The Gentlest Feeling
by malilite
Summary: 6e année. James fait le pari d'embrasser toutes les Gryffondors, Sirius de séparer deux meilleures amies, Remus d'oublier son premier amour, Lily de se venger. La discorde chez les lions ? Quand un des leurs disparaît, ils devront se serrer les coudes.
1. There's no home for you here boy, go awa

Bonjour à tous ! Je n'ai aucune envie de vous ennuyer avec du bla bla d'auteur, mais pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je vous conseille de lire ce qui suit.

Cette fic fait partie d'une saga que j'ai appelé « Les Liens éternels », c'est le quatrième tome, ou opus. Elle raconte la sixième année à Poudlard des Maraudeurs, de Lily Evans (et de deux OC, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard). La fic commence en été 1972 et se termine en juin 1973 (les Maraudeurs & Cie sont nés en 1956 et pas en 1960 dans cette histoire, j'ai pris une petite liberté par rapport aux livres). Elle est la suite de la fic Leave it behind, elle-même la suite de La vie n'est pas un jeu et d'Entre amis.

J'ai décidé de ne pas faire de résumé des fics précédentes. Premièrement, parce qu'il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses et que le résumé aurait fait la même taille que le chapitre. Deuxièmement parce que, pour les nouveaux qui ont quand même envie de découvrir cette histoire (je croise les doigts :D), un résumé n'aurait fait que vous embrouiller et vous aurait donné l'impression que cette fic est plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît. Ce qu'il s'est passé avant, pour le plus important, sera de toute manière raconté au fur et à mesure des chapitres pour que tout soit plus clair.

Je tiens juste à rappeler la présence de 2 OC qui font partie des personnages principaux : **Liana Harper **et **Lyra Carlson**. Ce sont des Gryffondors du même âge que les autres, deux des compagnes de dortoir de Lily qui deviennent ses meilleures amis dès la première année quasiment. Leurs familles sont également très proches. _(Liana est une amie assez proche de James et de Sirius, pas de Remus ou Peter ; elle est amoureuse de Sirius depuis sa deuxième année et celui-ci ne se doute de rien ; Lyra n'a aucun lien particulier avec les Maraudeurs). _Point important : les mères de Liana, Lyra et Lily, moldues et meilleures amies au même titre que leurs filles, ont été assassinées pendant leur quatrième année par un Mangemort inconnu ; c'est alors le début de la terreur instaurée par Voldemort.

Le principal est dit. Pour les nouveaux, je ne pense pas que vous êtes obligés de lire les histoires précédentes, donc si vous n'en avez pas envie, ne le faites pas ; en tout cas je vous dis la bienvenue. Pour les anciens, je suis ravie de vous revoir. J'espère que cette histoire, et pour l'instant ce premier chapitre, vous plaira.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : _The Gentlest Feeling_.

**Résumé** : James fait le pari d'embrasser toutes les filles de Gryffondor, Sirius de séparer deux meilleures amies, Remus d'oublier son premier amour, Lily de se venger. La discorde chez les lions ? Il faudra pourtant bien se serrer les coudes, surtout quand un des leurs disparaît.

**Pairing** : James/Lily, Maraudeurs/OC.

**Disclaimer** : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, excepté ceux que j'ai créé. Le nom de cette fic, _The Gentlest Feeling_, est un extrait des paroles d'une chanson de Bloc Party, "Blue Light". Le titre du chapitre est tiré d'une chanson des White Stripes, "There's No Home For You Here".

**Note** : Avant, j'avais l'habitude de commencer le chapitre par des phrases en italique, des réflexions d'un des personnages principaux. Je ne le ferais plus, ou seulement de temps en temps, ça m'énervait d'être obligée de le faire à chaque fois. Par contre, à chaque chapitre correspondra une chanson, comme avant.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**1.**** There's no home for you here boy, go away**

* * *

><p>La nuit était fraîche pour un mois de juillet londonien. La famille d'Orion Black était réunie à l'occasion des vacances au manoir du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Dans la pénombre nocturne, un adolescent de bientôt seize ans profitait d'une solitude délicieuse qui le répugnait le reste du temps.<p>

Il y avait tant de choses différentes, dans la vie de Sirius Black, selon qu'il se trouvait chez ses parents ou à Poudlard. Pour n'en citer qu'une, le célèbre Maraudeur n'appréciait que peu d'être seul à l'école des sorciers. Mais dès qu'il rentrait au Manoir Black, les moments que Sirius préférait, c'était la nuit, alors qu'il était seul et que tout le monde dormait.

Le manoir était toujours aussi sinistre, mais rendu plus sombre par la nuit, la plupart des horreurs qui s'y cachaient disparaissaient de sa vue et il pouvait prétendre qu'elles n'avaient jamais existé. Sirius était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait car aucun membre de sa famille ne viendrait l'obliger à se comporter comme un digne héritier de la famille Black.

Cependant, le jeune Gryffondor n'était pas le seul représentant de la famille Black à ne pas dormir, cette nuit-là. En passant par le hall d'entrée pour descendre dans la cuisine au sous-sol, Sirius remarqua de la lumière qui éclairait faiblement un couloir adjacent. Il menait au bureau de son père. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et entendit par la porte entrebâillée du bureau des mots prononcés à voix basse.

Sirius tendit l'oreille « Il faut qu'on agisse maintenant » C'était la voix d'Orion Black.

- C'est insensé, Il n'a pas encore seize ans, répondit la voix hésitante de son épouse.

- Justement, Walburga. Si on le laisse encore tranquille, qui sait ce qui se passera dans deux ans ? Quand il sera majeur, quand il sortira de Poudlard... Bientôt, on ne pourra plus rien faire et il nous échappera complètement.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient. La discussion tournait autour de lui, ça, il l'avait compris. Et ils n'avaient pas tort en disant qu'il échappait progressivement à leur contrôle parental. Les Black avaient beau tenté de sauver les apparences, ils n'arrivaient pas à dissimuler le fait que deux de leurs héritiers n'avaient rien à voir avec les autres membres des familles de Sang-pur traditionnelles.

Tout avait commencé en septembre 1967. Andromeda Black, fille de Cygnus et Druella, nièce d'Orion et de Walburga, s'était enfuie avec le sorcier, enfant de moldu, dont elle était amoureuse – ce qui l'avait empêchée d'effectuer sa dernière année au collège Poudlard et obligée à passer ses ASPICs en candidat libre au même moment, Sirius Black était envoyé à Gryffondor, brisant la tradition qui faisait de Serpentard la maison fétiche de la famille Black.

Depuis son entrée à Gryffondor, Sirius se défaisait rapidement de l'emprise de sa famille. Il s'était fait des amis chez les lions, des ennemis à Serpentard, une réputation de fauteur de trouble dans toute l'école – la seule chose dont ses parents pouvaient être fiers étaient ses résultats, qui lui valaient le statut d'un des élèves les plus brillants de Poudlard. Au fur et à mesure que leur fils s'éloignait d'eux, la panique de Mr et Mrs Black grandissait et leurs tentatives d'inverser le processus se faisaient plus désespérées. N'importe qui pouvait le comprendre Sirius était promis à un grand avenir. Son pouvoir magique était immense, son intelligence et son charisme le mèneraient loin un sorcier de choix pour une famille aussi prestigieuse que les Black.

Pourtant ce soir, les parents de Sirius semblaient avoir encore un tour dans leurs manches, et c'était cela qui intriguait, mais aussi effrayait, le jeune homme.

- Tu as raison, répondit Walburga Black d'un ton qui semblait résigné et qui ne lui ressemblait que peu – la plupart du temps, c'était les autres qui devaient se plier à ses exigences et sa voix ne perdait jamais le ton aristocrate, digne et froid qui la caractérisait tant. De plus, reprit-elle, nous savons qu'il s'agit de la meilleure solution. Bellatrix n'a jamais eu l'air aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle y est entrée.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Sirius. Bellatrix Black, devenue Mrs Rodolphus Lestrange depuis quelques mois – accessoirement la cousine de Sirius et la soeur cadette d'Andromeda – était une des personnes que le Maraudeur détestait le plus au monde. Sa réaction épidermique était tout particulièrement dû au fait que, la dernière fois que Sirius avait vu sa cousine, les retrouvailles avaient été... douloureuses et éprouvantes.

Sirius tenta de comprendre les derniers mots de sa mère. La seule chose qui avait changé pour Bella, à sa connaissance, c'était son mariage, et jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle fasse partie des femmes normales, des êtres humains capables de tomber amoureux. C'était un mariage de raison, rien de plus. Que voulait-elle dire par _« depuis qu'elle y était entrée » _?

- En effet, acquiesça son père.

- Je ne regrette qu'une seule chose. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, elle aurait attendu son mariage avec Lestrange.

- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ?

- Cet horrible tatouage avec sa roble blanche » Orion se racla la gorge, Sirius devina qu'il se fichait pas mal de l'esthétisme dont Bellatrix avait fait preuve à son mariage « Elle aurait été magnifique avec une robe un peu plus découverte, mais il fallait qu'elle cache son bras gauche-

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet, coupa son mari d'une voix irritée. Mais tu fais bien de parler de Bellatrix. Nous devons lui demander de nous mettre en contact.

- Avec... _Lui _? demanda Walrbuaga en baissant la voix.

- Juste avant qu'il ne parte à Poudlard. Dès qu'il aura seize ans.

Tout son être s'était figé, car Sirius venait de comprendre. Effaré, il tourna les talons et grimpa dans sa chambre.

Il parcourut la pièce aux murs gris perle à grands pas, en retournant dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait surpris. C'était pour ça qu'ils n'avaient jamais levé la main ou la baguette sur lui depuis le début des vacances. Ils prévoyaient déjà de l'asservir depuis tout ce temps, sans lui demander son avis.

Il comprenait finalement dans quoi s'était fourrée sa cousine et qui pouvait faire son bonheur à ce point. Ce qui pouvait donner à ses parents un dernier espoir de voir revenir le fils prodigue. Ce qui l'attendait. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul nom que sa mère avait pu évoquer d'une telle manière. Ses parents comptaient faire de leur fils aîné un Mangemort.

Walburga et Orion Black pensaient réellement que la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver dans la vie de Sirius était de faire partie des adeptes de Lord Voldemort. De faire de lui l'un des partisans, des sous-fifres, de ce mage noir qui commençait à répandre la terreur dans le monde sorcier britannique depuis quelques années. Si aucun des deux adultes n'avaient cherché à s'engager auprès de lui, ils ne cachaient pas qu'ils partageaient les mêmes idées extrémistes et qu'ils encourageaient, dans l'ombre confortable de leur salon d'arisocrate, ses attaques – voire ses massacres – contre les moldus, les « Sangs-de-Bourbe », et les sorciers qui prenaient leur défense.

C'était pour cette raison que sa famille l'avait laissé tranquille pendant ces premières semaines de vacances. C'était pour ça qu'ils n'avaient rien dit quand il avait rajouté la touche finale à la décoration de sa chambre. L'année dernière, il avait déjà installé une bannière de supporter de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor - son frère avait failli faire une crise cardiaque - et des tonnes de photos moldues, entre autre de motocyclettes, dont il devenait de plus en plus fan depuis qu'il avait emprunté le magazine moldu d'un de ses camarades.

Cette année, il avait rajouté des photos, toujours moldues, de jeunes filles en bikini, ainsi qu'une autre qui datait d'avant les vacances, le représentant lui avec les Maraudeurs. Il l'avait dédoublé, en gardait une copie sur lui et avait collé l'autre dans sa chambre avec un sort de Glue Eternelle.

Sirius sortit son immense valise de sous son lit et y jeta ses habits pêle-mêle. Il avait décidé de ne pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison effroyable qu'il aurait dû quitter depuis longtemps, avec des gens qui n'hésitaient pas à envoyer leur propre fils à la mort ou à Azkaban. Il avait eu une enfance suffisamment douloureuse – tant physiquement que psychologiquement – et s'il restait, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer pour lui.

Tout en sortant ses affaires scolaires des placards, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire dès qu'il partirait du Square Grimmaurd. Prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, aux Trois Balais ? Trop exposé. Son choix se serait sûrement porté sur Andromeda, s'il avait su où elle habitait. Ted Tonks, son mari, et elle avaient récemment déménagé et elle n'avait toujours pas communiqué sa nouvelle adresse à Sirius, trop risqué puisque sa lettre pouvait être interceptée par l'oncle et la tante de cette dernière.

Evidemment, les premières personnes auxquelles Sirius avait pensé étaient ses meilleurs amis. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin. Il avait déjà passé des vacances chez eux, souvent chez James, et il savait que Christa et Damian Potter l'aimaient beaucoup – c'était réciproque, ces gens étaient formidables de l'avis de Sirius. Pourtant...

Leur amitié s'était brisée à la fin du mois de juin, le jour du dernier examen des BUSEs. Sirius avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : il avait révélé à Severus Rogue, le Serpentard que lui et ses amis aimaient le plus martyriser, le moyen de passer le Saule Cogneur de Poudlard pour se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante. La lune était pleine ce jour-là et Rogue s'était retrouvé devant un loup-garou assoiffé de sang et de chair fraîche. Il n'était vivant que grâce à James qui s'était précipité à son secours une fois que Sirius lui avait tout raconté.

Les choses avaient été très tendues entre les quatre Maraudeurs jusqu'à leur retour à Londres. Sirius s'était expliqué, s'était excusé, avait même avoué qu'il comprendrait s'il n'était jamais pardonné et qu'il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ses trois amis s'étaient rendus compte de l'état de profonde détresse dans lequel était le Black. Mais les blessures étaient encore trop fraîches. Seul Peter lui avait écrit pendant ces vacances.

C'était pourquoi Sirius hésitait à se rendre chez l'un d'eux. Que feraient-ils si leur – _ancien ? _- ami frappait à leur porte, avec tous ses effets personnels, en plein milieu de la nuit, en leur disant qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller ?

Avec un 'clic', la valise de Sirius était bouclée. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda autour de lui en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il ouvrit les tiroirs de son bureau et tomba sur une pile de parchemins qui venaient tous d'autres étudiants de Poudlard, la totalité des lettres qu'il avait reçu depuis son entrée à l'école. Plusieurs étaient écrites de mains féminines, ses admiratrices. Quelques unes étaient de Liana Harper, sa seule véritable amie fille. La plupart venaient des Maraudeurs des mots d'encouragement tant qu'il devait supporter ses parents et Regulus, des plans pour le faire venir chez eux, des projets de blagues et de farces à faire aux Serpentards...

Il rangea soigneusement ses lettres dans la malle. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'aperçut qu'il était toujours en pyjama et se changea, prit sa baguette magique dans sa main et la poignée de sa valise dans l'autre. Il sortit en étant le plus silencieux possible. Immobile devant la porte qui faisait face à la sienne, il la contempla en pensant à ce qui se cachait derrière.

Bien que l'obscurité l'empêchait de voir avec clarté, Sirius savait très bien ce qu'il était écrit sur cette porte. _Défense d'entrer sans l'autorisation expresse de Regulus Arcturus Black_. Ce n'était pas uniquement ses parents qui voulaient le condamner qu'il laissait, c'était aussi son frère qu'il abandonnait. Son petit frère avec lequel il avait joué, sur lequel il avait veillé pendant leurs jeunes années. Le frère qu'il reniait à demi-mots devant les autres élèves de même petit frère qui l'avait soutenu et soigné pendant quinze jours de cauchemars...

Sirius leva la main et l'approcha du bois de la porte. Il aurait voulu entrer, réveiller Regulus, lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il devait absolument partir. Le Gryffondor soupira et abaissa sa main. C'était trop compliqué, Reg' n'aurait peut-être pas compris, peut-être aurait-il même prévenu leurs parents pour l'en empêcher. Il songea qu'il valait mieux voir ce qui allait se passer entre son frère et lui à Poudlard plutôt qu'ici.

Il réussit à descendre sa valise au premier étage sans trop de difficultés et hésita avant de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Mû d'une impulsion sans doute suicidaire puisque ses parents dormaient à cet étage, il rentra dans le salon. C'était une grande pièce haute de plafond, aux murs verts olives recouverts de tapisseries. Il s'approcha de l'une d'elle, la plus large, la plus ancienne et la plus belle.

La tapisserie était brodée avec du fil d'or ensorcelé pour briller éternellement. Elle représentait un arbre généalogique aux multiples ramifications qui remontait jusqu'au Moyen-Âge. Au sommet était écrit en grosses lettres scintillantes « _La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black _» et juste en-dessous, la devise de la famille écrite en français, « _Toujours pur _».

Son bras se leva et il passa ses doigts avec précaution sur les noms de ses ancêtres, suivant le fil d'or. Il commença par Phineas Nigellus, le directeur le moins apprécié de l'histoire de Poudlard, dont il avait déjà vu le portrait dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore lors des nombreuses fois où il y avait été convoqué – un autre portrait de cet aïeul était accroché dans une des chambres du Square Grimmaurd. Son doigt rencontra le nom de Sirius Black, premier du nom, le frère de Phineas. Puis, avec une sorte d'appréhension, il s'attarda sur un petit trou noir et rond dans la tapisserie qui ressemblait à une brûlure de cigarette. Il s'agissait de la soeur de Phineas et Sirius, Isla. La famille Black la déshérita lorsqu'elle épousa Bob Hitchens, un moldu, et son nom fut rayé de la tapisserie.

Son doigt descendit sur la deuxième génération Sirius Black, deuxième du nom, et un autre petit trou. Un autre Phineas, renié pour avoir défendu les droits des moldus. Il rencontra un troisième trou, dans la troisième génération Cedrella, épouse de Septimus Weasley, traître à son sang. Marius Black, quatrième membre renié de la liste, Cracmol. À chaque nouveau trou qui représentait un membre de sa famille qui n'était pas considéré comme digne d'être un Black, son malaise grandissait. Sirius approcha de la cinquième génération – la sienne.

Il retraça le nom de ses parents, tous deux des Black de naissance – la consanguinité n'était pas chose nouvelle chez les vieilles familles qui tenaient plus que tout à garder leur sang intact. Les grand-pères respectifs d'Orion et de Walburga étaient frères. Cygnus était le frère de la mère de Sirius, s'était marié avec Druella Rosier et avait eu trois filles. Seules deux demeuraient à présent sur la tapisserie.

Sa main légèrement tremblante se posa sur le nom de Bellatrix, à côté duquel était inscrit le nom de son mari. Celui de Narcissa n'était pas accompagné encore de prénom masculin, mais on parlait de plus en plus dans la famille de fiançailles à venir entre elle et le fils d'Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius – un mariage idéal qui rapporterait beaucoup à la famille Black. Entre les deux soeurs se trouvait un autre petit trou. Le nom d'Andromeda, celui de son mari – et celui de leur futur enfant dont la naissance était prévue pour bientôt – n'avaient pas leur place sur cette tapisserie.

Ses doigts se posèrent finalement sur le nom de Regulus. Puis sur le sien. Sirius Black, troisième du nom. Etait-ce le sort qui l'attendait ? Oui, s'il quittait cette maison, il se retrouverait certainement rayé de la tapisserie. Est-ce que c'était douloureux ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à poser cette question à Andromeda. Etait-ce si important ? Après avoir lancé un dernier regard lourd de sens à l'arbre généalogique, il baissa le bras et conclut que la réponse à cette question était « non ».

Sans plus attendre, sans plus jeter un seul coup d'oeil en arrière, Sirius quitta le Square Grimmaurd, ses bagages à la main. La prochaine fois qu'il poserait un pied dans cette maison, il aurait alors trente-neuf ans et aurait vécu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé en ce jour – mais cela, il l'ignorait.

L'air frais lui fouetta le visage, fit voler ses cheveux et ses robes. Bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire à présent, et même s'il lui suffisait de se retourner pour voir la maison de son enfance, il sentit un poids se libérer de ses épaules. Il se sentait libre. Il leva sa baguette magique. Le Magicobus apparut devant lui trente secondes plus tard.

Sirius monta, paya le contrôleur, donna l'adresse et s'assit sur le lit le plus proche en manquant de tomber à cause du démarrage violent. Sans s'y attendre, il éclata en sanglots. Il ignorait si l'abattement ou la tristesse était responsable de ses pleurs. Entre les arrêts brusques et bruyants du véhicule magique, les larmes ne cessèrent de couler sur ses joues, pendant tout le long du voyage. Il fut reconnaissant au contrôler, qui paraissait pourtant sympathique, de ne avoir pas cherché à le consoler.

Le voyage se fit sans encombres. Lorsque le Magicobus disparut à nouveau, il laissa Sirius devant un manoir encore plus imposant que celui qu'il venait de quitter. Tout était désert aux alentours, excepté deux autres manoirs semblables à celui-là, visibles quelques kilomètres plus loin. Sirius n'hésita pas plus longtemps, poussa la lourde grille et entra dans le jardin des Potter. Aucun système d'alarme ne se déclencha, car cela faisait bientôt deux ans que la famille de James avait ensorcelé leurs protections pour reconnaître Sirius et ne pas s'activer en sa présence.

Il s'allongea sur le sol, au bord de l'allée principale qui menait à l'entrée de la maison. L'herbe était fraîche, pas encore humide de rosée. La nuit était claire et belle, les étoiles scintillaient. Sirius se sentait dans un état second, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même ou qu'il se trouvait dans un autre espace temps.

Il n'était plus réellement un Black à présent. Il avait quitté sa famille qui ne tarderait pas à le renier. Désormais, il n'était plus que Sirius. C'était très étrange de se dire cela. Il n'avait plus de famille. Quant à sa deuxième famille, celle qu'il s'était constitué à son arrivée à Poudlard, il ne savait même pas si elle l'accepterait aujourd'hui – il parlait bien sûr de ses trois meilleurs amis, et en particulier de James, celui qu'il considérait presque comme son frère. Finalement, la seule famille qui lui restait, c'était bien Andromeda.

En parlant de James, Sirius se dit que le moment était venu de le mettre au courant de sa présence. Il porta sa valise jusqu'au pied du mur où se trouvait quelques mètres plus haut une fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il leva les yeux et regretta de n'y voir aucune lumière – quoiqu'il devait être aux environs de quatre heures du matin, ce n'était donc pas étonnant. Il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit son balai, l'enfourcha et s'éleva jusqu'au niveau de la fenêtre. Une fois de plus, les protections magiques cédèrent en le reconnaissant, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et il posa un pied sur le sol.

Ses yeux s'étant déjà habitués à l'obscurité de la nuit, il n'eut alors aucun mal à discerner les meubles de la chambre. Une respiration endormie, parfois troublée par de légers ronflement, s'échappaient du lit. Ses battements cardiaques s'accélérèrent, troublant l'état de paix dans lequel se trouvait Sirius depuis qu'il était entré dans la demeure des Potter. Sirius déglutit et entreprit de réveiller le Maraudeur.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et murmura son prénom. Ce qui le surprenait le plus était que cela aussi avait l'air d'un rêve. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait réellement devant son meilleur ami endormi.

- James » appela-t-il, puis il haussa la voix « James » Il secoua légèrement son épaule et vit le jeune homme froncer le nez « Potter » James commença à bouger sur lui-même pour tourner le dos à Sirius. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel, toute appréhension disparue. « Cornedrue »

Le poursuiveur grogna sans retenue. Sirius se retint d'éclater de rire en se rappelant les sons qu'émettaient son ami lorsque le cerf en lui brâmait de toutes ses forces « James » Merlin, ce type était vraiment casse-pied, il dormait toujours d'un sommeil léger d'habitude. Sirius décida de tester autre chose lorsqu'il vit le visage de James lui refaire face « Evans » Grognement de nouveau « Lily Evans »

À sa grande surprise, un léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du Gryffondor « Lily » Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait murmuré le prénom de leur camarade dans son sommeil. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il papillonna des paupières, se réveillant doucement. Sirius s'accroupit face à lui et son visage redevint grave, son envie de rire s'était envolée.

- Sirius ? » James s'assit sur son lit après avoir attraper et mis ses lunettes « Sirius ? » répéta-t-il, songeant qu'il devait sûrement être encore en train de rêver. Le Black se leva et lui sourit faiblement.

- Salut, James.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise et sa voix n'avait rien d'agressive. Aucun des deux ne se souvenaient que la toute dernière fois où ils s'étaient adressés la parole, leur amitié n'avait jamais été aussi menacée.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux et parla d'un ton à la fois las et soulagé « Je me suis tiré, Corn'. Pour de bon.

- De chez toi, tu veux dire ? » Sans le quitter des yeux, James se pencha pour ramasser un t-shirt sur le sol et recouvrit son torse nu. Ce n'était en aucun cas de la pudeur, il n'y en avait jamais eu entre eux, mais Sirius avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte et la nuit était fraîche pour un mois de juin londonien. Sirius hocha la tête.

- Du Square Grimmaurd. Ce n'est plus chez moi, plus jamais. James, je ne dis pas que-

James le coupa en sautant sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter et reculer son ami « Ils t'ont encore battus, c'est ça ? Je ne joue plus l'autruche cette fois, c'est fini » Il se jeta à moitié sur lui et voulut le déshabiller sans une once de douceur « Tu dois me montrer, je peux te soigner si tu-

- Stop ! s'écria Sirius en emprisonnant les poignets de son ami entre ses mains.

Leurs deux regards s'affrontèrent, gris foncé contre marron chocolat. C'était un de ces moments où ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et où leur proximité ne gênait pas leur virilité. Ils étaient James Potter et Sirius Black, meilleurs amis, à la vie, à la mort. Sirius sentit l'émotion le submerger, parce qu'il avait craint pendant des semaines de ne jamais pouvoir retrouver tout ça, même le temps d'une seconde, depuis juin dernier. Il ne s'en considérait toujours pas digne.

Il cligna des yeux en sentant les larmes monter, puis lâcha James et alla s'assoir sur son lit, où celui-ci le rejoignit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il, je n'ai rien. _Ils _ne m'ont pas touché des vacances. Parce qu'ils préparaient...

Sirius hésita, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il trouvait cette idée trop horrible pour être formulée à voix haute. Il ne s'était jamais senti réellement trahi par ses parents, même plus jeune. Il avait progressivement su à quoi s'en tenir, principalement grâce aux conseils d'Andromeda. Mais là...

Inquiet, James se pencha vers lui « Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue. Sirius plongea encore dans ses iris délicieusement chocolatées, cligna des yeux et trouva le courage d'expliquer.

- Je sais quelque chose que la Gazette n'a jamais dit, chuchota-t-il.

Cette fois, James était perdu « De quoi tu parles ?

- Les Mangemorts ont un tatouage sur leur bras gauche. Une sorte de marque de reconnaissance, peut-être. Je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr, que c'est la Marque des Ténèbres.

Le Maraudeur à lunettes jeta un regard horrifié sur le bras gauche de l'autre garçon, recouvert par son vêtement. Aussitôt, Sirius releva la manche de sa robe et James respira de nouveau normalement lorsqu'il vit sa peau vierge de toute marque.

- Je n'ai rien, répéta-t-il. Mes parents voulaient que je devienne un Mangemort quand j'aurai seize ans. Ils en parlaient cette nuit et j'ai tout entendu. C'est pour ça que je suis parti.

Sans qu'il ne le voie venir, James le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Avec bonheur, Sirius répondit à son étreinte. Puis il sentit qu'il était temps de lui parler de certaines choses.

- C'était pour ça, les vacances de Pâques, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son épaule. Ils voulaient me briser pour me préparer à tout ça.

Durant les vacances de Pâques de sa cinquième année où Sirius était rentré chez lui, ses parents avaient réussi avec brio à briser ses barrières mentales, physiques et magiques. À l'époque, Sirius avait vu ça comme une punition pour être différent d'eux, mais finalement, tout cela n'avait été qu'une sorte de complot malsain. Une préparation, un entraînement, pour qu'il devienne un gentil petit soldat une fois devant Voldemort. C'était pendant ces quinze jours où son frère Regulus, sans que leurs parents ne soient au courant, l'avait soutenu et fait de son mieux pour le soigner, ce qui avait été providentiel pour Sirius.

James se détacha de Sirius et le regarda avec toute son attention. Lorsque Sirius était rentré de chez ses parents en avril dernier, il avait eu l'air mal en point. Excepté qu'il était toujours meurtri, mentalement et physiquement, quand il repartait du Square Grimmaurd ; ses amis n'avaient rien remarqué de plus - tous les trois s'en mordaient les doigts aujourd'hui - et l'avait laissé se guérir seul de ses blessures, car c'était comme ça que Sirius Black fonctionnait.

Ce manque de communication avait été une grave erreur. Elle était plus ou moins responsable de ce qui s'était passé en juin dernier.

- Sirius, demanda James avec précaution, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pendant ses vacances ?

Le Black haussa les épaules « Rien de plus que d'habitude » Tous deux savaient qu'il mentait, mais pour la première fois, Sirius ne fit pas de blocage et put s'ouvrir à son frère de coeur.

- Ils me battaient plus fort et plus souvent qu'avant. Ils m'ont grave soulé avec leurs histoires de traditions familiales et leurs idées racistes. Ils disaient du mal de vous, m'encourageaient à choisir d'autres potes et à me fiancer avec la fille Aldrin, cette Jocaste.

Sirius eut un ricanement nerveux « Après, Bellatrix est arrivé. Une fois tous les deux jours environ, elle nous enfermait seuls tous les deux dans une pièce de la maison, insonorisée bien sûr, et elle...

- Te torturait ? murmura James qui buvait ses paroles.

- Pas vraiment. On se battait en duel, mais elle gagnait tout le temps, elle était trop forte. J'avais pas mal de blessures après. Elle m'a lancé des sorts de magie noire, l'Imperium, le Doloris » James laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et d'indignation, puis commença à incendier Bellatrix Lestrange en la traitant de tout les noms, sous le regard amusé de Sirius.

- ...mais quelle salope ! Si jamais je- Et après, il se passait quoi ?

- Elle est entrée dans ma tête. Avec la Legilimancie, rajouta-t-il devant l'air d'incompréhension du brun à lunettes. C'est quand elle a découvert dans mes souvenirs que j'avais été amie avec une moldue de notre quartier qu'elle m'a jeté le Doloris. Elle a aussi découvert pour Remus et les Animagi, j'ai réussi à lui effacer la mémoire. Tiens d'ailleurs, cette nuit, j'ai entendu mes parents dire qu'elle était une Mangemorte. Je savais même pas qu'il y avait des femmes chez eux, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Les mots « Remus » et « Animagi » réveillèrent en James des sentiments qu'il avait ruminé tout juillet, il réagit ainsi moins violemment qu'il n'aurait cru quand Sirius lui apprit que sa cousine était à la botte de Voldemort.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Il aurait voulu faire payer à Sirius son acte irréfléchi, sa trahison, qui avait irrémédiablement cassé quelque chose dans leur amitié à tous les quatre. Cependant, son meilleur ami lui manquait, il en avait assez d'être en colère après lui, c'était trop fatiguant. Sans compter qu'à présent, Sirius avait besoin de lui. Il n'avait plus que lui au monde, il était seul.

Pendant les quelques secondes où James était resté silencieux, le regard fixé sur l'aurore qui pointait le bout de son nez, Sirius le regardait lui et retournait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire mille fois dans son esprit.

- Tu sais... Je t'ai raconté comment tout avait commencé, entre Andromeda et moi. Il y a des années, un jour où j'étais dehors, je jouais avec Camille, la moldue, elle nous a vu. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que ça devait rester un secret entre nous. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenus aussi proche.

James hocha distraitement la tête, il connaissait déjà cette histoire « Bellatrix a vu ce souvenir. Je pense que... Je suis sûr que quand elle a vu Andromeda dans mon souvenir, elle a voulu lui faire payer. Si tu avais vu à quel point elle était furieuse contre moi... Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est remise à chercher Andro et qu'elle l'a attaquée. C'est ça qui m'a fait péter un câble, l'année dernière. C'était de ma faute »

James ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour répliquer que non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais Sirius l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il était présent lorsque Sirius avait reçu la lettre d'Andromeda, l'informant que Bellatrix avait retrouvé leur maison et qu'elles s'étaient battues. Heureusement, ni Andromeda ni le bébé qu'elle portait n'avaient été mortellement blessés et elles avaient parfaitement guéri à Sainte Mangouste. Andromeda et Ted avaient déménagé à cause de cette attaque.

- Je te ne dis pas tout ça pour me chercher des excuses. C'est comme la fois à l'infirmerie, ça ne justifie en rien ce que j'ai fait. Mais maintenant, tu connais toute l'histoire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus pour ne plus se lâcher. Puis James se leva, s'étira, et toujours sans le quitter des yeux, il sourit à Sirius.

- Il est presque six heures, mes parents vont bientôt se lever pour aller bosser. Ça te dit qu'on aille leur faire un petit-déj' digne de Merlin ? Ils avaleront mieux le fait que tu vas rester ici un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Avec un sourire radieux, Sirius se leva à son tour et s'exclama « Je te suis » Avec un petit rire, James lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre.

Rien n'était pardonné, ou même oublié. Mais ils étaient James Potter et Sirius Black, Maraudeurs, meilleurs amis, à la vie à la mort. Alors, ils allaient faire en sorte que ça marche.

_I'm only waiting for the proper time to tell you that it's impossible to get along with you  
>Fortunately I have come across an answer which is go away and do not leave a trace<br>There's no home for you here boy, go away*  
><em>

* * *

><p>* : Les paroles originales sont "There's no home for you here <strong>girl<strong>, go away", j'ai changé puisque Sirius est un garçon, je ne vous apprends rien ^^.

_Alors, ça va ? Vous l'avez trouvé comment ? Ce chapitre est assez court, les suivants seront un peu plus long. La fic fera entre 20 et 30 chapitres je pense, je ne suis pas sûre encore. _

_Je n'ai rien dit sur mon rythme de parution : il est irrégulier. Je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance. L'année dernière, j'étais en première année de médecine donc pas une seconde à moi. Cette année, j'aurais plus de temps mais ma vie restera chargée. Parallèlement, la 6e année est ma préférée de toutes, celle pour laquelle je suis le plus inspirée ; pour vous dire, le plan des 10 premiers chapitres et la plupart des scènes sont écrites. On va dire qu'en moyenne, je vais essayer de faire au moins un chapitre par mois. Je pars en vacances bientôt, donc la suite devra arriver vers... Mi-août on va dire, voire fin-août._

_J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser un petit mot en tout cas. A bientôt, passez de bonnes vacances. _

_27/07/11  
><em>


	2. The Nicest Thing

Hey !

Je dois dire que j'ai été vraiment contente d'avoir autant de gentils commentaires pour le premier chapitre, ça ne m'était jamais arrivée ! Donc voilà, merci beaucoup à tous, à :

**Zachitoya**, **So Bubule****, LaSilvana**, **Fraize** (Tu sais ce qui m'a fait rire ? Ca doit être la première fois que je reçois une review de toi sans qu'il n'y ait déjà des chapitres après ;). Mais attends, t'imagines si j'avais écrit que James, en voulant toujours à Sirius, le refusait chez lui après tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Pâques et tout, mais je me serais faite lyncher ^^ Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir), **Akiko **(Je suis contente que tu ais aimé l'idée de la , ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ruinerai pas l'amitié entre les Maraudeurs, Peter va s'en charger avec merveille dans quelques années ^^, D'ailleurs, tu m'avais écrit une review pour Leave it behind, le dernier chapitre, en disant que c'était « nicotine et pas nitocine ». C'était fait exprès ! Je voulais inventer un nom de drogue pour le machin vert sorcier qui a le même effet que l'héroïne, auquel Kay et Liana sont accros, et j'avais pas d'inspiration alors j'ai inversé deux lettres à nicotine, c'est tout :)) , **Caramelise**, **Ero-Chikachu**, **Snitchychan** et** Calladan's**. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alert et favories, et ceux qui me lisent en silence.

J'ai aussi été impressionnée du nombre de gens qui ont tout lu depuis « Entre amis ». Ca me touche énormément, on est d'accord, mais ça me surprend parce que... 'Fin moi, vu le temps que j'ai mis à le faire, ça me paraît long ^^. Et je peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux gens, pour la 7e année, qui voudront peut-être tout relire aussi sachant que la 6e année va sûrement faire plus de 25 chapitres...

Deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Plus long que le premier, qui était plus un prologue. La longueur des chapitres précédents sera à peu près comme celui-ci.

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre du chapitre et les paroles citées dans la dernière partie viennent de « The Nicest Thing » de Kate Nash. Les autres paroles de chansons sont de Jimi Hendrix et du groupe Led Zeppelin.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**2.**** The Nicest Thing**

* * *

><p><em>Je lui ai courue après en criant son prénom. Mon coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si ma vie était en danger, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'était que Dylan, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais voilà. C'était Dylan.<em>

_Ma respiration s'est bloquée quand elle s'est tournée vers moi. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que je ne l'avais pas vue, et j'avais rarement pensé à elle. Je ne soupçonnais pas que j'étais toujours amoureux d'elle. C'est pour ça que, quand je l'ai compris, je n'ai d'abord pas su quoi dire en croisant son regard._

_Je l'ai invitée chez Florian Fortarôme. Devant nos glaces, j'ai remarqué qu'elle portait les boucles d'oreilles que je lui avais offert à Noël. Je me suis penchée vers elle, les ai touchés du bout des doigts en évitant de regarder son visage, qui s'était teinté d'une adorable couleur rose. J'ai effleuré sa joue en me perdant dans ses iris verts. Le temps s'était comme suspendu._

_Deux heurs plus tard, je l'embrassais avec passion. Merlin, que c'était bon._

Elle s'éveilla en douceur. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, ses cils frôlèrent une peau inconnue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit son coeur exploser de joie en se rendant compte que tout était bien réel, que la nuit dernière n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Elle avait dormi contre lui, lui qui se tenait sur son côté gauche. Ses coudes qu'elle avait pliés contre sa poitrine et son front étaient collés à son dos. Elle ne voyait pas son visage. Merlin, qu'elle l'aimait.

Etait-ce étrange, impossible, de rencontrer quelqu'un à quinze ans qu'on puisse aimer avec autant de force ? En tout cas, pas pour Dylan Wash-Gorgman. Deux ans plus tôt, la Serdaigle partageait ses cours de Runes avec Remus Lupin, Gryffondor et Maraudeur. Ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois le jour de leur dernier examen de quatrième année, après qu'elle l'ait dragué avec maladresse. Ils étaient restés huit mois ensemble, les plus beaux de sa vie. Ils s'aimaient, et se l'étaient enfin dit le jour du bal de Noël de leur cinquième année.

Elle avait dû rompre avec lui. Dylan avait envie de pleurer rien qu'à y penser. Non seulement parce que la période post-rupture avait été très dure, mais aussi parce que... elle allait devoir le quitter de nouveau. Elle était _obligée_.

La veille, Dylan ne s'était pas du tout attendue à rencontrer son ex sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout un tas d'émotions différentes étaient montées en elle lorsqu'elle l'avait vu courir vers elle. Et quand il l'avait embrassée... Dylan frissonna rien qu'au souvenir du baiser. Il y avait mis tant de désespoir et de passion, d'abandon et... d'amour ? Oui. Il lui avait murmuré plusieurs fois ces trois petits mots cette nuit.

Est-ce qu'on fait ce genre de chose, quand on a seize ans ? Comme s'ils étaient guidés par une force supérieure – à laquelle ils ne souhaitaient pas résister, soit dit en passant – ils avaient pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Un tel comportement ne leur ressemblait pas, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Aucuns des deux n'avaient jamais fait l'amour, auparavant. Dylan n'aurait voulu perdre sa virginité avec aucun autre homme que Remus.

Ça avait été formidable, et tendre, et orgasmique, et passionnel, et dingue. Elle avait eu mal, mais avait aussitôt ignoré la douleur pour se concentrer sur le plaisir de Remus et le sien.

La jeune fille – ou plutôt, jeune « femme » - fit glisser sa main le long du dos de son amant endormi tout en embrassant sa nuque. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et caressa tendrement son torse, ses lèvres descendaient vers sa clavicule quand elle eut pris appui sur son coude pour s'élever.

Remus ouvrit les yeux et se mit immédiatement sur le dos, la faisant tomber sur lui. Il enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et fondit sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour répondre avec la même ardeur. Quand il consentit finalement à la relâcher, il plongea ses yeux ocres dans les siens et lui chuchota « Je t'aime » en guise de bonjour.

Elle répondit en l'embrassant de nouveau, tout en sentant une boule dans sa gorge. Elle ne se sentait pas digne de lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques - mais bon sang, c'était vrai. Elle aurait dû profiter du moment présent, de ce cadeau que Merlin leur avait fait à tous les deux, de cette chance qu'elle avait de l'aimer une dernière fois. Elle en était incapable. Elle se sentait aussi heureuse que dévastée.

Remus se détacha à contre coeur de ses prunelles vertes et balaya la pièce du regard. Il vit la robe de sorcière rouge carmin de Dylan – elle descendait d'une famille sorcière depuis des générations et portait rarement des vêtements moldus – et ses propres vêtements, roulés en boule sur le sol. La chambre était sens dessus dessous.

Il étouffa un petit rire « J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait vraiment fait ça » dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle lui sourit, amusée.

- Moi non plus. Mais je suis contente qu'on l'ait fait » Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou sur lequel elle déposa un léger baiser. Elle sourit de plus belle en sentant le corps de Remus parcourus de frissons. Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il, les yeux clos, se délectant du corps de celle qu'il aimait contre le sien.

- Toi aussi.

La main de Remus se fit baladeuse et se posa, sans aucune hésitation, sur son sein droit « J'adore tes seins » Elle se recula et rit timidement.

- Arrêtes, j'en ai presque pas.

- Je suis sérieux ! Ils sont parfaits, tout ronds, tout beaux.

Elle éclata de rire et il fondit sur elle. Elle l'embrassa. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ses bras, plus jamais.

- J'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours, dit-il d'une voix légèrement endormie, confortablement blotti contre sa potrine.

Ils refirent l'amour, plus calmement cette fois, plus tendrement. Elle finit par se décoller de lui avec une pointe douloureuse dans la poitrine, évita son regard et chercha ses habits.

- Remus... » Sa voix tremblait. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il l'observait en se redressant sur son coude. Elle ne chercha plus à contenir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Son ex-petit-ami – qui ignorait qu'il l'était toujours – s'assit avec un air inquiet.

Dylan avait seulement revêtu sa culotte elle posa un genoux sur le lit et prit le menton de l'adolescent dans sa main. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois. Elle se recula lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains masculines entourer sa taille. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, elle lui avoua ce qui lui faisait tant de mal.

- On ne peut pas se remettre ensemble.

Sous le coup de la surprise, il ne chercha pas à la retenir lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui « Pourquoi ? » réussit-il à articuler, sa voix subitement rauque. Elle lui tourna le dos pour remettre son soutien-gorge. Dylan savait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit forte, inflexible, impassible. Autrement, il ne la laisserait jamais partir une seconde fois.

- Ça n'a pas marché la première fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait le cas aujourd'hui » Elle avait sorti la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit alors qu'elle passait sa robe.

D'un geste rageur, Remus fit voler les couvertures autour de lui, sans se soucier de sa nudité « Il n'y a qu'à toi que ça a posé problème, la _première _fois » Son ton était plein de rancoeur « Je n'ai rien compris, moi »

Elle haussa les épaules « Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'expliquer les choses de la vie, Rem' » Il prit son visage dans ses mains et se jeta en arrière sur le lit, rebondissant sur le matelas. Un geste si vif qu'il l'effraya et la fit sursauter.

- Tu fais exprès de parler par code ou quoi ? » Un observateur extérieur n'aurait jamais cru que ces deux personnes, qui à présent se disputaient, formaient le même couple qui s'étreignaient amoureusement cinq minutes plus tôt.

- Remu-

- Non tais-toi, laisse tomber. Tu voulais juste me sauter, avoue » Il n'y avait pas d'interrogation dans sa voix. Il venait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose : elle ne lui avait pas dit une seule fois « Je t'aime », cette nuit.

Elle l'avait pensé, un bon nombre de fois - mais lui n'en savait rien. Il la regardait avec tout le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ses yeux brillaient, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agissait de larmes de tristesse.

Elle avait du mal à retenir les siennes. Dylan ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre, sa gorge était trop nouée elle exploserait en sanglots si elle ne partait pas maintenant. Elle n'avait même pas la force de bredouiller un faible « Je suis désolée ». Il avait compris, c'était le principal.

Il la vit ramasser ses chaussures, son sac, sortir de la chambre. Tout semblait si irréel – elle ne pouvait pas tout arrêter comme ça, maintenant, de cette manière – surtout après _cette_ nuit. Elle allait sûrement revenir, se jeter dans ses bras, lui dire enfin qu'elle l'aimait aussi fort qu'il l'aimait elle. Ou au moins lui expliquer – et il pourrait alors lui faire changer d'avis.

_Je me souviens. Ce jour-là, j'étais vraiment persuadé que Dylan était la femme de ma vie, qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. Sirius, pourquoi tu te marres ? Tu fais chier, ça t'arrive de prendre quelque chose au sérieux pour une fois ? Oui, je sais, je sais..._

Mais elle n'était pas revenue. Ravalant ses larmes – il était de toute façon trop abasourdi pour pleurer – il se rhabilla à son tour. Lorsqu'il descendit pour voir Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur, et payer la chambre, il apprit que la note avait déjà été réglée ; Dylan l'avait devancée. Pour elle, c'était une manière de dire qu'elle regrettait de le faire souffrir, qu'elle était désolée.

Remus ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Il avait simplement le sentiment d'être une prostituée.

_Patmol, arrête de ricaner, bordel. Pense à ce que j'ai vécu, cet été-là. D'abord toi, puis elle... Je n'étais qu'un objet qui passait de mains en mains. D'abord pour tuer, puis pour baiser. Considéré comme un animal pendant des années, et après comme un __**putain**__ d'objet. Tiens, c'est marrant, tu ne ris plus... C'est bien ce que je pensais._

* * *

><p>Caractérisant à merveille le fameux raffinement britannique, Liana rota bruyamment. Sa meilleure amie, Lyra Carlson, se tourna vers elle, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Puis elles éclatèrent de rire.<p>

- Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, réussit à balbutier Liana Harper.

Mais le fou rire de son amie ne se calma pas, ce qui raviva le sien. Le visage de Lyra était caché par ses longs cheveux noirs et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux gris. Liana secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un large sourire aux lèvres, et prit la brune par les épaules « Moi qui croyait que tu tenais mieux l'alcool que moi »

Elles continuèrent leur chemin, dans le Londres moldu qu'elles visitaient depuis le début de l'après-midi – et des vacances. Lyra finit par reprendre son souffle après plusieurs minutes.

- C'est le cas.

- De quoi ? » Liana lui jeta un regard incompréhensif.

- Que je tiens l'alcool mieux que toi.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait ma vieille.

- Tu zigzagues depuis tout à l'heure. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu roter comme ça, si c'est pas à cause de la bonne vieille bière anglaise.

Liana rejeta ses cheveux blonds derrière son épaule, sans cacher son amusement à l'écoute de la voix pâteuse de Lyra « Pas ma faute s'ils avaient pas un seul hydromel dans ce bistrot » Lyra se détacha d'elle et enleva sa cape sorcière, dévoilant un jean moldu et un débardeur.

- Je crève de chaud. Faudrait peut-être le trouver, ce bar, non?

- Me souviens même plus de l'adresse.

- Mais si, mais si... C'était quelque part par là...

Comme chaque année, Liana et Lyra passaient la plus grande partie de leurs vacances d'été ensembles, d'habitude accompagnée de leur troisième meilleure amie, Lily Evans. Les Carlson, les Harper et les Evans étaient amis depuis de nombreuses années, formant pratiquement une même famille. Les trois filles, à l'instar de leurs mères – malheureusement décédées, assassinées deux ans plus tôt – étaient des soeurs les unes pour les autres. Cela faisait aujourd'hui deux semaines que Lily s'était séparée de ses deux amis pour passer du temps avec ses grands-parents paternels.

Au cours des deux dernières semaines, les deux demoiselles passaient leurs journées aux côtés des londonniens moldus, en prenant tous les matins la Poudre de Cheminette qui les emmenait au Chaudron Baveur. À seize ans, leurs pères les considéraient enfin assez âgés pour se promener seules dans un endroit inconnu ; sans compter que cela faisait des années que Liana et Lyra harcelaient respectivement Tristan Harper et George Carlson pour visiter le Londres moldu et qu'ils refusaient, parce qu'ils étaient soit trop occupés, soit trop paresseux.

Ce soir-là, elles avaient été autorisées à revenir plus tard qu'en fin d'après-midi puisqu'elles étaient censées retrouver deux amis - du moins si elles parvenaient à trouver leur lieu de rendez-vous...

Soudain, Lyra se figea et prit le bras de la jeune fille blonde « Ecoute » Liana resta muette et lui obéit. Une voix et des accords de guitare raisonnaient faiblement, mais le bruit ne semblait pas venir de si loin que ça.

_I'm going down to shoot my old lady  
>You know, I've caught her messin' around with another man <em>

Elles se regardèrent, l'air abasourdi « C'est qui ? » se demandèrent-elles en coeur.

- Ch'ai pas, répondit Liana. Mais sympa, le gars.

Lyra hocha la tête distraitement – si tous les mecs tuaient leur copine d'un coup de fusil parce qu'elles les trompaient, le monde ne tournerait vraiment pas rond.

- Je crois que ça vient de là.

Elle montra une rue faiblement éclairée vers laquelle elles se dirigèrent. La musique venait en réalité d'un bar, moldu évidemment. Elles poussèrent la porte sans hésitation. Les deux adolescentes se retrouvèrent dans un bar sombre, à l'ambiance peu cordiale, complètement silencieux. Elles s'aperçurent au deuxième coup d'oeil que les murs de l'établissement étaient couverts d'affiches, de posters et de portrais représentants toutes sortes de musiciens, et que, si on pouvait entendre une mouche voler, c'était parce que les clients écoutaient religieusement la musique.

Lorsque son regard repèra une table à quelques mètres du comptoir, Lyra attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie et pointa le doigt dans sa direction. Liana eut un rictus amusé « Comme de par hasard » souffla-t-elle. Lyra la tira par le bras et les conduisit vers James Potter et Sirius Black, les deux « amis » qu'elles devaient rencontrer ce soir, qui venaient eux-mêmes de les remarquer.

Coupant les banalités officielles, la brune s'exclama « Vous savez qui c'est ? » Sirius et James échangèrent un regard confus, d'une part parce qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée, d'autre part parce qu'ils se demandaient ce qui prenait à leur camarade d'école.

- Bonsoir, Lyra, lui sourit aimablement Black, évitant le traditionnel « Carlson »

Habituellement, les trois étudiants – qui se connaissaient donc depuis cinq ans, tous les trois à Gryffondor et de la même année – utilisaient leur nom de famille pour s'adresser à l'autre. Lyra n'avait jamais eu que très peu de liens avec les Maraudeurs. C'était Liana leur amie fille « attitrée ».

James, Sirius et Liana avaient passé leur tout premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express ensemble et avaient développé leur amitié pendant une bonne partie de leur première année. Par la suite, Liana s'était rapprochée des filles de son dortoir – Lily et Lyra entre autre – et les deux garçons des deux derniers Maraudeurs ; ils n'oubliaient pourtant pas cette première amitié et continuaient de traîner tous les trois de temps à autre.

En parlant du loup, la miss Harper se pencha vers chacun des garçons et leur fit la bise. Lyra râla faiblement une seconde puis prit place à la table occupée par les deux Gryffondors.

- Vous avez trouvé facilement ? leur demanda James.

- C'est la musique qui nous a amenées ici, on galérait carrément sinon, rit Liana, vite accompagnée par ses deux amis.

_After all the jacks are in their boxes and the clowns have all gone to bed _

La chanson avait changé, mais la voix était toujours la même. Lyra commença à s'impatienter sur sa chaise « Nan mais sérieux, faut vraiment que je sache qui c'est qui chante » Les deux Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, et Liana lança un regard entendu aux quatre verres vides sur la table.

- Jimi Hendrix, lança une voix derrière eux, avec un fort accent américain.

Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre vers l'inconnu, un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année, un martini à la main. Lyra l'aborda immédiatement, son ton s'étant considérablement radouci.

- Qui donc ?

- Jimi Hendrix, reprit l'américain enjoué. J'ignore quand vous êtes arrivés, mais ce soir, on a pu entendre _Psycho_, _Hey Joe _là c'est _The Wind Cries Mary_. Ce type a complètement révolutionné l'univers de la guitare, il a fait Woodstock – il est malheureusement décédé à l'âge de vingt-sept ans, deux ou trois ans plus tôt.

L'homme se pencha vers Lyra, la seule qui buvait vraiment ses paroles, et se mit à chuchoter à la manière d'un agent de la CIA – les services secrets moldus des Etats-Unis – qui s'apprêtait à lui révéler l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du monde « J'y étais, à Woodstock, en 69. Je l'ai vu » Lyra le désola avec son air d'incompréhension.

- C'est quoi ça, Woodstock ?

- Mais, mais- Vous vivez en autarcie ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune fille brune revêtit son plus beau sourire et se leva « Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre » Tous deux s'éloignèrent vers le comptoir où travaillait un barman somnolent d'environ cinquante ans. Les trois autres adolescents pouffèrent de rire, puis James se leva à son tour.

- Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Liana. Tu veux boire quoi ?

- Whisky Pur Feu.

James se mit en direction, puis se retourna vers elle « Ils ont pas ça, ici » dit-il en désignant l'établissement _moldu _d'un geste vague de la main. Liana afficha une moue déçue puis demanda, résignée.

- Vous êtes à quoi ?

- Tequila Sunshine.

- Sunrise, rectifia Sirius.

James haussa les épaules « Vert dragon, dragon vert » (1) Liana rit doucement et lui demanda la même chose qu'eux.

Une fois son meilleur ami parti, la blonde examina Sirius avec attention le temps d'une seconde. Il répondit par un regard interrogatif. Elle désigna James d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Comment ça va entre vous ? Et avec les deux autres ?

Le visage de Sirius se ferma « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler » Liana haussa un sourcil « Sirius, pas à moi » Son ton était plein de sous-entendus, pour lui rappeler que c'était elle qui l'avait découvert, le soir de la fameuse pleine lune où tout avait basculé, couvert de terre et à moitié en pleurs.

Bien qu'elle ignorait totalement ce qui s'était passé, la raison de la dispute – crise, plutôt - la plus violente qui avait jamais séparé les trois Maraudeurs, elle avait été témoin de sa colère contre lui-même et de sa profonde tristesse « La dernière fois que je vous ai vus, tu te morfondais tout seul dans ton compartiment et les trois, là, refusaient catégoriquement de te parler »

Sirius continua d'éviter son regard et lâcha d'une voix traînante « Faut croire que c'est passé » Liana soupira avant de continuer son interrogatoire.

- Et pour ta fugue ?

Cette fois, Sirius se confia sans retenue et perdit son air distant. Il lui parla du projet de ses parents de le faire devenir Mangemort, de sa fuite – en évitant de raconter l'hésitation et les différentes émotions qu'il avait ressenties – et son arrivée chez James.

- Les parents de James ne savent pas qu'on a eu un... différend avant de quitter Poudlard, ils se conduisent comme d'habitude avec moi. Ils me soutiennent à fond et me demande souvent de parler de ma famille, bref, ils sont vraiment géniaux.

- Et James ?

Sirius jeta un regard en biais à son presque frère « C'est limite comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Juste, il évite au maximum de prononcer le nom de Remus – Peter ça va, il a d'ailleurs passé une demi-journée avec nous y'a quelques jours. Je lui confie beaucoup plus de trucs sur les Black qu'avant, mais on a pas encore parlé de... ben, la dispute en question. C'est toujours un sujet ten-

- Et voilà la Tequila Sunrise pour la demoiselle !

Trois verres remplis apparaissèrent sur la table. Sirius regarda James, l'air à demi-effaré, espérant de tout coeur qu'il n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation. Il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos en vociférant « Cornedrue, mon frère, t'es tout simplement génial !

- Ça fera partie de ta note quand tu te casseras de chez moi !

Une expression anxieuse prit place sur le visage de Liana, mais quand elle vit James sourir jusqu'aux oreilles et Sirius partir dans un fou-rire, elle comprit que ce n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie.

- Au fait, Li', tu t'es fait quoi ? » James désigna le poignet de la Gryffondor à moitié recouvert d'un épais bandage. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et enleva lentement et consciensieusement son pansement. Une figure noire, de la taille d'un petit ongle de main, reposait bien centrée sur l'intérieur de son poignet. Le tracé était légèrement en relief sur sa peau rouge vif.

- Tu t'es desssinée dessus ? demanda bêtement Sirius.

- C'est un tatouage, abruti ! s'exclama fièrement Liana. Moldu, bien sûr. Je l'ai fait cet aprèm'. Lyra devait en avoir un aussi, mais elle a eu la trouille devant les aiguilles d'avoir mal, se moqua-t-elle affectueusement.

- Pourquoi un 8 ?

- Mais non, faut le regarder à l'horizontale, comme ça. C'est le symbole de l'infini, en fait.

- C'est bien, commenta James avec un air intéressé, penché sur le tatouage. Ça reflète bien ton infinie connerie.

- Oooooooh, s'exclama Sirius en secouant une main, j'aurais pas aimé !

L'air faussement fâché, elle tapa gentiment les deux garçons à l'arrière de la tête.

Les trois amis se mirent à raconter leurs vacances. Sirius se lança dans le récit passionné de sa rencontre avec une jeune femme du nom de Loïse de Montmajour. Dans la vingtaine, elle descendait d'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers de France.

Elle s'était rendue à une réception qui se déroulait au Square Grimmaurd, deux semaines avant la fugue de Sirius, et regroupait un bon paquet de familles influentes, riches, et de sang-pur. Vers la fin de la soirée, Sirius avait discuté un bon moment avec elle et avait découvert une Loïse très éloignée de l'héritière aux idées arrêtées qu'elle avait été face aux autres invités. Seule avec lui, elle lui avait paru assez simple, tolérante, vive, et ne prêtait pas ou peu d'attention au sang d'un sorcier. Il avait eu l'impression d'être face à une sorte d'agent double.

Ne faisant pas attention aux regards emplis de jalousie que Liana lui lançait, il rajouta qu'elle lui avait donné un endroit où la joindre par hibou, mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore répondu à sa première lettre – _elle devait sûrement être trop occupée à ses missions d'agent double pour se soucier du plus merveilleux type de la terre, cette snob de bourgeoise_, pensa la blonde sans honte.

Sirius avait à peine terminé son histoire qu'ils entendirent un bruit de gifle et la voix furieuse de Lyra Carlson « Et si tu recommences, je te fais coffrer pour détournement de mineur, c'est clair ? » Elle revint ensuite tranquillement vers ses camarades en finissant son verre. L'américain se tenait la joue d'une main et la fixait avec ébahissement.

- Ce pervers m'a dit que là, c'était toujours Jimi Hendrix et que c'était _Voodoo Child_, leur raconta-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

- Laisse-moi deviner, commença Liana, il t'a dit tout ce que tu voulais savoir sur Hendrix, tu l'as allumée pour lui faire croire que tu voulais qu'il t'embrasse, et quand il s'est penché vers toi, tu lui as filé une claque monumentale.

- Ce sont des calomnies » La brune leva son index à la verticale devant elle « Je ne l'ai pas dragué du tout, il s'est penché tout seul.

- Oh, et je suppose que tu n'as ni mis la main dans tes cheveux, ni sourit timidement, ni... quoi encore... passé _sensuellement _la langue sur tes lèvres ? » renchérit Liana en se léchant justement la lèvre supérieure.

Lyra évita de répondre d'une manière peu discrète - ce qui voulait clairement dire que sa meilleure amie avait vu juste, et à juger par les clins d'oeil des deux garçons, tout le monde l'avait compris - et commença à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris en une soirée. Notamment le festival de Woodstock aux Etats-Unis, en 1969, trois ans plus tôt, qui dura trois jours, réunit plus d'un demi million de hippie, de fans de rock - ou des deux - et accueillit 32 groupes et solistes folk et rock, dont Jimi Hendrix.

Une autre chanson coupa le cours d'histoire du rock de Lyra – au grand soulagement des deux garçons.

_Babe, Babe babe, I'm gonna leave you..._

Ce n'était plus la voix de Hendrix. Lyra et Liana échangèrent un grand sourire et s'écrièrent « Led Zeeeeepp ! » comme des fans hystériques. Led Zeppelin, c'était du bon.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures - et encore plus de verres - plus tard, les quatre adolescents avaient quitté le bar moldu où ils s'étaient rejoints. Alors qu'ils titubaient joyeusement dans une rue de Londres, plus ou moins en chemin vers le Chaudron Baveur, Lyra se tordit violemment la cheville. Par chance, son accident sur le rebord d'un trottoir avait eu lieu juste en face d'un hôpital moldu.<p>

Ni une ni deux, entre rires et longues pauses le long du muret qui bordait l'hôpital - donc en trois quart d'heure environ - le petit groupe entra dans les urgences plutôt désertes de l'hôpital. Lyra fut immédiatement pris en charge par une interne de garde et disparut dans une salle adjacente. Les trois autres attendirent dans la salle d'attente. Bien alcoolisée, Liana somnolait presque, mais les garçons étaient plein d'énergie et se lancèrent dans une course avec des fauteuils roulant laissés à l'abandon.

Au bout de pas mal de gamelles, James mit un terme à la course et partit s'assoir à côté de Liana. Le Black préféra rester sur sa chaise roulante. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva une des choses les plus drôles qui leur ait été donnée de voir dans leur vie. Une patiente avec un plâtre au bras, certainement moldue, signa ses derniers papiers de sortie et traversa le hall d'entrée ; Sirius se leva de son fauteuil roulant lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

La patiente en question le regarda avec des yeux ronds et Sirius, se figurant ce qu'elle devait s'imaginer, s'écria, à la manière d'un rescapé d'une explosion nucléaire « Oh mon dieu, je maaaarche ! » Lorsqu'elle vit James, Liana et Sirius pliés de rire, la moldue se rendit compte qu'ils se moquaient d'elle. Elle se sauva précipitamment de l'établissement en maugréant sur « l'humour pourri des jeunes d'aujourd'hui ».

Bref, après ce fou rire général auquel assista heureusement Lyra, une attelle autour de la cheville, et après la signature de papiers divers et le paiement, en monnaie moldue, de la cheville soignée, ils quittèrent l'hôpital. James proposa aux filles de continuer la soirée chez lui. À partir du Chaudron Baveur, les quatre sorciers se rendirent à _Athos_, la demeure des Potter.

Ce nom avait été soigneusement choisi plusieurs dizaines d'années plus tôt. Il n'y avait que deux manoirs près de celui des Potter à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. L'un était occupé par la famille Londubat, l'autre par les McKinnon. Depuis trois générations, les trois familles étaient en très bons termes, tellement que les maîtres de maisons de l'époque avaient baptisé leur manoir respectif en hommage à l'auteur français Alexandre Dumas et son roman _Les Trois Mousquetaires. _Les manoirs Potter, Londubat et Mckinnon se faisaient donc respectivement appeler _Athos_, _Pothos _et _Aramis_. Les trois familles étaient toujours aussi proches aujourd'hui il en était de même pour Frank, James et Marlene, les trois héritiers.

Dès que les quatres adolescents arrivèrent chez James, Lyra, la plus sobre entre Liana et elle, se chargea d'écrire une lettre à leurs pères pour les prévenir. Ils se réunirent ensuite autour d'une bouteille d'un ancien et succulent hydromel de la cave à vins des Potter - Christa et Damian, les parents de James, étaient heureusement absents.

Lyra découvrit avec hilarité que James tenait aussi bien l'alcool qu'elle. En réalité, après quelques moments d'égarements dû à l'alcool, ils avaient à présent l'esprit relativement clair. Contrairement à Sirius et Liana qui riaient bêtement, s'assoupissaient de temps à autre et parlaient de choses qui n'avaient de sens que pour eux.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller les coucher, proposa Lyra en sirotant son verre, confortablement assise sur un canapé en cuir.

James se leva aussitôt « Vous avez entendu Maman, les enfants, au lit ! » Lyra lui tira la langue et les deux autres le suivirent sans protester. Ils passèrent d'abord par la chambre de Sirius, la plus proche - l'ascension des escaliers fut bien périlleuse et fatigante, évidemment - et celui-ci s'écroula sur son lit sans demander son reste.

- Je crois qu'il y a une chambre d'amis prête, tu dormiras dedans, dit James à Liana qui acquiesça d'un air vague. T'auras qu'à prendre un de mes t-shirts comme pyjama. Ah mais attends » il lui tourna le dos et s'approcha d'une grande armoire « prend un de ceux de Sirius, tant qu'à faire.

Mais quand il se retourna avec un t-shirt bleu, il trouva Liana également avachie sur le lit, en train de dormir profondément, collée à Sirius. Avec un soupir de plaisir, elle passa un bras autour de la taille du garçon. James laissa le vêtement sur une chaise, éteignit les lumières et rejoignit Lyra. Il savait qu'elle et lui n'étaient pas prêts de dormir.

L'alcool avait un effet très similaire sur les deux étudiants, qui quelques heures plus tôt se connaissaient à peine. Durant les premières heures, il leur fallait à tout deux boire en grande quantité pour être vraiment « bourrés », ce qui leur avait valu le statut du plus résistant à l'alcool dans leurs groupes d'amis respectifs. Puis, passé le stade de l'ivresse, même s'ils continuaient à boire, ils se trouvaient dans un état de clarté inestimée, parvenait à parler des choses philosophiques de la vie ou de comprendre des points ardus de leur vie personnelle. Ce soir-là, Lyra et James s'étaient en quelque sorte trouvés.

Cette nuit avait été particulière pour le jeune Potter, d'une part parce qu'il venait de trouver une partenaire de boisson de premier choix en la personne de Lyra ; d'autre part parce qu'elle lui rappelait une autre nuit qui avait eu lieu plus d'un an plus tôt, qu'il avait partagée, cette fois, avec Lily Evans.

La relation qu'entretenaient Lily et James n'était pas simple à comprendre. Elle avait commencée le lendemain de l'assassinat de la mère de Lily, ainsi que de celles de Liana et Lyra. Lily avait rencontré James par hasard, il lui avait proposé de se rendre aux cuisines, ils avaient bien abusé de la boisson ensemble, s'étaient tapés de nombreux délires ; cette nuit avait commencé à tisser un lien entre eux.

Ils étaient alors en quatrième année, soit deux ans plus tôt. Pendant le reste de l'année, ils discutaient de temps en temps ensembles une sorte d'amitié, qui n'était pas non plus vraiment définie comme telle, était née - à l'insu de leurs amis respectifs. Au cours du mois d'avril, pris d'insomnie, James et Lily étaient tous deux descendus dans la Salle Commune déserte en pleine nuit - le hasard fait décidément bien les choses - et avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de musique, politique, amitié, de la vie et de la mort, et ce jusqu'à l'aube. James en chérissait encore le souvenir, et c'était précisément cette nuit-là qu'il se rappelait pendant qu'il conversait avec Lyra ce jour-même d'août 1972.

Il confia tout cela à Lyra, dont quelques détails qu'il avait caché à ses amis - mais c'était différent, puisque Lyra était une des meilleures amies de Lily Evans. Car un an plus tôt, tout s'était compliqué entre Lily et James, et ce dernier n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison. Alors qu'ils pouvaient se considérer plus ou moins comme des amis, Lily avait commencé à ne plus vouloir aucun contact avec lui, sans aucune raison. Lyra lui expliqua que c'était sûrement à cause de Severus Rogue, alors un des amis proches de Lily et toujours un de ceux qui détestaient cordialement les Maraudeurs. Pour James, ce point-ci s'éclaira.

Un manège, peut-être un peu malsain, s'installa entre les deux Gryffondors à partir du bal de Noël de leur cinquième année. James demanda à Lily de sortir avec lui - plus pour la faire réagir que par réelle attirance - quoiqu'elle le troublait vachement quand même, et quand il essaya d'expliquer cela à Lyra Carlson, le rouge lui monta aux joues et il se mit à bafouiller. Lily refusa net - pour pas mal de raisons, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas _vraiment _célibataire - le « vraiment » était dû au fait qu'elle avait une relation non exclusive avec un garçon volage à l'époque.

James, alors très frustré parce que Lily avait passé le premier semestre à l'ignorer presque royalement, trouva le moyen de se faire remarquer une fois pour toute : la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et tenter de la séduire par des moyens foireux était ce qui marchait le mieux. Il avait mis de côté le souvenir de leur amitié passée et son attirance - ou quoique ce soit qu'il éprouvait pour elle - et s'amusait grandement en la voyant lui crier après.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelques semaines avant la rentrée pour leur sixième année à Poudlard, James voulait changer les choses. Lyra lui fit remarquer un constat ironique qui s'avérait plus ou moins juste jusqu'ici : nouvelle année, nouvelle relation entre James Potter et Lily Evans ? C'était ce qui risquait d'arriver.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, les deux autres énergumènes dans la chambre de Sirius dormait toujours à poings fermés. Jusqu'à une certaine heure avancée dans la nuit où le sommeil quitta progressivement Liana Harper.<p>

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit complètement inconnu, dans un lit inconnu, aux côtés de Sirius Black ? Sa langue pâteuse, ses brûlures à l'estomac et sa migraine lui donnèrent une piste, et elle se souvint de tout. L'alcool, Lyra, James, le bar, la maison de James, et... Certainement la chambre qu'occupait Sirius chez les Potter depuis sa fugue.

_All I know is that you're so nice, You're the nicest thing I've seen_

Elle s'appuya sur un coude et l'observa. Elle le trouvait plus beau que jamais. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se réveillait à côté de lui, endormi. La première fois, c'était deux jours après la mort de sa mère. Elle était venue le trouver dans son dortoir, l'avait arraché à sa copine du moment. En pleurs, hors d'elle-même, Liana avait eu besoin de réconfort et d'une nuit à sangloter dans les bras d'un ami qui vous serrait fort contre lui. Sirius lui avait donné tout ça. Elle ne l'en avait aimé que plus.

Depuis quand était-elle amoureuse de lui ? Sa deuxième année ? Peut-être même avant. Elle n'en avait jamais été réellement sûre. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis. Son affection pour l'ami qu'elle avait trouvé en Sirius avait grandi au fil des années, alors qu'elle apprenait de mieux en mieux à le connaître mais son amour pour lui, son homme idéal, était toujours aussi fort et intense que le jour où elle avait compris ses sentiments.

_I wish that we could give it a go, See if we could be something_

Quatre ans, peut-être plus. Et lui n'en avait aucune idée. Liana commençait à douter. Elle avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'il se découvre un jour follement amoureux d'elle. Ou du moins, qu'il veuille plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux. Parallélement, elle était consciente que ce jour-là n'arriverait jamais – c'était sa raison qui parlait. Tout le monde sait que le coeur et la raison ne sont jamais d'accord.

Liana se pencha vers Sirius. _Merlin, qu'elle l'aimait. _Elle caressa sa joue de ses doigts, se rapprocha un peu plus. Sa bouche vint prendre le relais de ses doigts. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la mâchoire du jeune homme, son nez toucha sa pommette.

Elle respira à fond son odeur. Odeur de musc, légèrement boisée, un soupçon de menthe... Non, en vérité, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle adorait son parfum naturel. Liana le sentit bouger un chouïa contre elle, elle le vit froncer les sourcils, entrouvrir ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres. Tentatrices, belles, certainement douces, sans doute très habiles... Quand elles souriaient, c'était toujours le plus beau sourire que Liana ait jamais vu. Il ouvrit à demi les yeux. Des iris anthracites. Des prunelles gris foncés, aux multitudes éclats gris clairs, dont l'argent scintillait au soleil. Ils s'agrandirent. Sirius était réveillé.

- Liana ?

_I whish I was your favourite girl  
>I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world<br>I wish my smile was your favourite kind of smile  
><em>

Elle se redressa, assise, coupant presque tout contact avec lui – seules leurs jambes se touchaient sur la couverture « Kes'ce tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il ne s'était visiblement pas encore remis de la cuite qu'ils s'étaient prise.

- On est chez James, tu te souviens ?

Elle lui sourit, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il l'observa un moment, s'attardant sur son sourire qui s'agrandissait et devenait plus gêné au fil des secondes.

Il finit par hocher la tête. Prise d'une audace soudaine, qu'elle n'aurait pas eu si elle n'avait pas elle-même encore quelques gouttes d'alcool dans le sang, elle posa sur lui un regard brillant et se mit à lui parler d'une voix claire.

- Sirius, y'a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il avait compris, qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur ses paroles. Elle perdit instantanément son courage « Non, laisse tomber.

- Okay.

Il ferma les yeux et sa tête revint se nicher au creux de l'oreiller. Il était sur le point de se rendormir. L'audace subite refit surface, elle se rassit sans douceur et débita dans un souffle «

- Sirius, je t'aime. Depuis la deuxième ou la première année, j'ai jamais rien dit parce que je voulais pas me prendre un rateau, et un peu aussi pour pas foutre en l'air notre amitié. Mais je t'aime Sa voix tremblait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

_I wish you couldn't figure me out_, _but you do always wanna know what I was about_  
><em> I wish you'd hold my hand when I was upset<em>  
><em> I wish you'd never forget the look on my face when we first me<em>

Son coeur battait si vite, ses joues étaient rouges écarlates et étaient si chaudes qu'elle aurait pu y faire cuire un oeuf. Mais rien n'importait, ni ça, ni ses nausées, ni son mal de tête, ni rien d'autre. Juste Sirius.

Sirius qui lui sourait et se redressait lentement. Il se rapprochait d'elle, de plus en plus, et elle sentit sa respiration se faire plus courte. Elle se posait des milliers de questions. Qu'allait-lui lui répondre ? Qu'il n'en avait rien à faire ? Qu'il l'aimait aussi ? L'attente la tuait.

Son cerveau se mit sur pause lorsqu'il la toucha. Il passa une main dans ses mèches blondes, sur sa joue, glissa sur sa nuque. Il la serra dans ses bras, toujours muet. Liana restait inerte, se laissait faire. Elle finit par répondre à son étreinte, le serrant contre elle convulsivement, s'accrochant à ses habits. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'était trop d'émotions pour elle.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui.

C'était le premier mot qui sortait de la bouche de Sirius, même à voix basse, depuis le début de sa déclaration. Elle se détacha de lui, tout en gardant ses bras sur ses épaules, et le regarda intensément. Il la fixait avec la même expression, la même force dans le regard.

__I wish that you needed me_  
><em> I wish taht you knew when I said two sugars, actually meant three<em>_  
><em><em>I wish taht without me your heart would break<em>_

- T-toi... Toi aussi ? » Elle dardait sur lui un regard abasourdi, les yeux grands ouverts, n'osant vraisemblablement y croire. Voulait-il dire qu'il était lui aussi amoureux d'elle ? Depuis quand, comment ? Ce qu'elle espérait depuis tant d'années allait enfin se réaliser. Siriuis et elle. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, elle le savait.

Son visage s'approcha du sien. Ses yeux gris anthracites balayèrent sa figure pour se fixer sur ses lèvres. Liana avait l'impression que la scène se passait au ralenti et qu'il mettait infiniment plus de temps que dans la réalité à... l'embrasser. Parce qu'il voulait l'embrasser, elle en était persuadée. Parce qu'il l'aimait, elle, Liana Harper, entre toutes les filles. Il l'avait choisie elle, son amie, parce qu'elle était celle qui le comprenait le mieux, qui lui correspondait le plus.

_I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake_  
><em> I wish that without me you couldn't eat<em>  
><em> I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep<em>

S'il l'aimait vraiment, lui aussi devait rêver d'elle la nuit. Lui aussi devait sentir ses mains devenir moites quand il lui tapotait l'épaule pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui, en cours. Lui aussi devait sentir son estomac se contracter quand il croisait ses yeux bleus-verts. Lui aussi devait se souvenir du jour de leur rencontre comme si c'était hier.

Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, pendant ce qui n'avait en réalité duré qu'une minute. Sa tête lui tournait – à cause de ses pensées ou des yeux fermés de Sirius à quelques centimètres d'elle ? Finalement, il répondit à sa question.

- Oui » chuchota-t-il. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Elle ignorait qui s'était vraiment jeté sur l'autre, mais elle en profita à fond et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Leurs mains devinrent très vite baladeuses. Le coeur de Liana était sur le point de s'échapper de son thorax. Les vêtements volèrent, leurs jambes nues se frottèrent les unes contre les autres. Ses cheveux blonds caressèrent son torse tandis qu'elle se plaçait au-dessus de lui.

Sa main empoigna son sein, ses dents mordillèrent son téton. Elle se cambra alors qu'il parcourait sa gorge de baisers. Les derniers morceaux de textiles disparurent. Ils ne firent plus qu'un.

_Basically, I wish that you loved me _

* * *

><p><em>Au cas où certains sont perplexes, pour la première scène, les passages en italique, c'est Remus qui parle. Le premier passage, c'est juste ses réflexions sur le jour où il a revu Dylan les deux autres, imaginez que c'est un moment dans le futur, plusieurs années plus tard où il en parle avec les trois autres Maraudeurs, Sirius se fout de sa gueule et Remus le remet à sa place en lui rappelant sa trahison de la blague avec Rogue et le Saule cogneur. Qui était content de revoir Dylan ? Qui n'arrive pas à prendre Dylan pour une salope parce qu'on ne comprend rien à son comportement ? Vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez l'explication dans... Environ cinq chapitres XD. Mais je sais que certains vont deviner ^^. <em>

_Que dire, à part que je me suis pas beaucoup relue, surtout la dernière scène, grosse erreur parce que c'est une des 4 ou 5 scènes les plus importantes de l'année (voire de l'histoire) et j'ai peur de vous avoir déçu. J'espère que j'ai pas laissé trop de fautes... Certains attendaient cette scène avec impatience, et si moi, c'est surtout sur le chapitre d'après que j'ai très envie d'avoir vos avis, et ben pour celui-là (à savoir Sirius et Liana wouaaaaah) je suis quand même nerveuse et j'attends avec impatience vos opinions. Ah oui, et vu que Lily se fait attendre, j'ai décidé sur un coup de tête de raconter les Lily-James des années d'avant ^^ C'est une Lily-James après tout héhé...  
><em>

_Pour la chanson, j'espère qu'autant de paroles vous ont pas trop soulé. Mais si vous vous souvenez du dernier chapitre de « Leave it » et de la chanson « Exit » de U2, et ben cette chanson là a autant d'importance pour moi et pour la scène. Chaque fois que j'écoutais cette chanson de Kate Nash, c'est comme si j'avais Liana dans ma tête à ce moment précis, et je trépignais d'impatience d'écrire la scène. _

_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**, et je n'ai aucune idée de quand il arrivera. En tout cas sûr avant le 20 septembre, mais je devrais publier avant. A bientôt tous !_

_24/08/11  
><em>


	3. Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend

Hey !

Bonjour à tous ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup aux revieweurs du deuxième chapitre, vos commentaires me vont vraiment droit au coeur : **So Bubule **(je sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais je galère toujours pour mettre ton pseudo dans les remerciements, me l'enlève systématiquement), **Caramelise**, **Fraize **(C'est cool que tu ais trouvé la chanson juste, elle a vraiment été très importante pour moi pour ce passage. Quant au reste, surtout pour le Sirius/Liana je te laisse voir par toi-même :P), **Zachitoya**, **LaSilvana**, , **Akiko** (J'aime beaucoup ta remarque sur Liana. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que lui répéteront certainement ses amies dans quelques chapitres, c'est une bonne mentalité je trouve), **Ero-Chikachu **et . Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mise en alert et favoris, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette fic.

Avant de vous laisser pour le chapitre, je voulais faire un peu de pub pour deux OS de **Wilhelmina Willoughby**. Elle écrit en anglais. _The Anatomy of a Bromance_ m'a énormément touchée, pour les fans de l'amitié plus qu'intense entre Sirius et James, vous devriez vous régaler ; elle décrit des petits moments clés du déroulement de leur amitié depuis leur rencontre, avec justesse, émotion et humour, sans être trop gnan gnan, trop ci, trop ça. C'est vraiment génial et exactement comme j'imagine leur amitié. _Five Times Lily Doesn't Kiss Sirius_, excellent, sur la relation un peu ambigüe entre Sirius et Lily ; sauf qu'en fait ça n'a rien d'ambigüe, juste un enfantillage, une histoire de gamins qui dure pendant des années et tourne autour d'un premier baiser manqué ; ce n'est absolument pas une romance Lily/Sirius, et c'est vraiment très beau. Pour ceux qui aiment lire l'anglais, courrez-y.

Pour le quatrième chapitre, j'espère pouvoir publier avant le 20 septembre (ma rentrée pour les cours), mais vu qu'il reste même pas dix jours je sais pas si j'y arriverais. Surtout que, même si j'ai plein d'idées pour cette année, j'ai pas mal de difficultés à m'y mettre.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre du chapitre est une chanson de Jason Mraz et Colbie Caillat.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**3.**** Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend**

* * *

><p><em>J'ai toujours su que Sirius était là pour moi. J'ai toujours su qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde. J'ai toujours su que je serais toujours amoureuse de lui. <em>

_J'ai toujours cru que je comptais pour lui. J'ai toujours cru qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. J'ai toujours cru qu'il serait sincère avec moi._

_J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'un truc allait se passer entre Lily et Sirius. J'ai toujours soupçonné que ce qu'il y avait entre eux était différent que ce qu'ils voulaient nous faire croire. J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y avait qu'un pas. _

_Mais je n'aurais jamais deviné ce qui allait m'arriver cette année._

La dernière fois que Liana s'était réveillée aux côtés de Sirius, elle était vierge. C'était à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

La dernière fois que Liana s'était réveillée aux côtés d'un Sirius endormi, elle avait tous les symptômes d'une énorme gueule de bois, et elle était habillée de pied en cape. À présent elle était nue, un bras de Sirius – tout aussi à poil - autour de sa taille. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule et elle dessinait des formes hasardeuses sur son torse.

Plusieurs fois, ses doigts avaient retracés un huit à l'horizontale sur la peau de Sirius, le même que son tatouage tout frais sur son poignet. Le symbole de l'infini. Parce qu'après cette nuit, elle ne doutait plus qu'elle l'aimerait éternellement. Lui aussi – une envolée de papillons contracta son estomac – était amoureux d'elle et allait l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Liana n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Sirius s'était endormi plutôt rapidement après qu'ils aient _fait l'amour_ – ah Merlin – mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle n'avait trouvé le sommeil que quelques heures plus tard, et elle s'était réveillée alors que lui dormait toujours. Elle aurait bien aimé être celle qui ne patientait pas bêtement que l'autre se réveille, pour une fois.

Elle remarqua que cette chambre comportait deux portes. Elle embrassa Sirius sur la joue, hésita, puis déposa un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Liana se leva, enfila le t-shirt de Sirius que James lui avait sorti – où avait dormi Lyra, d'ailleurs ? - et ouvrit la porte qui ne donnait pas sur le couloir. Comme elle le supposait, elle ouvrait sur une salle de bain, luxueuse et simple à la fois, parfaite pour un invité qui ne se rendait pas chez les Potter pour le superflu.

Liana se brossa les dents, utilisant la brosse de Sirius – ils n'en étaient plus à un échange de fluide corporel près – se rinça le visage, etc. L'agitation dans la salle juste à côté dut réveiller Sirius, car lorsqu'elle revint, ses yeux gris étaient ouverts, l'air complètement à l'ouest.

- Salut, dit Liana.

Elle sourit d'un air attendri, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, quand il plissa les yeux à cause de sa gueule de bois. Elle attendait de pouvoir se glisser sous les draps pour qu'il puisse se réveiller tout en douceur, avec elle dans ses bras. Elle fit un pas timide vers lui, sans se départir de son sourire, et le vit déglutir en regardant autour de lui.

Il souleva la couette et s'exclama d'une voix rauque « Pourquoi j'suis à poil, moi ? » Liana se figea complètement, un poids glacé lui tombant dans l'estomac. _Et si... ?_ Le regard de Sirius tomba finalement sur Liana, les jambes nues, seulement vêtue de ce qui semblait être un de ses t-shirts.

- On a quand même pas couché ensemble ? » Liana hocha lentement la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son tant sa gorge était serrée. Il éclata de rire « Et bah, on peut dire que c'était une belle connerie »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle rit avec lui, ou tout du moins réagisse, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'air si mortifiée. Peut-être qu'elle avait honte d'avoir coucher avec lui. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait commencé à s'habiller, pour ne pas qu'il sache ce qu'ils avaient fait – parce que de toute façon, il était tellement bourré la nuit dernière qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Sirius souleva de nouveau les draps et vit une, deux petites taches de sang. « Quoi, t'as eu tes règles ? Mais c'est pas gr- » Il se coupa quand il vit les yeux de son amie se remplir de larmes. Alerté, il commença à se lever, mais se stoppa lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit - _pas trop tôt_.

- Oh, t'étais vierge ? » Elle hocha la tête une fois de plus, passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine et détourna le regard – _c'est pas vrai, mais quelle conne _« Merlin, je suis tellement désolé, j'espère que- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se sauva, sa culotte à la main. Comprenant qu'elle souhaitait rester seule, Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains et s'affala sur son lit. Coucher avec ses amies n'était pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait, au contraire, c'était un concept qui, si on se limitait à une fois, pouvait donner un truc en plus à une amitié.

Mais dépuceler sa seule amie au féminin, alors qu'elle n'était pas du genre garce insensible comme Evans et devait sûrement faire attention à ces choses là, qu'elle aurait sûrement préféré perdre sa virginité avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, c'était la loose. Le bordel. Une véritable connerie, cette fois.

Lorsque James entra dans sa cuisine, avec l'air de tomber du lit, il fut ravi par la douce odeur de café qui en provenait. Liana était attablée seule, un bol rempli de café fumant devant elle. Elle était en train de tripatouiller il ne savait quoi, un minuscule carré de parchemin très fin plié en deux, pli qu'elle remplissait au fur et à mesure de petits filaments bruns...

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air joyeux en se servant une tasse de café à son tour.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire. James, enjoué comme chaque lendemain de soirée combinée à une beuverie, pensa que la gueule de bois de Liana devait être assez conséquente. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Où est Lyra ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux son papier, qui prenait peu à peu la forme d'un petit tube rempli de filaments - qu'allait-elle faire avec, il l'ignorait...

- Dans une chambre d'amis.

Liana entendit le sourire dans sa voix et releva la tête. James avait en effet l'air radieux « T'as couché avec elle ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Son geste de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres se figea et James regarda son amie avec des yeux surpris.

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pourquoi tu souris alors ?

- Ben j'sais pas, on a passé une super soirée, tu trouves pas ? » Il ne fit pas attention à sa moue dubitative et prit sa première gorgée de café, les yeux dans le vague, tandis que Liana baissait le regard « J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pensé que j'ai pu couché avec elle... »

Le corps de Liana se raidit entièrement « J'ai bien couché avec Sirius, moi » dit-elle à mi-voix. James déposa son regard sur elle, à temps pour voir une larme tomber dans le bol de café de Liana. Elle renifla bruyamment, mit de côté son petit tube de parchemin et enfouit son front dans une de ses mains.

James pensa à ce que Peter avait essayé de leur faire comprendre à la fin de l'année dernière. Ce qu'il n'avait cessé de dire aux Maraudeurs, et surtout à Sirius. Finalement, Peter Pettigrew était aussi fin psychologue et observateur que ses meilleurs amis le soupçonnaient.

- Tu es » Par précaution, réaction idiote soit dit en passant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte pour voir s'ils étaient seuls. Il continua en chuchotant « Tu es amoureuse de Sirius ? »

Elle leva un visage trempé de larmes vers lui, sa lèvre tremblait, elle haussa les épaules « Quelle importance ? » D'une main tremblante, elle leva son tube blanc à ses lèvres, le lécha sur toute sa longueur et sortit de sa poche un briquet.

James la regardait faire, peu intéressé par son manège mais plutôt parce qu'il venait de découvrir. Alors comme ça, Sirius et Liana avaient couché ensemble - chose inhabituelle pour eux, et il était sûr qu'elle était vierge avant ça - elle était amoureuse de lui - truc qu'il n'aurait jamais pu voir venir mais pas impossible, la preuve, Peter l'avait deviné - et elle avait découvert que lui ne voulait pas plus d'une amitié avec elle - ça, James le savait déjà. Résultat, un coeur brisé.

Lorsque Liana alluma son joint et en avala sa première bouffée, il allait lui demander depuis combien de temps elle éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour son meilleur ami. Il fut coupé par Lyra Carlson, douchée et vêtue de ses habits de la veille, fraîche comme la rosée du matin.

- Liana ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'écria-t-elle en voyant sa meilleure amie fumer un pétard.

Elle la vrillait de ses yeux noirs, les sourcils froncés. À sa connaissance, Liana n'avait plus fumé de cannabis depuis la fête pour la fin des BUSEs, et n'avait plus pris de drogue forte depuis sa cure de désintox lors des dernières vacances de Pâques.

Le visage de Lyra quitta son expression de colère quand elle vit les larmes sur celui de sa meilleure amie, sa soeur de coeur « Oui je sais, j'arrête, promis c'est mon dernier » Au même moment, James balbutia sans vraiment réfléchir « Liana a baisé Sirius hier »

Dès qu'il entendit les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge et il se cacha dans sa tasse. Lyra fit deux plus deux - contrairement à la blonde, elle ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion sur l'avenir relationnel qui existaient entre les deux Gryffondors - et lança un regard plein de compassion à Liana qui continuait de tirer sur son joint. Au lieu de consoler son amie, Lyra se sauva de la cuisine, disparut dans les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sirius dans un énorme fracas.

Le Maraudeur n'avait pas trouvé le courage de se lever de son lit et continuait de somnoler. Lyra ouvrit avec force les rideaux et les volets de ses fenêtres, illuminant la pièce, puis se précipita vers le lit. Elle lui balança le premier truc qu'elle avait sous la main - la grosse malle du jeune homme heureusement vide.

- CONNARD ! hurla-t-elle.

Le boucan et la douleur finirent de réveiller Sirius. Il vit Carlson rassembler les vêtements de Liana et partir en courant, sans lui jeter un regard. Il entendit ses pas précipités dans les escaliers et sa voix appeler sa meilleure amie.

Avant d'avoir passé la soirée de la veille avec elle, Sirius ne connaissait presque rien de Lyra Carlson ; il la prenait limite pour une sorte d'extraterrestre, elle était celle des filles de sa maison et de son année qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner, qui lui paraissait la plus mystérieuse. Il savait pourtant une chose : son amitié fusionnelle avec Evans et Liana, l'affection sans bornes qu'elle leur portait, et son envie de vengeance quand quelqu'un blessait une de ses précieuses amies. Même si Sirius était encore trop dans le coltard pour comprendre ce qu'il avait vraiment fait de mal...

Aucune des deux filles ne souhaitaient rester une seconde de plus au manoir des Potter. Liana, qui laissait encore échapper une larme de temps en temps, se rhabillait silencieusement dans le hall d'entrée. Elle avait oublié que le t-shirt qu'elle portait encore était celui de Sirius, avait seulement remis son propre pantalon et ses chaussures, et dit distraitement à James qu'elle lui rendrait son pyjama à la rentrée.

- James, merci pour tout » Le ton de Lyra était sec mais elle s'avança vers son nouvel ami pour lui faire la bise « J'ai vraiment passé une super soirée »

James ne voulait pas voir partir ses invitées ainsi mais se contentait de les regarder tristement « Vous revenez quand vous voulez »

Lyra et Liana lui firent un sourire crispé, lancèrent un dernier regard à l'étage où se trouvait un Sirius tout endolori, et disparurent dans le feu de cheminée.

* * *

><p>Si on regardait dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode de la chambre de Remus, on rencontrait une pile de lettres, toutes datées de l'été 1972 et provenant du même expéditeur. C'est bien simple, Remus Lupin n'avait jamais autant correspondu avec son ami James que cet été-là.<p>

_Cher Remus,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Comment va ta mère, est-ce qu'elle est finalement sortie de l'hôpital ou ton père pense encore que c'est trop tôt ? Et la pleine lune, c'était comment ? Est-ce que nous avons manqués au loup ? Je me suis toujours demandé si le loup-garou voyait la différence entre les pleines lunes avec et sans Animagi, mais tu dois quand même moins souffrir quand on est dans les parages, non ?_

_Sirius est chez moi. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais attends avant de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes. Il est arrivé chez moi dans la nuit, vers cinq heures du mat'. Cet après-midi, il dort, et surtout, il ne sait pas que je t'écris._

_Je pense que Sirius aurait préféré tout te dire toi-même, mais il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un, et au plus tôt tu es courant de toute l'histoire, mieux ça sera pour les Maraudeurs. Sirius a quitté les Black, et il est plutôt persuadé que la rupture est définitive. Il m'a dit qu'il avait surpris une conversation de ses parents pendant la nuit (la même où il est arrivé chez moi). Selon lui (il a dû décrypté ce qu'il avait entendu, mais il a l'air sûr de lui), ses parents projetaient de le faire devenir Mangemort le jour de son anniversaire, plus ou moins._

_Tu te rends compte ? Remus, on a toujours su que les Blacks étaient des salops, des cinglés, mais là, ça dépasse tout. S'ils sont capables de prendre une telle décision pour leur fils de seize ans (surtout Sirius quoi, si on regarde tout ça objectivement, il peut faire de grande chose, il vaut beaucoup mieux que ça, c'est le meilleur élève de l'école ! Avec moi et Evans, bien sûr, rendons à Godric ce qui appartient à Godric), bref, s'ils sont capables de faire ça (perso, je suis tombé sur le cul), je pense qu'on a jamais compris l'ampleur de ce qu'il se passait au Square Grimmaurd. __À __mon avis, la situation était bien pire que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer._

_Sirius s'est barré et il est venu direct chez moi. Je l'ai pas du tout invité pour les vacances cette année, tu le sais, je voulais tout laisser en pause et voir à la rentrée. Mais là, Lunard, t'aurais fait quoi à ma place ? Bien sûr, même toi tu l'aurais pris chez toi (il a quand même eu la décence de pas se pointer chez les Lupin) ! _

_Deuxième chose : il m'a TOUT raconté de ce qu'il s'est passé à Pâques. Sans entrer dans les détails, mais je pense plus ou moins tout savoir. Ses parents le battaient tellement qu'il était obligé de se faire soigner. Tu devineras jamais qui s'en est chargé... Suspens... Regulus, et oui ! __À__ priori, Regulus venait la nuit dans la chambre de Sirius et il le soignait je sais pas trop comment. Truc de dingue. N'empêche que ça explique pas mal de choses, notamment son état de nevrosé quand Regulus a failli échapper à la mort (le fameux jour où je lui ai sauvé la vie pendant le match... Ok j'arrête avec ça, promis)._

_Bellatrix s'est occupé de Sirius aussi, à Pâques. Je crois qu'ils se sont battus en duel plein de fois pendant toutes les vacances (Sirius pense que c'était peut-être une sorte d'entraînement pour quand il serait chez les Mangemorts, puisqu'il pense que Bellatrix est aussi Mangemort d'ailleurs). Chaque fois, il s'en prenait plein la gueule. Elle lui a jeté le Doloris, le DOLORIS quoi ! Nan mais quelle salope, elle est vraiment inhumaine cette grognasse, je te jure !_

_Elle a aussi fait de la Legilimancie sur lui et (fais bien attention à ce que tu vas lire) elle a découvert que tu étais un loup-garou et nous des Animagi. Ne panique pas, elle a tout oublié. Sirius lui a lancé un sort d'Amnésie, il est à peu près sûr que ça a marché (si jamais tu vois un Mangemort à ta porte un de ces quatres, c'est que ça a foiré, je touche du bois). Je sais que tu te poses la même question que moi (ça intrigue vachement Sirius aussi) : pourquoi l'Oubliettes a-t-il marché sur Bellatrix et pas quand il l'a lancé sur Rogue en juin ? Mystère..._

_Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire. Mes parents ne sont au courant de rien, à part l'histoire de Sirius Mangemort (la grosse BLAGUE, Patmol, un Mangemort). Il fallait absolument que je te raconte, je crois que je vais envoyer la même à Peter. J'espère que tu voudras toujours venir quelques jours en août chez moi, même si __**il**__ est là. Finalement, ça serait pas plus mal que nous réglions une partie de nos problèmes tous ensemble et pas à Poudlard. Peter sera là si (quand) tu viendras bien sûr._

_Prends bien soin de toi,_

_Cornedrue._

C'était la première lettre de James que Remus ait reçu au sujet de Sirius, la première d'une longue série. Pendant les semaines qui avaient suivies cette missive là, Potter lui écrivait régulièrement sur Sirius. Le plus étonnant, c'était que Remus en personne le questionnait sur l'ami-qui-l'avait-trahi.

Parce que oui, bien sûr que tout ça changeait monstrueusement la donne. Les différents traitements que Sirius avait reçu de ses parents pendant toutes ces années tenaient carrément de l'abus sur enfant. Et cet été, ils avaient voulu condamner leur fils de seize ans à une vie de crimes et de meurtre sous la coupe de Lord Voldemort. Sirius avait fait la seule chose possible pour échapper à ce merdier familial qui le faisait souffrir : il était parti. James l'avait accueilli plus ou moins à bras ouvert. Remus allait-il faire de même ?

Sirius avait fait quelque chose de terrible qui restait toujours en travers de la gorge de Remus. James et Peter ne l'avait toujours pas digéré non plus, le loup-garou en était sûr. Il n'avait pas prévu de pardonner à Sirius, ou de lui refaire confiance, avant un moment. Ce qu'il avait fait reflétait un aspect très noir de sa personnalité que Remus n'avait pas franchement envie de connaître.

Se pointer chez James et le serrer dans ses bras ? Hors de question. Remus était tiraillé entre sa rancoeur et son envie de soutenir Sirius. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que rien n'était oublié, mais il voulait aussi effacer tout ça de leurs esprits, enlever un poids des épaules de Sirius, parce que le pauvre avait déjà assez souffert comme ça - mais bon sang, Remus lui aussi avait souffert à cause de cette histoire ! Et si lui ne s'était pas tapé Orion et Walburga Black comme parents, il était un loup-garou, alors, qui était le plus à plaindre ?

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que Remus avait passé ses vacances. Il avait lu avec attention toutes les lettres détaillées de James, lui avait répondu avec empressement, avec les mêmes questions dans la tête. Et aujourd'hui, planté devant la porte du manoir _Athos_, il hésitait à frapper, souffrant du bordel récurrent de ses pensées.

- Remus ! Tu sais plus tourner une poignée ?

Un Peter radieux à l'idée de revoir un de ses meilleurs amis lui souriait sur le pas de la porte. Lupin lui serra chaleureusement la main, lui fit une boutade amicale sur le bras et le laissa le prendre par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau, mon vieux Remus ? demanda Pettigrew en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la cuisine.

_Oh, pratiquement rien. Me suis fait briser le coeur une deuxième fois par Dylan, suis plus puceau, et peux pas m'empêcher de me torturer l'esprit à cause de Patmol. Ah, et ma mère est toujours sur le point de mourir, et j'ai toujours autant envie de crever à chaque pleine lune. Si tu pouvais m'offrir une tasse de thé, le poison passerait mieux je pense._

Remus sourit mentalement face à ses propres sarcasmes. Il devenait très cynique quand il était fatigué, surtout fatigué moralement, et quand il avait des problèmes, etc. Cette faculté, ou ce défaut, était de plus en plus présent et acéré depuis l'annonce du cancer de sa mère. Il essayait de garder ses remarques pour lui, il savait que ses amis n'en étaient pas particulièrement fans. Les sarcasmes de Remus inquiétaient beaucoup les trois autres, surtout lorsqu'ils touchaient des sujets aussi sensibles.

Pour revenir au moment présent, Remus pensa qu'il avait rarement vu Peter aussi à l'aise et souriant. Il s'était acheté une confiance en lui pendant les vacances ou bien avait-il pris une potion douteuse ?

- Pas grand chose, répondit le loup-garou en l'observant avec curiosité. Mais toi ça a l'air d'aller, je me trompe ? Depuis quand t'es là déjà ?

Peter ouvrit la bouche au moment où ils entendirent quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge derrière eux. Remus déglutit et se retourna. Sirius se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Peter mit de l'eau à bouillir, sortit une boîte pleines de feuilles de thé et trois tasses.

- Une bonne semaine, reprit Pettigrew comme si de rien n'était. Assis-toi, Lunard.

Lupin obéit en regardant Peter s'affairer du coin de l'oeil - ils se sentaient toujours chez eux lorsqu'ils étaient chez James. Il ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux, qui lui rendait son regard insistant, mais le loup-garou le sentait devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à lui.

Il avait l'air différent. Si Peter semblait avoir gagné en confiance, Sirius, c'était plutôt en maturité ; Remus le connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir le dire. Pas étonnant, compte tenu des événements des dernières semaines. Si on mettait de côté son air un peu angoissé à l'idée de revoir le meilleur ami qu'il avait poignardait dans le dos et failli envoyé à Azkaban, il paraissait beaucoup plus serein, plus calme. Son teint était pâle, un peu maladif et surtout fatigué - James lui avait dit que Sirius dormait très mal depuis sa fugue. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris trois ans d'un coup, tout en ayant un énorme poids en moins sur le coeur.

C'était le même garçon insolent et rieur qu'il avait rencontré à la table des Gryffondors en septembre 1967, le même qui avait pris sa défense devant des Serpentards de septième année alors qu'ils n'avaient que douze ans. Le même ami qui leur avait raconté que ses parents avaient pour habitude de lui apprendre la Magie Noire, et qui avait rajouté que, s'il leur disait tout ça, c'était parce qu'il avait confiance en eux. Le même adolescent qui avait eu l'idée des Animagi. Le même jeune homme de quinze ans qui lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos.

Sirius, c'était tout ça pour lui, tout ça et bien plus encore. C'était un ado tourmenté, autant que lui, parce qu'ils devaient sans cesse jouer entre deux camps. Rien à voir avec le bien et le mal, non, c'était plus la facilité et l'adversité. Sirius aurait pu suivre la trace de ses parents sans se poser des questions, ça lui aurait valu beaucoup moins de bleus et de côtes cassées. Remus aurait pu suivre ses instincts lycanthropiques et ne pas s'embêter à combattre le garou en lui. Mais tout deux se battaient pour ce qui leur semblait juste, juste pour eux mêmes, pour devenir l'homme qu'ils rêvaient d'être. Parce qu'ils avaient une conscience et souhaitaient la préserver plus que tout.

C'était loin d'être simple, surtout pour des gamins comme eux. Parfois, il y a des ratés. Parfois, on est pas entièrement responsable. Parfois, on ne comprend plus ce qui nous arrive.

_Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à y croire. J'ai l'impression que c'est une sorte de cauchemar, quelque chose qui ne s'est pas vraiment passé. La haine que j'ai éprouvé pour Rogue, elle était si forte que, sur le moment, je me suis dit que c'était impossible de ressentir un truc pareil. Et la connerie que j'ai faite, ça ne me ressemble pas, ce n'est pas moi - du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Et je te jure, Rem', jamais je ne me suis senti aussi _mal _de ma vie, et ça aussi, ça ne me ressemble pas. Tout est tellement irréel._

Sirius inspira pour se donner du courage et s'assit en face de lui, encore incertain de la marche à suivre. Son regard ambre le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, surtout lorsqu'il écarquillait les yeux de cette manière en le fixant. Il ne réalisait pas que Remus ne faisait pas exprès de le regarder ainsi.

Trop secoué par les pensées qui se formaient dans son esprit, les mots que Sirius avaient prononcés à l'infirmerie qui lui étaient revenus soudainement, il n'était pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche et de lui adresser un mot.

- Ta chambre est prête, Remus, annonça le Black en prenant la tasse pleine que lui tendait Peter.

- Je suis sûr que les elfes n'accepteront plus jamais ton aide, s'exclama ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ?

Les deux autres regardèrent Remus avec surprise en l'entendant crier. Peter s'esclaffa « C'est apprendre que Sirius prend part aux travaux ménagers qui te fait cet effet-là Lunard ? »

Sirius Black, le flemmard de première qui n'en branlait jamais une, avait aidé les elfes à préparer la chambre de Remus ? Incroyable.

- Les Potter t'ont mis un couteau sous la gorge ? » Il darda sur lui des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Sirius esquissa un faible sourire, soulagé que Remus semble s'adresser à lui comme d'habitude, mais toujours sur ses gardes. Il ignorait encore ce que pensait Remus de son avenir chez les Maraudeurs.

- J'essaye de les aider de temps en temps. Pour » Il fit un geste vague de la main pour désigner... la cuisine ? Non, plutôt le manoir en lui-même « Tu vois »

Remus acquiesça et but une gorgée de thé, en pleine réflexion. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas, il s'imaginait très bien Sirius devenir incroyablement serviable - même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu - et estimer que sa dette envers les Potter persisterait à jamais.

- Damian et Christa bossent, pour changer, reprit Peter, et James est aux chiottes, il m'a dit qu'il en avait pour un moment, termina-t-il en lançant une oeillade amusée à Sirius.

Ce dernier fronça le nez « Appétissant » Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Sirius et moi, on a ensorcelé sa mousse au chocolat de la veille, confia-t-il. On voulait qu'il pousse toutes sortes de cris d'animaux, mais on a foiré, tu t'en doutes - les potions et moi, ça fait quinze milles. Et je crois qu'il fait une allergie à la bile de tatou.

Remus s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de thé « Vous avez fait avaler de la _bile de tatou_ à un être humain ? Mais vous êtes complètement cinglés » Peter acquiesça, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres.

- Rien de grave, ça lui a juste filé la diarrhée toute la nuit. Normalement c'est fini, mais des fois... » Il laissa sa voix en suspens et partit dans un fou rire, vite accompagné par ses amis.

- T'es pas censé aller voir Marlene ? demanda ensuite Sirius à Peter en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Pettigrew nia d'un signe de tête « Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu rester ici pour Remus » Il s'adressa à ce dernier « Elle m'a donné des cours de danse tous les jours de la semaine.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Elle me l'avait promis y'a un moment. Tu te souviens pas, au bal de Noël ? Je vous en avais parlé, à toi et à-

Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage de Remus prendre une expression lointaine. Oui, il s'en souvenait. À l'époque où il sortait avec Dylan, ils étaient allés ensemble au bal de Noël. Peter avait passé une partie de la soirée avec eux, à bavarder gaiement. Remus était trop épuisé à cause de la pleine lune à venir pour faire danser sa petite-amie. Celle-ci avait donc invité l'ami de son copain à danser.

Cependant, Peter ne dansait jamais en soirée, lui avait-il répondu, parce qu'il ne savait pas et que ça éloignait les filles. C'était là où il leur avait dit que Marlene McKinnon, l'amie d'enfance de James, lui avait proposé de lui donner des cours de danse lorsqu'il viendrait passer quelques jours chez les Potter en été.

- Et toi Remus, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Peter aurait bien voulu lui raconter les instants hilarants qu'il passait avec cette fille, mais son ami semblait parti dans les souvenirs qu'il avait avec une certaine ex-copine et préféra changer de sujet.

Sauf que Remus n'avait raconté « l'épisode Dylan » à personne et ne pas pouvoir en parler l'avait rongé pendant des jours. Il ferma les yeux, souffla un bon coup et se lança. S'il ne le disait pas à ses meilleurs amis, vers qui pourrait-il se tourner ? « L'épisode Sirius » s'était reculé dans un coin de son esprit, un seul épisode douloureux à la fois, s'il vous plaît.

- J'ai revu Dylan sur le chemin de Traverse.

En soit, ce n'était pas extraordinaire, surtout dans un endroit aussi peuplé. Mais le ton qu'avait pris Remus avait alerté Sirius et Peter qui se doutaiten que quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit. Remus leur raconta tout.

Ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Ils s'étaient seulement écrié un « _Sérieusement_ ? » ébahi en coeur quand Remus raconta comment son ex et lui s'étaient précipités au Chaudron Baveur pour réserver une chambre afin de faire des choses pas catholiques à l'intérieur.

- Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? demanda Sirius une fois le récit terminé.

- Elle n'a rien dit, répondit un Remus dépité.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! reprit-il. Si elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour toi, elle ne t'aurait pas embrassé elle aussi et ne t'aurait surtout pas suivi dans une chambre ! Et si elle pensait que ça ne marcherait jamais entre vous, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait couché avec toi ?

Remus haussa les épaules, ses yeux fixés sur les feuilles de thé qui restait dans sa tasse comme si la réponse s'y trouvait. Mais Remus avait toujours été nul en Divination...

- Je comprends pas non plus. Je sais pas, la manière dont elle s'est conduite, sa façon d'agir... J'étais persuadé qu'elle m'aimait encore, termina-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Sirius se retint de demander _« __Et toi, tu l'aimes toujours ?__ »_. La réponse était inscrite sur son visage. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Peter.

- Et quand elle t'a quitté, continua Pettigrew en grimaçant sur le dernier mot, elle avait l'air comment ?

- Elle était vraiment bizarre, dit Remus après quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle s'est pas barrée en se réveillant, on a refait...

Exactement comme cinq minutes plus tôt, il se mit à rougir. En tant que jeune homme de quinze ans fraîchement dépucelé, il avait vraiment du mal à parler de sa - toute nouvelle - vie sexuelle, même à ses amis « On l'a refait, quoi, et elle arrêtait pas de m'embrasser. Et quand elle est partie »

Il fit une pause, cherchant le visage de Dylan dans ses souvenirs « Je sais pas, elle avait l'air... Absente, je dirais. Sa voix... Elle tremblait » C'était la réponse que Peter attendait.

- Alors, ça veut dire qu'il y a plus que « ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous ». Y'a quelque chose qu'elle ne t'a pas dit.

- J'ai jamais vu ça comme ça, répondit Remus honnêtement. Mais je vois pas du tout ce que ça peut être...

Ils restèrent plongés dans un silence où chacun imaginait ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de Dylan Wash-Gorgman, quand Peter reprit sur un ton hésitant « Tu penses que, si elle était venue te voir, après tout ça, pour te faire de vraies excuses... Tu lui pardonnerais ? »

Remus haussa les épaules « Il me faudrait plus que ça. Il faudrait qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle a couché avec moi et pourquoi elle m'a jetée.

- Et tu penses que, qu'importe la raison, tu arriverais à comprendre et à passer l'éponge ?

- Je » Remus ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Les questions de Peter le déstabilisaient. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant regarder avec insistance un Sirius qui baissait la tête d'un air penaud « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard et Sirius émit un long soupir « J'ai couché avec Liana » Remus haussa des sourcils étonnés « Alors qu'elle était amoureuse de moi » La surprise de Remus redoubla, même si, après réflexion, ça tombait sous le sens. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au visage inexpressif de Peter « Et je crois qu'elle l'a carrément mal pris »

Le lycanthrope ricana, d'un air amusé et surtout amer « T'as vraiment du mal à avoir des relations au beau fixe en amitié, toi » Sirius lui lança un regard blessé, mais soupira.

- Ok, je l'ai largement mérité, celle-là.

- Je suppose qu'il t'a sorti un magnifique « Je te l'avais dit ? », dit Remus en désignant Peter qui eut une moue amusée.

- J'y ai eu droit aussi, ouais, grommela Black.

Remus examina Patmol, curieux de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il était tourmenté, ça d'accord, mais pourquoi était-il aussi paumé ? Remus l'était-il aussi, sans s'en rendre compte ?

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Cornedrue et lui ont passé la soirée avec Harper et Carlson, répondit Peter.

- J'étais complètement bourré, ajouta Sirius comme si c'était une évidence.

Remus se demanda brièvement pourquoi James ne lui avait rien dit « Et alors ? »

Sirius enfouit sa tête dans ses mains « Elle est partie en pleurant » Remus acquiesça, c'était prévisible. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'avait pu éprouver Liana Harper. Après tout, Dylan l'avait baisé lui de la même manière que Sirius l'avait baisé elle - au propre comme au figuré. Mais c'était le ressenti de ceux qui étaient de l'autre côté, de Sirius et de Dylan, que Remus ne saisissait pas.

- Et toi, t'as ressenti quoi ?

- J'étais complètement bourré ! répéta-t-il avec un air choqué.

Remus prit un air perplexe qui n'échappa pas au Black « Quoi, tu penses que j'ai une sorte d'amour pour elle, enfoui au plus profond de moi ? »

- C'est possible, dit-il en acquiesçant lentement.

Peter se gratta la joue dans un geste qui paraissait anodin mais qui attira à dessein le regard de Remus. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite de manière imperceptible, signifiant que selon lui, non, Sirius n'aimait pas secrètement ou sans s'en apercevoir Liana Harper. Son ami ne parut pas convaincu.

- C'est n'importe quoi, continua Sirius auquel cet échange muet avait échappé. Si je l'aimais, je l'aurais pas laissé partir comme ça, ou j'aurais tenté de la revoir à tout prix pour me racheter et faire en sorte qu'on soit ensemble, contra Sirius avec conviction.

Mais qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Remus et Peter ou lui-même ?

Un autre ange passa. Remus continua de réfléchir au comportement de Sirius, de Dylan, de pas mal de gens qu'il connaissait, comme il faisait depuis qu'il avait revue son ex copine. Pourtant la psychologie n'était pas son fort, il préférait laisser ça à Peter d'habitude.

- Je suis un monstre.

Remus reporta son attention sur lui, incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre « Je blesse tout ceux qui m'entourent » Parlait-il toujours de Liana ou de juin dernier ? « Je suis comme eux » rajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Remus comprit alors clairement que, parmi tout ce par quoi Sirius était moralement passé après sa connerie de juin, il était toujours en plein dans la hantise de voir qu'il avait agi comme un Black. Leur ressembler, surtout ressembler à ses parents ou à Bellatrix, était une chose qu'il redoutait énormément. Oui, ce n'était décidément pas simple de devoir jongler entre deux camps comme le faisait Sirius.

Sirius avait enfoui son front dans ses mains, son dos était recourbé. Peter attendait de voir la réaction de Remus, lui lança un regard pleins de sous-entendus. Mais le loup-garou ne faisait rien et se contentait de contempler le Black. Sans plus attendre, Peter prit les choses en main et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, le rassura-t-il d'une voix douce. La preuve, tu ne t'es pas rallié à eux.

Sirius releva la tête et fronça les sourcils « De quoi tu parles ?

- Des Mangemorts. Tu as refusé d'entrer chez eux. Et tout ce qu'on sait d'eux, c'est qu'ils sont racistes, qu'ils tuent, qu'ils torturent et qu'ils blessent, et toi tu ne veux rien faire de tout ça. Tu n'as rien à voir ni avec ta famille ni avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

- J'ai quand même failli tuer Rogue, objecta Sirius, pas convaincu pour un Gallion.

- Et tu t'en voudras certainement jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Tu t'es excusé, auprès de lui et de nous. La rédemption, c'est quelque chose de compliqué, ajouta Pettigrew avec philosophie. Je ne pense pas que Tu-Sais-Qui, ses fidèles Mangemorts ou encore ta famille connaîtront ça un jour.

Ses prunelles bleu pâles rencontrèrent celles de Remus. Le lycanthrope regardait pensivement les deux Gryffondors, l'un dont la culpabilité continuait de l'étouffer et l'autre qui avait raison sur toute la ligne. Finalement, son regard se fixa dans celui de Peter et il hocha lentement la tête, pesant ainsi tout le poids de sa décision sur le futur de son amitié avec Sirius et l'avenir de ce dernier au sein des Maraudeurs.

* * *

><p>Sirius rajusta la bretelle de son sac de voyage sur son épaule et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la maison. C'était un adorable petit cottage et les voisins se faisaient rares ; rien à voir avec leur premier appartement miteux, où le minuscule manoir de style victorien en pleine banlieue moldue qu'ils avaient dû quitter précipitamment.<p>

- N'oublie pas de m'écrire, surtout, chuchota une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Il sourit à la jeune femme. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue tout en glissant une main sur son abdomen distendu. Elle était magnifique avec son beau ventre rond. Andromeda Black, épouse Tonks, était la plus belle femme que Sirius ait jamais vu de sa vie. Le fait qu'elle soit sa cousine adorée l'empêchait certainement d'être objectif, il le reconnaissait lui-même.

La jeune Andromeda avait la beauté froide et aristocrate de ses soeurs, combinant l'éclat majestueux des Black et le charme séducteur de Druella Rosier, sa mère. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, doux et soyeux, les mêmes traits fins et harmonieux que Bellatrix ; le même gris mêlé au bleu de ses iris, la même peau diaphane que Narcissa.

Ses premières années après sa sortie de Poudlard l'avait complètement transformée. Au soleil, sa chevelure noire gardait les reflets bleutés des quelques mèches bleues qu'elle s'était faites après la rupture avec sa famille. Son teint avait perdu sa blancheur et sa peau était délicatement hâlée, en raison des vacances que Ted et elle passaient régulièrement dans le sud de la France et des coins très ensoleillés du Pays de Galles où ils avaient vécus. Le soleil avait éclairci ses yeux et le gris métallique de ses prunelles avait disparu, laissant place au plus cristallin des bleus outre-mer.

C'était surtout le bonheur pur et simple qui avait métamorphosé Andromeda. Libérée de sa famille, elle était de plus aimée par le plus merveilleux des hommes. Son visage n'était plus le même puisque le sourire ne le quittait plus. Andromeda Black, sublime mais glaciale, n'était plus. Andromeda Tonks arborait une beauté des plus chaleureuses, une beauté de femme heureuse.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi ravissante que depuis sa grossesse. Elle avait cette aura, cet éclat qu'ont toutes les femmes enceintes. Qui disait grossesse, disait également hormones. Ainsi, alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à rentrer chez les Potter après avoir passé une semaine chez les Tonks, elle le contemplait avec un excès d'amour fraternel et des yeux brillants de larmes.

- Et toi, répondit enfin son cousin, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un hibou dès que tu as accouché.

Elle hocha la tête. Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son ventre, y posa ses mains et l'embrassa par-dessus la robe de sa cousine « Au revoir, bébé. Ne fais pas trop mal à ta maman quand tu viendras au monde » Andromeda eut un rire étranglé. Elle avait observé Sirius discuter avec l'enfant dans son ventre pendant toute une semaine, des instants qu'elle n'oublierait pas de si-tôt.

Lorsqu'il se releva - il était maintenant aussi grand qu'elle -, il la serra dans ses bras durant un long moment. Puis il posa un dernier baiser sur son front, essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et s'en alla avec un dernier sourire. Elle le regarda partir en caressant distraitement son ventre.

Soudain « Sirius » Il venait d'atteindre la clôture qui tenait lieu de barrière magique anti-intrus, signé l'Auror Ted Tonks lui-même « SIRIUS ! » Il se retourna immédiatement en entendant son cri. La jeune future maman tenait son ventre. Ses beaux yeux bleus exorbités le fixaient et hésitaient à regarder ce qu'il s'était produit « en bas ».

Sirius courut vers elle en lâchant son sac. Sa question ne passa jamais la frontière de ses lèvres car ses yeux se posèrent sur l'énorme tâche qui décorait le bas de la robe de sa cousine, et sur le liquide tombé sur le sol, juste en-dessous de l'entre-jambe d'Andromeda. Elle venait de perdre les eaux.

* * *

><p>- Elle s'appelle Nymphadora » Sirius fouilla ses poches et en ressortit un cliché sorcier « J'ai une photo, regarde.<p>

- Elle est adorable ! s'extasia Nicole Wheeler en se penchant pour mieux voir. Et tu dis que ses cheveux sont devenus gris ?

Son camarade acquiesça avec une pointe de fierté « Ouais, à peine une heure après sa naissance. Les guérisseurs disent que c'est une Métamorphomage. Et le fait qu'elle ait fait ça aussi jeune, ça voudra sûrement dire qu'elle aura un immense potentiel magique »

Nicole, une jolie métisse de sixième année à Gryffondor avec laquelle Sirius s'entendait plutôt bien, lui prit la photo des mains « Elle est vraiment à croquer. Son petit nez en trompette, là...

- Le même que sa maman, sourit Sirius en se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour continuer d'admirer sa petite-cousine.

James observait avec amusement ses deux camarades rouge et or. À peine étaient-ils entrés dans le train que Sirius avait déjà trouvé une nouvelle victime à qui il pouvait parler de Nymphadora Tonks, sa nouvelle fierté. Toutes les personnes qui avaient croisé le Black ces dernières semaines avait eu droit à la biographie, très courte pour l'instant, du nouveau-né.

- Tu as vraiment assisté à l'accouchement ? demanda Nicole sans quitter le cliché des yeux.

- Le père est arrivé en retard et ma cousine ne voulait pas rester toute seule. Elle flippait à mort.

- Ça doit vraiment être incroyable comme expérience.

_Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point_, pensa Sirius. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait été le plus extraordinaire ; l'accouchement en lui-même ou bien tenir le bébé dans ses bras pour la première fois. Une petite chose aussi minuscule que magnifique, qu'il aimait déjà très fort alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques minutes.

Oui, ça l'avait bouleversé. Sirius s'était dit, alors que la petite prenait son index dans sa main miniature avec fermeté, qu'il n'existait pas une chose qu'il ne serait pas prêt à faire pour protéger Nymphadora. Il voulait être là pour elle, il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui. Il souhaitait devenir quelqu'un à qui elle aimerait peut-être ressembler plus tard.

Il s'était promis de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Il s'était promis de ne plus blesser ses amis, fille ou garçon, de tout faire pour se faire pardonner. _Fini les conneries_, avait-il pensé. _Pour Nymphadora_. Sa nouvelle résolution s'était encore plus imposé dans son esprit lorsque Ted lui avait annoncé qu'ils l'avaient choisi pour être le parrain de leur petite fille. Il avait accepté plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Sirius rit avec la nouvelle petite-amie de James - Nicole et lui étaient ensemble depuis la fête organisée par les Potter pour l'anniversaire de Sirius, trois semaines plus tôt - lorsque celui-ci leur demanda s'il pouvait _enfin _trouver un compartiment. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du train, le dernier compartiment, celui qui étaient occupés par les Maraudeurs lors de chaque trajet du Poudlard Express.

Une surprise les y attendait. Remus se trouvait dans leur compartiment depuis le début du voyage et Peter était absent, il devait probablement être quelque part avec sa nouvelle copine Christelle. Pourtant, Remus Lupin n'était pas seul. Lily Evans lui tenait compagnie.

Alors que le train venait seulement de démarrer, Evans était entrée et avait demandé à Remus si cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle reste un peu avec lui. Contrairement à Sirius ou à James, il n'avait aucun grief particulier contre elle, il l'avait donc accueillie avec plaisir. Puisque Black et elle se détestaient cordialement, il n'avait eu que très peu l'occasion d'apprendre à la connaître.

Ils avaient calmement discuté de tout et de rien, jusqu'à l'arrivée des trois autres. Sirius avait été le premier à entrer, et son sourire joyeux s'était fâné à la vue de cette fille qu'il méprisait avec force. Lily s'était levée, un sourire froid aux lèvres, et c'est alors que Remus comprit qu'elle s'était simplement servie de lui pour être sûre de tomber sur Sirius. Pas qu'il soit vexé, Remus s'en fichait pas mal en réalité de ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Lily Evans.

Son air menaçant n'avait pas quitté son visage lorsqu'elle s'approcha de son ennemi. Puis ses yeux se posèrent par inadvertance sur ses deux autres camarades restés sur le pas de la porte. Son regard se figea sur leurs mains entrelacées.

Nicole et Potter étaient ensembles ? _Quel manque de goût ; la pauvre, je la plains_. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été prévenue ? Nicole craignait-elle encore que tout n'était pas parfaitement platonique entre Potter et elle ? _Et puis quoi encore, c'est vrai, je peux pas le voir en peinture. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à me regarder comme ça, ce con ?_

Lily lâcha finalement les iris bruns noisettes du Poursuiveur et se concentra de nouveau sur son but premier. Elle leva sa baguette. Sirius se raidit, mais il n'était pas assez rapide pour sortir la sienne. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il était recouvert de Bombabouse de la tête aux pieds. Remus camoufla son éclat de rire dans une toux aussi suspecte que fausse.

Lily fit un pas vers Sirius et cracha à ses pieds « Pour Liana » dit-elle simplement. Elle lui jeta une dernière oeillade meurtrière, évita sensiblement le regard de Potter et sortit du compartiment sans un mot pour Lupin ou Nicole. Celle-ci observait Sirius et Lily d'un oeil médusé.

Elle était certes habituée à de tels témoignages d'affection, mais pas de cette manière. Elle attrapa le poignet de son amie avant que celle-ci ne s'échappe « Attends Lily, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux auburns put dire d'un simple coup d'oeil que la métisse n'était au courant de rien « Black a sauté Liana et il l'a jeté le lendemain matin » Sans pour autant lâcher son amie, Nicole se tourna vers Sirius, scandalisée « Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait juste avant de la déshabiller, et il a dit qu'il avait tout oublié à cause de l'alcool » termina Lily.

- Tu as fait QUOI ? s'écria Nicole. Mais t'es un gros malade toi, c'est pas possible ! Tu l'as complétement brisée, ah ça, t'aurais pas pu penser à un meilleur moyen !

Elle lança ensuite un regard furieux à son petit-ami « Et _toi_, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? »

Fière de son petit effet, et persuadée que les cris de Nicole allaient faire aussi mal que ses Bombabouses, Lily s'apprêtait à partir et retrouver ses amies.

- Evans, tu rappliques immédiatement, lui ordonna Black d'une voix froide.

Elle lui fit face de nouveau. Il ne faisait rien pour se débarasser de la mixture immonde, visqueuse et puante qui le recouvrait - il savait qu'il l'avait mérité, et c'était quelque chose que Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver chez lui. Quand il reconnaissait ses torts, il endurait les représailles sans broncher.

- Tu _lui _diras que je ne lui ai _jamais_ dit que je l'aimais.

- En quelque sorte, si, tu l'as fait, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement, comme si elle s'attendait à cette objection. Liana t'a avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps, tu l'as prise dans tes bras, elle t'a demandé si tu l'aimais aussi, tu as répondu « oui ».

- Je-

- Donne-moi une seule raison qui expliquerait pourquoi elle aurait menti sur ça.

Sirius affrontait le regard émeraude et haineux d'Evans, mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre. La manière dont elle avait raconté toute l'histoire à Nicole, en trois mots, pouvait vraiment laisser place à la confusion. C'était comme si Sirius avait violé son amie, ce qui était complètement ridicule. Il ne l'avait forcée à rien, il ne l'avait pas manipulée et n'avait surtout pas tout planifié pour se retrouver dans un lit, seul et nu avec Liana.

Il était ivre-mort, bon sang ! Il pouvait jurer qu'il était beaucoup moins conscient de ses actes que Liana lorsque _ça _s'était produit. Si on pouvait considérer quelqu'un comme la victime ici, c'était bien lui, non ?

La dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de voir Evans tourner les talons, c'était une gifle extrêmement douloureuse et bien envoyée de la part de Nicole. Nicole Wheeler, habituellement si coquette, qui préférait se salir pourvu qu'elle pouvait lui exprimer son mécontentement, plutôt que de rester éloignée des Bombabouses.

* * *

><p><em>Et bien, ça va pas être facile pour Sirius de se faire pardonner de ses amis comme il l'aurait voulu, hein ? Pauvre Sirius, je le fais peut-être un peu trop souffrir en fait. J'espère que vous n'allez pas me haïr après ce que Sirius a fait à Liana :P Quoi que j'ai vu pas mal de gens qui avaient deviné juste dans les reviews. Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre moi, je sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, d'ailleurs, des commentaires seraient comme d'habitude les bienvenus :D Et puis z'avez vu, Lily is BACK ! Elle m'a manqué je crois ^^. J'ai surtout très envie de savoir ce que vous pensez des retrouvailles Sirius-Remus. Perso, je savais pas quoi écrire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait de la merde, enfin, que ça aurait pu être mieux quoi.<em>

_Le chapitre 4 se nommera très certainement _**Is there really no chance to start once again**_. Vous m'avez demandé du James/Lily, désolée que ça mette du temps à arriver, mais ils sont de retour pour le chapitre d'après, yeah !_

_A très bientôt tout le monde._

_10/09/11  
><em>


	4. Is there really no chance to start once

Hey !

Et ouais, j'ai battu mon record de rapidité là, moins d'une semaine ! Et je suis heureuse de vous dire que je pense pouvoir publier environ une fois toutes les deux semaines, ou deux fois par mois. En tout cas, j'espère pas mettre plus de deux ans comme avec "Leave it behind", c'est trop long vu toute la saga qui suit derrière...

Un grand merci à tous les revieweurs : **Caramelise**, **Zachitoya**, **Fraize** (Sirius pourra s'entraîner avec Nymphadora pour être un super parrain pour Harry ! Deux filleuls, ça en fait beaucoup pour Sirius finalement ^^),** likyboy's**, **LaSilvana** et **Stef**(bienvenue dans l'univers des "Liens éternels" ^^ (non je ne suis pas super arrogante :P), ça me fait super plaisir de voir une nouvelle, et bien sûr que tu aimes mon histoire). Merci pour ceux qui m'ont mis en alert et favoris, et tous les autres silencieux qui me lisent.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. La chanson de ce chapitre est "Still Loving You" du groupe Scorpions.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**1.**** Is there really no chance to start once again**

* * *

><p>Lyra se sentait incapable d'entrer dans cette pièce. Elle fusillait la porte du regard. Cette simple planche de bois affublée d'une poignée représentait un obstacle à franchir beaucoup plus important que ne l'avait pensé la Gryffondor. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé redouter autant d'assister à un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec un autre prof.<p>

Elle l'avait souvent pensé ; Lyra était un amant à garçons. En tant qu'amis, voulait-elle dire. Si elle n'avait pas été obligée de partager son dortoir avec cinq filles - dont deux qui étaient devenues comme ses soeurs, ne l'oublions pas - elle était persuadée que ses seuls amis auraient été des garçons. En Russie, Piotr avait été son meilleur ami pendant les neuf ans où elle y avait vécu avant Poudlard. Quant à Jim, un barman a Pré-Au-Lard cinq ans plus vieux qu'elle, il était comme un grand frère pour elle.

Et pendant sa cinquième année, Lyra avait développé une amitié avec son professeur de Défense, Lyndon Lovitz, chose peu commune pour la plupart des étudiants. Il n'y avait pas eu que ça, loin de là. C'était d'abord découvrir le secret du jeune prof, puis choisir de l'aider à retrouver son frère perdu. Galérer ensemble pendant plusieurs mois pour mener cette tâche à bien avait créé des liens, forcément. Lyndon était son ami et elle l'aimait bien, c'était un fait.

Il lui avait écrit de temps en temps, cet été. Il ne lui manquait pas tellement, elle était assez douée pour les amitiés longue distance. Mais à présent, elle faisait un blocage, immobile devant la porte qui ouvrait sur sa salle de cours. Quelqu'un d'autre allait lui apprendre à se défendre contre ce qu'il y avait de maléfique dans le monde magique. Plus de piques acérées - qu'elle appréciait beaucoup - échangées en pleine leçon, finies les réjouissances quand elle décrochait une retenue, oubliés, les coups d'oeil complices, et caetera et caetera...

Lyra Carlson passa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta de se ressaisir. _Arrêtes, tu deviens complètement folle. C'est juste une nouvelle prof. C'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus jamais voir Lyndon de ta vie. Tu es une Gryffondor, oui ou merde ?_

Finalement, elle poussa la porte. Elle était une des dernières arrivées. Au moins était-elle présente avant Simon Mareskin - un Serdaigle qui arrive systématiquement en retard, plus en retard que les Maraudeurs, c'était un comble. Elle prit place à côté de Lily et l'ignora quand elle lui demanda où elle était passée.

La nouvelle prof se tenait debout devant son bureau et évaluait ses étudiants du regard. Ses iris étaient très noirs, sa chevelure rousse flamboyante était plus d'une couleur carotte qu'auburn comme Lily, et son visage était stricte, tout sauf chaleureux et bienveillant. Elle avait environ une quarantaine d'année et les rumeurs disaient qu'elle était une ancienne Serpentard.

À Poudlard, il y en avait beaucoup qui se demandaient pourquoi Dumbledore s'acharnait à leur réfiler des anciens verts argents comme prof de Défense depuis deux ou trois ans. Ça avait entraîné un grand débat chez les Gryffondors, et la première dispute de l'année entre James Potter et Lily Evans avait eu lieu. Le premier disait que les Serpentards baignaient tellement dans la magie noire qu'ils étaient les plus à même de leur apprendre à se défendre contre elle ; elle avait répliqué que c'était pour montrer que les anciens de cette maison n'étaient pas tous des pourris et que certains oeuvraient pour le bien de l'avenir sorcier. Lorsque le nom de Severus Rogue fut abordé dans la discussion quelque peu virulente, Lily avait tout bonnement quitté la Grande Salle avant la fin du banquet.

Elle se nommait Isée Moroz - et avait l'air aussi _morose _que son nom de famille. Une blague tout simplement pathétique que lui avait glissée James à l'heure du déjeuner, mais tout compte fait, ça s'avérait vrai. Cette femme n'avait vraiment pas l'air sympathique. Elle avait l'air plutôt nerveuse, mais elle tentait manifestement de cacher à tout prix son malaise pour ne pas que ses élèves puissent voir une seule faiblesse dans son masque impassible. Lyra remarqua que sa main tremblait de manière alarmante juste avant que l'enseignante ne la cache dans sa poche.

Moroz commença son discours de la rentrée d'une voix tout ce qu'il y avait de plus... morose - foutu James Potter - mais malgré l'ennui qui se peignait sur les visages de tous les étudiants, Lyra n'arrivait pas à lâcher le professeur du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas son propre comportement, mais il était évident qu'elle avait franchement du mal à encaisser le départ de Lovitz.

Un coude dans ses côtes la ramena à l'instant présent « Hey » C'était Lily « Ta cousine, elle s'appelle pas Isée aussi ? » Lyra haussa les épaules.

- Si.

- Eh ben, ça serait pas elle par hasard ?

Lyra jeta un regard agacé à sa meilleure amie « Isée a deux ans de moins que nous, donc non Lil's, ce n'est pas elle »

Elle pensait avoir la paix jusqu'à la fin du cours quand Lily revint à la charge. La rouquine lui demanda si elle comptait accomplir son petit rituel du premier cours de DCFM.

- Rooh, mais lâche-moi à la fin ! maugréa Lyra.

Lily fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Tant qu'elle n'expliquait pas ce qu'elle avait, il valait mieux laisser tranquille une Lyra de mauvaise humeur. Sauf qu'un certain Maraudeur ne vit pas les choses de cette manière. Un morceau de parchemin roulé en boule attérit sur le bureau de Lyra. Même question.

_Tu mets du temps parce que tu réfléchis à quelle meilleure manière de faire flipper la nouvelle ? J._

Bien sûr - une autre chose qui l'énerva - Lyra et James n'étaient pas encore assez intimes pour qu'elle sache ce que « J. » signifiait. Elle dut accrocher le regard de James qui lui faisait des petits signes pour comprendre qu'il était l'auteur du message.

- Vous faites chier, râla-t-elle à mi-voix en levant immédiatement la main.

_Je vais faire ça à l'arrache_, pensa-t-elle, vu qu'elle n'avait rien préparé. Elle entendit autour d'elle ses camarades se réveiller progressivement, uniquement parce que sa main était levée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. N'en avaient-ils pas marre, au bout de la quatrième fois ?

Isée Moroz lui fit un signe de tête pour l'autoriser à parler « Vous avez oublié quelque chose dans votre présentation » Moroz fronça les sourcils, incertaine de ce que son élève voulait dire par là. _C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe ; ils sont beaucoup trop prévisibles._

- Je vous écoute, Miss...

Mais Lyra en avait assez d'être chaque année la première élève dont son nouveau prof de Défense connaissait le nom.

- La malédiction de votre poste.

- Que-

- Voyez vous » coupa Lyra d'une voix qui perdait peu à peu sa monotonie, elle retrouvait son élèment en quelque sorte « Nous changeons de profs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal chaque année, et pas pour n'importe quelles raisons. Que ce soit pour traffic de drogues, perte d'un proche, crise cardiaque ou autre, ils ne reviennent jamais »

Elle fut surprise de constater que Moroz la laissait tranquillement finir son speech avant de la remettre à sa place « Tous les ans, ils quittent leur poste pour des raisons de plus en plus sérieuses. Peut-être qu'un jour, quelque chose de très grave arrivera » Elle se sentait poussée des ailes, jamais elle n'était allée aussi loin que ce qu'elle était sur le point d'ajouter.

- Si vous ne prenez pas au sérieux cette malédiction, professeur, peut-être qu'elle vous tuera, termina-t-elle avec une voix tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocente.

Les étudiants murmuraient autour d'elle, surpris voire mals à l'aise pour certains, parce que ce qu'elle venait de dire ressemblait de loin à une menace de mort. Heureusement que cette prof était moins impressionnable qu'une bande d'ado de seize ans. Les lèvres de cette dernière formèrent un rictus sarcastique et ses yeux étincelaient.

- Et pour votre professeur de l'année dernière ?

Lyra tressaillit. Le sourire de l'adulte s'agrandit « Ah oui, des soucis fraternels, n'est-ce pas ? » Choquée, l'adolescente se demanda si Dumbledore avait raconté cette histoire à tout le monde. Ça avait déjà été suffisamment désagréable pour elle de devoir tout expliquer au directeur sur le sujet, juste après la fin de ses BUSEs...

Le sourire de Moroz mit la puce à l'oreille de la Gryffondor. Elle avait le sentiment que l'enseignante savait peut-être exactement à qui elle avait affaire, quel rôle elle avait tenu aux côtés de Lovitz, et qui était devenu Lovitz pour elle...

- Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, reprit Isée sur un ton plus sérieux, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser avoir par votre baratin. J'ai bien vécu avant d'être professeur ici, j'ai eu un passé et des problèmes, comme n'importe quel adulte. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose de _grave_, comme vous dites, je pense être assez mature pour ne pas mettre ça sur le compte d'une malédiction ridicule. Contrairement, à ce que je peux constater, à vos autres professeurs.

À présent, Lyra était sûre que Moroz s'adressait directement à elle. Sournoise Serpentard. Alors comme ça, la grande adulte qui avait bien vécu n'était pas impressionnée ? Et bien Lyra non plus n'était pas impressionée par son discours à elle. Pas du tout. Elle prit son sac encore fermé et, sous les yeux ébahis de toute la classe, quitta le cours.

Sa réaction déstabilisa fortement Moroz « Miss, veuillez vous rassoir immédiatement ! Miss ! » Lyra claqua la porte en partant. Elle s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient et que sa respiration était sifflante. Elle n'était pas d'habitude du genre à manquer de respect à ses professeurs. Elle séchait parfois les cours, oubliait de rendre un devoir ou deux et était loin d'être une excellente élève, mais elle respectait le corps enseignant.

Carlson attendit quelque secondes derrière la porte pour voir si Moroz allait la rattraper et lui dire de reprendre sa place, qu'elle aurait une retenue, mais personne ne vint la chercher. Elle retint son souffle pour entendre ce qu'il se disait dans la pièce. Isée cherchait à découvrir son identité, mais personne ne voulait lui dire le nom de Lyra. Peut-être qu'elle savait qu'elle était l'étudiante qui avait participé au manège de Lovitz, l'an passé, mais ignorait tout de même son nom et son prénom.

La prof menaça de coller toute la classe si aucun, Serdaigles ou Gryffondors, ne la renseignait sur l'identité de l'élève qui venait de quitter son cours. À la grande surprise de Lyra, personne ne voulut la trahir. Ce n'était pas non plus une affaire d'état, pourtant. Mais ce simple élan de solidarité Poudlardienne lui réchauffa le coeur. Elle se mit sur le chemin de sa Salle Commune, sa mauvaise humeur du matin envolée.

* * *

><p>- On a plus rien à se dire. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans cette phrase ? s'exclamant Lily en tournant les talons.<p>

L'expression blessée de Severus Rogue ne la fit pas flancher une seule seconde « Enfin Lily, ça ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est amis, six ans ?

- Etait, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Ce n'est pas parce que jai-

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et fit brusquement volte face, le faisaint sursauter. Il était sur ses talons et ils se trouvaient à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre « Si justement, Severus, c'est parce que tu m'as traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe que c'est fini entre nous. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus rien à faire avec toi »

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, et le Serpentard fut ébranlé par la détermination qu'il lisait sur ses traits. Il allait dire quelque chose, quand le regard de Lily se déplaça vers la droite et qu'elle élèva la voix.

- James !

Rogue avait suivie Lily jusque dans le parc, sur le chemin exact entre l'école et le stade de Quidditch. Potter, son balai sur l'épaule, revenait certainement des sélections pour les nouveaux joueurs de Gryffondor. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe cette année. Lily grimaça intérieurement en voyant qui était son dernier recours pour se débarasser de Severus. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Il s'était figé en l'entendant l'appeler et hésitait à se diriger vers eux. Lily fit le premier pas. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de Potter, Rogue toujours sur ses talons, James finit par la rejoindre.

Elle le prit par le bras et continua son chemin vers le château sans se soucier du Serpentard « Désolée Severus, Potter et moi avons un devoir en Méta à faire ensemble » Rogue courut et leur barra la route.

- Tu mens » dit-il sur un ton suspicieux. Elle évita de le regarder dans les yeux, légèrement honteuse « On a commencé les cours y'a une semaine, on nous a pas encore donné de travail en groupe. J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses me mentir, Lily. À moi ! »

Elle le refroidit d'un regard empli de colère contenue et de reproches « Parfois » Sa voix était glaciale « On a l'impression de ne plus reconnaître ceux qui sont supposés être nos amis. Au revoir, Severus »

Sa réflexion le cloua sur place et il laissa les deux Gryffondors s'échapper. Lily, plongée dans un mutisme plein de ressentiments, tenait toujours le bras de James et le serrait si fort que ses ongles, pourtant très courts, s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa peau.

- Evans ? l'appela-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux et le lâcha avec un timide « Désolée » Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence.

- Il pensait vraiment que ça allait s'arranger entre nous, chuchota-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

- Tu étais sa meilleure amie, et il t'a crue assez stupide pour passer l'éponge, renchérit James. Rogue ne connaît pas les vraies valeurs comme l'amitié, le respect, tout ça.

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais, prêt à argumenter et à défendre son ancien ami comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais se ressaisit rapidement. James Potter avait raison. À croire qu'il connaissait mieux Severus qu'elle depuis le début.

- J'espère qu'au moins il a compris que certaines choses ne peuvent pas être oubliées, rajouta-t-elle froidement.

Ce fut au tour de James de réfléchir aux paroles de la Gryffondor « Tu penses vraiment que y'a des trucs qu'on ne peut pas pardonner ? » C'était une question qu'il s'était souvent posé cet été. Lily haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Bien sûr. Quand tu prends tes amis pour de la merde, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils reviennent ensuite. Que ce soit les traiter de « Sang-de-Bourbe », même si ça t'a _échappé_, ironisa-t-elle, ou bien les dépuceler en leur faisant croire que l'amour qu'ils éprouvent pour toi est réciproque.

James tressaillit. Quelque chose lui restait en travers de la gorge depuis plus d'un an « Ou bien en les abandonnant purement et simplement ? » Il avait cessé de marcher et son balai reposait contre sa taille.

Elle lui fit face avec surprise « Tu parles de qui ? » Il eut un ricanement sarcastique.

- À ton avis ? De celle qui sait mieux et agit mieux que tout le monde. Miss Parfaite, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? attaqua-t-elle directement.

- Je parle de cette fille, la _meilleure _amie qu'on puisse avoir au _monde_, à qui j'ai écrit tout l'été dernier et que je croyais être devenue mon amie. Qui a subitement arrêter de me répondre et qui m'a ignoré pendant tout le premier semestre de l'année dernière sans même m'expliquer pourquoi !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée. Après lui avoir dit ça comme ça, sans qu'elle s'y attende, alors qu'un an s'était écoulé depuis et que leur relation avait changé du tout au tout, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir.

- Mais je sais très bien pourquoi, maintenant, continua James qui profitait de son manque de réaction. Lyra m'a dit que Rogue t'avait forcé à arrêter d'être pote avec moi. Tu t'es laissée manipulée par un Serpentard » Pour lui, ça voulait tout dire « tout ça pour que ce soit lui qui te trahisse à la fin. Tu choisis merveilleusement bien tes amis, c'est moi qui te le dis »

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer avec colère, à demander des explications quant à sa discussion avec Lyra, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, trop envieux de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur « Alors Lily, avant de reprocher aux autres tout ce qui ne va pas dans le monde, et de te croire meilleure que tous, tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans un miroir. Personne n'est parfait, et surtout pas toi »

Sur cette répartie dont il était particulièrement fier, James se dépêcha de retourner vers le château pendant que sa camarade était trop ébahie pour lui faire regretter ses paroles.

* * *

><p>Liana actionna son briquet moldu et accueillit avec satisfaction sa première bouffée de la journée, sous l'oeil bienveillant de Lily.<p>

- Ça te change par rapport à avant ?

La blonde examina l'extrêmité incandescante de sa cigarette « Avant, je détestais la clope. Maintenant j'aime bien » répondit-elle simplement. Sa meilleure amie hocha la tête et alluma une cigarette à son tour.

Liana Harper n'avait pas retouché au cannabis depuis la nuit où elle avait dormi chez James. Elle n'avait pas repris de coke, de nitocine, ou d'autres drogues depuis sa désintox. Tout ça lui manquait, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle était clean. Elle se sentait fière d'elle, ses amies et sa famille étaient fiers d'elle, alors elle ne comptait pas replonger de si tôt.

Ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était ce avec quoi tout avait commencé, deux ans plus tôt. Deux ans... Le cannabis, son petit join quotidien. C'était un moment de détente pendant lequel elle ne pensait à rien, et elle en ressortait de meilleure humeur qu'elle ne l'avait été de toute la journée. À présent, elle avait compris que ce n'était qu'un paradis artificiel, que ce n'était pas sain de laisser son bonheur entre les mains d'une herbe nocive pour ses neurones. C'était à elle de prendre sa vie en mains et de chercher le bonheur par ses propres moyens.

Pour pallier à son manque, elle avait commencé le tabac, plus ou moins encouragée par une Lily contente de ne plus être la seule fumeuse du groupe. Liana retrouvait ce moment de pause, la sensation d'avoir quelque chose entre les lèvres et la petite décharge de nicotine qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la marijuana, ce n'était pas planant, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, elle ne perdait pas son appétit, n'était plus aussi lunatique ni aussi fatiguée, ne faisait plus de crises de paranoïa, et ne ressemblait plus à un zombie.

Lily s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un léger signe de tête en direction de deux garçons. Ils marchaient à quelques mètres d'elles et les fixaient tout en parlant.

- C'est Paul ! sourit Liana en reposant son regard sur Lily. Il a dû prendre au moins dix centimètres pendant l'été ! Ça lui va bien, tu trouves pas ?

- C'est pas lui que je te montrais, c'est son pote.

- C'est pas un ex de Nicole ? » La blonde jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil au Serdaigle qui accompagnait son ex-petit-ami.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que oui. Mais dis-toi qu'il m'a pas lâchée des yeux pendant tout le cours de Sortilèges d'hier.

- Sérieux ?

Lily hocha la tête en souriant « Ouais, en plus, il est plutôt pas mal... Attention, il vient vers nous ! » Liana retint un éclat de rire.

- Ma vieille, t'as besoin de lunettes, c'est mon ex qui se ramène, se moqua-t-elle en souriant à Paul Hawson qui marchait vers elle.

- Salut Liana » Il leur fit la bise à toutes les deux « Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Très bien, très bien. T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Le sourire de la Gryffondor se crispa un tantinet « Pas trop mal. Et les tiennes ?

- Plutôt cool, j'ai vu mes grands-parents en Irlande.

Lily finissait sa cigarette, un peu en retrait, en s'amusant du silence gêné qui devait forcément s'installer à un moment ou un autre entre les deux anciens amoureux. Paul posa son regard sur elle, puis sur son ami qui attendait, plus loin, avant de sourire de nouveau à son ex « Bon, je vais te laisser. Bonne fin de journée ! »

Liana, qu'on pouvait deviner soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire la conversation, lui adressa un signe de sa main qui tenait sa clope à moitié entamée « A toute ! » Elle soupira en se rapprochant de Lily.

- C'était super gênant, non ?

- Hyper gênant, approuva Lily.

- Hé, je parlais pas de toi, mais de lui et moi !

Son amie l'a regarda d'un air franchement agacé « Mais je sais très bien, c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Arrêtez de croire que je pense qu'à mon petit nombril, ça devient agaçant à la fin ! » Elle jeta sa clope et l'écrasa avec son pied.

- D'ailleurs, pour te prouver que je suis tout sauf égocentrique, je vais tout de suite aller demander à Nicole si ça la gêne que je sorte avec son ex.

- Il a même pas commencé à te draguer, pouffa Liana.

- Patience est mère de sûreté.

La blonde secoua la tête d'un air rieur « Tu sais comment il s'appelle au moins ? Parce que la liste des exs de Nicole est assez longue » Lily haussa les épaules et allait répondre quand un autre garçon accapara son attention.

- Black vient de sortir.

- Merde » jura Liana. Elle aspira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de la faire disparaître, puis se précipita dans la direction opposée d'où se tenait Sirius.

* * *

><p>La porte du dortoir des Maraudeurs s'ouvrit à la volée et Sirius Black se jeta sur son lit. James, un magazine <em>Quidditch Plus<em> à la main, et Remus, ses notes de Métamorphose de la journée sur les genoux, se demandèrent réciproquement et par télépathie la raison de l'état de leur vieil ami.

- Patmol ? tenta le brun à lunettes.

Un « grmblzgn » très convaincant lui répondit. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Peter, qui planchait difficilement sur un devoir d'Astronomie, répondit d'une voix étouffée « Bien dit, mon pote ! »

Remus poussa un faux-long soupir, se leva de son lit et s'agenouilla à côté de celui de Sirius. Il tapota gentiment son épaule « Allez, raconte à tonton Corny et tonton Lunard.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que _moi_, enchérit James alors que Sirius relevait la tête pour répondre, on écorche toujours de façon très ridicule mon surnom et pas les vôtres, hein ? C'est pas juste !

- Mais de quoi tu-

- Corn', Corny, bientôt ça va être Coco et je vais vous réveiller à cinq heures du mat' en criant moi, si c'est ça, râla James. Et pourquoi pas tonton Lunou ?

- James, dit Remus d'une voix doucereusement menaçante, si tu vas vers ce chemin, tu vas rien voir venir.

- Tu vois ce que ça fait, maintenant ?

- Tu te rends compte que t'es extraordinairement égocentrique, là ou pas ? remarqua le lycanthrope en désignant Sirius d'un signe de tête.

Ce dernier dégagea son visage de ses bras et jeta un regard exaspéré à son meilleur ami « Ouais c'est vrai, t'as tes règles ou quoi ? » s'écria-t-il. James et Sirius se dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce que le masque du Black se craquelle et laisse place à un petit sourire en coin. Ils éclatèrent de rire en choeur, ce qui eut le but de détendre considérablement le premier Maraudeur de mauvaise humeur.

- Liana m'évite toujours, voilà ce qu'il se passe, finit par répondre Sirius avant que les deux autres ne posent d'autres questions.

- Elle t'ignore ? demanda James, un pli soucieux ridant légèrement son front.

- J'arrive même pas à la trouver ! Je pensais pas qu'elle connaissait ce stupide château encore mieux que nous !

- Et t'as essayé la Carte ? » demanda Remus. Sirius se leva d'un bond, sortit ledit parchemin de ses poches et le posa théâtralement sur son lit.

- Parlons-en, de cette carte ! Je rêve où elle déconne complètement ?

- Vu que c'est toi qui l'a utilisé ces derniers jours, je sais pas si-

- Parce que parfois, coupa Sirius sans prendre compte de l'interruption, la carte dit que certaines personnes sont là alors que pas du tout, c'est quand même dingue. Regardez » Ils se penchèrent tous les trois sur le parchemin « Alors dans ce dortoir nous avons... Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin et... Lily Evans !

- Wow, c'est quoi ce bordel ! s'exclama James en s'emparant de la carte pour l'examiner de plus près.

- Pas de signe de James ou de moi, continua Sirius. Et à part si, Conedrue, t'as réussi à ramener Evans ici et la cacher je ne sais pas trop comment - ce que j'espère vraiment pas parce que je te promets, James, si tu recommences cette année avec cette ridicule obsess-

- Wow wow wow, s'exclama Remus en levant les mains, paumes à la verticales dirigées vers Sirius en signe de paix. On se calme. Patmol, il est dit que Liana est dans la salle commune, tu peux toujours essayer. James, Pet- » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Peter qui à présent se cognait le front à répétition sur la table, apparemment désespéré par la difficulté de son devoir « Je disais, _James_ et moi, on va voir pour la carte »

Sourcils haussés jusqu'à disparaître sous sa frange, il lança un regard à Sirius qui n'acceptait pas d'interjections. Sirius acquiesça tel le gentil Animagus-chien qu'il était. Remus frappa dans ses mains « Bien. Et maintenant, ouste ! »

Sirius aboya, sa voix humaine s'élèvant d'une bonne centaine de décibels, et sortit du dortoir en fermant la porte sur le fou-rire de ses amis. Il descendit lentement les escaliers et aperçut de loin son amie Liana Harper en pleine discussion avec Lyra Carlson.

Le Maraudeur se souvint de la lettre qu'il avait reçu ce matin. Des nouvelles d'Andro et Ted, des remarques extatiques sur Nymphadora et une photographie sorcière du joli petit bout de chou de presque un mois et demi. Il se rappela sa promesse de devenir _« __quelqu'un de bien__ »_ pour pouvoir être un bon parrain. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et lui donna une tape légère sur l'épaule.

Elle se retourna vers lui, ses beaux yeux verts et bleus s'arrondirent de surprise - pourquoi de surprise alors que Sirius et elle partageaient la même salle commune, on se le demande - et elle ne sut comment réagir au sourire contrit que lui adressait son... ami. Ex-ami. Amant. Premier amant. Coup d'un soir. Bref, quelle que soit son appellation.

- Oh mon dieu, le Sinistros ! s'écria-t-elle en levant son doigt pour pointer ce qui se passait derrière l'épaule de Sirius.

La plupart des Gryffondors, dont Sirius, tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers la direction indiquée, et un première année hurla de terreur. Excepté que, bien évidemment, il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre trace du présage de mort sous la forme d'un gros chien noir. Quand Sirius se retourna, Liana avait pris ses jambes à son cou et venait de franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans le château d'environ une minute quarante-cinq, pendant laquelle les deux Gryffondors se maudirent pour leur propre stupidité. Pour l'un, c'était : _« __mais pourquoi j'ai regardé, moi ?__ »_. Quant à l'autre, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas tout simplement filé dans son dortoir, là où aucun garçon n'avait le droit de venir. Et oui, on a parfois des réactions idiotes.

Liana savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter Sirius éternellement. Il avait souvent essayé de lui parler, avait quelque fois réussi ; ça s'était toujours soldé par Liana qui refusait d'accepter ses excuses et qui lui criait de la laisser tranquille.

Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir cesser de fuir éternellement. Sirius et elle suivaient les mêmes cours, mangeaient dans la même Grande Salle et vivaient le reste du temps dans la même Tour, sans compter le reste du château. La chose était que cette situation convenait tant bien que mal à Liana Harper. Si elle réfléchissait bien, elle avait envie de détester Sirius le plus longtemps possible.

Le détester, le voir le moins possible, parce que sinon, il y avait de fortes chances pour que son amour pour lui, toujours présent, refasse surface et efface toute rancoeur, tous reproches. Et si cela se produisait, c'était le reste de la dignité de Liana, que Sirius avait déjà piétiné avec succès, qui s'envolerait en fumée.

Leur course dans le château prit fin lorsque la jeune fille manqua de renverser Rusard dans son élan. Sirius la rattrapa pendant que l'affreux concierge lui faisait un sermon - c'est-à-dire qu'il lui avait répété déjà trois fois « On ne court pas dans les couloirs, bande de sorciers dégénérés ! ». Les deux Gryffondors durent lui promettre maintes et maintes fois qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus avant que Rusard ne retourne à ses occupations.

- Tu ne vas pas te remettre à courir, hein ? lui demanda Sirius, encore essoufflé.

Elle le fusilla du regard « Non » et tourna les talons. Il lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir, elle se dégagea avec force et tourna la première poignée de porte qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle entra dans les toilettes des filles et claqua la porte derrière elle.

- Si tu crois que ça va m'empêcher d'entrer, lui cria Sirius derrière la porte, tu te fais des idées, ma grande !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite et à sa gauche, vérifiant que personne n'était dans les parages, et poussa la porte. Pendant ce temps, Liana s'était déjà enfermée dans une cabine. Sirius se pencha et repéra vite la seule cabine occupée lorsqu'il vit les pieds de l'adolescente sous la porte.

Il se précipita et attrapa la poignée quand Liana s'écria « Non ! N'ouvre pas » Il obéit « J'irais pas plus loin de toute manière.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Et bien, parle moi ici !

- Liana c'est ridicule ! Je peux pas faire ça comme ça.

La jeune fille s'adossa contre la porte. Si justement, c'était parfait. Ainsi, quoi qu'il ait à lui dire, elle ne verrait pas son visage. Car autrement, elle risquerait de craquer.

- C'est ça où c'est rien, alors dis-moi ce que t'as à me dire ou tire-toi !

- Okay ! s'exclama Sirius sur le même ton exaspéré.

Il commença à faire les cent pas en cherchant ses mots « Ecoute, Liana, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ça. C'était vraiment pas juste pour toi. Je crois que je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens et c'est- » Aussitôt, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit dans un « BANG » assourdissant et laissa apparaître une Gryffondor aux jours rouges de fureur.

- Tu _crois_ que tu comprends ? vociféra-t-elle. Tu comprends QUE DALLE, oui ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte, Sirius Black, que ce que tu m'as fait subir, c'est l'humiliation suprême ?

C'était dit. La raison principale pour laquelle elle avait fuit Sirius pendant cette première semaine de cours était la peur de faire face, de mettre des mots, de devoir assumer. Elle n'était pas exactement la fautive dans l'histoire, mais ça restait dur de formuler le tout à voix haute. Et encore, elle n'en avait énoncé qu'une moitié, la moins importante.

Avouer son amour à Sirius, être persuadée d'avoir entendu que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, s'être autant dévoilée physiquement et intimement, croire qu'au réveil tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et se prendre une bonne grosse claque en pleine figure ; ça faisait mal, aussi bien à son égo qu'à son coeur.

Et ça, elle refusait de le dire à Sirius. Il avait bien dû s'en apercevoir tout seul. Lui communiquer sa honte, c'était une chose ; lui dire à quel point il l'avait souffrir, combien de temps elle avait pleuré et s'était faite consoler par Lyra, c'était hors de question. Liana l'ignorait avant que toute cette histoire ne commence, mais elle avait sa fierté. Pas n'importe laquelle, une fierté de Gryffondor pure et dure.

- Je sais que ce qui s'est passé a dû être horrible pour toi.

- Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne comprends rien.

Elle leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler « Je vois très bien ce qui s'est passé. C'était du sexe sans rien de plus, et ça parce qu'on avait trop bu. Mais trop de choses rentrent en compte, et je vais te les dire, moi, pour être sûre que tu saches vraiment de quoi tu parles » Elle le fixa pour déterminer s'il allait l'interrompre, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je t'ai demandé si c'était le cas, tu m'as répondu « oui », fin de l'histoire. Maintenant, même si on avait rien éprouvé l'un pour l'autre, même si tu m'avais dit que tu étais amoureux de moi _juste_ pour coucher avec moi, je l'aurais mal pris. Parce que c'est nul, Sirius, nul »

Elle remarqua avec horreur que sa voix comme ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler « Or, le truc, c'est que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi. Depuis des années. Et en plus, on était amis. Du moins, on était censés l'être. Est-ce que tu fais ça à tes amis, Sirius ? Tu les trahis tous comme ça, ou c'est juste moi ? »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et quand elle cligna des paupières pour éclaircir sa vue brouillée, elles coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur, sans prêter attention au malaise de Sirius. D'une part parce qu'elle pleurait, d'autre part parce que l'incident avec Remus était encore trop proche pour qu'il ne soit pas touché par ses deux dernières phrases.

- J'étais bourré, se défendit-il mollement.

- Je m'en fiche ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Elle s'accroupit brusquement en maugréant « Oh, putain » et en écrasant ses poings sur ses yeux pour faire cesser ses larmes. Elle se sentait mal, si mal, aussi mal que le lendemain matin. Tout lui revenait en pleine face. Sirius n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle. Jamais. Il s'était joué d'elle. Elle était amoureuse d'un salopard.

Au plus profond d'elle, une petite voix objecta. _Sirius est quelqu'un de bien et tu l'as toujours su. _Pourquoi elle alors ? _Tu n'as pas mérité d'être traitée comme ça non plus, parce que toi aussi, tu es une bonne personne. Certaines choses arrivent sans raisons. C'est la vie. _Mais pourquoi ça fait si mal ? _C'est la vie_. La petite voix était pleine de sagesse, sagesse qu'une jeune fille de seize ans avait encore du mal à comprendre.

Elle resta ainsi perchée sur ses talons, Sirius la contemplait et mesurait l'étendue de ce qu'il avait provoqué. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à Nymphadora pour espérer avec force que tout puisse s'arranger un jour. Il s'approcha d'elle, se mit à sa hauteur, mais ne la toucha pas.

- Est-ce qu'on aurait une chance de tout recommencer ? lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Non, répondit Liana sans réfléchir à la question. Parce que je t'aime toujours, connard, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle en espérant qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

À peine avait-elle articulé sa dernière syllabe qu'une violente nausée s'empara d'elle. N'avait-elle donc aucun respect pour elle-même ? _Tu es humaine, tu as tes faiblesses, c'est normal_, continua la petite voix, que Liana envoya sèchement bouler au fond de son esprit pour la faire taire.

Soudain, elle se précipita dans une des cabines et vomit l'intégralité de son dernier repas. Entre sanglots et toussotements, Liana eut l'impression que sa gorge allait exploser. La bile qui lui restait dans l'oesophage se mélangea à ses larmes sur son visage. Elle ressentait un profond dégoût d'elle-même, comme elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé auparavant, qui se reflétait parfaitement sur son apparence.

Sans lancer un seul coup d'oeil à Sirius, elle se leva et partit se rincer le visage et la bouche dans un lavabo. Elle appuya ensuite ses deux mains sur le bord en marbre blanc et releva le visage. Le regard gris qu'elle croisa dans le miroir était songeur.

- Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton agressif. Elle lui fit face.

- Je me demandais juste si on s'était protégés cette nuit-là, dit Sirius d'une voix trop calme pour être détendue.

Elle se retourna aussitôt, certaine qu'elle devait bien avoir un ou deux aliments à extraire de son organisme, mais rien ne vint. Elle se remit alors à pleurer, pour une toute autre raison cette fois, la fatigue morale y jouant pour beaucoup. Elle commença à dire des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens, sans queue ni tête.

Liana sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule « Faut que je t'emmène chez Pomfresh » Seul l'anéantissement de la jeune fille lui permettait de ne pas craquer à son tour.

- Non, non, je veux pas, non, c'est pas possible, bordel de merde...

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Lyra ? proposa-t-il en essayant d'adoucir sa voix. Ou même Evans ?

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Liana. Elle gloussait en essuyant ses larmes et en se mouchant, puis jeta un regard goguenard au Maraudeur.

- C'est ça, va donc voir Lily et dis-lui que tu as peut-être mis sa meilleure amie enceinte » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire que Sirius trouva particulièrement vicieux « Mais n'espère pas revenir vivant »

Cette perspective semblait la ravir au plus haut point. L'air complètement défait mais un grand sourire barrant son visage, elle laissa un Sirius abasourdi au milieu des toilettes des filles.

* * *

><p>- Bonjour, Monsieur, désolé pour le retard, claironna James en entrant dans le cachot.<p>

Il se figea en remarquant la nouvelle disposition de la classe. Le professeur Slughorn le regarda d'un air indifférent « Mr Potter, veuillez prendre place aux côtés de Miss Carlson » lui dit-il en désignant la dernière place libre.

James obéit et s'assit à côté de Lyra « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » chuchota-t-il alors qu'Horace Slughorn reprenait son discours sur les effets d'un Antidote de Desséchement.

- Il a dit qu'il en avait assez des bavardages, c'est lui qui a choisi nos places, répondit-elle distraitement en prenant des notes.

James ricana « C'est mal nous connaître » Lyra émit un petit bruit qui devait se placer entre le rictus et l'approuvement. Au bout de quelques minutes où elle n'avait fait que gratter sur son parchemin, il se pencha vers elle.

- T'es plus causante, d'habitude.

- Pas en potion, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis vraiment une quiche, faut que je me remettes à niveau.

James soupira, persuadé que les deux heures à venir seraient loin d'être amusantes.

- Vous avez toutes les étapes de préparation au tableau, dit Slughorn en tapotant le tableau noir de sa baguette, ce qui fit apparaître les insctructions. Allez-y.

James posa son chaudron sur un feux doux, jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau, posa les ingrédients nécessaires bien en évidence sur sa table, rejeta un oeil au tableau, commença à découper finement une branche de valériane, re-regarda le tableau, regarda Lyra, sa valériane... et Lyra de nouveau.

- Mais tu fous quoi ?

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs écrivait avec frénésie sur son parchemin les instructions du tableau « Il va pas les enlever, il les laisse toujours » Lyra, qui avait tout écrit en un temps record, déposa un point final et consentit à répondre à son camarade et nouvel ami.

- C'est Lily qui m'a conseillé de faire ça. Elle m'a dit que j'étais pas si nulle que ça, que j'étais efficace et rapide » Elle alluma à son tour un feu sous son chaudron « que je savais bien m'y prendre, tout ça quoi. Mais je rate une potion sur deux » Lyra se pencha sur sa feuille et sortit avec précaution les ingrédients « et c'est parce que je saute toujours des étapes. Alors elle m'a dit de tout écrire sur un parchemin avant de commencer pour tout mémoriser. Comme ça, je suis sûre de rien oublier, finit-elle sur un ton triomphant.

James haussa un sourcil, vaguement impressionné « Si tu veux » Ils recommença à s'occuper de sa potion.

- Dis, commença James au bout de quelques minutes de silence, tu comptes revenir en cours de Défense un de ces jours ?

En effet, Lyra avait été absente aux quatre derniers cours du professeur Moroz. Elle n'avait en vérité assisté à aucun cours depuis le début de l'année, sans compter la première demi-heure du premier cours. Elle s'était vaguement demandé pourquoi la nouvelle prof, McGonagall ou même Dumbledore ne venait pas l'enguirlander, mais sinon ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça.

- Peut-être, glissa-t-elle entre ses dents, concentrée sur le cours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, au fait ?

Elle haussa les épaules « C'est compliqué » Elle lui jeta un regard en biais et devina qu'il hésitait à lui demander plus d'explications.

- Tu vois qui c'est, Luke Donovitz ?

Il fronça les sourcils « Un Serdaigle, non ? » Elle secoua la tête.

- Poufsouffle. Il est pas revenu cette année.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il en se demandant si Moroz avait enlevé ce Donovitz et si c'était cela qui tracassait Lyra.

- Je te le dis parce que je pense que c'est pas trop grave si ça s'ébruite, plein de gens sont déjà au courant. Mais essaye de raconter ça à personne, on sait jamais.

Il acquiesça et diminua son feu d'extrême justesse avant que tout ne lui explose à la figure. Il était plus intéressé par les révélations de Lyra que par une potion hydratante ou il ne savait quoi « Quand il était petit, les parents de Lovitz sont morts et son petit frère a disparu »

James s'étonna d'entendre le nom de son ancien professeur, mais se ressaisit vite en se souvenant de la relation ambigüe entre sa camarade et l'adulte l'année passée « Lovitz a cherché son frère pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que son frère était élève à Poudlard dans la même année que nous. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est devenu professeur ici »

Le Maraudeur hocha de nouveau la tête, lui signifiant qu'il suivait jusque là « J'ai découvert tout ça à un moment et j'ai voulu l'aider à chercher son frère. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenus amis » Lyra lâcha pour la première fois sa potion des yeux et darda sur James un regard sans équivoque « Juste amis, rien de plus » James pouffa de rire.

- Je te crois.

- Bien. On l'a finalement retrouvé » Elle rougit légèrement en se rappelant des circonstances particulières de la fin de leurs recherches « Et c'était Luke Donovitz »

- Qui ça ? demanda un James un peu perdu.

- Potter, suis un peu ! Le petit frère perdu de Lovitz, c'est Luke Donovitz, le Poufsouffle !

- Aaah, d'accord, d'accord. Et donc, Donovitz n'est pas revenu.

- Ouais, mais ça c'est du détail, je vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça. Laisse tomber, James » claqua Lyra en lui faisant les gros yeux devant sa mine suppliante et curieuse « Je ne te dirais rien, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Enfin, le début l'était pas non plus, mais ça peut être dangereux »

C'était le sujet de la dernière lettre de Lyndon. Son frère et lui s'étaient entretenus avec les parents adoptifs, les fameux Donovitz - si tel était leur vrai nom - et ces derniers n'avaient pas du tout apprécier de voir ce grand frère revenu du passé. Un procès avait suivi, que l'ancien professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal avait gagné. Les deux frères Lovitz avaient préféré s'exiler quelque part en Amérique du Sud, craignant les représailles des parents adoptifs. Voilà pourquoi Lyra préférait ne rien dire à personne.

- Je continue. Tous les profs et Dumbledore sont au courant de l'histoire, et aussi le fait que j'en fais partie. Je suis sûre que Moroz est au courant de tout également. Alors quand j'ai fait mon petit spectacle de la rentrée, je crois, si j'ai bien décrypté ce qu'elle a dit, qu'elle a voulu me renvoyer ça en pleine face. J'ai pas apprécié, je me suis cassée, fin de l'histoire.

James fut secoué d'un rire silencieux « Hé, qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle ? C'est tout sauf drôle, je te jure !

- Nan, nan, t'inquiètes, je te crois. Le truc c'est que t'as quand même, plus ou moins, menacé Moroz de mort, tu vois. Et puis, t'es qu'une élève, tu prends un droit, le droit de sécher, qui t'es pas vraiment dû, et ça _juste _parce qu'une prof t'as froissée.

Elle le regarda l'air de dire _'Où tu veux en venir ?' _« C'est un peu gros, tu trouves pas ? » Elle haussa les épaules. Même si elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle n'allait quand même pas sécher toute l'année, si ?

Heureusement, le problème se régla tout seul. À la fin du cours de Potion - pendant lequel Lyra avait une fois de plus raté son Antidote et cette fois, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi - les élèves virent Isée Moroz en personne postée près de la porte du cachot.

- Isée, très chère, la salua Slughorn avec un sourire chaleureux. Entrez, je vous prie. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- Non merci, Horace, je viens voir-

- Un chocolat, alors ? Je viens d'en recevoir des succulents de Rufus Scrimegeour lui-même !

L'ancienne Serpentard refusa poliment son invitation « Je suis vraiment confuse, Horace, mais je venais m'entretenir avec une de nos élèves. Miss Carlson » Le sourire de Slughorn se fâna légèrement mais il garda son air jovial.

- Faites, faites, je vous en prie.

Lyra s'avança timidement vers sa professeur. Moroz évitait de la regarder dans les yeux en attendant que le potionniste ferme la porte du cachot et que les derniers élèves ne s'en aillent. James eut le temps de faire un clin d'oeil à Lyra avant de rejoindre ses amis.

- Très bien, Miss, commença Isée en sachant exactement ce qu'elle allait dire. Nous avons quelque chose à régler, toutes les deux.

- Oui professeur, bredouilla Lyra en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser la tête.

L'étudiante allait lui faire ses excuses quand le professeur la devança « Nous sommes parties du mauvais pied, Lyra. C'est pourquoi je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses » Lyra referma la bouche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était ouverte sous la surprise.

- J'ai parlé à vos autres professeurs. Ils m'ont dit que vous parliez de cette prétendue malédiction » Moroz n'était toujours pas convaincue, à ce qu'il semblait « à tous vos professeurs de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils m'ont également dit que c'était une sorte de rituel qui plaisait beaucoup à vos camarades, qui permettait d'unir les deux maisons qui y assistent et de commencer l'année dans une bonne ambiance »

Lyra était deux fois plus surprise. Par Merlin, mais quel prof avait bien pu lui raconté ça ? L'unité inter-maisons, bah voyons, bien sûr que c'était ce qu'elle visait elle, quand elle faisait son « rituel » !

- D'autre part, j'ai cru comprendre que vous teniez beaucoup à mon prédécesseur. Je n'aurais pas dû vous ennuyer avec ça, surtout pas le jour de mon premier cours.

Elle planta résolument ses yeux noirs dans les siens et, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, elle lui dit sèchement « Demain, à 9h. Et ne soyez pas en retard, nous allons commencer la théorie des Patronus »

Et Isée Moroz disparut. Incroyable. C'était Lyra qui avait poussé le bouchon trop loin, elle l'avait finalement reconnu grâce à James, et c'était un professeur qui s'excusait ? Le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Le lendemain matin, à 9h, Lyra et ses cinq compagnes de Gryffondor étaient les premières présentes en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du mal.

* * *

><p>Mais avant ça, environ une heure et demie avant le début du cours de Mrs Moroz, un cri retentit dans le dortoir rouge et or des filles de sixième année. Toute échevelée, Liana remit sa culotte tachée et son pantalon de pyjama à la va vite, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain où elle s'était enfermée et clama de l'air le plus joyeux qui soit « Je suis pas enceinte ! »<p>

__Your pride has build a wall, so strong__,_  
><em>Is there really no chance to start once again ?<em>  
><em>You should give me a chance, t<em>his can't be the end<em> _  
>I'm still loving you.<em>

* * *

><p><em>J'ai écrit la plus grande partie de ce chapitre en plein milieu de la nuit, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les incohérences et les fautes qui auront échappé à ma relecture. C'est aussi la fatigue qui m'a fait déliré sur toute la 3e partie, qui a fait rendre James complètement mégalo avec son surnom et qui a donné des hallucinations à Liana sur le Sinistros... Mais franchement, je me suis trop marrée. Parce que le pire, c'est que c'est tout Liana, de faire des trucs un peu fous mais surtout stupides dans le genre ^^.<em>

_Le prochain chapitre s'appelera "All that poetry, and all those songs, about something that last no time at all !". C'est une réplique du film "Une éducation" sorti y'a deux ou trois ans. J'ai déjà commencé de l'écrire, mais je ne vous promets pas qu'il arrivera dans deux semaines, ça dépendra vraiment de mon rythme et de mes cours qui commencent. Vous êtes nombreux à me comprendre et à être vraiment très patients, une autre raison pour vous remercier infiniment._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, je vous dis "à la revoyure jeunes gens"._

_**EDIT** : je viens de me faire la peur de ma vie parce que j'ai cliqué sur "Delete Story" sans faire exprès et... et... Heureusement que le site demande confirmation quand on veut supprimer parce que woaaaah, rien que re-publier quatre chapitres ça me traumatise (ça veut dire perdre tout plein de gentils reviews quoi, c'est inacceptable !). Imaginez si j'avais supprimé "Leave it behind"... Allez malilite, on respire. J'ai vraiment senti tout mon corps se pétrifier. C'est terrible d'écrire des potterfictions, on a TOUS des expressions méga bâteaux comme "son corps se pétrifie" ou "il peut lire la peur dans son regard" (parce que moi je lis RIEN dans un regard, chais pas vous ; ça m'empêche pas d'utiliser cette phrase hein ^^) ou... Bref. Je parle je parle (ou j'écris j'écris) parce qu'il faut que mon coeur reprenne son rythme normal, j'suis cardiaque moi, après une peur pareille...  
><em>


	5. My So Called Friend I

Hey !

J'arrive pas à y croire, mais je suis dans les temps ! En plus ce chapitre est pas si mal que ça finalement...

Merci pour tous vos messages supers et gentils, c'est vraiment génial de pouvoir partager ça avec vous. Merci à : **Zachitoya**, **LaSilvana**, **daisy314**, **Clem** (pour moi c'est effectivement un groupe d'amis qui évoluent au fil du temps, j'aime tellement les écrire tous autant qu'ils sont... Merci pour tes supers commentaires), **Caramelise**, **Stef** (Tu sais quoi, je n'ai même pas osé imaginer la réaction de Lily si elle apprenait que Liana serait enceinte de Sirius... Elle ferait sauter Poudlard XD Contente que tu aimes toujours), **Poussifoutre**, **likyboy's**, **Fraize** (La nouvelle prof est louche... bien vu ;) Ouais Sirius se sent vraiment désolé mais il a du mal à s'excuser, c'est un défaut chez lui... Mes cours se passent très bien pour l'instant merci, et toi comment vas-tu ? La Chine te manque ?) et **Akiko** (Tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas assez d'"âme" dans la fic ? Je plaisante, je cherche les ennuis ^^ Hum pas con comme remarque, on va dire que Lily a rarement été chez elle pendant les vacances et que Severus n'a pas pu aller la voir, d'accord :P ?)

Rapide rappel des OC présents dans ce chapitre :

**Lyra Carlson** : meilleure amie de Lily, brune aux yeux bleus-gris clair, Gryffondore de sixième année. James et elle deviennent amis depuis la rentrée.

**Liana Harper** : meilleure amie de Lily, blonde aux yeux bleus-verts, Gryffondore de sixième année. Elle est amie avec James et Sirius depuis la première année, amoureuse de Sirius depuis la deuxième sans qu'il ne le sache et il lui a récemment brisé le coeur en couchant avec elle.

**Paul Hawson** : Serdaigle de sixième année. Liana et lui sont sortis ensemble l'année dernière. Il était au courant pour sa dépendance à la drogue, et ignore tout de son amour pour Sirius et de la nuit que Sirius et Liana ont passé ensemble.

**Nicole Wheeler** : Gryffondor de sixième année, amie de Lily et des autres. Métis aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns chocolats. Petite-amie de James, mais elle a le béguin pour Remus depuis des années sans avoir jamais voulu rien tenter.

**Mei Ming Yue Zhao** : Gryffondor de sixième année, meilleure amie de Nicole. Chinoise, teint pâle, yeux noirs bridés et cheveux noirs.

**Mary MacDonald** : Personnage original de JK Rowling. Gryffondor de sixième année, plus proche de Nicole et de Mei que des trois autres. Les six filles forment un groupe plutôt soudé. (Elle est sortie avec Remus en quatrième année mais c'est pas très important.)

**Majdoline Peakes** : Gryffondor de septième année, meilleure amie d'Alice Gordon, la future Mrs Frank Londubat. Elle considère Lily comme son autre meilleure amie et Lily et elle sont très proches. (Elle est sortie quelques années plus tôt avec l'ex le plus récent de Lily, Tyler Hilton.)

**Isée Moroz** : Nouvelle prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ancienne Serpentard. La quarantaine, cheveux roux-carottes, yeux noirs.

**Marlene McKinnon** : Personnage original de JK Rowling. Gryffondor de 5e année, amie d'enfance de James Potter et Frank Londubat, s'entend bien avec le reste des Gryffondors.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout le monde d'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling. Le titre et les paroles de chansons sont extraites de "So Called Friend" de Porcupine Tree (dont je suis absolument fan ; pour ceux qui veulent écouter, je conseille la version concert à Chicago, live "Arriving Somewhere..." trouvable sur youtube ;)). Le sous-titre est un extrait du film "An Education" de Lone Sherfig.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**5.**** My So Called Friend (I)**

* * *

><p><em>All that poetry, and all those songs, about something that last no time at all !<em>

Des trois filles avec qui Paul Hawson était sorti, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Liana Harper soit celle avec qui il serait devenu ami après la rupture. Et pourtant, après un premier contact à la rentrée plutôt embarrassant, les choses devinrent vite naturelles entre les deux exs.

Ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, à la bibliothèque, se retrouvaient par hasard assis l'un à côté de l'autre en cours. Ils s'étaient mis à se promener ensemble dans le château pour se rendre d'un cours à l'autre, allaient à la bibliothèque ensemble, déjeunaient quelque fois à la même table. Ils plaisantaient, parlaient de choses et d'autres, riaient, se disputaient parfois - comme quoi tout n'était pas rose.

Lorsque le début glacial de l'automne leur fit renoncer à se retrouver dans le parc, il leur arrivait de traîner dans la salle commune de Serdaigle ou celle de Gryffondor. La même question revenait souvent parmi leurs camarades _« __Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?__ »_ D'abord avec gêne, puis avec nonchalence et quelques rires, ils répondaient _« __Non__ »_.La période où Paul et Liana formaient un couple leur semblait être à des années lumières derrière eux.

En cette fin d'après-midi, les deux _amis _se trouvaient dans la salle commune des aigles. Paul riait en entendant Liana lui parler d'une de ses plus jouissantes combines.

- Tes cours d'Histoire ?

- Tu peux pas savoir ce que les gens, à partir de la deuxième année, peuvent faire pour être tranquille, dit Liana en souriant. Pendant leur première, ils pensent que ça va bien se passer, mais les derniers jours avant l'exam ils rament à mort pour trouver des notes de cours puisqu'ils ont rien écrit pendant l'année.

- Et vu que tu es la seule à résister aux pouvoirs soporifiques de Binns, tu t'es dévouée, c'est ça ?

Liana rit doucement « Et ouais. Chaque début d'année, je laisse une petite annonce dans toutes les salles communes. Je duplique mes cours des années d'avant avec un sort et je les vends à cinq mornilles par trimestre. Dix mornilles pour les cours de l'année que je viens de finir, ici notre cinquième année. Et deux gallions quand ils les veulent juste avant les examens, quelque soit l'année » Elle montra sa poche rebondie et fit tinter les pièces à l'intérieur.

- Les affaires marchent très bien.

Paul se pencha vers elle d'un air de conspirateur « Si je te fais de la pub chez nous, tu me donnes dix pour cent ? » Elle éclata de rire si fort que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Toujours secouée de rire, elle pointa du doigt le tableau d'affichage de la pièce où était épinglée son annonce parfaitement rédigée.

- Je t'ai dit _toutes_ les salles communes, balbutia-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, avant de pouffer de nouveau. Dix pour cent...

Son ancien petit-ami se rassit dans son fauteuil en souriant largement « Tu es machiavélique ! » Le visage de la jeune fille prit une expression scandalisée.

- Qui ça, moi ? Mais pas du tout, je suis juste une passionnée d'histoire qui cherche à faire partager ses connaissances !

Toujours amusé, Paul secoua la tête en la regardant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois « Une vraie Serpentard » Liana fit mine d'examiner ses ongles avec attention.

- Si savoir s'y prendre en affaire, c'est être Serpentard, alors d'accord.

- Ça me fait penser » Paul se leva de son siège « En fait ça n'a absolument rien à voir, mais je viens de m'en rappeler » Il montra son dortoir d'un signe de tête.

Elle se leva à son tour, attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent « Quand tu m'as parlé de la soirée que t'as passé avec les Maraudeurs pendant l'été, je me suis rappelé que ma mère avait un tourne-disque et quelques vinyles.

- Tu les as ? demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

Il acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir de Paul, déjà occupé par un autre Serdaigle de sixième année. Liana le reconnut comme étant l'ex de Nicole sur qui Lily avait brièvement flashé deux semaines plus tôt.

- Bonjour Martin, le salua-t-elle.

- On va écouter de la musique, lui apprit Paul.

Martin, qui semblait jusqu'à maintenant peu intéressé, leur offrit un sourire mutin et ses yeux brillèrent « Tu peux rester si tu veux » lui proposa son ami, même s'il ne paraissait pas très emballé par sa présence. Paul avait toujours préféré être seul à seul avec Liana, sans que quiconque ne lui vole l'attention qu'elle lui portait sur le moment.

- Non, non, non, non, le rassura Martin en se levant. Je vais voir Lily, je vous laisse » Il se dirigea vers la porte, adressa un clin d'oeil à son compagnon de dortoir et sortit en vitesse.

Liana se tourna vers Paul, un sourcil haussé d'incompréhension « Y'a deux choses qui viennent de se passer. Déjà, il va voir Lily ? Genre ma copine Lily ? » demanda-t-elle avec emphase.

- Oui. Je crois qu'elle lui plaît vachement.

Liana commença à sautiller sur place en frappant dans ses mains, puis se ressaisit quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était en présence d'aucun autre membre de la gente féminine. Elle tira puérilement la langue à un Paul déconcerté.

Ce dernier se mit à la recherche des 45 tours dont il avait parlé à son amie « C'est quoi, la deuxième chose ? » lui demanda-t-il distraitement en fouillant sous son lit. Liana prit un air pensif.

- Martin t'a fait un clin d'oeil, j'ai pas rêvé ?

Paul se releva, rouge pivoine, et s'assit sur son lit.

- Je suis pas sûr que t'ais vraiment envie de savoir.

Liana s'assit à ses côtés « Tu me dis un truc pareil et je vais plus te lâcher jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises, mon pote.

- Ok, ok » Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, incroyablement gêné « C'est un pari qu'on a fait l'année dernière. Complètement stupide, tu sais. C'était à celui qui... qui coucherait le premier »

Les yeux de Liana s'arrondirent de surprise, puis elle se mit à rire franchement « On l'a fait quand toi et moi on a commencé à sortir ensemble, et Martin sortait avec Lyse Edgecombe à l'époque. Ils ont rompu, et aucun de nous deux n'a... tu sais » Liana tenta de cacher son amusement et hocha la tête.

- Mais bon, maintenant que Evans et lui, ça a l'air plutôt bien parti... Le pari est de nouveau d'actualité, tu vois. Et vu la réputation de ta copine...

- De quoi tu parles ? Lily a une réputation ?

Paul haussa les épaules « Tu sais, quand elle sortait avec Tyler Hilton en cinquième, ils ont été pas mal de fois surpris » Il lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus pour qu'elle comprenne ce que le mot _« __surpris__ »_ signifiait.

- C'est tout ce que Martin veut avec elle ? Perdre son pucelage ?

- Non, non, il aime vraiment bien Lily tu sais. Il a très envie de sortir avec elle. Je te jure, il arrête pas de me bassiner avec elle depuis la rentrée.

Rassurée sur les intentions du Serdaigle envers sa meilleure amie, Liana acquiesça en silence. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Paul, qui se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé de ce pari ?

- Tu te serais moquée de moi.

- C'est clair, je me serais bien marrée. Mais je l'aurais pas mal pris.

Il consentit à se tourner face à elle et fut destabilisé par le regard intense qu'elle posait sur lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, sans rien dire, cherchant à deviner les pensées de l'autre. Elle finit par lui faire un magnifique sourire malicieux « On a qu'à arranger ça » déclara-t-elle.

Paul ne la comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle le pousse pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et retira son t-shirt, dévoilant son soutien-gorge. Il la fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Son air abasourdi disparut progressivement quand elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Il la prit par les épaules pour la détacher de lui « Tu es toujours vierge ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Elle garda un air impassible « Non » répondit-elle simplement. Elle recommença à l'embrasser, et cette fois, Paul se laissa faire et répondit avec fièvre.

Elle l'aida à retirer chemise, chaussures, pantalon, et s'attaqua à sa propre jupe lorsqu'il l'arrêta de nouveau. Il prit son visage en coupe et chercha à la sonder du regard.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es différente.

Liana soupira, agacée qu'il l'ait interrompue en si bon chemin. Elle se leva et enleva elle-même sa jupe. Il dévora ses jambes découvertes du regard, mais se concentra sur la réponse qu'elle lui donna.

- Je ne me drogue plus. Je ne suis plus vierge. J'ai fait mon tatouage » Elle montra le signe de l'infini dessiné sur son poignet.

- Non, y'a autre chose, affirma-t-il avec conviction.

Liana était parfaitement consciente de ce qui l'avait tant changée. Elle ignorait juste que ce que Sirius lui avait fait se voyait à ce point sur son visage.

Elle mit fin à ses questions en dégrafant son soutien-gorge et laissa tomber le vêtement sur le sol.

* * *

><p>- Je suis vraiment désolée, faut que j'y aille. Méta, tu comprends... » Elle le regarda à peine en enfilant ses chaussures, déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Elle fit un sourire vague au reste de la pièce et sortit sans demander son reste.<p>

Elle l'avait coupé en plein milieu d'une phrase qui ressemblait à _« __On le lit dans les livres, on le voit dans des films, même quand on fait ça tout seul, ça n'a rien à voir !__ »_mais elle n'était pas sûre. Dès qu'il s'était retiré, Liana n'avait eu qu'une envie : partir, le plus loin possible de Paul.

Elle mit son t-shirt et passa sa robe de sorcière sans l'attacher. Par chance, la salle commune des Serdaigles était vide. Elle marcha à grand pas vers le couloir et se sentit respirer en s'éloignant de cette partie de l'aile Est, le repère des aigles de Poudlard.

La Gryffondor avisa une rangée de fenêtres sur son chemin qui donnait sur le lac et s'approcha pour examiner son reflet. Cheveux en bataille, lèvres gonflées, un suçon dans le coup. Elle enroula aussitôt son écharpe autour du coup et se sentit soulagée d'avoir caché la seule preuve physique évidente.

Elle rencontra son propre regard dans la glace et sentit une vague de honte. Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le métal frais. « Si tu crois que c'était intelligent, ce que tu viens de faire » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Liana ne regrettait pas d'avoir couché avec Paul. Ni d'avoir ramener ça sur le tapis d'une telle manière, elle qui l'avait arrêté en plein élan des mois plus tôt parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête, à l'époque. Ni d'avoir été la première amante de son ex alors qu'ils n'étaient ensemble, encore moins amoureux.

Ce qui lui manquait pour ne pas culpabiliser, c'était une raison. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle n'était plus attirée par Paul... Ou l'était-elle encore ? Le moment qu'elle avait passé avec lui était plutôt sympa. Voulait-elle le refaire ? Elle n'en savait rien... Bordel, mais _pourquoi_ avait-elle été aussi idiote ?

Un autre souvenir, plus brumeux et plus lointain, prit place dans ses pensées. Le visage de Sirius se superposa à celui de Paul. Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient sournoisement coulé sur ses joues d'une main rageuse. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Elle venait bien de le faire, elle.

Elle n'avait rien à regretter. Liana n'avait fait qu'écouter son instinct, ses hormones, et finalement ça avait été très bien. Mieux que très bien, mais elle n'en était pas encore sûre. Elle devait cesser de se prendre la tête avec chacun des gestes qu'elle faisait. Coucher avec un ex, sans qu'un coeur ne soit brisé après, c'était loin d'être la fin du monde.

Rassurée par ses propres pensées, elle se mit sur le chemin de sa salle commune. Elle croisa Nicole, une de ses compagnes de dortoir et amie, qui semblait en revenir. Elle avait l'air radieux et légèrement débraillé.

- Salut ! claironna-t-elle d'une voix plus joyeuse que jamais.

La métis ne s'arrêta pas pour faire la conversation à son amie qui, immobile, l'observait s'éloigner « Tu vas où ? » demanda Harper.

- À l'infirmerie, s'écria sa camarade sans se retourner.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ? » Mais Nicole avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision.

Tout en reprenant son chemin, elle se demanda ce qui était arrivé à Nicole Wheeler. La réponse lui parut presque évidente quand elle entra chez les Gryffondors et aperçut un autre de ses amis.

James Potter était adossé au mur juxtaposé à l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Aussi débraillé qu'elle, ses joues étaient plus rouges que d'habitude, ses cheveux dans un état innomable. À travers ses lunettes placées de travers sur son nez, il posait sur le reste de la pièce un regard vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Presque mélancolique.

Liana fit deux plus deux et dit à voix basse « Toi, t'as couché avec Nicole » lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. James s'était aperçu de sa présence, mais c'étaient ses paroles qui le firent réagir. Il posa ses yeux sur elle et elle se plaça face à lui, l'expression sur son visage le défiant de lui dire qu'elle se trompait. Elle rata son regard noisette devenu observateur à son tour.

- Toi aussi, tu as fait l'amour, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Liana grimaça et s'apprêta à le corriger - elle n'avait pas fait l'_amour_ mais s'était seulement envoyée en l'air - au moment où il ajouta « Et tu as pleuré » Là, il avait deviné juste.

- Le dis à personne, demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- Le dis pas à Evans, renchérit-il sur le même ton.

Les sourcils de Liana se haussèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière ses mèches blondes. Incroyablement embarassé, James passa une main dans ses cheveux « Enfin, à personne » Puis il réfléchit une seconde et rajouta d'un air déterminé « Mais surtout pas à Evans »

Elle le regarda un moment avant de le prendre par la main et de le tirer derrière elle « Viens.

- On va où ? lui demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

- On va discuter tranquille dehors.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et plongea ses mains dans ses poches. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au parc de Poudlard. Liana alluma une cigarette avant de commencer son interrogatoire « Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Son regard s'était perdu dans le paysage, évitant sensiblement de rencontrer les yeux bleus-verts de la jeune fille.

- J'ai vu Nicole qui repartait de... » Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement « de quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous deux » Elle se figea le temps d'une demi-seconde « Vous avez bien couché ensemble ? »

James hocha seulement la tête, fixant à présent le bout de ses chaussures « Elle avait l'air heureuse. Genre vraiment heureuse, épanouie. Et toi, tu tires la tronche » Il osa poser sur elle un regard qui semblait demander avec insolence ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas content ?

Il haussa les épaules « C'était ta première fois, je me trompe ? » Préférant rester muet, il acquiesça seulement « C'était pas bien ? » James poussa un soupir en passant la main dans ses cheveux, manie exaspérante qu'il avait depuis plusieurs mois.

- C'est pas que c'était pas bien. C'est juste que je m'attendais à un truc tellement extraordinaire » Il laissa sa voix en suspens en espérant que son amie le comprenne.

Elle se contenta de rire doucement « Tu sais, la première fois c'est rarement dingue »

James aurait voulu parler de Remus, dont la seule expérience qu'il avait dans ce domaine était Dylan et d'après lui, ça avait été « indescriptible ». Il aurait voulu parler de Sirius, qui s'était _éclaté au pieu_ avec Kay Stevenson depuis le début - selon ses dires. Mais combiner sexe et Sirius dans une conversation avec Liana n'était définitivement pas la chose à faire.

- Faut le faire avec la bonne personne, rajouta-t-elle en regardant au loin à son tour.

Le poursuiveur ricana « Ouais mais je suis un mec, ça colle pas » Liana secoua la tête, s'attendant à ce qu'il ne voye pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Je ne te parle pas d'un truc de fille fleur bleue, ou même de sentiments. Tu peux trouver une personne avec qui tu t'éclateras vraiment - une question d'affinité je pense.

- Tu parles de toi et... » Le nom de Black traînait dans l'air.

- Non » l'interrompit-elle « Un truc en rapport avec » Elle aurait voulu parler de Lily. C'était elle qui lui avait dit qu'avec David, son premier amant, ça avait toujours été mieux que tout. Mais elle sentait que parler des mecs que se tapaient Lily Evans n'était certainement pas quelque chose que James Potter voulait entendre « Laisse tomber »

James garda le silence en laissant son regard se promener sur la Forêt Interdite. L'obscurité effrayante qui s'en dégageait et, paradoxalement, les souvenirs de pleine lune qu'elle lui évoquait inspira l'adolescent de seize ans.

- Toutes ces chansons, tous ces poèmes... Sur quelque chose qui dure à peine trente secondes.

Liana eut une moue amusée devant l'air philosophique de James « C'est de toi ça ? » Il éclata de rire en répondant par la négative d'un signe de tête.

Elle avait entendu deux avis différents sur la question dans la même journée. En moins d'une heure. Finalement, les mecs ne sont pas tous les mêmes.

* * *

><p>Nicole Wheeler n'avait pas quitté son visage radieux du reste de la journée. Dans le dortoir, entourée de ses cinq amies, elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur la performance de James Potter.<p>

- T'es pas trop jalouse j'espère, Lily ? lança-t-elle à la rouquine sur un ton goguenard, tout en expirant sa fumée.

Evans haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. Nicole, qui ne fumait pas régulièrement mais appréciait une cigarette de temps en temps, lui en avait empruntée une. Ce n'était pas cela qui la dérangeait ; son air fier qui criait _« __j'ai couché avec un Maraudeur__ »_ l'insupportait.

- Pour tout te dire » Elle fit semblant de réfléchir « J'en ai _strictement_ rien à foutre »

- Tu sors bien avec Martin maintenant. Oeil pour oeil, ex pour ex.

- Je ne suis jamais sortie avec Potter, lui rappela-t-elle.

Nicole balaya cette affirmation d'un geste de la main « C'est tout comme. Il était fou amoureux de toi.

- Il ne l'était _pas_.

- Il t'a courue après pendant des mois. Pour moi c'est pareil, répéta-t-elle.

Lyra sentit le besoin de désamorcer la bombe lorsqu'elle vit Lily sur le point de répondre vertement. Les deux filles gardaient rarement leur langue dans leurs poches et les disputes entre elles étaient nombreuses - bien que sans caractère de gravité pour leur amitié.

- Pourquoi t'es allée voir Pomfresh, Nikky ?

Elle sortit un petit flacon remplit d'une potion magenda de sa poche « L'année dernière, on m'a dit que les sorts de contraception étaient loin d'être efficaces. Ou qu'ils étaient dangereux. Je lui ai demandé une potion contraceptrice » expliqua-t-elle en secouant le flacon devant les yeux des cinq filles.

Mei Ming Yue Zhao explosa d'un rire hystérique « T'as raconté tes frasques sexuelles à la vieille Pomfresh ? » Mary MacDonald pouffa en entendant l'expression de sa compagne de dortoir.

- Elle a dû tirer une de ces tronches ! s'exclama Mary.

Nicole rit à son tour « Elle a halluciné, tu veux dire. Mais après - vous n'allez pas croire ce qu'elle m'a dit - elle m'a dit... Attends, ses mots exacts, c'était « Je préfère ça. Si vous saviez le nombre d'étudiantes qui m'ont demandé de les faire avorter ». Un truc du genre.

- Des filles se font avorter à Poudlard ? » Lyra n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Ouep. Elle m'a dit que j'était hyper responsable et tout... Tu m'étonnes, au moins je suis pas enceinte, c'est déjà ça.

Liana était restée bizarrement silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas pensé à un sort de protection. La contraception n'était pas encore un réflexe pour elle. Elle avait eu la chance de ne pas être enceinte la première fois, car elle doutait que Sirius, dans l'état où il était cette fameuse nuit, ait pu lancer un sortilège corect... Mieux ne valait pas tenter le diable trop souvent.

Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et, sur le ton le plus dégagé qu'elle put, « Tu crois que tu pourrais m'en passer un peu ? » Nicole se tourna vers elle, faisant voler ses délicieuses boucles brunes chocolatées autour de son visage.

- De quoi ?

- De la potion.

Mei et Nicole poussèrent un cri hystérique, Lily en fit tomber son grimoire de sortilèges sur son pied et poussa également un cri - de douleur. Quant aux deux autres, elles fixèrent la blonde avec des yeux ronds.

- T'as couché avec qui ?

- Quand ?

- Paul, répondit Liana en retenant difficilement une grimace de gêne.

- Mais pourquoi ? demandèrent en choeur Nicole, Lyra et Lily.

Liana leur lança un regard agacé « Pour avoir autre chose en tête que Sirius » Sa formulation n'était pas bonne, mais c'était la seule manière de le dire qu'elle avait trouvé. Ses deux meilleures amies, à savoir Lyra et Lily, hochèrent la tête d'un air entendue.

La première fois que Lyra Carlson avait couché avec un garçon, elle avait treize ans. C'était un sorcier inconnu, deux ans plus âgé qu'elle, pendant une fête hardcore, et ils étaient tous deux presque ivres morts. La seule autre expérience sexuelle qu'elle avait eu était avec Luke Donovitz - qui se trouvait être le frère de son ancien prof adoré, Lyndon Lovitz, bien qu'elle l'ignorait à l'époque - à l'âge de quinze ans. Cette deuxième fois avait plus ou moins remplacé la première et quand Lyra pensait au sexe, elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise depuis.

Le jour où Lily avait perdu sa virginité était le même que l'enterrement de sa mère et de ses tantes adoptives, deux ans plus tôt. Le fils d'une connaissance de la mère de Lyra, dont Lily ignorait tout à l'époque, l'avait draguée et ça c'était terminé comme cela devait se terminer. Lily et David eurent d'autre rapports sexuels pendant la semaine où la Gryffondor était en vacance, et de la même manière, ceci effaça sa première fois dans son esprit. Elle cessa d'associer le sexe à la mort de sa mère.

Le raisonnement était nébuleux mais les trois filles s'en contentaient. Elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de perdre cette première fois si importante dans des conditions idéales, avec quelqu'un qu'elles aimaient et qui le leur rendait bien. Pour Liana, c'était encore frais et ça avait eu beaucoup plus de conséquences sur son coeur que pour les deux autres. Si elle voulait considérer son aventure avec Paul comme une sorte de thérapie, ses meilleures amies ne l'en dissuaderaient sûrement pas.

* * *

><p>- Liana !<p>

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement vers Sirius et aboya agressivement « Quoi ? » Le Maraudeur fit un pas de recul, surpris et quelque peu effrayé. Mais il nota un certain progrès ; c'était la première fois qu'elle ne l'ignorait pas ou qu'elle ne se sauvait pas dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Sauf que du coup, elle le prenait de cours et il ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

- Je voulais savoir... euh- Comment tu vas ? » Il tenta un sourire maladroit, qui se fâna vite devant son air dédaigneux.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, ça ne te concerne plus, siffla-t-elle avec toute la méchanceté dont elle était capable.

Elle faillit craquer devant son expression triste et désolée, mais se ressaisit « Tu m'en veux toujours » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Evidemment que je t'en veux encore. Ne va pas croire que tout va s'arranger en un coup de baguette magique.

Elle lui sortait souvent cette phrase, et Sirius avait pensé à une plaisanterie qui pouvait peut-être l'amuser. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette et, avec un sourire en coin, la pointa lentement vers la jeune fille. Ni une, ni deux, elle le repoussa avec force contre le mur, une main sur le torse, sa baguette qui menaçait la gorge du Gryffondor.

- N'y pense même pas, Black » Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de rigoler.

Sirius sentit une décharge électriser tout son corps. Il se dégagea de la poigne de Liana et la fusilla du regard « T'es vraiment injuste » Liana pouffa d'un rire sarcastique et s'amusa à faire glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts. Une manière de dire que la menace était toujours présente.

- Ah oui ? Explique-moi comment, mon petit Patmol, ironisa-t-elle en utilisant le surnom incompréhensible dont les autres Maraudeurs l'affublaient.

Il mit un temps pour chercher ses mots avant de répondre « Ça fait plusieurs semaines, maintenant. Tu devrais m'avoir pardonné, ou ne plus être fâchée contre moi.

- Si tu crois que c'est si facile, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je sais très bien que ça ne l'est pas.

- Et si tu crois que ça me plaît de te faire la gueule, tu te trompes.

- Oh mais justement, je crois que ça te plaît. Tu mets toutes les fautes sur moi parce que c'est plus confortable, plutôt que de voir la vérité en face.

Sirius n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'en vouloir à Liana pour quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il n'avait jamais non plus voulu lui faire de véritables reproches.

- _Moi_, je ne vois pas la vérité en face ? s'étonna-t-elle en gardant son air furieux.

- Je me demande parfois si tu te rappelles vraiment de cette nuit. J'étais complètement dé-chi-ré. Je n'avais absolument aucune conscience dans ce que je faisais, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Pas parce que je suis un imbécile, mais parce que mon cerveau était éteint, débranché, absent.

- Tes hormones étaient bien en éveil par contre, grommela-t-elle.

- Cerveau éteint ou non, je reste un mec de seize ans, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Mais Liana n'y prit pas goût « Alors quoi, tu considères que j'ai abusé de toi ou un truc du genre ?

- Non non ! Bien sûr que non, et puis, toi aussi t'avais bien bu. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je trouve ça con que notre amitié soit ruinée pour quelques verres de trop, expliqua-t-il en toute sincérité.

- C'est clair, c'est vraiment _con_ que mon coeur soit en mille morceaux pour une histoire aussi stupide » Sa voix avait perdu toute trace d'animosité « Mes sentiments sont en jeu dans cette histoire, Sirius » Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche en baissant la tête pour qu'il ne voye pas la lassitude qui s'était installée sur son visage.

- Parlons-en de tes sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

Liana garda le silence en réajustant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule. Ses yeux fixaient le sol. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre « J'avais peur que tu me dises que ne m'aimes pas.

- Et ce soir-là, tu as brusquement décidé que tu n'avais plus peur ?

- Peut-être, et alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de défi.

- C'était l'alcool qui parlait, Liana » Offusquée qu'il dénigre ainsi de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à le descendre verbalement « Je ne parle pas de... tes sentiments, attends ! Juste que si tu n'avais pas été vraiment bourrée, tu n'aurais jamais eu le courage de me l'avouer.

- Et si tu n'avais pas autant bu, on n'aurait jamais couché ensemble.

Il lui sourit car c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Seulement, il avait manqué le ton féroce qu'elle avait utilisé. Oh non, Liana était loin d'être d'accord « Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer en mettant tout sur le compte de l'alcool ? » Sirius soupira. Cette fois, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la convaincre qu'ils pouvaient tout recommencer à zéro.

S'apercevant qu'il n'avait plus rien de pertinent à ajouter, elle tourna les talons. Il attrapa son bras et la força à l'écouter.

- Ecoutes, tu te souviens ce que t'as dit dans les toilettes ? Comme quoi, si on n'avait pas été amis et que tu n'avais pas été amoureuse de moi, mon comportement avait été quand même complètement nul ? »

Elle était de nouveau face à lui mais regardait dans la direction opposée. Les bras croisés, elle était bien décidée à ne plus prêter attention à ses arguments foireux « Et bien, je ne suis pas d'accord » continua-t-il « Je pense que si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais bien aimé »

Liana ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir « Parce que je pense que ça peut amener l'amitié à un niveau au-dessus d'intimité, que ça peut que nous rapprocher. Bref, je pense que c'est juste génial de faire l'amour entre ami »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant les larmes monter. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien compris. Elle libéra son bras et murmura « Laisse-moi » Evidemment, Sirius ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Elle commença à s'éloigner avant qu'il ne la reprenne par les épaules. Liana tenta de se dégager brusquement, ce qui amena Sirius à la retenir avec plus de force. Au dernier moment, il la lâcha et elle atterit avec violence contre le mur. Sa tête cogna lourdement contre la pierre et une douleur lancinante scinda son crâne en deux.

- Oh Merlin, Liana ! » Il posa une main sur sa clavicule et une autre avec précaution sur ses cheveux « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Ça va ? »

Non, ça n'allait pas. Liana éclata en sanglots, et pas seulement à cause de la bosse qui se formait sur son crâne « Laisse-moi tranqui-i-i-i-ile » pleurnicha-t-elle. Sirius sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa avec la plus grande douceur.

- Pardonne-moi » Il était tout près et Liana sentit son souffle balayer son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, rencontra les iris surprenants de l'homme qu'elle continuait d'aimer et détestait de moins en moins.

Son pouce continuait de flatter sa joue humide et des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne pleurait plus « Lâche-moi » murmura-t-elle, en espérant qu'il fasse le contraire. Elle était hypnotisée par son regard transcendant. Sirius loucha un moment sur ses lèvres et son corps se tendit d'anticipation.

Elle secoua la tête, cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Liana n'avait aucune envie qu'il l'embrasse, autant qu'elle aurait pu mourir pourvu qu'il le fasse. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son visage reflétait son débat intérieur, tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient déjà pour accueillir celles tant désirées de Sirius. En moins d'une seconde, ce fut chose faite.

La dernière fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, le taux d'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang était plus qu'élevé. Ses souvenirs n'étaient donc pas nets. Le fait qu'il l'embrasse alors qu'elle était sobre changeait absolument tout. Quelque chose explosa dans son estomac, la chaleur qui la brûlait au niveau du sommet du crâne irradia tout son corps, sa tête se mit à tourner.

Elle réussit à ne pas céder, à ne pas l'amener contre elle pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de dévorer avec passion sa bouche alors que lui l'embrassait avec délicatesse. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur « _nuit d'amour_ », rien à voir avec un million de baiser de Paul.

Puis Sirius disparut de son champ de vision. Liana entendit sa meilleure amie vociférer « Arrête de la forcer, elle a dit qu'elle voulait pas ! Laisse-la tranquille pour une fois ! » Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur une Lily scandalisée qui observait son ennemi juré comme s'il était la dernière des immondices.

Les deux rivaux s'affrontèrent du regard. Sirius était quelque peu bouleversé par le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son amie - il n'avait presque aucun souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble - mais il était hors de question qu'il flanche devant Evans.

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Liana se remit à pleurer. Au même moment, James et Lyra les rejoignirent en courant. Lyra prit son amie en pleurs par l'épaule et l'éloigna en la serrant contre elle, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

- Tu vois ce que t'as fait ? s'exclama Lily en pointant sa soeur de coeur du doigt. T'es content de toi, j'espère ?

Sirius ne réagit pas et ce fut James qui répondit à sa place « Tu vas arrêter de le martyriser maintenant, ça suffit Evans !

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ?

- Exactement, de quoi tu te mêles ?

- Il était censé être son ami et excuse-moi, mais tu as vu dans quel état il l'a mise ? Un « soit-disant » ami » Elle mima des guillemets avec ses doigts « ne fait pas ce que Black a fait à Liana, c'est comme ça !

- Ne-

- Et ne me parle pas de ce que je t'ai fait à toi » Elle parlait du fait que, selon James, elle aurait abandonné leur toute nouvelle amitié et ce sans explications « Parce que ça n'a rien à voir ! »

James fut choqué qu'elle prenne leur histoire avec si peu d'importance « Tu rigoles ? Mais ça a tout à voir.

- De quoi tu parles, bon sang ?

- Tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien à voir dans tout ça, mais tu ramènes tout toujours à toi ! Tu détestes Sirius depuis toujours et tu te sers de n'importe quelle occasion pour le descendre !

- Tu oses dire que je profite du malheur de ma _meilleure amie_ pour assouvir ma haine pour Black ? T'es vraiment un gros malade.

- Et toi, tu es tellement aveuglée par ton amour pour Liana que tu n'es pas capable de voir les fautes des deux côtés !

- Ben voyons, c'est moi la méchante ! C'est étonnant ! C'est moi qui voit pas les choses clairement, ça va encore être de ma faute, comme d'habitude ?

James éclata d'un rire mauvais « J'ai bien entendu ? C'est le moldu qui se fout de la charité, c'est pas possible ! Qui a passé toute l'année dernière à me reprocher à MOI tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ton monde à TOI ? Merlin peut-être ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit Lily avec mauvaise foi.

Lyra Carlson empêcha Potter de répondre « LILY ! » s'époumona-t-elle « Tu ramènes tes fesses immédiatement ! » Ses yeux verts fusillèrent une dernière fois Potter, qui le lui rendit bien, et elle obéit.

Dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Lyra prit son bras et la fit tourner le dos à Liana, qui sanglotait assise à même le sol, pour éviter qu'elle ne les entende.

- Tu vas arrêter une minute de crier sur Potter-

- C'est lui qui a commenc- AÏE ! » La brune lui avait pincé la peau du bras avec force.

- Et sur Black, continua-t-elle de la sermonner, et tu vas t'occuper un peu de Liana, bordel de merde ! C'est elle la plus importante !

Pendant ce temps, Liana n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas craqué ainsi nerveusement. Elle avait cru avoir dépassé ça. Peut-être était-ce Sirius qui lui avait reproché ses torts dans l'histoire, ou de voir ses amis s'affronter à cause d'elle. Ou plus justement, à cause du baiser de Sirius. Mais qu'en savait-elle... Faites qu'elle arrête de ressembler à une fontaine, par pitié !

De l'autre côté du couloir, Sirius était resté scotché, sans réactions devant les larmes de Liana. Chaque fois qu'il l'affrontait, qu'elle criait qu'elle le haïssait, ou pire encore, qu'elle se mettait à pleurer, il avait l'impression de prendre une gigantesque claque en pleine figure. Chaque fois, il se posait la même question. Etait-il à ce point capable de blesser autant ceux qu'il aimait ?

James se tourna vers lui lorsque les trois filles disparurent dans la direction opposée. Il tenta de le réconforter par un simple regard compatissant. Finalement, il le prit par les épaules et l'emmena loin de Liana Harper « Allez, Patmol. C'est fini »

* * *

><p>- Une dernière remarque sur les Patronus : ce n'est pas la taille de l'animal qui compte.<p>

- Mais la manière de s'en servir » chuchota Lily à Liana. Celle-ci étouffa un rire discret et rata le regard noir que lui lança le professeur Moroz.

Moroz haussa le ton de sa voix « C'est la force magique et morale du sorcier qui lance le sort qui est importante. Ainsi que la puissance que vous mettez dans le sortilège et l'intensité du souvenir heureux que vous choisissez. Il existe des Patronus de toutes les formes, des rongeurs, des insectes, qui peuvent être aussi puissants qu'un éléphant ou un tigre. Si vous ne comprenez pas, vous le verrez bien assez tôt entre vous.

Quelqu'un leva la main et prit la parole de lui-même « Quel est votre Patronus, professeur ?

- Une mante-religieuse.

La réponse d'Isée créa une cacophonie dans sa classe et elle entendit plusieurs de ses élèves s'exclamer qu'ils « n'y auraient jamais pensé ». Elle leur avait montré son Patronus dès son premier cours sur le sujet, quelques séances plus tôt, et elle se demandait à présent si ses élèves se posaient des questions sur l'animal qu'elle faisait apparaître depuis le début.

- C'est à vous aujourd'hui » Elle entendit des murmures d'excitation « J'espère que vous avez tous choisis un souvenir particulièrement heureux »

Liana se pencha vers Lily « T'as pris quoi toi ?

- La fois où j'ai réussi la potion d'Anxiété. J'étais vraiment euphorique ce jour-là, mais je suis pas sûre que ça va marcher. Et toi ?

- L'après-midi où on est tous allés au zoo moldu » Lily la regarda sans comprendre « Tu te souviens pas ? Y'a cinq ans, elles étaient vivantes » Les lèvres de la rouquine se tordirent en une moue dubitative.

- Je m'en rappelle, mais je sais pas si ça va être bon... C'est peut-être encore trop tôt, tu trouves pas ?

Liana haussa un sourcil perplexe. Cela faisait quand même deux ans que leurs mères respectives avaient disparu « On verra bien si j'ai fait mon deuil alors »

Elles se levèrent et s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre pour commencer de s'entraîner à l'instar des autres. Les deux amies s'écrièrent en même temps « _Spero Patronum_ ». Rien ne se passa. Ce n'était pas inhabituel puisque c'était leur premier essai - personne n'y était encore parvenu dans la classe. Il fallait beaucoup d'énergie, de maîtrise de soi et surtout d'entraînement pour réussir son premier Patronus.

Le reste du cours fut consacré aux essais. Moroz passait dans les rangs, donnait des conseils et observait les manières d'agir de ses élèves. Elle leur demandait parfois quel sortilège ils avaient choisis et considérait souvent qu'il n'était pas assez heureux pour qu'ils réussissent. Au fur et à mesure de l'heure, les étudiants étaient de plus en plus à court de souvenirs joyeux.

Lyra était la seule à être restée assise sur sa chaise. Elle jetait le sort sans grande conviction, son autre main essuyait régulièrement la sueur qui perlait son front. Elle avait la migraine, des crampes extrêmement douloureuses au ventre, ses cuisses et le bas de son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir - impossible de se concentrer sur les souvenirs qu'elle choisissait.

Lorsque Moroz passa devant elle pour connaître la raison de son manque d'enthousiasme et de sa mine pâle, Lyra lui expliqua sans aucune gêne qu'aujourd'hui était le premier jour de ses règles. Elle refusa de se rendre à l'infirmerie ; aucune potion n'avait réussi à amenuir son mal et ce n'était pas la peine de rater les cours.

- Comment tu vas ? lui demanda Lily en caressant ses cheveux bruns ondulés.

- J'ai envie de mourir » Un sourire compatissant naquit sur les lèvres de son amie. Evans s'apprêta à retourner à ses entraînements lorsque Lyra la rappela « Tu veux pas m'aider ?

- À quoi ?

Lyra lui prit le bras « Je vais me lever, faut que j'ai du soutien moral » Lily pouffa de rire. Elle savait parfaitement que Lyra ne souffrait pas au point de ne plus pouvoir marcher.

La brune leva sa baguette, sa main fermement serrée autour du poignet de son amie. Les traits crispés par la concentration, elle murmura dans sa barbe « Le lendemain de notre première cuite » et récita à haute et intelligible voix la formule.

Une légère brume argentée s'échappa de sa baguette. Sous la surprise, Lily fit un pas de côté vers son amie, Lyra resserra son étreinte sur sa peau nue. Ce fut à présent une ombre d'argent compacte qui jaillit du bout de bois. Lentement, très lentement, les contours de l'ombre se dessinèrent et se précisèrent. Leurs camarades firent un cercle autour des deux filles et tous retinrent leur souffle.

Un gigantesque taureau prit forme devant leurs yeux ébahis. C'était un animal de combat, de ceux qui se jetaient sur les toreros lors des corridas. Lily s'arracha à la poigne de sa meilleure amie comme si cette dernière l'avait brûlé. Le taureau argenté disparut.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard abasourdi, mais elles s'aperçurent qu'elles pensaient à la même chose. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles avaient compris que quelque chose clochait avec leur magie.

De son côté, Isée Moroz n'avait pas lâché Evans et Carlson des yeux. Elle n'avait manqué ni leur échange de regards complices, ni leur proximité physique lorsque le Patronus était apparu. Une expression pensive s'était installée sur son visage tandis qu'elle essayait elle-même de comprendre comment Lyra Carlson avait pu réussir ce sort si complexe dès la première séance.

* * *

><p>- Hey Lil ! » La Gryffondor prit place à côté de son amie, ce qui la fit sursauter. Dans l'agitation de toute la Grande Salle, elle n'avait pas entendu son salut.<p>

- Salut Majdo, comment tu vas ?

Majdoline Peakes lui fit un grand sourire. C'était une des amies proches de Lily. Elle était à Gryffondor dans la classe au-dessus. Les deux adolescentes s'étaient rapprochés dans le courant de l'année dernière, lorsque Lily sortait avec Tyler Hilton... L'histoire était assez compliquée. Quoiqu'il en soit, la sixième année pouvait aisément dire que Majdoline était l'amie avec qui elle partageait le plus de choses en dehors de Lyra et Liana.

- Tout baigne. Dis, tu es au courant que ton engueulade d'hier avec Potter a fait le tour de Poudlard ?

Lily grimaça et enfouit son visage dans sa main « Si tu savais comme il peut m'insupporter !

- Ecoute » Elle prépara soigneusement ses mots, car elle savait parfaitement à quel point le sujet était sensible pour celle qui était une de ses meilleures amies « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait cette fois-

- Il a-

- Et je ne veux pas le savoir » la coupa-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux pour l'avoir interrompu en premier « Mais je me demande si tu vois toute la chose clairement »

La lèvre de Lily s'agita d'un tic nerveux ; c'était exactement ce que lui avait reproché James Potter quelques heures plus tôt « Je veux dire, tout le monde adore Sirius et James, et toi tu les déteste encore plus que je ne hais les Pies de Montrose ! »

Lily avala tranquillement une bouchée de hachis parmentier avant de répondre « C'est que je suis la seule qui les voit comme ils sont vraiment » Majdoline leva les yeux au ciel.

- On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. En tout cas, je sais pas ce que t'as contre Potter-

- Tu le sais très bien, je t'ai tout raconté.

- Mais je suis sûre qu'il fera un super capitaine.

Son petit sourire en coin mit la puce à l'oreille de Lily « T'as été prise ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain toute excitée.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! s'écria Majdoline d'une voix la plus basse possible.

Lily la prit dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Elles entendirent ensuite une voix inconnue « Tu vas jouer au Quidditch ? » Les deux amies se séparèrent et reconnurent Marlene McKinnon, une fille de cinquième année qui était assise en face de Majdoline.

- Je suis batteuse, répondit cette dernière avec emphase.

Marlene poussa un léger sifflement « Je te souhaite bien du courage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu es la seule fille de l'équipe, et le Quidditch, c'est plutôt un sport d'homme.

Lily secoua la tête « Pas du tout, ça fait des siècles que les femmes jouent » Marlene hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Bien sûr. Mais à Poudlard, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a que des mecs dans les équipes. Pendant des dizainnes d'années, il n'y a pas eu une seule fille dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. J'ai joué au même poste que toi quand j'étais en troisième, ben j'ai vite abandonné, expliqua-t-elle devant leurs mines perplexes. Ce sont des véritables machos et ils sont insupportables avec les nanas. Tu vois qui c'est Elise Tawney, qui jouait en poursuiveuse l'année dernière ?

Majdoline Peakes acquiesça d'un signe de tête « Pareil, elle a trouvé ça horrible. Et elle s'est barrée.

- Je te crois pas, dit-elle en commençant tout de même à douter sur les futures conditions dans lesquelles elle allait jouer.

- J'espère que ça se passera mieux pour toi.

Lily oublia Marlene un instant « Mais comment ça se fait ? Les sélections, c'était y'a un moment maintenant.

- C'est Dave Goujon qui a abandonné. James m'a demandé de le remplacer, donc j'ai pris sa place ! Dave disait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de jouer avec les Aspics cette année.

McKinnon reprit la parole « Attends, je me trompe peut-être, mais t'es pas en septième année toi aussi ? » Lily sourit, amusée, et désigna Marlene d'un geste de la main.

- Ecoute cette jeune fille très perspicace ! Dis-moi, Majdo, t'aurais pas tes Aspics toi aussi cette année par hasard ?

Le visage de la future ex-Poudlardienne s'était décomposé « Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Et si tu veux devenir Auror, va falloir que t'ais un dossier en béton pour intégrer l'Académie, l'enfonça Lily.

Majdoline regarda son amie avec un air suppliant « Liiiiiiiiiiiil, tu vas m'aider, dis ? » Lily s'esclaffa.

- Je suis qu'en sixième, je te rappelle.

- Tant pis, décida la septième année en piochant dans son assiette, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai envie de rentrer dans l'équipe. Au pire, je démissionnerai. Mais assez parlé de moi ; Kay Stevenson a dit à Alice qu'un Gryffondor de sixième année avait réussi à jeter un Patronus du premier coup avec Moroz. Pour une fois, je crois qu'elle tient ça d'une source sûre.

Lily jeta un regard à Lyra qui s'était immobilisée en l'entendant « C'était toi ? Parce que j'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable, Lily Evans.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'était pas moi » Elle fit un signe de menton vers sa meilleure amie assise juste en face d'elle « C'était Lyra »

La concernée sentit ses joues chauffer et se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Marlene se tourna vers sa voisine de table « T'as fait un vrai Patronus ?

- Un Patronus corporel ? demanda Andy Bones, qui écoutait tout à quelques places d'elles (1).

Lyra lança un regard exaspéré à son amie et se leva « Merci, Lily » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Elle aurait préféré que personne ne sache. La miss Carlson n'avait pas besoin que les gens viennent la voir dans les couloirs pour lui demander de lancer son Patronus, et qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'elle en était incapable - pour l'instant - tant que Lily n'était pas dans les parages.

Lily se mit sur ses pieds à son tour « Je viens avec toi » Elle se pencha vers Majdoline, entoura son cou d'un de ses bras et la serra contre elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Puis elle suivit Lyra, accompagnée par Liana qui quitta la table sans finir son dîner.

Elles n'avaient pas remarqué que les Maraudeurs au complet les avaient précédées de seulement quelques secondes. Ils marchaient assez lentement pour que les trois filles parviennent à les rejoindre. Ou du moins, être assez prêts pour les écouter sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

- Mais mon Patronus à moi » Lyra grimaça en se rendant compte que la totalité de Poudlard était incapable de ne pas parler de sujets différents « Ça sera forcément un rat, non ?

- Et moi un chien, complèta Black.

Un bref rictus passa sur le visage de Lily. Si son Patronus n'était pas un chien, en tout cas, lui était certainement un fils de chienne (2).

- Je ne sais pas, Peter, répondit Lupin. Je pense pas que ça soit aussi évident. Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec vos Anim-

- Hey ! » s'exclama Potter en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en regardant autour de lui. Un sourire commença de se former sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Lyra et Liana, mais la vue de Lily assombrit considérablement sa bonne humeur « Vous allez bien, les filles ? »

Lyra et Liana échangèrent un regard tendu, sans répondre. Depuis la fin du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les trois amies ne se quittaient plus et elles étaient plongées soit dans un silence où leurs cerveaux tournaient à cent à l'heure, soit dans une conversation où des centaines d'hypothèses étaient chuchotées. Le soir était le moment qu'elles avaient attendu toute la journée.

La situation était si sérieuse que Liana en oublia la présence de Black. Sirius était tellement honteux d'avoir fait pleurer son amie la veille qu'il n'avait pas le courage de la regarder. Il fit un signe de tête à Peter pour qu'ils accélèrent et se rendent plus vite à leur dortoir sans les filles.

Lily fut la seule à rentrer dans le jeu de Potter, car elle préférait s'inquiéter de tout ça plus tard. Avec un sourire assuré, elle marcha dans sa direction et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Moi aussi je me pose des tas de questions sur mon Patronus, tu sais, lui confia-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup trop naturel compte tenu de leur dispute de la veille. Autant pour moi, j'ai pas d'idées » Elle pencha sa tête vers la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien.

James retint son souffle ; cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une telle proximité physique et il avait oublié à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet « Autant pour toi » continua-t-elle « j'en ai des tas »

James ne quittait pas son visage des yeux « Par exemple ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dont il essayait de cacher les trémolos.

Lily sourit de plus belle et retira son bras pour pouvoir compter sur ses doigts.

- Un paon, un babouin, un-

- Parce que je suis arrogant et un abruti ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel. La magie avait disparu.

Son sourire devint aussi malicieux qu'un Elfe des Ardennes, et en un temps trois mouvements, elle lui prie ses lunettes et s'éloigna de quelques mètres « Si c'était une taupe, ça te correspondrait bien, non ?

- T'es vraiment stupide, répliqua James, surpris qu'elle puisse être aussi puérile.

Lily jeta un regard à ses deux meilleures amies. Liana était en pleine discussion avec Lupin et Lyra se tenait un peu en retrait derrière eux. Elle regarda les lunettes qu'elle tenait dans ses main et eut le sentiment d'être une véritable idiote. Elle grimaça à cause des mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche « T'as raison »

Lily se mit face à lui et fit glisser les branches de ses lunettes sur son nez. James se gifla mentalement quand des frissons le parcoururent au moment où les doigts de sa camarade frôlèrent la peau derrière ses oreilles. Une fois ses lunettes en place, il cessa de voir une forme floue et son intense regard vert l'électrisa. Elle replaça une mèche auburn derrière son oreille sans cesser de l'observer.

Ses deux meilleures amies l'appelèrent en passant devant elle et elle se détourna pour continuer son chemin vers la Tour de Gryffondor. James secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Elle va finir par te rendre folle, constata Remus en le rejoignant.

- N'importe quoi, maugréa James en ne quittant pas le dos d'Evans des yeux. Je suis avec Nicole, je te rappelle.

- Justement. Evite de lui briser le coeur, pour une fois que t'as une copine plutôt sympa, conseilla le loup-garou.

Potter soupira. Lily Evans mise à part, il ne savait plus trop où il en était avec Nicole Wheeler. Surtout qu'il s'était aperçu des regards ambigüs que posait son actuelle petite-amie sur son meilleur ami lycanthrope.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le dortoir vide des filles de Gryffondors. Lyra leva sa baguette magique « Je réessaye une dernière fois toute seule. _Spero Patronum_ ! » Elle s'était concentrée cette fois. Rien. Lyra souffla et se tourna vers ses amies.

Avec un air profondément ennuyé, elle leur dit « Faut qu'on essaye. Si on le fait pas, ça va nous perturber pendant un moment » Liana hocha la tête, d'accord avec elle mais toute aussi inquiète. De son côté, Lily n'éprouvait aucune appréhension ; si ça se passait comme elle le soupçonnait, elles n'auraient qu'à accepter la situation.

Les trois filles se postèrent les unes à côté des autres. Lyra et Liana enlacèrent la taille de Lily, sous son t-shirt, de manière à ce que leurs deux bras se touchent et que leurs trois peaux nues soient en contact. Cette dernière passa un bras autour des épaules de Liana. Lyra tenait sa baguette de la mauvaise main, mais elle était sûre que ça marcherait quand même.

Elles redressèrent leur baguette, Lily fit un décompte de trois à un, leurs trois voix s'exclamèrent en même temps « _Spero Patronum_ ! »

Trois taureaux identiques apparurent. Ils étaient imposants par leur taille plus grande que celle d'un taureau adulte de combat normal. Leur robe argentée brillait sous les lampes du dortoir. Ils faisaient claquer leurs sabots sur le sol avec fracas et les trois filles arrivaient à sentir leur souffle qui s'échappait de leurs naseaux. C'était d'un réalisme étonnant ; pour peu, on aurait dit des vrais.

_With you I felt brand new _  
><em>You opened up the sky <em>  
><em>What need to punish me <em>  
><em>With surgery and lies ? <em>

* * *

><p>(1) J'ai inventé un neveu, un cousin ou un frère à Amelia Bones, la sorcière qui est au procès de Harry dans le tome 5 "Vous avez réussi un Patronus corporel ?" ^^.<p>

(2) Essayer plutôt de comprendre "son of a bitch" plutôt que "fils de chienne". "Bitch" ça veut dire chienne, "son of a bitch" : fils de pute mais ça peut être aussi plein de trucs, emmerdeur, salopard, connard, etc...

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Au prochain chapitre : La suite de l'histoire des Patronus, un renversement de situation dans la vie sentimentale de deux Maraudeurs, le début du fameux pari dont je parle dans le résumé ^^, une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et... d'autres choses que j'oublies je crois XD. Elle arrivera dans deux semaines donc, si j'arrive toujours à tenir ce rythme. Sachez que ce sont vos commentaires qui m'ont réellement motivée, alors ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin ! Cette fic, on la fera tous ensemble héhé._

_A bientôt, malilite  
><em>


	6. Hunting For Witches

Désolée pour ces deux semaines de retard... J'avais besoin de faire une pause, de retrouver l'envie d'écrire, de me concentrer sur autre chose pendant un temps. C'est comme si l'histoire que j'écris est trop intense pour moi :P c'est bien possible que ce genre de pause redevienne nécessaire. Malgré ça, le temps ne m'a aucunement manqué, juste l'inspi, donc tant que j'en aurais je continuerais à publier toutes les deux semaines (enfin, je vais essayer).

Je remercie de tout mon coeur les revieweurs du dernier chapitre : **Zod'a Tor' Weran**, **Akiko**, **Caramelise**, **Victoria Boubouille**, **Zachitoya**, **Stef**, **Ero-Chikachu**, **Fraize** et **LaSilvana**. (Je précise que les RARs aux anonymes se trouvent à la fin du chapitre). Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rajoutés en alert ou en favory, et puis ceux qui lisent cette histoire tout simplement.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson des Bloc Party, "Hunting for Witches".

Le chapitre est d'ailleurs dédicacé à _likyboy's_ pour m'avoir fait connaître cette chanson :).

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**6.**** Hunting For Witches**

* * *

><p><em>Un rien nous aveugle. L'amour qu'on éprouve pour une personne nous pousse à l'idéaliser et à penser qu'elle ne nous fera jamais souffrir. L'amitié nous fait croire que nous voyons notre ami comme il est vraiment, et espérer que ses défauts s'arrangeront avec le temps. L'animosité que nous inspire certains nous pousse à agir de manière inconsidérée. Avec Sirius, c'était simple parce qu'on ne se faisait pas de cadeaux, qu'on se détestait autant l'un que l'autre. Mais James... Ça n'avait rien à voir.<em>

_Tout était une question de réagir à ce que l'autre avait fait avant, et à vouloir être le plus fort. Ça avait entraîné un bordel monstre qui m'avait perdue. On était passé d'un début d'amitié à lui qui essayait d'attirer mon attention et à moi qui ne voyait que le pire en lui. Il faisait ressortir des côtés de ma personnalité que j'ignorais, ou qui n'entraient en jeu qu'en présence de Sirius. Il faisait de moi quelqu'un de détestable, d'intransigeant et d'hautain ; ce genre de personne que je méprisais autant que James - ou plutôt que ce que j'apercevais de lui. Pour une raison que je ne comprends plus aujourd'hui, toute ma personne se hérissait en sa présence et j'étais aveuglée par les émotions fortes qu'il provoquait en moi. Ce que je ne voyais pas, qui était le vrai problème et différenciait de la relation « stable »_ _que j'avais avec Sirius, c'était que ce n'était pas réciproque. Lui éprouvait toute autre chose._

Cette nuit-là, aucune des trois filles n'avaient réussi à tomber directement dans les bras de Morphée. Elles avaient passé un moment à réfléchir en silence dans leur lit, avant de trouver le sommeil.

Lily avait passé en revue tout ce qu'elle connaissait des Patronus. C'était un des sortilèges les plus complexes qui pouvaient exister. S'il n'était pas enseigné par un professeur adéquat, peu nombreux étaient les sorciers de premier cycle qui le réussissaient ; certains sorciers adultes en étaient incapables. Elle-même n'y était pas parvenue pendant la première séance. Pourtant, il avait fallu que ses deux meilleures amies soient à ses côtés - non, qu'elles se _touchent_ plus particulièrement - pour que son Patronus apparaisse. Elle n'avait pensé à rien de très heureux. Elle n'avait pas mis toute sa motivation dans le sort. Mais elle avait réussi cet exploit.

Chaque Patronus est unique. Liana s'était posée des questions sur cette phrase qu'elle avait écrite avec soin dans ses parchemins. Existe-t-il assez d'animaux, assez de créatures pour que chaque sorcier ait son Patronus à lui ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Même si ça n'était pas le cas, quelles étaient les chances cependant pour que Lily, Lyra et elle aient exactement le même Patronus ? C'était tout bonnement impensable. D'ailleurs, pourquoi un taureau ? La forme que prenait un Patronus avait-elle une signification ?

Les réflexions de Lyra étaient plus claires et moins parsemées de questions. L'année dernière, Mary avait trouvé un ouvrage très intéressant sur la Magie Sans Baguette. Plusieurs exercices de bases y étaient décrits. En théorie, tous les sorciers étaient capables de puiser dans leurs ressources magiques pour lancer des sorts simples sans utiliser leur baguette magique, faire de la magie spontanée comme chez les enfants sorciers. La pratique était bien différente, car peu de sorciers maîtrisaient réellement la Magie Sans Baguette.

Mais à force d'entraînement qui épuisaient souvent leurs forces, Lyra, Liana et Lily s'étaient avérées plus douées que Mary, qui s'était laissée tenter, dans le domaine. En quelque mois de pratique, elles étaient parvenues à jeter quelques sorts souvent utilisés, comme celui d'Attraction ou d'Amplification. Par la force de leurs esprits, elles étaient capables - mais n'y arrivaient pas toujours - de modifier de petits matériaux à leur guise. Mary MacDonald n'avait pas arrêté de leur dire que c'était incroyable et qu'elles étaient « prédisposées ».

Pour Lyra, c'était une relation de cause à effet. Ses amies et elles étaient capables de faire des choses inhabituelles, le Patronus en faisait partie. Cela ne la tranquilisait pas, au contraire. Elle n'en était pas au point où ses propres pouvoirs l'effrayaient, mais elle se demandait si elle avait bien raison et de quelles autres pratiques magiques complexes elles étaient toutes les trois capables.

Trop de questions, peu de réponses.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Amandine McDrew, une Gryffondor de deuxième année, s'avança vers trois filles de seize ans de sa maison avec une mine pressée. Elle tendit un parchemin plié à Liana Harper et se dépêcha de se rendre à la bibliothèque sans chercher à savoir ce qui se tramait.

- Moroz demande à nous voir, lut Liana d'une voix sans émotions.

Inutile de demander qui était le « nous » dans sa phrase « Elle sait qu'on a une heure de trou avant le déjeuner. Si on vient pas, on sera collées » Lyra haussa un sourcil, étonnée par la menace, mais ne dit rien de plus. Lily ne réagit pas. Aucune d'elles n'étaient véritablement surprises par la démarche de leur professeur. Quelque chose de ce genre devait se passer, voilà tout.

Le cours de Métamorphose passa avec lenteur. Le sujet n'était pas inintéressant, loin de là. Ils allaient apprendre à métamorphoser des animaux en d'autres animaux, eux qui n'avaient appris que la transformation d'animal en objet et réciproquement pendant cinq ans (1).

- Un sujet particulièrement ardu, indiqua Minerva McGonagall. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'aucun de vous ne réussisse une métamorphose complète. Dans le meilleur des cas, seuls quelques uns d'entre vous y parviendront. Mais ne nous précipitons pas. Potter, je m'épargnerai l'effort de vous demander de faire partager au reste de la classe ce que vous avez de si intéressant à raconter à Mr Pettigrew. Taisez-vous simplement. Reprenons. Dans un premier temps, vous devez savoir qu'il existe des ressemblances entre les espèces vivantes qui sont bâties sur le même modèle ; c'est-à-dire qu'elles ont le même niveau d'organisation, et que leurs fonctions vitales sont assurées par des systèmes d'organes semblables. Pour vous donner un exemple, un lapin qui est trois fois plus petit qu'un homme respire trois fois plus vite que lui ; nous y reviendrons. Notez le titre : Loi des surfaces et similitude biologique...

Paradoxalement, le cours de Potion se déroula à toute vitesse ; encore une fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le contenu de la leçon. L'heure passa et, après avoir échangé des regards presque tendus, Lily Evans, Lyra Carlson et Liana Harper rendirent visite à leur professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

C'est alors que Lyra sortit de sa tranquille torpeur. Elle attrapa le poignet de Lily « À votre avis, elle est au courant de quoi ? » Les deux autres échangèrent un regard perdu. La brune secoua le bras de Lily pour essayer de les réveiller.

- Elle ne sait pas qu'on a toutes les trois jeté le même Patronus ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

Liana se frappa le front de la paume de sa main en se traitant d'imbécile. Elles étaient toutes les trois tellement perdues dans leur histoire qu'elles avaient imaginés, et ce sans s'en rendre compte, que tout le monde devait être au courant. Aussi stupides les unes que les autres.

- Elle sait pour le tien, remarqua Lily.

- Et alors, pourquoi elle vous convoquerait aussi ?

- Parce qu'elle sait qu'on est inséparables ? tenta la Gryffondor aux yeux verts sans vraiment y croire.

Lyra secoua la tête en lâchant son amie « Elle sait quelque chose par rapport à ton Patronus. C'est peut-être grave et elle veut qu'on soit là pour te soutenir » Lily regarda Liana avec étonnement.

- Depuis quand les Serpentards sont aussi sensibles ?

- Je sais pas moi, Lyra accroche bien avec les profs de Défenses en général non ?

La concernée poussa un faible grognement et poussa ses deux amies en appuyant sur leur dos « Si on n'y va pas, on saura jamais ».

C'est ainsi qu'une certaine porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une Isée Moroz au visage grave. Elle les invita à entrer dans son bureau, leur servit à chacune une tasse d'un thé qu'elle avait déjà préparé, et attaqua directement.

- Miss Carlson, ce que vous avez accompli hier est un presque un miracle. Je n'ai jamais vu ni entendu parler d'une adolescente qui serait capable de lancer et réussir ce sort du premier coup.

- C'était plutôt la troisième fois que j'essayais, tenta de minimiser Lyra.

Moroz la fit taire d'un regard par-dessus sa tasse de thé « Ne pinaillez pas ».

Les deux autres étudiantes échangèrent de nouveau un regard. Leur professeur avait à peine fait attention à elle depuis leur arrivée. À se demander si elles n'avaient pas juste mal lu le message que leur avait apporté cette gamine au petit-déjeuner.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous y êtes parvenue. Mais il y a une raison pour votre présence ici » Elle marqua une brève pause « Ce que je vais vous demander de faire ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce »

Les trois filles froncèrent les sourcils devant sa requête. La sorcière adulte eut un demi-sourire « Je doute que vous souhaitiez que cela fasse le tour de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus » Elle se leva et ordonna à ses élèves de faire de même.

Elle avait rarement vu autant d'obéissance de la part d'adolescents. Lily, Lyra et Liana étaient impressionnées par l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle. Isée Moroz était un stéréotype Serpentard à elle toute seule. Elle était stricte, froide, pas une once de bienveillance dans ses traits. Il lui arrivait aussi d'être partiale et injuste, de favoriser à outrance les étudiants de son ancienne maison.

À présent, une aura particulière se dégageait d'elle. Lily sentait la magie crépiter autour d'elle. Si elle soupçonnait depuis le début son professeur d'être une puissante sorcière, elle en était à présent sûre. Elle avait ce quelque chose qu'elle voyait souvent émaner de Dumbledore lui-même, peut-être en moins imposant. Mais son aura n'avait rien de la magie blanche et pure. Elle était sombre.

Un bruit de couloir disait que le professeur Moroz était une adepte de la magie noire. Pour Lily, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une rumeur vu qu'on associait souvent cette magie à la maison de Salazar ; peut-être était-ce fondé, finalement. Ce qu'ignorait Lily, mais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à découvrir, c'était qu'Isée Moroz était une spécialiste de toutes les formes de magie possibles et imaginables. Toutes.

- Prenez vos baguettes, pensez à n'importe quoi d'heureux. Pas forcément un souvenir, quelque chose dont vous rêvez, que vous espérez. Vous lancerez le Patronus à mon signal. Ensemble.

Moroz examina la distance qui les séparait. Elles étaient à plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres les unes des autres, assez loin de se toucher selon elle. Elles continuaient de partager la même aura - parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui les liait, autre que physique. Isée pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Quelque chose de très fort, qui les enveloppait.

- Allez-y, leur somma-t-elle.

Les adolescentes obéirent, comme si elles étaient dans une sorte de transe, sans se poser de questions. Le calmant que la Serpentard avait placé dans leurs tasses avant qu'elles n'arrivent faisait effet. C'était une potion qu'elle avait créé et dont elle était particulièrement fière.

Lorsque le « _Spero Patronum_ » résonna dans son bureau, amplifié par l'écho des trois voix, Isée vacilla et dut se retenir au dossier de sa chaise pour ne pas tomber. Trois gigantesques taureaux argentés se dressaient devant elle, plus vrais que nature. Ils brillaient de mille feux sous le léger éclairage de la pièce.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et sentit son coeur battre la chamade. Son masque impassible était tombé depuis longtemps et le noir de ses yeux étincelait autant que les Patronus. Deux secondes plus tard, ils s'évanouirent sans demander leur reste. Les trois jeunes filles de seize ans clignèrent des yeux et semblèrent se reconnecter à la réalité.

- On a réussi ? s'écria Harper en se tournant vers ses meilleures amies.

Lily restait immobile et contemplait les vingt centimètres qui les séparaient des deux autres. Elles y étaient parvenues sans se toucher cette fois !

- C'est complètement dingue, souffla Lyra en regardant l'endroit où se tenaient leurs Patronus.

- Professeur, commença Lily en se tournant vers celle qu'elle avait presque oublié, vous allez bien ?

L'adulte secoua la tête, rassemblant ses esprits. Tout en essayant de faire disparaître la boule dans sa gorge, elle marcha à grandes enjambées vers la porte, l'ouvrit et fit signe à ses élèves de partir.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Lyra en haussant les sourcils. Vous ne vouliez pas, je sais pas, nous poser des questions, quelque chose comme ça ?

- Sortez, murmura Isée.

- Profess-

- Maintenant.

- Si vous savez quelqu-

- MAINTENANT !

Ses élèves ne l'entendaient que rarement crier, alors les trois filles partirent sans demander leur reste. Moroz claqua la porte après leur départ. Puis elle la rouvrit avec précipitation et fut soulagée de les voir toujours derrière celle-ci.

- Souvenez-vous, leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Pas un mot de ceci à quiconque, élèves ou professeurs.

Elle referma la porte sans attendre un signe d'acquiescement.

* * *

><p>James Potter était quelqu'un de surexcité, toujours souriant, empli de joie de vivre, bavard et sociable. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de plaisanter ou de planifier de prochaines blagues avec les autres Maraudeurs. C'était quelqu'un qui vivait vraiment dans les extrêmes ; quand il était d'humeur joviale, il s'y donnait à fond, mais quand il avait besoin d'un soupçon de calme, il s'isolait carrément, comme un ermite. C'était tellement contraire à ce qu'on connaissait en surface de l'héritier Potter que, lorsqu'on le voyait se promener seul parce qu'il avait eu besoin de tranquilité, on venait lui parler, parce que James Potter allait toujours vers les autres.<p>

Il avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé en Lyra une amie qui comprenait son envie de solitude. Si elle s'écoutait, Lyra passerait tout son temps libre avec ses deux meilleures amies. Sauf qu'en ce moment, elle étouffait un peu. Après leur entrevue avec le professeur Moroz, Lily et Liana avaient cherché sans relâche le livre que Mary MacDonald avait trouvé l'année dernière sur la Magie Sans Baguette. Une fois qu'elles l'avaient déniché, elles s'étaient plongées dans la lecture et l'analyse de chaque paragraphe, pour chercher une quelconque information sur les Patronus.

Il était presque devenu impossible de passer des moments tranquilles à trois sans aborder le sujet, et, si Lyra se sentait tout autant concernée, elle avait fini par en avoir un peu assez. Elle avait vu James à l'autre bout de la pièce et lui avait proposé une promenade dans le parc. Si James et Lyra étaient amis, c'était tout nouveau et ils ne passaient pas non plus tout leur temps ensemble. Mais à partir de ce moment là, leurs promenades seuls tous les deux étaient devenues quotidiennes.

Le Maraudeur était la personne idéale pour changer les idées de Lyra et la faire se concentrer sur autre chose que sa magie qui pétait les plombs. Et s'ils voulaient seulement marcher sans faire attention à l'autre, juste en restant plongés dans leurs pensées ou en profitant du silence, ils le pouvaient. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que James qui en avait parfois marre d'être sans arrêt accosté, Lyra était la couverture parfaite, parce qu'on avait trop peur de déranger un Maraudeur lorsqu'il était déjà accompagné.

Ce soir-là, ils n'étaient pas seuls à rechercher l'obscurité apaisante du parc de Poudlard. Lorsque Lyra éteignit sa cigarette à peine entamée - malgré tout ce que pouvaient dire Lily et Liana, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc -, elle aperçut Remus Lupin et Nicole Wheeler qui venaient de franchir les portes.

Elle attrapa le bras de James et désigna leurs camarades « C'est pas censé être dans le château, les rondes ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Lyra eut un demi-sourire. Lorsqu'ils les croisèrent en rentrant dans le château alors que les deux autres ne semblaient pas prêts de rentrer tout de suite, elle donna un coup de coude à James qui lui répondit par un regard complice.

- Bonne nuit les amoureux ! » s'exclama-t-il. Malheureusement, la nuit était tombée depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse voir leurs rougissements. Mais Remus ne rata pas le clin d'oeil que James lui fit en passant devant lui.

Le sourire n'avait pas quitté le visage de Lyra quand James lui posa une question qui l'occupait depuis un certain temps.

- Ça fait longtemps que Nicole est amoureuse de Remus ?

Elle le regarda en réfléchissant à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Qu'importe que Nicole et James se soient séparés en excellents terme, voir son ex tourner autour de son meilleur ami devait sans doute lui rester en travers de la gorge.

- Elle est pas amoureuse à proprement parler, finit-elle par répondre. Mais oui, ça fait des années qu'elle a un sérieux béguin pour lui. Quant à savoir pourquoi elle ne s'est jamais déclarée, j'en sais foutrement rien. Le pire c'est qu'elle est sortie avec un max de mec avant » James acquiesça, la seule personne qu'il connaissait pouvant rivaliser avec le tableau de chasse de son ex-copine, c'était Sirius.

Et encore, le nombre des exs de Sirius n'était rien comparé à celui de Nicole, étant donné qu'il avait commencé plus tard qu'elle à sortir à droite et à gauche « Soit elle voulait s'exercer, se faire la main sur les autres types avant de sortir avec Remus, soit elle était pas prête, soit elle voulait profiter à fond des hommes avant d'être dans une relation sérieuse avec lui. Mais plus le temps a passé, plus son béguin est devenu important et plus elle est devenue jalouse. Le voir avec Dylan... C'était vraiment pas facile pour elle.

James resta pensif, se demandant s'il devait se sentir utilisé au cas où Nicole n'était sorti avec lui que pour approcher son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais » rajouta-t-elle d'une voix songeuse « Je crois qu'elle est persuadée que Lupin est l'homme de sa vie. Mais c'est comme si elle ne s'était jamais sentie digne d'être avec lui. Ouais c'est ça » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à James « C'est aussi pour ça que, même quand elle est sortie avec toi, elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de sortir véritablement avec lui.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? » Cette hypothèse était quand même beaucoup mieux pour l'amour propre du Maraudeur.

Lyra hocha la tête « Certaine. Niveau garçons, Nicole est un cas psychologique rare à elle toute seule. Et toi, ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle tourne autour de Lupin ? » James fit une légère grimace, puis pouffa de rire en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Pas du tout. Tu sais, avec Nicole, c'était juste pour passer le temps. Je lui ai dit que je préférais rompre puisqu'on n'était pas à fond dans cette relation. Elle était d'accord. Et c'est moi qui lui ai donné le feu vert pour Remus.

- Tu l'avais deviné ? s'étonna Lyra, qui était un peu perdue à cause du manque de jalousie de James.

- Elle est vraiment pas douée pour cacher ce qu'elle ressent, c'est comme un livre ouvert, sourit le Maraudeur. Je pense que Remus est beaucoup plus un gars pour elle que moi. Et si elle peut l'aider à oublier Dylan, s'ils peuvent être heureux tous les deux, je les encourage à fond.

Liana hocha la tête avec une moue impressionée par sa maturité « En plus, Lupin est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Après le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit que c'était un mec formidable, j'ai fini par l'imprimer tu sais ? » James lui donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule qui la fit grimacer. Il oubliait de temps en temps qu'elle n'était pas aussi résistante qu'un homme.

- Je vais te dire un truc » Le large sourire sadique qui naquit sur ses lèvres effraya vaguement le Maraudeur « Nicole en pince pour Remus de la même manière que toi pour Lily » James perdit aussitôt son flegme. Lyra adorait l'embêter avec cette histoire, les sentiments entremêlés et compliqués que James éprouvait pour son amie.

- Je n'en pince pas pour Lily Evans !

- À d'autres ! Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne penses pas un peu trop souvent à elle, ou que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur elle ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il d'un air à la fois sévère et sûr de lui.

Lyra gloussa, ce qui ne lui ressemblait tellement pas « Lily m'a raconté que tu l'avais vue à moitié à poil l'année dernière » James sentit un léger poids exploser dans son estomac et son esprit devenir cotonneux tout à coup, au souvenir de cette histoire.

- La première fois qu'elle a couché avec Hilton, elle est sortie en vitesse du dortoir le lendemain matin parce qu'elle était en retard. Elle était en sous-vêtements, en train de se rhabiller et là qui apparaît ? Toi ! Après ça, si t'as pas fait de rêves cochons sur elle...

Fière de son petit effet, Lyra marcha sans s'apercevoir que James s'était figé. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. De ses joues cramoisies, son soutien-gorge rouge foncé et sa culotte noire, ses mèches auburn qui caressaient ses seins. De lui, dont le coeur battait à tout rompre, qui avait eu l'envie subite d'effleurer sa peau avec la plus grande douceur et délicatesse. De sa boule dans la gorge quand il avait pensé à Tyler Hilton, qui avait sûrement laissé son empreinte sur cette peau qu'il aurait voulue vierge de tout sacrilège.

De la sensation de la pierre sur son front, parce qu'il s'était donné un coup sur la tête quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en train de devenir fou. Cela faisait moins d'un an que James éprouvait toutes sortes de choses contradictoires pour Lily Evans. Si Nicole était dans le même cas que lui et ce depuis des années, il ne pouvait que l'admirer pour ne pas avoir craquer nerveusement jusqu'ici.

* * *

><p>Lyra releva les yeux de son parchemin « Lily ? Je peux te demander un truc ? » Son amie leva ses beaux yeux verts et se pencha vers elle.<p>

- Un truc que tu comprends pas ? » Elle désigna son essai sur les _Principes de Rematérialisation _que Lyra tenait dans ses mains « Tu l'as encore lu à l'envers ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Lyra sourit avec indulgence et secoua la tête « Rien à voir. J'aimerais... Je veux dire, ça serait pas mal si tu présentais tes excuses à James » Lily faillit avaler sa salive de travers.

- Potter ?

- Ouais. En ce moment, tu t'en prends vraiment à lui pour rien.

- Quelle Doxys t'a encore piqué, toi ? répondit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de Nicole ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Que voulait-elle insinuer par là ? Que Lily était jalouse de Nicole parce qu'elle était sortie avec James, ou bien qu'elle en voulait à James d'avoir rompu avec elle ? Toute cette histoire ne la concernait pas, Lyra devait s'en être rendue compte, non ? « Tu racontes n'importe quoi »

Lyra haussa les épaules « C'est possible. Mais je sais pas, t'as l'air d'avoir quelque chose contre lui pour te conduire comme ça et j'aimerais bien savoir quoi.

- Tu ne te souviens pas à quel point il m'en a fait bavé l'année dernière ?

- C'est vrai. Il a tout fait pour qu'entre toi et Tyler, ça foire » Lily hocha la tête avec force « Et il a aussi réussi à t'empêcher de sortir avec Oswald. C'est vrai qu'il était insupportable. Mais » coupa-t-elle en voyant que son amie était prête à surenchérir « Est-ce qu'il t'a cherché une seule fois cette année ?

- Oui » Lyra haussa les sourcils « Il arrête pas de me dire que je l'aurais abandonné au moment où on commençait à être amis et tout. Ça me prend la tête, tu peux pas savoir.

Lyra évita son regard qui attendait une approbation de sa part. En fin de quatrième année, Lily avait dû faire un choix : James ou Severus Rogue. Si Lyra avait été à sa place, elle aussi aurait choisi celui qui était son meilleur ami à l'époque, bien que sa manoeuvre avait été totalement malhonnête. Mais il était vrai que Lily était du genre à donner des leçons sans avoir le courage de respecter ses propres principes. Elle exigeait certaines choses de son entourage qu'elle n'était pas tout le temps capable de donner.

James avait très bien compris cela sur la jeune fille. Alors, quand Lily se ramenait avec ses beaux discours sur l'amitié, il n'avait pas hésité à lui renvoyer son propre comportement en pleine face.

- Je pense qu'il te dit ça parce qu'il en a assez que tu t'en prennes à Black. Il cherche juste à protéger son meilleur pote, et je te fais dire que toi, tu fais exactement la même chose.

Lily fit la moue mais se tut. Elle le reconnaissait parfaitement « Et à part ça, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois aussi méchante avec lui ?

- Rien, avoua-t-elle à contre coeur.

- Tu lui plais, Lil, soupira Lyra. Ça le fait devenir un peu idiot, mais il n'est pas que ça. Tu le vois comme quelqu'un de détestable à la base ; c'est un enfant qui a été pourri-gâté par ses parents et qui est aussi très immature.

- C'est clair, grommela la rouquine.

- Mais il n'a que quinze ans ! Et malgré ça, je t'assure que c'est quelqu'un de génial, et c'est aussi un ami génial » Sa récente discussion avec lui, où James souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde à Nicole et Remus Lupin, l'avait scotchée sur place « Peut-être que quand il grandira, tu verras qu'il peut être cool aussi. T'es particulièrement dure avec lui, tu lui fais jamais de cadeaux. Alors qu'il y a deux ans, vous étiez amis, et ça, je sais pas pourquoi mais tu l'as rayé de ta mémoire »

Lily resta muette. Bien qu'elle la connaissait aussi bien qu'elle-même, Lyra était incapable de deviner les pensées de son amie.

Elle adorait Lily, sincérement. C'était une personne juste, qui avait des principes. Elle n'était pas non plus particulièrement arrogante, comparé à ce que beaucoup semblait penser d'elle. Le problème était qu'elle était aussi parfois impulsive et irréfléchie, encore plus depuis le début de son adolescence ; elle avait du mal à respecter les limites qu'elle imposait aux autres.

Son second problème, c'était qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais tout comme pour James, Lyra était persuadée que Lily deviendrait adulte un jour.

Sans prévenir, la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn se leva brusquement et marmonna quelque chose à propos de la bibliothèque. Toujours plongée dans cette discussion étrange, elle se dirigea comme une automate vers le repère de Mrs Pince. Ses pas la menèrent tout seuls vers la section où Liana et elle avaient trouvé le bouquin sur la Magie Sans Baguette.

Elle fit mine de jeter un coup d'oeil aux titres en passant son doigt sur les différents ouvrages. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de la rangée, son regard fut, comme par hasard, attiré par une touffe de cheveux noirs coiffés en épis.

Potter, bien sûr. Assis à une table de la biblitohèque à côté de cette cinquième de Gryffondor, McKinnon. Ils murmuraient à voix basse, lui pointait de temps en temps une phrase sur des parchemins de cours et Marlene écrivait avec frénésie. Lily les avait déjà remarqués la veille dans leur salle commune. Si elle avait bien compris, McKinnon stressait à cause des BUSEs et son ami d'enfance avait accepter de l'aider de temps en temps.

Elle qui accusait, devant lui ou avec ses amies, James d'être irresponsable, insensible aux autres, etc, elle devait avouer qu'elle pouvait avoir... Tort. Lily n'était pas du genre à vouloir absolument toujours avoir raison, que du contraire. Mais, comme pour tout, il y avait des exceptions, et les deux qui revenaient le plus souvent n'étaient personne d'autre que deux célèbres Maraudeurs.

Lily s'accouda au mur de livres et observa ses deux camarades d'un regard vague, sans vraiment les voir. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui lui avait dit que Potter flashait sur elle. Allez savoir, il avait suffit que ce soit Lyra qui le lui dise pour qu'elle y croit. Pour une fois, c'était une personne qui n'avait pas l'habitude de plaisanter sur ces choses-là, qui était également sa meilleure amie et qui s'était exprimée avec un ton plus que sérieux, alors Lily n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter cette - triste - réalité.

En quatrième, Lily et James étaient amis. On pouvait dire ça comme ça. Nombreuses avaient été les fois où elle avait voulu s'assoir à côté de lui, pendant sa cinquième année, pour discuter d'un sujet en particulier qui lui tenait à coeur. Ils étaient tous les deux différents et pas toujours d'accord, mais elle avait découvert en Potter une personne avec qui elle pouvait et aimait vraiment parler.

Au lieu de ça, il n'avait pas accepté qu'elle refuse de sortir avec lui et était devenu insupportable. Lily avait marché avec lui - non, elle s'était précipitée dans cette direction. Il la draguait, elle lui criait dessus. Il était attiré par elle, et elle avait tout fait pour ne pas lui faciliter les choses, tout compte fait. Elle le savait en plus, qu'elle lui plaisait. Mais elle avait cru que ce n'était qu'une passade, et qu'il voulait juste l'embêter et faire de sa vie un enfer.

Lily était nerveuse en sa présence, elle réagissait toujours au quart de tour. Mais maintenant lui, et elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, avait dû prendre plus de maturité en un été qu'elle en un an. Il avait mis fin à leur petit manège, tandis que Lily en avait été - jusqu'à maintenant - incapable.

Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui voulait lui rendre la vie impossible. Et elle n'avait aucune raison valable. Il n'était que rarement rentré dans son jeu cette année. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

_« Bon »_ pensa-t-elle _« Je le fais maintenant, sinon ça va _vraiment _me prendre la tête »_ Elle marcha vers les deux Gryffondors et s'assit face à son camarade de sixième année.

James sursauta en reconnaissant l'intruse. Il était justement en train de penser à elle. Lyra lui avait jeté un sort de Confusion, il en était certain, parce que depuis sa conversation avec elle, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lily Evans - encore pire que l'année dernière. Marlene les regarda à tour de rôle, un peu perdue. Quand Lily ouvrit la bouche, elle commença à ranger ses affaires.

- Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle prit soin de baisser la voix en cherchant Mrs Pince du regard « Ne pars pas, j'en ai juste pour une seconde » Elle dirigea son regard flamboyant vers lui.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter les choses « James » Il frissonna légèrement et se maudit pour cela. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelée par son prénom.

- Je voulais juste te dire que... Je suis désolée. Je crois » Elle rit nerveusement « Je suis sûre que j'ai vraiment été insupportable avec toi depuis la rentrée, et j'ai aucune excuse, mais voilà... Je m'excuse malgré tout » Elle lui sourit gentiment. Il cligna des yeux sans y croire.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et y exerça une légère pression avant de se lever, sans quitter son sourire léger. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, il continua même de fixer la porte après son départ.

- Dis-moi que je rêve, murmura-t-il simplement à l'intention de McKinnon.

* * *

><p>Remus rentra dans sa salle commune, sa serviette autour du cou, les cheveux encore humides. Roxanne Vieluf, une septième année aux cheveux décolorés et aux ongles peints en différentes couleurs vives, se mordit les lèvres en le couvant du regard. Elle se leva précipitamment et réussit à le coincer avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers menant à son dortoir.<p>

Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien tout en entortillant une de ses mèches autour de son doigt. Il la fusilla de son regard où la lueur d'or en fusion était plus persistante que d'habitude, puis la contourna pour rejoindre l'escalier. Roxanne ne se formalisa pas de ses manières de rustre et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa meilleure amie Bélissande pour lui peindre en long et en largeur le côté sauvage du mystérieux Remus Lupin qui l'excitait tant.

Elle ignora également la sixième année qui n'avait pas cessé de darder son regard le plus noir sur elle. Nicole décida qu'elle ne devait pas tarder à se déclarer avant que quelqu'un ne lui vole _son_ Remus mystérieux et sauvage.

Le Maraudeur concerné, qui ne s'intéressait même plus à l'émoi qu'il provoquait chez toutes ces demoiselles, poussa la porte de son dortoir et jeta sa serviette sur son lit.

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Peter.

Remus grogna pour seule réponse. Ça allait comme tous les mois. Il avait pris l'habitude de prendre un long bain chaud dans la salle de bains des préfets quelques heures avant chaque pleine lune. Pendant cette courte période, ses muscles étaient particulièrement tendus et noués, comme s'ils étaient conscients de la transformation qui les attendait. Le bain arrivait à détendre Remus pendant quelques minutes, mais dès qu'il en sortait, il redevenait aussi bougon qu'avant.

Il annonça à ses amis qu'il partait pour l'infirmerie, la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et le regarda avec ce qui semblait être... de l'espoir sur son visage.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, alors ? demanda-t-il en réussissant à garder un ton nonchalent.

Remus baissa les yeux et partit sans lui répondre. James, mal à l'aise, passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit à sa place.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de- » Il n'eut aucune idée de comment terminer sa phrase, et se contenta de lui donner une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule « À demain Patmol ». Il lui fit un sourire contrit et sortit à son tour.

Sirius, désemparé, coupable et désespéré, se tourna vers le dernier Maraudeur restant, son seul espoir d'obtenir une réponse valable.

- Dis-moi Queudver, est-ce que tout ça » Il fit un vague geste de la main qui ne désignait rien en particulier « ça sera bientôt fini ? »

Tout en ramassant lentement la Carte du Maraudeur, Peter réfléchissait à la réponse à donner. Il fixa sur lui un regard confiant.

- Il suffit d'attendre, Sirius. Attendre que les choses se tassent. Bientôt, peut-être.

Il lui fit une brève accolade, et le quitta comme les trois autres. Sirius resta immobile au centre de la pièce de longues minutes durant, désoeuvré. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, et il regarda sa montre. Il lui restait une heure avant la tombée de la nuit, environ une demi-heure avant la fermeture d'Honeydukes.

Sans carte ni cape d'invisibilité, c'était plus compliqué, mais le Maraudeur réussit sans trop de problèmes à atteindre le passage de la Sorcière Borgne. Il fila le long du tunnel souterrain et aterrit enfin à Honeydukes. Le magasin était presque vide et fermait dans dix minutes.

Sirius acheta tout un assortiment de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, de Chocogrenouilles, de Gnomes au Poivre, de Patacitrouilles, et de Délices de Licorne - Lunard raffolait de ce chocolat blanc parfumé à l'anis et fourré à la confiture de rose. Après avoir payé ses achats, il déambula dans la boutique jusqu'à ce que l'accès à la cave soit libre et se précipita jusqu'au passage secret.

Lorsqu'il arriva au château, son sac plein à rabord de sucreries, il passa par l'infirmerie. Pomfresh n'était pas encore rentrée, parfait - même après toutes ces années, elle s'évertuait à accompagner tous les mois Remus jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Sirius fouilla dans sa réserve personnelle, dénicha quelques potions désinfectantes, revigorantes - Peter avait souvent des migraines après une nuit blanche passée sous sa forme Animagus - et quelques bandages et pansements.

Sirius rentra ensuite dans son dortoir désert. Il posa les soins sur les bureaux de Peter et James, essaya de préparer un joli panier pour les friandises. Une fois qu'il fut plus ou moins satisfait du résultat, il revint à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh l'autorisa à déposer son panier à côté du lit que Remus occupait tous les mois.

Il refit de nouveau le chemin qui séparait l'infirmerie de la Tour de Gryffondor. Il s'attarda une petite heure dans la salle commune, au cours de laquelle il s'amusa à flirter avec cette idiote de Vieluf. Roxanne était une de ses ex, elle avait flashé à tour de rôle sur tous les Maraudeurs et sa cible du moment était Remus, mais elle restait tout de même _très_ réceptive à ses avances.

Mais Sirius Black n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et il regagna vite la solitude de son dortoir. Il aurait bien voulu garder la Carte, pour avoir une chance d'y apercevoir les noms de ses amis. Il aurait tellement voulu les accompagner ce soir ! Mais il comprenait la décision de Remus, bien sûr. Son ami lycanthrope n'était pas encore prêt à lui redonner son entière confiance.

Cependant, les choses avaient vraiment bien évoluées depuis la rentrée, et Sirius en était plus que content et soulagé. Ils faisaient globalement tous comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il avait souvent surpris Remus le regarder d'une manière étrange. Parfois triste et nostalgique, parfois hésitante, ou encore hostile. Il arrivait que ses trois amis se fassent des messes basses, l'évitent ou l'écartent un peu, et fassent ensuite tout pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, ces moments désagréables à passer pour lui étaient de plus en plus rares. Et malgré tout ça, Sirius savait qu'il leur restait encore du chemin à parcourir. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de paraître trop insistant, voire trop pathétique, aux yeux des trois autres, il aurait rajouté un message au panier de Remus. _Je comprends et je ne vous en veux pas. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous rendre les choses plus faciles._

* * *

><p>Peter n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver ses meilleurs amis dans la Grande Salle ce midi-là. En effet, James était celui qui s'esclaffait le plus fort de toute la table des Gryffondors.<p>

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est la bile de tatou qui refait surface ? se moqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais hors de ton lit si tôt un samedi matin ? lui demanda Sirius, pour qui ne pas faire de grasse matinée un _samedi matin_ était impensable.

- Avant que tu répondes, Pete, coupa un James haletant, on va te raconter ce que tu as raté ce matin.

Sirius poussa un profond soupir mais accepta son triste sort, s'attendant à ce que sa mésaventure soit le sujet de nombreuses moqueries de la part de James comme c'était le cas depuis son réveil.

- Puisque James est reparti dans son fou rire » C'était effectivement le cas, la mine peu réjouie de son meilleur ami avait fini de l'achever « Je me suis réveillé comme tous les matins, et je me suis douché.

- Truc de fou, commenta Peter d'une fausse voix enjouée en se servant de la salade.

- N'est-ce pas, continua Remus sur un ton égal. Personne était debout, j'avais faim et je voulais pas descendre tout seul, alors j'ai voulu réveillé Sirius. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Je les ai ouvert et là-

- « Oh mon dieu, Gail ? », imita James en prenant une voix suraiguë.

Remus grimaça, parce que c'était malheureusement exactement comme ça que sa voix était sortie tout à l'heure. « Hawks ? » demanda Peter, en jetant un Sirius un regard très surpris.

Gail Hawks était une Gryffondor de l'année au-dessus d'eux. Elle avait été la première vraie petite-amie de Sirius, quand il était en quatrième. Leur rupture ne s'était pas trop mal passée, mais rien n'avait pu indiquer un jour qu'un futur était réenvisageable entre eux.

- Mais pas la bonne » souligna James. Peter lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil sans comprendre et Potter se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Donc c'est ce que j'ai dit, oh mon dieu Gail. Gail en question était déjà plus ou moins réveillée et elle m'a entendue, elle a frappé très fort sur l'épaule de Sirius » Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge, voulant leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait quand même pas eu si mal que ça « Et elle a crié un truc du genre « T'as même pas dit à tes potes que tu sortais avec moi ? ».

- Tu l'imites très mal, Lunard.

Peter regardait ses amis en souriant, ils étaient vraiment les meilleurs pour raconter ce genre d'histoire. Buvant leurs paroles, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il n'avait pas entamé son déjeuner. « Et après ? »

- Elle est partie en criant « Putain j'en ai marre », et puis comme quoi elle se faisait toujours avoir par les mecs, et elle s'est barrée.

- En vérité, voulut rectifier James, elle a marché comme un éléphant, elle a claqué la porte en prenant ses habits et je pense qu'elle s'est rhabillée dans le couloir. Je précise qu'elle était à poil.

Peter pouffa de rire, s'attendant à des remarques graveleuses « Je sais ce que tu te dis. D'après ce que nous avait raconté Sirius quand il sortait avec elle, Gail est toute douce, ne crie jamais, ne dit pas de gros mots, et se balade rarement nue devant trois mecs plein d'hormones, dont deux qui ne sont pas son copain.

- En même temps, j'avais jamais couché avec elle » La remarque de Sirius fut ignorée par tous car James s'était penché vers Peter avec une mine conspiratrice.

- Et c'est là que Sirius, tout endormi et la marque de l'oreiller sur le visage, nous dit en se rallongeant « Donc ça, c'était Alma. Super énervée que vous l'ayez prise pour sa soeur jumelle. »

Peter ouvrit la bouche de surprise, les yeux écarquillés, et partit dans un énorme fou rire, vite accompagné par James. Il aurait dû le voir venir gros comme une maison, vu les indices qu'avait laissé James dans son récit, mais franchement il ne s'y serait jamais attendu.

Il fallait dire que contrairement à sa jumelle, Alma Hawks n'était pas vraiment le genre de Sirius. Pas très féminine, voire carrément garçon manquée, violente sur les bord, autoritaire et féministe...

Une fois calmé, Peter essuya ses larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux « Alors tu sors avec elle ? » demanda-t-il.

- Ouep, depuis dix jours. Je voulais vous le dire, mais elle m'a fait promettre de garder le secret. Elle voulait pas que tout le monde le sache et la prenne pour une salope de sortir avec l'ex de sa jumelle.

- Même Gail était pas au courant ?

- Juste avant que t'arrives, Gail est venu me voir en fait. Elle m'a dit qu'Alma lui avait demandé l'autorisation avant d'accepter de sortir avec moi, ce qu'elle ne m'avait pas du tout dit. Je crois que ça dérange pas Gail plus que ça, et bon, c'est cool.

- Gail était plutôt cool, commenta Remus, distrait, son regard occupé par un coin de la Grande Salle.

- Ce que j'avais pas compris, c'est qu'elle m'avait autorisé à en parler à mes meilleurs potes, mais pas à ébruiter le truc. Elle a cru que j'assumais pas, ou que j'avais honte. Enfin bref, elle aurait dû me le dire, elle aussi !

- Les nanas sont vraiment tordues, acquiesça James.

- Mais ça fait quoi de sortir avec des jumelles ? C'est dingue ! s'exclama Peter.

- C'est... intéressant, répondit Sirius avec un sourire mutin.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de dépeindre à ses amis les nombreux aspects « intéressants » qu'il y avait à sortir avec la soeur jumelle de son ex, Remus, qui sembla se reconnecter à la réalité, demanda finalement à Peter pourquoi il s'était levé une heure plus tôt que les autres.

Peter eut le même sourire malicieux que Sirius et leur répondit « Je sors avec Victoria Nelson »

Ils ne remarquèrent pas ce qu'il se passait à la table des Serdaigles juste à côté de la leur. Une jeune fille, assise dos aux Maraudeurs, s'était retournée et fixait Pettigrew, le ressentiment faisant étinceler ses yeux. Elle s'appelait Christelle et était sortie avec Peter pendant tout l'été, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rompe avec elle dans le train, avec comme excuse foireuse qu'il « n'aimait pas avoir de copine à Poudlard ».

- On s'était donné rendez-vous pour réviser l'exam de Métamorphose, je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard cet après-midi, et avant que je parte, elle m'a embrassé, raconta Peter d'un air joyeux, ignorant le regard flamboyant de son ex juste derrière lui.

- Bien joué, Queudver ! le félicita James.

- Ah, cette bonne vieille Vicky, sourit Sirius. Tu sais que je suis _aussi _sortie avec elle en quatrième ?

Le sourire de Peter se fâna et il jeta un regard dégoûté à son ami « T'es sérieux ? Merde, t'aurais pu me dire avant ! Je déteste passer derrière toi ». Son air grognon ne le quitta pas de tout le long du déjeuner. Christelle, au contraire, se réjouissait en silence de sa mauvaise humeur et cela lui apparut comme un beau présage pour la journée.

Les quatre garçons, ainsi que la presque totalité des élèves après la deuxième année, quittèrent le château après le déjeuner pour leur première sortie de l'année à Pré-Au-Lard. Les Maraudeurs se moquèrent sans méchanceté des troisième année qui s'y rendaient pour la première fois, tellement excités qu'ils se marchaient les uns sur les autres.

Une jeune fille aux yeux verts les rattrapa, une expression agacée sur ses traits. Rien n'aurait pu cependant rivaliser avec l'air fuyant qu'abordait un certain Maraudeur, parce qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt que de passer dix secondes avec _elle_.

- Je ne t'embête longtemps » le rassura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil aux trois Maraudeurs qui les attendait, un peu à l'écart. « Je voulais juste te dire, essaye de garder ta petite-amie pour toi. J'aimerai bien qu'elle cesse de faire amie-amie avec moi, ça commence à devenir chiant » Elle avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

- Nicole ? Elle a fait _quoi _? s'exclama Remus en regardant vraiment Dylan pour la première fois.

Elle lui rendit son regard exaspéré, ignorant le frisson qui descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale devant ses iris caramels « C'est elle qui est venue me voir pour m'annoncer que vous... sortiez ensemble » Dire cette simple phrase semblait lui avoir beaucoup coûter et elle continua de parler à toute vitesse.

- Elle voulait être sûre que j'étais ok avec la situation, que ça ne faisait pas de nous des sortes d'ennemies ou de rivales, me souviens plus du terme qu'elle a utilisé. Et qu'elle voudrait bien devenir mon amie aussi. Elle a un sacré culot, ta nouvelle copine, y'a pas à dire !

Remus soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il croisa de nouveau ses yeux verts menthe, puis baissa les siens vers le sol.

- Je lui en toucherai un mot. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

- De rien, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Bonne sortie.

Elle se sauva aussi vite qu'elle le put. Quand Remus rejoignit ses amis, il refusa de leur raconter ce que lui voulait l'ex amour de sa vie, et préféra se laisser embarquer dans la nouvelle idée foireuse de James.

- Tu sais quoi Rem' » Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule avec un sourire complice « On devrait faire un pari. On est tous les deux sortis avec deux Gryffondors de notre année. Toi avec Mary et maintenant Nicole, moi avec Nikky et-

- Tu sais quoi, interrompit Remus en en riant d'avance, je suis sûre de savoir où tu veux en venir. Le premier qui sort avec toutes les filles de Gryffondors de notre âge a gagné, c'est ça ?

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, répondit James, tout content. Quoique, je parlais plutôt du premier qui les _embrasse_. Sans qu'il n'y ait d'alcool, ou d'enchantements, et il faut que la fille le veule vraiment, ok ? Et on a jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour y arriver.

- Civile ou scolaire ?

- Scolaire, quand même. Ça complique un peu les choses, non ?

- Et aucune des quatres filles qui nous restent chacun ne va vouloir sortir avec les exs de leur copine, donc autant se contenter d'un baiser.

- Exactement. Alors ?

Remus plongea dans le regard de son ami et lui offrit un sourire radieux, Dylan totalement sortie de son esprit. Il tendit une main que James serra sans attendre « Marché conclu ! »

Puis Potter se tourna vers les deux autres « Sirius, t'en es aussi ? » Celui-ci leva les mains et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Si je le fais, Liana va m'étriper purement et simplement » James grimaça d'une manière peu élégante, acceptant sa décision. Puis il se tourna vers Peter et l'interrogea du regard.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme « Non, j'en ai marre de me contenter de vos restes. Vous prenez toujours les plus jolies filles avant les autres ! »

Sirius le prit par les épaules et lui dit « Tu devrais fureter dans les recoins de l'école. J'ai entendire que y'a de jolies petites perles, toute fraîches, qui n'attendent que nous. Je comptais y jeter un coup d'oeil une fois que j'aurais fais le tour des plus belles »

Les trois autres le regardèrent comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète. Sans le quitter de ses yeux exorbités, Remus tourna légèrement la tête vers James « Les sangs-purs sont pas censés être éduqué dans le respect du beau sexe, la galanterie, et tout ça ?

- Il a été renié, souviens-toi.

- Ah, d'accord.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel devant leur manège. Ils arrivèrent enfin au village, Peter partit chez Mrs Pieddodu retrouver Vicky, Sirius à la Tête de Sanglier où l'attendait Alma - cette fille avait décidemment des goûts douteux, mais c'était sûrement ça qui plaisait au Black - et James et Remus se rendirent aux Trois Balais.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius fit irruption dans l'établissement. Il ignora les commentaires de Mrs Rosmerta sur la jolie marque de main rouge qui ornait sa joue, commanda une Bierreaubeurre et rejoignit une table de Gryffondors. Liana Harper se leva aussitôt, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Mei Ming Yue Zhao et sortit. Sirius sirota sa bierre l'air de rien, sans faire une remarque sur son ancienne amie qui avait quitté la table comme une furie au moment où il s'y était installé.

Restaient à cette table Lyra Carlson, Nicole Wheeler, Mei, James et Remus. Les quatre derniers reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Lyra préféra examiner Sirius.

- Tu aimes ce que tu regardes, Lyra ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

Elle se recula sur sa chaise avec une moue dégoûtée « T'es écoeurant, Black » Il joua des sourcils et se pencha vers elle en prétendant seulement se rapprocher de la table.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas discuté tous les deux, tu trouves pas ? Je suis sûr que ça doit bien faire depuis cette _super _soirée qu'on a passé ensemble, chez James.

- Oh oui, répondit-elle avec un excès d'ironie dans la voix, et je suis sûre que Liana pourrait te dire le nombre exact de jours qui se sont écoulés depuis cette nuit là.

Sirius claqua sa langue contre son palais et reprit une posture normale sur son siège, éloignée de la brune. « Toi, tu sais comment plomber l'ambiance. Moi qui croyais que t'approchais James juste pour me brancher.

- Sérieusement ?

- Aussi sérieux que mon nom, plaisanta Sirius. Et oui, c'est ce que je pensais, demande à James.

Lyra n'en croyait pas ses oreilles « Lily avait raison, alors. T'as vraiment _rien_ dans le crâne, et je ne vais même pas t'expliquer pourquoi, ça serait trop long et fatiguant » Potter, qui suivait la conversation d'une oreille tout en feignant d'écouter ce que racontait Mei, réussit à étouffer un rire.

Sirius ne se vexa pas à cause de l'insulte. Au moins, il était fixé sur le compte de Lyra Carlson. Cette dernière continuait de le fixer en essayant de comprendre quel genre de personnage il était.

Elle avait remarqué, comme tout le monde, qu'il avait peu à peu cesser de tenter une réconciliation avec Liana. Il y voyait certainement une cause perdue. Sirius Black avait donc trouvé un nouveau passe-temps et s'y consacrait à fond : les filles. Il avait gagné sa réputation de coureur de jupons, de briseur de coeur, de dragueur invétéré, et de tous les autres titres dans le genre.

Auparavant, il se contentait de sortir quelque temps avec la même fille quand il avait subitement envie d'une petite-amie. À présent, il restait au mieux avec une fille pendant deux semaines, bien qu'en moyenne ses relations duraient plutôt quatre-cinq jours. Et il ne se passait pas quarante-huit heures avant que Sirius Black ne se trouve une nouvelle copine. C'était... une transformation.

À côté de lui, James, qui était sorti avec pas mal de filles l'année dernière, était un petit joueur.

Lyra finit par demander au Maraudeur « T'es pas censé être avec Alma Hawks ? » À son tour de lui lancer un regard surpris.

- Comment t'es au courant ?

- Parce que c'était un secret ?

Mei intervint dans la conversation « Sirius, rappelle-moi de ne jamais avoir de liaison secrète avec toi, t'es vraiment nul !

- C'est clair, appuya Lyra.

- J'apprécie pas trop que tu parles d'avoir une liaison avec mon meilleur ami devant moi, fit James sur un ton faussement fâché.

La chinoise rit doucement « Désolée mon coeur » Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement. James passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle se blottit contre lui.

Mei tourna ensuite ses yeux écarquillés vers Lyra, comme si elle voulait lui transmettre un message. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Vous savez si Lily est venue à Pré-Au-Lard ? Elle ne rate jamais ça d'habitude, mais je ne l'ai pas vue, demanda Mei en toute innocence.

- Elle est à l'école. Vu qu'il y a plus personne, elle et son mec se sont réservés le dortoir pour... faire des choses.

- Pitié, on a pas besoin d'un documentaire retranscrit en direct sur la sexualité des harpies ! s'exclama Sirius d'un air dégoûté.

Lyra ignora Sirius et se concentra sur James. Celui-ci caressait distraitement le bras de sa petite-amie et buvait tranquillement sa bierreaubeurre, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. La brune rencontra le regard noir d'encre de la chinoise et hocha la tête.

Quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec James, Mei était moins naïve que Nicole et inquiète de ce qu'éprouvait son petit-ami pour Lily Evans. Si Nicole, qui l'avait appris par l'intermédiaire de Remus, essayait de la persuader qu'il n'était plus attirée par la Gryffondor aux yeux émeraudes, elle était loin d'être convaincue.

En cette journée à Pré-Au-Lard, où James et elle s'étaient fixé un rendez-vous à quatre aux Trois Balais avec Remus et Nicole, elle avait demandé à Liana et Lyra de venir les rejoindre « en toute innocence ». Elle était censée demander à l'une des deux où était passée Lily et elles devaient donner l'exacte réponse de Lyra, une allusion à la sexualité de la rouquine. Liana devait quant à elle examiner le comportement de James.

Celle-ci s'étant échappée dès l'apparition de Sirius, ce rôle avait été attribué à Lyra, qui estimait connaître assez bien James depuis l'été pour être sûre de l'impression qu'elle aurait. Le Maraudeur avait passé le test avec succès. Selon Lyra, Mei avait réussi à le guérir de son attirance pour sa meilleure amie.

Soudain, Remus et Nicole éclatèrent de rire, riant d'une plaisanterie qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Mei et Lyra échangèrent un regard complice, sincèrement heureuse pour leur amie. Tout avait l'air de se dérouler à merveille entre les deux jeunes sorciers.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu moins d'un mois, et Nicole resplendissait. Tous ses doutes par rapport à une éventuelle relation avec Remus Lupin, l'homme idéal pour elle, s'étaient évanouis. Leurs amis pouvaient témoigner de leur entente, de leur complicité. Ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Même Remus semblait y trouver son compte et avoir oublier la belle Serdaigle dont il était toujours amoureux l'été dernier.

Leurs rires finirent par se calmer, et, tout en poussant un soupir pour reprendre son souffle, Nicole fit glisser son bras sur l'épaule de son amoureux et se mit à jouer avec les mèches qui tombaient sa nuque. Remus se crispa de manière imperceptible, son visage se tendit très légèrement mais assez pour que ses deux meilleurs amis, qui le connaissaient mieux que n'importe qui à cette table, le remarquent.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore lut pour la quatrième fois la liste d'élèves qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il attrapa un autre parchemin, où s'étendaient d'autres noms, puis regarda son nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal par dessus ses lunettes.<p>

- Ecoutez, Isée, je comprends vos choix pour les septièmes années » Il reposa le second parchemin et désigna le premier « Cependant, pour les sixièmes... Pourquoi n'avoir choisi aucun élève de la maison Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ?

Isée Moroz ne répondit pas et affronta seulement son regard. Le regard du directeur se posa de nouveau sur ces noms qu'il connaissait désormais par coeur.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi ceux-là ? Lupin ou Carlson, je crois comprendre ce que vous voyez en eux. Mais les autres...

- La force de leur amitié est incroyable, finit par répondre l'ancienne Serpentard sur un ton agacé. Je n'ai jamais vu des interactions aussi fortes entre de jeunes personnes, d'habitude si instables. Liés comme ils le sont, ils feront des choses extraordinaires, j'en suis persuadée.

- Et pour... ? » Moroz devinait de qui il voulait parler sans avoir à dire un nom.

- Vous n'ignorez pas que votre élève pratique aussi intensivement la magie noire que les potions. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré un élève de cet âge capable de maîtriser aussi bien l'Art Sombre. C'est cela qui m'intéresse, chez lui.

Dumbledore ne dit pas mot, mais il était loin d'être surpris « De plus, il déteste cinq des autres élèves que j'ai choisi, et en aime une autre qui l'a rejetée, si je ne me trompe pas. Le chagrin, la colère, outre la soif de pouvoir, est important dans la Magie Noire.

- Les sentiments sont-ils si importants ? demanda le directeur, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cette forme de magie qu'il connaissait si peu.

La sorcière lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, pas assez cependant pour être irrespectueux « C'est une des trois choses primaires, Albus » Elle préférait ne pas en dire trop.

Dumbledore, après un dernier coup d'oeil aux listes, les rendit à son professeur « Si ce choix vous paraît pertinent, je vous fais confiance, Isée. Faites de votre mieux.

- J'y compte bien, murmura-t-elle.

Moroz prit congé et se sentit immédiatement plus à l'aise hors du bureau du directeur. Elle n'avait aucun scrupules à avoir menti ainsi à Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé.

Sous prétexte qu'il était considéré comme le sauveur du monde sorcier depuis la chute de Grindelwald, le vieillard se permettait un peu trop de choses selon elle. Manipuler les autres pour pouvoir prendre leurs décisions à leur place, décisions vitales mais qui l'arrangeaient lui, en était une. Utiliser la Légilimancie à outrance sans reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'une violation de la vie privée en était une seconde, et il en existait encore bien d'autres.

Il y avait effectivement une raison bien particulière pour l'admission de chacun de ses étudiants dans sa classe. Cependant, il était hors de question, pour elle, de révéler les secrets de ses élèves. Ce qu'elle voulait leur inculquer nécessitait une confiance absolue, de leur part et de la sienne.

Au bout de quelques pas, Isée s'appuya sur le mur, essoufflée. Elle était beaucoup moins puissante que Dumbledore, et se protéger de lui grâce à l'Occlumancie pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avait été épuisant.

Elle reprit tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à une petite salle dans un coin plutôt reculé du château. Après avoir rangé ses parchemins dans l'intérieur de sa robe, elle en ouvrit la porte.

_I was an ordinary man,_  
><em> With ordinary desires,<em>  
><em>So I go hunting for witches<em>

* * *

><p>(1) : C'est pas du tout des conneries, le truc des similitudes biologiques. Je me la ramène trop en citant mes cours de physiologie, mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement intéressant que ça m'a inspiré pour un cours de Métamorphose, voilà...<p>

**Akiko **: Je trouve aussi que ma fic tourne trop autour du sexe, mais ça va se calmer un peu. J'étais juste obligée d'installer certaines choses ^^. L'explication du taureau, je la donnerais sûrement un jour... Les disputes entre Sirius et Liana sont moins au centre des ragots que celles de Lily et James ; premièrement, seuls leurs amis savent ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé entre Sirius et Liana pendant l'été, alors que si tout Poudlard avait été au courant, ça aurait fait une sorte de scandale ; deuxièmement, James et Lily ont passé tellement de temps à se chercher, s'engueuler, etc, en cinquième que leurs disputes sont célèbres maintenant ^^. Quant à Lily... Oui elle est un peu insupportable en ce moment, et oui parfois plus que James, et oui ça change des autres fics mais... Je ne sais pas toi, mais je ne me souviens pas d'un seul moment dans aucun livre HP où Lily aurait été décrite moins arrogante, orgueilleuse ou autre, que James. Pour ce qu'on en sait, elle l'était peut-être autant que James. Je ne dis pas que "mes" personnages ressemblent à ceux de JKR hein, mais bon, on a trop tendance à écrire les mêmes personnages dans les fics et à croire que c'est exactement comme ça que JKR les imagine.

**Stef **: Je suis très touchée que tu ais lu mes autres fics :D par contre pour la suite de A Midsummer Night's Dream, ce n'est toujours pas pour tout de suite, désolée... J'aime bien tes auto-questions, et puis tu vas être contente, tu auras presque toutes tes réponses dans le chapitre 6 ;) Sauf le coup de l'avortement, en fait je n'en ai moi-même aucune idée ^^ et pour Paul et Liana faudra attendre un peu encore... Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta review.

**Fraize **: Ca, c'est clair que ça manque de tendresse en ce moment entre Lily et James XD j'espère que du coup le chapitre 6 t'auras plu, ça va un peu changer quoi... Bref, merci pour ta review :).

_J'ai encore deux trois remarques à faire... Quelqu'un m'a demandé, pour le dernier chapitre, si le __**Patronus de Lily n'est pas censé être une biche**__. Je dois avouer que moi, j'ai jamais bien compris ça dans les livres, mais en tout cas je ne crois pas que son Patronus soit une biche (même si Harry le dit à la fin du T7, mais je pense qu'il a pas compris non plus XD mauvaise foi...). Pour moi, le fait que Rogue ait une biche pour patronus, ça veut juste dire qu'il est amoureux de la femme de James. C'est comme si la haine qu'il a pour James est aussi forte que l'amour qu'il a pour Lily, vous avez jamais eu cette impression là dans les livres ? Bref, j'ai peut-être fait un UA, mais un Patronus biche ça me plaisait pas, et il y aura une explication du pourquoi un taureau et pourquoi elles ont les trois-mêmes, vous verrez ;)._

_Voilà voilà, à part ça j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu hein... Et que j'ai réussi à vous donner envie d'avoir la suite avec cette dernière partie ;). Tout se complique sentimentalement parlant chez les Gryffondors, le pari, tout le monde qui sort avec tout le monde... J'espère que vous allez vous y retrouver. _

_**Prochain chapitre : **__On verra ce qu'il y a derrière la porte qu'Isée a ouvert (mais je ne me fais pas de soucis parce que je suis pratiquement sûre que tout le monde va trouver ce qu'il y a XD) et ce qu'il va s'y passer ; des histoires d'amour Maraudeurs/Gryffondores, et le retour des engueulades de James et Lily parce que ça faisait longtemps (pfff)._

_A dans deux semaines (j'espère) !_


	7. If you can't be with the one you love, t

Encore une fois, je m'excuse de mon retard. J'ai essayé de poster dans les temps, mais j'sais pas, j'avais pas trop d'inspiration, envie de lire, d'écrire d'autres trucs (j'en parle plus bas). Et puis surtout, je me suis mise à la série Vampire Diaries. Regarder plus de 40 épisodes en dix jours, ça prend du temps ;) je sais c'est pas une excuse.

Merci à **Zod'a**, **Stef** (Isée Moroz est suspecte en effet, c'était l'effet recherché, mais je m'excuse quand même d'avoir écrit quelque chose pas trop compréhensible... Concernant Lily et ses excuses à James, elle s'est peut-être pas foulée d'accord, mais en même temps ils vont pas redevenir potes d'un coup, tu crois pas ? Je la voyais mal recommencer à traîner comme avant après toutes les crasses qu'ils se sont dites...), **Caramelise**, **LaSilvana**, **Anawiss** (Merci énormément pour tes remarques, elles m'ont fait méga plaisir ! Que tu dises que je devrais me faire publier, wow j'en revenais pas ;) C'est adorable de ta part de dire ça), **Fraize **(tu devines bien, les filles ont quelque chose de rare en elles concernant leur magie... A suivre ^^), **Hulrik** et **EwilanGil'Sayan **pour leurs reviews. Merci à ceux qui me mettent en favoris et alerts, merci également à tout ceux qui me lisent.

Pour dire aussi que va y'avoir une revenante dans ce chapitre : **Valery**, la petite soeur de Liana ! Tout le monde l'avait oubliée celle-là je parie :P je dois avouer honteusement que moi aussi... Cette fic est tellement intense et y'a tellement de chose à dire, que j'oublie des trucs super importants ! Déjà Valery, et j'aurais bien voulu raconter le cas des Serpentards dans la guerre, Rogue, Regulus, les Black, et puis m'attarder sur la musique parce que c'est une grande passion pour les trois filles, qui jouent chacune d'un instrument (ça aussi vous l'aviez oublié je suis sûre... et c'est ma faute), et aussi pour Remus qui lui joue ou jouait de la batterie... Ca m'agace.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre de ce chapitre est un extrait de "Love the one you're with" de Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young. Les paroles présentes dans ce chapitre sont extraites de "Ohio" du même groupe.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Gentlest Feeling<strong>

**7. ****If you can't be with the one you love, then love the one you're with**

* * *

><p><em>Coucou mon cœur. Bon, on est censés bosser - encore ! - le sortilège de Transfert, mais là, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi et à hier soir... J'ai tellement passé une bonne soirée, et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Je peux te dire qu'après 5 ans passés dans le même dortoir que des fanas de la musique, j'en ai vraiment marre de devoir toujours écouter quelque chose dans le dortoir, c'est fatiguant, mais tu m'as refait découvrir la musique moldue et j'adore ça maintenant ! Tu m'apportes tellement de bonheur, si tu savais...<em>

_Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te prendre la tête... Parfois je contrôle pas mes mots, Nikky me dit que je suis le contraire de quelqu'un d'impulsif pourtant, mais elle m'a rarement vu péter un câble comme hier... Excuse-moi mon chéri. Si je me fais pardonner avec une petite surprise dans le parc pour toi, ça te dit ? Gros bisous, M._

_La première fois que je t'ai embrassé, je me suis dit « Ça y'est ma grande, tu- »_

- Eh les gars, vous faites quoi ?

Peter sursauta et Sirius s'empressa de fourrer les morceaux de parchemins grossièrement découpés dans sa poche de robe. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et ouvrit deux grands yeux innocents quand James apparut devant eux, et ceci - combiné à l'air coupable de Peter - lui donna immédiatement la puce à l'oreille. Avec un sourire malicieux, James plongea sa main dans la poche de Sirius et en retira les fameux parchemins, avec une rapidité qui témoignait de ses talents d'Attrapeur.

Son sourire se figea lorsqu'il lut ses trophées. Ces petits mots d'amour lui appartenaient, écrits pendant la classe, de la main de sa petite-amie actuelle Mei Ming Yue Zhao. Les deux Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent de rire en se rappelant les mièvreries de leur camarade.

James les fusilla du regard, outré qu'ils aient osé fouiller dans ses affaires, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne lâche « C'est pour le réveil à l'eau froide de ce matin, Potter » et à Peter d'éclater de rire, faisant tourner vers eux les cinq autres têtes présentes dans la classe.

James balbutia « Vous êtes cons » et partit s'assoir plusieurs mètres plus loin, à côté de Remus qui révisait calmement sa leçon de Potions sur le filtre de Mensonge.

- C'est dingue comme ils aiment se foutre de la gueule de Mei, alors que Nicole, ils me laissaient tranquille, lui dit James sur un ton plus curieux que rancunier.

Remus hocha la tête, il s'en était parfaitement rendu compte « Sirius aime pas trop Mei, tu le savais ? » James répondit 'non' de la tête « Il la trouve un peu... Un peu trop naïve.

- Elle l'est, consentit James, mais c'est pas une raison, surtout quand je sors avec elle.

- Tu connais Sirius, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules. Et Peter le suit dans n'importe laquelle de ses idioties quand il vient de rompre avec une fille.

- Je croyais qu'il allait se remettre avec Vicky ?

Remus secoua la tête « Non, c'est mort pour eux deux. La rupture était trop catastrophique » James posa ses yeux sur Peter, qui rigolait devant les singeries d'un Sirius imitant Slughorn.

Un lourd soupir leur parvint de l'autre côté de la pièce, et les deux Maraudeurs dirigèrent leur regard vers Severus Rogue.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez encore fait, dit-il sur un ton mauvais en les vrillant de son regard d'encre, mais pour une fois j'y suis vraiment pour rien.

James s'apprêta à répliquer qu'aucun des huit élèves présents n'avaient une idée de cette convocation collective, mais Sirius réagit plus vite et s'approcha du Serpentard.

- Si on avait vraiment fait un mauvais coup, tu crois que j'aurais amené ta précieuse Evans avec moi ? Réfléchis un peu, Servilus » Et il lui administra une pichenette sur le front.

Rogue se leva sans plus attendre et sortit sa baguette. Sirius l'imita et ils se tinrent en joue pendant quelques instants, se fusillant d'un regard meurtrier. Lyra, assise sur un des bureaux de la salle de classe, lança un regard empli de reproches à James - elle lui avait expressement demandé de ne pas se battre avec Rogue en entrant - et se planta entre les deux sorciers.

- Moroz ne nous a pas tous convoqués pour assister à une bagarre. Si vous voulez perdre des points, c'est votre problème, mais-

- Fais pas comme si les points t'intéressaient, Carlson, répliqua Rogue sans lâcher son rival des yeux.

- Ouais, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, renchérit Sirius, pour la première fois en accord avec Severus.

Remus contempla la scène avec un regard tendu. Depuis juin dernier, les conflits entre les Maraudeurs et leur ennemi juré s'étaient fait rares, pour des raisons évidentes. Rogue était au courant pour sa condition de loup-garou, et Dumbledore lui avait interdit de la divulguer s'il voulait échapper aux conséquences. Sans compter Sirius, qui avait failli tuer indirectement le Serpentard au même moment.

Ils n'étaient pas stupides au point d'aggraver la situation, toujours fragile en ce deuxième jour de novembre, mais les connaissant, un rien pouvait déclencher un nouveau conflit, aussi futile soit-il.

- _Expelliarmus_ » Les deux baguettes magiques échappèrent des mains des deux ennemis et attérirent dans celle de Lyra « Que vous soyez incapable de vous tenir, c'est une chose, mais je suis sûre que vous ne vous battrez pas à la moldue » déclara-t-elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Ils étaient sur le point de répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Isée Moroz entra dans la salle de classe désaffectée, retira sa main de l'intérieur de sa robe où elle était en train de ranger quelque chose, et fit taire leurs bavadarges d'un simple regard.

- Asseyez-vous, où vous voulez.

Ils obéirent, les Maraudeurs d'un côté au dernier rang, Rogue de l'autre côté au premier. Lyra rejoignit ses deux meilleures amies au milieu de la classe et s'assit à côté de Liana.

Isée s'assit derrière le bureau professoral et commença sans attendre « Vous êtes ici car je souhaite vous donner des cours particuliers. Ces cours ne concerneront pas la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils seront ce que j'appelle un Approfondissement Magique »

Les mots s'incrivirent sur le tableau derrière eux, la poussière vieille de plusieurs dizaines d'années s'échappant au contact d'une craie invisible. Aucun des adolescents ne l'avaient vu sortir sa baguette magique.

- La magie fait partie de nous tous, elle coule dans notre sang, elle est présente dans chaque cellule de notre corps. Notre corps est régulé par un métabolisme, il en est de même pour la magie car il existe des règles. Du moins, celles que les sorciers lui ont inculquée.

- Tu comprends ce qu'elle raconte ? chuchota Liana à Lily.

Cette dernière eut une moue interrogative. Lorsqu'elles avaient été convoquées, elles s'étaient imaginées qu'un autre épisode sembable à celui des Patronus allait se dérouler. Mais quand elle avait vu Potter, Pettigrew, Black, Lupin et Severus dans la salle, Lily s'était sincérement demandée ce qu'ils faisaient tous là.

- Nous n'utilisons que dix pour cent de notre cerveau, c'est un fait aussi bien connu des scientifiques moldus que sorciers, continua Moroz. Pareillement, nous n'utilisons la plupart du temps que dix pour cent de notre potentiel magique.

Lyra entendit Lupin, ou bien était-ce Pettigrew, murmurer « Seulement dix pour cent ? » derrière elle. Elle était tout aussi surprise.

- Je suis ici pour augmenter ce pourcentage. J'espère que vous êtes familiers avec la notion de Magie Sans Baguette ? Elle a en vérité plusieurs noms, Magie Première, Pure ou encore Primitive, Ancienne Magie ou Magie Elémentale. Il s'agit de la toute première forme de magie qu'utilisait nos ancêtres, au temps où la séparation entre les moldus et les sorciers était toute récente.

- Vous faites allusion à la période où tous les hommes étaient capables de faire de la magie, et où certains ont décidés d'abandonner leurs pouvoirs ? coupa Liana en levant la main.

- Mais il n'y a jamais eu la preuve que les moldus d'aujourd'hui descendent de sorciers qui ont renoncé à la magie il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, intervint Remus.

Sirius toussota, mais son ami put distinctement entendre « Bande d'intellos » sortir de sa bouche. Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur en dessous de la table. Un sourire indulgent passa brièvement sur le visage de Moroz.

- L'absence de preuve ne signifie pas que cela n'ait pas existé, Mr Lupin. Cette théorie a été adoptée par beaucoup d'éminents sorciers, et quant à moi, j'y crois volontiers. Cela n'a jamais été rendu officiel par le Ministère en raison de groupes de sorciers qui font pression sur lui depuis des siècles. Comme vous vous en doutez, ils refusent de penser qu'ils puissent avoir des ancêtres en commun avec des moldus.

Severus sentit une boule de papier attérir sur l'arrière de sa tête. Pas besoin d'entendre les ricanements puérils de Potter, que Moroz ne remarqua pas, pour connaître le coupable. Il serra les poings, impuissant.

- Ce n'est pas un groupe de débat que j'ai voulu constitué, mais un groupe de travail. Votre directeur a toujours pensé qu'il était important de développer au maximum vos capacités magiques, et si je n'avais pas été... occupée au cours de ces dernières années, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il m'aurait engagée pour vous faire ce cours.

James leva la main à son tour « Ne trouvez-vous pas que vouloir augmenter nos capacités est dangereux aujourd'hui ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

- Je parle de la guerre.

Nostalgique, Lily sourit légèrement. Cette scène lui rappelait un cours de Défense, deux ans plus tôt, avec un autre professeur. Elle avait reproché au professeur Patterson de ne pas leur apprendre suffisamment à se défendre alors que la guerre approchait. James l'avait soutenu devant le reste de la classe lorsque l'adulte s'était empressé de dire que le monde sorcier n'était pas encore en guerre.

- Ceci est une école, Mr Potter, et les professeurs ne sont pas là pour partager ou non vos idéaux. Ce cours n'est pas fait pour faire de vous de gentils petits soldats expérimentés en Ancienne Magie, au service du Ministère ou de Voldemort.

Isée retint un sourire suffisant devant les huit élèves qui ouvrirent des yeux ronds en l'entendant prononcer ce nom « Je suis là pour vous introduire à l'Ancienne Magie, vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez ensuite. Si vous choisissez de suivre ce cours, ils seront obligatoires, à raison d'une ou deux heures par semaine que je choisirais en fonction des autres cours et de vos options pour ne gêner personne. N'importe quelle absence devra être justifiée.

- Est-ce qu'ils compteront pour les examens ? demanda le studieux Lupin.

- Non, mais si vous voulez continuer ce cours avec moi l'année prochaine, vous aurez une évaluation en septembre prochain que vous serez obligés de réussir.

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que nous ne sommes pas obligés de venir ? intervint Sirius.

Moroz se leva et se posta devant le premier rang, à quelques tables à la gauche de Rogue.

- Si vous ne voulez, vous n'êtes pas obligés, c'est exact. Je propose ces cours seulement aux sixièmes et aux septièmes années. Vous n'êtes que huit, ils sont dix ou onze au niveau supérieur. Si vous êtes si peu, c'est que je vous ai choisi pour des raisons particulières, et les autres élèves n'ont rien ou peu qui intéresse l'Ancienne Magie. Mais si vous ne souhaitez pas développer... vos _prédispositions_, je dirais, c'est votre choix.

- Quelles prédispositions ? demanda Lyra, la voix méfiante.

Moroz se retint de pousser un soupir. Les Gryffondors étaient beaucoup trop curieux pour leur bien, c'était déjà le cas lorsqu'elle était étudiante. Elle jeta un regard à Rogue, le seul Serpentard de la classe, et sut à son regard concentré que, s'il ne disait rien, il l'écoutait avec attention.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien si c'est _moi_ qui vous donne ce cours. J'ai étudié cette forme de magie toute ma vie, et, bien que je ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour la parcourir de fond en comble, je suis ce qu'on peut considérer comme une... disons, une professionnelle.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait cette arrogance dans la voix de son professeur. _Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles_, pensa-t-il « En utilisant l'Ancienne Magie, j'ai pu, pendant ces deux premiers mois, _ressentir _votre magie. Vous avez chacun quelque chose de particulier, et je l'ai trouvé »

Elle posa sur chacun d'eux un regard perçant. À commencer par Remus. Lui n'était pas réellement impressionné par son discours, parce qu'il pensait savoir pourquoi il était là. Tous les professeurs étaient au courant, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi se vanter de l'avoir « deviné ».

Les loups-garous possédaient à la fois le pouvoir magique d'un humain et celui d'une créature, sa magie était donc de forme hybride, aux capacités intéressantes à développer. De plus, comme en témoignait sa force physique supérieure à celle des humains, il était plus puissant qu'un simple sorcier. Si, comme il le supposait, il fallait être particulièrement puissant pour exercer la magie dont parlait Moroz, il avait peut-être effectivement des prédispositions.

Cela dit, il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle les sept autres étaient là. James et Sirius étaient puissants et brillants, certes, mais leur force ne concurrençait pas celle d'un loup-garou et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à Poudlard à avoir de grands pouvoirs. Quant à Peter, il était un sorcier plutôt moyen.

Pareil, pour ce qu'il en savait, pour Harper et Carlson - bien que cette dernière ait réussi son Patronus depuis le premier coup, il l'avait vu faire, mais n'était-ce pas une simple coïncidence ? Evans était plutôt une bonne sorcière. Rogue, par contre, n'était pas un sorcier épatant...

- M'autorisez-vous à partager mes trouvailles avec vous tous ? finit-elle par demander sur un ton diplomate.

Remus jeta un regard affolé aux autres. Rogue était peut-être au courant, mais il n'avait aucune envie que trois personnes de plus le considèrent comme un monstre.

Moroz regarda son élève lycanthrope assez longtemps pour connaître la réponse à sa propre question « Tant pis. Tout le monde a ses secrets, et c'est quelque chose que je comprends. Mais sachez que, en ce qui me concerne, je n'ignore _rien_ »

Elle laissa, comme plus tôt, ses yeux insister sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle fixa les Maraudeurs au complet, qui eux, ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici ; elle fixa Rogue qui n'osa pas lui rendre son regard ; elle fixa les seules filles de la classe qui chuchotaient entre elles d'une manière presque hystérique.

Moroz claqua dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence.

- Je vous laisse réfléchir. Vous êtes tous les huit invités à revenir ici-même vendredi, après votre dernier cours, pour que je termine mon introduction. Je vous expliquerai le programme de cet Approfondissement pour l'année, et je vous donnerai un aperçu de ce que l'Ancienne Magie peut apporter à vos pouvoirs.

En sortant de la salle, tous avaient un avis mitigé quant à ce cours d'Approfondissement Magique. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui avait déjà pris sa décision ; jamais Rogue ne participerait à ce cours. Si c'était pour qu'un professeur, même un ex Serpentard - et même si ce cours avait l'air de n'avoir rien d'officiel - découvre l'étendue de ses connaissances en Magie Noire et pour prendre le risque d'être exclu, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine.

* * *

><p>- Alors » Valery Harper avala sa bouchée de ragoût devant le regard sévère de sa soeur signifiant <em>On-ne-parle-pas-la-bouche-pleine<em> « C'est vrai que vous prenez des cours de rattrapage avec Moroz ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la Défense, en fait, expliqua Liana. C'est plus des... cours particuliers.

- Des cours pour augmenter nos pouvois, ou un truc du genre, continua Lyra.

Valery haussa un sourcil « Ça consiste en quoi ?

- Aucune idée, répondirent en coeur les deux sixième année avant d'échanger un sourire. Et toi, y'a du neuf ? lui demanda sa soeur.

Une teinte rosée apparut sur ses joues « On peut dire ça comme ça...

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Lyra ! » s'offusqua sa meilleure amie en se tournant vers sa soeur, qui rougit d'autant plus. Ses yeux s'arrondirent « Y'a un garçon ?

- Arrête Liana. C'est pas _un_ garçon, c'est _le_ garçon !

Lyra souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, franchement amusée de l'embarras de la cinquième année. Cette dernière se racla la gorge pour demander l'attention et finit par se confier à sa soeur.

- Il s'appelle Rick Holden, il est dans ma classe à Poufsouffle.

- Est-ce que tu l'intéresses ?

Valery hocha timidement la tête « Je crois. Il me propose souvent d'aller à la bibliothèque avec lui, et puis... Je sais pas, il me regarde, on dirait-

- Qu'il n'arrive pas à te lâcher des yeux et qu'il voudrait s'accrocher à ton âme ?

Valery lança un regard surpris à Lyra « C'est un peu ça, ouais » Liana claqua dans ses mains.

- Bah c'est dans la poche ! Tu vas le faire craquer comme pas possible, tu vas le mettre à genoux ce type ! Je suis sérieuse, Val, rajouta-t-elle devant la mine peu assurée de sa soeur, tu es sympa, cool, pas bête du tout, et super mignonne ! Sans oublier que tu es super bien foutue, toute fine là. Sans blague, on est vraiment pas faites pareilles !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle empoigna des deux mains ses petites poignées d'amour, allégrement cachée par les robes sorcières. Valery haussa les épaules.

- Ouais, mais j'ai un autre genre de handicap dit-elle d'une voix fataliste.

- Tu trouves que mes bourrelets, c'est un handicap ? » Le rire de Liana se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit sa soeur se gratter distraitement l'intérieur des poignets.

Elle baissa la voix « En parlant de ça, comment tu vas ? Ta dernière crise remonte à moins de deux semaines. Tu te ménages, j'espère »

Depuis sa naissance, Valery Harper souffrait d'un syndrome qui déclenchait fréquemment des sortes de crises de paniques. Hyperventilation, séquelles neurologiques temporaires, crise explosive de sa magie, toutes sortes de symptômes pas très agréables à subir. Pendant son enfance, ce phénomène arrivait fréquemment et avait risqué, de rares fois, d'être mortel. Cette « maladie » l'avait empêché d'entrer à Poudlard jusqu'à l'année dernière. Les guérisseurs l'avaient finalement jugée assez stable pour faire sa quatrième année, et les suivantes, au collège des sorciers.

Mais Liana n'oublierait jamais l'été précédant la rentrée de sa soeur à Poudlard. La jeune fille, angoissée à l'idée d'aller dans une école, s'était plongée dans la scarification et avait fait jurer l'aînée de garder le secret, ce qui avait été très dur pour Liana. Et voir ces ongles parcourir ce poignet, même par-dessus l'étoffe d'une robe, la rendait incroyablement nerveuse.

- Plus de conneries ?

Le regard sincère de Valery plongea dans celui de sa soeur « Plus de conneries » assura-t-elle. Agacée par le retour de cette manie, blessée par ce mensonge, Liana lui empoigna le bras et releva sa manche. Elle poussa une faible exclamation choquée en voyant la demi-douzaine de cicatrices sur sa peau blanche.

- Et ça, tu peux me dire ce que c'est ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Valery arracha violemment son bras de l'étreinte et poussa un soupir frustré. « Regarde la forme des cicatrices » lui répondit-elle « Y'a rien qui te choque ? »

Liana fronça les sourcils et obéit. En effet, du temps où Valery se mutilait, les cicatrices étaient fines, horizontales et mesuraient au moins trois centimètres. Celles qui ornaient aujourd'hui sa peau étaient plutôt de forme ronde et de petite taille.

- Je ne me suis rien fait du tout, lui assura-t-elle. Crois-moi, quand t'auras Botanique, tu vas comprendre.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire de celle-qui-sait-quelque-choque-que-les-autres-ignorent « Le rapport avec la Bota ? » intervint Lyra. Valery joua des sourcils.

- Un conseil : fais attention à leurs becs.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent soudain dans un grand fracas. Lily marchait comme une furie vers sa table et s'assit à quelques places de celles de ses amies, la seule place libre de la table. Les trois filles remarquèrent son visage furieux, blessé. Aussitôt, Lyra tourna la tête et vit James et Black, les deux Maraudeurs qui auraient été habituellement accusés d'avoir causé cette réaction, également assis et qui regardaient dans leur direction.

Un cri à vous glacer le sang s'entendit alors depuis le hall. Le professeur McGonagall et Mrs Pomfresh traversèrent précipitamment la Grande Salle. Certains élèves se levaient pour tenter d'apercevoir qui avait crié depuis le hall et pourquoi.

Un peu plus tard, McGonagall réapparut et marcha à grands pas pour s'arrêter... juste derrière Lily.

- Miss Evans ?

La jeune fille posa violemment ses couverts et s'écria « QUOI ?! » d'une voix rageuse. Sa directrice de maison ne se laissa pas, évidemment, impressionner et la pria de la suivre. L'élève et le professeur quittèrent la Grande Salle, sans que quiconque ne puisse expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

><p>Les moments où le calme régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors étaient rares. Quand ce calme - si rare, donc - était troublé, il arrivait fréquemment que ce soit de la faute de Sirius Black et de Lily Evans.<p>

Black et Evans étaient debouts l'un en face de l'autre, actuellement en train de se disputer avec violence, les insultes et les remarques blessantes fusaient et un dérapage de la situation n'aurait surpris personne. Aucun autre Gryffondor présents ne cherchaient à les interrompre ; James et Peter, assis sur un canapé, les observaient, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, car cette dispute-ci était particulièrement violente.

Pettigrew, sans les quitter des yeux, se pencha vers le brun à lunettes. « Toi et elle c'était déjà pas mal, mais rien ne vaut une engueulade entre Patmol et Evans » James acquiesça.

- C'est clair. Tu sais, quand tu te disputes vraiment fort avec tes parents et qu'ils te reprochent tout ce que tu fais de travers depuis ta naissance ? J'ai trop l'impression d'assister à ça » Et à Peter de hocher la tête à son tour.

James, pris d'un instinct suicidaire, se leva et se plaça à côté des deux ennemis. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous calmer, vous deux lâcha-t-il avec flegme.

Lily fit volte face et s'apprêta à l'incendier d'un flot de reproches, puis se souvint in extremis de sa promesse envers elle-même - faire des efforts avec Potter - et se contenta de grimper quatre à quatre les marches de son dortoir.

- Evans, tu reviens ! vociféra Sirius. On n'a pas fini cette discussion ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais transformé les cheveux de Caro en serpents !

Black souffla un grand coup, exaspéré, et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. « C'est vrai quoi, elle est subitement tombée amoureuse de moi ou quoi ? » Lyra, qui se tenait en retrait un peu plus loin, s'approcha d'eux et répondit à sa question.

- Rassure-toi, c'est absolument pas de la jalousie. C'est juste que... quand elles étaient seules toutes les deux dans le Hall, ta petite-amie a traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu comprends, venant d'une Poufsouffle, ça l'a pas mal secouée.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée « Oh. Oooooh... » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles d'un air vague « Je reviens, j'ai un truc à faire » Il sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

Puis Lyra demanda à James « Depuis quand tu interviens dans leurs disputes, toi ? » Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Je voulais juste voir si elle allait me crier dessus après, dit-il sans donner plus d'explications.

La brunette aux yeux gris le regarda un moment, avant de décider d'aller rejoindre son amie. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son dortoir, la musique à l'intérieur était si forte qu'elle entendait distinctement les paroles.

_We're finally on our own,  
>This summer I hear the drumming.<br>Four dead in Ohio,  
>Four dead in Ohio.<em>

Elle ne comprit pas le rapport entre ce qui avait mis la rouquine en rogne et l'assassinat de quatre jeunes aux Etats-Unis - mis en chanson par Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young - mais préféra finalement laisser Lily seule. Elle en avait sûrement besoin. Lyra aurait bien le temps plus tard de discuter avec elle de cette immondice de Poufsouffle qui avait traîné sa meilleure amie plus bas que terre et s'était retrouvée avec une tête de Gorgone grâce à Lily.

* * *

><p>Remus jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de Chourave, la découvrit aux prises avec une de ses <em>chères <em>plantes - sérieusement, il avait rarement étudié des créatures aussi abominables de toute sa vie, et Remus était un _loup-garou_ - et se pencha vers sa camarade.

- Tu sais pourquoi Moroz vous a convoquées ? » Lyra sursauta, non pas à cause du Maraudeur mais d'un énième coup de bec qu'elle n'avait pu éviter - Valery avait eu raison - mais quel genre de plante pouvait avoir un _bec_ ? - et tourna son visage essoufflé vers lui.

- Pour l'Approfondissement ?

- Oui.

Remus chercha à décrypter l'expression sur son visage, tout en essayant de tenir tranquille son Vémébris d'une seule main. Lyra hésita puis finalement répondit « Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai réussi mon Patronus le premier cours, elle doit croire que je suis douée pour tout ça »

Remus hocha la tête, c'était ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il observa d'un air songeur Lyra réussir à extirper un bourgeon de l'intérieur des pinces de sa plante et lui demanda de répéter sa question, trop occupé par ses pensées pour l'avoir entendue la première fois.

- Et pour toi, tu penses que c'est pourquoi ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis finit par hausser les épaules « Je sais pas trop » Il posa un regard méfiant sur les pinces de sa propre plante, qui pouvaient paralyser, voire tuer, n'importe qui à partir du moment où elles n'étaient pas pétrifiées, comme aujourd'hui.

Lyra le fixait d'un regard qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer et il se sentit rougir. S'apercevant qu'elle le rendait mal à l'aise, elle demanda d'un ton léger.

- C'est vrai que Sirius a rompu avec Caroline Peterson ?

Remus pouffa de rire « Ouais. Et quoi qu'il dise, c'est bien parce qu'elle a traité Evans de Tu-Sais-Quoi » Lyra rit à son tour.

- Qui aurait cru que Black défendrait un jour Lily, hein ? Aïe ! » Elle porta son doigt où perlait une goutte de sang et fusilla du regard la plante magique « Si seulement ça pouvait les empêcher de remuer leurs foutus becs en plus de leurs pinces ! Saletés !

Remus la regarda, franchement amusé, avant de reprendre le sujet initial « Et sinon, tu comptes y aller, à ces cours ?

- Pas sûre. Je pense que ça peut être intéressant, tu crois pas ?

- Mouais » Il haussa les épaules « J'ai pas encore pris de décisions non plus »

Avec un soupir, Remus bénit Merlin que les sorciers ne puissent approcher ces « horreurs » que durant les trente-trois heures où Uranus et Saturne étaient alignées, ce qui les pétrifiait et leur permettait de recueillir les bourgeons que leurs pinces contenaient et qui étaient l'ingrédient principal des remèdes contre la surdité - uniquement lorsque celle-ci était provoquée par un sort. Le plus loin de lui elles resteraient, le mieux il se porterait.

Pendant ce temps, Lyra ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'oeil en biais. Elle avait tendance à oublier que son camarade de classe était un loup-garou. Il ignorait qu'elle était au courant, donc elle n'en avait jamais discuté avec lui et n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se demandait si Isée Moroz l'avait choisi pour ses cours particuliers à cause de sa condition lycanthropique. C'était probablement le cas, si elle y réfléchissait bien.

* * *

><p>- BAGARRE !<p>

Chaque fois que Remus entendait ce simple mot, crié par n'importe quel étudiant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il se précipitait vers le lieu des festivités. D'une part parce qu'il était tout de même préfet et se sentait _légèrement_ obligé d'intervenir ; d'autre part parce qu'il craignait toujours que Sirius et James s'étaient encore mis dans de sales draps.

Une foule s'était rassemblée dans le couloir des Enchantements. De ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, une dizaine de septièmes années de Serdaigle et de Serpentards s'étaient provoqués en duels, mais quelques sorts se perdaient parmi les spectacteurs également. On avait du mal à discerner qui s'attaquait à qui dans ces cas-là.

Tout le monde se bousculait et Remus était incapable de se rendre au coeur de la bagarre. Il fut soudainement violemment poussé sur le côté et attérit contre un mur. Le choc aurait pu lui faire très mal si son corps n'avait pas été amorti par celui d'un autre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit son coeur rater un battement. _Comme de par hasard_, pensa-t-il amèrement en rencontrant le regard vert de son ex-petite-amie. Il sentit ses joues chauffer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours collé contre elle. Elle avait l'air un peu étourdie, et le dévorait des yeux.

Il se recula « Rien de cassé ? » Dylan passa une main sur son crâne en grimaçant.

- Je vais avoir une belle bosse, c'est pas bien gra- » Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau bloquée entre Remus et le mur. Le couloir était rempli d'étudiants.

Leurs yeux se happèrent et plus rien d'autre n'exista. La respiration de Remus s'accéléra, tout comme les battements de son coeur. Dylan dardait sur ses lèvres un regard brûlant et il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa brusque envie de lui ravir les siennes. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches.

Il pencha légèrement la tête. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Il posa son front sur le sien et un soupir à la fois apaisé et frustré lui échappa.

Puis il sentit la pression sur son dos, qui jusqu'alors le maintenait collé à son _ex_, disparaître et cela le reconnecta à la réalité. Jetant un dernier regard effaré à la Serdaigle, il fit volte face et détala. Il aperçut une crinière brune et bouclée dans la foule, une main couleur chocolat lui prit la sienne et il se retrouva dans un placard à balai avec son actuelle petite-amie une seconde plus tard.

- _Lumos_. Chéri, ça va ? lui demanda Nicole, inquiète.

Il ne répondit rien, absent. « Tu t'es coupé à la lèvre » Elle passa son pouce avec délicatesse sur la blessure sans gravité. Ce contact électrisa Remus, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa petite-amie et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, comme jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés auparavant. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, elle enleva sa chemise de son pantalon, il passa ses mains sous sa jupe et la plaqua contre lui. Un gémissement sourd de Nicole n'excita que davantage le Maraudeur et il grogna de frustration lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui.

Elle posa son front contre le sien, le souffle court. Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient joliment rosées. Elle souriait.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là avant d'aller trop loin, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, mais resta muet. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Après avoir arrangé ses vêtements, il sortit derrière elle du placard à balais.

Il lui prit la main et elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Pendant le trajet silencieux, Remus se promit - une fois de plus - de se concentrer sur Nicole et de s'obliger à oublier Dylan. Il n'y avait plus aucun avenir possible entre eux, alors autant se concentrer sur cette fille merveilleuse qui tenait beaucoup à lui.

* * *

><p>Cette seconde convocation devait cette fois réunir la totalité des élèves choisis par le professeur Moroz pour suivre son cours d'Approfondissement Magique. Seule une quinzaine d'élèves étaient présents, septième et sixième année confondues. D'après les calculs de Lily, il manquait deux élèves de dernière année par rapport au nombre qu'avait prédit Moroz. Liana, Lyra et elle étaient les seules élèves de leur niveau à s'y être rendues.<p>

Lorsque Moroz les rejoignit, elle s'assit à même la table d'un bureau situé au milieu du premier rang, vide, sans leur adresser un regard ou un bonjour.

- Certains d'entre vous m'ont posé des questions sur l'appellation de la magie à laquelle je vais vous introduire cette année, attaqua-t-elle directement. Vous m'avez demandé si la Magie Elementale concernait uniquement la maîtrise des éléments connus de tous, à savoir l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre. La Magie Sans Baguette constituerait, selon vous, simplement à lancer les sorts que vous connaissez déjà sans utiliser une baguette magique - à la manière des sorts informulés. Quant à la Magie Primitive, ou Première ou Ancienne, ce serait la magie utilisée par les premiers sorciers à avoir foulé la Terre.

Elle regarda en particulier certains élèves de septième qui hochèrent la tête dans sa direction « En théorie, vous n'avez pas tort. Mais toutes ces magies se regroupent en une seule, que vous pouvez nommer Magie Pure pour mieux distinguer le tout »

Elle se racla la gorge et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux carottes « Il est impossible de contrôler les éléments sans passer par la Magie Sans Baguette, et impossible de faire de la magie sans baguette sans passer par la Magie Elémentale. Enfin, on ne peut faire ni l'un ni l'autre en utilisant la forme de magie que vous employez actuellement. Il faut obligatoirement revenir à la toute première forme de magie qui a existé. On l'appelle Magie _Pure_ parce qu'il n'est pas question d'utiliser toutes les règles et les restrictions, dont je vous ai parlé la dernière fois, que les sorciers qui ont suivi ont mis en place.

- Mais si toutes ces restrictions sont là, c'est pour une raison, non ? intervint Nott, un Serpentard.

- En effet. Vous connaissez le principe de l'évolution - je ne parle pas des primates qui ont donné des hommes, mais du fait qu'à chaque nouvelle époque, chaque nouvelle civilisation, correspond de nouvelles découvertes. C'est pareil pour la magie, plus les siècles ont passé, plus notre connaissance de la magie s'est agrandie, tout comme notre puissance. Je veux dire que nous réussissions à puiser dans nos propres ressources de plus grandes quantités de magie parce qu'on découvrait notre potentiel magique, mais celui-ci était déjà présent dans le corps de chaque sorcier.

Isée prit une longue respiration avant de continuer sa diatribe en essayant de choisir les mots les plus simples et les plus compréhensibles « Plus nous savions de choses, plus la magie que nous utilisions était puissante, et moins nous arrivions à la contrôler. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dépasse complètement et que des catastrophes se produisent. Le mythe moldu de la boîte de Pandore, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Elle reçut une majorité de réponses négatives « Par certains points, elle correspond à l'histoire de l'origine des sorciers. Zeus, le chef de tous les dieux, a créé Pandore pour punir Prométhée, un mortel, d'avoir voler le feu aux dieux. Sachant que le feu est le premier élément que les sorciers ont réussi à recréer et à contrôler, ensuite vint l'air, puis les autres. Lorsque Zeus envoya Pandore, qui était une mortelle, sur Terre pour épouser le frère de Prométhée, il lui laissa une boîte qu'elle ne devait ouvrir en aucun cas »

« Elle finit par le faire, bien plus tard, et ce fut ainsi - d'après le mythe, bien sûr - que tous les maux se déversèrent sur la Terre : la guerre, le vice, la maladie, la douleur, et le reste. L'histoire sorcière ne parle pas d'une quelconque Pandore, d'une boîte ou encore de Prométhée, et tous ces maux existent depuis la nuit des temps, vous vous en doutez. Mais il se trouve qu'un jour, le jour où la magie dépassa le sorcier si on peut dire, le chaos s'est effectivement répandu sur la Terre. Catastrophes naturelles, épidémies, morts subites et accidents causés par le trop plein de magie. Tout ça s'est passé il y a tellement longtemps que l'histoire moldue n'en a aucune trace, d'où la comparaison avec le mythe de Pandore.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des témoignages de tout ça chez les sorciers ? demanda Liana.

- Pas de preuves très tangibles, si vous préférez. Des récits sous forme de poèmes et avec beaucoup de plus de détails mystiques et imagés, mais si on lit entre les lignes et qu'on essaye de chercher la vérité, c'était à ça que ressemblait l'Antiquité. Ou la Préhistoire, je ne sais plus trop. On m'a raconté tout ça la première fois qu'on m'a parlé d'Ancienne Magie.

Elle fit une pause pour réorganiser ses pensées « Revenons en aux règles. Les sorciers ont cherché plusieurs moyens de canaliser cette magie pour que l'équilibre revienne. Les baguettes magiques en sont un et c'est ainsi qu'elles ont été créés. Je considère la baguette comme un canaliseur de votre magie, un moyen de la contrôler pour en tirer le meilleur profit et pour éviter de mourir d'un trop plein de magie »

Cette phrase effraya ses étudiants, jusque là captivés et impressionnés par ce récit que certains connaissaient déjà mais qui ne leur avait jamais été présenté avec autant de vraisemblance ; ils commencèrent à s'imaginer que leur dernière heure viendrait sans aucun doute lors d'un cours d'Approfondissement Magique.

Moroz ne s'aperçut pas de cet émoi et ne prit pas la peine de les rassurer « Je vous ai dit tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. D'autres questions avant de commencer ? » Alice Gordon, septième à Gryffondor, leva la main.

- Alors on ne pourra jamais contrôler les éléments avec une baguette ?

- Si, mais pas tout de suite parce qu'il y a des étapes à ne pas sauter. Si vous ne les suivez pas, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. Vous _devez_ passer par la Magie Primitive, celle de vos ancêtres, pour pouvoir contrôler les éléments. Comment dire... Si vous voulez, vous pouvez faire de la Magie Primitive en utilisant votre baguette.

- Mais vous avez dit que c'était impossible, non ? coupa un Serdaigle.

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Moroz, agacée. La seule magie que vous connaissez avec votre baguette, ce sont les sorts que vous avez appris dans les livres ou avec vos professeurs, ou encore avec vos parents. La baguette est non seulement un canaliseur, mais aussi un moyen très efficace et rapide d'utiliser la magie qui est en vous parce qu'elle a la particularité d'être directement reliée à votre magie - vous n'avez pas à la chercher au fond de vous, en réalité.

- Je crois qu'elle commence à s'embrouiller » glissa une Liana un peu perdue à Lyra. Cette dernière ne répondit pas et fixait son professeur, les sourcils froncés, essayant de ne pas perdre une miette pour comprendre toutes ces choses compliqués.

- En fait, la Magie Primitive, on l'utilise en puisant dans nos ressources, en cherchant au plus profondément de soi sa propre magie, c'est ça ? supposa Thorfinn Rowle, le préfet-en-chef.

- Exactement, acquiesça Moroz en esquissant un semblant de sourire soulagé. Une fois que vous l'avez trouvée, vous pouvez vous exercer pour utiliser le maximum de votre pouvoir. Après, certains sont plus confortables, ou arrivent mieux, à le faire en utilisant leur baguette. Tandis que d'autres font la distinction entre magie avec et sans baguette et ne peuvent pas mélanger les deux. Quand vous avez réussi à maîtriser un tant soit peu l'Elémentale _sans _votre baguette, donc traditionnellement, il y a une certaine probabilité pour qu'elle vous paraisse plus simple, ou encore que vous puissiez réaliser de plus grandes choses, en vous servant de votre baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec l'Ancienne Magie qu'on ne peut pas faire avec sa baguette ?

- J'allais y venir, répondit Moroz en hochant la tête en direction de la Poufsouffle qui avait posé la question. Vous pouvez faire exactement les mêmes choses, la différence majeure étant que vous n'utilisez pas les mêmes procédés. Après, vous pouvez mieux vous débrouiller dans certains domaines plutôt que d'autres. Mon tout premier mentor en Magie Pure, par exemple, se débrouillait très mal en Métamorphose. Albus Dumbledore, du temps où il enseignait cette matière, l'a très longtemps décrit comme un de ses plus mauvais élèves. Grâce à l'Ancienne Magie, sans non plus atteindre le niveau du Professeur McGonagall, il a un niveau ASPICs plus deux.

- Est-ce qu'on peut passer ses ASPICs avec l'Ancienne Magie ? » Moroz sourit d'un air amusé en entendant cette question qu'un septième année s'était empressé de poser, l'air plus intéressé que jamais par un cours d'Approfondissement Magique.

- Si vous vous débrouillez assez bien pour le cacher au jury, pourquoi pas » Quelques élèves rirent à cette remarque « Plus sérieusement, je vous le déconseille, ça peut être considérer comme de la fraude vu que vous ne faites pas ce qu'on vous demande. Ce que je voulais dire au départ concerne la Magie Sans Baguette. Vous pouvez faire exactement les mêmes choses qu'avec votre baguette, mais en lançant le sort différemment, et sans formules magiques. Par exemple, pour allumer une lumière, vous n'allez pas penser _Lumos_. Vous vous contentez de regarder une chandelle et de vous concentrer, ou d'imaginer une boule de lumière. Cela demande une grande concentration au départ, mais avec beaucoup de pratique, certains y arrivent sans réfléchir - je parle juste des sorts élémentaires.

- Cela veut dire qu'on pourra faire de la Magie Sans Baguette avec notre baguette, comme l'Elémentale ?

Moroz jeta un regard surpris à Lyra, tandis que certains chuchotaient avec incompréhension en méditant sur sa question « C'est ça, oui. Si vous préférez faire de la lumière avec la Magie Primitive, mais que vous vous sentez plus à l'aise avec une baguette dans les mains, vous pouvez. Mais encore une fois, il faut passer par les bases, c'est-à-dire en commençant sans baguette »

Le professeur se leva et fit apparaître - en utilisant sa baguette - une coupelle contenant une poignée de terre sur le bureau où elle avait pris place. Elle posta sa main à plat, paume vers la coupelle, à une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus. Avec lenteur, les grains de terre s'élevèrent dans les airs un à un. Lorsque tous les grains lévitèrent au dessus de la coupelle, à des hauteurs différentes, elle ramena sa main contre son corps.

Ce que virent ses étudiants, qui l'observaient en retenant leur souffle, leur fit pousser des « Ooh » et des « Aah ». Les particules se mirent à tourner, formant une tornade de poussière. Des couleurs différentes éclairaient par à-coup ce tourbillon brun, à la manière des éclairs lorsqu'ils illuminent de lourds nuages orageux. Puis l'amas de terre prit d'autre formes, des vagues, des motifs, des feux d'artifice, jusqu'à ce que Moroz les fît disparaître en claquant dans ses mains.

Elle cligna des yeux et passa une main sur son front moite de sueur.

- Ne vous faites pas d'illusions parce que ça n'a rien de facile. Je vous ai choisi vous, parce que prendre des élèves au hasard, sans réelles facultés à la base, ne présenterait aucun intérêt puisqu'ils ne parviendraient même pas à remuer de l'eau sans y toucher. Il n'y a qu'après des années d'expérience que l'Ancienne Magie peut vous faciliter les choses et que tout ce que je vous ai raconté peut vous servir. Les sorciers qui ont plus de facilités pour certaines pratiques en utilisant la Magie Primitive sont des sorciers adultes qui ont étudié cette magie dès leur sortie de l'école.

Elle les regarda fixement, s'attendant peut-être à des exclamations déçues « Mais je ne doute pas que ces cours vous serviront à développer votre potentiel ; c'est pour ça qu'il est mis en place. Il est toujours très instructif de s'intéresser à d'autre formes de magie, et je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper si je dis que certains d'entre vous se prendront de passion pour cette Magie. Ou tout du moins, que cela vous plaira »

« Je n'ai qu'une recommandation, que Minerva m'a expressément demander de vous dire : ne mettez pas de côté les autres matières. Vous êtes plus des trois quarts de la classe à passer vos ASPICs cette année, et ce n'est pas mon cours qui vous aidera. Si vous ne vous sentez pas prêts à faire des heures supplémentaires, des heures qui ne seront pas de tout repos - même si je ne vous demanderais pas de vous exercer en dehors des cours, je ne veux pas risquer que quelque chose de fâcheux arrive sans que ce soit sous ma surveillance - et si vous ne vous sentez pas capables d'avoir vos examens parce que vous suivez mes cours, je vous demande de ne pas venir »

Cette réflexion fit quelque peu retomber l'excitation jusqu'ici palpable de la pièce et plusieurs septième années se mirent à discuter entre eux « Pour ceux qui ne suiveront pas mes cours, mais qui sont quand même intéressés par l'Ancienne Magie, vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer un hibou l'année prochaine » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et eut l'air ennuyé « C'est presque fini, mais je vais au moins vous décrire mon programme de l'année »

Elle reprit un ton machinal, un masque impassible, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Lyra se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu la même Isée Moroz sous les yeux pendant presque une heure.

« Il se déroulera d'abord en deux parties simultanées. Premièrement, aucune surprise, vous apprendrez à contrôler les éléments. Deuxièmement, à partir des sortilèges élémentaires, vous laisserez votre imagination et votre pouvoir prendre le contrôle de votre magie pour faire des choses différentes du sort de base. Par exemple, pour revenir au _Lumos_, vous pouvez donner une autre forme, une autre couleur voire une autre texture à la lumière ; ce n'est qu'un entraînement avant de commencer à vraiment s'exercer à la Magie Sans Baguette »

« Troisième partie, vous serez capable de refaire ces choses sans passer par les sorts élémentaires, d'une part parce que vous aurez un contrôle différent de votre magie, d'autre part grâce à la Magie Elémentale qui vous permet de maîtriser, mais aussi de recréer les éléments »

- On est pas censés ne pas passer par la magie normale ? s'étonna Lily.

- Le problème est que vous faites de la magie normale, comme vous dites, tous les jours à cause des autres cours. Je ne peux pas vous faire prendre le chemin habituel, soit vous faire vous concentrez entièrement sur l'Ancienne Magie, alors vous allez prendre le chemin inverse. Quand vous serez arrivés à ce stade, vous aurez les bases et vous pourrez alors vous entraîner exclusivement à l'Ancienne Magie. Plus tard, vous pourrez apprendre à faire de l'Ancienne Magie avec votre baguette comme nous en avons parlé.

Ils prirent encore quelques minutes pour décider de l'horaire du prochain cours, puis l'heure du week-end arriva enfin. La première chose que Lyra voulut commenter à propos de ce cours fut le comportement de leur professeur.

- Moroz est vraiment beaucoup plus à l'aise quand elle nous parle de l'Ancienne Magie que quand elle fait de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai trouvé ça dingue, pas vous ? On dirait quelqu'un de totalement différent.

- J'ai pas vraiment fait attention, répondit Lily, songeuse. Mais tu sais, ça doit être sa passion. Liana a aussi l'air d'être sur une autre planète quand elle nous parle d'histoire, hein Liana ?

- Bah moi, j'ai trouvé que le truc avec la terre, c'était ça qui était complètement dingue. Je suis trop pressée de m'y mettre ! s'exclama la blonde aux yeux bleus-verts, tout sourire et sautillant sur place.

- En parlant d'histoire, tu connaissais tout ça sur la boîte de Pandore et tout ?

Liana leva les yeux au plafond pour mieux chercher dans ses souvenirs « Ouais, mais comme Moroz, j'ai jamais rien lu de concret là-dessus. C'est un peu comme Jésus Christ en fait (1). Il a fait tous ces trucs extraordinaires, mais il n'y a jamais eu qu'un seul livre où ça a été raconté, c'est la Bible. Et ce sont ses compagnons de tous les jours qui ont écrit dedans alors bonjour la véracité, tu vois ? Pourtant Jésus et tout ce qu'il a apporté à la civilisation a guidé des millions et des millions de gens, et sans lui rien n'aurait été pareil.

- Y'a un autre truc qui me turlupine, coupa Lyra. Avec tout ce qu'elle nous a dit - comme quoi tu jettes pas un sort de la même manière avec la Primitive et la normale - ça me fait penser que quand _nous _» Elle baissa la voix, précaution que d'autres auraient jugé inutile « on s'entraînait à ça, bah on jetait les sorts tout pareil, non ? On s'est trompé depuis le début, en gros.

- Je sais pas, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. On a réussi à faire des sorts élémentaires, mais sans rien dire, sans baguette, juste avec la pensée. Et je sais pas trop comment on a fait, mais en tout cas je n'ai jamais pensé la formule dans ma tête... Enfin pas vraiment, je sais plus trop. Je faisais les trucs-

- Sans trop savoir comment ? finit Liana et Lily hocha la tête. Moi aussi. Par contre, on ressentait bien notre magie quand on le faisait, non ? T'avais parlé, Lil, de sorte de fils de magie, d'une immense toile d'araignée dans tout ton corps qui s'activait ici et là pour tel ou tel sortilège, c'est bien ça ? Parce que c'est plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait pour moi.

Prises dans leur conversation, les trois filles passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans s'en apercevoir. Lorsque Lyra capta un regard ambré dans un coin de la salle commune, elle entraîna ses deux amies avec elle. Remus se redressa sur son siège, l'air impatient, en les voyant venir vers lui.

- Pourquoi il est pas venu ? Et les autres ? demanda Lily en cherchant le reste des Maraudeurs des yeux.

Lyra haussa les épaules « Ça nous regarde pas et je lui ai promis qu'on allait tout lui raconter »

Elle avait néanmoins quelques théories relativement plausibles. Remus craignait-il que sa condition de lycanthrope soit dévoilée au reste du corps étudiant parce qu'il aurait laissé libre cours à sa magie cachée au plus profond de lui ? Ou bien avait-il peur que la Magie Primitive d'un loup-garou ne fasse trop de dégâts ? En rangeant ces questions dans un coin de son esprit, elle s'affala au côté du Maraudeur et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

* * *

><p>- Et tu sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit ensuite ?<p>

- Quoi ?

- Je disais que tu devineras jamais ce qu'elle m'a dit ensuite.

Lyra haussa un sourcil, donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, puis se pencha vers sa meilleure amie et parla sur le ton de la confidence « Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de chuchoter comme ça, Lil. De un, j'entends rien de ce que tu racontes. Et de deux, tout le monde est au courant que tu as couché avec Edwin »

Lily poussa un soupir lassé et passa sa main dans les cheveux. Trois jours plus tôt, elle avait couché pour la première fois avec son petit-ami et, à son plus grand malheur, tout le château l'avait su en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

- J'aimerais juste que les gens arrêtent de me regarder comme une... Comme une garce. C'est pas comme si j'étais la seule à avoir des rapports sexuels ici, bordel !

- Ouais, mais t'es la seule à pas garder ça pour toi, remarqua Lyra.

- C'est pas ma faute, rugit la rouquine. Cet enfoiré l'a raconté à tout le monde ! Si je pouvais, je... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, incapable de trouver une punition assez douloureuse pour son désormais _ex_ petit-ami.

Elle avait rompu avec lui le matin-même, dès qu'il lui avait avoué être le responsable des rumeurs qui couraient sur eux « Ouais, et donc » reprit-elle « Cette pouffiasse m'a dit que je donnais une réputation exécrable aux autres filles, que je devais assumer mes actes et que cela ne retombait pas que sur moi, mais sur toutes les autres filles de l'école aussi »

Lyra éclata de rire « Tu rigoles ? _Penny Livinsgtone_ t'as dit _ça _? Mais cette fille est encore pire que Stevenson ! Une vraie p-

- Péripatéticienne, coupa Lily en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Reste polie, mon amie. En fait le pire, continua-t-elle, c'est quand elle m'a dit que en plus de m'afficher devant tout le monde, j'avais aussi des vues sur Black. Que ça faisait de moi la pire des salopes parce que c'est _moi_ qui les ai fait rompre, lui et Peterson. Tu le crois ?

- Elle a pas tout à fait tort, c'est bien parce qu'elle t'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il l'a plaquée, non ?

- Elle aurait insulté n'importe qui d'autre qu'il l'aurait quand même larguée, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, assura Lily. Il veut juste que tout le monde soit sûr qu'il n'a rien à voir avec sa famille.

Elles montèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir. Lyra hocha la tête. Rien n'avait changé, et ne changerait sûrement jamais, entre Lily et Sirius. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'elle lui avait rendu service en lui ouvrant les yeux sur sa propre petite-amie. Elle ne reconnaîtrait jamais que Black, qui détestait ceux qui méprisaient les nés-moldus, était - grâce à ça et à d'autres choses - quelqu'un de droit et de juste.

Lorsque Lily ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur une Mei en larmes qui se faisait consoler par Mary et Nicole. Elle ferma la porte précipitamment derrière Lyra et demanda avec inquiétude ce qui lui était arrivé.

- James a rompu, avoua Nicole avec tristesse en passant sa main dans le dos de sa meilleure amie.

À l'entente du prénom de son ancien amoureux, ou bien du verbe en « r », les pleurs de la chinoise redoublèrent et Mary resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Elle lui chuchotait des mots réconfortants à l'oreille en la laissant s'agripper à sa chemise d'uniforme.

Lyra se pencha vers la métis et murmura sa question pour éviter que _celle-qui-s'était-fait-plaquer_ ne l'entende « Il a dit pourquoi ? » Nicole se leva et fit signe aux deux filles de la suivre dans un coin de la pièce.

- Il n'a donné aucune raison, leur confia-t-elle. Le truc, c'est qu'elle lui a dit y'a pas une semaine qu'elle voulait attendre son mariage pour avoir des relations sexuelles. J'ai beau n'avoir jamais pu penser ça de James, mais quand un garçon rompt pour rien, c'est souvent pour le sexe. S'il n'a rien dit, c'est qu'au moins il s'est rendu compte que c'était dégueulasse.

Lily hocha la tête, mais Lyra refusa d'y croire « C'est pas possible, James n'est pas comme ça » Nicole haussa les épaules « C'est ce que je croyais aussi.

- Vous oubliez un truc, intervint Evans. Ok, il a été un super petit-ami avec toi, Nikky, et Lyra, tu deviens de plus en plus amie avec lui. Mais c'est un Maraudeur, il est séduisant et il les fait toutes craquer. Il pourrait avoir qui il veut. Tous les quatre sont comme ça, et je dis pas ça parce que je peux pas blairer Black.

- Mais Ja-

- Ce ne sont pas des princes charmants, mais des mecs de seize ans avec des hormones qui, même s'ils aiment leurs copines, n'ont pas envie d'attendre pour s'envoyer en l'air. Avant Mei, Potter en avait brisés, des coeurs. Tout comme Lupin et Pettigrew, et je ne parle même pas de Black.

Un gémissement leur fit tourner la tête vers leur amie désespérée, qui s'enfuit dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Nicole poussa un sifflement « Wouah, je vais peut-être attendre un peu avant de sauter le pas avec Remus, moi.

- Tu comptes le faire avec lui ? demanda Mary MacDonald.

Un sourire rêveur étira les lèvres de la métis « On a failli craquer y'a quelques jours. Vous savez, quand y'a eu la bagarre entre Rowle et Devos ? On s'est retrouvés dans un placard et il m'a carrément sauté dessus » Elle se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant de son état d'excitation.

- Je crois que ça me changerait de le faire avec un mec dont je suis amoureuse, soupira-t-elle. C'est dingue, mais ce mec m'excite autant que je l'aime.

- Tu crois que ça change quelque chose de coucher avec un garçon qu'on aime ? demanda Lily, sceptique.

Nicole acquiesça vigoureusement « J'en suis persuadée ! On doit ressentir tout à fait autre chose. C'est vrai que c'est pas quelque chose qui va t'arriver tout de suite » lui fit-elle remarquer sur un ton narquois « D'ailleurs faudra que tu me racontes comment c'était avec Edwin. J'ai jamais couché avec lui quand on sortait ensemble »

Lily pouffa de rire. Edwin était déjà le deuxième ex de Nicole qu'elle avait fréquenté et la métis le prenait mieux que bien. Cette situation les amusait toutes les deux beaucoup, puisqu'il ne s'agissait, pour les deux amies ainsi que pour tous les garçons concernés, que d'histoires peu sérieuses ou sans lendemain.

* * *

><p>Assis sur les larges marches qui menaient aux portes du château, James réfléchissait. Et culpabilisait. Il se sentait mal d'avoir rompu avec Mei comme ça. Il l'aimait bien, cette fille. Elle était pleine de vie, naïve, innocente. Elle lui rappelait son amie Marlene McKinnon et il avait constamment envie de la choyer, de la protéger.<p>

Il avait détesté lui briser le cœur de la sorte, il avait détesté la voir pleurer en disant qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais il le devait. Parce que justement, il l'aimait bien et il la respectait trop.

James n'arrivait juste pas à se sortir Lily Evans de la tête. Beaucoup trop souvent, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, où elle était, avec qui... Lorsque quelque chose arrivait, n'importe quoi, il se demandait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire dans cette situation. Il la cherchait du regard quand il entrait dans une pièce. Il l'observait à son insu pour apprendre à la connaître, même le plus insignifiant détail. Et quand ils étaient en classe, son regard finissait inévitablement par attérir sur elle.

Il avait finalement accepté le fait que cette fille, qui ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, lui plaisait beaucoup. Trop. Il ne voulait pas rester avec une fille en pensant à une autre. Rien qu'à voir Remus, qui bataillait pour essayer de tomber amoureux de Nicole alors que Dylan n'avait jamais quitté son coeur... Il n'avait pas envie de devenir fou.

- Alors là » dit une voix derrière lui « c'est juste le destin » Elle apparut devant lui. _Elle_, la fille qui ne quittait pas ses pensées.

Evans porta une cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma de sa baguette magique. James l'observa sans rien dire, la figure sombre « J'avais pas l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit, tu sais, mais là, comme de par hasard en allant fumer, je tombe sur toi »

Il continua de la regarder, sans comprendre. Puis, lorsqu'elle répéta « C'est le destin » en lui souriant d'un air doux, un espoir fou fit battre son coeur plus rapidement. Elle venait d'apprendre que Mei et lui s'étaient séparés, s'était rendue compte que de les voir ensemble l'avait faite souffrir, et s'était décidée à tenter sa chance avec lui ? Le rêve !

Au moment où tout un tas de scénarios sur leur premier baiser se mit en place dans son esprit, elle se pencha vers lui et le tapa relativement fort à l'arrière de la tête.

- C'est dégueulasse, ce que t'a fait à Mei. lui assèna-t-elle sur un ton mauvais.

C'est là que James se rendit compte que le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé n'avait rien de doux. Non, c'était un sourire sadique, car elle s'apprêtait à l'engueuler et qu'elle adorait ça.

- Ta bonne résolution d'arrêter de m'engueuler n'aura pas duré longtemps, grommela-t-il en se massant le crâne.

- Tout le monde croyait que tu était différent, continua-t-elle, mais finalement tu es comme les autres mecs. Vous êtes tous pareils. Vous pensez qu'au cul, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et vous ne faites pas attention aux sentiments des autres.

James écarquilla les yeux. Alors c'était pour ça que Mei pensait qu'il avait rompu avec elle ? Ce qu'elles pensaient toutes ? Parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait attendre et que lui n'acceptait pas son abstinence ?

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous - même ses meilleurs amis - c'était qu'il s'était senti soulagé lorsque Mei avait sous-entendu qu'elle ne coucherait jamais avec lui. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour à Nicole, ça ne lui plaisait que passablement. Et il commençait à flipper, lentement mais sûrement, et croire qu'il était un garçon frigide, chose incroyable.

Mieux valait ça que la vérité. Et ce fut avec plaisir qu'il lui retourna la remarque « T'as du culot, toi, tu peux parler. Au moins, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es » Il la vit rougir avec surprise.

Evidemment que lui aussi était au courant. Quand on veut avoir une vie sexuelle épanouissante dans un endroit comme Poudlard, où tout le monde vivait les uns sur les autres et se réjouissait des malheurs de chacun, c'était le prix à payer.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire si j'ai fait l'amour avec Edwin ou non, rétorqua-t-elle vertement. Qu'on me jette un sort si ça a quoi que ce soit à voir avec Mei et toi.

Oh, mais ça avait tout à voir. Mais cela aussi, elle l'ignorait. Lorsque que, comme tout le monde à Poudlard, James avait appris que Lily avait couché avec un garçon - que ce soit Edwin Rayer ou un autre n'avait aucune importance - la colère et la jalousie étaient progressivement montées en lui. Le soir-même, il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit. Le lendemain, il rompait avec Mei. Aussi simple que ça.

- C'est parce que tu fais exprès de révéler tes frasques sexuelles à tout le château que tu te sens obligée de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? demanda James d'une voix tremblante de rage et d'ironie.

- C'est moi qui me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, où c'est _toi_ qui t'intéresses à mes... frasques sexuelles ? » Ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue amusée, puis elle laissa ne put retenir son rire « Sérieux Potter, je sais pas où t'es allé cherché ce mot-là » Elle écrasa sa clope du pied et commença à s'éloigner « J'ai fini, je me casse.

- Attends !

Elle obéit, parce que sa voix avait perdu tout accent de ressentiment ou de reproche. James l'examina attentivement « C'est marrant, mais t'as vraiment une tendance à jouer les justiciers pour les autres. Pourtant, toi aussi tu fais des erreurs »

À son plus grand étonnement, elle répondit avec la plus grande courtoisie, comme si James Potter ne l'avait jamais énervée de sa vie « Je sais. Je suis loin d'être parfaite, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Je sais.

- Je suis un peu comme toi » Ils eurent du mal à croire que ces mots-là étaient sortis de sa bouche.

- Pardon ? s'étonna un James abasourdi.

- Toi, tu fais des blagues aux Serpentards pour défendre ceux qu'ils ont insultés et qui ne peuvent pas se défendre tout seuls.

James haussa un sourcil « Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un idiot qui s'en prend aux autres juste pour se faire bien voir ? » Soudainement, alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu l'intention d'agir dans ce but, le souvenir de Rogue et de la scène du lac, le jour de leur BUSE de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, se mit à flotter entre eux.

Elle acquiesça « C'est ce que je pensais au début. Mais parfois, c'est vraiment ce que tu fais. Toi aussi, t'aimes bien jouer les justiciers » Il remua un doigt dans sa direction.

- Et toi, tu essayes de défendre l'honneur de tes amis ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit-elle sur un ton rieur. Ou plutôt, je me mêle des affaires des autres et je crie un bon coup parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

James rit « Mais j'y travaille, je t'assure » Il pencha la tête et la regarda d'un air qui la rendit brusquement mal à l'aise.

- N'y travaille pas trop quand même. Moi, je trouve ça charmant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Tu crois que me draguer le jour même où tu as honteusement plaqué Mei est une bonne idée ?

- Aussi bonne que t'inviter à sortir alors que je torturais ton meilleur ami, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Le visage de Lily se fendit d'un sourire sombre et elle baissa légèrement la tête « J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. A plus » Elle se dirigea vers le château quand James la rappela.

- Et Evans, qui t'a dit que je te draguais ? C'était un simple compliment !

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard las en secouant la tête « Comme tu veux, Potter » et disparut de sa vue.

* * *

><p>(1) : Concernant Jésus et la religion catholique, Liana émet des opinions qui sont les miennes. Je suis athée et, dans des discussions entre amis, il m'est déjà arrivée de tourner la religion en ridicule... Je m'excuse si jamais j'ai froissé quelqu'un, ce n'est pas mon but, donc s'il vous plaît ne prenez pas trop cette réflexion au sérieux.<p>

_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, même si j'ai bien bloqué dessus. J'ai imaginé la plante Vémébris, avec les pinces, le bec et tout le bazar, quand j'essayais de dormir et je me suis bien marrée dans mon lit en imaginant la scène. Et puis les scènes avec Moroz sur l'Ancienne Magie, on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet ! C'est un des trois trucs les plus importants de cette année. _

_Si jamais vous n'avez pas compris tout le truc que j'ai raconté sur l'Ancienne Magie, dites-le moi. Je serais ravie d'expliquer les passages obscures, vu que c'est assez important (pour les anonymes dans ce cas, je vous prierais de me laisser une adresse e-mail). J'ai dit tellement de trucs que ça m'étonnerait pas d'avoir super mal expliqué... J'adore lire dans les fics des histoires sur des magies différentes et étranges, alors je me suis lâchée. Pour n'en citer qu'une, la fic "Mon meilleur ennemi" de Click La Magnifique (que j'adore) parle de la Magie Elémentale, et j'ai juste adoré cette magie._

_Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre : Quidditch, le retour de Kay Stevenson, du rebondissement dans la vie sentimentale de Lyra, Remus et James ;)._

* * *

><p>Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de blablater aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui ne s'intéressent pas à autre chose que cette fic, vous n'êtes en rien obligé de lire ce qui va suivre ;). J'ai lu des trucs géniaux depuis mon dernier post :<p>

Courez lire **La guerre intestine** de **Margaux.R**. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de lire une fic sur la résistance à Poudlard de Neville, Ginny, Luna, du tome 7 ? Cette fic est un recueil d'OS, chaque OS a un personnage principal, et c'est franchement de la bombe. Margaux.R est une auteur qui a écrit beaucoup, des trucs pour la plupart très sombres qui sont tous des merveilles ; si vous n'avez pas lu **Pandémonium** d'elle (un HGDM), alors il vous manque une fic monumentale à vos favoris ;).

Deuxième coup de pub : **Amphisiologie** de **Eve et Zod'a** (écrit juste par Zod'a) (Et ouais ma grande, je te renvoies l'ascenseur ;)). Ce genre de fic est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenue tant accro aux potterfictions, des années auparavant. Parce que, quand vous lisez une fic tellement drôle au point d'en pleurer, de vous prendre le coin de votre bureau, d'en tomber par terre, de ne plus arriver à respirer, d'en hurler presque de rire (et votre famille cherche vite dans l'annuaire le numéro de l'asile le plus proche), vous avez presque pas envie de retrouver vos propres amis dont l'humour est si fade comparé à celui de certains comme Zod'a. Sérieusement, j'ai jamais lu une fic aussi drôle depuis des mois et je passe des minutes formidables à me poiler devant sa fic :).

PS : et si d'autres ont lu des fics sur la période de résistance de HP7, je serais ravie si vous me donniez les liens. Celle de Margaux.R est la seule que j'ai trouvé jusqu'à maintenant (alors que HP7 est sorti en 2007). Je suis sûrement un boulet pour chercher une fic ^^ donc je vous en prie, aidez-moi.

A part ça j'ai enfin commencé "Les portes" d'Alohomora, une des fics monuments de toute l'histoire des potterfictions, et j'aime vraiment bien. Y'a plein de "classiques" que j'ai pas lu, comme "Les survivants" d'Alixe ou encore "Parfois, les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux" de Gred et Forge. Dites-moi, ces fics valent le coup ou pas ?

Sinon j'ai très envie d'écrire, autre chose que _Les Liens_. Bien sûr ça reste mon projet principal qui me prend la majorité de mon temps libre consacré aux fics. Mais j'ai quand même envie de me lancer dans d'autres projets, et vu que je sais pas par quoi commencer, j'ose demander votre avis ^^. Alors voilà, si vous voudriez lire autre chose de moi, préferiez vous lire :

Dans les JPLE :

- Une fic, septième année, où James n'a jamais été attiré par Lily avant, où Lily et Sirius se détestent (encore !), et où Sirius demande (voire supplie) James d'occuper son ennemie jurée en essayant de la séduire pendant un certain temps. Sachant que, vous vous en doutez, James va craquer :P et que des secrets qui vont foutre la merde vont être révélés...

- Une UA, avec des OOC. Que j'appelle _Reservoir Wizards_ : Dans le monde moldu, Lily et les Maraudeurs sont engagés pour un braquage de banque qui va rater. Inspiré du film "Reservoir Dogs" de Quentin Tarantino. Les gentils sont les méchants et vice versa, c'est pour dire par exemple que les Black sont très charitables tandis que Sirius est un petit voyou et que Peter est un gentil. C'est une fic très glauque et tordue psychologiquement parlant. Et il y aura quand même de la magie.

- Une que j'appelle _Le sixième sens féminin_ : Lily craque pour un mec déjà casé avec une fille sur laquelle James a flashé. Ils décident de briser leur couple pour se partager les morceaux, mais ils vont tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre en chemin. UA dans un monde magique sans Voldemort, où Lily et les Maraudeurs ont dans les 20 ans et James et Lily ont jusque là une relation platonique.

Pour les autres couples :

- La suite de mon HPDM _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

- Sirius/Remus : _The Girl From The Xerox Place_ : UA où les Maraudeurs et Lily ont dans les 20 ans, sans Voldemort, et James et Lily sont ensembles. Le _Xerox_ est un café moldu où ils adorent tous traîner. Une nouvelle serveuse est engagée, très sexy. Elle finit par proposer un plan à trois à Remus et Sirius, à cause duquel ils vont se rendre compte de leur attirance l'un pour l'autre...

- Maraudeurs/Filles Blacks : _Black Sides of the Marauders _: "Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa comptent parmi les plus belles créatures du monde sorcier. Mais la beauté cache parfois bien son jeu. Que ce soit par la tentation ou la cruauté, elles s'insinuent dans vos veines comme un poison. Des hommes, elles en ont fait tomber. Les invicibles Maraudeurs comme les autres." où certains Maraudeurs auront des relations amoureuses conflictuelles et vouées à l'échec avec certaines des trois soeurs Blacks, et il y aura aussi des scènes Sirius/Bellatrix qui seront dans la continuité de ce que j'ai décrit dans _Les Liens_. C'est un recueil, et les OS auront aussi bien lieu avant qu'après le 31 octobre 1981.

Chacune de ces fics feront autour d'une dizaine de chapitres, rarement plus (à part l'HPDM). Mais si jamais je les poste, ça voudra dire qu'elles seront déjà terminées et donc publiées régulièrement. J'ai très envie de tout écrire mais je ne sais pas du tout par laquelle commencer (et j'ai pas non plus envie de tout écrire en même temps, ça serait trop compliqué), c'est pour ça que je demande votre avis :P. Mais si personne me répond je le prendrais pas mal ^^.

_De toute façon_, _c'est __Les Liens__ d'abord. En parlant de ça, je vais à tout prix essayer de poster les deux prochains chapitres avant les vacances de Noël. Comme ça, nos héros seront en vacances de Noël en même temps que nous, ça sera marrant non ? _

_A bientôt tout le monde !_


	8. Just touch my cheek before you leave me

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !**

**Mes meilleurs voeux, bonne santé, et tout le bonheur du monde.**

_Parce qu'on va mourir le 21 décembre 2012 alors faudra bien qu'on ait de la veine cette année pour compenser ^^._

_La bonne blague. Comme me disait quelqu'un hier, "t'imagines tu meurs d'un accident de voiture le 20 décembre ? Tu sauras pas si c'est vraiment la fin du monde ou pas et t'es dégoûté". Mais bref on s'en fout, Bonne année et puis c'est tout._

Monstrueux retard je sais, je suis bien désolée encore une fois... J'ai pas eu le temps de finir avant les vacances, puis je suis partie, puis je me suis concentrée sur tout un tas d'autre chose et donc j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche. Après j'ai pris la décision de poster ce chapitre qu'après avoir écrit en entier celui d'après... Résultat j'ai pas réussi, pas voulu vous faire attendre plus, mais sachez que la moitié du chapitre prochain est déjà écrite et que je suis cette fois à peu près sûre de moi si je vous promets qu'il arrivera bien dans deux semaines :).

Merci aux revieweurs : **EwilanGil'Sayan**, **LaSilvana**, **Akiko** (C'est vrai que la 5e année était pas très joyeuse, l'image d'un nuage noir planant au-dessus d'eux retranscrit bien l'ambiance... Pour tout te dire j'ignore encore si je vais utiliser l'Ancienne Magie pour la survie de Harry ^^. Un avenir sombre pour Lyra et Liana ? Tu es dans le vrai...), **Stef** (Ahah, dans ce chapitre là non plus James et Lily ne se tapent pas :D ! Tu m'as scotché sur ta réflexion sur les Animagi, tu verras tout de suite pourquoi dans ce chapitre, et tu es la seule à en avoir parler !), **Fraize** (Y'a eu un bug parce que j'ai pas eu ton adresse e-mail du coup ! En fait je crois qu'il faut mettre des espaces là où y'a des points et tout... Si tu veux toujours que je t'explique, ce que je ferais avec plaisir, faudrait que tu fasses genre _blabla trucmuche . fr_. Sirius a largué Caro pour Lily, de là à dire qu'ils s'aiment bien hmmmm je dirais pas ça non ^^.), **Zod'a Tor' Weran** (Tu sais quoi, je me suis refaite entièrement la saison 2 de Misfits :D J'aime trop toute l'histoire avec "futur Simon", et puis l'épisode du lait... Et Nathan, il m'avait manqué ce salop XD), **Hulrik**, **Helizia Black**, **Caramelise** et **Eni-gwada**.

J'ai compté le nombre de pages que j'avais écrit jusqu'ici pour l'histoire des _Liens Eternels_... **612 pages** avec ce chapitre. Je pensais pas en avoir fait autant, c'est assez incroyable... Une fois le choc passé, j'étais quand même assez fière de moi héhé. C'est bien possible qu'un jour je dépasse les 1000 pages... Ca serait juste dingue.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling*****. La chanson de ce chapitre se nomme "Angel of the Morning" et appartient au groupe The Pretenders.

***** d'ailleurs je sais pas si vous avez vu mais hier en comatant j'ai regardé un téléfilm sur TF1 qui racontait la vie de JKR et comment Harry Potter s'est créé machin... C'était gnan gnan à souhait mais super intéressant ! Qui l'a vu ? Par exemple je me posais plein de question sur le père de sa fille, Jessica, qui c'était et tout, et ben j'ai appris qu'elle était partie au Portugal, elle s'est mariée avec un journaliste et est tombée enceinte, puis le gars est devenu violent et alcoolo qui l'a jeté dehors et tout. Et à un moment y'a une scène très impressionnante : JK (qui n'a aucun deuxième prénom, c'est juste Joanne, mais son agent lui a conseillé d'en prendre un et d'écrire ses prénoms juste avec des initiales parce que "peu d'homme lisent des livres écrit par des femmes"), donc JK est rentré avec sa fille du Portugal, elle est dans la méga galère financière mais est très aidée par sa soeur Diane. Diane est la première personne que Joanne autorise à lire ses écrits. Elle ouvre sa boîte devant sa soeur et lui montre tout un tas de notes, des chapitres ou des ébauches de chapitre par ci par là, et puis Diane prend quelque chose dans ses mains "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Joanne : "Le tout dernier chapitre" "Du livre que tu es en train d'écrire ?" "Non, du dernier. Du septième livre". C'est énorme non ? (On comprend mieux pourquoi l'épilogue est complètement nul si c'est le truc qu'elle a écrit avant le reste ^^).

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**8.**** Just touch my cheek before you leave me**

* * *

><p>La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Remus, assis dans son lit, se redressa, laissant de côté ses notes de Métamorphose. Il regarda ses trois meilleurs amis entrer l'un après l'autre et s'inquiéta en contemplant leurs visages graves et sérieux.<p>

- Alors ? leur demanda-t-il.

Lentement, Sirius referma la porte. Peter et James s'assirent sur le lit de ce dernier, en face de celui de Remus. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis consentirent à répondre à la question du loup-garou.

- Elle sait que nous sommes des Animagi, lâcha Peter à contre coeur.

Les yeux ambres de Remus s'écarquillèrent. Trop abasourdi, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver la parole « Comment ? Vous êtes sûrs ? »

Sirius hocha la tête en s'asseyant à même le sol. Leur professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces Du Mal les avait convoqués tous les trois à la fin du cours, moins d'une heure plus tôt « Elle a commencé par nous demander pourquoi on ne venait pas à ses cours d'Approfondissement Magique.

- Elle a cherché à embobiner James, continua Pettigrew, en répétant qu'en tant qu'Auror, l'Ancienne Magie pourrait lui servir et tout.

- Des conneries, supposa sombrement Potter.

Peter haussa les épaules « Puis elle a croisé les mains sur son bureau, et elle l'a dit. Comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps » Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Dit quoi ?

- Qu'elle savait qu'on était des Animagi.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Remus, hésitant.

- Oh, elle nous a raconté tout un tas de trucs. Comme quoi on n'était pas prédisposé à l'Ancienne Magie, contrairement à notre ami loup-garou » James sourit faiblement lorsque Remus se racla la gorge d'un air embarassé « Mais qu'on avait accompli le plus gros du travail pour son cours pendant l'apprentissage de notre transformation.

- Mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- On a nié, bien sûr ! » Sirius se leva précipitamment et se mit à faire les cent pas « On lui a dit qu'elle s'était forcément trompée.

- Qu'on avait que seize ans, que c'était impossible, rajouta James.

- _Un miracle ?_ » Peter avait parlé d'une voix plus aiguë, sarcastique, et Remus comprit qu'il lui rapportait les exactes paroles d'Isée Moroz « _Lyra Carlson_ _qui réussit un Patronus du premier coup, ça aussi, j'appelle ça un miracle. Et les miracles, je les prends dans ma classe d'Approfondissement Magique _»

Sirius laissa échapper un rictus agacé. « On n'a jamais avoué qu'on en était, mais elle en est quand même sûre »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Remus regardait ses amis un à un, triste, désolé, impuissant. Ses meilleurs amis qui risquaient d'avoir des problèmes monstres, juste parce qu'ils avaient voulu l'aider. Ils avaient fait preuve d'une humanité, d'une compassion et d'une sollicitude absolument incroyable pour des adolescents aussi jeunes, et ils allaient - peut-être - devoir en payer des conséquences qu'ils ne méritaient pas.

Lorsqu'il leur demanda, finalement, s'ils comptaient se rendre au cours de Moroz - n'était-ce pas le but de toute cette histoire ? - il reçut des réponses plutôt virulentes de la part de James et de Sirius.

- C'est mort. Et puis, je l'ai toujours trouvée louche. Dès le début.

- James, tu dis ça parce que c'est une Serpentard, remarqua Remus.

Potter haussa les épaules « Peut-être. Mais là, on a de vraies raisons de s'inquiéter » Peter eut une moue perplexe.

- Pas sûr, elle a pas l'air de nous vouloir du mal.

- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda Sirius, sa voix suintant d'ironie. Pete, elle _sait_ pour nous ! Si elle veut, elle peut nous envoyer direct à Azkaban !

Peter se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait une sainte horreur des Détraqueurs, de cette prison et de tout ce qu'elle représentait, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais mis les pieds ou n'en avait jamais rencontré les gardiens, ces créatures démoniaques.

- Mais pourquoi le ferait-elle ? » Remus tentait de voir la logique de la situation « Elle doit être au courant depuis des semaines » Pettigrew le regarda avec des yeux ronds, dans lesquels on pouvait nettement lire de la peur.

- Des _semaines_ ?

- Tu te souviens, le jour où elle nous a parlé de son cours ? Elle a dit qu'elle savait quelque chose de spécial sur chacun de nous, et que c'était sa magie qui lui avait permis de le ressentir.

- Ok, ça va alors, souffla un James visiblement soulagé. Si elle l'a seulement ressenti, elle a aucune preuves tangibles.

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Remus en secouant la tête. Elle nous a demandé si on voulait bien le dire à tous ceux qui étaient présents, à Evans, Rogue et les autres, et elle a bien vu qu'on n'en avait aucune envie. Elle a dit qu'elle respectait notre décision de garder nos secrets, même si elle, elle savait tout. Et puis, tu penses bien que la première personne à laquelle elle en aurait parlé, ça serait Dumbledore, non ?

- Et Dumbledore aurait tout de suite fait le lien avec la pleine lune où j'ai failli tuer Rogue, ce qui veut dire qu'il nous en aurait forcément parlé, ajouta Sirius avec un air sombre. Conclusion, elle n'a rien dit à Dumbledore.

Sirius regardait fixement devant lui, tandis que les trois autres lui jetaient des coups d'oeils abasourdis. C'était la première fois qu'il abordait le sujet avec autant de nonchalence tout en utilisant des mots aussi lourds de sens. Remus le fixait avec intensité, ses yeux brillant d'un tas d'émotions indescriptibles.

- C'est ce que je voulais dire, reprit le lycanthrope à voix basse.

- D'accord, finit par admettre James. N'empêche que son petit discours, là, ça ressemblait à une menace. Du genre « si vous ne venez pas à mes cours, je dis tout et comptez pas sur moi pour vous rendre visite à Azkaban ».

Sirius hocha la tête. « Moi aussi, je trouve qu'elle a quelque chose de suspect. Elle connaît déjà quelque chose de lourd sur nous, pas question que j'aille me jeter dans la gueule du loup juste parce que son Approfondissement de mes deux peut « développer mon potentiel » » Il forma des guillemets sarcastiques avec ses doigts.

- Pareil, dit James.

Remus se tourna ensuite vers Peter « Et toi, Queudver ?

- Ben, mise à part toute cette histoire d'Azkaban » Son ton était indifférent, mais ses amis se doutaient que sa frayeur restait présente, enfouie en lui « Je pense pas faire ces cours, non. Déjà, j'ai réussi à devenir un Animagus juste parce que vous m'avez aidé. Et vu la masse de travail qu'on a en sixième année, j'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça... Non, j'ai pas le temps de faire des heures sup' »

Remus lui sourit légèrement, trouvant que son ami venait d'énoncer la seule raison valable jusque là. Les trois Gryffondors avaient pris leur décision, apparemment irrévocable. Pour ce qui était de Remus, celui-ci hésitait encore.

* * *

><p>- Normalement, lorsqu'on étudie l'Ancienne Magie, on doit passer plusieurs jours sans faire de magie du tout, sans même toucher une baguette magique. Ici, à Poudlard, c'est impossible, alors pour l'instant vous allez vous contenter d'apprendre à ressentir la magie. C'est cela qui m'a permis de former cette classe.<p>

Isée Moroz hocha la tête en direction d'un élève asiatique au fond de la classe « C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que Mr Anthony Tang avait un certain don de voyance, ou plutôt de prémonition » puis elle désigna une autre septième année « ou que Miss Zelia Jones pratiquait la magie vaudoue depuis sa naissance »

Ses prunelles noires se posèrent brièvement sur les trois seules élèves de sixième année. Liana le remarqua à peine, occupée à se rappeler de sa première convocation pour l'Approfondissement Magique, pendant lequel leur professeur leur avait appris que chacun des élèves choisis avait quelque chose de spécial. Elle leur avait demandé s'ils voulaient en parler, ce que tous les sixième années présents avaient refusé. Apparemment, le contact était plus simple entre les septième années puisqu'ils avaient partagés lesdits secrets avec leurs camarades.

Moroz passa une main dans ses cheveux et continua son monologue « Pour la Magie Elémentale, vous n'aurez presque pas besoin de passer par cette étape puisque c'est une magie que vous n'avez jamais pratiqué avec votre baguette. Mais pour tout le reste, appelons ça la Magie Sans Baguette, c'est nécessaire. Vous allez donc apprendre en premier lieu à ressentir au maximum la magie qui existe en vous, mais aussi celle qui circule _autour_ de vous.

- Mais la magie vient seulement des sorciers ou des créatures magiques, non ? demanda Alice Gordon qui, décidémment, aimait poser toutes sortes de questions à chaque cours.

- Oui, et non. En théorie, c'est vrai, mais elle ne reste pas enfermée à l'intérieur de votre corps. Vous avez dû apprendre qu'en respirant, vous rejetez un gaz qui s'appelle le dioxyde de carbone ? » Cette réflexion scientifique laissa froid la plupart des étudiants présents « Ou lorsque vous transpirez, certaines substances chimiques émanent de votre corps ? C'est un peu la même chose pour la magie. Des sortes de particules magiques s'échappent en permanence des pores de votre peau, tandis que la magie se renouvelle dans votre organisme grâce un système qui ressemble au métabolisme »

Si, lors de la dernière séance, ses étudiants étaient pendus à ses lèvres, ils étaient à présent beaucoup à ne tendre qu'une oreille distraite à ses digressions en attendant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Isée, insensible à leur impatience, laissa ses yeux s'échapper dans le vague « J'avais lu quelque chose de très intéressant, d'Adalbert Lasornette il me semble, sur ce sujet, il y a une vingtaine d'années »

Lorsqu'elle vit que seules Liana et Gordon l'écoutaient avec passion, Isée reprit son but initial « Donc aujourd'hui, c'est la magie autour de vous que vous allez détecter » Elle souleva une cage du sol, le posa sur une table prise au hasard et retira le drap qui la recouvrait, révélant une quinzaine de petites souris grises et brunes.

- J'ai emprunté ces souris au professeur McGonagall qui apprécierait de les revoir dans leur état initial, les prévint-elle d'une voix sévère. Autre chose, je ne veux pas de « j'y arrives pas ». Pour ce que vous avez à faire aujourd'hui, tout le monde réussira et ce en une seule séance.

- Et on va faire quoi ? rétorqua le Serpentard Nott qui, bien qu'il était aussi intéressé que les autres par ce cours, ne perdait rien de son insolence.

- Défaire un _Petrificus Totalus_. Vous allez chacun prendre une souris, leur jeter le sort et mettre votre baguette de côté. Je ne veux aucun _Finite Incantatem_, c'est bien clair ?

Alors que chaque élève partait chercher sa souris, puis revenait à sa place, elle continua ses explications « Au début, l'Ancienne Magie doit laisser place à l'imagination. C'est en l'imaginant qu'on arrive à se représenter la magie qui nous entoure. Mais chaque image est très subjective, ça dépend vraiment de chacun. Au tout début, je vous recommanderais de visualiser des sortes de cordes qui emprisonne l'animal, que vous allez essayer de défaire, ou de briser, grâce à la force de votre esprit.

- Ça veut dire que c'est avec notre esprit qu'on commande la magie à l'intérieur de nous ? demanda Lyra.

- Et bien, quand vous lancez un sort avec votre baguette, c'est bien votre cerveau qui commande, non ?

Il y eut quelques rires du côté des Serpentards de septième année, malgré le regard noir que Lily leur lança « Quoique vous fassiez, c'est votre cerveau qui est responsable. Donc la réponse est oui. Vous pouvez vous imaginez ceci, des cordes, mais certains pensent à autre chose. Pensez à ce qui vous paraît le plus adéquat »

Lyra se pencha vers Liana pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Ça ressemble à ce qu'on faisait pour s'entraîner l'année dernière, non ? » La blonde acquiesça.

- Oui, on faisait pareil, c'était tout avec notre esprit, répondit-elle.

Une volée de « _Petrificus Totalus_ » résonna dans la pièce, suivi du bruit des baguettes qu'on posait sur la table, qu'on rangeait dans sa poche ou dans son sac. Puis, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit et on aurait pu entendre des Doxys voler. Le silence était parfois troublé par de très bas marmonnements, ou des murmures, lorsque cela aidait certains à mieux se concentrer. Moroz leur avait peut-être dit que l'Ancienne Magie ne requiérait aucune formules magiques prononcées à voix haute, mais elle n'avait pas dit qu'ils devaient tous être totalement muets.

Liana fixait sa souris depuis elle ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps - peut-être plusieurs minutes, peut-être seulement une vingtaine de secondes - mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle était censée faire. Alors, au lieu de suivre à la lettre les instructions de Moroz, elle ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur la magie qui parcourait son corps.

Assez rapidement, elle les ressentit, ces longs fils arachnéens mais puissants qui vibraient en elle, de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle se concentrait. L'année dernière, lors de leurs séances d'entraînement à la Magie Sans Baguette avec Lyra et Lily, il lui avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour réussir à les sentir et, bien que cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus pratiqué, il lui semblait que c'était beaucoup plus facile à présent.

Elle ne trouva pas le centre de sa magie, celui dont parlait Moroz. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était sa magie qui courait dans ses veines, qui affolait ses cellules, et ce dans tout son organisme. C'était impressionnant, c'était incroyable, c'était _grisant_. Même la nitocine, la drogue la plus forte que Liana ait jamais expérimenté, ne lui donnait pas de tels effets.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et tout lui parut plus clair. Elle fixa sa souris avec intensité, et imagina des lianes solides et invisibles qui la maintenaient immobile. Soudain, elle les vit, aussi clairement que les fils de magie dans son corps. Puis elle fut prise d'une sensation de vertige, car, avec une incroyable vitesse, elle se mit à ressentir la magie présente dans toute la salle. Celle qui venait de ses amies juste à côté d'elle, des autres élèves un peu plus loin, et le flux de magie conséquent provenant d'un point précis de la pièce, à la place qu'elle devina occupée par Isée Moroz elle-même.

Liana essaya d'enfouir une partie de ce qu'elle ressentait dans un coin de son esprit, ne gardant que sa propre magie et celle qui immobilisait la souris. Elle mit à profit son imagination pour que ses yeux voient les liens autour du petit corps frêle et gris. Une fois cela accompli, elles les imagina faiblir, se détendre, visualisa les noeuds se défaire, petit à petit.

Les yeux plissés, le front luisant de transpiration, elle sentit qu'elle se rapprochait du but et qu'elle était plus forte que les liens - plus forte, en réalité, que le sortilège lui-même. Décidant de donner un grand coup, elle projeta - sans avoir aucune idée de comment elle le faisait - sa magie vers le corps de la souris et, dans sa tête, les liens se rompirent brusquement.

Liana prit appui contre sa chaise, le souffle court. Passant une main sur son visage brûlant, elle se rendit finalement compte de l'effort que cet exercice lui avait demandé. Pourtant, la sensation était encore là, les fils magiques de son corps, quoique plus faibles, n'avaient pas disparus. Elle se pencha vers sa souris pour l'examiner mais fut surprise de constater qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

En fait, alors qu'elle arrivait toujours à ressentir sa propre magie, et celle des autres, il n'y avait plus rien du tout du côté de l'animal. Ne devrait-elle tout de même pas sentir quelque chose ?

- Professeur ? appela Liana, inquiète. Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec ma souris.

Tandis que Moroz venait dans sa direction, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres. Lyra regardait son animal courir sur sa table avec un sourire satisfait, Lily avait le visage crispé par l'effort. Quant aux septième année, Liana sentait que leur magie... bouillonnait, presque, à leur maximum.

Isée se pencha vers la souris, la toucha du bout du doigt, puis se tourna vers Liana avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Elle est morte.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Liana d'une voix forte, abasourdie, ce qui fit sursauter quelques élèves dans la classe.

Moroz posta sa main à plat au dessus de la souris, attendit quelques secondes que sa magie fasse effet, avant de parler d'un ton indifférent « Vous avez imaginé des cordes, n'est-ce pas ? » L'adolescente hocha la tête d'un air distrait « Et bien, en les brisant, je crois que vous lui avez rompu l'aorte, ce qui a provoqué une hémorragie interne et une mort violente. Ou bien vous avez causé un anévrisme cérébral, je ne suis pas encore sûre.

- Je l'ai tuée, résuma Liana d'une voix blanche, sans réussir à y croire.

- Ce genre d'incident arrive parfois, nota Moroz en haussant les épaules.

Liana ne pensa même pas à être choquée par l'insensibilité de l'adulte. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant « Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? »

Isée se raidit, asséna séchement « L'Ancienne Magie ne ressucite pas les morts »

* * *

><p>Moins d'une heure plus tard, Lily, Lyra et Liana étaient assises sur un canapé de leur salle commune en compagnie de Nicole, James et Remus. Ce dernier était très curieux quant à ce premier cours d'Approfondissement Magique et avait des dizaines de questions à leur poser.<p>

Au lieu de ça, il entendit le récit de Lyra qui raconta l'expérience d'une Liana très choquée ; cette dernière se sentait l'âme d'une meurtrière. Lily, elle, ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur leur professeur.

- Elle est complètement inhumaine, cette nana. Je veux dire, c'était un accident, on est d'accord » Elle jeta un regard en biais à son amie, pâle et muette « mais la souris est quand même morte, bon sang ! Et elle, Moroz, elle en avait strictement rien à faire !

James fut très satisfait de rebondir sur cette remarque « Tu vois Remus, je t'avais dit qu'elle était pas normale, Isée Moroz » Et, encore plus content d'être en accord avec Lily Evans sur un point, il sourit à la jeune fille, qui lui répondit par un sourire plus discret.

- Moroz est venue me voir, à l'heure du déjeuner, dit Remus de but en blanc.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa petite-amie.

- Pour que je vienne à ses cours.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec James. Le problème était que quatre personnes, qui n'étaient au courant d'aucun de leurs secrets, les entouraient. Il aurait été également trop suspect de s'éclipser dans leur dortoir pour pouvoir parler librement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle m'a parlé de mes prédispositions. À priori, ma magie est très puissante mais elle dit que je n'ai aucune idée d'à quel point elle l'est. Et elle est aussi incontrôlable. Si je vais à ces cours, je pourrais mieux l'utiliser et surtout mieux la contrôler, et ça m'aiderait... Tu vois ?

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Nicole qui pensait que Remus s'adressait à elle.

Son petit-ami évita son regard et se contenta de resserrer sa prise autour de ses épaules. L'expression sur le visage de James lui signifiait que lui l'avait parfaitement compris.

Ils étaient deux, à l'intérieur de Remus : le sorcier et le loup-garou. Jusqu'à présent, Remus n'utilisait la magie que du sorcier, mais il y avait également celle de la créature. C'était pourquoi les lycanthropes étaient réputés pour être des créatures si puissantes.

Mais le loup ne sortait qu'à la pleine lune, et le reste du temps, Remus faisait de son mieux pour l'emprisonner dans son corps. Moroz se disait capable de l'aider à le relâcher de temps en temps, uniquement pour utiliser sa magie. Mais un loup-garou, ça ne se contrôle pas si facilement, c'était ce que Remus leur avait dit maintes fois.

- Tu penses que ça t'aiderait vraiment ? » James était sceptique. Mais il discernait facilement l'hésitation de son ami. Remus Lupin n'était, en fait, jamais totalement lui-même, condamné à séquestrer une partie de lui-même en permanence. Cela pourrait être un poids en moins sur ses épaules, déjà si lourdement chargées.

Cependant, Remus ne répondit rien et il changea de sujet. D'une part parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas s'il voulait vraiment aller à ces cours. D'autre part, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les quatre autres Gryffondors présentes, dont deux, Nicole et Evans, très intelligentes et faisant parti de la tête de leur promo, n'ait un seul indice qui leur permettrait de découvrir son secret. Nicole Wheeler avait beau être sa petite-amie, il savait qu'il ne lui révélerait _jamais _la vérité.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui se déroulait le premier match de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. On pouvait entendre depuis les vestiaires les cris agités des supporters impatients, tous déjà installés dans les tribunes. Enfin, presque tous.<p>

Lyra était sagement appuyée contre un mur, dans la semi pénombre du couloir adjacent aux vestiaires. La porte était à demi ouverte, elle pouvait ainsi observer et entendre ce qu'il se passait chez les joueurs de Quidditch, en tout discrétion.

Car aujourd'hui était un jour important. C'était le premier match de son ami James en tant que capitaine.

Lyra entendit des pas derrière elle et sentit très vite un souffle dans son cou « Toi aussi, tu viens écouter le tout premier discours de James ? » Elle se retourna et vit Sirius, qui s'était penché par-dessus son épaule.

Selon la tradition, le capitaine donnait toujours un discours d'encouragement à ses joueurs avant chaque match. La brune fit un large sourire au Maraudeur et murmura « J'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde »

Il étouffa un rire et se frotta les mains d'un air moqueur « Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer ». Un bruit de raclement de gorge leur parvint depuis l'intérieur et ils entendirent James demander le silence à son équipe.

- Voilà, c'est le grand jour... commença-t-il.

Sirius et Lyra s'attendaient à ce que James se couvre de ridicule pour son premier discours important mais s'étaient lourdemment trompés sur ce point. Son discours fut très solennel, et la passion du jeu ponctuait chacun de ses mots. James faisait toujours preuve d'un sérieux et d'un professionnalisme hors-pair lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. Ses deux amis se félicitèrent d'avoir été aux premières loges pour ce moment - selon eux - inoubliable.

À la fin du speech de son meilleur ami, Sirius applaudit lentement de manière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus dramatique, ce qui arracha un rire à Lyra et surtout attira l'attention des joueurs. Six têtes se tournèrent vers eux et ils virent James, surpris, se pencher pour les apercevoir. Aussitôt, Lyra se jeta dans la pièce et marcha vers eux d'un pas énergique.

- Ne vous en faites pas, on y arrivera, et on les vaincra ! s'exclama-t-elle férocement, tout en brandissant son poing.

Elle éclata d'un rire diabolique et théâtrale. James pinça les lèvres, clairement agacé par la Gryffondor qui osait se moquer de lui - il n'y avait rien de plus important que le Quidditch ! Il vit Sirius qui se tenait à la porte pour ne pas tomber, riant aux éclats. James bondit, se baissa pour attraper les jambes de Lyra, et se releva en la balançant sur son dos.

Il la ramena à la porte en la portant comme un vulgaire sac de patate, alors qu'elle cria pour les autres joueurs amusés qui regardaient la scène « À l'assaut, moussaillons ! » Seuls quelques uns comprirent sa référence moldue, aux pirates que l'on s'imagine lorsque l'on est enfant, et éclatèrent de rire.

- Et vous vous croyez malins ? gronda James une fois qu'il eut reposé Lyra.

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard avant de repartir dans un fou-rire, et James finit par sourire, amusé. Leurs pitreries avaient au moins eu le bénéfice de détendre les joueurs avant le début du match « Dégagez, maintenant, ça va commencer bientôt » leur dit-il avant de revenir vers son équipe.

Sirius et Lyra se rendirent aux tribunes des supporters tout en se moquant de la tête de James lorsqu'ils les avaient découverts. Il restait très peu de place parmi les élèves de leur maison qui assistaient au match. Sirius perdit Lyra de vue, qui s'était précipitée sur les genoux de Lily Evans, et s'assit sur la première place libre qui se présenta devant lui.

Sirius Black et Liana Harper ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés, et ne s'étaient également pas adressés la parole depuis un petit moment. Mais le destin allait changer cela pour eux, et aujourd'hui même. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en était encore aperçu, mais ils étaient placés sur le même banc, à seulement une place de différence, séparés par un étudiant de troisième année.

Puis Kay Stevenson, septième année à Gryffondor, débarqua dans les tribunes et demanda, avec son tact habituel, à ce même troisième de lui laisser sa place. Effrayé, ce dernier obéit et Kay se retrouva assise entre Sirius et Liana. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que les deux sorciers se rendirent compte de la présence de l'autre. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et ils se détournèrent avec tension.

Le coup d'envoi fut lancé. Les Serpentards s'emparèrent avec rapidité du Souaffle et marquèrent leur premier but.

Kay se pencha vers Liana « Il faut que je vous parle, à toi et à Sirius » La blonde la regarda avec étonnement - la dernière fois qu'elles avaient échangé un mot remontait à juin dernier.

- Maintenant ? » Elle fit un éloquent signe de tête vers le match qui venait de commencer.

- Oui.

- Tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Stevenson hocha la tête et lui lança un regard qui n'admettait pas d'objection. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sirius pour lui dire la même chose. Ils échangèrent quelques vives paroles puisque Sirius n'avait aucune envie de rater le match. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil impassible vers Liana, puis réalisa _quelque chose_ en contemplant le visage de Kay et accepta finalement, la curiosité le poussant, de la suivre.

L'improbable trio se leva et sortit en jouant des coudes. Dans les escaliers, ils entendirent des cris de joie et Sirius se figea « Qui est-ce qui a marqué ? » Il fit un geste pour revenir en arrière mais Kay lui prit la main et lui ordonna d'avancer d'un ton autoritaire.

Sirius marcha en traînant des pieds. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement juste à côté du terrain de Quidditch, là où personne ne faisait attention à eux, à cause du match.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, embarassés, conscients que la situation était étrange. Ils avaient un passé chargé, tous les trois, et rien n'était jamais venu arrangé les choses entre eux. Rien n'avait changé. Stevenson était toujours aussi impeccablement maquillée, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, bien qu'elle avait renoncé aux teintures et ses cheveux gardaient leur banale couleur châtain d'origine. Elle était nerveuse, agitée, et Sirius et Liana, qui la connaissaient si bien, devinèrent qu'elle avait une grande révélation à leur faire.

- Mon oncle s'est réveillé.

Liana plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Tout comme Sirius, elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question. Kay Stevenson, la célèbre garce de Poudlard, les regardait de ses yeux hantés. Hantés à cause d'une affreuse blessure. Affreuse blessure causée par un homme ignoble.

Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille, de trois ou quatre ans, elle s'était faite violée par son oncle, plusieurs fois. Des années plus tard, lorsque le père de Kay le découvrit, il entra dans une rage folle et envoya son beau-frère à l'hôpital. Ce dernier était désormais paraplégique et plongé dans le coma. Jusqu'à, apparemment, aujourd'hui.

- Merde, chuchotèrent Liana et Sirius d'une même voix.

Ils échangèrent un regard, cherchant les mots justes. Leur querelle était oubliée - bien sûr qu'elle l'était ! - car Kay, malgré son horrible réputation et sa personnalité souvent exécrâble, avait beaucoup compté pour les deux Gryffondors.

- Mes parents m'ont pas donné beaucoup plus de détails » continua la septième année d'une voix étouffée. Ses mains tremblaient, et son visage, qu'elle tenait tant à ce qu'il reste impassible, se craquelait progressivement.

Liana la regarda d'un air désolé et posa une main sur son épaule « Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? » l'encouragea-t-elle à poursuivre d'une voix douce.

Les paupières de Kay papillonnèrent rapidement « J'en sais rien » Elle renifla, et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux « J'en sais foutrement rien » Elle s'accroupit soudainement, tenant remarquablement bien en équilibre malgré ses talons hauts, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Putain, gémit-elle.

Liana se mordit la lèvre, se mit à genoux et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. De sa main libre, elle chercha son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche. Le craquement d'une allumette la devança. Stevenson et elle levèrent leur visage incrédule vers Sirius.

Avec un demi-sourire, il offrit une cigarette allumée à Kay qui la prit en le remerciant d'une voix tremblante. Il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, imité par les deux autres.

- Je savais pas que tu fumais, dit Kay en retenant un sanglot.

- Pas depuis longtemps, répondit Sirius d'un ton léger.

Il sortit une autre clope, et Liana fit de même « Toi aussi ? » demandèrent Stevenson et Black d'une même voix. La blonde éclata de rire, suivie par les deux autres. Un rire qui leur fit du bien à tous les trois.

Kay essuya calmement ses larmes qui avaient coulé et continua à se confier.

- Je veux pas aller témoigner à un procès contre _lui_, expliqua-t-elle. Je veux pas non plus qu'_il_ fasse un procès à mon père pour l'avoir envoyé à l'hosto. Tout ça, ça me fait peur.

- Mais tu sais quand même qu'il peut pas venir te faire du mal, raisonna Sirius. Avec ses deux jambes paralysées et tout le reste, il va resté cloué dans un lit ou dans un fauteuil toute sa vie.

- Ouais » Elle sourit amèrement « On va dire que c'est déjà ça.

- Tu sais que la solution, c'est d'en parler à fond avec tes parents, dit Liana. Prenez un avocat. Demande à Dumbledore de te laisser partir quelques jours.

- Il voudra jamais.

- Pas si tu ne lui dis rien, c'est vrai » Sirius prit un air concentré en rejetant sa fumée de cigarette « Soit tu lui racontes tout-

- Soit Sirius et moi on lui raconte nous-même, si tu préfères.

- Non ! objecta vivement Kay.

Liana cilla, loin d'être surprise. Sirius ravala un sourire, s'étant aussi attendu à cette réaction.

Ils bavardèrent ainsi pendant toute la durée du match, s'écartant peu du sujet initial. Mais ils avaient tout de même réussi à détendre Kay Stevenson. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, Sirius adressa un micro sourire à Liana. Elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Ensemble, ils avaient aidé une « amie » commune. Ce n'était pas rien.

Oui, ils avaient un passé chargé tous les trois. Kay était celle qui avait entraîné Liana dans la drogue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle frôle la mort à cause d'une overdose. Paradoxalement, c'était également elle, grâce à la marijuana, la cocaïne et la nitocine qu'elle lui fournissait, qui l'avait le plus aidé à supporter le deuil de sa mère. C'était encore elle qui l'avait trahie et blessée, en sortant avec Sirius alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que Liana était folle amoureuse de lui. Kay et Sirius étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois, et leur relation restait la plus sérieuse - et la plus compliquée - qu'ils aient vécu jusqu'à maintenant.

Cependant, tout cela semblait ne plus avoir d'importance. Parce qu'ils étaient liés par quelque chose d'autre, de plus profond. Kay avait raconté le viol de son oncle d'abord à Liana, à l'époque où elles étaient inséparables. Puis à Sirius, peu de temps avant leur tout premier rapport sexuel. Ils étaient les deux seules personnes, sans compter ses parents, à qui Stevenson ait réussi à raconter cette histoire.

Le réveil de son oncle la bouleversa tellement qu'elle fut _obligée_ d'en parler à quelqu'un. Ils étaient les seuls en qui elle avait assez confiance pour cela. Il ne s'agissait pas du renouveau de leur amitié à tous les trois - ni même d'une réconciliation entre Sirius et Liana. Pourtant, ce jour-là, c'était bien plus qu'un paquet de clopes qu'ils avaient partagé.

* * *

><p>Nicole Wheeler se réveilla dans un étrange brouillard, ce jour-là. Un brouillard qui obscurcit ses pensées toute la journée. Pour cause, elle avait pris une décision qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même. Parce qu'elle avait réalisé qu'entre Remus et elle... Mais ce brouillard l'empêchait de finir cette terrible phrase, et d'ainsi voir les conséquences de cette décision.<p>

Elle avait évité son petit-ami toute la journée. Ce dernier s'en était à peine rendu compte, car lui-même était resté aussi éloigné d'elle que possible. Nicole avait donné rendez-vous à Remus le soir-même dans une petite salle de classe désaffectée du château. Leur salle fétiche, puisqu'ils s'y étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois depuis le début de leur relation pour se bécoter librement. La même salle où ils avaient manqué d'avoir leur première relation sexuelle, la veille.

Et les voici tous les deux, dans cette pièce, trop gênés et indécis pour savoir quoi dire. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, les choses s'étaient accélérées au sein du couple. Leurs mains se faisaient plus baladeuses, leurs baisers plus passionnés, leurs vêtements plus encombrants. Nicole avait laissé Remus voir son soutien-gorge. Le lendemain, celui-ci remontait précipitamment son pantalon tandis qu'elle était à moitié nue.

_« Je peux pas. Désolé. » _avaient été ses seuls mots. Elle avait voulu s'offrir à lui, elle souhaitait plus que tout qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait - ou qu'elle se refusait à penser tout haut - il n'avait pas pu. Et il avait réagi très, très bizarrement, selon elle.

Elle l'aimait, parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il était une sorte d'âme soeur pour elle. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, bien que les trois petits mots n'aient jamais franchi leurs lèvres. Ils ne s'étaient jamais déclarés, mais Nicole avait souhaité, ce soir-là, que cette première fois soit également une déclaration implicite. Mais il n'avait pas pu.

- Remus, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête » Alors, perdue dans ce fameux brouillard, elle avait prononcé à voix haute ces paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens. Aucun sens, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être séparée de lui. Et pourtant, elle l'avait quand même dit.

Etrange, non ? « Il faudrait qu'on fasse une pause, tous les deux. Après hier soir... Je veux dire, si t'es pas prêt, je peux attendre. Le problème, c'est que j'ai de plus en plus envie de... » Elle piqua un fard et regarda nerveusement ses doigts. Remus la fixait sans comprendre.

_Faites qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une nympho_, pria-t-elle. Même si Nicole savait que Remus n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était d'ailleurs tellement pas comme _ça_ qu'une telle idée ne lui viendrait jamais en tête - tellement pas comme _ça_ qu'elle allait finir par faire péter un câble.

- Tu ne veux pas pour l'instant, mais moi je vais finir par te sauter dessus si on ne fait rien » Elle pouffa de rire pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas tellement sérieuse, d'un rire sincère parce qu'il faudrait bien plus qu'un manque de sexe pour qu'elle ne veuille rompre définitivement avec Remus.

À son plus grand plaisir, il rit avec elle. Leur gêne causée par ce qui s'était passé la veille s'était quelque peu dissipée, parce qu'_enfin_ ils parlaient vraiment - du moins, _elle_ lui parlait franchement. C'était un autre problème dans leur relation.

- J'attendrai que tu sois prêt » répéta-t-elle « aucun problème. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, ce n'est pas qu'une question de virginité » Elle hésita, puis plongea dans son regard ambré « Je sais que tu as perdu ton pucelage avec Dylan »

Il fronça les sourcils et prit enfin la parole « Tu sais ça comment ? » Elle se mordilla la lèvre, embarassée.

- James me l'a dit. Le truc, c'est que, voilà, tu me caches des choses. Je veux dire, avant d'essayer d'aller plus loin, on aurait peut-être pu discuter de ça, nos premières fois et tout, et » Elle inspira profondément, nerveusement, et chercha comment ne pas se perdre plus dans ses explications.

« Tu es distant avec moi. Tu ne parles pas, ou très peu. D'habitude, ça m'aurait pas tant dérangé que ça, puisque, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, je suis très bavarde » Il sourit légèrement, mais ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Nikky...

- Non, écoute. On est bien ensemble, et je veux que ça continue. Mais j'ai aussi envie que ça progresse. Si on fait une pause, tu pourras remettre de l'ordre dans tes idées. Je pense que c'est ça qu'il te faut. Pour que tu puisses mieux te confier à moi, tu vois ?

Oui, il voyait. Ce qu'elle disait ne voulait pas dire grand chose, mais Remus avait compris l'essentiel. Elle pensait, à tort, qu'il avait juste besoin de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il tenait vraiment à elle, et qu'il devait faire des efforts.

Elle lui sourit timidement, posa une main sur sa joue. Elle était debout à quelque centimètres de lui, il était assis sur un bureau et devait lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Il aimait bien Nicole. Il aimait la sensation de sa main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de son toucher, de sa présence... Il voulait plus, mais ne savait pas comment. Lui aussi, il était dans le brouillard.

Un brouillard qui persistait depuis que Dylan l'avait laissé seul dans cette chambre du Chaudron Baveur.

Nicole commença à se détourner pour partir. Remus attrapa sa main et la ramena vers lui. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, puis de plus en plus profondément. Ses mains ne touchaient que son visage, mais elle sentit son corps s'enflammer, son bas-ventre se tordre de cette sensation aussi délicieuse qu'insatisfaisante.

Elle s'écarta, le souffle court « Tu vois, c'est exactement de ça dont je voulais parler » Elle tremblait de désir, tout en se doutant, comme la veille, qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout. Mais ce soir, Remus voulait plus.

Il se mit sur ses pieds, la surplombant de sa hauteur, et plongea un regard flamboyant dans le sien. Il se mordit la lèvre - un geste qui la faisait toujours gémir intérieurement -, se pencha vers elle sans quitter ses yeux. Il attrapa son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents, le mordilla, le lécha. Pendant cette douce torture qui lui arracha des soupirs de plaisir, ses mains étaient descendues sur ses fesses, ses cuisses, sans oser se risquer sous sa jupe.

Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec passion. Il la prit contre lui, les fit tourner et l'assit sur le bureau. Elle écarta les jambes et le serra contre elle, passa ses mains sous sa chemise. Ses mains effleurèrent les cicatrices de la dernière pleine lune, mais son esprit était trop embrumé - par l'excitation cette fois - pour y penser.

De ses doigts assurés - et non plus tremblants, comme la veille - Remus détacha sa chemise et frôla son soutien-gorge. Il embrassa son cou, le dévora, se pencha pour qu'elle s'allonge sur la table. Il écarta les pans de sa chemise, toucha son ventre.

Ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin le long de son cou, sa clavicule, la pointe de son sternum, son décolleté, son abdomen, son nombril... Lorsqu'elles sentirent le tissu de sa jupe, il se releva brusquement, la réalité l'assommant presque. Il entendit les soupirs et les gémissements de sa petite-amie, sentit ses mains sur sa propre peau, et se rappela du goût de Nicole dans sa bouche.

Il reprit pied. Parla d'une voix tremblante. Partit.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout. Pour de bon » Et l'a laissa seule.

Nicole s'étendit sur la table, moins dénudée que la veille mais bien plus blessée. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et pleura.

* * *

><p>Remus déambula dans les couloirs, à la manière d'un automate. Il s'était conduit comme un salop. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, mais c'était tant mieux. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.<p>

Il était le premier à reconnaître qu'il avait passé d'excellents moments tous les deux. C'était une fille géniale, et elle pouvait faire craquer et recevoir l'amour de n'importe qui. Mais lui avait été assez con pour lui résister, et l'avait fait souffrir.

Il savait exactement où il allait. Il marchait même de plus en plus vite, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. De loin, il vit un élève disparaître dans un escalier en spirale. Il courut pour le rattraper. Il accéléra dans les marches qui tournaient en cercles si étroits qu'il cru s'évanouir, le vertige combiné à son essoufflement. Soudain, il entendit deux voix distinctes qui discutaient au-dessus de lui.

- Attend-moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles. L'élève qu'il avait aperçu venait de résoudre l'énigme que lui avait posé l'heurtoir magique en forme d'aigle. À moitié engouffré dans le passage, il tenait encore la porte entrouverte. Il fut surpris de reconnaître Remus Lupin, le Maraudeur.

- Excuse-moi » Remus stoppa sa course, posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour se reprendre, la respiration saccadée. « Est-ce que tu veux bien aller chercher Dylan Wash-Gorgman ? J'ai besoin de lui parler, c'est urgent »

L'élève haussa un sourcil indigné - _Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils, ces Gryffondors ?_ - et referma le simple panneau de bois sans un mot. Remus s'assit à même le sol, espérant que son ex petite-amie recevrait tout de même le message.

Heureusement pour lui, à peine une minute plus tard, le passage se rouvrit et la Serdaigle apparut. Aucune surprise ne prit place sur son visage quand elle vit Remus, plutôt de l'incompréhension. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'autant plus quand elle vit le curieux état dans lequel s'était mis son ex.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il se leva d'un bond, la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, elle passa immédiatement ses mains autour de son cou. Elle répondit à son baiser sans plus attendre, la même flamme vibrant dans leurs deux corps. Qu'il était bon de se retrouver.

Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ce baiser. Ni déclaration amoureuse cachée, ni expansion de sentiments. Aucune explication. Juste la frustration qui s'écoulait enfin. Ils s'embrassaient durement, s'écorchant de leurs dents, menant un duel sans merci de leur langue. Remus passa ses mains sous ses vêtements et griffa légèrement le dos de la jeune fille. Dylan empoignait les cheveux de Remus avec force.

Aussi brusquement qu'il s'était jeté sur elle, il s'en détacha. Et débarassa le plancher sans un mot, laissant une Dylan aux jambes tremblantes et au rythme cardiaque endiablé.

C'était sa spécialité du soir. Rendre les filles folles, partir brusquement, fuir le plus loin possible. Ne rien assumer. Ne pas réfléchir, ni se poser de questions.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Remus passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il fut surpris de voir la salle commune pratiquement déserte. Il consulta rapidement sa montre. Vingt-trois heures passées quand même, mais Nicole et lui s'étaient retrouvés tard dans la soirée, et le trajet depuis la salle commune des Serdaigles était long. Puis Remus remarqua Lyra et James, en pleine conversation à voix basse sur un canapé, leurs têtes à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il s'avança vers eux.<p>

Sans un mot, Lyra se leva pour laisser les deux amis entre eux. Elle gratifia le lycanthrope d'un regard triste, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et grimpa dans son dortoir.

- Alors mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » James écarta les bras et les posa sur le dossier du canapé, se voulant à la fois possessif et rassurant.

Remus s'assit et, pour la première fois depuis sa récente rupture avec Nicole, une émotion traversa son visage jusque là impassible. Une expression ahurie et désapprobatrice, combinant le _'Bordel-qu'est-ce-que-j'ai-fait' _et le _'Mais-quel-con-je-suis'_. Il enfouit le bas de son visage dans ses mains, les doigts de part et d'autre de son nez, et se courba pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Il rata le regard attentif et curieux de son meilleur ami « Remus ? » Ce dernier contemplait vaguement les flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Tout ce dont Lyra était au courant et qu'elle avait raconté à James, c'était que Nicole Wheeler était revenue en pleurs de son rendez-vous avec Remus. Elle s'était immédiatement enfermée dans son dortoir et dans un mutisme désespéré. Seuls quelques mots expliquant que Remus avait mis un terme à leur relation s'étaient échappés de sa bouche.

- Je comprends pas comment t'as fait pour pas tomber amoureux d'elle, lâcha finalement le lycanthrope.

- Et c'est qui, « elle » ? demanda James d'une voix calme et posée, comme s'il bavardait avec un enfant de sept ans.

Remus mit un certain temps avant de trouver le courage de prononcer le prénom de celle qui souffrait par sa faute « Nicole.

- Bah, on savait tous les deux que ce n'était pas sérieux, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, répondit Cornedrue.

- Pourtant c'est une fille géniale.

- C'est vrai.

- Absolument extraordinaire.

James hocha la tête « Belle, intelligente, drôle, sympa. Elle a tout pour elle » Il tourna la tête vers son ami « Tu crois que ça veut dire que nous, les Maraudeurs, sommes trop prétentieux pour se contenter d'aimer des filles si...

- Si ?

- Si _ordinairement_ géniales ? Je sais pas si tu comprends, mais-

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Rem'. Mais toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas tomber amoureux de Nicole ?

Remus garda le silence. James devina la réponse à sa question tout seul. « Bordel, me dis pas que t'as toujours pas dépassé Dylan ? » Il s'en était douté, mais tout de même, il avait espéré que Nicole réussisse à lui faire oublier la Serdaigle.

Le châtain poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Quand j'ai rompu avec Nikky-

- Une autre question : pourquoi t'as rompu avec elle ?

Remus fronça les sourcils « Tu viens de le dire.

- Pourquoi tu t'es mis en couple avec elle dès le début alors ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il sincèrement.

Il lui raconta alors la rupture catastrophique, douloureuse mais surtout expéditive. La manière dont il l'avait chauffée à mort après son discours sur le fait qu'elle... Et bien, qu'elle était en manque. Et qu'il était trop distant.

- Et qu'est-ce que Dylan a dit ? Tu lui avais dit au moins que Nicole et toi, c'était fini ?

- Non. Et elle n'a rien dit du tout » Il s'effondra sur le canapé, abattu et fatigué « Je me suis barré avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire un truc »

James poussa un sifflement impressionné. Remus était habituellement très opposé à Sirius et lui en matière de filles. Il essayait de les respecter au maximum, ne les jetait jamais comme de vulgaires chaussettes, et il ne lui était jamais arrivé de se laisser emporter ainsi. Mais il n'avait que seize ans, et il est vrai que la passion, ou le manque de quelqu'un que Remus aimait vraiment, n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux pour lui jusqu'à présent.

James regretta l'absence de Peter. Sirius et lui étaient coincés à l'infirmerie - une bagarre avec les Serpentards qui leur avaient valu une nuit en observation imposée par Pomfresh. S'il avait été là, Peter aurait sans doute trouvé des mots pour expliquer le comportement de Remus. Et James pensait que c'était ce dont Lupin avait le plus besoin en ce moment, des explications.

L'Animagus cerf se leva avec un regain d'énergie « Je vais nous chercher à boire en cuisine. Ça te fera sûrement du bien » Au même moment, Lyra redescendit de son dortoir. « Occupe-toi de lui pendant que je vais chercher de l'alcool » lui demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

Remus tourna si vite la tête qu'ils entendirent les muscles de son cou craquer. « Comment elle va ?

- Pas bien, soupira-t-elle en s'affalant à ses côtés. Je crois qu'elle va s'endormir bientôt. Mais surtout, elle comprend pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête, Lupin.

- C'est très simple, pourtant, ironisa-t-il avec dureté et l'envie de se frapper lui-même. Je suis toujours amoureux de mon ex. Je suis juste désolé que ça soit tomber sur Nicole. Elle mérite vraiment pas ça.

- Au moins tu regrettes, tenta-t-elle de le consoler.

Elle appréciait profondément Nicole et avait pu témoigné du mal de cette dernière. Si Lily avait été à sa place, elle n'aurait pris aucun gants avec Remus. Pourtant, elle pouvait aussi voir l'état désemparé du jeune homme et se rendait compte qu'il se faisait suffisamment de mal lui-même pour en rajouter.

Ils discutèrent, Lyra essayant de le réconforter en vain, jusqu'à ce que Remus décrète qu'il préférait aller se coucher. Ou plutôt broyer du noir dans son lit. Lorsque James revint, chargé de bouteilles, son ami avait déjà disparu.

- Il est pas d'humeur à boire, expliqua Lyra alors que James la rejoignit sur le canapé.

Il ouvrit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et la passa à Lyra. Elle en avala une longue gorgée en toussant par à-coup à mesure que l'alcool brûlant descendit dans sa gorge, puis laissa James en prendre une rasade.

- Comment va Nicole ?

- Elle est flippante, si tu savais. Elle est restée assise sur son lit, complètement apathique, et elle pleure sans faire aucun bruit. C'est Mei qui est la plus flippée, elle a l'impression qu'elle est comme... morte.

James grimaça en pensant que les filles avaient une nette tendance à dramatiser. Connaissant Nicole, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Il aurait pourtant pu penser qu'après tous les petits-copains qu'elle avait eu, et donc toutes les ruptures, elle aurait pu laisser tomber ce petit manège, mais non.

- Juste avant que je redescende, elle a dit un truc qui m'a tuée, continua Lyra. _Il y a comme une sorte de sentiment de paix quand ta dignité vole en éclat_ (1). Tu trouves pas ça ahurissant ?

Elle regarda James et éclata de rire. Celui-ci était en train de tout bonnement s'étrangler de rire et de Whisky, qu'il venait juste de siroter lorsque Lyra avait relaté les paroles de Nicole. Elles sonnaient tellement mélodramatiques, presque ridicules à son oreille.

Toujours hilare, elle lui tapa dans le dos, et James finit par tout recracher par terre. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, quand le souffle du Maraudeur redevint régulier, Lyra reprit pensivement « J'espère que je tomberais jamais amoureuse, parce que franchement, l'amour ça craint.

- Toi aussi, t'es dans la philosophie ce soir ? ricana James.

- Je suis sérieuse.

- Et pourquoi donc, si je puis me permettre, trouves-tu que l'amour craigne ?

- Attends, tu te fous de moi ? » Elle se mit à méthodiquement compter sur ses doigts à chaque prénom qu'elle prononça « Nicole aime Remus, qui lui aime désespérément Dylan, mais ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble d'après ce que j'ai compris. Alors que Wash-Gorgman aussi est folle de Remus - bref, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Donc ça fait déjà trois personnes malheureuses.

- Les drames amoureux font partie de l'adolescence.

- Mais à ce point là ? Et regarde Liana et Sirius, regarde où ça les a mené. Même toi avec Lily !

Ce fut les premières paroles qui firent vraiment réagir James « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » Elle le regarda fixement, le défiant de la prendre pour une imbécile.

- Je t'en prie James, pas à moi.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois » Il parlait cependant d'un ton presque morne, sans conviction, puisque lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était non plus.

- Effectivement, je ne crois pas du tout ce que tu dis » James éclata de rire, et Lyra lui prit la bouteille déjà à moitié entamée « Tu peux tromper qui tu veux, même tes meilleurs potes, mais moi je sais ce qu'il en est.

- Parce que tu es omnsciente ?

- T'as tout compris, mon vieux ! Okay, reconnut-elle, t'as réussi à m'avoir quand tu sortais avec Nicole, puis Mei. Je pensais que t'étais guéris. Mais j'ai fini par copmprendre que tu aimais vraiment beaucoup Lily.

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit une autre bouteille « Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis.

- C'est bien.

- C'est la vérité, surtout.

- Content pour toi.

- Tu- Hé, arrête de tout boire !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une simple discussion entre eux deux se terminait - ou commençait - par une beuverie. Cet été, lors de la soirée qui avait débuté leur amitié pour de bon, ils avaient déjà découvert leur capacité à tenir aussi bien l'alcool que l'autre. Par la suite, lors des deux ou trois fêtes qui eurent lieu depuis la rentrée, ils étaient toujours les derniers avec une bouteille à la main et les seuls à discuter encore comme des adultes civilisés.

Ou presque. Cela dépendait de la manière dont l'alcool altérait leurs capacités motrices et sensitives. Ils en étaient à présent au stade où la boisson commençait d'embrumer leur cerveau, mais où ils étaient encore conscients de leurs actes. Et déjà cinq bouteilles, bues à une vitesse surprenante, décoraient le sol de leur salle commune.

La sixième fut celle de trop. James racontait laborieusement une blague désopilante à propos d'un énorme chien avec des carries et d'une dame octogénaire qui n'avait jamais connu l'orgasme - c'était tout ce que Lyra avait retenu, et pourtant elle était pliée de rire. Le Whisky Pur Feu pouvait faire parfois très mal. Ou pouvait amener à des actes assez surprenants.

Le Maraudeur s'étouffait à moitié - encore - avec sa boisson lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

__Just call me angel of the morning, angel_  
><em>Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby<em>  
><em>Just call me angel of the morning, angel<em>  
><em>And slowly turn away<em>  
><em>I won't beg you to stay with me<em>_

* * *

><p>(1) : phrase tirée d'un épisode de la série Malcolm. Saison 1 je crois, Francis se fait plaquer par une fille qui est surnommée Bibi (ou Beebee en anglais, je sais pas).<p>

_Beaucoup d'hormones en folies dans ce chapitre... Je vous entends d'ici : roh non, de l'alcool et ENCORE des gens qui dérapent ! Et ben tant pis ^^. Pas de ma faute, je prévois toujours toutes sortes de scènes et quand je dois les mettre dans un chapitre, ben le chapitre est souvent redondant... En tout cas, si on y réfléchit bien, cette histoire se transforme en une espèce de partouze géante. Ils ne couchent pas tous ensemble en même temps, c'est clair - et puis ils ne couchent pas tous ensemble tout court - mais tout le monde s'embrasse, se tripotent, certains finissent dans un lit... On va dire qu'à force de vivre ensemble les uns sur les autres, ils ont fini par péter un câble ^^. _

_A part ça j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ca vous a fait plaisir de retrouver Kay ? Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc dans deux semaines et au menu : suite de la soirée alcoolisée de James et Lyra, du Liana et Sirius, la révélation __enfin__ du secret de Dylan, de l'Ancienne Magie encore, et puis c'est déjà bien._

_A bientôt, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël, de bonnes vacances ainsi qu'un super Nouvel An :). _


	9. I don't like you anymore, You're cracked

Salut à tous ! J'ai tenu ma promesse, pas plus de deux semaines pour ce chapitre, ouais !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Moi je l'aime bien, surtout parce que j'ai fait un truc assez exceptionnel parce que je parle de tous les personnages. Il y a également du James et du Lily, j'ai remarqué que j'en avais pas du tout parlé dans ce lui d'avant. Et y'a même un peu de Peter, vous voyez tout y est !

Un grand merci aux revieweurs : **Eni-gwada**, **Hulrik**, **Stef** (J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'écrire des Feux de l'amour sorciers moi aussi ^^ Mine de rien la bio ça peut se révéler intéressant ! Je détestais au lycée mais j'ai adoré en études supérieures ;) donc bon, et j'aime encore plus quand j'en mets dans mes fics. J'adore ta façon de voir les choses ^^ "Une souris, le premier meurtre de nos héroïnes !"), **Zod'a**, **Caramelise**, **Fraize** (Je suis moi-même fumeuse et je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien donner ce vice à mes personnages... A part ça je suis en train de répondre à tes questions par mail, je finirais après avoir posté ça et j'essairai de t'envoyer ma réponse soit ce soir soit demain), **Zachitoya**, **LaSilvana**, **Helizia Black **et **CFLM angel**. Vos messages sont toujours aussi encourageants et plaisants à lire !

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling. **EDIT : **Le titre de ce chapitre est extrait de la chanson "I don't like you anymore" de The Last Shadows Puppets. Ce chapitre contient également des paroles de la chanson "Brunette Localicous" de Shaka Ponk.

Un dernier truc, je me suis très peu relue pour la fin alors je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste quelques fautes.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**9.**** I don't like you anymore, You're cracked and your face is changing**

* * *

><p><em>Et déjà cinq bouteilles, bues à une vitesse surprenante, décoraient le sol de leur salle commune.<em>

_La sixième fut celle de trop. James racontait laborieusement une blague désopilante à propos d'un énorme chien avec des carries et d'une dame octogénaire qui n'avait jamais connu l'orgasme (3) - c'était tout ce que Lyra avait retenu, et pourtant elle était pliée de rire. Le Whisky Pur Feu pouvait faire parfois très mal. Ou pouvait amener à des actes assez surprenants._

_Le Maraudeur s'étouffait à moitié - encore - avec sa boisson lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. _

Ça ne dura qu'une seconde. Il eut à peine le temps de noter la main de Lyra sur son cou et sa bouche sur la sienne. Un son monta de sa gorge, entre le gémissement et le cri de surprise, ce qui provoqua un rire hystérique chez les deux adolescents.

Lyra se détacha de James et s'étala sur le canapé. Cette impulsion s'était emparée d'elle sans aucune raison, juste comme ça. Elle était trop ivre pour réfléchir avec clarté. Pourtant, déjà, ça la reprenait. Le Maraudeur riait encore quand elle se remit sur son séant et l'embrassa de nouveau. Un peu plus longtemps.

Elle se recula, plongeant son regard gris rieur dans le sien chocolaté, mais il la retint avant qu'elle ait pu trop s'écarter. Ils s'embrassèrent sans retenue cette fois, leurs lèvres se caressèrent maladroitement. Il la tira vers lui, une main placée dans son dos, encourageant Lyra à escalader ses genoux. Elle tomba sans élégance à califourchon sur lui, accueillit ensuite sa langue dans sa bouche avec un ronronnement de satisfaction.

Il finit par se détacher, l'ébahissement peint sur son visage. « C'est dingue comme t'embrasses super bien ! » Lyra rit nerveusement et voulut happer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Il l'interrompit, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

- Je suis sérieux, j'ai jamais été embrassé comme ça avant !

Lyra haussa les sourcils « T'es sérieux ? Même pas Nicole ? » James secoua vivement la tête.

- Je te jure, je sais pas comment c'est possible mais tu embrasses mieux qu'elle.

Lyra n'eut même pas la décende d'être vexée par sa remarque. Même dans son esprit nébuleux, l'expérience de la métis lui avait toujours fait croire qu'elle était particulièrement douée pour n'importe quel exercice charnel. C'est pour cela que la brune fut plutôt flattée par la réflexion de James. Et qu'elle avait encore plus envie d'embrasser son ami.

- Merci, en tout cas, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à écraser sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle déposa plusieurs baisers papillons sur sa bouche, et il prit l'initiative d'en approfondir un. Elle sentit le coeur de James s'accélérer dans sa cage thoracique - ils étaient carrément en plein exercice d'apnée - puis il plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses et remonta jusqu'à l'orée de sa jupe.

Très lentement, ses doigts disparurent sous le tissu et se rapprochèrent de sa culotte. Les mains de Lyra, jusque là posées sur ses épaules, entourèrent son cou. Elle pencha son visage de côté pour l'embrasser encore plus profondément. Elle voulut étirer son dos, jusque là plié en deux dans une position assez inconfortable. Sa position désormais précaire combiné à un soudain élan de sa part la fit dangeureusement osciller et... tomber en arrière. Entraînant James dans sa chute.

Ils s'étalèrent durement sur le sol, coupé dans leur actitivé. Lyra ne s'aperçut pas que sa nuque avait manqué de peu le rebord de la table et éclata de rire à la place. Perdus dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, James échoué de tout son poids sur elle, ils riaient à perdre haleine. La brusque pensée qu'elle allait bientôt mourir d'hilarité la fit haleter encore plus fort, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait capable de se relever.

Un bruit retentit, provenant d'un endroit qui leur sembla lointain. Cette interruption suffit à cesser leurs rires. James et Lyra se regardèrent, tendant l'oreille, et identifièrent des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un descendait des escaliers, dans leur propre tour. Ce _quelqu'un_ se rapprochait dangereusement de la salle commune.

Affolés, ils se levèrent sans plus attendre. James attrapa la main de son amie et ils titubèrent jusqu'à la cheminée, se prenant les pieds dans une bouteille vide au passage. Les deux Gryffondors surbepticement alcoolisés se plaquèrent contre le mur bordant le foyer de feu, la seule cachette que James trouva sur le moment. Les pas se rapprochèrent, puis cessèrent.

Lyra devina que l'étudiant, ou l'étudiante, réveillé(e) par le boucan qu'ils faisaient à cette heure tardive, devait trouver le supposé vide qu'ils avaient laissé dans la salle commune très étrange. Peut-être était-il en train de se dire qu'il ou elle hallucinait, et qu'il était urgent pour lui ou elle de consulter. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche à cette pensée, pour étouffer un rire tout sauf discret, et James lui jeta un regard qu'il voulut sévère.

Heureusement, le ou la Gryffondor remonta se coucher. Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte qui se fermait, ils laissèrent la tension s'évacuer et rirent un bon coup. Ce fut cette fois James qui surprit Lyra en écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne. Il la colla entre le mur et lui, posant une main sur la pierre pour se retenir de tomber tout en dévorant la cavité buccale de sa camarade.

James parcourut son corps de ses mains tremblantes - le stress, l'alcool, la fatigue, tout ça l'agitait monstrueusement - en écoutant à moitié ses gémissements trop bruyants. Il empoigna ses cuisses et la souleva, elle passa automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille, le collant encore plus à elle. Embrassant, léchant et mordillant la peau de son cou, il défit avec empressement les boutons de la chemise de la jeune fille et en fit sauter quelques uns involontairement.

Lyra tentait de s'accrocher inutilement aux pierres derrière elle, l'arrondi de sa bouche s'agrandissant ou rétrecissant selon ses besoins en oxygène - en vérité, sa tête tournait, ce crétin était sacrément doué avec ses mains et sa langue, mmhh, surtout sa langue... Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit deux paumes froides contre son ventre qu'elle réalisa que sa chemise était grande ouverte.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent. James contempla avidement son buste des yeux. Sa poitrine était plus volumineuse qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonnée et, retenue prisonnière par son soutien-gorge, montait et descendait à un rythme irrégulier... Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux voilés de Lyra. Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur eux. Leurs regards s'éclaircirent en même temps.

James recula aussitôt, mais les jambes de Lyra autour de ses hanches le retinrent et, à l'instant où elle glissa à toute vitesse le long du mur parce qu'il l'avait privé de son appui, il tomba - pour la deuxième fois de la soirée - en arrière. Leurs postérieurs rencontrèrent douloureusement le sol en un unique « BOUM » assourdissant.

Le plus gigantesque fou rire qui soit s'empara d'eux, et ils mirent de longues minutes avant de s'en remettre.

La même pensée traversa leurs esprits relativement clairs. _Et ben, ils l'avaient échappé belle !_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, une Lyra épuisée entra dans la Grande Salle aux alentours de dix heures. C'était samedi, le jour où prendre son petit-déjeuner à cette heure-là n'étonnait personne. Elle remarqua qu'aucune de ses amies n'étaient présentes et choisit de s'assoir à côté des quatre Maraudeurs. Juste en face de James, mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il dormait à moitié, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur la table.<p>

Les prunelles ambres de Remus passa de la silhouette avachie de son ami aux traits tirés et apathiques de Lyra « Vous avez fait quoi cette nuit ? »

Lyra se racla la gorge sans répondre. James s'aperçut alors de sa présence mais ne semblait pas vraiment réagir. Il paraissait beaucoup moins frais que la jeune fille. S'il tenait l'alcool aussi bien qu'elle, le lendemain, c'était une autre paire de manches.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Sirius.

Lyra se sentait de moins en moins endormie. Les bras croisés devant elle, elle n'avait pas touché à la nourriture et observait James se réveiller doucement, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- J'ai pas vu James rentrer hier soir » expliqua Remus. Sirius et Peter avaient dû passer la nuit à l'infirmerie à cause d'un affrontement avec les Serpentards qui s'était mal terminé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. La dernière fois que le gris de Lyra avait rencontré le marron de James, ils s'étaient magistralement cassé la figure. James ricana discrètement, se souvenant du fou-rire qu'ils avaient eu et de la bêtise - coucher ensemble - qu'ils avaient failli faire. Lyra se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire.

- Vous avez encore passé votre nuit à vous saouler ? fit Peter en haussant un sourcil désapprobateur.

Le plaisir commun que Lyra et James éprouvaient à s'enivrer ensemble était décidément connu de tous. Sauf que cette fois, ils ignoraient une partie de l'histoire. Aucun des deux ne nia ni ne rectifia.

James fit semblant de se racler la gorge, son poing contre sa bouche. Le rire qui le secouait passa inaperçu pour les trois autres, mais pas pour Lyra. Cette dernière s'était préparée en vitesse un thé, avait porté le bol à ses lèvres mais n'avalait rien. Elle s'en servait pour cacher son hilarité.

- Il est bon ton thé ? bredouilla James d'une voix très rauque.

Elle lui lança un regard faussement méchant, et les trois garçons entendirent un grognement étrange de sa part alors qu'elle se retenait toujours d'éclater de rire.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel « Vous êtes encore complètement déchirés, pas la peine d'essayer de le cacher ». Sirius les regardait en haussant les sourcils, avec l'air de les découvrir pour la première fois.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres.

- Du coup, t'as eu le dortoir pour toi tout seul cette nuit ? réalisa Peter.

- T'as choisi ton mauvais jour, pour rompre avec Nicole du coup, lança Sirius.

Peter se mordit les lèvres en secouant la tête de gauche à droite « Bravo Patmol, t'as rien trouvé de plus subtil ? » Remus sourit légèrement puis haussa les épaules.

- Ça m'a permis de super bien dormir, dit Remus. Enfin à un moment, je me suis réveillé. Il devait être deux heures du mat', et j'ai entendu un énorme bruit. Comme si un éléphant s'était cassé la gueule dans la tour.

Sirius et Peter rigolèrent, mais ce ne fut rien à côté de James et Lyra. La jeune fille s'étrangla avec une gorgée de thé, qu'elle s'était finalement mise à boire tandis que l'attention s'était détournée d'elle. Elle se pencha en avant et posa son bol sur la table tout en y recrachant son thé, puis éclata franchement de rire.

Son rire redoubla quand elle vit que James avait disparu. Seule sa main était posée sur la table, et elle entendait - comme tous ceux présents dans la salle - les sons étouffés du Maraudeur. Il parvint finalement, après s'être rapidement calmé, à se relever du sol. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit Lyra secouée d'un rire silencieux, le visage enfoui dans une main et l'autre qui tapait du poing, il s'effondra sur la table en se tenant de nouveau les côtes.

- Complètement tarés, dit Sirius en secouant la tête, désespéré.

Peter haussa les épaules et se contenta de dire avec sagesse « C'est l'alcool qui fait encore effet ».

* * *

><p>- Je t'ai cherché partout !<p>

Remus sursauta en sentant la main de Dylan se poser sur son épaule. Elle avait parlé un peu trop fort et Mrs Pince, qui chérissait le silence de sa bibliothèque, les fusilla du regard. La Serdaigle se pencha et murmura à son oreille - Remus se détesta d'avoir des frissons pour si peu - « Il faut qu'on parle ».

Il la suivit en dehors de la bibliothèque, elle l'emmèna jusque dans un couloir relativement tranquille, peu emprunté. Elle croisa les bras, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Remus gardait sa tête baissée, les cheveux cachant son visage.

- Et bien, je t'écoute.

Un demi-sourire naquit sur les lèvres du lycanthrope qu'elle ne put voir. Il releva la figure en s'humectant les lèvres, le sourire disparu. C'était à _lui_ de s'expliquer ? _Bah voyons..._

- Et puis quoi encore ! Tu crois pas que c'est toi qui me dois d'abord des explications ?

Dylan sembla perdue « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Remus émit une exclamation outrée. La colère commençait insidieusement à monter en lui.

- C'est une bonne question, tiens. Tu m'aurais pas laissé tout seul dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur, y'a cinq mois ? cria-t-il.

Ça y'est, il avait fini par exploser. Des mois que cette question lui trottait dans la tête. On pouvait sincèrement se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas craqué plus tôt. Il avait fallu qu'il voye son visage innocent, comme si elle n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher... Ça l'avait mis hors de lui.

La compréhension éclaira le regard de la sorcière et elle passa une main sur son visage, où s'exprimait une vague lassitude.

- On va faire un marché, Remus » Ses yeux menthe à l'eau le vrillèrent avec intensité, mais il réussit à ne pas détourner le regard « Tu commences à me raconter ce qui t'a pris hier, et après, je te dis tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Il la défia du regard pendant quelques instants. Puis, sans lâcher ses yeux des siens, il déballa le tout.

- J'ai rompu avec Nicole. J'étais paumé, figure-toi. Si ça n'a jamais marché avec elle c'est à cause de toi, et toi seule » Remus parlait vite et mécaniquement, pour se débarasser de cette corvée, en crachant méchammant ses mots pour lui faire comprendre que c'était de _sa_ faute « Tu me manquais et j'ai craqué, je t'ai sauté dessus hier. Fin de l'histoire.

- Hein ?

- C'est ton tour.

- Non, non attends » Elle secoua son index de gauche à droite « Comment ça, à cause de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour vous séparer, Nicole Wheeler et toi ? »

Remus avait rarement été aussi irrité par son ex petite-amie. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre toute seule ? Devait-il toujours tout faire pour deux ? Etait-il obligé d'aimer pour deux, ce qui lui prenait la tête depuis le début de l'année ? D'accord, là c'était un tout autre sujet.

- Quand on s'est revu cet été, je m'étais à peine remis de notre séparation » Il grimaça en se rendant compte que cette façon de parler faisait de lui une vraie gonzesse « Ensuite on a couché ensemble, et tu m'as laissé. Tu m'as complètement abandonné »

Il parlait d'une voix plus douce, où pointait comme une certaine mélancholie qui lança une grande claque dans la figure de Dylan. « En faisant ça, tu ne m'as pas laissé une seule chance de... guérir » Nouvelle grimace « une deuxième fois. J'ai fait l'erreur de me lancer avec une autre fille et, sans surprise, ça a capoté »

Dylan hocha la tête, passant et repassant distraitement le bout de son index sur sa lèvre, habitude qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se sentait un peu perdue. Elle était consciente qu'elle l'avait blessé en partant ce jour-là, mais elle avait fini par se dire qu'il s'en étais remis. Remus n'était pas du genre à ruminer le passé - du moins le croyait-elle. Elle avait surtout vu les conséquences que toute cette histoire avait sur elle. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait été obligée de rompre, parce que c'était elle qui...

- Remus, je suis dé-

- Ton tour, coupa-t-il abruptement.

Elle soupira longuement et eut le courage de tout lui dire en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ça va... te surprendre, je suppose. Je... Voilà, Remus, je vais me marier.

Ceci était plus ou moins confidentiel pour l'instant, ce qui faisait que Remus était la première personne à laquelle Dylan annonçait cette _heureuse_ nouvelle. Une fois dit à voix haute, tout cela prenait une tournure différente, remarqua-t-elle. Plus concrète.

Le lycanthrope crut recevoir un coup dans la poitrine. « Tu vas te... » Elle hocha tristement la tête. Le regard de Remus se perdit dans le vague, le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

- Qui ? finit-il par demander.

- Maximilien Macmillan.

Il retourna ce nom plusieurs dans son esprit « Ça devrait me dire quelque chose ?

- Pas forcément. Il était en dernière année à Poudlard quand on était en troisième » Remus se mit brusquement à haïr le nom de celui qui lui volait Dylan.

Oui, l'étendue de ce qu'un mariage impliquait s'imposait doucement à Dylan. Elle parla d'une voix songeuse, distante, presqu'ailleurs « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, tu sais. Bordel, en fait je ne l'ai vu que deux fois dans ma vie.

- C'est un mariage arrangé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Elle hocha la tête « Je l'ai appris cet été. Quand j'ai rompu avec toi l'année dernière, c'était vraiment parce que je trouvais que tu avais trop changé, et j'avais eu du mal à gérer tout ça... Mais finalement j'ai jamais cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour toi, et s'il y avait pas eu ce... ce mariage, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'on se remette ensemble »

Elle avait parlé à toute vitesse, et prit une grande inspiration quand elle eut terminé. Remus fit de même avant de reprendre la parole, cherchant à calmer ses accès de rage « Donc ce sont tes parents qui t'obligent à te marier » C'était injuste.

- Oui.

Dylan venait d'une très ancienne famille de sorcier, au sang pur. Du même calibre que celle de Sirius, le côté racisme et magie noire en moins. Remus l'avait toujours su, mais cela ne s'était jamais présenté comme un problème avant, en partie parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa petite-amie - du temps où elle l'était - souffrir à cause de sa famille comme Sirius.

- Et ce... Macmillan, c'est un sang-pur je suppose ?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau « Tu connais ma famille, Remus. Les Wash-Gorgman ont une réputation à tenir et ils tiennent à leurs traditions » Remus était tellement occupé à réfléchir qu'il n'entendit pas l'infime pointe de fierté dans la voix de Dylan.

Il voyait très bien quel genre de famille était celle de Dylan. Le genre qui n'accepterait jamais que leur fille épouse un loup-garou. Oh bien sûr, ça, même elle l'ignorait. En tout cas, les parents de la jeune fille n'accepterait pas un sang-mêlé comme lui dans leur famille.

Les Wash-Gorgman était le genre de famille conservatrice qui ne partageait pour autant pas les idéaux des plus radicalistes. Ils toléraient les nés-moldus et ne souhaitaient en aucun cas les éliminer ; pour autant, ils se considéraient supérieurs à ces derniers - et aux sang-mêlés comme lui - et préféraient largement rester entre sangs-purs.

- Pour eux, l'entendit-il continuer, l'amour vient en second plan.

Oh oui, c'était une grande famille de sorciers fiers de leurs valeurs, de leur histoire. Nombreux furent les élèves d'ascendance moldue qui demandèrent à Dylan si ses parents étaient divorcés. Au fil des années, elle leur avait à tous expliqué pourquoi elle était si _fière _de porter ce nom composé.

Le mage norvégien Gorgman était célèbre au XVII siècle pour avoir élevé des mangéliacés, ces gros lézards bleus ou jaunes aux dents de sabres, et pour avoir créé une potion dont l'ingrédient principal était le venin de ces bestioles. Cette potion était capable de guérir la paralysie des membres supérieurs. La renommée de Gorgman s'étendit au reste de l'Europe occidentale lorsqu'il y importa ce traitement.

Aléficius Wash épousa l'arrière petite-fille du mage. Soucieux de garder la notoriété d'un nom si illustre, il choisit d'accoler le nom de son épouse à la suite du sien et de léguer ce nom composé à sa descendance.

La généalogie mise à part, retour au présent où Remus tenta de dissuader Dylan d'accepter cette union imposée.

- Mais t'es vraiment obligée ? Tu pourrais pas expliquer à tes parents- » Il l'ignorait encore, mais qu'importe tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Le problème était là ; Dylan était fière de son histoire, de son nom, d'appartenir à ce _genre _de famille.

- Remus, je ne peux pas renoncer à mes obligations familiales juste pour toi. C'est impossible.

Elle s'était redressée et avait légèrement levé le menton. Sa voix était ferme, bien que douce pour tenter de lui faire avaler la potion le moins douloureusement possible. Jamais Remus ne l'avait vue participer aux traditionnelles réceptions réunissant les vieilles familles. Il ne reconnut ainsi pas l'expression qu'elle abordait lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec d'autres sorciers _« de son rang »_.

Il ne comprit pas non plus son entêtement « Je ne parle pas forcément de moi, de nous, mais de ta vie ? Tu veux vraiment te condamner en te contentant d'être une épouse parfaite dans un milieu de sang-pur ? »

Il n'essayait plus de lui parler de leurs sentiments, à présent. Il essayait seulement de comprendre.

- Je ne me force en rien, répondit-elle, sa voix plus forte et plus assurée. C'est mon rôle. Ma famille compte sur moi. J'ai un certain prestige à léguer, tu comprends, je suis la seule héritière et c'est à moi de reprendre le flambeau.

Rendu muet par la surprise, il la laissa s'enflammer dans son discours « Mes parents ont consacré leur vie à leur enfant ainsi qu'à leurs affaires. Je dois leur rendre hommage, les remercier en respectant leurs choix. Si tu ne comprends pas que je fais ça par amour pour eux et que j'ai choisi d'accepter ça, je ne peux rien faire pour toi »

Remus eut un petit rire qui dura à peine une seconde. Elle n'était pas sérieuse, si ? Elle ressemblait à une gamine complètement soumise à l'endoctrinement de ses parents. C'était tellement étrange de la voir ainsi. Surtout pour lui, qui avait assisté au combat permanent, acharné, de Sirius contre ses parents pendant cinq ans ; qui ignorait complètement qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce genre de fille.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que cette mascarade était loin d'être une plaisanterie. Il baissa les yeux, fixa ses chaussures alors qu'elle attendait patiemment sa réaction. Il releva la tête avec une expression décidée, ignorant la complainte douloureuse de son coeur.

- On n'a plus rien à se dire, alors.

L'air résolu et fier de Dylan se fendit aussitôt, l'abattement prit place sur son visage. Elle lui prit la main « Tu sais, les choix que nous faisons ne nous rendent pas toujours heureux. Te perdre est la dernière chose que je veux. Mais c'est comme ça. Ne crois pas que ça ne me fait pas de mal, c'est tout »

Il arracha violemment sa main à son étreinte. La colère était revenue, et il l'accueillit, à bras ouverts, comme s'il retrouvait avec plaisir une vieille amie.

- Tu veux à la fois être considérée comme la victime et celle qui prend les décisions dans cette histoire. Tu veux que je me sentes triste pour toi, pour _nous_, mais quand j'essaye quelque chose pour t'aider, tu... tu me rejettes en disant que je ne comprends pas et que ça ne sert à rien ! Globalement, il n'y a pas d'issue.

Elle accepta ses reproches sans rien dire mais il savait qu'elle ne les comprenait pas entièrement. « Tu fais comme si tu étais la seule à comprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille ! Moi aussi j'en ai une, moi aussi je l'aime ! Mais quand ta famille t'aime _toi_, elle doit faire en sorte de ne pas détruire ta vie, tu comprends ça ?

- Je ne les laisse pas détruire ma vie.

- Tu crois ça ? Tu les laisses t'obliger à tirer un trait sur nous deux, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Un coup tu m'aimes et je suis l'homme de ta vie - et si c'était _vraiment _le cas tu ne te laisserais pas faire aussi facilement - et puis la seconde d'après tu remercies presque tes parents de t'imposer un mariage arrangé ? Désolé Dylan, mais je ne te suis plus du tout.

- Tu crois que c'est si simple de tirer un trait sur sa famille ? s'écria-t-elle, perdant pour la première fois son sang-froid.

Remus pensa à Sirius. Lui l'avait fait, et ce n'était même pas par amour. Alors que _l'amour donne des ailes_, non ? « Non, je ne crois pas que ça soit simple. Mais ne me fais pas croire que ce que tu ressens pour moi est si fort si tu n'as même pas _essayé_ de sauver notre relation »

Dylan restait figée, complètement sonnée. Remus s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à dire. Il fit un geste pour partir quand elle s'exclama « Remus, je t'aime ! »

Il ferma les yeux avec fatalité, accusant le coup non pas sans douleur. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit que ceux de Dylan brillaient de larmes contenues.

- Moi aussi » Il refusa de prononcer ces trois mots sans trop savoir pourquoi « Mais ça ne veut rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas abandonné, cet été »

Elle emprisonna de nouveau sa main dans la sienne, désespérée alors qu'elle le voyait se détacher d'elle pour toujours « Embrasse-moi. Une dernière fois, je t'en prie »

Il contempla son visage avidement, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il chercha à imprimer le plus discret des détails. Une larme coula sur la joue de Dylan et il sentit son coeur se déchirer, avant que celui-ci ne se mette à battre rapidement. Il allait craquer, il allait l'embrasser, il le savait.

Il se pencha vers elle, mais au dernier moment, bifurqua vers son oreille.

- Je n'embrasse pas la femme d'un autre, murmura-t-il simplement.

Et il tourna les talons, s'éloigna d'elle sans se retourner. Cette violente douche froide lui avait dévoilé un côté de la personnalité de son ex qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Remus venait de franchir le pas qui le faisait entrer dans la dernière étape du deuil de sa relation avec Dylan.

Elle n'était plus celle qu'il avait aimé, désormais. Elle avait décidé, en suivant sa famille, de n'être plus que l'héritière Wash-Gorgman, future Mrs Maximilien Macmillan. Dylan, la fille dont il était éperduement amoureux, n'existait plus.

* * *

><p>Son devoir d'Astronomie n'avançait pas. Quelle importance, Lyra était une des meilleures dans cette matière. Elle partageait la première place avec Black - à croire que les sorciers nommés d'après une constellation céleste se destinaient à de bonnes notes en Astronomie.<p>

Quoique. Liana lui avait raconté que Sirius lui avait dit que tous les membres de sa famille portaient des noms d'étoiles ou de constellations. De ce fait, on l'avait obligé à étudier les cartes du ciel pendant une bonne partie de son enfance. Contrairement à Lyra, qui elle travaillait cette matière par passion.

Son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder de cette manière depuis qu'elle s'était assise sur une chaise de sa salle commune tout en essayant de faire ses devoirs. C'était toujours comme ça, quelques jours avant les vacances, la majorité des étudiants n'éprouvaient plus aucune envie de travailler. D'ailleurs, ils faisaient preuve d'un effort surhumain et estimaient qu'ils méritaient une médaille lorsque, par exemple, ils mettaient le point final à une composition...

Suçotant distraitement le bout de sa plume, ses yeux se posèrent sur la cheminée. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête ; quatorze heures plus tôt, une Lyra et un James qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien s'embrassaient comme des damnés contre ce mur.

Quelqu'un s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle « Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser, j'me trompe ? » Elle tourna les yeux et rencontra le large sourire amusé de James.

Lyra était infiniment soulagée de ne ressentir aucune attirance pour son ami. Elle avait été victime d'un moment de folie, l'alcool, tout ça. Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés avant d'atteindre le point de non retour.

- On était bourrés, hein ?

- Ben, pas mal, ouais, ricana James.

- C'est dingue, j'ai même été contente quand tu m'as dit que j'embrassais mieux que Nicole.

Son ton d'autodérision signifiait qu'elle se trouvait parfaitement idiote, mais James répondit avec un rire dans sa voix « Tu es encore maintenant contente de savoir que t'embrasses mieux que Nicole »

Lyra plissa brièvement des yeux mais son sourire la trahit « Ouais, c'est vrai » Il ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux longs de son _amie_.

- Tu crois qu'on aurait été jusqu'au bout ? finit-elle par demander pensivement.

James l'évalua du regard avant de répondre « Franchement... Je crois que oui » Ils se fixèrent pendant une éternité, sembla-t-il, chacun des deux ayant peur de ce qui allait suivre.

- On essaye ? tenta timidement Lyra sans trop croire à ses propres paroles.

Mais si elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas, James s'en serait chargé à sa place. Il sourit mutinement et humidifia nerveusement ses lèvres sèches.

- Qui sait, tu es peut-être même un meilleur coup que Nicole.

Elle s'était déjà levée et lui administra une boutade sur l'épaule pour parler aussi crûment. Il lui donna une légère tape sur les fesses.

- Arrête ! chuchota-t-elle vivement en regardant autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne n'avait surpris ce geste équivoque.

Une fillette de quatrième année les contemplait avec des yeux ronds, que Lyra lui obligea à baisser de son air sévère. Puis elle se tourna vers James et parla d'un ton léger « Alors, on va où ? »

James réfléchit quelques secondes, puis « Je pense qu'il y a personne chez nous » Elle fit un geste de la main, l'invitant à se rendre dans son dortoir et indiquant qu'elle le suivait.

Peter était cependant présent, en train de lire une revue de blagues, étalé sur son lit, avec une tonne de devoirs qui l'attendaient sur son bureau. James lui demanda de partir car Lyra devait lui dire quelque chose d'important, mentit-il. Le châtain aux yeux bleus pâles ne fut pas totalement dupe, bien qu'il se trompa sur leurs intentions.

- J'ai aucune envie de voir ça, dit-il en se levant avec son magasine à la main. Je sais pas où t'as caché les bouteilles, Cornedrue, mais là je te préviens, ça ressemble à de l'alcoolisme.

Lyra commença à rire - elle ne savait faire que ça depuis hier soir, c'était dingue - mais s'arrêta en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Peter continua son sermon tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie « Bourrez-vous la gueule si vous voulez, et je vais bien me marrer quand vous vous inscrirez aux Alcooliques Anonymes ».

James ne posa sa question que lorsque son ami eut disparu « Les quoi ? » Lyra haussa les épaules, se voulant nonchalente, alors qu'elle évitait consciensieusement son regard.

- Un truc de moldu. Les moldus alcooliques se réunissent pour faire des thérapies de groupes et se racontent leurs problèmes pour essayer d'arrêter de boire. Mais personne ne se connaît à la base, d'où le Anonyme.

- Ok.

Il s'essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe puis fit un pas vers elle.

- Bon, dit-il simplement.

- Oui, sourit-elle nerveusement.

Elle planta résolument ses yeux dans les siens et attendit qu'il passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Très lentement, elle posa les siens sur ses épaules. Confuse, mais surtout nerveuse, elle se demanda pourquoi le temps semblait tant s'étirer alors qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui en moins d'une seconde la veille.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, excepté que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une brusque envie ; c'était plutôt ne plus croiser le regard de l'autre. Leur baiser était maladroit, hésitant. Rien à voir avec hier.

- Attends » James s'écarta et posa son front contre le sien. Il respira à grandes goulées d'air, voulant s'immerger complètement dans sa douce odeur féminine.

Sentir le souffle tremblant du garçon contre ses joues fit un drôle d'effet à Lyra. Quelque chose s'insinua brusquement dans son estomac, quelque chose qu'elle reconnut comme une soudaine impulsion de désir. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, d'un baiser plus effréné et plus vorace, et leurs corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Pourtant aucun des deux n'amorça de geste pour aller plus loin. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, ouvrirent les yeux, puis se détachèrent pour de bon.

- Je pense que ça va pas le faire, dit simplement James.

Lyra croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, subitement grandement intéressée par ses chaussures. Un index se plaça sous son menton et lui releva le visage. « Hey, ça va ? » Les iris de James exprimaient une telle douceur qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Tout va bien, répondit-elle.

Ils éprouvaient le même immense soulagement. Puis James parut légèrement inquiet, bien qu'il essaya de le cacher « Ça change rien entre nous deux, n'est-ce pas ? » Lyra lui offrit un visage rassurant.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Tu vas le dire à Lil- Evans ?

Lyra avait déjà réfléchi à cette question plus tôt dans la journée « Non, pas tout de suite. Je lui dirais quand ça sera le moment » James ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par _le moment_.

La brune le regarda avec intensité, puis secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. James rit, plus parce que c'était une habitude qu'autre chose, et demanda « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Je me disais juste... T'imagine si on était devenu des amis qui couchent ensemble ?

Il l'observa d'un air songeur alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un des quatre lits. « Je suis sûre que ça n'aurait pas marché » dit-elle « Suffit de regarder Liana et Sirius.

- Mouais, ça n'a rien à voir tu sais. Liana est amoureuse de Sirius depuis longtemps, c'est normal que ça ait pété. Mais vu qu'entre toi et moi y'a rien de tout ça...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens tout en lui lançant un regard interrogatif. Elle mit ses mains devant elle « T'inquiète, je n'ai pas _ces_ sentiments là pour toi ! » Il parut soulagé.

- Voilà, puisqu'on a une relation seulement platonique, reprit-il, ça aurait sûrement été sympa, tu crois pas ?

Elle pencha légèrement la tête de côté en réfléchissant.

- Peut-être. Mais ça aurait pu dégénérer à un moment, et on aurait pu risquer de ruiner notre amitié.

- En fait, tu as raison, réfléchit James. Conclusion : on a pris une décision super mature !

Son grand sourire arracha un rire joyeux à son amie « Carrément adulte même ! On s'est pas laissés guider par nos hormones » Avec un air plus complice que jamais, ils se tapèrent dans les mains pour se féliciter mutuellement.

- On va embêter des Serpentards pour redevenir des ados de seize ans ? proposa James.

Elle haussa un sourcil « Tu m'as prise pour Black ou quoi ? » Il lui tira puérilement la langue. Elle continua, amusée « Et t'as pas besoin de moi, t'arrives très bien à redevenir un gamin tout seul » et reçut un oreiller dans la figure.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui se déroulait le dernier cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal consacré aux Patronus. Ce qui désespérait beaucoup James, puisqu'il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Oh, il était loin d'être le seul, peu étaient pour l'instant capables de lancer ce sort en sixième année. Trois à Serdaigles, Bertram Aubrey et Evan Rosier à Serpentard, Agatha Timms chez les Poufsouffles. À Gryffondor, seuls Lyra et Sirius l'avaient réussi. Celui de Lyra était un taureau, celui de Sirius était une buse, un rapace plus petit qu'un aigle.<p>

Histoire de se donner un coup de fouet pour ce dernier cours, James avait même rapporté son livre de Défenses de l'année dernière. On ne savait jamais, des fois qu'il y ait quelques renseignements à l'intérieur - alors qu'il connaissait déjà le bouquin par coeur, pour l'avoir feuilleté des milliers des fois à l'occasion des BUSEs...

Ce fut en parcourant le chapitre traitant des CMM - Créatures Marines Maléfiques - qu'il tomba sur un morceau de parchemin glissé entre les pages, plié en deux. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une conversation papier de l'année dernière, soit avec les Maraudeurs, soit avec une fille quelconque. Pendant que tous ses autres camarades s'entraînaient au Patronus, il laissa son livre de côté et ouvrit le parchemin.

Alors ça... _« Hey tu sais quoi, je n'aime pas les mecs qui ramènent des fleurs, je déteste les rendez-vous ennuyeux, je suis pas du genre romantique non plus »_ James ricana. Le mot venait d'Evans. À l'époque où il la harcelait de la manière la plus effroyable possible - c'était fait exprès - pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, ses manigances continuaient en cours où il lui envoyait petit mot sur petit mot. Elle lui répondait toujours vertemment. Il se rappela d'ailleurs avoir pensé quelque chose comme _« J'aimerai que toutes les filles prennent exemple sur toi, chérie »_ après avoir lu ce mot.

Il tourna une autre page et découvrit cette fois plusieurs morceaux de parchemins, numérotés de un à quatre. Elle avait dû les lui envoyer l'un après l'autre et il les avait numéroté lui-même, reconnaissant son écriture, pour garder l'ordre précis. Il prit le premier _« Hey tu sais quoi »_ Puis le deuxième _« J'ai envie de jouer »_ Il haussa un sourcil amusé avant d'ouvrir le troisième.

_« Viens plus près » _Il imagina un instant une Lily aguicheuse remuer un doigt sensuel dans sa direction pour qu'il s'approche d'elle. Secouant la tête, il ouvrit le dernier parchemin _« Viens plus près que je puisse t'EMASCULER ENCORE ET ENCORE ET ENCORE ! » _L'encre était plus noire et les mots en reliefs sur la fin, signe qu'elle avait appuyé fort sur sa plume en écrivant. (1)

Tout comme le James passé de cinquième année, le James présent de sixième éclata de rire sans aucune retenue. Il comprit pourquoi le James passé avait tenu à mettre un numéro sur les parchemins pour garder l'ordre.

Il leva les yeux pour chercher l'auteur de ces mots. Comme tous les autres, elle travaillait son sort - du moins le prétendait-elle. Il l'avait suffisamment observée l'année dernière pour reconnaître sa petite moue fainéante, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, son mouvement de la baguette trop mou.

- Hey, Evans !

Il se dirigea vers elle. Non, les cours de Moroz étaient loin d'être une anarchie, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de la pratique ses élèves bénéficiaient d'une certaine liberté. Pour les Patronus, ils étaient beaucoup à aller voir d'autres camarades pour chercher à se rappeler un souvenir heureux avec le plus de justesse.

Il posa les parchemins sur son bureau « Lis ça » et elle le fit, James l'examinant avec attention pendant sa lecture. Il vit un sourire apparaître progressivement sur son visage et entendit un gloussement de sa part à la fin. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux pétillaient et elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais con, dit-elle.

Sa remarque ne visait pas les nombreuses fois où Lily avait repoussé James, mais plutôt la manière prétentieuse dont elle le faisait. Tout cela se déroulait à l'époque où Lily venait d'avoir seize ans. Elle découvrait à peine l'ascendant qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les garçons et sortait avec un type d'un an plus vieux, un Dom Juan notoire qui la trompait sans vergogne.

La Lily-de-tout-juste-seize-ans racontait à qui voulait bien l'écouter qu'elle s'en fichait, qu'ils étaient dans une relation non-exclusive - tout ça était vrai au début -, qu'elle méprisait toute forme de romantisme et refusait d'être assimilée aux gamines fleurs-bleues à la recherche du prince charmant. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis puisqu'elle ne se sentait toujours pas motivée pour avoir une relation vraiment sérieuse, mais reconnaissait qu'un petit geste gentil et sensible du garçon qui lui plaisait était parfois agréable.

Bref, pour revenir à l'époque où Lily était beaucoup trop sûre d'elle, James était très au courant de son aversion du romantisme. Il n'en était pas trop fan non plus, mais il adorait la titiller avec ça - puisqu'à l'époque il avait ce jeu stupide de la draguer d'une telle manière qu'il _savait_ qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de sortir avec lui, tout ça juste pour qu'elle fasse attention à lui - oh oui, la Lily et le James-de-tout-juste-seize-ans étaient aussi tordus l'un que l'autre. Donc il ne cessait de la harceler avec des poèmes, des fleurs, des sérénades dans les couloirs, etc...

- Moi j'aime bien la fin, dit James. Sur l'émasculation et tout, ça a l'air sympa.

Ils rirent de bon coeur. Ces mots n'avaient que quelques mois, mais ils avaient l'air de deux vieilles connaissances qui se rappelaient du bon vieux temps. Alors qu'à l'époque, ils avaient chacun failli chopper un ulcère à l'estomac tellement l'autre les insupportait.

- Quand même, continua-t-il, tu me répondais toujours des tirades incroyables quand on était en cours. Me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais

Elle joua des sourcils, comme pour dire qu'elle ne lui révélerait jamais son secret. Puis eut un grand sourire « Mais je me souviens maintenant ! En fait, j'avais tiré celles-là d'une chanson de...

- Une chanson ? s'étonna James.

- De... Des Slicing Pepperoni, voilà » Le Maraudeur fut secoué d'un rire en entendant ce nom ridicule « Tu te moques, Potter, mais leurs chansons sont géniales.

- C'est moldu ?

- Non, sorcier. Mais ils n'existent plus. Le chanteur leader a été assassiné par V- » Elle déglutit mais se reprit rapidement « Voldemort cet été »

Dans quelques jours, sa mère allait être morte depuis deux ans. Elle fut assassinée par un Mangemort, à l'époque où on ignorait encore tout d'eux et de Voldemort. Etaient mortes avec elle les mères de Lyra et Liana, Solène et Susan, également les meilleures amies de Sarah, la mère de Lily. Une sale histoire. Une tragédie qui s'était abattue sur elles alors qu'elles n'avaient pas quinze ans.

De ce fait, alors que cet « anniversaire » approchait, Lily se sentait moyennement à l'aise quand elle prononçait le nom du Lord Noir. Ils étaient déjà beaucoup à Poudlard à ne plus oser le nommer autrement que Vous-Savez-Qui...

- Et y'avait une raison ? demanda James.

- Et bien, ils étaient assez provocateurs, surtout pour leur dernier album. Rien que leur nom faisait déjà référence aux pizzas, un plat moldu, parce qu'il y a souvent des tranches de pepperoni sur le dessus.

- C'est pour ça que Voldemort les a attaqué ? s'étonna Potter.

Lily secoua la tête « Non non, pas que ça. Dans leurs chansons, ils parlaient toujours de la même chose. Le sexe, la drogue, et l'éclate. Mais y'avait toujours une subtilité, fallait lire entre les lignes, et ils parlaient de trucs plus profonds. Comme l'homophobie.

- Et l'intolérance pour les nés-moldus, c'est ça ?

- Leur dernier album parle presque que de ça, ouais, acquiesça-t-elle. Toujours en subtil, hein. Mais ils ont donné une interview dans _Wands of Art_ en expliquant justement de quoi parlaient leurs chansons, et en rendant publiques leurs origines. Y'avait deux nés-moldus et deux sangs-mêlés.

- Ils ont été plutôt courageux.

Lily esquissa un sourire « Surtout stupides et suicidaires. Mais oui, c'était du courage. Puis le chanteur est mort, alors le groupe aussi.

- Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop ? coupa une voix glaciale.

L'intervention d'Isée Moroz fit sursauter les deux élèves. Ils avaient partiellement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés discuter en cours. Elle les fixait du regard le plus froid qu'elle avait en réserve « Vous êtes-vous crus dans un salon de thé, mes _chers_ enfants ? Potter, retournez immédiatement à votre place. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'arrivez toujours pas à maîtriser le Patronus »

James la défia du regard, mais finalement obéit. Elle n'avait presque rien dit à Evans, alors qu'elle non plus ne maîtrisait pas le Patronus (2).

Et James pensait savoir pourquoi. Les Maraudeurs avaient catégoriquement refusé de participer à ses cours d'Approfondissement Magique, Moroz devait l'avoir en travers de la gorge. Pour se venger, elle était devenue partiale, chouchoutait ceux qui y allaient et dénigrait ceux qui avaient fait l'affront de décliner. C'était une ancienne Serpentard, rien d'étonnant.

Le Maraudeur à lunettes se décida finalement à lever sa baguette et s'exclama avec fermeté « _Spero Patronum_ » Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il pensa au sourire que Lily Evans avait eu en relisant ses mots de l'année dernière sur le parchemin qu'il lui avait passé.

Une épaisse fumée argentée s'échappa du bout de sa baguette magique. Avec un sourire enthousiaste, il l'observa se matérialiser en une petite boule à peine plus grosse que son poing, boule qui virevolta devant lui pendant une fraction de seconde avant de disparaître. Enfin un résultat concluant ! Bon, son Patronus n'avait pas encore pris la forme d'un animal particulier, mais c'était déjà mieux que le maigre filet d'argent de la semaine dernière.

- James, viens voir ! l'appela soudain Sirius.

Potter fit volte face. Il vit Sirius, son Patronus-buse perché sur son épaule, et Remus regroupés autour de Peter. Ce dernier, bouche bée et yeux grands ouverts, était immobile, son bras statufié levé devant lui tenant encore sa baguette. Aux pieds de Pettigrew glissait un serpent de la taille d'une grosse couleuvre, ses écailles d'argents brillants sous la lumière du jour.

- T'as réussi Peter ! s'exclama Remus en lui donnant une tape dans le dos avec un grand sourire. Bravo !

Ce contact ramena Pettigrew à la réalité et fit ainsi disparaître son Patronus. Un immense sourire fendit son visage « Bordel, c'est dingue mais... Je l'ai fait ! » Euphorique, il tapa dans les mains de James, puis dans celles de Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour être vulgaire, Mr Pettigrew, intervint Moroz, nonchalamment appuyée contre son bureau. Cela dit, félicitations, vous faites partie des dix premiers à avoir réussi sur la totalité de votre promotion.

Le sourire ne quittait plus son visage. À vrai dire, Peter était d'excellente humeur depuis le petit-déjeuner de la veille. Il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère qui lui demandait simplement de ses nouvelles. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas donnée la peine de lui écrire. Si Peter s'était analysé lui-même, comme il savait si bien le faire avec les autres, il aurait immédiatement vu une relation de causalité entre la lettre et sa réussite du sort du Patronus.

- Tu nous cacherais quelques petits sombres secrets, Peter ?

Son sourire se figea lorsque Vicky Nelson entra dans son champ de vision. Ils étaient sortis ensemble et leur relation s'était plutôt mal terminée, quelques semaines plus tôt. Depuis, elle faisait tout pour lui montrer qu'elle était en colère contre lui.

- Excuse-moi ? demanda-t-il le plus poliment possible.

- Allons, Peter, un Patronus-serpent ? » Son sourire à elle faisait froid dans le dos « Ça me semble trop gros comme coïncidence. Peut-être que le Choixpeau a loupé ta répartition et que tu appartiens en fait à la maison de Salazar. Personnellement, ça ne m'étonnerai pas.

Sirius posa une main sur son épaule et répondit à la place de Peter, qui lui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel « Parce que tous les vrais Gryffondors devraient avoir un lion comme Patronus ? Comme d'habitude, t'es pas aller chercher ça bien loin, Nelson. À se demander pourquoi _toi_ tu es à Serdaigle.

- Et bien, on ne le saura jamais, non ?

Elle haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Sirius fit une grimace désopilante au dos de la Serdaigle et Peter rit. Puis le Black enleva son bras de son épaule.

- Quand même, ça serait sûrement mieux que ça n'arrive pas jusqu'aux oreilles des Serpentards.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, mais Peter n'avait pas peur. De toute façon, les Serpentards s'excitaient pour un rien du moment que ça concernait l'un d'entre eux. Il les attendait de pied-ferme.

* * *

><p>Ce matin, ce ne fut qu'après avoir pris sa douche que Liana remarqua un paquet sur sa table de nuit. Il était de forme carrée, pas très grand, environ cinq centimètres de largeur, enveloppé dans du papier cadeau rouge cramoisi à la fois très sobre et très chic. Une petite carte était épinglée sur le dessus.<p>

Liana resserra le noeud de sa serviette sur sa poitrine avant de s'emparer de la carte et de la lire. _« Edition limitée de Honeydukes, j'espère que ça te plaira. En même temps, j'ai encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le chocolat. Bises, Sirius. »_

La Gryffondor haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne sut pas comment réagir, et n'eut même pas un sourire.

Elle passa sa journée à observer Sirius du coin de l'oeil, le plus discrètement possible. Après plus de trois ans en étant secrètement amoureuse de lui, elle était devenue maîtresse dans cette discipline. Elle ne se rendit cependant pas compte que Sirius faisait de même. Comme elle, il l'avait espionné une bonne partie de la journée, en quête d'une réaction concernant son cadeau.

Le soir-même, peu avant minuit, Liana était assise devant le feu de la Salle commune. Plusieurs Gryffondors étaient encore présents, mais personne ne faisait attention à elle. Le cadeau de Sirius, qui s'avéra sans surprise être une boîte de chocolat, était ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle mangeait lentement, une friandise à la fois. Liana reconnaissait que Sirius ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, elle n'avait jamais mangé de chocolats aussi délicieux.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car elle entendit bientôt des bruits de pas venant de l'escalier des garçons. Sans hésitation, Sirius Black se dirigea vers le canapé où elle était assise. Liana se retrouva dans une semi-obscurité, vu qu'il s'était posté juste devant elle et sa silhouette lui cachait la lumière du feu. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les siens.

Ils échangèrent un long regard en silence, sans parvenir à lire quoi que ce soit dans les prunelles de l'autre. Liana finit par esquisser un faible sourire et murmura « Je savais que tu finirais par descendre ». Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, cherchant sans doute quoi dire. Elle mit fin à son malaise en lui tendant son propre cadeau.

- Merci » Il prit un chocolat et le fourra dans sa bouche en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Merci à toi » Elle fixa le feu pour éviter de le regarder.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis le match, le jour où Kay Stevenson s'était confiée à eux. Depuis, Sirius avait souvent voulu faire le premier pas, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire lorsque leurs regards se croisaient malencontrueusement, c'était fermer la bouche et hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Quant à elle, elle préférait l'éviter, pour changer.

- Alors... » Sa voix était hésitante, et c'est à ce moment que cela frappa Sirius. Il ne savait _vraiment_ _pas_ quoi lui dire. Cela voulait-il dire que leur amitié était réellement terminée ? Non, il s'y refusait « Tu ne me détestes plus ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Puis secoua la tête et parla d'une voix calme « Non, Sirius. Je ne te détestes plus » Elle se tortilla sur le canapé et replia ses jambes sous elle.

- Je crois que j'avais juste besoin de temps... et d'un geste gentil » Elle désigna les chocolats avec un grand sourire « Merci de m'avoir laissé de l'espace, et merci aussi pour le cadeau »

Il acquiesça. Sirius n'osa pas demander si elle lui avait pardonné ou non, si elle lui en voulait encore - ou si elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Non, il avait trop peur des réponses. Autre chose le frappa ce soir-là. Depuis qu'il avait couché avec elle et s'était aperçu qu'elle l'aimait, Sirius semblait avoir perdu son courage gryffondorien lorsqu'il s'agissait de Liana.

Sirius tendit la main vers la boîte de chocolat au moment où Liana eut la même idée. Leurs doigts se heurtèrent et ils se retirèrent vivement. Sirius leva les yeux vers elle, sans savoir comment réagir. Liana perdit son air figé et éclata de rire.

Le Maraudeur sourit et se détendit immédiatement.

- Tu sais, dit-elle après avoir englouti une autre ganache, c'est vraiment bien ce que t'as fait pour Lily. Rompre avec Peterson pour elle...

Il leva le doigt en l'air pour l'interrompre « Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas pour _elle_ que j'ai rompu avec Caro » Il constata, avec soulagement, que son mutisme en sa présence avait disparu.

- Elle aurait traité n'importe qui de sang-de-bourbe, j'aurais eu exactement la même réaction !

- Oui, je sais. Mais tu n'as pas non plus douté de Lily. Alors qu'elle aurait pu te mentir, remarqua Liana.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- C'est Carlson qui me l'a dit, pas Evans.

- Parce que Lily l'avait raconté à Lyra. Mais elle aurait très bien lui mentir pour te mener en bateau.

Sirius eut l'air interdit « Et... c'est le cas ? » Liana secoua négativement la tête.

- Oh, non. Lily ne mentirait jamais à Lyra. Du moins, rajouta-t-elle après réflexion, pas sur un sujet aussi sérieux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'y as pas pensé une seule fois, alors que je n'aurais pas été étonnée que tu soupçonnes Lily d'avoir menti. C'est pourtant ta... pire ennemie.

Sirius garda un silence pensif. Liana avait raison. Un coup il se disputait violemment avec Evans parce qu'elle avait transformé les cheveux de sa petite-amie en serpents, et la minute d'après il rompait avec elle parce qu'elle avait insulté sa... pire ennemie. Et alors, est-ce que ça avait une importance ?

Il voulut changer de sujet, mais Harper fut plus rapide.

- C'est vrai que tu l'attaques jamais sur son sang. Et elle, elle s'en prend presque jamais à ta famille.

Sirius lui jeta un regard curieux et surpris, se demandant quel chemin avait pris sa réflexion pour en arriver là. Encore une fois, elle tombait juste.

- Parce que ça n'a aucun intérêt » finit-il par répondre en haussant les épaules « C'est nul de s'attaquer aux origines de quelqu'un, à ce qu'on ne peut pas changer. Et c'est beaucoup plus drôle de devoir gratter un peu pour chercher les défauts des gens » Un sourire mutin fleurit sur ses lèvres « Quoique pour ta copine, j'ai jamais eu à chercher longtemps »

Liana étouffa un rire et lui balança un coussin du canapé en pleine figure. Ils rirent de bon coeur.

Jamais Sirius n'avait insulté Lily sur ses origines moldues, tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être comme sa famille. Quant à Evans, elle ne ramenait que très rarement le sujet des Black dans leurs disputes, sûrement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas donner d'excuses à son rival pour agir en parfait crétin. Du moins, c'était ce que Sirius supposait.

Liana continua son interrogatoire. Pourtant, cela ne le gênait nullement. Discuter avec elle et se confier à elle lui avait manqué, mine de rien.

- En tout cas, tu t'es calmé sur les filles, non ?

- Ouais. En fait, j'arrête pas de tomber sur des filles sans intérêt. Parfois des folles ou des psychopathes » Liana pouffa de rire « Et c'est comme ça depuis Kay » Ce nom avait toujours plus ou moins été tabou entre eux, mais le fameux match de Quidditch avait changé cela « C'est fatiguant, tu peux pas savoir. Tant qu'à passer deux semaines avec une fille, autant que ça soit quelqu'un qui vaille le coup. Même si pour ça, faut chercher un peu plus »

Liana hocha la tête, mais cette fois, aucun espoir ne gonfla son coeur. Elle avait réalisé quelque chose - comme elle s'en était rendue compte de nombreuses fois ces dernières années, mais jamais avec autant de clarté. Sirius et elle ne seraient _jamais_ un couple. C'était comme ça.

D'ailleurs, il était possible que, peut-être, elle ne soit déjà plus amoureuse de lui. Honnêtement, c'était un véritable soulagement.

* * *

><p>- Attends » Concentrée dans sa manoeuvre, Lyra fronça les sourcils et le bout de sa langue sortit d'entre ses dents « J'y suis presque » Sa fourchette et son couteau emprisonnèrent finalement la tranche de bacon croustillante qui lui faisait bien envie « Ça y'est ! »<p>

Elle redonna son attention à Lily qui faisait une moue amusée « Donc tu disais ? Tu sais comment tu vas leur annoncer ? » La sorcière aux yeux verts laissa brusquement tomber ses couverts dans son assiette et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

- M'en parle pas, ça me donne envie de vomir rien que d'y penser, soupira Lily. Pétunia va péter un câble...

- C'est clair. Mais » Elle brandit sa fourchette vers elle et l'agita, moralisatrice « Faut pas que tu flanches. Tu _dois_ leur dire »

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans sa leçon qu'un hibou lui jeta une lettre directement sur les genoux. « C'est le hibou de ton père, non ? » demanda Evans en observant le volatile rejoindre la volière.

Lyra hocha la tête et commença à lire sa lettre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, et elle finit par pouffer de rire « C'est pas croyable » gloussa-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Lily avec un petit sourire.

- La maison a été infectée, ou plutôt envahie par des scroutts à pétards.

- Nan !

- J'te jure, c'est une catastrophe. Mon père est allé chez son cousin, qui habite à Manchester. Le point positif, c'est que ça lui a permis de vraiment reprendre contact avec lui.

- Toujours à voir le côté positif partout, hein ?

- C'est mon père » Lyra haussa les épaules « Le hic, c'est que je pourrais pas passer les vacances avec lui chez nous.

Lily grimaça « Tu vas faire comment alors ? » Lyra se mit à regarder fixement son assiette en pianotant des doigts sur la table, à la recherche d'une solution.

- Papa me laisse décider ce que je veux faire. Chez son cousin, y'a pas assez de place.

- Viens chez moi !

Lyra ne rata pas la pointe d'espoir dans la voix de sa meilleure amie et lui lança un regard sévère « J'y ai pensé, figure-toi. Mais si je viens, jamais tu ne leur diras.

- Mais si ! Tu vas me soutenir comme ça !

- Je te connais, Lil's » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant reconsidérer la chose « On va dire que je viens chez vous en dernier recours »

La brune sentit soudainement deux lèvres se poser sur le sommet de son crâne. La caresse fut si brève et si légère qu'elle crut rêver, mais le visage tendu de Lily lui confirma la réalité du baiser.

- Salut Evans, s'exclama James Potter en s'asseyant à côté de Lyra. Quoi de neuf ?

Son amie lui sourit, puis posa la lettre de son père sur son assiette encore propre « Tiens, lis. Tu vas te marrer »

Lily s'immobilisa dans son geste d'apporter son verre à ses lèvres lorsque Potter se lança dans sa lecture. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que Lyra et lui puissent être amis au point qu'elle lui laisse lire son courrier personnel.

Sans grande surprise, le Maraudeur éclata de rire « C'est excellent !

- C'est surtout pas de bol » renchérit Lily. James la regarda sans comprendre « Lyra ne sait pas où passer ses vacances »

Lyra regarda ses deux amis en silence, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. L'absence d'agressivité, de sécheresse ou même d'indifférence dans la voix de Lily lorsqu'elle s'adressait à James était un réel progrès.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! T'as qu'à rester à Poudlard !

- Toute seule, à Noël ? s'écria Lily, scandalisée.

- Bah, on fête plus vraiment Noël depuis la mort de Maman, tu sais Lil » relativisa Lyra « Et mon père m'a parlé de cette possibilité. En plus, il dit que ça reste quand même l'endroit le plus sûr en ces temps sombres » Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Lily et leva les yeux au ciel « Mais c'est surtout pour noyer le poisson qu'il a dit ça.

- C'est surtout que Sirius et moi, on reste ici, indiqua James. Mes parents doivent partir en mission je-ne-sais-où, donc on va fêter Noël ici. Tu seras pas toute seule !

Bizarrement, il avait l'air plus que réjoui « Ça va être géant ! Y'aura personne, on est vraiment pas beaucoup cette année, on pourra faire ce qu'on veut ! » Lily lui lança un regard moqueur, mais Lyra réfléchissait. Cette éventualité lui plaisait de plus en plus.

- C'est vrai que ça peut être pas mal...

- Tu plaisantes ? Deux semaines _toute seule_ avec deux crét- deux Maraudeurs ! se rattrapa Lily in extremis.

- Ouais, mais je ne déteste pas Sirius, remarqua Lyra sur un ton neutre.

Tout joyeux, James passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui « Et on rigole bien, toi et moi ! T'inquiète Evans, je veillerai sur elle » Il lui fit une bise sonore sur la tempe et regarda la presque soeur de son amie avec son air le plus innocent.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, un regard qui signifiait _'Si jamais elle a un truc qui va pas, gare à tes fesses'_, avant de se détendre « Toute façon, je suis pas sa mère. Lyra fait ce qu'elle veut »

L'intéressée se dégagea de l'étreinte du Maraudeur, puis tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs.

- Tu crois que c'est trop tard pour aller voir McGo et lui demander de m'inscrire pour que je reste ?

_I don't like you anymore_  
><em> You're cracked and your face is changing<em>  
><em> <em>And there's nothing but corners<em>_  
><em> <em>There is no escape from these<em>_  
><em> <em>Walked into your trap and breathed your disease<em>_  
><em> <em>And your finale line can't be described as fine<em>_

* * *

><p>(1) : Les mots de Lily sont des paroles de chansons extraites de "Brunette Localicious" de Shaka Ponk : <em>"Hey don't you know, I don't like the men with the flowers, I don't like the boring cafés, I'm not into romantic lovers (I wish every girl knew you baby) Hey don't you know, I like to play, Come closer now, Come closer and kick me again and again and AGAIN AND AGAIN !"<em>. Ce sont les paroles originales, j'ai juste changé la fin (qui aurait fait un truc du genre _Come closer so I could kick you again and again..._). Et "kick" ne se traduirait pas vraiment par "émasculer" mais j'ai trouvé ça marrant. Vous serez gentils de remarquer l'analogie entre le vrai groupe et le groupe sorcier que j'ai créé au niveau des initiales : **S**haka **P**onk et **S**licing **P**epperoni (me suis tapée un gros délire pour le mot Pepperoni). J'ai décidé, quand je cites des groupes moldus trop récents, d'en faire des groupes sorciers avec les mêmes initiales plutôt que de faire un anachronisme. Je l'ai déjà fait pour Porcupine Tree et Pumpkin Trigger (le groupe préféré de Remus dont je parlerai encore).

(2) : je fais un petit rappel. Si vous vous souvenez des chapitres 5 et 6, il se trouve que oui, Lily sait jeter le Patronus. Sauf que personne n'est au courant... Je le redirais sûrement plus loin dans la fic mais je l'explique ici pour répondre aux éventuelles questions, Liana et elle ont fait semblant de ne pas savoir lancer le Patronus en cours parce qu'elles ont le même que Lyra. Et comme c'est très bizarre, elles n'ont pas voulu attirer l'attention sur elle. C'est pas non plus _LE_ truc de ouf hein, mais être au centre de l'attention de tout Poudlard et des profs c'est pas vraiment leur truc. Et puis bien sûr, Moroz garde le secret. Elle en garde des tas, vous verrez, vous allez adorer ^^.

(3) : Vous avez le droit à un petit **bonus** ! Pour qui veut se marrer, voici la blague que James a tenté de raconter à Lyra. Attention elle est pas de moi, je précise, je vous raconte la version "moldue" originelle : Un homme rentre dans un bistrot quelconque et s'assoit directement au bar. Il commande un pastis, puis voit sur le comptoir une petite coupelle remplis de billets de 10 euros. Il demande au barman de quoi il s'agit, et ce dernier lui répond : "C'est un pari qui se déroule ici. Vous mettez dix euros pour y participer, il y a trois épreuves et si vous les réussissez toutes, vous gagnez le tout" "Quelles sont ces trois épreuves ?" "Premièrement, vous devez boire un shot de la téquila la plus pure sans vous étouffer. Deuxièmement, il y a un énorme chien très méchant dans l'arrière cour qui a une vilaine carrie que vous devez retirer. Troisièmement, au dernier étage de l'immeuble, il y a une vieille dame octogénaire qui n'a jamais connu l'orgasme et vous devez y remédier". L'homme trouve le pari complètement idiot et se contente de boire pastis sur pastis. Mais au bout de plusieurs verres, bien bourré comme il faut, il donne les dix euros au barman et clame qu'il va participer et gagner ce foutu pari. Il boit le verre de téquila, grimace et pleure tellement l'alcool est fort, mais ne s'étouffe pas. Il va ensuite dans l'arrière cour du bar pour la deuxième épreuve en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le barman et les autres clients du bar entendent le chien japper, l'homme gémir et crier, puis plus rien. L'homme revient dans le bar, ses vêtements déchirés d'un peu partout. Il se met alors à crier "BON ALORS, ELLE EST OU LA VIEILLE, AVEC SES CARRIES ?". Voilà blague terminée, c'est loin d'être du haut niveau hein, mais c'est une des blagues les plus drôles que j'ai jamais entendu et elle m'a faite pleurer de rire ^^.

_Petite anecdote : la scène entre James et Lyra à la fin où ils ont seulement __failli__ coucher ensemble a été imaginée bien avant que __Les Liens__ ait vu le jour. Au départ, j'avais envie d'écrire sur Harry, Ron et Hermione. J'avais imaginé une OC, Lily, Mary Sue à souhait à laquelle je m'identifiais vachement, et cette scène, avec les exactes gestes, la cachette près de la cheminée, etc, devait avoir lieu entre Ron et cette Lily avant que Ron et Hermione soient ensemble. Bien sûr cette fic n'a jamais été écrite, mais je voulais à tout prix garder cette scène, alors je l'ai mise entre James et Lyra quand j'ai imaginé __Les Liens__, et l'écrire aujourd'hui m'a autant éclatée qu'émue. Quoique je la trouve, après écriture, franchement médiocre. _

_En tout cas ça y'est, on sait pourquoi Dylan a agi comme une garce cet été ! Alors, vous vous y attendiez ? Quant au fameux truc important _que doit faire Lily... Vous le saurez quand même au prochain chapitre. Mais si vous avez quelques souvenirs de "La vie n'est pas un jeu", peut-être que certains d'entre vous le devineront :)._  
><em>

_La suite arrivera peut-être dans deux semaines, peut-être après. Le chapitre sera essentiellement consacré à la première partie des vacances de Lyra, Sirius et James, j'espère que vous serez pas trop déçus de ne pas trop voir Lily, ou même Liana et les autres maraudeurs._

_A toute !_


	10. What a wicked thing to do

Pour une fois j'ai pas exceptionnellement envie de blablater ce soir... Alors je remercie chaleureusement (ça c'est l'influence de l'écriture de fanfictions, jamais j'utilise le mot "chaleureusement". Surtout que ça caille sa mère en ce moment, mais je fais du Hors Sujet) : **Caramelise**, **Hulrik**, **CFLM angel**, **Stef**, **Fraize**, **Eve et Zod'a**, **LaSilvana** et **EwilanGil'Sayan**. Les réponses aux anonymes sont à la fin du chapitre.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR. La chanson du chapitre est "Wicked Game" de Chris Isaak. Les autres chansons présentes sont "Hatesong" de Porcupine Tree (si possible écoutez la version du concert _Arriving Somewhere _de 2005 sur Youtube) et "Space Oddity" de David Bowie (1969 alors aucun anachronisme, ouais !).

Et si jamais vous savez pas quoi aller voir au cinoche, allez voir Café de Flore de Jean-Marc Vallée (le réalisateur de C.R.A.Z.Y.) c'est une tuerie. Sherlock Holmes c'est bien aussi, mais Café de Flore c'est encore mieux.

**EDIT du 17/02/12** : Je suis désolée de vous apprendre qu'il n'y aura pas de 11e chapitre avant quelques temps. Pour le mois qui vient, je me mets en **pause**. Mes examens arrivent bientôt et je dois me concentrer dessus. Mais dès début avril, voire fin mars, je reviens avec un chapitre 11 qui devrait vous plaire. Ne m'oubliez pas en attendant ^^ !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**10.**** What a wicked thing to do, To make dream of you**

* * *

><p>Il semblait que les professeurs de Poudlard étaient plus laxistes pendant les vacances qu'en période de cours. James, Lyra et Sirius n'avaient même pas eu à demander la permission d'accompagner leurs amis jusqu'à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Ils s'étaient contentés de grimper dans la diligence et d'attendre le départ du train avec eux.<p>

Lyra enlaça ses deux meilleures amies. Sirius et Remus partagèrent une accolade maladroite, mais leurs yeux rayonnaient de gratitude en regardant l'autre. Peter leur fit mille recommandations et James faisait mine de les noter sur un parchemin imaginaire. Liana et Sirius se souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances comme s'ils n'avaient pas été en froid pendant ces derniers mois. Black fit un majestueux doigt d'honneur à Evans quand elle monta dans le train, elle répondit en lui tirant puérilement la langue - au moins une chose qui ne changerait jamais.

Les portes se fermèrent et le train s'en alla, dégageant des panaches de fumée blanche sur son passage. Muets et immobiles, les trois Gryffondors de sixième année restèrent plantés sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express ne disparaisse de leur vue. Puis encore quelques secondes de plus.

Jusqu'à ce que Lyra se tourne vers les garçons tout en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de sa cape. « Bon, on fait quoi ? » Elle avait parlé avec le plus d'entrain possible, espérant cacher les trémolos de sa voix. Ça lui donnait toujours un coup au moral d'être séparée de ses meilleures amies, surtout en cette période de l'année.

James et Sirius sortirent de leur torpeur. Ils se regardèrent, puis Sirius se racla la gorge « Nous, on va à Londres. Tu veux venir ? » Elle haussa un sourcil, cherchant où était la blague, avant de comprendre qu'il n'y en avait pas.

- Vous voulez rire ? Mais enfin, pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris le Poudlard Express si vous vous vouliez aller à Londres ? demanda-t-elle en leur parlant comme s'ils étaient des imbéciles.

- Peut-être parce qu'on voulait pas se taper quatorze heures de trajet dans la même journée pour rester seulement dix minutes sur place, répondit James sur le même ton.

Les yeux de Lyra passèrent de l'un à l'autre, puis elle haussa les épaules « D'accord, je viens » James lui sourit et Sirius sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était une vieille paire de chaussettes, trouées et élimées, roulées en boule.

James y posa son index, Lyra l'imita sans réfléchir ; Sirius y donna un coup de baguette et ils disparurent tous les trois, une curieuse sensation d'être crocheté par le nombril les tiraillant. Curieuse, mais caractéristique des Portoloins.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques secondes, puis Lyra retrouva avec soulagement la terre ferme. Elle lâcha le Portoloin et cligna des yeux en regardant autour d'elle. Surprise, elle reconnut immédiatement Sainte Mangouste.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Elle tourna sur elle-même en se demandant pourquoi personne ne lui répondait. Lyra finit par voir Sirius essayer de se faufiler parmi la foule de sorciers présents dans le hall d'entrée bondé, et James qui le suivait en lui faisant de grands signes pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle marcha vers eux d'un pas rapide.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions qu'ils traversèrent un mur. Lyra eut l'impression de passer à travers un rideau d'eau fraîche, mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva du côté moldu, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sec. Elle regarda derrière elle et découvrit à la place de Sainte Mangouste un écriteau à l'air vieillot : _Purge & Pionce Ltd_. Il devait s'agir d'un grand magasin en son temps, aujourd'hui fermé pour « Rénovation » - comme le désignaient d'autres écriteaux plus récents - et à l'aspect misérable.

- J'étais jamais rentrée par le chemin moldu, finit par dire Lyra.

- Vraiment ? » s'étonna James en se rapprochant du mur de briques rouges. Il pointa un doigt vers les vitrines qui présentaient quelques mannequins écaillés, la perruque de travers, affublés de vêtements absolument démodés « Tu vois le mannequin le plus moche de tous ? Il te suffit de lui dire pourquoi tu es là et il te laisse entrer.

- Sauf qu'on est pas là pour visiter et on a des trucs à faire, rappela fermement Sirius. On y va ? les pressa-t-il.

Lyra resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Le vent était plus froid et mordant à Londres qu'à Pré-Au-Lard, ce qu'elle trouvait étrange. Sirius prit la tête du groupe, James et elle le suivant docilement.

- Comme tu as pu le constater, Sirius n'est pas d'une nature très patiente, commenta James.

- Cornedrue, tais-toi.

- Pourquoi vous avez un Portoloin qui vous amène à Sainte Mangouste ?

Lyra regardait les passants, les rues animées et les décorations de Noël sans les voir. Elle s'étonnait de ne pas être plus enthousiasmée par cette sortie officieuse et probablement interdite.

Elle surprit un échange de regards entendus entre les deux garçons. « Pas de question, Carlson. Secrets de Maraudeurs.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer si tu veux vraiment passer ces deux semaines avec nous, s'amusa James.

Comme beaucoup de _secrets de Maraudeurs_, ce Portoloin avait un lien direct avec la lycanthropie de Remus. En plus du Saule Cogneur, de la Cabane Hurlante, il avait été installé dès sa première année pour faciliter sa vie au collège. Sa place habituelle était dans le dortoir des garçons et il permettait de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste n'importe quand ; normalement, seul Remus pouvait l'actionner, mais James et Sirius avaient bien évidemment trouvé un moyen de contrer cet obstacle.

- En parlant de secret, ce qu'Evans doit faire de si important chez elle, c'en est un ? demanda James.

Lyra entendit Sirius râler dans sa barbe, ce qui lui arracha un sourire « Oui, c'est un secret » Son sourire s'agrandit et devint malicieux devant le regard suppliant, puis boudeur, de James.

Elle essaya de s'imaginer les réactions des garçons si elle leur révélait toute l'histoire ; que Pétunia Evans n'était que la demi-sœur de Lily. Elles avaient la même mère mais pas le même père. Ni Pétunia, ni Mr Evans n'étaient au courant. Feu Mrs Evans l'avait découvert et révélé à Lily quelques semaines à peine avant sa mort, laissant à sa cadette la lourde tâche de tout avouer aux deux intéressés une fois assassinée. Après avoir reculé ce moment fatidique pendant deux ans, Lily avait décidé de dire la vérité à son père et à sa sœur lors des vacances.

_« Joyeux Noël » _pensa tristement Lyra. Bien évidemment, elle n'allait rien dire à James, et encore moins à l'ennemi juré de Lily.

- Franchement, tu me caches une histoire de Portoloin et je devrais te révéler quelque chose d'aussi personnel sur ma meilleure amie ? Tu pousses, James.

- Personnel, hein ?

- Je me demande bien ce que tu peux tirer comme renseignement avec ce simple adjectif, s'amusa Lyra.

- Et à part ça, tu te demandes pas où on va ? lui demanda Sirius en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

Un bref sourire passa sur les lèvres de la brune « Je préfère avoir la surprise » Le Maraudeur haussa un sourcil, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage.

Ce fut cependant sans grande _surprise _que les Maraudeurs menèrent Lyra jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur pour atterrir ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils remontèrent l'allée marchande, envahie par les sorciers en plein shopping de Noël. Lorsque Lyra aperçut de loin l'imposante façade de Gringotts, les Maraudeurs bifurquèrent et la guidèrent dans une ruelle moins empruntée.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que Sirius entre dans l'unique magasin de la rue, immédiatement suivi de James. Lyra se figea, les yeux écarquillés, en contemplant la devanture.

- Alors ça » souffla-t-elle, scotchée. Elle poussa à son tour la porte et rentra. Elle marcha droit vers James qui lui tournait le dos « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans un magasin d'instrument de musique ? » l'apostropha-t-elle.

James fit un geste vague de la main, les yeux rieurs « Oh, rien de spécial. On va monter un groupe » Lyra haussa les sourcils, dubitative.

- Vous quatre ? » Il acquiesça « Toi, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew ? » Elle ne retint pas son rire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

Son rire redoubla devant son air vexé « Tu sais jouer au moins ? » Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que Sirius les héla.

- Hey vous deux !

Avec un sourire hilare, il leva sa main droite et fit tourner autour de son index un bâton de bois. Cela ressemblait à une baguette magique en plus rectiligne, plus lisse et plus fin. Des baguettes pour jouer des percussions, reconnut Lyra. « Je suis trop fort ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Lyra rit avec James « Et t'as jamais pensé à faire ça avec ta baguette avant ?

- T'es pas folle ! Y'a de la magie là-dedans ! Il serait capable de blesser quelqu'un, ou pire, se lancer un sort à lui-même, se moqua James.

Riant toujours, la brune jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire sur le magasin. Il n'avait pas grand chose de différent avec un magasin moldu. Quelques instruments au prix exorbitant - mais Lyra devinait qu'ils valaient largement leur coût - étaient accrochés au mur. Il y en avait également des dizaines dispersés dans tout le magasin. Il y avait des instruments classiques et des modernes, des vents, des cordes et des percussions - de tout, en réalité.

Le propriétaire du magasin, un homme vêtu d'une robe bleu marine parsemée de petites étoiles - qui rappela à Lyra le genre de parure que portait Albus Dumbledore -, passa à pas rapides devant elle. Il se força à plaquer un sourire accueillant, mais figé, sur son visage et sauva de justesse sa collection de saxophones des pitreries de James et Sirius.

Lyra chercha du regard ce qui l'intéressait vraiment dans ce magasin. Avec un petit sourire excité, elle marcha droit vers le coin des violoncelles. Elle en examina quelques uns avec attention, puis avisa un petit tabouret dans un coin. Elle l'amena près d'un violoncelle qu'elle trouvait particulièrement à son goût.

Elle s'assit et plaça l'instrument entre ses jambes. Les deux Maraudeurs apparurent comme par magie à ses côtés. « Tu sais jouer au moins ? » railla James en reprenant les mots de Lyra.

- Depuis que j'ai cinq ans, répondit-elle avec un air neutre.

- Ça fait un long moment, commenta-t-il, en se demandant pourquoi elle ne le lui avait jamais dit.

Lyra pinça les quatre cordes avec son index l'une après l'autre - do, sol, ré, la - puis le refit une deuxième fois « Il est déjà accordé » s'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est comme ça pour les instruments magiques, expliqua Black. Ils sont toujours justes, on a jamais besoin de les accorder.

- Et les chevilles alors, elles servent à quoi ?

- Les chevilles ?

Lyra montra les quatre petites pièces de bois fixées sur la tête du violoncelle. Chaque cheville était reliée à une corde et servait normalement à accorder l'instrument.

- C'est une autre particularité des instruments sorciers, reprit James. On les appelle des moduleurs. Ils servent à changer le son comme le musicien le souhaite.

- Sérieusement ?

- Je sais pas trop pour les violoncelles, mais il y en a sur tous les instruments. On peut jouer moins fort ou plus fort, plus rapide ou plus lent. On a un son avec ou sans sourdine, avec ou sans pédale...

- C'est comme ça qu'on obtient un multi-instrument, continua Sirius, et c'est très populaire chez nous. Pour les guitares, on peut passer de l'acoustique à l'électrique sur la même guitare.

- Et on peut faire de la basse et de la guitare sur la même aussi, renchérit James.

Lyra poussa un sifflement admiratif « C'est génial ! » Elle hésita cependant à toucher aux chevilles - non, aux moduleurs - « Mais j'ai pas confiance sur un violoncelle, ça me ferait bizarre »

L'instrument solidement coincé entre ses jambes, elle se contorsionna, son dos faisant presque un tour à 180 degrés sur lui-même, et attrapa un archet dans un panier en osier qui en était rempli.

Elle passa l'archet sur les quatre cordes, puis plaça son deuxième doigt sur la corde du sol et joua un très long si bémol, avec un vibrato qui dura tout le long de la note. Elle joua ensuite des gammes, des arpèges, essaya brièvement les quatre premières positions. Elle joua ensuite son morceau fétiche, la Suite n°1 pour violoncelle seul de Jean-Sébastien Bach. Sirius et James, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts qui parcouraient la touche de l'instrument, l'écoutèrent religieusement.

- Je confirme, tu sais jouer, murmura James lorsqu'elle eut fini.

- Et tu joues même très bien, surenchérit Sirius, qui ne réussit pas à cacher son émerveillement.

Reconnaissante, Lyra lui sourit largement et, sans un mot, emportée dans son élan, elle joua un autre morceau. Toujours de Bach, son compositeur préféré et également celui de Lily et Liana, qui jouaient respectivement du violon et du piano depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'elle.

Elle joua ensuite une pièce de Schubert, l'andante du trio n°2. Il fallait normalement être accompagnée d'un violon et d'un piano - Lily, Liana et elle jouaient souvent ce morceau pendant les vacances - mais cela ne gêna pas Lyra. Les yeux clos, elle joua seulement sa partie et dans sa tête résonnaient les notes des deux autres instruments.

Malgré la quantité impressionnante d'instruments présents dans la boutique, l'établissement n'était pas si grand que ça, et Lyra jouait avec force et assurance en emplissant les lieux du son du violoncelle. Même dans l'arrière-boutique, on entendait son jeu emporté et passionné, sa musique douce et aérienne, agressive et pleine d'émotion.

Sans que Lyra n'y fît attention, ses deux camarades la laissèrent pour s'occuper de ce qui les avait amené ici. Aidés par le vendeur, ils discutaient à voix basse pour ne pas gêner la violoncelliste.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Lyra terminait un autre morceau sur une note aiguë, qu'elle prolongea jusqu'à atteindre la pointe de son archet, vibrant de toutes ses forces, James posa une main sur son épaule. Elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ses prunelles chocolatées où dansait une lueur particulière. La musique avait réussi avec brio à atteindre son cœur.

- On va y aller, murmura-t-il.

Lyra hocha la tête et ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, pour retenir l'instant où cette bulle éclaterait, où la réalité les frapperait de nouveau. À regret, elle rangea archet et violoncelle, salua le vendeur d'un hochement de tête et sortit à la suite des garçons. Toujours dans ses songes bercés par le plus doux des airs de violoncelle, elle était avec eux sans vraiment l'être, les regardait sans vraiment les voir.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus touché de violoncelle - trop longtemps se rendit-elle compte - et elle se sentait toute chose.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous êtes venus ici, finit-elle par dire.

Les Maraudeurs, qui entendaient également la superbe musique de Lyra dans leurs pensées, plongèrent les mains dans leurs poches. Ils en ressortirent des instruments miniatures : deux guitares et une batterie.

- Pratique, hein ? Les instruments magiques, on peut les réduire à volonté pour les transporter plus facilement, dit Sirius.

- Vous montez vraiment un groupe, alors ?

- James a encore exagéré, je parie, s'amusa le Black. On a juste eu envie de jouer un peu de musique tous ensemble. On va faire que des reprises, on a pas l'intention d'écrire nous même des chansons.

- Vous allez reprendre qui ?

- Les Pumpkin Trigger.

- Connais pas.

- Une as de la musique comme toi, tu connais pas ce groupe ? » James jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à son ami « C'est le groupe préféré de Remus. Sinon, je peux t'assurer qu'on connaîtrait pas non plus.

- Tu le verrais jouer de la batterie, Lyra, tu n'en croirais pas tes yeux !

- Qui ça, Lupin ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Tu hallucinerais autant que nous, on a halluciné » Lyra ne comprit pas « Il joue aussi bien de la batterie que toi du violon.

- Violoncelle, corrigea-t-elle. Et vous lui en avez achetée une ?

- C'est son cadeau de Noël.

Lyra était impressionnée « Vous faites pas les choses à moitié, vous quatre. Ça coûte pas rien un instrument de musique, surtout quand on veut de la qualité »

James haussa les épaules. Il était un Potter, son compte en banque était plus que bien garni. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne soit renié par sa famille, il avait été tout aussi riche que lui. Tous les quatre étaient tellement enthousiasmés par cette idée de groupe que James n'y avait pas pensé à deux fois avant de choisir de payer lui-même son instrument, celui de Sirius et celui de Remus, et il ne lui avait pas non plus fallu longtemps pour convaincre ses deux amis.

C'était Sirius qui en avait eu l'idée. Cela faisait une semaine ou deux qu'il y pensait. Il leur avait préparé tout un discours et avait enfin osé le leur proposer l'avant-veille. Le lundi juste avant le départ des vacances avait eu lieu la pleine lune, et pour la première fois depuis juin, Remus avait accepté que Sirius les accompagne ; c'était ça qui avait décidé le Black

_- On est maître dans pratiquement tous les domaines. On est les meilleurs élèves de l'école - Peter, tu es un des seuls à savoir faire un Patronus » argumenta-t-il devant l'air dubitatif de Pettigrew « Le domaine de la magie, avec les Animagi. L'ingéniosité, avec la Carte » La dernière version, définitive, avait seulement deux semaines « Les Serpentards, on arrête pas de leur foutre la raclée. La popularité, la beauté, les filles- _

_- Dis moi si j'ai tort, mais je te trouve bien prétentieux._

_- Avec une tête enflée comme la tienne à mes côtés, Cornedrue, c'est on ne peut plus normal. Il nous reste cependant un milieu dans lequel nous ne brillons pas encore. Celui de l'art. Comme la musique. _

Peter avait tout de suite deviné la raison première qui motivait Sirius. Les deux autres avaient été surpris mais partageaient son avis. Sirius avait eu cette idée pour donner un nouveau souffle à leur amitié, resserrer les liens. Il savait ô combien Remus aimait jouer de la musique. Et il avait immédiatement proposé de reprendre les chansons des Pumpkin Trigger.

- Vous savez, les musiciens, dit Lyra, ça fait définitivement craquer les filles. Et pour celles qui sont passionnées par la musique, ça les impressionne d'autant plus, rajouta-t-elle en souriant tout particulièrement à James.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement mais garda un air innocent. C'était un des arguments de Sirius pour convaincre James. Ils savaient qu'Evans adorait la musique.

Les trois étudiants se rendirent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où ils utilisèrent la Poudre de Cheminette pour rejoindre Pré-Au-Lard grâce à Zonko. Le magasin de Farces et Attrapes mettait sa cheminée au service de ceux qui ne pouvaient transplaner pour venir ou partir du village sorcier. Il y avait cependant certaines modalités à respecter pour ce faire.

Ainsi, Sirius et James avaient dû d'abord écrire au magasin pour leur demander la permission d'utiliser leur cheminée en ce samedi de décembre. Zonko leur avait ensuite envoyé deux amulettes magiques, des sortes de clés, à porter au cou lors du voyage pour les y autoriser. Sans ce système, trop de sorciers utiliseraient ce passage sans arrêt et le magasin serait rapidement surchargé. Pour permettre à Lyra de rentrer avec eux, James avait agrandi le cordon qui retenait son amulette et l'avait passé autour de leurs deux cous. Le voyage se passa sans encombres mais l'atterrissage fut particulièrement douloureux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Sirius.

Sur le chemin qui les mena aux Trois Balais, ils discutèrent encore du projet de groupe de musique des garçons. Bien que Lyra savait qu'il était courant chez les sorciers de pratiquer un ou plusieurs instruments de musique, elle ne soupçonnait pas que Sirius et James avaient appris la guitare durant leur enfance. Cela avait été un des premiers gestes de rébellion de Sirius contre sa famille. La plupart des sorciers au rang aristocratique - soit les sorciers au sang _très _pur qui avait toute sortes de traditions familiales contraignantes - jouaient d'instruments « nobles » comme le piano, la harpe ou la flûte traversière, mais Sirius avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir faire de la guitare.

Remus jouerait de la batterie. Peter avait quelque notions de piano et était un pro de l'harmonica. Sirius et James, grâce au caractère multi-instrumental des instruments sorciers, allaient pouvoir jouer de la basse et de la guitare sans avoir à apprendre à jouer du premier, qui était pourtant essentiel en musique moderne.

Ce qui leur manquait à présent, c'était surtout de l'entraînement et de la pratique. Les deux Maraudeurs doutaient qu'ils soient encore capable de lire des notes de musique. Lyra avait immédiatement proposé son aide. Ils avaient l'air peu enclin à accepter, mais elle se promit d'insister pendant ces vacances. Elle ne voulait surtout pas manquer ça !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'auberge des Trois Balais, James empêcha Lyra de choisir une table libre en la prenant par le bras et la guida vers le comptoir.

- Il faut qu'on parle avec Mrs Rosmerta, lui expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit un geste signifiant qu'il lui expliquerait. La séduisante propriétaire de l'auberge essuyait de grands verres derrière le bar. Son visage s'éclaira en les voyant arriver.

- James, Sirius ! C'est gentil de venir me voir ! » Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir en les regardant affectueusement.

- Bonjour, Rosmerta, dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur, s'installant sur un tabouret.

Lyra ne rata pas non plus le clin d'oeil qu'il lui fit et vit avec hébétude la sorcière rosir. Il les faisait vraiment toutes craquer, celui-là. Mrs Rosmerta s'aperçut finalement de sa présence « Bonjour, ma jolie »

Lyra hocha la tête « Lyra Carlson.

- Je mets enfin un nom sur ton visage, fit Rosmerta en lui souriant gentiment. Je te vois souvent avec toutes tes copines quand vous venez ici. Comment va la petite Liana ?

Lyra haussa les sourcils, surprise qu'elle connaisse sa meilleure amie. Quoique, il arrivait à Liana de traîner avec Black et Potter, et Rosmerta semblait bien familière avec ces deux zigotos. « Bien » répondit-elle simplement.

- En tout cas tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec ces deux-là » Elle montra James et Sirius d'un signe du pouce « Depuis leur première visite ici, il y a trois ans, ils n'arrêtent pas de me faire rire !

- À votre service, singea James en inclinant la nuque.

Elle posa devant eux trois Bierreaubeurres. Cinq clients entrèrent dans l'auberge. « Excusez-moi, je dois y aller. Je reviens dans cinq minutes » Elle fit le tour de son comptoir et se dirigea vers les nouveaux venus.

- Quand vous partirez de Poudlard, elle dressera un autel à votre gloire pour ne pas vous oublier, remarqua Lyra avec mépris en regardant la sorcière s'éloigner.

- T'as quelque chose contre Rosmerta ? demanda un Sirius surpris.

Lyra renifla de dédain. Elle n'avait jamais porté en haute estime Mrs Rosmerta, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Bien qu'elle ignorait son âge réel, la voir s'extasier devant deux gamins de seize ans signifiait, selon Lyra, qu'elle manquait cruellement de maturité. « Non, rien » finit-elle par répondre « Pourquoi vous vouliez la voir ? »

Sirius chercha à entrer en contact visuel avec son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci s'était déjà penché vers la Gryffondor pour lui répondre.

- On fait une enquête sur Moroz, révéla-t-il.

Black et Carlson écarquillèrent les yeux, pas pour la même raison cependant. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que Carlson et James puissent être amis au point qu'il lui parle d'une affaire sérieuse, censée rester un secret entre les Maraudeurs.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, James accrocha le regard de son frère de cœur, mais celui-ci secoua la tête. Il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit à cette fille qu'il connaissait si peu - et qui était également la meilleure amie d'Evans. James leva trois doigts devant lui.

- C'est une explication en trois temps. On se méfie d'elle » Il baissa un doigt « Elle a l'air louche » Puis un deuxième « C'est une Serpentarde » Et le dernier doigt fut baissé. Lyra leva les yeux au ciel à l'écoute de la dernière raison.

Sirius pinça les lèvres, jeta un vague coup d'oeil à Rosmerta qui s'occupait toujours de ses clients, puis craqua « On pense qu'elle cache quelque chose. On veut découvrir quoi »

En vérité, les Maraudeurs étaient _persuadés _qu'Isée Moroz cachait quelque chose. De plus, elle savait qu'ils étaient des Animagi. Ils étaient décidés à connaître son secret - qu'ils espéraient croustillant - pour avoir, si besoin, un moyen de pression sur elle. C'était pas joli-joli, mais avoir leurs prouesses magiques révélées au reste du monde sorcier n'était pas dans leurs plans.

Sirius s'attendait à entendre tout un discours moralisateur sur l'importance d'une vie privée. Il se rappela ensuite qu'il avait à faire à Lyra Carlson, l'élève qui avait été obsédée par Lyndon Lovitz, leur professeur de Défenses de l'année précédente, et par ce qu'il cachait. Elle était également la seule à avoir découvert son secret.

Il se pencha vers elle et baissa la voix « Comment tu t'y es pris pour apprendre que Lovitz cherchait son frère perdu à Poudlard ? » Le visage de Lyra se décomposa sous le coup de la surprise, puis elle fusilla James du regard et lui donna un violent coup sur l'épaule.

- Hey !

- Je t'avais dit de le dire à personne !

- Sirius n'est pas _personne_, répliqua James, fâché, se frottant son épaule douloureuse.

Sirius nargua sa camarade en jouant des sourcils, elle plissa méchamment les yeux. « Je ne te croirais pas si tu me disais que tu n'es pas curieuse de connaître le secret de Moroz » Il avait touché un point sensible. Au fur et à mesure de l'année, grâce au cours d'Approfondissement Magique, Lyra appréciait de plus en plus Isée Moroz. Elle la respectait. Mais elle était aussi tellement curieuse...

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et fut malheureusement interrompue par le retour de Rosmerta. Sirius et James se mirent aussitôt à bavarder joyeusement avec elle.

Lyra n'intervint que très peu dans la conversation, fascinée par la manière dont les deux Maraudeurs parvenaient à dissimuler leurs arrières pensées et véritables intentions. Ils réussirent d'ailleurs à orienter sans difficulté la discussion vers ce qui les intéressait.

- En parlant de ça, fit James, vous voyez qui est Isée Moroz ?

- Votre nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ? Bien sûr.

- Vous la connaissez bien ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Lyra remarqua que son visage et sa voix perdaient progressivement - et curieusement - la chaleur qui les animait « On peut dire ça comme ça » James fit mine de s'étonner poliment.

- Ah bon ? » Rosmerta mit un peu plus de temps à répondre. Selon Lyra, elle devenait presque méfiante.

Si James et Sirius avaient voulu débuter leur enquête avec l'interrogatoire de Mrs Rosmerta, c'était parce qu'elle était une vraie commère, toujours au courant de tout. Il n'était pas rare que les professeurs viennent prendre un verre aux Trois Balais. Peut-être avait-elle eu la chance de discuter avec Isée Moroz elle-même, ou bien peut-être avait-elle discuté avec les autres professeurs sur l'objet de leurs questions ?

- J'ai été à Poudlard avec elle.

Cette fois, elle surprit beaucoup les trois adolescents. Ils savaient que Moroz devait avoir dans les quarante ans, peut-être un peu plus. Mrs Rosmerta faisait partie de celles dont on a du mal à déterminer l'âge. Son visage était agréable à regarder et ses formes étaient appétissantes. Il était étrange de se dire qu'une femme aussi séduisante - qui avait son petit succès auprès des étudiants mâles de Poudlard - puisse avoir bien plus qu'une petite trentaine d'année.

- J'étais plus jeune, mais j'étais dans la même maison qu'Isée Moroz.

Décidément, elle ne cessait de les étonner. Les yeux de James faillirent rouler de leurs orbites, la mâchoire de Sirius manqua de se décrocher.

- Vous étiez à Serpentard ? dit James d'une voix enrouée.

Une fois remise du choc, Lyra sourit intérieurement. Pour ces deux-là qui semblaient beaucoup apprécié Rosmerta, mais abhorraient les Serpentards, ça devait être une sacrée claque.

- Oui, et alors ? » Elle tentait de garder une expression neutre, mais son ton était à la fois menaçant et fier.

Aussi habilement que possible, les deux garçons essayèrent de tirer les vers du nez de la tenancière. Ils la supplièrent gentiment d'en dire plus sur leur professeur pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Rosmerta ne cède.

- Je ne sais pas grand chose d'elle. Elle est du genre à disparaître souvent. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas si elle ne finissait pas l'année à Poudlard.

- Où est-ce qu'elle va ? » demanda Sirius au moment où James fit « Et c'était quand ?

- Elle a raté les trois derniers mois de sa sixième année. Dumbledore l'a obligé à la redoubler, d'ailleurs, alors qu'elle était une bonne élève et qu'elle aurait pu passer sans problèmes.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait redoubler à Poudlard, commenta Lyra.

Sirius balaya ce détail d'un claquement de langue impatient « Pourquoi ? » Rosmerta haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu des tonnes de rumeurs, mais je crois qu'aucune n'est vraie. Elle a aussi quitté l'école pendant plusieurs semaines pendant sa dernière année. Parce que...

- Oui ? l'encouragea James devant son hésitation.

- Il y a eu un scandale » Elle reposa violemment sur le comptoir un verre qu'elle essuyait. « J'aurais pas dû dire ça » Il se brisa sous le choc. Elle tapota les débris de sa baguette magique et il se reforma, aussi intact et brillant que s'il avait été neuf.

- On ne dira rien à personne, vous savez, dit Lyra d'une voix douce.

- Non, refusa-t-elle net. J'en dirais pas plus. C'est quelque chose de peu reluisant, et vous connaissez les Serpentards. La dernière chose que l'on veut, c'est que notre réputation soit ternie par les erreurs d'un de nos membres - même après toutes ces années. C'est notre manière d'être solidaire.

_Quelle étrange solidarité_, pensèrent les trois Gryffondors. « Je sais aussi qu'elle aime bien les pays de l'est, elle y va souvent » Lyra eut un sourire en coin.

- Vraiment ? Quels pays en particulier ? J'ai vécu pendant des années en Russie, expliqua-t-elle devant son incompréhension.

- En Russie ? s'exclama Sirius en lâchant pour la première fois Rosmerta du regard pour Lyra.

Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi il s'intéressait à ses allées et venues « Ma famille et moi, on est partis près de Leningrad (1) quand j'avais deux ans. On est revenus en Angleterre à mon entrée à Poudlard »

- Durmstrang n'était pas plus près ? s'intéressa Rosmerta.

Lyra hocha la tête « Si, mais mon père a fait ses études à Poudlard et nous sommes anglais à la base. Et puis, vous connaissez la réputation abominable de cette école...

- Ne m'en parlez pas. L'ancienne préceptrice de mon neveu m'a dit un jour-

James fit semblant de tousser, et Lyra comprit qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner du sujet initial. Regrettant un peu de ne pas pouvoir parler d'autre chose, elle prit tout de même sur elle et montra une mine triste à la tenancière.

- Excusez-moi, Madame, mais je n'aime pas tellement parler de la Russie - de près ou de loin. C'est comme mon pays d'origine, vous comprenez, ça me rend un peu nostalgique.

Surprise, mais pas soupçonneuse pour une Noise devant la tristesse apparente - mais fausse - de Lyra, elle consentit à répondre aux autres questions des garçons.

- Le professeur Moroz a de la famille en Europe de l'Est ?

- Je l'ignore. Je l'ai su par l'ex petite-amie du sorcier qui s'occupe de mon perroquet, qui est ami avec la sorcière qui a le même Gobelin consultant à Gringotts que Moroz » Lyra cacha son rire derrière un éternuement « Elle m'a également dit qu'elle avait quitté le pays pendant au moins sept ans et qu'elle n'était revenue qu'il n'y a peu de temps »

Mrs Rosmerta les regarda ensuite dans les yeux un par un, et dit avec le plus grand sérieux du monde « Je ne sais rien d'autre sur Isée Moroz »

* * *

><p>Tout en descendant l'escalier, Lyra bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et étira ses muscles ensommeillés. Une fois son pied nu posé sur le tapis de la salle commune, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sirius, assis sur le sol au milieu des cadeaux, les yeux rivés sur elle, attendait patiemment qu'elle le remarque.<p>

- Salut Sirius » Terminé les noms de famille, elle ne l'appelait plus que par son prénom dorénavant.

- Salut, répondit-il en souriant.

Lui aussi avait cessé de l'appeler « Carlson ». Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il ne l'appelait pas souvent « Lyra » non plus. En fait, il l'appelait rarement tout court, se contentant de la héler ou de s'adresser directement à elle. « On dirait que t'as encore plus la tête dans le cul que d'habitude » s'amusa-t-il.

Elle restait plantée debout sur le tapis, le regardait de ses yeux bouffis par le sommeil. « On s'est couchés trop tard » Elle passa ses bras autour de son corps, regrettant déjà la chaleur de ses draps « Quatre heures, c'est pas raisonnable »

Sirius porta une cigarette à moitié entamée à ses lèvres et en tira une bouffée « Ouais, mais c'était cool » Lyra ne l'écoutait plus et le regardait fumer, surprise et désormais bien réveillée « Comment se fait-il qu'en quatre jours, je ne t'ai jamais vu allumer une seule clope ?

- C'est juste de temps en temps, précisa-t-il.

Elle finit par le rejoindre et s'assit en face de lui. « Tu dois pas être au courant, mais Lily fume depuis qu'elle est sortie avec Hilton » La main de Sirius se figea dans les airs, la cigarette fumante entre ses doigts. Avec un regard dégoûté, mais un peu de regret, il jeta la cigarette dans la cheminée.

Amusée, Lyra suivit l'objet des yeux et vit tout de suite que la cigarette n'atteindrait pas le foyer. Refusant que la pièce soit abîmée parce que Mr Black n'avait pas voulu bouger ses fesses, elle déglutit et se concentra. La cigarette modifia légèrement sa trajectoire et atterrit heureusement dans le feu crépitant. Merci au dernier cours d'Approfondissement Magique, ils avaient commencé à étudier la lévitation et la télékinésie.

- James a intérêt à se lever bientôt, marmonna Sirius en regardant impatiemment ses cadeaux.

Lyra étouffa un bâillement, se pencha en arrière et s'appuya sur ses bras posés derrière elle. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder et fredonna quelque chose. « _Thiiiis is a hatesong, just meant for you _» Elle balança sa tête en rythme « _I thought that I'd write it down, whi-_ » Elle cessa en voyant le visage content de Sirius, s'apercevant qu'elle chantonnait à voix haute

- Hein qu'elle est géniale, cette chanson ? » Il murmura quelque chose en agitant sa baguette magique, puis les premières notes de basse de _Hatesong _résonnèrent dans la salle commune.

- De toutes celles des Pumpkin Trigger que vous m'avez fait écouter, c'est ma préférée, dit Lyra.

- La mienne aussi.

- Vous en avez pas marre de cette chanson ? grogna une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

James apparut au bas des marches, se frottant les yeux du revers de la main. Lyra bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Joyeux Noël ! Moi, je trouve que cette chanson décrit exactement ce qu'il se passe entre Lily et Sirius.

- À cause des paroles ? fit Sirius.

Lyra pencha la tête sur le côté, peinant à expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire « Ouais, mais pas que. C'est aussi l'air en lui-même, le truc entêtant qui vous lâche pas, la tonalité mineure... Et quand tu l'entends, Lily te manque moins. C'est pour ça que tu l'écoutes tout le temps »

Sirius eut un rire jaune pour montrer qu'il ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie, puis détourna son attention sur les cadeaux. Lyra sourit fièrement. Si avant, elle taquinait volontiers James sur les sentiments ambigus qu'il avait pour Lily, elle aimait bien maintenant faire la même chose avec Sirius.

Les trois Gryffondors s'attaquèrent au déballage des cadeaux. Lorsque Sirius eut fini de feuilleter le présent des Maraudeurs - un manuel pour monter et démonter au mieux sa propre moto -, il prit dans ses mains le dernier paquet qui lui était adressé. C'était une petite moto miniature, le modèle Harley Davidson le plus commun. Le métal finement travaillé étincelait à la lumière du jour.

- Tu pourras commencer une collection, comme ça, lui dit Lyra.

Il leva les yeux vers elle « C'est toi ?

- Oui, regarde la carte, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Il n'en eut pas besoin et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant « Merci énormément. C'est une super idée, la collection » Elle hocha la tête, puis se mit à rougir lorsque James lui planta un énorme bisou sur la joue pour la remercier de son cadeau. Des gants Quidditch Spécial Confort, adaptés aux poursuiveurs. Ça tombait bien, il avait percé les siens lors du dernier match.

Puis Lyra décacheta une enveloppe bleu turquoise qui lui était adressée et poussa un cri bref mais strident en regardant à l'intérieur. Elle laissa glisser sur le sol les trois billets pour le concert de Molotrovitch, célèbre violoncelliste ukrainienne, se jeta en avant et se rattrapa au cou des deux Maraudeurs. Elle les serra contre elle en répétant « Merci, merci, merci »

James éclata de rire tandis que Sirius souriait gauchement, un peu effrayé. Lorsqu'elle les relâcha, James ne manqua pas la surprise de son meilleur ami « Ah mais tu la connais pas, elle est super affectueuse ! Elle a l'air distante, comme ça, mais elle te fait des câlins sans prévenir, alors que t'as rien demandé »

Lyra serra les tickets contre sa poitrine « Mais d'habitude, je suis discrète » précisa-t-elle « Vous êtes trop géniaux !

- C'est la seule joueuse de violoncelle sorcière qu'on a trouvé et qui fait un concert cette année, dit James. Il nous aura pas fallu plus de trois jours avec toi pour avoir l'idée du cadeau idéal.

- C'est pas très dur à deviner non plus pour vous. Et merci le service Express des hiboux, répliqua joyeusement Lyra et aux Maraudeurs d'acquiescer. Je vais pouvoir emmener Liana et Lily ? demanda-t-elle.

- T'emmènes qui tu veux, mais c'était prévu pour vous trois.

Lyra lança un regard malicieux à Sirius « Alors indirectement, t'as offert un cadeau à Lily, ahah ! » Il rit en secouant la tête.

- Je lui en ai aussi fait un direct. Un tas de fientes de hibou toutes fraîches, récupérées et envoyées hier soir.

- Ah oui » « J'avais oublié » dirent James et Lyra en même temps. « Et elle t'a offert quoi ? » demanda le Maraudeur.

- Un réveil à pattes, dit sombrement le brun aux yeux gris. J'étais le premier levé, tu te souviens ? Elle l'a réglé pour cinq heures, six et huit heures du matin, cette Harpie. Il a fait passé ses pattes à travers le paquet cadeau, est allé jusque dans le dortoir et a sonné super fort. Quand j'ai essayé de l'éteindre, cette bestiole immonde a pas arrêté de courir partout et ça m'a pris dix minutes avant de l'attraper. J'ai toujours pas réussi à enlever le sort, alors il a sonné les trois fois.

James et Lyra riaient à gorge déployée. « J'ai » essaya de dire James « Rien en... entendu » Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Elle l'a ensorcelé pour que je sois la seule personne au monde à l'entendre.

Lyra renifla « Cette fille est vraiment géniale » dit-elle sur un ton affectueux.

- Il te reste un cadeau, lui fit remarquer Sirius un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle prit le dernier paquet à forme carré et le déballa. Il venait de son père. Il lui avait offert une superbe mygale, de la taille d'un poing d'enfant, emprisonnée dans un cube de verre très sobre. Lyra manipula le verre avec précaution, subjuguée et ravie.

- C'est super bien imité, s'exclama Sirius, tout aussi hypnotisé, en tendant la main vers le cadeau.

Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le verre, l'araignée bougea légèrement. Sirius poussa un cri et se projeta en arrière, loin du monstre. James eut un énorme fou-rire et Lyra se moqua gentiment « Bah alors, on a peur des méchantes n'araignées ?

- C'est une vraie ! » couina-t-il, effaré. Il se mit à palper son corps frénétiquement, sans quitter le _monstre _des yeux « Elle est sur moi, je la sens, elle est là ! » James se roula par terre, pleurant de rire.

- Mais non, tu vois bien qu'elle est dans sa cage !

Lyra tourna le cube dans tous les sens, lut la lettre de son père, puis passa son doigt le long d'une des arrêtes. Dans un petit _poc_, le cube s'ouvrit et Lyra put prendre son nouvel animal de compagnie dans sa main « Elle est vraiment adorable »

James, une fois calmé, lui demanda s'il pouvait la tenir. « Mei m'a raconté pour le rat que tu avais en quatrième année. Tu vas lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque cette fois »

Elle lui passa la mygale avec délicatesse, puis chercha Sirius. Il était assis sur un canapé - le plus éloigné du coin cadeau - et tentait de paraître détendu « Tu as vraiment la phobie des araignées ?

- Non » dit-il d'un ton méfiant et un peu embarrassé « C'est juste que je les aime pas... Vraiment pas » Il la vit hausser les sourcils « Si c'était vraiment une phobie, ça aurait été mon Epouvantard, tu crois pas ? »

- Je ne me souviens pas de ton Epouvantard, répondit Lyra, le front plissé par la réflexion.

Ils avaient étudié ces créatures en cours de Défenses de leur cinquième année. Lyra se souvint soudainement du visage crispé par la haine, et aussi la peur, d'un Sirius Black quelques mois plus jeune. Une jeune femme brune, grande et magnifique lui revint en mémoire. Si elle ne se trompait pas, l'Epouvantard de Sirius était Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle savait, comme tout le monde au château, que Sirius ne s'entendait pas avec sa famille, mais elle lui jeta un regard perplexe, se demandant comment on pouvait avoir peur à ce point de sa propre cousine.

Quand il était petit, les cousines de Sirius venaient souvent dormir chez lui, au Square Grimmaurd. Bellatrix était toujours celle qui se portait volontaire pour lui raconter une histoire avant qu'il ne s'endorme. _Toujours_ des histoires d'horreurs. Bella adorait faire peur déjà si jeune, et Sirius était trop effrayé et honteux pour en parler à quiconque.

L'histoire qu'elle racontait le plus souvent, avec les plus sanglants détails, était celle d'un jeune élève de Poudlard qui avait adopté un monstre-araignée. Une Acromentula. Le monstre avait fini par s'échapper, pétrifiait les gens de son terrifiant regard et avait même tué une jeune fille. Mais la fille avait le sang souillé, c'était une sang-de-bourbe, alors Bellatrix disait qu'elle le méritait.

Evidemment, des années plus tard, Andromeda lui avait assuré que ce n'était qu'une légende. Il n'empêche que Sirius n'avait jamais été fan des araignées. (2)

* * *

><p><em>Elle était entrée furtivement, comme si elle n'en avait pas le droit. Au milieu du dortoir, James se figea lorsqu'il la vit près de la porte, elle qui n'avait rien à faire là. Son visage était inexpressif, mais ses yeux brillaient et elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant esquisser une ombre de sourire. Sans détourner les yeux des siens, elle appuya sa main sur la poignée et ferma la porte. <em>

_Comme si une force invisible s'exerçait sur ses épaules, ses genoux plièrent et il se retrouva assis sur une chaise qui venait de nulle part. Sa question sur la raison de sa présence mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle desserra sa propre cravate, la fit glisser le long de son cou et tomber lascivement sur le sol. Elle déboutonna lentement son chemisier tout en penchant la tête sur le côté dans une mimique innocente. Elle retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, secoua la tête en enlevant sa chemise, laissant ses mèches auburn caresser sa peau._

_Les yeux de James ne savaient plus où se poser, sur sa poitrine emprisonnée dans son soutien-gorge, sa peau blanche qui contrastait avec la dentelle noire, sur ses côtes qui saillaient légèrement à chaque inspiration... Ou bien sur ses lèvres si séduisantes qui souriaient tranquillement, ses yeux verts étincelant d'une lueur... de désir ?_

_Elle fit glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes dans un déhanchement lent et voluptueux. Le cœur de James battait à tout rompre, il avait chaud, et son cerveau était trop anesthésié pour se poser des questions. Très vite chaussures et collants rejoignirent jupe et chemise sur le sol et James put admirer ses longues jambes pâles, parfaites. Elle était magnifique. _

_Elle marcha enfin vers lui. James suivit des yeux le balancement sensuel de ses hanches, ses mains qui frôlaient de temps à autre sa peau, et il lui sembla que le temps qu'elle mit pour s'approcher de lui dura une éternité. Avec un sourire coquin, elle replaça une de ses longues mèches auburn derrière son oreille. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il souriait idiotement. Elle était si sexy, tellement désirable... Et il était tellement excité qu'il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon._

_Quelque chose dans l'air changea soudainement. À cet instant, il s'aperçut que son regard émeraude n'était plus fixé sur lui - ou bien ne l'avait jamais été. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle ne s'arrêta pas, n'hésita même pas, et le dépassa. James se retourna aussitôt sur sa chaise pour ne pas la quitter des yeux et quelque chose le cloua sur place. Etait-ce la honte, la colère, la surprise ? Parce qu'à peine quelques mètres derrière lui, Sirius était assis sur une chaise tout à fait semblable à la sienne. _

_Il la regardait avec la même envie que James. Les yeux de son meilleur ami épousaient chacune de ses formes, dévoraient ses courbes, caressaient virtuellement sa peau. Pas un signe de cette lueur haineuse qui habitait habituellement ses prunelles anthracites quand il la regardait _elle_. Et c'était vers lui qu'_elle_ se dirigeait._

_Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius, se plaça derrière lui et se pencha au dessus de lui. James pouvait sentir le chatouillement de sa chevelure dans sa nuque à la place de Sirius. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse de Black, se perdant dans l'échancrure de sa chemise aux trois premiers boutons ouverts. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur la peau de son cou et Sirius soupira en fermant les yeux._

_Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et exerça une pression pour qu'elle lui fît face. Elle le contourna sans s'écarter et ses lèvres fondirent immédiatement sur les siennes. Elle l'enjamba pour s'assoir à califourchon sur lui et James réalisa qu'il tremblait de rage. Il la vit passer ses bras autour de son cou, ceux de Sirius entourèrent sa taille et ils s'embrassèrent avec appétit, leurs langues valsant ensemble. _

_Ils s'embrassaient comme deux amants qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des lustres. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre comme si l'un d'entre eux allait mourir. Bientôt, James ne put supporter leurs gémissements _et il se réveilla.

Il tourna si vite la tête sur le côté qu'il entendit son cou craquer. Pas le moindre signe de Sirius et Evans s'embrassant avidement, heureusement, et James respira normalement. Sirius n'était même plus dans son lit. James s'habilla à la manière d'un automate et courut presque jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il repéra rapidement son meilleur ami et le rejoignit. En voyant ses traits fatigués et sa tasse de café bue à moitié, James supposa que Sirius s'était réveillé peu avant lui.

- Bien dormi ? le salua-t-il.

James se servit du thé sans rien répondre. Son rêve était encore bien présent dans son esprit et il se mit à observer Sirius à la volée, étudia ses mouvements pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Puis il se traita d'imbécile. Que Sirius Black et Lily Evans aient une liaison relevait du domaine de l'irréalisable, du fantasque... non ? C'était juste un rêve... Mais avait-il une signification ?

- Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux pour quelqu'un qui vient de sortir du lit.

James était tellement occupé à examiner Sirius qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que celui-ci faisait de même. Il soupira, exaspéré par lui-même, et se décida à lui raconter sa nuit.

- J'ai fait un rêve.

- Je t'écoute, répondit son meilleur-ami avant d'enfourner un toast dans sa bouche. C'était un rêve intéressant ?

James tressaillit. _C'était rien de le dire_. Un sourire lubrique s'installa sur le visage du Black« Un rêve cochon ? » James ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- J'ai rêvé d'Evans.

Sirius se figea, puis grimaça. « Tu veux me dégoûter dès le petit-déj ? ». Il soupira et prit un air résigné. Il avait fini par s'habituer aux sentiments pas que platoniques de son meilleur ami pour son ennemie jurée.

- Allez, dis-moi tout.

James raconta la première partie de son rêve et hésita avant de poursuivre « Et puis, je me rends compte que tu es aussi dans le dortoir. Au lieu d'aller vers moi, Evans va vers toi, toujours en sous-vêtements. Vous commencez à vous embrasser, et c'est très chaud, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

À la surprise de James, Sirius eut un violent haut-le-cœur. Il déglutit difficilement, posa une main au milieu de sa poitrine, et son visage prit une teinte verdâtre. « Je crois que je vais vomir » balbutia-t-il.

- J'ai bien vu, dit James, mi-amusé mi-étonné. C'est à ce point ?

Sirius se racla la gorge et considéra son malaise passé « J'ai juste trop d'imagination. Corn', je t'adore, mais t'es complètement tordu de rêver de ce genre de trucs. Tu crois vraiment que quelque chose de ce genre puisse se passer entre elle et moi ? »

James fut coupé par l'arrivée de Lyra « Bonjour ! » Elle comprit que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait en un seul regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

- Rien.

Mais le Maraudeur à lunettes avait répondu beaucoup trop précipitamment, et le regard d'avertissement qu'il lança à Sirius fut bien trop éloquent. Lyra lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

- Allez mon chou, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu peux bien me le dire !

Le regard de Sirius passa de l'un à l'autre et il sembla que quelque chose lui échappait. James se plongea un instant dans les yeux bleu-gris de son amie. Il consentit ensuite à tout lui raconter. La fin du rêve fit beaucoup rire Lyra « Tu vois que c'était n'importe quoi ! » dit Sirius en désignant sa réaction. Puis elle prit un air malicieux.

- La question n'est pas si quelque chose entre Sirius et Lily pourrait se passer un jour, mais pourquoi James a rêvé d'un truc pareil.

Sirius fixa son meilleur ami dans l'attente d'une réponse. James remua sa fourchette dans son assiette, gêné « C'était la première fois que je rêvais d'Evans comme... ça » Les deux autres échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Sérieusement ?

- T'avais jamais fantasmé sur elle avant ?

- Pas en rêve, répondit honnêtement James.

- Ahah ! Donc tu fantasmes sur elle, nota Lyra avec satisfaction.

- Arrête avec ça, Lyra » James avait parlé sèchement. Il était fatigué de ses taquineries à propos de sa soit-disante attirance pour Evans.

- Ouais, j'ai déjà failli gerbé tout à l'heure, une fois me suffit.

Lyra et James ne l'écoutèrent pas et s'affrontèrent du regard. Elle était sûre que le Maraudeur avait un sacré béguin pour sa meilleure amie et ce depuis pas mal de temps. Sûrement déjà depuis leur cinquième année, où il la draguait en prétendant juste vouloir la faire enrager. James, quant à lui, reconnaissait qu'Evans n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais il se refusait catégoriquement à éprouver quelque chose de non platonique pour elle.

Ils étaient bien trop différents, trop incompatibles. Oui, ils s'étaient entendus à une époque, mais de l'eau avait bouillonné dans le chaudron depuis, des coups-bas et des vacheries avaient été faites. L'entente cordiale qu'ils avaient instaurés avant les vacances ne tenait qu'à un fil. S'il y avait une fille avec laquelle James ne voulait pas sortir, c'était bien Lily Evans. Rien qu'à voir la manière dont elle se comportait avec les garçons, cette fille ne lui attirerait que des problèmes.

Et pourtant, il rêvait d'elle... « Vois la réalité en face, James » Sirius les tira de leur affrontement visuel « J'ai beau ne pas supporter cette fille, il faudra bien que je me fasse à l'idée qu'elle te plaît. Et toi aussi.

- Fantasmer sur une fille ne veut rien dire, contra Potter. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- C'est vrai, concéda Lyra. Mais quand tu rajoutes ça au temps que tu passes à la regarder, à toutes les questions que tu me poses sur elle, sur sa vie et ses goûts, et - laisse-moi finir - toutes les fois où tu disais sans le faire exprès « Evans aurait sûrement fait ça », ou « Tu crois qu'Evans aurait apprécié ? ». Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y pas _juste_ ce rêve.

- Et quel rêve ! renchérit Sirius. Tu as rêvé que vous étiez sur le point de coucher ensemble, et que finalement un autre type te l'a volée. Et pas n'importe quel type, _moi_, ton meilleur ami. Ça montre juste à quel point tu as peur qu'elle soit avec un autre.

- Je sais pas si ça veut vraiment dire ça » dit songeusement la brune. « L'année dernière, on se demandait parfois si Lily et James ne se détestaient pas autant que toi et elle tellement ça chauffait entre eux - enfin, pas chaud sexuellement parlant, mais tu m'as compris » Sirius acquiesça « Et dans le rêve de James, la haine entre Lily et toi se transformait en amour, ou au moins en désir. Comme si l'inconscient de James voulait lui dire que c'était possible que les sentiments changent comme ça, et que-

- Si je vous dérange, vous me le dites, grinça James, agacé par leurs élucubrations et qu'on fasse comme s'il n'était pas là.

Sirius et Lyra se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise, comme s'ils avaient effectivement oublié sa présence. Son irritation se changea en colère et il préféra quitter la Grande Salle. Lyra le suivit du regard en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle sentait le trouble de son ami. Elle devinait avec quelle véhémence James rejetait ses sentiments pour Lily, et pour quelqu'un d'aussi entier et honnête avec lui-même, il avait du mal à faire avec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire toute à l'heure par « Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ? », lui demanda finalement Sirius.

Elle le jaugea du regard un instant, puis lui conta avec amusement la fois où James et elle, ivres morts, avaient risqué de donner un nouvel angle à leur relation. Elle lui dit ensuite que, bien qu'ils en aient eu envie, ils avaient décidé de ne pas avoir de relation sexuelle pour préserver leur amitié, et que les choses étaient parfaitement normales entre eux depuis.

- Et ben, j'ai presque eu peur ! dit Sirius à la fin de son explication. Je pensais que c'était plus sérieux. Déjà qu'il a du mal à se débrouiller avec Evans, j'imagine pas ce que ce serait s'il était pris entre deux meilleures amies.

Lyra éclata de rire « Tu m'étonnes ! C'est le genre de situation où on ne récolte que des problèmes »

* * *

><p>Lyra s'évada parmi les étoiles qui illuminaient cette magnifique nuit. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ces dernières se tournèrent vers ses meilleures amies. Que faisaient-elles ? Avec qui étaient-elles ? Passaient-elles un bon moment ? Elle l'espérait. Lyra aurait souhaité connaître un procédé magique qui lui aurait permis d'entrer en contact avec Liana et Lily, autre que les hiboux - trop long - et les cheminées - impossible à Poudlard -, pour leur faire savoir qu'elle pensait à elles.<p>

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de se poser, ce soir. On était le 31 décembre, l'année 1973 était sur le point de commencer et ils avaient eu un emploi du temps très chargé. Les Maraudeurs et elle avaient improvisé une petite fête pour l'occasion. Furent invités les trois autres élèves de Gryffondors présents au château pendant les vacances, les deux de Poufsouffles et les cinq de Serdaigle. James et Sirius s'étaient montrés catégoriques, les deux élèves de Serpentards n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Quant aux professeurs, ils faisaient la fête entre eux quelque part dans le château.

La fête avait commencé vers 19h. Une heure plus tard, James et Sirius s'étaient éclipsés à l'insu de tous - sauf de Lyra qui était dans le coup. La brune avait passé le temps où ils étaient absents à occuper Alice Gordon, septième année à Gryffondor, pour qu'elle ne se doute pas de la surprise qui l'attendait.

Les deux Maraudeurs étaient partis à Pré-Au-Lard récupérer un certain Frank Londubat. Le jeune homme avait quitté Poudlard l'année dernière, étudiait à présent pour devenir Auror, et était également un ami d'enfance de James. Tous trois avaient emprunté le passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante pour revenir au château. Dire qu'Alice avait été étonnée et ravie de voir son amoureux en cette veille de jour de l'an était un euphémisme.

Lyra détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour s'intéresser à son verre vide. Elle s'approcha de la table où étaient disposés victuailles, friandises et alcool et se servit un verre de punch. « Hey » entendit-elle et elle se tourna pour voir Majdoline Peakes, meilleure amie d'Alice. La septième année lui tendit son verre et Lyra la servit en punch.

- Ils sont mignons, dit Majdoline en désignant Alice et Frank.

Lyra sourit en voyant le petit couple tendrement enlacé sur la piste de danse « Oui. C'était une super idée de le faire venir » Majdoline acquiesça.

- Il est content de revenir à Poudlard en plus. Je crois que je comprends, ça va me faire tellement bizarre de quitter l'école l'année prochaine...

Elle écouta David Bowie lui conseillait de prendre ses pilules riches en protéines et d'enfiler son casque, avant de reprendre « Tu sais, James » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et Lyra haussa un sourcil.

- Le Maraudeur incapable de se coiffer correctement ? J'en ai entendu parler » Majdoline sourit.

- Il est complètement à fond sur Lily, t'es d'accord avec moi ?

Lyra éclata de rire « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire » Le sourire de Majdoline s'agrandit.

- Il a passé un peu de temps avec nous pendant ces quelques jours » expliqua-t-elle « Au début, c'était surtout pour apprendre à connaître Alice, vu qu'elle sort avec Frank... Mais les conversations tournent beaucoup autour de Lily dernièrement. Il me pose des questions sur elle, et il veut absolument savoir pour, tu sais » Elle se pencha vers elle et continua à voix basse « L'histoire de Pétunia et son père »

Lyra acquiesça. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée que Majdoline soit au courant de toute l'histoire. Majdoline et Lily étaient devenues des amies très proches l'année dernière. « Mais pas que sur ça » continua-t-elle « Il m'a demandé si elle avait un copain, en faisant comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, tu vois » Lyra voyait tout à fait.

- Malgré tout ça, il refuse d'accepter qu'il craque pour elle. C'est vraiment navrant.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, toutes deux impatientes de savoir comment les choses allaient évoluer une fois que Lily reviendrait à Poudlard. Majdoline rejoignit Alice et Frank et Lyra se dirigea vers un canapé. Ce n'est que quand elle fut assise qu'elle s'aperçut que Sirius était juste à côté d'elle.

_Planet Earth is blue and there is nothing I can do_

Complétement avachi sur le sofa, ses yeux étaient fermés mais il ne dormait pas. Sa jambe battait de temps en temps en rythme avec la musique - _This is Ground Control to Major Tom - _et il tenait fermement son verre à moitié plein de sa main gauche. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent à moitié quand il sentit le poids de Lyra à ses côtés. Il lui lança un regard somnolent.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de punch.

Il soupira et mit un temps avant de lui répondre « Un peu trop bu » Elle haussa les sourcils « Déjà ? Mais il est que » Elle vérifia sa montre « Onze heures moins vingt ! Allez, un peu de nerf » Elle posa sa main sur son genou et le secoua en riant. Il répondit par un faible grognement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as bu ?

- Quatre ou cinq gigantesques verres de punch » Il l'examina pour essayer de déterminer son taux d'ébriété « Et toi ?

- Deux. Et on s'est fait une bouteille et demie de Whisky Pur Feu avec James.

Sirius pouffa « Z'êtes dingues »

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques temps. Lyra finit par ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Albert Towler accapara l'attention de Sirius. Quand elle comprit qu'ils parlaient filles, elle décrocha de la conversation.

Lyra et Sirius ne bougèrent pas du canapé de toute la soirée, trop confortablement installés. Ils discutèrent peu ensemble, cependant. Sirius, en populaire Maraudeur qu'il était, était sans cesse accosté. Lyra participait parfois, mais écoutait surtout, s'amusant de leurs plaisanteries douteuses et de leurs réflexions de poivrot alors qu'elle s'estimait presque sobre. Elle observait Sirius lentement revenir à la vie - déssaouler, bien sûr - au fil des conversations.

James venait souvent la voir et lui rapportait à boire. Il venait simplement discuter avec elle, insistait pour qu'elle vienne danser avec lui - elle refusait à chaque fois, trop à l'aise dans son canapé - et ils avaient même fait un concours de boisson, encouragés et acclamés par le reste des élèves. À part James, elle avait aussi longuement parlé projet d'avenir avec Miriam Strout qui voulait devenir Guérisseuse.

Peu avant minuit, ils se retrouvèrent seuls sur leur canapé. Soudain, Lyra éclata de rire, surprenant le Maraudeur. Il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

- Tu te souviens, cet été, le truc avec la chaise roulante ?

Elle le regarda avec un large sourire, attendant que la mémoire lui revienne. Un fou-rire le prit à son tour, Lyra le rejoignit vite. Il riait tellement qu'il était obligé de se tenir à la jeune fille pour ne pas tomber sur elle.

Puis il parvint à se lever et mima le visage abasourdi de cette moldue qui, dans cet hôpital londonien où James, Liana, Sirius s'étaient rendus pour soigner la cheville tordue de Lyra, avait assisté à un « miracle ». Sirius, qui était alors assis sur un fauteuil roulant laissé à l'abandon, en était sorti debout sur ses deux jambes et elle avait cru à un handicapé à qui le Dieu des moldus avaient bien voulu rendre ses jambes.

Ils se tordaient encore de rire quand James hurla « BONNE ANNEE ! » Ils entendirent ensuite des exclamations de joies, des meilleurs vœux criés en veux-tu en voilà, et des bruits d'embrassades.

Une fois calmée, le premier regard que Lyra rencontra fut bien sûr celui de Sirius. Il était penché vers elle, sa main toujours accrochée à son épaule. L'alcool et l'hilarité faisait briller ses yeux. Le magnifique sourire qu'il lui adressait la rendit toute chose - cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas dit que Sirius était _vraiment_ beau. Elle lui sourit maladroitement et ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre en même temps.

La tradition du passage à la nouvelle année voulait que chaque personne devait échanger un baiser avec quelqu'un. Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent à peine, Lyra atterrit plus à la commissure des lèvres de Sirius qu'autre chose. Ils se reculèrent et Lyra sourit de nouveau, plus confiante.

- Bonne année, lui dit-elle tranquillement.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son épaule et l'amena contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, trop surprise pour réagir. Lyra sentit sa bouche tout contre son oreille « BONNE ANNEEEEE ! » Elle fit un bond et le rejeta tellement violemment qu'il atterrit à l'autre bout du canapé, mort de rire.

Elle posa une main sur son oreille douloureuse « Enfoiré, tu m'as défoncé les tympans ! »

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de Sirius, jusqu'à ce que James ne lui saute dessus pour lui souhaiter, à lui aussi, une bonne année. Il lui plaqua une bise sonore sur la joue tout en le serrant contre lui, puis en fit de même avec Lyra. Elle le garda dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps et il répondit à son étreinte avec plaisir. Comme James l'avait fait remarqué le jour de Noël, elle était une personne très câline, surtout avec ses amis proches - dont James faisait absolument parti.

Une fois que tout le monde eût embrassé et enlacé tout le monde, la fête recommença et le niveau de la musique fut même augmenté. Lorsque les deux heures du matin sonnèrent, une réunion entre James, Sirius et Frank se mit en place.

Une demi-heure plus tard, six Gryffondors, trois filles et trois garçons, se baladaient impunément dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La seule lumière provenaient de leurs six baguettes. Lyra se sentait particulièrement nerveuse, et préféra rompre le silence « Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » Ils répondirent l'un après l'autre aux questions successives de Lyra, à commencer par James.

- On va mettre le bordel dans la Grande Salle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que James et Sirius veulent faire un grand coup pour la nouvelle année.

- Pourquoi Frank est là ?

- Parce que James a toujours voulu faire une action de Maraudeur avec lui.

- Pourquoi Alice est là ?

- Parce qu'elle voulait rester avec Frank.

- Pourquoi Majdo' est là ?

- Parce qu'elle voulait pas rester toute seule.

- Pourquoi moi je suis là ?

- Parce que t'as surpris notre conversation.

Lyra, toujours nerveuse, regardait distraitement autour d'elle « D'accord, tout s'explique » Mais elle n'était toujours pas rassurée.

Sirius, qui était demeuré silencieux et marchait juste à côté d'elle, la prit par le cou et la tira vers lui. Il lui murmura quelque chose qu'elle fut seule à entendre. Elle rit nerveusement mais de bon cœur, avant de lui filer un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Comment mettre à sac la Grande Salle façon Maraudeurs ? Très simple. Notre joyeuse bande de Gryffondors allèrent jusqu'aux cuisines et papotèrent gentiment avec les elfes de maisons. Sans avoir eu besoin d'une grande force de persuasion, les elfes de maison acceptèrent la mission suivante : faire apparaître sur les quatre tables de la Grande Salle toutes sortes de plats comme des purées, des gelées, des bouillies, des coulis, des crèmes - bref, tout un tas de trucs gluants. Le plus dur fut de les convaincre d'envoyer la nourriture sans aucune vaisselle, seulement les aliments.

Une fois la première étape réglée, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les Maraudeurs furent les premiers à monter sur une des quatre tables, celle des Serpentards. James se posta à l'extrémité de la table. Une dizaine de mètre devant lui, Sirius disposa dans un rayon d'environ un mètre de la mousse au chocolat, de la purée de pomme de terre, de la gelée de citrouille et encore d'autres aliments que Lyra ne sut identifier. Une fois fait, Sirius descendit de la table.

- Prêt ? cria-t-il à son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air concentré. Sirius leva le poing vers le plafond et le baissa à la seconde où il cria « Go ! » James partit alors en courant. Lorsqu'il arrive à proximité des plats, il sauta en avant se jeter à plat ventre dessus. Emporté par son élan, il glissa sur presque toute la longueur de la table en poussant des cris surexcités, semant une large traînée de nourriture sur son passage.

Les cinq autres Gryffondors applaudirent sa prestation et éclatèrent de rire devant l'état pitoyable de ses vêtements. Même le verre de ses lunettes était parsemé de gouttes de ragoûts, ou bien de chocolat, on ne savait pas trop...

Maintenant que l'exemple leur avait été montré, les autres s'empressèrent d'imiter James. Majdoline et Alice préférèrent néanmoins rester en dehors et se contentaient de rire et de les encourager. Ils glissaient, patinaient, sautaient à pied joints, éclaboussaient même le sol... Ce fut un véritable carnage. James et Sirius se firent même le plaisir de traîner Lyra contre son grès dans une purée de harengs frits, chacun lui tenant une main de chaque côté de la table des Gryffondors.

Lorsqu'ils décrétèrent en avoir fait assez, la Grande Salle était dans un état méconnaissable et particulièrement dégoûtant. Sans parler de l'aspect de Lyra, Frank, James et Sirius. Ils fêtèrent leur œuvre avec une bouteille de champagne amenée par Londubat, la dernière avant d'aller se coucher.

Sans se soucier des conséquences de cette plaisanterie vraiment stupide - la dégradation du patrimoine Poudlardien, que diable ! -, Lyra prit une bonne douche, pria Merlin que l'odeur de hareng finisse par disparaître, et s'endormit comme une bienheureuse.

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
>I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you<br>No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)  
>What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way<br>What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you  
>What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way<br>What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you_

* * *

><p>(1) Lorsque l'URSS existait, Saint Pétersbourgh a été rebaptisée Petrograd en 1914 puis Leningrad en 1924 jusqu'en 1991, la chute de l'URSS. Au début je m'étais emmêlée dans les dates, Lyra disait donc dans ce chapitre qu'elle habitait à Petrograd au lieu de Leningrad. J'ai corrigé ça en ce jours d'avril 2013.<p>

(2) Je sais, ça fait un peu recopier sur Ron et sa phobie, mais ça me plaisait de revenir sur quelque chose ayant un rapport avec la Chambre des Secrets. A noter que personne ne sait pourquoi Hagrid a été renvoyé, donc personne fait le rapprochement. J'ai beaucoup hésité entre offrir à Lyra une tarentule ou une mygale, j'ai regardé plein d'images de ces deux espèces sur google image avant de choisir... C'est vraiment immonde, jsuis comme Sirius, j'aime pas ces p'tites bêbetes.

**Fraize** : SHAKA POOOONK ! T'aimes bien alors ? Je suis FAN depuis que je les ai découvert l'année dernière, c'est juste trop de la boulette ce groupe, j'écoute ça la moitié du temps. Leur dernier album est très bien, mais j'ai une net préférence pour le 2e, Bad Porn Movie Trax. T'as trop de la chance de les avoir vu en concert, je suis jalouse ! Je vais peut-être allée les voir en avril. Et j'ai de plus en plus envie de les mettre dans ma fic, certaines de leurs paroles correspondent vachement à ce qu'il se passe ou va se passer… Moi non plus j'aime moins Dylan depuis que je « sais » qu'elle va se marier. Il était temps qu'elle dégage et laisse Remus tranquille. Je suis désolée :( pas vraiment de Lily/James pour ce chapitre là, ni pour celui d'après je crois… Merci pour ta review !

**Stef** : Héhé ouais Dylan est désormais une méchante. J'espère que les Lyra, James et Sirius de ce chapitre te plairont, moi je les adore. Alors pour l'histoire de **Peter et du Patronus**… Tu as totalement raison, et tu as soulevé un point auquel j'avais pas du tout pensé. C'est vrai que c'est assez exceptionnel quand même de savoir faire un Patronus, et je m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'avais rendu Peter meilleur qu'il ne l'est en réalité dans cette fic. J'aime bien le Peter adolescent, et je voulais tellement faire le contraire des autres auteurs qui le rabaissent que je me suis laissée emportée. Après j'ai une petite théorie : on a toujours dit que Peter était très moyen en cours, (je pense à McGonagall dans HP3), mais pour moi il n'était pas forcément dépourvu de capacité ou de pouvoir magique, c'était plus un flemmard qui avait des difficultés d'attention et préférait se marrer avec ses potes que bosser. Et puis, qui ne serait pas un sorcier médiocre quand on est proches de James Potter et Sirius Black ? Regarde Harry par exemple : c'est un crack en Défenses, mais à part ça il est moyen un peu partout en cours non ? C'est peut-être pas un bon exemple... Deuxièmement, jai peut-être pas assez insisté sur ça, mais Peter est vraiment _heureux_ d'avoir eu des nouvelles de sa mère, complètement sur un petit nuage, et c'est vraiment pour ça qu'il a réussi son Patronus. Peut-être que tu t'en rappelles pas, et je ne t'en veux pas hein ), mais sa mère a un petit problème mental, elle est enfermée dans un monde imaginaire depuis des années et ne porte plus aucune attention à son fils depuis, sauf cette lettre… Voilà. Au fait j'aime beaucoup tes remarques, tu me fais réfléchir sur pas mal de points, donc si t'as encore des trucs à dire sur tout ça ou sur quoi que ce soit ne te gêne pas ! Merci pour ta review.

_Oui, Jim Morrison est sexy, et si vous me croyez pas tapez son nom sur Google Image et bavez devant ces superbes photos en noir et blanc, avec ses bouclettes, son torse nu qu'on voit pas toujours, son air si sérieux, et osez me dire le contraire. Et BAM. _

_**Petite question**__ à laquelle j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez : Est-ce que vous trouvez mes chapitres trop longs ? Je tourne toujours autour des 20 pages, des fois je fais plus, et j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est trop long, j'ai peur que ça vous ennuie à force. J'ai un plan à respecter, mais il peut être bouleversé si vous aussi la longueur vous embête. _

_A part ça j'espère que vous avez aimé hein :) Je crois que j'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi facilement, ça venait vraiment tout seul. Pour le __**prochain chapitre**__, bien on aura Lily qui révèle qui est le vrai père de Pétunia à sa famille, et la suite des vacances de James, Sirius et Lyra. Parce que non, c'est pas finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! A bientôt tous !_


	11. It could be wrong but it could've been r

Bonjour ! J'ai un retard monstre et je m'en excuse. J'ai bloqué de manière monumentale sur ce chapitre. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite mais j'en ai eu marre et je préfère poster maintenant pour pouvoir écrire la suite, il faut aller de l'avant quoi. Ce chapitre est encore une fois très long, mais je crois que les prochains le seront moins.

Un grand merci aux revieweurs : **Zod'a Tor' Weran**, **CFLM angel**, **Fraize**, **LaSilvana**, **Daisy.Z.L.**, **Stef**, **Helizia Black**, **EwilanGil'Sayan**, **Caramelise**, **Pelouze**, **Hulrik**, **likyboy's**, **LaLouisaBlack** et **xxShimyxx**. Les RAR aux anonymes sont à la fin du chapitre. S'il vous plaît dites moi si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un !

Voici deux résumés. Je conseille à tout le monde de lire le résumé antérieur parce que ça concerne une partie de l'histoire des _Liens Eternels_ que je n'ai pas encore re-raconté dans cette fic-là. Ensuite pour ceux qui se rappellent bien du chapitre précédent, inutile de lire le résumé du chapitre précédent.

Résumé antérieur : Depuis la fin de leur première année, **Lily **s'est liée d'une amitié très forte avec **Lyra Carlson** et **Liana Harper**, deux filles de son dortoir qui deviennent ses meilleures amies. Les trois filles ont fait rencontré leurs parents durant l'été qui suivit et c'est alors qu'ils découvent quelque chose : les trois familles Evans, Carlson et Harper se connaissent depuis des années. En vérité, les trois mères, **Sarah Evans**, **Solène Carlson **et **Susan Harper **se sont rencontrées dans leur vingtaine et sont devenues meilleures amies. Susan était la marraine de Lily, Solène de Liana, Sarah de Lyra. Les trois mères et le père de Lily sont des moldus, le père de Liana et celui de Lyra sont des sorciers. Mais en 1958-59, lorsque les trois filles ont environ deux ans, les trois familles se retrouvent en danger à cause d'une bande de sorciers qui les poursuit et les menace pour une raison toujours inconnue jusqu'à aujourd'hui _(sauf de l'auteur :P)_. Le Ministère prend les choses en main, règle cette affaire et décide d'effacer la mémoire des trois couples de parents pour qu'ils oublient avoir eu des liens d'amitié entre eux. Les Evans oublient la magie, les Carlson déménagent en Russie, et ils ne se revoient tous que neuf ans plus tard grâce à leurs filles. Ils demandent à ce moment-là au Ministère de leur restituer leur mémoire et tous redeviennent aussi proches qu'avant. En 1970, les trois filles (et les Maraudeurs) sont en quatrième année ; décembre 70, les trois mères qui faisaient un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse sont assassinées par un Mangemort dont on n'a pas retrouvé l'identité.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : C'est les vacances de Noël. Remus, Peter, Liana et Lily sont dans leurs familles respectives. James, Sirius et Lyra doivent rester à Poudlard. Ils ne sont en tout qu'une dizaine d'élèves dans le château plus quelques professeurs. Tous les trois se rendent à Londres dans un magasin de musique pour acheter deux guitares sorcières, pour James et Sirius, et une batterie pour Remus, car les Maraudeurs veulent monter un groupe de musique ; c'est quelque chose que Sirius a proposé pour continuer de se racheter aux yeux de Remus, très bon batteur et passionné de musique. Puis ils vont à Pré-au-Lard pour poser des questions à Mrs Rosmerta sur Isée Moroz, la nouvelle prof de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Moroz est au courant que les trois Maraudeurs sont des Animagi, et ils ont peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire de cette information alors ils espèrent découvrir un horrible secret pour pouvoir faire pression sur elle aussi, et Rosmerta est connue pour être la commère du village... On apprend alors que Rosmerta a dans les trente-cinq-quarante ans, qu'elle était à Serpentard comme Moroz et qu'elle la connaît de vue ; que Moroz a raté les trois derniers mois de sa sixième année et a dû la redoubler, qu'elle a quitté l'école pendant quelques semaines en septième année à cause d'un "scandale", qu'elle aime bien se rendre dans les pays de l'Est, mais Rosmerta ne leur explique aucun de ces évènements. Quelques jours plus tard, James fait un rêve érotique sur Lily qui le perturbe beaucoup mais il refuse toujours d'avouer que la miss Evans lui plait vraiment. A part ça, Sirius, James et Lyra passent de cools vacances, un bon Noël, un bon nouvel an... Les Maraudeurs ont voulu faire un grand coup pour la nouvelle année, dégueulasser un max la Grande Salle, blague à laquelle Lyra a participé. Ils ont fait envoyé toute sorte de nourriture graisseuse et gluante des cuisines et en ont recouvert la pièce, les tables, bancs, etc, transformant le tout en un mélange immonde.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. La chanson de ce chapitre est "Resistance" de Muse. Les premières phrases en italiques sont tirées du "Maître des Illusions" de Donna Tartt, un de mes romans préférés. Il y a également un extrait de "Let's bang", chanson de Shaka Ponk.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! Et spéciale dédicace à **Zod'a Tor' Weran** pour avoir posté la 100e review pour cette fic !

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**11.**** It could be wrong but it could've been right**

* * *

><p><em>« On n'est pas très doué pour la beauté physique, dans ma famille, tu sais, on est tout en os, en pommettes et en nez crochus. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai tendance à relier la beauté à des qualités qui n'ont absolument rien à y voir. Je vois une jolie bouche ou deux yeux mélancoliques et j'imagine toutes sortes d'affinités, d'affinités intimes. Peu importe qu'une douzaine de connards soient agglutinés autour de la même personne, juste parce qu'ils ont été dupés par le même regard. »<em>

_Francis Abernathy, _Le Maître des Illusions, Donna Tartt.

* * *

><p><em>À Poudlard, Sirius Black était <em>le _mec par excellence - statut qu'il partageait avec son ami James Potter. Canon, brillant, populaire, redoutable adversaire, blagueur. Il y avait cette auréole de gloire, de renommée, d'excellence autour de ces quatre garçons de Gryffondor. Ils s'entendaient avec tout le monde, tout le monde les aimait bien - mais peu les connaissait vraiment. L'auréole en question était une sorte de mur complexe à franchir. Il y avait les Maraudeurs, et il y avait les autres. Presque intouchables, inaccessibles. _

_Les Maraudeurs, c'était l'élite sociale. Que Liana ait réussi à rester l'amie de James et Sirius pendant toutes ces années était surprenant. Que Potter ait voulu apprendre à me connaître et devenir mon ami après une cuite l'était aussi. Que la haine de Lily persiste relevait d'un des mystères de l'histoire de Poudlard._

_Honnêtement, je ne m'étais pas attendue à m'entendre avec Sirius pendant ces vacances. Parce qu'une confiance et une amitié presque fusionnelle s'étaient très vite installées entre James et moi, et je considérais que c'était un évènement trop extraordinaire dans ma vie sociale pour avoir la chance de me faire apprécier d'un deuxième Maraudeur. _

_Sirius et moi avons mis quelques jours avant de vraiment baisser notre garde avec l'autre. Puis on s'est découvert des points communs. Sirius s'est aperçu qu'il pouvait aussi facilement rigoler avec moi qu'avec Liana - rien d'étonnant vu ma proximité avec celle-ci. Et comme avec James, j'ai vu outre le Maraudeur hyper populaire et le garçon odieux qu'a l'habitude de décrire Lily. Fait aidant, le château était pratiquement désert en ces vacances de Noël, alors ce n'était plus 'Les Maraudeurs et les autres' ; juste trois Gryffondors passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble._

Lily fit un pas dans la cuisine « Papa ? » Greg Evans baissa son_ Times_, journal moldu, pour regarder sa cadette. Cette dernière faisait son possible pour ne pas détourner son regard et se tordait nerveusement les mains derrière son dos.

- Je peux te parler ?

Son père l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui autour de la table de la cuisine. « Tu veux du thé Liloune ?

- Non merci » Le petit sourire attendri qui se dessina sur le visage de son père l'intrigua.

- C'est à propos d'un garçon, c'est ça ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce que son père interpréta comme de la gêne. Il regretta subitement l'absence de sa femme, décédée deux ans plus tôt. Lily aurait peut-être été plus encline à se confier sur sa vie sentimentale à sa mère plutôt qu'à lui...

- Absolument pas. Pétunia est là ?

Mr Evans haussa un sourcil « Bon, c'est définitivement pas à cause d'un garçon alors. Ta soeur est déjà partie, Liloune » La rouquine fronça les sourcils.

- Où ça ?

- Elle passe les derniers jours de vacances chez une amie, tu sais bien. Ses parents l'ont invité dans leur maison sur l'île de Guernesey.

Lily pinça tant les lèvres qu'elles ne formèrent plus qu'une ligne fine « Oh, elle aura sûrement _oublié_ de me dire au revoir » Son père se retint de faire une remarque sur le ton ironique de Lily, ne sachant plus quoi faire face à la relation qu'entretenaient ses filles qui se détériorait de jour en jour.

- Mais je reviens dimanche à Poudlard moi, je la reverrai pas ?

- Non. Est-ce que ça doit attendre qu'elle revienne ou tu peux m'en parler tout de suite ?

Lily réfléchit à cette possibilité. Non, elle s'était décidée à faire ça pendant ces vacances de Noël, elle n'avait que trop reculé l'échéance. Et puis, savoir qu'elle pouvait se concentrer seulement sur la réaction de son père la soulageait d'un poids.

Lily finit par se servir une tasse de thé, plus pour s'occuper que par réelle envie. « Papa, il faut que je te dise un truc. C'est par rapport à maman » Greg Evans se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise, signe qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

L'adolescente inspira et expira profondément « Un peu avant qu'elle... meure, maman, elle... Elle m'a dit quelque chose. Elle est venue me voir à Pré-au-Lard, tu sais, le village de sorcier où on fait des sorties de temps en temps avec l'école.

- Avec le grand magasin de bonbon et le bar des Trois Ogres ?

- Des Trois Balais, corrigea machinalement Lily en se souvenant d'avoir un jour raconté à son père qu'elle était persuadé d'avoir croisé un vrai ogre dans l'auberge en troisième année. Elle m'a raconté comment toi et elle, vous vous étiez rencontrés et mis ensemble.

- Oui, juste après l'université. À l'époque, ta mère...

- Elle sortait avec un type qui s'appelait Joshua, c'est ça ?

Greg hocha la tête « Joshua Bergen. C'était aussi un de mes amis d'enfance » Lily observa son père, cherchant une ombre de regret ou de tristesse à l'entente du nom de son ancien ami, mais ne trouva sur son visage qu'attention et une pointe de curiosité.

- Mais maman et toi, vous étiez attirés l'un par l'autre alors qu'elle sortait encore avec lui. Vous avez fini par avoir une liaison. Maman était amoureuse de vous deux et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Joshua a fini par tout apprendre, il l'a largué et a coupé les ponts avec toi. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle devant l'air surpris de son père.

- Rien, ça m'étonne juste que Sarah t'ait vraiment raconté toute l'histoire.

- Ouais, ben je faisais pas la fière je t'assure, dit-elle.

Greg ne parut même pas embarrassé d'entendre reparler de sa trahison envers Joshua. Presque vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis et il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir perdu un ami puisqu'il avait gagné la femme de sa vie « Ensuite, elle est tombée enceinte de Pétunia et vous vous êtes mariés »

Son père acquiesça de nouveau « Elle m'a dit que tu avais eu des... soupçons quant à si tu étais vraiment le père ou pas. Après tout, elle est tombée enceinte très vite après avoir rompu avec Joshua. Mais elle t'avait assuré que c'était de toi qu'elle était enceinte.

- C'est vrai, articula lentement Greg, une expression sur ses traits que Lily peinait à comprendre.

- En fait... Quand- quand on a retrouvé les Carlson et les Harper, que vous avez recommencé à vous familiariser avec la magie, maman a demandé à Tristan de lui rendre un service. Elle voulait savoir si avec la magie on pouvait faire des sortes de tests de paternité.

Lily se tut, les yeux dans ceux de son père, qui avait des iris verts émeraudes presque identiques aux siens. Greg ne disait rien, restait complètement impassible. Elle reprit une grande inspiration « Et c'est possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui est possible ?

- De faire un test sorcier de paternité. Et... » Le cœur de Lily battait à tout rompre « Merlin papa, tu n'es pas le père de Pétunia. C'est Joshua son vrai père »

C'était comme si elle avait fait exploser une bombe atomique en plein milieu de la cuisine. Elle aurait cru que le poids dans sa poitrine disparaitrait une fois qu'elle aurait tout avoué, mais au contraire, il pesait encore plus lourd. Lily fixait son père avec des excuses plein les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Lui avouer qu'il n'avait aucun lien biologique avec sa fille aînée ! C'était de la folie !

Pour le coup, bien qu'il soit irrespectueux d'en vouloir aux morts, Lily reprochait amèrement à sa mère de lui avoir laissé ce fardeau. Elle était sûre que Sarah Evans avait senti d'une quelconque manière sa dernière heure arriver - parce que l'assassinat avait eu lieu, quoi, à peine un peu plus d'un mois après sa visite à Pré-au-Lard ? - et au lieu d'emporter son secret dans la tombe ou de tout dire sur son lit de mort, elle avait laissé ça à Lily. Tout en étant parfaitement consciente des conflits existants entre Pétunia et elle. Oh, Mrs Evans n'avait jamais été une mère exemplaire, mais alors là...

Lily se fustigea mentalement et se répéta dans sa tête qu'elle aimait sa mère. Avant de se concentrer sur son père, son seul parent resté vivant. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu un geste, son regard aux pupilles quelque peu dilatées était fixé sur la table et ses mâchoires étaient contractées. Puis il posa les coudes sur la table et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Complètement insensé » murmura-t-il. Cependant, Lily n'essaya pas de le convaincre qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle savait que quelque part, son père la croyait. Sarah n'avait-elle pas elle-même dit que Pétunia tenait ses cheveux blonds, son long cou, sa mâchoire carrée de Joshua Bergen ? Si Greg ne l'avait pas réalisé jusque là, ça finirait par le frapper à un moment ou un autre.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant ce qui parut durer une éternité. Jusqu'à ce que Lily demande faiblement « Ça va aller ?

- Je crois, croassa son père encore peu sûr de lui.

- Tu crois que Pétunia doit être au courant ? continua sa fille d'une petite voix.

Mr Evans se redressa et il sembla qu'il préférait poser ses yeux n'importe où que sur son unique fille biologique « Et bien, ça serait sûrement pour le mieux. Elle a le droit de sa voir. Ce sont ses... origines, après tout » Lily hocha la tête.

- Je pourrais demander à Dumbledore de me laisser rester juste quelques jours de plus, proposa Lily avec une mine sombre car cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Son père consentit enfin à la regarder, et le tumulte d'émotions violentes qui se bousculaient dans son regard remua profondément la sorcière. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ça soit moi qui le lui dise »

Lily tenta de cacher son soulagement, en vain, mais son père n'y accorda aucune attention. Il quitta précipitamment la pièce, la laissant regarder tristement sa tasse de thé froid. Elle pensa à la boire et à lire dans les feuilles de thé si sa famille tiendrait le coup après une telle révélation. Puis elle se souvint qu'ils n'utilisaient que des sachets, non des feuilles, et vida la tasse dans l'évier.

* * *

><p>En ce dimanche soir de janvier, les étudiants de Poudlard en vacances étaient rentrés au bercail grâce au Poudlard Express. Comme chaque année, une petite fête sans prétention s'organisa dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, pour célébrer la rentrée et cette nouvelle année 1973. Mais pour une fois, un thème spécial avait été choisi pour la soirée. En effet, James Potter avait pris soin de mettre en place une véritable exposition pour rendre hommage à une de ses plus grandes œuvres d'art. L'exposition avait du succès.<p>

De grandes photographies étaient accrochées sur les murs, d'autres étaient installées sur des pupitres afin que personne ne les manque. Chacun de ces clichés représentait la Grande Salle vue sous un angle différent. James avait écouté avec ravissement les exclamations de ses camarades lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'état dans lequel la pièce avait été photographiée. Des traînées graisseuses de gelées, de mousse, de ragoût recouvraient les tables. Des marécages de nourriture flottaient paisiblement sur le sol.

L'animation des photos sorcières permettait de voir le mouvement des différentes mixtures indescriptibles qui gouttaient le long des bancs, laissant échapper un « ploc » à la fois écœurant et jubilatoire. James avait également immortalisé la scène le lendemain matin pour montrer la manière dont la nourriture avait muté durant la nuit, les moisissures et les croûtes peu ragoûtantes qui s'étaient formés. Il ne manquait plus que l'odeur de pourriture qui s'en était également dégagée...

Ils avaient été à leur apogée, la nuit du nouvel an. Un coup d'une simplicité experte - à se demander _pourquoi_ personne n'y avait pensé jusque là -, du grand art, qui resterait dans les annales de Poudlard. Mais quelle n'avait été leur surprise lorsque, le matin même du premier janvier, les trois adolescents avaient trouvé la Grande Salle d'une propreté irréprochable !

C'était l'histoire que Lyra Carlson était actuellement en train de raconter à ses amies. « Quand James et Sirius sont entrés dans la Grande Salle, leur tronche était impayable. Tout avait été nettoyé par les elfes de maisons et aucun professeur n'avait été mis au courant !

- Ils ont vraiment fait du bon boulot, commenta Liana Harper en désignant les photos. Vu comme elle était dégueulasse, réussir à rendre la Grande Salle aussi propre en si peu de temps, c'est un miracle.

- C'est clair. Et vous auriez vu l'état de dépression des deux autres ! Pour eux c'était un des plus grands coups de leur carrière de Maraudeur, et tout avait disparu sans qu'ils n'aient aucune reconnaissance.

- Attend, ils étaient pas content de pas avoir de retenue ? s'étonna Nicole Wheeler, la jolie métisse. Vous aurez été collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Lyra se mit à glousser « James a tout bonnement pété un câble. Il a dit un truc » Son rire la reprit « Il a sorti : J'aurais préféré être collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année par Minerva, parce qu'au moins, elle aurait crié tellement fort que même les murs qui n'ont ni d'yeux ni d'oreilles auraient compris la grandeur du geste ! »

- Les murs qui n'ont ni... ?

Liana, Lily, Lyra, Nicole, Mei Ming Yue Zhao et Mary MacDonald - les six filles de Gryffondor de sixième année - éclatèrent d'un rire hystérique. Ce fut à ce moment que James Potter les rejoignit. Un verre à la main et un sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de tous les compliments qu'il recevait, il dit d'un ton nonchalant « On parle de moi ? »

Des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues, les genoux de Lily manquèrent de céder et elle s'accrocha à l'épaule de James pour se retenir de tomber « Ni d'yeux ni d'oreilles... » réussit-elle à hoqueter dans son fou-rire. James tressaillit en la sentant si proche de lui et hésita avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille. Mais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Lily essuya ses joues en reprenant son souffle et s'écarta de lui.

- Comment tu as pu faire toutes ces photos si la blague avait disparu ? » demanda Mary tandis que Lily portait sa bierreaubeurre à ses lèvres, ignorant que le Maraudeur étudiait chacun de ses gestes « Potter ! » La voix de Mary sortit le jeune homme de sa rêverie.

- J'ai fini par aller voir les elfes de maison pour passer un marché avec eux : on refaisait la blague et ils me laissaient quelques heures pour faire des photos.

- Le pire, continua Lyra, c'est que les elfes ont encore tout nettoyé avant que les profs le voit. Donc monsieur ici présent ne s'est toujours pas fait détruire par McGo ! le félicita-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de James. Au fait Liana, c'est ce matin-là où James a fait sa mini dépression que Sirius a reçu ton cadeau spécial.

Le visage de cette dernière s'illumina alors que Nicole demandait avec curiosité « Quel cadeau ? » La blonde chercha quelqu'un du regard dans la salle commune et appela Sirius Black lorsqu'elle le repéra. Celui-ci s'approcha aussitôt ce qui encouragea Lily à disparaître et se servir un autre verre. James examina son verre vide « Je t'accompagne Li-Evans ».

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Liana « Tu m'as appelé, blondie ?

- Ta nouvelle meilleure amie m'a dit que tu avais apprécié mon petit cadeau ? demanda Liana avec un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles. T'as mis combien de temps à comprendre le message ?

Sirius et Lyra échangèrent un regard complice. « Si tu savais... »

_Lorsque Sirius l'interpella, Lyra rit dès qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le Maraudeur tenait un adorable bambin en plastique, le jouet moldu que pas mal de petites filles s'arrachaient - elle-même en avait eu un pour ses quatre ans. « C'est elle qui t'envoie ça ? » sourit-elle._

_- Elle dit que c'est mon cadeau de Noël. Que si elle me l'a envoyé aussi tard, c'est parce qu'elle hésitait, mais elle espère que » Il relit rapidement le petit mot de la miss Harper « que je le prendrai avec humour » Il attrapa le bébé-jouet par le bras et l'examina quelques secondes, avant de lancer un regard interrogatif à sa camarade « T'as compris la blague toi ? »_

_Lyra lui sourit d'un air énigmatique en jouant des sourcils, puis retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Elle entendit Sirius demander son avis à James, qui ne sut pas quoi lui répondre et qui de toute manière était déjà assez tourmenté par la disparition de leur chef d'oeuvre. _

_Elle avait immédiatement compris la « blague », mais n'était pas surprise que ce ne fut pas le cas de Sirius. Il suffisait de faire le lien entre le poupon et le souvenir du jour où Liana avait eu peur d'être enceinte de Sirius, environ trois mois plus tôt - le jour où ils s'étaient tellement violemment disputés à cause de la trahison du Black que Liana avait vomi devant lui et qu'il s'était demandé s'ils s'étaient protégés ou non lorsqu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. _

_Sirius devait comprendre que cette façon de tourner cet évènement en ridicule avec le bébé en plastique était une manière pour Liana de lui dire qu'elle lui avait définitivement pardonné et était passée à autre chose. Mais Lyra - et Liana également, elle en était certaine - tenait à ce que le Maraudeur se figure ça tout seul._

_- Lyra » Sans quitter son café des yeux, Lyra sourit en entendant la voix basse et doucereuse de Sirius « Je sais que tu sais. Je sais à quel point Liana est tordue, et je sais que toi et Evans êtes les seules à comprendre tous ses délires » _

_Son sourire s'agrandit puisqu'il avait totalement raison « S'il te plaît, tu peux bien me le dire ? » Elle gigota sur sa chaise et but une gorgée de jus d'orange « Carlson, je te préviens » Cette fois, son ton était menaçant._

_- Tu me préviens de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en plantant un regard assuré dans le sien. _

_Gris clair contre gris foncé. Aucun des deux ne flanchèrent. Il la menaça, l'implora, la flatta - elle ne laissa pas échapper un seul indice. Suivi une incessante litanie de « Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi » de Sirius. Il s'était rapproché d'elle au point de pratiquement coller sa cuisse à la sienne. _

_Lorsque James finit par s'énerver « Rah, mais tu peux la fermer oui ! J'essaye de réfléchir à un plan ! » Il baissa la voix et se pencha vers elle pour être sûre qu'elle continue de l'entendre. Elle frissonna quand le souffle du garçon balaya son cou. Réaction qui l'alarma, la déconcerta, et qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant du Maraudeur. Légèrement troublée, Lyra le repoussa un peu sèchement, s'éloigna de lui et fit son possible pour terminer sa lettre._

_Sirius l'observa sans rien dire et son sourire sardonique eut raison de la patience de Lyra « Quoi ?_

_- Tu préférerais que je t'embrasse ?_

_Les yeux de la sorcière s'agrandirent de stupeur. Une minute, parlait-il de leur baiser de la veille, leur minuscule bisou de bonne année ? Pensait-il qu'elle était... quoi, attirée par lui ? Lyra sourit largement, se retint même d'éclater de rire. _

_Sirius ne comprit pas son soudain air enjoué mais ne se découragea pas et sourit de plus belle. « C'est un oui alors ? _

_- Va te faire, Sirius, rit-elle joyeusement en secouant la tête._

_Ce genre de comportement calculateur la branchait bien, se dit-elle, et décidément, Sirius lui plaisait de plus en plus. Lyra sentit presque son cerveau tressaillir - oui, sensation plus qu'étrange. Elle ne venait pas de penser qu'il lui plaisait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier pendant ces dix jours que... Elle sursauta lorsque Sirius posa une main sur sa cuisse. Elle frappa ses doigts sans ménagement, mais il parut n'éprouver aucune douleur et les retira avec un rictus, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Lyra._

- J'aurais pu mettre moins de temps si ta copine ne t'étais pas restée fidèle, reprit Sirius en revenant au moment présent. Elle a refusé de me dire un seul indice.

- Tu devais comprendre tout seul, j'ai pas raison ? renchérit Lyra en regardant Liana qui acquiesça.

- Et pourtant, Merlin sait que je l'ai saoulé, continua le Maraudeur avec un petit sourire en coin sans lâcher la miss Carlson des yeux.

Le regard de Liana passa de l'un à l'autre alors que Lyra secouait la tête de gauche à droite « Quoi, il t'a harcelé pour que tu le lui dises ?

- Si tu savais...

_Cela faisait à peine deux heures que le petit manège de Sirius avait commencé, mais déjà Lyra n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait passé ces deux heures à tout faire pour garder les mains du jeune homme loin de son corps. Il la prenait autour de la taille, par les épaules, par la main, ses mains glissaient dans ses cheveux ou sur son visage, sa bouche atterrissait _malencontreusement_ sur sa joue... En plus, il la suivait partout, en mettant un point d'honneur à rester à moins de cinq centimètres d'elle !_

_- Pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça, Sirius ? finit-elle par demander avec un air de chien battu, détestant le ton pleurnichard de sa voix à ce moment-là._

_Il posa une main sur sa joue, son pouce reposant sur le coin de sa lèvre. Cette fois, elle choisit de rester de glace et se félicita de ne pas frémir à son toucher._

_- J'ai très peu de solutions pour que tu me révèles ce que tu sais. Te supplier, te demander, te menacer... Tout ça ne marche pas. Donc, il faut que je te séduise. Soit tu tombes amoureuse de moi et tu me le dis de bon cœur, soit tu craques sous la pression et tu vas me le dire pour te débarrasser de moi._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit la main de Sirius pour la retirer de sa joue. Sans remarquer la chaleur agréable de ses doigts, elle rompit le contact physique._

_- Tout ça pour un bébé en plastique... T'es vraiment insupportable et tordu, tu sais, pas étonnant que tu sois sorti avec Kay Stevenson._

_- Je te rappelle que ta meilleure amie était amoureuse de moi._

_- Je te rappelle que ma meilleure amie est dingue. Tu remarqueras que mon autre meilleure amie, elle, est lucide sur ton compte._

_- Ah oui ? Tu parles de la même Evans lucide qui _me_ déteste mais qui ne peut aussi pas voir James en peinture ? Alors que Liana, elle, elle aime bien James, tout comme toi. Alors, qui c'est le plus lucide, hein ?_

_Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, n'en revenant pas qu'il ne se soit pas perdu dans ses explications loufoques. « Sûrement pas toi »_

- C'était sa résolution pour le premier de l'an. Faire de ma vie un enfer, plaisanta Lyra.

* * *

><p>Lyra passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily en lui criant à moitié dans les oreilles « Alors la rouquine, 'faut combien de temps pour te servir un verre ? » Lily recracha sa boisson dans son verre pour éviter de s'étrangler. La <em>rouquine<em> observa ensuite le visage fier de la brune, plissa les yeux, puis se tourna vers James qui s'était servi la même chose qu'elle sur la table aménagée en bar pour la soirée. De l'hydromel mélangée à de la liqueur de pomme, leur boisson alcoolisée préférée à tous deux.

- C'est ta faute.

James se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été la cause des problèmes de Lily Evans « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- En fait, c'est principalement de la faute de Majdo', c'est _elle _qui m'appelle... comme ça, continua-t-elle sur un ton méprisant, et vous avez dû un peu trop traîné avec elle pendant les vacances. Celle de Black aussi, je suis sûre que toi et lui, vous avez dit à ma meilleure amie que ce serait un bon moyen pour m'embêter.

- Mais entre Sirius et James, Sirius est celui qui veut vraiment te rendre folle, essaya de se rattraper Lyra. Quand on y réfléchit, celui qui est le moins fautif, c'est James.

Lily eut une moue boudeuse « Je déteste vraiment ce surnom » Lyra lui frotta le dos en signe de réconfort tout en levant les yeux au ciel à l'égard de James « Sérieusement, est-ce que j'ai les cheveux rouges ?

- Mais non Lily, tu es auburn.

- Avec peut-être un peu de reflets roux, et du coup tes cheveux brillent au soleil et » Sûrement sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, James se pencha pour examiner la chevelure de Lily. Peut-être était-ce grâce à sa condition d'Animagus, en tout cas il n'eut pas besoin de plaquer son nez contre la tête de Lily pour sentir la légère flagrance de son shampooing. Troublé, il se mit à balbutier « Et, euh, c'est très... Très... »

Lily lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, mais elle comprit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment finir sa phrase et le coupa « Mais Majdo n'est pas la seule à m'appeler comme ça, vous savez. Il y'en a d'autres. Un jour, je me teindrais vraiment en rousse, et ils verront.

- N'empêche Lil, ça t'irait bien, avec ton teint pâle et tes tâches de rousseur. T'es une rousse sans l'être, remarqua Lyra.

Lily se tourna vers James pour avoir son avis - c'était incroyable comme elle pouvait se comporter avec une personne d'une manière tout à fait cordiale en effaçant de sa mémoire un passif plutôt tumultueux. « Le roux mettrait tes yeux verts en valeur, on les verrait encore plus. Tes yeux sont si... »

Ce n'était pas tant cette phrase qui déconcerta les deux Gryffondors que la manière dont James regardait Lily. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de la jeune fille, c'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher, et Lily commençait vraiment à se demander s'il n'avait pas un problème.

Le Maraudeur finit par secouer la tête, renifla son verre avant de demander à Lily qui l'avait servi « T'es sûre que tu m'as rien mis de plus fort ? » Lyra, qui n'avait rien manqué de son manège, lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus qu'il choisit d'ignorer.

Lily, qui aimait bien parler de choses complètement futiles et inintéressantes de temps en temps, continua « Je me couperais aussi les cheveux, tant qu'à faire, j'en ai marre de les avoir aussi long » Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure qui lui tombait jusqu'au creux du dos. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur la tignasse brune de Lyra, encore plus longue que la sienne.

- Ça te ferait pas de mal à toi non plus, Lyra. T'as les pointes toutes fourchues, c'était quand la dernière fois que t'as vu une paire de ciseaux ?

Carlson ne répondit pas tout de suite et, à la surprise des deux autres, eut l'air rêveur en repensant à ce premier janvier 1973.

_La « torture » de Sirius avait duré toute la matinée et le début de l'après-midi. Avec soulagement, Lyra s'affala sur un des canapés de la salle commune. Elle avait réussi à le semer, enfin ! Elle poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et fit reposer sa tête dans sa main, son bras appuyé sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Cela ne faisait que six heures depuis le début de sa journée mais elle se sentait éreintée. _

_Plongée dans ses pensées, Lyra s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir dans la salle commune, en pleine après-midi. Elle ne se rendit pas non plus compte que sa position fut modifiée dans son sommeil et que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté d'elle. _

_Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle se réveilla. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle réalisa que sa tête était appuyée sur l'épaule de Sirius, son bras à lui autour de sa taille. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle vit qu'il était en train de lire tranquillement tout en la laissant dormir à moitié avachie contre lui. Il lâcha son livre des yeux et lui sourit. Toujours un peu dans le brouillard, elle lui répondit de la même manière._

_Il la regarda silencieusement puis lâcha comme si de rien n'était « T'est tellement mignonne quand tu dors » Cette remarque eut le don de complètement réveiller Lyra. Elle se détacha immédiatement de lui et cria de sa voix légèrement cassée par sa sieste._

_- Mais t'as vraiment un GROS problème dans ta tête toi, c'est pas vrai !_

_Elle balaya rageusement une mèche qui chatouillait sa joue en le regardant pouffer de rire. _

_- J'espérais que, quand tu verrais à quel point je suis un bon oreiller, tu me dirais tout._

_Pour la énième fois de la journée, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle remarqua qu'il lui avait retiré ses chaussures pour dormir et avisa ses souliers au pied du canapé. Toujours assise, elle se plia en deux pour les remettre en continuant à le réprimander dans sa barbe._

_Lyra sentit une main s'insérer sous son pull, dans son dos._

_- Putain Sirius ! » À présent, elle était vraiment furieuse. Elle se leva, ses chaussures à la main « Arrête à la fin ! » _

_Autant, au début, Sirius réussissait à la troubler lorsqu'il posait ses mains sur elle. Maintenant, ça ne faisait que l'emmerder profondément. Même James n'était pas aussi chiant et entreprenant avec Lily l'année dernière - du moins pas autant en l'espace de quelques heures. _

_Sirius ne se démonta pas et passa un doigt dans cette mèche rebelle qui barrait toujours son visage. Il l'entortilla autour de son index et la remit derrière son oreille. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la peau derrière son lobe. Lyra aurait pu s'émouvoir si ça n'avait pas été au moins la quinzième fois qu'il répétait ce geste depuis ce matin. Elle se recula d'un bond, se recoiffa violemment avec ses ongles avant de le réprimander sèchement « Et arrête de me toucher les cheveux tout le temps là ! Tu veux ouvrir un salon de coiffure ou quoi ? » _

- Ouhou ! Poudlard appelle Lyra !

- Ça m'avait presque manqué de la voir partir dans la lune comme ça, dit Lily d'une voix attendrie avant d'éclater de rire en voyant Lyra, qui reprenait pied avec la réalité, papillonner des paupières.

* * *

><p>Rosie Threshold ne lâchait pas Sirius d'une semelle. La Poufsouffle qui s'était incrustée à la soirée des Gryffondors lui avait tendu une bierreaubeurre en l'invitant à s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé. Sa main était sur sa cuisse et elle n'offrait son sourire enjôleur qu'à lui. Bien sûr, Sirius était parfaitement dans son élément, et n'était pas surpris des avances de la jolie châtaigne. Un peu avant les vacances, il l'avait activement dragué et elle ne rechignait jamais devant l'occasion de flirter avec lui. Mais les choses avaient changé maintenant...<p>

- Moi qui pensait qu'aucune salle commune ne pouvait plus être en bordel que la notre, rigola Rosie, un peu éméchée. Regarde moi ça, je me casse la gueule avec vos coussins !

Sirius se marra en la regardant se débattre avec le coussin du canapé sur lequel elle était assise. Elle passa la main dessus et la ressortit en tenant quelque chose « J'ai trouvé un truc !

- Fais voir, dit le Maraudeur en se penchant sur sa trouvaille.

- Une photo ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vue cette fille quelque part, réfléchit-elle en examinant le portrait d'une magnifique brune qui posait sur une plage.

Sirius s'empara précipitamment du cliché « C'est à moi » se justifia-t-il « C'est ma cousine Andromeda. Justement, j'avais perdu cette photo.

- Je connais personne avec ce prénom » continua Rosie. Il ne répondit pas et rencontra les yeux bleus figés de sa cousine, se remémorant un certain soir de premier janvier 1973.

_Sirius venait de descendre de son dortoir et offrit son magnifique sourire à Lyra. Elle était confortablement installée sur le même canapé où elle s'était assoupie dans l'après-midi, un roman sur les genoux, et la RITM - Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique - branchée qui diffusait les meilleurs tubes sorciers de l'année 1972. Il souleva les jambes qu'elle avait étalé sur le canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle en posant lesdites jambes sur ses genoux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faisant son possible pour prendre un air agacé « Pas encore, Sirius. Tu me fatigues » Il sourit._

_- T'inquiète, ça n'a rien à voir » Il chercha dans ses poches et en tira plusieurs papiers, qui se révélèrent être des photographies sorcières. Il lui en tendit une « Tiens »_

_Elle haussa un sourcil « Comment ça se fait que tu as une photo de moi ? » demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. La photo avait été prise dans le parc de Poudlard. D'après le soleil, les bourgeons en éclats et le fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise légère et sa jupe d'écolière, elle datait de mai ou juin dernier. Pas avant, Lyra n'avait pas trop changé depuis. Elle avait porté une main sur son front pour se protéger des rayons solaires, ses sourcils étaient froncés comme si elle essayait de deviner qui était en train de la prendre en photo, puis elle baissait sa main et secouait la tête en souriant franchement._

_- J'étais en train de regarder l'album photo des mecs et moi, et je suis tombée sur celle là, le jour de la fin des BUSEs je pense. C'est moi qui l'ai prise, Remus, Peter et James posaient et tu étais dans le fond. J'ai doublé, agrandi et découpé la photo d'origine pour qu'il y ait que toi._

_- Je devais être en train de me marrer parce que tes copains faisaient les zouaves encore, supposa Lyra._

_- Sûrement » Sirius lui montra une autre photographie sorcière. Il la plaça juste à côté de la première dans les mains de la miss Carlson. _

_Celle-ci examina les deux clichés avec attention et il fallut moins d'une seconde avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent de stupeur « C'est... ? » Sirius hocha la tête, les yeux sur les deux femmes de papiers._

_- Ma cousine, oui. Andromeda » Il regarda Lyra pour voir sa réaction « Flippant la ressemblance, hein ?_

_- Carrément, ouais, souffla la Gryffondor. Tu me l'as dit je sais pas combien de fois, qu'on se ressemblait elle et moi, mais avoir la preuve sur papier..._

_Sur la photo, Andromeda avait dans les seize ans, le même âge que Lyra. Le regard de cette dernière passa sans arrêt d'un cliché à l'autre, notant quels traits physiques elles avaient en commun - et il y en avait tant ! La peau blanche, les pommettes hautes, le nez fin et droit légèrement en trompette, les longs cheveux d'un noir profond un peu ondulés et bouclés aux pointes, le menton effacé, les cils charbonneux, le mélange de gris et de bleu de leurs iris..._

_- C'est comme si je découvrais une sœur cachée » Mais pas jumelle non plus. Les yeux de Lyra étaient plus clairs et moins glacés, les traits de son visage moins fins et élégants, plus grossiers, ses joues un peu plus rebondies, son teint moins uniforme, les boucles de ses cheveux moins soyeuses. Elle avait l'impression d'être la version ratée, le brouillon, à côté d'Andromeda qui illustrait la légendaire beauté des Black à elle seule._

_De plus, jamais Lyra n'avait cet air si hautain et froid, ce port noble presque princier. Le visage d'Andromeda était moins détendu et serein que celui de Lyra, qui elle avait l'habitude de sourire..._

_- Elle a pas mal changé, lui apprit Sirius en sortant une troisième photo. Ça date de juste avant qu'elle soit enceinte._

Ah ouais, rien à voir,_ pensa Lyra devant le visage chaleureux et joyeux de l'Andromeda de vingt-et-un an. Ses yeux désormais d'un bleu outremer était mis en valeur par une jolie petite robe d'été assortie et par son teint bronzé. Avec la mer, la plage et les palmiers juste derrière cette jeune femme magnifique au sourire ravageur, la vision était enchanteresse._

_Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son camarade, dont les yeux brillaient de tendresse pour sa cousine mais qui gardait un visage légèrement sombre. Elle connaissait vaguement les histoires de la famille Black. Elle avait entendu parler d'Andromeda Black, reniée et déshéritée pour s'être enfuie avec un né-moldu. Elle avait su que Sirius avait reçu le même traitement lorsqu'il avait fugué de chez ses parents pour ne plus jamais revenir._

_À en juger par la joie qui transperçait de chacun de ses pores sur la photo de la plage, Andromeda Tonks avait trouvé le bonheur. Quand on comparait son visage heureux avec celui de ses seize ans, Lyra voyait à présent une trop grande maturité dans son regard gris, le poids de sa souffrance et de sa révolte intérieure se révéler sur ses traits d'adolescente. Lyra et elle se ressemblaient, c'était certain, mais Andromeda avait clairement l'air plus adulte, moins naïve, qu'elle au même âge._

_Ou voyait-elle tout ça sur la photo parce qu'elle connaissait un peu l'histoire de la jeune femme ? Ou bien était-elle inspirée par le masque hanté qu'arborait Sirius en ce moment, bouleversé par les changements physiques de sa cousine en si peu de temps, par les répercussions que leur vécu familial désastreux avait entraîné pour chacun d'eux ?_

_Le Maraudeur se racla la gorge et Lyra détacha enfin son regard perçant de son visage. Reposant ses yeux sur les photographies, une pensée disons... insolite s'installa dans son esprit. Elle regarda brièvement Sirius, la photo de sa cousine, Sirius de nouveau et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se sentant un peu idiote._

_- Et... Euh, ta cousine, est-ce que tu, enfin, tu la trouves jolie ? » Nerveuse, elle ne sut comment considérer le hochement de tête vigoureux du garçon._

_- Pour moi, c'est sans doute la fille la plus belle du monde._

_Lyra ne put s'empêcher de rougir en détournant les yeux, se giflant mentalement pour sa réaction de gamine impressionnable. Ce fut au tour de Sirius de prendre un air gêné et il se reprit précipitamment « Ne prend pas ça pour toi, j'veux dire c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez, et je te trouve, disons, pas mal, mais... »_

_Il se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en évitant son regard « Voilà ça vient surtout du fait que je l'adore alors que toi et moi on se connaît à peine et- » Lyra le coupa en balayant ses explications d'un geste de la main._

_- C'est bon, t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris » Elle lui sourit faiblement pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas vexée._

_Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, de toute manière. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit sincèrement qu'on la trouvait jolie. Elle ne l'était sûrement pas et avait fini par se faire à cette idée._

_Sirius continuait de la regarder pensivement, elle se mit à le fixer avec défi. L'expression fière et impassible que la jeune fille tentait de montrer lui faisait plus que jamais penser à sa cousine. Il se dit même que, dans un sens, oui, Lyra était plutôt jolie. Juste pas son type. Quel genre de mec pourrait avoir envie de se faire sa cousine, sérieusement ? _

_Sirius passa un doigt dans une des mèches de Lyra, comme si le simple fait de l'avoir touchée de cette manière toute la journée avait rendu ce geste naturel, comme si c'était en réalité une habitude qu'il avait depuis longtemps. Lyra haussa un sourcil mais se laissa faire docilement. _

_Des notes de saxophones résonnèrent depuis la RITM - elle l'avait presque oublié, celle-là - et Sirius sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds. Il tendit une main vers Lyra en haussant un sourcil interrogatif. _

_- Allez, cette chanson est cool !_

_Perplexe, Lyra prit la main de Sirius « Et c'est ? » Le Maraudeur les mena jusqu'au centre de la pièce, à proximité de la radio magique._

_- C'est les Gran Willows. Mais ils déchiraient surtout y'a deux ans._

_Concentrée, Lyra chercha dans sa mémoire un signe de ce groupe sorcier et ne réagit pas lorsque Sirius plaça ses mains sur ses larges épaules avant de mettre les siennes autour de sa taille féminine. Elle se réveilla quand le garçon se mit à les faire tourner lentement plus ou moins en rythme avec la musique._

_Elle leva les yeux mais les détourna précipitamment dès qu'elle croisa ceux de Sirius. Lyra était perdue, fatiguée, mais surtout perdue. Est-ce que c'était la même histoire qu'entre James et elle qui se répétait ? Parce que James était son ami, rien que son ami, mais ils avaient quand même dérapé une fois, presque deux..._

_Elle avait passé une si bonne semaine et demie avec les deux Maraudeurs. Elle s'était amusée d'une manière très différente qu'avec ses amies. Est-ce qu'il était possible qu'elle... En sentant la chaleur de la paume de Sirius transpercer le tissu de sa robe et réchauffer sa peau, Lyra déglutit. Est-ce qu'elle avait craqué en chemin pour Sirius ? Non..._

_Lyra poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et avant que Sirius ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle avait, elle retira ses mains des épaules du garçon pour les poser sur sa taille, ce qui lui permettait de se rapprocher de lui. Elle appuya son front contre sa clavicule en soufflant d'une voix ensommeillée « J'ai un gros coup de barre, d'un coup »_

_Elle devina son sourire plus qu'elle ne le vit. Et sentit ensuite son souffle contre son oreille. « Lyra ? _

_- Hmm ?_

_- Dis-moi..._

_Lyra sourit et pouffa doucement « T'abandonne jamais hein ? _

_- Je finirai par te faire craquer._

_- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?_

_Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne, s'attarda quelques secondes. Lyra rit de nouveau tout en sentant sa tête tourner un peu. « Ça n'a pas marché de la journée, pourquoi crois-tu que cette fois c'est la bonne ? »_

_Silence. Sirius déplaça sa tête pour poser ses lèvres contre son front. Il prit le menton de Lyra entre ses doigts pour relever sa figure vers lui et accrocha son regard au sien. Il caressa sa peau de son pouce, elle ferma paresseusement les yeux en cherchant à se blottir contre sa main. Il embrassa sa tempe, sa pommette, sa joue, tandis que son autre main remontait le long du dos de la jeune fille pour plonger ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune._

_Le cerveau de Lyra était complètement éteint - 'nous vous informons que votre centre nerveux est actuellement indisponible, veuillez le solliciter ultérieurement' - et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que profiter de ses caresses, les ressentir comme elle ressentait ces vagues de chaleur dans son ventre et ces picotements aux endroits où il la touchait._

_Le nez de Sirius était à présent posé sur la joue de Lyra et réciproquement. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Contrairement à Lyra, Sirius était maître de ses gestes. Il contrôlait, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Mais ce ne fut plus le cas lorsqu'elle, toute chose, bougea son visage contre le sien et soupira de bien-être, ou était-ce d'anticipation. Là, Sirius ne contrôlait plus. Il empoigna plus fermement le menton de Lyra et fondit sur ses lèvres._

_Il dévora consciencieusement ses lèvres pendant qu'elle collait son visage au sien, passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon et donna un coup de hanche qui les fit s'appuyer l'un contre l'autre. Sa langue caressa sa bouche qu'il ouvrit aussitôt pour lui autoriser l'accès. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs langues valsèrent. Chacun voulait reprendre le dessus sur l'autre dans un baiser fougueux qui était également une bataille pour le pouvoir. _

_Le baiser s'adoucit à peine qu'ils se séparèrent soudainement. Sirius détacha ses bras qu'il avait fermement plaqué dans le dos de sa camarade et s'éloigna. Lyra se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rouge et gonflée, pendant que la température de son corps en ébullition diminua légèrement. Le Maraudeur était incapable de la quitter des yeux, ne se remettant pas de la fougue qui les avait habité. _

_Sirius tressaillit lorsque Lyra plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour justifier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lyra Carlson était une des dernières filles qu'il aurait imaginé embrasser dans tout Poudlard, mais en cet instant il la voyait sous un angle différent. Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté, ni très sexy, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver touchante et... troublante._

_Le silence commença à devenir pesant. Alors Sirius balança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit « En fait, je l'avais deviné, le truc du bébé » Lyra eut l'air de tomber des nues « C'est rapport à quand on a flippé qu'elle soit enceinte de moi, c'est ça ? »_

_Lyra ferma les yeux et son visage pâlit. Tout ça pour ça. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée comme ça, avec autant de passion - si c'était vraiment ça, la passion - mais finalement ça n'était rien de concret. Qu'était-elle pour Sirius après tout ? Il s'était juste amusé avec elle toute la journée pour découvrir quelque chose qu'il avait déjà compris elle ne savait quand. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Le seul lien spécial qu'elle avait avec lui était sa ressemblance déroutante avec sa cousine, et elle imaginait mal Sirius tomber dans l'inceste._

_Non, Lyra ne devait pas craquer pour Sirius Black. Il n'était qu'un séducteur et n'avait aucune considération pour les filles qui bavaient devant lui. Alors Lyra fit ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure chose à faire ; elle joua la comédie. Un sourire amusé avait pris place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux._

_- T'as fait tout ce cinéma pour rien alors ?_

_Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur elle et ils brillaient. Négatif, un tel baiser n'était pas _rien_, mais Lyra devait rester forte. Souriant tranquillement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa doucement le Maraudeur - pas de raisons qu'elle ne puisse pas s'amuser elle aussi - et mit fin au baiser au moment où il voulut l'approfondir._

_Sans un regard, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et monta dans son dortoir. Sirius alla ensuite secouer James dans son sommeil et lui proposa de remettre un immonde bazar dans la Grande Salle. Cette fois, ils prendraient des photos. Tout pour que Sirius ne pense plus aux lèvres de Lyra Carlson._

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais... imaginé Flitwick et McGo en train de le faire, lança Lily avant de boire une gorgée de son hydromel.<p>

Remus grimaça, Madjoline Peakes traita son amie de folle perverse, James frissonna de dégoût et Mary MacDonald fut prise d'un fou rire. Elle s'appuya sur l'épaule de Lily pour ne pas tomber, et cette dernière lui tapota gentiment la joue « Tu vas t'en remettre, t'inquiète pas » Mary gloussa une dernière fois et fut la deuxième à boire dans son verre.

- Je repensais à la fois où on en a parlé toi et moi, lui dit-elle. Et tu sais, quand j'ai dit que le sommet du chapeau de Flitwick allait chatouiller les tétons de McGonagall quand il la- » Lily la bâillonna en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Pas besoin que les autres sachent à quel point t'as l'esprit mal tourné.

- Arrête Evans, ça devenait intéressant ! lui reprocha James avec un gigantesque sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais lancé de bombabouses dans le chaudron de Rogue et d'Evans, décréta Remus.

James but une gorgée et Lily le regarda en fronçant les sourcils « C'était l'année dernière » l'informa le lycanthrope, presque impatient de voir le courroux de la rouquine s'abattre sur son ami. Potter préféra s'épargner cela, le regard noir que lui lançait sa camarade lui suffisait.

- Je n'ai jamais mis de glaçons dans le lit de Sirius » dit-il et il but, accompagné de Remus et de Lily.

- Je n'ai jamais rêvé que j'écartelais quelqu'un, dit Majdoline en regardant Evans avec insistance.

Celle-ci lui répondit en haussant les sourcils « Je n'ai pas fait de rêve à proprement parler, j'ai juste dit que je rêverais d'écarteler Black un jour » Majdoline eut une moue contrariée.

- Je suis déçue, t'es beaucoup moins sadique que je ne l'avais imaginé.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te crever les yeux » fit une voix externe au cercle que les cinq Gryffondors formaient. Quand on parlait du loup... Sirius était posté sur l'accoudoir du canapé à proximité des cinq adolescents assis à même le sol. Il regardait son ennemie avec un regard brillant.

Lily lui rendit son œillade incendiaire et finit son verre cul-sec. Sirius attrapa un verre au hasard sur la table basse à côté de lui et le but également.

- Je n'ai jamais-

- Je n'ai jamais mis feu à tes cheveux » coupa Lily. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le coin boisson de la soirée, conjura une bierreaubeurre avec un _Accio_ et but une gorgée.

- Je ne t'ai jamais battu dans un duel sorcier » Les deux rivaux épanchèrent leur soif.

- Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je te coinçais dans la cabane hurlante avec un serpent, que je t'assommais, que j'y foutais le feu et que je préférais sauver le serpent plutôt que toi.

Sirius siffla d'un air faussement admiratif tandis que Mary et Majdoline regardaient leur amie, inquiètes de ses pensées psychotiques. James et Remus rirent, croyant qu'elle plaisantait, mais elle avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'une pyromane comme toi, dit Sirius sans boire pour une fois, contrairement aux deux autres filles du cercle. Je n'ai jamais éclaté de rire quand tu te prenais une porte dans la figure ou que tu te ramassais par terre, et Merlin sait que ça t'arrive souvent, continua-t-il sur un ton amusé avant de boire son verre.

- Je n'ai jamais fait en sorte que tu sois collé, dit Lily malicieusement en buvant.

- Je n'ai jamais détruit ton devoir de Méta en quatrième année.

- Salopard ! s'écria la Gryffondor en le voyant porter son verre à ses lèvres. Je n'ai jamais fais en sorte que tu te retrouves enfermé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame à quatre heures du matin !

James et Remus se levèrent d'un même homme « On va les laisser à leurs petites affaires.

- Ils vont être bourrés dans cinq minutes à ce rythme là, acquiesça Mary en tendant une main à James pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Le ton commence à monter en plus.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te voir totalement défigurée par une Harpie ! » s'écria Sirius pour lui donner raison. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

* * *

><p>- Méfait accompli » Sirius tapota la carte du Maraudeur du bout de sa baguette, les lignes qui traçaient le plan du château disparurent et la carte redevint un vulgaire morceau de parchemin - en apparence seulement.<p>

Sirius rangea le parchemin dans sa poche avant de tourner dans un couloir sombre. Une silhouette était adossée contre le mur de pierre, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Mètres qu'il parcourut aussitôt, incapable d'ignorer la les perturbations physiologiques de son corps due à l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour toujours me trouver » entendit-il. L'obscurité l'empêcha de voir le sourire sur _son_ visage, mais il l'entendit sans problème dans sa voix.

Il prit sa joue dans sa main, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle répondit immédiatement au baiser. Son autre main se plaça sur sa nuque, puis ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses longs cheveux avant de parcourir son dos. Elle avait d'abord enlacé sa taille, ses mains enserraient à présent ses hanches. Il aimait ça. Il aimait l'embrasser, sentir leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, respirer son odeur qui l'enveloppait, et l'embrasser, encore et encore...

Elle se retira du baiser en premier - il avait découvert qu'elle se débrouillait très mal en apnée et pour contrôler sa respiration - et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour entourer sa nuque de ses bras. Front contre front, leurs respirations se mêlaient. Les yeux de Sirius s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité et la première chose qu'il vit distinctement fut le regard gris et brillant de Lyra posé sur lui.

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Lyra recula la tête et l'appuya contre le mur derrière elle.

- Non, je retourne à la fête. Mei a un nouveau copain et faut qu'elle m'en parle, et les filles ne m'ont pas encore raconté leurs vacances.

- Mais t'as quasiment passé la soirée avec elles ! » s'exclama Sirius. Lyra haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une crise de sa part « De quoi vous avez bien pu parlé pendant tout ce temps ? »

Ça n'avait finalement rien à voir avec de la jalousie, il était seulement surpris. Bien sûr, pourquoi Sirius Black serait-il jaloux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle ? Ils n'étaient même pas dans une vraie relation. « De la blague du nouvel an, comme tout le monde » finit-elle par répondre en haussant les épaules « Tu sais que tout le monde vous admire parce que vous avez réussi à ne pas vous faire pincer deux fois de suite ? »

Sirius sourit d'un air à la fois suffisant et amusé, embrassa la tempe de Lyra avant de reprendre « C'est vrai que je pensais vraiment qu'on allait se faire prendre le matin de la deuxième fois. En même temps j'ai eu... d'autres choses à penser » Elle n'eut pas à demander lesquelles pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

_Sirius entra seul dans la Grande Salle en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait dormi quoi, trois, quatre heures ? James, qui s'était occupé de prendre toutes les photos, s'était couché encore plus tard et roupillait toujours quand il avait quitté le dortoir. Il repéra Lyra à leur table, petit-déjeunant en tête à tête avec elle-même, et la rejoignit. Il s'assit en face d'elle, mais ne lui jeta pas un regard et se servit un jus de citrouille en silence._

_- Tu vas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? l'agressa-t-elle aussitôt._

_Sirius avala une gorgée, puis se contenta de dire « Non ». Il ne levait toujours pas les yeux sur elle, et peut-être que c'était cela qui fit déborder le chaudron, car Lyra se leva et partit comme une furie, paraissant en colère. Elle marcha à toute vitesse et croisa James qui entra dans la Grande Salle au moment où elle sortit. Il lui dit quelque chose mais elle était trop énervée pour lui prêter attention._

_Sirius soupira, se mit sur ses pieds à son tour et la suivit à pas plus lents. Il était en train de marmonner « Chiante dès le matin, elle aurait pu attendre que j'ai pris mon café quand même » lorsque James le rejoignit. Le brun à lunettes le prit par le bras pour éviter qu'on ne l'ignore à nouveau._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Sirius rencontra le regard noisette de son meilleur ami et hésita. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures ensemble cette nuit, pour mettre le bazar dans la Grande Salle, mais il ne lui avait rien dit sur... Sur Lyra et lui. N'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui dire, se rendit-il compte. Mais quand il s'agissait de Sirius, James Potter était capable de faire de la Légilimancie rien qu'en regardant son visage ; et peut-être que les pensées de Sirius transparurent sur ses traits à cet instant, car James demanda, à la fois tendu et irrité « T'as couché avec elle ? »._

_Sirius fronça les sourcils et, sans se rendre compte de la signification que son geste pourrait avoir, dégagea son bras des doigts de James « Mais non, bien sûr que non._

_- Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à te faire les trois ! » s'exclama James, sur le point de se mettre en colère. Sirius partit sans rien ajouter. Il devait déjà mettre les choses au clair avec Lyra, il s'occuperait des idées loufoques de son meilleur ami plus tard._

_Lorsqu'il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, Lyra l'attendait au milieu du hall, l'air de s'être à peine calmée. Il la dévisagea un instant, se demandant quoi dire._

_- J'aurais pas cru que tu réagirais comme ça._

_Elle le fusilla du regard « Faut bien que quelqu'un réagisse, puisque ça n'a l'air de te faire ni chaud ni froid » Elle rejeta quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son épaule « Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, Sirius ? » Elle attendit qu'il lui réponde, mais il se contentait de la regarder sans changer d'expression._

_- Je pensais vraiment pas que t'allais flipper comme ça. Je pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à tomber amoureuse en un claquement de doigt, ou à se dire que le moindre petit baiser signifie une demande en mariage et à paniquer pour ça. Je me trompais, à priori._

_- Je panique pas à cause de ça, imbécile, mais à cause de Liana ! _

_Sirius hocha la tête « C'est bien ce que je dis » Lyra écarquilla les yeux, figée sur place, ne captant pas un seul mot de son charabia. Il profita de son état d'hébétement pour la prendre furtivement par le cou et l'embrasser. Au bout d'une seconde, il se recula en prenant une grande inspiration, les yeux clos, alors que Lyra restait aussi immobile qu'une statue._

_- Je sais pas trop pourquoi je t'ai embrassé, finit-il par dire._

_Non, il ne savait pas vraiment. Un moment il s'amusait avec Lyra, satisfait car décidément aucune fille ne lui résistait - excepté Lily Evans, ce qui lui allait très bien. Pourtant il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller plus loin, de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui donner de faux espoirs parce que Lyra était une fille sympa, et il la respectait. Et la seconde suivante, il ressentait brusquement ce désir, ce besoin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et Merlin, quel baiser..._

_- C'était assez sympa, reprit-il. Ça_ _me paraissait approprié, sur le moment._

_Lyra avait finalement reprit ses esprits, mais elle continuait de le regarder comme s'il était un extra-terrestre « Approprié sur le moment ? Mais tu comprends quelque chose à ce que tu racontes ?_

_- Je pourrais te poser la même question, répliqua Sirius sur un ton de défi. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé en retour ?_

_- Ta faute ! répondit-elle vivement en le pointant de son index. Je suis tombée tête la première dans ton piège ! D'abord tu m'as amadouée avec Andromeda, puis la musique, t'as voulu danser... Ton petit manège de foutu dragueur, c'est ça qui m'a fait craquer._

_Sa réponse dut l'étonner, car Sirius ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour lui raconter la réaction de James « Tu sais ce qu'il a voulu dire par 'Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire les trois' ? » Lyra réfléchit un moment sur la question._

_- Ben, soit il me surprotège pour pas que tu me fasses souffrir, ce dont je doute vraiment, soit il pense que tu as menti et qu'on a effectivement couché ensemble, comme avec Liana, et qu'ensuite tu vas te faire Lily-_

_Sirius n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase pour éclater de rire. Le voir s'esclaffer retira une partie de la tension qui pesait sur les épaules de Lyra, et elle sourit à son tour. C'est là qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois - alors qu'elle l'avait entendu des dizaines de fois - que le rire du garçon ressemblait curieusement à un aboiement._

_Une fois calmé, Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. « Tu sais ce que c'est, le plus bizarre dans cette histoire ? » D'une manière toute aussi soudaine qu'étrange, Lyra sut tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire._

_- C'est que ça paraissait même pas bizarre, dit-elle. C'était juste... C'était un seul baiser, qui semblait tellement... Normal, en fait, je me sentais pas coupable à cause de Liana avant ce matin._

_Sirius fronça les sourcils, parce qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à Liana Harper depuis la veille, mais hocha tout de même la tête sans un mot. C'était une pente glissante qu'il ne préférait pas aborder maintenant « D'autant que c'était qu'une fois, ça ne se reproduira pas » continua Lyra, faisant presque sursauter le Maraudeur._

_- Ah ouais ? Et celui qui t'a embrassé y'a trente secondes, c'était Peeves peut-être ?_

_Lyra pouffa de rire « T'es con._

_- Ça_ _veut dire qu'en tout, on s'est embrassé trois fois. Quatre, si tu comptes le nouvel an » Le sourire de Lyra s'agrandit malicieusement et elle fit un pas dans sa direction._

_- Mais c'est que tu comptes en plus ? T'es complètement accro ma parole, s'amusa-t-elle._

_Sirius ricana, se sentant soulagé, à l'aise. Lyra n'était plus cette midinette sur le point de lui taper une crise d'hystérie, non, elle était redevenue cette fille qui aimait tout prendre à la légère - même si c'était pour se voiler la face, et se précipiter dans une histoire qui entraînerait plus de mal que de bien. Mais cela, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'envisageait._

_- Justement » renchérit Sirius « Je serais pas contre l'idée que ça se... reproduise. On s'est bien entendu toute cette semaine, non ? » Lyra acquiesça « Tu vas pas commencer à me fuir ? » Elle nia d'un hochement de tête « Je ne te propose pas de sortir avec moi, mais plutôt une sorte d'amitié améliorée._

_Lyra partit au quart de tour « Si tu crois que je vais- » Mais Sirius sut comment désamorcer la bombe._

_- Je ne te parle pas de sexe, juste de prendre un peu de bon temps. Pas plus loin que le flirt, lui assura-t-il sincèrement, sans ciller ni détourner les yeux. On serait deux amis qui s'embrassent de temps en temps._

_Lyra fit de nouveau un pas vers lui, pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant peser le pour et le contre - mais toute cette histoire n'était qu'une vaste mascarade. « On n'est même pas vraiment amis » Sirius haussa les épaules._

_- Raison de plus._

_La brune se rapprocha de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle choisit d'éviter son regard, de fixer ses lèvres à la place. Sirius entrelaça leurs doigts avec fermeté et Lyra l'embrassa, tout doucement, avec la même pudeur que son baiser de bonne nuit de la veille._

_- Cinq, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres._

_- Six, répondit Sirius en reprenant le baiser._

* * *

><p>- Hey Potter ! » James se retourna et vit Lily. Elle était presque de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais c'était bien lui qu'elle regardait. Elle montra son oreille de son index « Ecoute ! »<p>

James tendit l'oreille et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la chanson qui se jouait « Slicing Pepperoni ! » s'écria Evans. James lui sourit et leva son verre dans sa direction, signe qu'il avait compris. C'était ce groupe de musique qu'elle aimait tant, qui avait défié Voldemort en affichant leurs origines moldues et dont le chanteur avait été assassiné par la baguette du Lord.

Elle ne détacha pas tout de suite son regard du sien et ses lèvres bougèrent en silence. James devina qu'elle chantait les paroles de la chanson qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Il devait avouer que la musique était plutôt pas mal.

_You're the one I like, I wanna share your love tonight, I wanna smoke your special thing, Let's bang bang bang, Let's bang bang bang, Let's bang bang bang, Let's ba-AANG_

James la regardait encore quand elle se détourna, tout sourire. Il la regardait toujours lorsqu'elle fuma une cigarette et qu'elle toussa violemment tout en éclatant de rire à quelque chose que lui disait Mei. Il n'avait pas fini de la regarder lorsqu'elle improvisa une danse avec Liana sur les riffs énergiques de la guitare.

* * *

><p>Lyra enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sirius, caressant de temps en temps sa peau de ses lèvres. Black passa une main sous son pull et son pouce dessina de petits cercles dans son dos.<p>

La même pensée s'imposa dans leur esprit : qu'à quelques couloirs de là, dans leur salle commune, se trouvait leur amie Liana Harper. Cette même amie qui considérait Lyra comme une sœur ; qui avait été amoureuse de Sirius pendant cinq longues années et n'avait cessé de lui en vouloir à mort que quelques semaines plus tôt. Cette même amie qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se déroulait derrière son dos.

Lyra eut brusquement envie de vomir.

_It could be wrong, _could be wrong_, but it should've been right,  
>It could be wrong, <em>could be wrong<em>, let our hearts ignite,  
>It <em>could be wrong<em>, _could be wrong_, are we digging a hole ?  
>It could be wrong, <em>could be wrong<em>, this is out of control,  
>It could be wrong, <em>could be wrong<em>, this could never last,  
>It <em>could be wrong, <em>could be wrong<em>_, must erase it fast,  
>It could be wrong, <em>could be wrong<em>, but it could've been right  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Mais quelle salope Lyra vraiment, se taper Sirius, comment elle peut faire ça à Liana"... On se demande où j'avais la tête quand j'ai écrit ça :P BON qui lance les premières tomates, les premières menaces de mort ? Je devine que certains d'entre vous n'aiment pas trop ce qui est en train de se passer avec Sirius et Lyra, mais malgré ça j'espère que vous voudrez bien laisser une chance à la suite... Dans les chapitres qui viendront je me pencherais un petit peu plus sur la manière dont Lyra et Sirius ont vécu cette "relation". On dirait pas là comme ça, mais croyez-moi, ils se prennent biiiiiiiiiiiien la tête. <em>

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu du "Je n'ai jamais", j'avais pas envie de l'expliquer pendant le chapitre. C'est un jeu de boisson, quelqu'un dit "Je n'ai jamais fait machin truc" et tous ceux qui participent au jeu qui ont déjà fait ce machin truc une fois (ou plusieurs) dans leur vie boivent une gorgée de leur verre._

_Vu comment je bloque pour l'écriture en ce moment, je préfère ne rien vous promettre quant à la date du prochain update ^^ J'essairais de pas laisser autant de temps, promis._

**Fraize** : Je vais voir Shaka Ponk en novembre :D:D:D:D T'as reconnu la chanson que j'ai mise dans ce chapitre ? Bien sûr que oui ^^. Moi aussi je suis obligée d'écouter Shaka tous les jours. D'ailleurs ça me fait péter des câbles en ce moment, y'a rien d'autre que j'ai envie d'écouter à part ce groupe, j'aimerais bien changer mais je ne trouve rien d'autre d'aussi bien, défoulatoire et excentrique qui leur arrive à la cheville ^^. Ca me fait plaisir que tu ai aimé la chanson de Porcupine Tree du dernier chapitre, tu as décidément de très bon goûts musicaux. Malheureusement non on ne saura jamais ce que Sirius a dit à l'oreille de Lyra à la fin du chapitre 10, même moi je sais pas ^^ une connerie sûrement. Merci pour ta review, contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Stef** : Revenons sur cette histoire de Patronus chez les Maraudeurs. Quand j'ai lu ta review je me suis dit "Mince, elle a tout à fait raison !" Surtout que Sirius, qui n'a pas eu une vie facile, peut en fait créer un Patronus, c'est une buse. Mais en fait je crois que pour moi, créer un Patronus est une histoire de développement personnel. Je viens d'avoir cette idée. Certaines personnes sont incapables d'en faire parce qu'elles ont manqué des étapes dans leur développement, enfin c'est une des raisons, et seulement une hypothèse. Sirius et James sont pratiquement les mêmes personnes selon moi, même caractère et même façon de voir la vie, mais de part son vécu familial j'imagine Sirius un peu plus mature que James, bien qu'il ne le montre pas et ne le sache pas lui-même. Et puis, bien que j'ai fait dire à Moroz que la puissance du sorcier n'influence pas la réalisation du Patronus, Sirius est le plus puissant magiquement des Maraudeurs à part Remus et ça a son rôle. En fait je crois que j'ai jamais décrit ce passage, mais quand James draguait lourdement Lily en 5e il lui a effectivement joué la sérénade ^^ j'avais la flemme d'écrire ce passage je pense. "Une araignée? Tu l'aime vraiment pas Mei hein?" Tu m'as trop fait rire ^^. Tu es vraiment VRAIMENT très douée... Parce que quand j'ai lu que tu te demandais pourquoi les Maraudeurs ne sont tout simplement pas passé par Zonko à l'aller et au retour pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard plutôt que de passer par Sainte Mangouste, je suis restée scotchée en me demandant "mais pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à çaaaaaaa" héhé. Sérieusement j'aime bien quand tu pointes les trucs qui tournent bizarrement dans ma fic, ça me permet de réfléchir sur tout ça, je sais que je te le dis à chaque fois ^^. Merci pour ta review !

**Pelouze : **Wouah, merci énormément pour tout ce que tu as dit sur ma fic ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un don :P Plus sérieusement tes commentaires me flattent et me font vraiment excessivement plaisir. Merci.


	12. Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Seulement deux semaines après le dernier chapitre, qui lui a mis plus de trois mois à venir, I'm baaaaack ! La moindre des choses, c'est qu'on peut dire que mon rythme de publication est irrégulier...

Quoi de neuf sinon ? Mon anniversaire est passé entre temps, j'ai vingt ans les gens ! Ce qui est cool c'est que j'ai reçu la plupart de vos reviews le jour de mon anniversaire (même si vous l'ignoriez), le lendemain du dernier update. Merci beaucoup à vous : **Ero-Chikachu**, **likyboy's**, **Zachitoya**, **Helizia Black**, **Stef**, **EwilanGil'Sayan**, **Fraize**, **Caramelise**, **Akiko **et **LaSilvana**. Les RARs aux anonymes sont en fin de chapitres.

Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment beaucoup encouragé à écrire ; et puis surtout, vous m'avez tous énormément rassuré, moi qui pensais que j'allais me faire flageller à cause de Lyra et Sirius... A part ça YES, j'ai réussi à faire un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres ^^ ("seulement" 15 pages par rapport au 18/19 pages des précédents)

Rappel de quelques OC : **Majdoline Peakes**, septième année à Gryffondor, futur Auror et batteuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, amie très proche de Lily, meilleure amie de la futur Mrs Londubat ; **Marlene McKinnon**, cinquième à Gryffondor, amie d'enfance de James qui s'entend bien avec tous les Maraudeurs et ancienne joueuse de Quidditch ; **Mary MacDonald**, **Mei Ming Yue Zhao** et **Nicole Wheeler**, sixièmes à Gryffondor, amies et compagnes de dortoir de Lily ; **Sturgis Podmore**, ancien capitaine et ancien gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, a quitté Poudlard cette année. Il y aura deux nouveaux OC dans ce chapitre, un qui disparaîtra tout de suite après et l'autre qu'on reverra un peu, même si elle est pas super importante.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR ; la chanson de ce chapitre est "Purple Haze" de Jimi Hendrix, un grand classique.

Petite précision : le début du chapitre est la suite directe du dernier, ça veut dire qu'il y aura un flash-back (mais pas en italique, j'en ai marre de l'italique) des vacances de Noël, et aussi un moment de la fête de la rentrée des Gryffondors le dimanche soir. C'est très rapide, après la fête est enfin terminée, vous en faites pas.

Playlist : The Lions - _Poster Child_ ; Straylight Runs - _Hands in the Sky (Big Shot)_ ; The Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster - _Love Turns To Hate _- _Celebrate Your Mother_ ; The Servant (Sins City OST) - _Cells_ ; Skip The Use - _Bastard Song_. (Pour une fois j'avais envie de vous dire ce que j'ai écouté en écrivant, chais pas trop pourquoi... C'est un signe que je commence à m'ouvrir à vous et... snif snif... DING FUCKING DONG allez faites pas attention et lisez nom d'une chouette :) Et toutes ces chansons sont trop bien !).

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**12.**** Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me**

* * *

><p><em>Les Maraudeurs, c'était l'élite sociale. Il y avait cette auréole de gloire, de renommée, d'excellence autour de ces quatre garçons de Gryffondor. Quand on entrait dans leur cercle, on était touché par cette auréole. Quand on devenait leur amie, on se sentait spéciale. Quand on les côtoyait, on se sentait exister pour de vrai. C'était ça, le véritable pouvoir des Maraudeurs.<em>

_Dimanche matin_

James était parti s'amuser sur son balai et profiter du terrain de Quidditch qu'il avait encore pour lui tout seul, jusqu'à ce que ses congénères rentrent de vacances. Quant à Sirius et Lyra, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Ils devaient discuter. Mettre un terme à tout ça.

Sirius était assis sur son lit, Lyra était appuyée contre un des quatre bureaux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ils attendaient, préféraient s'enfermer dans un silence inconfortable plutôt que de prendre la parole. Pourtant, rien n'était plus simple. Dire que ça avait été bien sympa le temps que ça avait duré, une accolade et puis basta. C'était prévu depuis le début. C'était ainsi qu'ils l'avaient décidé. Six jours, pas un de plus.

La question était la suivante. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils lancés dans ce rapprochement physique pour seulement six jours, pourquoi prendre le risque de faire souffrir Liana pour une histoire si peu importante ?

Pour Lyra, c'était clair. Depuis qu'elle avait embrassé Sirius pour la nouvelle année, avec ses tentatives de séduction qui lui étaient montées au cerveau, Lyra n'avait pu se sortir Sirius de la tête. Elle aurait pu s'aveugler plus longtemps encore, laisser le tout mijoter, et développer un béguin plus sérieux pour Sirius. Elle avait accepté dès le début cette amitié améliorée pour extérioriser cette légère inclination juste le temps de cette semaine, plutôt qu'en présence de Liana.

Pour Sirius, c'était simple. Elle était célibataire, consentante. Elle embrassait très bien. Il aimait la faire rire. Elle n'allait pas l'empêcher de passer ses vacances avec James étant donné qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec le binoclard autant que Sirius lui-même. Les garçons sont souvent moins compliqués que les filles, un lieu commun qui s'avérait véridique.

Lyra jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Onze heures pile. « Le Poudlard Express vient de partir » dit-elle. Sirius soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu sais, Lyra » commença-t-il sans avoir une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait dire. Lyra le regarda en attendant patiemment « C'était cool, même si ça a pas duré longtemps » Elle lui sourit avec douceur et hocha la tête.

- Maintenant, il faut laisser tout ça là où ça doit rester. Dans le passé, rajouta-t-elle devant son incompréhension.

Sirius garda le silence pendant une trentaine de secondes, visiblement en pleine réflexion « Si ça n'avait pas été aussi compliqué avec Liana ces derniers mois... Enfin de toute manière, c'était pas sérieux. Juste pour le fun » Lyra prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que c'est pas une bonne idée, nous deux, même si ça ne signifie rien » Elle déballait tout ça d'une traite, s'enflammant au fil de son discours « Je veux dire, merde, Liana a été amoureuse de toi pendant des années ! Et elle a peine dépassé tout ça... Elle t'a fait la gueule pendant trois mois, et moi, elle me tuerait si elle était au courant pour cette semaine... »

Sirius enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait las, il ressentait le même abattement qui l'avait submergé chaque fois qu'il avait pensé à Remus et à sa trahison de juin dernier. Il finit par se lever d'un bond et tenta de sourire, sans grand succès.

- Au moins on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Ça te dirait de prendre un balai de la réserve et d'aller voler avec James ?

Lyra détacha son postérieur du bureau pour montrer son accord. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du dortoir en même temps. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils se frôlèrent en voulant mutuellement se laisser passer. Leur proximité les immobilisa, la respiration de Lyra s'accéléra alors que son regard était rivé sur le torse de Sirius à cinq centimètres d'elle. Sirius déglutit, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Tout devient cotonneux dans son esprit lorsqu'elle leva la tête et plongea son regard gris et bleu dans le sien.

Tandis qu'elle tentait de démêler ses pensées, Sirius murmura « Liana n'a pas besoin de savoir.

- Quoi ? croassa-t-elle, sa voix cassée par une émotion dont elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Sirius être responsable.

- Et puis, c'est pas quelque chose de sérieux, non ? » Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et Lyra frissonna « Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête ce qu'on... Quoi que ce soit qu'il se passe entre nous parce qu'on en a envie, et pas pour quelqu'un d'autre »

Lyra ne disait toujours rien, alors Sirius retira ses mains. Il lui fit un faible sourire incertain - peut-être ne ressentait-elle pas la chose de la même manière que lui. Après des secondes qui parurent infiniment plus longues à Sirius, elle finit par chuchoter « Il vaut mieux, oui »

Mais Sirius n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris. Alors Lyra se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres en n'ayant d'autre contact que sa bouche sur la sienne. Sirius s'aperçut que c'était toujours ce genre de baiser de sa part qui le faisait fondre, le premier ou le dernier, le plus chaste. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, ses joues étaient roses et ses yeux brillaient. Lui-même sentait un poids en moins sur sa poitrine.

- Sauf que cette fois, termina-t-il, personne ne doit savoir. Même pas James.

_Dimanche soir_

James vida son verre d'un trait et se dirigea vers Lyra et Sirius que Peter venaient d'abandonner pour aller danser avec Marlene McKinnon.

- Alors, vous avez vraiment rompu ? leur lança-t-il sans cérémonie.

Il n'avait sûrement pas parlé aussi bas qu'il l'aurait voulu car Sirius et Lyra tressaillirent. « La ferme ! » lui dit la brune en regardant autour d'elle d'un air affolé. Sirius s'était rapproché de la jeune fille de manière à coller son bras au sien, mais si discrètement que James ne remarqua rien.

- On ne sortait pas ensemble, rectifia le Maraudeur en se penchant vers son meilleur ami pour qu'il perçoive son murmure. Mais oui, tout est fini.

Le sourire carnassier que James eut était tout particulièrement adressé à Lyra « Et tu ne penses pas te faire Remus aussi ? Vous iriez bien ensembles ! » Il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Lyra rit et Sirius toussa peu discrètement « Non, je pense aller faire mon marché ailleurs maintenant » lui répondit-elle.

- Ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard reste à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça n'a aucun sens, Cornedrue, vu qu'on est encore à Poudlard aujourd'hui, avec les autres, dit Sirius.

- De quoi il parle ? demanda une Lyra incertaine.

- Je traduis, répondit Black. Ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances reste entre nous.

* * *

><p>- J'espère que les vacances n'ont pas totalement grillé votre cerveau, dit Isée Moroz en se plaçant face à ses douze étudiants de son cours d'Approfondissement Magique. Petite question pour vous remettre en selle : qui peut me rappeler l'analogie que l'ont peut faire entre la magie et le corps humain ?<p>

Alice Gordon leva le bras si vite que même Moroz sursauta légèrement « Le corps humain est dirigé par un métabolisme, la magie qui circule dans notre corps aussi » Isée hocha la tête.

- Exact. Qui d'autre ? » Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Theophile Nott ne lève la main.

- On n'utilise que dix pour cent de notre potentiel magique, et dix pour cent de notre cerveau.

Le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ouvrit la bouche mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'interrompit. Remus Lupin entra dans la salle. Moroz le rejoignit en quelques rapides enjambées. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix trop basse pour que les autres puissent entendre. L'étudiant acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tout en jetant un regard curieux à ses camarades. Le professeur désigna une chaise au fond de la classe et il partit s'y asseoir.

Moroz reprit ensuite sa place devant ses élèves et continua comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption « La magie ressemble à l'être humain, ou plus généralement à l'être vivant, et la magie s'utilise par les vivants. Signifiant que la magie est vivante. Quelqu'un peut me donner une autre particularité des êtres vivants ?

- La mort, professeur ? proposa quelqu'un.

- La magie ne meurt pas, elle se renouvelle sans arrêt. Et quand on y pense, la matière vivante aussi. Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme, répondit Isée en citant le célèbre chimiste moldu Lavoisier.

- Les sentiments ?

- C'est en effet ce que je veux aborder avec vous aujourd'hui. Les sentiments font part intégrante de notre corps. Les magie est instinctive, parfois incontrôlable.

- Et on ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments, continua Lyra à sa place.

- Oui, mais plus encore, saviez-vous que la magie est directement reliée à nos sentiments ? C'est quand vous étiez en proie à des émotions violentes que vous faisiez de la magie spontanée, lorsque vous étiez enfants. En grandissant, on apprend à contrôler petit à petit nos réactions irrationnelles ; on apprend également à contrôler notre pouvoir. Est-ce que quelqu'un voit où je veux en venir ?

- Professeur ? demanda un timide septième année de Poufsouffle, sa main levée et tremblante.

- Oui, Talmant ? » Isée pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sourire indulgent. Ce petit, qui serait considéré comme un adulte par le Ministère dès sa sortie de Poudlard dans cinq mois, manquait cruellement de confiance en lui.

Liana était à moitié retournée sur sa chaise et observait Lupin, assis à plusieurs mètres derrière eux. Pour une raison pour l'instant connue de Moroz seule, ils étaient tous les treize regroupés près du bureau professoral, les chaises éparpillés dans un rayon de deux mètres, et Remus avait pris place de l'autre côté de la salle. Un grand vide séparait le Maraudeur des autres, un vide que chaque étudiant avait dû contourner avec soin en entrant.

Le visage de Lupin était attentif mais impénétrable ; Liana ne sut dire s'il était surpris par l'attitude de leur professeur. Son masque dur et froid qu'elle montrait lors de ses cours de Défenses se craquelait et tombait au fur et à mesure des cours d'Approfondissement Magique. Se serait-elle adressée avec cette once de douceur dans la voix à ce dégonflé de Marshall Talmant s'il n'était pas là pour apprendre l'Ancienne Magie ?

- La magie spontanée est-elle similaire à l'Ancienne Magie ?

Un sourire, léger mais bien réel, éclaira le visage du professeur. Cette fois, Liana lut sans problèmes le choc sur celui de Lupin « Elle n'est pas similaire, _c'est_ de l'Ancienne Magie. Dans ces moments-là, vous ne contrôlez pas votre pouvoir, vous faites de la magie sans aucune restriction, vous vous souvenez ? Harper ! » La blonde sursauta « Est-ce que je vais me fatiguer à vous demander de répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

- La magie spontanée est de l'Ancienne Magie, répondit Liana à toute vitesse en se faisant minuscule sur sa chaise.

- Mais encore ?

- Je... Vous allez nous faire ressentir des des émotions fortes pour qu'on refasse de la magie spontanée. C'est bien ça ?

Le regard d'Isée s'éternisa quelques secondes sur son élève, avant qu'elle ne se mette à fixer un point derrière eux, un air d'intense concentration sur le visage. Ses étudiants se retournèrent les uns après les autres pour suivre son regard et virent se dessiner sur le sol une ligne rouge, un cercle englobant l'espace vide de la salle qui leur avait été interdit de franchir. Douze points répartis à égale distance sur le cercle brillèrent.

- La séance pratique commence. Comme d'habitude, vous écoutez et appliquez chaque consigne que je vous donne. Aucune question, aucune objection, leur rappela-t-elle.

Les élèves obéirent, à présent habitués par les bizarreries qui se déroulaient dans ce cours et impatients de découvrir ce qui les attendaient. Le temps qu'ils prirent leur place, Moroz parcourut la salle et alluma une à une de petites bougies, manuellement, sans magie. Une douce odeur boisée parvint aux narines des sorciers, et ceux qui connaissaient la culture moldue reconnurent l'usage de l'encens.

- La magie spontanée est de la magie brute, de la Magie Pure. Ce sont des émotions pures qui créent ces actes de magie spontanée, ce qui veut dire qu'elle mobilise en quelque sorte votre subconscient, c'est-à-dire qu'elle va puiser dans vos ressources magiques les plus importantes. On a déjà dû vous poser cette question au moins mille fois, mais n'est-il jamais arrivé des événements inexplicables lorsque vous étiez en colère ou que vous aviez peur ?

Lyra pouvait répondre oui pour tout le monde sans avoir à réfléchir. Elle se rappelait par exemple clairement du jour où une batte de Quidditch était tombée sur la tête de son cousin Joel lorsqu'il s'était cruellement moqué de son chat ; malgré ça, elle sentait que sa tête commençait à tourner. Elle trouvait le visage de son professeur à la lueur des bougies plus terrifiant que jamais. « La peur, comme la haine, le désespoir, est un sentiment qui peut devenir destructeur tant il est fort. C'est à ce sentiment-là que je vais faire appel en vous aujourd'hui pour vous montrer ce que l'Ancienne Magie peut faire »

Une sorte de grand voile invisible, comme une gigantesque cape d'invisibilité, fut projetée contre le plafond en un frottement de tissus qui fit sursauter bon nombre des jeunes sorciers, et dévoila ce que contenait l'espace vide interdit.

- Au milieu, vous pouvez voir un tas d'explosifs moldus. Ces lignes noires qui s'en échappent sont des traînées de poudre à canon. Comme vous le voyez, chacune de ces lignes se rendent jusqu'à l'un de vous, mais attention, interdit d'y toucher.

La voix de Moroz semblait bien lointaine à présent pour Lily. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur le visage de l'adulte mais ses traits se brouillaient, et malgré elle ses yeux agités ne cessaient de revenir sur la ligne de poudre qui la reliait aux explosifs. Sa voix lui paraissait lointaine mais Lily la sentait pourtant qui vibrait à l'intérieur même de son corps, comme si la voix venait de l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle aimait de moins en moins ce qui était en train de se passer.

- À mon signal, une petite flamme s'allumera devant vous et viendra se poser à l'extrémité de la traînée de poudre. Si vous ne faites rien, la flamme parcourra toute la traînée et atteindra sans problèmes la dynamite, entraînant une gigantesque explosion. Vous devez empêcher ça, pour rester en vie. Concentrez votre magie pour empêcher le feu de progresser. Vous en êtes capables, vous avez la maîtrise, et pour que vous utilisiez suffisamment votre pouvoir, j'en appelle à votre peur. Quel meilleur moyen d'avoir peur que de tous vous faire courir un danger mortel ?

Avec effarement, Remus vit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Isée Moroz. « C'est parti » Exactement comme elle l'avait prédit, douze minuscules boules de feu flambèrent l'extrémité de chaque traînée de poudre. Ses élèves réagirent instantanément, ce qui annula le temps de quelques secondes la progression des flammes. Moroz les avaient entraîné à réagir vite, et la peur qu'elle avait fait naître en eux mobilisait immédiatement leur instinct de protection. De la même manière que lorsqu'un Cognard fonce droit devant vous, vous fermez les yeux et votre batte se dresse comme un rempart.

Le plus dur était de maintenir le sort, ou quelque soit la pratique magique utilisée. Lily ne pensait qu'à la flamme, qu'à l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, la retenir le plus longtemps possible, car sa vie était en jeu. Le but était de bloquer sa progression, mais ça ne lui donnait que quelques secondes de répit, quelques minutes au maximum. Tandis que sa magie puisait dans sa peur pour lutter contre le feu, Lily faisait marcher son cerveau à toute vitesse. Il fallait l'éteindre.

Moroz n'avait jamais donné comme consigne d'éteindre le feu, seulement de le retenir ; pour autant, Lily ne voyait que cette solution pour éviter l'explosion. Curieusement, plus elle réfléchissait, plus son cerveau rationalisait les données, plus la raison prenait le pas sur ses sentiments ; donc, plus la peur de Lily s'affaiblissait et son emprise magique sur la flamme également. Soudain, un cri faillit la faire monter au plafond.

Du coin de l'œil, elle en chercha l'origine. La flamme de Zelia Jones avait parcouru au moins trois mètres en une fraction de seconde, se rapprochant dangereusement de la dynamite. Heureusement, la septième année avait repris ses esprits - ou bien la peur avait repris le dessus - et la flamme restait immobile. Lily n'avait pas longtemps détourné les yeux de sa propre flamme, mais celle-ci avait progressé de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Les mains de Lily posées sur le sol se contractèrent si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

L'odeur de l'encens persistait et Lily inspira profondément. Son parfum boisé emplissait ses narines. La Gryffondor se mit à imaginer une large forêt, la plus grande de toute, peuplées de créatures toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres et... Un incendie. Ravageur, destructeur, meurtrier. Le feu grandissait, réduisait en cendre tout ce qui avait le malheur d'être sur son passage. Des animaux, des plantes, des voyageurs aventuriers, des tribus entières...

Une main de fer s'était posée sur sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle était terrifiée. Lily pensa à son père, à sa sœur, à Lyra et Liana - et ces deux dernières étaient juste à côté d'elle, risquant leur vie comme elle risquait la sienne. Sa magie avait puisé dans sa peur et la flamme resta immobile.

Sans quitter la flamme des yeux, les cris de désespoir des habitants de la forêt imaginaire résonnant toujours à ses oreilles, Lily cligna les paupières à toute vitesse pour cesser de pleurer et se donner le temps de réfléchir. Elle devait éteindre ce feu, c'était sa priorité. La vision d'un éteignoir s'imposa à elle, celle d'un petit cône en étain qui recouvrait la lueur d'une bougie, et lorsque l'on relevait celui-ci, le feu avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une vague fumée sur son passage. L'oxygène, c'était ça, la clé ; sa présence ravivait les braises, son absence les éteignait.

Alors, Lily fit quelque chose que Moroz ne l'aurait jamais cru réussir plus d'une fois. Elle _devint _l'élément. Comme le jour où l'exercice avait été de guider un filet d'eau à travers un labyrinthe miniature et où Lily était devenue l'eau pour pouvoir se diriger simplement. Se mettre à la place de l'eau avait été délicat, mais le reste, enfantin. À sa surprise, il fut beaucoup plus aisé de devenir le feu que l'eau ; simplement parce qu'elle était déjà devenue un élément auparavant. Comme elle allait le comprendre bientôt, Lily avait beaucoup de facilité à exécuter une tache similaire à une autre qu'elle avait déjà réussi par le passé.

Lorsqu'elle avait expliqué l'épisode de l'eau et du labyrinthe aux autres étudiants et à Moroz, elle leur avait dit qu'elle était devenue l'élément. En vérité, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti ; elle ne s'était pas sentie se changer en quelque chose de liquide et de froid. De son point de vue, elle restait Lily, rien n'avait changé.

Tout comme aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas elle qui devenait le feu, mais le feu qui était devenu Lily. À partir de là, tout était plus simple. Il fallait couper l'oxygène. Lily arrêta donc de respirer. La flamme finit par s'éteindre et les ténèbres l'envahirent.

Lorsque Lily rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le sol et plusieurs figures étaient penchées au-dessus d'elle. Elle cligna des paupières et sa vue s'éclaircit. Elle reconnut les visages inquiets de ses deux meilleures amies et celui souriant de son professeur. Lily sourit à son tour ; elle avait réussi et tout le monde était hors de danger.

- Je suis fière de vous, Miss Evans » Lyra fusilla Moroz du regard « Vous avez suffisamment de jugeote pour réussir même les choses les plus extravagantes » Lily se redressa et Isée lui tendit sa main « suffisamment la tête sur les épaules pour savoir quand vous pouvez risquer votre peau » Son professeur la releva, aidée par Liana qui tenait Lily par les épaules « et suffisamment d'humilité pour décider de vous sacrifier »

Isée garda sa main dans la sienne plus longtemps que nécessaire ; ses yeux brillaient. Liana raffermit son étreinte sur sa meilleure amie tout en se retenant de crier sur son professeur « Vous avez vraiment un don pour l'Elémentale » Lily hocha la tête. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse parler. Elle avait l'impression qu'une dizaine d'hippogriffes avaient piétiné son cerveau.

Elmira Penrose de Serdaigle était assise sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, visiblement en pleurs et entourée de quelques uns de ses camarades qui tentaient de la consoler. Plusieurs des autres élèves se donnaient des tapes dans le dos ou se réconfortaient par d'autres moyens. Anthony Tang tremblait et l'effroi se lisait encore sur son visage. Même Thorfinn Rowle et Théophile Nott, deux brillants Serpentards que rien ne semblait jamais atteindre, avaient l'air secoué.

Après une dernière pression sur l'épaule de Lily, Moroz s'occupa de Penrose du mieux qu'elle put. Lyra et Liana bombardaient leur amie de question concernant à la fois son bien-être et ses prouesses magiques. La rouquine ne dit mot et se contenta de plonger son regard dans le leur. Sans plus attendre, elle les attira contre elle et les serra fort contre son cœur. Tout allait bien.

Finalement, les douze étudiants sortirent de la salle de cours les uns après les autres, il ne resta plus que Remus et Moroz. Cette dernière remuait sa baguette magique pour renvoyer la dynamite et ses autres outils de travail dans son bureau. « Bien, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? » demanda-t-elle à Remus sans lui adresser un regard.

Excellente question. Depuis qu'il avait été convoqué à la réunion d'introduction, Remus hésitait entre s'il voulait suivre ou non ces cours. Ils avaient l'air passionnant et peut-être pourraient-ils lui être bénéfique quant à sa dualité. De l'autre côté, Remus craignait de laisser le garou prendre trop d'emprise sur lui, ou encore qu'un de ses camarades ne comprennent sa vraie nature.

- Est-ce qu'Evans a vraiment réussi à tout éteindre, professeur ? » Aujourd'hui, d'autres arguments pour et contre avaient surgis. Ce n'était pas seulement passionnant, c'était une magie complètement différente, primitive, instinctive... Qui n'a jamais rêvé de contrôler les éléments autrement que grâce à un _Aguamenti_ ou un _Pyro _? Par contre, il était inquiétant de constater que ce cours était dirigé par une sadique ex Serpentarde qui n'avait pas grand chose à faire de la survie et la santé de ses élèves...

- Elle a seulement réussi à éteindre le sien. Quand je l'ai vu perdre connaissance, j'ai arrêté l'exercice moi-même. Avez-vous des questions sur cet exercice, Remus ?

- À quoi servait l'encens que vous avez fait brûlé ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Isée eut un sourire « Je suis surprise qu'aucun autre de mes étudiants ne m'ait posé cette question. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, aujourd'hui je voulais faire appel à leur peur, et il devait s'agir de la plus grande peur qui soit : la peur de mourir. D'où le dispositif avec la dynamite moldue. Excepté qu'ils n'allaient jamais vraiment croire qu'ils allaient être en danger de mort, n'est-ce pas ? Qui se penserait en danger de mort alors qu'un professeur est juste à côté, ou encore qui me penserait assez suicidaire pour faire sauter Poudlard de cette manière ? »

Remus hocha la tête « C'est une herbe magique, de la sauge que j'ai trouvé dans un village sorcier en Australie. Elle dégage des vapeurs magiques quand on la fait brûler. Ceux qui l'entourent les respirent, les émanations s'insinuent dans leur cerveau et leur insufflent la peur de mourir. Ou plutôt la peur tout court, leur perception subit une distorsion et il suffisait de leur dire qu'ils risquaient de mourir pour qu'ils aient peur. C'était le seul moyen pour réveiller leur peur véritable.

- Mais nous avons respiré cet encens comme eux, non ?

- C'est vrai, mais regardez la ligne que j'ai tracé sur le sol, répondit-elle en désignant le cercle rouge. Je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette, mais l'Ancienne Magie. Seuls ceux qui étaient assis sur la ligne ressentaient les pouvoirs de l'encens. L'Ancienne Magie m'a permis de relier ce cercle à l'encens, et c'est aussi uniquement en utilisant cette magie que cette sauge a ces effets. Pour entrer dans un esprit grâce à la Magie Normale, il faut passer par la Legilimancie, puis par d'autres processus complexes pour pouvoir donner un sentiment qui vise, par exemple, l'instinct de survie. L'Ancienne Magie vous permet de faire la même chose avec un procédé beaucoup plus simple, puisqu'il s'agit de sentiments.

- Et que grâce à l'Ancienne Magie, on peut plus facilement faire de la magie qui est directement reliée aux sentiments.

- Tout à fait. On peut faire des choses avec l'Ancienne Magie plus aisément qu'avec la Magie Normale, tout comme la Magie Normale nous permet des choses qui sont trop compliquées avec l'Ancienne. Alors, Remus, rajouta-t-elle une fois que la salle reprit son état d'origine, êtes-vous sûr que vous voulez rejoindre ce cours ?

Le lycanthrope hésita encore quelques secondes, avant de décider que tout ça l'intéressait beaucoup trop pour refuser. « Très bien, vous m'en voyez ravie. Vous avez plusieurs cours de retard, mais votre situation de loup-garou vous facilite beaucoup les choses, croyez moi.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que ma vraie nature peut rendre ma vie plus facile, répliqua Remus plus sombrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Dommage que vous pensiez de cette manière. Les hybrides sont fascinants et capables de grandes choses, surtout quand ils sont dotés d'une puissance telle que celle des loup-garous. Vous commencerez par plusieurs exercices de concentration à faire seul. C'est très important. Vous pouvez rattrapez votre retard, vous avez des facilités que les autres n'ont pas, par contre vous n'avez pas la même... La même maîtrise de votre alter ego. Puisque le loup-garou cherchera à résister à l'humain jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

- Normal, chuchota-t-il.

- Donc les exercices de concentration, pour être certains que vous êtes aptes à prendre ces cours. D'autre part...

* * *

><p>- Pour la dernière fois Franklin, je te jure que la lettre n'est pas de moi !<p>

Le Poufsouffle regarda Lily d'un air attendri « Tu nies parce que nous sommes en public, mais je sais tout, ma chérie. La sincérité de tes mots m'a tellement touché » Franklin Devos posa une main sur son épaule mais Lily se déroba prestement. Son agacement s'effilochait et le désespoir prenait sa place.

- Viens avec moi à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi, Lily, je t'en prie ! Tu verras, tu n'auras plus honte de tes sentiments après ça. Toi et moi, à la lueur des chandelles, en train de manger des spaghettis à deux » Il s'avançait vers elle et elle reculait, bientôt prise au piège par le mur derrière elle « Et nos bouches finissent par se rejoindre, et là »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le repoussa sèchement « Tu as trop regardé la Belle et le Clochard quand tu étais petit (1) » maugréa-t-elle.

- Mais justement, ma belle, sans toi je ne suis qu'un clochard. Ton amour me rend si riche !

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle aurait éclaté de rire tellement cette approche était nulle, si seulement l'acharnement de Franklin ne lui donnait pas envie de se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Ecoute, Franklin, je ne peux pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme avec suspicion.

- Parce que... » Merlin devait sûrement veiller sur elle, car Lily vit passer un de ses camarades devant elle et eut l'idée du siècle « J'y vais déjà avec Potter »

Avec bonheur, elle vit distinctement un mouvement de recul de la part de son admirateur « Potter ? James Potter » Lily hocha la tête, feignant la tristesse.

- Il me l'a demandé. J'ai accepté, tu comprends, je peux pas faire autrement » Ouh, qu'elle était mauvaise actrice ! Heureusement que Franklin n'était pas assez perspicace pour reconnaître son jeu minable.

Elle était persuadée d'avoir trouvé le meilleur moyen pour s'en débarrasser. Devos se prétendait peut-être fou amoureux d'elle, il restait néanmoins un élève commun de Poudlard. James était un Maraudeur, même ce cinglé devinait qu'il ne fallait pas s'interposer entre lui et la fille que Potter pourchassait pas plus tard que l'année dernière.

Et puis, avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à convaincre Potter de l'aider et de faire semblant. D'après Lyra, il n'était toujours pas complètement indifférent à son égard... Ça pouvait marcher. « Justement, je dois aller le rejoindre. Oublie moi, Franklin ça vaut mieux » Et elle s'échappa le plus vite possible dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

La Gryffondor se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le Maraudeur et prit d'autorité la place à côté de lui « Potter, il faut qu'on parle » Celui-ci lui jeta un regard las. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il en avait parfois assez de se faire reprocher tout et n'importe quoi par sa camarade.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide » Ah ? Ça, c'était nouveau « Il faut que tu m'accompagnes à Pré-au-Lard.

- Cette après-midi ? s'exclama James. Wow, Evans, je sais que t'as l'impression que tout le monde est à ton service, mais là tu t'y prends un peu tard.

Lily prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de prendre sa voix la moins sèche possible « Je sais, mais c'est une situation d'urgence. Il y a ce mec qui me laisse pas tranquille, et-

- Qui ? demanda aussitôt Potter, une once de menace dans la voix qui n'était pas destinée à Lily.

- Franklin Devos, en septième à Poufsouffle. Il a reçu une lettre pendant les vacances où je lui révèle mon amour éternel, et depuis il arrête pas de me suivre. C'est du harcèlement !

- Et cette lettre, tu l'as vraiment écrite ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Lily. Je sais pas si tu connais ce type, mais c'est le mec le plus flippant de l'école, et il est vraiment pas beau à voir. Non, c'est Black qui a envoyé cette lettre en mon nom.

James haussa un sourcil circonspect « T'as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? » Lily se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Franklin m'a montré la lettre, ton copain a même _imité _mon écriture. Je pense qu'il s'est servi d'une lettre que j'ai envoyé à Lyra pendant les vacances, ou si ça se trouve ça fait des mois qu'il s'entraîne et qu'il attendait de trouver la victime parfaite pour ce coup. Selon toi, qui d'autre que lui se serait donné tant de mal ?

James devait avouer qu'il partageait son avis, il n'y avait que Sirius pour lui faire un truc pareil. « Mais pourquoi moi ? Ton _ami_ Olliver peut pas t'aider ? » Lily ne rata pas son ironie lorsqu'il parla du garçon qu'il avait vu lui courir après le matin de la rentrée.

- Marcus a une copine, répondit-elle simplement.

James ricana « Eh ben, même toi je t'en croyais pas capable » Lily fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ses paroles, avant de brusquement secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non non ! se sentit-elle obligée de se justifier. Ils avaient rompu avant Noël et ils se sont remis ensemble quelque jours après la rentrée.

Il eut envie de lui dire qu'elle ne lui devait aucune explication, mais elle lui fit alors sa tête de chien battu « S'il te plaît, Potter ? Tu me rendrais un immense service. J'ai déjà dit à Devos que je voulais juste passer cette sortie avec mes amies mais il croit dur comme fer que je suis amoureuse de lui, et j'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens que toi pour m'en sortir... »

Elle avait l'air sincèrement découragé « S'il te plaît, je te promets que je te le revaudrai. Si t'as n'importe quel service à me demander, je serais ravie de t'aider »

James essaya de résister en évitant son regard émeraude si étincelant. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle pouvait vraiment faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui... « D'accord »

Deux heures plus tard, Lily était en avance sur le lieu de rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire à l'extérieur du château sur le chemin en direction du village sorcier. Elle vit de nombreux élèves passer devant elles et adressa des signes de tête ou des sourires polis à ceux qu'elle connaissait. James avait dix minutes de retard lorsqu'il la rejoignit, mais Lily ne dit rien. Premièrement parce qu'il ne l'accompagnait que par charité, deuxièmement parce qu'il était inutile de demander d'être trop ponctuel à un Maraudeur sans cesse en retard en cours.

Ils se dirigèrent sur le chemin en silence, pour commencer. Potter évitait son regard et faisait de grandes enjambées, ce qui faisait que Lily avait du mal à suivre son rythme. Mais encore une fois, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait heureusement choisi une liste de sujets à aborder pour être sûre qu'il n'y est pas trop de silence gênants.

- Alors Potter, le Quidditch, comment ça se passe ?

James lui jeta un regard en biais et un quart de sourire éclaira son visage neutre. S'il y avait bien une chose que Lily connaissait de James Potter, c'était son affection pour ce sport « Ben, être capitaine, c'est vraiment génial.

- Tu peux hurler sur tes joueurs comme tu veux ? sourit Lily.

- Entre autre, rit James, mais je peux aussi tester les tactiques que Podmore voulait pas essayer les années d'avant. C'est moi qui décide, quoi.

- Le reste de l'équipe te donne pas trop de fil à retordre ?

- Pas tant que ça » Il réfléchit quelques secondes « Parfois ils sont d'une humeur de merde, mais je préfère qu'ils s'en prennent à moi qu'à Majdoline, comme ça leur arrive »

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, Lily pila net et lui lança un regard choqué « Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Majdoline ? » James grimaça mais préféra la rassurer.

- Bien, tu sais que les équipes de Poudlard prennent peu de filles ? Les joueurs sont juste tellement machos, chaque fille qui est passée dans l'équipe en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Mon amie Marlene, Elise Tawney, elles ont pas tenu plus d'un an. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, Marlene a prévenu Majdoline pour qu'elle sache ce qui l'attendait, et Majdoline a préféré m'en parler. En tant que capitaine, j'ai fait en sorte que Majdoline soit acceptée dans l'équipe. Podmore en avait strictement rien à faire de l'égalité homme/femme.

Lily était toujours choquée, mais plus pour la même raison « Donc tu as réussi à faire en sorte que Majdo' ne soit pas persécutée par les autres mecs ?

- Ouais, et c'était pas simple, crois-moi. Mais bon certaines choses ne changeront jamais, quand Majdoline joue mal ou qu'elle est énervée, ils lui demandent si elle a ses règles, et tout. Des trucs du genre.

Elle sourit légèrement « C'est vraiment sympa de l'avoir aidé en tout cas » James l'observa, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui veut craquer un code secret.

- Ça te surprend tant que ça que je puisse être un mec sympa ?

- C'est pas ça, je suis surprise parce que Majdoline ne m'a rien dit sur tout ça. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait été mieux acceptée que ce que McKinnon lui avait prédit.

Majdoline Peakes n'était pas la seule qui ne disait pas tout. James omettait volontiers ce « détail », mais il n'était pas désintéressé lorsqu'il avait accepté d'aider Majdoline à se faire une place dans l'équipe. Il connaissait les liens d'amitié entre elle et Lily, et d'une certaine manière, il avait voulu se faire bien voir de la rouquine en aidant son amie. Excepté qu'Evans ignorait tout et que ça n'avait pas pu jouer en sa faveur - mais peu importait, aujourd'hui.

- Ne va pas croire, les mecs aiment bien Majdoline. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, je la trouve vraiment cool. On peut parler de Quidditch ensemble pendant des heures, et puis, tu sais qu'elle veut devenir Auror ? Comme moi, donc ça nous fait un truc en plus en commun.

Le sourire de Lily se figea « Elle ne m'avait pas non plus dit que vous vous entendiez si bien » James ne remarqua pas son léger malaise « On est arrivés » Ils entrèrent dans l'Auberge des Trois Balais, leur première destination, la plus convoitée par les élèves ; Lily l'avait choisi pour être bien sûre que Franklin soit au courant de son rendez-vous avec le Maraudeur.

Elle insista pour offrir une Bierreaubeurre à James. Si l'héritier Potter, élevé dans les vieilles traditions, avait d'abord refusé pour sauvegarder son ego masculin, il avait vite capitulé. C'était agréable de voir Lily Evans se mettre en quatre pour lui faire plaisir. Oh oui, ça faisait beaucoup de bien à sa fierté que la jeune fille avait tant de fois malmené.

Lily revint s'asseoir à leur table, leurs chopes à la main. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, amenant Lily à sortir le sujet numéro deux « Tu as vu que Dumbledore va faire un bal pour la Saint-Valentin ?

- Vraiment ? répondit poliment James en sirotant sa bierre avec délice.

- On aurait dû avoir un bal à Noël, comme tous les ans, mais Nicole m'a dit qu'il avait pas pu avoir les musiciens qu'il voulait pour Noël. Alors à la place, il le fait pour la fête des amoureux, ça change, non ?

- J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de bal, dit-il distraitement en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Par contre Evans, je te préviens juste, Alicia Stewart est censé me rejoindre ici dans une demi-heure.

Lily resta interdite quelques secondes mais ne se laissa pas démonter « Bah d'accord, dis tout de suite que je t'ennuie ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu as rendez-vous avec une autre fille alors que tu es là, avec moi » James ne comprit malheureusement pas que Lily plaisantait... Avait-t-elle déjà mentionné qu'elle était _vraiment_ une terrible actrice ?

- C'est toi qui m'a traîné de force ici je te signale, j'avais prévu de voir Stewart depuis la rentrée ! rétorqua durement James.

Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle blaguait, mais les mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche « T'avais qu'à dire non et me laisser me débrouiller toute seule ! »

James s'enfonça rageusement dans son siège « Je suis ton chevalier servant, tu te rappelles ? » (2) Cette réplique les ramena tous deux dans le passé. En effet, durant leur cinquième année, le Maraudeur avait cette curieuse manie de défendre l'honneur d'Evans.

- C'est ton meilleur pote qui m'a mise dans cette situation, c'est normal que ce soit toi qui répare ses erreurs ! grommela-t-elle, décidée à avoir le dernier mot.

Les deux Gryffondorent se muèrent dans un silence fâché. Lily tapota sa chope de Bierreaubeurre du bout de ses ongles en fixant le liquide ambré, puis décida de briser le silence de nouveau. Il avait raison, c'était-elle qui l'avait traîné ici, autant qu'il ne passe pas une mauvaise après-midi par sa faute.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle regretta l'époque où James et elle pouvaient parler facilement « Lyra m'a parlé de votre enquête sur Moroz » Sujet numéro trois « Je suis d'accord avec vous, cette prof est louche.

- Tu as une idée du secret qu'elle peut avoir ? » Le ton de James était plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il but une gorgée de Bierreaubeurre et se força à adoucir sa voix. Après tout, elle faisait des efforts « Lovitz était bizarre, son secret aussi, mais elle...

- Je sais pas du tout ce qui tourne pas rond chez elle, mais oui, elle est encore plus étrange que Lovitz. Vous avez eu raison de demander son aide à Lyra. Elle est douée pour comprendre et cerner les gens.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Lily retint une grimace. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de rayer de sa mémoire que James et Lyra soient devenus si amis. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec les Maraudeurs, alors constater que ses amies les plus proches les appréciaient véritablement...

- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda James d'un ton anodin.

- Un truc qui me désole, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mes deux meilleures amies sont tombées sous le charme de Black. Ça n'aura pris que quelques heures dans un train pour Liana et deux semaines pour Lyra. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me résous à l'apprécier moi aussi, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Surtout pas ! Ça bouleverserait complètement l'équilibre du monde ! » Lily pouffa de rire et James sourit « Ça serait comme si Rogue et moi, on s'entendait subitement comme cul et chemise.

* * *

><p>Lyra examina les murs qui les entouraient « T'étais déjà venu dans cette partie du château ? » demanda-t-elle à Sirius. Il observait le couloir légèrement plus sombre que les autres avec encore plus de minutie qu'elle.<p>

- Jamais. Ce couloir était vraiment bien caché » Il plissa les yeux pour voir à travers la pénombre et tira la jeune fille par la main « Regarde, il y a des portes là-bas »

Ils marchèrent sans se presser, se tenant par la main, leurs jambes se frôlant de temps en temps. Aujourd'hui était la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année 1973 et ils en profitaient pour tranquillement passer du temps ensemble, loin de leurs amis. Sirius avait prétendu avoir un rhume très éprouvant et Lyra avait dit être en retenue avec Slughorn. Ils avaient inversés leurs alibis pour brouiller les pistes, car Lily et Liana avaient une sorte de sixième sens pour savoir quand Lyra était souffrante - et elle ne l'était presque jamais - et de toute manière Lyra était une calamité en potions. Sans oublier James, qui était forcément au courant dès que Sirius écopait d'une retenue.

Sirius et Lyra avancèrent dans le couloir et y comptèrent six portes. Guidé par sa curiosité, Sirius tourna une poignée au hasard, et la porte s'ouvrit à leur grande surprise. Dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans la pièce inconnue, la lumière s'alluma.

C'était une chambre, particulièrement bien décorée. Il y avait un lit, une armoire et des tables de nuit à droite, un coin salon et un bureau à gauche. Près du lit, une chambre menait à une petite salle de bain.

- C'est là où les profs dorment, tu penses ? demanda Lyra.

Le manque d'affaires personnelles répondait d'office non à sa question. « À mon avis, les autres salles de ce couloir ressemblent exactement à celle-là.

- Tu crois ?

- Il me semble avoir entendu dire qu'il avait des chambres spécialement pour des invités à Poudlard, dit Sirius en lâchant la main de sa... camarade.

- Quel genre d'invité ?

- J'en sais rien, moi, peut-être des Ministres... Tu connais Dumbledore, il a plein de relations.

- Et puis à tous les coups ça a servi de refuge pour des gens qui ont demandé l'asile, supposa Lyra. C'est bien le genre de Dumbledore, aider son prochain, railla-t-elle.

Sirius commença à fureter dans la chambre « Je me trompe peut-être mais t'as pas l'air de porter notre directeur dans ton cœur » Lyra haussa les épaules.

- Je crois que j'ai été trop influencée par Lyndon, par Lovitz, précisa-t-elle. Il détestait _vraiment _Dumbledore.

Lyra fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, puis se jeta sur le lit « Wouah, il est carrément confortable ! » Elle se roula dessus en rigolant de sa propre gaminerie, puis se redressa sur ses coudes pour observer son... ami.

- Tu fais quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir les tiroirs des bureaux. Viens me rejoindre !

- Je cherche des indices. T'as pas envie de savoir qui a dormi dans cette chambre ?

- Quoi, tu cherches une sorte de livre d'or ?

Sirius ne lui répondit pas et continua ses recherches. Lyra s'allongea sur le lit et profita de la douce texture du cachemire du couvre-lit. Elle croisa les bras sous sa tête et laissa ses pensées vagabonder, comme elle adorait le faire.

Aussitôt, Lyra pensa à Liana. Sirius et elle n'en parlaient jamais. Leur amie commune était devenue une sorte de tabou. Elle se sentait honteuse de sa trahison, qui durait depuis la rentrée deux semaines plus tôt, mais... Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lyra se sentait bien avec Sirius. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'amusait autant avec un petit-ami - même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment - et le fait d'avoir une relation secrète rendait tout cela... bien trop excitant.

En passant du temps avec Sirius de cette manière, elle se sentait spéciale. Lyra se rendait compte qu'elle était juste tombée dans le panneau, parce que Sirius était un Maraudeur et qu'il était plus que canon. Mais ça restait quand même l'expérience la plus spéciale qu'elle avait vécu. Leur amitié améliorée était une erreur, elle n'en doutait pas, mais une erreur qu'elle se devait de faire pour elle-même, aussi étrange que ça pouvait sonner.

Le lit s'affaissa et Lyra baissa les yeux. Sirius la regardait en souriant. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque en soupirant de bien-être. Oui, Sirius se sentait légèrement honteux de cette trahison envers Liana - moins que Lyra, cependant. Mais il adorait le fait d'avoir une idylle secrète et interdite. Il se sentait bien avec elle ; pour une fois qu'il avait une relation avec une fille qui n'avait aucune envie de l'exhiber au reste de Poudlard.

Sirius avait l'impression de redevenir un gamin insouciant avec elle. Ses lèvres descendirent dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il posa ses mains sur ses côtes et... la chatouilla de ses doigts experts. Lyra rit de manière hystérique et Sirius sourit à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire tout en continuant sa douce torture.

* * *

><p>Alicia Stewart, Serdaigle de septième année, finit par pousser la porte des Trois Balais. Elle était jolie et rayonnante. Son sourit ne faiblit pas une seconde quand elle s'aperçut de la présence de Lily. Elle lui fit à une bise aussi chaleureuse que celle qu'elle donna à James.<p>

À peine trente secondes plus tard, Remus, Peter et Berta Jorkins entrèrent à leur tour. Le loup-garou abandonna Peter à son triste sort et se dirigea vers la table de James, en ignorant l'autre Maraudeur qui le fusillait du regard en se laissant entraîner vers une autre table par Jorkins (3).

- Peter est complètement soumis à cette imbécile, c'est effrayant, dit Remus en regardant son meilleur ami à lunettes.

- Le jour où ils seront mariés avec des gamins, Pete restera tranquillement à la maison en attendant que sa douce épouse rentre du travail-

- Et il aura passé la journée aux fourneaux, finit Lupin.

Les deux Maraudeurs furent pris d'un fou-rire en imaginant le tableau tandis que les deux filles souriaient d'un air à la fois poli et amusé « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » finit par demander James à son rencard en passant une main autour de ses épaules. Cette dernière hocha la tête et James se leva sans même demander quelle boisson Stewart souhaitait boire.

- Et toi Lupin, une Bierreaubeurre ? demanda-t-il en frappant amicalement son ami à l'épaule.

- Ouais, et bouge un peu tes fesses ! » James obéit et Remus se pencha vers la seule non-Gryffondor de la table « Cet énergumène ne nous a pas présenté. Tu t'appelles Leesha, c'est ça ?

- Alicia Stewart. Leesha, c'est mon surnom.

Lily retint une grimace en entendant minauder son aînée. Elle préféra se concentrer sur sa boisson et sur la porte qui tinta de nouveau. Marlene McKinnon entra, main dans la main avec son petit-ami. James les croisa en revenant avec deux Bierreaubeurres et ne se priva pas de lancer un regard noir à l'amoureux de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur.

Lily examina ces interactions silencieuses avec intérêt. De ce que Nicole, la préposée aux rumeurs de leur petit groupe avec Mei, lui avait dit, Marlene s'était fait briser le cœur l'année dernière. Depuis, et contre la volonté de la concernée, son grand frère adoptif ne s'empêchait jamais d'effrayer ses petits-copains pour s'assurer qu'elle sortait avec un garçon qui la méritait.

Marlene s'aperçut de la présence de James, embrassa la joue de son copain en lui murmurant quelque chose. Le garçon porta la main de Marlene à ses lèvres et y posa un doux baiser sans la quitter des yeux, la faisant rougir. Le garçon partit sans demander son reste ; quant à Marlene, pour éviter l'interrogatoire de James, elle rejoignit la table de Peter. Pettigrew l'accueillit avec plaisir et tira même une chaise pour elle, en parfait gentleman. Lily étouffa un rire devant la mine agacée de Berta Jorkins.

Elle s'amusait follement et décida de se laisser aller à son petit plaisir. Elle se leva et lorsque James lui demanda où elle allait, elle lui répondit qu'elle sortait fumer. Alicia interrompit sa conversation avec Remus, lui fit un sourire irrésistible en demandant « Tu veux bien m'offrir une cigarette ? » Lily se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et accepta.

Alicia était du genre très bavarde et, dès qu'elles furent à l'extérieur, parla sur un ton enjoué « James est génial, hein ? » Lily alluma sa cigarette et lui tendit son paquet.

- C'est Potter, quoi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pour moi, il restera toujours celui qui m'offre un bouquet de violettes en me déclarant son amour éternel, puis qui se sauve en hurlant de rire quand les fleurs se transforme en un grouillement de cafards absolument dégueulasses.

Alicia éclata d'un rire cristallin et très communicatif, ce qui fit sourire la Gryffondor.

- Vous feriez un super couple, tu sais ?

- T'es pas folle ? s'exclama Lily. Mais je pensais que tu voulais sortir avec lui. C'était pas censé être un rencard, aujourd'hui ?

- James est très mignon, mais trop intense pour moi » dit Alicia après réflexion « J'aimerais quelqu'un de plus calme. Quelqu'un comme Remus » Un sourire rêveur fleurit sur ses lèvres « Mais il n'y a pas que son calme qui est attirant chez lui. Ce qu'il racontait sur la situation géopolitiques des centaures était vraiment passionnant »

Un 'tilt' résonna dans l'esprit de Lily « Ton père est pas diplomate, ou ambassadeur ? Fidelius Stewart, c'est bien lui qui a écrit ce super plaidoyer pour les créatures magiques en voie de disparition ? » La surnommée 'Leesha' souriait toujours, mais cette fois sa bonne humeur ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux, étrangement.

- C'est le cas.

- Et ton frère, c'est le préfet Charles Stewart ! poursuit Lily. Ton frère est vraiment super intelligent, j'ai discuté avec lui l'année dernière, sur les propriétés des Tournidas dans les potions de protection. Il m'a parlé de toute la polémique que ça entraînait et-

- Oulah, rigola la Serdaigle. Freine Lily ! Je suis bien moins cultivée que mon paternel et mon jumeau.

- Désolée, dit la rouquine. Donc Remus, hein ?

C'était un sujet qui intéressait beaucoup plus Leesha « Il est juste tellement passionné quand il défend son point de vue. Et puis, il est tellement sexy... Il ferait un prof du tonnerre. Sûr que je sécherais jamais ses cours ! Mais je ne saurais pas quoi faire entre boire ses paroles et le déshabiller mentalement » Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Puis Lily jeta un regard à travers la vitre de l'auberge. Elle reconnaissait que Remus était intelligent. Elle accordait à Peter, qui faisait à présent pleurer de rire Marlene, un excellent sens de l'humour. Elle voulait bien avouer que James, qui s'étirait le dos en se balançant sur sa chaise, était séduisant. Et elle se dit que c'était ça, le vrai pouvoir des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient tous les quatre sexy, beaux, intelligents et amusants ; chacun à leur manière.

_Lately things just don't seem the same  
>Actin' funny, but I don't know why<br>'Scuse me while I kiss the sky  
>Am I happy or in misery ?<br>Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me  
>You've got me blowin, blowin my mind<br>Is it tomorrow or just the end of time ?_

* * *

><p>(1) : La Belle et le Clochard est sorti en 1955, donc pas d'anachronisme ! Perso je pensais que c'était plus récent.<p>

(2) : cf chapitre 19 de "Leave it behind"

(3) : Petit rappel concernant Peter et Berta Jorkins : leurs parents sont tous des sorciers depuis de longue générations. Quand les enfants étaient petits, les Pettigrew et les Jorkins fiancèrent leurs enfants ; puis on découvrit que le père de Berta était endetté jusqu'au cou à cause de son addiction aux jeux, et les fiançailles furent annulées. Gustave Pettigrew chargea tout de même son fils de garder de bonnes relations avec leur fille, histoire de faire leur bon samaritain. C'est pour ça que de temps en temps à Pré-au-Lard, Peter est obligé de passer la sortie avec elle. Histoire complètement UA.

**Stef** : Ouais ils se sont amusés deux fois, c'est pas juste ^^. Mais j'adore ton perfectionnisme ! Alors pour la question : "pourquoi ils ont pensé à supplier les elfes de leur donner de la bouffe et pas à leur demander de ne pas nettoyer", j'ai juste envie de répondre qu'ils ne peuvent pas penser à tout ! Lily et Sirius... En effet, grand moment de fou rire ^^ Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien Sirius et Lyra ! Rhirhi le coup du bébé en plastique m'est venu très naturellement, j'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait se passer pendant ces vacances qui entraîneraient un changement dans la relation de Sirius et Lyra, et je crois que la poupée a juste fait tilt dans ma tête ^^. Contente que tu aimes la musique, et surtout Shaka Ponk :P j'espère que je te vexerais pas, mais "My Name Is Stain" est sûrement selon moi la pire chanson de ce groupe, je sais pas comment ça se fait qu'elle soit si connue, leurs autres chansons sont toutes dix fois mieux. Tu vas t'éclater à leur concert, c'est clair et net ! Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas.

**Fraize** : C'est marrant que tu parles de Skip The Use, ça a été ma découverte française 2012 ^^. J'ai découvert avec "Morir Cantando", le duo du chanteur Mat Bastard et Shaka Ponk. Du coup j'ai écouté leur premier album, plus tard le deuxième que je connais moins pour l'instant. Je suis pas aussi fan que Shaka mais j'aime bien, beaucoup de potentiel. J'adore Bastard Song, She's My Lady, Darkness Paradise et Hell Parade. Et en plus je les ai vu dans un festival très récemment, c'était vraiment cool ! T'étais sûre qu'il y aurait du Sirius-Lyra ? Je me demande bien quels indices j'ai laissé pour faire deviner leur relation tiens, j'avais fait exprès de brouiller les pistes ^^. Oui merci, mes exams se sont bien passés :) ça se profile bien pour mes prochaines études. Ben sur Fanfiction . net tu écris sur un fandom, donc sur des livres/séries/autre qui n'ont pas été inventé par toi comme Harry Potter, et sur Fictionpress . net normalement tous les personnages et le reste est inventé par l'auteur. Souvent, un même auteur écrit sa propre histoire sur fictionpress . net puis va publier la même histoire sur fanfiction . net en changeant les noms de ses personnages pour les faire rentrer dans le fandom, et ça fait un UA, y'en a plusieurs qui font ça. La fic que tu lis est bien ? C'est quoi ? Ca fait super longtemps que je suis pas allée sur fictionpress. Merci pour ta review !

**Akiko** : Oui tu m'avais déjà parlé du changement d'ambiance de mon histoire entre la 5e et la 6e année :) je sais pas d'où vient ce changement, j'ai pas trop fait exprès ; surtout qu'à un moment j'avais le projet d'écrire une 6e année de dépression pour les trois filles... Heureusement que j'ai changé ça ^^. Euh la mère malade de Remus... J'ai un peu zappé, j'avoue. Mais pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ;). Pour l'instant elle va bien, mais on va parler un peu d'elle à un moment de la suite. Merci pour ta review.

_J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre-là, surtout la partie de Pré-Au-Lard et celle de l'Ancienne Magie. Moroz est vraiment horrible héhé, j'adore. J'ai vraiment écrit ça facilement, et la suite est très claire dans ma tête. En plus je suis en vacances, donc y'a moyen que vous ayez la suite très rapidement aussi._

_A bientôt ! _


	13. Will you bring me happiness or sorrow ?

Bonjour ! Finalement je suis pas en retard, dingue non ? J'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'inspiration ces trois derniers jours pour _Les Liens_. Déjà j'ai écrit ce chapitre, et puis j'ai commencé à planifier tout le reste de cette sixième année ! Et croyez-moi je vais avoir du boulot...

En ce moment j'essaye aussi vraiment de renouer avec A Midsummer Night's Dream, ma fic Harry/Draco en pause depuis 2010 ; c'est compliqué mais sur la bonne voie :). J'ai aussi commencé la traduction d'une James/Lily, Le jeu ou la fille ? dont deux chapitres sont publiés.

J'ai récemment vu ce film incroyable de David Cronenberg : **Cosmopolis**, vous savez, le dernier Robert Pattinson. Vraiment époustouflant, courez le voir sans hésiter ! Et ça m'a fait comprendre un truc assez drôle : j'avais déjà remarqué que la plupart de mes découvertes musicales de 2012 qui valent vraiment le coup commencent par un '**S**' : Shaka Ponk, Skip The Use, Supertramp et Stupeflip. Et bien pour les films vus au cinéma en 2012, ceux qui m'ont vraiment marqué, c'est la lettre '**C**' : Café de Flore de Jean-Marc Vallée, Chronicle de Josh Trank et Cosmopolis. Intéressantes coïncidences non ?

A part ça : mais qu'est-ce que nous fait fanfiction . net ! Sérieux, je suis la seule à détester la nouvelle présentation du site ? L'idée de mettre une image pour la fic n'est pas mauvaise, mais le nouveau design en haut de la page, avec le résumé de la fic et tout, c'est super destabilisant. Je déteste quand le site fait des changements. Le tout premier que j'ai connu, quand ils ont changé la place du bouton 'Review' m'avait vraiment bouleversée ^^ (c'était en 2009 ou 2008 je crois, je m'en souviens encore !). Nan mais vraiment, depuis qu'ils ont changé j'ai même plus envie d'aller sur le site, je vais mettre trop longtemps à m'habituer.

Vous savez quoi, ça fait presque un an que j'ai fini **Leave it behind**. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. J'ai relu un peu cette fic et c'est dingue comme elle est différente de The Gentlest Feeling ; sûrement parce que j'ai changé depuis. Autant j'adore cette 6e année, tous les entrecroisements sentimentaux m'éclatent, autant je trouve que Leave it est... plus cohérente, mieux écrite. Surtout les 5 derniers chapitres, ce sont mes préférés : Liana et sa drogue, Sirius et ses vacances infernales au Square Grimmaurd avec Bellatrix, la révélation de l'identité du frère de Lovitz, les BUSE, la scène du lac, la séparation entre Rogue et Lily, la blague de la cabane hurlante - des chapitres que je trouve géniaux, si je les compare au reste de mes écrits évidemment. Du coup ça m'a permis de renouer avec U2 ! Souvenez-vous, chaque chapitre de Leave it avait pour titre une chanson d'eux. Ils sont censés être mon groupe préféré mais je les ai lâchement abandonné cette année pour Shaka Ponk (mais Shaka dépote sa race). _I'm not just deaf and dumb, I'm staring at the suuuuuuuuun_...

Merci aux revieweurs ! Merci à : **Zachitoya**, **LaSilvana**, **Fraize**, **Zod'a Tor' Weran** (J'ai écouté toutes les chansons de The Rapture dont tu m'as parlé, mais c'est pas du tout mon genre de musique, j'aime pas du tout désolée), **Kuumquat**, **Ero-Chikachu**, **Eejil**, **Akiko** et **Stef**. Merci à ceux qui me mettent en favoris et alerts, et à tout ceux qui lisent. Les réponses aux anonymes sont comme d'habitude à la fin du chapitre.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. La chanson de ce chapitre est "Carry On - Questions" de Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young ; une des chansons que j'ai le plus écouté cette année.

Petite note probablement utile : Si j'ai relu un peu Leave it behind, c'est pas par hasard. La première scène de ce chapitre vous donnera peut-être envie de relire un passage en particulier. Pour ceux qui le cherchent c'est dans le chapitre 18, _Is it getting better ? Do you feel the same ?_, ou 20 d'après la numérotation du site. J'en dis pas plus ;).

Ah, et puis spéciale dédiace à ceux qui passent le bac ! Bon courage à vous !

Sur ce, mon bla bla est enfin fini, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**13.**** Will you bring me happiness ? Will you bring me sorrow ?**

* * *

><p>Son devoir de Sortilèges reposait tranquillement sur le bureau, mais le regard de Mary MacDonald était dirigé droit devant elle. La tension qui émanait d'elle n'avait pas pour cause la difficulté de sa dissertation sur le sort du Leviato. Depuis plusieurs mois, la vue d'un certain Serpentard avait tendance à la faire bouillir intérieurement. Elle en était arrivée à un point où elle s'étonnait de ne pas encore avoir d'ulcère à l'estomac.<p>

Donatus Mulciber était installé à une table de la bibliothèque à quelques mètres d'elle. Entouré de ses acolytes Rogue et Avery, il feuilletait un grimoire à la couverture sombre sans remarquer ses oeillades meurtrières.

La Gryffondor se demandait souvent si Mulciber pensait parfois à son agression. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas un jour sans que le souvenir ne revenait à la surface. Les conflits entre Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient fréquents et en cinq ans et demi, Mary, en tant que « sang-de-bourbe », en avait évidemment vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Elle s'était faite insultée et traitée comme une sous merde, et elle s'était défendue comme elle avait pu. Mais jamais personne ne s'en était pris à elle comme l'avait fait Mulciber.

Ça s'était passé quelques semaines avant les BUSEs. Il l'avait coincée dans un couloir vide alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. À l'aide de la Magie Noire, il avait invoqué un serpent qui s'était jeté sur elle, puis qui s'était dédoublé pour mieux l'attaquer de nouveau. Tout n'avait été qu'illusion, Mrs Pomfresh n'avait relevé aucune blessures physiques sur le corps de Mary. Cette attaque l'avait cependant beaucoup secouée, elle en avait fait des cauchemars et avait depuis développé une peur irrationnelle des serpents. Le traumatisme était si profond que son Epouvantard avait changé, passant du Spectre de la Mort à un cobra non magique mais gigantesque.

Mulciber avait été puni, mais pas assez pour Mary. Ainsi, lorsqu'il quitta seul la bibliothèque après un signe de tête à Rogue et Avery, Mary se hâta de ranger ses affaires et le suivit. Elle se lança un sort de Désillusion et le regarda avec satisfaction prendre le même couloir qu'elle l'année dernière. Celui que peu connaissait comme étant un raccourci jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et donc que personne n'utilisait. Quelle ironie...

Il semblait trop distrait pour remarquer ses légers bruits de pas et, de toute manière, s'il se retournait, il ne verrait que le vide. Mulciber était à sa merci, et Mary se sentait prête. Elle demandait vengeance.

La Gryffondor ne se retourna même pas pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls et leva sa baguette sans que sa main ne tremble. Une seconde plus tard, le Serpentard était plaqué contre le mur à vingt centimètres du sol. Son cri de surprise fut immédiatement étouffé par un sort de Silence informulé.

Mary respirait à un rythme anormalement rapide lorsqu'elle se désillusionna. Elle s'approcha de celui qui l'avait attaqué en essayant de se composer un visage neutre, mais sa nervosité transparaissait. Mulciber, qui jusque là tentait de se libérer de ses liens invisibles, ouvrit de grands yeux en la reconnaissant.

- Salut mon vieux, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté sans le quitter des yeux et sourit d'un air tranquille. C'était à présent comme si une drogue coulait dans ses veines, une substance qui la rendait calme et détachée par rapport à ce qui se passait. Un calme apaisant grandissait en elle et c'était ça qui l'encourageait à lui faire du mal, parce qu'il lui en avait fait. C'était peut-être ce que ressentait les criminels et leur permettait d'aller jusqu'au bout de leurs actes.

- Tu t'attendais probablement à ce que je te laisse t'en tirer sans rien faire ? » Combien de fois avait-elle vu ça au cinéma, lors de la scène principale du grand méchant, lorsqu'il se confiait sur les raisons de tous ses crimes ? « Cette petite sang-de-bourbe de MacDonald avait l'air pourtant inoffensif, non ? » Mais elle s'était toujours demandée _pourquoi_, nom de Dieu, les méchants perdaient du temps à raconter leur vie alors que le gentil n'allait pas tarder... La magie d'Hollywood sûrement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et leva sa baguette « J'allais presque oublié. _Expelliarmus_ » Elle dut s'y remettre à deux fois - ce sort n'avait jamais été son fort - avant d'avoir celle de Mulciber entre les mains. Mary la jeta à terre et rangea la sienne dans ses poches. Puis elle sortit quelque chose de son sac.

Le Serpentard étudiait ses faits et gestes de ses yeux affolés. Il était du genre à ne aimer perdre le contrôle et les Maraudeurs lui en avaient trop fait bavé pour ne pas se sentir menacé en position de faiblesse. Excepté que Mary MacDonald était en effet plutôt dans le genre inoffensif.

Dans un 'clic', elle retira le capuchon du feutre noir qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et les narines du Serpentard tressaillirent à l'odeur inhabituelle qui s'en dégageait « C'est un feutre moldu. La simple pensée d'être en contact avec quelque chose de moldu doit te faire pisser dans ton froc, j'en suis sûre »

Sa main tremblait lorsque la fine pointe du feutre se posa sur le front du jeune homme. « Tu vois, les moldus ne s'embêtent pas avec une plume et un encrier. Le côté vieux-jeu est plutôt sympa mais c'est quand même moins pratique. Mais bon, que les moldus ait un sens pratique et parfois de bonnes idées te passe complètement au-dessus de la tête »

En lettres capitales, les mots '_J'aime les moldus_' rendaient bien sur le front du Serpentard à l'esprit obtus. Mary eut envie de rire « Pas terrible, hein ? Je pensais que ça aurait plus de gueule » Bien sûr, sa 'victime' n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait écrit « Ah, j'ai une meilleure idée »

Elle lui lança un regard joyeux qui mit mal à l'aise son camarade. Coinçant le feutre entre ses dents, ses mains fermes s'attaquèrent à son noeud de cravate et aux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Elle en écarta légèrement les pans pour dévoiler le haut de son torse.

Elle n'avait pas fini d'y écrire le mot '_dans_' de sa nouvelle phrase qu'il se jeta sur elle. Mary cria, de surprise puis de douleur lorsque ses fesses tombèrent durement sur le sol. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que son sort faiblissait jusqu'au point de disparaître. Elle s'était laissée distraire par ses gribouillages, quelle idiote !

Mulciber se jeta sur sa baguette et elle échappa de justesse à son _Petrificus Totalus_ en roulant sur le sol. Elle se leva et esquiva un autre sort avant de pouvoir brandir sa baguette. Elle lança des sorts informulés les uns après les autres et finit par le toucher. Son maléfice paralysa le bras droit de Mulciber, mais elle découvrit avec effarement qu'il faisait partie de ce minuscule pourcentage de sorciers ambidextres. Ceux-ci parvenaient à se servir de leur baguette sans trop de mal avec leur deuxième main.

Mary était douée pour l'esquive et elle excellait en sort informulés, mais elle était une piètre duelliste et Mulciber s'en rendait compte. Il la blessa aux deux jambes et elle ne s'en sortit sans d'autres dommages que grâce à James Potter, sorti de nulle part, et à son _Stupefix_ qui frappa son adversaire en pleine poitrine.

Le souffle court, le Maraudeur avait l'air d'avoir couru comme un dératé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Mary et la regarda attentivement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Cette dernière grimaçait en marchant mais sinon, elle ne semblait pas plus choquée que ça. Elle paraissait surtout en colère, et contre elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? haleta-t-il.

- J'ai juste voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce » Elle s'expliquait peu, mais c'était plus à elle-même qu'elle parlait plutôt qu'à lui « C'est que quand je l'ai fait que j'ai compris que mon plan était vraiment nul »

James ne comprenait pas, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent « Tu t'es vengée ? » Elle hocha la tête « Je t'ai entendu crier, j'ai cru que c'était lui qui t'attaquait »

Elle haussa les épaules « Je t'ai dit, je me suis mal débrouillée » James jeta un coup d'oeil au Serpentard apathique, étalé sur le sol, et se rapprocha en repérant les signes écrits au feutre noir.

- J'aime les moldus, dit-il à voix haute. Et sur le torse... Les bites moldues ont leur place-

- Dans ma bouche, finit Mary avec un sourire légèrement sombre.

Contre toute attente, James éclata de rire et elle le rejoignit. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers elle « Tu es vraiment douée dans les informulés.

- Merci, répondit Mary avec un sourire flatté. Moroz est sûrement la meilleure prof que j'ai jamais eu.

- Je suppose » Il hésita avant de continuer « Et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi... peu pacifique » Il désigna Mulciber de la tête.

Mary laissa échapper un rictus « Ça fait presque un an que je prépare ma vengeance contre Mulciber. J'ai eu plusieurs idées mais va savoir pourquoi, j'ai choisi la plus pourrie.

- Je trouve ça drôle, moi, sourit James. Bon, on en fait quoi ?

Ce n'était définitivement pas une mauvaise chose que Mary ait choisi de se venger de cette manière. Certes, le feutre moldu ne jouait pas dans la même cour que les serpents de magie noire. Il n'empêche que d'habitude, le mal engendrait le mal et que les choses pouvaient aller loin. Ce n'était pas pour la facilité que Mary avait opté, plutôt pour un chemin qui ne mettait pas en péril son âme ; elle avait choisi de ne pas être comme eux.

- Pas la peine que quelqu'un alerte Mrs Pomfresh ou encore Dumbledore » Avec un soupir, Mary pointa sa baguette sur Mulciber « _Enervatum_ » Le Serpentard cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il se leva, sur le qui-vive. James lui sourit d'un air mauvais pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec la baguette du Serpentard. « Maintenant tu dégages, et pas un mot » dit-il de son ton le plus menaçant, celui qui donnait froid dans le dos à tous les Serpentards - sauf Rogue qu'il n'impressionnait plus « Je mettrai ta baguette dans les objets trouvés et tu la demanderas à Rusard »

Mulciber ne faisait plus attention à lui et fusillait Mary du regard « Petite salope, je vais-

- HEY ! rugit James, tandis que Mary rendait son regard à son adversaire sans flêchir. T'entends ce que je te dis ? T'as de la chance de si bien t'en tirer. Je ne le répéterai pas : barre-toi, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Le Serpentard obéit à contre-coeur. Mine de rien, même si ça n'avait pas été le grand coup qu'elle avait espéré, Mary sentit un poids en moins sur son estomac. Elle s'était vengée toute seule, à sa manière.

* * *

><p>Assis sur un banc dans les vestiaires juxtaposés au terrain de Quidditch, James somnolait à moitié. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et la pierre froide le soulagea légèrement de la migraine qu'il sentait naître. Cet entraînement avait été plutôt laborieux.<p>

Un bruit le fit sursauter et il se demanda combien de temps il était resté assis là, et s'il s'était véritablement endormi. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une jeune femme penchée vers lui. Elle était plutôt grande, enveloppée dans une serviette rouge et or. Ses cheveux châtains étaient encore gorgées d'eau et il suivit des yeux une goutte dévaler son épaule nue.

- Tu vas bien, James ? lui demanda Majdoline Peakes d'une voix inquiète.

James cligna des yeux et remua brusquement la tête « Ouais, t'inquiète » Il frotta ses tempes douloureuses du bout des doigts « Juste un peu dans le coltard » Majdoline s'assit à ses côtés.

- Normal, tu t'es quand même pris la batte de Baxendale en pleine tête.

- J'ai connu pire, la rassura-t-il. Et engueuler cet abruti m'a fait du bien.

- Je reconnais là notre glorieux capitaine, commenta-t-elle en tapotant gentiment son bras.

James ne put s'empêcher de la détailler de haut en bas et son regard s'attarda sur sa serviette qui baillait légèrement sur sa poitrine. La poursuiveuse s'en rendit compte et resserra le tissu autour d'elle.

- D'habitude, j'attends que tous les mecs soient partis pour me doucher. J'avais pas vu que t'étais là, expliqua-t-elle sans sembler embarrassée. T'es sûr que tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, c'est- » Il fut interrompu par l'estomac de la jeune fille qui gronda capricieusement « T'as faim ? » demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Majdoline eut un sourire coupable « Là tout de suite, je rêve du brownie des elfes de maison » Elle se leva et sa main droite frotta vigoureusement sa hanche « Pas que mes cuisses en aient besoin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

James ne se priva pas cette fois de la mater en règles « Je te trouve très bien comme tu es » Et il le pensait. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Va t'habiller, je t'attends et on va manger un morceau aux cuisines ?

Elle acquiesça et fut fin prête cinq minutes plus tard. Ils bavardèrent gaiement sur le chemin des cuisines, faisant un détour lorsqu'ils virent Rusard marmonner dans sa barbe toutes sortes d'insultes contre les adolescents qui l'obligeaient à passer le balai toutes les heures.

Une fois arrivés devant le portrait de la coupe de fruit, James laissa Majdoline chatouiller la poire qui gloussa immédiatement. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et arrivèrent aux cuisines. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, une surprise les attendait.

- Lupin ?

Dans un bruit de succion, Remus et Alicia Stewart se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, celui-ci répondant automatiquement « Oui ? » en entendant son nom de famille. Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur son visage à la vue de son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci se contentait de regarder les deux adolescents sans plus d'émotions.

- Rien, tu avais juste une Serdaigle sur le visage. Mais c'est bon, elle est partie, dit le Maraudeur à lunettes avec humour.

Majdoline éclata de rire. Remus haussa les sourcils sans cesser de regarder James - c'était un de ces moments où les Maraudeurs communiquaient par télépathie, excluant tout le reste - et Alicia avait l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre. « T'inquiète mec, tout est okay » dit James à son ami.

Le lycanthrope sembla rassuré. Il prit la main de la Serdaigle - à priori sa nouvelle petite-amie - et le couple laissa les deux joueurs de Quidditch en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Majdoline n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se servir une gigantesque part de brownie et tendit une deuxième cuillère à son capitaine.

- T'es pas allé à Pré-Au-Lard avec cette fille ? demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé un morceau de gâteau.

James haussa les épaules et prit un morceau de la pâtisserie « Si elle préfère sortir avec Remus, c'est comme elle veut » répondit-il simplement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de prendre leur goûter, les deux Gryffondors rentrèrent tous deux dans leur salle commune et se séparèrent là. James monta dans son dortoir, impatient de retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Seul Peter était présent.

- Où sont les deux autres ? demanda James.

- Sirius est parti y'a à peu près » Peter jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre « Deux heures, mais je sais pas du tout où. Et Remus est avec Stewart je crois.

- Ouais, je les ai vu dans les cuisines tout à l'heure.

Peter le regarda avec un sourire salace « En train de faire des choses cochonnes ? » James secoua la tête, amusé. « Ils s'embrassaient juste. Donc toi t'étais au courant ?

- Il m'a juste dit qu'elle lui plaisait, dit-il d'un air pensif en posant l'extrêmité de sa plume contre son menton. Je savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble encore.

- Sacré Lunard » James posa son regard sur l'ensemble du dortoir, toujours dans un bazar innommable « Tu sais où est la carte ?

- Je crois que Sirius l'a prise, répondit Peter en s'intéressant au magazine sur ses genoux. Tu les cherches pour une raison en particulier ?

- J'avais cette idée de blague pour les Serpentards, et- Attends, je crois que j'ai aperçu Patmol dans la salle commune, je reviens tout de suite.

Joignant le geste à la parole, James revint sur ses pas. Non, pas de trace de Sirius finalement. Il décida de remonter dans le dortoir attendre les deux derniers Maraudeurs en compagnie de Peter, peut-être lui proposer une partie de Bataille Explosive, quand il vit Liana se diriger vers lui.

- Hey, t'as pas vu Lyra ? Je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure avec Lily.

Elle avait l'air essoufflé et saignait à la tempe « Non je l'ai pas vue. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda-t-il. Les sourcils froncés, Liana passa une main sur son visage et haussa les épaules en y voyant du sang.

- Oh ça, c'est rien. Lily et moi, on s'est un peu battues avec la bande de Manson, ces abrutis de Poufsouffle de septième. Je dois y aller, si tu vois Lyra, tu peux lui dire de venir nous chercher au septième étage ?

James hocha la tête, puis un soupçon s'installa dans ses pensées « Attends, tu la cherches depuis combien de temps environ ? » Liana regarda sa montre.

- Environ deux heures. À toute à l'heure !

Le Maraudeur la regarda partir avec un air soucieux. Sirius aussi était parti depuis deux heures. De plus, il avait pris la carte sans raisons apparentes. Comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'aucun de ses 'meilleurs amis' ne le sache avec Lyra. À tous les coups, ces deux-là étaient ensemble et s'ils ne voulaient que personne ne soit au courant...

_Ils se sont remis ensemble_, pensa-t-il. _Les traîtres_ ! Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dit ? Bon, il n'en était pas certain après tout. Sauf que, d'après son expérience, son instinct ne se trompait presque jamais.

* * *

><p>- Ah bah quand même ! » Liana se leva du sol où Lily et elle étaient assises et vint à la rencontre de Lyra « T'as croisé James ? »<p>

- Non, pourquoi ?

Liana la trouva curieusement sereine et elle n'avait jamais vu ce sourire sur les lèvres de son amie brune auparavant « On te cherchait et je lui ai demandé de te dire de nous retrouver ici.

- Ouais, ça fait presque deux heures qu'on te cherche partout ! dit Lily en écrasant sa cigarette sur le sol et en la faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

Lyra sentit le besoin de se justifier et dit, peut-être trop vite « Je faisais le devoir de Potions pour demain » Elle pria Merlin et toute sa clique de ne pas rougir sous le poids du mensonge.

- Sans être à la bibliothèque ? s'étonna Liana.

- Ou dans le dortoir ?

- Ou encore dans la salle commune ?

Lyra déglutit « J'étais dans une salle vide, pas très loin d'ici » Elle fit un geste vague de la main « Au sixième étage. J'avais pas envie de bosser avec des gens autour de moi » Elle ne s'en tirait pas trop mal finalement. « Et vous me cherchiez pourquoi ? »

Ses meilleures amies échangèrent un regard ravi et Liana la prit par la main pour la faire avancer avec elles.

- On te cherchait déjà - mais pas pour la même raison - quand on s'est faites courser par Manson et compagnie tout à l'heure, commença d'expliquer Lily.

- Encore ces Poufsouffles débiles ? Mais c'est même pas de votre faute s'ils se sont fait punir enfin ! rouspéta Lyra, irritée qu'on s'en prenne à ses amies.

Lily fit un geste de la main pour signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Une semaine plus tôt, Lily et Liana se baladaient dans le château après le couvre feu et rencontrèrent les septièmes années en question tout à fait par hasard. L'obscurité était telle qu'ils se rentrèrent dedans et firent un boucan pas possible avant de se rende compte qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger. Le bruit attira le professeur McGonagall mais seuls les Poufsouffles écopèrent d'une punition. Lily et Liana y échappèrent car elles couraient vite et que leur sortilège de Désillusion était particulièrement performant.

Malheureusement, la « bande de Manson » avait un cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois et étaient particulièrement rancuniers. Comme Poufsouffle tenait plutôt le rôle de maison « tête de turc » à Poudlard, ils s'étaient persuadés que la maison des lions leur avait joué un mauvais tour. Comme si elles n'avaient que ça à faire !

- Ils nous lançaient pas mal de maléfices alors on a cherché un endroit où se cacher » Lily lui montra la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet en train d'essayer d'apprendre, en vain, à danser à des trolls « Et la porte de la Salle Sur Demande s'est ouverte sans qu'on ait rien demandé »

Les trois filles connaissaient l'existence de cette salle depuis l'année dernière. « On pense que c'est Lily qui l'a ouverte » continua Liana.

- Y'avait que ce mot qui tournait dans ma tête : cachette cachette cachette cachette, dit Lily avec agitation. Et du coup on a trouvé cette salle...

- Quelle salle ? demanda Lyra, si curieuse qu'elle restait pendue à leurs lèvres.

Avec un regard malicieux, Lily passa trois fois devant la Salle Sur Demande et une porte apparue. « À toi l'honneur » dit-elle à Lyra en faisant un geste ample de la main.

La brune tourna la poignée, entra et resta bouche bée par ce qu'elle découvrit. Dans cette pièce aussi grande qu'une cathédrale se trouvait une sorte de maquette d'une grande ville comme New York - elle avait vu des photos dans des agences de voyage et c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Lyra fit un pas en avant, n'étant désormais plus éblouie par un rayon de lumière que laissait filtrer de hautes fenêtres, et put discerner autre chose que des ombres.

Les silhouettes de ce qu'elle avait pris pour des sortes d'immeubles étaient en réalité dessinées par une panoplie d'objets très différents, en mauvais état pour la plupart. Il y avait des meubles abîmés, des livres déchirés, des flacons ébréchés, des bijoux poussièreux, des robes démodées... Lyra se plaça à côté d'un Frisbee à dents de serpent et se tourna vers ses amies « C'est pas censé être sur la liste des objets interdits de Rusard ? »

Elles dirigèrent leur visage exalté vers elle « Et attends, t'as pas tout vu ! Y'a tout un tas de trucs incroyables ici » Lily tendit son bras vers la gauche « Là-bas on a trouvé une poupée vaudou avec le visage de Grindelwald.

- Tu te souviens de la hache pleine de sang ? s'exclama Liana en attrapant le bras de la rouquine.

- Une hache ? s'écria Lyra en s'approchant d'elle, les yeux ronds.

- Avec du sang partout, je te jure !

- Il était encore humide ?

Liana pencha la tête sur le côté « Non, il était sec je crois... T'imagine, un meurtre à Poudlard ! C'est dingue ! »

- Regarde Mimi Geignarde, elle a bien été assassinée elle aussi » dit Lily. Les mains sur les hanches, elle examinait les différentes allées qui se présentaient devant elle et se demandait laquelle prendre.

- Je m'en souviens ! Dans les années cinquante, elle avait parlé de grands yeux jaunes... » Mais aucune de ses amies n'écoutaient Liana, Lyra et Lily étaient plus occupées à fouiller dans les vieilleries autour d'elles.

- Est-ce que les sorciers se battent toujours avec des épées ? demanda la née-moldue avec perplexité, une épée rouillée dans la main.

- Ils les ressortent parfois pour des fêtes nationales, et j'ai entendu parler de reconstitutions historiques avec-

- Plus du tout depuis le début du siècle, dit Lyra, coupant de ce fait l'historienne en herbe Harper.

- Quelqu'un l'a mis là il y a sûrement des décennies ! Ce qui veut dire que cette pièce existe depuis... Sûrement très longtemps.

- Peut-être depuis la création de Poudlard ? supposa Lyra. Tiens, Liana, regarde ce livre, il est écrit bizarrement.

La blonde remit le bocal de fleurs séchées à sa place et s'approcha de son amie. Elle feuilleta le livre à son tour « C'est du gothique. Les sorciers n'écrivent plus en gothique depuis la fin des années 1660. Cette pièce est un véritable monument historique !

- Ça m'étonnerait que quiconque veuille rendre cet endroit public, commenta Lily en montrant un parchemin froissé. 'Dippet est un Strangulot à pince', lut-elle, avec une caricature foireuse dessus. C'était le directeur de Poudlard avant Dumbledore je crois.

- Vous savez ce que je pense ? intervint Lyra. Cette pièce doit être l'endroit où des dizaines de générations d'élèves ont caché des trucs. Que ce soit précieux pour eux ou interdit, ils ne voulaient pas que leur entourage puisse mettre la main dessus.

- Je crois que tu as raison, approuva Liana et montra le grimoire écrit en gothique. Je doute que des élèves soient autorisés à lire ce livre, c'est plein de Magie Noire.

Lyra et Liana entendirent un 'BOUM' et virent Lily recouvertes d'une pile de parchemins. Elles s'approchèrent pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée, mais elle leur montra un visage hilare en secouant une feuille devant leurs yeux.

- Quelqu'un a planifié d'attaquer la banque !

Harper saisit le parchemin qui représentait en effet un plan très complet de la banque de Gringotts. Elle pouffa de rire en le passant à Lyra « Tout le monde sait que Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr du pays avec Poudlard » Lily acquiesça en se levant. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et se dirigea vers une grande armoire.

- Wouah, s'exclama-t-elle en l'ouvrant. Tu disais vrai Lyra, regarde moi la quantité d'alcool qu'on a caché là-dedans !

Des dizaines de bouteilles relativement remplies étaient empilées les unes sur les autres - l'équilibre semblait si précaire qu'il était sûrement dû à un sortilège. Lily en déboucha une et respira le contenu avant d'éloigner la bouteille de son visage avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Du xerès. Ton père en a Lyra dans sa cave, mais on dirait que celui-là a tourné depuis longtemps.

- Dommage, dit la blonde distraite, ça aurait été drôle de se fournir en alcool ici.

Elle avait trouvé un collier tout à fait à son goût, une simple chaîne en argent surmontée d'une jolie opale nacrée. Liana la noua autour de son cou et haussa les épaules devant le regard à moitié outré de Lyra.

- Quoi, il est superbe et ça sert à personne ici, se justifia-t-elle en portant sa main à l'opale.

Lyra secoua la tête en souriant et retourna à son affaire. Elle était accroupie et feuilletait un album photo « Il est vide » lui indiqua-t-elle. Elle retourna et lut la date d'impression inscrite en lettres d'or « 1947. C'est déjà moins vieux que la plupart des trucs qu'on a trouvé » Elle l'ouvrit une deuxième fois et un morceau de parchemin jauni en tomba.

Elle le ramassa et le lut en se relevant, commençant à sentir des fourmis dans ses jambes. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda Liana.

- Un poème je crois. Niais à souhait, répondit Lyra en grimaçant. _Il fait beau quand tu es dans mes bras, le soleil brille dans mes yeux quand je te vois, et même si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble au grand jour, ensemble je souhaite que nous restons pour toujours_.

- Passe le moi s'il te plaît, dit Liana après quelques secondes de réflexion, les sourcils froncés.

_Il fait beau quand tu es dans mes bras, le_

_Soleil brille dans mes yeux quand je te vois_

_Et même si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble au grand jour_

_Ensemble je souhaite que nous restons pour toujours_

- Par les couettes de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi quoi ?

Lyra se plaça derrière elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Liana pointa le début de la première phrase « Regarde la première lettre de chaque vers.

- I, S, E, E- OH ! Comme Isée ? Isée Moroz ?

- Une coïncidence tu crois ?

Lily choisit ce moment pour réapparaître et ses amies lui exposèrent leur théorie. « Pétunia a vu ça quand elle était au collège. C'est une sorte de poème qui s'appelle... A-quelque chose-stiche, acrou ou acrostiche. Celui-là est un peu raté par contre.

- Et si quelqu'un avait écrit un poème d'amour à Isée Moroz ?

- L'album date de 1947, elle avait quoi, entre quatorze et dix-sept ans je pense.

- Je vois mal Moroz avec un amoureux, se moqua Lyra. J'imagine le rateau que ce pauvre gars a dû prendre.

Liana éclata de rire « Ça doit être son sang sur la hache » Lily rit tellement fort qu'elle se plia en deux « Moroz l'a tellement mal pris que c'est pas qu'un rateau qu'il s'est pris en pleine tronche.

- Arrête, plaida Evans, t'es en train de me tuer.

- Je vais chercher la hache pour abréger tes souffrances, continua Lyra en faisant mine de partir à sa recherche.

Pendant que Lily se remettait de ses émotions, Lyra examina de nouveau le poème « Oui mais non, _'même si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble au grand jour, ensemble je souhaite que nous restons'_ ça veut dire que, si c'est bien Moroz dont il s'agit, elle était déjà en couple avec ce type.

- Ils étaient obligés de cacher leur relation, mais pourquoi ?

- Peut-être que l'un des deux était déjà dans une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre, supposa Lily en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Ou même fiancé ! Encore aujourd'hui il y a des mariages arrangés-

Lyra continua « Ils étaient encore plus courants à l'époque-

- Et beaucoup de vieilles familles passent par Serpentard, ce qui augmente encore la probabilité d'un mariage arrangé brisé par une infidélité pour Moroz quand elle était étudiante à Serpentard, termina Liana d'une traite avant de respirer profondément.

Toutes trois gardèrent un silence pensif jusqu'à ce que Lyra ne reprenne la parole.

- Avec Sirius et James, quand on a interrogé Rosmerta à Noël, elle nous avait dit qu'il y avait eu un scandale pendant la septième année de Moroz. Même qu'elle a quitté Poudlard pendant quelques semaines.

- Et elle n'a pas voulu le révéler pourquoi déjà ? Parce qu'entre Serpentards ils se serrent les coudes ?

- Les Serpentards ne se font pas de cadeaux entre eux, dit Lily, mais c'est vrai qu'ils gardent leurs secrets. Mais si _justement _le secret a été gardé, et qu'elle n'a pas été renvoyée mais est juste partie, peut-être que les profs n'étaient même pas au courant.

- Wow, tu vas trop vite. Même Dumbledore tu penses ? Tu dis que les Serpentards ne s'ont pas gentils entre eux, et Moroz a déshonoré leur maison en trompant son fiancé-

- Ou en rompant les fiançailles de son amant, remarqua Liana.

- Et Moroz a dû prendre la fuite ?

Elles échangèrent des regards scandalisés « C'est peut-être aller un peu loin » concéda Lily « Par contre Severus en a parfois vraiment bavé avec les gens de sa maison » Elle pinça les lèvres « Du moins quand on était encore ami »

Liana passa une main réconfortante dans son dos. « Si ça se trouve le scandale n'a rien à voir avec le poème. Après tout rien ne dit qu'on les a découverts »

- Rien ne dit que c'est ça l'histoire, ou encore même que ça concerne Moroz.

- Je sais pas, intervint Lyra en posant une fois de plus ses yeux sur le poème. Son prénom est quand même là, et il est pas super répandu ni maintenant ni à l'époque. Puis en 1947 elle était élève ici...

- C'est toi qui a le flair pour les cachotteries des profs de Défenses !

Lyra ne répondit pas. Elle rangea le parchemin ainsi que l'album photo vide dans sa poche de robe « Tu prends l'album aussi ?

- Les Maraudeurs ont raison, Moroz cache quelque chose. Je dis qu'à tous les coups elle a ensorcelé son album pour qu'il _paraisse_ vide, expliqua Lyra.

Les trois filles décidèrent de sortir de la pièce car l'heure du dîner approchait. Pensives comme elles l'étaient, elles n'étaient plus d'humeur à fouiller dans des vieilleries - bien qu'elles y retourneraient très prochainement, c'était évident.

- Moroz a un secret, on est d'accord ? reprit Lily.

- Les Maraudeurs en sont persuadés en tout cas.

- Assez parlé des Maraudeurs, coupa séchement Lily. Elle cache quelque chose. Et nous, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi nos Patronus sont tous les trois des taureaux parfaitement identiques. Alors qu'on a cherché dans je ne sais combien de bouquins. On ne sait pas non plus pourquoi quand Liana m'a pris le bras j'ai réussi le maléfice du Leviato, alors que c'est un sortilège vraiment dur et que je galérais juste avant.

- C'est aussi ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois que j'ai lancé mon Patronus, leur rappela Lyra. Je t'ai touché, Lily, et après il est apparu.

Lily hocha la tête « Vous vous souvenez de la fois où on a jeté nos Patronus devant Moroz ? Elle avait vraiment l'air bouleversé, et je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas une surprise mais elle n'est pas non plus du genre à avoir les larmes aux yeux quand elle voit une prouesse magique.

- Un miracle, rectifia Liana. Ben oui, c'est vraiment rare d'avoir trois Patronus pareils !

- Lil, où tu veux en venir ?

- Je pense qu'elle sait quelque chose sur _nous_. Notre magie. Je crois qu'elle a une idée qui expliquerait cette histoire de Patronus. Elle en sait plus qu'elle ne le dit, mais elle ne veut pas nous le dire. Et ça aussi, je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, qu'on découvre son secret pour faire pression sur elle et qu'elle nous dise ce qui n'est pas normal chez nous ?

Lily plongea son regard dans celui de Liana et esquissa un sourire « Exactement »

* * *

><p>La cloche sonna. Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles de septième année s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de quitter le cours de Métamorphose. « Potter ! » James, qui se dirigeait vers la sortie en compagnie des autres Maraudeurs, laissa Lily Evans le rejoindre.<p>

- Tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es venu me voir hier, lui dit-elle en rajustant la sangle de son sac sur l'épaule.

Le Maraudeur plongea dans un océan d'émeraude et resta muet ; ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent lorsqu'il regardait Lily. Cette dernière confondit sa contemplation avec de l'incertitude et crut devoir lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

- Tu as commencé à me dire que tu avais une idée de comment je pouvais effacer ma dette envers toi. Mais après tu as disparu.

La veille, James était en effet venu à sa rencontre pour lui proposer un rencard. Autant profiter de l'occasion qu'elle lui avait donné, non ? Après qu'elle l'ait obligé à l'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard la semaine dernière, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle lui devait un service, n'importe lequel. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu un suçon dans le cou de Lily, il s'était dégonflé. Avait suivi une longue discussion avec Sirius et Lyra.

_- Voilà, j'étais parti voir Evans pour tout lui dire. Ce que je ressens._

_- Mais j'aimerais bien savoir, tu ressens quoi exactement ?_

_- Je suis... Elle me fait me sentir... bizarre. Elle est tellement... _

- Laisse tomber Evans, l'idée que j'avais était nulle » Il détourna le regard pour éviter d'avoir à le poser sur son joli visage « Je vais attendre de trouver quelque chose de mieux » Il se dirigea vers le couloir et elle le suivit.

- Comme tu veux. Rappelle-toi, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux » Elle semblait pressée de ne plus lui devoir quoi que ce soit, et étrangement cette pensée agaça James - alors qu'il réagirait exactement de la même manière s'il était à sa place. « Enfin » rit-elle « Dans la limite du convenable bien sûr »

_- Elle te plaît ? _

_- Ça me paraît évident, non ? _

- Je vais bien trouver quelque chose de particulièrement humiliant pour toi, répondit James avec mauvaise humeur. C'est ma spécialité, tu le sais bien.

Lily ne sut pas quoi répondre et se demanda s'il était en colère contre elle ; et si oui, pourquoi. Depuis la rentrée, leurs rapports étaient plutôt cordiaux. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé entre eux depuis leur cinquième année : ils étaient capables de passer leurs nerfs sur l'autre sans véritables raisons.

- Si je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un mauvais traitement, le marché ne tient plus et tu devras trouver autre chose, le prévint-elle d'une voix froide.

Oubliée, cette apparente sympathie. Et non, Lily ne lui avait rien fait. C'était juste une fille volage, et c'était le trait de sa personnalité qu'il détestait le plus.

_- Donc tu voulais lui dire que t'étais amoureux d'elle ? _

_- Arrête, n'exagère pas, je suis pas amoureux d'elle !_

_- Attends mec, Pré-Au-Lard ? Je veux dire, l'idée même que tu puisses ressentir ça pour Evans me file des boutons, mais le soit-disant service que tu lui as rendu... Ça veut juste tout dire._

Lily vit le visage du jeune homme s'éclairer en regardant par dessus son épaule « Je te laisse. Je te sonnerai quand j'aurai une idée » Et il la laissa, légèrement confuse. Elle se retourna pour continuer de le suivre des yeux et haussa les sourcils en le voyant rejoindre son amie Majdoline. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Il fit la bise à la septième année et proposa de lui porter ses livres. Lily les observa marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, discuter avec animation. Ses yeux descendirent et se posèrent sur leurs mains... qui se frôlaient un pas sur deux.

_- Tu veux sortir avec elle ? Ne lui dis pas que tu as des sentiments pour elle. De un, elle ne te croira pas. Et si elle te croit, de deux, ça la fera fuir. Je pense qu'il faut que tu la rendes jalouse avec une autre fille... Une fille que Lily remarquera._

James jeta un rapide regard derrière lui et vit avec satisfaction Evans qui les fixait, les sourcils froncés. Il se pencha vers Majdoline pour lui dire qu'il devait se dépêcher et posa sa main sur ses reins pour l'encourager à presser le pas. Il n'avait aucun impératif mais il espérait très fort qu'Evans avait vu où sa main s'était posée.

_- Ou alors, essaye de redevenir son ami. Je crois que tu lui manques._

_- Je ne pourrais pas être son ami. Je ne peux pas me contenter de ça. Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime. C'est juste que trop de choses se sont passés depuis._

* * *

><p>Lyra se trouvait dans ce que Sirius et elle appelaient dorénavant « leur pièce secrète ». Elle avait investi la table centrale qu'elle avait recouvert de ses notes de cours. Ce matin, elle était venue en avance à son rendez-vous avec Sirius pour pouvoir finir un devoir à rendre dans deux jours. Les sixièmes années disposaient de beaucoup de temps libre, mais aussi d'énormément de travail, au grand damn de Lyra et de sa paresse.<p>

Malheureusement, lorsque le Maraudeur la rejoignit, elle était toujours en train de s'arracher les cheveux sur cette satanée dissertation sur le sortilège du Leviato.

- Salut ! dit-il joyeusement.

Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées sans même poser son sac de cours, passa une main dans son cou et fondit immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Elle se laissa tomber dans la délectation du baiser et dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour l'interrompre.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Merlin, qu'elle aimait son sourire. Et ses yeux. Et- Concentration, Lyra. « Oui et toi ? » Il la regarda en soupirant sans se départir de son sourire. Un soupir de bien-être, et le coeur de Lyra rata un battement. Et oui, _pour si peu_.

- Je vais bien, à part que j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en train de travailler, dit-il en montrant avec amusement les parchemins.

- Ouais... » Elle grimaça légèrement en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa pitoyable introduction. Fatiguée d'avance, elle s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise et sentit la main de Sirius caresser sa nuque, ses épaules et son dos. « Je suis désolé Sirius, je dois vraiment finir ça »

Elle leva vers lui un regard contrit « Mais c'est à rendre que jeudi, t'as le temps encore » lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je sais, mais tu vois, Lily commence à me poser des questions quand je disparais sans lui dire où je vais. Alors je lui ai dit que je faisais mes devoirs dans des salles vides pour avoir du calme. Et après elle est tombée sur la dernière rédac' de Méta, où j'ai eu P » Sirius fit semblant de tousser pour retenir un rire moqueur « Et du coup, si je me tape une autre mauvaise note elle va me tomber dessus, et en plus je lui ai dit que je m'isolais pour le faire ce matin...

- Salope d'Evans, râla Sirius, avant de réfléchir trente secondes. Ok, finit-il par dire.

Il tira ensuite la deuxième chaise située un peu plus loin autour de la table ronde et s'assit. Indécise, Lyra le regarda ouvrir son sac et sortir ses affaires de cours. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de se pencher sur ses notes de Sortilège.

- Sirius, c'est bon, tu peux partir et faire autre chose, proposa Lyra, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Mais ça me dérange pas, je vais en profiter pour la commencer aussi, cette disserte. Et puis quand t'auras besoin de faire une pause, on fera ce que tu veux tous les deux.

La Gryffondor eut l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Sirius puisse se révéler être... Conciliant, attentionné. Ça, c'était une surprise. Très agréable.

Elle piqua un fard comme une gamine lorsqu'il leva les yeux pendant qu'elle le contemplait. « Bosse au lieu de glander ! » Et il éclata de rire. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup son rire.

* * *

><p>- Salut Lily » Un certain Duncan Inglebee se pencha pour lui faire la bise et Lily lui sourit avec surprise « Comment tu vas ?<p>

- Très bien merci, et toi ?

- Bien, à part que je meurs de faim ! À plus tard, lui dit le Poufsouffle avec un clin d'oeil en se dirigeant vers sa table.

Lily le regarda s'éloigner et pressa le pas pour revenir à la hauteur de Nicole. Elles trouvèrent Lyra, Liana et Mary assises à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle. Mei déjeunait avec son petit-ami.

À peine avait-elle pris place qu'une main large et rugueuse se posa sur son épaule « Bonjour, la belle » Martin Helstrom la prit par surprise en déposant ses lèvres sur chacune de ses joues « On se voit tout à l'heure pour la pause clope ? »

Lily hocha distraitement la tête - deux personnes venaient d'attirer son attention à plusieurs mètres d'elle - « Oui oui, à plus Martin » dit-elle en lui faisant un vague signe de la main.

Nicole lui donna un léger coup de coude « C'était qui, ces deux là ? » Lily haussa les épaules.

- Deux Poufsouffles de septième, mais qui font pas partie de la bande de Manson. Ils sont plutôt sympas, Duncan Ingleblee et Martin Helstrom. Je leur avait jamais parlé de ma vie mais ils ont commencé à me dire bonjour pratiquement tous les jours depuis la rentrée, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire flatté.

- Ben lance-toi ! Je suis sortie avec aucun d'eux en plus pour une fois, plaisanta Nicole.

Il était vrai que depuis septembre, Lily avait plutôt tendance à fréquenter les ex petits-amis de Nicole. La rouquine lui tira la langue puis reconcentra son attention sur l'autre bout de la table, le coin des Maraudeurs. Majdoline mangeait avec eux, ou à priori, elle mangeait avec _Potter_. Elle parlait avec animation et il éclata de rire. Il lui dit ensuite quelque chose qui la fit presque crier de joie. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et l'embrassa prestement sur la joue.

Les lèvres de Potter bougèrent de nouveau et Majdoline toucha ses propres cheveux, l'air interrogatif. Elle lui sourit ensuite largement. Quoi, il lui avait fait un compliment sur sa coiffure, et alors ? Pas la peine de faire comme s'il lui avait proposé un voyage en Australie...

Lily détourna les yeux et piqua rageusement sa côte de boeuf de sa fourchette. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang ? Pourquoi Majdoline se rapprochait-elle soudainement de Potter, et pourquoi est-ce que ça dérangeait Lily ? Elle n'avait pas eu tant de mal lorsque Lyra et James étaient devenus amis...

Bon si, ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge pendant une bonne semaine, mais elle ne s'était pas non plus sentie de cette manière. Le hic, c'était que cette attitude joueuse n'avait rien à voir avec la tendresse amicale et bonne enfant qui caractéristisait l'amitié de Potter et Lyra.

Majdoline se leva, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily. La sixième année s'était assise plus près de la sortie que la poursuiveuse, de ce fait Lily n'avait qu'à attendre que son amie passe devant elle pour la rattraper.

Elle dit au revoir à ses meilleures amies et rejoignit Majdoline. « Salut ma puce, ça va ? » Le sourire de son amie irrita prodigieusement Lily. Elle colla un sourire faux sur son visage et glissa sa main dans celle de Majdoline.

- Bien et toi ?

- Génial.

Une fois sorties, Lily tira son bras pour les mener dans un recoin du hall. « Depuis quand tu es si copine avec Potter, Majdo ? » La septième lui lâcha la main et fronça le nez, s'étant visiblement attendue à une conversation de ce genre.

- Je dirais que le Quidditch nous a rapproché.

- Vous flirtiez, claqua Lily d'une voix plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité.

Majdoline éclata de rire « Je sais pas, ça m'amuse ! C'est tellement flatteur de flirter avec James Potter. On traîne ensemble, Lily, c'est tout, et on se marre bien » La septième année plongea son regard dans celui de sa cadette « Mais ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? »

Lily ne savait pas quoi répondre « Je sais que tu l'aimes pas, mais je te jure qu'il n'est pas aussi nul que tu le penses. Et puis je doute qu'on sorte vraiment ensemble un jour, c'est rien de sérieux » La rouquine hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Ça te dérange pas, hein ? répéta-t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Lily en se forçant à sourire de nouveau.

* * *

><p>Lyra attendait dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs le retour de Sirius. Il était parti disputer une partie de Quidditch avec ses meilleurs amis et d'autres Gryffondors, et lui avait donné rendez-vous juste après. Elle s'obligea à ne pas céder à sa curiosité maladive qui la poussait à fouiller dans le bazar des garçons - ça devait être propre au chromosome Y de ne <em>jamais rien <em>ranger. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Sirius et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts pour s'occuper les mains.

Elle repéra un magazine sur le sol qu'elle poussa du bout de sa chaussure pour mieux voir la couverture. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant cette fille au corps de rêve qui chevauchait un balai. Sans sous-vêtements. Ce ne pouvait être que James, l'obsédé du Quidditch, qui possédait ce genre de magazine porno - bah, ça ne l'étonnait presque pas (1).

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, suivis de voix... Mince, elle reconnaissait le rire de Peter Pettigrew ! Affolée, Lyra n'eut d'autre idée que de se cacher. Quelle idiote elle faisait, elle aurait très bien pu se débrouiller pour que Sirius et elle se rejoignent dans leur salle secrète !

Remettant son sermon contre elle-même à plus tard, elle chercha un endroit où se cacher. Un objet insolite attira son regard. La cape d'invisibilité de James ! Elle s'en saisit, s'allongea sur le lit de Sirius et fit de son mieux pour s'en recouvrir totalement. La porte s'ouvrit une demi-seconde plus tard sur James, Peter et Remus.

Lupin éternua bruyamment. Lyra retint un soupir de soulagement ; heureusement qu'il traînait toujours ce sale rhume depuis quelques temps, sinon il l'aurait immédiatement repérée avec son odorat de loup-garou.

- Sirius est passé où déjà ? demanda Peter.

- Il a rencard avec une fille, quoi d'autre ? répondit Remus de sa voix enrhumée. J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est, il est parti super vite.

- Tu veux qu'on aille l'embêter et ruiner ses chances avec cette pauvre innocente ? s'amusa James. Je me demande où est la carte...

Le Maraudeur à lunettes jeta ses affaires de Quidditch sur le sol et prit la carte qui reposait sagement sur sa table de nuit. Après avoir murmuré « Je jure solennelement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » - Lyra était trop occupée à s'inquiéter de la proximité de Peter pour entendre la formule - James se figea après avoir réalisé que le point à l'étiquette qui disait _Lyra Carlson_ était au même endroit que le sien et ceux de Remus et Peter.

Pour une raison qui l'échappa, Sirius ne leur avait toujours pas révélé qu'il sortait avec Lyra. Parce qu'il était un meilleur ami exemplaire, James décida de jouer le jeu. « Sirius est quelque part au deuxième étage » dit-il aux deux autres alors qu'il n'avait même pas repéré où était son meilleur ami.

- Moi je vais prendre une douche froide » continua-t-il « Majdoline m'a trop chauffé après la partie, faut que j'aille me soulager » Lyra grimaça de dégoût et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour n'émettre aucun son « Je vous retrouve après d'accord ? »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, James lança un _Collaporta_ sur la porte et retira brusquement la cape du corps de Lyra. Celle-ci cria de surprise.

- Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? » « Où t'as trouvé ma cape ? » demandèrent-ils en choeur.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Lyra ne demande d'un ton méfiant « Pourquoi tu me demandes pas pourquoi je suis dans ton dortoir ? » James haussa les épaules.

- Oh, c'est bon, je sais que vous vous êtes remis ensembles. J'avais des soupçons depuis quelques jours.

Lyra se tordit les mains, embarrassée. Elle aurait préféré garder le secret plus longtemps, même concernant James. « En fait on n'a jamais rompu. On comptait ne plus sortir ensemble à la fin des vacances, comme on t'a dit, mais finalement... » Elle ne savait pas trop comment terminer sa phrase.

- Je suis désolée, James. On te l'a pas dit juste pour être sûrs que tu dirais rien à Liana » Elle essaya de croiser son regard et se sentit encore plus mal lorsqu'il pinça les lèvres avec un air déçu « Tu lui diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

- C'est vos histoires, c'est à vous de le faire, répondit-il simplement. Mais cette fois, tu comptes le lui dire un jour ?

Il s'attendrit légèrement en la voyant se prendre la tête dans ses mains. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, à elle ou à Sirius, bien qu'il aurait préféré rester dans la confidence.

- J'en sais rien. Si on continue... Quoi qu'il se passe entre Sirius et moi, si ça dure plus longtemps, il faudra bien que je le lui dise à un moment, je suppose.

Il l'observa quelques instants « Je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit à Noël, mais tu imagines la réaction qu'elle aura ? Ou celle d'Evans ?

- Tu sais, Liana a été amoureuse de son pire ennemi pendant quatre ans, Lily a fini par se faire une raison...

- Ce qui nous ramène à Liana.

Une profonde tristesse s'installa sur le visage de Lyra et elle porta son index à sa main pour se ronger l'ongle. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait faire ça. James préféra changer de sujet.

- Comment t'as su pour la cape ?

- James, c'est toi qui me l'a montré en novembre ! lui rappela-t-elle avec un petit rire. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu arrives à voir au travers parce que tu es le propriétaire ? C'est comme ça que t'as su que j'étais là aussi ?

James joua des sourcils avec un air malicieux. « En rapport avec une carte ? » continua Lyra, toujours aussi curieuse.

- Secret de Maraudeurs. Allez, va rejoindre Sirius.

Lyra se leva, plus sereine qu'une minute plus tôt. Elle marcha vers la porte avant de rebrousser chemin et de poser une énorme bise sur la joue de son ami. « Merci, James. À toute ! »

Le soir-même, les Maraudeurs au complet étaient assis devant la cheminée, plaisantant et riant comme à leur habitude. Seul Sirius restait songeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte enfin de son silence.

- Vous croyez qu'un jour, on pourra sortir avec une fille, et que ça se passe assez bien pour lui révéler nos secrets ?

Remus et Peter le fixèrent avec surprise. James sourit intérieurement, convaincu que Lyra avait posé des questions à Sirius au sujet de la Carte des Maraudeurs pendant leur rendez-vous mais qu'il avait bien sûr refusé d'y répondre.

- C'est juste une question que je me posais » se justifia Sirius « La fille que j'ai vu cet après-midi m'a saoulé en disant qu'elle cherchait une relation sérieuse » continua-t-il avec un rire moqueur dans la voix et James l'admira pour ses talents d'acteur « Et je sais pas pourquoi, je pense à ça ce soir. Par exemple Remus » dit-il en se penchant en direction de son ami lycanthrope, les coudes posés sur ses genoux « Quand tu sortais avec Dylan, tu n'as jamais pensé à lui dire pour... Ton problème de fourrure ? Ou même juste la carte ? »

James écouta Remus répondre en cherchant Lyra du regard. Elle faisait ses devoirs assise à une table de la salle commune mais son regard était vaguement dirigé vers Sirius. Elle croisa ensuite celui de James. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle lui sourit légèrement avant de se remettre au travail.

___Where are you going now my love ? Where will you be tomorrow ?_  
><em>Will you bring me happiness ? Will you bring me sorrow ?<em>  
><em>The questions of a thousand dreams, what you do and what you see <em>?  
><em>Lover, can you talk to me ?<em>  
>Girl, when I was on my own, chasing you down,<br>What was it made you run, trying your best just to get around ?__

* * *

><p>(1) : clin d'oeil à 'Le jeu ou la fille ?', la fic de Procrastinator-starting2moro, que je traduit en ce moment. Le truc du magazine c'est dans le chapitre 5 je crois que j'ai pas encore posté, j'ai juste pensé à ça en passant.<p>

_J'ignore si j'aime ou pas ce chapitre... Je décris surtout la relation entre James et Lily du point de vue de James, et celle de Lyra et Sirius du point de vue de Lyra. J'ai l'impression que les POV de Lily et Sirius manquent un peu, c'est aussi parce que je sais moins où ils en sont dans leurs têtes. Sirius et Lily sont les personnages les plus complexes de toute cette clique - peut-être pas les plus complexes, mais les plus imprévisibles et les plus flous, du moins pour moi. Ils sont assez impulsifs, instinctifs, et ils ont un instinct pas comme les humains normaux - enfin j'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression que c'est comme ça que je les écris. Bizarrement, tous les deux se ressemblent aussi beaucoup, alors qu'ils se détestent. C'est quelque chose que j'aime bien dans cette histoire._

_Avant que vous ne me le demandiez : je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est le sortilège du Leviato ;) J'ai juste eu l'idée du mot, mais j'ai même pas vérifié si JKR l'avait pas déjà inventé ce sort. Si quelqu'un a une idée de ce que peut être le sort du Leviato, bring it on, lâchez-vous ! On s'amuse comme des fous !_

_Pour revenir à __Leave it behind__... Argh, oserais-je vous le demander, est-ce que par hasard vous avez une préférence entre elle et __The Gentlest Feeling__ ? Tant qu'à faire, dans les 4 fics publiées jusqu'à maintenant (_'Entre amis'_ - 3 premières années, _'La vie n'est pas un jeu' _- 4e année, _'Leave it behind'_ - 5e année et _'The Gentlest Feeling' _- 6e année), parce que vous êtes nombreux à avoir pris la peine de toutes les lire, est-ce qu'il y en a une que vous aimez plus que les autres ? C'est juste par curiosité, ce n'est nullement une question qui me turlupine vraiment, répondez si vous voulez._

_A dans deux semaines très certainement !_

**Fraize** : Merci pour ta review ! Ouais Lily c'est une ouf de la magie ^^. Franklin est un psychopathe en effet, et on va le revoir en septième année où il va être encore plus psychopathe rhirhi. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien Lyra et Sirius ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi (si tu connaissais pas) : va dans youtube et tape "get out shaka ponk". C'est une chanson inédite ! Je sais pas si tu les connais mais ils ont une vingtaine de chansons inédites qu'ils n'ont pas encore mis sur album, y'a Lust and Cucu, Stop the bot, Loopy, Carbon Head, Come Pump da Ponk, et plein plein d'autres, elles sont trop géniales. Get Out est énormissime, très esprit "Loco Con Da Frenchy Talkin'". J'adore aussi "Morir Cantando" ;). Je commence des études d'infirmière l'année prochaine, et depuis que j'ai passé mon bac j'ai raté une première année de médecine et j'ai fait une sorte de premier semestre de fac de bio. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil aux "Tribulations Moyen Ageuses", je connaissais pas du tout mais je la lirai bien un de ces quatre. Gigantesque "Merde" pour ton bac !

**Eejil** : Merci pour ta review :) C'est gentil de laisser un petit mot même si c'était que de temps en temps ! Ca me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise ainsi que le couple de Lyra et Sirius. Et non les trois autres Maraudeurs n'iront jamais au cours d'Ancienne Magie, ils se méfient trop de Moroz pour ça. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Akiko** : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que j'aime torturer mes persos héhéhé et la liaison entre Lyra et Sirius est idéale pour ça ^^ Mais t'inquiète je ne serai pas si méchante au finale. Lily et James c'est encore un peu loin de s'améliorer réellement, ça va être méga progressif. Pour te répondre la fausse lettre était bien de Sirius, j'étais censée le dire dans ce chapitre là mais finalement j'ai retiré ce passage. Ouais Rogue est carrément à la trappe pour l'instant, je l'avoue, j'ai honte, mais c'est aussi vrai que j'ai trop de persos principaux et trop d'intéractions entre eux, ils m'occupent trop. J'aurais pourtant voulu approfondir le cas de Rogue, Regulus - même Peter est un peu mis de côté en ce moment, ce que je vais à tout prix essayer de rectifier. Un post-Poudlard est effectivement prévu et, en imaginant que tu suives encore la suite à ce moment (parce que c'est pas du tout pour tout de suite), tu verras ce qui arrivera à Lyra et Liana :) (mais oui globalement ça sera des emmerdes ^^)

**Stef **: Merci pour ta review ! Et merci pour mon anniversaire :). Tiens j'avais pas fait attention à l'ordre dont tu parles pour Sirius, d'abord Lyra est pas casée, il la force pas, elle embrasse bien, etc. Oui sur le coup Sirius a une sacrée chance de tomber sur une fille comme Lyra, qui de un adore James, de deux partage également une amitié fusionnelle avec Lily et Liana donc elle sait ce que c'est que de vouloir passer du temps avec ses meilleurs potes. Remus est masochiste héhé, je me suis souvent dit que tous les loups-garous étaient profondément masochistes, même s'ils s'en rendent pas compte. Oh tu as fait de la Biochimie Métabolique ? C'est chiant à mourir hein ^^ ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète, c'était dans le contexte de quelles études que tu as suivi ce cours ? Oui Sirius a vraiment écrit la fausse lettre à Franklin mwahaha on ne le changera pas. Tu as incroyablement bien analysé le ressenti de Lily par rapport à la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai juste envie de te dire bravo. Et encore une fois bravo pour Alicia, effectivement elle a des problèmes avec son père diplomate mais absent, également des problèmes d'égos parce qu'elle se sent inférieure à l'intelligence de son frère et de son père. Alicia n'est pas un perso important du tout mais je la trouve intéressante à développer.


	14. Every time I try to walk away

La chaleur caniculaire empêche de dormir, j'avais oublié ce charmant côté de l'été. Et puis voilà, le site a encore changé... C'est vrai que c'est assez pratique, mais c'est super déconcertant de plus avoir le bouton "Submit a review", et qu'il n'y ai pas de nouvelle fenêtre qui s'ouvre ^^.

Ce chapitre est assez long, 18 pages, et en plus je me suis pas trop relue, ça craint. Ma note de fin de chapitre est tellement longue que je vais pas trop blablater pour l'instant. Un gigantesque merci aux revieweurs, vous êtes vraiment géniaux ! Merci à : **Zod'a Tor' Weran** (je suis fière de moi, c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier l'orthographe de ton pseudo ^^), **Caramelise**, **Fraize**, **Ero-Chikachu**, **Stef**, **Akiko**, **PandaBruti **(ah oui, j'adore ton pseudo XD) et **LaSilvana**. Les RARs aux anonymes sont à la fin du chapitre.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling. La chanson de ce chapitre est "I can't tell you why" des Eagles, et je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la version concert de Melbourne 2004 dont voici le lien (retirez les espaces) : www . youtube watch?v =ahtxrccNliM.

Bonne lecture !nt.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**14.**** Every time I try to walk away, Something makes me turn around and stay, But I can't tell you why**

* * *

><p><em>La première semaine de notre relation... Lyra rechignait à appeler ce que nous vivions une « relation ». En réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une véritable relation amoureuse. Elle n'était sortie qu'avec un seul garçon avant moi, Amos Diggory, en troisième année, pendant deux semaines. Elle ignorait tout de la manière dont elle devait se comporter avec un petit-ami, et elle refusait de me le laisser lui apprendre.<em>

_Bref, la première semaine, pendant les vacances de Noël, fut excellente. Le mois qui suivit le fut moins. Le fait d'avoir une liaison secrète, interdite, nous plaisait énormément au début ; ça rajoutait ce petit soupçon d'excitation que nous n'avions jamais expérimenté dans nos vies jusqu'alors. Au bout d'un certain temps, le secret devint plus un poids qu'autre chose. Aucun de nos meilleurs amis - sauf James - n'étaient au courant, et nous ne nous révélions pas au grand jour. Lyra était persuadée que Liana ne l'accepterait jamais. Tant de raisons pour ne pas se comporter comme un vrai couple. Le problème était que du coup, nous ne communiquions pas. Presque jamais._

_Le manque de communication venait de l'inexpérience de Lyra dans ce domaine, mais j'étais tout aussi coupable. J'avais été élevé dans un environnement empli de faux-semblants, où on ne parlait jamais de sentiments. J'avais mis des mois avant de totalement baisser ma garde devant James, encore plus devant Peter et Remus ; et même Liana, même si je l'adorais, je n'avais jamais été totalement capable d'être vrai avec elle. Quant à Kay, ma seule relation relativement sérieuse avant Lyra, j'avais à peine craquelé ma carapace avec elle._

_Et puis, nous ne savions pas à quel point nous étions impliqués l'un envers l'autre. J'ignorais tout de ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, si je n'étais qu'un mec de passage ou plus que ça. Quant à mes sentiments pour elle... Je n'avais pas d'idée précise non plus._

- Aïe !

- Ouch !

- Putain !

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

James tira brusquement sur la cape d'invisibilité, le dévoilant lui et ses trois acolytes. Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent à la vue de son pire ennemi et des trois autres Maraudeurs. Elle se donna un léger coup sur la tête du bout de sa baguette et son sort de Désillusion s'annula. Lyra et Liana redevinrent ensuite visibles à leur tour.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? s'exclamèrent Lyra et Peter en chœur.

- On se promène, répondirent Sirius et Liana avec un faux air innocent.

- Dans un passage secret ? continuèrent Remus et Lily avec une incrédulité suspicieuse.

- Ok, stop ! s'écria James d'une voix forte en levant ses paumes de main devant lui. (1)

Les sept Gryffondors obéirent et restèrent silencieux, tout en échangeant des regards confus avec leurs meilleures amis et en lançant des œillades circonspects aux autres dans la semi prénombre. James semblait cependant vouloir prendre les choses en main.

- Comment par Merlin vous connaissez ce passage ? demanda-t-il en fixant son amie Liana, attendant visiblement que ce soit elle qui réponde.

- Lyra et moi vous avons suivi l'année dernière, répondit-elle en montrant Black et Potter du doigt. Vous vouliez passer par Pré-Au-Lard pour chercher des ravitaillements à une fête et c'est comme ça qu'on a découvert le passage secret de la sorcière borgne.

James hocha la tête et Peter eut un demi-sourire. Sirius et Remus ne quittaient pas les trois filles des yeux, le premier se demandant comment ces filles avaient pu les espionner sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, le troisième s'interrogeant sur un tout autre sujet.

- Comment ça se fait que nous ne vous avions pas vues ? demanda le loup-garou en plissant ses paupières.

- Tu n'étais pas là, Lupin, expliqua Liana.

- Non, je parle de ce soir. Vous êtes devenues invisibles, et j'aimerais savoir quel sort vous avez trouvé pour ça.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel « Un simple sort de Désillusion, Lupin, ne t'emballe pas » Remus secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Un sort de Désillusion ne rend pas invisible. Si on se concentre bien, on arrive à voir les contours de vos corps, normalement.

- Tu étais plus concentré par l'idée de trouver Moroz, c'est tout, Lunard.

Peter sut qu'il avait fait une erreur au moment où il termina sa phrase. Le regard de Lily s'éclaira d'une lueur nouvelle lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui « Vous suiviez notre professeur de Défense, Pettigrew ? »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs jetèrent des regards ennuyés à leur ami et Peter se mordit la langue, mal à l'aise. Personne ne vit venir Lily Evans lorsqu'elle plaqua son camarade contre le mur, sa baguette contre le cou du jeune homme. « Répond » lui ordonna-t-elle. Bien qu'il faisait beaucoup plus sombre qu'en plein jour, Peter n'eut aucun mal à discerner l'expression presque névrosée sur son visage. Etait-ce le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas menacé par une adolescente qu'il connaissait depuis cinq ans et demi ou bien sa nature propice à analyser les comportements des autres, en tout cas Peter ne ressentait nullement de la peur, plutôt de la curiosité.

Liana anticipa les réactions des Maraudeurs et ceintura elle-même sa meilleure amie, l'éloignant du sorcier. « Excusez-la » dit-elle avec la plus grande prudence « Lily est très stressée en ce moment.

- J'avais remarqué, commenta Sirius en grimaçant, parlant par expérience.

Ce dernier retourna ses poches et sortit son paquet de cigarettes moldues. Il en tendit une à celle qui s'acharnait particulièrement contre lui depuis plusieurs jours. Lily regarda son présent avec méfiance et il haussa les sourcils, exaspéré par son attitude « Vas-y, Lyra m'a dit que tu fumais » Lily lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

- Merci, Black, mais je préfère encore les miennes » Joignant le geste à la parole, elle commença à fumer une de ses propres cigarettes, immédiatement imitée par Sirius. Ces deux-là ne se quittaient pas des yeux, comme s'ils s'étaient tacitement lancés un quelconque défi, par exemple « le premier qui finit sa clope a gagné » ou une autre stupidité du genre.

- On arrivera à rien avec ces deux-là, dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

Remus, James, Liana et Lyra se rassemblèrent pour débuter ce qui semblait être une session d'explication, tandis que les deux rivaux continuaient de fumer et que Peter les observaient, fasciné comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps par leur haine respective.

- Comme ça, vous êtes aussi au courant que Moroz se rend à Pré-Au-Lard à la nuit tombée, commença Liana.

Par un simple échange de regard, James et Remus se demandèrent télépathiquement s'ils voulaient révéler l'étendue de leurs découvertes aux trois filles. « On l'a vu traîner un ou deux soirs là-bas, c'est vrai » admit le lycanthrope, alors qu'en vérité lui n'avait pas été le témoin de tout. La première fois, c'était Peter, qui s'était échappé mort de peur de la Cabane Hurlante un soir de pleine lune où le loup-garou était particulièrement intenable.

Le cerf et le chien avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le contrôler ce soir-là - c'était la semaine où Remus traînait un mauvais rhume. Peter avait déambulé sous sa forme Animagus dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard et croisé leur professeur. Le même soir une semaine plus tard, les quatre amis s'étaient rendus au village sorcier pour le plaisir et l'avait de nouveau croisée.

En ce qui concernait les filles, elles étaient au courant des épopées secrètes et hebdomadaires d'Isée Moroz grâce à Jim, le jeune barman du _Piano_ _Bar_ au village avec qui elles étaient amies depuis leur troisième année. Grâce à lui, elles disposaient d'un renseignement supplémentaire par rapport aux Maraudeurs ; Isée semblait toujours revenir du quartier nord-est de Pré-Au-Lard.

- Et vous, vous êtes aussi mises en tête de découvrir ce qui clochait chez elle ? dit James.

- Tu connais ma curiosité à propos des profs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit Lyra avec un faux sourire coupable.

- C'est juste ça ? De la curiosité ?

Liana pencha la tête sur le côté, un doux sourire aux lèvres « Parce que, si nous avions une autre raison, nous vous la dirions peut-être ? Ce genre de confiance n'est pas réciproque, pas la peine que nous nous voilions la face » James et elle avaient beau se considérer comme de véritables amis de longue date, des amis proches, leur amitié n'allait pas toujours aussi loin.

Isée Moroz étaient au courant que trois des Maraudeurs étaient des Animagi ; ces derniers craignaient qu'elle ne les dénonce un jour ou l'autre et ne rêvaient de rien d'autre que d'un moyen d'être convaincus de son silence. Lily, Liana et Lyra savaient depuis un moment qu'elles étaient capables, du moment qu'elles étaient ensembles, de réaliser différentes prouesses magiques mais ignoraient pourquoi ; elles étaient persuadées que Moroz avait son idée sur la question.

Les deux clans de Gryffondors avaient chacun leur raison pour découvrir le secret - si elle n'en avait qu'un - d'Isée Moroz ; l'un pour avoir un moyen de pression sur elle, l'autre pour la faire parler. Mais leurs motivations étaient trop importantes à leurs yeux pour les partager avec d'autres sorciers que leurs meilleurs amis, même s'ils n'étaient en rien des étrangers les uns pour les autres.

Un toussotement détourna leur attention. Sirius venait de souffler sa dernière bouffée au visage de son ennemie et Lily secouait sa main devant elle avec une grimace de dégoût. « Vous feriez mieux de vous planquer sous la cape de Potter pour qu'on puisse _enfin_ se remettre en chemin » dit-elle sèchement.

- Lyra ! s'exclama James en lançant à son amie un regard fâché.

- Désolée, ça m'a échappé ! s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement pour avoir révélé malencontreusement à Evans l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité.

- Il y a des secrets qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi, siffla-t-il en lui donnant un coup d'épaule en passant, et Lyra savait exactement de quoi il voulait parler.

Il mena l'ascension dans le passage secret et Lily le rejoignit avec une mine boudeuse. « Remus n'avait pas tort, tu sais » Elle tenta de garder un visage impassible pour dissimuler la curiosité que faisait naître les propos du Gryffondor.

- Vous étiez complètement invisibles. Normalement, on aurait dû... Vous voir.

- Un sort de Désillusion permet de se cacher relativement bien, répondit Lily sur un ton ennuyé.

- Oui mais... Pas nous, on aurait dû se rendre compte de votre présence.

James insistait mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui apprendre - en plus - l'existence de la Carte des Maraudeurs. Remus l'avait eu en main pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du passage, et même à l'intérieur, la carte ne donnait aucun signe de la présence des trois filles. Elles étaient devenues intraçables, et un sortilège de Désillusion ne donnait pas de tels résultats.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer comment ? lui demanda-t-elle avec rien d'autre que de la curiosité dans sa voix.

- Non, je ne peux pas, trancha James.

- Oh, à l'aide de vos supers pouvoirs ? » Sa voix suintait désormais d'ironie « Je ne vais pas te raconter mes petits secrets, Potter, surtout si tu me caches les tiens.

- Peut-être que si tu me voyais autrement qu'un petit voyou de Maraudeur-

- Quoi, on deviendrait les meilleurs amis du monde ? Pas tant que tu penses de moi que je ne suis qu'une fille facile qui aime se faire sauter par tout Poudlard » James regarda par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un deuxième coup d'œil scandalisé à Lyra « Ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a dit, je l'ai deviné toute seule, espèce d'abruti »

Lily accéléra le pas pour ne plus avoir à supporter sa présence d'aussi près. Elle avait toujours trouvé ce passage beaucoup trop long.

Elle alluma une autre cigarette. Liana lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle fumait de plus en plus. Lily était nerveuse ces temps-ci, depuis le jour où elle avait pris la décision de découvrir ce que Moroz mijotait pour pouvoir la faire parler. C'était la proportion que toute cette histoire prenait qui l'angoissait. Elle ne pensait pas aux ennuis qu'elle risquait à traiter ainsi un professeur, non. C'était seulement que si elles en venaient à faire, en quelque sorte, du _chantage_ à un _professeur_, cela voulait dire que, quoiqu'il se passe avec leur magie, ça devait être sacrément important - et elle le sentait depuis le fond de ses entrailles.

Le sort de Désillusion en était un parfait exemple. Le résultat habituel était à mi-chemin entre une totale invisibilité et un simple voile qui floutait les contours d'une silhouette. Un simple sort de camouflage ; _elles_ étaient capables de bien plus. La première fois qu'elles avaient jeté ce sort en utilisant la technique apprise en cours d'Approfondissement Magique - celle qui consistait à _appeler_ sa magie provenant du centre même de son corps - l'invisibilité était totale.

Une autre fois, leurs corps avaient perdu toute consistance et n'émettaient plus aucun son en plus d'être invisible. Et ce soir-même de leur mission d'espionnage, elles étaient devenues aussi invisibles que sous la cape de James, inexistantes devant les sens d'un loup-garou - cela, seule Lyra pouvait le deviner - et il était impossible de les trouver sur une carte - aucune des trois n'étaient au courant de ce dernier point.

Il y avait tant d'autres exemples... C'était comme si, plus elles parvenaient à contrôler leur magie au fil des cours d'Approfondissement Magique, plus leurs pouvoirs augmentaient. Cela commençait de les effrayer, toutes les trois. Dépitée, Lily jeta sa cigarette terminée sur le sol et l'écrasa du bout de sa chaussure.

Liana détestait la tension qui emplissait cette atmosphère. Elle tapota l'épaule de Remus « Comment tu as trouvé le dernier cours d'Approfondissement ? » Sa curiosité la poussait à demander autre chose : pourquoi le Maraudeur les avait rejoint si tard dans l'année. Mais autant lui poser une question à laquelle il rechignerait moins de répondre.

- Incroyablement intéressant, lui dit-il, l'air plus détendu. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'immobiliser quelqu'un de cette manière. Ce principe de transposition...

- Je sais, ça tient vraiment du génie, continua Liana avec emphase.

- Je comprends tout à fait le besoin d'avoir de l'imagination en Ancienne Magie maintenant, approuva Lupin. Et j'arrive de mieux en mieux à sentir la magie aller et venir dans mon corps.

- Comme si elle coulait dans tes veines, poursuivit Liana en hochant plusieurs fois la tête.

- C'était quoi déjà, la transposition ? intervint Peter.

- On devait pétrifier quelqu'un d'autre, comme l'effet d'un _Stupefix_, lui ré-expliqua son ami. D'abord on devait faire en sorte que notre propre magie nous... immobilise nous-mêmes, et ensuite, juste en regardant la personne qu'on voulait viser au début, cette personne est figée comme si on lui lançait le sort de stupéfixion.

- On sent d'abord la magie qui parcoure notre corps, puis on utilise notre imagination pour faire comme ci cette magie nous fige, et après on... Je sais pas, on envoie tout ça à un autre par la force d'un simple regard, poursuivit Liana.

- Vous me faites regretter de ne pas avoir pris le cours, remarqua Peter pensivement.

- Et pourquoi tu ne- » Liana fut coupée par un éclat de voix, plusieurs mètres devant eux.

- Non Potter, je n'ai jamais couché avec un Serpentard ! Laisse moi tranquille, merde !

- Au moins je n'ai pas à te considérer comme l'ennemi public numéro un !

- Crois-moi, tu seras le premier à savoir quand je voudrais infiltrer les rangs de ceux qui préféreraient me voir _morte _en jouant la pute !

Liana enfouit sa tête dans ses mains « Et moi qui pensais que ça s'arrangeait entre eux depuis le nouvel an.

- James est juste jaloux, énonça Peter en haussant les épaules devant l'évidence.

Quelques mètres derrière, Lyra chuchota à l'oreille de Sirius « Tu n'es pas jaloux que Lily préfère s'engueuler avec un autre que toi ?

- Ça me permet de profiter de l'occasion, répondit-il simplement en ralentissant la cadence.

Une seconde plus tard, Lyra était plaquée contre le mur, les mains de Sirius sur ses hanches. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche et elle entrechoqua son bassin contre le sien en l'attirant contre elle. Par chance - ou plutôt grâce au calcul du Maraudeur - le passage comportait un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, que les cinq autres venaient de prendre et qui leur permettait d'être hors de leur vue.

Pas de tous, cependant. Le « Bande d'abrutis » de James parvint sans problèmes jusqu'aux oreilles de Sirius et Lyra. Leurs lèvres se décollèrent et ils virent leur ami qui se tenait dans le virage. L'obscurité les empêchait de voir tout le panel d'émotions qui passaient sur le visage du Maraudeur - émotions dont la cause était principalement Lily Evans - mais ils perçurent ce qui ressemblait à de la colère dans sa voix.

James tourna les talons et disparut. Les deux autres se séparèrent et continuèrent leur chemin. Lyra ne résista pas l'envie de prendre la main de Sirius dans la sienne, même pour seulement quelques secondes.

- James t'a dit qu'il était au courant pour nous ?

- Il l'a fait. Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me le dise, répondit amèrement Sirius en lâchant sa main et accélérant le rythme de ses pas.

Les sept Gryffondors arrivèrent finalement à destination. En quelques coups de baguette, James déjoua les systèmes d'alarmes - un cousin de son père travaillait au service de protection des foyers au Ministère. Ils parcoururent le magasin d'Honeydukes et forcèrent la serrure de la porte de sortie sans difficultés. La nuit était fraîche et ils resserrèrent l'attache de leur cape autour de leurs corps.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle était près du magasin d'antiquités, fit Peter en se dirigeant dans la direction mentionnée.

- On se sépare ici, alors, leur annonça Lyra.

D'un pas assuré, elle prit le chemin opposée et enjoignit ses amies à la suivre d'un signe de tête. Liana regarda les deux autres s'éloigner, puis les Maraudeurs avec hésitation.

- On sait de source sûre que Moroz va dans le quartier nord-est.

- Et vous savez ça comment ?

- On a un pote qui travaille à Pré-Au-Lard et il l'a déjà vue qui allait toujours dans ce coin » Sur ce, Liana tourna les talons et courut pour rattraper ses amies. James et Peter les suivirent, rapidement imités par Remus et Sirius.

Lily soupira de mécontentement en voyant que les Maraudeurs ne les lâchaient pas, mais préféra ignorer leur existence. Le petit groupe avançait rapidement, se cachait dans d'obscures ruelles lorsque d'autres sorciers passaient près d'eux pour rester inaperçus. Ils étaient tous à l'affût du moindre signe d'Isée Moroz.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Lily attrapa le premier bras qui était à sa portée et n'eut heureusement pas le mauvais goût de grimacer en voyant qu'il s'agissait de celui de James. Silencieusement, elle lui montra une silhouette qui marchait à pas rapides. Elle était fine, de taille moyenne, et Evans était presque sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

- Le pourcentage de chance que ce soit elle ? demanda James sans pourtant quitter la silhouette des yeux, son instinct lui affirmant que c'était bien Moroz.

Lily lâcha son bras et tendit le sien devant elle, le visage crispé par la concentration. Sa paume était dirigée vers le sol, puis elle la mit en position perpendiculaire d'un geste souple du poignet. Au même moment, la silhouette passa sous la lumière d'un réverbère. Sous l'action d'une brise courte mais forte, la capuche se baissa et le visage de l'inconnue leur fut révélée.

- C'est elle » dit Lily dans un murmure. Elle avait l'air tout à fait à son aise, comme si elle ne venait pas de pratiquer un acte d'Ancienne Magie, basique certes mais supposé être un minimum éprouvant pour une novice.

Moroz remit immédiatement la capuche de sa cape en place et fit volte face. D'où il était, Remus pouvait voir les narines de son professeur se dilater. « Merde » jura Lyra, et en un temps record, elle se plaça devant les six autres en tenant les épaules de ses meilleures amies. Chacun ressentit une sorte de liquide froid couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale - caractéristique du sortilège de Désillusion.

L'effet ne dura pas plus de cinq secondes, ce fut heureusement suffisant pour que Moroz reprît son chemin. Lyra ne sentit plus ses jambes et s'effondra, retenue par ses amies qui l'empêchèrent de tomber sur le sol. Elles la firent s'asseoir avec précaution et Lyra reprit son souffle à l'aide de grandes goulées d'air.

Sirius fut le premier à se remettre de sa torpeur et vint s'accroupir près de Lyra. Lily, qui eut la même idée et arriva la première, le fusilla du regard en posant une main sur son amie. Sirius comprit le message et se contenta d'observer la brune.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de... tous nous désillusionner ? demanda-t-il alors que les trois autres restèrent muets sous la surprise.

Lily caressait tendrement la nuque humide de Lyra, qui se détendit à son contact. Liana confronta ses camarades masculins avec un regard ferme.

- Nous avons lancé le sort toutes les trois, mentit-elle. Vous ne vous rendez sûrement pas compte de l'étendue des pouvoirs de Moroz, mais elle nous aurait découvert en un rien de temps. Et ça aurait chauffé pour notre matricule.

Les sang-purs ne comprirent pas l'expression typiquement moldue. Ils décidèrent cependant de laisser courir pour cette fois et de ne pas perdre de vue leur professeur. Lily embrassa son amie sur la joue et celle-ci fut capable de se relever. Les trois filles échangèrent des regards lourds de sens, elles n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elles en avaient suffisamment discuter lorsqu'elles avaient planifié de suivre Moroz.

Lors de sa session d'introduction au cours d'Approfondissement Magique, elle avait été catégorique quant au fait qu'elle était capable de ressentir la magie des autres. Elle connaissait aujourd'hui assez ses élèves pour reconnaître leur magie. Grâce à ce sort qu'elles utilisaient désormais volontiers - et parvenaient même à moduler selon leurs besoins ! - Lyra avait tenté de camoufler sa magie et celle de ses camarades.

Si Moroz pouvait reconnaître les trois filles, elle reconnaîtrait de plus certainement un loup-garou. « T'as réussi tu penses ? » lui demanda Liana. Lyra, encore un peu pâle, haussa les épaules.

- En tout cas, elle nous a toujours pas vues, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Les sept étudiants continuèrent de suivre le plus silencieusement possible leur professeur. La rue dans laquelle l'adulte s'engouffra était plus sombre que toutes les autres. « On est en plein dans le quartier nord-ouest » murmura Lily à la ronde « C'est sûrement là qu'elle fait... Vous voyez »

Ils étaient hors de vue de Moroz, mais craignaient de ne plus l'être pour longtemps. La rue que leur professeur avait emprunté était coincée entre deux larges établissements carrés. « On ne peut pas tous y aller, on est trop nombreux » fit remarquer James « Un seul d'entre nous continue de la suivre, les autres on se cache de l'autre côté » Il désigna la gauche d'un des deux bâtiments, la ruelle étant située à sa droite.

- Remus, tu y vas, décida Potter.

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête et fit un pas en avant. « Liana, tu l'accompagnes » La voix de Lily était ferme et ses yeux fixés sur James le défiait de dire quoi que ce soit « Vu qu'on ne se dit pas tout, ça me paraît justifié que chaque groupe participe aux opérations » Sirius plaqua une main sur son front.

- Merde Evans, t'as cru que tu faisais partie du MI-5 ou quoi ? (2)

Liana pouffa de rire « J'aurais pas cru que tu retiendrais ma leçon d'histoire de l'année dernière » Sirius adressa un clin d'œil à son amie blonde. Le groupe se scinda ensuite en deux ; Remus et Liana s'enveloppèrent dans la cape d'invisibilité et marchèrent avec prudence dans la ruelle où Moroz avait disparu. Les cinq autres se postèrent de l'autre côté de l'immeuble et se cachèrent contre le mur.

Liana leva sa baguette mais Remus l'arrêta d'une main sur son poignet « Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lancer un sort de Désillusion » Elle eut un demi-sourire.

- Tu es trop méfiant, Lupin.

Le loup-garou finit par s'immobiliser et poussa Liana contre le mur. Tenant la cape d'une main et le poignet de la jeune fille de l'autre, il les fit avancer à pas feutrés et s'arrêter derrière une pile de poubelles odorantes. « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Liana qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Moroz s'est arrêtée et là elle parle avec quelqu'un, dit Remus en regardant droit devant lui.

Liana suivit son regard « Je vois que dalle » Au fil des secondes, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle put en effet discerner deux silhouettes qui restaient à l'arrêt. Elle n'était cependant pas capable de reconnaître Isée.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et eut l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un prédateur guettant sa proie, tout son corps étant en état d'alerte. « T'entends quelque chose ? » chuchota-t-elle.

- Ils discutent mais je comprends pas ce qu'ils se racontent » Il se pencha un peu plus en avant et ses yeux de loup-garous furent beaucoup plus efficaces que ceux d'un simple humain « Elle est avec un homme je pense, plutôt grand. Il a une cape très sombre, sûrement noire, et c'est impossible de voir son visage.

- Lui aussi, il a une capuche ?

- Plutôt un masque, ou une cagoule. Il veut être sûr de ne pas être reconnu » Elle le vit plisser les yeux « Ils se pointent mutuellement avec leur baguette... Ils ne doivent pas être de supers amis »

Liana hocha distraitement la tête en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, puis attrapa le poignet de son camarade « Remus, j'aimerais qu'on s'en aille » Il fronça les sourcils mais ne quitta pas Moroz et son 'ami' des yeux. Il consentit à tourner la tête vers Liana lorsqu'elle resserra son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je _veux_ partir » Elle tenta de parler avec autorité et fermeté, mais un trémolo d'angoisse la trahit. Remus hocha la tête lentement de haut en bas et elle parut aussitôt plus rassurée.

James et Sirius lui disaient souvent que Liana Harper était presque hyper sensible et que ses réactions n'étaient pas toujours simples à comprendre. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, Remus ne les considérait pas en danger. Enfin...

Remus et Liana rejoignirent donc les cinq autres. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à raconter. L'ouïe fine du loup-garou n'avait pas suffi pour entendre distinctement ce qu'il s'était dit, et sa super-vue ne lui avait pas permis de voir un visage derrière la cagoule noire de l'homme - il était par contre certain que c'était un homme.

Ils attendirent encore une dizaine de minutes avant de voir Isée Moroz sortir de la sombre ruelle, seule. Les sept Gryffondors la suivirent avec plus ou moins de discrétion et eurent de la chance de ne pas se faire repérer. En vérité, sur le chemin du retour - car elle semblait bien reprendre la direction du château - Isée accélérait le pas et faisait preuve de moins de prudence. Elle était impatiente de rentrer, comme ses sept élèves qui rêvaient de s'allonger dans leur lit.

Sirius fut le premier à s'arrêter dans leur avancée.

- Elle va prendre le chemin normal. Avec les grilles, l'entrée principale et peut-être Rusard qui l'attend de l'autre côté, dit-il en désignant leur professeur d'un mouvement de tête.

- Tu penses qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là ?

- Si on veut pas se faire prendre, on ferait mieux de passer par Honeydukes maintenant.

- On peut toujours la retrouver dans le château avec la ca- » Remus flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes de Peter qui cessa aussitôt de parler.

Ils jetèrent un regard aux trois filles qui les accompagnaient, se demandant ce qu'elles prévoyaient de faire. Lyra avait l'air songeur - beaucoup plus songeur que d'habitude - et avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Liana. Cette dernière bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sa tête était posée contre l'épaule de son amie brune. Lily semblait plus agitée et fumait en faisant les cent pas.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, nous, on rentre se coucher » annonça Lily, bien qu'elle ne paraissait pas avoir très envie de dormir. En vérité, elle attendait avec impatience d'être seule avec ses meilleures amies pour pouvoir discuter de ce qu'elles avaient vu ce soir.

Liana montra son accord avec un deuxième bâillement. « On a déjà suivi Moroz quand elle rentrait à Poudlard » intervint Lyra « Elle se contente de rentrer dans ses appartements sans détour. Y'a rien de plus à voir »

Sirius s'approcha des deux filles et libéra Liana de l'étreinte de Lyra. Il passa son bras sous celui de la blonde et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers Honeydukes, suivis des cinq autres. Liana et Sirius n'avaient pas l'habitude de se faire des câlins ou d'autres démonstrations physiques d'amitié, mais elle avait l'air tellement fatiguée que Sirius s'était laissé attendrir.

En arrivant à Honeydukes, James en profita pour remettre en place les systèmes d'alarmes, comme le cousin de son père lui avait appris. Ils empruntèrent ensuite le passage et arrivèrent finalement à Poudlard. Les filles prirent rapidement congé des garçons, se jetèrent le sortilège de Désillusion et se lancèrent sur le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors.

Dès qu'elles furent hors de vue, James sortit la Carte du Maraudeur pour chercher Isée Moroz. Remus se pencha par-dessus son épaule et chercha Liana, Lyra et Lily. Il poussa un juron de surprise. « C'est pas vrai, elles y sont vraiment plus ! Mais comment elles font ? » s'exclama-t-il.

- Aucune idée. Moroz n'est pas encore rentrée, répondit James distraitement.

- Remus, commença doucement Peter, ce ne sont pas ces filles, la menace. On devrait se concentrer sur Moroz. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux pas trop chercher ce qu'elles trafiquent.

- Tu penses qu'elles « trafiquent quelque chose » ? demanda le loup-garou en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Peter haussa les épaules « J'en sais rien, mais regarde ce soir. On s'est quand même rentré dedans, au propre comme au figuré. Elles enquêtent sur Moroz et en sont arrivés au même point que nous, ça veut dire qu'elles savent se débrouiller. Si elles voient qu'on s'interroge sur elles, elles chercheront de notre côté. Et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera si elles découvrent que tu es un loup-garou, ou nous des Animagi. Imagine cette info dans les mains d'Evans, dont le seul but dans la vie est d'emmerder Sirius »

Pour la première fois, James leva les yeux de sa carte pour les poser sur son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Sirius, lui, avait le visage fermé, impassible quoiqu'un peu sombre. Le regard de Sirius était baissé, et James le croyait perdu dans ses pensées, mais au contraire, l'ennemi d'Evans posa son doigt sur la carte. « Elle est là »

Les trois autres portèrent immédiatement leur attention sur le parchemin. « C'est pas là qu'elle habite ! » remarqua Peter.

- Non, ses appartements sont à l'est du château... Là je sais même pas où elle va, c'est pas non plus la direction des cuisines.

- Chourave non plus n'est pas dans son lit, dit James en posant son doigt près du point qui désignait leur professeur de Botanique.

- Je pense qu'elle, elle va vers les cuisines, elle est dans la bonne direction.

- Bah, elle doit avoir une insomnie ou juste un petit creux.

- Oui mais regarde, elle va croiser Moroz... Tu crois qu'elle va faire comme si de rien n'était, ou qu'elle va se cacher pour que Chourave ne la voit pas ?

- Je sais- Tiens, ça y'est elles se sont vues.

Les deux points des professeurs étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, immobiles. « Elles sont en train de taper la discute.

- Et elles repartent ensemble !

Les quatre garçons suivirent le chemin de leurs professeurs sur la carte en continuant leurs commentaires. Pourtant, ils ne surent plus quoi dire lorsqu'ils virent Moroz et Chourave entrer dans les appartements de cette dernière.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Une heure du matin.

- Un peu tard pour une réunion de prof. Vous êtes sûrs que Chourave habite là ?

- Ouais, j'y suis allé une fois.

À cours d'idées, les Maraudeurs finirent par rentrer dormir. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur dortoir, Moroz et Chourave étaient toujours ensemble au même endroit. Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, les quatre garçons n'avaient pas cessé de se demander ce que Pomona Chourave venait faire dans cette histoire.

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvrit. Sirius apparut et Lyra se leva aussitôt, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres. Pas soulagé parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne vienne pas la rejoindre dans leur salle secrète à la fin des cours, mais parce qu'elle avait attendu toute la journée d'être seule avec lui et qu'il était <em>enfin<em> là.

Ils parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et s'embrassèrent sans plus attendre. Sirius serra la jeune fille dans ses bras avec force et Lyra enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et doux. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Maraudeur délaissa ses lèvres, déposa plusieurs baisers le long de sa mâchoire et se mit à embrasser tendrement la peau de son cou. Lyra rejeta la tête en arrière en essayant de retenir le gémissement qui venait du fond de sa gorge.

Ça avait rarement été comme ça, entre eux. Ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble, ils aimaient s'embrasser et se toucher, mais ils n'avaient jamais ressenti ce... _besoin_. Du désir, peut-être ? Oui, peut-être... D'ailleurs, Sirius reculait à présent en direction du lit et emmenait son 'amie' avec lui.

Il tomba brusquement en arrière et ils rebondirent sur le matelas, pris de gloussements. Lyra plaça ses genoux de chaque côté de la taille de Sirius pour garder l'équilibre. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et rangea une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius et ils se sourirent simultanément. La main que Sirius avait posé sur sa nuque pressa son visage contre le sien et il captura ses lèvres de nouveau.

Soudain, Lyra se retrouva dos contre le lit et le corps de Sirius pesa contre le sien - ce qui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses reins, si fort qu'il semblait vouloir rentrer dans sa peau. Ils s'embrassaient sans prendre le temps de respirer, impatients, avec la sensation d'être pleinement vivant. La main droite de Sirius remonta le long du dos de Lyra pour s'arrêter au niveau de l'attache de son soutien-gorge.

Lorsqu'il réussit à le dégrafer par-dessus sa chemise, Lyra ouvrit brusquement de grands yeux et se figea. Elle appuya sur l'épaule de Sirius pour qu'il se décolle d'elle tout en se retirant du baiser. Il la regarda ouvrir la bouche, les sourcils froncés, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

- Ça va pas ?

Elle ferma la bouche, déglutit bruyamment et la rouvrit, mais aucun mot n'en sortait. Sirius parut comprendre et il s'assit sur le lit, l'air clairement déçu.

- Je... veux pas, euh, s'exprima-t-elle avec maladresse en se redressant à son tour. C'est que-

- T'inquiète » Sirius passa une main sur son visage, ce que Lyra prit, avec tort, comme un signe plutôt mauvais. Il tentait seulement de se calmer, se répétant mentalement, comme un leitmotiv, '_Rogue à poil, Rogue à poil, Rogue à poil..._'

Lyra rougit de honte et passa ses mains sous sa chemise pour rattacher son soutien-gorge. Sirius finit par poser ses yeux sur elle, elle et son teint rosé, ses cheveux en pétards, ses habits en vrac et ses lèvres gonflées... Il lui sourit faiblement, mais avec assurance.

- T'as pas à t'en faire. Y'a rien de grave, tu n'as rien fait de mal, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Si tu n'es pas prête-

- Oui, je préfère attendre, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

- Et bien, c'est pas un problème du tout.

Ses yeux dévièrent sur la poitrine de Lyra sans son consentement ; il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se força à regarder le plafond. Lyra, qui était brièvement rassurée cinq secondes plus tôt, ne perdit pas une miette de son attitude frustrée et sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac.

- Arrête Sirius, si c'est vraiment un problème pour toi... » Son regard restait fixé sur le dessus de lit tandis qu'il se demandait où elle voulait en venir « Tu... On peut arrêter de se voir, tu comprends »

Le Maraudeur prit immédiatement le menton de Lyra entre ses doigts et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. L'intensité de son regard cloua sur place « Je te _jure_, Lyra, je peux attendre. Ça me va parfaitement, alors arrête de dire des bêtises »

Il l'embrassa ensuite avec douceur sans quitter ses yeux des siens.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius partait en retenue avec Horace Slughorn. Lyra rejoignit la salle commune en vitesse et fut soulagée de voir que James n'était pas encore parti à son entraînement de Quidditch. Elle se proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'au terrain. Il accepta, évidemment, tout en étant intrigué par son expression presque bouleversée.

- Je ne vais pas attendre cent ans, Lyra, s'impatienta-t-il en réajustant son balai sur son épaule.

- Je dois te parler de Sirius.

James grimaça, bien qu'il s'en doutait légèrement. Il n'était cependant pas très à l'aise à l'idée de discuter avec la petite-amie de son meilleur ami, étant donné que sa loyauté allait d'emblée à ce dernier. Il soupira « Vas-y, accouche.

- Tu crois que Sirius est capable d'attendre avant de coucher avec une fille ? se reprit-elle précipitamment.

James haussa un sourcil mais n'hésita pas avant de répondre. « Sirius est comme tous les garçons » Lyra se renfrogna « Il aime le sexe, mais oui, s'il pense que la fille vaut le coup, il peut attendre » Il la regarda d'un air entendu, voulant lui faire passer un message qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Sirius ne se serait jamais lancé dans une histoire aussi dangereuse par rapport à Liana, s'il pensait que tu n'en valais pas le coup, lui expliqua-t-il clairement.

Elle n'était cependant pas convaincue. James ne l'avait jamais vue avoir si peu confiance en elle. « Donc vous n'avez jamais... ? » Il laissa sa question en suspens, tout en regardant droit devant lui, évidemment mal à l'aise.

- Non » dit Lyra en essayant de paraître assurée « On a failli quelques fois à Noël, mais » Elle lui adressa un demi-sourire « C'est toi qui nous as à chaque fois interrompus. Et depuis, parfois je sens qu'il veut et... J'y arrive pas »

Elle resta pensive alors que James attendait qu'elle continue sur sa lancée « Y'a une raison particulière ?

- C'est à cause de Liana. Tu vois, poursuivit-elle avec nervosité, je sens que je m'enfonce dans cette situation et c'est pas bien... Coucher avec Sirius, ça serait comme... Comme le point de non retour.

James ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa, encore plus agitée « En fait, j'attends juste le moment où j'en aurais marre de lui, ou qu'il en aura marre de moi pour qu'on arrête, mais ça vient pas, et- » Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux « J'ai déjà essayé de le quitter au moins quatre fois mais j'en suis incapable »

James regardait le sol qui défilait sous ses pas en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire dans une telle situation « Surtout ne dis rien à Sirius » Mais, comme il l'avait pensé tout à l'heure, c'était Sirius son meilleur ami, à la vie à la mort, et il se sentait obligé de dire quelque chose.

- Vous n'en avez jamais parlé ? Tu lui as dit quoi, que tu étais toujours vierge ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Comment tu sais que je le suis plus ? interrogea-t-elle, sincèrement étonnée.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a failli coucher ensemble une fois, toi et moi. Je sais pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules, dans ma tête c'était clair que t'avais déjà sauté le pas.

- Ouais, ben je lui ai rien dit mais Sirius doit croire ça en effet... » Elle se gratta songeusement le menton « Peut-être que je devrais lui dire d'aller coucher avec d'autres filles, comme ça il sera pas frustré avec moi.

James faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive sous le coup de la surprise. Il regarda son amie avec des yeux écarquillés, puis ricana froidement « Quoi ? » demanda Lyra en fronçant les sourcils.

- Faudrait savoir, vous êtes ensemble, Sirius et toi ou pas ? Vous parlez de temps en temps ? Ou vous faites que vous bécoter dans les coins sombres de Poudlard ? » Lyra ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si Sirius est avec toi pour l'instant, ça veut dire que c'est avec toi qu'il veut coucher. Pas avec une autre fille.

- Mais-

- Tu dois discuter avec Sirius, pas avec moi. Lui, il commence à s'attacher à toi. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Liana, mais tu ne dois pas penser qu'à elle. Pense à Sirius ! Ne le fais pas souffrir, d'accord ?

Elle resta silencieuse et pensive, encore une fois « Si ça devient trop compliqué pour toi, arrête tout tout de suite. Fais-le avant que tu n'atteignes le point de non retour avec _lui_ »

Etant donné qu'ils étaient finalement arrivés au terrain de Quidditch, James laissa Lyra sur ces mots choisis avec perspicacité et surtout justesse. Elle resta plantée devant le terrain où les joueurs arrivaient petit à petit, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se réveilla lorsque Majdoline Peakes lui fit la bise pour la saluer. Lyra choisit ensuite de continuer à réfléchir tranquillement - ou plutôt, à se prendre la tête - sur les gradins.

Ce n'était pas plus simple de réfléchir assise en hauteur que debout sur la terre ferme. Plus elle réfléchissait à cette situation, plus elle avait l'impression de s'embourber dans un bordel monstrueux. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir vieilli de deux ans en l'espace de quelques semaines.

Pourtant, Lyra était parfaitement consciente quant à quelle était la meilleure chose à faire : quitter Sirius et ne rien dire à Liana.

Bon, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ la '_meilleure chose à faire_', mais c'était la solution qui ne ferait pas souffrir Liana. Cependant, c'était celle qui ferait du mal à Lyra. Sans compter que c'était incroyablement irrespectueux vis-à-vis de Sirius ; mais elle avait tant l'habitude de le voir comme un Dom Juan, un goujat par rapport aux filles, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais considéré sous cet angle avant que James ne lui ouvre les yeux. À savoir qu'il était un être humain doté de sentiments et d'un amour propre.

Elle _voulait_ rompre avec Sirius, mais rien que l'idée lui serrait le cœur. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler le grand amour entre elle et lui ! Ils n'étaient pas connectés ou... En fait, peut-être que si, mais... Argh, elle ne savait pas !

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et ses doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux avec force « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des sentiments pour un mec, okay ? » éclata-t-elle.

- Tu parles toute seule ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Lyra fit volte face et reconnut Mary MacDonald qui la regardait avec étonnement. Lyra éluda la question « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te faire peur, confia-t-elle en jouant malicieusement des sourcils. Ou un 'devine qui c'est ?', j'hésitais encore, termina-t-elle en cachant brièvement ses propres yeux de ses mains pour joindre le geste à la parole.

Lyra pouffa de rire « Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici _? » répéta-t-elle en désignant le terrain d'un large geste de la main.

- Ah ! Je voulais juste voir James.

Ce fut à ce moment que Lyra remarqua que Mary s'était maquillée et qu'elle portait, sous sa robe de sorcière ouverte, des vêtements moldus ; sa tenue préférée qui la mettait en valeur. La née-moldue s'assit à côté d'elle et chercha le Maraudeur des yeux. Une fois fait, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle poussa même un soupir tout en prétendant ne pas voir que son amie l'examinait attentivement.

- T'es pas sérieuse !

- Je crois qu'il me plaît, dit simplement Mary en haussant les épaules. Après tout, qui résiste éternellement au charme de James Potter, hein ?

- C'est depuis qu'il t'a sauvé la mise avec Mulciber ? supposa Lyra.

- Ça fait très demoiselle en détresse, répondit rêveusement Mary. Mais non, c'est plus vieux. J'aimais bien traîner avec lui quand Nicole sortait avec, mais par contre, quand il était avec Mei-

Elle s'interrompit et Lyra vit clairement son embarras « Mei me sortait par les yeux à cette époque, tu vois ?

- Carrément.

- Mais ça serait compliqué, poursuivit MacDonald, faudrait que j'en discute avec Nicole, Remus et Mei. Nicole me dirait rien, Remus non plus puisque je suis plus avec lui depuis deux ans, mais Mei... Quoique Mei est heureuse avec son nouveau mec, n'est-ce pas ?

Lyra ne répondit rien, trop surprise de voir que son amie avait vraiment réfléchi à l'éventualité 'James Potter, petit-copain'. Sur le terrain, James volait vers Majdoline certainement pour lui expliquer un point de sa nouvelle stratégie. Mary se renfrogna légèrement.

- J'ai bien vu qu'il flirtait avec Majdoline Peakes, mais il doit pertinemment savoir qu'un couple dans une équipe de Quidditch, c'est une très mauvaise idée. T'es pas d'accord ?

Lyra secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie « Il n'y a rien de sérieux entre eux, t'en fais pas. Lily m'a dit que même Majdoline n'envisage pas de sortir avec lui » Mary acquiesça. Elle tapa subitement du poing sur sa propre cuisse, geste qui fit sursauter Lyra.

- Et puis merde ! J'en ai marre d'être toujours celle qui attend et reste passive, faut que je force un peu les choses ! Si je veux James Potter, foi de moldue » Elle aimait jurer de cette manière, bien qu'elle était une sorcière « je l'aurais ! »

Lyra haussa les sourcils car elle reconnaissait à peine son amie en cet instant si déterminée. Et voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait, à présent. C'était elle-même qui avait conseillé à James de rendre Lily Evans jalouse avec quelqu'un qui ne leur était étranger ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Mais si Mary devait souffrir en chemin, ça lui semblait être une moins bonne idée...

Surtout que Mary était du genre à croire tout ce qu'on lui racontait. De ce fait, lorsque Lily affirmait avec force qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre Potter et elle, et qu'elle ne ressentait rien qui puisse ressembler à de l'attirance pour lui, Mary refusait de creuser plus en profondeur.

* * *

><p>Peter entra en courant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Essoufflé, sur le point de faire une crise d'asthme, il se plia en deux et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux en avalant de grandes goulées d'air. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce et s'immobilisèrent sur une jolie adolescente qui l'observait avec amusement, le menton reposant sur ses poings serrés et ses coudes appuyés sur la table.<p>

Le Maraudeur lui rendit un sourire qui ressemblait un peu à une grimace. Il se redressa et marcha vers Marlene McKinnon. « Désolé pour le retard » lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle à la table de travail qu'elle avait choisi.

- Aucun problème. Tu n'étais pas obligé de battre le record du monde du sprint tu sais, dit-elle avec un petit rire cristallin.

Pettigrew sentit son visage chauffer mais il se força à l'ignorer. Il tira vers lui les parchemins étalés sur la table « Alors, on travaille quoi ce soir ?

- Métamorphose. Le sortilège de Disparition, dit Marlene sans cacher son désespoir.

Peter eut une grimace qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler « Je peux voir ça avec James, tu sais. C'est déjà sympa de te proposer de m'aider à sa place...

- Non non, se reprit Peter. C'est... James » _est beaucoup plus doué en Métamorphose que moi _« est super occupé niveau Quidditch avec le match contre Poufsouffle qui arrive, et le sort de Disparition est sûrement le plus important de toute la cinquième année.

Marlene buvait déjà ses paroles « C'est aussi le plus dur. C'est simple, t'as une chance sur deux de tomber dessus aux BUSEs. Je l'ai eu, moi » Sa grimace était sans équivoque et la cinquième année pouffa de rire.

- Je me suis complètement ramassé, continua Peter, et le stress n'aidait pas. Mais j'avais... Ah, je me souviens plus comment le mec s'appelle - en fait comme examinateur en pratique, tu auras soit un type dont j'ai oublié le nom, soit Griselda Marchebank qui est assez sévère. J'ai eu le gars, plus sympa, qui pour me rattraper m'a posé tout un tas de questions sur la métamorphose humaine. J'ai eu Effort Exceptionnel grâce à ça, la chance parce que McGonagall ne prend pas des élèves en dessous du E pour sa classe d'ASPICs, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Le Maraudeur se souvint qu'il avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir se transformer en Animagus lors de l'épreuve pratique à la place du sortilège de Disparition, car lui, Sirius et James auraient certainement eu un Optimal, même en ayant raté l'épreuve écrite ! « Enfin bref, vous êtes passés à la Disparition sur les vertébrés déjà ? »

Marlene hocha la tête et sortit un parchemin de ses notes. Elle avait écrit avec grand soin le titre : _Méta' IV - Sortilège de Disparition sur les êtres vivants vertébrés_. Elle avait noté quelques phrases de théories et autres conseils pratiques, mais une bonne moitié de sa feuille contenait des notes amusantes écrites par ses amis, des dessins griffonnés et un jeu de pendu moldu.

- J'ai l'impression de voir mes notes, s'amusa Peter. Tu t'en sors comment pour la Disparition sur les invertébrés ?

- Ça marche une fois sur deux, répondit McKinnon, mais je commence à capter le truc. Par contre y'a tellement de trucs différents par rapport aux vertébrés que je suis complètement perdue.

Peter passa en revue les notes de sa cadette en se grattant le menton, en pleine réflexion. « C'est con parce qu'en sixième, quand on commence la métamorphose d'un être vivant à l'autre, on apprend une méthode super pratique pour passer des invertébrés aux vertébrés. Le genre de truc qu'on devrait nous apprendre dès la première année pour nous éviter des arrachages de cheveux inutiles, si tu veux mon avis.

- Comme la sixième loi de Golpalott en potions ?

- Je n'ai _aucune _idée de quoi tu parles, dit Peter en éclatant de rire, vite rejoint par la jeune fille.

Peter prit un parchemin vierge, trempa une plume dans l'encrier et commença à écrire « Evite de dire à McGo que je t'ai montré ça. Mais grâce à ce que je vais t'expliquer, je réussis beaucoup mieux le Sortilège de Disparition sur les vertébrés qu'avant. Ça s'appelle la Méthode d'Eugène LeNain. En fait, tout est une question de densité, parce que les vertébrés ont des os et les autres non. Et mine de rien, les os pèsent plus lourd qu'ils ne prennent de la place, d'où la densité qui change... »

Une heure plus tard, Marlene prenait en note les derniers conseils et idées de Peter qu'elle voulait à tout prix retenir - d'une encre de couleur différente que les cours de McGonagall pour ne pas confondre - vraiment, quelle élève studieuse et organisée ! Le sixième année était à moitié étalé sur la table, le menton reposant sur sa paume ; ses yeux hésitaient entre se perdre dans le vague et dévier vers sa voisine.

Lorsqu'elle reposa sa plume et s'étira avec un gémissement soulagé à peine audible, il la détailla presque avidement. « Tu sors toujours avec O'Laherty ? » demanda-t-il en tâchant de paraître le plus détaché possible.

- Oui.

- Ça commence à faire un moment maintenant, non ?

- Depuis septembre » Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescente à la pensée de son petit-ami Serdaigle. Peter sentit une pointe de jalousie lui chatouiller le coeur.

- James est toujours aussi insupportablement sur-protecteur ? » Peter ressentit la satisfaction qui était au rendez-vous chaque fois qu'il surprenait Cornedrue en train de mettre des bâtons dans les roue à l'épanouissement du couple.

- M'en parle pas ! Il n'arrête jamais d'être aussi gonflant, celui-là ?

Elle jeta un regard au biais à l'un des meilleurs amis de son voisin qu'elle considérait également comme son grand frère « Et toi Peter, tu as quelqu'un en vue ? »

_Toi_. Avec un demi-sourire crispé - et une boule dans la gorge - il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Marlene revint à la charge « C'est bientôt le bal de la Saint Valentin, tu sais avec qui tu veux y aller ? »

_Toi_. Peter trouva subitement sa manche de robe absolument passionnante. Non mais vraiment, les motifs inexistants du noir de l'uniforme étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus... « J'ai ma petite idée » Il gloussa sombrement « De toute façon, n'importe qui plutôt que Bertha Jorkins » Marlene rit avec compassion.

- Hey, si tu veux on peut se ré-entraîner à danser tous les deux ? Comme cet été ?

Ah oui ; les fameux cours de danse qu'elle lui avait donné l'été dernier au Manoir Potter. Lors desquels il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de craquer sur - non, de tomber _amoureux_ de - la personne que James surprotégeait plus que n'importe qui.

Il adressa un grand sourire à Marlene « Ça me ferait très plaisir ».

* * *

><p><strong>30 janvier, J-2<strong>

Mary, Mei et Nicole s'étaient surpassées cette année-là. Dans un coin caché du parc de Poudlard, elles avaient installé une dizaine de lampions dont les couleurs différentes se mélanger en certains endroit, ce qui donnait un charmant tableau. Elles avaient également tracé un périmètre magique et lancé un sort de chaleur pour qu'elles n'aient pas froid à l'intérieur de la fête. D'appétissants petits-fours et un délicieux gâteau d'anniversaire aux fruits avaient été commandés à _La Bonne Baguette_ (3).

Comme chaque année, toutes les trois avaient mis leurs argent et idées en commun pour offrir un cadeau chacune à Lily, Liana et Lyra, qui en ce jour fêtaient leur dix-septième anniversaire. La majorité chez les sorciers. Comme chaque année, deux des trois filles offraient un cadeau à la troisième. Elles avaient eu cette année la remarquable idée de se servir directement dans leur 'Caverne d'Ali Baba', la forme que prenait la Salle sur Demande lorsqu'on voulait cacher quelque chose, ce que faisaient les élèves de Poudlard depuis des générations.

Lily et Lyra avaient trouvé à Liana un boa rose fluo, une longue écharpe à plume, qui a la faculté d'étrangler les ennemis du propriétaire jusqu'à l'évanouissement, et sans séquelles. Lily avait rendu visite à un spécialiste de Pré-au-Lard pour se renseigner sur ces effets et s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de magie noire.

Lily reçut un magnifique bracelet d'argent en forme de serpent ; le serpent se mordait la queue, rappelant le symbole moldu d'Ouroboros qui représente l'éternité. C'était le cadeau parfait pour Lily, car l'œil du serpent était une petite mais ravissante émeraude. Le bijou était magique, bien sûr, et aurait été confisqué par le corps professoral si l'ancien propriétaire ne l'avait pas caché dans la Salle sur Demande à l'époque où il était élève. Originellement, le serpent prenait vie de son propre chef et mordait la personne qui le portait. Un véritable venin coulait alors dans ses veines, qui n'était cependant pas mortel. C'était un dérivé liquide de l'opium, une drogue, qui donnait des effets d'euphorie et de félicité. Liana et Lyra avaient passé du temps à modifier le bijou ; elles avaient retiré toute trace de venin et restreint son pouvoir. Ainsi, Lily pouvait redonner la vie au bracelet quand elle le décidait, d'un simple coup de baguette, et le serpent se contentait de se promener le long de son bras, ce qui amusait beaucoup la rouquine.

Lyra reçut une cape d'un magnifique velours rouge très foncé, qui tenait chaud l'hiver et restait légère l'été. En apparence, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais lorsque Lyra l'enfilait, entourait ses bras avec les pans de sa cape, et qu'elle tendait le bras dans une direction - par exemple vers un objet ou une personne précise -, son bras devenait extensible et invisible. Elle pouvait ainsi s'emparer en toute discrétion de tout ce qu'elle voulait ou faire peur à qui elle voulait.

Les 'Joyeux Anniversaire' furent chantés à tue-tête, les coupes de champagne s'entrechoquèrent, la bouteille fut vidée, les dix-sept bougies furent trois fois soufflées, et les fous-rires leur donnèrent mal aux côtes. Il était vingt-deux heures, l'heure de rentrer au château - heureusement que la préfète Nicole était présente, le couvre-feu étant déjà passé -, et les six amies de Gryffondor s'étaient bien amusées.

Liana et Lyra fermaient la marche. Cette dernière vit cela comme un signe. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. « Liana ? » Sa voix tremblait. La blonde aux yeux bleus-verts se tourna vers elle, souriante, les yeux brillants à cause de l'alcool et de la joie.

- Oui ? »

Lyra déglutit mais la boule dans sa gorge demeura. Elle finit par secouer la tête « Non, rien » Elle n'était pas prête à gâcher leur anniversaire en avouant la vérité à Liana sur Sirius et elle. Mais le serait-elle seulement un jour ?

Lorsque les six filles arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, quelqu'un les attendait. C'était Martin Helstrom, le Poufsouffle avec qui Lily faisait doucement connaissance depuis la rentrée de janvier.

- Bonsoir, Lily, dit-il avec un air nerveux nerveux.

Les cinq autres comprirent le message et rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, laissant les deux autres seuls. « Tu voulais me parler ? » demanda la rouquine.

- Oui » Il se gratta le crâne, visiblement mal à l'aise « Je devais te dire que... Voilà, Lily, je t'aime »

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise « Je suis amoureux de toi depuis quelques temps déjà, et... J'attends rien en retour, je sais que tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments, mais je voulais absolument que tu le saches » Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire, et échoua.

- Je... Je sais pas quoi dire, Martin. Mais... C'est très gentil. Merci, je suis très flattée » Lily était parfaitement consciente que sa réponse était complètement nulle, mais il l'avait quand même sacrément prise au dépourvu.

- Ah, ton cadeau » Le septième année se baissa pour attraper un bocal qu'il avait posé sur le sol. Il le lui tendit « Joyeux anniversaire, Lily.

- Il fallait pas...

Dans le bocal voletait une petite fée. Lily était frappée par la beauté de la créature magique. C'était comme avoir une minuscule vélane avec des ailes devant les yeux.

- C'est une Fée d'Hyménée (4). Il y a des siècles, les hommes offraient ça à leur future femme le jour de leur majorité. Quand une femme qui est devenue majeur le jour-même ouvre une boîte et que cette fée est à l'intérieur, il se passe quelque chose, expliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire amoureux. Ouvre, allez.

Lily obéit. Aussitôt, la fée s'envola, tourna autour de la tête de Lily et fit tomber sur elle une multitude de petites étoiles. Elle continua ensuite de tournoyer autour d'elle en longeant son corps de haut en bas et pendant ce temps, une douce mélodie retentit aux oreilles de Lily, mélodie qu'elle fut la seule à entendre.

Elle se sentait curieusement émue d'avoir assisté à pareil spectacle magique. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Le regard qu'elle posa sur Martin brillait de gratitude. « Il fallait vraiment pas » murmura-t-elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle le prit dans ses bras « Merci » chuchota-t-elle.

___Nothing's wrong as far as I can see_  
><em>We make it harder than it has to be<em>  
><em>Every time I try to walk away<em>  
><em>Something makes me turn around and stay<em>  
>But I can't tell you why<em>_

* * *

><p>(1) : Je me suis inspirée du passage de <em>La Coupe de Feu<em>, dans les premières pages du chapitre 29. Ron, Harry et Hermione vont à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à Sirius, ils croisent George et Fred qui envoient une lettre à Ludo Verpey (parce qu'il leur a pas donné leur argent du pari pour le match de la coupe du monde), et ils se posent des questions en parlant en même temps comme ici. J'ai toujours trouvé ce moment hyper drôle, et je crois d'ailleurs que je l'ai déjà utilisé dans une autre fic de mon histoire, mais j'ai oublié quand.

(2) : Services secrets moldus britanniques.

(3) : clin d'oeil à Tom-Tom et Nana et leur restaurant _La Bonne Fourchette_. Et je parle bien sûre de baguette magique, pas de baguette de pain ^^ je me suis rendue compte du possible contre sens qu'après.

(4) : Dieu grec du mariage.

_Franchement, je me suis juste éclatée à écrire la première scène :D Une bonne scène avec tout le monde, avec des échanges de tous les côtés et de différentes natures, les deux clans obligés de collaborer, et tout et tout. Si vous avez l'impression que les héros se sont comportés comme de petits agents secrets trop parfaits pour être réaliste je m'en excuse, c'est l'influence de Nikita, la série que je regarde en ce moment. L'autre moment où je me suis le plus éclatée, c'était le passage où Peter fait le professeur de Métamorphose, ça m'a bien amusée ; je crois que je commence à me lasser de faire que des méli-mélos sentimentaux, alors quand j'écris autre chose ça me branche trop. _

_Par contre y'a un truc où je suis pas du tout sûre de moi (et en tant qu'aspirante à travailler dans le médical, ça me dérange), c'est sur ça : _"les os pèsent plus lourd qu'ils ne prennent de la place, d'où la densité qui change"_ ça m'est venu vraiment comme ça donc j'ai peut-être raconté du grand n'importe quoi. Si dans vos reviewez vous voulez crier au blasphème, ne vous en empêchez surtout pas, j'apprendrais au moins quelque chose ^^._

_Et puis surtout : GAH, __**PETER IS ALIVE**__ ! Ca fait je sais pas combien de chapitres qu'il apparaît juste en coup de vent, et je me sentais mal de le mettre de côté parce que bon, je parle plus souvent des trois filles et de James et Sirius, mais y'a sept personnages principaux, donc on rajoute Peter et Remus. Remus est pas super présent non plus, c'est vrai... Mais la remarque que je reçois le plus dans vos si gentilles reviews, un détail qui vous tous tient beaucoup à coeur, c'est que je ne décris pas Peter comme un être inexistant, inutile et minable. Donc d'une part par peur de vous décevoir, et aussi par amour pour mon Peter adolescent, les scènes de Peter de ce chapitre signifient beaucoup pour moi. Vala. Déjà que j'ai mis de côté telllllement de personnages (Rogue, Regulus, Valery-la-soeur-de-Liana-que-tout-le monde-oublie-même-moi-et-c'est-pas-une-blague, pour parler des plus importants), ça me gonflait prodigieusement de faire pareil avec Peter. Mais je lui ai prévu quelques trucs sympathoches dans la suite ;)._

_Et sinon j'ai envie de dire... Z'avez vu, __**Lyra et Sirius n'ont PAS couché ensemble**__ ! Et si vous faites bien attention, ça fait plusieurs chapitres que personne ne couche avec personne héhé Je fais des progrès non ? Oui je sais remarque plus que stupide mais j'ai quand même envie de la dire ^^._

_Vous vous posez sûrement des questions sur le __**J-2**__, haha... Vous saurez le pourquoi du comment dans le chapitre 15. Et rah ce chapitre mesdames et messieurs, je suis très _très_ pressée de l'écrire et de vous le faire lire :). Je vous donne un seul indice : on a des nouvelles de Pétunia. J'espère le poster d'ici deux semaines, il ne sera pas fondamentalement long. _

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !  
><em>

**Fraize** : Non, Mulciber ne se vengera pas de Mary, j'ai pas la foi de remettre ça sur le tapis ^^. C'est clair que c'est vraiment dommage que cette "caverne d'ali baba", comme l'appellent désormais les filles, n'ai pas été approfondie par JKR ! Oui j'ai finalement trouvé ma voie professionnelle, je rentre en première année d'études d'infirmière en septembre 2012 :) Et je suis plus qu'impatiente de commencer ! Alors ce bac ? J'espère que tu n'as pas fait partie de ces pauvres lycéens qui ont dû repasser la philo parce que leur correctrice s'était fait voler les copies à Marseille ! Pour continuer à parler de Shaka, tu connais leur Monkey TV ? Tu tapes juste ces deux mots sur google, premier lien, et tu tombes sur leur site où depuis 2009 ils laissent tout un tas de petites vidéos retracant leurs concerts et leur petite vie tout autour. J'y ai passé des heures, j'adore, et j'ai un peu l'impression de mieux connaître les membres du groupe, et ils sont juste super humbles, trop marrants, trop stylés ! Enfin ça on le savait :). Merci pour ta review.

**Stef : **Je trouve aussi que mes personnages changent d'une année à l'autre mais j'ignorais si c'était une bonne chose, et tu m'as ouvert les yeux : les gens changent en bon ou en mauvais durant leur vie, surtout leur adolescence, c'est normal. Je n'étais pas fâchée avec U2, j'avais décidé que seule Leave it serait consacrée à ce groupe et j'ai aussi dû trop en écouter pendant l'écriture, il me fallait une pause ^^. Merci parce que tu m'as fait me rendre compte que je m'étais trompée pour Xérès, j'avais écrit Xercès en fait (c'est le titre d'une chanson des Deftones, j'ai confondu) du coup j'ai pu corriger ! Le collier que Liana "vole" avec l'opale, ça m'est venu comme ça mais maintenant que tu le dis, dans HP6 quand Draco veut tuer Dumbledore il donne un collier avec une opale maléfique à Katie Bell qui finit par l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste ! Le poème est de moi oui, je le trouve particulièrement niais mais ça colle avec le personnage ^^. Elles se rendent compte qu'elles sont spéciales mais elles n'ont aucune idée d'où chercher donc elles se bougeaient pas trop... Aucune idée de qui vient le suçon de Lily, un mec comme ça ^^. Si ça devenait sérieux entre Lyra et Sirius ça serait véritablement la merde avec Liana... Mais Sirius n'est pas allé aussi loin dans ses pensées. Lyra lui a posé des questions sur la carte, mais elle n'est pas assez importante pour Sirius pour qu'il lui révèle des secrets, et il s'est juste demandé "est-ce qu'un jour une fille sera assez importante pour moi pour que je puisse lui confier nos secrets ?". En fait c'est un mélange entre ce que je viens de dire et ce que toi tu as dit dans ta review, pour dire à quel point ça manque de clarté dans leur tête à tous. Tu m'as donnée une idée pour le sortilège du Leviato, en effet un sort de Levitation mais qui n'est pas un Wingardium Leviosa ni un Levicorpus (dirigés vers un objet ou un être humain extérieur), mais qui est dirigé vers notre propre personne... Je l'utiliserais peut-être un jour, merci ! Et merci pour ta review que j'ai eu grand plaisir à lire et répondre (pas français tout ça ^^). Ah, et oui quand James dit qu'il veut se "soulager" à cause de Majdoline il ment, il a dit ça pour trouver une raison pour rester dans le dortoir et pouvoir parler à Lyra sans Remus et Peter.

**Akiko** : Le problème de Moroz c'est : a) qu'elle a plusieurs secrets, b) que je ne sais pas encore comment on va les découvrir, c) qu'il reste encore une quinzaine de chapitres à cette année donc que la révélation de tout ça va devoir s'étendre dans le temps, sinon c'est pas drôle... Je me suis mal débrouillée sur ce point :P enfin je te dis tout ça pour que tu sois fixé(e ?) :). J'avais pas pensé à ça mais c'est vrai que James avait pris la baguette de Mulciber, donc Mulciber pouvait pas effacer le "J'aime les moldus" de son front, donc il est rentré dans son dortoir comme ça et les gens ont dû le voir... Merci de m'y avoir fait pensé ^^ cette idée m'a fait rire (l'auteur qui pense à rien quoi). L'idée que tu veuilles suivre le post-poudlard de cette histoire me donne un gigantesque sourire ! Et oui, vu qu'ils seront en plein dans la guerre avec l'Ordre et tout, des emmerdes y'en aura des masses ! Oui "Le jeu ou la fille" est anglaise à la base, je te conseille vraiment de la lire en anglais, elle est hilarante. Merci pour ta review !

**PandaBruti **: Hey, je suis contente de te compter parmi les lecteurs de cette fic ! En parlant de Peter je n'avais jamais pensé à la possibilité qu'il ait trahi ses amis parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix face à Voldemort... J'aime bien cette idée. Ca ne se passera pas comme ça dans mon histoire, il choisira de les trahir (mais il y aura des explications liées à l'angoisse que fait naître les temps de guerre, etc) et en effet ça sera dans plusieurs années, six ou sept. Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aimes le couple Sirius/Lyra ! Lily/James c'est le bordel, ouais, c'est pas exactement ce que je prévoyais mais je m'amuse trop à les torturer ^^. Ce qui me ravit le plus c'est que tu apprécies mes goûts musicaux :D vraiment, merci. J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé ! Merci pour ta review.


	15. What kind a friend are you II

Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster la suite. Ce chapitre ne vous plaira peut-être pas autant que les autres, mais c'est un tournant important pour l'histoire. Un grand merci à tous les revieweurs, vos messages m'encouragent sans arrêt.

En ce moment je suis assez occupée alors vous n'aurez peut-être pas la suite dans deux semaines... En tout cas je vais tout faire pour publier un chapitre avant la rentrée de septembre, sachant que je commence les cours le 3.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. La chanson de ce chapitre est "So Called Friend" de Porcupine Tree, chanson que j'ai déjà utilisé pour le chapitre 5.

Playlist : Porcupine Tree - _So called friend_ (Live version Chicago 2007) ; TV On the Radio - _DLZ _(écoutée dans Vampire Diaries, cette chanson gère) ; Stupeflip - _L.E.C.R.O.U. _- _J'fume pu d'shit _- _Krou Krou Contre Attaque_ - _Stupeflip Vite!_ - _Sinode Pibouin_ - _Ce Petit Blouson En Daim_ - _Pop Hip's Revenge_ - _West Region's Inquisitors (Feat Cadillac & Salo)_ (Ouais j'écoute que ce groupe en ce moment et je vous le double conseille, bon par contre faut vraiment écouter les paroles donc le lire en même temps qu'un chapitre ça le fait pas ^^ c'est de la musique genre sombre, lourde, crade et saturée, avec des paroles hallucinantes qui me font souvent éclatée de rire mais y'a un vrai univers et une vraie histoire passionnants derrière. _AH STUPEFLIP STUPEFLIP QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUC !_ Je vous ai listé la plupart de mes chansons préférées si jamais ça intéresse un ou deux d'entre vous :).)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**15.**** What kind a friend are you ? (II)**

* * *

><p><em>Comment expliquer à un homme qu'il n'est pas le père biologique de sa fille aînée ? Comment faire comprendre à une sœur que, bien que nos liens du sang soient bafoués, nos liens familiaux n'avaient pas à en pâtir ?<em>

_Le sang ne fait pas tout. Les liens du cœur sont parfois bien plus forts. Certaines personnes, comme James Potter, tel qu'il me le confiera plus tard, le comprennent mieux que d'autre. Mais je n'avais pas pu retenir Pétunia. Même après lui avoir répété que nous étions - ou plutôt que nous nous efforcions de rester - une famille, elle n'avait vu que des morceaux éclatés, et avait préféré nous tourner le dos._

_Non. Me tourner le dos seulement à moi, pour être plus claire._

_Elle ne pouvait rien reprocher à ce père qui l'avait élevée comme sa chair et son sang et qui continuait de l'aimer malgré tout. Elle ne pouvait rien reprocher à notre mère ; elle gardait assez de bon sens pour laisser les morts en paix._

_M'en voulait-elle parce que j'étais la seule des filles Evans à partager le même potentiel génétique que notre père ? Etait-elle en colère après moi parce que je lui avais caché ce lourd secret sur sa vie et ses origines pendant deux ans ? Me reprochait-elle (toujours) le fait que j'étais une sorcière ? M'avait-elle abandonnée parce qu'elle pensait que c'était moi qui l'avait laissée tomber la première ?_

_Avec Pétunia, je ne savais plus trop._

**31 janvier, J-1**

Les élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle étaient tous rassemblés devant la porte de leur salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Leur professeur était en retard de quelques minutes, mais étant donné que cela arrivait souvent, cela ne perturba en aucun cas les étudiants. Une jeune Poufsouffle de cinquième année, plutôt mignonne, s'approcha du groupe des Maraudeurs, auquel s'étaient intégrées Liana Harper et Lyra Carlson.

- Black ? Sirius ? demanda la jeune fille, très intimidée. Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

Comme toujours devant une jolie fille, Sirius montra un visage avenant au sourire séducteur. « Mais bien sûr » Il se détacha du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé pour pouvoir s'éloigner et parler en privé. La Poufsouffle secoua immédiatement ses mains devant elle en signe de négation.

- Oh non, pas la peine de te déplacer, t'embête pas. Je voulais juste, euhm, te demander si, ben, si tu voulais bien aller au bal de la Saint-Valentin avec moi ?

Elle avait parlé très vite, comme si elle voulait absolument se débarrasser de cette corvée. Après tout, Sirius Black, ne pas avoir de cavalière à quinze jours du bal ? Elle se ridiculisait d'avance.

Le sourire de Sirius se figea de manière presque imperceptible. Il sentit Lyra se raidir, sans grande discrétion par contre, et ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil en biais. Lyra détourna le regard - _évidemment_, constata amèrement Sirius. Alors, le Maraudeur dit ce qu'il avait répondu à toutes les filles qui l'avaient abordé pour cette raison.

- Ecoute, euh... Sonia, je vais y réfléchir mais... Tu serais sans doute mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Etrangement, la Poufsouffle parut soulagée. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et quitta les sixièmes années avec un grand sourire. À croire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au bal avec lui, mais que son charme était si dévastateur qu'il faisait faire n'importe quoi à toutes ces jeunes filles.

La tension n'avait toujours pas disparu des corps de Sirius et Lyra. Ils continuèrent à se regarder du coin de l'oeil, puis leurs yeux se posèrent involontairement sur Liana - la raison qui les empêchait d'aller au bal publiquement en tant que couple - bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais discuté entre eux de leur envie d'y aller ensemble. Liana, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, interpréta leurs réactions de travers.

- Sirius, c'est à cause de moi ? s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise, avant de le frapper amicalement sur l'épaule en souriant. On a dépassé ça, t'inquiète pas ! Tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux ! Tu couchais même avec d'autres filles à peine deux mois après l'été dernier, alors je vois pas pourquoi tu te fais du souci maintenant.

Liana offrait un sourire radieux au Maraudeur auquel il peina à répondre. Il ne s'en sentit que plus mal. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait par rapport à Liana n'avait rien à voir avec celle que Lyra devait endurer, mais il fallait croire que sa petite-amie secrète l'avait contaminé, parce qu'il commençait à... À avoir une _conscience_. C'était vraiment le comble, pour lui. Sirius fit ce qu'il put pour plaisanter avec Liana sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. À leurs côtés, Lyra resta silencieuse, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

Isée Moroz arriva enfin, furieuse comme jamais. Une entaille sanguinolente décorait sa joue. Chacun de ses pas faisaient presque trembler le sol tant ils étaient lourds. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa salle avec violence, puis se tourna vers ses élèves, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Eh bien, bande d'abrutis dégénérés et incultes, vous attendez quoi ?!

* * *

><p><strong>1er février, Jour J<strong>

**8h23, H-13**

_Joyeux anniversaire, le monstre !_

_Papa m'a tout dit. Pour une fois j'aurais voulu appartenir à ton monde de tarés et t'envoyer ce que maman a reçu une fois des Carlson, une Hurlante ou un nom pourri dans le genre. BORDEL LILY, TU SAIS ÇA DEPUIS DEUX ANS ! T'es vraiment une salope de ne m'avoir rien dit plus tôt. Toi et moi, c'est fini. Tu n'existes plus pour moi. On n'est même pas sœurs, seulement demi-sœurs, autant dire que tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux. _

_Ton père n'est peut-être pas __mon__ père génétique, mais il le restera toujours pour moi, je voulais que tu le saches. Parce qu'entre vous tous, il est le seul à ne pas m'avoir abandonné, il a toujours été là pour moi. C'est lui qui m'accompagnera jusqu'à l'autel. Oui, je vais me marier cet été. Tu ne le connais pas. Ça fait quatorze mois que mon fiancé et moi sommes ensembles. J'ai fait exprès de te le cacher pour qu'il ne rencontre jamais l'abomination que tu es, la seule chose qui clochait dans ma vie. De toute façon t'étais trop occupée chaque été à chasser le dragon avec tes deux copines pour te douter de quoi que ce soit._

_Tu n'es pas invitée au mariage. Je suis sérieuse Lily, si tu te pointes, je t'arrache les intestins et t'étrangle avec, à la bonne vieille manière non-magique._

_Maman a couché avec un autre type que Papa et je suis née. Je n'ai rien à ajouter à ça, tu connais l'histoire. Je dois dire qu'elle m'a rendu service. Elle a considérablement diminué ce qui nous rattachait l'une à l'autre. Tu ne fais désormais plus partie de ma vie et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre.  
>Bonne continuation (et bon débarras)<em>

_Pétunia Evans_

_PS : mon nom de famille changera bientôt, ce qui me ravit car toi et moi, nous ne serons même plus liées par le même nom de famille. _

Lily serra le poing et la lettre, écrite sur du papier moldu, se chiffonna dans sa main. Une larme avait eu le temps de couler dessus et d'y brouiller un mot, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle leva son poing, celui-là même où la lettre de sa sœur était enfermée, pour le poser contre son front. Ainsi, elle ne voyait plus les visages des autres élèves, également brouillés par les larmes qu'elle parvenait encore à contenir derrière ses paupières.

Ah, cette fois, Tunie avait fait fort.

Avalant avec difficulté la boule dans sa gorge pour contenir son sanglot, elle se leva brusquement et courut presque jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle. Majdoline Peakes, Liana Harper et Lyra Carlson furent presque aussitôt sur ses talons. James, qui flirtait gentiment avec Majdoline jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'aperçoive du bouleversement de son amie, suivit les quatre filles des yeux, légèrement inquiet pour Evans et se demandant surtout ce qu'il se passait.

Sirius était tout aussi curieux ; il tentait également de garder l'air le plus impassible possible pour s'empêcher de sourire, et d'ainsi dévoiler la satisfaction qu'il avait de voir Evans souffrir. Plus les années passaient, plus il se rendait compte que les autres élèves devaient le trouver complètement tordu lorsque le malheur d'Evans faisait son bonheur. La réciproque était bien sûr vraie, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'habituellement Sirius préférait qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un pervers sadique.

N'empêche, il avait très envie de connaître l'identité de la personne qui avait écrit cette lettre, et son contenu... La curiosité était une des qualités principales d'un Maraudeur.

* * *

><p><strong>14h12, H-7<strong>

Sirius était un génie. Un génie ! Il était doté de tout, l'organisation, l'agilité, la ruse, l'intelligence magique, la discrétion, l'infiltration, la mémoire... Même la connaissance qu'il estimait quasi parfaite de son ennemie jurée lui avait servi. Il s'était démené pour trouver du papier à lettre et une enveloppe moldu - enfin, « démené », il s'était contenté de se rappeler laquelle de ses exs était susceptible d'en posséder et de battre des cils devant elle.

Pendant leur cours de Métamorphose, il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de toute la classe vers la gauche de la pièce - faire exploser une bombabouse, un classique - tandis qu'il avait murmuré un sortilège d'Attraction en direction du sac d'Evans. Evans ayant posé son sac à la droite de sa chaise, son attention étant détournée vers la gauche, ça avait été l'occasion parfaite, mais il avait dû être rapide.

Une fois le sac en main, il avait plongé sous la table alors que la classe criait de surprise et de dégoût, et avait murmuré « _Accio_ lettre » en priant pour qu'il n'y en ai qu'une. La lettre atterrit aussitôt dans sa paume, et il laissa tomber l'enveloppe moldue qu'il avait emprunté à son ex dans le fond du sac. D'un sort de Glisse, le sac dérapa jusqu'à la partie gauche de la salle de classe, près de l'endroit où la bombabouse avait explosé.

- POTTER ! BLACK ! rugit McGonagall.

D'un sort, elle fit disparaître toute trace de la bombabouse - elle était une sorcière douée, évidemment - et s'approcha du rang du fond où les quatre Maraudeurs étaient attablés. Puisque Sirius avait agi dans son coin, les trois autres n'étaient au courant de rien et affichèrent un air innocent tout à fait sincère. Sirius fit de son mieux, et, alors que la redoutable sorcière allait se mettre à douter, une autre voix féminine se fit entendre.

- Mon sac ! paniqua légèrement Evans.

Elle chercha dans la salle et cria de surprise en voyant son bien à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle courut le chercher, vérifia rapidement que tout était là - le cœur de Sirius battit un peu plus vite - puis retourna à sa place, rougissant légèrement d'être le centre de l'attention.

- Il pourrait s'agir de Peeves, marmonna McGonagall plus pour elle-même que pour ses élèves. Ça lui ressemble de faire ce genre de farces tout en s'amusant à faire voyager les affaires des élèves...

Sirius bénit ce cheminement de pensées, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé accuser Peeves et il promit de se fustiger mentalement pour ça plus tard. Sans jeter d'autres regards aux Maraudeurs, elle marcha jusqu'à son bureau et s'apprêta à continuer le cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle paraissait cependant distraite.

- Wheeler, Simons, dit-elle en regardant deux des quatre préfets présents, vous allez prendre en charge la classe pendant quelques minutes. Je dois aller voir le directeur. Peeves est presque incontrôlable en ce moment et... Il faut faire quelque chose. Vous n'avez qu'à..., continua-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire, quoi qu'absent, à sa classe. Vous n'avez qu'à commencer le devoir que je vous ai donné pour la semaine prochaine.

C'était un comportement qui lui ressemblait bien peu, mais McGonagall quitta sa salle de cours sur ses mots. Elle revint cependant très vite et passa seulement son visage sévère à travers le cadre de la porte. « Aucun écart au règlement ou à la bienséance ne sera toléré ! » ordonna-t-elle en regardant tout particulièrement les quatre Maraudeurs.

Il fallait croire que les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles étaient particulièrement dociles aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas tous. Nicole Wheeler, la préfète supposée en charge, était déjà en train de ronfler sur sa table à cause d'une nuit particulièrement courte qu'elle avait passé hors du dortoir ; elle avait un nouveau petit-ami secret dont seule Mei connaissait l'identité. Jack Simons écrivait déjà avec avec frénésie son devoir et se moquait de sa mission de surveillance.

Lily Evans, au lieu de travailler sur son devoir comme elle l'aurait sûrement fait dans d'autres circonstances, rêvassait avec tristesse à la lettre de sa sœur. Sirius Black lisait ladite lettre en la cachant sous son bureau. Lorsqu'il eut fini de la lire, il dut réprimer un éclat de rire tant les mots de Pétunia Evans, future Mrs Le-Moldu-Inconnu, étaient virulents.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura James à côté de lui en essayant de jeter un coup d'œil sous sa table.

- Tu vas voir, lui répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Sirius escalada sa table pour s'y asseoir et demanda l'attention de ses camarades. « S'il vous plaît ! Pour ceux qui aiment les ragots, ça devrait vraiment vous intéresser, j'ai un truc pour vous ! »

Il secoua la lettre devant lui. Tous les étudiants bougèrent à quatre-vingt-dix degrés sur leurs chaises. Evans fut une des dernières à se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle avait un visage las et méprisant déjà préparé, mais son expression se figea d'horreur lorsqu'elle reconnut la lettre.

- Ceci, mes chers amis, est une lettre que la sœur de Lily Evans ici présente lui a écrite pour son anniversaire. Et à priori, sa sœur, qui est moldue, la déteste comme elle déteste tous les sorciers ! On lui pardonnera ce manque de goût, bien qu'elle ne manque pas de discernement quant à la personnalité de sa propre sœur. Parce qu'en effet, voilà comment commence cette lettre pleine de réjouissances : _Bon anniversaire, le monstre _!

Quelques personnes rirent dans la salle, mais peu trouvèrent vraiment la blague à leur goût. Il y avait cette excitation malsaine dans la voix de Sirius qui les mettaient mal à l'aise. Certes, Lily n'était pas l'étudiante la plus populaire, mais aucune des rares personnes qui la détestaient vraiment n'était présente dans cette pièce. Sauf Sirius, bien sûr.

- Sirius, tu fous quoi ? » James avait parlé à voix basse, mais il tirait avec force sur la manche de son ami pour qu'il cesse son cinéma de cruauté gratuite. Le Black se défit de son emprise avec facilité et se décala sur le côté pour pouvoir continuer tranquillement.

- Ensuite bla bla, la sœur d'Evans déteste Evans, bla bla bla. On peut pas dire que je vais lui en vouloir, hein ? dit le Maraudeur avec un clin d'œil destiné à un public réceptif, ce qu'il n'avait pas.

- Bordel Sirius, arrête ça ! lui ordonna Liana avec colère.

Lyra restait pétrifiée devant la scène, réellement paralysée. Lily ne disait rien bien qu'une palette d'expressions toutes plus tristes les unes que les autres défilaient sur son visage. Lorsque Liana tourna la tête pour regarder son amie aux yeux verts, son anéantissement la frappa en plein cœur, tant qu'elle en frissonna. Rendue étrangement impuissante, Liana ne fit plus rien pour empêcher Sirius de continuer.

- Et, hoho ! Non, ne pensez pas que j'aime imiter Slughorn, c'est juste que nous arrivons au moment le plus croustillant de l'histoire ! Vous connaissez tous notre camarade, sa réputation et ses mœurs plutôt légers, hein ? Et bien figurez-vous que la sœur d'Evans n'est pas la fille du père d'Evans, mais d'un autre... Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que toutes les filles Evans sont des salopes, non ?

Sirius souriait d'un air radieux, mais cette fois, sa bonne humeur n'était plus adressée à son public. Il regardait son ennemie. La fille qu'il détestait le plus au monde, avec Bellatrix et sa propre mère. Evans le regardait avec des yeux... Vides. Comme si un Détraqueur était passé par là et avait aspiré son âme. Le seul signe de vie qui agita son corps fut les larmes qui se mirent subitement à couler sur ses joues, alors qu'elle ne quittait pas le regard d'acier de Black, sans le voir, cependant.

Lily se sentait brisée. Etrangement, il y avait trois personnes qui le ressentaient parfaitement : Liana, Lyra - ses deux meilleures amies avec qui elle partageait quelque chose de si particulier - et Sirius Black - eux aussi avait un lien plutôt spécial. Peut-être n'était-ce pas que de la haine, d'ailleurs. Car Sirius savait exactement ce que ça faisait que d'être abandonné par sa propre famille. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais la haine qu'elle lui inspirait l'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour elle.

Elle se sentait brisée, brisée par sa sœur. Elle n'était même pas passée par la case colère. Depuis que Lily avait rencontré le jeune Severus Rogue, ses relations avec sa sœur se détérioraient à vitesse grand V, encore plus depuis son entrée à Poudlard. La mort de leur mère avait cassé quelque chose en elles, mais les avait également légèrement rapprochées. Oui, elles continuaient de se disputer, de se dire des choses violentes qu'elles ne pensaient pas forcément, et de mutuellement se maudire jusqu'à la sixième génération, mais elles restaient sœurs.

Cette fois, c'était différent. Pétunia écrivait avec légèreté, comme si elle était vraiment soulagée d'un poids. Pour Pétunia, la famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle clamait qu'elle n'avait plus de sœur. Tandis que Lily n'avait jamais cessé de la considérer autrement, même si elle la supportait de moins en moins.

Cette fois, Lily sentait que c'était la fin. La rupture définitive. Black avait tout simplement fui sa famille en fuguant chez Potter. Pétunia lui avait piétiné le cœur avec une simple lettre. Rompre avec sa famille pouvait être vraiment facile, en réalité. Mince, elle ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle se mariait ! Ou qu'elle était en couple depuis quatorze mois avec ce type ! Même leur père ne lui en avait jamais parlé ! Pétunia avait dû lui faire promettre de ne rien lui dire...

Lily n'avait plus de sœur avec qui elle était liée par le sang. Cela faisait des années qu'elle se préparait à cette éventualité, tout en espérant que ce jour ne viendrait jamais, mais ça faisait mal. Très mal. Sa famille était en morceaux. Plus de mère, plus de sœur...

Bientôt, les sanglots rejoignirent les larmes. Lily se réveilla à ce moment-là, brisa le contact visuel qu'elle avait avec Black, attrapa son sac et quitta la salle en courant. Liana était en train de se lever au moment où McGonagall fit son retour.

- Miss Evans a l'air d'avoir besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, dit-elle en jetant un autre regard derrière son épaule, puisqu'elle avait visiblement croisé Lily. Que- BLACK ! Vous n'êtes pas dans votre salle commune ou encore votre dortoir, rasseyez-vous correctement tout de suite !

Sirius obéit. Lyra le fixait avec un profond dégoût, il le sentait, mais il évitait son regard. Même James n'avait pas l'air ravi de sa performance... Sirius n'était pas à proprement parler fier de lui - de toute manière ce n'était même pas à cause de lui que son ennemie s'était mise à pleurer - mais il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité pour son acte. Il avait simplement voulu s'amuser un peu aux dépends d'Evans. En quoi était-ce sa faute si elle avait des histoires de familles compliquées ? Lui aussi en avait, Merlin en était témoin, mais il s'était débrouillé pour qu'Evans ne puisse pas se jouer de lui comme lui venait de le faire. Elle n'avait qu'à être plus prudente.

- Carlson, vous aussi, cessez de vous tordre sur votre chaise !

Sans le vouloir, le regard de Sirius rencontra celui de Lyra. Il grimaça en voyant la flamme de colère qui dansait dans ses yeux gris. Non, il n'avait _techniquement_ - à comprendre _selon lui_ - rien fait de mal, mais il allait en prendre sacrément pour son grade après le cours...

* * *

><p><strong>15h06, H-6<strong>

McGonagall avait retenu ses élèves quelques minutes après la sonnerie, pour rattraper celles pendant lesquelles elles s'étaient absentés. Les étudiants s'en étaient allègrement plaints, mais un « Silence ! » de leur professeur avait suffit pour les faire taire.

Lyra fut la première à sortir de la salle. Avant de passer la porte, elle jeta un regard entendu à Sirius qui hocha la tête. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle prit la direction opposée à celle de ses camarades. Leur classe avait cours de Botanique avec les Serpentards, mais l'adolescente ne se sentait pas trop d'humeur à cajoler des plantes. Elle séchait rarement les cours, mais nul n'était parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Quant à Sirius, étant donné son taux d'absentéisme typique des Maraudeurs, il n'hésita même pas avant de suivre sa petite-amie secrète, bien qu'il aurait sûrement préféré voir la douce et chaleureuse Pomona.

Lyra se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondors et Sirius le savait très bien. Il marchait à plusieurs mètres derrière elle pour que personne ne soupçonne qu'ils se rendaient au même endroit. Ou bien parce que Lyra ne voulait pas laisser exploser sa colère dans un couloir. Sûrement cette deuxième solution. Une fois dans sa salle commune, elle monta tout naturellement dans le dortoir des garçons. Sirius la suivit et marmonna « _Silencio, Collaporta_ » sur la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

Puis il se tourna vers Lyra qui rivait sur lui ses yeux bleus et gris, remplis de rancœur. Il savait qu'elle ne le détestait pas à ce moment-là, mais il devait lui inspirer tout un tas de sentiments désagréables. Du mépris, du ressentiment, de la déception... Sirius posa son sac par terre sans quitter son regard. Il attendait qu'elle réagisse la première. Presque tremblante de fureur, elle attrapa un oreiller sur le lit le plus proche et le lui jeta violemment au visage.

- Tu l'as faite pleurée ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

Sirius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec défi bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait réagir. Lyra put lire dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait cependant aucun regret. Elle plissa les siens de dégoût « J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Lily... Tu as vu son visage ? Tu as vu comme elle était malheureuse ? Tout le _mal _que tu lui as fait ?

- C'est pas non plus ma faute si elle a des problèmes de famille. Evans est loin d'être innocente, elle a bien caché des trucs à sa sœur, non ?

Lyra ricana amèrement « Ne me fais pas croire que tu en as quelque chose à secouer de sa sœur. Si tu connaissais Pétunia, je t'assure que même toi tu aurais de la compassion pour Lily » Sirius haussa un sourcil narquois.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait. De toute façon, je pense ce que je dis : Evans est loin d'être une sainte.

- Ben voyons !

- Exactement ! Elle aussi elle m'a déjà fait passé par des trucs pas très cool ! Elle aussi, elle m'en a fait bavé, voire pire que ce que moi j'ai fait aujourd'hui ! Elle s'en est même prise à ma cousine !

Lyra écarquilla les yeux « Lily n'a même pas _rencontré_ ta cousine !

- Et l'année dernière, quand elle m'a lancé un sort d'aveuglement le jour où Andromeda m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle s'était faite attaquée par Bellatrix, hein ? Elle s'est bien amusée à me faire languir avant de me rendre la vue pendant que j'étais mort d'inquiétude pour Andro !

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ça !

Sirius secoua la main comme pour chasser une mouche « C'est pas le sujet. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai fait pleurer Evans, c'est ses histoires à elle qui l'ont mise dans cet état. Moi je n'ai fait que ce que je fais d'habitude - et tu sais que je suis très doué - je l'ai emmerdée » Lyra recula d'un pas en voyant le début d'un rictus sur son visage.

- T'étais pas obligé de faire ça devant tout le monde ! C'était vraiment, _vraiment_ dégueulasse, putain Sirius ! T'es un...

Elle n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, craignant de dire quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas. Mais Lyra ne cessait de voir le visage anéanti de sa meilleure amie, et sa rage contre son petit-ami secret ne faiblit pas. Elle voulut faire quelque chose qu'elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire ; elle leva sa main pour l'abattre violemment sur la joue de Sirius.

Il attrapa son poignet avant l'impact. Une lueur qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer brillait dans les yeux du Maraudeur.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Lyra, dit-il d'une voix calme avant de s'agiter au fil de ses mots. Tu peux pas comprendre. Evans et moi, on se déteste trop pour que tu y comprennes un jour quelque chose, compris ? C'est trop tordu, trop... Trop malsain, trop plein de haine !

- Mais ça vous fait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en se libérant de sa poigne qui commençait à être douloureuse.

- C'est notre problème ! Arrête de te mêler de ma relation avec elle, ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire-

- Quand tu la fais _pleurer_ et qu'elle est incapable de se défendre, je suis bien obligée de dire quelque chose !

- Pour la dernière fois reste en dehors de ça ! cria-t-il d'une voix presque menaçante.

- C'est ma meilleure amie ! hurla-t-elle aussi fort que lui.

- Ah ouais ? Et moi alors, je suis quoi pour toi ?

C'était comme si Sirius l'avait frappé. Toute l'envie de crier qu'elle ressentait disparut. « Sirius, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut aller sur cette voie-là. C'est dangereux.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Si Lyra avait retrouvé son calme, Sirius était toujours aussi furieux, pour des raisons complètement différentes. « Je croyais que tout était clair, que c'était une liaison qui ne signifiait _rien_, sans attache.

- Sirius...

- Et c'est pas du tout le cas, je suis pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ? C'est beaucoup plus flou que ça, et tu le sais très bien.

C'était la première fois qu'ils évoquaient leurs sentiments ensemble. « Non, je ne le sais pas ! » répondit Lyra brusquement et avec mauvaise foi. « Alors que pour Lily et Liana, je sais que c'est du solide. C'est pour ça que je les défends, même si ça veut dire te crier dessus ! Ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste les bras croisés alors que ce sont les personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux que tu fais souffrir !

- On pourrait se demander, vu la façon dont tu les traites.

Lyra sut parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire sans qu'il n'ait à prononcer le prénom de Liana. Le sentiment d'être trahie pouvait se lire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Son expression se ferma et elle le regarda comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. « Ça, c'était vraiment bas, Sirius. Quoique je ne devrais même pas être étonnée, après ce que tu as fait à Lily aujourd'hui.

- On est fait pour être ensemble alors » railla Sirius. Il aurait tant voulu se taire, mais c'était comme si une force invisible s'était emparé de lui. Ses mots allaient bien plus loin que sa pensée. Pourtant, bien qu'il ne s'en rendait pas tout de suite compte, Lyra avait besoin de les entendre « Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais tout me prendre en pleine gueule alors que tu-

- Et bien on a qu'à tout dire à Liana, comme ça moi aussi je m'en prendrais plein la gueule ! explosa Lyra, son visage devenu rouge écarlate. BORDEL DE MERDE !

Elle partit comme une furie, ouvrit la porte bien qu'elle fut au préalable scellée par un sort de Sirius et la claqua avec violence. Sirius regarda la porte sans la voir, se demandant si ça valait vraiment la peine de la rattraper.

* * *

><p><strong>15h42, H-5<strong>

Martin Helstrom sortit du château et la chercha du regard. Il la trouva assise à même les marches, à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Elle était dos à lui, ne portait que son uniforme et sa cape de sorcière sur laquelle s'échouait sa longue chevelure auburn malgré le froid. Martin se contenta de l'observer de dos pendant plusieurs secondes, se posant quelques questions, avant de hausser les épaules. Il porta sa main devant sa bouche, souffla dessus et jugea son haleine acceptable. Puis le Poufsouffle finit par s'avancer à pas lents et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Lily sursauta à sa venue, lui fit un bref sourire sans que le cœur n'y soit et se remit à regarder droit devant elle. Elle avait une cigarette entre les mains qu'elle n'avait pas encore allumée, trop distraite pour aller jusqu'au bout de son envie de fumer. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son teint était pâle, ses traits étaient défaits. Martin n'avait jamais vue la Gryffondor dans un état si vulnérable. Il fallait dire que, d'après ce qu'il en savait, Black n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers elle. Il murmura une formule et une minuscule flamme s'alluma à l'extrémité du bout de bois. Lily le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de comprendre. Elle mit sa cigarette dans sa bouche, se pencha vers la flamme et inspira enfin sa première bouffée de tabac.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Martin hocha la tête mais ne dit rien tout de suite. Il ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation.

- Désolé pour ta sœur, finit-il par dire. On m'a raconté.

Lily haussa les épaules. D'habitude, elle se serait immédiatement mise en colère et aurait commencé un plan d'attaque pour répondre à Black. « Oh, tu sais... » dit-elle d'une voix faible. Elle porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante. Ses yeux la piquèrent lorsqu'elle aspira une bouffée. Elle posa sa main sur son front tout en recrachant la fumée, se sentant craquer de nouveau.

- Putain, bredouilla-t-elle tandis que les larmes dévalaient de nouveau sur ses joues.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru être autant touchée par la lettre de Pétunia. Et pourtant... Martin se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se blottit à moitié contre lui.

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Elle hocha la tête en essuyant ses joues de sa main. « Je... » commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par le vacarme assourdissant mais reconnaissable d'une bonne vingtaine d'étudiants.

- Zut, souffla Martin lorsqu'il vit des élèves sortir du château et d'autres revenir des serres de Botanique.

Beaucoup leur jetèrent des regards curieux, d'autres chuchotèrent en passant devant eux. Ils étaient déjà nombreux à connaître l'histoire. Les ragots allaient très vite. Lily jeta sa cigarette sans prendre la peine de l'éteindre et se cacha le visage en enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux. Martin la secoua par les épaules et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il était déjà debout.

- Viens. On va dans un endroit tranquille.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle aurait dit oui à n'importe qui dans son état. Elle prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et le laissa la tirer derrière lui. Elle le suivit dans les couloirs du château sans daigner tenter de reconnaître le chemin. Plus de murmures se firent entendre sur leur passage. La main de Martin était chaude dans la sienne et ce léger contact la réconforta, un tout petit peu.

Lily rentra dans une salle commune qui n'était pas la sienne, monta des escaliers, et s'assit sur un lit. Le dortoir de Martin était vide. Celui-ci se mit à genoux devant elle et posa une main sur son menton pour qu'elle relève le visage vers lui. Ses yeux verts étaient plein de larmes et de détresse.

Lily n'en revenait pas de se sentir aussi détruite par une simple lettre de Pétunia. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir si mal. Un membre de sa famille de qui elle avait été proche pendant une dizaine d'années l'avait reniée, voilà tout. Sa sœur la détestait. Rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça.

Elle fondit en larmes et fut secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Martin l'a prit aussitôt dans ses bras et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Entre deux reniflements, elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Comment Lily avait découvert être une sorcière bien avant avoir reçu sa lettre à Poudlard et comment tout cela avait beaucoup effrayé Pétunia. Comment Lily avait pris le Poudlard Express et comment Pétunia s'était sentie abandonnée. Comment Lily était rentrée l'été qui suivit à la maison, heureuse d'avoir tant d'histoires à raconter, et comment le regard de Pétunia sur elle s'était métamorphosé. Comment Lily avait pallié l'éloignement de sa sœur grâce à son amitié avec Lyra et Liana, et comment elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de combien la distance entre Pétunia et elle s'était creusée.

Comment tout ceci lui revenait aujourd'hui en plein visage. Comment Lily souffrait à cause de sa sœur qui s'évertuait à ne devenir qu'une étrangère pour elle.

Martin la serra contre lui et lui caressa le dos, les cheveux, les épaules pendant tout son récit. À la fin, il se détacha d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Lily, commença-t-il. Moi, je t'aime. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te protéger. Si tu veux, ensemble on fera face à tous tes problèmes.

Ses paroles touchèrent profondément Lily. Elle le connaissait à peine et il lui disait des choses si gentilles, emplies de sollicitude. Elle hocha lentement la tête et il lui sourit avec douceur. Il lui donna ensuite un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse se moucher et essuyer ses larmes. Sa main ne quitta pas la joue de la Gryffondor pendant tout ce temps.

Finalement, il se pencha vers elle et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et plein de promesses. Lily ferma les yeux avec force et une larme s'échappa de ses paupières - encore une autre. Puis, Lily eut besoin de plus.

Ses mains glissèrent sur la nuque de Martin et elle pressa son visage contre le sien. Martin répondit aussitôt à son baiser avec autant d'empressement. Il enlaça sa taille, puis passa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge avec agilité et, alors que ses doigts approchaient de sa poitrine, Lily se surprit à être encore capable de frissonner sous un contact sensuel malgré les circonstances.

C'était comme revenir deux ans en arrière. Comme lorsque Lily venait d'enterrer sa mère et celles de ses deux meilleures amies. Qu'elle n'avait trouvé d'autre exutoire que le sexe. Qu'elle avait rencontré tout à fait par hasard David, qui lui avait fait découvrir les merveilles que pouvaient accomplir les plaisirs de la chair face à la douleur d'un deuil.

Comme revenir un an en arrière. Comme lorsque Lily sentait qu'elle perdait complètement le contrôle sur sa vie, à l'époque où Severus s'éloignait d'elle, quelques mois avant leur rupture définitive. Que, même alors qu'elle était en couple avec Tyler Hilton, un jeune homme qui ne cessait d'aller voir ailleurs, ce n'était que lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras qu'elle se sentait bien.

* * *

><p><strong>17h20, H-4<strong>

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue s'être endormie après ses ébats avec Martin. Le Poufsouffle la tenait dans ses bras, tous deux nus sous la couverture. Il regardait dans le vague en caressant distraitement le bras de la Gryffondor. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur elle.

- Tu es réveillée » Il parut presque étonné, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici. Il sourit après une seconde d'hésitation. « C'est bien » Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne, puis voulut se redresser et Lily se mit sur le côté pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

En le voyant ramasser ses vêtements, Lily se leva pour faire de même et cacher sa nudité. L'état de félicité qui suivait l'orgasme avait disparu depuis longtemps, et à présent elle ne ressentait plus rien. C'était exactement comme avec David, bien qu'elle ne s'en apercevait pas encore. Elle se sentait complètement anesthésiée.

Elle ne trouva pas le comportement distant de Martin étrange. Elle ne culpabilisa même pas d'avoir couché avec un homme qui lui avait avoué être amoureux d'elle à peine deux jours plus tôt. Qui venait de lui promettre son soutien inconditionnel. Pour qui elle n'éprouvait rien, à peine une légère attirance.

En remettant les bretelles de son soutien-gorge sur son épaule, son regard fut attiré par un curieux reflet ambré. Sur la table de chevet de Martin était posée une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide orange. Lily n'avait jamais vu une potion d'une telle couleur.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un signe de tête.

Martin se leva brusquement, seulement en caleçon. « C'est rien » Lily fronça les sourcils en entendant son ton nerveux « Juste de la potion anti-gueule de bois » Il osa enfin poser son regard sur elle.

- Je vais me doucher, ok ?

Il esquissa un petit sourire et Lily comprit parfaitement le message. « J'y vais bientôt » le rassura-t-elle après avoir attacher les boutons de sa chemise. C'était légitime qu'il n'ait pas tant envie que ça que ses colocataires les surprenne après l'action.

Martin lui fit une bise rapide sur la joue et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Lily mit ses chaussures sans quitter la fiole des yeux. Avec un soupir - elle n'allait pas être très fière d'elle - elle fouilla dans son sac. Elle en sortit une petite fiole vide - elle en avait toujours sur elle, c'était presque un principe pour la passionnée des potions qu'elle était. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain pour s'assurer que Martin ne pouvait pas la voir, puis remplit sa fiole vide avec la moitié de la potion du Poufsouffle.

Lily et ses amies ne possédaient plus une goutte de potion anti-gueule de bois, et elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir rapidement besoin d'une bonne cuite. Elle avait déjà des choses à se reprocher, alors un vol de plus ou de moins...

* * *

><p><strong>18h54, H-2<strong>

Lyra se trouvait dans leur pièce secrète, destinée aux invités de Poudlard, que Sirius et elle avaient jalousement gardée pour eux pendant ces dernières semaines. Elle enfouissait rapidement ce qu'elle avait laissé là dans un sac qu'elle tenait en bandoulière. Un pull, une cravate, un devoir loin d'être terminé, un livre, une partition sur laquelle elle travaillait en ce moment...

Sa main se posa sur une longue et large plume, aux filaments qui se courbaient délicatement à leur extrémité. Le calamus de la plume, la partie solide, était d'un noir d'encre au lieu d'être habituellement blanche et il produisait une étrange chaleur au toucher. Elle contempla avec attendrissement les douces couleurs de la plume, des nuances de rouge, de bleu et d'argent.

C'était le cadeau d'anniversaire que lui avait offert Sirius. Il l'avait trouvé par terre lors d'une de ses expéditions dans la Forêt Interdite. Selon lui, c'était une plume d'hippogriffe, ce qui les avait tous les deux intrigués car on n'avait jamais vu d'hippogriffes dans la région. Sirius l'avait seulement trouvée jolie, et en panne d'inspiration pour son anniversaire, il s'était contenté de ça. Lyra avait tout de même apprécié le geste. Elle en avait profité pour tenter de l'interroger sur les mystérieuses excursions forestières des Maraudeurs, mais Sirius avait été plus muet qu'une tombe. Et après il l'accusait elle d'être secrète ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius entra. À part un petit coup d'œil en biais, Lyra n'eut pas un geste pour lui témoigner de l'attention. Le Maraudeur, quant à lui, passa en revue la totalité de la salle pour ne la regarder qu'en dernier.

- Salut , dit-elle en gardant un visage impassible.

- Hey » soupira-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Ecoute, je » Il s'interrompit en remarquant son sac rempli, et sa main qu'il passait dans ses cheveux s'immobilisa « Tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, l'air surpris.

- Ben, je range mes affaires, dit-elle d'un ton à la fois d'évidence et mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ? T'en as besoin ?

- Non, mais...

Elle agissait comme si elle ne savait plus où se mettre et Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Mais quoi ? »

- Vu que je reviendrais plus ici...

- Parce que... Ici, ça te plaît plus ?

- Non, mais... » Elle se racla la gorge, un chouïa ennuyée de devoir expliquer ce qu'il savait déjà, comme elle en était persuadée « Vu qu'entre nous, c'est fini » Elle n'osa pas rencontrer son regard et passa devant lui en finissant sa phrase « Je vois pas pourquoi-

- Attends » Il l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. « Est-ce que _tu_ as dit que c'était fini ? » Les traits de Lyra prirent une expression interdite.

- Je comprends pas-

- Moi, tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est que tu voulais le dire à Liana. Tu as rajouté quelque chose comme quoi on » Il les désigna tous les deux d'un signe de tête « Devait arrêter ? »

Il paraissait tellement perdu que, si Lyra n'avait pas été au moins aussi perdue que lui, elle l'aurait embrassé sur le champ. Parce qu'elle le trouvait vraiment trop mignon à cet instant.

- Non, mais on s'est disputés, alors, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer sans succès.

- Mais si tu romps avec quelqu'un à chaque dispute, jamais tu garderas un mec plus de...

Sirius s'interrompit, les yeux agrandis par une soudaine compréhension de la situation. Alors qu'il n'était pas sûr du tout d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit. Il n'osa cependant pas aller au bout de ses pensées - à savoir que depuis le début, Lyra cherchait n'importe quel prétexte pour pouvoir le larguer - et ne savait pas non plus quoi dire. Tout comme elle.

Lyra baissa les yeux devant l'intensité de son regard gris et ils tombèrent sur la main de Sirius sur son poignet. Son sac à bandoulière tomba sur le sol et elle prit à son tour le poignet de Sirius avec son autre main, dégagea sa main déjà prise et réussit à entrelacer ses dix doigts à ceux de Sirius. Elle serra légèrement son étreinte, se rapprocha d'un pas vers lui et consentit à plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement assurée étant donné sa nervosité.

Voilà, ils y étaient enfin arrivés. Lyra montrait pour la première fois à Sirius que ce qu'il se passait entre eux lui échappait. Qu'elle ressentait quelque chose qui avait, contrairement à ce qu'ils affirmaient depuis des semaines, son importance. Et elle était finalement prête à en discuter.

Mais d'abord, il y avait un certain point à aborder. Sirius en était parfaitement conscient. « Le truc » commença-t-il avec prudence « C'est que ce sont tes meilleures amies »

Lyra se détacha de lui et partit s'asseoir sur le lit en soupirant. Elle avait presque oublié ce _petit_ détail. Sirius s'assit à ses côtés et fixa ses mains tout en parlant.

- Il y a une de tes meilleures amies, que tu aimes autant que j'aime James, que _moi _je déteste depuis la première année, et qui _me_ déteste aussi depuis la première année. C'est pas prêt de changer de si tôt, il faut que tu acceptes ça.

Sirius fit une pause et Lyra se tendit d'anticipation, sachant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. « Et il y a ton autre meilleure amie... Qui a été amoureuse de moi pendant très longtemps, à qui j'ai fait du mal. Que j'ai humiliée. Qui m'a pardonné il y a très peu de temps » Il lui lança un coup d'oeil en biais avant de continuer « Et soyons honnêtes, ce que tu lui fais toi, c'est mal.

- Je sais » Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Sirius lui caressa doucement le dos d'une main.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit et elle l'imita, leurs yeux rivés sur le plafond.

- C'est du sérieux, nous deux ? demanda Lyra d'une petite voix.

Comme si leurs visages étaient reliés par les mêmes nerfs, ils grimacèrent à l'évocation de la notion de sérieux dans une relation amoureuse. Parce que Sirius adorait, d'ordinaire, se contenter de s'amuser avec les filles ; et que Lyra était à des années lumières de s'imaginer dans un couple.

- Plus sérieux qu'avant, tout du moins, continua-t-elle. Tu ne vois pas d'autres filles et je ne vois pas d'autres garçons, on est exclusif.

- Tu parles de Stephi... Stephi Machin ? Je me souviens même plus de son nom de famille, alors tu vois...

Lyra grimaça de nouveau en l'entendant parler de cette véritable greluche. Sirius avait eu un seul rencard avec une autre fille qu'elle depuis la rentrée, Stephi... Machin, et ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Lyra avait fait comme si ça ne la touchait pas - et elle y croyait vraiment à l'époque - mais Sirius savait pertinemment qu'elle était au courant.

- Nous sommes exclusifs » reprit-elle. Un poids s'était comme soulagé de son cœur et se sentait prête à s'investir un peu plus dans cette... relation. « On a eu une dispute mais c'est fini, et tout va bien » Sirius hocha la tête positivement « On sort ensemble.

- On sort ensemble, répéta-t-il pensivement, comme s'il avait besoin de formuler cette nouveauté pour pouvoir y croire, et encore, c'était pas facile.

Un court silence s'installa pendant lequel Lyra douta quelques secondes. « Tu en as marre de moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit-il aussitôt. Et toi ?

Lyra fit mine de réfléchir. « Non » Sirius tourna la tête vers elle, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit.

- Tu as vraiment réfléchi ?

Elle se tourna à son tour vers lui, un beau sourire aux lèvres, et dit dans un murmure « Non » Il lui sourit aussi, ses deux yeux bougeant à toute vitesse pour essayer de regarder les deux yeux de Lyra en même temps. Il faisait souvent ça et, si elle avait trouvé ça étrange - pourquoi ne pas se fixer sur un seul œil ? - au début, elle aimait désormais quand il la regardait de cette manière. Puis Sirius se remit à fixer le plafond.

- Ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on le dise à Liana, dit-elle sans détourner les yeux de celui qui était, à présent, son petit-ami officiel.

- Oui.

L'appréhension se lisait tristement sur leurs visages. Lyra se positionna sur son côté et rapprocha sa tête de Sirius, pour pouvoir coller son front au sien. Ils apprécièrent ce simple contact et fermèrent leurs yeux. Lyra et Sirius se rapprochèrent un peu plus, leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles s'écrasèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre. Ils échangèrent un court baiser, comme pour sceller leur officialisation, ou se donner du courage pour affronter Liana, ou- Sirius passa sa main sur la nuque de Lyra et celle-ci se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, le dos rond pour continuer à l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><strong>21h10, Heure H<strong>

Sirius et sa nouvelle petite-amie officielle franchirent le seuil de la salle commune. Lyra chercha sa meilleure amie blonde des yeux. Sirius la prit par la main pour lui donner du courage mais elle se déroba aussitôt et marcha en direction de Liana, assise sur une chaise, des parchemins sur les genoux. Celle-ci leva la tête vers eux et fusilla le Maraudeur du regard.

- Tiens, voilà le tortionnaire mental ! cracha-t-elle en évoquant son cinéma de l'après-midi avec Lily.

- Liana-

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. Dis Lyra, t'as fait ton devoir d'astronomie ?

Le ventre de la brune aux yeux gris se noua de nervosité. Elle se racla la gorge, horriblement mal à l'aise et Liana haussa les sourcils en le remarquant.

- Liana, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Liana s'adossa contre sa chaise et croisa les bras, évitant délibérément le regard de Sirius. « Je t'écoute » Lyra prit une profonde inspiration.

- Sirius et moi, on sort ensemble, lâcha-t-elle sans préambule.

La blonde eut un petit sourire amusé. « C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Vous êtes marrants » Elle se repositionna pour de nouveau se pencher sur son devoir. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que ni Sirius ni Lyra n'avait quitté l'air nerveux qu'ils affichaient depuis leur entrer dans la Tour des Gryffondors.

- C'est pas une blague, dit Liana d'une voix blanche en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

- Non, répondit Sirius.

Liana se mit soudain à détester sa voix. Elle préférait l'entendre - une seconde fois - de la bouche de Lyra. Parce que c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? « Je ne vous crois pas » Sa voix sortit bredouillante, mais elle hurlait intérieurement.

Elle dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête « Prouvez-le. Embrassez-vous » La surprise se teint sur leur visage mais Sirius et Lyra obtempérèrent. Ils posèrent à peine leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre.

- Non non non » commenta Liana d'une voix plus forte. « Un vrai baiser, avec tes mains » Elle pointa Sirius du doigt « Sur elle et tes mains » Puis montra Lyra « Sur lui.

- Liana-

- Allez ! J'attendrai pas toute la journée !

Lyra fixait sa meilleure amie avec de grands yeux. Sirius poussa un soupir excédé, passa ses mains sur la taille de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa avec plus d'emphase. Liana demandait une preuve, qu'elle en ait une ! Lyra répondit au baiser durant deux ou trois secondes avant que Sirius ne la lâche.

Liana les regardait froidement et quand ils se posèrent sur sa « meilleure amie », ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de haine. Lyra entendit la voix de Liana résonner à l'intérieur de sa tête.

_Dégage._

_Dégage de ma vue._

_DEGAGE DE MA PUTAIN DE VUE, BORDEL !_

Lyra fit un pas en arrière, le souffle coupé et les yeux brillants de larme. Les yeux de Sirius passèrent de l'une à l'autre sans qu'il ne comprît ce qu'il venait de se passer. En voyant des larmes se mettre à couler sur les joues de la brune, il la prit par la main et les fit sortir. Devant la portrait de la Grosse Dame, il la prit par les épaules et l'amena contre lui. Elle appuya son front contre son torse et, si les larmes coulaient toujours, les sanglots se faisaient toujours attendre.

- Elle me déteste. Elle me déteste, elle me déteste, elle me déteste, répéta-t-elle inlassablement.

Sirius caressa son dos en murmurant des « Chhhh » qu'il espérait rassurants. « Elle ne te déteste pas. Elle t'aime, tu le sais » Selon lui, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des demandes d'explications, des effusions dramatiques...

Lyra se recula et essuya ses joues mouillées. « Si » Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la força à le regarder.

- Ecoute, je vais aller le dire à Remus et Peter, et tu ferais mieux de faire pareil avec Evans. On se retrouve après ?

Lyra avait à peine hoché la tête que Sirius tourna les talons. Ce qui venait d'avoir lieu entre les deux amies le mettait mal à l'aise. Durant son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où elle devinait que Lily se trouvait, des perles d'eau salée dévalèrent de nouveau ses joues. Une fois dans le repère de Mrs Pince, elle trouva Evans sans problème. Elle était assise à une table, des parchemins éparpillés devant elle, et tenait sa tête dans ses mains. En entendant des pas venir vers elle, Lily leva son visage vers Lyra. Le contour de ses yeux verts étaient rouges, ses traits étaient tirés - Lyra n'avait pas besoin d'examiner sa figure pour deviner qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à pleurer après la lettre de Pétunia.

Lily se leva avec précipitation lorsqu'elle vit que Lyra n'avait pas l'air d'aller franchement mieux qu'elle.

- Je sors avec Sirius et Liana me déteste » annonça Lyra de but en blanc, d'un ton paniqué. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Lily qui la serra fort contre elle.

Elle voulait en savoir plus mais Lyra était à présent secouée de violents sanglots et Lily ressentait pleinement sa détresse. D'une part parce qu'elle-même avait été rejetée par une sœur dans la matinée, d'autre part parce que c'était comme ça, entre elles. Elles partageaient tout, et parfois également leurs émotions.

Tout comme Lyra avait été transpercée par un pic de haine, quelques minutes plus tôt, une haine qui n'était pas la sienne mais celle de Liana. Dans la salle commune, Liana Harper était restée sur sa chaise, hébétée par la nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas vu Sirius monter dans son dortoir pour l'annoncer au reste des Maraudeurs. Elle finit par se lever et prit les escaliers des dortoirs des filles. Elle entra dans celui des cinquième années. Sa petite-sœur Valery accepterait sûrement de la laisser dormir avec elle le temps d'une nuit.

Hors de question qu'elle ne dorme dans le même dortoir qu'_elle_.

Lily et Lyra se tenaient devant les portes de la bibliothèque qu'elles avaient quitté pour discuter avec tranquillité. Lily avait demandé des explications et d'une voix faible, honteuse, Lyra lui avait tout raconté.

- Depuis le jour de l'an ?! » s'écria la rouquine « Mais pourquoi, Lyra, pourquoi t'as fait une chose pareille ! » Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et continua plus calmement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre « Sur toute ton amitié avec Liana, il n'y avait qu'une chose que tu devais impérativement faire, qu'_une seule_ : ne pas toucher à Sirius »

C'était la première fois que Lyra l'entendait prononcer le prénom de son ennemi « Tu mets en péril la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivée de toute ta vie, et pourquoi ? Pour les beaux yeux d'un abruti congénital ! T'es complètement conne ou c'est juste que qui se ressemble s'assemble ? »

Les yeux de Lyra se remplirent de nouveau de larmes et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot. Le visage de Lily s'adoucit. « Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas dû dire ça » Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Lyra et l'attira contre elle. La brune restait muette, elle n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'elle avait terminé son récit d'explications.

- Que ce soit une folie passagère, je peux comprendre. Qui résiste à Sirius Black ? Mais pourquoi tu as continué ?

- J'en sais rien, chuchota Lyra.

- Et surtout, pourquoi tu n'en as pas d'abord parlé à Liana ?

- Tout s'est passé si vite...

- Attends » Le ton de Lily retrouva sa fermeté « Tu viens pas de te faire agresser par un inconnu, là. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu t'étais réveillée un matin dans le lit de Black avec une gueule de bois pas possible. Ça fait un mois que ça dure !

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'étais sûre que ça allait pas durer ! Tu comprends, pourquoi me faire détester de Liana pour une liaison qui voulait rien dire ? Et puis, elle est plus amoureuse de lui en plus !

- Si tu me dis que toi tu l'es...

- Mais non ! » Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains et agrippa avec une force douloureuse ses cheveux « Non... Lily, je suis tellement dans la merde.

- Tu m'étonnes. Liana a pris ça comme la trahison ultime, tu sais.

- Je le mérite, mais je te dis, j'avais plus de contrôle sur la situation.

- T'as sacrément merdé, surtout. Depuis quand tu fais passer Sirius Black avant nous ? Et d'ailleurs, t'étais où cette après-midi quand il s'est acharné sur moi ? dit Lily sur un ton tremblant de haine à l'encontre de Sirius.

- Je t'ai dit, lui et moi on s'est engueulés et-

- Et moi, je pleurais dans le parc et j'ai dû me faire consoler par quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je suis désolée, dit Lyra, sincère.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, sans rien dire d'autre. Puis Lily retira sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. « Lyra, je t'aime, mais là, ce que tu as fait, franchement tu me dégoûtes »

Lyra hocha la tête et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle avait eu le temps de voir dans les deux émeraudes de son amie qu'ils n'exprimaient pas de dégoût, seulement de la tristesse. Parce que tout avait changé, que plus rien ne serait comme avant entre Lily, Liana et Lyra.

_Sleep well my so called friend  
>A virus in your heart,<br>She bends my so called friend  
>And rips my life apart,<br>What kind a friend are you ?_

* * *

><p>(1) : Haha, je suis un génie du mélodrame ! (Hmm, ma cheville gauche vient d'éclater... Berk, un morceau de cartilage sur mon écran...) En 5e année, dans Leave it behind, à l'époque où Kay Stevenson et Liana étaient très potes, un jour Sirius est venu voir Liana pour lui annoncer que lui et Kay sortaient ensemble (bien sûr elle 'la super mal pris, tout ça...) Et ben Liana, elle était en train de faire à ce moment son devoir d'astronomie ! Et elle a demandé son aide à Sirius ! Mais voui mais voui ! L'auteur se marre avec des coïncidences à la con... Je pense qu'après, Liana va jurer de ne plus jamais faire ses devoirs d'astronomie ^^.<p>

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Perso je suis vraiment soulagée que ce chapitre soit passé, j'ai tellement planifié la révélation à Liana que j'en avais assez de penser à ce passage sans qu'il soit écrit. D'ailleurs, je sais pas si ça se sent à la lecture mais la fin est plutôt bâclée, ce qui n'est pas plus mal puisque, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime pas trop faire des chapitres trop longs. Par contre j'aime beaucoup Lily dans ce chapitre, sa manière de réagir et tout. La plupart d'entre vous avait deviné juste concernant Lily, comme quoi Pétunia allait apprendre la vérité sur son père, je suis plutôt fière de vous ;)._

_Que se passera-t-il au __**prochain chapitre**__ ? Et bien, nous reverrons Remus, Isée Moroz et Kay Stevenson mes amis ! Je sais pas vous, mais à moi elle m'a manqué ^^._

**Fraize** : Tu as raison, si Lily apprenait pour les Animagi et la lycanthropie de Remus elle dirait rien, pas forcément pour protéger James, enfin pas que lui, mais parce que ça ne se fait pas de faire ce genre de vacheries si graves à des gens que tu côtoient depuis tes onze ans... Et que Lily n'est pas non plus une salope. Haha j'aime bien ta réaction pour un Mary/James, tu verras bien ;). Je suis pressée de voir la Monkey TV du concert où je vais aller aussi en novembre :D Du coup j'ai re regardé la "tienne" de Monkey TV. Oulah je pourrais parler de ma manière d'écrire pendant des heures, je vais essayer de faire court... Chaque fois que j'ai une idée pour une nouvelle histoire, souvent c'est un concept (du genre : Sirius qui veut sortir avec une ex de James) ou seulement des idées de scènes, ben j'ouvre un fichier word avec toutes mes idées ; dès que par la suite j'ai des idées de détails (sur le passé psychologique des persos par exemple) ou de scènes en particulier, je les écris immédiatement sur ce même fichier word mais pas en bien écrit, je les fais rapidement (quoique souvent les dialogues je les réutilise tels quels) et je devrais les réécrire bien pour la version définitive. Après quand j'ai écrit suffisamment d'idées, je les classe par ordre chronologique, je prépare un plan chapitre par chapitre, et ensuite je commence à écrire vraiment. Souvent je prends plusieurs jours/semaines/mois avant de commencer d'écrire pour de bon ; pour les Liens ça m'a pris deux ans. Je suis obligée de savoir où la fic va, et comment elle va finir avant de commencer l'écriture, mais y'a plein d'auteurs qui commencent une fic avec seulement une idée vague de la fin, voire pas d'idées du tout, ça dépend des gens. Je te conseille d'écrire toutes tes idées pour surtout pas les oublier, à partir des moments où tu les écris (même en "brouillon"), et puis au fur et à mesure l'inspiration viendra et tu sauras comment agencer tout ça. Sur ce merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Stef** : Ca me dérange pas de continuer à t'appeler Stef, au contraire, mais c'est quoi ton nouveau pseudo alors au fait ? Juste par curiosité ^^. Oulah non, les demoiselles ne sont pas du niveau de Dumbledore (pas encore peut-être), elles en sont aux premiers tâtonnements là. Sincèrement je pense qu'on n'a eu qu'un minuscule petit aperçu de ce dont Dumbledore est capable dans les livres. Rah encore une remarque très pertinente pour la transposition ^^ Ben on va dire que dans un duel où l'adversaire ne connait pas l'Ancienne Magie, on peut miser sur l'effet de surprise ou autre... Et puis Moroz n'a pas voulu leur enseigner forcément une technique de combat, tout ça n'est qu'une introduction, c'est vraiment pour les mettre dans le bain, pas du tout des cours de duels ; elle voulait leur faire découvrir la transposition et il se trouve que c'était plus simple avec un sort d'immobilisation. Je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un fasse l'association Cagoule et Mangemort ^^ mais selon moi, le public et surtout nos sept étudiants ne sont pas encore assez familiers avec les Mangemorts pour faire ce rapprochement, j'ai misé sur ça. Que de questions ^^. "Excellent Leitmotiv en tout cas, il l'apprécie vraiment pour s'imposer ces images" haha j'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Comme tu as pu le lire dans ce chapitre tu avais deviné juste ;) Par contre non je n'avais jamais mariée Pétunia. "Je trouve que Liana est celle qui a eu le cadeau le moins intéressant en comparaison des deux autres" Je suis d'accord et la raison est toute con : j'ai d'abord eu l'idée de celui de Liana, puis de celui de Lily donc j'ai dû un peu chercher, puis celui de Lyra qui est perso mon cadeau préféré ! Alors Shaka Ponk au fait, ils ont gérés hein ? SHAKAAAAAAA ! Ca fait au moins une semaine que j'ai rien écouter d'eux, j'en reviens pas ^^. Merci merci pour ta review gigantesque !

**Guest** (review du 8/7/12) : Alors j'ai eu des reviews de deux Guest ce jour-là, mon petit doigt me dit que c'est la même personne, mais je peux me tromper et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse. Je m'étonnais de ne pas encore avoir "rencontré" de lecteurs qui préfereraient voir Sirius avec Liana plutôt que Lyra, c'est maintenant chose faite :) Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue, mais malheureusement... Enfin tu verras si tu choisis de continuer de lire :). A part ça je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire ! Merci pour ta review !

**Guest** (review du 12/7/12) : Ta remarque sur le groupe Eagles me fait penser que c'est toi **Pandabruti** ? Parce qu'à ta dernière review tu m'avais également complimenté sur mes goûts musicaux ^^. Si je me suis trompée je m'excuse, mais dans tous les cas pourrais-tu signaler ton pseudo la prochaine fois (si prochaine fois il y a puisque les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires) pour éviter un malentendu dans le genre ? En tout cas merci pour ta review ! Ton enthousiasme pour Lyra et Sirius me fait TELLEMENT plaisir si tu savais :D. Et oui, pauvre Peter, il va en baver lui aussi avec Marlene... J'ai tendance à faire en sorte que les garçons en bavent plus que les filles, je viens de m'en rendre compte ^^. Ben entre James et Lily ça va se faire plus que progressivement et y'aura des hauts et des bas, par contre une amitié entre Sirius et Lily ça va être dans loooongtemps ^^, mais je finirais par respecter le canon les concernant. Félicitations pour ton bac :D !

**Bella Lestrange **: Tu as créé un couple Lyra/Remus dans les Sims ?! Waouh, je suis surtout flattée en fait ^^. Quant à savoir si Lyra et Remus se mettront ensemble un de ces jours... Ben désolée je préfère te le dire maintenant pour pas que tu ais de faux espoirs, ça sera pas le cas. En tout cas merci pour ta review !


	16. How come you're not ashamed of what you

Pas mal de retard je sais, je m'en excuse comme d'habitude. J'ai été pas mal occupée entre un boulot d'été, la rentrée, nouvel appart, nouvelle ville... J'ai pas non plus trop la tête aux fics en ce moment. Je sais, vous vous en fichez, mais pour la première fois de ma vie je suis motivée et complètement centrée sur mes études ; je suis en première année d'étude d'infirmière, je vois mon avenir se mettre en marche et tout... Les fics sont carrément passées en second plan. Bon y'a aussi le fait que j'avais pas internet dans mon appart pendant tout septembre donc c'était pas très pratique. Et vous, votre rentrée s'est bien passée ?

Je vais essayer d'écrire le plus souvent possible, ce qui ne sera pas très souvent en fait. Je ne vous promets plus de publication régulière, c'est inutile je les respecterai pas. C'est bien possible qu'il y ai trois mois voire plus d'attente entre chaque chapitre. Pour _Le jeu ou la fille_, j'ai pas avancé mais je sens qu'un jour prochainement j'aurais un coup de sang et vous aurez le chapitre le lendemain, c'est vraiment rapide à traduire. Pour _L'Ennemi de mon ennemi_ j'avance doucement mais j'avance.

Sinon je me suis mise à lire les _Trônes de fer_ de G.R.R. Martin ! Je me suis fait la série _Game of Throne _juste avant et là je lis les livres qui sont vraiment super bien. Et pour une fois qu'un film ou une série ne met pas en scène de façon complètement merdique un bouquin ça fait plaisir, c'est même plutôt réussi ! Je vous conseille les deux, livres et série. _Sons of Anarchy_ a recommencé et c'est toujours autant de la balle... Bientôt _VAMPIRE DIARIES_ wouhouh ! Autant cette série je m'en lasse un peu, autant la promo du premier épisode de la saison 4 me donne juste trop envie ^^.

C'est fou mais d'habitude je regarde dix fois plus de séries, je vois trois fois plus de films... Mais j'ai plus le temps ! Pour vous dire j'ai dû lire à peine 4 chapitres de fics depuis septembre ! Ca me tue... D'un côté ça me ravit, parfois dans la vie faut savoir évoluer, et ça fait 7 ans que je suis à fond sur les fics et je désespérais de m'en détacher un jour. De l'autre côté ça me tue complètement parce que j'en ai pas encore fini avec les fics, et surtout j'aimerais avancer dans _Les Liens_ et pas terminer cette histoire dans 10 ans.

A part ça j'étais en train de chercher quelles fics n'avaient pas été updatées depuis longtemps. C'est toujours les meilleures fics qu'on attend le plus longtemps côté update, vous trouvez pas ? (Je suis pas du tout en train de parler de moi). Je pense à celles d'Artoung (qui est sur manyfics uniquement aujourd'hui), de Likyboy's, à _Temptation_ de Xx-Tiffany VanChester-xX, _Arthur et Lily_ de Kimy Green, et j'en passe (j'en profite pour faire de la pub en fait ^^). Et j'en cherchais une qui était vraiment, vraiment cool, _Believe Me_ de ChupeeSweet, une Sirius/OC et l'OC s'appelait Tiphaine, elle et Sirius se détestaient mais en fait non, bref le schéma normal mais elle était vraiment super. Et ben ChupeeSweet l'a supprimé. Mais SERIEUX quoi ! C'est quoi le délire de supprimer ses fics ? D'un côté que l'auteur en ait vraiment ras le cul et décide de supprimer, ok, l'auteur fait ce qu'il veut après tout, mais ça fait vraiment chier les lecteurs quand même. J'étais trop déçue. Je suis allée voir sur son profil mais même pas une note pour dire "désolée" ou "je la supprime pour la réécrire après"... C'est comme quand mesdam-pastekk avait supprimé "Fraternellement Vôtre", une fic bien, Sirius/OC aussi, que j'avais eu envie de relire parce qu'il y avait ce chapitre hyper drôle, et ben non, supprimée. Après je fais carrément mon hypocryte, j'ai moi-même supprimé une de mes fics, mais elle était nulle à chier et y'avait 2 chapitres ^^. C'était mon coup de gueule de la journée.

Ah, et qui a lu le dernier bouquin de JKR, _Une place à prendre_ ? Moi pas encore, j'aimerais savoir s'il est bien.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Le titre de ce chapitre est un extrait de la chanson "Southern Belle" d'Elliott Smith.

Ca fait quoi, 3 mois que je n'ai pas publié ? Je ne sais pas si des résumés sont nécessaires mais en voici qui vous rafraîchiront la mémoire.

Rappel des OC : **Alicia 'Leesha' Stewart**, Serdaigle de 7e année, petite-amie de Remus, soeur jumelle du Préfet-En-Chef. Pour les _Gryffondors_, en 6e année: **Lyra Carlson** (brune aux yeux gris-bleus) et **Liana Harper** (blonde aux yeux bleus-verts) : meilleures amies de Lily Evans, et **Mary MacDonald**, **Mei Ming Yue Zhao**,** Nicole Wheeler**. En 7e année : **Kay Stevenson**, garce et Miss Ragots renommée de Poudlard, ex de Sirius et ex-amie de Liana, un peu junkie sur les bords (surtout du cannabis), a entraîné Liana à consommer de la drogue en 4e et 5e année ; et **Majdoline Peakes**, amie proche de Lily, meilleure amie de Alice Gordon (future Mrs Frank Londubat), batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch. En 5e année : **Marlene McKinnon**, voisine et amie d'enfance de James.

Et puis **Isée Moroz** (la quarantaine, cheveux roux et yeux noirs) : mystérieuse professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et d'Approfondissement Magique, une nouvelle matière suivie par une quinzaine d'élèves de 6e et 7e année choisis par Moroz (Lily, Liana, Lyra et Remus en font partie) qui est une introduction à l'_Ancienne Magie_, magie primitive mêlant l'art de contrôler les éléments (eau, feu, air et terre) et la magie sans baguette, faisant beaucoup appel aux sens, à l'instinct et aux émotions ; Moroz est ainsi capable de sentir la lycanthropie de Remus et le fait que James, Sirius et Peter sont des Animagi. Les Maraudeurs savent qu'elle sait et craignent d'aller à Azkaban pour ne pas s'être déclarés au Ministère, ou une autre sanction dans le genre ; ils devinent que Moroz cache quelque chose (ou plusieurs choses ?) de louche et l'espionnent pour découvrir son secret (pour avoir un moyen de pression sur elle).

Dans les chapitres précédents (_Previously on The Gentlest Feeling_ ^^) : A force de pratiquer un peu d'Ancienne Magie, Lily, Liana et Lyra se sont aperçues qu'en plus d'une amitié fusionnelles, il semblerait qu'un lien magique indéfinissable existe entre elles. Elles sont persuadées que Moroz sait quelque chose de ce lien et décident, comme les garçons, de l'espionner pour découvrir son secret, et de lui faire ensuite du chantage pour qu'elle leur révèle ce qu'elle sait. Jusque là, les filles ont découvert par hasard un poème d'amour vieux d'environ 25 ans (période où Isée était étudiante à Poudlard) et sont persuadées que le poème était adressé à Isée. Un soir, les Maraudeurs et les trois filles se sont croisées dans le passage secret menant à Pré-Au-Lard, tous les 7 suivaient Isée Moroz en pleine escapade nocturne ; ils l'ont vue parler avec un homme encagoulé mais inconnu, puis l'ont vu rejoindre le professeur Chourave à Poudlard, mais ne savent rien de plus.

A part ça, Sirius et Lyra sortent ensemble en secret depuis les vacances de Noël. Seul James est au courant parce qu'il l'a deviné. James tente d'atteindre Lily en la rendant jalouse, et drague Majdoline Peakes, une des amies très proches de Lily ; Mary MacDonald craque doucement mais sûrement sur James pendant ce temps et se rapproche de lui. Lors des vacances de Noël, Lily a avoué à son père qu'il n'était pas le père de Pétunia, son père biologique étant l'ex de la mère défunte de Lily et Pétunia, un certain Joshua ; Pétunia était absente ce jour là et toujours pas au courant.

Dans le dernier chapitre, Mr Evans apprend à Pétunia la vérité sur son père biologique et Pétunia, choquée, envoie une lettre chargée de haine à Lily, disant qu'en tant que demi-soeur, Lily n'est plus rien pour elle. Dévastée, Lily se fait consolée par Martin Helstroem (Poufsouffle de 7e) qui dit être amoureux d'elle ; ils couchent ensemble et ensuite Lily pique à Martin une potion orange étrange qu'il dit être de la potion anti-gueule de bois, or Lily n'en a plus et pense avoir besoin d'une bonne cuite bientôt. Juste avant cet épisode charnel, Sirius est tombé sur la lettre de Pétunia et a voulu s'amuser cruellement aux dépends de son ennemie jurée en affichant devant toute leur classe les secrets familiaux de Lily. S'en suit une violente, mais secrète, dispute entre Sirius et Lyra qui veut défendre sa meilleure amie. Cette dispute remet les choses au point entre eux et c'est là qu'ils décident qu'ils sont dans une véritable relation amoureuse. Ils révèlent tout ça à Liana qui, ayant été amoureuse de Sirius pendant 4 ans, prend la chose extrêmement mal.

J'ai oublié de dire un truc quant au **chapitre dernier**. Vous vous souvenez de la scène où Lyra et Sirius se disputent, puis se mettent officiellement ensemble dans la salle secrète ? Où Lyra pense qu'ils se sont séparés simplement parce ce qu'ils se sont disputés, et où Sirius lui dit que si on rompt à chaque dispute, on ne risque pas d'avancer point de vue relation amoureuse ? Cette scène m'a été directement inspirée de la série Friends, dans la saison 5 où Monica et Chandler sont secrètement un couple. Ils se disputent (parce qu'ils ont passés un week-end en amoureux dans un hôtel qui s'est très mal passé) et à partir de là ils conviennent tous deux du fait qu'ils sont dans une vraie relation. J'ai cité trois importances majeures culturelles qui m'influencent beaucoup depuis le début des Liens Eternels : U2, Shaka Ponk, et aussi Friends, certains s'en souviennent peut-être.

Playlist : Elliott Smith - _Southern Belle_ ; Awolnation - _Sail_ ; Edwyn Collins - _A Girl Like You_ ; Le tigre - _I'm so excited_ ; Toto - _Hold the line_ ; Marillion - _Warm Wet Circles_ - _Kayleigh _- _Lavender _-_ Ocean Cloud _- _Power_ ; Ras Naâman & Jahneration - _Me nah fed up_ ; Berurier Noir - _Salut à toi_ ; Necro - _The Dispensation of Life and Death_.

Je termine cette longue note d'auteur par le plus important. D'énormes et gigantesques mercis ! Pour vos reviews, vos compliments, vos réflexions, vos encouragements, vos demandes pour une suite ; chacune de vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touchées. Un grand merci à : **AJENA**, **Zod'a Tor' Weran**, **Lyne Stevens**, , **likyboy's**, **Caramelise**, **EwilanGil'Sayan**, **PandaBruti**, **loudee**, **Fraize00**, **Helizia Black**, **LaSilvana**, **Victoria Boubouille**, **xxShimyxx**, **Anonyme**, **Tchoupi95**, **celkiveutlasuite** (super pseudo ^^) et **skelta**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**16.**** How come you're not ashamed of what you are**

* * *

><p>- Je t'en supplie Liana, reviens dans notre dortoir.<p>

- On dirait que tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis » Liana lança un regard si froid à celle qu'elle considérait auparavant comme sa sœur que Lyra sentit son cœur se pincer « Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Rien qu'être obligée de suivre les mêmes cours que toi me donne des boutons, alors je vais surtout pas dormir à un lit du tien.

- Tu sais que je ne voulais rien de tout ça au départ, dit Lyra d'une voix tremblante.

- Et bien c'est raté. Je continuerai à dormir dans le dortoir de Valery aussi longtemps qu'il me plaira.

- Mais tout est de ma faute ! Tu ne devrais pas à avoir à partir, c'est moi qui devrais quitter le dortoir si tu y tiens vraiment.

- Bien sûr, toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour que tu puisses t'envoyer en l'air avec _lui_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Liana, attends ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Sirius, je te jure !

- Peut-être, mais tu comptes le faire.

- Non ! Crois-moi, entre Sirius et moi ça ne durera pas, quelques semaines tout au plus.

- Oh, parce que tu aurais fait toutes ces cachotteries si ça n'avait été qu'une affaire de _quelques semaines _?

- C'est juste qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux entre lui et moi. Enfin, tu le connais !

- C'est clair que vous n'allez pas vous marier, mais ça ne me regarde pas. Si tu veux bien m'excuser...

- Je ne tomberai pas amoureuse de lui ! s'écria Lyra en la voyant s'éloigner, tout en espérant pouvoir la faire changer d'avis avec cet argument précis.

- Ah oui ? Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

Lyra ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils, incertaine de la signification de ces mots. Liana finit par soupirer lourdement d'exaspération et continua sur sa lancée.

- J'ai bien craqué, moi !

Lyra sursauta devant son soudain haussement de ton. « Est-ce que tu vois une seule fille capable de lui résister ? Et est-ce que tu ne m'as pas vu galérer pendant des années parce que je l'aimais alors qu'il n'en avait rien à faire ? Tu te crois vraiment si spéciale que ça ? »

La distance émotionnelle que Liana avait essayé d'installer entre elles s'effrita au fur et à mesure que sa voix se chargeait d'émotions. Lyra prit ça comme un signe d'encouragement - au moins Liana ne portait-elle plus de masque - et fit un pas vers elle. Liana réagit immédiatement et dégaina sa baguette magique.

- Tu es en train de pointer ta baguette sur moi, observa Lyra à voix haute avec rien d'autre que de l'ahurissement.

- C'est parce que tu commences _légèrement_ à me gonfler, cracha la blonde. On a plus rien à se dire, je te signale. Et tu sais quoi, j'espère que tu vas tomber amoureuse de lui et qu'il te jettera comme toutes les autres. J'ignore comment tu es devenue stupide au point de croire que ça valait le coup de tirer un trait sur ton amitié avec moi pour une amourette avec Sirius, mais tu vas vite tomber de haut. En attendant, tu t'approches encore et je te jette un sort.

Liana plongeait son regard dans le sien et une fois de plus Lyra crut l'entendre hurler dans son esprit à quel point elle la méprisait. Les yeux de Lyra se remplirent de larmes. Liana fit aussitôt volte face et courut le plus loin d'elle possible, pour que Lyra ne la voit pas pleurer à son tour.

Dès que Liana fut suffisamment loin, Lyra se retrouva dans les bras de Sirius. « Je vais essayer de lui parler en Méta » tenta-t-il de la rassurer. À quelques mètres, Remus observa le nouveau couple, les bras croisés, appuyé contre un pilier. Son ouïe de loup-garou lui permit d'entendre les mots de Sirius et il plissa les yeux.

Lupin emprunta le même chemin que Harper une minute plus tôt, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'immobilisa que dans le cadre de la porte de sa salle de classe. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà présents. À son bureau, le professeur McGonagall était plongée dans des copies qu'elle devait corriger. Remus vit James et Peter assis au fond de la classe ; il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et vit Lyra et Sirius qui s'approchaient.

Ignorant ses deux meilleurs amis, il s'installa à la place libre aux côtés de Liana. Cette dernière était pliée en deux, la tête plongée dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage, mais sa chevelure volumineuse était si particulière - presque chaque mèche était d'une nuance de blond différent, du miel au châtain, du doré au platine - que Remus la reconnut sans difficulté. Remus l'ignorait, mais Liana faisait semblant de dormir pour que personne ne sache que sa brève conversation avec Lyra l'avait bouleversée.

Lorsque Sirius entra dans la pièce, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en remarquant où était assis Remus. Il lâcha la main de sa petite-amie et se dirigea vers lui. « Ça te dérangerait de changer de place Lunard ?

- Pourquoi ? » demanda son ami d'une voix impassible. Ce fut à ce moment que Liana daigna enfin lever la tête, les yeux légèrement bouffis et rouges que n'importe qui mettrait sur le compte de sa mini sieste improvisée avant le cours. Elle avait senti que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté d'elle, mais avait supposé qu'il s'agissait de Lily ou de Mei, Nicole et Mary, et ne se sentait de plus pas d'humeur très bavarde.

- Je voulais m'asseoir à côté de Liana, tu sais, dit Sirius en exorbitant légèrement ses yeux et faisant un léger signe de tête vers la jeune fille, pour faire comprendre à son ami que c'était important.

- Je ne crois pas. Ta place à côté de Queudver et Cornedrue t'attend, et le cours va bientôt commencer, répondit Remus sans plier.

- J'ai un loupé un épisode ou quoi ? s'impatienta Sirius sans comprendre.

Le regard de Liana ne cessait de passer de l'un à l'autre comme si elle était devant un match de tennis. Depuis quand deux Maraudeurs se « battaient » pour s'asseoir avec elle en cours ? Le lycanthrope se contenta de fixer son ami sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il cherchait des mots précis pour lui faire passer un message, un message en rapport avec juin dernier sans trop de précisions non plus, mais il ne trouvait pas de phrases assez cinglantes.

McGonagall se leva de son bureau et se racla la gorge afin que ses élèves se taisent et prennent place. Sirius, réalisant que Remus ne flancherait pas, partit s'asseoir avec ses meilleurs amis. Il jeta un dernier regard d'incompréhension à son ami, et Liana fit de même.

- Pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? lui chuchota-t-elle avant de sortir plume et parchemins.

Remus contracta les os de sa mâchoire et répondit avec dureté. « J'essaye de donner une leçon à Sirius. Il faut qu'il apprenne à mieux traiter ses amis » Liana haussa les sourcils, puis un air lointain prit place sur son visage. Elle était revenue en juin 1972, à cette curieuse semaine qui succéda aux BUSEs, où les Maraudeurs avaient connu le schisme le plus important de l'histoire de leur amitié.

Liana n'avait jamais été au courant de la raison qui avait fait que James, Lupin et Pettigrew en avaient tant voulu à Sirius ; elle avait été la seule à soutenir le garçon qu'elle aimait encore à l'époque, mais personne ne lui avait expliqué. Aujourd'hui, en ce jour de février 1973, Liana eut un indice de plus pour comprendre cette situation passée : c'était Remus que Sirius avait trahi par dessus tout. Et Remus avait toujours un peu de mal à passer l'éponge ; surtout en s'étant aperçu que Sirius n'avait toujours rien compris.

* * *

><p>Ni Lyra ni Sirius n'eurent le courage de tenter une réconciliation avec Liana pour le reste de la journée. Depuis le matin, Lyra n'avait plus adressé un seul mot à ses amies et compagnes de dortoir. Lily restait loyalement aux côtés de Liana et constituait pour cette dernière un soutien dont elle ne pouvait se passer. La rouquine avait décidé de ne pas prendre part aux disputes, ni aux longues discussions des autres indignées par cette trahison. Elle soutenait Liana mais avec difficulté ; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil à Lyra, puisqu'elle ressentait, sans le vouloir, sa détresse et qu'elle s'inquiétait.<p>

Nicole et Mei, pour qui l'amitié entre deux meilleures amies était la chose la plus importante au monde, s'étaient aussitôt ralliées au camp de Liana et n'adressaient plus un mot à Lyra. Elles considéraient que ce n'était pas seulement Liana que Lyra avait trahi, mais elles cinq. Mary était indécise quant à la marche à suivre. Elle se rendait compte que la décision de Lyra - choisir de rester avec Sirius malgré la réaction de Liana - avait été loin d'être facile à prendre. Malgré tout, Mary tenait plus à son amitié avec Nicole et Mei qu'avec Lyra, c'est pourquoi elle non plus n'adressait plus la parole à la brune ; elle ne lui jetait cependant pas de regards fâchés et lui souriait légèrement de loin quand elle la croisait.

Lyra passa sa journée en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Son visage sembla hanté par de sombres sentiments. Sirius et James essayèrent de lui remonter le moral par leurs idioties et réussirent parfois à faire naître un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres. Lupin l'ignora royalement et passa peu de temps avec ses amis.

Pettigrew lui posa toutes sortes de questions et essaya visiblement de comprendre pourquoi Lyra, qui semblait tenir à ses meilleures amies comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, avait trahi l'une d'elles de cette manière. Au début, Lyra répondit de manière très évasive avec un air très gêné, puis elle cessa de prêter attention à ses questions ; quant à Sirius, il faisait toujours de gros yeux à son ami à chaque nouvelle question, et Peter haussait chaque fois les épaules avant de revenir à la charge.

Ce soir-là, Lyra dînait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de James, Sirius et Peter. Remus, qui mangeait souvent avec sa petite-amie Alicia Stewart à la table des Serdaigles depuis quelques temps, les rejoignit après une dizaine de minutes. Lyra lui jeta un coup d'oeil en biais ; elle avait l'impression que Remus lui en voulait mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, d'autant plus qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien tous les deux pour entretenir de mystérieuses rancœurs.

- Cha y'est, eh' recommenche à twe choûler ? demanda James, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

- Non, c'est son frère. Il m'énerve vraiment, ce mec, répondit Remus avec mauvaise humeur.

- Le Préfet-En-Chef a peur de la mauvaise influence qu'un Maraudeur _débridé _comme toi pourrait avoir sur sa sœur jumelle ? demanda Peter en haussant un sourcil.

- Pourtant on peut pas dire que Leesha soit très... « débridable », s'amusa Sirius en faisant le signe des guillemets de ses doigts. Il le sait au moins, son frère, qu'elle vient faire ses devoirs dans _notre_ salle commune parce qu'elle trouve la sienne trop - comment elle a dit déjà - oppressante ? Je savais même pas qu'elle connaissait un mot pareil, ricana-t-il en se tournant vers Lyra assise à côté de lui.

- Je suis sûre que t'exagères, répondit sa copine, tentative minable pour rentrer dans les petits papiers de Remus.

- Le pire, c'est que pas du tout. 'Me demande ce qu'elle fout à Serdaigle. Leesha est crédule, casse-couille et elle a vraiment pas inventé l'eau chaude, pas vrai Lunard ?

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel. C'est exactement comme ça qu'il décrivait sa petite-amie pendant les deux premières semaines de leur relation ; mais à présent, il l'appréciait de plus en plus et voyait moins ces défauts « Arrête Patmol, c'est une fille super.

- Mais à part ça elle est adorable et toujours prête à rendre service » _Et très jolie_, mais puisque Sirius ignorait si Lyra était du genre jalouse ou non, il préféra éviter de rajouter ce qualificatif à voix haute.

- Bref, c'est pas que ça, reprit Remus. On dirait que Charles (2) se méfie de moi.

- C'est bizarre, commenta Peter.

- Grave. Et je crois qu'il est trop perspicace pour son propre bien, dit-il sur un ton lourd de sens.

Peter hoqueta de rire « Tu vas le supprimer ? » Les quatre autres le regardèrent avec surprise « C'est juste que tu parles comme un mafieux » expliqua-t-il.

Remus préféra garder son sérieux, même si son sourire signifiait qu'il appréciait la blague « J'ai l'impression qu'il _sait _quelque chose » dit-il dans un murmure insistant en se penchant vers eux. « Sur, vous savez- » Il s'interrompit dès qu'il se souvint de la présence de Lyra.

Sirius, pour détourner l'attention de la jeune fille, posa son menton sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie. Il embrassa son épaule et, quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, des frissons parcoururent la colonne vertébrale de Lyra tant le regard qu'il lui adressait était intense. Remus avait deviné que Sirius voulait simplement que Lyra ne soit pas intriguée par son secret, mais il regarda tout de même le couple avec une expression curieuse.

- Sirius n'a jamais été très démonstrations publiques, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Lyra haussa les épaules, faisant sursauter Sirius dont la tête était toujours posée sur elle « Et moi, je n'avais jamais remarquais que tu mangeais autant » Elle montra l'assiette de Lupin qui débordait de nourriture, sans oublier le fait qu'il venait de se resservir.

- J'ai un métabolisme qui me fait brûler beaucoup de calories, se contenta de répondre Remus en avalant un morceau de rôti.

Lyra le regarda d'un air entendu. Evidemment que les loups-garous avait ce genre de métabolisme, elle l'avait très vite deviné. Mais Remus ignorait qu'elle savait.

Elle jeta soudainement un coup d'oeil nerveux à l'autre extrémité de la table des Gryffondors, vers une certaine tête blonde, et se décala d'une demi-fesse de Sirius. Celui-ci suivit son regard et se pencha vers elle. « À quoi ça sert qu'on lui ai dit et qu'on se fasse détester par elle si je peux pas t'embrasser quand je veux, tu m'expliques ? » lui chuchota Sirius, agacé.

Après le dîner, Kay Stevenson passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et trouva sa salle commune pleine à craquer de Gryffondors. Liana était assise à une table, occupée à faire ses devoirs avec Lily et Mary. Sur un des canapés, James, Sirius et Lyra étaient plongés dans leur conversation, et la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement des regards à ses deux meilleures amies qui lui manquaient atrocement.

Les yeux de Kay se posèrent sur le couple, sur la main de Sirius posée sur la cuisse de Lyra et entrelacée aux doigts de cette dernière. « C'est vrai alors, ce qu'on raconte... » murmura-t-elle.

_Give other people hell, It's what they expect from you too _(1)

Elle se dirigea vers Liana et jeta sur sa table un sachet en tissu gris contenant haschich, filtres et feuilles. Liana regarda le sachet puis son ancienne amie avec étonnement, mais la septième année ne prit pas le temps de répondre à ses questions télépathiques. Elle marcha d'un pas assuré vers le coin des canapés, attrapa un coussin au passage et frappa le dos de Lyra avec force en criant « Salope ! »

Tous les Gryffondors présents se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Lyra se leva pour faire face à celle qui l'avait agressé.

- T'es vraiment qu'une salope ! reprit Kay.

- Tu t'y prends d'une drôle de manière pour récupérer Sirius, Stevenson, lâcha Lyra avec flegme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la plus âgée en haussant les sourcils. J'en ai rien à foutre de Sirius ! C'est à Liana que je pense, espèce d'immondice !

Elle brandit de nouveau le coussin pour frapper sa cadette une deuxième fois mais Sirius se mit sur ses pieds et attrapa son poignet pour l'en empêcher. « Kay, tu la frappes encore et c'est à moi que t'auras à faire » La Gryffondor, aux cheveux brins méchés de blond platines et aux paupières colorées de mauves, le regarda avec condescendance.

- Ça ne te concerne pas, Sirius.

- C'est quoi ton problème exactement ? demanda sèchement Lyra à Kay.

- Juste que je me demande comment toi tu arrives à dormir la nuit en sachant ce qu'endure Liana par ta faute. C'est vraiment horrible, ce que tu fais.

- Parce que toi, en sortant avec Sirius l'année dernière, tu l'as rendue heureuse peut-être ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais très bien ! À côté de toi, Carlson, je ne suis rien, tu m'entends ? Elle t'aimait comme une soeur, et toi tu sors avec l'amour de sa vie ? Franchement, tu devrais avoir honte !

_How come you're not ashamed of what you are ? And sorry that you're the one he got ?_

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un te dise à quel point tu es méprisable.

- Lia- _Elle_ me l'a suffisamment dit. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle pense de moi.

La douleur aisément perceptible dans la voix de Lyra n'amadoua en aucune façon Kay Stevenson. « Et bien, tu devrais savoir ce que tous les Gryffondors pensent de toi. Pardon, toute l'école devrais-je dire. Tout le monde te prend pour une garce.

- Tu es bien la seule à me le dire.

- C'est parce que je suis la seule qui a les couilles de le faire ! Enfin quoi, est-ce que je suis la seule vraie Gryffondor ici ? » Kay se tourna vers ses camarades en levant, dans un geste brusque, à moitié les bras vers le plafond « Je suis la seule qui connaît les vraies valeurs de notre maison ? Y'a personne qui se réveille dans cette putain de taule ?! »

_Ain't nobody talking now, Nobody nothing's said, No one's about to shout, Nobody's seeing red_

En effet, aucun des autres Gryffondors présents ne réagirent. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avec des visages perplexes, se demandant s'ils devaient répondre ou non à la provocation de la plus grande garce de leur maison. Liana assistait à la scène sans un mot, sans vraiment croire à ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- Tu te donnes en spectacle pour rien, Kay, fit remarquer Lyra sans pour autant se sentir très fière.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutre, tu peux me dire ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrais avoir honte !

Elle se sauva dans son dortoir sur ses mots, laissant la salle commune plongée dans un silence embarrassant. Il y eut des murmures, puis les conversations reprirent leur cours. Lyra n'eut pas le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à Liana que celle-ci s'était déjà échappée par le passage de la Grosse Dame.

Lorsque Kay se rendit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Liana y était déjà, en train de rouler son joint. Elle s'immobilisa dans son geste de lécher sa feuille sur sa longueur jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse son ancienne amie. Pendant que Liana fit courir ses doigts sur la longueur de son joint pour le fermer, Kay s'assit à même le sol, face à la blonde. Kay déchira le papier d'une de ces cigarettes pour en recueillir le tabac, tout en piochant dans les miettes de haschich que Liana lui avait laissé. Elle roula son propre joint et Liana alluma le sien.

Après en avoir tiré sa première bouffée, elle demanda en fixant la septième année d'un air... nostalgique. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Kay haussa les épaules sans lever les yeux de sa petite affaire.

- Parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse.

- Tu sais que tu as exagéré. Tout le monde ne la prend pas pour une garce » Elle n'avait pris que deux bouffées mais Liana ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue depuis que Lyra et Sirius lui avaient révélé leur relation. Cela avait seulement eu lieu la veille, mais Lyra lui manquait tellement, et elle avait tellement de mal à avaler la potion, que ça semblait durer depuis une éternité.

- Je sais, répondit Kay. Mais personne ne l'admire pour ce qu'elle a fait. C'est juste tellement bizarre, reprit-elle après avoir tiré sa première bouffée. Vous êtes tellement le modèle de l'amitié, et là...

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, mais combien exactement, elles l'ignorèrent. Comme chaque fois qu'elles fumaient, le temps paraissait se rallonger, s'étirer, les secondes devenaient des minutes, les minutes des heures. Il fallait seulement attendre que cette impression passe.

- Et puis, reprit Liana d'une voix pâteuse, tu n'étais pas vraiment la mieux placée pour dire ce genre de choses.

- Bien tu vois, c'est là un truc que j'ai jamais compris, répondit Kay d'un ton plus assuré. Qui est le mieux placé pour critiquer ? Celui qui n'a rien à se reprocher ou au contraire celui qui s'y connait en conneries ? Prenons Carlson, qui a donc commis une immonde saloperie en faisant ce qu'elle t'a fait. Puis moi, je suis une garce, j'ai fait pleins de conneries et de trucs moches, et je continuerais sûrement. Puis prenons par exemple... Alice Gordon, qui n'a rien à se reprocher à ma connaissance. Cette nana est parfaite, je te jure. Qui pourra le mieux juger et critiquer Carlson ? Alice ou moi ?

Liana resta bouche bée « Prenons un autre exemple. Deux mecs et une fille, Jo, Bill et Carrie. Jo est un super bon élève qui travaille tout le temps, Bill n'en fout pas une. Carrie est soudainement flemmarde et ne veut pas faire un devoir. Lequel, entre Jo et Bill, lui fera comprendre qu'elle est une flemmarde et que ce n'est pas bien sans que Carrie ne lui réponde « T'es pas vraiment le mieux placé pour juger » ? Celui qui n'a jamais fait de pause ou celui qui n'a jamais travaillé ? » (3)

Liana n'en revenait pas. Voir Kay Stevenson la défendre et insulter Lyra devant une salle commune remplie de Gryffondor lui avait déjà fait un choc. Maintenant, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à parler langue anglaise avec cette même Kay Stevenson ? Le monde ne tournait décidément pas rond en ce moment.

* * *

><p>Sirius et Peter étaient penchés sur l'une de leur plus grande fierté : la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils avaient passé leur cinquième année à affiner les plans, à retracer chaque pièce et chaque couloir, à la rendre la plus précise possible. Au début de la présente année scolaire, ils pouvaient se vanter d'avoir créé une carte de Poudlard extrêmement fidèle. Ils se targuaient de connaître le château mieux que Rusard lui-même, et selon eux, seuls les fantômes qui le parcouraient depuis des centaines d'années seraient capables d'assimiler sans hésitation leur plan à la version grandeur nature.<p>

La Carte n'avait pas que pour but de guider ses utilisateurs, mais de désigner chaque âme vivante qui se promenait dans l'école, à l'aide d'un petit point et d'une petite étiquette qui donnaient le nom de l'individu. Tout pour ne pas se faire pincer par le corps enseignant lors de leurs vadrouilles maudeuresques. Cet ajout leur avait récemment servi lorsqu'ils avaient pris en filature Isée Moroz lors de ses escapades nocturnes pour Pré-au-Lard. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient trouvé d'autre moyen que de rajouter progressivement eux-mêmes le nom des habitants du château à la mémoire de l'objet magique. Remus et James travaillaient lors de leur temps libre à un sortilège permettant de faire apparaître n'importe quel sorcier sur la carte quand celui-ci se rendait à Poudlard.

Le doigt de Peter était posé sur la carte et suivait un petit point noir qui bougeait rapidement, imité par les yeux de Sirius, penché derrière son ami. La porte de leur dortoir finit par s'ouvrir et le point de James Potter rejoignit ceux de Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin.

Essoufflé, James entra dans son dortoir avec un air triomphant qui se décomposa dès qu'il vit Remus. Le loup-garou était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, son sourire narquois adressé tout particulièrement à James.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais, Lunard, mais tu gagnes toujours. C'est agaçant » James l'entendit rire avec satisfaction. Il s'approcha de la petite table près de la fenêtre et se servit un verre d'eau grâce à la cruche, toujours pleine et fraîche, que disposaient pour eux les elfes de maisons.

- À nous ! s'exclama Peter en se levant promptement.

Remus attrapa la Carte que Peter lui tendit et l'examina un instant. « Vous partez de la Tour Nord, la salle de divination » Sirius et Peter opinèrent du chef et sortirent, après que Sirius ait donné une tape amicale à James sur l'épaule.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de la dispute entre Lyra et Liana, et les choses empiraient entre les deux filles. Afin de changer les idées de Sirius, les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de jouer à leur jeu préféré depuis que la Carte était - presque - au point : qui connaît le mieux Poudlard ? Deux des quatre garçons s'affrontaient et les deux autres s'assuraient, en surveillant la Carte, que personne ne trichait. Les deux joueurs se rendaient ensemble dans un lieu précis du château, puis se séparaient et devaient revenir à leur dortoir en n'utilisant presque seulement des passages secrets. Le premier arrivé gagnait la moitié de la réserve de Chocogrenouilles du perdant - c'était le prix du jour, les prix changeaient en fonction de leurs envies.

Remus partit prendre une douche et chargea James de surveiller les deux autres. Le chemin de la salle de divination jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors était assez long, si bien que ni Sirius ni Peter n'étaient rentrés lorsque Remus sortit de la salle de bain. Le bas de son visage était encore à moitié couvert de mousse blanche et il tenait un rasoir dans sa main droite. Sa lycanthropie l'avait doté d'une pilosité abondante, surtout faciale, qui l'obligeait à se raser au moins deux fois par jour s'il ne voulait pas ressembler à un bûcheron - c'était aussi et surtout pour éviter les soupçons des autres étudiants, paranoïaque comme il était...

- Il s'est passé un truc ce matin, je t'en parle tant que j'y pense, commença Remus.

Sans lever les yeux de la Carte, James émit un « hmmhmm » l'enjoignant à continuer. « Mary est venue me parler.

- MacDonald ? demanda Potter.

- Oui. Elle m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait si elle et toi sortiez ensemble » Remus et Mary avaient été un couple lors de leur quatrième année et s'étaient quittés en très bon termes. La question de la sorcière n'était que simple politesse, son ex en avait bien conscience, mais il appréciait sa délicatesse « J'avais pas remarqué que vous vous étiez rapprochés à ce point »

James haussa les épaules « C'est une fille bien. Non, en fait elle est juste géniale » Il poussa un soupir et Remus devina que sa concentration n'était plus focalisée sur la Carte « Madjo, c'est juste comme ça. Pour rendre Evans jalouse.

- Deux choses, Cornedrue : ça ne marche pas avec Evans. Et-

- Bordel, je les ai perdus ! » s'exclama James. Ses yeux parcoururent à toute vitesse le parchemin étendu devant lui, son index tendu à l'horizontale bougeant dans les mêmes directions que ses pupilles « Voilà Sirius » Son doigt se posa sur le point du Black « Et Peter est dans le passage du Firmament » Il hocha la tête, en accord avec lui-même, puis leva la tête vers Remus en réajustant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez « Excuse-moi, continue.

- Deuxième chose : Mary a complètement craqué sur toi. Evite de faire une connerie, elle le mérite pas.

James hocha de nouveau la tête, une expression songeuse sur ses traits. Ce fut Sirius qui regagna le dortoir en premier. Il éclata de son rire si particulier, qui sonnait comme un aboiement, en brandissant son poing fermé vers le ciel pour célébrer de sa victoire. À peine deux minutes plus tard, un Peter ruisselant de sueur et à bout de souffle franchit le pas de la porte.

Il se plia en deux et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux. Sirius affichait le même sourire suffisant que Remus une demi-heure plus tôt et Lupin regarda Pettigrew légèrement inquiet pour sa santé. Tout en calmant son rythme cardiaque et en avalant de grandes goulées d'air, Peter dardait sur Black un regard qui lançait des éclairs. Il finit par le pointer de son index menaçant.

- Tu as triché ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque mais forte. Je suis sûr que t'as utilisé ton animagus pour aller plus vite dans les passages !

Sirius s'appuya contre le pilier d'un des lits à baldaquins et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec nonchalance. « C'est pas contraire aux règles, mon cher Queudver » Sa remarque médusa Peter, qui devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Peter se releva, sa dignité le forçant à se tenir droit, et ne plaqua même pas sa main sur son point de côté qui le tiraillait pourtant férocement.

- N'empêche que si tu t'étais pas transformé, j'aurais gagné ! asséna-t-il d'une voix boudeuse qui déclencha le rire de ses meilleurs amis.

* * *

><p>- Bonne soirée m'sieur ! clama James en fermant la porte des cachots.<p>

Une fois au calme, il se passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il se mit finalement en marche vers la Grande Salle, à pas de plus en plus rapides, pour deux raisons : son estomac grondant et la crainte que Slughorn - affecteusement surnommé « Slug-la-Limace » par tous les Gryffondors sauf Evans - ne le rappelle pour une dernière corvée. Il avait tant tardé à le libérer de sa retenue que James avait fini par ne plus y croire.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, le reste de Poudlard en était à la moitié du repas. Il chercha ses Maraudeurs des yeux et finit par froncer les sourcils. Remus était sûrement avec Alicia ; Sirius, Peter et Lyra dînaient ensemble ; Liana, Mary, Mei et Nicole étaient à l'autre extrémité de la table ; Lily mangeait seule. Maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, Majdoline lui avait en effet dit qu'elle allait sauter le repas pour pouvoir utiliser le terrain de Quidditch à sa guise ; elle lui avait d'ailleurs proposé de la rejoindre avec un clin d'oeil séducteur...

James coupa court à ses pensées et décida de se dépêcher de prendre place avant que les plats ne disparaissent en cuisine. Instinctivement - malgré les sourires que lui envoyaient Mary depuis son coin - que c'était dur d'être un Maraudeur convoité par tant de jeunes demoiselles - James partit s'asseoir à côté de Lily Evans.

- Pourquoi tu t'isoles ? lui lança-t-il de but en blanc en se servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

Lily secoua sombrement la tête « Déprimée par la dispute entre les deux autres. Envie d'être seule » Ses prunelles émeraudes s'attardèrent un instant sur le Maraudeur et la plâtrée de purée qu'il mit dans son assiette, puis elle réagit enfin « D'où tu penses que je te donne le droit de t'asseoir ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par ses manières de princesse « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, on était dans un pays libre, non ? À moins que Tu-Sais-Qui n'ait changé la donne à l'insu de mon plein grès ? » Il était persuadé d'avoir eu la même conversation avec elle au moins une bonne cinquantaine de fois depuis leur cinquième année. (4)

Tous deux dînèrent en silence, se laissèrent bercer par les bavardages des autres. La journée avait été longue, et si James n'avait pas été si affamé, il se serait immanquablement mis à somnoler. Une voix plus haut perchée que les autres parvint distinctement à leurs oreilles : Cornelia Dobbs, Gryffondor de cinquième année, se plaignait allégremment à ses amis, de son frère semblait-il.

- Déjà qu'à la maison c'est un vrai bâtard, il fait aucun effort à l'école ! Bon il m'évite, c'est déjà ça, il me laisse tranquille. Par contre, il a tellement de copains super mignons et il refuse de me les présenter !

James et Lily échangèrent un regard en coin et un petit sourire complice s'installa sur leurs lèvres. Ils trouvaient leur cadette complètement ridicule, mais ils oubliaient vite qu'ils n'étaient âgés que d'un an de plus et que, côté stupidités, ils n'étaient jamais les derniers...

- Et pour ta soeur ? demanda soudain James.

Lily joua avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette « Laquelle ? » James resta interdit devant sa question. Depuis quand Evans avait-elle plusieurs soeurs ? « Celle qui t'a envoyé cette lettre.

- Ecoute Potter, j'ai pas envie de discuter de n'importe laquelle de mes soeurs » Encore une fois, James fronça les sourcils, persuadé d'avoir manqué un épisode « Parlons d'autres choses. Toi par exemple, comment va la vie ? » Il haussa les épaules.

- Ça va.

- Les cours ?

- Nickel.

- Les amis ?

- Pareil » Il cilla à la pensée de Lyra qui n'allait pas bien du tout, mais ne dit rien.

- La famille ?

- R.A.S.

Lily secoua la tête de gauche à droite, tout de même légèrement amusée « Tu sers vraiment à rien. Et les amours alors ? Sur ce sujet, y'a toujours un truc à dire, normalement. Surtout toi »

Les lèvres de James se tordirent en une moue hésitante. « C'est bizarre de parler de ça avec... toi » Lily pouffa de rire.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'as passé toute l'année dernière à me harceler ?

- Entre autre » Ils échangèrent un regard avant de subitement éclater de rire, à leur plus grande surprise. Puis James passa sa main dans ses cheveux - un geste qu'exécrait Lily mais elle ne dit rien « Alors. Globalement, il y a ces deux filles qui me plaisent.

- Majdoline et Mary ?

_Change la première par ton prénom et tu as vingt sur vingt_, répondit mentalement James, bien qu'il n'étais pas indifférent au charme de la septième année. On était un Maraudeur volage où on ne l'était pas... « Avec Majdo, on s'amuse bien » _Et ça se voit qu'elle sait y faire avec les garçons, ce qui est toujours très attirant chez une fille_.

- Mary... Déjà c'est elle qui est venue me draguer - comme la moitié des filles avec qui je sors tu me diras - mais tellement pas comme les autres filles, tellement d'une manière... Je sais pas trop, termina-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

Décidément, James était toujours aussi éloquent lorsqu'il parlait d'amour. Lily haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça. « Potter, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose de très important pour les relations amoureuses. Si tu aimes deux filles, choisis toujours la deuxième sur laquelle tu as craqué. Parce que si tu aimais vraiment la première, jamais tu ne te serais intéressé à la deuxième » dit-elle avec son ton le plus sage.

C'était une leçon que James n'avait jamais entendu. Qui était de plus pleine de bon sens. Cela faisait de longs mois que James était attiré par Lily - même si elle l'insupportait totalement à certains moments. Remus avait raison, « ça ne marcherait pas » entre eux. Et puis, James se rendit compte que, qu'importe à quel point et depuis combien de temps Lily plaisait à James, il était en chemin tombé sous le charme de Mary. Sans s'en apercevoir jusqu'à maintenant.

C'est tellement plus simple de vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un qui vous veut également...

* * *

><p>Le mystère d'Isée Moroz demeurait entier. En ce jour de février, les Maraudeurs tentaient une mission aussi dangereuse qu'excitante : infiltrer le bureau de leur professeur, fouiller dans ses effets personnels pour obtenir plus de renseignements.<p>

Peter toqua à la porte des appartements de Moroz, puis recula d'un pas, essuya la moiteur de ses mains sur son pantalon et souffla un bon coup. Il était quelqu'un de relativement angoissé de nature, et à cet instant, il aurait souhaité que Remus soit à ses côtés. Pourtant, il avait été décidé que le loup-garou ne prendrait pas part à cette mission. Il craignait que la sorcière ne puisse _ressentir_ son pouvoir de lycanthrope. Pour les trois autres, qui n'assistaient pas aux cours d'Approfondissement Magique et ne réalisaient pas l'étendue du pouvoir de Moroz, cette crainte leur paraissait saugrenue, mais Remus avait été catégorique.

La porte s'ouvrit et Moroz apparut « Tiens, Pettigrew.

- Bonjour Madame.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose...

L'adulte le fit entrer avec un léger sourire bienveillant. « J'allais justement me préparer du thé. Vous en voulez ? » Contrairement à la plupart des autres profs, qui le percevait comme un incapable en cours et un fauteur de trouble, Isée appréciait Pettigrew. Etant au courant pour sa capacité de se transformer en Animagus, elle était certaine que Peter devait jouir de certaines ressources magiques et respectait ses capacités ; de plus, Peter faisait preuve d'une extrême bonne volonté dans sa matière.

Peter accepta son offre et remercia Merlin de l'aubaine parfaite. Isée prit place à son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Tout en faisant venir à elle sa théière et servant deux tasses, elle attendit patiemment que le Maraudeur se jette à l'eau. Le jeune homme faisait exprès de retarder l'échéance, sans oublier de prendre un air particulièrement mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'Isée lui tendit une tasse, leurs doigts se frôlèrent à peine mais Peter se racla la gorge, feignant la gêne. Il plongea son regard dans le liquide doré, puis finit par relever les yeux avec une nervosité parfaitement jouée.

- Je suis amoureux de vous, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

Isée écarquilla les yeux et resta pantoise à cette révélation. Elle ne lui demanda pas de répéter, mais Peter voyait qu'elle ne s'y serait jamais attendue. Il évita son regard et but son thé lentement. Moroz l'étudiait du regard, se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre à cela.

- Vous devez bien comprendre, Pettigrew, que... vos... sentiments » Morgane, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir « ne sont pas légitimes ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer.

- Je sais tout ça, professeur » répondit-il en hochant la tête « Mais les sentiments, l'amour, on ne peut pas le contrôler ! Je veux dire, je pense à vous sans arrêt, et c'est vraiment très dur de se concentrer quand vous faites cours, je fais que vous regarder et j'arrive même pas à prendre des notes » Sa voix s'enflammait au fur et à mesure de ses mots. C'était plutôt le genre de cinéma pour James ou Sirius, malgré tout, en voyant Moroz qui ne savait plus où se mettre, Peter reconnaissait qu'il s'amusait bien.

- Mais enfin, j'ai l'âge d'être votre mère !

- C'est ça être amoureux, c'est vous toute entière que j'aime. Votre âge, votre maturité...

Cette fois, Isée commençait d'être un peu effrayée « Vous devez bien savoir que les relations entre professeur et élèves sont interdites ? » claqua-t-elle avec sévérité.

- Honnêtement, si j'avais eu un infime espoir que mes sentiments pour vous soient réciproques, je vous aurais persuadé que nous pourrions être ensemble sans que personne ne le sache, finit Peter avec un léger sourire et en la dévorant des yeux.

Peter était plutôt bon comédien lorsqu'il s'en donnait vraiment la peine, ce qui était un don inné chez tous les Maraudeurs. C'en fut trop pour Isée, qui se leva brusquement pour fouiller dans quelques papiers - réaction de fuite comme chez une fidèle Serpentarde - tout en lui tournant le dos. Décidément, Merlin était du côté de Peter. Il prit ce qui ressemblait à une minuscule graine dans sa poche et la lâcha avec délicatesse dans la tasse de son professeur. Moroz revint s'asseoir et but une gorgée. Le _fideaciae_, plante magique aux effets laxatifs, légers mais immédiats, s'était déjà dissout dans son thé.

Il profita qu'Isée évitait son regard pour observer autour de lui, une idée précise de ce qu'il cherchait en tête. Lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers elle, elle affichait une mine bienveillante mais sérieuse.

- Soyez attentifs à ce que je vais dire » commença-t-elle en parlant lentement « Vous connaissez le livre moldu Romé et Juliette ? » Peter avait lu plusieurs fois cette pièce mais ne pouvait plus la voir en peinture à présent « Comme eux, il existe des histoires d'amours qui sont impossibles. Vous êtes sûrement quelqu'un de charmant, qui vaut la peine d'être connu, mais je ne peux _pas_ vous aimer, vous comprenez ? Je suis votre professeur, j'ai un quart de siècle de plus que vous, et vous êtes encore un enfant ! Vous avez besoin de découvrir ce qui vous entoure avant de clamer savoir ce qu'est vraiment l'amour, vous me suivez ?

Peter devinait qu'elle allait se lancer dans une autre grande tirade explicative, mais Isée se coupa dans son élan. Elle murmura des excuses et se rendit dans une pièce adjacente à son bureau. Un petit sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du Maraudeur, mais il se leva aussitôt et dégaina sa baguette. Le laxatif ne ferait pas effet longtemps. Il fit le tour de la pièce en examinant minutieusement les placards, tiroirs et autres rangements. Lorsqu'il y en avait un qui retenait son attention - par exemple lorsqu'il était scellé par un sort ou autre - il lançait un _Flambios_ puis cachait la croix taillée dans le bois avec un sort de Caméléon.

Les trois acteurs - à comprendre les Maraudeurs sauf Remus - de cette mission d'infiltration avaient chacun leur rôle propre. James et Sirius devaient fouiller le bureau en l'absence de Moroz. Peter préparait le terrain, et sa préparation était en trois temps : repérer les endroits où James et Sirius devaient chercher, pour qu'ils puissent aller plus vite ; perturber Moroz avec sa fausse déclaration pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop attentive lorsque James et Sirius rentreraient dans le bureau - ils devaient être cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité devant la porte à présent ; et ébranler ses défenses pour essayer de la sonder grâce à ses dons de psychologue.

Comme tous leurs autres plans, celui-là était complètement tiré par les cheveux - mais, selon eux, brillant - et comme la _plupart_ de leurs autres plans, il allait marcher à la perfection.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose que Peter avait réussi à décoder du comportement d'Isée était qu'elle devait sûrement être mère. Par la manière, douce et claire, qu'elle avait eu de lui expliquer son point de vue, tout en insistant sur ce qu'elle disait comme si elle se trouvait face à quelqu'un doté de facultés de compréhension limitées.

Peter l'entendit revenir et reprit sa place. Isée entra dans la pièce, légèrement rougissante - Peter riait mentalement à l'idée qu'un besoin naturel aussi basique puisse la gêner autant. Elle planta néanmoins son regard dans celui de l'étudiant. « C'est l'heure d'aller en cours » dit-elle solennellement. Ils sortirent en silence.

Par souci de crédibilité, pour faire participer ses deux amis invisibles à la farce, et pour empêcher Isée de refermer la porte, Peter en remit une couche « Vous savez, je vous aime vraiment madame » Isée choisit de regarder n'importe où plutôt que dans ses yeux.

- Vous ne voulez pas plutôt tomber amoureux d'une fille de votre âge ? » À ce moment, Marlene McKinnon passa dans le couloir et sourit à Peter « Tenez, comme Miss McKinnon par exemple ! Vous ne la trouvez pas mignonne ? » dit-elle avec désespoir.

Peter sentit son coeur se pincer mais entendit aussi le reniflement de rire de James, sous la cape avec Sirius, tous deux à une vingtaine centimètres d'eux. La porte était restée ouverte et pour leur permettre de se faufiler dans le bureau, Peter prit les mains de son professeur dans les siennes et la tira légèrement vers lui. Si des élèves les observaient, les rumeurs allaient aller bon train...

- Je suis désolée de vous infliger ça, professeur, mais vous êtes la seule qui compte à mes yeux » Allait-il oser embrasser une de ses mains sans la quitter du regard ? Non, il n'était quand même pas suicidaire. D'autant que cette fois, Isée en avait vraiment assez. Elle dégagea violemment ses mains, le griffant légèrement au passage.

- Ecoutez Pettigrew, je veux bien être compatissante, mais il y a des limites. Allez en cours, ordonna-t-il sèchement, et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire.

Peter hocha la tête et fit volte face, un sourire resplendissant sur ses lèvres. Ah tiens, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se marrer de cette manière ! Pas étonnant que James et Sirius adoraient tant faire tourner leurs profs en bourrique. La prochaine fois il essayerait McGonagall, paraîtrait que c'était une victime de choix.

Dès qu'Isée eut fermé la porte et que le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna d'eux, Sirius et James retirèrent la cape et éclatèrent de rire. Ils levèrent leur baguette et murmurèrent « _Revelio _». Les croix de Peter apparurent et les deux amis commencèrent leur part de la mission. Dans les serres de Poudlard, Peter arriva en retard en cours de Botanique. Le professeur Chourave lui demanda si messires Potter et Black allaient daigner venir à son cours - la Botanique était celui que les Maraudeurs séchaient le plus souvent. Peter répondit qu'il l'ignorait et partit s'asseoir à côté de Remus, où il lui fit part de son analyse psychologique.

Il y avait le fait qu'il la soupçonnait d'avoir un ou des enfants. Puis, à la manière dont elle avait réagi à sa déclaration amour, à la fois avec hébétude et comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, Peter en déduisait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir été beaucoup aimée dans sa vie, et également qu'elle refusait l'amour. Comme si, pour elle, l'amour était une faiblesse et n'apportait rien de bon. Quand Remus, surpris mais ayant confiance en son jugement comme toujours, lui demanda une énième fois comment il arrivait à ces conclusions, Peter haussa les épaules. C'était comme ça. Il comprenait les gens.

Plus tard, à l'heure de la pause, James et Sirius retrouvèrent leurs amis. La première chose qu'il leur montrèrent fut la copie d'une photographie. On y voyait Isée Moroz qui tenait par la main un petit garçon à la peau noire, vêtu comme un petit sorcier modèle de Grande-Bretagne, d'environ six ou sept ans.

* * *

><p><em>L'essence de Ch... de Scht... Non, de Schetch... Bordel j'arrive même pas à me relire je déteste les potions j'écris trop mal faudra que je demande à Li-<em>

Lyra fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge avec agacement. _On recommence. L'essence de machin-truc permet de séparer les molécules de l'autre truc noir là, et du coup avec les lois de l'autre taré - ah non celui-là le nom est bien écrit Merlin c'est un miracle - les lois de Zelander on peut quantifier la masse moléculaire - Slug est pas bien dans sa tête, on est pas en ASPIC plus deux ! _

Soudain, une ombre s'installa au-dessus d'elle et lui cacha à moitié la lumière des chandelles des cachots « C'est sur le chapitre douze aujourd'hui » Lyra leva les yeux et vit Sirius, adossé contre le mur qui lui servait à elle-même de dossier, à côté de l'entrée de la salle de potions. Elle devait se casser le cou pour le voir en entier, étant assise à même le sol et lui sur ses pieds.

- Tu te fous de moi ? geint-elle. J'ai complètement sauté le douze, j'étais sûre que c'était sur le treize.

Sirius pouffa d'un rire moqueur « Ça servait à rien, il est même pas fini. Après l'interro, on va continuer le treize » Lyra émit un bruit de désespoir.

- Déjà que j'y comprends rien... Et merde, je me rappelle, le douze c'est les découvertes de Khrouchtchev !

- Mourchtchev, corrigea Sirius. Panique pas, il est super simple ce chapitre.

Lyra le fusilla du regard « Facile à dire pour un surdoué » Sirius la remercia d'une petite courbette agrémentée d'une moue suintant d'arrogance et sa petite-amie leva les yeux au ciel. Avec une exclamation rageuse, elle chercha parmi ses parchemins le début du fameux chapitre douze.

- Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il en passant une tendre main dans ses cheveux, le seul endroit de sa morphologie qu'il pouvait atteindre vu qu'elle était toujours assise par terre. Sans le repousser clairement, elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme si son toucher l'agaçait à la manière d'une mouche tournant autour d'elle. « Ça va ? »

- J'irais mieux si je pensais que j'allais me taper une super note comme toi, mais c'est pas le cas, répliqua-t-elle vertement sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

Sirius fixa le sommet de son crâne, toute envie de tendresse disparue. Il tourna les talons sans un mot, oubliant que leur contrôle débutait bientôt. Si tôt qu'elle sentit qu'il s'éloignait, Lyra abandonna ses notes et suivit son petit-ami des yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec remords.

Le pauvre. Depuis sa dispute avec ses amies, Lyra était complètement sur les nerfs, et tout retombait sur Sirius. Elle était vraiment pénible parfois, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était comment il arrivait encore à la supporter. Bon, ça ne faisait que quelques jours depuis qu'ils étaient devenus officiellement un couple, mais quand même.

- Sirius » l'appela-t-elle en posant ses cours à côté d'elle « Sirius » Il ne répondit toujours pas et continua son chemin, pourtant Lyra jurerait qu'il l'avait entendue « Sirius ! » Elle cria presque cette fois, et se leva impatiemment.

Elle courut jusqu'à lui, l'attrapa par l'épaule, le plaqua contre le mur sans douceur et empoigna son col. Lyra avait l'impression d'être complètement lunatique ces jours-ci, les émotions venaient et repartaient sans qu'elle n'arrive à les contrôler entièrement.

- Tu réponds quand je t'appelle, merde ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Sirius ne dit rien, surpris. C'était tellement inhabituel de la voir s'énerver, de voir ses yeux flamboyer de cette manière. Lyra vit une ébauche de sourire amusé sur les lèvres du Maraudeur et sentit une de ses mains courir sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle le lâcha mais ne recula pas vraiment. « Si tu me sors le coup du 'tu es tellement jolie quand tu es en colère, je ne contrôlerais plus rien » le menaça-t-elle gentiment.

- Tu fais de la Légilimancie ? s'amusa-t-il, parce qu'elle avait en effet deviné juste.

- Je te connais, répondit-elle simplement.

Puis Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire plus de bêtises, mais Lyra sut anticiper. « Tais-toi » et elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sirius gémit de surprise - mais une douce surprise - et la colla à lui en entourant sa taille. Dès que le baiser s'approfondit, Lyra soupira de satisfaction et glissa avec langueur ses mains sur la nuque de son petit-ami.

Le lendemain, Sirius Black se faisait larguer pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

* * *

><p>(1) Les paroles suivantes sont tirées de "Southern Belle" de Elliott Smith. <em>Give other people hell, it's what they expect from you too<em> : Faire chier les autres, c'est aussi ce qu'on attend de toi.  
><em>How come you're not ashamed of what you are ? And sorry that you're the one he got ? : <em>Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu es ? Et que tu ne te sentes pas désolée d'être celle qu'il a choisi ?  
><em>Ain't nobody talking now, Nobody nothing's said, No one's about to shout, Nobody's seeing red :<em> Plus personne ne parle, Personne ne dit rien, Personne n'est sur le point de crier, Personne ne voit rouge.

(2) Dans le chapitre 12, où j'ai parlé d'Alicia Stewart pour la première fois, j'ai dit que son jumeau s'appelait Martin Stewart. Comme y'a déjà un Martin (le type louche du chapitre 15), j'ai changé pour Charles et le chapitre 12 a été modifié également.

(3) Je me pose exactement la même question que Kay, ça fait des années que je ne sais jamais comment utiliser l'expression "t'es pas le mieux placé..."

(4) "A l'insu de mon plein grès" ça ne veut rien dire, je rassure ceux qui ont des doutes. C'est une phrase que mon père dit tout le temps, et j'aime bien l'idée que les personnages disent parfois des choses qui n'ont aucun sens ^^.

_Qui était content de revoir Kay ? Surtout qu'elle gère dans ce chapitre, je l'adore ! Avec son speech _"Y'a personne qui se réveille dans cette putain de taule ?!" _Elle me vend du rêve (ouais je suis l'auteur et je me lance des fleurs, passons)_. _Sinon __vous allez peut-être trouver Peter un peu trop bien dans ce chapitre, un peu trop stylé/doué/malin... C'est un peu mon avis, mais j'aime trop faire un Peter cool que tant pis s'il est OOC. Pour Remus, Sirius et James y'a quand même un certain schéma indépendant de ma volonté à respecter, alors que Peter, soit on le fait minable et misérable, soit non et là on a une liberté complète, alors je m'éclate. Et sinon oui, je fais partie de cette grande communauté que forment les auteurs sadiques ^^. _

_J'espère vous dire à dans pas trop longtemps pour la suite mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions. Et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

**Helizia Black **: Merci pour ta review ! Alors Sirius et Lily se détestent et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi... Imagine les comme deux personnes qui se ressemblent beaucoup, sans avoir vraiment de points communs, et également énormément têtus et redoublant toujours d'imagination pour se faire de mauvais coups. Ensuite en première année Sirius s'en est pris à Rogue qui était toujours le meilleur ami de Lily à l'époque. Sirius s'en est pris plein la gueule par Lily et depuis ça n'arrête pas ^^ Ils sont tous les deux trop immatures pour passer l'éponge. Stupide hein ? Mais t'inquiète, une fois qu'ils auront leurs ASPICs ils deviendront progressivement les meilleurs amis du monde comme l'a prévu Rowling, tu verras.

**loudee** : Merci pour ta review ! Je comprends tout à fait que Sirius et Lyra t'aient dégoûté pour le chapitre 15, c'était pas super pour Liana et Lily ce qu'ils ont fait... C'est la vie !

**PandaBruti** : Oooooh tu as pleuré ? C'est trop chou :D. Y'a plus de Maraudeurs dans ce chapitre tu trouves pas ? Alors c'est prévu que je fasse un Post-Poudlard oui, censé suivre le canon. J'ai également déjà prévu une raison qui fait qu'on ne parle pas de Lyra et Liana dans les livres de JKR, une raison complètement tirée par les cheveux par contre. J'ai raté JKR aux JO ! J'ai vu Shaka Ponk à un mini concert d'environ 45 minutes en été 2011 et ils déchirent, y'a une énergie de dingue, ils partagent de vraies émotions de dingues avec leur public, ils sont à fonds, les chansons sont géniales, c'est un moment à la fois génial, magique et extraordinaire. Tu vas t'éclater ! Si t'es curieuse tu peux aller sur le site tvshakaponk, le groupe y met depuis 2009 des petites vidéos de leurs concerts et de leur vie dans les coulisses et autour du concert. Merci pour ta review !

**Anonyme** : Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour updater. Merci beaucoup !

**celkiveutlasuite** : Ca me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise :) Sirius et Liana, tu peux toujours garder espoir mais ça serait du gâchis, je ne dis que ça ^^. Merci pour ta review !


	17. The messiah is my sister

Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire, pas à cause de ce qu'il contient mais par rapport à moi. Il y avait des moments où j'étais pas du tout inspirée ni motivée, d'autres où je l'étais carrément, du coup la progression était très inégale. Je ne saurais expliquer à quel point c'est dur d'écrire un chapitre quand on reconnaît à peine ce qu'on a écrit avant parce qu'on l'a écrit y'a longtemps (chais pas si c'est très clair). Bref il est ENFIN fini, une bonne chose de faite. Et très long, ce qui devrait excuser un peu ma longue absence à vos yeux :).

Sinon, que vous dire... Ah oui **BONNE ANNEE **! Ces vacances sont passées trop vite c'est dingue. Pour raconter ma vie de ces derniers mois, j'ai enfin vu SHAKA PONK dans une vraie salle de concert en novembre :D laissez-moi vous dire que c'était les deux heures les plus intenses physiquement de ma vie. J'en suis ressorti avec plus ni de poumons, ni de voix, des courbatures partout à force de sauter non stop et trempée de sueur comme si je m'étais baignée ^^. C'était juste trop génial. Quoi d'autre j'ai arrêté de fumer et ce fut très très dur... Mais je suis fière de moi. Et j'ai mes partiels dans deux semaines, ça ça me réjouit beaucoup moins ^^ MAIS, chaque fois que je suis obligée de réviser pour des exams, ça me donne toujours envie d'écrire et j'en ai profité pour finir ce chapitre ;) comme quoi... Et j'ai vu **The Hobbit** que j'ai adoré, en bonne fan de l'univers de Tolkien que je suis (sans avoir lu tous les livres pour être honnête).

Niveau fic, j'ai découvert l'auteur **I-AM-CHUCK-BASS**, qui écrit pas mal de UA dans l'univers moldu et de Draco/Hermione. Je vous la surconseille vraiment, et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple, ces UA sont tellement UA qu'on pourrait presque lire des histoires avec ses personnages originaux à elle. J'ai lu d'elle Le Contrat, en progression, qui est super de chez super, et **Nine**, terminée. Alors Nine c'est la **meilleure** fic que j'ai lu depuis presque un an. S'il y a bien une fic que je vous conseille aujourd'hui c'est celle-là.

**Playlist** : The Stone Roses - _Love Spreads_ (titre du chapitre, je suis d'ailleurs allée voir ce groupe en concert le 25 juin ! C'est un vieux groupe qui s'était reformé, j'étais fan de chez fan à une époque, et le concert était génial) ; The Doors - _The Crystal Ship_ (présente dans le chapitre) ; Stand High Patrol - _Brest Bay_ ; Marillion _- Grendel - Incubus - The Web - The Party_ (je les vois en concert fin janvier !) ; Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - _Red Eyes and Tears _- _Aya_ (re-découverte et écoutage en boucle pendant un temps) ; Deep Purple - _Child On Time_ (un classique) ; Joe Satriani - _The Traveler_ (chanson de l'adolescence enfin retrouvée en 2012) ; My Chemical Romance - _My Way Home Is Through You_ (écoutée en boucle de chez boucle pendant ces vacances et la lecture de Nine).

(Je fais des notes de plus en plus longues, simplement pour le plaisir de raconter ma vie. La plupart des lecteurs s'en fichent complètement je pense... Si ça intéresse certains d'entre vous ben ça me fait plaisir. Je pourrais ne pas raconter tout ça, mais figurez-vous que quand je repasse vite fait sur mes anciens chapitres publiés, j'aime bien me souvenir ce qu'il se passait un peu dans ma vie à l'époque, comme une sorte de journal intime on pourrait dire.)

Et puis bien sûr je vous remercie vous, lecteurs et revieweurs, qui illuminez mon quotidien à chacun de vos messages, et pour ceux qui ne laissent pas de traces je sais que vous êtes quand même là et je vous remercie ;). Merci à : **Caramelise**, **Rose d'Epine**, **skelta**, **Clockwood**, **PandaBruti**, **Lyne Stevens**, **Fraize00**, **LaSilvana**, **Zod'a Quatique**, **La couleur du ciel/Akiko** et **miss-sawyer**. Les RAR aux anonymes sont à la fin du chapitre.

Avant de vous laisser (désolée) je voulais juste rétablir quelque chose par rapport au **chapitre 15**, **quand Sirius lit devant tout le monde la lettre pleine de haine que Pétunia a envoyé à Lily**. Vous avez été nombreux à dire que, pour autant, quand Sirius a reçu une lettre disant qu'Andromeda avait été blessée en 5e année, Lily avait finit par enlever son sort d'aveuglement, alors que Sirius a été jusqu'au bout. Je me trompe peut-être, mais vous semblez sous-entendre que Sirius a été pire que Lily (pas très français tout ça). Alors je voulais vous dire ce que moi je pensais de tout ça, en reprenant ce que j'ai écrit dans une RAR à miss-sawyer : Sirius a comparé le fait que Lily a laissé son aveuglement quand il a reçu sa lettre pour Andromeda avec l'humiliation qu'il lui a fait subir quand elle a reçu la lettre de Pétunia. Les deux méfaits sont comparables, mais pas les deux situations : si Sirius et James n'avaient pas engueulé Lily pour qu'elle dés-aveugle Sirius, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait et aurait continué de le narguer. Alors que quand Sirius lit la lettre de Pétunia, personne ne la défend (là ça craint de la part de Liana et Lyra, elles qui se vantent d'être de si bonnes amies, mais c'est ma faute j'avais aucune idée de comment écrire ça) et Lily est trop choquée et bouleversée par la lettre de Pétunia pour se défendre elle-même. Si Lily était sorti de son hébétude et s'était défendu contre Sirius comme elle sait si bien le faire, il n'aurait pas été au bout de son truc et peut-être aurait-il reconnu qu'il était allé trop loin. Bref... Toute cette explication simplement pour faire comprendre qu'il n'y en a pas un plus gentil que l'autre. Après Sirius est un Maraudeur et un Black, il est un peu plus coriace quand même, c'est vrai... Mais dans leurs sentiments, ils se détestent autant l'un que l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**17.**** The messiah is my sister, ain't no kiddin' man she's my queen**

* * *

><p><em>Petites, Pétunia et moi n'étions pas les enfants les plus adorables du monde. Nous étions des petites filles gâtées sans arrêt à la recherche d'affection et d'attention. Notre famille était une famille unie, nous nous aimions tous les uns les autres à parts égales. Mais il y avait cette compétition entre nous deux, cette dispute pour l'attention de nos parents. Les années passèrent, la magie nous sépara et la compétition persistait, mais la donne changea : c'était à celle que les parents aimeraient et soutiendraient le plus. Ce jeu très malsain et accéléra la dégradation de notre relation fraternelle - si fraternité il y avait encore entre nous. <em>

_À Poudlard, je grandis, mûrit, devint peu à peu l'ébauche de la femme adulte que je serais plus tard. Malgré ça, mon besoin d'attention restait un trait de ma personnalité qui parfois revenait à la surface. Vous devinerez aisément avec qui ce phénomène se produisait... C'était bien simple, les affrontements entre James et moi lorsqu'on avait quinze, seize ans, étaient de puériles chamailleries. Peter aurait dit qu'il faisait ressortir la gamine insupportable que j'avais été - il le fallait bien, pour rester au niveau de l'éternel gamin que lui restait._

_Et quand Potter a passé l'éponge... Et bien, il _fallait_ à tout prix qu'il fasse attention à moi, comme avant. _

Un sorcier sang-mêlé, sa femme née-moldue et leurs trois enfants avaient été assassinés la veille au soir. Une famille de plus. Un autre meurtre. La Marque des Ténèbres irradiait une nouvelle fois de sa lugubre lumière verte au-dessus d'un toit de Bristol. Le visage sombre, Lily termina l'article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et ses yeux se posèrent sur le nom du journaliste. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, mais se demandait comment cet homme pouvait encore tenir bon alors que sa vie se résumait à mettre sur papier de macabres nouvelles, à écrire la terreur, les nouvelles prouesses de Lord Voldemort, à écrire la mort de tant de leurs semblables.

- Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ cherche, bon sang, soupira-t-elle en laissant le journal de côté.

- On le sait, ça, Lily, répondit Mei Ming Yue Zhao à ses côtés d'une voix morne. Eliminer la race impure.

Evans promena son regard sur le reste de la Grande Salle, cherchant parmi les élèves qui petit-déjeunaient celui ou celle qui pleurerait, celui ou celle qui était relié à cette famille massacrée. Puis elle la vit, cette petite brune - elle était quoi, en première, deuxième année ? si jeune - qui venait de se lever de la table des Serdaigles, les larmes dévalant ses joues aussi vite qu'elle s'échappait de la Grande Salle.

Lily cligna des paupières pour refouler les larmes qui lui venaient à elle aussi « Oui, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça va lui apporter ? » Elle tourna son visage pour regarder celui de son amie chinoise.

- Ça, tu peux le deviner aussi. Vivre dans un monde pur, parfait, complètement dépourvu des parasites responsables de tout ce qui ne va pas dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Je sais pas si t'arrives à voir le cercle vicieux dans tout ça.

Lily fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Nicole Wheeler assise en face. Mei avait parlé trop vite pour que Lily puisse décortiquer la phrase et comprendre exactement à quel cercle vicieux elle pensait, mais elle voyait l'idée générale. « Désolée » lâcha Mei du bout des lèvres « Depuis que Dan a perdu sa petite cousine, il... Il a une manière très étrange de faire son deuil » Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles, vers Daniel Monroe qui effectivement avait un visage encore plus lugubre que celui de sa petite-amie Mei.

La brune releva la tête qu'elle gardait baissée depuis que les hiboux étaient venus distribuer la _Gazette _et adressa un mince sourire à Nicole, sa meilleure amie. Soudain, elle planta avec rage sa fourchette dans sa pile de pancakes « Enfoirés de Mangemorts ». Elle lâcha sa fourchette et sa main trembla. Lily l'attrapa et serra avec force les doigts de son amie.

À sa gauche, Liana Harper les écoutait à moitié et regardait vaguement sa jeune sœur Valery et son petit-ami. Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle d'amour et ne prêtait pas attention au reste. Liana les observait avec un drôle d'air. Lily se mit à chercher une abondante chevelure noire à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors. Si elle se levait et plissait les yeux pour mieux voir, elle pouvait voir que la _Gazette_ était ouverte devant Lyra Carlson. Et Lyra pleurait.

Elle sanglotait avec une infinie discrétion, comme elle savait si bien le faire, de sorte que personne à part Lily n'avait remarqué l'état de la Gryffondor. Du côté des Maraudeurs, Black discutait avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était. Les regards furtifs que lançait Sirius à son ex échappèrent à Lily. Sans lâcher Lyra des yeux sur sa droite, elle attrapa à l'aveuglette le bras de Liana et la tira vers elle. « Regarde.

- Quoi ? » Il lui fallut seulement une demi-seconde pour repérer à son tour Lyra. Puisque Liana ne faisait aucune remarque sur les pleurs de leur meilleure amie - ancienne ou non, elle n'était plus sûre - Lily la secoua une nouvelle fois par le bras.

- Elle pleure.

- Elle lit la _Gazette_, tu vois bien. Des gens sont morts. Si elle veut pleurer, laisse-la exprimer sa tristesse.

Lily secoua la tête « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas que ça » La veille au matin, Lyra avait rompu avec Sirius. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard à l'heure du déjeuner. Très vite, Lyra avait pris son courage à deux mains et était venue les voir, Liana et elle. Elle avait même préparé un morceau au violoncelle. Lily ne connaissait pas le morceau, mais c'était tout à fait le genre de musique que Liana aimait beaucoup. Ça ne suffit pas à les réconcilier.

Liana comprit tout de suite ce que son amie voulait dire « Ça ne change rien.

- Regarde la, elle est misérable.

- Elle a eu un moment de lucidité hier, elle a enfin compris qui elle était censée choisir depuis le début. Sauf qu'elle a été assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse de lui quand même. Elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Lyra avait séché ses larmes, mais la vision de Lily changea, et elle pouvait voir à quel point l'état de son amie s'était dégradée depuis leur dispute. Lily avait du mal à avaler ce que Lyra avait fait à Liana, mais elle allait tellement mal... Ses yeux verts quittèrent sa meilleure amie pour se poser sur l'autre.

- Ecoute, je dis pas que ce que Lyra a fait est bien, mais...

Liana eut un rire étranglé « C'est un euphémisme ! Elle a été complètement conne, et non loyale, et cruelle ! Elle savait aussi bien que toi et moi qu'il m'avait fait souffrir, que ça me brisait le cœur quand d'autres filles s'approchaient de lui, que-

- Elle a fait une énorme erreur de jugement, c'est clair. Mais elle a réparé cette erreur, elle s'est excusée.

- C'est pas parce qu'elle a rompu que je vais passer l'éponge, c'est trop facile !

Lily finit par agripper de nouveau le bras de Liana, avec beaucoup plus de fermeté et de force. Ses ongles rentrèrent dans sa peau et Liana grimaça. Pendant toute leur discussion, la blonde avait refusé de croiser le regard de la rouquine, mais elle voyait à présent cette dernière la fusiller d'un regard enflammé.

- Regarde la. Elle est en train de tomber en _dépression_, dit-elle en insistant sur son dernier mot, détachant chaque syllabe. Elle n'a rien voulu de tout ça, mais ça la fait vraiment souffrir. Lyra va mal, tu m'entends ? Et tout ce que tu fais c'est l'enfoncer, lui faire plus mal encore. Tu parles de cruauté, toi tu la distribues gratuitement. C'est hors de question que j'accepte ça. T'es en colère, tu te sens trahie, je conçois. Par contre, je refuse de croire que ça ne te fais rien de la voir dans un état pareil.

Elle la relâcha « Regarde la _bien_. Mets-toi à sa place. Essaye de comprendre comment elle, elle se sent. T'as intérêt après à ne plus avoir le même discours » termina Lily avec irritation, puis elle se leva en trombe. Liana la suivit des yeux, la vit s'asseoir à côté de Lyra, poser une main sur la sienne, lui parler avec douceur, et enfin la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Lyra regarda sa montre. D'après James, Sirius devrait déjà être sorti de sa retenue avec McGonagall. Elle l'attendait au détour d'un couloir qu'elle était sûre qu'il emprunterait pour rejoindre la Tour des Gryffondors. Elle entendit finalement des pas et vit l'ombre du jeune homme se projeter contre les murs du château. Puis Sirius apparut dans son champ de vision. À la manière dont il se figea, elle comprit qu'il l'avait reconnue même dans l'obscurité de cette fin de soirée.<p>

- Salut, dit-elle simplement en souriant maladroitement.

Le visage de Sirius ne se détendit pas et il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. « Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? » Il la détaillait du regard et Lyra espéra qu'elle avait moins cet air pathétique qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait juste eu envie de le voir. Elle fit un pas vers lui, ouvrit la bouche, la referma quand il haussa un sourcil méfiant. Sirius cachait son ressentiment - elle l'avait tout de même plaqué - derrière un masque impénétrable digne d'un Black.

La main de Lyra se haussa à hauteur du visage du Maraudeur comme si elle avait été prise d'une volonté propre. Elle se posa sur sa nuque et ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur la bouche de Sirius. Elle se sentit infiniment mieux quand elle sentit son corps se coller à celui de son ex petit-ami depuis moins de quarante-huit heures.

Sirius aurait voulu l'engueuler parce qu'elle l'embrassait de tout son soûl alors que c'était elle qui l'avait quitté. Il aurait voulu lui hurler que ce qu'elle lui faisait était dégueulasse, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Pourtant il venait de retrouver cette agréable chaleur qui s'insinuait dans ses entrailles et s'aperçut que, curieusement, elle lui avait manqué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, toucher ses joues, ses cheveux, ses reins, respirer son odeur à plein poumons. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, se laissèrent glisser dans la délectation. Puis Sirius l'entendit renifler, et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières et vit des larmes couler de ses yeux gris et bleus, il sentit qu'on venait de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac.

Il traîna une Lyra sanglotante par la main jusqu'à leur chambre secrète. Il l'assit sur une chaise, s'accroupit face à elle et posa une main sur ses joues. Il embrassa ses pommettes pour recueillir ses larmes, puis ses lèvres avec douceur, mais elle le repoussa.

- Je peux pas » murmura-t-elle « Elle me déteste toujours autant » Sirius l'observa s'allonger sur le lit telle l'épave épuisée qu'elle était réellement. Il peinait à la comprendre. Le comportement de Lyra était tellement erratique et disproportionné. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait tout fait pour se faire pardonner et n'aurait jamais lâché l'affaire, il aurait voulu trouver une solution. Mais c'était comme si elle allait si mal qu'elle n'avait même plus la force d'essayer. Elle abandonnait malgré elle. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une Gryffondor.

Etait-il possible qu'elle ne soit entière que lorsqu'elle était en harmonie avec Lily et Liana ? Parce qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu une partie d'elle. Alors que Liana et Evans étaient bien vivantes, dans le même château qu'elle, à seulement quelques couloirs.

Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa ses cheveux « J'ai du mal à comprendre que tu te rendes malade à ce point » Elle posa ses yeux sur lui.

Elle renifla et parla d'une voix éraillée « Ça m'étonnerait que tu comprennes vraiment un jour, Sirius. Lily et Liana sont les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, plus que mon propre père. Je donnerai ma vie pour elles. Si jamais elles mourraient » Elle se hissa sur un coude et tapota la table de chevet en bois avec les phalanges de son poing serré - vieille superstition moldue que connaissait également Sirius « Je supporterais pas de vivre sans elle.

- Tu te suiciderais, quoi.

Lyra, qui jusque là avait évité son regard, le vrilla de ses prunelles bleues métalliques. N'était-ce que de la provocation ? Non, elle n'osait juste pas acquiescer à voix haute, mais Sirius avait visé juste. Dans un monde parallèle, il n'aurait pas été choqué. L'amitié des Maraudeurs était pour lui des plus fusionnelles, mais il y avait décidément quelque chose d'anormal dans ce lien que partageait ses trois camarades. Elles étaient vraiment dépendantes l'une de l'autre, il essayait juste de comprendre à quel point. Mais c'était la réalité, et on parlait de quelqu'un qui prévoyait de prendre sa propre vie.

Sirius avait une opinion radicale sur le suicide. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment on pouvait l'envisager. C'était lâche, pathétique et stupide. Selon lui, il fallait être plus fort que la mort, parce que la peur de mourir était basiquement la plus grande faiblesse de l'être humain, et qu'on devait toujours tenter de combattre ses faiblesses. Si la vie déplaisait au point de vouloir en finir, ce n'était pas la mort qui était la solution, mais bien un gros auto-coup de pied au derrière pour se prendre en main et rendre sa vie plus agréable. La mort venait déjà nous chercher des manières les plus sournoises possibles, il considérait que courir dans ses bras grands ouverts était une trahison.

- Pendant toutes ces années avant que j'arrive à Poudlard et que je les rencontre, continua Lyra, il y avait une sorte de vide en moi.

_« __On était... très proches. On se disait presque tout, on s'amusait comme des folles, on s'entendait super bien, on se soutenait. Il y avait des disputes, bien sûr. Mais c'était comme si nous nous étions, en quelques sorte, trouvées... On se comprenait, vraiment, on se complétait. Et puis... il y avait, des fois, ce petit "truc", entre nous. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement, je n'en sais rien, mais ce petit quelque chose, et bien... Il faisait toute la différence. En vérité, c'était comme magique. __» _(1)

- Parfois, j'arrive même à ressentir ce qu'elles ressentent, juste comme ça.

- Et si tu devais choisir entre les deux ?

- Je ne pourrais pas.

- Imagine qu'il y ait, je sais pas, un incendie ou un truc du genre. Et tu ne peux en sauver qu'une seule.

Lyra secoua vivement la tête « Je sauverais les deux » _Ou on mourra toutes les trois ensemble. _Si Lyra avait pris plus de recul, elle se serait rendue compte que ce qu'elle faisait à Sirius était injuste. Jouer avec lui de cette manière, rompre avec lui un jour et lui sauter dessus le lendemain. Entre Sirius et Liana, elle devait faire un choix. Son esprit consistait en un tel bordel qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Sirius commençait à entrevoir cet état de fait.

Instinctivement, il se mit à parler son langage. Dans sa langue de tarée de l'amitié, d'handicapée sentimentale, d'épave sans Liana. « Tout ça est vraiment... Irrationnel, mais, tu sais, si ce que tu dis est vrai, s'il y a vraiment un lien aussi fort entre vous trois, je pense que les choses finiront par s'arranger entre toi et Liana. Elle ne te déteste pas entièrement et elle a besoin de temps. Si elle te haïssait vraiment de toutes ses forces comme tu sembles le penser, ça t'aurait tué sur le coup, tu crois pas ? »

Lyra resta muette et réfléchit à ses paroles, qui ne lui semblaient pas si dépourvues de sens. La main de Sirius caressa son bras. « Mais tu es bien vivante » N'importe quel psychomage aurait beaucoup à dire sur tout ça.

Sirius partit très vite, ne supportant plus cette ambiance insoutenable, reflet de tout ce qu'il y avait de malsain dans ce que ressentait Lyra. Cette dernière n'eut pas la force de le retenir. Elle dormit d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, et rata même ses deux premières heures de cours.

Le lendemain, elle entra dans les cachots du cours de Potion vers les dix heures avec une mine plus sereine que celle qu'elle arborait la veille, sans yeux rouges. Lily la surprit en lui faisant de grands gestes de la main et en lui montrant la place à côté d'elle qu'elle lui avait vraisemblablement gardé. Lorsque sa meilleure amie, qui avait décidé de renouer ses liens avec elle, lui demanda pourquoi elle avait séché les deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie de tantôt, Lyra ne sut que répondre. Elle se sentit mal de lui mentir et d'inventer une histoire d'infirmerie à cause d'une certaine migraine, mais selon elle, si Lily était revenue vers elle, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait rompu avec Sirius. C'était pourquoi Lyra ne se sentait pas de lui avouer ce qui s'était passé entre Sirius et elle la veille.

Le cours commença et Lyra dut se contrôler pour ne pas laisser son regard vagabonder du côté du Maraudeur aux yeux gris. Enfin, Lyra n'était qu'humaine, et elle le vit de loin rire aux éclats avec les Maraudeurs, leur donner de grandes tapes dans le dos, et il prit même Remus dans ses bras. Lyra avait été surprise. Sirius n'était pas tellement dans les démonstrations d'affection publiques, mais elle savait que chacun de ses sentiments étaient forts, qu'il avait cet amour à toute épreuve pour ses amis, et que par moments il ressentait les choses avec tellement d'intensité qu'il explosait s'il ne les exprimait pas.

Après son entrevue avec Lyra, Sirius avait eu un regain d'amour pour la vie. Tandis que Lyra n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, lui préférait embrasser tout ce qu'il y avait de bien autour de lui. Ainsi Sirius réussit à ne pas lancer un seul coup d'oeil à son ex petite-amie de la journée, cette fois pour une question de principe et non plus pour digérer la rupture ou pour compatir à son état de loque. Il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune femme qui avait réussi à - Merlin, que c'était niais - 'toucher son coeur'.

Cerise sur le gâteau, Lyra ne lui adressa pas un seul petit 'merci' pour avoir été là pour elle la veille, lorsqu'elle était au trente-sixième dessous. Il trouva seulement un petit morceau de parchemin glissé entre ses notes de Potions et d'Histoire de la Magie - par notes, il voulait dire ses petits dessins de femmes nues aux formes avantageuses et à son croquis de la prochaine blague pour Servilus.

_Rendez-vous où tu sais à la même heure qu'hier, si tu veux bien. _C'était évidemment _son_ écriture. Avec un soupir énervé, il froissa le parchemin dans son poing. Il eut plus de difficultés à profiter du reste de sa journée comme l'adolescent plein de joie de vivre qu'il s'était décidé à être en se levant le matin même. Le soir, après le dîner, il se trouvait dans son dortoir avec ses amis, allongé sur son lit et se demandant s'il retrouverait Lyra un peu plus tard. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Puis Sirius ferma les yeux. Le souvenir vif des lèvres avides de la jeune fille sur les siennes s'imposa à son esprit, tout comme la pensée de son corps qu'elle pressait contre lui, de ses beaux yeux qu'il aimait encore plus depuis qu'il avait cessé de les associer à ceux d'Andromeda qui lui ressemblaient pourtant beaucoup. La seule chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à revivre, c'était son odeur.

Avec un grognement frustré qui attira la curiosité des trois Maraudeurs, il se leva sans plus attendre et marmonna qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. « Tu veux qu'on vienne ? » lui demanda James, mais Sirius avait déjà claqué la porte sans répondre. Peter fixa la porte fermée en fronçant les sourcils, puis tourna la tête vers James.

- Lyra lui a vraiment retourné la tête, hein ?

James haussa les sourcils et agrandit les yeux le temps d'une seconde, l'air de dire '_Tu m'étonnes mon pote_'. « Et ils ont même pas couché ensemble » rajouta James.

- T'es pas sérieux ?!

Sirius passa dans la salle commune avant de sortir de la Tour des Gryffondors, où il put apprécier du regard les formes appétissantes de Majdoline Peakes qu'on devinait sous sa robe sorcière. Sa vie était nettement plus compliquée depuis le jour où Lyra ne s'était plus contentée d'être une simple camarade pour lui. Si c'était ça, avoir une relation avec une fille, merci bien mais il s'en serait bien passé.

Auparavant, son principal souci était de se renouveler sans cesse pour humilier les Serpentards et provoquer ses professeurs. Sa principale source de joie étaient ses amis et les pleines lunes, ce qui lui suffisait amplement. Pour ce qui était des filles, c'était selon son propre bon vouloir, et il n'avait aucun mal à satisfaire ses besoins masculins quand il le voulait - ce qui n'était pas si fréquent que l'on pouvait s'attendre de sa part.

Et puis il y avait eu Lyra... Au moment où l'acheminement de ses pensées arriva à ce point, les jambes de Sirius l'avaient mené toutes seules à leur chambre secrète et il avait ouvert la porte mécaniquement.

Et puis il y avait Lyra... Debout au milieu de la pièce, elle l'attendait. Ses longs cheveux, soyeux et doux, qu'elle avait visiblement lavé pour leur rendez-vous, embaumaient la pièce avec le parfum de jasmin de son shampoing. C'était tout ce dont il avait eu besoin, d'un aperçu de l'odeur de Lyra, il aurait pu partir, mais Lyra lui sourit. Elle avait ce magnifique sourire qui adoucissait son visage plus détendu que ces derniers jours, et qui illuminait ses yeux. Elle était contente de le voir et elle était belle. Pendant cinq ans, jamais Sirius n'avait trouvé Lyra Carlson jolie, puis les vacances de Noël 1972 avaient eu lieu et beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, sans réaliser que Sirius la fixait à présent d'un regard vague, sans vraiment la voir. Elle était tout près à présent, l'enveloppant de son parfum de jasmin mélangé à sa véritable odeur, celle qui caractérisait réellement Lyra. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa brièvement sa bouche sur la sienne en un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon et l'enlaça.

Il l'entendit respirer profondément et plaça ses mains sur sa taille, sans la serrer contre lui en retour.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Ouais, c'est ça » dit-il sur un ton pincé en se détachant d'elle. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle le voyait prendre ses distances.

- Ecoute Lyra » Il en avait assez de devoir la prendre avec des pincettes « J'ai pas l'intention de revenir à comme on était avant. Une relation secrète, c'est marrant mais ça me branche plus maintenant. Tu as voulu rompre, assume et ne reviens pas là-dessus. Et surtout pas de cette manière, comme si j'étais une sorte d'animal de compagnie à qui ça ne pose aucun problème d'être là quand tu en as envie. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, ok ? Alors... Règle tes affaires avec Liana, fais tout pour te faire pardonner et redeviens heureuse avec tes copines, et puis laisse-moi tranquille »

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, avec une voix posée qui ne masquait cependant ni son ressentiment ni sa lassitude. Les lèvres de Lyra s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise, elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois mais ne répondit rien. Sirius ignorait si son discours lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle ne s'était pas bien conduite avec lui. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il avait un poids de moins sur l'estomac. Il pouvait partir.

Ce qu'il fit. Il était persuadé que c'était la dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cette pièce. Sur le chemin jusqu'à sa tour, il espéra que l'envie de proximité physique, ce désir de la toucher et l'embrasser qui lui prenait parfois, s'évanouirait avec le temps. Si possible, rapidement.

* * *

><p>James était pieds nus, ne portait qu'un pantalon et une chemise grande ouverte sur son torse. Mais James, qui n'était pas de nature très pudique déjà au départ, n'avait aucune honte à se dévoiler ainsi au reste des Gryffondors dans leur salle commune car les parties visibles de son corps étaient entièrement peinturlurées. Il était confortablement assis sur un canapé, légèrement éméché et un énorme sourire heureux aux lèvres. D'une part parce qu'il avait une très agréable conversation avec Mary MacDonald, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus et avec qui il espérait bien conclure rapidement.<p>

D'autre part et surtout parce que son équipe de Quidditch avait remporté leur match contre Serdaigle cette après-midi même, ce qui l'avait plongé dans l'euphorie depuis lors. C'était leur deuxième match de l'année, son deuxième match en tant que capitaine, et ils les avaient tous les deux gagnés. C'était d'ailleurs sous le coup de la joie que ses joueurs avaient décidé de transformer leur capitaine en œuvre d'art humaine. Au vu de l'assortiment de couleurs qui n'avaient rien à faire ensemble et qui ornaient son torse, son visage et ses cheveux, on espérait seulement que les jeunes peintres en herbes se limiteraient au Quidditch.

Comme à chaque victoire - et même parfois lors des défaites, pour se consoler - une fête avait été organisée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sirius et Peter étaient partis chercher plus de provisions dans leur réserve personnelle. Remus, un peu ivre et somnolant à cause de la pleine lune qui aurait lieu le lendemain, était avachi sur un des canapés alors qu'une cinquième année l'assommait par son monologue.

James racontait la fois où Sirius et lui s'étaient fait prendre par Rusard alors qu'ils ensorcelaient la pelouse du terrain de Quidditch pour lui donner une couleur rouge pétante. Attentive à son histoire, Mary riait à perdre haleine, mais son rire cessa froidement lorsque quelqu'un les interrompit.

- On a gagné ! hurla hystériquement Majdoline Peakes en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son capitaine.

La batteuse passa un bras autour des épaules de James et le serra contre elle, ce qui permettait au jeune homme de loucher sur sa poitrine tout en riant. Mary les observait avec un rictus. Elle préféra cacher sa gêne - sa jalousie plutôt - en détournant le regard et en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

À quelques mètres de là, une autre Gryffondor fusillait carrément les deux joueurs de Quidditch de ses yeux verts embrumés par l'alcool. Elle posa brièvement son regard sur Lupin, revint vers Potter, puis Lupin, puis Potter et vit que ce dernier regardait dans sa direction. Sans chercher à contrôler son impulsion, Lily s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Remus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'action fit son petit effet, nombreux étaient ceux qui ne perdirent pas une miette du baiser et qui se donnèrent des coups de coude pour attirer l'attention du voisin.

Une Lily essoufflée finit par libérer les lèvres du Maraudeur sans un regard pour lui. Elle s'échoua à ses côtés sur le canapé, reprit laborieusement une respiration normale - elle avait été particulièrement fougueuse - et s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa main. Remus éclata brusquement d'un rire bruyant. Il changea de position sur le canapé de manière à faire face à James, ce qui tournait son corps également en direction d'Evans à côté de lui, mais étrangement ils étaient tacitement d'accord pour faire comme si l'autre était absent.

Il pointa un doigt sur James sans se départir de son hilarité « Une de plus ! » s'écria-t-il en parlant du pari qu'il avait fait avec James, celui d'embrasser toutes les filles de Gryffondor de sixième année avant la fin de l'année. Majdoline et Mary ne cessaient de fixer Lily de leurs yeux ronds comme des billes. James plissait les siens et se contentait de regarder son ami. Lily refusait de contempler autre chose que le fond de son verre.

- Ça ne compte pas, répliqua James sèchement. Pour que ça compte il ne faut pas d'alcool.

Remus inclina son doigt de la gauche vers la droite pour répondre « non ». « C'est dans le cas où c'est _nous_ qui faisons boire les filles pour les embrasser. Là t'as bien vu que c'est elle qui a abusé de moi » répondit-il avec un grand sourire, toujours sous le choc. Il en oublia même sa petite amie Alicia.

Lily releva la tête et fixa James qui s'obstinait à ne pas lui accorder un coup d'œil. Le calme dans sa voix la surprit, la déçut même. Il n'était pas censé réagir comme ça. N'était-il pas censé se mettre en colère, être jaloux parce qu'elle venait de rouler une pelle monumentale à son meilleur pote ? Ce fut elle qui se mit en colère à la place.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que James décide de croiser le regard vert émeraude de Lily. « C'est à moi que tu parles, Evans ? » Elle changea de position pour prendre la même que celle de Remus, une position d'attaque - le coude appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, une jambe qui pend dans le vide et l'autre repliée sur le sofa devant elle. Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel et finit son verre avec exaspération. Les disputes Potter/Evans ne lui avaient pas manqué.

- Oui je te parle, Potter. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas- » La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand elle vit Potter l'ignorer totalement. Il ne la regardait plus et se leva, prit la main de Mary et l'entraîna jusqu'au coin opposé de la salle commune. Pendant que James la traînait derrière lui, Mary ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à son amie, mais la referma et se contenta de lui adresser un semblant de sourire désolé.

Fulminante, Lily bondit sur ses pieds et sortit en trombe par le portrait de la Grosse Dame en emportant une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Liana se rassit lorsqu'elle vit que Lyra, qui s'était précipitée derrière Lily, avait été la plus rapide. Cependant, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la brune réapparut dans la salle commune avec un air perplexe. Lily l'avait semée à une vitesse impressionnante.

* * *

><p>Les mains de Duncan Inglebee parcouraient avidement son corps. Il pétrit sans douceur ses seins, mais Lily gémit bruyamment de plaisir et non de douleur - elle était dans un de ses moments masochistes. Elle attrapa Duncan par le cou et écrasa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, les mordillant si fort qu'une goutte de sang perla. Le garçon plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de la Gryffondor. Ses doigts passèrent sous sa jupe et caressèrent ses lèvres intimes par-dessus sa culotte.<p>

Lily rejeta sa tête en arrière et se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre la porte en bois, ce qui la fit rire. Elle était tellement ivre qu'elle ne s'inquiéta même pas qu'on puisse l'entendre à l'extérieur du placard à balai, situé de toute manière dans un couloir isolé du château. Duncan retira ses doigts et frotta son entrejambe gonflé de désir contre l'intimité de Lily. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Duncan. C'était comme si elle venait de réaliser sa présence. Elle avait gardé ses paupières fermées depuis qu'il l'avait traînée dans ce placard à balai et depuis, dans son esprit, il n'y avait eu qu'une bouche sur la sienne, des mains sur elle, sans qu'elle n'ait pensé à ce que quelqu'un soit rattaché à cette bouche et ces mains. Quelqu'un qui avait _très _envie d'elle.

Ceci n'était tellement pas réciproque que Lily repoussa le jeune homme sans ménagement. Elle sortit rapidement et faillit s'effondrer sur le sol tant son équilibre était précaire. Un miaulement derrière elle l'enjoignit à se retourner. Miss Teigne la vrillait de ses yeux jaunes donneurs de leçons.

- Et merde, marmonna-t-elle, avant de détaler à toute vitesse.

Si elle parvenait à rentrer dans la Tour des Gryffondors sans se faire choper par Rusard, elle jurait de ne plus jamais boire une goutte d'alcool.

Le lendemain matin, elle jura une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne boirait plus jamais - enfin, elle avait oublié au réveil se l'être déjà promis une première fois - pour une autre raison. Elle souffrait d'une migraine, de nausées et de brûlures à l'estomac terribles. Lily ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle avait bu autant la nuit dernière et c'était plus cela qui l'inquiétait. Elle se rappelait de presque toute la soirée, mais revivait ses souvenirs comme si c'étaient ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Les ravages que l'alcool pouvait entraîner l'effrayèrent.

Elle se jura une troisième fois de ne plus s'enivrer lorsque Nicole lui rappela la manière dont elle avait sauté sur Remus Lupin. Elle évita honteusement son camarade toute la journée - qui n'était pour sa part pas plus perturbé que ça - mais ne pensa pas à éviter une certaine Serdaigle. Alicia Stewart, la petite amie de Remus, lui passa un savon monumental. Elle évita également et avec succès Duncan Inglebee - ce qui n'était pas grâce à elle puisque Duncan avait séché tous ses cours pour rester au lit.

Lorsque Lily réussit enfin à rentrer dans son dortoir, après sa journée très chargée à éviter tout le monde, sa gueule de bois ne s'était en rien améliorée. Elle s'était même empirée. Un éclair de génie lui permit de se rappeler du jour où elle avait couché avec Martin Helstroem et lui avait piqué un petit flacon empli d'une potion anti-gueule de bois. Après avoir retourné toutes ses affaires, elle mit la main sur le petit flacon à la couleur orange qui l'avait surprise. L'impatience remplaça cette fois l'étonnement et Lily avala immédiatement trois gorgées de la potion accompagnées d'un verre d'eau.

Elle remplit ensuite son sac et entreprit de se rendre à la bibliothèque comme l'étudiante studieuse qu'elle était parfois. Sur le chemin, sa migraine et sa nausée disparurent en seulement quelques minutes, ce qui la ravit. Tellement qu'elle pouffa d'un rire euphorique, et c'est là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle se sentait toujours ivre de la veille. Elle fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension, mais la bizarrerie ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle eut la sensation que ses jambes essayaient d'avancer dans du coton, que tous ses membres se mouvaient dans une matière étouffante qui l'empêchait de bouger correctement.

Puis très soudainement la lumière des chandelles du couloir lui fit mal aux yeux. Elle eut beau les plisser, fermer à moitié les paupières, elle ne supportait pas les lumières. Elle bifurqua dans le premier couloir plus sombre qu'elle rencontra. Elle commença à paniquer sérieusement lorsque les contours de ce qu'elle voyait se faisaient plus flous. Lily s'adossa au mur et posa une main sur son cœur, qui battait plus rapidement que la normale. Elle sentit ensuite de minuscules décharges, presque imperceptibles, parcourir son corps. Et finalement, Lily s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>En ce moment précis, James était content. Plus que ça en réalité, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait miner sa bonne humeur. Ses lèvres étaient en train d'apprendre celles d'une autre, et ses mains reposaient sur les flancs d'une jeune fille. Il embrassait Mary MacDonald. Le matin même, il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal de la Saint-Valentin et elle avait accepté.<p>

Elle lui avait ensuite demandé s'il se passait quelque chose entre Majdoline et lui, et il lui avait assuré que non, il n'y avait rien entre eux. Et au final, alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prévu d'amener cela sur le tapis le jour même bien qu'ils voulaient tous deux faire progresser les choses, James et Mary sortaient ensemble. À présent, les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient devant la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque. Mary finit par se détacher de son petit-ami. « Je peux sentir le regard choqué de Pince » murmura-t-elle contre sa joue.

James pouffa de rire et enveloppa la jeune fille de ses bras finement musclés. Il embrassa sa tempe et la laissa finalement partir. Mary fit un signe de la main à James et entra dans le temple de Mrs Pince. Avec un sourire idiot, James tourna les talons et sortit la carte du Maraudeur.

Deux bonnes heures le séparaient du couvre-feu et il ne transgressait aucunes règles, mais, quand elle était en sa possession, il avait ce réflexe de sortir la carte dès qu'il était seul. Il la balaya du regard en partant de l'endroit où il était, et vit qu'à quelques couloirs de sa position se trouvait Lily Evans. Le point de sa camarade était immobile, elle attendait sûrement quelqu'un. Son regard continua de se déplacer sur la carte tandis que ses jambes le menaient de manière mécanique à sa salle commune.

La pleine lune avait lieu le soir-même. James accompagna Remus à l'infirmerie, où le loup-garou prendrait les potions qui permettaient de rendre sa transformation légèrement moins douloureuse et le loup un peu moins agité. Puis Mrs Pomfresh elle-même accompagnerait Remus à la Cabane Hurlante, comme tous les mois. Comme tous les mois depuis leur cinquième année, James, Sirius et Peter rejoindraient leur meilleur ami et passeraient la pleine lune en sa compagnie sous leur forme d'Animagus.

Le couvre-feu était cette fois passé. James contemplait par la fenêtre la lune qui brillait dans toute sa ronde splendeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et dit aux deux autres qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'y aller. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et regarda la carte. Il s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils.

- Un problème ? lui demanda Sirius.

- Quelque chose cloche, marmonna Potter sans quitter la carte des yeux.

Peter se pencha derrière lui pour regarder l'objet magique à son tour. James posa son doigt sur un point situé à quelques couloirs de la bibliothèque. « Il y a deux heures et demi Evans était déjà là. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis » Peter hocha la tête, insinuant qu'il trouvait également cela étrange.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de cette pouffiasse ?

- C'est bon Sirius, on a compris » s'énerva James. Il posa la carte sur le lit « Partez devant, je vous rejoins. Je vais juste la voir vite fait » Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit dans la seconde.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Lily allongée sur le sol dans une position des plus inconfortables. « Evans ! » l'appela-t-il avec inquiétude, avant de s'agenouiller près d'elle et de la secouer par l'épaule.

Aucune réaction. Il posa deux doigts sur son cou ; le pouls qui pulsait dans sa carotide était faible. Il ouvrit ses paupières pour voir ses pupilles immobiles, mais ignora pourquoi il faisait ça - il avait déjà vu quelqu'un observer les pupilles d'un joueur de Quidditch qui était tombé de son balai et qui ne réagissait plus aux stimuli, mais ne se souvenait plus en quoi ceci pouvait l'aider. De plus en plus indécis, il balaya le corps de la jeune fille du regard pour chercher une tache de sang ou n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait rien. Il se plia en deux et écouter sa faible respiration l'inquiéta encore plus.

James décolla son oreille de la bouche de Lily au moment où son souffle s'accéléra légèrement. Les paupières de la jeune fille papillonnèrent alors qu'il s'était déplacé pour voir sur la carte du Maraudeur si Liana ou Lyra n'était pas dans les parages malgré le couvre feu. Un gémissement presque inaudible s'échappa des lèvres pâles de la jeune fille et ce ne fut que grâce à son ouïe d'Animagus un peu plus développée que James put l'entendre.

Il tourna sa tête si brusquement vers Lily qu'il entendit son cou craquer. Elle était toujours immobile, ses traits étaient figés dans une expression apathique, ses yeux n'étaient qu'à demi-ouverts et ses lèvres remuaient à peine. James se pencha au-dessus de son visage.

- Lily ? Lily, tu m'entends ? » Une larme de panique s'échappa du coin de son oeil droit et ce fut la seule réaction que Lily fut capable d'avoir. James ignorait ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état mais il craignait de plus en plus que ce fut un maléfice très puissant, peut-être de la magie noire « Qui t'a fait ça ? » Parce qu'il était maintenant certain qu'on l'avait attaquée.

Le bout de ses doigts se posèrent sur la joue blanche de la Gryffondor. Elle fut immédiatement capable de se mouvoir un chouïa, uniquement pour blottir sa joue dans la main de James. Lily ferma les yeux, son visage se détendit et elle poussa un soupir qui n'avait plus rien d'angoissé. « Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie » décréta James en ayant une brève pensée pour Remus qui s'était peut-être déjà transformé.

James se mit accroupi avant de se demander comment il allait pouvoir la déplacer puisqu'elle était incapable de bouger. Il rangea déjà sa baguette dans sa poche ; Moroz leur avait récemment appris qu'il existait des interactions aux conséquences néfastes entre certains sorts de Magie Noire et de Magie Blanche. Puisque James ignorait de quel maléfice il s'agissait et donc avec quel autre sortilège de guérison il pouvait mal interagir, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Il passa une main dans le dos de Lily, l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas lourde et qu'il pouvait parfaitement la porter, il perdit l'équilibre et dut lâcher ses jambes tout en la tenant par l'épaule pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle s'était soudainement mise à trembler dans ses bras et avait pris une sorte d'élan pour se coller à lui, ce qui avait faillit provoquer leur chute. James adossa sa camarade au mur sans être sûr qu'elle puisse tenir sur ses jambes. Elle respirait fort et gardait ses yeux fermés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux vomir ? » supposa James, mais il se trompait. Il posa une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur son épaule car elle peinait encore à rester stable. Il vit ses lèvres bouger et s'approcha d'elle pour entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il crut qu'elle pleurait car il l'entendit gémir et renifler et par réflexe il la prit dans ses bras. Il caressa son dos en lui chuchotant « Chh, ça va aller. Je vais t'emmener voir Mrs Pomfresh »

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il sentit ensuite une langue contre sa peau et de surprise voulut s'éloigner, mais Lily le tint serré contre elle avec une force étonnante vu son état. Elle se mit ensuite à mordiller sa peau tout en chuchotant son prénom entre deux souffles. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour Lily Evans souffler son prénom dans un soupir de... plaisir.

Les doigts de Lily passèrent dans les cheveux de James, elle les empoigna pour qu'il recule la tête. La bouche de la jeune fille se déposa au coin de ses lèvres et elle appuya contre son torse ses formes de femmes. Un énième gémissement de Lily monta jusqu'aux oreilles du garçon - plein d'hormones, rappelons-le - et il ne réussit à reprendre contrôle de lui-même que lorsqu'elle tenta de l'embrasser. Il la repoussa en la tenant plaquée contre le mur et l'observa avec attention. Ses yeux verts brillaient, ses joues étaient rouges, ses vêtements étaient dans tous les sens et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés - il ne devait pas être dans un état très différent. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle adolescente excitée et consentante, mais James savait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, puisqu'elle était dans les vapes encore quelques minutes plus tôt, et puis parce que c'était Lily, et qu'il était James, que c'était eux et que c'était juste pas normal.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, dit-il d'une voix rauque en la regardant dans les yeux tandis qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, mais je t'amène à l'infirmerie et il faut que tu me laisses faire. Ok, Lily ?

Elle passa, il ne sut comment, sa main dans le dos du Maraudeur et caressa son postérieur. Ensuite elle chantonna - ou susurra, au choix - d'une voix tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy « _Before I slip into unconsciousness I'd like to have another kiss_ » (2) C'était comme si chaque parcelle du corps de Lily était attirée par le sien à la manière d'un aimant. James résistait difficilement mais il ne céda pas. Il attrapa sa main baladeuse et serra son poignet avec force. Lily poussa une exclamation de plaisir et non de douleur. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Il commença à marcher vers l'infirmerie en la traînant par la main. Elle parvenait à marcher sans problèmes, surtout parce qu'elle voulait atteindre ce corps d'éphèbe devant elle. Il réussissait à ruser en se servant du vieux tour de l'âne et de la carotte. Une fois arrivés dans le hall du château, Lily se mit à trembler comme si elle avait froid, son visage pâlit et une once de lucidité monta jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de James et les serra, comme une petite fille chercherait du réconfort.

- James, murmura-t-elle et il comprit qu'elle avait passé cet état bizarre d'excitation. James ça va pas, ça va vraiment pas...

Elle s'arrêta et il crut de nouveau qu'elle allait vomir. Mais elle ferma les yeux et porta la main du garçon à son visage, appuyant sa paume contre son front brûlant. « Les jours sont étincelants et remplis de douleur, les rues sont des champs qui ne meurent jamais » (2) chuchota-t-elle mais ses mots n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Puis elle descendit sa main et porta les doigts de James à ses lèvres, enfouit même son index dans sa bouche. James rougit devant ce geste si suggestif et, lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses paupières, ses pupilles étaient dilatées comme il ne l'avait jamais vu chez quelqu'un auparavant.

Il libéra sa main d'un geste brusque, essuya la salive de Lily contre sa robe de sorcier, puis la prit brusquement par le bras et ils terminèrent le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie en courant et sous les roucoulements de Lily Evans. Il l'assit sur un lit, courut frapper un grand coup à la porte du bureau de Pomfresh et disparut avant que l'infirmière n'ait réalisé sa présence. Il devait encore s'occuper d'un loup-garou.

* * *

><p>Après leur nuit pleine de folie avec un lycanthrope, James, Sirius et Peter rejoignirent le château aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Au moment de monter les premiers escaliers pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, James, pourtant rompu de fatigue et des cernes sous les yeux, quitta la cape d'invisibilité et leur dit qu'il montrait se coucher plus tard. Les deux autres n'eurent pas le temps d'insister pour plus d'explications que leur ami prenait le chemin de l'infirmerie.<p>

Une odeur aigre et désagréable lui monta aux narines dès qu'il entra - son odorat était d'autant plus développé qu'il était encore Cornedrue le cerf une demi-heure plus tôt. Lily était assise sur son lit d'hôpital et vomissait dans une bassine posée sur ses genoux. Passant outre son dégoût et s'empêchant de respirer par le nez, James la rejoignit et prit soin de tenir ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé de vider son estomac. Il rangea ensuite la bassine qu'il nettoya d'un _Evanesco_.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle en se rallongeant tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise à son chevet.

Son corps était au moins aussi fatigué que celui de James, sans avoir pourtant fait le même genre d'exercice, mais son esprit l'empêchait de s'endormir. Il marchait à deux cent à l'heure sans raisons. « Je n'ai pas dit à Pomfresh que c'est toi qui m'a amené ici » lui dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle espérait que sa gratitude transperçait son regard parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment le remercier comme il le fallait avec des mots.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais » Lui aussi l'observait, cherchant à déterminer s'il avait enfin la vraie Lily Evans devant lui.

- Tu aurais eu de sacrés ennuis si elle t'avait vu, crois-moi.

Elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton tandis qu'il attendait qu'elle continue « J'ai été droguée contre mon grès. Elle t'aurait pris pour le suspect numéro un.

- Droguée ? s'étonna Potter. J'avais cru à de la Magie Noire.

- Je ne pense pas » Elle connaissait vaguement l'Art Sombre, pas beaucoup cependant « C'était d'origine magique je pense, mais c'était de la drogue » Elle quitta le visage fatigué du Maraudeurs des yeux pour fixer le plafond rosé par les premiers rayons de soleil.

- Tu te souviens de tout ?

- Ça dépend quel passage. Tout le temps où j'étais évanouie, je rêvais d'un papillon d'argent qui bougeait ses ailes à toute vitesse sans bouger d'un centimètre... C'était juste ça mais je le ressentais comme la chose la plus incroyable et magnifique que j'avais jamais vu. C'est pour ça que je pense avoir pris un truc hallucinogène.

Elle se racla sa gorge qui était plus sèche qu'elle n'avait jamais été. C'était son seul organe qu'elle sentait réellement, sinon tout son corps était fait d'une matière lourde et cotonneuse. Elle essayait de ne pas penser au fait que Potter devait la prendre pour une dingue, ni à pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de raconter tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête pendant cette expérience irréelle.

James tendit le bras vers la carafe pleine d'eau et le verre posés sur la table de nuit, certainement pour lui servir un verre car il voyait bien qu'elle avait soif. Pourtant Lily chuchota avec panique « Ne me touche pas ! » en croyant qu'il faisait un geste vers elle. La main du Maraudeur s'immobilisa dans les airs et il ne sut comment réagir. Il ignorait que s'il la touchait, Lily avait peur de lui sauter dessus.

La plupart des effets de cette drogue avaient disparu. Il lui restait la sensation que tout son corps était fait de coton. Elle restait aussi prostrée dans son lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'aux yeux, avec l'impression de se fondre dedans, de n'avoir jamais trouvé un lit aussi confortable de sa vie ; elle pourrait réellement y passer sa vie, et s'y sentait en sécurité également. Et puis il y avait l'effet Potter. Elle reconnaissait que le garçon assis en face de lui était simplement son camarade de classe depuis presque six ans. Mais c'était comme si d'autres traits physiques se superposaient à ceux de de James, le rendant plus âgé et dix fois plus désirable, et Lily mourait d'envie de lui faire l'amour. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une drogue puisse avoir pareils effets.

- Merci, en tout cas » Elle avait enfin réussi à le dire, bien qu'elle aurait voulu faire plus.

- Je t'en prie, dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si tu n'étais pas passé par là » Lily lui sourit comme elle ne lui avait jamais sourit jusqu'à présent. Avec reconnaissance.

- C'est normal.

James tombait de fatigue alors il alla droit au but. « Tu sais qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il avec un sérieux que Lily ne reconnaissait pas chez lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se demandant si elle devait lui répondre. En même temps, elle lui devait bien ça.

- Oui » Il attendit qu'elle continue sur sa lancée, l'interrogea du regard. Cependant elle décida que finalement elle allait garder l'identité de son agresseur - ou en tout cas du suspect qu'elle avait en tête - pour elle. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien James Potter et son obsession à jouer les protecteurs, surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle. Cette fois, elle voulait régler ça seule.

James comprit le message et partit sans plus un mot. Outre sa fatigue, c'était trop étrange pour lui de se trouver seul avec Lily Evans avec ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Bien qu'il avait résisté à ses avances, ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui. À croire que le corps de Lily aurait toujours une emprise sur le sien, pour l'éternité. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui demander si elle se souvenait précisément de lui avoir sauté dessus de cette manière. Autant pour le célèbre courage des Gryffondors.

* * *

><p>Au matin, Mary accueillit son petit-ami à dans la Grande Salle avec un sourire radieux. Sourire qui faiblit en voyant l'air exténué et préoccupé du Maraudeur. Elle fronça carrément les sourcils lorsque James prit le temps de discuter d'un sujet apparemment grave avec Lyra, qui ne prenaient toujours pas ses repas en compagnie de Liana, Mei, Nicole, elle et- tiens, où était passée Lily ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans le dortoir de la nuit... Mary eut un mauvais pressentiment et répondit à peine au baiser distrait que James lui donna lorsqu'il se souvint enfin de son existence.<p>

Le capitaine de Quidditch semblait ne pas être là pour petit-déjeuner ; il se détourna d'elle et discuta à voix basse avec Liana. Les yeux de cette dernière s'agrandirent sous le choc et elle tourna la tête vers les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle entre lesquelles Lyra s'était postée. Mary était perdue. James partageait un secret entre Liana et Lyra qui concernait peut-être Lily, et Lyra les attendait ? Alors que leur dispute était loin d'être réglée ? C'était le monde à l'envers - ou alors quelque chose de vraiment grave...

Mary se pencha en avant, attrapa le bras de son petit-ami et lui demanda avec angoisse « Lily va bien ? » Potter se retourna vers elle et ses sourcils haussés de surprise indiquait qu'il venait de se souvenir qu'Evans était également l'amie de Mary. Il lui murmura en retour « Elle est à l'infirmerie, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, je te raconterai en route » Ils se levèrent, Mary glissa une main dans la sienne et fit un geste à Nicole et Mei pour qu'elles les suivent. Lorsque les cinq Gryffondors atteignirent les portes, Lyra et Liana échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de vite se détourner l'une de l'autre.

Dans l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent Lily entourée de Mrs Pomfresh, McGonagall, Moroz et Dumbledore. Avant que Mrs Pomfresh ne les mette dehors avec son tact habituel, Dumbledore prit la parole « Vous devez tous être inquiets pour votre amie, j'en suis persuadé. Cependant, nous avons encore quelques points à éclaircir avec Mrs Evans et je vous prierai d'attendre à l'extérieur. Nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps » leur assura-t-il avec sa bienveillance habituelle.

Lily était allongée dans son lit, les genoux relevés recouverts d'une couverture car cette position presque pliée en deux atténuait son mal de ventre. Pâle, les traits déformés par la fatigue et son mal, elle n'avait rien pu manger. Elle se fustigea mentalement en se disant que ça avait été bien la peine de prendre une potion _supposée_ être anti-gueule de bois pour être encore plus mal que la veille au matin.

Isée et Dumbledore avaient vérifié qu'aucune Magie Noire n'avaient été utilisées et que sa magie n'avait pas souffert de sa prise involontaire de substance illicite. L'adolescente était couramment en train de les convaincre qu'elle ne se droguait jamais, que c'était la première fois et que _quelqu'un_ l'avait droguée à son insu. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qui - ou refusait de le dire puisqu'elle avait tout de même une idée bien précise - et c'était également pour ça qu'elle avait du mal à les convaincre.

Aux portes de l'infirmerie, les cinq étudiants s'impatientaient. D'autant plus que les quatre filles étaient inquiètes puisqu'elles n'avaient pu s'assurer que Lily était réellement tirée d'affaire. James avait seulement raconté à Lyra et à Liana qu'Evans avait été droguée, sans les détails. Le Maraudeur les quitta d'ailleurs à ce moment-là, marmonnant qu'il devait voir Remus.

Lyra finit par coller son oreille contre la porte. La brune lança ensuite un regard interrogatif à Liana qui n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste par l'idée, quelle qu'elle soit, de son ex meilleure-amie. Carlson fit un mouvement de sourcil, comme pour lui dire qu'il valait mieux que Liana se force. Cette dernière soupira et posa enfin sa main sur le bras nu de Lyra. Les deux meilleures amies de Lily purent ainsi écouter ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. C'était un autre acte magique que les trois filles parvenaient à faire. Avec beaucoup d'entraînement, elles réussissaient à faire beaucoup de choses grâce à un contact physique entre elles et de la concentration, comme écouter aux portes...

_- Les accusations que vous portez sont très graves, Miss Evans. Etes-vous certaine de ce que vous avancez ?_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse orale de Lily, elles supposèrent qu'elle avait seulement hoché la tête. « _Si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit d'autre, coupa Dumbledore, vous savez que ma porte vous est toujours ouverte, Lily _»

McGonagall, Moroz et Dumbledore quittèrent l'infirmerie sur les mots du directeur, permettant aux Gryffondors de rejoindre leur amie. Les quatre filles la bombardèrent aussitôt de questions, ce qui, étrangement, fit naître un faible sourire sur les lèvres de Lily.

- Tu es vraiment sûre que c'était une drogue ? Pas un maléfice ? » demanda Liana avec curiosité. Lily faillit lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de prévoyance et serra la main de son amie dans la sienne. Qui d'autre qu'elle pour poser cette question, bien sûr ?

- Je planais à dix mille, répondit Lily. Et maintenant j'ai comme une affreuse gueule de bois, différente de l'alcool, mais c'est le même genre.

Liana hocha la tête, approuvant la déduction de Lily face à ces symptômes. Grâce à l'expérience de Liana, elles s'y connaissaient un peu dans le domaine « C'était quoi comme drogue ? Euphorisante, hallucinogène, une qui t'endors ? » Lily lui raconta alors le papillon qu'elle avait vu en rêve, sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve bizarre, mais le fait était que Lily ignorait si à ce moment-là elle était réellement endormie ou non.

Elle ne parla pas des _autres_ effets. Elle n'en parlerait qu'à Liana et à Lyra - séparément -, plus tard, lorsque Mary serait absente. Elle ne raconta pas les réactions de son corps lorsqu'on la touchait. Ni des infimes décharges électriques qui parcoururent les parcelles de sa peau qu'on touchait. Ou encore de cette réaction bizarre qu'entraînèrent ces décharges électriques, qui firent que l'endroit de son corps en question se collait à la personne qui l'avait touché. Elle ne décrit pas l'excitation que ce contact provoquait en elle. Elle ne détailla pas le plaisir qu'elle ressentit à sentir les mains de James Potter sur elles. Elle garda sous silence le désir intense de vouloir lui faire l'amour. Elle se confierait plus tard.

Elle ne parla que de son évanouissement et de James qui la retrouva dans les couloirs à une heure tardive. Mary vit dans ce récit l'image d'un héros, et fut comblée d'être l'actuelle petite-amie du héros sus-mentionné. Sauf que Lily raconta son histoire en désignant Potter par son prénom, et avec cette expression inexplicable sur le visage, et cela, seules ses meilleures amies s'en aperçurent.

Les quatre filles étaient assises autour du lit de la convalescente, dessinant un cercle dont elle était le centre. Lily jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh, puis répondit dans un murmure « Martin Helstroem ». Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. De l'incompréhension - _comment ? pourquoi ?_ -, de la perplexité - _qui ça ? _-, de l'ahurissement - _tu sais, celui qui lui a fait une déclaration d'amour et avec qui elle a couché quand Pétunia... - Ah, lui ? Nooooon ! _-, encore une bonne dose d'incertitude - _t'es sûre_ _? Mais comment, et pourquoi ? _-, et enfin, un chaudron bouillonnant de colère - _rah l'ENFOIRE ! l'ENFLURE ! Je vais le-_.

- T'en es vraiment certaine Lil ? demanda Lyra en plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

Elle hocha la tête « J'ai une sorte de... Sentiment qui me dit que c'est lui. Je peux pas trop l'expliquer, et puis... À part lui, je ne vois pas » Lily leur raconta ensuite que la veille, se sentant tellement mal à cause de sa précédente cuite, elle avait bu de la potion anti-gueule de bois. Potion qu'elle avait d'ailleurs volé à Martin Helstroem le jour où ils avaient couché ensemble. Et que tout avait commencé au _moment_ où elle avait pris la potion.

- Ça se tient, commenta Nicole et les autres semblèrent d'accord. En plus t'as pratiquement plus eu de nouvelles de lui non ? Alors qu'il est censé t'aimer ? C'est super louche.

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Lyra. Il t'avait offert ce truc adorable à ton anniversaire ! Tu crois qu'il attend que tu sois celle qui fasse le premier pas ? Quoiqu'après avant-hier soir, il se serait quand même bougé les fesses non ?

- Avant-hier soir ? demanda Mei. Le soir du match ?

- Pas s'il n'est pas au courant » s'amusa Lily en faisant un clin d'œil à Lyra avant de pouffer de rire. Rire lui faisait du bien. Pour une fois que tout Poudlard n'était pas au courant d'avec qui elle avait couché ou failli coucher... « Vous vous souvenez d'à quel point j'avais bu ? J'ai terminé dans un placard avec Duncan Inglebee » avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Le Poufsouffle ?

- Vous avez... ?

- Non » révéla Lily avec soulagement « Non, pour une fois, j'ai su me retenir » Ses quatres amies s'étonnèrent de ses paroles. Lily Evans, sans être une Marie-couche-toi-là ou un autre personnage vulgaire, était plus une fille facile que difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait de garçons et de sexe. C'était la première fois qu'elles l'entendaient se reprocher ses habitudes-là. Ce qui la gênait habituellement était que ses frasques sexuelles soient révélés à toute l'école, comme malheureusement cela était déjà arrivé, hors de son contrôle.

- C'est étrange, fit Nicole, les sourcils froncés. Il était chez les Gryffondors pour la fête du match, mais comment il est entré, c'est un mystère. Il a passé la soirée à te fixer Lily, je crois même qu'il t'a filé discrètement un verre ou deux.

- Et puis Martin et lui sont super potes, je sais pas si tu le savais, dit Mary avec précaution, comme si elle avait peur de l'effet que ses mots pourraient avoir sur Lily.

Une sorte de petite ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit de Lily, comme un petit signal d'alarme qui ne s'était pas manifesté avant. En effet, Lily ignorait que Martin Helstroem et Duncan Inglebee étaient amis. Elle ignorait aussi pourquoi Martin n'avait plus cherché à la contacter depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Elle ignorait également si Duncan était le genre de garçon à vouloir se taper la fille dont un de ses amis était déjà amoureux.

Lily Evans ignorait beaucoup trop de choses. Elle ignorait même si ce qu'elle avait subit la veille était un crime ou un simple mauvais hasard de circonstance - elle ne savait pas si elle avait été intentionnellement ou non droguée par Martin Helstroem, elle ne pouvait donc rien faire pour l'accuser auprès de Dumbledore.

Oui, Lily allait faire sa petite enquête.

* * *

><p>Sirius se réveilla dans la nuit. Il dormait mal et avait le sommeil léger depuis sa rupture avec Lyra. Il refusait d'y voir un quelconque lien, mais le fait était là, cela coïncidait. Le Maraudeur fut réveillé par un petit bruit sec et répétitif : c'était un hibou qui frappait contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. Il se leva et ouvrit à l'animal, frissonnant à cause de la fraîcheur de la chambre comparé à la chaleur de ses draps et du froid hivernal de l'extérieur qui s'immisça sournoisement à l'intérieur. Le volatile lui tendit sa patte à laquelle était accroché un petit paquet rectangulaire.<p>

Il le délivra de son chargement et le hibou s'envola à tire d'aile dans la nuit noire. Sirius ferma la fenêtre aussitôt et partit dans la salle de bain tout en laissant échappé un « Brrrr » frigorifié. Il s'enferma, alluma la lumière et déballa le paquet enveloppé dans du paquet cadeau noir d'encre. Il n'y avait que les mots _Sirius Black_ écrits en élégantes lettres argentées pour indication. C'était un flacon sophistiqué en cristal contenant un liquide d'une douce couleur bleutée. Sirius déboucha le flacon et respira le parfum qui lui plut beaucoup.

S'il avait été en présence d'un autre Maraudeur, celui-ci l'aurait prévenu ; _« Méfie-toi, Sirius, tu ne sais pas qui te l'a envoyé, la Saint-Valentin c'est dans deux jours... »_. Or Sirius était trop ensommeillé pour être méfiant, et Sirius était plutôt coquet pour un garçon, tout comme il appréciait les produits luxueux et les cadeaux. Il se parfuma le cou, se mit deux gouttes derrière les oreilles et partit se rendormir avec satisfaction. Qu'il aimait être adoré de tous, il recevait toujours tout pleins de gentilles marques d'attention... Qui, souvent, lui jouaient des tours.

Le lendemain Lyra marchait dans le couloir des Enchantements. Elle aperçut Sirius posté seul devant la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick. Elle sentit l'anxiété monter en elle et dut prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Le matin-même, elle s'était décidée à reprendre les choses en main, du moins les choses qu'elle espérait encore pouvoir changer.

Elle se dirigea vers son ex petit-ami. « Salut » Celui-ci s'aperçut de sa présence et lui sourit poliment. « Salut Lyra, ça va ? » Cette dernière fut surprise par son ton et son visage détendus, par l'absence totale d'ambiguïté dans sa manière de se tenir face à elle. Cela ne fit que la rendre plus nerveuse.

- Tu es occupé là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu, répondit-il en regardant brièvement la porte à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'attends quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ? insista-t-elle.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il sans méchanceté mais avec une fermeté qui surprit son ex.

Hésitante, Lyra se força à être diplomate « C'est dommage, je suis désolée de te déranger mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire » Sirius s'excusa d'une moue, elle insista de nouveau « Je dois vraiment te parler, c'est important. Je comprends que tu n'en ai pas du tout envie, mais s'il te plaît »

Par respect pour tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Sirius finit par se décoller du mur et la suivit. Lyra leur fit prendre un petit couloir beaucoup moins emprunté que celui où les étudiants avaient la moitié de leurs cours.

- Voilà, je me suis rendue compte que je t'avais mal traité. Je m'en excuse, je suis vraiment désolée, c'était pas bien de ma part et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner » Sirius l'écoutait avec un regard vide, alors qu'elle s'était attendue à une réaction rien qu'avec ses excuses, donc elle continua « Tu sais que Liana me manque - enfin c'est un euphémisme, c'est comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi, bref - mais il n'y a pas que ça »

Il ne réagissait toujours pas « Tu me manques Sirius, tu me manques énormément. Je n'ai pas envie de tirer un trait sur toi, même si ça doit tout changer entre Liana et moi. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui compte, tu as énormément d'importance pour moi aussi » Sa voix tremblait et l'émotion lui nouait la gorge, lui donnant envie de pleurer. Elle détestait exprimer ses émotions à haute voix, la vulnérabilité qu'elle affichait la rendait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Malgré cela, elle se força « Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner d'avoir rompu, de comment je t'ai traité, de tout le reste. Je me suis dit que c'était moi qui devais faire le premier pas pour notre réconciliation, et, bon, je vais aller droit au but » Elle expira un bon coup et sourit à celui qu'elle espérait redeviendrait son petit-ami dans la minute « Tu veux bien être mon cavalier pour le bal de la Saint-Valentin ? »

Sirius n'avait pas quitté son regard bovin et n'avait pas l'air ému par son monologue. Il se racla la gorge et parut franchement gêné.

- Lyra... Désolé mais non. C'était bien sympa avec toi mais c'est fini maintenant. Ecoute, je te laisse, je dois vraiment trouver Lyse là » Et il la planta là dans le couloir, bouche bée.

Elle le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il revint dans le couloir des Enchantements où un brouhaha se faisait entendre, signe que des étudiants venaient de sortir de cours. Cependant Lyra, alors qu'elle se mordait les joues et déglutissait difficilement pour ne pas pleurer, l'entendit distinctement se plaindre à voix haute « Et voilà, je l'ai ratée ! » Puis demander à quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas « Excuse-moi, t'aurais pas vu Lyse par hasard ? » tandis qu'elle cligna des paupières en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Quelle idiote elle faisait.

Lyra retourna dans sa salle commune, les yeux brouillés par des larmes qu'elle peinait à retenir. Elle ne faisait que pleurer ces derniers jours, à cause de Liana, de Sirius, et elle en était tellement fatiguée ! Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans la pièce pleine d'étudiants qui n'avaient pas cours en deuxième heure de l'après-midi. Elle attrapa un livre au hasard posé sur une table, s'affala dans un fauteuil et fit semblant de lire tout en repassant encore et encore dans son esprit ce qui venait de se passer avec Sirius. Lyra ne pouvait pas monter dans son dortoir et se mettre en boule dans son lit, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre, car ses colocataires y étaient sûrement.

Soudain, on aurait dit qu'un éléphant dévalait les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. La salle entière releva les yeux mais ce n'était que James, avec sa légèreté habituelle, qui se précipita vers Remus et Peter assis à une table en criant « Trouvé ! ». Comme les Gryffondors avaient l'habitude des cachotteries des Maraudeurs, ils n'attendirent pas que Potter partage sa trouvaille avec eux et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Seuls Lyra fixait le petit groupe avec tant de force qu'elle s'en fit mal aux yeux.

James montra à ses amis un petit flacon de parfum et un papier cadeau noir marqué des lettres argentées _Sirius Black_. « Ça n'y était pas hier. Je vous parie qu'il l'a reçu dans la nuit et que ce débile mental s'est coquettement parfumé sans se poser de questions.

- À deux jours de la Saint-Valentin... Sirius... soupira Remus en secouant la tête de gauche à droite tandis que Peter plaqua la paume de sa main contre son front.

- Il arrêtait pas de parler de 'Lyse' ce matin, tu crois que c'est Lyse Edgecombe qui lui a envoyé ça ? reprit Pettigrew.

- Peut-être que c'est Elisabeth Delawney, ou Lizzie Fitzpatrick, supposa Lupin.

- Une serpentard et une gamine de douze ans ? Ça m'étonnerait Lunard. Quoique... réfléchit James. Non, Fitzpatrick est trop jeune encore pour avoir l'idée du filtre d'amour. C'est sûrement Edgecombe.

Puis James se demanda pourquoi ses amis avaient cessé de parler et regardait derrière lui. Il se retourna sur sa chaise et vit Lyra, debout, les yeux un peu rougis et l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante. Le Maraudeur se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux avec un visage gêné « Lyra, ça va ma grande ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de lui sourire mais ne parvenant qu'à grimacer. Lyra le fusilla du regard avant que ses yeux glacés ne fixent le flacon posé au centre de la table.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Les Maraudeurs échangèrent des regards incertains sans lui répondre. D'un geste rapide, elle s'empara du parfum, le déboucha et le porta à son nez.

- Ne fais pas ça ! réagit Remus en attrapant son bras pour l'empêcher de sentir le parfum.

- C'est du poison ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

- Le poison de la Saint-Valentin, ricana Peter. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il devant le regard sévère de Remus.

Les yeux de Lyra s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle fut frappée par la compréhension « Un filtre d'amour... » murmura-t-elle en contemplant le flacon. Le regard qu'elle releva vers ses camarades fut encore plus froid que quelques secondes plus tôt « Qui ? » Personne ne voulut lui répondre. Elle finit par fixer Peter qui, elle l'avait deviné, fut le premier à se sentir très mal à l'aise devant son regard intense. Il fut également le premier à craquer.

- Lyse Edgecombe. Peut-être, on n'est pas s-

- Je vais la tuer, balbutia Lyra avant de se retrouver sous l'emprise de la colère. Je vais l'atomiser. Je vais lui arracher la peau et inonder ses blessures de pus de Bulbobulb.

Les Maraudeurs furent choqués par la violence de ses paroles. Puis Lyra se précipita hors de la salle commune sans un mot et en emportant le parfum avec elle.

- Merde, merde, merde, marmonna James entre ses dents tout en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_, murmura-t-il.

Il parcourut la carte des yeux à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur l'étiquette de Lyse Edgecombe. Il courut ensuite à la poursuite de Lyra qu'il vit marcher à grands pas devant lui dans le couloir. « Lyra ! » Elle ne réalisa sa présence que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule. « Elle est dans une salle près de sa salle commune, la troisième porte après le portrait de Boran Le Voyageur »

Lyra lui offrit un sourire léger mais sincère. Il lui restait encore des amis dans cette école. « Merci, James » Elle s'apprêta à continuer son chemin mais le Maraudeur lui parla de nouveau.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet de ce qui allait arriver à Edgecombe.

- Ça, c'est hors de question, claqua Lyra.

Elle tourna les talons et James la suivit quand même « J'ai pas envie que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter » se justifia-t-il.

- J'ai pas besoin de chaperon, asséna-t-elle sèchement.

Le Maraudeur ne cessa de lui lancer de fréquents regards en coin durant le trajet « Ça vous a vraiment rendu dingue, tous les deux » laissa-t-il échapper.

- De quoi tu parles ? se renseigna-t-elle en regardant droit devant elle, serrant convulsivement le flacon dans sa main.

- La rupture. Sirius et toi, vous la digérez pas très bien. Vous avez un comportement... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour chercher le mot juste « irrationnel »

Lyra tiqua. C'était ce que Sirius avait dit, à propos d'elle et de sa manière de réagir face à la perte de Liana ; _« tout ça est vraiment irrationnel »_.Pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas être plus simple de temps en temps ? Elle ne demanda pas à James de préciser sa pensée. Ils terminèrent le chemin en silence. Lyra entra dans la salle que James lui avait indiqué sans frapper à la porte, le Maraudeur sur ses talons. Il s'agissait d'une salle de classe désaffectée où étudiaient sagement Edgecombe et son amie Sasha Vandikovitsk.

- Dégage » ordonna froidement Lyra à Sasha, qui partit sans demander son reste en entendant la menace dans sa voix. Elle ne manqua pas de regarder James de bas en haut avec un air franchement appréciateur. James lui rendit son sourire, oubliant qu'il était casé le temps d'une seconde, puis Sasha sortit pour de bon.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda pendant ce temps Lyse avec inquiétude.

Aussi aimable qu'un Détraqueur, Lyra fonça sur la Poufsouffle et abattit ses mains avec force sur la table. Elle se pencha pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Lyse, qui semblait perdue. Les yeux plissés, la Gryffondor demanda en susurrant entre ses dents « C'est toi qui a offert un cadeau de Saint-Valentin à Sirius Black ? ». Edgecombe fronça les sourcils, regarda James derrière Lyra en quête de réponse.

Le Maraudeur lui montra silencieusement le flacon de parfum. Il l'avait pris des mains de son amie juste avant d'entrer, par peur qu'elle n'ait l'idée de le fracasser sur la tête de la fautive. Edgecombe reconnut immédiatement son cadeau. Une grande variété d'émotions passèrent sur son visage.

- Je- Quoi- Oh... Ah ! Oui... Merde ! balbutia-t-elle, ses yeux passant à toute vitesse de Carlson au flacon.

La Gryffondor pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et l'étudiait du regard, à la manière d'un prédateur qui observe sa proie et se demande s'il doit commencer par lui arracher la tête ou les jambes. « Je suis vraiment désolée ! » s'excusa Lyse aussitôt, sans se rendre compte du danger qu'elle courait. « Déjà il y a une erreur, l'elfe de maison ne devait l'envoyer que ce soir - foutu elfe - et en plus j'avais prévu de le décommander, je te jure ! Mais avec l'exam de Flitwick, tu comprends... » Elle tenta un faible sourire peu convaincant.

- Quel exam de Flitwick ? intervint James.

Lyra se recula légèrement et coupa son ami d'un geste de la main. Elle ne quittait toujours pas Edgecombe des yeux, qui plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche « Et Sirius en a mis sur lui ? Oh Merlin, c'est horrible ! Mon pauvre Sirius... Je veux dire » se reprit-elle, avec presque de la frayeur dans sa voix « Pauvre Sirius tout court, pas « mon » Sirius, hein » Si elle avait pu, elle se serait jetée un sort de Rétrécissement pour se faire toute petite.

Lyra ne disait toujours pas mot et l'impassibilité qu'elle affichait ne permettait pas aux deux autres de savoir si elle était toujours en colère ou pas. Sa colère avait cependant diminué. Lyse Edgecombe ne lui paraissait pas foncièrement mauvaise. Elle avait juste voulu réaliser le rêve de toutes les filles pendues aux lèvres de Sirius, c'est-à-dit se faire accompagner au bal par un Apollon raide dingue de soi. Elle avait simplement commis une erreur. Elle ne voulait pas nuire à son couple.

Couple qui n'existait plus, et ça, Edgecombe papillonna des paupières et son air changea lorsqu'elle s'en souvint « Mais de toute façon, t'es plus avec Sirius, non ? » Et encore une fois, aucune malveillance. Elle ne lui posait pas la question pour espérer être celle qui la remplacerait dans les bras de Sirius, seulement par curiosité.

Lyra ne répondit pas, jaugea une dernière fois sa camarade du regard, puis tourna les talons. Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle avait viré avec une impolitesse certaine Sasha de la pièce. James haussa les épaules avec une expression perplexe pour faire comprendre à Edgecombe qu'il ignorait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Lyra, mais lui dit tout de même avant de partir « T'en fais pas, t'es tirée d'affaire »

En sortant, il tourna la tête des deux côtés pour savoir dans quelle direction était partie son amie. Il reconnut son dos et la rejoignit en quelques pas. « J'ai envie d'être seule » lui dit-elle simplement d'une voix sans émotions. Elle tourna la tête vers lui mais sans le regarder, gardant les yeux baissés et le visage incliné vers le bas « Merci, James ». Il lui tapota amicalement le bras et la quitta.

* * *

><p>Sirius avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long coma éprouvant. C'était comme s'il venait de se réveiller mais somnolait encore et devait batailler de toutes ses forces pour revenir à la réalité. Au moins avait-il cessé de voir flou, c'était déjà ça. Ses pensées étaient toujours embrumées, elles, par contre. Il était assis sur les marches de l'école, fumant une cigarette. Le soleil se couchait et il se demanda vraiment ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de sa journée. C'était le noir total. Il n'en avait aucune idée.<p>

- Ça va mieux ? » entendit-il une voix lui demander. Il leva la tête et ferma un œil pour reconnaître, à travers les rayons du soleil couchant, le visage de Liana, debout devant lui.

- Mieux ? croassa-t-il, ce qui fit rire la blonde, et il se racla la gorge. Comment ça, mieux ?

Elle l'étudiait soigneusement du regard « Tu t'es réveillé ? » Sirius ne comprit pas sa question. « J'ai dormi longtemps ? » demanda-t-il à tout hasard. Liana rit de nouveau en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, faisant rebondir ses mèches dorées par le soleil sur ses joues. Liana Harper était jolie dans le soleil couchant. Elle s'assit finalement à ses côtés.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix qu'elle emprunterait si elle devait s'adresser à un enfant.

- Pas du tout, répondit-il avec soulagement car elle avait l'air d'avoir la réponse, elle. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Liana s'appuya sur ses bras tendus derrière elle et offrit son visage aux rayons solaires, les yeux clos. « Tu as passé la journée à être fou amoureux de Lyse Edgecombe » dit-elle tranquillement. Une partie de la brume du cerveau de Sirius se dissipa et quelques uns de ses souvenirs lui revinrent.

- Un filtre d'amour ? Le parfum ! réalisa-t-il, les yeux exorbités. C'est pas vrai...

- Tu t'es souvenu vachement vite, dis donc.

- C'est parce que c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, maugréa Sirius, la tête dans ses mains.

Liana quitta son air nonchalant pour éclater d'un rire tonitruant. « Sérieusement ! Qui ça ? » Sirius releva le visage et compta sur ses doigts.

- Iolana Flint en troisième, Félicie Sawyer en quatrième et j'ai failli tomber dans le piège de Hyacinthe Armenon l'année dernière, décompta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours celui qui se fait avoir par les ruses de ces filles.

- T'es pas très malin, quoi, se moqua gentiment Liana.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant que Sirius ruminait ses pensées et que Liana profitait de cet instant calme et agréable. Puis le Maraudeur se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il se tourna vers elle « Tu m'en veux plus ?

- C'est pas à toi que j'en veux le plus, dit-elle simplement.

Elle soupira de contrariété et cessa de se prélasser au soleil. Le visage qu'elle montra à Sirius devint plus sérieux « Tu te souviens avoir parlé à » Elle déglutit « à Lyra aujourd'hui ? » Ce nom sonnait tellement étrangement dans sa bouche. Elle ne l'avait plus prononcé depuis longtemps. Le corps du Maraudeur se tendit aussitôt.

- J'ai rien fait de mal, rassure-moi ?

- Elle est venue te parler, dit-elle après avoir observé l'inquiétude sur ses traits. Elle t'a proposé... Quelque chose, et tu l'as envoyé bouler parce que tu voulais à tout prix voir Edgecombe.

Sirius fronça les sourcils « Elle m'a proposé quoi ? » Liana hésita avant de révéler la suite « Elle voulait que vous alliez ensemble au bal de la Saint-Valentin » La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit sous le choc.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Kay me l'a dit » Tout le monde savait que Kay Stevenson était au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

Sirius n'en revenait toujours pas. Lyra voulait être sa cavalière pour le bal ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Voulait-elle qu'ils se remettent ensemble ? Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Il avait pourtant été clair, non ? Faisait-elle _vraiment_ le premier pas ?

Attendez...

Par Merlin ! Elle devait penser qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle et qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à cette stupide Edgecombe ! Enfin, Lyra n'était pas idiote, elle devait bien se douter qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal... N'est-ce pas ? Sirius voulut bondir sur ses pieds pour trouver Lyra le plus vite possible, mais son regard tomba sur celui inquisiteur de Liana.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Elle détourna le regard « J'étais là pour te parler d'un truc, à la base. Pas pour te donner un coup de pouce avec... _elle _» Il attendit patiemment la suite « Lyra... Elle n'aurait jamais risqué son amitié avec moi pour une simple bagatelle. Ça ne l'excuse toujours pas, mais je suis au moins sûre de ça. Elle a de vrais sentiments, c'est ça que je veux te dire Sirius. Et si jamais... Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, si jamais tu lui fais endurer ne serait-ce que le huitième de ce que j'ai souffert cet été à cause de toi, tu auras à faire à moi. Et je te promets que tu le regretteras. C'est clair ? »

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon qui s'obscurcissait à présent. Pourtant, Sirius ne rata pas la menace plus que sérieuse qui planait dans sa voix. Il n'avait jamais été effrayé, ni même intimidé, par Liana, mais après tout il ignorait de quoi elle était réellement capable. Et ces trois filles avaient toutes tellement un grain en plus...

- Limpide, répondit-il.

Liana appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux relevés devant elle et y posa son menton. « Tu peux aller la voir » chuchota-t-elle. Sirius amorça un mouvement pour poser une main amicale sur son épaule, geste que Liana sentit derrière elle et qu'elle interrompit en lançant sèchement « Vas-y ». Sirius obtempéra. Liana ne quitta pas le paysage des yeux, sans savoir si elle souhaitait pleurer ou non.

Sirius courut comme un dératé dans les couloirs. Il fallait qu'il voit Lyra tout de suite, c'était presque vital. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il n'y avait rien entre cette Poufsouffle et lui, qu'il s'était juste stupidement fait avoir. C'était étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait pas se remettre avec elle, pourtant il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle... En réalisant cela, Sirius ralentit jusqu'à seulement marcher pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Cette fois, il était sérieusement atteint. Le Maraudeur ne s'était jamais comporté de cette manière à cause d'une fille. Il n'avait jamais ressenti _ça_ pour une fille avant.

Le Maraudeur entra dans sa Tour et repéra immédiatement son ex, assise toute seule. Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient « On peut parler ? » Lyra tressaillit mais ne releva pas la tête, bien que Sirius savait qu'elle avait reconnu sa voix.

- Non, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, voulut par réflexe poser sa main sur le genou de Lyra, mais choisit plutôt l'accoudoir pour garder son équilibre. « S'il te plaît ? » Son ton presque suppliant - presque, c'était tout de même Sirius Black ! - obligea Lyra à le regarder. Elle l'observa attentivement et elle dut déduire qu'il était redevenu sain d'esprit puisqu'elle se mit sur ses pieds. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Sirius marcha en direction de son dortoir et elle eut le bon sens de le suivre.

Le dortoir était vide. Sirius s'assit sur son lit et elle fit de même, imitant sa position - une jambe repliée devant, une autre pendant dans le vide pour être face à face. Quelques dizaines de secondes passèrent en silence, pendant lesquels ils s'évitèrent même du regard. Puis Sirius sut enfin quoi dire.

- Tu veux m'accompagner au bal de la Saint-Valentin ?

Les yeux gris et bleu de Lyra crièrent « OUI ! », mais avant que le mot n'ait pu franchir ses lèvres, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se hissant sur leurs genoux pour coller leurs corps. Lyra enfouit sans douceur sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius, dévorant avidement sa bouche. Le Maraudeur appuya ses doigts contre les flancs de la jeune fille comme s'il voulait imprimer leur trace sur sa peau, tout en enfournant sa langue dans la bouche de Lyra.

Leur frénésie se calma au bout d'un moment et ils se séparèrent en appuyant leur front sur celui de l'autre, tout sourires, aux anges. Ils reprirent une place assise, leurs mains à présent liées.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, pour tout, dit Lyra à toute vitesse. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit mais je le pensais vraiment. La manière dont je t'ai traité-

- Je sais » Il lui sourit « Je m'en souviens »

Le visage de Lyra s'éclaira « Est-ce qu'on peut tout reprendre à zéro ? » Sirius fixa leurs doigts entrelacés dans un silence de réflexion.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que » Il marqua une nouvelle pause « Si tu veux vraiment être avec moi, sois _vraiment_ avec moi, ok ? Ne le sois pas à moitié, ne te cherche plus d'excuses » Elle hocha la tête « Je ne suis pas à ta disposition » répéta-t-il et Lyra serra sa main « Et tu dois me promettre une chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux, accepta-t-elle sans hésitation.

- Promets-moi » Sirius, par contre, hésitait. Il redoutait sa réponse « Promets-moi que tu ne laisseras plus Liana t'empêcher d'être avec moi »

Lyra planta avec résolution son regard dans le sien, pour lui assurer qu'elle ne flancherait pas. « Je te promets » Sirius fut aussitôt soulagé. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire qui accéléra le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescente. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer en souriant, d'une manière très, très niaise. Puis le sourire de Lyra devint plus doux.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- J'accepte de t'accompagner au bal.

_Let me put you in the picture,  
><em>Let me show you what I need<br>_The messiah is my sister,  
><em>Ain't no kiddin' man she's my queen<em> __  
><em>

* * *

><p>(1) : Introduction en italique du premier chapitre de La vie n'est pas un jeu, 4e année.<p>

(2) : Extrait de "The Crystal Ship" des Doors. A l'origine c'est : _Before you slip into unconsciousness, I'd like to have another kiss_ ce qui veut dire : Avant que tu tombes dans l'inconscience, j'aimerais avoir un autre baiser ; j'ai changé par "Avant que JE tombe dans l'inconscience. _The days are bright and filled with pain, The streets are fields that never die_, j'ai traduit ce paroles là en français dans le chapitre.

_Cette fic est en ce moment une véritable série télé, parce que j'en regarde trop sûrement : Lily qui prend une sorte de drogue de viol, Pétunia qui n'est que la demi-soeur de Lily, des intrigues amoureuses en veux-tu en voilà... Heureusement après ça se calme un peu côté ambiance série ! Ca veut pas dire que y'aura plus rien d'intéressant hein vous inquiétez pas ^^. Rien que pour le chapitre d'après il y aura le __**bal**__ ! Et puis on reverra __**Isée Moroz**__, je suis sûre qu'elle vous aura manqué ! A moi aussi ^^._

_C'est horrible... J'ai l'impression que mon écriture est complètement déstructurée, que je ne respecte plus l'entièreté de mes personnages, que j'ai perdu la main. J'espère que ça va passer... _

_Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lyra soit aussi violente dans sa jalousie, ni que Sirius et Lyra soient si passionnés et niais aussi vite. Vous allez me dire que je suis l'auteur, mais je les imaginais pas comme ça (surtout Lyra, elle est tarée limite !) mais ça m'est venu comme ça et l'idée m'a plu._

_Je vous dis à la prochaine ! Je vais essayer de me mettre à l''Ennemi de mon ennemi' maintenant, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas avancé sur ça aussi._

**Clockwood** : Merci pour ta review ! Pour te répondre non Liana ne retombe pas dans la drogue. Elle considère qu'un petit joint de temps en temps ne peut pas lui faire de mal, elle en prend rarement en plus. Les Maraudeurs sauront en effet un jour qu'elle se droguait. "En tout cas c'est vrai que Liana est tellement désespérée que je la verrai bien faire un connerie; genre coucher avec une Serpentard (pourquoi pas Regulus, Aha je crois que ça serai le comble)" Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à vouloir caser Liana avec un Serpentard ? Mais j'AVOUE ça serait mythique si Liana se faisait Regulus, ta remarque m'a bien fait rire en imaginant les réactions de tout le monde s'ils apprenaient pour Regulus et Liana. Mais non, Un Regulus/Liana n'est pas prévu bien que ce soit une super idée. PAR CONTRE, tu m'as donné une idée de dingue ! Si Lily couchait avec Regulus, alors là ça serait un su-per moyen d'énerver Sirius, t'es pas d'accord XD ? Après bon, tout comme Sirius n'attaque pas Lily sur son statut de née-moldue, Lily n'attaque jamais Sirius sur sa famille, et je la vois mal coucher avec quelqu'un qui la traite de sang-de-bourbe...

**PandaBruti** : Salut salut ! Lyra et Remus ne sont pas si proches que ça alors que, tu as raison, ils se ressemblent un peu. Après, je sais pas si c'est plausible ou quoi, mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour Lyra et Remus de devenir ami, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tout comme une amitié entre James et Lily n'est arrivée qu'en quatrième année, et qu'une entre James et Lyra seulement en 6e... "POUF un oubliette et hop, plus de Lyra et Liana" Héhé pas con l'idée XD ! Je sais si t'as vu mais Muse fait un concert à Paris en juin je crois, peut-être qu'ils font une tournée en france ou quoi (ou peut-être que t'habites dans le coin parisien), peut-être que tu peux encore les voir ? Ta théorie sur le "qui est le mieux placé" est très originale, tirée par les cheveux et compliquée ^^ mais je l'aime bien. Donc en gros on est tellement tous mauvais que personne est mieux que les autres pour juger les autres ; en même temps on est tous tellement mauvais qu'on a le "savoir" pour juger les autres, comme tu dis on ne juge rien d'inconnu ; et en même temps comme on est pas gentils, puisqu'on est tous mauvais, et bien on ne se retient pas de critiquer et de juger, c'est ça ? Nan c'est pa con du tout comme théorie, c'est pas mal même. Ah, ça m'a manqué de parler de Shaka Ponk avec toi ! ROH LA CHANCEUSE juste en face de ION ! Et t'as touché Frah ! "Et cette énergie ! C'est limite pas croyable ! J'ai plus de voix ni de jambes et eux ont assurés comme des bêtes ! C'était vraiment un show de malade ! Limite, même sans être fan, il faudrait y aller, c'est même plus un concert, c'est une expérience :') " C'est clair de chez clair ! Aaaaaah comment j'avais un big smile quand j'ai lu ton récit du concert XD. Ben moi aussi je les ai vu donc et en effet c'était ouf. En fait c'était en partie un peu reloue, au début j'étais tout devant mais les gens étaient trop "violents", pas méchants ni rien mais je suis toute mince, toute petite et peureuse donc bon. Alors je suis allée un peu plus loin mais étant petite je voyais que dalle et c'était trop chiant ! J'ai à peine vu la Battle de Ion, j'ai pas touché Frah ou Sam, je voyais à peine CC et Mandriss alors que j'adore les voir jouer... Après c'était un moment inoubliable et c'était le sport de ma vie, pareil que toi j'avais plus de jambes plus de voix ! En fait chaque chanson je passais la première moitié à sauter et à hurler les paroles, après j'étais crevée donc je passais la deuxième moitié à terre juste en bougeant les lèvres ^^. Et puis quand ils sont chanté Palabra Mi Amor, CC a tout DEFONCE au solo de guitare, j'étais dans une véritable transe ! Ils ont pas super bien joué Twisted Minda par contre, et ils ont même joué I'm A Lady alors que la version live est ouf, j'étais déçue ! Et à part ça j'aurais adoré aller au concert du 5 janvier à Bercy à Paris qui avait l'air génial mais plus de fric, j'epsère qu'ils feront un DVD... Et je sais pas si t'es au courant mais Frah s'est cassé la jambe ! Il se l'est cassé dns un concert, ils ont dû annuler plusieurs dates, et il guérissait mais il se l'est recassé à cause du concert de Bercy justement et là c'est un peu plus grave, chirurgie et tout... Il va aller mieux normalement mais quand même, t'imagines si notre Frah peut plus sauter partout pendant les concerts ? Bonjour la RAR super longue ^^. Merci pour ta review !


	18. Oh, I'm sorry, did my back hurt your kni

Mais... Mais... Serait-ce possible que je publie seulement 1 mois et 6 jours après le chapitre précédent ?! Je m'étonne moi-même.

Pendant deux ou trois semaines, vers fin janvier début février, j'ai vécu un phénomène inhabituel. Chacune de mes fics, y compris ma traduction, avait un chapitre en cours. J'écrivais un peu de _L'ennemi de mon ennemi_, puis je traduisais un peu _Le jeu ou la fille_, puis j'écrivais toute une partie de TGF. C'était vraiment bizarre. J'écrivais même dans _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, mon HPDM que je n'avais pas updatée depuis 2 ans et demi ! Je pensais l'avoir abandonnée. Ca m'a fait du bien d'en publier un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas si je la finirais un jour cependant.

Avant de remercier les revieweurs, je voulais juste dire un truc : une nuit, prise d'insomnie et d'ennui, je me suis mise à lire vos reviews sur mon téléphone portable android tout moderne et tout. Et en fait, lire vos compliments, vos manière de voir les personnages et les actions, relire mes chapitres à travers vos yeux, m'a donné une motivation de OUF pour écrire, encore plus forte que celle pendant les exams-alors-qu'il-faut-absolument-que-je-révise-sinon-je-meurs. Du coup j'ai écris une bonne partie de la nuit alors que j'avais cours à 8h. Comme quoi les reviews jouent vraiment un rôle. Donc un grand merci à : **miss-sawyer**, **skelta**, **PandaBruti**, **Caramelise**, **Loudee**, **xxShimyxx**, **Zod'a Quatique**, **Lyne Stevens**, **Fraize00** et **Clockwood**. Merci à ceux qui me mettent en favoris et/ou alerts, et merci à ceux qui lisent en silence (vous êtes timides, je comprends, va ;) ou bien vous êtes paresseux... Bouarf, je comprends encore plus).

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, les chansons citées à U2 et à Shania Twain. Le titre de ce chapitre est une réplique de Friends, de l'épisode 2 de la saison 2 'Celui qui détestait le lait maternel'.

Note explicative rapport au titre du chapitre : Vous connaissez l'expression : planter un couteau dans le dos ? Dans l'épisode sus-mentionné de Friends, Monica trahi Rachel d'une certaine manière, elle lui a donc planté un couteau dans le dos. Rachel le découvre et engueule Monica, qui elle s'excuse et cherche à s'expliquer en lui disant qu'elle souffrait de l'avoir trahi. Rachel réplique, avec brillance et ironie, "Désolée, est-ce que mon dos a blessé ton couteau ?" (le couteau que tu m'as planté dans le dos). C'est une de mes nombreuses répliques préférées de la série. Vous voyez l'analogie avec Lyra qui a trahi Liana en sortant avec Sirius. VIVE FRIENDS !

Playlist : U2 - _If you wear that velvet dress_ ; Melanie Doane - _I can't take my eyes off you_ (à la base c'était la chanson qui devait illustrée ce qu'il se passe entre Sirius et Lyra pendant ce chapitre... mais ça fait plusieurs années que je n'écoute plus cette chanson) ; Shania Twain- _That don't impress me much_ (ces trois chansons ont un lien avec le chapitre) ; Porcupine Tree - _Mother and Child Divided_ (écoutez la version live à Chicago en 2005) ; The Coasters - _Down in Mexico_ ; George Baker Selection - _Little Green Bag_ ; The Blasters - _Dark Night _; Tito & Tarantula - _After Dark_ ; Golden Earring - _Radar Love_ (_WEEEEE'VE GOT A THIIIIING THAT'S CAAAAALLED A RADAR LO-OOVE !_) ; Michael Bublé - _Feeling Good_.

Rappels : Après avoir été droguée, Lily a passé une nuit à l'infirmerie (chap 17). Vers ses 3-4 ans, Kay Stevenson se faisait violer par son oncle. Lyse Edgecombe a envoyé un filtre d'amour à Sirius (chap 17). On voit dans plusieurs chapitres que la boisson alcoolisée de James et de Lily est la même, et c'est de la liqueur de pomme mélangée à de l'hydromel (j'avais trouvé ça au hasard y'a des années et plus j'y réfléchis plus ça m'a l'air dégueulasse... Ca existe encore vraiment l'hydromel ou pas ?). Pétunia a renié sa soeur avec une lettre pleine de haine qu'elle lui a envoyé le lendemain de son anniversaire et, grâce à Sirius, tout le monde est au courant (chap 15). Dylan, l'ex-petite-amie très sérieuse de Remus qu'elle a dépucelé l'été dernier et l'a ensuite abandonné sans explications, lui annonce que si elle ne peut pas être avec lui c'est à cause d'un mariage arrangé ; mais, si elle joue sa martyr car elle ne peut pas être avec Remus qu'elle aime, elle joue quand même la fière petite sang pur pressée d'exaucer les voeux de papa-maman (chap 9). Lily, Lyra et Liana ont compris que leur magie sont liées d'une quelconque manière et pensent qu'Isée Moroz, leur nouveau prof de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, est la seule qui peut les renseigner sur ce point, même si elle refuse de leur dire quoi que ce soit ; elles décident alors de l'espionner pour découvrir quelque chose sur Moroz, pouvoir lui faire du chantage d'une quelconque manière pour que Moroz leur dise ce qu'elle sait (chap 13). Dans cette histoire de magie liée, elles sont capables en se concentrant et encore plus quand elles ont un contact de peau nue à peau nue de faire certaines choses comme écouter une conversation à travers une porte ou à plusieurs mètres d'elles (chap 17) et lancer un Patronus (chap 5).

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Gentlest Feeling<strong>

**18. ****Oh, I'm sorry, did my back hurt your knife ?**

* * *

><p>L'espace qui précédait l'entrée à la Grande Salle était bondée. Il y avait ceux, postés devant les portes, qui attendaient leur cavalier ou cavalière. Il y avait ceux qui saluaient avec enthousiasme telle ou telle personne juste avant d'entrer, comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu leurs camarades en cours à peine deux heures plus tôt. Il y avait celles qui complimentaient les tenues des autres, qui discutaient chiffons et maquillages, ou encore qui critiquaient à voix basse la voisine pour son manque de goût - autant point de vue robe que cavalier.<p>

C'était à cause de la foule oppressante que la cavalière de Duncan Inglebee lui avait demandé qu'ils se retrouvassent dans une petite alcôve située non loin des portes. Le Poufsouffle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait vingt heure et cinq minutes. Le bal de la Saint Valentin commençait officiellement à vingt heures pile. Duncan n'était pas inquiet. Une demoiselle ne se devait-elle pas d'être en retard ?

Une ombre se rapprochant de lui se projeta sur le sol et Duncan leva les yeux avec un sourire charmeur. Sourire qui se mua en un autre plus sincère et amical « Martin ! » accueillit-il son ami en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

- Salut mec. Tu te caches de quelqu'un ?

- J'attends ma cavalière.

Martin Helstroem haussa un sourcil en attendant le nom de l'heureuse élue mais son camarade préféra garder le mystère. « Je savais pas que t'avais réussi à en retrouver une.

- C'était comme un cadeau tombé du ciel. Olivia m'avait à peine lâchée que cette fille est venue me voir pour me supplier de venir au bal avec elle.

- Allez vieux, donne moi un indice ! Parce qu'après ce qui nous est tombé dessus hier, je vois mal comment une fille puisse- Laisse-moi deviner, elle est moche comme un Scroutt c'est ça ? » Martin éclata de rire si fort qu'il en frappa du poing le mur à côté de lui. Duncan pinça les lèvres, légèrement vexé. _Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Tu t'en mordras les doigts bien assez tôt_.

- Tu verras. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me laisser ça serait cool. Elle va pas tarder et je préférerais que tu sois pas dans nos pattes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Espère toujours. Moi aussi, ma _ca-va-lière_ » Il prit soin de détacher chaque syllabe « m'a donné rendez-vous ici.

- Félicitations !

- Que veux-tu » Il lui fit un clin d'œil « Je regrette pas que Charity se soit rétractée tout compte fait » _Mais toi, tu vas le regretter_.

À quelques mètres de là, dans une autre alcôve - le hall en était rempli - une jeune femme suivait attentivement le cheminement des aiguilles de sa montre. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soirée couleur lilas. Ses cheveux auburn étaient bouclées en de nombreuses anglaises qui encadraient joliment son visage. Ses yeux verts étaient soulignés de khôl noir. Lorsque sa montre indiqua exactement vingt heure et dix minutes, ses lèvres brillantes de gloss s'étirèrent en un sourire calculateur. Elle sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers les deux amis Poufsouffles.

Duncan fut le premier à la remarquer « Lily ! Tu es magnifique » Il bondit vers elle et lui fit un baise-main langoureux en plantant son regard dans le sien. Martin poussa son ami d'un coup d'épaule. La bourrade était un peu trop brusque pour être amicale, et son regard était très noir lorsqu'il le posa sur son _ami_.

- Pas touche, Inglebee » Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Lily qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, bien qu'elle ne perde pas une miette du spectacle. « Ou je pourrais croire que tu veux me piquer ma cavalière »

Duncan les regarda tous les deux d'un air abasourdi puis ricana avec froideur. Il prit d'autorité la main de Lily. « Très drôle la plaisanterie, Helstroem. C'est avec _moi_ que Lily va au bal.

- Peut-être que tu as mal entendu le « non » qu'elle t'a répondu lorsque tu le lui as proposé. Tu devrais savoir que Lily m'a demandé elle-même d'être son cavalier.

C'était comme si Duncan n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que lui disait Martin. Il regardait Lily comme si elle était la plus belle chose qui lui était donné de voir, la huitième merveille du monde, la prunelle de ses yeux. Il traça délicatement la courbe de sa pommette droite de son index. Il retint une exclamation de douleur lorsque Martin repoussa son index d'une violente pichenette. Martin prit ensuite le menton de Lily pour tourner le visage de la Gryffondor vers lui.

- Lily, mon amour, t'ai-je dit à quel point tu étais tout simplement sublime ce soir ?

- Merci Martin, lui sourit-elle avec indulgence, ses yeux pétillants de moquerie. C'est vraiment très gentil de dire ça.

- Lily, soleil de mes nuits, interrompit Duncan d'une voix forte. Tu devrais savoir que tu es la bouffée d'air frais de tous mes déserts.

- Ne te laisse pas impressionner par ce poète du dimanche » Martin emprisonna l'une des mains d'Evans dans les siennes et la posa sur sa poitrine « Ecoute mon cœur qui bat pour toi.

- Tu ne rencontreras jamais d'homme qui t'aimeras plus que moi » Duncan lui sourit tendrement avant de lancer un regard noir à son ami.

- Vous êtes tous les deux-

- Je serais prêt à mourir pour toi ! la coupa Martin.

- Et moi, à vaincre tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de notre amour !

Les deux garçons cessèrent de baigner Lily de leurs regards amoureux pour se défier l'un et l'autre. « Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur » le provoqua Martin.

- Ah ouais ! » Duncan poussa légèrement la sorcière sur le côté « Redis le si t'es un homme ! »

Martin fit un pas en avant pour que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Duncan. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne baissait les yeux. « Tu sais pas à qui tu parles, Inglebee.

- Au contraire je le sais très bien, et tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui mérite Lily Evans.

- C'est sûr qu'elle est trop bien pour toi ! Tu le sais, et c'est aussi pour ça que c'est avec _moi_ qu'elle va au bal !

Duncan leva les yeux au ciel « Tu commences à me fatiguer » Sans plus attendre, il donna un coup de poing en plein milieu du visage de Martin. Sous la puissance du choc, la tête de Martin tourna à quatre-vingt-dix degrés ; il porta la main à son nez en gémissant tout en reculant jusqu'à s'appuyer de sa main contre le mur. Duncan se tourna vers Lily avec un sourire satisfait « Enfin tranquilles » Lily ne répondit pas, légèrement choquée.

Mais déjà, Martin, le nez en sang, s'était jeté sur Duncan en encerclant sa taille pour le plaquer durement contre le mur d'en face. Il le roua ensuite de coups dans les flancs et Duncan ne réussit à se libérer qu'avec un coup de genoux dans le ventre d'Helstroem. Ce dernier recula, le souffle coupé et plié en deux. Duncan, dépourvu de pitié, lui fit une balayette qui fit brutalement tomber son camarade sur le dos et le roua ensuite de coups de pieds.

- Prends ça, enfoiré ! Essaye encore de me voler ma nana ! cracha-t-il entre ses dents et entre deux coups de pieds.

En à peine une seconde, Martin attrapa la cheville de Duncan, la tira vers lui pour pouvoir pivoter sur le dos à 180 degrés, la lâcha et, dans un cri barbare, frappa violemment de ses pieds joints les deux genoux de Duncan qui essayait de garder son équilibre après qu'il lui ait attrapé le pied. Lily plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en entendant l'horrible craquement qui provenait des genoux et le douloureux hurlement que poussa Duncan avant de l'étouffer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Martin en profita pour se mettre debout.

Son visage était en sang, il boitait de la jambe droite et se tenait plié à la fois vers la gauche et en avant pour atténuer ses douleurs à l'abdomen. Ses blessures ne comptèrent pas tandis qu'il faisait un pas de plus vers Duncan. Ce dernier, adossé contre le mur, se laissait lentement glisser pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Martin l'en empêcha en entourant son cou de sa grande main. Il serra son cou tout en forçant pour le remonter à sa hauteur. Duncan gémit de douleur, plus à cause de ses genoux que la pression sur son cou.

Martin le frappa au visage, une fois, deux fois. Lily les regardait, tous ses traits déformés dans une expression d'épouvante, gelée sur place, incapable d'agir. Elle ne réalisa pas la présence des étudiants derrière elle, attirés par les sons caractéristiques d'une bagarre et par le cri de douleur de Duncan. Elle ne les entendait pas parier sur le nom du gagnant ou sur la raison de leur conflit. Lily ne réagit que lorsqu'elle fut poussée à l'épaule par une adulte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Isée Moroz, vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit renversante de raffinement, regardait ses élèves avec indignation « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? » Martin avait cessé de frapper son camarade mais il exerçait toujours une forte pression sur sa gorge « Arrêtez tout de suite ! » La voix du professeur résonnait différemment en prononçant ces mots, elle était plus forte et faisait vibrer quelque chose dans le ventre de Lily.

Aussitôt, les deux garçons se séparèrent et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Il était évident que Moroz les avait séparés grâce à la magie. La sorcière se tourna vers son élève « Evans, vous pouvez m'expliquer ? » La jeune femme ne croisa le regard de son professeur seulement pendant une demi-seconde. Elle craignait la sévérité qui brillait dans ces prunelles noires.

- Je les emmène à l'infirmerie, répondit-elle à la place.

Elle prit les deux Poufsouffles par la taille et les fit boiter dans la direction voulue. Lily aussi utilisa sa magie pour les faire avancer sans qu'ils ne s'y opposent. La voix froide de Moroz parvint jusqu'à eux quand elle s'adressa aux autres étudiants « Dans la Grande Salle, vous autres, y'a plus rien à voir ! »

Lily aurait pu croire que ses deux prétendants étaient complètement sonnés mais il avait suffit qu'ils sentent le corps de la Gryffondor contre le leur pour qu'ils retrouvent leur langue.

- Tu sens vraiment bon, ma douce » Martin humait le cou de la sixième année tandis que Duncan louchait sur son décolleté.

- Et t'as une de ces paires de-

- Finis cette phrase et je t'assure que tu n'auras plus de _paire_ de rien du tout, compris ? le menaça Lily avec froideur.

* * *

><p><strong>DEUX JOURS PLUS TÔT<strong>

Lily affirma qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'une nuit à l'infirmerie et insista auprès de Mrs Pomfresh pour retourner en classe le jour même, bien que des hippogriffes dansaient toujours la java dans son crâne et qu'elle restait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il était étrange qu'elle se soit tant obstinée à reprendre sa vie d'étudiante étant donné qu'elle ne suivit pas un seul instant ses cours de la journée. Elle entendit cependant distinctement l'éclat de rire moqueur - qui faisait étrangement penser à un aboiement - de Black lorsqu'elle fut incapable de répondre à une question du professeur Chourave.

Lily passa sa journée dans ses réflexions pour tenter de trouver la pièce manquante du puzzle. Tout avait commencé en janvier, récapitula-t-elle. La semaine de la rentrée des vacances de Noël. Martin Helstroem et Duncan Inglebee, deux Poufsouffles de septième année - comment avait-elle _pu_ ne _pas_ faire le rapprochement ? - lui disaient bonjour tous les jours, ne manquaient pas de lui sourire en la croisant dans les couloirs. Ils discutaient avec elles de temps en temps, la faisaient rire. Mais toujours sans que l'autre ne soit là.

Martin lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire une fée d'Hyménée, un magnifique cadeau avec une symbolique amoureuse très forte.

Pétunia lui avait déclaré à quel point elle la détestait. Sa lettre avait dévasté Lily. Martin l'avait réconfortée. Elle avait oublié sa peine dans ses bras, chagrin qu'il avait habilement transformé en orgasme. Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un pour n'importe quelle autre raison que l'amour, ça elle l'ignorait - et ce n'était pas le moment de se pencher sur ce problème-ci.

Le soir de leur victoire au Quidditch. Duncan avait, semblait-il, contribué à son ivresse en lui passant indirectement des verres. Lily et lui s'étaient ensuite retrouvés dans un placard à balai. Cette fois, Lily avait gardé sa petite culotte.

Le lendemain soir, Lily s'évanouit dans les couloirs. Hallucina à propos d'un papillon, persuadée qu'il était réel. Se jeta à répétition sur Potter avec des intentions toutes sauf honorables. Tout ça à cause de cette foutue drogue qu'elle avait piqué à Martin alors qu'il lui avait dit - avec le regard _fuyant_, elle s'en souvenait à présent - que c'était une potion anti-gueule de bois.

Lily ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle était perdue entre mensonge et vérité, entre ce qui avait été calculé ou non. Martin l'aimait-il vraiment ? Avait-il prévu qu'elle tombe sur cette potion et l'avale ? Avait-il eu l'intention d'en donner à quelqu'un, et savait-il vraiment quels en étaient les effets ? Comment se l'était-il procuré ? Duncan avait-il quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? À première vue, Duncan n'y était pour rien. Seulement, si Lily était sûre d'une chose dans tout ce bazar, c'était bien de celle-là : Duncan et Martin avaient tous les deux prévu de coucher avec elle, ils prévoyaient leur coup depuis début janvier. Et ils étaient des amis proches. Le dénouement de cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais elle devait élucider le reste de l'affaire.

Elle parla de ses déductions à Liana lors du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle mit à son tour Lyra au courant lors du dîner. Leurs réactions confirmèrent ses soupçons : il y avait plus que le prétendu amour de Martin et l'envie de se saouler avec une fille de Duncan. Ces deux là avaient quelque chose de louche en tête.

Le soir-même, Lily avait un plan. Elle dormit peu cette nuit là, malgré sa santé qui se languissait d'un sommeil réparateur, mais son désir de vérité et de vengeance était plus fort. Elle se leva une bonne heure avant l'aube et se rendit immédiatement à la Salle Sur Demande. Elle n'en ressortit que pour se rendre à son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques où elle fit un câlin plein de gratitude à Lyra qui lui avait ramené des toasts pour son petit-déjeuner.

Dès la fin de la matinée, Lily courut en direction de la bibliothèque au lieu de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. Au détour d'un couloir, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Elle tomba durement sur le sol et mit quelques secondes avant de se remettre du choc, secouée. Une main apparut devant ses yeux.

- Toutes mes excuses, Miss Evans » Lily prit la main de son professeur qui la releva « Vous qui venez de sortir de l'infirmerie, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas pressée d'y retourner » Slughorn la regardait avec toute la compassion et la sympathie qu'il avait pour elle. Parfois, Lily était embarrassée par l'affection de son professeur. Elle ne pensait pas mériter un tel respect de la part du maître des potions car elle se sous-estimait et ne reconnaissait pas entièrement le don qu'elle possédait dans cette matière.

- C'est ma faute, Professeur Slughorn, lui sourit-elle.

- Oho ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se plier en deux et ramasser quelque chose par terre. Vous avez laissé tomber ceci, je le crains ?

Le sourire de Lily se figea et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Slughorn tenait entre ses doigts un flacon rempli d'au moins cinquante centilitres d'une potion qu'il allait reconnaître en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Felix Felicis. En parlant du loup, seule la chance liquide de Felix lui permettrait de s'en tirer sur ce coup.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Horace ne se retint pas d'examiner minutieusement le liquide « Couleur nacrée, très homogène et fluide... » Il déboucha le flacon et une vapeur s'en échappa en formant des spirales « Oho, je pense pouvoir vous féliciter Lily ! Voilà une potion d'Amortentia parfaitement réussie ! » L'étudiante déglutit. Le regard de son professeur se fit plus scrutateur et curieux.

- Puis-je vous demander dans quel intérêt vous transportez cette potion ?

- Je m'exerçais simplement, Professeur, répondit-elle immédiatement, peut-être un peu trop rapidement pour paraître innocente.

- Du travail supplémentaire, n'est-ce pas ? Un intérêt purement académique, donc ?

- C'est ça, purement académique, dit-elle avec soulagement en tendant la main vers le flacon. Merci, Professeur.

Mais Slughorn ne lui rendit pas son « travail » et le sourire qu'il arborait en la regardant se fit plus... rusé. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien « Je vous promets que je ne dirai rien, Miss Evans » Qu'il ne la croyait pas, c'était légitime, ça ne la surprenait pas. Oui mais, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité !

- Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée pour embêter Sirius Black, monsieur, avoua-t-elle en tentant de paraître prise en flagrant délit.

Slughorn ricana et lui tapota le haut du crâne comme si Lily était son animal de compagnie. « C'est tellement dommage que vous ne puissiez vous entendre, vous deux. Deux esprits si brillants... Tellement dommage que son frère et lui ne soient pas non plus en bons termes » pensa-t-il à voix haute, sans remarquer Lily qui se tortillait d'impatience. Elle allait être trop en retard « J'aurais tellement voulu avoir les deux, Regulus _et_ Sirius... » Il cligna des yeux et les reposa sur son élève favorite « Permettez-moi de vous poser une autre question avant de vous rendre votre bien.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle précipitamment.

- C'est une question... Indiscrète. Quelles odeurs sentez-vous lorsque vous respirez cette potion ?

Lily se tendit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de dévoiler quelque chose de si intime à un professeur, même si elle l'appréciait. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce qu'elle sentait avec l'Amortentia. Mais comme elle préférait ne pas se mettre à dos Slughorn en ce moment, elle se pencha vers le flacon ouvert et respira.

Elle ne sentit qu'une odeur unique qu'elle ne reconnut pas mais qui lui sembla familière. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire et ferma les yeux pour plus de concentration. Des dizaines d'images apparurent derrière ses paupières closes, des souvenirs dont les vedettes étaient les visages heureux de Liana et Lyra. Elle se sentit immédiatement sereine, reposée, à sa place... Bien. En ouvrant les yeux, elle offrit un Slughorn l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. C'était comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient effacés.

- Une fleur » inventa-t-elle « Qui pousse dans mon jardin, mais j'ai oublié laquelle. Excusez-moi, j'ai un rendez-vous » Sur ce, elle récupéra prestement son flacon et le reboucha. Lily reprit son chemin vers la bibliothèque d'un pas plus tranquille. Elle y entra et rejoignit les allées les plus au fond de la bibliothèque. Elle découvrit que la dernière allée était déjà occupée.

Isabelle Carmichael (1), Serdaigle de septième année, ne remarqua pas la présence de Lily. Elle fixait quelque chose sur le sol avec un air mi horrifié, mi elle-ne-savait-quoi. Le visage de la Gryffondor se fendit d'un grand sourire. Elle se cacha à moitié derrière des livres et resta silencieuse pour ne pas manquer une miette du spectacle. Isabelle fit précautionneusement un pas en avant en frissonnant de dégoût.

- Argh, je déteste les araignées » Lily grimaça, pas très rassurée à l'idée qu'une araignée puisse être dans les parages. Elle n'aimait ces bestioles que mortes et que lorsqu'elle laissait sadiquement tomber leurs pattes, détachées du corps, dans une potion en préparation « Comment je vais t'appeler, toi, ma grande, hein ? » La voix d'Isabelle avait perdu son ton dégoûté et une once de tendresse se laissait entendre « Clémentine ? Géraldine ? Aladdine ? » Pourquoi que des noms en -ine, Lily l'ignorait « Séraphine, ça te va plutôt bien... Comment vas-tu Séraphine ? »

Isabelle continua de converser avec aisance avec l'araignée et Lily apercevait sa main qui courait dans la rangée de livres à côté d'elle. La Serdaigle s'empara d'un gigantesque grimoire et le laissa tomber violemment sur le sol, dans un 'BLAM' qui résonna dans toute la bibliothèque. « Ça, c'est fait ! » Isabelle se frotta les mains avec un sourire satisfait « Désolée ma vieille. Autant tu m'as parue bien sympathique, autant je ne peux pas vous laisser vivre toi et tes copines. C'est plus fort que moi » Et elle disparut dans une autre allée.

Des larmes d'hilarité coulant sur ses joues, Lily mordait son poing pour éviter d'éclater d'un rire bruyant. Lily adorait Isabelle Carmichael. On pouvait dire qu'elle lui vouait presque une admiration sans bornes. Isabelle était sans doute la fille la plus folle qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle était connue dans tout Poudlard pour ses délires et ses expériences hallucinantes - ou bien pour ses hallucinations et ses expériences délirantes - bien qu'elle ignorait tout de sa légère popularité dans l'école. Enfin, c'était plutôt du mépris qu'elle inspirait, puisque tout ce qui était marginal n'était pas dans la norme et que la population de Poudlard n'était pas différente des autres, il fallait rester dans la norme, c'était comme ça qu'une société fonctionnait.

Pourtant, Isabelle ne cessait d'amuser et de fasciner Lily. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de devenir son amie par le passé, mais Isabelle était très méfiante et n'avait jamais baissé sa garde avec elle. Pour ne plus la rendre mal à l'aise, la Gryffondor s'était contentée de l'observer de loin. Lily était la première à avoir découvert le secret de son aînée, à savoir qu'elle était fiancée à Xenophilius Lovegood qui avait eu ses ASPICs l'année dernière.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Nerveuse, Evans ? ajouta Kay Stevenson lorsque sa cadette se tourna vers elle.

Lily ignora sa raillerie et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle les emmena dans une petite salle discrète adjacente à la Réserve. Imitée par Kay, Lily s'assit sur une chaise en se remémorant la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. C'était juste après sa BUSE de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, juste après que James Potter ait martyrisé Severus, juste après que son soi-disant meilleur ami l'ai traité de sang-de-bourbe. Elle était venue se réfugier ici pour pleurer à l'insu de tous et qui était celui qui l'avait retrouvée ? Potter, évidemment. Il avait été plutôt sympa, ce jour là.

- On m'a dit que tu avais besoin de mes services ? demanda nonchalamment Kay en croisant les jambes.

Lily retourna dans le présent et hocha la tête « Merci d'être venue. J'ai besoin que tu lances une rumeur » Stevenson ne fit pas un geste mais son regard brilla d'intérêt « Duncan Inglebee et Martin Helstroem ont tous deux une cavalière pour le bal de la Saint Valentin. Je veux qu'ils n'en aient plus d'ici... Disons d'ici la veille du bal »

La septième année haussa un sourcil « Très bien » Lily attendit qu'elle rajoute quelque chose mais elle resta muette sans cesser de la fixer.

- Tu le feras ?

- Oui, sans problèmes, assura Kay.

Lily attendit quelques secondes de plus « Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ? Tu ne veux rien en échange ?

- Tu as demandé à Liana d'arranger un rendez-vous avec moi, lui rappela Kay. Comme quoi tu avais un service à me demander. Je lui ai demandé de me raconter ce qui se passait. En fait, je lui ai dit que je refusais de t'aider et même de te rencontrer si elle ne me racontait pas toute l'histoire.

Le corps de Lily se glaça entièrement. Si Kay Stevenson savait tout, elle était vraiment dans la merde. « C'est ce qu'elle a fait ? » Kay acquiesça. Lily allait arracher la tête de Liana.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret est protégé. Liana m'a fait juré sur la Magie de ne rien dire » Lily allait embrasser Liana « Et je ne demande rien en échange » Lily faillit tomber de sa chaise « Je fais ça gratos, pour une fois. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne tolère pas, c'est le viol et les tentatives de viol » finit-elle par dire, le regard noir. Cette fois, Lily était perdue.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de la drogue du viol ? Elle existe aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Chez les moldus, un mec fait tomber quelques gouttes de cette drogue dans ton verre, tu le bois, tu perds connaissance et il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut de ton corps » Lily frissonna de dégoût « Je sais, c'est immonde »

Une nouvelle fois, la voix de Kay vibrait d'une émotion trop forte et Lily ignorait pourquoi « Chez les sorciers, ça prend plusieurs formes. La drogue que tu as avalé te donnait très envie de coucher avec Potter » Elle ne posait pas de questions, c'était une affirmation, et se fichait de faire rougir de malaise sa cadette « Tu ne désirais pas seulement Potter, c'était tout ton corps qui se collait à lui. Tu comprends que c'est la drogue du viol parfaite ? Une drogue qui fait que n'importe quelle fille non consentante à la base perde connaissance pour que le mec puisse l'emmener dans un endroit isolé, puis ensuite la fille devient complètement consentante et folle de son corps ? C'est la nuit de sexe parfaite »

Lily était blanche comme un fantôme « Je crois que je vais vomir.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit la septième année sans une once de compassion. Tu as de la chance d'avoir échappé à un traumatisme pareil.

La sixième année ne réagit pas en entendant la voix de Kay se briser à la fin de sa phrase. Elle était trop sonnée par ce raisonnement. « Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème ? » entendit-elle finalement. Elle releva le visage et vit que Kay l'observait avec attention.

- Ton problème, Evans, c'est que tu n'as rien pour te protéger des hommes. Tu cherches toutes ces merdes qu'ils t'infligent, mais tu n'as rien pour te protéger. Tu ne peux pas compter sur la protection tes amis Maraudeurs puisqu'ils ne sont pas tes amis et que Potter a tiré un trait sur toi. Tu n'es pas particulièrement jolie ce qui fait que les hommes ne t'admirent pas. Ils ne te respectent pas. Tu aimes juste leur compagnie, tu es précoce et facile.

Lily déglutit sans flancher sous le regard de Kay. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, qu'elle ignorait tout ça ? « Et toi alors ? Tu penses que tu es mieux que moi ? » Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur les lèvres de Stevenson.

- Moi, je leur fais peur. J'ai des moyens de pression. Et puis, je me débrouille pour ne pas rendre mes coucheries trop publiques. Alors que toi tu t'en fous, parfois on dirait que tu le fais exprès.

Lily serra les dents pour s'empêcher de démentir. Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans son jeu. Kay adorait manipuler les gens, surtout quand ces derniers lui demandaient de l'aide. Stevenson se leva et passa sa main sur sa jupe miniature « J'ai l'idée parfaite de fausses rumeurs pour les deux salopards »

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une demi-heure que Martin Helstroem avait mis les pieds pour la première fois dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Il était un des rares élèves de septièmes années à n'en avoir jamais trouvé l'entrée. Lily Evans, à sa plus grande surprise, lui avait donné rendez-vous devant l'escalier principal du hall de l'école. Elle lui avait fait prendre la porte située à droite de l'escalier, marcher dans un long couloir jusqu'à un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruit. Lily avait chatouillé la poire peinte à l'huile, qui gloussa avant de se transformer en poignée de porte. Avec un sourire, elle laissa le privilège au Poufsouffle de tourner la poignée et d'entrer le premier dans le repaires des elfes de maisons.<p>

Ils discutaient autour d'une bierreaubeurre de la pluie et du beau temps. Aucun des deux ne faisaient allusion aux soi-disants sentiments amoureux du Poufsouffle à l'égard de la Gryffondor. Lily n'avait qu'une envie, celle de castrer le blaireau assis en face d'elle, mais elle contenait ses pulsions de tortionnaires derrière un sourire factice et des sujets de conversation innocents. Martin, parce qu'il était immensément curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait, jouait parfaitement le jeu sans se rendre sur des terrains glissants.

L'horloge des cuisines sonna vingt heures. Le visage de Lily prit une expression plus pensive et concentrée, mais Martin, tout à son monologue sur un joueur de Quidditch espagnol, ne se rendit compte de rien. Lily mit ses mains dans ses poches. Dans l'une reposait un flacon rempli d'un liquide. L'autre poche était rempli de petites graines. Lily compta dans sa tête les graines qu'elle mettait au fur et à mesure dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle arriva au nombre vingt-quatre, elle retira de sa poche sa main qui contenait vingt-quatre graines. Sous la table, elle parvint à déboucher le flacon de sa main libre et fit tomber l'une après l'autre les graines dans le récipient.

Elle jetait régulièrement des petits coups d'œil à l'horloge. Vingt heures passées de deux minutes. Elle attendit quelques secondes que les graines se dissolurent, puis posa le flacon fermé sur la table. Elle secoua le flacon entre ses doigts sans s'apercevoir qu'elle interrompait son camarade.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda ce dernier avec curiosité alors que Lily débouchait de nouveau le bouchon et versait le contenu du flacon dans son verre de bierreaubeurre.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, rien d'important. Simplement une potion contre l'acné que m'a prescrit Pomfresh, je dois la prendre tous les jours.

Martin haussa les sourcils ? « Toi, de l'acné » s'étonna-t-il. Lily laissa échapper un petit rire tout sauf spontané.

- Il faut croire que la potion est remarquablement efficace » Vingt heures sept.

Sans boire une goutte de son verre, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sous la table. Elle visa avec peu de précision l'une des armoires aux portes vitrées située derrière Martin et lança un sortilège de Réduction informulé. La vitre vola en éclats. Martin se retourna immédiatement en dégainant sa baguette « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le temps que Martin restait tourné de l'autre côté suffit à Lily pour inverser son verre avec celui du Poufsouffle. Helstroem fit de nouveau face à Lily qui essaya de se composer un visage surpris voire effrayé « Il se passe toujours des choses bizarres dans ce château » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, et à l'expression du garçon il sembla être d'accord. Pour se remettre de ses émotions, il but une gorgée de son verre, sans voir que Lily l'observait avec avidité.

Bien. Deuxième phase du plan réussie. Lily se répéta mentalement l'heure exacte - vingt-heures dix - pour s'en rappeler. Martin lui permit de passer à la troisième phase sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé « Tu voulais me voir pour une raison particulière, Lily ? » Il prononça son prénom d'une manière qui fit froid dans le dos de la concernée. Elle détestait la manière dont il tenait son verre en faisant remuer le liquide d'un geste régulier et dont il plantait son regard dans le sien.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais plus de cavalière pour le bal, lâcha simplement Lily.

Martin se tortilla sur sa chaise, brusquement mal à l'aise. Une légère nuance de rouge vint même teindre ses joues. Lily ravala difficilement un éclat de rire et toussa à la place. Elle prit une mine compatissante et posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Martin.

- Je trouve que Ciantelli est complètement stupide de t'avoir laissée tomber. Et elle est encore plus stupide pour avoir cru ces abominables rumeurs qui disent » Elle se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure, se demandant comme elle allait faire pour survivre à la fin de sa phrase sans rire « que tu souffres de spasmes au côlon » (1).

S'empêcher de rire fut encore plus difficile car Martin devint rouge pivoine. Il retira aussitôt sa main de celle de Lily mais s'adoucit légèrement en voyant son sourire de soutien « Je sais que c'est faux, t'inquiète pas » Il hocha la tête mais n'osa toujours pas dire mot « Et tu sais, moi non plus je n'ai pas de cavalier.

- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Martin. Une fille comme toi, pourtant.

Lily se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle n'avait pas tant de succès que ça auprès des garçons. Peut-être voulait-il dire ce que Kay lui avait dit sans prendre de détours. Qu'elle était une fille facile. Elle déglutit difficilement, sa salive lui paraissait étrangement acide. « C'est comme ça. Ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ? » proposa-t-elle. Il la jaugea du regard pendant quelques secondes mais Lily devina qu'il savait aussitôt ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

- D'accord » Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- À une condition. Tu ne dois le dire à personne. Pas même à ton meilleur ami » Elle insista particulièrement sur sa dernière phrase en espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait rien dire à Duncan Inglebee. Elle n'était pas censée savoir qu'ils étaient amis. « Vraiment à personne, je ne plaisante pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si Potter apprenait que je ne vais pas au bal seule, il le prendrait très mal, mentit-elle effrontément. Il serait capable de te casser une jambe, je pense, rajouta-t-elle sur un ton léger.

Martin pâlit, plus du tout sûr qu'il voulait être le cavalier de Lily Evans. « Ne t'inquiète pas » Elle prit une voix qu'elle espérait rassurante « Si je le mets devant le fait accompli, c'est-à-dire s'il ne voit que j'y vais avec toi qu'à la minute où le bal commence, il reconnaîtra sa défaite et ne dira rien. Si tu ne dis rien, tu ne risques rien » dit-elle avec sérieux. Martin se sentit mieux et hocha la tête.

- Tu veux dire que Potter n'a toujours pas lâché l'affaire avec toi ? Il faudrait qu'il comprenne un jour.

- M'en parles pas, soupira Lily avec un faux air de martyr.

- Et puis, je croyais qu'il sortait avec cette fille de ta classe... Meryll McGoogle.

- Mary MacDonald » corrigea distraitement Lily « Il sort en effet avec elle mais » _Pardonne moi Mary _« Il est toujours amoureux de moi » Elle ne put retenir sa grimace en prononçant ses mots.

- Et pourquoi ne rien dire même à mes amis proches ?

- Ja-Potter est un Maraudeur. Il est toujours au courant de tout, tu le sais bien » Cette dernière affirmation n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais pour que son plan marche Lily se fichait d'accumuler les mensonges.

Ils scellèrent l'accord en finissant leur verre - le sourire de Lily s'agrandit devant le verre vide de Martin - et avec une bise - Lily se retint de lui fracasser le verre vide sur son crâne.

Troisième phase accomplie. La première phase était l'intervention de Kay Stevenson, à savoir les rumeurs lancées sur Duncan et Martin et leurs... Spasmes au côlon. Puisqu'elle était enfin seule, Lily se permit de s'abandonner à un fou rire en repensant à ses rumeurs. Stevenson avait de l'imagination. Il fallait la trouver, la raison qui dégoûterait suffisamment Olivia Ciantelli et Charity Goodwill pour qu'elles préfèrent se rendre au bal de la Saint Valentin seules.

Il fallait à présent qu'elle se débrouille pour faire exactement la même chose avec Duncan avant le lendemain soir, c'est-à-dire avant le jour du bal. L'inviter au bal, le faire accepter et promettre qu'il ne dirait rien à personne - et surtout pas à Martin - et lui faire avaler la potion. Sur le chemin vers sa salle commune, elle joua distraitement avec les graines d'Eruca qui lui restait dans sa poche. Ces graines, plus précisément des siliques, étaient l'ingrédient principal de la Potion de Libération Retardée. Cette potion se mélangeait à une autre et permettait de retarder l'apparition des effets de l'autre potion. À chaque silique ajoutée, les effets de la potion à laquelle on mélangerait celle de Libération Retardée se retardaient d'une heure de plus.

Lily avait glissé vingt-quatre siliques dans la potion qu'elle avait fait avaler à Martin à son insu. Ce qui voulait dire que les effets apparaîtraient à vingt-heures dix le jour du bal. Il fallait qu'il en soit de même pour Duncan. Elle s'arrêta pour fouiller dans son sac et sortit un autre flacon. Elle le contempla un moment avec silence. Il contenait le reste de la potion de Libération Retardée qu'elle avait préparée et mélangée à... de l'Amortentia.

Le plan de Lily était complètement tiré par les cheveux. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment original. Elle s'était seulement inspirée de l'idée du filtre d'amour dont avait été victime Black ; elle n'était pas allée chercher bien loin. Et puis, pour que son plan marche - comme c'était le cas pour l'instant - il fallait qu'elle ait une sacrée dose de chance. Mais c'était comme ça que la totalité des plans de Lily s'étaient déroulés : ils étaient peu originaux, totalement capillotractés et ne se réalisaient qu'avec beaucoup de chance. Demandez à Sirius, la victime d'une bonne majorité des « brillantes » idées de Lily Evans, ils vous le confirmera.

* * *

><p>Lily aurait pu croire que ses deux prétendants étaient complètement sonnés mais il avait suffit qu'ils sentent le corps de la Gryffondor contre le leur pour qu'ils retrouvent leur langue.<p>

- Tu sens vraiment bon, ma douce » Martin humait le cou de la sixième année tandis que Duncan louchait sur son décolleté.

- Et t'as une de ces paires de-

- Finis cette phrase et je t'assure que tu n'auras plus de paire de rien du tout, compris ? le menaça Lily avec froideur.

Alors qu'Evans avançait clopin-clopant avec deux Poufsouffles salement amochés en direction de l'infirmerie, le professeur Moroz, très en beauté, fit face au reste des étudiants et leur ordonna « Dans la Grande Salle, vous autres, y'a plus rien à voir ! »

Sirius se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de mieux voir et d'en savoir plus, mais peine perdue, il n'y avait en effet « plus rien à voir ». Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner. Il croisa brièvement le regard vert de Kay Stevenson, hésita, puis grimaça en abandonnant l'idée. Il y avait un sacré pourcentage pour que Kay lui raconte de vraies salades.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? ordonna-t-il à haute voix dans le vide.

Son autorité suprême de Maraudeur ne fut pas respectée. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève derrière lui « Lily s'est vengée d'Inglebee et d'Helstroem. Tout ça fait partie d'un plan » Sirius fit volte face, un sourire aux lèvres en reconnaissant la voix de sa petite amie. Son sourire se figea, Sirius écarquilla les yeux et déglutit, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Lyra aussi belle. Elle portait une robe à la coupe très simple, qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, sans manches ni bretelles, qui moulait et dévoilait très peu ses formes. Sa robe était d'un bleu très clair et presque gris, nuancé d'une touche de mauve et de lilas ici et là, brodées de fines arabesques argentées au décolleté et à ses pieds. Toutes ces couleurs mettaient les yeux de Lyra, ni bleu ni gris, très en valeur.

Elle était légèrement maquillée, ses cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement bouclées et étaient relevés en un chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches (2). Elle affichait une expression et un sourire radieux. Elle était tellement heureuse d'aller à un bal avec Sirius que ses yeux brillaient. Ce dernier la fixait avec des yeux de merlan frits, lui qui ne l'avait rarement vue autrement que dans une robe de sorcière noire ou dans la chemise et la jupe informes de l'uniforme.

Lyra lui prit simplement la main, lui demanda « On y va ? » et le traîna derrière elle vers les portes de la Grande Salle sans attendre la réponse.

Bien sûr que Lyra ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Elle ne se rendait jamais compte de rien. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle n'était pas plus moche qu'une autre et que lui, Sirius, la trouvait souvent jolie. Le fait qu'elle l'ignorait la rendait presque plus jolie encore. Elle ne le laissait jamais lui faire comprendre qu'elle le troublait, elle ne le laissait jamais avoir de petites attentions, ce qui était un comble puisque, pour une fois qu'il avait envie de faire ces choses là !

Alors Sirius retint sa copine par la main, l'obligea à se retourner. Il prit ensuite son visage étonné en coupe et l'embrassa intensément. Il relâcha une Lyra rougissante après un tel baiser et ce fut lui qui les guida à présent. « Cette fois, on peut y aller ».

La quasi totalité des étudiants de cinquième, sixième et septième année - ceux qui étaient autorisés à assister au bal - se pressaient devant les portes. La foule était telle qu'ils pouvaient prendre leur mal en patience avant d'entrer.

- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se retrouve là et pas dans la salle commune ? demanda Sirius.

- J'ai juste fait un petit détour.

- Et c'est un mystère parce que... ?

- Tu vas te moquer de moi.

- Oh, tu me connais si mal que ça ! » Sirius fit semblant d'être vexé voire blessé « Je ne me moque _jamais _de personne, tu le sais bien » Amusée, Lyra secoua la tête de gauche à droite et lui donna un gentil coup de poing à l'épaule.

- Depuis la deuxième année, j'apporte une rose rouge à Mimi Geignarde dans ses toilettes à chaque Saint Valentin. Je lui ai promis.

Sirius était trop occupé à rire aux éclats pour lui faire remarquer que la Saint Valentin était passée depuis quelques jours. Lyra rit de bon cœur avec lui.

La salle était décorée sans grande originalité. Une pluie de pétales de roses tombaient du plafond magique ; Lyra se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas bientôt nager dans une mer de pétales avant de s'apercevoir que les pétales disparaissaient magiquement à deux mètres du sol. La couleur dominante des décorations de la salle était le rose, parfois le rouge. Des banderoles ornées de célèbres poèmes d'amour étaient accrochés. Si Lyra n'était pas aussi heureuse de se rendre simplement à une réception, n'importe laquelle, avec son amoureux, et si elle n'avait pas ce don de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, Lyra aurait eu la nausée devant tant de niaiserie.

- Ils auraient au moins pu mettre des huîtres, ou des fraises, lui dit Sirius en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Il lui montra le buffet surchargé de nourriture. Elle lui demanda pourquoi. Sirius lui répondit en murmurant à son oreille avec une lenteur calculée « Parce que c'est aphrodisiaque » Il éclata de rire en la voyant rougir.

Le couple remplit des assiettes vides de nourriture et s'installèrent à l'une des nombreuses petites tables rondes disposées de part et d'autres de la piste de danse. Ils furent aussitôt rejoints par Mary et James, puis par Remus et Alicia Stewart et enfin par Peter et Lyse Edgecombe. Cette dernière jeta un regard nerveux à la petite-amie de Sirius, mais Lyra, après avoir marqué son territoire en embrassant son copain à pleine bouche sans la quitter des yeux, se conduisit d'une manière tout à fait cordiale avec elle. Le coup de pied que Lyra reçut de la part de James sous la table y était pour beaucoup.

Ils mangèrent et burent et rirent et dansèrent... Bref, tout le monde s'amusa. Lyra vérifiait régulièrement l'horloge pour savoir depuis combien de temps Lily manquait à l'appel. Elle était censée profiter de l'effet de l'Amortentia pour faire cracher le morceau à Duncan et Martin. L'Amortentia n'avait pas que cette utilité, non, Lily l'avait également choisi pour les humilier et pour une histoire d'ironie également... Lyra n'avait pas tout compris. Parfois, Lily n'était pas très facile à comprendre. Pour le coup, côté coups tordus, Sirius serait peut-être le seul à comprendre sa pire ennemie.

Plusieurs fois, le regard de Lyra tomba malgré elle quelques fois sur la silhouette de Liana et croisa à deux reprises les iris froids de la miss Harper. Elle fit son possible pour l'ignorer, enfouir la douleur résultant du manque de sa meilleure amie dans un coin de son esprit. Elle avait mis sa culpabilité sur pause le temps d'une soirée. Elle avait mérité de s'amuser. D'ailleurs, tout le monde l'avait mérité et tout le monde se lâchait.

Elle avait même vu le professeur Chourave apporter deux verres bien remplis d'un liquide rose et certainement alcoolisé aux professeurs McGonagall et Moroz. Ces deux sorcières peinaient à quitter leurs masques sévères et se contentaient de surveiller d'un oeil perçant leurs étudiants dans un coin de la salle. L'humeur joviale de leur collègue - et l'hydromel de Rosmerta - réussit à les dérider. D'ailleurs Isée et Pomona étaient devenues inséparables pour le restant de la soirée, et on vit même l'ancienne Serpentarde sourire deux ou trois fois.

Le temps des slows arriva bien vite de l'avis des étudiants. Personne n'était jamais à l'aise au tout début d'une danse langoureuse, mais on s'y faisait très vite. Lyra encercla la nuque de Sirius tandis que lui enlaça sa taille. Ils dansaient sans se quitter des yeux. C'était la première fois que Lyra dansait un slow avec quelqu'un... qui comptait. C'était aussi la première fois pour Sirius. Aucun des deux ne l'avoueraient jamais. Sirius caressa du pouce la robe de sa cavalière.

- Tu sais, tu es vraiment très belle, lui dit-il d'un ton léger que son regard intense détrompait.

C'était la première fois que Lyra entendait ces mots et qu'ils lui étaient adressés. Et avec une telle sincérité. La Gryffondor était tellement choquée qu'elle oublia même de rougir sous le compliment. Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté en pouffant de rire « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait que t'as vu le Sinistros ! » Lyra revint sur terre et planta un regard indéchiffrable dans celui du Maraudeur, et il y avait une telle expression sur son visage que Sirius ne comprit pas. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à une telle phrase.

Elle se rendit finalement compte que le regard de Sirius posé sur elle avait changé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait qu'elle était belle dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Ça lui donna envie de plus. Elle souhaita l'impressionner, l'émouvoir, l'atteindre à un autre niveau. Elle voulut s'ouvrir à lui et lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il en penserait, voir dans ses iris gris ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire ressentir d'autre et avec quelle intensité.

Elle ferma les yeux et son imagination prit le dessus. Elle imagina le regard émerveillé de Sirius devant sa nudité, imagina à sa manière de la toucher qu'il était impressionné et ému, et alors la curiosité fut remplacé par le désir, et elle s'imagina s'abandonner au toucher de Sirius et laisser tout un tas de sentiments violents la submerger. L'imagination laissa place à la réalité quand Sirius écrasa sa bouche sur sa rêveuse de cavalière et qu'il la réveilla en dévorant ses lèvres avec une faim qu'il ne connaissait qu'avec elle.

* * *

><p>L'air contrarié et perdu, Lily entra dans la Grande Salle comme si elle n'avait pas totalement conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ses pas la menèrent mécaniquement vers le buffet transformé en bar. Elle s'arrêta, les bras ballants car elle ne savait pas quoi boire. Un verre qui contenait de la liqueur de pomme et de l'hydromel apparut devant ses yeux. Elle ne vérifia pas qui était rattaché à la main qui lui présentait le verre - elle savait pertinemment au fond d'elle de qui il s'agissait - et l'avala cul sec. Elle posa ensuite ses mains à plat sur le bar et s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait.<p>

Une main se posa doucement sur son bras « Allez, viens danser » La main fut plus insistante et réussit à décoller Lily du buffet « Viens danser » répéta James Potter « Ça te changera les idées ». Sur la piste de danse, il fit en sorte que Lily pose sa main sur son épaule, posa la sienne sur la taille de la jeune fille et entremêla leurs deux mains libres. Elle se laissait faire, à la manière d'un pantin - qu'elle se sentait être, finalement, en ce moment même. James les fit danser au rythme de la musique mais d'une manière calme, tranquille, pour ne pas la brusquer.

Lily se détendit progressivement. James sentit le corps de sa cavalière se faire de moins en moins raide. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme si elle se réveillait d'un songe. Déconcertée, elle se sentit pourtant bien dans les bras de son camarade. Elle respira l'odeur du Maraudeur et ne la détesta pas. Elle sentit la chaleur qui émanait du corps du garçon, cette chaleur qui la rassurait autant qu'elle la touchait. Elle se sentit... En sécurité, dans ses bras.

Elle se sentit autant en sécurité qu'elle se sentit fragile, car si elle levait les yeux, elle se verrait dans ceux de Potter et n'y verrait rien d'autre que sa propre faiblesse. Parce que James était celui qui l'avait découvert évanouie dans un couloir et qu'il avait vu... tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite.

- Lyra m'a tout dit de ton plan de vengeance. Tu revenais de l'infirmerie, c'est ça ? » Il chercha son regard mais elle l'évitait consciencieusement « Tu as découvert ce qu'ils te voulaient, les deux autres ? »

Alors, sûrement parce que James était justement celui qui l'avait découvert évanouie dans un couloir, Lily lui raconta tout et sans hésitation. Lorsqu'elle avait amené Inglebee et Helstroem à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh avait rapidement soigné leurs bobos. Lily lui avait dit qu'ils avaient bu pour se mettre dans l'ambiance avant le bal pour expliquer leur comportement. Pomfresh lui avait permis de rester seule avec les deux Poufsouffles et leur parler quelques minutes. Duncan et Martin étaient tellement sous le charme de Lily qu'ils lui révélèrent rapidement ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- Ils sont allés dans un bar louche pendant les vacances de Noël. Ils ont rencontré ce sorcier qui leur a parlé de cette potion... Martin a dit que le sorcier était si laid qu'aucune femme n'entrerait jamais dans son lit de son propre grès. Et justement... » Sa voix trembla subitement mais elle se racla la gorge et reprit une voix neutre, distante, toujours sans regarder James dans les yeux « Ce sorcier leur a parlé d'une potion. Une potion qui permet d'avoir n'importe qui dans son lit, et qui te promet de passer une des meilleures nuits de ta vie »

Son ton suintait d'ironie alors qu'elle imitait un publicitaire basique « C'est une potion complexe mais si tu tapes aux bonnes portes, c'est facile de s'en procurer. Le temps que la potion passe dans le système digestif et dans le sang, ce qui est assez rapide, la personne qui la prend s'endort brutalement. Ensuite la personne droguée se réveille et se jette sur la première personne venue pour s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes de sexe. La première personne venue est souvent celui ou celle qui a drogué l'autre » La voix de Lily se vida d'émotion au fil de ces mots, et ces mêmes émotions contradictoires passèrent de plus en plus rapidement sur son visage.

Elle s'éclaircit une deuxième fois la gorge et battit rapidement des paupières pour retenir ses larmes. « Ces deux sous-merdes ont tout de suite voulu tester la potion. Le sorcier louche leur en a filé. Vu qu'aucun des deux n'avaient une copine, ils se sont demandés avec qui à Poudlard il voulait la tester. Mon nom est apparu dans les suggestions. Pour pimenter un peu le jeu, ils ont fait un pari. Le premier qui arriverait à coucher avec cette potion devra être l'esclave de l'autre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. De plus, il devait tous les deux coucher avec la même fille. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont définitivement fixé le choix sur moi »

« Martin a joué le jeu de l'amoureux transi. On a couché une fois ensemble mais il n'a jamais sorti la potion. Je crois qu'il voulait d'abord gagner ma confiance. Duncan attendait juste la bonne opportunité pour me saouler et mettre la potion dans un dernier verre. Il a presque réussi mais je me suis tirée avant qu'il ne mette sa main dans mon soutif. Voilà, tu sais tout » Elle agrippa la robe de James sous ses doigts et ce dernier la laissa faire.

Elle renifla avant de continuer. Elle lui rapporta la conversation que Stevenson et elle eurent. Arrivée au moment où elle disait que les hommes ne la respectaient pas et qu'elle cherchait leurs mauvais traitements, Lily craqua. Sa voix s'enroua et elle leva vers lui un regard plein de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis, au final ? Hein ? Dis-moi, James ? Un sujet d'expérimentation doublée d'une prostituée ? J'ai entendu dire que les cobayes humains gagnent toujours un peu d'argent à la fin des expériences, j'aurais peut-être quelques gallions à la fin de tout ça » Nouveau reniflement « Ma sœur a raison, c'est pas parce que je suis une sorcière que Pétunia me déteste mais parce que je le mérite, parce que je n'ai aucune valeur »

Lily détacha la main qui était liée à celle de James pour encercler la nuque du garçon. Elle posa son front contre sa clavicule et s'effondra en sanglots. James la prit dans ses bras sans plus attendre et la serra contre lui. Il cacha son visage d'une de ses mains et continua de les faire tourner en rythme de la chanson pour que personne ne remarque ses pleurs. Il savait qu'elle préférerait que les rumeurs soient au sujet d'un flirt entre eux plutôt que sur les lamentations de Lily Evans - surtout après l'histoire avec sa sœur. Il suffirait qu'il explique la vérité à Mary, qui le croirait, pour s'éviter une scène de ménage.

James la laissa épancher son trop plein d'émotions. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il était plutôt choqué d'apprendre que deux de ses camarades avaient un esprit si tordu, pervers, malsain, pas net, malade. Il espérait que sa simple présence physique suffirait comme soutien à Lily.

Les deux jeunes sorciers furent interrompus par la petite-amie de l'un d'entre eux. « C'est bon, James, j'ai compris » dit Mary avec un semblant de jalousie dans la voix. Elle les regardait en fronçant des sourcils, visiblement peu ravie de ce qu'elle voyait. Lily et James se séparèrent. L'air revêche de Mary s'évanouit aussitôt qu'elle vit les yeux rouges et les traits tirés de Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la main de son amie.

En séchant ses larmes du bout des doigts, Lily lui offrit un sourire peu convainquant « T'inquiète pas, tout va bien » Elle jeta un bref regard à James qui l'observait comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol à tout moment. Elle serra la main de son amie et laissa le couple tranquille. Mary dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas à son petit-ami, l'embrassa et Lily trouva qu'ils formaient un beau couple alors qu'ils se mettaient à danser. Lily rejoignit le buffet sans que James ne la regarde partir.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore s'était offert à l'occasion du bal les talents du disc-jockey Julius Pepperwood (3). Lorsqu'il passa la dernière chanson sorcière à la mode, <em>« That don't impress me much »<em>, au sujet d'une superbe jeune femme peu impressionnée par ses multiples prétendants, sa voix élevée par un _Sonorus_ déclara à toute la salle « C'est la Saint-Valentin, gentlemen il est temps d'en mettre plein la vue à vos dulcinées pour qu'elles vous tombent dans les bras ! ». Son intervention et les premières notes enthousiasmèrent les étudiants qui se mirent à chanter les paroles tout en dansant.

Lyra préférait la musique moldue à la musique sorcières, elle vénérait les grands piliers du rock'n'roll britannique comme Led Zeppelin et Pink Floyd. Malgré tout, Nicole et Mei avaient tant écouté ce tube sorcier dans leur dortoir que la brune connaissait les paroles par cœur. De plus, elle s'amusait comme une folle en se prêtant au jeu. Elle prétendait rejeter Sirius parce qu'elle faisait semblant de résister à son charme, joignant ses gestes aux paroles de la chanson.

« _Okay, so you're an Unspeakable_ (4) _! That don't impress me much_ » Ses lèvres formaient les mots alors qu'elle faisait non du doigt à Sirius en retenant un rire. « _So you got the brain but have you got the touch _» Elle posa un doigt sur sa tempe puis prit les mains de Sirius pour les faire glisser sur sa taille. Celui-ci en profita pour la rapprocher de lui, jouant en le jeu, mais elle le repoussa légèrement.

Elle le fit tourner devant elle, faisant mine d'examiner la marchandise « _Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're all right, but that don't keep me warm in the middle of the night_ » Sirius éclata de rire à ces paroles et embrassa Lyra pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'attendait que ça, lui tenir chaud la nuit. Ils continuèrent ce petit show jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Lors des dernières notes de guitare, le couple dansait en ondulant des hanches en rythme, les mains de Sirius recouvertes de celles de Lyra posées sur les hanche de la jeune femme. Leurs visages étaient proches, leurs nez blottis l'un contre l'autre, les yeux mi-clos, ils s'étaient abandonnés à la chanson. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin et Lyra passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami.

Assise seule à une table, un verre à la main, Liana n'avait pas quitté la scène des yeux. Son regard fixé sur le couple était noir. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être plus pathétique si elle l'avait voulu, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'infliger ce rôle malsain de spectatrice. Elle finit cul-sec son verre lorsque Remus Lupin et sa petite-amie Alicia Stewart s'assirent à sa table. Alicia décréta qu'elle partait se repoudrer le nez.

- Où est passé Angelo ? demanda Remus en parlant du cavalier de Liana.

- Il est parti avec une autre, répondit-elle sombrement. C'est pas comme si c'était l'histoire de ma vie après tout.

Peut-être pour la consoler, Remus fit glisser vers elle le deuxième verre qu'il avait apporté, celui d'Alicia. « Tiens. Elle en a pour une bonne demi heure de toute façon » expliqua-t-il en haussant des épaules. Liana le remercia avec un semblant de sourire.

Le lycanthrope n'avait rien raté du voyeurisme de Liana. Il claqua des doigts devant son visage pour qu'elle cesse d'espionner Lyra et Sirius et qu'elle le regarde enfin dans les yeux « Tu te tortures pour rien » Il la laissa boire une gorgée de bierreaubeurre alcoolisée « Comment tu te sens par rapport à eux ?

- Ça me tue » répondit aussitôt Liana avant de boire une deuxième gorgée « Tu connais toute l'histoire je suppose ? » Elle tritura son collier entre ses doigts, cherchant ses mots en regardant dans le vague « Tu peux comprendre que je vive ça comme une trahison ? »

Remus hocha la tête « Crois-moi, les trahisons ça me connaît » Liana s'intéressa à lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assis « Tu es au courant de ce que Dylan m'a fait ? » Elle secoua négativement la tête « Elle m'a brisé le coeur l'année dernière, ça tu le sais. Cet été on s'est croisé par hasard. On a couché ensemble et je croyais que nous deux, c'était reparti. J'étais toujours amoureux » Il fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts pour entretenir le suspense « Mais le lendemain, elle me plaque une deuxième fois. Sans explications.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Liana, indignée et pendue à ses lèvres.

- J'aurais préféré. Et attends, c'est pas fini. Elle a fini par m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait encore mais qu'elle était obligée de me quitter. Mariage arrangé » Liana grimaça, connaissant de loin les habitudes des sang-pur.

- Ah, mince, compatit-elle.

Un sourire blasé passa sur le visage de Remus « Toujours pas fini. Quand je lui demande si elle s'est battu pour sauver notre couple, elle dit que non parce qu'elle est fière d'obéir à ses parents qui ont tant fait pour elle » ironisa-t-il « Mais qu'à part ça elle est toujours amoureuse de moi » Liana fronça les sourcils.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Soit elle t'aime, soit elle t'aime pas !

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Elle continuait à me répéter que c'était pas si simple. Elle avait un discours totalement incohérent, elle voulait que je souffre avec elle mais également que je reconnaisse qu'elle était une digne sang-pur, cracha-t-il.

- Tout ça pour que tu sois encore plus paumé » Elle médita un temps l'histoire de Remus « C'est vraiment une salope en définitive »

- Je lève mon verre à ce que tu viens de dire, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle lui sourit légèrement. Liana se sentait moins tourmentée par des sentiments haineux envers son ex-meilleure amie et son ancien ami - à qui elle avait plus ou moins pardonné. Plus ou moins, car quand on voyait ce genre d'effusions de tendresse et de complicité, on avait du mal à passer l'éponge. Elle fixa le fond de son verre quelques secondes.

- Ce qui me tue, c'est que je peux voir qu'ils forment un beau couple, grimaça-t-elle car ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une potion au goût abominable. Ils vont bien ensemble. Mais pourquoi il a fallu que le type que j'ai aimé pendant toutes ces années choisisse ma meilleure amie ? Et pourquoi ma meilleure amie a choisi le mec qui m'a brisé le cœur à moi aussi ? C'est incompréhensible !

Remus réfléchit un peu avant de parler « Je pourrais te dire que l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore » Liana leva les yeux au ciel

- Et l'amitié dans tout ça ? Lyra est censée être ma meilleure amie, pas celle qui me plante un couteau dans le dos !

- Je comprends. Comme la femme que j'aime n'est pas censée me balancer son amour en pleine figure en rajoutant qu'elle est fière d'honorer la volonté de sa famille et d'épouser un autre. Je crois plutôt que c'est un des sales tours que te joue le destin pour te montrer que tu vas en baver toute ta vie. Tu en verras d'autre et des pires.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres mais s'arrêta pour reprendre « Ah, et pour te montrer aussi que la vie est une sale conne. Qu'importe que tu le saches déjà, parce qu'elle a un malin plaisir à te le rappeler très souvent » Remus finit son verre cul-sec et le reposa bruyamment sur sa table.

Liana s'étonna d'entendre des paroles si cyniques dans la bouche de son camarade qui n'était même pas encore majeur. Elle devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord. Il suffisait de voir toutes les victimes de Voldemort dont beaucoup étaient choisis au hasard - des nés-moldus par-ci, une famille mixte sorcière et moldue par-là, quelle différence ?!

* * *

><p>Lily rejoignit le buffetbar pour se servir un autre verre. Un Peter Pettigrew déjà suffisamment ivre la bouscula involontairement et la prit de vitesse en remplissant son verre d'une rasade de Whisky Pur Feu. Légèrement inquiète, elle le suivit tituber jusqu'à sa table. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'elle s'assit avec lui.

- Tout va bien, Peter ?

Son regard était éteint « Je t'ai vu avec James » Elle fut si surprise par sa remarque qu'elle ne sut quoi dire, ce qui laissa à Peter l'occasion de continuer « Et j'ai vu comment tu regardais Mary » Peter lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de fixer de nouveau un point dans la Grande Salle. Lily aurait pu suivre son regard mais préféra le regarder lui, car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire l'intriguait.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas jalouse ou attirée par James ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu ne t'es peut-être pas rendue compte de ce qu'il se passait. James a voulu donner une leçon à MacDonald parce qu'elle s'est sentie menacée par toi à un moment » Du coin de l'œil, il la vit hausser les sourcils et ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser sa question « Tu sais qu'il craquait sur toi à un moment. Pas la peine de nier, c'est un fait »

Il but une longue gorgée de son verre et, dans un mutisme religieux, Lily attendit qu'il poursuive « James te connaît très bien et t'accepte comme tu es, et vous étiez sur le point d'avoir une amitié en quatrième qui a beaucoup compté à ses yeux. Puis il a commencé à être attiré par toi et, même si c'est toi qui a d'abord cessé d'être son amie, lui ne pouvait pas essayer de regagner ton amitié parce qu'il aurait voulu plus. Or, tu lui avais clairement dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Là il profite d'être bien et stable avec Mary, même si ça fait globalement même pas une semaine qu'ils sont ensemble, pour réessayer d'être ton ami, tu comprends ? Bien sûr Mary a un peu du mal à avaler la potion... »

Lily resta scotchée après ce discours. Elle regarda le Maraudeur aux yeux rendus vitreux par l'alcool. Elle l'observa boire son verre en fixant toujours le même point dans la salle avec cette colère peinte sur son visage. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné entendre une telle pertinence dans la bouche de Pettigrew un jour. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il cachait derrière son caractère de Maraudeur, un peu dans l'ombre de Potter et Black, cette perspicacité et cette manière d'exprimer si simplement les méandres nébuleux de l'esprit humain. De plus alors qu'il était complètement bourré. Lily n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Potter mais à présent que Pettigrew le lui avait expliqué, ça lui paraissait évident. Elle ne releva même pas le fait que James s'était servi d'elle pour donner une prétendue leçon à Mary.

Décidément, sa soirée était loin d'être des plus ordinaires. Elle s'avachit contre le dossier de sa chaise et son regard tomba par hasard sur ce que fixait le Maraudeur depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, puis _la_ regarda de nouveau, et revint sur Peter. La Gryffondor lui prit délicatement son verre des mains et but tranquillement une gorgée.

- Et toi, depuis quand tu es secrètement amoureux de Marlene McKinnon ? lâcha-t-elle innocemment mais un chouïa satisfaite d'elle-même.

* * *

><p>Ils discutaient depuis un bon moment maintenant. Remus appréciait cette conversation. Il pouvait parler de toute cette histoire avec Dylan et était écouté avec attention. Il en avait parlé avec ses meilleurs amis, mais brièvement, même avec Peter. Parce qu'ils faisaient tout de même partie de la gente masculine, alors une fois qu'ils avaient dit ce qu'il y avait à dire, pas la peine de revenir dessus. Mais les filles possédaient cette faculté, ce besoin parfois, de faire plusieurs fois le tour du sujet, de rabâcher la même chose encore... Et encore... Et encore... Et encore... Et <em>encore<em>.

- C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'avais perdu Dylan pour toujours » Il lança un regard entendu à Liana, sous-entendant _'Tu dois comprendre que rien ne se passera non plus entre Sirius et toi'_.

Liana comprit l'insinuation et se contenta de hocher la tête sans mettre des mots sur son acquiescement. Elle le savait et l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Elle commençait à partager la vision de Remus à propos de la vie. Celle-ci avait de curieux moyens de vous faire comprendre ce que vous aviez déjà compris. En fait, la vie narguait ses sujets plus qu'autre chose.

Alicia avait quitté les toilettes depuis un bon moment et rejoint son petit-ami. Remus remarqua sa présence, évidemment, mais ne lui prêta que peu d'attention, plongé dans sa conversation avec Liana. Discuter de l'ex grand amour de la vie de son homme ne branchait que peu la Serdaigle. Cependant, Remus ne semblait pas décider à l'inviter à danser incessamment sous peu. De mauvaise humeur, elle quitta son petit-ami et sa nouvelle grande amie pour rejoindre les siens. Le Maraudeur ne s'aperçut pas de son départ.

Après avoir parlé encore et encore - et encore et _encore_ - de leurs deux grands traumatismes amoureux, qui comportaient d'ailleurs quelques ressemblances comme ils s'en étaient rendus compte, ils gardèrent le silence. Liana remarqua que Remus balançait sa tête en rythme... Non, il n'était pas du tout en rythme avec la chanson qui se jouait en ce moment, _« Eat The Unicorn »_ des Dark Wizzards, mais plutôt avec une chanson que seul Remus était capable d'entendre.

James, seul, s'assit à leur table et brisa le silence « C'est une réunion au sommet et vous m'avez même pas invité ? » plaisanta-t-il.

- J'ai une chanson dans la tête, Cornedrue, et je sais pas du tout ce que c'est, lui dit-il alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient d'agacement.

Potter haussa les épaules « Essaye toujours de me la chanter ». Remus s'exécuta et se pencha à l'oreille de son ami. Le Maraudeur à lunettes tenta avec difficulté de faire abstration de la chanson des Dark Wizzards jusqu'à ce que son visage s'illumine d'un éclair de génie. Il n'offrit qu'un sourire mystérieux au lycanthrope et disparut sans plus attendre. Remus échangea un regard perplexe avec Liana qui éclata de rire.

- J'ai cessé d'essayer de le comprendre il y a bien des années, rit-elle en le faisant rire à son tour.

Deux minutes plus tard, une nouvelle chanson démarra. Très douce, très lente, le chanteur fredonnait à mi-voix l'air sur de légères notes de guitare. Remus ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la musique, en remuant de nouveau la tête. Puis il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la chanson. C'était celle qu'il avait en tête. Il tourna les yeux et la première chose sur laquelle il tomba était la robe d'un violet sombre de Liana. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il réalisa que la robe était faite de velours.

- Je suis obligé de t'inviter à danser, dit-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Liana fronça les sourcils et chercha à comprendre en croisant ses yeux ambrés et rieurs. « Pourquoi 'obligé' ? » Elle n'était pas vexée ou indignée, simplement étonnée. Remus secoua la tête de gauche à droite, son sourire amusé toujours planté sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et tendit sa main à Liana.

- Laisse tomber. N'essaye pas de comprendre.

Quelque chose dans sa voix encouragea Liana à prendre sa main. On ne dit pas facilement 'non' à un Maraudeur. Il l'emmena sur la piste de danse et plaça ses mains autour d'elle - c'était un slow.

Liana ne connaissait pas du tout la musique mais elle l'apprécia beaucoup. C'était le genre de chanson qui, par sa langueur, ses paroles prononcées à demi-mots, son refrain chanté comme une plainte, s'insinuait lentement en vous. Vous fermiez les yeux pour vous laisser porter par elle, pour vous laisser bercer par ces vagues délicieuses. C'était comme un courant d'eau chaude qui coulait sur votre peau nue. C'était onctueux, suave et pourtant ça restait simplement de la musique.

_La musique adoucit l'âme_. Liana ne se souvenait plus de qui était cette citation, mais c'était on ne peut plus vrai. L'âme est adoucie et on pense à toutes ces choses auxquelles on ne veut plus penser, mais ce n'est plus désagréable comme ça l'est d'habitude. Comme le fait que les personnes qui comprenaient le mieux l'amour de Liana pour la musique, et qui le partageaient inconditionnellement, étaient Lily et Lyra. C'était la particularité de leur amitié qui les liait le plus. _Lyra_.

Elle sentit le pouce de Remus caresser sa robe. Le Maraudeur chantonna les paroles et, puisque son oreille était située près de sa bouche, elle entendit distinctement sa voix douce et rauque.

_Tonight the moon has drawn its curtains  
>It's a private show<br>No one else gonna know  
>I'm wanting<em>

_Sunlight, sunlight fills my room  
>It's sharp and it's clear<br>But nothing at all like the moon  
><em>

_It's okay, the struggle for things not to say  
>I never listened to you anyway<br>And I got my own hands to pray  
><em>

_But if you wear that velvet dress  
>But if you wear that velvet dress<em>

_Tonight the moon is a mirrorball  
>Light flickers from across the hall<br>Who'll catch the star when it falls_

Puis la chanson s'arrêta. Liana voulut se retirer des bras de Remus mais il la retint. Un autre slow commença, ce qui leur permit de danser tranquillement tout en parlant.

- Je vais t'expliquer sinon tu vas croire que j'ai un grain, lui sourit Remus. Cette chanson, c'était _If You Wear That Velvet Dress_ de U2 (5), c'est un groupe moldu irlandais. James est devenu fan de ce groupe depuis un an maintenant et on les écoute tout le temps dans le dortoir. Celle-là, c'est ma préférée. Je l'avais dans la tête parce que tu as une robe en velours.

Liana éclata de rire. Elle ne pouvait pas dire de Remus qu'il avait « un grain » parce que c'était tout à fait son genre à elle aussi de faire inconsciemment ce genre de lien. Parce que la musique était omniprésente dans sa vie, et qu'apparemment c'était aussi le cas pour Remus. Liana aimait le fait qu'il existait d'autres gens qui partageaient cela, en dehors de ses meilleures amies. Elle se sentait moins seule et, pour elle, vivre ce genre de connexion avec un art était l'aspect le plus merveilleux de sa vie. Elle était contente lorsque d'autres avaient la chance de vivre également ceci.

- Tu chantes bien, dit-elle simplement pour toute conclusion.

Il la laissa finalement partir, disant qu'il allait chercher sa petite-amie et qu'il passerait probablement un mauvais quart d'heure. Liana lui souhaita bon courage et décréta qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle quitta la Grande Salle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Les Maraudeurs avaient cet étrange pouvoir, n'importe qui à Poudlard vous le dirait. Que ce soit par leurs blagues monstrueuses, leur humour, leur insolence face aux profs, la puissance émouvante de leur amitié, ou simplement leur manière d'être. Celui de redonner le sourire.

* * *

><p>Nu comme un ver, Sirius s'assit au bord du lit. Il frissonna brièvement lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol froid. Honteux, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux. Une douce main se posa sur son torse. Une poitrine frôla son dos. Des lèvres embrassèrent son cou. Une voix parla à son oreille.<p>

- C'est pas grave, tu sais, Sirius.

Ces simples mots suffirent pour que le Maraudeur se sente encore plus mal. Certes Lyra était compréhensive, il ne s'était pas attendu à un autre comportement de sa part. Mais lui, Sirius Black, l'étalon de Poudlard, ne comprenait pas.

- Ça arrive à plein de mecs. C'est pas grave, répéta-t-elle.

Elle appuya son menton sur son épaule et regarda la moitié de son visage qui était accessible à ses yeux. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées. Il était tendu mais Lyra, à part attendre patiemment une réaction et caresser tendrement sa peau, ne savait pas tellement quoi faire. Ce n'était tout de même pas la fin du monde ! Presque à contre cœur, Sirius se tourna vers le visage avenant de Lyra et médita en plongeant dans ses yeux bleus et gris. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? _Tout se passait bien, j'étais super excité, et puis j'ai vu ton visage, j'ai vu ton regard, et j'sais pas d'un coup ça m'a rendu nerveux et... _S'il disait ces exacts mots, Lyra penserait qu'elle était la raison même qui l'avait fait débander. Et le prendrait assurément très mal.

- Si, c'est grave, dit-il d'une voix qui avait perdu toute sa belle assurance. Je crois que je vais y aller.

Il se leva. Lyra le retint par le bras et oublia toute douceur « Non non non non non. Hors de question que tu partes. Si tu pars maintenant, tu ne te remettras jamais de ce traumatisme » Sirius haussa les sourcils. Le pire était qu'elle croyait dur comme fer à ses paroles.

Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa doucement en l'entourant de ses bras. Son baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Elle emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, reculant un peu avant de libérer sa lèvre. Elle sentit avec un sourire satisfait le sexe de son compagnon se durcir contre ses cuisses.

Lyra attrapa sa main et le traîna derrière elle avec un grand sourire « Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi » Il la suivit sans contester dans la salle de bain de leur chambre secrète.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain du bal de la Saint Valentin était un samedi lors duquel avait lieu la deuxième sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de 1973. Lyra rejoignit Lily qui l'attendait devant le mur du château. Elles avaient prévu de passer la sortie ensemble. Mei était avec son copain, Nicole avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Liana commençait la sortie par un café avec son cavalier du bal. Le prénommé Angelo l'avait invité en même temps qu'il lui avait proposé d'aller au bal avec lui. Malgré le fait qu'il ait terminé la soirée avec une autre fille, il avait voulu tenir son engagement. Si Liana était impressionnée et reconnaissante de sa droiture, elle n'était pas très enthousiaste non plus - pas étonnant vu le piètre cavalier qu'il avait été - mais avait à son tour honoré sa volonté de vouloir faire les choses bien.<p>

Lily demanda poliment à Lyra où était Black. Elle lui répondit qu'il avait une retenue sans en dire plus, consciente que la vie de Sirius n'était pas le sujet préféré de sa meilleure amie.

Lily avait accepté cette relation pour de bon. Elle pensait que ce qui s'était passé avec Duncan et Martin l'avait fait relativiser. Certes, Lily détestait toujours Black et à son avis Lyra méritait beaucoup mieux. Cependant, elle respectait le choix de Lyra. Et certes, Lyra avait fait souffrir Liana. Mais premièrement, Liana n'était déjà plus amoureuse de Sirius ; deuxièmement, Lyra souffrait en retour de l'abandon de Liana ; et troisièmement, Lyra méritait d'être heureuse comme n'importe qui. Si Sirius Black était la solution, ce qui la rendait heureuse, alors il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à dire.

- Je suis désolée pour les deux enfoirés de Poufsouffle.

Elles passèrent par les grilles de Poudlard, surmontés par des sangliers ailés de pierre. Lily haussa les épaules « Tu seras désolée pour eux quand j'en aurais fini avec eux. Le coup de l'Amortentia et des spasmes au côlon, c'était juste pour m'amuser un peu. Maintenant je vais me venger comme il faut » Lyra hocha la tête. Elle détestait Inglebee et Helstroem pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Lily.

Lyra s'apprêta à lui avouer qu'elle avait couché avec Sirius la veille - car après qu'elle se soit _« occupée de lui »_, ils avaient passé une nuit merveilleuse - mais Lily l'interrompit. Pour parler d'un sujet qu'elles n'avaient plus aborder depuis longtemps. James Potter.

Elle lui raconta d'abord ce que lui avait dit Pettigrew, en mettant de côté le fait qu'il était saoul et qu'elle avait deviné qu'il était amoureux en secret de McKinnon.

- Je me demandais... James était vraiment attiré par moi, non ?

- Pour la énième fois, oui » C'était la première fois que la rouquine semblait prendre au sérieux cette éventualité.

- Pourtant il a jamais vraiment tenté de sortir avec moi » Excepté lors du bal de Noël de leur cinquième année, la seule fois où Potter lui avait posé sérieusement la question. Elle avait refusé. Et n'en avait parlé à personne « L'année dernière c'était surtout pour me faire enrager, et cette année on dirait qu'il veut juste être mon ami »

Lyra hocha plusieurs fois la tête tout en réfléchissant « Je pense que James sait qui tu es et qu'il t'apprécie pour ce que tu es. Il sait que vous êtes différents. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas chez toi, plus que ta haine contre son meilleur ami. Ton comportement avec les garçons. Ton attitude volage et ta manière de les manipuler »

Lily cessa de marcher, sous le choc. Elle balbutia avant de réussir à parler correctement « Comme si lui ne changeait pas de copines toutes les semaines et qu'il ne manipulait jamais toutes ces filles qui traînent autour de lui ! »

Lyra acquiesça de nouveau « Tu as raison, il était pareil. Avant. Avant toi. Avec toi, il voulait plus, quelque chose de plus sérieux. Il pensait qu'il arriverait à te faire changer d'avis - à te faire changer tout court - mais il a vu que ce n'était pas possible, que tu ne pourrais pas lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Il... Il est persuadé que ça finirait mal pour lui s'il essayait d'avoir plus que ton amitié. Il ne te fait pas confiance.

- Moi je lui fais confiance » Cette phrase était sortie toute seule sans qu'elle n'y ait réfléchi au préalable. Lily se rendit compte que c'était la vérité et que c'était le cas depuis un certain temps, sans qu'elle ne l'ai compris avant.

C'était à présent Lyra qui la regardait comme si des bouts de bois lui sortaient du crâne. « On change de sujet » dit Lily, embarrassée.

Elles étaient arrivées à Pré-Au-Lard. Lily et Lyra vagabondèrent dans les rues du village sorcier sans savoir par quoi commencer : Honeydukes, Zonko, les Trois Balais... Elles éclatèrent simultanément de rire lorsque l'une des deux proposa Mme Pieddodu. Lyra fut la première à remarquer Liana qui sortait d'un café miteux et qui venait certainement de quitter son rendez-vous.

- Liana ! » appela-t-elle. La blonde se figea en entendant son ancienne meilleure amie l'appeler et qu'elle la vit marcher à pas rapides vers elle. La Gryffondor en elle l'empêcha de fuir alors que c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Lyra la rejoignit légèrement essoufflée, Lily juste derrière elle « On peut parler ? » demanda la brune aux yeux gris et bleus.

- Non, répondit froidement Liana.

- S'il te plaît.

- J'ai dit non.

- Liana...

- _Carlson_. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lily éloigna Liana de quelques mètres et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Une expression de défaite passa sur le visage de la miss Harper et Lily retrouva Lyra en tirant la troisième par la main. Une fois qu'elles formèrent toutes les trois un triangle équilatéral, Lyra attendit que Liana dise quelque chose. Elle garda le silence et un visage fermé. Lily leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et indiqua à Lyra « Tu peux y aller »

Lyra se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveuse « Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais... Voilà. J'ai couché avec Sirius hier soir. Et c'était la première fois, au cas où tu te poserais la question » Elle se demanda comme elle avait pu garder une voix si neutre alors qu'il ne lui restait peut-être plus que quelques minutes à vivre. En effet, Liana lui jeta le regard le plus meurtrier qui soit. Lily se demandait visiblement pourquoi elle ne le lui avait pas dit plus tôt au lieu de la laisser déblatérer à propos de Potter.

- Mes félicitations. Et il t'a demandé en mariage aussi ? railla-t-elle comme si ça ne la touchait pas, mais personne n'était dupe - même Liana savait qu'elle ne dupait personne.

- J'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir. Que je devais être plus honnête.

- Un peu tard, tu crois pas ? J'aurais préféré que tu sois honnête vers, oh je sais pas moi, Noël par exemple ! Et j'ai plus l'impression que tu veux me narguer avec ta nouvelle vie sexuelle qu'autre chose.

Lyra, triste, se sentait plus impuissante que jamais « Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Il va falloir que tu m'aides.

- Tu veux pas cent gallions et un chocogrenouille aussi ? (6)

Même Lily fut choquée par sa méchanceté. Tant que Liana ne tournerait pas les talons, Lyra n'abandonnerait pas « Tu n'en as pas marre des fois de cette situation ? Tu n'en as pas marre de me détester ?

- Arrête de me dire ce que je ressens, grinça Liana entre ses dents.

- Parce que moi, j'en ai plus que marre. Je suis fatiguée que tu te battes contre moi. Tu me manques. Horriblement. La vie n'est vraiment plus pareille sans toi » Liana fut ébranlée mais fit de son mieux pour le cacher « Tout ça... » La voix de Lyra se brisa légèrement « Ça me fait vraiment mal »

Liana ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa voix ne fut ensuite qu'ironie.

- Oh, je suis désolée, tu t'es foulée le poignet quand tu m'as planté ce couteau dans le dos ?

Lily siffla d'admiration. Lyra ressentit sa phrase comme une claque en pleine figure, pourtant un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Liana se mit en colère « Et ça te fait rire ! » Lyra reprit immédiatement un visage sérieux et attrapa les bras de son amie.

- Non, absolument pas. C'est juste que c'était une super répartie. Ça me manque. Tout ça me manque. Tu me manques.

- Et voilà qu'elle nous conjugue le verbe manquer à toutes les personnes.

Lily se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. La situation ne se prêtait pas du tout au rire, elle était même très sérieuse. Liana avait parfois un tel don en répartie... Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient tout près de l'établissement de Mme Pieddodu. Quelque chose attira son regard. Elle plissa les yeux et vit... un éclair rouge vif. Ou plutôt rouge carotte.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant... et s'arrêta juste avant que son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à la chevelure rouge carotte ne la voye à son tour. Elle revint précipitamment vers ses amies qui ne s'étaient pas rendues compte qu'elle manquait à l'appel.

- Les filles, les filles ! » Lyra et Liana se tournèrent vers elle, s'attendant à une avalanche de météorites ou quelque chose dans le genre « Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, je sais que c'est vraiment important pour vous mais » Elle fit de grands gestes de son index pointé vers _Chez Mme Piedoddu _« Moroz est là-bas avec un homme ! »

C'était peut-être la seule chose qui pouvait faire oublier leur amitié en mille morceaux à Lyra et Liana. Surprises, curieuses, impatientes d'en savoir plus, les trois filles s'approchèrent du restaurant romantique. Elles étaient suffisamment près pour en voir le plus possible, et suffisamment loin pour qu'Isée ne les remarque pas. L'enseignante était effectivement attablée avec un homme d'à peu près son âge, blond aux yeux marrons.

Le rendez-vous n'avait pas l'air de se dérouler idéalement. Moroz affichait une mine renfrognée et sa bouche ne s'ouvrait que pour répondre à son ami par onomatopées, d'après ce que les filles pouvaient voir. Leur curiosité n'étant pas apaisée, elles remontèrent les capuches de leur cape sur leurs têtes, cachant leur visage au maximum, et entrèrent dans l'établissement. Elles s'assirent à une table dans un coin sombre, éloignée de quelques mètres de celle de Moroz. Mme Pieddodu les accueillit chaleureusement et surtout bruyamment de l'avis des adolescentes. Elles s'en débarrassèrent avec des visages distants et la commande de trois bierreaubeurres.

Lyra, Lily et Liana n'eurent pas le temps d'entrelacer leurs doigts et de se concentrer, ce qui leur aurait permis d'écouter la conversation de leur professeur, qu'Isée se leva brusquement. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à son compagnon « J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ce métier. Tu manques tellement de discrétion ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le restaurant l'entende. Elle quitta le lieu avec panache et sans un regard en arrière. L'homme suivit son regard des yeux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Liana poussa un petit soupir de soulagement ; au moins ne s'étaient-elles pas faites repérer par leur professeur. Lyra se pencha sur le côté pour voir Moroz tourner le coin de la rue. Immédiatement, elle bondit sur ses pieds et retira sa capuche. D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers la table de l'inconnu. À peine fut-elle assise que ses deux amies l'encadraient. L'homme les fixa une à une, cachant sa curiosité derrière un masque indifférent.

- Bonjour, le salua rapidement Lyra. Désolées pour l'indiscrétion, nous vous avons vu discuter avec Isée Moroz. Nous sommes ses élèves et nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions, débita-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Lyra ! la réprimanda Lily. Excusez-la pour son impolitesse, monsieur. Elle, c'est Lyra Carlson, voici Liana Harper et je suis Lily Evans.

Devant ces trois gamines qui s'interrogeaient sur le mystère qu'était la femme avec qui il avait passé l'après-midi, l'homme arborait une mine plutôt amusée. Mais dès qu'il entendit leurs noms, l'ahurissement s'installa sur ses traits. Il les regarda une à une de nouveau, en s'attardant une seconde de plus sur leurs visages.

- Evans, Harper et Carlson » répéta-t-il en articulant de manière exagéré. Il éclata de rire « Ah ça, si je m'attendais ! Ma toute première mission ! »

* * *

><p>(1) : Voici deux références à la série Chuck que je regarde depuis peu. Charles <strong>Carmichael <strong>est le nom d'emprunt que Chuck Bartowski se donne lors de ses missions pour la CIA. Quant **aux spasmes au côlon, **c'est souvent l'excuse que donne Chuck à son entourage lorsque sa (fausse) petite-amie Sarah Walker est absente (car l'entourage de Chuck ignore les activités des deux héros de la série dans la CIA). Chaque fois qu'il disait cette excuse je mourais de rire. Sachez qu'**Isabelle** est le prénom de ma maman, à croire que j'ai une affection particulière pour cette toute nouvelle OC qui est apparu de nulle part et qu'on ne reverra certainement jamais - ah et puis c'est la maman de Luna, vous l'aurez deviné. Dernière chose, l'attitude d'Isabelle ne vient pas de nulle part. Chaque fois qu'une **araignée **a traversé ma route dans la réalité, j'ai eu d'abord très peur, puis je lui ai donné un prénom en -ine (la toute première fut Géraldine) (et ne me demandez pas pourquoi en -ine je n'en ai aucune idée), je papotais avec elle le temps de trouver une arme sans la quitter des yeux, et elle mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion d'écraser une araignée avec un gros grimoire ou un énorme dictionnaire Larousse (j'ai vu ça sur youtube) mais, pour une tueuse en série d'araignée comme moi, cette méthode a l'air particulièrement jouissive. Roh ça va, me regardez pas comme ça, on a tous des habitudes bizarres hein. Faites pas les innocents... **Je précise que c'est un gros clin d'oeil à Zod'a Quatique :)**.

(2) : On voit ici la grande originalité de l'auteur... C'est genre la coiffure qu'ont les 3/4 des filles dans les bals des potterfictions. L'auteur s'est vraiment pas foulée dites donc.

(3) : Julius Pepperwood est un faux nom que prend Nick Miller dans la série "New Girl"... Je cherchais un nom au pif, si possible prénom en -us comme souvent chez les sorciers, et comme j'avais vu l'épisode en question la veille ça m'a fait rire de le reprendre.

(4) : Traduction des paroles (très littérale) : "Comme ça tu es un Langue-de-Plomb ? Ca ne m'impressionne pas beaucoup, oui tu as l'intelligence mais as-tu le toucher, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit je trouve que tu n'es pas si mal, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me tiendra chaud au milieu de la nuit". Bien sûr la chanson originale ne parlait pas de Langue de Plomb mais d'un ingénieur de la nasa (rocket scientist) donc j'ai juste changé ça pour faire plus sorcier.

(5) : Traduction (très littérale voire grossière) : "Ce soir la lune a tiré ses rideaux, c'est un spectacle privé, personne d'autre ne saura, je suis impatient. La lumière du soleil, la lumière du soleil remplit ma chambre, elle est vive et claire, mais n'égalera jamais la lune. Tout va bien, même cette lutte à cause de ces choses dont on ne peut parler, je ne t'écoute de toute façon jamais, et j'ai mes propres mains pour prier. Mais si tu portes cette robe de velours... Ce soir, la lune est une boule miroitante _(j'ignore ce que veut dire mirrorball)_, la lumière vacille et danse à travers la pièce, qui attrapera l'étoile lorsqu'elle tombera". C'est beau hein ? Un vrai poète ce Bono ! Bon la fic est en 1973, U2 ne s'est créé qu'en 1976 et _If you wear that velvet dress_ est sortie en 1997 (ah Harry n'avait pas encore vaincu Voldy !), donc c'est un sérieux anachronisme. Mais j'avais décidé depuis longtemps que James serait fan de U2, à l'époque où je me fichais des anachronismes (j'allais mettre du Evanescence et tout dans la fic, vous y croyez ?) et j'ai décidé de garder celui-là parce que... Zut, c'est U2 quoi ! Après _Leave it behind_ j'ai presque fait une indgestion de U2, j'en écoute rarement maintenant (mais quand ils passent à la radio je suis toujours hystérique) sauf pour cette chanson... Qui me touche énormément. Ensuite, bon à la base j'avais mis cette chanson parce que je l'adorais et pour l'histoire de la robe en velours. Et, connaissant Remus comme je le connais (plutôt comme moi je l'ai fait) c'est normal qu'il aime cette chanson, c'est son style. Ce n'est que bien après que je me suis rendue compte de la signification que les paroles pourraient avoir pour lui, loup-garou. C'est une sorte de... Je sais pas trop, mais Remus pourrait avoir écrit ces paroles s'il était parolier. C'est à la fois un hommage à la lune, mais également une sorte de manière d'en parler comme s'il était l'égal de la lune. Il lui dit : "j'accepte ta présence, je sais qui tu es et quels effets tu me fais, il est vrai que tu me supplantes mais en réalité c'est faux, tu es là mais j'arrive à t'ignorer, par contre je reconnais que tu es un pilier dans ma vie... Et ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre ma vie". C'est compliqué à expliquer, je ne sais pas si vous allez comprendre, parce que je suis nulle pour exprimer ce genre de chose. Je ne sais pas si Remus a vraiment analysé tout ça dans la chanson et j'aime à croire que non. J'aime à croire que cette chanson adoucit en particulier _son_ âme à cause de toutes ces significations mais qu'il n'a jamais poussé l'analyse aussi loin. Il l'aime et sent peut-être que ça a un rapport avec la lune, mais peut-être n'a-t-il pas envie d'analyser parce que ça casserait le truc et ça ramenerait tout à la lune et ça l'épuise que sa vie tourne autour de sa lycanthropie (peut-être), ou peut-être veut-il se contenter du simple fait d'aimer une chanson. Voilà, et enfin je voulais juste dire que tout ce que dit Liana à propos de la musique, l'omniprésence, la connexion qui est une des choses les plus merveilleuses de sa vie et être content de rencontrer d'autres personnes qui vivent ça, ce sont mes propres mots. Je vis ça tous les jours et j'ai aimé transmettre ça à mes personnages.

(6) Je trouvais ça plus cool qu'elle dise "Tu veux pas cent balles et un mars ?" mais bon faut bien le faire à la mode sorcière ^^.

_Dès que j'ai commencé ce chapitre, je savais qu'il allait être long. En définitive il fait 25 pages... J'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyé. J'en ai peut-être surpris quelques uns avec les premières parties, je crois que je n'avais jamais fait ça, commencé avec un passage pas très clair et un "x jours/heures plus tôt" qui suit (quoique... j'ai un gros doute, je crois que je l'ai peut-être déjà écrit en fait ce genre de trucs). A la base cette forme n'était pas prévue, mais j'avais lu le dernier chapitre de __Le Contrat__ de I-AM-CHUCK-BASS et elle le faisait alors j'ai fait pareil ^^. Et ouais chuis qu'une copiteuse, faites pas vos effarouchés._

_Pour ceux qui se demandent, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai écrit "triangle équilatéral". J'étais morte de rire en écrivant les fameuses réparties de Liana à Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai jamais écrit de répartie aussi bien honnêtement. J'adore ce chapitre. C'est un de mes préférés._

_Je vais essayer de poster la suite aussi rapidement, dans un mois environ. J'ai les rattrapages de mes examens bientôt mais je pars aussi en stage bientôt et j'ai plus le temps d'écrire en stage. Pour l'Ennemi de mon ennemi et Le Jeu ou la Fille je sais pas quand je publierais. En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vous dis à bientôt !_

**skelta** : Merci pour ta review ! En effet tout s'arrange progressivement pour Lyra mais y'a encore du chemin à faire. Du gros n'importe quoi l'histoire de Lily je sais...

**PandaBruti** : Héhé je vois que t'as flashé sur Kili dans The Hobbit tout comme moi ! Je bavais presque à chacune de ses scènes. D'ailleurs j'avais cette étrange théorie que Kili était un nain demi-homme, car je sais pas si t'es d'accord mais le visage de l'acteur est celui des autres nains qui a été le moins modifié, il a pas un énorme nez ou quoi... Du coup je pensais qu'il était un peu humain. On m'a dit que je me gourrais complètement :p. T'as lu le livre ? Question, ça veut dire quoi FTW ? J'ai bien ri moi aussi en lisant que tu t'étais bien marrée quand Lily voulait violer James ^^. Dot Coma est une super chanson et en live c'est juste dingue ! Frah en lapin Duracel mwahahahaha n'empêche qu'elle a pas tord cette fille. Je sais pas du tout ce qu'il en est pour sa blessure à Frah là. T'as vu qu'ils ont gagné quelque chose aux victoires de la musique ? J'ai même pas compris quoi, ils sont jamais très clairs dans leurs statuts facebook. Tu as vu les magnifiques photos qu'ils ont fait du concert à Bercy ? Elles sont super cools. On voit même Sam qui pleure à un moment en se cachant des appareils photos parce que Cantat et je sais pas qui chantent une chanson qui l'émeut beaucoup... C'est beau le pouvoir de la musique quand même. Merci pour ta review !

**Clockwood** : On va dire que Liana a presque totalement pardonné à Sirius, mais qu'il faudrait qu'elle pardonne totalement à Lyra (ce qui n'est même pas commencé) pour qu'elle ait totalement pardonné à Sirius tu vois ? L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Et puis son processus de pardon dépend aussi des évènements extérieurs et tu vois que dans ce chapitre du bal c'est un peu compliqué pour elle... Contente de voir Kay alors ? Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur ma fic qui m'a fait très plaisir et merci pour ta review.


	19. I've waited for a thousand years for you

Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette fic ! Deux mois d'attente, c'est long, mais 25 pages de chapitres c'est plutôt cool non ?

A part ça, la saison 3 de Game of Thrones a commencé et c'est trop cool de retrouver cette série. J'ai aussi découvert une série fantastique grâce à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra facilement : **Shameless**. C'est genre une des meilleures séries du monde, j'en suis folle amoureuse. En plus il y a deux versions, une britannique et une américaine ! Je n'ai vu que l'américaine pour l'instant mais la british a l'air tout aussi cool.

A part ça... Grâce à **Lyne Stevens** cette fic a dépassé les 200 reviews ! Wouhouu, merci Lyne ! J'ai jamais eu autant de reviews pour une fic et je vous remercie tous énormément. C'est vraiment dingue (et cool :P). D'ailleurs, l'idée que j'arrive bientôt à 20 chapitres pour celle-là me fait tout bizarre. Je remercie donc tous les revieweurs et pour ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre : **Eve et Zod'a**, **skelta**, **Zachitoya**, **La couleur du ciel**, **Lyne Stevens**, **Fraize00**, **PandaBruti**, **Tchoupi95**, **Lounna**, **Alix** et **cherry-fanning**.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Ce chapitre est très musical : le titre provient de "Lyla" de Oasis. La première chanson citée est "Hell Parade" de Skip The Use, la deuxième est "Fascination Street" de The Cure. Enfin, les dernières paroles en italique est tirée de "Old School Rocka" par Shaka Ponk (What else ?) & Beat Assailant. Il y a également un personnage qui ne m'appartient pas dans ce chapitre et qui appartient à une autre auteur de fanfiction... Je vous laisse le découvrir et je finirai mon disclaimer en bas de la page. Il y a aussi un extrait de "Hey Nostradamus !" écrit par Douglas Coupland.

Note importante : ce chapitre comprend 3 parties. La dernière est dédiée à un cours d'Approfondissement magique avec Isée Moroz. Comme ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas parlé, de l'ancienne magie et tout le bazar, il y a un moment dans cette partie qui est une sorte de rappel. Je vous montre les notes qu'a pris Lily pendant ces cours d'Approfondissement, qui explique la manière dont l'Ancienne Magie est vue par Isée. Le truc c'est que ce sont des notes d'étudiant donc c'est pas écrit comme dans un livre scolaire, c'est écrit avec des abréviations et tout... Mais c'est assez clair je pense. Sinon si vous préférez relire les cours d'Approfondissement vous pouvez aller voir aux chapitres 7, 8 et 12.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Lily apprend que Martin Helstroem et Duncan Inglebee s'étaient rapprochées d'elle après un pari : le premier qui couchait avec elle après l'avoir mise sous influence d'une drogue du viol sorcière (qui endort le temps que vous mettiez la victime à l'écart puis la victime se réveille et veut vous faire l'amour) peut faire de l'autre son esclave. James a invité Mary MacDonald au bal de la Saint Valentin et ils sortent ensembles depuis. Pendant ce bal, Remus et Liana se sont retrouvés par hasard à duscuter de leurs plus grandes déceptions amoureuses, Sirius pour Liana et Dylan pour Remus (cf chapitre 9 et rappels du chapitre 18). Après le bal, Sirius et Lyra ont eu leur première relation sexuelle (Sirius a eu une panne mais Lyra a réussi à réparer tout ça). Lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard qui suit, après une dispute entre Liana et Lyra (la situation n'a pas progressé), les deux filles et Lily sont entrées chez Mme Pieddodu où étaient assise Isée Moroz, leur mystérieuse professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, en compagnie d'un inconnu. Les trois filles les espionnent.

Playlist : Oasis - _Lyla_ ; Skip The Use - _Hell Parade_ ; The Cure - _Fascination Street _; Shaka Ponk & Beat Assailant - _Old School Rocka_ ; Century - _Why Lover Why_ ; Pink Floyd - _High Hopes_ ; Frankie Goes to Hollywood - _Power of love_ (repris par Gabrielle Aplin) ; Dire Straits - _Once Upon A Time In The West _- _Expresso Love_ - _Romeo & Juliet_ - _Private Investigations_ - _Solid Rock_ - _Sultans of Swing_ - _Love Over Gold_ ; Supertramp - _School_ - _Crime of the Century_ ; Nirvana - _Where did you last sleep last night_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Gentlest Feeling<strong>

**19. I've waited for a thousand years for you to come and blow me out my mind**

* * *

><p><em>« <em>_Un jour, Jason m'avait dit que le contact le plus intime qui puisse unir deux personnes était celui des regards – oubliez le sexe – parce que, techniquement, le nerf optique est une extension du cerveau, et quand deux personnes se regardent dans les yeux, la relation se fait de cerveau à cerveau. __»  
>Heather<em>, Hey Nostradamus !, Douglas Coupland

Isée se leva brusquement. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à son compagnon « J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ce métier. Tu manques tellement de discrétion ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le restaurant l'entende. Elle quitta le lieu avec panache et sans un regard en arrière. L'homme suivit son regard des yeux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Liana poussa un petit soupir de soulagement ; au moins ne s'étaient-elles pas faites repérer par leur professeur. Lyra se pencha sur le côté pour voir Moroz tourner le coin de la rue. Immédiatement, elle bondit sur ses pieds et retira sa capuche. D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers la table de l'inconnu. À peine fut-elle assise que ses deux amies l'encadraient. L'homme les fixa une à une, cachant sa curiosité derrière un masque indifférent.

- Bonjour, le salua rapidement Lyra. Désolées pour l'indiscrétion, nous vous avons vu discuter avec Isée Moroz. Nous sommes ses élèves et nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions, débita-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Lyra ! la réprimanda Lily. Excusez-la pour son impolitesse, monsieur. Elle, c'est Lyra Carlson, voici Liana Harper et je suis Lily Evans.

Devant ces trois gamines qui s'interrogeaient sur le mystère qu'était la femme avec qui il avait passé l'après-midi, l'homme arbora une mine plutôt amusée. Mais dès qu'il entendit leurs noms, l'ahurissement s'installa sur ses traits. Il les regarda une à une de nouveau, en s'attardant une seconde de plus sur leurs visages.

- Evans, Harper et Carlson » répéta-t-il en articulant de manière exagéré. Il éclata de rire « Ah ça, si je m'attendais ! Ma toute première mission ! »

Lily, Liana et Lyra s'immobilisèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Elles fixaient l'inconnu, bouche bée. Le fait que cet homme qu'elles venaient de voir en compagnie de leur mystérieuse professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal les connaisse, elles, trois simples étudiantes de Poudlard, était plus qu'étrange. Et quelle était cette mission dont il parlait ?

L'homme les regardait toujours l'une après l'autre avant que son regard soit attirée par un point dans la pièce. La serveuse qui avait accueillit les trois filles était revenue, son plateau chargé de trois bierreaubeurres, et semblait perdue en découvrant la table vide. L'homme marmonna « Ça doit être pour vous » Levant la main, il héla la serveuse qui adopta un air rassuré en reconnaissant ses clientes.

Alors que l'employée déposait une bierreaubeurre devant chacune d'elles, l'inconnu sortit quelques mornilles de sa poche « Laissez-moi vous les offrir, ça me fait plaisir » Il ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis depuis le début, ni ne se posait de question devant leur état apathique.

En réalité, la surprise avait abandonné Lily depuis longtemps. Son corps tout entier était en état d'alerte, tendu par la prudence dont elle s'obligeait à faire preuve. En jetant un coup d'œil en coin à ses amies, elle comprit que toutes trois pensaient la même chose. Qui d'autre qu'elles portaient leur nom de famille ? Leurs pères... et leurs défuntes mères. Tuées deux ans plus tôt par un Mangemort que les Aurors n'avaient jamais retrouvé.

Et si cet homme était justement l'assassin ? Certes Lily pouvait se tromper, et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il fréquentait apparemment Isée Moroz, quoiqu'elles ignoraient si leur professeur ne cachait pas de sombres, très sombres secrets, et puis elle pouvait se tromper, et les temps étaient si troublés...

L'homme ne remarqua pas leur méfiance et sirota son jus d'œillet. Il se racla la gorge, posant toujours sur elles un regard perçant « Alors, de quoi voulez-vous parler ? De ma cousine ? » Lyra s'étrangla avec sa salive en comprenant que Moroz était la cousine de cet homme « Ou bien de 1959 ? »

Liana plongea aussitôt sur son verre et but une longue gorgée pour se remettre du choc. Ses amies furent plus lentes à réagir. Lily balbutia pendant plusieurs secondes « Mille... 1959 ? » L'homme hocha la tête, patient comme toujours face aux réactions que suscitaient ses révélations depuis le début de leur conversation.

- Vous êtes les filles de Gregory et Sarah Evans, Tristan et Susan Harper, et George et Solène Carlson. Vos mères sont moldues, vos pères sorciers excepté le vôtre » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily « Et vous avez également une grande sœur moldue, qui entre parenthèse n'est pas la fille de votre père » Ce fut au tour de Lily de s'étrangler en avalant sa gorgée de bierreaubeurre « Vous avez une petite sœur sorcière » Liana hocha la tête devant son regard en tapant dans le dos de Lily qui toussait avec force « J'ai tout juste ? Donc vous êtes définitivement qui je pense que vous êtes »

- Comment savez-vous que ma sœur n'est pas la fille de mon père ? attaqua immédiatement Evans, ses joues rouges après avoir failli s'étouffer.

- Commençons par le début, vous voulez bien ? » Il lui offrit un grand sourire amusé et lâcha en se tortillant sur sa chaise « C'est définitivement une bonne journée » Il remua son verre pour mélanger le liquide pourtant homogène, en cherchant visiblement ses mots « Je m'appelle Broderick Moroz. Je suis le cousin de votre professeur. J'ai quarante-trois ans et je suis Langue-de-Plomb au Ministère de la Magie »

Quatrièmes manifestations de surprise de la part des étudiantes. « Je suis entré au Département des Mystères en janvier 1959. J'étais donc une toute jeune recrue lorsque votre père » Il désigna Liana « est passé du statut de collègue à celui de sujet d'enquête » Tristan Harper était en effet lui aussi Langue-de-Plomb « Vous n'en avez aucun souvenirs mais vous connaissez l'histoire.

- Bien sûr, intervint Liana d'une voix enflammée. Nous étions menacés à cette époque.

- En effet, reprit Broderick en acquiesçant. Cette année-là, un petit groupe de sorciers inconnus du Ministère menaçait vos trois familles. Ils ont organisé plusieurs tentatives d'enlèvement contre vous. Ils ont multiplié les attaques contre vos parents, surtout vos pères, excepté que ces attaques ressemblaient beaucoup à des accidents ce qui fait qu'ils ne se rendaient compte de rien. Il n'y avait pas de climat de guerre à l'époque. Ces sorciers étaient très intelligents, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, ils voulaient vous atteindre mais pas vous inquiéter.

- Le Ministère a mis au courant nos parents pour qu'ils soient sur leurs gardes, continua Lyra en faisant comme si elle savait parfaitement de quoi Broderick parlait, excepté qu'elles ne connaissaient pas la moitié de tous ces détails.

- Et des Aurors ont été chargés de vous protéger.

- Et vous, vous faisiez quoi ? demanda Liana.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je venais d'entrer dans la maison. Personne ne me connaissait au Ministère, en dehors des autres Langue-de-Plomb. Il faut savoir que les employés du Ministère se méfient toujours un peu des employés d'autres départements. Encore plus des Langues-de-Plomb. Mais quand ils voient arriver un jeune chez eux, ils lui apprennent les ficelles du métier... et lui disent des choses.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Mes responsables ont profité que personne ne me connaissait pour m'envoyer en mission de reconnaissance, fouiner dans d'autres Départements pour avoir des renseignements en prétendant être une nouvelle recrue. Comme je vous l'ai dit, on se méfiait de nous - bien sûr ils collaboraient avec nous, mais seulement le minimum requis alors on faisait ce qu'on pouvait pour en savoir plus. Chaque fois qu'un nouveau arrive au Département des Mystères, c'est son job pendant les deux-trois premiers mois, avant que tout le Ministère sache sa véritable affiliation.

- Donc vous... avez fouiné ?

- Oui, quand mon département a commencé à s'intéresser à votre affaire, j'étais le nouveau qui allait fouiner. Essentiellement du côté des Aurors et de la Brigade Magique. Cependant, leurs recherches sur les coupables avançaient aussi lentement que la nôtre. En réalité, elles n'avançaient pas du tout. Nous n'arrivions jamais à les coincer. Nous avons mis plusieurs semaines avant d'apercevoir l'un d'entre eux, mais son visage était caché et il transplana dans la seconde. Alors au lieu d'essayer de les coincer, nous avons changé de méthode et nous nous sommes concentrés sur le pourquoi ces sorciers s'intéressaient à vos familles. Les Aurors et mon département ont commencé à relever toutes les traces de magie qu'on détectait dans les endroits où ils avaient tenté quelque chose contre vous.

- Vous pouvez faire ça ? demanda Lily, fascinée.

- Bien sûr, c'est un peu comme relever les empreintes sur une scène de crime. Nous utilisons des sortilèges très performants pour analyser ces traces. Evidemment, plus les traces sont récentes, plus nos analyses sont précises. C'est là qu'on a découvert que la forme de magie qu'utilisaient ces sorciers était une magie très avancée, très complexe.

- Comme l'Ancienne Magie ?

Pour la première fois, ce furent les mots de Lyra qui laissèrent Broderick sans voix. Il observa la brune avec une intensité telle qu'il semblait vouloir sonder son esprit. « Est-ce que c'est Isée qui vous a parlé de l'Ancienne Magie ? » demanda-t-il après une minute entière.

- Elle l'enseigne à une partie de ses étudiants-

- Qu'elle a trié sur le volet ? » Broderick hocha la tête pour lui-même, conscient qu'il devinait juste « Elle ne m'en a rien dit » Puis poussa un soupir « Enfin, pour vous répondre, non ce n'était pas de l'Ancienne Magie. C'est juste qu'il existe certaines communautés de sorciers qui se mélangent peu au reste de la civilisation. Ils développent leurs pouvoirs tous ensembles, inventent leur propres sortilèges... Comment expliquer simplement - c'est un peu comme les dialectes régionaux, vous voyez ? La plupart d'entre nous parlent la même langue mais certains patois sont si différents qu'ils se distinguent significativement. Les sorciers qui vous menaçaient utilisaient une magie différente, dont la base était la même que la nôtre mais qui est beaucoup plus... complexe » se répéta-t-il.

« Au début, nous ne savions même pas quels étaient les effets des sortilèges de cette magie différente. Puis nous sommes parvenus à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sortilèges d'analyse et d'observation, car nous avons trouvé des similitudes avec nos propres sortilèges d'analyse au Département des Mystères. De ce fait nous avons compris que, si ces sorciers désiraient vous tuer ou vous enlever, leur premier objectif était d'observer vos familles dans votre environnement naturel, sans changer votre quotidien-

- Ils nous prenaient pour des animaux de laboratoire, donc, reformula sombrement Liana.

- Vous pouvez le voir de cette manière. Après ça, tout a commencé à se bousculer. Si nous, Langues-de-Plombs, on ne voyait que des sortilèges d'analyse, les Aurors et leurs experts en magie noire ont trouvé que ces sortilèges y ressemblaient un peu.

- À de la magie noire ? s'écria Lyra, choquée.

- Oui, mais restez discrète, s'il vous plaît.

Lyra baissa la tête, les joues rougies. « Le Ministère a voulu prendre des décisions rapides car la présence supposée de magie noire les effrayait beaucoup. Ils ont émis l'hypothèse - enfin non, c'était plus qu'une hypothèse, ils étaient vraiment sûrs d'eux - que ces sorciers représentaient un réel danger seulement si vos trois familles étaient réunies.

- Je ne comprends pas. Comment sont-ils arrivés à cette conclusion ? s'étonna Lily.

- Je l'ignore. Souvenez-vous, à l'époque je n'étais que le fouineur de service. Je n'avais pas accès à toutes les informations... Bref, le Ministère devait réagir rapidement mais ils étaient dans une impasse, l'enquête n'avançait pas... Pour eux la seule solution a été-

- D'effacer notre mémoire et de nous séparer » continua Lyra à sa place. Elle pensa à toutes ces années où elle avait vécu en Russie, où ses parents et elle avaient déménagé juste après qu'ils aient perdu une partie de leurs souvenirs, pour ne revenir qu'à son entrée à Poudlard.

Les familles Evans et Carlson quittèrent le quartier où les trois familles avaient vécu de longues et heureuses années ensemble et où le père de Liana vivait toujours. Les Evans, eux, déménagèrent à Little Whinging, dans le comté de Surrey. Lorsqu'elle reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard, Lily et ses parents tombèrent des nues puisqu'il ne subsistait plus aucune trace de l'existence de la magie dans leur mémoire. À Poudlard, Lily crut rencontrer Lyra et Liana pour la première fois. Il leur fallut plusieurs mois pour devenir réellement amies et pour ensuite ne plus se quitter.

L'été qui précéda leur deuxième année, les trois filles émirent le souhait de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Evidemment, leurs parents les accompagnèrent. Tristan Harper rencontra - pour la deuxième fois - Solène Carlson et Sarah et Gregory Evans. En discutant, les adultes découvrirent qu'ils avaient habité dans le même quartier douze ans plus tôt. Cela se combina à un étrange air de déjà-vu ainsi qu'au fait que de 1956 à 1959, c'est-à-dire pendant les premières années de vie de sa fille aînée, ses souvenirs étaient relativement brumeux ; tant de raisons pour que Tristan se posent des questions. Ils finirent par découvrir que le Ministère leur avait effacé la mémoire. Puisque tout danger semblait écarté, le Ministère accepta de leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Les six adultes redevinrent aussitôt très proches, au plus grand bonheur de leurs filles.

- Une partie seulement, fit Broderick en hochant la tête. Les Oubliators n'ont supprimé que les souvenirs qui concernaient les liens amicaux entre vos trois familles. Le Ministère voulait à tout prix réduire le danger que vous couriez. Ensuite, pendant deux ans, des employés du Ministère vous ont suivi avec attention pour vous protéger si besoin. Finalement nous avions eu raison ; il n'y a plus eu une seule trace des sorciers qui vous menaçaient.

Le silence s'installa. Lily cligna des yeux et fut la première à réagir « C'est tout ? » Broderick acquiesça de nouveau « Le Ministère a dit à nos parents qu'ils avaient réglé cette affaire, quand ils leur ont redonné la mémoire...

- C'est exact.

- C'est comme ça que vous appelez régler une affaire ? Vous n'avez attrapé personne ! On était séparé, ce qui fait qu'on était beaucoup moins forts que quand on était tous ensemble, et ça veut dire que vous nous avez encore plus mis en danger ! Et avec la mémoire effacée, nous n'avions plus aucune idée de la menace qui planait au-dessus de nous alors qu'il aurait fallu que nous redoublions de prudence ! C'est ça que vous appelez protéger vos citoyens ? s'écria-t-elle d'une traite en prenant une grande inspiration salvatrice à la fin.

- Rien n'est arrivé, tout compte fait.

- Ça n'a aucune importance ! C'est seulement le hasard ! On aurait pu tous être tués et là, là, vous n'auriez plus fait les malins, n'est-ce pas !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me hurler dessus, jeune fille. Je vous rappelle que je n'avais pas du tout le rang pour prendre des décisions à l'époque, ni même aujourd'hui. Ce qui est fait est fait, et vous êtes tous vivants et en bonne santé, non ?

- Oh oui, tout le monde, sauf nos mères !

Lyra oublia de nouveau toute consigne de silence lorsqu'elle cria cette dernière phrase haut et fort, mais elle était à présent animée d'une colère indignée tout à fait légitime. Broderick Moroz, tout sorcier adulte de quarante-trois ans qu'il était, ne savait plus du tout où se mettre après ce manque de tact légendaire.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... De cette manière. J'ai appris pour vos mères quand ça... C'est arrivé. Encore une fois, désolé. Toutes mes condoléances.

Lily posa une main sur le bras de son amie pour qu'elle se rassoit - elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte s'être levée dans son indignation - et cesse d'attirer l'attention du restaurant sur elle. En lui jetant un regard en coin, Lyra vit des flammes furieuses qui dansaient dans les iris de Lily lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Broderick.

- Lorsque... C'est arrivé, continua-t-il sans perdre sa mine contrite, je sais que l'enquête a été brièvement rouverte. Le Ministère a émis l'hypothèse que l'assassin avait pu être l'un des sorciers qui vous avaient menacé dix ans plus tôt.

- Et alors ? demanda Liana avec intérêt, tout en ayant des difficultés à pardonner à l'adulte sa conduite maladroite.

- Nous avons de nouveau relevé les traces de magie. Il n'y avait aucune correspondance. Il y avait de la magie noire, évidemment, comme les Aurors ont soupçonné qu'il y en avait dans celles de 1959. Mais la magie noire de... de l'assassin n'avait rien de complexe ou de sophistiqué, elle ressemblait à celle qu'utilisent la plupart des Mangemorts. Je vous assure qu'il ne s'agit pas des sorciers qui vous espionnaient à l'époque.

- Vous nous promettez qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre les deux ? dit Lily d'une voix grave.

- Je vous le promets. Pas d'après nous en tout cas, se rattrapa-t-il in extremis sans pourtant croire qu'il se trompait.

Il jeta ensuite un regard curieux à Liana qui reniflait le fond de son verre avec méfiance. « Un problème ?

- Vous avez mis quelque chose dans nos verres ? attaqua-t-elle de front.

- De- Quoi ? » Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris « Evidemment que non ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? » Liana leva ses mains en signe de paix.

- Autant pour moi, je m'excuse.

- Vous pensez que je suis du genre à droguer les jeunes filles ?! s'exclama Broderick, rouge de colère.

- Non, non pas du tout » Elle entendit Lily déglutir, pensant probablement à sa propre expérience « Je me demandais seulement si vous n'auriez pas mis une sorte de potion pour nous empêcher de révéler ce que vous nous avez raconté » Broderick haussa les sourcils, sa colère diminuée.

- Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ?

- Simplement... Vous nous avez expliqué quelques trucs sur votre Département et je me dis qu'en tant que Langue-de-Plomb, vous n'êtes peut-être pas supposé le faire, expliqua Liana d'une voix prudente.

Sidéré, Broderick finit par éclater de rire « Alors là, pas du tout ! Vous n'avez peut-être pas entendu ma cousine dire, juste avant de partir, que je manquais horriblement de discrétion pour le métier que je faisais ? J'ai toujours été plus ou moins bavard » Un sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres « C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours été plus ou moins sur le point de me faire virer »

Seule Liana sourit à sa remarque. Lily et Lyra gardait toujours sa réflexion sur leurs mères en travers de la gorge. Broderick choisit de répondre à cette tension avec sa solution favorite : la fuite. « Je suis d'ailleurs actuellement en probation, en période d'essai » continua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie - bien qu'il ne mentait pas - en regardant sa montre « Et je ne devrais pas arriver en retard à mon travail. Mesdemoiselles, je m'excuse devoir vous abandonner »

Il serra la main à chacune d'elle « Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir après tant d'années et d'avoir vu quelles belles jeunes femmes vous êtes devenues » Etait-il sincère, était-ce de la simple flatterie pour chercher à se faire pardonner de son manque de tact ou par simple habitude ? Elles l'ignoraient. Broderick Moroz n'était pas le cousin d'une Serpentard pour rien.

Une heure plus tard, Lily réalisa avec colère qu'elle avait oublié de demander une nouvelle fois au Langue-de-Plomb comment il avait su en 1959 que Pétunia n'était pas la fille biologique de Mr Evans alors que la mère de Lily et de Pétunia ne l'avait appris qu'en 1970.

* * *

><p>Devant le miroir de leur salle de bain commune au dortoir, la <em>Radio Indépendante a Transmission Magique<em> jouant les dernières musiques sorcières à la mode, Liana brossa ses longs cheveux aux multiples nuances de blond en songeant qu'il serait temps de les couper. Les pointes étaient fourchues et sèches et elle détestait cela. Puis comme, depuis quelques jours, ses pensées vagabondèrent sur le même sujet au point qu'elle continua à se coiffer machinalement et sans y faire attention. Regardant son reflet d'un air vide, elle pensa à sa rencontre avec Broderick Moroz.

Il ne leur avait pas révélé grand chose qu'elle ne savait déjà. Mais elle se posait à présent deux principales questions. Qu'est-ce qui, en 1959, avait suscité l'intérêt de ces sorciers, capables d'une grande magie et d'échapper au Ministère, chez leurs trois familles, qui comptait seulement deux sorciers adultes et dépourvus de dons extraordinaires ? Quant à la théorie du Ministère, expliquant que c'était l'amitié qui liait les Carlson, les Harper et les Evans qui intéressait ce groupe de sorciers, elle avait réellement du mal à le croire.

« _Et maintenant, le dernier tube des Saw The Uranium_, Hell Parade » annonça le présentateur de la RITM mais Liana l'écoutait à moitié. La deuxième question était : et si le Ministère s'était trompé ? Si le Mangemort qui avait tué leurs mères était en réalité l'un de ces sorciers ? Après tout, un sorcier aux grandes capacités pouvait peut-être déguiser sa magie, ou au moins utiliser des sortilèges basiques qui le protégeraient de tous soupçons, non ?

_Are we angels or devils ? _  
><em>Whatever the waves, we exist by the nonsense <em>  
><em>Love is somewhere <em>  
><em>Without the solutions life is a black hole, we knew it anyway that's what I say <em>  
><em>I did not want those consequences, time is just crisis <em>  
><em>How to know where to go if you don't know where're you from <em>  
><em>Like a secret treasure wich finally shines no more <em>  
><em>Looking at us truly is accepting not to be down<em>

Liana se figea sur une phrase que le chanteur chanta à toute vitesse : how to know where to go if you don't know where're you from - comment savoir où aller si on ignore d'où l'on vient. Avant la modification de leur mémoire, les Carlson, les Evans et les Harper formaient une véritable famille. Par la menace qui plana sur eux, ces sorciers inconnus causèrent l'un des tournants majeurs de leur vie : la séparation involontaire de cette famille, la suppression de cette complicité et de ces joyeuses réunions pendant dix ans. Comment pouvait-elle avancer dans sa vie si elle ignorait pourquoi leur vie avait changé si brutalement ?

Ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur sa droite et sur l'horloge de la salle de bain. 20h55. Elle allait être en retard ! Et le couvre-feu ! Liana laissa brusquement tomber la brosse à cheveux sur le rebord du lavabo. La brosse tangua, puis se retrouva sur le sol lorsqu'elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches menant à la salle commune et franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame à pas rapides. L'air frais des couloirs du château la fit frissonner et elle se maudit d'avoir oublier sa cape. Mais elle n'avait plus le temps d'aller la chercher.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles, Paul Hawson, Serdaigle dans la même année qu'elle et également son ex-petit-ami, l'attendait comme prévu. Son dos se détacha du mur, ses bras se décroisèrent de sa poitrine et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit. Liana claqua une bise sur ses deux jours en lui demandant de ses nouvelles avec entrain.

Paul et Liana étaient sortis ensemble durant quelques mois de leur cinquième année. Ils s'étaient quitté en bons termes et avaient choisi de relancer leur amitié en ce début de sixième année. Ni sentiments ni ambiguïté ne persistaient entre eux, d'autant plus qu'à cette époque, Liana était folle de rage contre Sirius tout en continuant d'être amoureuse de lui... Puis quelque chose de totalement imprévu se produisit. Paul perdit sa virginité avec Liana. Après cet événement, les deux étudiants s'évitèrent pendant quelques temps... jusqu'à une dizaine de jours plus tôt où ils avaient discuté cordialement à la bibliothèque. Liana espérait fortement qu'une amitié puisse être possible entre eux de nouveau.

Ce soir-là, Liana n'était pas la seule Gryffondor à s'être incrusté dans la tour des Serdaigles. Alors qu'Harper entra dans le domaine des aigles au bras de Paul, Remus Lupin était assis sur un lit du dortoir vide des filles de septième année. Devant lui, sa petite-amie cherchait dans ses habits « quelque chose à se mettre, quelque chose de bien parce que tu comprends, Remus, c'est mon frère ». Et ce depuis un bon quart d'heure. Remus, lui, s'ennuyait ferme, assis sur le lit d'une autre fille qu'il ne connaissait pas en mâchant négligemment du chewing-gum moldu à la menthe.

Ce soir, Charles Stewart fêtait son admission dans un cursus universitaire très élitiste et prisé : celui des Théoriciens Spécialisés de la Magie à Albertville, en France. Si Charles avait ses ASPICs, il était pris d'office. Il faisait la fierté de la maison Serdaigle. Il était le Préfet-En-Chef de Poudlard et sa sœur jumelle n'était autre qu'Alicia Stewart, la petite-amie de Remus. C'était elle qui avait invité le loup-garou à la fête. Remus savait d'avance que le héros de la soirée n'allait pas être ravi de le voir. Il voyait en Remus uniquement le Maraudeur immature dépourvu du moindre sens de responsabilité et désapprouvait fortement leur relation. Comme les opinions des autres avaient rarement empêché Remus de faire ce qu'il voulait, il ignorait le frère et couchait avec la sœur depuis janvier.

Alicia était en train de bavasser innocemment sans que Remus n'écoutât un traître mot de ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il en avait honnêtement marre et souhaitait se rendre à la fête, dont il entendait le commencement en bas des escaliers du dortoir. Il entendit d'ailleurs le début de la première chanson de la soirée, ses super-sens de loup-garou aidant, et reconnut _« Fascination Street »_ de The Disease (1).

_Oh it's opening time, Down on fascination street, So let's cut the conversation, And get out for a bit_

Tout en espérant qu'Alicia écoutât l'ordre sous-entendu des paroles de cette chanson - _Arrête de parler et sortons un peu_ - Remus se mit à se poser des questions. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de la silhouette parfaite de la Serdaigle. Pourquoi sortait-il avec elle déjà ? Certes, le sexe était génial. Elle était sympa, toujours prête à rendre service, un peu crédule et chiante parfois. Il y avait eu une époque pas si lointaine où il ne voyait plus son côté casse-couilles et où il s'attachait à elle. À présent...

Il la supportait de moins en moins. Il appréciait les bals, les fêtes avec elle car ils s'entendaient bien à ce moment là. Par exemple, Remus donnerait tout à ce moment-là pour pouvoir descendre à cette soirée avec Alicia car il savait qu'il allait passer un bon moment en sa compagnie. Mais à part ça... Il pensait de plus en plus à rompre avec elle. _Because I feel it all fading and paling, And I'm begging, To drag you down with me, To kick the last nail in__._

Elle venait d'enfiler une petite robe noire très simple et plutôt sexy. Se détournant du miroir pour être face à Remus, Alicia lui demanda son avis. Il posa sur elle un regard appréciateur. Sans quitter sa place assise, il se pencha en avant, attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et la tira vers lui pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Il baissa la bretelle de sa robe et frôla son épaule de ses lèvres avec un sourire carnassier. Alicia gloussa et Remus murmura en même temps que le chanteur des Disease _« __Yeah, I like you in that, Like I like you to scream__ »_. Alicia se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec excitation en comprenant qu'il faisait référence à leurs ébats - _Oui, je t'aime bien dans cette fringue, comme j'aime bien quand tu cries_.

Mais alors que Remus pensait qu'il allait avoir un peu d'action, Alicia se leva et se maquilla. Tout en relevant ses cheveux pour les attacher et en passant du rouge sur ses lèvres, elle continua à parler sans remarquer l'absence d'attention de la part de son amant.

_But if you open your mouth, Then I can not be responsible for, Quite what goes in, Or to care what comes out, So just pull on your hair, Just pull on your pout._

Au grand soulagement de Remus, le couple finit par rejoindre les festivités, main dans la main. _And let's move to the beat, Like we know that it's over_. L'idée que c'était peut-être leur dernière soirée en tant que couple n'avait toujours pas quitté l'esprit du lycanthrope. Alicia cria de joie et sauta sur place en apercevant son frère. Elle voulut le rejoindre et emmener Remus avec elle, mais celui-ci lâcha sa main au moment où elle avait fait deux pas dans la direction du Préfet-en-Chef. Alicia se retourna vers son petit-ami avec un air interrogateur. Remus haussa les épaules et fit un signe de la main sous-entendant qu'elle pouvait y aller sans lui.

Remus tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir Liana Harper à quelques mètres de lui, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas à être surpris. Il avait entendu un certain Richard, Serdaigle et petit-ami de Valery Harper, inviter la sœur aînée de cette dernière à cette même fête. De là où il était, il pouvait voir que Paul Hawson, l'ex de son camarade, chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille de Liana qui sourit et pouffa de rire.

Au même moment, une autre Serdaigle se dirigea avec colère vers Paul et l'emmena dans un autre coin de la salle en le tirant par le bras. Liana éclatait de rire en voyant son ex la supplier du regard de le secourir. Remus se dirigea vers sa camarade. « Hey ! » le salua-t-elle avec emphase, deux points roses s'étalant sur ses joues et un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Il n'y avait que dans les fêtes où les gens se saluaient en disant des choses comme « Hey ».

- Hey, l'imita-t-il.

Liana sortit sa baguette magique et au moment où une bierreaubeurre disparut de la table qui prenait le rôle de buffet, une bierreaubeurre apparut dans les mains de Remus. Magique, non ? Remus pointa Paul et la Serdaigle en colère avec curiosité « Crise de jalousie ? » Liana fronça les sourcils et mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre sa question.

- C'est sa demi-sœur. Il a dû lui chercher des Noises d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Remus acquiesça et sirota son verre en cherchant sa petite-amie du regard. Après un soupir, il demanda distraitement à Liana « Tu t'es remise avec lui ? » Elle répondit avec tant de sincérité qu'elle gagna désormais toute l'attention du Maraudeur.

- Non, bien sur que non ! Paul est juste un ami maintenant. C'est le copain de ma sœur qui m'a invitée. Et puis j'aime bien les fêtes des Serdaigles. Ils m'amusent.

Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement, ce qui fit rire Remus tout en lui demandant « Pourquoi ?

- Ils disent que je les fascine.

- Comment ça, tu les fascine ?

_And let's hit opening time, Down on fascination street._

Légèrement hésitante et intimidée par le regard ambré, insistant et curieux, du Maraudeur, Liana passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant le fond de son verre. « Parce qu'ils pensent que je suis timbrée » dit-elle rapidement. Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers un Remus surpris, les baissa de nouveau vers son verre, soupira et regarda autour d'elle.

- Tu me connais, Lupin, parfois-

- Remus, la coupa-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Remus, insista-t-il. Comme mon prénom. Comme dans Remus Lupin. Tu m'as appelé par mon nom de famille pendant six ans, il serait temps d'arrêter, tu crois pas ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire hésitant, sans penser à lui rappeler qu'il l'avait toujours lui aussi appelée par son nom de famille. Le Maraudeur restait impassible, attendant la suite de ses explications. « Je disais que parfois, il m'arrive de dire des trucs qui n'ont aucun sens ou de faire des trucs étranges » Remus sourit, c'était une des particularités de Liana connue de tous les Gryffondors.

- Ben quand je sortais avec Paul, il adorait quand je faisais ça et je le faisais souvent. Parfois il m'arrivait de m'enflammer pour une cause aussi con que les lunettes de toilettes qui ne sont pas assez confortables » Remus éclata de rire et Liana sourit « Tu vois le genre ? Dis toi que y'a pas mal de Serdaigles que ça intéresse-

- Ta cause sur les lunettes de toilette ?

- Non » Elle secoua la tête en riant à son tour « Mon comportement. Souvent j'en rajoute un peu, et du coup j'ai mon petit public de Serdaigles et ils adorent analyser les bêtises que je peux sortir »

- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, dit Remus avec un air pensif. Tu sais, y'a cette fille à Serpentard, en quatrième je crois. Elle est complètement fêlée, et ça me fait penser à elle parce que la dernière fois elle était justement allée voir Dumbledore pour avoir un papier toilette qui grattait moins ou un truc dans le genre...

- C'est pas celle qui a un bonnet péruvien ? » Remus acquiesça « Ah, comment elle s'appelle, déjà... Jenny-

- Jamie Moonheart (2). Tu sais Sirius m'a dit qu'elle était folle dingue de Regulus. Elle le harcèle sexuellement et tout.

- C'est pas vrai ! rigola Liana. À son âge ?

- Elle en tient une sacrée couche, cette fille, tu peux me croire ! Tellement qu'elle s'est même fait virée de sa propre maison un jour.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler ! C'était au début de l'année, c'est ça ? Elle s'était réfugiée dans la Forêt interdite avec une tente et tout...

- Et c'est McGonagall qui l'a obligée à revenir au château !

Les deux Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire en imaginant le visage de leur professeur de Métamorphose qui découvrait une de ses élèves dormir à la belle étoile. « Comment ça se passe entre Sirius et Regulus ? » demanda Liana une fois leur hilarité passée. Remus prit le temps de répondre en buvant une longue gorgée de son verre.

Le jour où Sirius fut réparti à Gryffondor, sa famille le réprimanda sévèrement. Lorsqu'il rentra au Square Grimmaurd pour ses vacances, alors qu'Orion et Walburga Black nourrissaient toujours l'espoir de le garder dans ce qu'ils estimaient être le droit chemin, Sirius était devenu un digne représentant de sa maison et leur tenait tête avec plus d'opiniâtreté qu'auparavant. S'ensuivit une véritable guerre entre les deux adultes et leur héritier, et c'était le plus souvent Sirius qui sortait blessé des batailles.

Regulus Black, son frère plus jeune d'un an, n'avait pas su où se positionner. Par sa nature, il était beaucoup plus sous l'emprise familiale que ne l'avait été son aîné. Un an après Sirius, il entra à son tour à Poudlard et fut réparti à Serpentard. Au fur et à mesure que les deux fils Black trouvaient leur place dans leur propre maison, ils s'éloignaient naturellement l'un de l'autre. De manière à ce que la rupture fut presque définitive - à quelques exceptions.

Les fois où leur lien fraternel fut mis en évidence à Poudlard se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. L'année dernière, lors du dernier match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, Regulus, l'attrapeur de son équipe, tomba de son balai et se destina à une chute particulièrement violente et douloureuse. Il ne dut son salut que grâce à son adversaire, James Potter, qui le rattrapa in extremis. Remus avait été le témoin direct de l'inquiétude que Sirius ressentit pour son frère.

Un autre exemple frappant - dont seuls les Maraudeurs et peut-être Andromeda Tonks, la cousine de Sirius, étaient au courant - fut les événements qui se produisirent autour des vacances de Pâques de leur cinquième année. Sirius et Regulus étaient tous deux au Square Grimmaurd. Mr et Mrs Black convoquèrent Bellatrix Lestrange et celle-ci prit soin de s'occuper de Sirius - à sa manière. Le concerné suspectait aujourd'hui que toutes les entrevues avec sa cousine constituait à l'entraîner en prévision du jour où il serait au service de Voldemort, aussi horrifiante que l'idée puisse paraître.

Bellatrix traumatisa sévèrement Sirius, autant physiquement que mentalement. Cependant, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, son jeune frère était à ses côtés presque tous les soirs, en cachette, afin de le soigner. Il lui fournissait encore des potions soignantes lorsqu'ils revinrent à Poudlard. S'ils avaient donné un renouveau à leur relation fraternelle, tous deux choisirent de cesser de l'entretenir lorsque Regulus fut à cours de potions.

Remus, James, Peter et même Liana questionnèrent Sirius pendant des années au sujet de Regulus. Pourquoi n'allait-il jamais lui parler, pourquoi n'essayait-il pas d'arranger les choses, pourquoi alors le tenait-il écarté des blagues que les Maraudeurs réservées à tous les autres Serpentards ? L'exclamation « C'est quand même ton frère ! », Sirius l'entendit maintes et maintes fois de la bouche de ses amis. Il avait quelque fois tenté de leur expliquer ; le plus souvent, il haussait les épaules, grinçait des dents ou leur jetait un regard noir.

- Regulus va bientôt avoir seize ans, non ? questionna Liana à voix basse.

- Je crois, répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sirius n'a pas peur que ses parents le fassent devenir un Mangemort dès son anniversaire ? Comme ils voulaient faire pour lui ?

Remus jeta un regard abasourdi à Liana. Il ignorait que Sirius l'avait tenu au courant de ça. Le plus surprenant était qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Sirius leur en parlait peu, mais il s'inquiétait en effet à ce sujet. Son regard se posait plus souvent sur son frère qu'auparavant. Remus l'entendait parfois faire des cauchemars à ce sujet.

Le souci était le suivant ; Sirius - et Peter et lui étaient persuadés que Regulus était dans le même cas - souhaitait se réconcilier avec son frère. Premièrement, il ignorait totalement de quelle manière s'y prendre, puisqu'il se considérait comme un véritable handicapé au niveau relationnel - ce qui était parfois vrai. Deuxièmement, Sirius était trop fier pour faire le premier pas. C'était aussi simple - et stupide - que cela. Les seuls moments où Sirius agissait ou pensait comme un frère étaient quand les choses allaient très mal ou que la situation était urgente. Comme sa peur que son frère devienne un Mangemort dans deux semaines.

Alors que Liana s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, ses yeux furent attirés par un point derrière Remus « En parlant de frère et sœur » Remus se retourna pour voir apparaître Valery, à Gryffondor et du même âge que Regulus, se planter devant sa sœur aînée avec un air furibond.

- Tu es allée tout raconter à Richard ? s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix vibrante de colère.

La tête de Liana s'affaissa légèrement sur le côté, trahissant sa lassitude face à la manie de vouloir garder sa condition secrète. Depuis ses sept ans, c'est-à-dire sa première manifestation de magie, Valery souffrait de violentes crises de paniques. Plusieurs fois, elles faillirent lui coûter la vie. Son état d'anxiété avancé l'obligea à séjourner plusieurs fois et pendant plusieurs jours à Sainte-Mangouste, à retarder son entrée à Poudlard pendant trois ans - elle n'était là que depuis l'année dernière - et à prendre tous les jours plusieurs potions traitantes.

Valery sortait depuis deux mois avec Richard Thompson, un Serdaigle de son année. Liana était persuadée qu'il aimait sa sœur du plus profond de son cœur, et cet amour était réciproque. Richard avait plusieurs fois demandé à sa petite-amie pourquoi elle prenait tous ces traitements, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu lui avouer la vérité. Pour Richard, le fait qu'elle lui cache quelque chose le blessa profondément et ses questionnements devinrent une obsession. Liana choisit de soulager la peine de son beau-frère actuel et, en effet, lui raconta tout.

- Il faut qu'il t'accepte comme tu es, qu'il sache à quel point tu es courageuse depuis toutes ces années, répondit l'aînée après avoir acquiescé d'un signe de tête.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron déjà bouillonnant.

- T'es putain de relou à jouer les grandes sœurs ! hurla Valery avec toute la force de ses poumons, avant de quitter la tour des Serdaigle avec fracas.

Remus, qui était au courant de la condition de Valery comme tous les Gryffondors de son année, se tourna vers Liana qui le regardait, très choquée « Elle a dit des mots que j'ai pas compris.

- Son copain a des parents moldus ? supposa Remus.

-... Je crois que oui. Ça explique peut-être.

* * *

><p>Dans un semi-sommeil, Lily perçut de très loin les mouvements de la chambre. Elle devinait qu'il s'agissait de Lyra qui se rendait à la salle de bain pour se doucher. Lorsque son amie brune sortit, dix minutes plus tard, Lily était presque parfaitement réveillée. Elle entendit Liana prendre sa douche à son tour. Avec les yeux fermés et dans la douce chaleur de ses draps, c'était comme si son lit la retenait, insistait pour qu'elle retombe dans les limbes du sommeil. Un samedi matin, les forces quasi magiques de l'appel à la grasse matinée étaient très puissantes.<p>

Une odeur fruitée de shampoing parvint à ses narines et une main secoua son épaule « C'est l'heure, Lil » murmura Liana pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la chambrée. Lily ouvrit à demi ses yeux, vit la porte se refermer derrière son amie blonde et grâce à l'heure qu'affichait son réveil, elle s'octroya le droit de somnoler encore pendant deux minutes. Deux minutes, ce n'était rien.

De mauvaise grâce, Lily finit par quitter son lit. Elle prit des vêtements propres et investit la salle de bain. Elle se rappela ensuite qu'elle était censée se laver les cheveux. Elle maugréa quelques secondes avant de shampouiner ses cheveux, estimant qu'elle prendrait ainsi cinq minutes de plus à se préparer. Sept minutes, c'était encore acceptable.

Une fois habillée, maquillée et les cheveux secs, elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir. Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle oubliait sa baguette magique. Or, l'objet ne se trouvait pas sur sa table de nuit. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait être. Elle regarda sous son lit, dans sa valise vide, un bref coup d'œil dans la salle de bain, vida deux fois son sac de cours, se cogna le petit orteil dans un coin de meuble, sautilla de douleur en se tenant le pied puis se rappela qu'elle avait utilisé sa baguette pour se sécher les cheveux. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et la trouva cachée sous le tapis de bain.

Avant de sortir précipitamment, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu treize minutes en tout. Treize minutes, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Elle accéléra le pas et atteignit la Grande Salle légèrement essoufflée. Elle croisa Liana, Lupin et Lyra qui en sortaient et lui conseillaient de se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Lily s'assit à la place la plus proche de la table des Gryffondors et se servit une tasse de café. Elle remarqua à peine que la Grande Salle était peu remplie - quoi de plus normal à neuf heures moins dix un samedi matin. Seuls les élèves particulièrement studieux, toutes années confondues, ceux qui révisaient leurs BUSEs et ASPICs et l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard qui avait réservé le terrain étaient présents. Elle ne remarqua pas les quelques Poufsouffles de son année qui affichaient des mines fatiguées et nauséeuses ; ils avaient organisé une joyeuse beuverie la veille, s'étaient réveillés dans un coin du parc de Poudlard et avaient décidé de prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant de profiter d'une matinée de sommeil nécessaire dans leurs propres lits.

Lily se servit une demi-tasse de café et mordit dans un croissant en sortant quelques parchemins de son sac. Elle avait prévu de les relire la veille mais avait oublié. Après chaque cours d'Approfondissement Magique avec Moroz, elle écrivait ce qui lui paraissait essentiel à retenir. Leur classe spéciale n'avait pas eu cours ces trois dernières semaines à cause des ASPICs blancs et Lily voulait absolument relire ses notes avant leur prochain cours. Ce cours qui semblait très spécial car il avait lieu un samedi et, d'après Moroz, leur prendrait une partie de la matinée et une autre de l'après-midi.

_M : magie, Mque : magique  
>baguette : canaliseur de magie, elle ne fait pas que restreindre notre M.<br>magie primitive : sans formules  
>différences entre la magie normale (MN) et la magie pure (MP) : la MN a des restrictions qui nous empêchent d'utiliser toute notre magie, la MP : pas de restrictions<br>La M est comme le corps humain : elle circule dans tout notre corps, il y a un centre où on puise notre ressource Mque (comme le cœur qui donne l'oxygène au reste du corps), c'est l'esprit/cerveau qui la contrôle, et il y a un métabolisme : la M s'échappe par les pores de notre peau (c'est pour ça qu'il y a de la magie tout autour de nous, c'est les êtres magiques qui font ça) et elle se renouvelle dans notre organisme  
>M : régulée comme un métabolisme<br>On utilise que 10% de notre potentiel magique  
>M Sans Baguette = Pure = Primitive = Ancienne = Elémentale = toute première forme de M de nos ancêtres (quand moldus et sorciers séparés tout récemment)<br>l'AM permet de ressentir la magie des autres.  
>Pure car sans restrictions.<br>pour contrôler les éléments, on doit passer par la M Sans Baguette ; pour jeter des sorts sans baguette, on doit passer par la M Elémentale  
>Comment on est passé de l'AM à la M normale ? En utilisant des moyens de canaliser, ex : baguette.<br>Attention : possible d'utiliser l'AM (SB et E) avec la baguette  
>AM : on l'utilise en puisant dans nos ressources au plus profond de nous-même<br>Particules magiques s'échappent en permanence de la peau, la magie se renouvelle dans l'organisme grâce à un système qui ressemble au métabolisme  
>Imagination utile pour exercer l'AM, ex : briser des lianes imaginaire pour rompre un sortilège de petrificus totalus<br>"Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme" Lavoisier  
>Les sentiments : part intégrante de nous, liés à notre M, M tout aussi instinctive et incontrôlable. M spontanée = AM : c'est les émotions pures qui créent des actes de M spontanée, mobilise le subconscient, puise dans ressources Mques importantes.<br>Conclusion : Moroz est complètement TAREE, elle a failli nous faire tous exploser. Tarée._

Lily esquissa un sourire amusé en lisant cette dernière phrase. Elle repensa à ce fameux cours où Moroz avait fait appel à leur instinct de survie et leur peur de mourir pour qu'ils exercent de la magie spontanée, qui est en réalité de l'Ancienne Magie. Moroz avait réuni tous ses élèves autour d'une certaine quantité de dynamite moldue, une traînée de poudre reliant le centre et chacun des douze élèves. Sur cette traînée de poudre, une flammèche partait de l'élève et se dirigeait vers le centre explosif. Le but de l'exercice était pour tous de stopper cette flamme grâce à l'Ancienne Magie et de les sauver tous. Lily avait perdu connaissance ce jour-là. Grâce à son imagination, essentielle en Ancienne Magie, et à sa capacité à ressentir la magie qui parcourait son corps, elle était _devenue_ cette flamme qui allait causer sa perte. Partant du principe que le feu avait besoin d'oxygène pour subsister, elle avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à l'évanouissement. N'empêche que ça avait marché. Et que, si Lyra et Liana avaient failli mourir d'inquiétude, Moroz l'avait regardé avec fierté.

Ces notes ne se terminaient pas sur ce constat sur la santé mentale de son professeur, mais un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour se rendre à sa salle de classe. Elle termina son croissant sur le chemin et avala la dernière miette avant d'entrer dans la salle. Isée Moroz et les onze autres élèves du cours d'Approfondissement Magique étaient présents. Quatre élèves de septième année avaient abandonné cette matière depuis leur première réunion, tous pour la même raison qui était leurs ASPICs à préparer. Il restait ainsi six septième années et quatre sixièmes, Lily, Lyra, Liana et Remus.

Lorsque Lily referma la porte derrière elle, Moroz leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les chaises disposées en demi-cercle. « Vous allez travailler en binôme aujourd'hui » Liana se tourna par automatisme vers Lily tandis que Lyra jetait un coup d'œil triste à ses deux amies. Depuis leur rencontre avec Broderick Moroz, Liana se montrait moins hargneuse envers elle mais les choses n'étaient toujours pas réglées.

- C'est un exercice très particulier que je vous ai réservé » continua le professeur « Il s'agit du Processus de Création de la Vie. La théorie est simple car c'est très similaire à ce qui se passe dans la vie. Un mâle et une femelle copulent et procréent » Elle fusilla du regard les quelques élèves qui ricanèrent « Ici ce sont vos magies qui vont procréer »

Lily tiqua. Leurs magies allaient s'envoyer en l'air ?

- Excusez-moi professeur, demanda Alice Gordon en rougissant, la septième année préposée aux questions. Vous voulez dire que nos magies auront des rapports sexuels ?

Le coin des lèvres de Moroz tressaillit. Lily aurait juré qu'elle éclatait mentalement de rire « On peut dire ça comme ça. Un seul... rapport sexuel suffira cependant, Miss Gordon » Cette remarque accentua le rougissement d'Alice qui s'enfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise.

- Comme je le disais, la théorie est simple. La pratique l'est beaucoup moins. Il s'agit d'effectuer à la fois de la Magie Sans Baguette et de la Magie Elémentale, ce qui sera votre première fois - comme si c'était la perte de votre virginité » Elle regarda Alice avec insistance et certains élèves rirent devant le sous-entendu « Vous allez mêler la Magie Sans Baguette et la Magie Elémentale en les distinguant à la base, en arrêtant de les considérer comme la réciproque l'une de l'autre. Vous serez par groupes de deux. Vous ressentirez la magie de l'autre. Vos deux magies vont se connecter, vont interagir. Elles interagiront ensuite avec les éléments naturels pour les animer d'une toute nouvelle forme de magie.

- Et comment on va faire pour que nos magies fassent tout ça ? demanda Lyra, perplexe.

- Vous n'aurez pas grand chose à faire en réalité, excepté ressentir la magie de votre partenaire pendant toute la durée de l'exercice. Ceci demande beaucoup de concentration et une certaine distance par rapport à la réalité, ainsi qu'une certaine expérience de l'Ancienne Magie que vous possédez en partie à présent. Le reste, vos magies le feront toutes seules.

On entendit seulement le sifflement impressionné de Remus. « Si vous avez d'autres questions, ce sera pour cet après-midi. Ce matin, il n'y a que moi qui travaille, puisque je dois vous mettre par deux. Le Processus de Création de la Vie ne peut fonctionner que si les deux sorciers ont les magies les plus compatibles possibles. Pour le savoir, je dois à mon tour ressentir votre magie » La totalité de ses élèves comprirent ; ils avaient désormais l'habitude de tout ce qui avait trait à la sensation de magie et au fait que Moroz parvenait à comprendre de nombreuses choses sur ses étudiants par ce procédé. Par exemple, elle souhaitait au début de l'année que James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew fassent partie de son cours car elle avait compris qu'ils étaient des Animagi.

- Donc, Evans vous vous mettrez avec Rowle. Lupin avec Gordon. Jones avec Parker » Elle continua jusqu'à ce que six couples d'élèves soient formés. À la surprise de tous, les deux derniers couples n'étaient pas mixtes.

- Professeur, intervint de nouveau Gordon. Vous n'avez pas parlé d'un mâle et d'une femelle ?

- La magie n'est pas totalement semblable à la nature, répondit distraitement Moroz tout en réfléchissant à la compatibilité des six groupes. Les magies de deux garçons ou de deux filles peuvent procréer.

Le visage de leur professeur se ferma ensuite sous la force de sa concentration. Elle avança parmi ses élèves placés face à face, s'arrêtant souvent, revenant sur ses pas. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes totalement silencieuses - ce qui était très étonnant de la part d'adolescents, même passionnés par leur matière - elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira profondément.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas, dit-elle simplement.

Elle changea ensuite tous les groupes. Ressentit de nouveau leur magie. Cinq minutes étaient à peine passées qu'elle modifia les couples une deuxième fois. Alors qu'elle se concentrait de nouveau, les étudiants se mirent à parler entre eux pour passer le temps. La troisième fois, elle changea quatre combinaisons en décidant qu'elles étaient définitives. Il restait donc quatre étudiants sans partenaires, à savoir Remus, Liana, Alice Gordon et Zelia Jones, deux filles de septième année.

Moroz demanda à ces quatre élèves de se mettre sur le côté. Les autres étudiants se placèrent en deux files, chacun faisant face à son partenaire. Un air relativement satisfait au visage, Isée passa devant les quatre groupes, hochant la tête comme pour s'assurer que ses choix étaient les bons. Ses lèvres remuaient, marmonnant des réflexions que seuls le groupe devant lequel elle marchait était capable d'entendre tant sa voix était basse.

Lily se retrouva avec Théophile Nott, un Serpentard de septième année. Lorsque son professeur passa devant eux, elle laissa échapper un petit rire et chuchota « Oh... Oh, oh, alors là vous allez _vraiment_ vous amuser tous les deux ! ». Lily échangea un regard surpris avec son partenaire qui détourna les yeux. Elle pinça les lèvres. Elle avait longtemps soupçonné Nott d'être de ceux qui considérait les nés-moldus comme plus bas que terre, bien que le septième année n'ait jamais formulé ces idéaux à haute voix à sa connaissance. Pourquoi Isée l'avait-elle mise avec quelqu'un qui n'octroyait aucune valeur à sa magie de fille de moldus ?

Après Lily et Nott, Moroz passa au groupe de Lyra et d'un Poufsouffle de septième, Andrew Featherstone. Moroz murmura avec émotion, une lueur attendrie dans le regard et une main sur la poitrine, « Ah, les pays de l'Est ». Lyra fronça les sourcils, mais son professeur était déjà passée au groupe suivant. Faisait-elle référence au fait que Lyra avait vécu neuf ans en Russie ? Qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec leur cours ? Andrew posa sur elle un regard dont elle ne sut lire la compréhension qu'il contenait et elle lui adressa un sourire mal à l'aise en retour.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et les deux derniers groupes n'étaient toujours pas formés. Moroz leur donna rendez-vous à deux heures de l'après-midi pour continuer et passer à la pratique, en leur assurant qu'elle déciderait des deux dernières combinaisons à leur retour. Lyra sortit de la pièce à la suite de Lily, mais elle fit à peine deux pas dans le couloir que quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet.

C'était Andrew Featherstone, avec son sourire lui aussi difficile à déchiffrer « _D'où es-tu originaire ? _» Lyra cligna plusieurs des yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que la langue qu'il parlait n'était pas l'anglais, bien qu'elle ait compris ses mots dès qu'il les eut prononcés.

- _D'Angleterre, mais j'ai passé neuf ans près de Leningrad_ (3) » répondit-elle. Son russe était un peu rouillé, elle le savait puisque cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas parlé cette langue, et des mois voire des années qu'elle n'avait pas tenu une réelle conversation en russe. Cependant, on oublie pas facilement ce qu'on considère comme sa langue natale et elle adorait la sensation des 'r' qui roulaient sous sa langue. « _Et toi ?_ »

- _D'Ukraine. C'est le pays natal de ma mère. J'habite une maison sur la route qui relie Loutsk à Odessa. _

Elle admira son accent parfait et sa facilité à passer de l'anglais à une autre langue. Il devait parler russe plus souvent qu'elle. Ils n'avaient aucun problème à se comprendre car, si l'accent était quelque peu différent, le russe ukrainien différait peu du russe qu'avait appris Lyra « _J'ai passé un été dans le coin de Loutsk. Avec ses plaines qui s'étendent à perte de vue, d'un vert éclatant qui brille sous le soleil, c'est le plus bel endroit du monde_ »

- _Tu es allée dans ce coin paumé de mon pays sans passer par Odessa ?_ s'étonna Andrew avec une moue qui indiquait qu'il ne chérissait pas tant les prairies qu'il connaissait par cœur. _On dit que le sable d'Odessa est plus doux que les cheveux d'une femme_. (4)

Lyra sourit car elle avait déjà entendu cette comparaison à maintes reprises. Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle lui parut durer moins d'une minute, alors qu'ils avaient marché plus lentement que les autres, pris qu'ils étaient par leur conversation. C'était un réel bonheur de parler russe pour elle. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, les seuls mots en russe qu'elle avait formulé au château était ceux qu'elle apprenait à Liana. C'était ainsi qu'elles étaient devenues amies, en première année, quand Liana avait appris que sa compagne de dortoir avait vécu en Russie et qu'elle lui avait aussitôt demander de lui apprendre quelques rudiments de cette langue. Si Liana prenait cet apprentissage très au sérieux au début, ses séances de russe s'étaient espacées avec les années et Lyra n'avait plus parlé russe à Liana - et donc n'avait plus parlé russe tout court - depuis leur dispute concernant Sirius.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les élèves d'Approfondissement Magique apprendraient que les groupes n'avaient pas été formés au hasard. Outre la correspondance de leur magie, chaque membre d'un couple étaient liés d'une certaine manière. L'Europe de l'Est était ce qui unissait Lyra et Andrew. Deux septième années se découvriraient des liens familiaux et, quelques mois plus tard, leurs deux familles reprendraient contact et ceci ravirait tout le monde. Dans exactement cinq jours, un autre binôme de septième apprendrait totalement par hasard que leurs parents partageaient un secret ; raviver ces vieilles histoires réconcilia les deux familles et, une nouvelle fois, les concernés s'en félicitèrent.

Quant à Lily, lorsque Lyra lui raconta sa rencontre avec Andrew Featherstone et qu'elle l'interrogea sur l'identité de son partenaire - bien que le couple Carlson-Featherstone était placé à côté du groupe Evans-Nott lorsqu'ils étaient en cours, l'intermède russe bouleversa trop Lyra pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne - et que son amie brune grimaça en entendant la réponse - les Nott étaient une vieille famille de sorcier au sang pur comme les Black et les Malfoy, possédant le genre d'héritiers que n'importe quel Gryffondor se devait de dédaigner un tant soit peu de nos jours - cela n'empêcha pas Lily de reprendre son déjeuner en silence, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses pensées dirigées vers le sus-mentionné partenaire.

En troisième année, Lily avait eu un petit coup de foudre pour Nott alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à comprendre la potentielle gravité que signifiait le fait que certains Serpentards ne l'aimaient pas, elle, à cause de son sang. C'était quelques mois avant que cet orphelinat londonien ne soit détruit par des Mangemorts, l'événement qui marqua le début de la terreur instaurée par Voldemort (5).

Par la suite, l'attirance que Lily ressentit pour Nott faiblit quand elle s'intéressa à d'autres garçons. Mais Lily reconnaissait qu'elle l'avait toujours, de loin, trouvé physiquement à son goût. L'aura sombre et mystérieuse qu'il dégageait la laissait rêveuse. Elle avait, après tout, toujours eu un faible pour certains mauvais garçons - surtout quand ils étaient particulièrement bien foutus. Lily, qui comme pas mal d'adolescentes étaient sujettes aux rêves érotiques, avait quelque fois fantasmé sur Nott jusque dans son sommeil. Et si elle ne s'était jamais approché de lui jusqu'à présent, même pendant leurs cours d'Approfondissement, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ignorait de quel côté, entre celui de Voldemort ou des « gentils », Nott se trouvait.

Comme prévu, les douze élèves à avoir cours ce jour-là retournèrent en salle d'Approfondissement Magique à deux heurs de l'après-midi. Lorsque Lily entra dans la salle, elle fut, par hasard, précédée par nul autre que Théophile Nott ; Isée Moroz, postée à l'entrée de la salle pour accueillir ses élèves, eut un sourire que Lily n'aima pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que ce sourire voulait dire ? Il n'augurait rien de bon pour Lily.

Les quatre étudiants n'appartenant toujours pas à un groupe s'approchèrent de leur professeur pour qu'elle réfléchisse de nouveau à la correspondance de leur magie, mais elle les arrêta d'un signe de la main « Gordon et Jones, Harper et Lupin » claqua-t-elle d'une voix sans appel. Quoiqu'il avait toujours été impensable pour ses élèves de s'opposer à une décision de Moros lors d'un cours d'Approfondissement. Remus et Liana se placèrent donc l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils s'étaient attendus à faire partie du même groupe simplement parce qu'ils étaient de la même année, bien que Lily et Lyra furent réparties avec des septième année.

Elle demanda au reste de la classe de se disperser par binôme et de s'asseoir en tailleur face à leur partenaire. Elle fit ensuite voler douze coupelles et six bougies éteintes d'un coup de baguette pour qu'entre chaque couple se trouvent deux coupelles et une bougie. Une seconde plus tard, l'un des deux récipients était rempli d'eau et l'autre de terre, et une flamme apparut sur la mèche de chaque bougie.

Elle rappela ensuite le principe de l'exercice. Connecter sa propre magie à celle de son partenaire, afin que leurs deux magies combinées agissent sur l'eau et la terre des coupelles, la flamme de la bougie et l'air ambiant. Et enfin, créer une nouvelle forme de magie. Elle leur demanda ensuite de prendre les mains de la personne en face d'eux et de commencer l'exercice, bien entendu en silence.

Ses mains dans celles de Remus, Liana lui adressa un dernier sourire en coin et ferma les yeux. Elle se redressa, bien droite, inspira et expira plusieurs fois profondément et vida son esprit. Concentrée, elle imagina pour la énième fois la magie courir en elle, parcourir ses veines, artères, muscles. Très vite, elle sentit de nouveaux ces longs fils arachnéens le long de ses membres, entourant ses organes, qui vibraient faiblement car l'exercice n'en était qu'à ses débuts.

Chaque élève avait sa propre manière de faire appel à sa magie. Lily, Lyra et Liana étaient les seules à parler de minces fils semblables à une toile d'araignée, à l'aspect si faible dans leur imagination et pourtant si puissants de magie. Remus, lui, pensait à l'astre de la nuit. Il visualisait la lune - pas pleine car il avait peur que le loup-garou ne réagisse trop, même si cette idée était sans doute stupide, mais plutôt un croissant de lune - et se souvenait de l'effet que cela faisait de sentir les rayons lunaires caresser sa peau nue. Cette caresse était toujours immensément douloureuse à chaque transformation, mais bien qu'il ne ressentait aucune souffrance lorsqu'il était en cours d'Approfondissement, il parvenait parfaitement à réveiller sa magie au souvenir de la sensation des rayons de la lune. Après tout, lorsqu'il puisait dans ses ressources magiques, c'était celles du loup qu'il trouvait en premier.

Puis, ce fut comme si chaque fibre de son corps était prise de fourmillements. Son corps fourmillait comme si les cellules de magie qui se cachaient chez lui s'agitaient, faisaient part de leur présence. La première fois, la sensation lui avait paru désagréable, mais il s'était habitué à présent et cherchait toujours à augmenter ce fourmillement pour faire appel à plus de magie - mais les augmentations étaient progressives, car il vivait sans arrêt dans la peur que le garou ouvre grand ses yeux jaunes et prenne le contrôle.

Cependant, cette fois, le loup ne lutta pas tant que ça pour gagner la bataille ; il lutta mollement, comme pour le principe. Remus sortait épuisé de chaque séance d'Ancienne Magie à force de devoir contenir le loup. Pourtant, cette fois, il semblait... calme. Et ce fut à ce moment que Remus sentit une autre présence magique. Ce fut lorsqu'il se souvint qu'une autre peau se pressait contre la sienne qu'il réalisa que c'était Liana.

Liana, qui avait _trouvé_ sa magie plus rapidement que Remus, avait tout de suite cherché celle de son camarade. Elle avait concentré ses capacités sensitives dans ses mains pour sentir celles de Remus _à un autre niveau_, un niveau magique. Elle sentit ensuite les mains du jeune homme se faire plus présentes dans les siennes, plus lourdes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente le fourmillement qui parcourait les doigts de Remus. Ses propres mains se mirent à la picoter également, d'une manière très agréable. D'ailleurs, sans s'en apercevoir, Liana sourit.

La seule manière de décrire avec le plus de justesse ce qu'il se passa ensuite serait de comparer la situation à ce que vivent les animaux. Deux animaux d'une même espèce, un mâle et une femelle, lorsqu'ils se rencontrent, se jaugent du regard, puis se rapprochent prudemment ; ils se reniflent et, éventuellement, se frottent l'un à l'autre et, peut-être, laissent libre cours à leurs pulsions et s'abandonnent à l'acte sexuel.

Ce fut plus ou moins ce qu'il se passa du côté de Remus et Liana. Leurs magies entrèrent en contact avec prudence, presque timides ; c'était au stade où les deux sorciers se rendaient encore compte de ce qui se déroulait et qu'ils avaient l'impression de contrôler. Puis, leur esprit se déconnecta et leur magie agit _seule_ ; les deux magies se laissèrent emporter par leurs pulsions et la réflexion n'a pas lieu d'être dans ces moments-là, n'est-ce pas ? Si la magie fonctionnait par pulsions, bien sûr... Ce qui n'était sûrement pas le cas.

Leurs deux magies s'affrontèrent, se cherchèrent, jouèrent et dansèrent ensemble. Communièrent. Tentèrent de s'unir, de fondre l'une dans l'autre. Des vagues de magie, comparables à des vagues d'électricité statique, de chatouilles ou de papillons surexcités, prirent d'assaut les corps des deux sorciers. Ils froncèrent les sourcils pour essayer de suivre ce qu'il se passait, mais ils se laissèrent vite tomber dans un sentiment de plénitude et de volupté. Puis les vagues arrivèrent de plus en plus vite, avec de plus en plus de force. Jusqu'à ce que l'osmose s'installe sous une forme des plus parfaites, à la fois physiquement, psychiquement et magiquement. Leur perception se bouleversa. Ils franchirent les limites de la réalité et découvrirent un autre monde.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Remus et Liana lâchèrent un soupir de plaisir. Mais l'exercice n'était pas encore terminé. Ils réalisèrent ensuite tous deux qu'une autre magie était également présente. Celle qui animait les éléments naturels placés entre eux. Tout du moins, leur cerveau resta en mode déconnecté et ce fut, évidemment, leur magie qui se rendit compte de cette autre présence.

Lors de l'union de leur magie, l'eau avait bouillonné, la flamme n'avait cessé de grandir, les grains de terre avaient sautillé dans leur coupelle à la manière de puces sur le pelage d'un chien, et l'air avait fait voler les cheveux des deux étudiants. Puis, au point culminant de cette union, les quatre éléments s'étaient rejoints et mêlés pour former une tornade de gouttes d'eau, de grains de terre en feu et de molécules d'un air enflammé.

La magie de Remus réunie à celle de Liana créa une nouvelle forme de magie qui prit vie à travers ces éléments. Les yeux toujours fermés et le sentiment d'extase quelque peu affaibli, les deux étudiants perçurent le phénomène à la perfection. Derrière leurs paupières closes, ils _virent_ leur création. Création qui ne vécut seulement le temps d'une seconde. Seconde qui bouleversa Isée Moroz et fut responsable des larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

Entre eux, les coupelles étaient vides et la bougie éteinte. Formé d'un tronc et de branches d'eau, une brise faisant remuer les feuilles de feu et les fruits de terre, un arbre miniature, le symbole même de la vie grâce à l'oxygène qu'il procure à tous les êtres vivants, se tenait entre les deux sorciers. Une seconde plus tard, l'arbre disparut, laissant une marre boueuse et brûlante qui tacha leur robe.

Ils ouvrirent leurs yeux voilés par une myriade de sentiments ; la béatitude, l'émerveillement, la fierté, la surprise... L'épuisement. Ils ressortirent tous deux fortement éprouvés physiquement de cet exercice. Ni Remus ni Liana n'aurait tenu sur leurs jambes tremblantes s'ils avaient tenté de se lever. Le souffle court, le front et les mains moites de sueurs, ils ne se quittaient pourtant pas du regard et ne ressentaient pas cette fatigue physique. Ce fut lorsqu'ils détachèrent leurs mains que le voile sur leurs yeux s'évanouit et qu'ils sentirent leur corps crier grâce, rompu par l'exercice.

Clignant des paupières pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir où en étaient les autres. Isée Moroz gardait ses yeux fixés sur eux et ils lui rendirent un regard perplexe, sans comprendre. Peu à peu, les autres élèves lâchèrent les mains de leur partenaire et leur magie se relâcha.

D'une voix nouée, Isée conclut l'exercice par quelques mots qu'elle trouva elle-même dénués de sens. Lily n'écoutait pas. Elle fixait Théophile d'un regard brûlant qu'il lui rendait bien. Leurs mains n'étaient plus liées, ils étaient épuisés, pourtant ils restaient dans leur bulle. L'exercice s'était révélé d'une intensité surprenante pour eux.

Lily l'ignorait, mais Théophile Nott ressentait la même attirance physique pour elle qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Plus jeune, il l'avait trouvé mignonne, digne d'intérêt, puis séduisante et enfin désirable, et n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit uniquement car elle était une Gryffondor et fille de moldus.

Ce jour-là, le propre de l'exercice avait été de créer une nouvelle forme de magie ; pour cela, il avait fallu passer par une sorte d'acte sexuel magique. Théophile et Lily ne dépassèrent pas ce stade. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient fait mais pas physiquement, plutôt mentalement ou... magiquement. Ils avaient connu une sorte d'osmose, connu entièrement l'autre pendant qu'ils s'étaient donné tout entiers eux-mêmes. Les éléments naturels placés entre eux s'étaient animés, formant une tornade similaire à celle de Liana et Remus, sans réussir à terminer le Processus de Création de la Vie.

Ils avaient connu l'extase sexuelle. Réellement. Le membre de Théophile restait dur et il remerciait Merlin de porter une large robe de sorcier. Le clitoris de Lily restait gonflé et la démangeait presque, sa culotte était humide, son ventre était noué, ses tétons étaient durs. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose - et Nott était dans le même état d'esprit - c'était de pouvoir s'isoler quelque part et se soulager elle-même, bien qu'elle ne s'adonnait pas souvent à la masturbation.

Le cours se termina finalement à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Peu de questions furent posées étant donné l'effort éprouvant que cet exercice demanda aux étudiants. Lily sortit en premier, sans un mots pour ses amies et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes les plus proches tandis que Nott cherchait celles des garçons. Moroz demanda cependant à Remus et Liana de rester quelques minutes de plus.

Elle les fit asseoir sur deux chaises et prit place sur une troisième face à eux. Elle les regarda longuement l'un après l'autre. Un léger sourire s'installa finalement sur ses lèvres. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous venez d'accomplir, n'est-ce pas ? » Cette question et la brève réflexion qu'elle demanda tira les deux étudiants de leur léthargie.

- Je croyais que nous avions fait le Processus de Création de la Vie ? demanda Liana avec hésitation.

À leur plus grande surprise, Isée sourit tendrement à son élève. « Exactement. Avez-vous vu ce qu'il s'était passé pour les autres élèves ? » Ils répondirent par la négative d'un signe de tête.

- Les autres ont tenté de lier leur magie à celle de leur binôme. Ils ont tous plus ou moins réussi, mais à un niveau bien inférieur à celui que vous avez atteint. Pour les autres, leurs magies sont à peine entrer en contact, elles se sont approchés, ont communiqué si vous voulez. L'eau, la terre le feu et l'air se sont un peu agités pour chacun des cinq autres couples. Pour Evans et Nott, les choses ont été quelque peu... mouvementées, dit-elle en arborant l'air de quelqu'un qui pense à une excellente plaisanterie seulement connu d'elle-même.

Elle reprit son sérieux « Vous, vous êtes allés beaucoup plus loin. Vous avez accompli le Processus de Création de la Vie _en entier_. Magiquement, vous avez conçu un enfant ensemble. Il existe quelques moyens pour créer une nouvelle forme de magie, comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui, et ces moyens sont peu nombreux. Celui que je vous ai présenté aujourd'hui est un des plus complexes.

- Vous voulez dire » Remus jeta un regard en coin à sa camarade avant de continuer et s'aperçut qu'elle avait l'air aussi perdu que lui « Que nous n'étions pas censés y arriver ?

- Non. Vous n'auriez pas dû réussir. Je ne pensais pas que vous en seriez capable. Je voulais seulement vous introduire à ce procédé, vous faire comprendre ce que c'est que de lier son potentiel magique à un autre et ce qu'on peut en faire. Normalement, aucun de mes étudiants n'aurait pu aller jusqu'au bout car vous n'avez pas les connaissances et l'entraînement nécessaires. Et la probabilité pour que vos magies soient suffisamment compatibles pour aller jusqu'au bout du Processus était très mince. Mais _vous_, vous avez fait bien plus que ce que j'avais prévu.

Elle garda le silence tandis que ses étudiants ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Quel était le but de faire un exercice si leur professeur les savait voués à l'échec dès le départ ? « C'est quelque chose » reprit-elle d'une voix légèrement cassée « Que je n'ai vu qu'une fois dans ma vie et je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour » Et eux n'auraient jamais pensé voir un jour Isée Moroz un tant soit peu émue.

Si Moroz avait été plus douée avec les mots et plus encline à partager ses sentiments - ce qu'elle était loin d'être - elle aurait voulu leur faire comprendre que l'acte magique qu'ils avaient réalisé étaient un des plus beaux qui soit. Car il s'agissait de magie sous sa forme la plus pure, comme elle leur avait défini l'Ancienne Magie lors des premiers cours. Et après tout, qui y a-t-il de plus beau que de donner la vie, que ce soit d'une manière naturelle ou magique ? Elle aurait voulu leur dire qu'avoir réussi le Processus de Création de la Vie faisait d'eux des êtres exceptionnels, extraordinaires, magnifiques. Que lorsqu'ils unissaient leur magie, ils étaient capables des plus belles choses. Que leur union magique était, à son avis, une des choses les plus justes qui existaient sur Terre.

- Vous comprendrez un jour, leur assura-t-elle. En attendant, Remus, Liana, je vous remercie pour m'avoir permis d'assister à ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui grâce à vous.

D'un signe de tête, elle congédia une Liana et un Remus abasourdis. Outre le fait qu'elle les remerciait avec tant d'émotions, elle utilisait leurs prénoms pour la première fois. « Une minute, Remus. Liana, vous pouvez y aller » La jeune fille n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sortit. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un bon remontant pour se remettre de tout ça.

Remus fut soulagé en remarquant que l'attitude de son professeur devenait plus conventionnelle et normale.

- Je suis au courant que la pleine lune arrive demain soir » Remus hocha la tête d'un air ennuyé, bien que content qu'ils passent à un sujet qu'il connaissait - et comprenait - mieux « Vous demander un tel acte de magie a pu... interférer avec le loup qui est en vous. Comment l'avez-vous ressenti ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un peu de sollicitude.

- Pas trop mal, admit Remus après quelques secondes de réflexion. D'habitude pendant vos cours, je me rapproche du loup-garou et il s'agite un peu, comme s'il voyait une porte de sortie et qu'il voulait se libérer.

- Mais vous parvenez à le contrôler ? s'enquit-elle, concernée.

- Oui. Je n'essaye jamais de chercher le maximum de ma magie, justement pour empêcher ça. J'y vais petit à petit, à chaque séance un peu plus.

- Cela signifie que vous avez encore des ressources et que vous pouvez faire encore plus, conclut Isée en hochant la tête. L'étendue de vos capacités magiques sont étonnantes, bien que tout à fait normales pour un hybride. Par contre, je sais, faite-moi confiance, que pour l'exercice d'aujourd'hui vous avez du mobiliser toutes vos capacités. Pourtant le loup n'a pas pris le contrôle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je » Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, ou plutôt, ignorait comment l'expliquer « Je pense que, pour cet exercice en particulier, le loup s'est contrôlé tout seul. Je l'ai trouvé plutôt... calme »

- Calme ?

- J'étais le premier surpris, croyez-moi. Je pense que...

- Oui ? » Elle se pencha vers lui inconsciemment et par curiosité, ressentant son hésitation.

- Je pense que le fait qu'une autre personne fasse ça avec moi l'a... apaisé.

- Miss Harper a apaisé le loup-garou ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'était Liana ou seulement parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, mais oui.

Isée réfléchit quelques secondes « Etant donné que je vous ai mis ensemble car vos magies étaient les plus compatibles - en réalité, de tous les groupes que j'ai formé, vos deux magies étaient celles qui se correspondaient le mieux - et que vous ne seriez jamais allés jusqu'au bout du Processus de Création de la Vie si vous n'aviez pas été tous les deux, il est possible... Que la magie de Liana soit capable d'apaiser le loup-garou »

- Vous savez pourquoi ? demanda vivement le jeune homme.

- Pas exactement, mais ce n'est pas inédit. C'est comme le fait que certaines berceuses plutôt que d'autres apaisent certains animaux. L'interaction des magies entre elles a parfois des résultats curieux.

Brusquement, Remus préféra changer de sujet « Et vous, vous trouvez que je me débrouille comment ? » Il perçut sa surprise et comprit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- Je pense que ces cours vous font du bien. Faire appel à votre magie vous oblige à chercher vos ressources les plus profondes, votre magie sous son état le plus brut, c'est-à-dire la magie du loup. Cela fait ressortir le loup qui est en vous comme lors des pleines lunes, excepté que ce n'est pas sa monstruosité qui ressort » Elle ne remarqua pas le malaise de Remus à l'entente du mot _monstruosité_ « mais seulement sa magie. Vous qui bridez sans arrêt le loup, vous le tenez en laisse et tirez sans arrêt dessus si je puis dire, le fait que vous le laissiez se promener de temps en temps en libérant un peu sa magie, et si ce peu de liberté occasionnelle lui suffit, cela ne peut faire que du bien à votre dualité, non ? »

Remus, qui n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, acquiesça. Le raisonnement était logique et avait un certain sens. Il comprit que Moroz voyait, dans le cas de Remus, les cours d'Approfondissement Magique comme une sorte de thérapie.

- Sinon, je pense que vous avez le potentiel magique requis pour approfondir l'Ancienne Magie mais vous manquez cruellement d'imagination » dit-elle sans prendre de pincettes. Elle se leva et fouilla dans la seule armoire de la classe. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tenait entre ses doigts un flacon contenant du sable. Elle en déversa la totalité dans une de ses mains, posa le flacon à terre et se concentra sous le regard attentif de Remus.

En une fraction de seconde, les grains de sable se mirent à s'agiter, à tournoyer ensemble, à prendre différentes formes jusqu'à ce qu'une parfaite et solide rose des sables se trouve sur sa paume. Ce n'était pas grand chose et pourtant Remus regarda la rose avec admiration. Elle déposa la rose sur les genoux de son élève et se mit sur ses pieds.

- Soyez créatif, Remus.

* * *

><p>Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Lily sortit de la cabine des toilettes de très bonne humeur et beaucoup plus détendue que lorsqu'elle y était entrée. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant de plaisir toute seule. L'image de Théophile Nott qui s'était imposée à son esprit pendant qu'elle faisait sa petite affaire n'y était pour rien, bien sûr... Elle se dirigea vers les lavabos et son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle vit une première année se laver les mains comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire.<p>

Rouge de honte car elle se souvenait ne pas avoir été très silencieuse lors de sa _petite affaire_, Lily se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte avant de faire demi-tour et de se planter devant la gamine. Cette dernière la regardait avec un sourcil haussé de perplexité.

- Surtout, ne dis rien à personne » C'était à la fois un ordre et une supplique. Sa réputation n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus de tout le reste.

- Je ne dirai rien, répondit la petite sans ressentir la panique de son aînée.

- Tu jures sur la magie ? insista Lily en repensant à Liana qui avait fait jurer Kay Stevenson sur la magie pour ne pas que Miss Ragots-en-Chef ne révèle toute l'histoire impliquant Martin Helstroem, Duncan Inglebee et elle au reste du château.

- Euh...

La fillette avait l'air perdue. Lily soupira en se rappelant qu'elle ne devait avoir qu'onze ans à peine « Tu sais le faire ? » La petite fit un signe de tête qui signifiait que non. Cette fois, Lily soupira d'agacement « Bon, contente-toi de le dire à personne dans ce cas »

Plus perdue encore que Lily ne l'avait compris au départ, la première année prit la parole « Tu sais, tu as le droit de faire du bruit quand tu fais la grosse commission, c'est pas grave »

Ebahie, Lily la prit ensuite par les épaules avec un sourire de triomphe « C'est ça, c'est exactement ce que je faisais ! Je te souhaite une bonne journée...

- Candice.

- Candice. Bonne journée !

Et Lily sortit avec un plus grand sourire encore.

* * *

><p>Lyra trouvait son petit-ami beaucoup plus affectueux et tactile ces derniers temps. Parfois, surtout en public, ses attentions l'embarrassaient. Dire que l'avant-veille, en plein cours de Métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall les avaient surpris en train de s'envoyer des mots coquins ! Elle avait intercepté la note que Sirius lui envoyait disant <em>« C'était super hier soir, je te refais grimper aux rideaux quand tu veux »<em> ! On pouvait difficilement faire plus suggestif !

Le pire était que Sirius avait signé son mot d'une seule lettre, _P._ Lyra savait que le Maraudeur signait chacun de ses mots par l'initiale de son surnom Patmol. Seulement, elle pariait que McGonagall l'ignorait, et lorsqu'elle avait vu le mot et haussé un sourcil en direction du coin des Maraudeurs - à cause du nombre de fois où Lyra s'était retournée vers eux pendant son cours - elle n'avait vu qu'un seul garçon dont le prénom commençait par un _P_ et pensait sûrement qu'elle échangeait des mots salaces avec Peter Pettigrew !

Le jeune couple marchait actuellement dans le couloir menant aux quartiers des Gryffondors. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du portrait de la Grosse Dame quand Sirius, qui ne se satisfaisait visiblement plus du seul contact de son bras autour des épaules de sa copine, la poussa contre le mur, enlaça sa taille en passant ses mains sous sa robe et sa chemise et l'embrassa dans le cou. Lyra, inquiète d'être vue par d'autres étudiants, ou pire, Rusard ou un professeur, et aussi parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas toutes ces marques d'affection, le repoussa.

- Sirius...

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Elle le jaugea un moment du regard avant de reprendre sa route « Laisse tomber » Elle ne fit que quelques pas avant de se retrouver de nouveau plaquée contre le mur. Sirius avait posé ses mains contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête et plantait son regard dans le sien.

- Il faut que tu comprennes un truc, Lyra. Concernant les mecs. Une fois qu'un type a couché avec une fille, soit ils le font quelques fois puis il passe à autre chose parce qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, soit il ne pense plus qu'à ça et veut le refaire à tout prix avec cette fille. Nous, ça fait trois fois qu'on l'a fait et je ne m'en lasse pas du tout. Et, si tu as bien regardé _et_ senti ce qu'il y avait entre mes jambes pendant qu'on le faisait, je suis bien un mec et un vrai, termina-t-il dans un sourire matin avant de poser ses lèvres à la base de son cou.

Lyra rougit légèrement, n'ayant pas soupçonné que c'était le désir et l'envie d'elle qui l'avait rendu si enclin aux témoignages d'affection. Pour autant, elle le repoussa tout de même une deuxième fois sans se détacher complètement de lui.

- N'empêche que ça me gêne, avoua-t-elle.

- Pas la peine de faire ta Sainte-Nitouche, se moqua-t-il.

Un peu vexée, elle l'écarta finalement d'elle et reprit son chemin « Je ne suis pas une Sainte-Nitouche ! » rétorqua-t-elle en prétendant du mieux qu'elle pouvait être fâchée contre lui. Ce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il posait sur elle un regard lubrique.

- Arrête ça ! ordonna-t-elle, un rire dans la gorge.

Sirius leva les mains, paumes dirigées vers elle, avec innocence « Hey, y'a pas de mal à seulement regarder ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis tendit la main qu'il prit sans attendre avant qu'elle ne dise le mot de passe et qu'ils n'entrent tous deux dans la salle commune. Ils virent James et Mary MacDonald enlacés sur un canapé, conversant avec des airs complices. À côté d'eux, Remus était assis sur un fauteuil et semblait jongler distraitement avec un petit objet marron clair ; une rose des sables. Ils les rejoignirent et Sirius salua d'un signe de tête Peter, assis à une des tables avec Marlene McKinnon pour aider cette dernière en Métamorphose.

À peine Sirius et Lyra étaient-ils assis que Mary, confortablement câlée contre son petit-ami, leva les yeux vers celui-ci « Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ce soir ? On pourrait se balader par exemple » James leva les yeux du dernier _Quidditch Magazine_ et échangea un regard avec Sirius et Remus qui sortit de sa rêverie pour l'occasion. Lyra ne manqua rien de la conversation télépathique qui sembla se dérouler entre les trois Maraudeurs. Elle ne fit pas un geste et attendit patiemment la suite. Elle aussit aurait bien voulu passer la soirée avec Sirius, mais elle ne dit rien. Pas tout de suite.

James finit par tourner la tête vers Mary « Désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible » Elle fronça les sourcils « Je dois retrouver mon autre petite-copine » Son sourire indiqua à tous qu'il plaisantait mais Mary lui cogna tout de même douloureusement les côtes à l'aide de son coude. Après un gémissement douloureux - plus pour se faire plaindre qu'autre chose - James continua « On a un truc à faire ce soir. Entre mecs. Un truc de Maraudeur »

Remus et Sirius acquiescèrent lorsque Mary leur jeta un regard suspicieux. Elle décida qu'ils semblaient sincères et déclara que ce n'était pas grave à son petit-ami qui lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous trois se levèrent et Sirius s'exclama « Pete ! » Ledit Peter leva la tête, puis dit quelques mots à son élève, Marlene, avant de l'abandonner avec un sourire pour suivre ses amis. Pour lui dire au revoir, Sirius caressa les cheveux de Lyra comme si elle avait été un gentil chien et elle fit semblant d'aboyer et de le mordre. Sirius éclata de rire, Lyra aussi mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Silencieuse, les sourcils froncés, elle fit semblant d'écouter ce que racontait Mary en se demandant ce que les garçons pouvaient bien leur cacher. Son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre et la pleine lune qui brillait au dehors. Bon, elle savait déjà ce que Remus cachait. Mais en quoi la lycanthropie de leur ami concernait Sirius, James et Peter ? Que pouvaient-ils bien y faire et surtout un soir de pleine lune ? Si jamais elle apprenait qu'ils s'amusaient à provoquer un loup-garou transformé, elle dépècerait Sirius et James pour leur inconscience. Et même Pettigrew, pour la peine.

Sur leur chemin pour déposer Remus à l'infirmerie, James demanda à Peter « Comment ça se passe, la Méta avec Marlene ?

- Pas mal. Elle dit que ça l'aide vachement en tout cas, répondit-il avec un air à la fois gêné et dubitatif, témoin de son humilité naturelle.

- Excuse-moi pour te laisser faire tout le travail, surtout que j'aurai très bien pu le faire aujourd'hui » James faisait référence au fait que Marlene lui avait demandé à lui au départ de l'aider en Métamorphose, qu'il avait demandé un soir à Peter de le remplacer car il avait entraînement de Quidditch et que depuis Peter assurait le tutorat.

- C'est bien pour moi aussi, tu sais. Tu te souviens que j'ai eu ma BUSE de Métamorphose de justesse ? Ça m'aide à consolider mes bases de l'année dernière » Et ça lui permettait de passer du temps avec l'élue de son cœur, mais jamais il ne le dirait au fils Potter. Il était tellement protecteur envers celle qu'il voyait comme sa petite-sœur qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'un des Maraudeurs tourne autour d'elle. Et puis, la demoiselle avait un copain, ce qui réglait la question.

James lui sourit, heureux que tout aille pour le mieux. « Elle te paye ? » demanda Sirius « Tu as quelque chose en retour au moins » Sous leurs yeux surpris, Peter rougit « C'est pas vrai ! Elle te rembourse pas en nature quand même ? » ricana Sirius.

James jeta immédiatement un regard noir et froid à Pettigrew. Celui-ci nia tout en secouant ses mains devant lui « Je t'assure que non James, il raconte des bêtises ! Tu connais Sirius » Le Maraudeur à lunettes hocha la tête et fusilla son autre ami du regard.

- Et toi ? demanda Peter à un James qui ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Ce n'est pas trop dur d'avoir menti à Mary ce soir ?

- Je n'ai pas menti, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

- De ne pas lui avoir dit toute la vérité, dans ce cas.

- J'ai déjà caché ce qu'on faisait ces soirs-_là_ aux filles avec qui je sortais, ça ne m'a jamais posé problème.

- Oui, mais tu aimes _bien_ Mary, continua Peter en regardant du coin de l'oeil Remus qui restait étrangement silencieux et pensif. Un jour, tu voudras peut-être lui dire.

Tous les regards étaient désormais dirigés vers Remus, plus ou moins discrètement. « Vous vous souvenez du jour où je vous ai demandé si on pouvait être suffisamment proche d'une fille pour lui révéler tout... _ça_ ? » leur rappela Sirius. Ils acquiescèrent, sauf Remus, signe qu'il n'écoutait pas du tout.

- Je ne sais pas si je le dirais un jour à Lyra mais... j'y pense.

- C'est plus sérieux entre vous que je ne le croyais ! s'exclama Peter.

- Ça se passe bien, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Je ne me suis pas encore lassé. Après seul l'avenir nous dira pour le reste.

- Si tu as juste envie qu'elle t'admire parce que tu as réussi à être un tu-sais-quoi, tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire pour Remus, remarqua James.

- C'est juste que... Lyra est une fille intelligente. Elle finira bien par deviner et je préférerais lui en parler d'abord. Pour qu'elle ne flippe pas sans que je sois là lorsqu'elle l'apprendra.

Peter doutait que la petite-amie de son ami soit si perspicace, mais il comprenait son point de vue. « Vous en faites pas, je compte pas lui dire là maintenant. T'as entendu mon Mumus ? T'as pas de soucis à te faire » déclara Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de son _Mumus_ qui sursauta pour avoir été troublé dans ses pensées.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Sirius et James pouffèrent de rire et Peter répondit « De si un jour on aura une relation assez sérieuse pour dire à la fille ce qu'on fait les soirs de pleine lune »

D'habitude, Remus se serait crispé et aurait tout fait pour dissuader ses amis, tuer cette idée dans l'œuf alors qu'ils n'en parlaient qu'hypothétiquement et pour un futur très lointain. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et il n'apporta tout simplement rien de plus à la conversation. Depuis très récemment, il avait le sentiment fou qu'être un loup-garou n'était pas la pire chose qui lui était arrivé. Il reprendrait ses esprits très vite, malgré tout.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mrs Pomfresh accompagnit Remus jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante comme à chaque fois et Peter, James et Sirius attendaient patiemment sous la cape d'invisibilité de Cornedrue qu'elle sorte du Saule Cogneur pour prendre le passage secret à leur tour. Ils rejoignirent Remus, tentèrent tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère et un Remus bien emprunt dans la réalité douloureuse qui l'attendait. Lorsque son visage commença à se crisper, signe annonciateur de la souffrance de la transformation, les trois Animagus se transformèrent.

Aucun du rat, du chien ou du cerf ne quitta la pièce. Lors de la première pleine lune qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils avaient tenu à assister à la transformation de Remus. Peter fut si choqué par cette vision qu'il n'assista pas aux trois transformations suivantes, quant à James et Sirius, ils devaient se faire violence pour rester. Ensuite, Peter décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et Sirius et James de ne jamais fermer ou détourner les yeux. Ils se faisaient un devoir d'être témoin de la douleur inhumaine que leur ami ressentait chaque mois. Selon eux, c'était une manière de soutenir Remus en lui montrant qu'importe ce qui se passait ou les horreurs qu'ils pouvaient voir, ils ne le laisseraient jamais tomber.

Lorsque Remus sut que la transformation était proche, c'est-à-dire qu'elle débuterait dans quelques secondes à peine, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit : le visage de Liana s'imposa dans son esprit. Cette brève vision s'évanouit dès que les rayons lunaires écorchèrent sa peau. Fait encore plus étrange : d'une manière involontaire, Remus se sentit revenir un jour en arrière, lors du Processus de Création de la Vie, où il avait fait appel à sa magie en ressentant les rayons lunaires sur sa peau. Sa transformation se passa tout à fait différemment.

La douleur ressentie lorsqu'on se transforme en loup-garou peut-être divisée en trois composantes. La douleur physique, évidente, tant le corps se transforme. La douleur psychologique, car tout au long de sa vie et en dehors des pleines lunes, le psyché de l'homme cherche à dominer celui du loup - d'où le terme dualité que Remus employait souvent - et lors de la transformation, le psyché du loup gagne en puissance et celui de l'homme lutte avec une force désespérée ; cette lutte est à l'origine de cette douleur. La dernière est la douleur magique.

Il existe certains loup-garous qui sont très heureux de leur situation et accueille la pleine lune avec plaisir ; des sadiques, des monstres sanguinaires même sous forme humaine. De ce fait, ils ne ressentent plus de douleur psychologique et la douleur physique, pourtant bien présente, est accueillie avec une satisfaction masochiste. Pourtant, même pour eux, la douleur magique est honnie et c'est là la véritable malédiction de la lycanthropie. Pour un être magique, sorcier ou créature, être déchiré entre deux magies qui s'opposent est la pire des choses car la magie est le propre de l'être magique, elle est à l'origine de tout et vit dans chaque cellule de l'être.

Pourtant, il existerait éventuellement un moyen d'atténuer cette douleur. Remus était encore sous le contrecoup de l'effort magique intense qu'il avait réalisé la veille avec Liana. C'est pourquoi en ressentant les rayons de la lune, il fit l'amalgame entre la réalité de la pleine lune et le moyen qu'il utilisait en cours d'Approfondissement pour appeler sa magie. En faisant appel à sa magie lors de la pleine lune, il puisa dans ses ressources magiques les plus profondes et donc dans celles du loup-garou. Ainsi, sa magie n'était plus rejetée par celle de l'homme mais bien demandée, quoiqu'en petite quantité. Comme si la magie de l'homme acceptait finalement et modérément celle du loup. La douleur magique était moindre, ce qui entraîna l'affaiblissement de la douleur psychologique - car la magie et le psyché entretienne un lien direct et bien souvent suivent les décisions l'une de l'autre - sans avoir un seul effet sur la douleur physique.

Le lendemain, Remus oublierait malheureusement que sa transformation fut moins douloureuse que les autres et pourquoi. Il se tenait pour l'instant nu au centre de la pièce, ses os se tordant, sa peau se recouvrant de poils, ses organes se modifiant, hurlant comme s'il avait été sous l'emprise du Doloris. Dans sa poche de robe laissée dans un coin de la pièce, la rose des sables se désintégra en des milliers de petits grains.

_Once again I got a beat on my brain,  
>Like a, like a bang bang poisoning my head,<br>Like I need a pen to describe the pain but it ain't the same  
>It ain't the same<br>_

* * *

><p>(1) : Vous vous souvenez, normalement quand je cite une chanson moldue qui a été réalisée après l'époque où les actions se passent dans la fic, je change le nom du groupe en gardant juste les mêmes initiales. Ici le groupe c'est The Cure, j'ai trouvé ça nul de garder juste le C, alors j'ai changé en The Disease ! Cure voulant dire : traitement, ce qui guérit, et Disease : maladie.<p>

(2) : Je finis mon Disclaimer ici : le personnage de Jamie Moonheart appartient à Zod'a Quatique, qu'elle emt en scène dans sa fic Amphisiologie qu'elle publie sous le pseudo de Eve et Zod'a. Si vous ne connaissez pas encore cette fic absolument hilarante aux personnages tarés et très attachants, courez la lire !

(3) : Je rappelle qu'en 1974, l'URSS existe encore et qu'à cette époque, Saint Petersbourg s'appelait Petrograd de 1914 à 1924 puis Leningrad jusqu'en 1991, à la chute de l'URSS. Ca me fait penser que je me suis trompée à un autre moment dans la fic, j'ai dit que Lyra vivait à Petrograd mais je me suis trompée de date, c'est bien Leningrad, je vais corriger ça tout de suite. D'autre part, je rappelle à tous que dans le chapitre 10, lorsque James, Sirius et Lyra interrogent Mrs Rosmerta à propos d'Isée Moroz (oui ça remonte pour certain je sais XD), Rosmerta évoqua l'affection qu'Isée avait pour les pays d'europe de l'est.

(4) : Référence à mon film préféré "Tout est illuminé" de Liev Schreiber. C'est à un des personnages principaux, un vieil ukrainien, que j'ai pris ses mots sur le sable d'Odessa et les plaines du coin de Loutsk. D'ailleurs c'est seulement à cause du film que je sais que l'ukrainien et le russe de Russie se ressemblent beaucoup, mais il se peut que j'ai mal compris ou que je me sois trompée, donc si quelqu'un s'y connaît et qu'il souhaite me corriger ne soyez pas timide ! Le principal c'est ça : est-ce qu'Andrew l'ukrainien et Lyra la russe peuvent se comprendre oui ou non ? Si la réponse est non je changerais la nationalité d'Andrew et puis c'est tout ^^.

(5) : Chapitre 5 du premier volet de ma fic "Entre amis". L'orphelinat londonien en question est celui où Jedusor a vécu durant son enfance.

_**Important**__ : après le russe, j'aurais besoin d'aide en français par rapport au subjctontif passé. Par exemple j'ai le réflexe d'écrire "_Alicia était en train de bavasser innocement sans que Remus n'écoute un traitre mot de ce qui sortait de sa bouche" _alors qu'il faut bien écrire _"que Remus n'écout**ât**" _?_

_Ce chapitre est plutôt compliqué je trouve. Je ne sais pas si vous avez tout suivi entre le Processus de Création de la Vie et la transformation de Remus qui change... Si jamais vous avez l'impression de pas trop comprendre, dites-le moi et j'essairai de vous l'expliquer un peu mieux ! A part ça j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre._

_Et pour la suite je vous réserve... Des révélations. Du Dobby. De l'amitié. Si j'en dis plus vous allez deviner t'façon. Bises à tous !_

**PandaBruti** : Ah tu regardes Game Of Throne ! La 3e saison est pour bientôôôôt ! Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'en ai pas parlé, mais tu te souviens que l'amitié des filles n'est pas une amitié normale ? Leur magie, leur fusionnalité tout ça... Leur amitié n'est vraiment pas normale. C'est ce qui fait que Lyra n'abandonnera jamais en fait tant que Liana ne sera pas revenue vers elle. En effet elle a poussé Sirius vers Liana, c'était un petit effort pour Liana parce qu'elle ne peut que y aller petit bout par petit bout... "Lyra est celle qui a le plus de principes" vraiment ? Après être sorti dans le dos de sa meilleure amie avec le mec dont elle a été amoureuse pendant toutes ces années ? Enfin ça c'est un cas isolé après tout, et peut-être qu'en effet elle est celle qui a le plus de principes... Tu peux m'expliquer exactement pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pour Lily, disons que depuis qu'elle a une vie sexuelle elle a tendance à faire ce qu'elle veut, sans se soucier du regard des autres, sans se cacher, elle assume plus ou moins. Le truc c'est qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte vraiment de ce que ça impliquait pour sa réputation. Une fois qu'elle l'a découvert, ça lui a fait mal. C'est tout, elle pensait assumer mais elle était trop aveugle pour complètement assumer, tu comprends ? "Lyra, Liana, Mei, Nicole et Mary lui ont répété je sais pas combien de fois" Héhé oui, mais j'imagine très bien Lily réaliser certaines choses seulement quand c'est quelqu'un de très extérieur à son cercle d'amis... Wow d'un coup j'ai lu plein de noms de Tolkien je savais plus où donner de la tête ^^. Je le trouve beau Thorin également. Merci pour ton renseignement sur l'hydromel. Samedi dernier Frah et Sam était dans l'émission "On est pas couché" sur France 2 (je te dis ça mais je ne sais même pas si tu es française) ! Autant je regarde jamais cette émission mais là j'étais trop conteeeeeeeeeeeeeente de les voir ! Ils sont trop chou et trop cool et trop fantastiques et je les aime ! Hier j'essayai d'expliquer à mes potes combien je les aimais : "Je suis amoureuse de 6 personnes en même temps. Ah, et d'un singe aussi, Goz" héhéhé. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review !

**Alix** : Merci beaucoup et je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fic :).


	20. I see the lovely moonchild

Les gars, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux jours. Deux jours pour 30 pages ! Bon jeudi c'était férié et hier j'ai séché le boulot (roooh) mais même en faisant l'hermite toute la journée j'arrive pas à un tel record d'habitude. J'ai tellement aimé écrire ce chapitre, je suis tellement entrée en transe d'écrivain, c'était sur-cool ! Après je suis pas vraiment satisfaite du chapitre mais tout est dit. En plus vous allez aimer je pense. Et oui, parce que s'il y a quelques retours dans le passé, il y aussi des... des... ré... révé... révéla... Et oui ! Des révélations ! Youhouuuu ! 20 chapitres déjà...

En plus j'arrive à publier le jour même de mon anniversaire, je l'avais jamais fait celle-là (la veille je crois ou l'avant-veille)... Je me fais un cadeau à moi-même ! Par contre j'ai 21 ans les gars... (Yep, 'les gars' c'est ma nouvelle expression et tant pis si le site est 90% rempli de filles). 21 ans, ça fait carrément vieux. Dire "J'ai 20 ans" c'est marrant, c'est mignon ça fait presque pimbêche avec le ton approprié et ça fait encore enfant. 21 ans, ça fait adulte. Bon dieu...

Tout ça pour dire que je pensais pas publier aussi vite, à peine un peu plus d'un mois après le précédent. Avec mon stage qui va se finir, les cours qui vont reprendre, les partiels dans pas si longtemps que ça, je pensais pas pouvoir poster avant deux bons mois. Comme quoi ! Je tiens à vous remercier, vous lecteurs qui me lisent, me mettent en favoris et alerts et me reviewent ! Merci aux revieweurs : **Mathde**, **tmac**, **Lyne Stevens** (finalement tu n'auras pas eu à attendre bien longtemps :)), **Zachitoya**, **PandaBruti**, **EwilanGil'Sayan**, **Caramelise**, **Fraize00**, **Eve et Zod'a **(oui j'ai vu le dernier GoT, je me souviens plus duquel tu parlais dans ton dernier MP mais en tout cas c'est vraiment dégueulasse le coup que leur joue Papa Tywin à tous... Je me sentais trop mal pour eux, même pour la grande blonde incestueuse), **Alix** et **Booya**.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Ce chapitre est également très musical car quelques parties possèdent une chanson bien à eux (je fais un petit apparté commentaire de paroles de chansons en lien avec ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre à la fin), avec des chansons de King Crimson, The Police, Wolfmother, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Elliott Smith et on retrouve vite fait "If You Wear That Velvet Dress" de U2. Le titre est un mixte de quatre des chansons citées au fait, si vous prenez vite fait le temps de faire attention aux titres des parties vous le verrez (mais perdez pas votre temps, va).

Rappels : Quand ils étaient encore ensemble en secret, Lyra et Sirius ont découvert par hasard un couloir de Poudlard avec plusieurs chambres d'amis, ils ont supposé qu'elles étaient réservés à certains invités de Dumbledorequi avaient l'occasion de passer quelques nuits au château ; ils en ont prit une et en ont fait leur chambre secrète. L'été dernier, Dylan, l'ex-petite-amie de Remus dont il était fou amoureux, l'a dépucelé dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur pour l'abandonner le lendemain matin en lui disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Martin Helstroem et Duncan Inglebee, deux Poufsouffles amis de 7e année, ont découvert la drogue du viol sorcière, une drogue qui endort votre victime puis lui donne très envie de faire l'amour à n'importe qui ; ils ont fait le pari du premier qui arriverait à tester cette drogue sur Lily ; Martin lui a fait croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et après avoir été là pour elle quand Pétunia a envoyé une lettre pleine de haine à Pétunia, ils ont couché ensemble mais sans essayer la drogue ; Duncan a tenté de coucher avec elle en la soûlant sans succès ; Lily a pris ce qu'elle pensait être une potion anti-gueule de bois qu'elle avait piqué à Martin alors que c'était la drogue en question et elle a fini à l'infirmerie sans dommages collatéraux et également sans plus aucune dignité. Lors du bal de la Saint Valentin, Liana et Remus ont passé des heures à discuter de leurs expériences amoureuses désastreuses. **Remus a rompu avec Alicia Stewart, sa petite-amie depuis janvier** (ça c'est pas dit dans l'histoire mais c'est sous-entendu).

Dans le chapitre précédent : En cours d'Approfondissement Magique, Isée Moroz a groupé ses élèves par deux et leur a fait faire le Processus de Création de la Vie, un processus où on lie sa magie à celle de son partenaire ; l'union des deux magies crée une nouvelle forme de magie à partir d'éléments naturels (eau, feu, terre, air). Remus et Liana, placés ensemble, ont réussi le processus jusqu'au bout. Le truc, c'est qu'Isée pensait qu'aucun de ses élèves réussirait ce processus et a été étrangement émue que Liana et Remus y arrivent et leur dit qu'ils ont accompli une chose magnifique.

Playlist : King Crimson - _Moonchild_ ; Wolfmother - _New Moon Rising_ ; Red Hot Chili Peppers - _Porcelain_ ; The Police - _Walking On The moon_ - _English man in New York _; Ellliott Smith - _Say Yes_ - _Angeles_ - _Between the bars_ - _Happiness _- _How To Take A Fall_ - _Independance Day_ - _Jealous Guy_ - _Needle in the Hay_ - _Oh well, okay_ - _Pitseleh_ - _Sounthern Belle_ - _Sweet Adeline_ (on a compris j'adore Elliott Smith depuis des années) ; Macklemore - _Can't Hold Us _-_ Make The Money_ - _BomBom_ - _Penis Song_ - _Starting Over_ - _Otherside_ (On a compris je viens de le découvrir et je l'adore) ; Filter - _Hey Man, Nice Shot_ ; Iron Butterfly - _In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida_ ; Karmin - _Look At Me Now_ ; Téléphone - _La Bombe Humaine_ (et cette chanson là c'est du PUR génie).

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**20.**** I see the lovely moonchild carrying the moon in his womb, rising and walking on the moon**

_Je vois ce cher enfant de la lune porter la lune dans ses entrailles, se lever et marcher sur la lune_

* * *

><p><em>Après le Processus de Création de la Vie, j'ai ressenti toutes ces choses indéfinissables pour Liana. Elle ne me laissait plus indifférent. Je pensais souvent à elle, et quand c'était le cas, j'avais toutes ces idées... Lily m'a dit ensuite qu'elle avait vécu la même chose avec son Serpentard. Mais les deux situations n'avaient rien à voir. Pour elle, ce n'était que du désir... Pour Liana, il y avait bien plus.<em>

L'ambiance était studieuse ce matin dans la classe de Minerva McGonagall. La Métamorphose Moléculaire était un sujet compliqué qu'elle commençait d'aborder avec les septième années. La plupart des principales propriétés étaient écrites au tableau et ses élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle les recopiaient dans un silence religieux.

Tout était silencieux, tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain élève de Poufsouffle levât la tête de son parchemin. Les yeux exorbités, il ouvrit si grand la bouche qu'on pouvait distinguer sa luette si on se penchait vers lui. À l'instant où son ami Martin Helstroem se tourna vers lui, intrigué par son attitude, un « HI-HAN » sortit avec une telle force de la gorge de Duncan Inglebee que Martin faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- HI-HAN ! s'égosillait toujours Duncan. HI-HAN ! HI-HAN !

Quelques élèves rirent aux larmes, d'autres se demandèrent quelle mouche l'avait piqué et ceux qui étaient assis le plus près de Duncan plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. McGonagall s'approcha de lui, baguette levée et le regard noir.

- Veuillez cesser immédiatement, Mr Inglebee !

- HI-HAN !

- Où vous croyez-vous, dans un cirque ?

- Plutôt dans une écurie...

- HI-HAN !

- Mr Johnson, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! INGLEBEE ! ÇA SUFFIT ! tenta-t-elle de crier aussi fort que son élève.

Martin allait donner une claque à son ami pour que celui-ci puisse sortir de sa transe animale quand Duncan ferma enfin la bouche. Toute la classe poussa un soupir de soulagement - leurs oreilles avaient été rudement malmenées - sauf Minerva qui fulminait toujours sans quitter son élève du regard. Elle fut ainsi la première à voir la suite des événements. Duncan glissa de sa chaise et s'accroupit sur le sol, jambes écartées, les mains posées devant ses chevilles pliées. Tandis que les autres étudiants se tordaient sur leurs chaises pour ne rien rater de son manège, Duncan allongea le cou, les yeux toujours sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

- CROÂ ! CROÂ !

Quelqu'un soupira « C'est pas vrai », un autre « Il recommence ! », une fille partit dans un rire hystérique et faillit s'étouffer lorsque Duncan bondit et atterrit deux bons mètres plus loin pour se retrouver en position accroupie. Il pivota à cent quatre-vingt degrés, bondit de nouveau et se posa à sa place initiale, hurlant des « CROÂ ! CROÂ ! » à torts et à travers. Il ne sortit de sa transe que lorsque son professeur lui lança un _Aguamenti_.

Le regard de nouveau lucide, Duncan leva son visage trempé et abasourdi vers son ami Martin qui était pris à son tour d'un fou rire. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je me suis endormi ? » lui demanda-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il était affalé sur le sol.

Puis il croisa le regard furieux de son professeur qui hurla à son tour « DEUX HEURES DE COLLE, INGLEBEE ! » Martin s'étrangla de rire en entendant son ami répondre « Mais pourquoi ? »

Cependant, Martin eut beaucoup moins d'occasion de rigoler à l'heure du déjeuner. Alors qu'il était assailli de questions par Duncan qui se demandait si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il se comporte comme des animaux, Martin eut tout à coup le regard vide. Il glissa de sa chaise de la même manière que Duncan une heure plus tôt et se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol de la Grande Salle. La langue pendante, les yeux exorbités, il aboya si fort que l'attention de tous fut dirigée vers lui. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles présents en cours de Métamorphose le matin même se félicitèrent d'assister à ce spectacle deux fois de suite.

Martin se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille avec son pied, jappa une nouvelle fois puis se mit à courir en rond après sa queue inexistante tel un chien fou. Dans le coin des Maraudeurs, trois riaient aux éclats et Sirius chuchota à James « Me dis pas que je ressemble _vraiment_ à ça ! »

Puis Martin s'immobilisa, s'allongea sur le corps, plaqua ses bras le long de son corps et se mit à onduler à la manière d'un serpent. Si cette prestation déclencha moins de rire, les Maraudeurs sifflèrent tout en montrant la table des Serpentards. Ce fut à ce moment que le professeur Dumbledore intervint et réveilla le Poufsouffle à l'aide d'un jet d'eau sortant directement de sa baguette. Exactement comme Duncan, Martin n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Dumbledore prit à part les deux Poufsouffles et les pointa de sa baguette. Un halo violet les entoura et Dumbledore en conclut qu'ils n'étaient sous l'emprise d'aucun sort jeté par autrui.

- Mais on vous jure, monsieur, on a rien fait !

- Il n'empêche que vous avez aussi une retenue, Mr Helstroem. Si j'étais vous, j'arrêterai de vouloir amuser la galerie.

- Mais puisqu'on vous dit que-

* * *

><p><em>Lovely moonchild dreaming in the shadow of the willow, Playing hide and seek with the ghosts of dawn, Waiting for a smile from a sun child.<br>Cher enfant de la lune qui rêve dans l'ombre du saule pleureur, Jouant à cache-cache avec les fantômes de l'auror, Dans l'attente d'un sourire d'un enfant du soleil.  
><strong>Moonchild - <strong>_**King Crimson**

Liana était une passionnée d'histoire, sorcière et moldue. Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle ne se sentait pas l'envie de suivre le cours du professeur Binns. Cela lui arrivait rarement, mais ce jour-là, elle voulait vider son esprit, ne penser à rien. De son index, elle dessinait distraitement de petits cercles sur sa lèvre inférieure. La plume posée sur sa table tournait en cercle sur elle-même au même rythme que son doigt. Liana faisait souvent des petits gestes anodins d'Ancienne Magie quand elle était vraiment dans la lune.

Une mélodie hantait ses pensées. Trois petites notes répétées deux fois, puis les mêmes mais quelques tons plus haut, et on recommençait avec les trois notes du début. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et croisa un regard ambré. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que Remus la regardait du coin de l'œil - plus particulièrement, ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa lèvre sur laquelle son doigt repassait encore et encore. Elle lui sourit tranquillement, sourire auquel il répondit. La mélodie qui trottait dans sa tête s'intensifia, d'autres notes s'y mêlèrent et elle reconnut la chanson. Son corps fut submergée d'une bouffée de plénitude, comme chaque fois qu'une chanson qu'elle aimait bien se jouait dans son esprit. Mais la sérénité fut changée en frustration quand Liana s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait la moitié de la mélodie.

À la table à côté d'elle, Remus regardait les différentes expressions qui se peignaient sur son visage. Il aurait voulu rentrer dans sa tête pour connaître ce qu'il s'y passait. Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur la table de la jeune fille. Ses pupilles suivirent le mouvement de la plume et il se souvint du Processus de Création de la Vie, leur dernière séance d'Approfondissement Magique.

Depuis ce dernier cours, Liana cherchait tous les prétextes pour monter dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs et trouver Remus. Un devoir à rendre, un livre à lui prêter... Ce soir-là, la musique était le fameux prétexte.

- Remus ! s'écria Liana en rentrant dans le dortoir.

- Oui ma chérie ? » Liana fit volte face et tomba sur James qui avait lamentablement essayé d'imiter la voix du loup-garou. « Tiens Harper, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vue ici ! Au moins depuis hier, je me trompe ? » Elle se contenta de lui tirer puérilement la langue et se dirigea vers le coin de Remus « Oh fais pas la tête » monologua James « Tu sais qu'on aime bien te voir.

- C'est ça, coupa Liana en faisant semblant d'être agacée.

Remus l'accueillit avec un « Salut » amusé. Liana s'assit sur son lit et lui offrit un sourire radieux. « Tu voulais quelque chose ? » Liana arrondit les yeux comme si Remus la prenait par surprise avec sa question, puis claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses, se leva en sautillant et tourna sur elle-même pour faire de nouveau face à Remus.

- Exactement ! » Remus la regardait faire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était typique d'elle ça, du Liana tout craché ; dansoter sur place, être surexcitée comme une puce, des étoiles dans les yeux... « Tu te souviens de la chanson sur laquelle on a dansé au bal ? Tu pourrais me donner le titre ? Je l'ai eu dans la tête toute l'après-midi ! »

- On l'a ici dans la chambre si tu veux, on peut l'écouter, proposa Remus.

- Maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Remus prit son poste de RITM sur son bureau et s'immobilisa en regardant James feuilleter un magazine sur son lit. Il attrapa le coude de Liana et la mena hors du dortoir. « Pourquoi tu veux pas rester ?

- La chanson qu'on va écouter, c'est le groupe préféré de James qui la chante, expliqua le lycanthrope. Si James est là, il va chanter à tue-tête et on entendra rien du tout.

Liana acquiesça avec amusement. « On va sur la Tour d'Astronomie ? » Liana hocha de nouveau la tête, sans relever qu'il s'agissait d'un des lieux les plus propices aux rendez-vous amoureux. « Attends-moi là » s'exclama-t-elle « Je vais chercher un truc ». La jeune fille grimpa quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à son dortoir et revint à peine une minute plus tard avec un petit sac.

La nuit était déjà tombée. Du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie se dévoilait à eux le ciel étoilé qui s'étendait à perte de vue. À force de participer aux cours d'Astronomie, les étudiants s'émouvaient rarement devant cette vue enchanteresse, mais parfois, lorsqu'ils prenaient le temps de se poser et de le regarder un moment, l'émerveillement les submergeait de nouveau. Liana était en train d'étaler deux couvertures sur le sol et plaça la RITM entre les deux places. Elle s'assit et leva les yeux vers Remus qui, les deux mains appuyées sur le rebord, paraissait subjugué par la lune pleine à demi.

- Remus ? » Il se tourna vers elle et son regard interrogateur. « Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien du tout. C'est juste... On voit très bien la lune ce soir.

Liana ne dit rien, ne comprenant pas ce qui mettait Remus dans cet état de réflexion. On voyait la lune, et alors ? On la voyait quasiment tous les soirs...

Si elle savait... « Tu la mets ? » lui demanda-t-elle et Remus s'exécuta. Liana entendit enfin ce qui s'était joué dans sa tête dans l'après-midi. Trois notes répétées deux fois, puis les mêmes mais quelques tons plus haut, et on recommençait avec les trois du début. Le chanteur fredonna d'une voix basse le début de la chanson. _Tonight, the moon's playing tricks again_...

Les deux adolescents écoutèrent la chanson une première fois sans rien dire. Vers la deuxième moitié de la chanson Liana balançait sa tête de gauche à droite en rythme, lorsque la voix montait d'un ton et que la musique vous faisait plonger dans une délicieuse quiétude. Elle avait ressenti la même chose la première fois, lors du bal, en dansant dans les bras de Remus. Ils l'écoutèrent une deuxième fois et Liana sortit quelques petites choses de son sac. Des rectangles d'un papier très fin, presque transparent, long d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Un petit bout de carton qu'elle replia pour former un petit tube. Un petit flacon rempli de fils inégaux d'une couleur brune orangée et qui dégageait une odeur que Remus ne connaissait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en la regardant rouler son joint.

- De la marijuana, répondit-elle, concentrée et les yeux baissés sur sa petite affaire.

- C'est pas de la drogue ? dit-il après une seconde de réflexion.

- Si.

- Et... C'est pas censé être interdit ? Ou dangereux ?

Liana eut un sourire en coin que Remus ne vit pas, son visage étant toujours baissé « De temps en temps, c'est pas très grave tu sais. Toi, tu te crames bien plus la santé en buvant comme un trou pendant des soirées que moi avec un petit joint occasionnel » Tout en léchant son joint sur toute sa longueur pour le coller, elle le vit l'observer d'un air sceptique et elle lui rendit un regard plein de défi « C'est quand même dingue que vous, les sorciers, soyez si antidrogues. Alors que tu verrais les moldus...

- Je suis sang-mêlé tout comme toi, remarqua-t-il.

- Je fais plus attention à garder mes racines moldues, alors.

- C'est pas la question, moi non plus je n'abandonne pas mes racines moldues. Tu le fais différemment, c'est tout » À son air pincé, Liana comprit qu'il n'approuvait pas son attitude. Un Maraudeur qui n'est pas d'accord avec une conduite illicite ? Liana aurait vraiment tout vu !

- Ecoute. C'est pas très grave, je te jure. Ça détend, c'est tout. Ça te fait planer. Ça t'aide à t'endormir le soir quand tu es un peu stressé. Quand tu en abuses, ça flingue un peu tes neurones, c'est vrai. Mais tu deviens pas facilement dépendant de ça en fait, je t'assure.

- C'est ce qu'on dit tous avant de le devenir, non ?

Liana prit son temps pour lui répondre. Elle alluma son joint du bout de sa baguette, aspira une longue bouffée, retint la fumée dans sa gorge les yeux fermés, expira longuement. Remus reçut la fumée en plein visage mais l'odeur ne lui déplut pas.

- C'est vrai, consentit Liana. C'est ce que je disais moi il y a deux ans, et à l'époque, j'avais tort. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je sais de quoi je parle.

Elle avait dit ces quelques mots en ayant planté son regard dans le sien, et ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas des siens lorsqu'elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Il y a deux ans, ma mère et celles de Lily et Lyra, que j'aimais beaucoup, ont été assassinées par un Mangemort qu'on a jamais retrouvé » Jusque là, Remus suivait. Tout le château était au courant. « Tu te souviens qu'une nuit, j'étais tellement mal que j'ai dormi avec Sirius ? Quand j'étais encore amoureuse de lui » Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle parlait de son ancien amour sans malaise. Ce qui le surprenait plus, par contre, c'était que lui n'appréciait pas trop d'en entendre parler « Et Kay Stevenson m'a vue descendre vos escaliers le lendemain matin. Elle a lancé une rumeur comme quoi on avait couché ensemble »

Remus suivait toujours, bien qu'il se demandait où Liana voulait en venir « Un soir, je suis allée confrontée Kay sur tout ça, dans son dortoir. Elle était seule et elle fumait. Des joints » précisa-t-elle en montrant celui qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts « Elle m'en a fait fumer. Par la suite, elle m'en a fait fumer plusieurs. Quand je dis que le cannabis t'aide à dormir la nuit, Remus, c'est pas des blagues. J'étais traumatisée par le meurtre de ma maman, j'arrivais pas à faire mon deuil. Le joint anesthésiait tout ça. Je sais pas si c'est la meilleure manière de survivre à tout ça, mais je crois que moi... Je crois que ça m'a sauvé la vie »

Liana se tut et balança la tête en rythme avec la musique. _Tonight, the moon has drawn its curtains_, _It's a private show, No one else gonna know, I'm wanting_. Puis elle eut un rictus désabusé « C'est dingue, quand même. Stevenson m'a sauvé la vie. On est devenues très proches par la suite, simplement réunies par la drogue. Kay est un peu en contact avec des gens louches, tu sais, alors elle nous a fait essayé différents trucs. On a essayé la coke. La cocaïne, tu connais peut-être.

- Je connais.

- Et l'héroïne ?

Remus acquiesça, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Il aurait voulu s'insurger et lui dire à quel point elle avait été stupide de se mettre tant en danger, mais au lieu de ça, il la laissa finir. « C'est le summum de la drogue dangereuse. C'est une drogue terrible qui te détruit complètement très vite et qui te rend extrêmement dépendant » Au regard de Remus, Liana devina qu'il savait déjà tout ça « Nous, c'était pas de l'héroïne qu'on prenait mais son équivalent sorcier, la nitocine. La nitocine donne les mêmes effets, si tu veux, même si ça te détruit un peu moins. Bref, l'année dernière, pendant les vacances de Pâques, j'en ai un peu trop pris et j'ai fait une overdose »

Remus comprit tout à coup. Il se souvint d'une après-midi où les trois autres Maraudeurs et lui discutaient de l'étrange absence de Liana Harper après ces vacances.

_- Corn', t'as des nouvelles de Liana ou pas ? demanda distraitement Sirius._

_- Non, répondit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Ça fait vraiment un moment qu'elle est malade._

_- Peut-être qu'elle ne l'est pas vraiment, suggéra Peter._

_- Je le tiens d'Evans, répliqua le brun à lunettes d'un air catégorique. _

_- Mais peut-être qu'elle ne t'as pas dit la vérité, dit à son tour Remus en recommençant à feuilleter son roman. Imagine que ça soit quelque chose de moche, elle voudrait protéger sa pote que ça m'étonnerait pas. Vous le faites bien pour moi après tout._

_- Y'a quand même de drôles de rumeur sur le compte de Harper, vous savez, reprit pensivement Peter. Que quelqu'un aurait tenté de l'assassiner, comme sa mère, ou encore qu'elle aurait des problèmes personnels... Y'en a même qui ont sorti qu'elle était alcoolique et partie en sevrage. _

_- N'importe quoi, cassa Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Liana n'est pas dépendante à l'alcool. Tu bois plus qu'elle je te signale. _

_- Oui, acquiesça Peter, mais je trouve le fait qu'elle soit dépendante à quelque chose de nocif... juste. Je veux dire, depuis la mort de sa mère, sa faiblesse saute vraiment aux yeux. Elle est vulnérable, perdue parce que ses deux repères - je parle d'Evans et de Carlson - elles sont toutes aussi à la masse, et je crois qu'elle a toujours été plus sensible aux influences de l'extérieur._

Une fois de plus, Remus salua la perspicacité remarquable de Peter. Il avait vraiment eu tout juste depuis le début. « Tu as été absente pendant un moment après ces vacances. On disait que tu avais la Dragoncelle » s'exclama-t-il et Liana hocha la tête.

- En fait, j'ai terminé à l'hôpital où on m'a sauvé la vie. J'aurais vraiment pu en mourir, de cette overdose. Du coup mon père, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que je trafiquais avec Kay jusque là, m'a envoyé en cure de désintoxication. J'étais là-bas quand vous étiez déjà rentrée à Poudlard. Et quand je suis revenue, j'étais plus ou moins guérie.

- Mais tu n'es pas guérie du tout, finalement. Tu fumes encore.

- Comme je t'ai dit, ce n'est qu'occasionnel. En désintox, on m'a complètement sevrée au niveau des drogues dures. Je n'ai plus jamais touché à la cocaïne ni à la nitocine. Et je fais attention quant au joint. J'en prends quand je trouve que la situation s'y prête vraiment, comme là - avec la musique, les étoiles, y'a vraiment de quoi planer - et quand je suis trop perturbée pour dormir la nuit. Mais c'est pas systématique et c'est vraiment pas souvent, je t'assure.

Il la regarda rallumer son joint qui s'était éteint et en prendre une troisième bouffée. Il voyait subitement la situation d'un œil nouveau « Et tu dis que ça apaise vraiment les tourments intérieurs ?

- C'est joliment formulé, lui sourit-elle, et c'est exactement ça.

Remus, qui était toujours à la recherche d'un moyen d'apaiser le loup-garou, tendit la main vers elle « Je peux ? » Liana le fixa avec ébahissement.

- J'allais finir par t'en proposer, Lupin, mais vu comme la conversation a débuté, je pensais pas que ça se serait fait aussi rapidement.

Les yeux déjà à demi-fermés par l'effet de la marijuana, Liana lui passa son joint. Remus tira dessus une fois, toussa. Sa gorge le démangea atrocement, mais comme il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être un lâcheur, il recommença. Il se sentit d'abord nauséeux, puis sa tête lui tourna d'une manière très agréable. Très relaxante. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et se sentit monter, monter, jusque dans les étoiles. Un vertige le prit et il préféra cligner des paupières pour revenir sur Terre.

Liana était étendue sur sa couverture, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Les yeux clos, elle fredonnait la chanson qui tournait en boucle depuis le début. Les quelques paroles qu'elle connaissait se formaient sur ses lèvres de temps à autre. _But if you wear that velvet dress, If you wear that velvet dress_... Il s'allongea également et tourna son visage vers elle. Elle le regarda à son tour. Ils restèrent à se fixer quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pris tous les deux d'un fou-rire incontrôlable.

Dix bonnes minutes d'hilarité plus tard, Remus ferma les yeux et se détendit complètement. Bien vite, les choses se mirent à s'agiter à l'intérieur de lui-même, trompant sa sérénité. Quelque chose tournoyait, dans sa tête ou dans son corps tout entier, il ne savait pas. Mais ça le dérangeait et il ignorait comment l'arrêter. Il chercha la main de Liana au niveau de ses hanches et la serra dans la sienne, la porta à son visage et l'appuya contre son front. La fraîcheur de la main féminine sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou et il expira longuement.

Liana, qui avait entendu la respiration du loup-garou s'accélérer, comprit ce qu'il se passait. C'était un effet qu'elle vivait souvent, mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer et même l'apprécier. La sensation de tomber à l'intérieur de soi-même, de tournoyer dans un gouffre sans fin, de ne pas savoir à quoi se rattraper, tout en sachant qu'on était en sûreté bien ancré sur le sol et immobile. C'était à la fois frustrant et déstabilisant. La première fois, Liana avait réellement détesté ça.

Avec difficulté, car tout son corps semblait dormir, elle s'assit et posa la tête de Remus sur ses genoux. Elle caressa doucement son visage en lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle lui murmura de regarder les étoiles, de la regarder elle, de se concentrer sur elle, de lui parler. Ils finirent par s'assoupir, Liana cassée en deux sur le sol, sa tête reposant à côté du ventre de Remus dont la tête était restée sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

Ils ne dormirent pas plus d'une demi-heure et ils se réveillèrent à peu près en même temps. Liana observa l'expression de Remus et rigola en le voyant froncer les sourcils, plisser les yeux, déglutir et mâcher sa langue.

- J'ai la bouche pâteuse, grogna-t-il d'une voix cassée.

- C'est normal. T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu, dit-elle en sortant deux bierreaubeurres de son sac qu'elle rafraîchit d'un sort.

Remus accueillit la boisson sorcière avec joie et en but une longue gorgée. « Quelle heure il est ?

- 20h10, répondit Liana en jetant un coup d'œil à son montre. On a raté le dîner. Le truc avec l'herbe, c'est que ça donne super faim.

- Je pensais qu'il y avait que moi. Et t'as pas de la nourriture dans ton sac magique ?

- Désolée, grimaça Liana, j'aurais dû y penser.

Remus haussa les épaules, sous-entendant qu'il allait survivre. « Alors ? T'as trouvé ça comment ?

- C'est particulier, comme truc. Je sais pas si je le referais. Par contre, c'est vrai que ça détend un max.

Liana lui sourit gentiment. Remus rougit légèrement sans comprendre pourquoi. Il leva les yeux sur les étoiles, sur la lune, quelques secondes. Il pensa que la prochaine pleine lune n'aurait lieu que dans trois semaines. Trois semaines de répit, c'était plutôt bien. Puis il regarda Liana de nouveau et s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle avait même approché son visage du sien d'à peine quelques centimètres.

Remus combla une partie du vide qui les séparait. Ils étaient tous près l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient cru qu'un jour ils allaient franchir ce pas, et pourtant, ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, et il aurait fallu qu'ils se penchent un tout petit peu plus... Liana ferma les yeux, Remus aussi, mais il les rouvrit aussitôt. Il contempla son visage et sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. Avec fatalité, il ferma de nouveau les paupières et avoua dans un souffle...

- Je suis un loup-garou.

Liana ouvrit les yeux. Elle était complètement paumée. Qui avait dit ça ? Etait-ce bien Remus ? Pourquoi lui disait-il une chose pareille ? Etait-ce une nouvelle blague signée Maraudeurs qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? Mais quelque chose dansait dans les iris ambrés de Remus. Quelque chose qui la persuada qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

Un brin de panique passa dans ses yeux à elle. Remus le vit et, blessé, la contempla se reculer de lui avec empressement. Sans un mot, en le regardant avec un air catastrophé - elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui, de ce... bordel, de ce loup-garou ! - elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires et se sauva le plus vite possible. Elle dévala les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie sans se retourner et courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château.

Dans sa course, elle tomba sur Sirius et Lyra. Main dans la main, ils revenaient d'une promenade romantique au clair de lune. Lyra lâcha aussitôt la main de son petit-ami en voyant Liana courir vers elle, complètement paniquée. Et là, la blonde aux yeux bleus et verts fit quelque chose que son ex-amie brune n'aurait jamais cru possible - du moins, pas avant un moment encore. Elle lui parla.

Liana s'accrocha aux épaules de Lyra et débita tout ce qui s'était passé à toute vitesse, avalant plusieurs mots au passage. Lyra ne comprit rien, mais tout s'éclaira lorsque la blonde prononça les mots « Remus » et « loup-garou ». Même si elle n'avait vu leur rapprochement que de loin, Lyra s'était rendue compte que les choses changeaient entre Remus et Liana. Lorsque Sirius comprit que son ami avait révélé sa condition à Liana - ce qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais pu envisager - il se figea sous le coup de la surprise. Lyra, au contraire, réagit immédiatement.

Elle attrapa sa meilleure amie par les coudes et la secoua pour l'intimer au silence « Liana, écoute-moi. Tu dois rester discrète, okay ? Il faut surtout que tu ne le dises à personne, tu imagines si quelqu'un qui voulait du mal à Remus l'apprenait parce que tu n'as pas su tenir ta langue ? »

Liana comprit à la réaction de Lyra que c'était bien la vérité, que Remus était bien... Ce qu'il avait dit qu'il était, et son visage se décomposa.

- C'est vraiment un... un tu-sais-quoi ? » balbutia-t-elle. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille désespérée qui ne souhaitait rien de plus qu'apprendre que le Père Noël existait toujours. Ou plutôt d'une adolescente qui venait d'apprendre une réalité qui la bouleversait profondément.

- Oui, ma puce » Lyra lui caressa le bras avec sollicitude. Liana ne vit rien d'autre que de l'affection dans ses yeux gris, et bien qu'elles ne s'étaient pas encore réconciliées et que Liana éprouvait toujours de la rancœur envers Lyra, qu'elle soit près d'elle à la soutenir lui fit un bien fou. « Mais tu sais » continua Lyra « C'est pas grave. C'est toujours Remus. Et tu aimes bien Remus, tu te souviens ? C'est quelqu'un d'adorable, on le sait toutes les deux, ma belle »

Liana hocha la tête sans pour autant être tout à fait d'accord avec ses paroles. Oui, Remus était adorable, mais... Elle leva une main tremblante à ses yeux qui la piquaient douloureusement « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il- » Et, peut-être était-ce le joint, peut-être était-ce toutes les confidences qu'elle avait faites à Remus, ou parce qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser, ou parce qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui révéler la terrible réalité - en tout cas Liana fondit en larmes.

Lyra voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais Liana la repoussa, ce qui blessa son ancienne amie - qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, le redevenir. « J'ai besoin d'être seule » Et Liana tourna les talons, certainement pour prendre l'air dans le parc.

Lyra soupira, triste pour son amie, et se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit, sous le choc. Un choc causé par trois choses. D'une, que Liana soit au courant. De deux, que ce soit Remus qui le lui ai dit, qu'il l'ai avoué pour la première fois à une fille. De trois, que Lyra, sa petite-amie depuis quelques temps maintenant, semblait être au courant depuis un moment et qu'elle ne lui en avait rien dit.

- Toi et moi, on a des choses à se dire, dit-il sur un ton sévère.

* * *

><p><em>She got the luck of knowing, I see the new moon rising<br>Elle avait la chance de savoir, Je vois la lune qui s'élève  
><strong>New Moon Rising<strong>_** - Wolfmother**

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Et tu le sais depuis tout ce temps !

Lyra et Sirius étaient dans leur chambre secrète. Elle venait de lui apprendre qu'elle avait découvert la lycanthropie de Remus lorsqu'elle était en troisième année. « Et comment tu l'as su ?

- Je l'ai deviné » Lyra était mal à l'aise de mentir à Sirius. Elle voulait lui raconter la vérité mais souhaitait absolument que Remus soit le premier à être au courant des... conditions de sa découverte.

- Et tu ne l'as dit à personne ? Ni à Lily ni à Lyra ?

- Non. Je me suis dit que moins de personnes savait, mieux c'était. Au début je savais pas trop quoi faire avec cette information, alors j'ai fini par tout garder pour moi jusqu'à maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Tu pensais que je ne le savais pas ?

- Non, j'étais persuadée que vous le saviez tous les trois. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que Remus sache que je savais.

- Pourquoi ?

Allongée sur le lit aux côtés de Sirius, elle posa ses yeux sur le plafond. « Parce qu'il se serait comporté différemment avec moi » Elle ne mentait qu'à moitié « Comme on est pas très proche, je pensais qu'il se sentirait menacé par moi, tu comprends. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

- Et tu l'as pris comment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en caressant son bras. C'est pas rien comme nouvelle, surtout à treize ans et quand on veut en parler à personne.

- J'ai eu un peu peur au début. Comme tu dis, c'est pas rien. C'est quelque chose d'énorme. Mais je m'y suis faite, au fur et à mesure des jours, des mois. J'y pensais même plus ensuite » Sirius acquiesça. Lui aussi, quand il regardait son meilleur ami, n'avait jamais vu un loup-garou. Elle tourna son visage vers le sien « Et toi ? Tu l'as pris comment ? »

Sirius resta pensif et étouffa un petit rire « C'est vraiment stupide que tu ne m'aies rien dit avant » Lyra ne se vexa pas de sa remarque, Sirius avait sûrement des raisons de penser comme il le faisait « Ça aurait arrangé pas mal de trucs.

- De quoi tu parles ? questionna Lyra en fronçant des sourcils.

- Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai pris ? Comment moi, James et Peter l'avons pris. Je vais te le dire » Il marqua une pause, pour garder le suspense ou trouver une manière de le dire, il l'ignorait « Nous sommes devenus des Animagi »

Lyra se redressa sur le lit, abasourdie « Tu me fais marcher ? » Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire aux lèvres « T'es un Animagus ? Genre à la McGonagall et tout ?

- Et ouais » Lyra était impressionnée et il adorait ça.

- C'est dingue, cette histoire ! Vous avez réussi à le devenir ? Mais vous êtes même pas majeurs !

- On a appris pour la lycanthropie de Remus en deuxième année et c'est là où on a commencé à s'entraîner, raconta Sirius. On a fini notre transformation en cinquième année.

- Ça a été dur ? Vous vous entraîniez souvent ? Tu te transformes en quoi ? Et James et Peter ?

Sirius éclata de rire « Une seule question à la fois ! Je me transforme en chien, James en cerf et Peter en rat » Lyra l'observa avec intensité puis dit avec sincérité « Un chien, ça te va bien je trouve.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je sais pas trop. Par contre, il y a un truc que je comprends pas, c'est le rapport entre les Animagi et Lupin.

- On a fait ça pour pouvoir accompagner Remus lors des nuits de pleine lune. Pour qu'il se sente moins seul. Tu comprends, en tant qu'humain on risque notre vie, mais sous forme animal c'est sans danger.

- C'est pas complètement sans danger non plus, remarqua Lyra.

- C'est vrai » Du regard, il la mettait au défi de l'empêcher d'aider son ami lors de ces nuits épouvantables « Mais on sait ce qu'on fait » Lyra hocha la tête.

- Je sais. Je te fais confiance.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur les lèvres et plongea de nouveau dans son regard « C'est vraiment très sympa de votre part » murmura-t-elle « Non, c'est pas sympa, c'est tout simplement admirable. Déjà, c'est juste incroyable que vous ayez réussi à devenir Animagus si jeunes et ce que vous faites pour Remus, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amitié qui existe »

Que ce soit Lyra qui prononce ces mots fit bien plus d'effet à Sirius que si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre. Lyra les approuvait, les soutenait et les admirait. Rien que pour ça, Sirius ne regretterait plus jamais ce par quoi ils étaient passés pour Remus - même s'il ne l'avait jamais regretté auparavant.

- Et vous n'avez jamais eu de soucis ?

Il se tendit contre elle et elle le sentit. Comme c'était la nuit des confidences, Sirius lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé en juin dernier. Comment, sous le coup de la colère, Sirius avait indiqué à Rogue que s'il se rendait sous le Saule Cogneur - alors que c'était un soir de pleine lune - il découvrirait le secret de Remus. Comment Remus avait failli tuer Rogue et James qui était venu au secours du Serpentard.

Tout le monde, y compris Lyra, savait que quelque chose d'énorme s'était passé entre les Maraudeurs au point de presque briser leur amitié. Cependant, jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné qu'une chose pareille se soit produite « J'ai cru que j'allais tous les perdre et que j'allais me retrouver tout seul. Je les aime tellement, ces types-là, et c'était vraiment pas facile à supporter cette époque »

Lyra lui caressait les cheveux en l'écoutant. Sirius craignait de ce qu'il allait lire dans les yeux de sa petite-amie, mais elle ne le jugeait pas, ne lui reprochait rien. Elle sentait la douleur dans sa voix, à quel point vivre sans ses meilleurs amis pendant plusieurs semaines lui avait fait mal. Elle savait qu'il regrettait plus que tout au monde. Elle le connaissait et elle n'avait pas besoin de mot pour savoir que ce qu'il s'était passé en juin dernier ne faisait pas de lui une horrible personne. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait mal à l'époque - sans entrer dans les détails, Lyra ignorait tout de la torture que sa cousine Bellatrix lui avait fait subir lors des vacances de Pâques de leur cinquième année - et elle savait qu'on faisait de mauvaises choses quand on allait mal.

- Tu vois, continua-t-il, devenir Animagus pour Remus est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite de ma vie. Le trahir de cette manière a été la pire erreur de ma vie.

- Meilleure que ta décision de quitter tes parents ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il sans aucun doute.

- Pire que ce qu'on a fait ensemble par rapport à Liana ?

- Si tu parles du fait qu'on sortait ensemble dans son dos, en l'occurrence, la traîtresse c'est plutôt toi.

Sirius ne se reprocha pas de dire les choses avec si peu de tact, et Lyra ne le prit pas mal. Ils en avaient tellement discuté ces dernières semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de prendre des pincettes entre eux à ce sujet.

- Pire que ce que tu as fait à Liana cet été ? Coucher avec elle sans rien de plus alors qu'elle était folle amoureuse de toi ?

- Oui. Je sais pas si tu peux le comprendre, mais par rapport à ce que j'ai fait à Remus, cette histoire avec Liana c'était quasiment rien.

Sirius la prit dans ses bras, embrassant son crâne de temps à autre. D'une petite voix, comme si elle pensait qu'il allait refuser, elle lui demanda de lui montrer son Animagus. Sirius se plaça debout au milieu de la pièce et en une demi-seconde, un immense chien, presque de la même taille qu'un ours, se tenait à sa place. Ses yeux canins étaient toujours gris mais d'une couleur différente, plus proche du gris perle.

Emerveillée, Lyra s'assit au bord du lit tandis que Sirius s'approcha d'elle. Elle caressa son museau, enfouit ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure noire d'encre du chien. « Tu es vraiment magnifique » sourit-elle, émue. Elle lui montra sa paume ouverte vers le plafond et l'Animagus y déposa sa patte. Ses doigts caressèrent les coussinets qu'elle trouva incroyablement doux. « Je comprends enfin pourquoi ils t'appellent Patmol »

Pour toute réponse, Patmol aboya et Lyra éclata de rire. Elle se souvint du rire de son petit-ami et retrouva un peu de l'aboiement du chien dans le rire de l'humain. Patmol sauta sur le lit, remuant sa queue, la langue hors de sa gueule. Lyra s'approcha lentement de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle adorait le sentiment d'étreindre son petit-ami sous sa forme animale, cette forme qui était le symbole même du lien fort qui unissait les Maraudeurs. Etre au courant lui donnait un sentiment incroyable. Elle avait l'impression d'être une personne privilégiée et se sentait vraiment chanceuse.

Elle s'allongea, entraînant l'animal dans son étreinte. Puis le chien se plaça au-dessus d'elle et lui lécha le visage, la faisant rire aux éclats. Sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu venir, Sirius retrouva sa forme humaine, appuya son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et répondit avec le même empressement. Ils échangèrent un regard, recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Très vite, les vêtements se mirent à voler à travers la pièce.

Entre eux, un grand pas venait d'être franchi. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis si proches intellectuellement parlant.

Ils ne dormirent pas ensemble cette nuit-là après avoir fait l'amour. Sirius voulait voir Remus et Lyra trouver Liana. Lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, seul Remus était là, allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond de son baldaquin sans vraiment le voir. « Ça va, Lunard ? » Le lycanthrope ne dit rien. Sirius savait qu'il l'avait entendu et son mutisme était une réponse en soi. Sirius s'assit sur le lit de Peter voisin de celui de Remus.

- Où sont Cornedrue et Queudver ?

- Ils cherchent Liana pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dira rien, chuchota Remus.

- Il y a un truc que j'ai du mal à comprendre, Rem'. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

- J'en sais trop rien, Pat'. Elle m'a confié plein de trucs personnels, des choses qui sont difficiles pour elle à avouer, je pense. Et puis... Tu sais, elle m'apaise. Je veux dire, quand on a fait tout ce truc en Approfondissement Magique avec Moroz, sa magie m'a apaisé » Remus avait tout raconté à ses amis sur le Processus de Création de la Vie « Il y a quelque chose en elle qui me calme et qui calme le monstre en moi »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sirius qui l'observait tranquillement « Je sais que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens.

- Si ça en a pour toi, c'est le principal, mon pote.

- Je crois que je voulais pas lui mentir, pas la laisser dans l'ignorance, et... On a failli s'embrasser.

- Ça ne me surprend pas.

- Ça ne te fait rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Remus ! Je n'ai jamais eu aucun sentiment pour Liana et je suis avec Lyra. Tu veux quand même pas ma bénédiction ?

- J'ai sûrement fait une connerie en lui disant.

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je suis sûre qu'elle ne dira rien à personne.

Remus se redressa aussitôt « Tu l'as vue ?

- On est tombé sur elle par hasard avec Lyra. D'ailleurs, il y a un autre truc que tu dois savoir.

- Quoi ?

- Lyra est au courant. Depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Tu devrais lui parler.

Remus fut tellement surpris par cette révélation qu'il ne posa aucune question. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Lyra Carlson.

* * *

><p><em>Do you carry the moon in your womb, Someone said that you're fading too soon, Drifting and floating and fading away<br>Portes-tu la lune dans tes entrailles, Certains disent que tu pâlis trop tôt, Que tu dérives et flottes et disparais loin  
><strong>Porcelain<strong>_** - Red Hot Chili Peppers**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius et Lyra discutaient devant leur salle de classe de Sortilèges. Liana était déjà en cours. Ils avaient tenté de lui parler, mais Liana tentait toujours de digérer la nouvelle et n'avait pas voulu en discuter. Lorsqu'ils virent Remus se diriger vers eux, Lyra lâcha la main de son petit-ami et s'approcha de lui.

- On peut parler ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Ils marchèrent sans un mot jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Une quantité impressionnante de question tournait dans l'esprit de Remus. Comment Lyra l'avait-elle su, quand, est-ce que Sirius ou James le lui avait dit et si oui pourquoi, pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas parlé avec lui, le principal concerné, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas dit à Liana, en avait-elle parlé à Evans, Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre, était-elle effrayée ou dégoûtée par lui ?

Ils ne pensèrent même pas à s'asseoir quelque part dans la pièce. Remus voulait la sonder du regard tandis qu'elle évitait le sien. Lyra prit finalement la parole.

- Je te rassure, ce n'est aucun de tes amis qui me l'a dit.

Bien que Remus le savait déjà, il se sentit tout de même soulagé de l'entendre de la bouche de la jeune sorcière.

- Comment tu as deviné ? Tu as remarqué que mon Epouvantard était la lune, ou bien que j'étais malade à chaque pleine lune ?

À sa grande surprise, Lyra lui lança un regard triste. « Aucun des deux » soupira-t-elle. « Ne flippe pas, d'accord ? » le supplia-t-elle. Elle détacha sa robe de sorcier, en regardant avec intensité son visage tandis que lui suivait chacun de ses gestes. Elle retira sa robe, son t-shirt et se retrouva en soutien-gorge sans se soucier de dévoiler son intimité à Remus. Elle se retourna en détachant l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et lui montra son dos nu, les mains sur les bonnets de son son sous-vêtement pour cacher sa poitrine.

Remus contempla son dos pendant plusieurs secondes, persuadé que la solution s'y trouvait. Ce fut seulement sa vision surdéveloppée de lycanthrope qui lui permit de voir une longue cicatrice qui suivait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, à quelques millimètres sur la gauche de ses vertèbres. La cicatrice paraissait ancienne et était presque imperceptible.

Lyra se retourna vers lui en évitant son regard et se rhabilla.

- C'est... balbutia Remus. Tu vas pas quand même pas me dire que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

- Remus » Elle enfila sa robe et plongea ses yeux dans les siens « Je vais te raconter et je t'assure que ce n'est rien. C'est pas du tout la fin du monde et je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

- Répond moi. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

- Oui.

Il la fixa, cherchant sur son visage un indice qui lui dirait qu'elle se fichait de lui. Ne trouvant rien, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il s'assit sur un bureau. Lyra l'imita.

- Nous étions en troisième année, raconta Lyra. Un samedi d'avril, il y avait cette sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. J'y suis allée avec Lily et Liana et on s'est disputées. C'était notre plus grosse dispute, mais je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec les détails. Je les ai abandonnées à Honeydukes, je crois, et j'ai retrouvé un ami à moi. Il s'appelle Jim, il avait déjà quitté Poudlard et il travaillait aux Trois Balais à l'époque. C'est là qu'on s'est rencontré et on est devenu vite très amis, c'était un peu comme mon grand frère à l'époque. Bref.

« Je lui ai raconté ma dispute avec les filles et je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer à Poudlard avec elles. Il m'a proposé de venir dormir chez lui - en tout bien tout honneur, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous » Remus se fichait des détails, il aurait voulu qu'elle rentre dans le vif du sujet et en même temps craignait qu'elle arrive au moment où il lui aurait fait... Ça, alors il ne la coupa pas « Et on a même pas réfléchi une seconde au fait que c'était interdit et que je devais rentrer à Poudlard. J'avais même envoyé une lettre aux filles pour les prévenir que je ne rentrerai pas. Bref » répéta-t-elle « On allait chez Jim mais sur le chemin, on s'est aussi disputé sur le même sujet que ma dispute avec Lily et Liana »

« J'étais tellement hors de moi que je l'ai laissé rentrer chez lui tout seul et il ne m'a pas rattrapé. J'ai marché dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard pendant longtemps et même quand la nuit a commencé à tomber, je n'avais pas envie ni de rentrer à Poudlard ni chez Jim. Je ne voulais voir personne. J'ai vu la Cabane Hurlante de loin et comme personne n'y va jamais, puisque tout le monde pense qu'elle est hantée par de mauvais esprits, je savais que j'y serais tranquille alors j'y suis allée »

Elle reprit sa respiration avant de continuer « Dès que je suis rentrée dans la Cabane Hurlante, j'ai entendu du bruit. J'étais curieuse alors je suis montée. Jamais je n'aurai pas pensé que j'allais tomber sur toi. Tu étais en pleine transformation. Je t'ai reconnu et quand j'ai compris que tu te transformais en loup-garou, je me suis figée sur place. Je sais pas si c'était la peur ou la surprise, mais j'arrivais plus à bouger »

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Remus eut progressivement la nausée. Il avait beau savoir que l'histoire se finissait bien, que Lyra allait bien et elle lui avait même dit qu'elle ne lui reprochait rien, il avait l'impression que son pire cauchemar se produisait dans sa tête tandis que son imagination donnait forme à l'histoire de Lyra.

« Je n'avais toujours pas fait un mouvement quand tu as fini de te transformer. Tu as dû sentir mon odeur d'humaine et tu t'es jeté sur moi » Elle lui lança un regard inquiet en le voyant blanchir et décida de finir son récit le plus vite possible pour que cela soit moins douloureux pour lui. « Je me suis réveillée, je me suis tournée pour m'enfuir et c'est là où tu m'as griffé. Mais j'ai réussi à te repousser. C'est là que Jim est arrivé. Il m'avait cherché dans tout le village en voyant que je ne le rejoignais pas. Il m'a tiré par le bras et a refermé la porte avec sa baguette magique en la verrouillant d'un sort puissant »

Ils entendirent la cloche sonner mais l'ignorèrent tous les deux « Jim m'a emmené à Sainte-Mangouste. Je n'avais rien de grave, ma peau était juste un peu entaillée. Ils m'ont soigné sans problèmes mais comme c'est une blessure par une créature magique, ils n'ont pas réussi à effacer complètement la cicatrice. J'ai raconté une histoire bidon aux Guérisseurs, comme quoi c'était un sort que j'avais raté, mais je pense qu'il ont deviné que ma blessure était due à un loup-garou. Ils n'ont rien dit du tout, par contre. En fait, ils ont deviné que j'étais une étudiante de Poudlard et ils ont appelé le directeur. Dumbledore a tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'est passé et il a dû parler avec les Guérisseurs pour que tu n'aies pas de problèmes »

« Dumbledore m'a ramené à Poudlard et on a discuté dans son bureau. Je n'ai pas eu de retenue ni de points en moins pour avoir quasiment fugué du château étant donné ce que j'avais vécu. J'ai dit à Dumbledore que je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses renvoyer ni que tu sois au courant - il m'a dit que les loups-garous ont rarement des souvenirs de leur transformation et que tu ne te rappellerais de rien, et ça m'allait très bien - et je ne voulais pas que tu saches que je connaissais ton secret »

Elle reprit une grande inspiration. Son récit était fini. Remus avait l'impression d'être passé sous les sabots d'un hippogriffe.

- Tu veux aller en cours ? lui demanda-t-elle avec la plus grande gentillesse dont elle était capable.

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix faible en secouant la tête.

- On a déjà raté la moitié de toute façon, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle voyait qu'il était sonné par toutes ces révélations et elle comprenait. Remus réfléchissait au fait qu'il avait failli tuer Lyra et Rogue, qu'il était définitivement un monstre. Ce fut comme si Lyra avait deviné ses pensées parce qu'elle posa une main sur sa cuisse et l'obligea à croiser son regard.

- Remus, tu ne dois surtout pas t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne. Si, à la base, je n'avais pas été assez stupide pour me balader de nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante quand on disait qu'elle était hantée, où si je n'avais pas enfreint le règlement et que j'étais rentrée au château, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Si je n'étais pas un loup-garou, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé, contra-t-il.

- Ça n'a plus aucune importance pour moi. C'est vrai qu'au début j'étais un peu choquée, mais tu restes Remus Lupin.

- Remus Lupin, le loup-garou, continua-t-il d'un air absent.

- Remus Lupin, l'humain.

- Le monstre.

- Remus Lupin » continua-t-elle d'une voix plus forte « Le Maraudeur bon élève, soit-disant gentil qui cache bien son jeu » Elle eut un demi-sourire « Et qui est aussi timbré que ses copains. Je sais qui tu es au fond.

- Pourtant, on ne se connaît pas très bien » C'était comme s'il voulait la persuader qu'il était quelqu'un d'horrible - quelque _chose_ d'horrible - et Lyra ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle pensait.

- C'est vrai, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche mais tu es quand même prêt à tout pour défendre tes amis. Je le sais parce que je suis pareille. Tu n'as rien à voir avec un loup-garou. D'ailleurs, tu es tellement différent d'un loup-garou que ça doit être d'autant plus dur pour toi de te battre constammant avec le loup en toi.

Remus serra les poings pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains. Tout le monde lui disait la même chose. Enfin, ceux qui le connaissaient suffisamment bien, comme ses meilleurs amis, lui disaient ce genre de chose. Si Lyra pensait la même chose que les trois autres Maraudeurs, cela ne devait que le soulager. Cependant, s'il y avait une personne qui était en désaccord avec eux tous, c'était bien Remus.

- Comment tu as pu me repousser ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Une expression rêveuse s'afficha sur le visage de Lyra « C'était très étrange, tu sais. Tu te souviens du cours d'Approfondissement Magique où Moroz a fait appel à notre peur pour nous faire faire de l'Ancienne Magie, avec la dynamite ? » Remus acquiesça. Il commençait déjà à comprendre « Quand tu t'es jeté sur moi, j'ai eu super peur et j'ai hurlé comme j'ai jamais hurlé de ma vie. Tout s'est passé très vite. Ma peur a appelé ma magie et il y a eu cet immense bouclier entre nous. C'était une substance un peu nuageuse mais transparente, un peu dorée. Et je sais pas trop pourquoi mais on s'est retrouvés tous les deux collés au bouclier.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- J'étais plaquée de tout mon corps contre un côté du bouclier, et toi aussi mais de l'autre côté. On était face à face et on se regardait, mais on était trop surpris par la magie qui avait pris contrôle du truc pour que tu essayes de m'attaquer ou que j'essaye de fuir.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on ait été collé ? Ça fait parti du bouclier ?

L'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue désormais. Ils discutaient à présent de phénomène d'Ancienne Magie et non plus d'un tragique accident « J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, surtout quand on a commencé l'Ancienne Magie avec Moroz. J'ai trouvé un livre à la bibliothèque qui parle de magies équivalentes. Quand deux êtres magiques, sorciers ou créatures, ont un potentiel magique équivalent, les magies réagissent entre elles. Soit elles s'attirent, soit elles se repoussent, ça dépend des sorts qui interviennent. Dans le cas du bouclier, ça nous a attirés l'un vers l'autre au point de pratiquement nous coller l'un à l'autre. Je doute que ma magie et la tienne, celle d'un loup-garou quand même, aient été vraiment équivalentes mais c'est le seul livre que j'ai trouvé qui parlait du même phénomène »

Elle remarqua la mine perplexe de Remus et éclata de rire « Oui, moi non plus j'ai pas tout compris mais je crois que si on s'y connaissait mieux en magie, ça aurait du sens. Après, le truc incroyable, c'est que j'ai réussi à m'extirper du bouclier et je pense que la magie a dû faiblir, du coup, parce que tu as réussi à me griffer. Et là, la douleur et la peur étaient si grandes que je crois que ça a aussi appeler ma magie et ma magie a réussi à t'envoyer de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- T'as réussi à envoyer balader un loup-garou juste grâce à ta magie ? s'étonna Remus.

- C'est complètement dingue, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est là où Jim est arrivé.

- C'est vraiment dingue. Et tes amies, elles peuvent faire des trucs pareils aussi ? » Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt à la pensée de Liana. « Pourquoi-

- Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit à Sirius, ou à James ? Je crois que j'attendais le bon moment et que je reculais l'échéance. En fait, je ne voulais pas que tu le saches et que tu te sentes mal.

- Et à Liana ou à Evans ?

- Elles t'en auraient beaucoup voulu de m'avoir blessé, à l'époque.

- Qui te dis que ça sera différent aujourd'hui ? remarqua Remus, peiné. C'est pas parce que tu es en froid avec Liana en ce moment qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

- Les choses sont très différentes. Déjà, c'était il y a un moment. À mon avis, Liana et Lyra m'en voudront plus à moi de ne leur avoir rien dit plutôt qu'à toi. Crois-moi, rajouta-t-elle en voyant son expression sceptique. Et puis Liana t'aime beaucoup. Je la connais, tu sais, et je sais qu'elle fera tout pour accepter tout ça.

- Tu penses qu'elle voudra encore me voir ?

- J'en suis persuadée. Donne lui juste un peu de temps.

* * *

><p>Lyra sortait de l'infirmerie. Elle avait passé un quart d'heure à persuader Mrs Pomfresh qu'elle avait ses règles et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas été en cours de toute la journée. L'infirmière sorcière la connaissait bien pour avoir des menstruations extrêmement douloureuses et consentit à justifier son absence aux yeux de Minerva McGonagall. Sur le chemin de la Tour des Gryffondors, Lyra passa dans un couloir désert et devant une salle fermée à l'intérieur de laquelle elle entendit des voix. Curieuse, comme toujours, Lyra entra et se figea sur le pas de la porte.<p>

Sa meilleure amie Lily était assise à même le sol, en pleine conversation avec... Un elfe de maison. Lily la regardait la bouche ouverte, sur le point de s'expliquer mais ne sachant réellement pas quoi dire. Lyra se mit à pouffer puis éclata d'un grand rire qui lui fit mal aux côtes. Le sourire aux lèvres, Lily vint fermer la porte de la pièce et traîna Lyra jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

- Lyra, je te présente Frannie.

- Enchantée, Miss, la salua l'elfe au féminin.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que... tu fous, Lil ! chuchota Lyra entre deux éclats de rire.

D'un côté, il y avait Liana qui venait d'apprendre le secret de Remus et tous les deux s'en trouvaient bouleversés. De plus, Remus venait d'apprendre qu'il avait failli tuer Lyra sous sa forme de loup-garou et il avait du mal à l'avaler. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Lily, qui ne se doutait de rien du tout à la connaissance de Lyra, et qui complotait avec une elfe de maison.

C'était ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Lyra prit Lily dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. La rouquine, habituée par la nature câline de sa meilleure amie, répondit à son étreinte « T'as été aux abonnés absent pendant un moment, toi » lui dit Lyra « T'as raté des trucs de dingues.

- J'ai raté quoi ?

- Toi d'abord, lui somma Lyra en se détachant d'elle.

- Je vais t'expliquer » commença Lily. « Laissez-moi, Miss Lily » fit l'elfe sous l'œil ébahi de Lyra. Depuis quand les elfes prenaient-ils les décisions et préféraient-ils s'exprimer à la place des sorciers ? Avec un grand sourire, Lily donna la permission à Frannie d'un signe de tête.

- Voyez-vous, Miss Lyra, un jour, Frannie a découvert Miss Lily ici présente qui pleurait toute seule. Nous étions dans cette même salle, celle-là même que j'étais censée nettoyer depuis plusieurs jours » Et depuis quand les elfes négligeaient-ils leur travail ? Lyra tombait des nues « Elle a raconté à Frannie que deux méchants garçons l'avaient faite souffrir. Miss Lily était même amoureuse de l'un d'eux mais il lui a brisé le cœur en lui jouant un mauvais tour avec son méchant ami » Lyra haussa un sourcil en direction de Lily. Elle avait deviné que l'elfe parlait de Duncan Inglebee et de Martin Helstroem, mais elle ignorait que Lily était amoureuse de l'un d'eux...

Au regard que lui rendit Lily, agrémenté d'un signe de tête négatif, elle comprit que même l'elfe qui semblait avoir une totale confiance en « Miss Lily » ne connaissait pas toute la vérité « Miss Lily voulait se venger et Frannie voulait à tout prix l'aider. Frannie tient à apporter son aide aux demoiselles qui ont une peine de cœur.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, Frannie, commenta Lyra.

- Merci, miss. Comme Miss Lily possède un don incroyable en potion, elle en fabriquait certaines qui rendraient ridicules les deux méchants garçons. Le travail de Frannie était de glisser les potions dans les verres des méchants garçons lorsqu'ils étaient assis à la Grande Table de la Grande Salle.

- Vous pouvez faire ça ?

- Oh oui, Miss Lyra. Frannie et les autres elfes peuvent voir toute la Grande Salle depuis les cuisines car les cuisines sont juste en-dessous de la Grande Salle, et on peut envoyer n'importe quelle nourriture et boisson depuis les cuisines. Comme à chaque repas tous les elfes sont très occupés, aucun elfe n'a vu Frannie aider Miss Lily à se venger.

- C'est très bien, Frannie. Je te remercie une fois de plus » Lily s'accroupit au niveau de Frannie et posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de l'elfe « Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr Miss Lily. Au revoir Miss Lyra. À bientôt Miss Lily.

L'elfe disparut et les deux amies échangèrent un long regard complice. « T'es vraiment incroyable, tu sais ça ? » rigola Lyra « Tu te rends compte que la pauvre elfe pourrait se faire virer si quelqu'un apprend ça ?

- Justement, c'est ça la beauté des potions. Personne ne le saura ! En plus, même si un autre elfe découvre ce qu'elle fait, les elfes de maisons ne sont pas des rapporteurs. Sauf si on le leur demande et ça m'étonnerait que Dumbledore, qui voit le bien partout, le leur aurait demandé.

- Ça fait beaucoup de si, quand même. Et je suppose que si tu n'avais pas menti à Frannie sur ton prétendu amour pour l'un des deux salopards, elle ne t'aurait pas aidé ?

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, oui. Il fallait que je sois motivée par autre chose que la désintégration de mon égo. Je ne pouvais pas tout lui raconter non plus, je l'aurais trop choqué si j'avais parlé de relations sexuelles et de drogue du viol.

- Donc c'est à cause de toi qu'Inglebee et Helstroem se sont pris pour des animaux ?

Le visage de Lily s'illumina d'un sourire très satisfait d'elle-même « Ouais. C'était plutôt cool, hein ?

- J'ai adoré ! Et tu arrives à faire ça avec des potions ?

- C'est des potions expérimentales en fait. J'utilise ça plutôt que des sorts parce que c'est plus difficile de tracer l'origine, tu comprends. On a tendance à chercher plus souvent les effets d'un sortilège et non d'une potion quand on veut prouver que quelqu'un a agi sous l'influence de la magie, du moins d'après ce que j'ai vu à Poudlard. En plus, si j'avais jeté des sortilèges et qu'un jour on viendrait à me soupçonner, ils peuvent demander à ma baguette de faire un _Priori Incantatum_, la remontée des sortilèges. Et là je prendrais cher.

- Et tu es sûre qu'on ne te soupçonnera jamais ?

- J'ai pensé à tout, je crois. En plus, j'ai mis des diurétiques dans la potion et-

- Des quoi ?

- C'est des trucs qui te font pisser plus vite. Comme ça, l'organisme de Helstroem et d'Inglebee élimine plus vite les potions donc les possibilités de chercher des preuves sont plus minces. Maintenant fini les questions, c'est à moi de les poser ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par j'ai raté plein de trucs de dingues ?

Lyra s'assit à même le sol « Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, ça va durer un moment » Elle lui raconta tout, de Liana apprenant que Remus était un loup-garou, des trois autres Maraudeurs qui étaient des Animagus, et d'elle et de comment elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à un loup-garou en troisième année...

Comme Lyra l'avait deviné, elle se prit une grosse claque à l'arrière du crâne par Lily pour ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il s'était passé en troisième année. « Comme quoi, Severus avait raison de penser que Lupin avait un horrible secret » conclut Lily, pensive « Et moi qui lui répétait qu'il se faisait des idées... Et il a tout dit à Liana, tu dis ? J'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient devenus si amis.

- Je crois qu'il se passe un truc entre eux et c'est pas que de l'amitié.

- T'es sûre ? Liana et Lupin... Ils feraient un drôle de couple. Surtout que c'est un des meilleurs potes de Black.

- Hey, le cœur et la raison... » Lyra fronça les sourcils en tenant de se souvenir de la phrase exacte « La raison ignore mais... Enfin bref, tout le bazar, quoi, t'es pas d'accord ? Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble au contraire.

- Mais est-ce que Liana acceptera que son mec soit... Ce qu'il est ? C'est dur à avaler quand même.

- Liana a vécu pire, répondit Lyra en toute sincérité. Si elle comprend assez vite qu'elle peut voir en Remus un moyen d'être heureuse, elle passera outre.

Lily médita quelques secondes ces mots plein de sagesse « Et elle est au courant Liana ?

- Ben oui, je viens de te le dire.

- Non, que t'as failli te faire éventrer par un loup-garou.

Lyra lui donna une tape sur le bras « N'utilise surtout pas le mot « éventrer » en présence de Remus ! Ni de Liana ou d'un autre Maraudeur ! Remus était déjà livide quand je lui ai tout dit... Et oui, je le lui ai dit »

Ce fut à Lily de frapper gentiment Lyra, plus par surprise que par remontrance « C'est par ça que tu aurais dû commencer ! Liana et toi avez eu une conversation ? C'est un réel progrès, ça !

- Ça s'est pas exactement passé comme ça. Je lui ai écrit une lettre où je lui racontais toute l'histoire. J'ai utilisé des codes, genre « tu-sais-qui » pour Remus et « tu-sais-quoi » pour loup-garou. J'ai aussi dit que je lui écrivais une lettre parce que je pensais qu'elle ne voudrait pas me parler.

- Et ? Elle a réagit comment ? » Lyra eut un sourire ému en rependant à cette fameuse réaction. Elle avait écrit la lettre juste après avoir quitté Remus dans la matinée. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Lyra était seule dans le dortoir lorsque Liana la rejoignit.

_Liana entra dans le dortoir et n'y trouva que Lyra. Celle-ci ne la lâcha pas des yeux, mille questions au bord des lèvres, lorsque Liana s'approcha d'elle. Son visage était impassible comme souvent quand il était tourné vers elle. Elle brandit la lettre devant ses yeux._

_- Tout est vrai ? » La gorge nouée, Lyra ne put qu'acquiescer. D'un ton impérieux, Liana lui ordonna « Montre-moi » alors, comme elle l'avait fait devant Remus, Lyra se déshabilla. Seins nus, parce qu'elle ne se souciait pas de la notion de pudeur avec des filles dont elle partageait le dortoir depuis six ans, elle lui montra son dos. Ne disposant pas de yeux supersoniques, Liana dut s'en remettre à son sens du toucher. _

_Elle passa un doigt tremblant sur la colonne vertébrale de son ex-amie et sentit une très légère boursouflure à gauche de ses vertèbres. Elle remonta de bas en haut son doigt sur la cicatrice. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. D'un geste, elle enjoignit Lyra à se retourner et cette dernière vit que Liana avait les yeux brillants. Liana la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, passant et repassant sa main dans sa chevelure brune. Lyra l'imita et crut rêver en touchant les mèches blondes de son amie. Elle était persuadée que Liana sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine avec une telle force qu'il semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Etreindre Liana lui avait énormément manqué._

_Puis Liana quitta la pièce, le visage baissé pour que Lyra ne voit pas ses larmes. _

Une fois que Lyra eut fini de lui raconter la réaction de Liana, Lily passa un bras autour des ses épaules en signe de réconfort. Lyra essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux « Tu penses qu'elle se réconciliera avec moi un jour ?

- J'en ai toujours été convaincue, mais vu le rôle que tu as joué dans cette histoire de loup-garou, ça ne sera plus très long. Ne t'en fais pas, tu la retrouveras.

Lyra l'embrassa sur la joue « Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? » lui demanda Lily.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton plan de vengeance ? répondit Lyra.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose mais... Tu as raison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai gardé ça pour moi.

- C'est comme si on se confiait moins, toutes les trois » Sa voix tremblait comme à chaque fois qu'elle abordait un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur et ce trait de sa personnalité l'agaçait prodigieusement « Surtout depuis Noël, depuis Sirius et moi, et puis toi tu t'effaces depuis ce truc avec Pétunia, et enfin toute cette histoire avec Liana... On se parle moins. On est plus évasives, plus vagues dans nos confidences. On se renferme sur nous-mêmes. On est moins honnête avec les autres.

- Peut-être parce qu'on est moins honnêtes avec nous-mêmes, supposa Lily après avoir réfléchi une seconde. Après tout, avant notre sixième année il ne se passait pas grand chose. Et là, d'un coup il se passe des trucs dont on est pas forcément très fières... Regarde Liana qui s'est fait brisé le cœur par Black puis qui dépucelle son ex, moi qui me fait avoir, toi qui te fait avoir par Black. Et toi qui te rapproche de Ja-Potter, et c'est comme si je pouvais moins parler de lui avec toi.

- C'est ridicule, Lil ! Tu peux parler de tout ce que tu veux avec moi, surtout de James - pardon, Potter » Lily lui tira la langue en comprenant que Lyra se moquait de son rattrapage in extremis.

- Pareil pour toi, je continue de dire que tu aurais très bien pu nous raconter pour Lupin en troisième. Bien sûr, on lui en aurait un peu voulu d'avoir manqué de t'éventrer, mais j'allais pas rentrer en guérilla contre lui comme contre Black !

- En parlant de ça, fit Lyra sans se soucier de couper Lily en plein élan, tu ne changes pas d'avis par rapport à Sirius ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est _un peu_ extraordinaire qu'ils soient tous devenus des Animagi pour Lupin ? Tu ne respectes pas _un tout petit peu_ plus Sirius en sachant ça ?

Lily, qui gardait toujours l'index brandit à cause de sa précédente tirade, resta figée le doigt en l'air et la bouche entrouverte. « Et bien non. Tu sais quoi, je pense qu'on aurait fait la même chose si ça avait été l'une d'entre nous. Et _en plus_, je crois qu'avec notre magie de dingue à nous trois, on est capable de faire bien plus que de devenir de simples Animagi »

Lyra éclata de rire « T'es vraiment d'une mauvaise foi pas croyable » Lily lui fit un clin d'œil mais son amie brune avait déjà compris qu'elle ne disait pas ce qu'elle pensait. Elle trouvait en effet que c'était une preuve d'amitié magnifique et qui témoignait d'un grand potentiel magique en ce qui concernait les trois Maraudeurs concernés, mais elle ne le dirait pas à voix haute. Ce serait rompre son serment qui l'obligeait à ne jamais dire du bien de Sirius Enfoiré Black.

- Pour revenir à ce que je disais, continua Lily, on aurait compris au bout d'un moment que c'était pas sa faute, au pauvre Remus. Et en parlant de magie, on a toutes cru que notre prédisposition à l'Ancienne Magie datait seulement de l'année dernière alors que pour toi ça faisait bien plus longtemps ! Tu fausses toutes nos hypothèses d'un coup là !

- Et pour le fait qu'on se parle moins ? reprit Lyra, fatiguée de revenir une nouvelle fois sur la raison de son silence. On essaye de changer ça ?

- Ça marche.

* * *

><p>Après sa discussion avec Lyra, Lily partit à la recherche de Liana. Elle trouva sa meilleure amie à la bibliothèque. Lorsque Liana ne trouvait pas la solution à un problème, elle se rabattait sur ses deux passions ; soit elle se plongeait dans la musique, le piano, soit elle se retranchait derrière des livres d'histoire pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui échappait. Elle était à présent assise à une table recouverte de grimoires historiques.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Lily d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Liana sursauta et un faible sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres « Je fais mes devoirs » Lily acquiesça.

- Je vois ça. Tu sais qu'aucun prof ne nous a demandé de devoirs sur les loups-garous ? » Liana se crispa légèrement en entendant ce dernier mot.

- C'est en prévision de ce que Moroz nous demandera peut-être un jour.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel « Je suis au courant, Liana. Lyra m'a tout raconté » Liana perdit son air distant et regarda sa meilleure amie sans savoir quoi lui dire. Elle expira un grand coup et continua d'une fausse voix enjouée.

- J'ai appris des trucs vraiment fascinants ceci dit, dit-elle en brandissant un livre sur les légendes et le folklore liés à la lycanthropie. Par exemple, tu te rends compte que les moldus ont compris que la morsure était le moyen de transmission de la lycanthropie qu'il y a très peu de temps en faisant le rapprochement avec les vampires ? Avant, ils avaient tout un tas de suppositions complètement hors-sujet. Ils pensaient que certains criminels étaient condamnés à vivre sept ans sous forme de loup pour expier leurs crimes. Ils pensaient qu'une malédiction, un rituel satanique, une trop longue exposition à la lune, le cannibalisme ou encore le fait de porter une peau de loup pouvait engendrer des loups-garous.

Elle feuilleta un autre grimoire et continua sur sa lancée « Ils avaient d'autres théories sur la naissance. On pouvait devenir loup-garou si on était né pendant la pleine lune ou si on naît en portant un embryon de queue au coccyx ou avec un morceau de placenta sur la tête, ou encore si on est le septième enfant de la fratrie. Ils parlent beaucoup du chiffre sept en fait. Ah oui, et si on boit de l'eau de pluie accumulée dans une empreinte de loup aussi, c'est pas dingue ça quand même ? Ils étaient tellement dans le faux, c'est impressionnant ! »

Lily l'observa parler avec passion, un sourire aux lèvres « Mais il y a une théorie très intéressante qui dit que la lycanthropie n'est pas une métamorphose du corps mais un voyage de l'âme, comme une âme humaine qui se réincarne dans le corps d'un loup ou inversement. Ecoute » Elle se pencha vers un grimoire et cita « _Saint Thomas d'Aquin, prêtre et philosophe moldu, pensait que_ _le lycanthrope pouvait être un esprit qui sort de sa tombe sous forme de loup. Il croyait par là que le corps métamorphosé était celui d'une âme damnée qui ne trouvait pas le repos dans sa tombe. Cette âme damnée cherchait alors un hôte, humain de préférence, et il s'ensuivait une confrontation quotidienne entre l'âme humaine et l'âme damnée afin de prendre possession du corps. _Ça rejoint énormément l'idée de la lutte perpétuelle entre l'esprit du sorcier et celui du loup-garou ! _Si l'âme damnée l'emporte, alors la transformation peut avoir lieu. L'âme qui s'échappe peut chercher à dévorer des victimes tout en laissant le corps de la personne atteinte de lycanthropie en état de transe _» (1). C'est vraiment passionnant, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Macabre, surtout, commenta Lily avec une grimace dégoûtée.

- Il y a cette sorcière du quinzième siècle, dit Liana en ne se souciant pas de l'interruption, une sang-mêlée et bouddhiste en plus, elle est allée encore plus loin. Elle a décrit les loups-garous comme une espèce puissante et ancrée dans la Magie Primitive, qui n'obéit pas aux mêmes lois que les humains. Tu dois savoir que les sorciers n'aiment pas le concept de la réincarnation ? Elle, en tant que bouddhiste, elle y croyait à mort. Pour elle, les loups-garous une fois morts se réincarnent jusqu'à la fin des temps dans des loups normaux. C'est une manière pour eux que leur âme soit présente pour l'éternité »

Lily resta silencieuse après ce monologue, se demandant si elle avait terminé ou non. Le regard de Liana était fixé sur ses grimoires et elle paraissait être partie dans ses pensées « En effet » dit Lily « C'est très intéressant. Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus, moi, c'est ce que toi tu penses » Liana bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Je pense que les loups-garous le deviennent quand ils sont mordus par un autre.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Tu sais, si Lupin savait que tu faisais tes « devoirs », je pense qu'il en serait très touché. C'est toujours Lupin, après tout, il a des réactions d'être humain.

- Bien sûr qu'il a des réactions d'être humain, s'exclama Liana avant de reprendre une voix chuchotée. Bien sûr que c'est toujours Remus. Seulement maintenant, c'est un... _ça_ également ce qui explique beaucoup de choses chez lui. Comme sa fixation sur la lune, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de Lily, le fait qu'on dirait qu'il voit et entend tout et qu'il est super fort. Son potentiel magique et la raison qui fait que Moroz l'a pris en Approfondissement Magique.

- C'est vrai que ça explique ça aussi, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé.

- Moi non plus. Parce que je ne me posais pas de questions sur lui avant. Je n'avais pas besoin de réponses ou d'explications. Pourquoi il me l'a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ?

Lily comprit alors que, si Liana avait toujours un peu de mal à accepter que Remus soit un lycanthrope elle arrivait tout de même à digérer la nouvelle, mais ce qui la tracassait le plus était ces deux dernières questions.

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le lui demander ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, le cours de Botanique fut annulé car le professeur Chourave se sentait malade. Pour passer le temps, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de sixième année qui attendaient leur prochain cours profitèrent des premiers rayons de soleil de mars dans le parc de Poudlard. James et Peter, qui cherchaient à discuter avec Liana depuis un jour et demi pour lui faire promettre qu'elle ne dévoilerait jamais le secret de leur ami, sautèrent sur l'occasion.<p>

Tous les trois s'isolèrent près du Saule Cogneur. Ce qu'ignoraient par contre les deux Maraudeurs étaient les conditions lors desquelles Liana avait découvert ce secret. Remus leur avait simplement dit que _« Liana sait pour mon petit problème de fourrure _».

James était littéralement scotché « J'en reviens pas » Il pensa à Dylan, l'ex grand amour de la vie de Remus à qui ce dernier n'avait jamais envisager avouer son secret « Pour Remus t'avouer de son plein grès ce qu'il est, ça équivaut à une demande en mariage »

Liana crut avoir une crise cardiaque « QUOI ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

- Il exagère, la rassura Peter. C'est simplement une preuve qu'il te fait vraiment confiance. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour Remus.

- Oui mais attends, reprit James, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je crois bien que tu es la seule et unique personne à qui Remus l'a révélé sans y être forcé.

Peter haussa les sourcils, venant de conclure la même chose. Liana fronça les sourcils, dubitative « Mais vous, vous l'avez su comment ? » James eut un petit rire.

- C'est une histoire très marrante, débuta Peter avec un sourire. On était en deuxième année et on se doutait que Remus nous cachait quelque chose. Une fois par moi, pendant la pleine lune mais nous n'avions jamais fait le rapprochement, il disparaissait. Un coup il disait qu'il était malade, un coup qu'il devait rendre visite à sa mère malade, un coup c'était autre chose... Mais le coup de la mère malade il nous l'a souvent dit.

- C'était censé être une maladie vraiment grave et compliquée pour que Remus aille si souvent la voir et nous donne si peu d'information » Soudain, James se figea et regarda son amie d'un air grave « Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la mère de Remus est réellement gravement malade aujourd'hui. Elle a été diagnostiquée d'un cancer du foie il y a deux ans et elle va certainement en mourir bientôt.

- Il me l'a dit, les surprit Liana en hochant la tête.

- Bien. Et évite de lui parler de comment nous avons découvert qu'il était un tu-sais-quoi et des histoires sur sa mère qu'il racontait pour qu'on ne devine rien » Il vit que Liana ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir « Il pense qu'à force d'avoir menti sur la maladie de sa mère que c'est de sa faute si elle est vraiment malade aujourd'hui.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Il ne doit surtout pas croire ça !

Peter leva les yeux au ciel « Essaye de lui enlever cette idée de la tête alors qu'il est persuadé d'être un martyr en puissance depuis qu'il a été mordu.

- Je continue mon histoire ? Parce que tu auras bien le temps de te pencher sur le mystère qu'est Remus Lupin après, plaisanta James. Donc nous pensions que la mère de Remus était malade pendant toute sa première année. Sauf que le jour des vacances d'été nous avons rencontré, sur le quai 9 ¾, le père de Remus. On a discuté un peu avec lui - un type remarquable, vraiment - et Remus est parti dire au revoir à une fille dont il était un peu amoureux à l'époque.

- C'était Dylan déjà ?

- Non, Jamie Leen, ou Lyn James, un nom comme ça. Pendant qu'il n'était pas là, on a demandé des nouvelles de la mère de Remus à son père. C'est là qu'il nous a dit qu'elle était en pleine santé. Elle n'était pas du tout malade. Remus nous avait menti.

- On a laissé courir, continua Peter. On a comprit que Remus nous cachait quelque chose d'important s'il mentait sur sa mère. Sirius a d'abord cru que c'était un genre de mythomane qui voulait se rendre intéressant en racontant ces choses sur sa mère, mais il a vite compris que non.

- Sirius, rit Liana en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- À partir de la rentrée en deuxième année, on posait tout le temps des questions à Remus sur sa mère. Il suspectait déjà qu'on avait compris qu'il mentait et il était de plus en plus distant. On a fini par prendre la grande résolution de découvrir son secret, mais on arrivait à rien, on ne pouvait jamais le coincer.

- Alors un jour, on est allé le voir et on lui a dit qu'on savait tout.

- Attends, j'ai pas tout suivi. Vous saviez ou vous saviez rien ? demanda Liana.

- On savait rien, répondit James, mais on voulait lui faire croire qu'on _savait_ pour qu'il se confie sur son secret ou qu'il laisse échapper deux-trois indices qui pourraient nous renseigner.

- Vous êtes tordus.

Peter et James échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire « Bien sûr que nous le sommes » dit James sur un ton d'évidence.

- Et ça a marché ?

- Bizarrement, oui. Au début, Remus n'avait pas l'impression qu'on savait parce qu'il pensait qu'on était pas assez paniqués d'apprendre que notre colocataire était un tu-sais-quoi. Alors il nous demandait des trucs sur comment on avait deviné - je crois que je me souviendrais de cette conversation jusqu'à ma mort, commenta Peter. Mais nous on continuait de le pousser à bout et finalement il a pratiquement hurlé.

Et le visage de Peter et James se tordit comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à hurler alors qu'ils chuchotèrent en chœur pour rester discret « _Comment avez-vous su que j'étais un loup-garou ?_

- Remus est tombé dans notre piège et c'est comme ça qu'on a su, termina Peter dans un grand sourire.

Liana sourit également. Seul James gardait un air sérieux, observant avec application son amie. S'il avait su, lorsqu'il les avait rencontré Sirius et elle dans le Poudlard Express en première année - ils étaient ses deux tout premiers amis de Poudlard - où ils en seraient six ans plus tard...

- Assez parler de nous, Harper. Remus est un gars fantastique, tu es d'accord là-dessus ?

- Oui, dit Liana sur un ton prudent.

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Oui.

- Il te plaît ?

Liana hésita plusieurs secondes « Allez, Harper, la question est pas compliquée. Il te plaisait déjà avant que tu saches, non ? Le Remus qui pour toi était totalement humain te plaisait déjà ? Et bien dis-toi que, même quand tu n'étais pas au courant, Lupin était _déjà_ un tu-sais-quoi » Liana eut un rictus devant sa piètre tentative d'humour « Ce qui veut dire que tu craquais déjà sur un tu-sais-quoi à l'époque mais sans le savoir.

- Oui ça va, James, j'ai compris.

- Alors réponds » Liana avait les yeux baissés sur une mèche de cheveux qu'elle triturait entre ses doigts. « Il te plaît, oui ou non ? » Cette fois, Liana rougit.

- Beaucoup, murmura-t-elle.

- Et bien voilà. Suffit juste que tu ne traînes pas avec lui un soir par mois, mais à part ça vous pouvez vivre votre petit conte de fées.

- Je sais bien, mais... Pourquoi il me l'a dit ? Il attend quelque chose de ma part ? Que je devienne un Animagus moi aussi ?

- Non, répondit doucement Peter. Il voulait juste que tu le saches. Remus passe sa vie à se cacher, il est tout le temps obligé de mener une double vie. Ça le pèse beaucoup de devoir mentir aux gens auxquels il tient. Il voulait être honnête avec toi dès le départ. Ce n'est pas pour te mettre un poids sur tes épaules à toi, mais pour soulager le poids sur ses épaules à lui.

James siffla, impressionné par la formulation de son ami... Qui lui tira la langue.

* * *

><p><em>Some may say I'm wishing my days away, No way, And if it's the price I pay, I may as well play, We could be together, Walking on, walking on the moon<br>Certains diront que je préférerais vivre autrement, Pas question, Si c'est le prix que je dois payer, Autant m'amuser. Nous pourrions être ensemble, à marcher, marcher sur la lune  
><strong>Walking On The Moon<strong>__ - _**The Police**

Liana attendit encore deux jours de plus avant d'aller parler à Remus. Elle s'était déjà fait son avis sur la question et avait déjà pris une décision quelques heures après sa discussion avec Pettigrew et James. Mais Liana était un peu une trouillarde et avait tendance à remettre les choses à plus tard lorsqu'elles la rendaient nerveuse. Ce fut lorsqu'elle consentit à croiser le regard de Remus pendant plus de cinq secondes qu'elle se dit qu'il était temps. Quatre jours, c'était déjà trop long pour l'avoir fait attendre.

Ce soir-là quand Remus passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame après sa ronde de préfet du soir, Sirius lui donna une grande tape amicale dans le dos et lui dit, souriant, qu'une surprise l'attendait en haut. Le lycanthrope ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver une jeune fille blonde, au sourire fébrile et aux joues rosies par la nervosité, assise sur _son_ lit. Qui l'attendait _lui_.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de Liana. Bon sang, avant le bal de la Saint Valentin, ils n'avaient même jamais eu de véritable conversation ! Ils avaient bien accrochés ce soir-là, c'était sûr, et s'étaient confiés sans limite - mais ils n'avaient même pas flirté ! C'était plus un début d'une possible amitié qui se déroulait et non... Et puis leurs deux magies s'y étaient mêlées et c'était vraiment ça qui avait tout changé.

Certes, ils avaient failli s'embrasser quatre jours plus tôt. Il lui avait également révélé son secret. Ça, c'était vraiment énorme, mais ce n'était pas un signe qu'ils devaient se mettre ensemble, si ? Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec toutes ces légendes qui racontaient qu'un loup-garou n'aimait qu'une fois ? Non, Remus avait été très amoureux de Dylan, et puis d'ailleurs, il ne croyait pas à toutes ces conneries. Liana et lui se connaissaient tellement peu et-

Il cligna des yeux et vit que Liana le regardait avec préoccupation « Remus ?

- Oui ?

- Oh, rien, ça fait juste deux bonnes minutes que je t'appelle et tu ne réagissais pas, pouffa Liana avec soulagement. J'ai cru que tu avais une attaque ou un truc du genre.

- Désolé, je suis parti dans mes pensées.

Il appuya ses fesses contre son bureau et croisa les bras. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il attendait que ce soit elle qui débute la conversation mais Liana ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- Premièrement, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir ignoré pendant tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour être aussi patient, mais je ne méritais pas ça.

- Si c'est le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour avaler la nouvelle.

Elle cligna des yeux, interdite et rit de nouveau avec nervosité. Cette manie commençait _légèrement_ à agacer Remus. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que ces rires n'avaient rien de naturel et qu'il aimait bien l'entendre rire de manière spontanée « Il n'empêche que je te demande pardon.

- Tu l'as.

- Quoi ?

- Mon pardon. Tu l'as.

- Ah. Super.

Liana était tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle aurait voulu qu'un trou se creuse dans le lit de Remus jusqu'aux bas-fonds du château et pouvoir y disparaître. Elle enfouit brusquement son visage dans ses mains. Remus se pencha vers elle avec inquiétude et posa une main sur son épaule. Au bout d'une seconde, Liana révéla un visage aux traits tordu par une hilarité silencieuse. Elle éclata de rire et Remus la rejoignit aussitôt. Cela avait eu au moins ça de bon que l'ambiance était plus détendue.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. C'est juste que tout ça n'a aucun sens, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tout est allé tellement vite ! Il y a deux semaines on ne s'adressait pratiquement pas la parole ! Puis il y a eu le bal et on a eu une sorte de connexion. Je veux dire, je ne m'étais jamais confiée à quelqu'un aussi vite auparavant. Et puis nos magies s'y sont mises aussi et voilà où nous en sommes.

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai vu sur mon lit, avoua Remus. Moi non plus je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux gens ainsi et... Mince Liana, je sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente pour moi de t'avoir dit ce que j'étais vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler » soupira Liana avant de se lever d'un bond « On était quasiment des étrangers l'un pour l'autre avant ! Et puis BAM » Elle frappa son poing dans sa paume de main « On fait un enfant ensemble !

- Un enfant magique, lui rappela-t-il, perdu par son discours étrange.

- Oui mais quand même ! Tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Moroz ? Pour elle c'était encore plus important que d'avoir un vrai bébé !

- Moroz est tarée !

- Dumbledore est taré lui aussi, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être le plus grand sorcier du pays et d'avoir la science infuse ! Enfin, c'est quoi la suite, hein ? On se marie la semaine prochaine ? » Elle se rapprocha subitement de lui et lui cria presque au visage « On se roule une pelle et on se découvre un amour éternel l'un pour l'autre parce que nos magies ont couché ensemble ? »

Le silence revint d'un coup. Liana respirait vite et fort, essoufflée par sa diatribe. Remus réalisa que son propre souffle était tout autant perturbé. Leurs corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, une mèche sauvage de cheveux blond frôla le visage de Remus. Ils se mangeaient du regard jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Remus s'arrêtassent sur les lèvres de Liana pour ne plus en décoller. Il se sentit brusquement fébrile et préféra s'éloigner d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? Je te dégoûte, c'est ça ? lui demanda Liana.

Remus fit volte face et se précipita vers elle, l'air furibond. Ce fut Liana qui évita le choc de leurs deux corps en reculant d'un pas « Ça devrait être l'inverse ! Pourquoi je ne te dégoûte pas, moi ? » Liana fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Impulsive, elle attrapa le bras de Remus et le tira vers elle. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent et elle referma ses bras autour de lui. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules, enlaça sa nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans son cou. Lentement, Remus répondit à son étreinte.

- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas. Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Les doigts de Remus resserrèrent leur prise sur les flancs de Liana avant qu'il ne s'écarte d'elle. Bien qu'enlacer Liana était plus qu'agréable, il était incroyablement irrité qu'elle ne comprenne pas « Tu as bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là ou tes oreilles étaient bouchées ? Je suis un _loup-garou_ ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- J'avais un peu peur, oui » Remus remarqua que Liana tremblait légèrement et comprit que c'était son comportement, ses cris brusques, qui l'effrayaient à présent « Seulement parce que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de loup-garou avant. Une fois la surprise de l'inconnu passée, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas du tout peur de toi »

Remus plongea son regard dans le sien « Tu es sérieuse ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Je te le jure.

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire « Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a un truc que je sais et que j'ai envie de te dire.

- Tu es secrètement marié à une vampire ?

Remus sourit brièvement, sincèrement amusé. Il s'assit sur son lit, tapota la place à côté de lui et Liana vint le rejoindre « Quand on a fait la Création de la Vie, il s'est passé quelque chose entre nos deux magies. Normalement, le loup en moi s'agite constamment quand j'appelle ma magie. Mais avec toi, quand tu as mêlé ta magie à la mienne, le loup s'est calmé. Je le sentais quelque part en moi mais il était docile.

- Comme si je l'avais apprivoisé ? tenta de comprendre Liana.

- Un peu, oui. C'est comme le soir sur la Tour d'Astronomie, il était très calme.

- C'était le joint.

- Non, je suis persuadé que c'était toi. Je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher ta présence parce que même quand nos magies n'étaient pas impliquées tu arrivais à détendre le loup, que je sens caché quelque part à longueur de temps.

Liana eut l'impression d'avaler une potion amère « Moi je cherchais ta présence parce que je l'apprécie.

- Moi aussi j'aime passer du temps avec toi, je n'ai pas voulu dire le contraire. Mais tu dois savoir que je suis toujours à la recherche d'un moyen d'apaiser ma nature de loup-garou. C'est pour ça que je laisse mes propres meilleurs amis courir des risques en m'accompagnant les nuits de pleines lunes. Ils font ressortir mon côté humain et le loup est un peu moins présent. Tous les moyens sont bons pou ne pas perdre un jour le contrôle et devenir complètement comme _lui_. Perdre le contrôle, c'est ma plus grande peur.

Remus reprit sa respiration après avoir débité ses explications d'une traite. À côté de lui, Liana fixait pensivement ses mains posées sur ses genoux. « J'ai le pouvoir d'apaiser un loup-garou » résuma-t-elle.

- Ça doit te paraître bizarre.

- Oh non, même pas, soupira Liana en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Plus rien ne me surprend maintenant quand il s'agit de ma magie.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit la vérité. Pour que tu saches ce que tu représentes pour moi. Pour que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir et que tu ne te fasses pas d'illusions.

Liana se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux au plafond. C'était sa fierté qui en prenait un coup, là. Elle qui s'imaginait déjà que Remus et elle formerait un couple dans les jours suivants... Elle l'avait dit elle-même, ça avait été ridicule et trop rapide. Pourtant, elle s'était faite à cette idée. Elle en avait même envie. Elle avait commencé à développer une certaine attirance pour le garçon. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il était beau garçon et ils s'entendaient bien. C'était le membre du sexe opposé de qui elle se sentait le plus proche au niveau intellectuel, surtout après toutes ces confidences. La lycanthropie ne la dérangeait plus du tout. Mais s'il fallait qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'illusion...

Elle tourna le visage vers lui et vit qu'il la fixait. Excepté qu'il ne regardait pas ses yeux. Plus précisément, il regardait ses lèvres. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'avoir un large sourire. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'une manière qu'elle pensa sexy. Elle humidifia sa lèvre supérieure d'un rapide coup de langue. Elle entendit distinctement le Maraudeur déglutir.

- Tu fixes mes lèvres.

Les paupières de Remus papillonnèrent et il remonta son regard vers ses yeux rieurs « Quoi ?

- Tu fixais mes lèvres Lupin, juste après m'avoir dit de ne pas me faire d'illusion » Elle arqua un sourcil « Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? »

Il resta silencieux et baissa le visage. Quand les choses devenaient trop compliquées dans la tête de Remus, il cessait de penser et faisait ce dont il avait envie. Ce qu'il fit. Il prit la main de Liana dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Puis il prit le menton d'une Liana à l'expression perdue et posa ses lèvres sur ses siennes. Elle plaça une main sur sa joue quand il commença à l'embrasser. C'était nouveau, c'était différent. C'était bien.

Il accentua la pression de sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur. Liana suivit le rythme et l'accéléra même un peu. De bien, c'était devenu _bon_ lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact. Leur baiser dura jusqu'à ce que Liana manque d'air. Elle appuya son front sur celui de Remus et recouvrit de sa paume la main qu'il avait posé sur son cou. Elle se recula et lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu d'elle.

- On va faire un marché. Je veux bien rester avec toi pour calmer ton loup tant que tu veux si tu m'aides à passer le temps de cette manière là » Elle déposa un petit bisou sur son nez. Son air radieux fana quelque peu en voyant le visage pensif et sérieux de son camarade.

Elle se détacha alors complètement de lui « Si t'en as pas envie, c'est pas grave, on- » Il l'interrompit en la prenant par la taille. Il passa une main sous le genou de Liana et la tira pour qu'elle se retrouve assise à califourchon sur lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

* * *

><p><em>I'm in love with the world through the eyes of a girl who's still around the morning after<br>J'aime ce monde que je vois à travers les yeux de cette fille qui est toujours présente le lendemain matin  
><strong>Say Yes<strong>_** - Elliott Smith**

Lunard se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Les rideaux du baldaquin étaient fermés. Les trois autres Maraudeurs avaient dû les tirer en montant se coucher. Aucun de ses amis n'était venu les interrompre, Liana et lui. Ils avaient sûrement attendu le plus longtemps possible avant de monter dans leur dortoir pour ne pas risquer de tomber sur les deux Gryffondors dans une position compromettante.

Mais de position compromettante, il n'y en avait pas eu. Après s'être embrassés pendant un moment et être rester allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Liana et Remus s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille dormait profondément devant lui, son dos collé au torse du garçon, leurs jambes entremêlées. Le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller, Remus tira le bras qu'il avait glissé sous la tête de l'adolescente. Il étira puis ramena contre lui ce bras endolori dont la circulation sanguine commença de reprendre.

Il resserra sa prise sur le ventre de Liana et se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour regarder son visage endormi. Une chose était sûre. Il préférait mille fois se réveiller dans son dortoir aux côtés de Liana qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'échapper - même sans avoir couché avec elle - plutôt que de se réveiller après une fantastique nuit d'amour avec Dylan et qu'elle lui brise le cœur en le laissant seul dans leur chambre du Chaudron Baveur.

Il embrassa doucement la joue de Liana et murmura « Merci de ne pas être partie »

* * *

><p>(1) : Tout ce que Liana a trouvé dans des livres sur les croyances moldues concernant la lycanthropie vient de l'article de Wikipedia sur les lycanthropes. J'ai dévoré l'article et je l'ai trouvé super intéressant. La supposée citation de Saint Thomas d'Aquin (qui a vraiment existé), il me semble qu'elle n'est pas de Saint Thomas d'Aquin mais il est cité dans l'article donc je l'ai repris... Par contre l'histoire de la sorcière du quinzième siècle c'est moi qui l'ai inventé.<p>

Apparté musical : "_Cher enfant de la lune qui rêve dans l'ombre du saule pleureur, Jouant à cache-cache avec les fantômes de l'auror, Dans l'attente d'un sourire d'un enfant du soleil" _: L'enfant de la lune est bien sûr Remus, le saule pleurer s'apparente au saule cogneur, les fantômes de l'auror... On peut dire que c'est les premiers rayons du soleil qui jouent à un jeu malsain parce que quand le soleil apparaît à la fin d'une pleine lune Remus souffre de sa transformation en être humain ? Et puis l'enfant du soleil... Avec ses cheveux de princesse blonds comme les blés et son beau sourire... Ben c'est Liana XD. "_Elle avait la chance de savoir, Je vois la lune qui s'élève_" : Ben c'est Lyra qui avait la "chance" de savoir déjà que Remus était un loup-garou donc elle s'est pas prise la révélation en pleine gueule... Plutôt en plein dos HAHA (jsuis fatiguéééee). Et puis je vois la lune qui s'élève, faut quand même pas vous faire un dessin, si ? "_Portes-tu la lune dans tes entrailles, Certains disent que tu pâlis trop tôt, Que tu dérives et flottes et disparais loin_" : C'est bien évidemment Remus qui porte la lune dans ses entrailles, on peut dire que de loin, en plissant les yeux, ça fait une métaphore de la lycanthropie, non ? Et puis ben vu qu'il supporte mal sa condition de monstre ça lui arrive de déprimer d'où le "tu pâlis, tu dérives et tu flottes et gnagnagna". "_Certains diront que je préférerais vivre autrement, Pas question, Si c'est le prix que je dois payer, Autant m'amuser. Nous pourrions être ensemble, à marcher, marcher sur la lune_" : alors ça, c'est plus tendu comme interprétation. A mon avis, Remus préférerait quand même vivre autrement. Mais si c'est le prix qu'il doit payer, autant qu'il s'amuse avec ses potes Animagi. Et puis la lycanthropie n'empêche pas à Remus et Liana d'être ensemble...

_Vala vala. En fait pendant des mois, voire des années, j'ai imaginé le chapitre où Liana saurait tout et où on saurait comme Lyra l'a su. Mais pendant tout ce temps, j'ai connu toutes ces chansons qui parlent de la lune et... J'ai pas pu faire de choix alors j'en ai pris quatre et je les ai mélangées, BIM ! La dernière chanson n'a rien à voir, en fait c'est une chanson que je voulais mettre en titre d'un autre chapitre de 6e année mais comme j'ai déjà prévu tous mes titres jusqu'au chapitre __**27**__, qui sera le dernier mes amis (de la 6e année seulement) ben j'avais plus de place pour caser Elliott Smith. Vala._

_Sinon sinon. Je vous entends déjà. Vous étiez quelques uns à imaginer un possible Remus/Liana, mais même vous, et les autres, vous allez penser que c'est trop rapide. En effet. A la base, quand j'imaginais la fic avant et que je n'avais pas encore imaginé le processus de création de la vie (comment c'est relou de mettre des majuscules à chaque fois), ben j'imaginais que les choses se feraient plus progressivement. Mais figurez que vous c'est le processus de création de ta mère (pardon, de la vie - quand je suis fatiguée j'ai un genre d'humour agressif mais au moins je me fais rire) qui a accéléré les choses, vous l'aurez compris. Remus le dit lui-même, et c'est pareil pour Liana, l'union de leurs magies a changé leurs sentiments. Ou plutôt à accélérer les choses. Leurs magies sont tellement compatibles qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre. _

_Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser quelque chose d'__**IMPORTANT**__ que j'ai oublié de dire au dernier chapitre : le Processus de Création de la Vie m'a été inspirée du livre __Le Cinquième Règne__ de Maxime Chattam. Il y a une scène dans ce livre où il y en a deux qui "couchent ensemble" d'une manière mentale ce qui leur fait faire de la magie... Vous faites le rapprochement. _

_Et puis réécrire sur Liana et la drogue m'a beaucoup plu. C'est pas une période facile pour mon personnage mais ça m'avait manqué d'écrire sur des substances dangereuses et addictives. _

_Au prochain chapitre (qui est déjà tout bien ficelé dans ma tête parce qu'à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre, la nuit quand je m'endors il y a tous les dialogues du chapitres d'après qui m'apparaissent clairs limpides et oui je suis intoxiquée par mon histoire) : On va retrouver Lily et son affaire de Helstroem et Inglebee. Vous aurez du gros Isée Moroz en puissance. D'autres révélations. Des Serpentards. J'en dis pas plus._

**tmac** : Merci merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que ma série te plaise et tu m'as donné un super sourire pour toute la journée avec tes compliments !

**Zachitoya** : J'apprécie tout particulièrement que tu aimes tout ce qui a trait à la magie dans ma fic, que ce soit la lycanthropie ou l'Ancienne Magie, c'est un trait de la fic qui aura son importance un peu plus tard et que j'adore développer, j'ai l'impression d'être une théoricienne de la magie ! Le retour de l'amitié des filles est progressif effectivement mais elles seront réunies un beau jour, ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi quand j'écrivais la partie de Nott et Lily je rigolais, c'est marrant que ça t'ai fait rire aussi. Haha Martin et Duncan, les deux cons qui ont fait souffrir Lily, vont en prendre plein la tête tu verras ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**PandaBruti** : Wow quelle review ! Game of Thrones on est d'accord pour dire que cette série est géniale et que la saison 3 promettait de l'être également ! Je la trouve cependant un peu longuette... Par contre Tywin Lannister est un gros connard. SPOILER j'étais trop triste pour Sansa je voulais trop qu'elle se marie avec Loras. Rapport à Liana : premièrement tu as remarqué que depuis le début elle n'a jamais essayé de séparer Lyra et Sirius. Quand Lyra a rompu avec Sirius c'était pour redevenir amie avec Liana, bien sûr ça n'a pas marché, mais Liana n'a jamais dit "Si tu romps avec lui tu retrouveras mon amitié", elle n'a jamais essayé de les faire rompre ni de les rapprocher. Ensuite, bien qu'elle ait eu du mal à accepter qu'ils soient ensemble, elle a finalement plus ou moins accepté leur couple (on va dire acceptation à 80%). Ensuite elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de toujours aimer Lyra bien sûr, bien que sa rancoeur soit plus puissante en ce moment et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas pour l'instant ; pour autant elle l'aime et ne veut pas qu'elle souffre à cause de Sirius, c'est pour ça qu'elle a prévenu Sirius de ne pas la faire souffrir dans le chapitre 17. Ce n'est pas un test non plus. "De toute façon, je comprend pas ce "truc de fille" où, si une amie était amoureuse d'un mec, qu'il lui ait brisé le coeur ou pas, on a pas le droit de toucher à ce mec. Je veux dire, c'est bête non? L'amour, ça se dirige pas, puis si c'est un moyen d'être heureux, pourquoi empêcher une amie de l'être, ou au moins d'essayer? C'est pas parce que ça a pas marché que ça marchera pas avec cette amie. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?" Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Pour autant, si tu aimes le mec qui a brisé le coeur de ton amie, y'a un certain protocole à respecter si tu veux faire les choses bien par rapport à ton amie, tu ne crois pas ? Ca a pris du temps pour que Liana accepte l'idée de Sirius et Lyra ensemble, mais elle l'a accepté maintenant et trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble (même si elle a du mal à l'avouer à haute voix) ce qu'elle n'a pas pardonné à Lyra encore c'est d'avoir gardé le secret, d'avoir fait ça dans son dos et de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant. Ca ça lui reste en travers de la gorge. Pour Liana, son amitié avec Lyra et Lily est la chose la plus importante dans sa vie et elle pense que pour Lyra, Sirius a été plus important (ce qui est faux même si Lyra s'est super mal débrouillée) et c'est ça qui l'a fait souffrir. Enfin c'est pas très clair, ni pour moi ni pour Liana, mais Liana n'est pas encore prête à la pardonner pour de bon bien que ça va arriver. Je sais pas du tout si Shaka fait des festivals cet été, j'aimerais bien les voir moi aussi ! Ils font un nouvel album en ce moment, vivement qu'il sorte ! Singulier animagus et pluriel animagi :) T'as pas fait de latin c'est ça ? La chance que tu as d'avoir échappé à ça ^^. "Beaucoup de révelations ! Toute l'histoire avec les parents de Lily, Lyra et Liana, c'est tellement compliqué, plus on a de réponses, plus on se pose de questions en fait x)" Haha c'est exactement l'effet que je visais. J'ai tellement aimé le passage sur l'Ancienne Magie que c'est super que ça t'ai plu aussi. "Ca doit être l'un des seuls défauts de Harry Potter, c'est que TOUS les serpentards sont des "méchants"" Je suis tout à fait d'accord et pas parce que je suis moi aussi une Serpentarde, c'est l'erreur de JKR son manque de partialité... Merci pour tes explications sur le subjonctif ! J'essaye durement de respecter ce que tu m'as dit, c'est pas facile. J'ai limite un site de conjugaison du subjonctif passé dans mes favoris internet. Et bien à l'époque de ta review, je n'avais toujours pas vu A Very Potter Musical. On me l'a reconseillé depuis et je l'ai vu et c'est vraiment cool, j'ai beaucoup aimé. J'ai pas vu les autres encore mais va falloir que je m'y mettes ! En espérant que ce chapitre là te plaise, merci pour ta review PandaBruti !

**Alix **: J'adore Game of Throne ! Quoique je trouve le début de la saison 3 un peu longuet... Merci pour ta review et c'est gentil de faire de la pub pour ma fic à ta soeur :)

**Booya** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant, surtout si tu es une habituée des Drarry au rating élevé ! Moi aussi j'en lisais beaucoup à une époque et j'ai totalement lâché aujourd'hui, à part pour les fictions d'Artoung. J'espère que tu la connais ? Et sinon tiens, tant que j'y suis, tu n'aurais pas une ou deux magnifiques drarry à me conseiller ? Bref je m'égare, merci pour ta review !


	21. Mary was a different girl

Salut les poulets ! Z'allez bien ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas publié dites donc... Pour moi c'est les vacances bien que je travaille en août. J'ai validé ma première année d'infirmière (bien qu'il me reste une matière à rattraper mais chut) et j'en suis bien contente, je passe en deuxième année en septembre ! En commençant par un super stage en chirurgie de 10 semaines, ça va être gé-ni-al. Sinon à part ça... Rien. En fait.

Je vous avais déjà conseillé il me semble de lire I-AM-CHUCK-BASS qui écrit du Dramione, entre autre "Nine" et "Le Contrat" que j'adore. Figurez-vous qu'elle a publié une histoire sur l'univers de Game Of Throne, un UA à notre époque, sur le couple Jon Snow/Daenerys et qui s'appelle "Lonely Souls" ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse... Sinon toujours dans les Hermione/Draco, cette fois dans l'univers magique de Poudlard, je lis en ce moment "My Dear Sadistic Highness" de Madelight et c'est une tuerie cette fic, je vous jure ; niveau amour, violence, malsainitude, niaiserie, et surtout de la magie très bien construite et intéressante ! Je vous jure elle gère cette fic, moi qui ne lis habituellement pas de Dramione...

Voilà à part ça... Ce chapitre a été un peu chiant à écrire par moment, c'est un peu un chapitre de transition pour installer la suite quoi. Parce que mes aïeux, le chapitre d'après, hmmmmm je me régale d'avance :). Je vous remercie les lecteurs et revieweurs : **EwilanGil'Sayan**, **Booya**, **Fraize00**, **Chette**, **PandaBruti**, **UneBettyse**, **Sunday Vanille **(encore merci pour toutes tes reviews et commentaires :) à quand la suite de "La course au chien sauvage ?") et **Alix**.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Les paroles de chansons citées sont tirées des chansons "Breathe" de Pink Floyd, "Buddha For Mary" de 30 Seconds To Mars et de "Help" des Beatles.

Playlist : Pink Floyd - _The Great Gig In The Sky _; 30 Seconds To Mars - _Buddha For Mary_ ; Eric Clapton & BB King - _Hold on I'm coming _; Sohodolls - _Stripper _(et oui c'est bien dans Gossip Girl première saison) ; Mandy Patinkin - _Brother, Can You Spare A Dime _; Krasza - _O Niej O Nim _(c'est polonais) ; Massive Attack - _Paradise Circus_

**EDIT : J'ai modifié un tout petit détail de la fin de mon chapitre pour un souci de cohérence. Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, reportez-vous simplement à ma note d'EDIT de la fin où j'explique le changement si vous n'avez pas envie de vous retaper le chapitre (ce que je comprends parfaitement :P)**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**21.**** Mary was a different girl, had a thing for astronauts**

* * *

><p>La porte du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor de sixième année s'ouvrit à la volée sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux arrondis par la stupeur. Son visage se détendit lorsqu'elle entendit la musique qui emplit le dortoir à très haut volume. Une musique douce à laquelle s'ajouta vite une voix éthérée, une voix d'homme doublée par une autre voix quelques tons plus hauts. <em>« Breathe, breathe in the air »<em> chantaient les voix.

Lyra ferma la porte et fut envahie par l'ambiance qui régnait dans le dortoir. Ses cinq colocataires étaient chacune allongées sur leur propre lit, les yeux à demi clos ou complètement fermés. Elle ressentait une atmosphère de douce quiétude dont les seules variations émotives étaient dues au fond sonore et à ce qu'il faisait ressentir à leur public. Peu de musiciens dans l'histoire du vingtième siècle étaient capable de captiver à ce point l'audimat. Pink Floyd, géant du rock progressif, était l'un d'eux.

- Vous avez entendu la nana qui criait ? demanda Lyra, la seule à ne pas encore être entrée en transe.

- C'était dans la musique, bécassine, expliqua Nicole d'une voix endormie et sereine, ses cheveux bruns bouclés masquant son visage.

- C'est ce que j'ai fini par comprendre » Au moment où elle avait posé la main sur la poignée de porte du dortoir, Lyra avait en effet entendu une femme hurler comme si elle était menacée de mort, juste avant que la musique douce et calme et que le _« Breathe, breathe in the air »_ ne commencent. Paniquée à l'idée de découvrir un cadavre dans son propre dortoir, elle s'était sentie soulagée et idiote de s'être faite avoir par... Par qui, en fait ?

Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers Lily qui lut la question sur son visage « Pink Floyd » Elle pointa son doigt sur la pochette sur le sol. Lyra s'en empara et découvrit un prisme triangulaire aux couleurs du ciel sur fond noir à travers lequel passait une ligne blanche qui se divisait en trois couleurs primaires, rouge, jaune et bleu, à la sortie du prisme.

- Jamais entendu parlé, dit Lyra avec une moue dubitative, avec cependant une admiration certaine pour la pochette du vinyle. Ils sont récents ?

- C'est du rock progressif et psychédélique, l'informa Lily les yeux fermés. C'est genre leur huitième album, celui-là, _The Dark Side Of The Moon_. Il est sorti y'a une dizaine de jours.

- Et tu l'as déjà ?

- Figure-toi que ça fait un moment que mon père écoute ce groupe. Il en a tout de suite acheté un pour lui, un pour moi - même un pour Pétunia - et il me l'a envoyé, il a adoré.

- Et c'est bien ?

- C'est vraiment génial » Un murmure d'approbation suivit venant des autres filles toujours en transe « C'est impossible à décrire mais on l'écoute en boucle depuis deux heures »

- Ça te prend aux tripes, renchérit Mary.

- Ça décoiffe, continua Mei.

- C'est complètement hors de la norme, précisa à son tour Nicole.

- C'est juste... Wouah, finit Liana avec un sourire béat, allongée à même le sol, la tête couchée sur un coussin, un bras cachant ses yeux.

- Ecoute celle-là » Lily se dirigea vers le tourne-disque, la musique s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre sur une note différente « _The Great Gig In The Sky_ »

Nicole applaudit mollement, déclarant que c'était sa préférée. En effet, dès les premières notes, Lyra apprécia la musique. Elle s'assit sur son lit, sans remarquer que l'œil gauche de Liana s'était ouvert et posé sur elle.

- Joli suçon, la complimenta-t-elle avec une voix neutre, ni froide, ni chaleureuse.

Lyra ne rougit pas mais plaqua sa main sur son cou à l'endroit où était placé le suçon de Sirius. Avec malaise et appréhension, elle constata pourtant que Liana ne la fusillait pas du regard et s'était désintéressée d'elle. L'ambiance s'était cependant un peu refroidie. Lily se leva subitement et face au regard interrogatif de Lyra, elle répondit « Je vais voir le directeur »

* * *

><p>Hébétée, Lily mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que l'escalator magique du bureau de Dumbledore s'était arrêté. Elle fit un pas, dépassa les deux gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du passage secret menant au bureau directorial et ledit passage se referma. Etouffant un cri de frustration en mordant son poing, elle tapa violemment le mur du plat de son autre main.<p>

_Mais quel enfoiré_ _!_

Elle avait dénoncé Martin Helstroem et Duncan Inglebee. Elle lui avait raconté les aveux qu'ils lui avaient fait, à propos de la drogue du viol sorcière et du pari sur sa propre tête - ou plutôt sur son corps - à savoir que le premier qui parviendrait à la droguer et à coucher avec elle gagnerait. Et malgré ça...

_Vous avez utilisé une potion d'Amortentia pour avoir ces aveux. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Miss Evans, qu'il est interdit d'abuser d'une personne qui n'est pas en pleine possession de ses moyens cognitifs et encore moins d'ensorceler ou de faire avaler une substance magique à cette personne dans ce but._

Sérieusement ? Par cette phrase, Dumbledore venait de prouver que ce que prévoyaient de lui faire Helstroem et Duncan était passible de sanction et pourtant c'était à elle qu'on faisait des reproches ?

_Sans oublier que Mr Inglebee s'est rendu auprès de sa directrice de maison, le Professeur Chourave, pour lui faire part de ses soupçons à votre propos. Etant donné ses attitudes étranges, ainsi que celle de Mr Helstroem, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut expliquer, Mr Inglebee pense être la victime d'un autre élève et, bien qu'il n'ait pas donné de raison, il pense que cela peut s'agir de vous. Etant donné que vous n'avez pas hésité à leur faire avaler à leur insu un filtre d'amour, leurs accusations combinées à vos prouesses en potion dont le professeur Slughorn ne cesse de parler, il me semble judicieux de penser que..._

Donc oui, Lily avait avoué. Elle était responsable des comportements animaux, burlesques, ridicules et soudains de Helstroem et d'Inglebee. Mais que voulait-il qu'elle fasse, se laisser faire ? Elle s'était quand même retrouvée à l'infirmerie après avoir malencontreusement pris la drogue que quelqu'un, plein de mauvaises intentions, lui réservait ! Et elle avait compris que ces deux garçons comptaient l'humilier, la traumatiser !

_Vous aviez déjà des soupçons le lendemain de votre épisode désagréable avec cette drogue dont vous me parlez. Pourtant, vous n'avez rien dit. Vous avez fait preuve d'un manque d'honnêteté, Miss Evans, et cela me déçoit beaucoup de votre part. De plus, si ce que Mr Helstroem et Mr Inglebee prévoyaient de faire est inexcusable, ils n'ont pourtant pas agit. Tandis que vous..._

Et le fait que Martin avait prétendu être amoureux d'elle pour coucher avec elle alors qu'elle était en pleine détresse ? Parce qu'en effet, Lily avait fini par tout lui raconter. Albus Dumbledore avait cette lueur dans le regard, cette manière de vous transpercer à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, qui vous empêchait de mentir et de garder une partie de la vérité pour vous.

_Ce n'était pas un viol ? Vous n'avez pas été forcée ?_

Mais ils prévoyaient de la violer ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ?

_Vous comprenez que je ne peux les punir sans que je ne vous punisse vous également. _

Mais Lily se fichait d'être punie tant que les deux autres salopards ne s'en sortaient pas sans rien ! Se rendait-il compte qu'il comptait parmi ses élèves deux détraqués sexuels ?

Et finalement, par manque de preuve, Dumbledore avait fini par en rester là. Vingt points étaient retirés à Gryffondors, cinquante à Poufsouffle. Lily recevait quatre heures de retenues et Helstroem et Inglebee en recevaient six chacun. Pas de renvoi, pas d'enquête, pas de procès.

_Mais quel CONNARD ! _

Lily était sous le choc à cause d'une telle injustice. Où était passé son directeur bienveillant et compréhensif ? Parce qu'elle avait fait les choses à sa manière, les vrais coupables avaient seulement quelques heures de retenue ?

_Vous devez comprendre que dans notre système actuel, à la fois dans cette école et à l'extérieur, ce n'est pas à vous de faire votre propre justice. _

Mais quelles conneries... Comment pouvait-il dire ça en temps de guerre, honnêtement ? Comment- « AARGH ! » Lily tomba durement sur le sol, ses fesses encaissant le plus gros du choc. En levant les yeux, elle se dit que décidément elle prenait la mauvaise habitude de heurter ses professeurs au détour d'un couloir. Puis elle aperçut les yeux rouges d'Isée Moroz et se posa d'autres questions.

Elle se leva rapidement et tendit sa main à son professeur « Excusez-moi, professeur.

- Ce n'est rien. Merci, Evans » Même debout, elle prit soin d'éviter le regard de son élève en portant un mouchoir à son nez. Lily n'avait jamais vu son professeur, d'habitude si fière, si forte, inflexible, dans cet état. Isée sembla chercher quelque chose qui serait tombé sur le sol et Lily se mit à chercher à son tour. Elle ramassa une photographie qui montrait une Isée plus jeune et radieuse, dans une robe sorcière multicolore, avec un enfant à la peau noire lui tenant la main. Le garçon devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans.

- Tenez » Le soulagement se lut sur son visage mais l'adulte se dépêcha de ranger la photographie « C'est quelqu'un de votre famille ? » s'intéressa Lily.

- Non, ce n'est pas mon fils, répondit Isée avec empressement d'une voix tremblante.

Lily s'immobilisa, déstabilisée par cette réponse qui la fit douter de sa propre question. « Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé » remarqua-t-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens, l'intonation finale se haussant légèrement comme si elle dotait sa phrase d'une tournure interrogative. Ce fut au tour de Moroz d'être surprise, puis de se rendre compte de son erreur... d'inattention.

- Et bien, oui, en tout cas, non, c'est un... un ami. Le fils d'un ami.

Intérieurement, Lily sourit. Moroz était si bouleversée par seul Merlin savait quoi qu'elle s'était trahie et Lily connaissait un secret de plus. Moroz avait un fils et ce fils devait lui manquer énormément. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Lily n'avait jamais réfléchi aux professeurs avec des enfants. Ne pouvaient-ils pas emménager à Poudlard eux aussi et restaient-ils avec d'autres parents - des oncles et tantes par exemple - pour pouvoir aller à l'école et être avec des enfants de leur âge ? Cela devait être terrible d'être séparé de son enfant ainsi...

Avant de pouvoir poser plus de questions, car l'émoi de son professeur l'intriguait quand même drôlement, ce fut au tour de Moroz d'interroger Lily « Je vous ai entendue jurer depuis l'autre bout du couloir, Miss Evans » L'adulte renifla une dernière fois et un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Les grandes eaux étaient terminées et elle semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

La colère que Lily avait ressenti contre son directeur revint la frapper de plein fouet et elle éprouva l'urgent besoin de s'épancher. Le lendemain matin de sa désagréable expérience avec la drogue d'Helstroem, Moroz était présente à l'infirmerie. Elle avait jeté quelques sorts pour s'assurer qu'aucune forme de Magie Noire n'avait été utilisée contre Lily. Donc, la Gryffondor se confia à son professeur sur son entrevue avec Dumbledore en prenant soin d'atténuer ses propos et de ne pas insulter son directeur. Moroz remarqua tout de même la frustration qui fit trembler ses mains et les quelques larmes de rage qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

Elles s'étaient mises à déambuler dans les couloirs sans but précis. Moroz resta étrangement silencieuse pendant la durée de son récit. Lily ne pouvait dire si elle l'écoutait avec attention ou si elle était perdue dans ses propres pensées. Lily aurait bien voulu connaître l'opinion de son professeur sur son histoire mais au moment où elle allait lui poser la question, elles passèrent devant une ancienne horloge qui trembla avec grand bruit. Moroz dégaina aussitôt sa baguette magique qu'elle pointa sur l'horloge avec méfiance tandis que Lily restait un peu en retrait, plus par surprise que par peur - que pouvait-il leur arriver à Poudlard ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je pense qu'il y a un Epouvantard là-dedans. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Les épaules de Lily se relâchèrent immédiatement de soulagement. Ce n'était que ça. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un banal exercice en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Moroz se pencha en avant tout en gardant ses distances et déverrouilla la porte de l'horloge d'un mouvement de baguette. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Moroz recula d'un demi pas.

Volant dans les airs à une hauteur un peu plus élevée que leurs visages, la Marque des Ténèbres était plus terrifiante que jamais. Lily ne l'avait vue qu'en photographie dans la Gazette du Sorcier, et bien qu'elle savait qu'aucun meurtre n'avait été commis pour expliquer son apparition, cette vision lui arracha un frisson de terreur. D'une voix ferme, Moroz prononça « _Riddikulus_ ». La tête de mort se métamorphosa en un visage de clown qui s'étouffa avec sa propre langue - l'ancienne langue de serpent ; la tête du clown se pencha légèrement sur le côté et sa langue pendit de ses lèvres. Ridicule. Puis l'Epouvantard disparut.

Lily se tourna vers Moroz avec un léger sourire aux lèvres - ce n'était pas une aventure qu'on vivait tous les jours avec un professeur dans un couloir de Poudlard - mais cette dernière restait étrangement blême. Ce fut à ce moment que Lily comprit que la plus grande peur de Moroz était la Marque des Ténèbres. En fait, c'était logique. Après tout, si son fils était loin d'elle, sa plus grande peur devait en effet être de lui rendre visite un jour et de voir flotter au-dessus de la maison où il résidait ce sinistre symbole...

Moroz passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux - c'était la première fois que Lily la voyait effectuer ce geste - et s'aperçut que son élève l'observait précautionneusement, analysait chacune de ses réactions. Pour ne pas perdre la face, elle afficha un sourire faux sur son visage et parla de son habituelle voix neutre « Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé pour nous remettre de nos émotions ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily pénétrait dans le bureau de Moroz. La première et seule fois où elle y était entrée, Liana et Lyra l'accompagnaient. Ça lui paraissait remonter à une éternité. La veille, Lyra réussit à jeter un véritable Patronus corporel lors de leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sur le sujet, déjouant toutes les statistiques. Moroz les convoqua ensuite toutes les trois dans son bureau et leur ordonna presque de lancer le sortilège devant elle. La vision de leurs trois Patronus identiques, trois grands taureaux de combats argentés, sembla bouleverser Moroz et cette dernière jeta presque dehors ses trois élèves sans daigner répondre à leurs questions. À peine quelques semaines plus tard, elles participaient toutes les trois au cours d'Approfondissement Magique.

Lily n'avait pas fait attention aux détails en entrant dans ce bureau pour la première fois. Alors que Moroz leur préparait du thé, Lily regarda autour d'elle en enregistrant tout ce qui lui paraissait important. Son professeur possédait une collection impressionnante de grimoires sur les différentes magies - blanche, noire, d'autres dont Lily n'avait jamais entendues parler - ainsi que sur de nombreuses théories de la magie. Quelques détecteurs de magie hostile étaient disposés ici et là. Aucun effet personnel, ce qui déçut l'adolescente car c'était précisément cela qu'elle recherchait. Aucun autre portrait de son fils. À croire que Moroz ne possédait qu'une seule et unique photographie de lui et qu'elle la gardait en permanence sur elle.

Ce fut Moroz qui entama maladroitement la conversation et celle-ci tourna rapidement autour des cours d'Approfondissement Magique. Dès qu'elle le put, Lily posa la question qui lui tenait tant à cœur. « Pourquoi avez-vous pensé que mes amies et moi avions des prédispositions pour votre cours ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Chacun de mes élèves possèdent des facultés particulières pour ce sujet.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont tous capables de produire un Patronus corporel dès leurs premiers essais ? Et si jeunes ?

Le visage de Moroz se ferma. Elles n'avaient jamais remis ce sujet là sur le tapis. « Chaque élève qui participe à ce cours est capable de grandes choses. Vous ignorez tout de ce que les septième années sont capables parce qu'ils n'ont pas choisi de vous le révéler.

- Mais est-ce que vous aviez déjà vu cela auparavant ? insista Lily.

- Quoi donc ?

- Trois filles de quinze ans qui peuvent faire un Patronus dès le premier jour ?

Moroz s'éclaircit la gorge « Non, c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Mais je suis convaincue que vous n'êtes pas les premières. On a beau vous raconter en cours d'Histoire de la Magie toutes les prouesses des grands sorciers, beaucoup choisissent de garder leurs exploits secrets. Ainsi, les chances que quelqu'un puisse découvrir les raisons de leur puissance restent moindres, tout comme la chance qu'ils soient détruits par moins puissants qu'eux un jour »

Lily but une gorgée de son thé en silence. Elle ne remettait pas ses paroles en question. Pourtant, elle était persuadée que Moroz tournait autour du pot, qu'elle ne lui répondait pas clairement. Qu'elle évitait de lui répondre. Le seul point qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle agissait ainsi.

- Si vous deviez faire un bilan de ces cinq mois en Approfondissement Magique, quel serait-il ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules. J'ai l'impression d'apprendre énormément de choses mais qu'encore plus de choses m'échappent encore. Que l'Ancienne Magie est tellement vaste qu'il est impossible de tout savoir.

- C'est que vous avez parfaitement compris ce dans quoi vous vous engagiez, renchérit Moroz avec l'un de ses rares demi-sourires. Moi-même, alors que je peux donner l'impression de m'y connaître, je me considère comme presque ignorante sur le sujet. Alors que j'ai passé de nombreuses années à étudier la Magie Primitive. Ce serait intéressant pour vous de rencontrer un jour des sorciers qui ont de plus amples connaissances.

- Vous en connaissez ?

- J'en connais, en effet. Il y a par exemple cette sorcière qui est conférencière en théorie magique à l'Université de Magie Supérieure de Salem. Elle s'est aujourd'hui retirée et vit au fin fond du Maine mais parmi ses nombreuses conférences, elle a parfois essayé d'intéresser les étudiants à l'Ancienne Magie. Je n'ai eu que des comptes rendus de ses cours mais ils m'ont énormément appris.

- Rien que pour ça, ça me donne envie d'aller dans le Maine, dit pensivement Lily.

Une lueur mystérieuse apparut dans le regard de Moroz qui échappa à l'élève. « Et vous, si vous deviez me donner une appréciation ? » lui demanda-t-elle à son tour. Moroz réfléchit quelques secondes, bien que Lily avait le sentiment qu'elle savait exactement quoi dire.

- Je dirais que vous êtes très douée pour refaire les mêmes choses. Allons, ne faite pas cette tête, je n'essaye pas de minimiser vos progrès. C'est seulement que quand vous avez enfin réussi à effectuer une manœuvre magique, vous y arrivez par la suite sans problèmes. Et lorsqu'il s'agit de faire une manœuvre différente, vous parvenez souvent à trouver un point commun avec une autre que vous avez déjà exécuté auparavant, ce qui fait que vous réussissez sans difficulté. Ce n'est vraiment pas négligeable, faite-moi confiance.

Lily n'était pas du tout satisfaite, mais elle voulait absolument savoir autre chose avant de s'éterniser sur son propre cas « Et si vous deviez en donner une à Liana et Lyra ?

- Carlson a de très grands pouvoirs magiques et c'est sa plus grande force en Ancienne Magie. Elle n'a pas tant besoin de comprendre les processus car sa magie a la capacité de le faire à sa place. Votre amie Harper est plus... Dans le compliqué » Lily se retint de sourire car depuis un moment maintenant, chaque aspect de la vie de Liana était devenu compliqué « Elle comprend vite les manœuvres très complexes, parfois même au point de ne pas assez simplifier ses actions.

- Donc Lyra est puissante » Elle leva son pouce gauche « Liana sait faire des choses compliquées » Son index « Et moi je sais refaire des choses » Elle regarda pensivement son majeur se lever à son tour.

Elle repensa aux Patronus. La première fois que Lyra l'avait jeté, elle était en contact avec la peau nue de Lily. La première fois que Liana et Lily l'avaient lancé, elles se touchaient toutes les trois. Ensuite, devant Moroz, si on gardait sa théorie, comme Lily l'avait déjà fait une fois elle réussissait à le refaire sans souci. Lyra était suffisamment puissante, elle avait juste eu besoin d'un petit coup de pouce la première fois. Quant à Liana... Peut-être que l'avoir exécuté une fois avec ses amies lui avait permis de comprendre ce qui était compliqué dans le sortilège du Patronus et c'était pourquoi elle avait pu le refaire.

Ce qui n'expliquait pas pourquoi elles étaient meilleures en magie à partir du moment où elles se touchaient. « Professeur » Elle fixait toujours ses doigts, à la fois hésitante et en pleine réflexion « Diriez-vous... Est-ce que cela vous paraîtrait complètement fou de dire que nos magies, à Liana, Lyra et moi... se complètent ? »

Elle vit la main de son professeur tressaillir sur la table. Elle l'entendit terminer sa tasse de thé « Il est déjà tard, Miss, je suis sûre que vous avez encore beaucoup de devoirs qui vous attendent. Et n'oubliez pas celui sur les vampires, je n'accepte jamais de retard et je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes maintenant » Sa voix était ferme et Lily ferma les yeux avec fatalité. C'était fatiguant de continuellement se heurter à un mur.

* * *

><p>Isée regardait la pile de copies qu'elle devait corriger mais n'avait aucune envie de s'y attaquer. Une migraine la faisait souffrir depuis son réveil et elle sentit le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et surtout de sortir de son bureau. Attachant sa cape sur ses épaules, elle sortit en prenant soin de verrouiller magiquement la porte de son bureau. Elle prit le chemin le plus court pour sortir dans le parc et profiter de la fin de cette belle journée de mars.<p>

Alors qu'elle prenait le couloir de gauche, quelque chose attira son attention un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Des bruits de bagarre, puis de chute, et des pas précipités. Des bruits de fuite. Elle rebroussa chemin et prit sur la droite, accélérant le pas. De jeunes voix masculines lui parvinrent alors, qu'elle ne reconnut pas. « Vite les gars, on se casse.

- Et eux ?

- On s'en fout !

Elle les entendit courir et courut à son tour pour arriver sur les lieux. Les fuyards avaient disparu et elle vit deux corps étalés sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers eux et reconnut Thorfinn Rowle et Théophile Nott, deux septième années de Serpentard qui faisaient également parti de sa classe d'Approfondissement Magique. Elle prit le poignet de Rowle et sentit un pouls, se pencha sur ses lèvres entrouvertes en posant une main sur son thorax et sentit une respiration régulière. Elle sortit sa baguette et la tendit au-dessus du garçon. Une lueur rouge illumina le bout de sa baguette et Isée soupira de soulagement. Un simple sortilège de Stupéfixion.

Sans se soucier de réanimer Rowle, elle se tourna vers Nott et refit les mêmes gestes. Elle s'assura qu'il respirait normalement et qu'il était lui aussi sous Stupefix. Elle brandit de nouveau sa baguette et s'apprêta à jeter le contre-sort mais une idée l'interrompit. Sa propre respiration s'accéléra et elle vérifia que personne d'autre n'était présent. Elle attrapa le poignet gauche de Nott, releva sa manche en retenant son souffle et découvrit... Rien du tout. La peau de son bras gauche était intacte.

Retrouvant un certain calme, elle se mit à genoux à côté de Rowle et s'empara de son poignet gauche. Releva sa manche. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le tatouage qui ornait son avant-bras. Noire aux contours légèrement rouges vifs, signe que la cicatrisation était encore en cours, la Marque des Ténèbres la narguait, trônant fièrement sur la peau du Serpentard. Ses genoux la lâchèrent et elle s'affala sur son séant. Isée était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle se méfiait des Serpentards de dernière année. Elle entendait certaines rumeurs sur l'engagement politique de ces élèves et en décryptant certains des chuchotements qui lui parvenaient, elle avait compris que certains prévoyaient d'entrer en contact avec Lord Voldemort. Ou que Lord Voldemort voulait entrer en contact avec eux. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à croire qu'un de ses élèves, pas encore diplômé, portait déjà la marque. Il était si jeune, avec tant de possibilités d'avenir, et il gâchait tout en devenant un Mangemort. Un de ses élèves était Mangemort. Elle ne pouvait, ne voulait y croire. C'était une des choses les plus horribles qui lui avait été donné de voir.

Ses jambes tremblaient encore lorsqu'elle se releva. Elle prit soin de cacher le tatouage de Rowle avec sa chemise et partit, décidée à s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ses deux élèves. Elle se retourna finalement, murmura « _Enervatum _» et tourna les talons avant que Nott et Rowle puissent savoir qui les avait sorti de leur léthargie.

Isée sortit du château et se dirigea presque en courant vers les serres. Une fois qu'elle entra dans la serre n°1, une douce odeur de fleur chatouilla ses narines et elle la respira à pleins poumons. Pour beaucoup, le repère de Chourave sentait le purin, l'engrais, alors qu'Isée ne sentait qu'un agréable parfum floral. Elle se rendit au fond des serres et se racla la gorge lorsqu'elle aperçut Chourave, les mains dans la terre et une menaçante plante carnivore planant au-dessus d'elle.

Chourave se tourna vers elle et ouvrit de grands yeux « Isée ? » Elle marcha vers elle en retirant ses gants en peau de dragon. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Moroz. Elle était incapable de faire un pas de plus puisqu'elle luttait déjà de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. La Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Rowle clignotait dans son esprit à la manière d'un néon moldu. Quand la directrice de Poufsouffle se fut approchée d'elle, Isée accrocha ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre elle. Les bras de Chourave se refermèrent sur son dos et la serrèrent contre elle.

Elle caressa son dos en lui murmurant gentiment de lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Chourave était choquée de la voir ainsi, mais n'en disait pas un mot. Isée s'accrocha un peu plus à elle, consciente que jamais elle n'avait tant baissé sa garde avec Pomona, ne s'était jamais abandonnée ainsi devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais voulu paraître faible devant elle. Elle sentit ensuite Pomona lui embrasser le cou et se détendit un peu plus devant cette manifestation de tendresse. Elle baissa légèrement la tête sur le côté pour que Pomona ait un meilleur accès.

Pomona s'écarta légèrement et prit le visage d'Isée dans ses mains. Elle contempla un moment sa figure, tenta de comprendre en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Mais Isée refusait de lui dire quoique ce soit. Elles avaient beau être proches, il existait certaines choses - plusieurs choses - qu'Isée ne lui dirait jamais. Pour sa propre sécurité et celle de Pomona. Cette dernière caressa la joue de l'ancienne Serpentard et embrassa tendrement son front.

À l'extérieur des serres, une certaine Gryffondor avait collé ses yeux contre la vitre transparente et assistait avec ébahissement à la scène. Isée l'ignorait, mais Lily Evans ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Dès qu'elle était sortie du bureau de son professeur, elle s'était Désillusionnée et avait décidé d'attendre au moins un petit moment qu'elle sorte ou non de son repère. Frustrée de n'avoir pas eu de réponses à ses questions, elle avait décidé de reprendre son enquête sur Moroz.

Lily n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps avant qu'Isée ne veuille prendre l'air. Elle la suivit de loin et assista à la scène où Moroz découvrait Rowle et Nott. Devant la vision de Nott étendu sur le sol, inerte, quelque chose se serra dans l'estomac de Lily. Mais elle mit de côté cette étrange réaction quand elle vit que Moroz tardait à réanimer ses deux élèves. Moroz lui tournait le dos et Lily était trop loin pour voir ce que son professeur faisait. Elle s'inquiéta lorsque l'adulte s'assit brusquement, comme si ses genoux sur lesquels elle était perchée avait lâché. C'était comme si Moroz avait découvert quelque chose de terrible.

Un poids de glace était tombé dans l'estomac de Lily. Se pouvait-il que... Et s'ils étaient... Morts ? Elle vit Moroz se relever difficilement et s'éloigner, mais elle était incapable de la suivre, trop choquée par le fait que ses camarades étaient peut-être... Puis Moroz se retourna et lança le contre-sort aux deux Serpentards. Qui se réveillèrent instantanément. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement et faillit tomber tant ses jambes à elle tremblaient cette fois.

Elle aurait voulu s'attarder un peu, s'assurer que Nott n'avait rien - et depuis quand se souciait-elle de lui, d'abord ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient magiquement fait l'amour _une fois_ lors du Processus de Création de la Vie que - à ce simple souvenir, quelque chose se tordit à nouveau dans son ventre et cette fois la sensation était très agréable, comme si - Lily fustigea mentalement ses hormones et accéléra le pas, sans regarder en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Moroz de vue.

Et puis à présent, Chourave et Moroz étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre et une impression de forte intimité se dégageait de leur étreinte. Lily peinait à y croire.

Décidément, la journée avait été forte en émotion.

* * *

><p>Remus avait posé son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Liana et caressait distraitement son épaule en murmurant à son oreille, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Liana riait régulièrement aux bêtises qu'il lui racontait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit scandalisée par une de ses remarques, les lèvres arrondies dans une mimique choquée, et qu'elle se sente obligée de taper gentiment - mais fermement - le bras de Remus. Le lycanthrope rit à son tour et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite-amie pour la faire taire.<p>

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit les interrompit dans leurs cajoleries et leur rappela que leur cours de Métamorphose, le premier de la journée, était sur le point de débuter. Une Lily essoufflée et échevelée entra en cours et s'excusa de son retard auprès de McGonagall.

- Vous êtes pile à l'heure, Miss Evans. Installez-vous que nous puissions commencer » Lily fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'aucune place à côté de ses amies n'était libre. Liana était assise à côté de Lupin, Lyra de Mary, Mei de Nicole. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Pourquoi ? Car cela faisait trois matins qu'elle faisait le guet devant le bureau de Moroz pour voir si Chourave allait en sortir. Cela lui donnerait une preuve que ses deux professeurs étaient réellement ensemble.

Lily haussa les épaules et prit place à la seule table libre au fond de la classe. Ce qu'elle oublia, c'était que les étudiants de cette classe formait un nombre pair et qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir la possibilité de s'asseoir seule. McGonagall tapota le tableau de sa baguette magique et le titre du cours s'y afficha. Lily n'eut pas le temps de le lire puisque ses yeux se tournèrent aussitôt sur la porte qui s'ouvrit une deuxième fois.

- Avez-vous une raison pour justifier votre retard, Mr Black ?

Sirius se gratta l'arrière de la tête, cligna des yeux « Je finissais un devoir. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer » dit-il d'une voix cassée, comme si c'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait de la journée. La trace de l'oreiller imprimée sur sa joue démentait ostensiblement ses propos.

- Allez-vous asseoir, Black, soupira une McGonagall irritée. Pensez à mettre votre réveil avant de vous endormir, à présent. Ou bien demandez à vos amis de vous réveiller si vous êtes incapable de le faire seul.

Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Lyra qui leva les yeux au ciel et avança de quelques pas pour trouver une place. Il s'immobilisa en se rendant compte d'à côté de qui se trouvait la dernière place libre. Le regard de haine que lui lançait Evans lui donnait plus envie d'aller taquiner le calmar géant que de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il se tourna vers le premier élève à sa portée et lui demanda « Tu veux pas changer de place avec moi ?

- Black, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- Excusez-moi, professeur, j'essaye de trouver une place.

- Vous en avez une, il me semble.

Sirius eut un rictus qui s'évanouit aussitôt devant le regard sévère de son professeur « Je préférerais _vraiment _m'asseoir autre part.

- Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'avoir Black avec moi, cracha Evans, oubliant tout respect envers le corps professoral.

- Arrêtez vos enfantillages, tous les deux, ordonna Minerva en élevant la voix. Black, allez vous asseoir immédiatement où je vous renvoie de ce cours !

De mauvaise grâce, Sirius obéit. Lily était presque assise au bord de sa chaise et avait décalé toutes ses affaires pour être le plus loin possible de lui « T'aurais pu prendre une douche.

- J'en ai pris une.

- Tu sens le chien mouillé.

- Et toi, t'es une véritable harpie. T'aurais pu changer de tête.

- T'avais qu'à te réveiller ce matin.

- T'avais qu'à te prendre un rocher sur le crâne, au moins j'aurais eu la paix.

- Quelle hostilité dès le matin ! Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ?

- Ta gueule, Evans, j'aimerais suivre le cours.

- Fais moi rire.

- Si ça te permet de t'étrangler avec ta salive, je te racontes volontiers toutes les blagues que je connais.

- Espèce de-

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un procédé de métamorphose peu orthodoxe. La métamorphose par association d'idée. Miss Edgecombe, veuillez distribuer un flacon à chacun je vous prie. Ces flacons sont remplis d'encre noire, les mêmes que ceux que vous utilisez tous les jours. Vous allez les transformer en pieuvre. Maintenant, qui peut me dire en quoi cette métamorphose est compliquée ? Miss Wheeler ?

- Métamorphoser une matière inerte en un être vivant est complexe.

- En effet, c'est difficile comme vous avez pu le constater depuis le début de vos études. Pourtant, c'est tout à fait faisable et la technique que vous étudiez aujourd'hui va vous y aider. C'est- Miss Edgecombe ?

- Mais si on laisse la pieuvre à l'air libre, elle va mourir ! s'exclama Lyse, scandalisée.

- Ah oui, vous faites bien de me le rappeler » Elle fit apparaître devant chaque étudiant un petit aquarium rempli d'eau « Placez vos flacons dans l'aquarium. Vous pouvez exécutez votre métamorphose même avec la barrière de l'aquarium et ainsi votre pieuvre pourra respirer. Rassurée, Miss Edgecombe ? » Cette dernière acquiesça « Comme je le disais, c'est en effectuant une association d'idée que vous allez y parvenir. Un jeu de l'esprit. Quelle est le lien que vous pouvez faire entre un flacon d'encre et une pieuvre ? Oui, Mr Brown ?

- La pieuvre produit de l'encre.

- C'est exact. Lorsqu'elles se sentent menacées, elles prennent la fuite en produisant des nuages d'encre. Si vous concentrez votre imaginaire sur cette relation, vous y arriverez plus facilement. Voici la formule : _Nigrum Anima _(1) » Les deux mots latins s'affichèrent au tableau « Allez-y »

Lily leva sa baguette et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. C'était rare lorsque Minerva McGonagall leur demandait de faire appel à leur imagination. Lyra lui rendit son regard surpris en haussant les sourcils. Se mettant dans le même état d'esprit qu'en cours d'Approfondissement Magique, Lily pointa sa baguette sur le flacon d'encre et imagina une pieuvre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à imaginer une pieuvre apeurée qui laisserait échapper un nuage d'encre, et cette encre coulerait directement dans le flacon qui lui faisait face.

Elle ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'elle se contenta de penser « _Nigrum Anima_ », exécutant ainsi un sort informulé et renforçant la difficulté. Le flacon devient céphalopode en une fraction seconde et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lily. Son regard se dirigea vers sa droite et elle rencontra des yeux gris moqueurs. Black avait réussi l'exercice avant elle et la narguait à ce propos. Lily retint un juron rageur et rumina en regardant sa pieuvre, bien moins impressionnante à présent selon elle.

Sa mine accablée s'illumina lorsqu'une idée - brillante - lui vint. Un coup d'œil lui indiqua que Black ne lui prêtait aucune attention et communiquait avec Potter par gestes. Ravalant son sourire hilare, elle frotta son majeur et son pouce l'un contre l'autre, y posa l'extrémité de sa baguette qu'elle pointa ensuite vers la pieuvre de Sirius. Une minuscule boule de lumière fit le trajet de sa baguette jusqu'à l'animal, puis, tout en jetant un sort de lévitation à la pieuvre qui s'éleva hors de l'aquarium, Lily claqua des doigts - les mêmes pouce et majeur que plus tôt. La petite boule explosa en un petit feu d'artifice qui effraya la pieuvre. Affolée, la pieuvre dirigea son entonnoir au hasard et un épais nuage d'encre s'en dégagea immédiatement... Pour atterrir directement sur le visage et le torse de Sirius Black.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, reprit son souffle pour murmurer quelques mots, avant de repartir dans son fou rire. Son hilarité fit tourner les regards vers eux et d'autres rires suivirent rapidement.

- Evans ! » rugit Black en chœur avec McGonagall « Enlève moi ça tout de suite ! » Mais Lily riait tellement qu'elle ne put que secouer la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation et se rattraper in extremis au bord de la table pour ne pas s'étaler sur le sol. Sirius dégaina alors sa baguette « Ah c'est comme ça... Tu vas me le payer. _Wingardium Leviosa !_ »

La pieuvre d'Evans s'éleva dans les airs, ses tentacules gesticulant, et d'un geste de sa baguette, Sirius l'envoya sur le visage de sa rivale. Son rire s'étouffa dans le corps spongieux de l'animal et ses huit tentacules se refermèrent autour de son crâne. Des élèves rirent de plus belle, d'autres s'inquiétèrent de la capacité de la Gryffondor à respirer. McGonagall, baguette brandie et les joues rougies de colère, rejoignit leur table en trois grandes enjambées.

Terrorisée, Lily se leva d'un bond et se débattit avec la pieuvre, tentant avec la force - insuffisante - de ses bras de briser l'emprise des tentacules. Dans son élan, elle déambula dans la classe, se cognant contre les bureaux sur son chemin. McGonagall lança un regard excédé à Sirius, couvert d'encre et plié de rire, puis d'un grand geste de la baguette en direction d'Evans et d'un « _Expulso_ » crié à haute voix, elle libéra son élève. La pieuvre fut projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une telle force qu'elle déséquilibra Lily et la fit trébucher. Elle tomba à terre avec une grimace et un petit cri de douleur, un son inquiétant de craquement résonnant à ses oreilles.

Elle porta aussitôt ses mains à sa cheville droite et gémit car le seul contact de ses mains sur son articulation était douloureux. « Tu m'as cassé la cheville, enfoiré ! » cria-t-elle avec hargne. Elle n'avait nul besoin de lever les yeux pour désigner son interlocuteur car tout le monde connaissait son identité.

- Parlez convenablement, Evans, dit McGonagall d'une voix pourtant douce en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, continua-t-elle en jetant un regard à sa cheville. Elle est sûrement foulée. Black, vous l'y accompagnez.

- Professeur-

- Pas de discussions ! Vous êtes responsable !

- Professeur, il ne vaudrait mieux pas les laisser seul, intervint Remus.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, Lupin » Elle matérialisa deux béquilles et aida Lily à se relever. Sans jeter un œil à son accompagnateur, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. De mauvaise grâce, Sirius se leva et la suivit.

Dès qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, Sirius sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche de robe et en alluma une du bout de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit qu'Evans s'était arrêtée quelques mètres devant lui. Elle laissa tomber une de ses béquilles et s'alluma également une cigarette. Sirius la rejoignit lorsqu'elle reprit sa route, s'aidant désormais d'une seule béquille pour continuer à fumer. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous deux en réalisant que l'autre fumait également. Lily soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, Sirius eut une moue dégoûtée et jeta sa cigarette. Il avait fallu que les deux seuls fumeurs réguliers de leur année et maison soient eux, les deux ennemis jurés.

Sirius passa une main sur son visage recouvert d'encre et sortit sa baguette. Hésitant sur la formule, il tenta un _Evanesco_. Aucun succès. Il essaya trois autres sorts avant de remarquer le sourire discret mais satisfait d'Evans. Il comprit alors. Evans avait, comme elle le disait elle-même, « piégé » le sort, à savoir qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir annuler un sort qu'elle avait jeté - seulement si le sort n'était pas très compliqué et que personne de plus puissant qu'elle n'essayait de l'annuler à leur tour. C'était sa spécialité. Elle avait beau être celle qui souffrait, celle qui clopinait le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'il ait l'impression de marcher plus vite qu'elle - alors qu'inconsciemment, il avait ralenti son rythme -, celle qui retenait toute mimique ou gémissement de souffrance pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de la voir en peine, c'était elle qui gagnait sur ce point. Cette maigre victoire l'aidait à mieux supporter son état.

- Enlève moi ça tout de suite, raclure.

- T'as oublié le mot magique, rétorqua-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

- Je suppose que tu ne parles malheureusement pas d'un _Avada Kedavra_ ? Pourtant, ça serait une bonne idée. Retire moi ça, je te dis.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

- Tu te prends pour qui, le Ministre ? Ce n'est pas une demande ou un échange de services ! Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, oui ou merde ?

- T'attends pas à un merci ! Et j'ai pas à suivre tes ordres, on est dans un pays libre à ce que je sache.

- On dirait que tu as peur d'être aveuglée par mon incroyable beauté une fois qu'elle redeviendra vierge de toute souillure.

- Ça fait six ans que je me coltine ta tronche de Veracrasse, je m'y suis malheureusement habituée. Au contraire, je trouve que ça te mets en valeur, toute cette encre.

- Ou plutôt, tu ne veux pas avouer que tu n'as pas la compétence pour annuler le sort.

- La psychologie inversée ne marche pas sur moi, tu le sais. Est-ce que je te demande, moi, de me poser une attelle ou de me jeter un sort anti-douleur ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas toi qui est le plus à plaindre !

Aussi vif qu'un chat, il se rapprocha d'elle et s'empara de la baguette magique d'Evans dans sa poche. Il se positionna ensuite face à elle, marchant à reculons au même rythme qu'elle, lui montrant son bien hors de sa portée. Elle éclata de rire « Et comment veux-tu que j'annule le sort si tu me prends ma baguette, espèce d'abruti ? Tu sais qu'il faut que ce soit moi qui lance le sort, la baguette seule ne suffit pas » expliqua-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à une personne lente mentalement parlant, pas encore irritée qu'il lui ait puérilement piqué son bien.

- Je te mets juste hors d'état de nuire, scanda-t-il avec moquerie. Eclopée et sans baguette, voilà quelque chose qui me plaît vraiment ! C'est limite une photo à prendre.

- Rends moi ça au lieu de faire le malin. Tu pourrais te blesser, con comme tu es.

- Je pense que ça te ferait plaisir, au contraire. Je te la rends seulement si tu promets de m'enlever cette merde.

- En ce qui te concerne, ma parole ne vaut rien, tu devrais te méfier. Le seul moyen d'être sûr serait de me faire jurer sur la magie et sans ma baguette, ça risque d'être compliqué. Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu saches ça...

- Continue à croire que tu es une meilleure sorcière que moi, ça ne sera jamais que de faux espoirs.

- Arrête tes conneries et rends moi ma baguette, Black !

- Essaye de l'attraper !

Evans fit une plus grande enjambée pour arriver à sa hauteur, mais son geste, avec sa béquille, fut difficile et manqua de la déséquilibrer une nouvelle fois. Elle tendit son bras libre pour attraper sa baguette mais Black, comme le gosse de douze ans et demi qu'il était en réalité, la leva trop haut pour qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Et inutile d'essayer de sauter avec sa cheville blessée. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de béquille qu'il esquiva. Elle rugit de frustration, perdant toujours patience trop vite avec lui. Sirius recula rapidement en tendant la baguette devant lui, de la même manière qu'on montrerait une carotte à un âne pour le faire avancer. Lily lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour de couloir et Lily, par réflexe, tourna la tête sur le côté. De l'autre côté du couloir se tenait un autre carrefour et elle vit deux de ses professeurs l'emprunter. Elles ne les avaient pas remarqué. « Rends moi ma baguette et je te dis un secret sur Moroz » Sirius suivit son regard et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Chourave et Moroz avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans un autre couloir.

- Qu'elle sort avec Chourave ? On est déjà au courant, merci bien.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends me dire merci, railla-t-elle, déçue d'avoir perdu un moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

- Je le retire tout de suite.

- Et comment vous le savez ?

- Et toi ?

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs secondes. Tous deux étaient tellement bornés que même sur ce sujet, ils refusaient de révéler leurs secrets. Leur duel visuel fut interrompu par une voix rocailleuse et d'autres pas claudicants « Vous là-bas ! » Ils firent volte face et aperçurent Rusard qui courait vers eux.

- Et merde, murmurèrent-ils en chœur.

- C'est vous qui avait laissé ces traces ? s'exclama-t-il avec une rage sans nom en désignant les rares gouttelettes d'encre sur le sol.

Sirius regarda son propre corps et se rendit compte qu'en effet il gouttait. Lily pointa aussitôt son doigt sur lui « C'est sa faute, m'sieur » Il lui jeta un regard haineux tandis qu'elle gardait le sien fixé sur le concierge. _Connasse_.

- Mais c'est à cause d'elle si je- » Mais Rusard l'interrompit. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'élève couvert d'encre et les taches sur le sol.

- Vous salissez ! Et qui ramasse derrière, c'est vous peut-être ? Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire, de laver vos cochonneries ? Vous altérez le patrimoine de ce château !

- Avec deux-trois gouttes...

- Taisez-vous ! Ce sera une retenue pour vous, Mr Black ! Suivez-moi immédiatement !

- Je dois l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, révéla Sirius en désignant Evans du doigt, espérant que ce simple fait découragerait Rusard de lui donner deux heures de colles.

- Vous viendrez me voir tout de suite après et si vous vous dérobez, j'en référerais au directeur !

Rusard tourna aussitôt les talons en ruminant contre les étudiants. Lily se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais cela n'échappa pas à Sirius.

- T'es vraiment une connasse.

- Je t'en prie.

* * *

><p>- T'es vraiment obligée d'y aller ?<p>

Lyra rassembla leur jeu de Bataille Explosive et le rangea sur une des commodes de leur salle secrète. À demi étalé sur le lit deux places, Sirius observait sa petite-amie sortir sa trousse de maquillage de son sac et sa tenue pour la soirée : un top noir aux bretelles larges en dentelle noire parsemé de minuscules perles et un jean moldu aux pattes d'éléphants.

- Tu sais que oui. C'est trop tard pour me désengager » Elle retira sa robe de sorcière, sa cravate et sa chemise d'uniforme sur le chemin de la salle de bain, ôtant à Sirius tout loisir d'apercevoir son soutien-gorge. Il soupira et enfouit son visage dans les couvertures « C'est juste pour gagner des sous et aider Jim ! » lui rappela Lyra depuis la salle d'eau.

Ce soir, le 17 mars, c'était la Saint Patrick. C'était une fête à la fois moldue et sorcière. La légende moldue racontait que Saint Patrick aurait chassé tous les serpents de l'Irlande et évangélisé tout le pays. Ce que les moldus ignoraient, c'était que Patrick Day était également un grand sorcier qui avait, entre autre, vaincu une hydre monstrueuse, au corps de lion et aux cinq têtes de serpents, celle-là même qui terrorisa plusieurs villages irlandais sorciers pendant trente-trois ans. Il faut souligner que Day était un sorcier un peu dérangé, fervent partisan de la religion chrétienne, persuadé que ses pouvoirs magiques lui venaient du Dieu moldu. Son acte héroïque fut transmis à travers toute la population, même moldue, avec cependant quelques variantes. De ce fait, la fête moldue célébrait une sorte de messie tandis que la fête sorcière rendait hommage à un sorcier un peu particulier mais qui sut accomplir de grandes prouesses.

Jim était un sorcier quatre ans plus âgés que Lyra. Ils s'étaient connus lors d'une sortie où Lyra, Liana et Lily se rendaient à Pré-Au-Lard lors de leur troisième année. Jim travaillait à l'époque en tant que serveur aux Trois Balais. Les quatre sorciers devinrent vite très amis, Lyra et Jim étant particulièrement proches. Cela faisait un an maintenant que Jim travaillait dans un autre pub du village sorcier. Ce soir-là, lors de la Saint Patrick qui était toujours un soir très festif où les bars étaient débordés, Jim avait proposé à Lyra de travailler avec lui pour l'aider et récolter un peu d'argent.

C'était une idée qui plaisait très peu à Sirius. Celui-ci était désormais accoudé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain et regardait sa petite-amie arranger ses cheveux pour la soirée « Ça me fait bizarre de savoir que tu seras là-bas, un jour où aucune sortie n'est prévue, et que je n'y serais pas.

- Sauf que c'est pas pour m'amuser mais pour travailler, soupira-t-elle en sortant son crayon noir et le portant à ses paupières.

- Et tu as un contrat ? » Regardant Sirius à travers la glace, Lyra haussa les sourcils « Tu es majeure au moins ? » Elle sursauta et sa bouche s'arrondit dans une moue outrée.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant le trait de crayon qui reliait désormais le coin de son œil à sa tempe. Je te rappelle que tu m'as offert une plume d'hippogriffe pour mes dix-sept ans y'a deux mois, railla-t-elle alors qu'elle avait en réalité beaucoup aimé ce cadeau.

Le regard de Sirius s'éclaira quand il se souvint que Lyra était effectivement déjà majeure. Il se plaça derrière elle et appuya son menton sur son épaule en l'observant s'appliquer du fond de teint dans le miroir. « Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te maquilles ? Tu te fais belle pour de vieux poivrots finalement.

- Excuse moi si je ne veux pas ressembler à une vieille peau quand je bosse, dit-elle tout en restant concentrée sur sa tâche.

- J'ai l'impression que tu veux me rendre jaloux » Il noua ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu te rends jaloux tout seul, sourit-elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas mettre une ombre à paupière si foncée, lui conseilla-t-il. On dirait une...

- Une quoi ? » Elle suspendit son geste en soutenant le reflet de son regard avec défi « Une pute ? » Sirius grimaça et embrassa brièvement son épaule.

- J'ai rien dit.

- Je préfère.

Lyra sortit à présent son tube de mascara. Elle en appliqua sur ses cils supérieurs et quand elle s'attaqua à ceux du bas, comme toutes les filles du monde entier, sa bouche forma un « O ». Sirius pouffa de rire contre son épaule, ce qui stoppa Lyra dans son geste.

- Quoi ?

- C'est juste » Il rit de nouveau « Pourquoi vous, les filles, vous ouvrez toujours la bouche en mettant du mascara ? » Lyra réfléchit quelques secondes à cette question.

- Aucune idée » Elle réitéra son geste ce qui fit rire Sirius une nouvelle fois, ce qui la fit rire à son tour « Arrête, j'y arrive pas si tu te marres ! »

Lyra se mettait à présent du rouge à lèvres discret « Est-ce que je peux passer te voir ce soir ?

- Au bar de Jim ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête « Je préférerais pas » avoua-t-elle « Tu me déconcentreras.

- T'es pas drôle. C'est pas comme si t'étais l'Auror en Chef d'une grosse mission stratégique.

- C'est pas non plus comme si j'allais courir toute la soirée d'une table à l'autre en portant des plateaux super lourds et en devant mémoriser des commandes longues comme mon bras.

- C'est pas comme si t'étais une sorcière.

Lyra leva les yeux au ciel, déclarant forfait. Il lui embrassa tendrement la joue « Je continue à dire que je te trouve trop jolie pour un job. Sois pas surprise si tu sens une main sur tes fesses de temps en temps.

- Je sais me défendre, Sirius.

- Je sais bien. Je pense à tes pauvres clients.

Elle rit légèrement. Sirius continua à l'embrasser dans le cou. Sa main se balada sur son ventre puis sous son t-shirt. Sa deuxième main soupesa son sein droit et la première s'aventura du côté de son bas-ventre. Lyra prit une profonde respiration en se calant contre le torse de son petit-ami.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter.

- Evans s'est foulé la cheville à cause de moi donc plus de sexe pendant une semaine.

- Exactement.

- Je n'ai même plus le droit de te toucher ? murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe et de frotter son entrejambes contre ses fesses.

- Hmmhmm.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, soupira-t-elle en penchant la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.

- Evans n'a plus rien du tout à la cheville maintenant.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne et l'obligea à tourner le visage vers lui. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassa pendant trois secondes avant de pousser un cri de douleur dans la bouche même de Lyra. Pour se défaire de son étreinte, cette dernière avait pincé le téton de Sirius entre son pouce et son majeur, une zone extrêmement sensible pour lui. Elle se détacha de lui avec un sourire mutin et lui la regarda avec l'impression de la rencontrer pour la première fois. Elle recula pour appuyer son postérieur et ses mains contre le rebord du lavabo et regarda intensément Sirius de haut en bas en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu me dévores des yeux, chérie » lui fit-il remarquer en glissant ses mains sur ses hanches « Tu ne respecteras jamais ta propre punition » Ses mains atteignirent ses fesses qu'il commença à tripoter sans retenue, l'obligeant à se détacher du lavabo. Il positionna son entrejambe contre le sien sans approfondir plus le contact.

- Je peux au moins essayer. Tu le mérites.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à intervenir entre ce qu'il se passe entre ta copine et moi.

- C'est ma meilleure amie. Je dois bien faire quelque chose » La conversation avait beau être sur un sujet sérieux, elle était abordée de manière légère et un sourire était plaqué sur leurs deux visages, leurs yeux luisant d'une lueur excitée.

- C'est moi qui décide de ce que tu fais ou non » Il savait qu'elle aimait bien son côté dominateur « Embrasse moi » Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes mais elle n'obéit pas. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt, dégrafa son soutien-gorge avec une habilité démontrant son expérience et glissa sa main sous le vêtement pour la poser sur son sein et titiller son mamelon. Le souffle de Lyra se fit plus erratique. Elle dégagea ses lèvres des siennes pour respirer profondément en appuyant son front contre le sien.

- Sirius..., gémit-elle, tu es puni...

- Tu te punis toi-même ma belle » Il approcha ses lèvres entrouvertes des siennes sans l'embrasser. Elle joua avec lui, frôlant sa bouche, caressant sa joue de son nez. Elle approcha son bassin du sien en empoignant ses fesses et écarta légèrement ses jambes. Sirius comprit tout de suite le message, attrapa ses cuisses et la souleva pour la poser sur le lavabo, se faufilant entre ses cuisses. Il appuya son entrejambe durci contre son intimité, ce qui fit craquer Lyra qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Ses mains s'activèrent du côté de sa braguette et plongèrent dans son caleçon tandis que celles de Sirius s'escrimaient à lui enlever son jean et sa culotte.

* * *

><p>Severus Rogue fit irruption dans le dortoir des cinquième années de Serpentard. Il était à la recherche d'Aléficius Greengrass, le préfet de cinquième année, avec qui il était censé faire une ronde ce soir-là. Cependant, Aléficius restait introuvable. À peine avait-il ouvert la porte du dortoir qu'il s'apprêta à la refermer puisqu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Greengrass. Il retint cependant son geste. Seul Regulus Black était présent. Ce dernier, dès l'intrusion du sixième année, avait immédiatement remis sa robe en place et s'était levé d'un bond.<p>

- Black.

- Dégage, Rogue ! s'écria-t-il.

Severus s'apprêta à obéir. Bien qu'il soit préfet et de l'année supérieure, dans la hiérarchie intrinsèque et implicite des Serpentards, le nom des Black pesait bien plus que le sien. Finalement, Rogue rentra de nouveau dans le dortoir et ferma derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je verrouille la porte, répondit calmement Rogue en lançant un sort à ladite porte.

Il s'approcha du cinquième année qui le toisait de ses yeux gris foncés - semblables à ceux de son frère mais plus sombres encore -, et restait immobile mais dans un état d'alerte, se préparant à la moindre agression. Rogue attrapa le bras gauche de Regulus et, sentant l'amorce d'un geste de défense, fut plus rapide en pointant sa baguette sur la gorge de son cadet. Ses nombreuses bagarres avec les Maraudeurs avaient définitivement aiguisé ses réflexes.

- Reste tranquille, lui ordonna-t-il à voix basse, ses yeux noirs transperçant ceux du Black.

Sans retirer sa baguette, son pouce remonta légèrement la manche gauche du Serpentard. Ce dernier retint sa respiration. Seul un petit trait noir sur sa peau blanche était visible. La main tenant la baguette s'abaissa pour soulever complètement la manche et qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il s'attendait à voir dès qu'il avait refermé la porte du dortoir. Ce n'avait été que des soupçons depuis quelques jours, et maintenant tout devenait réel. La Marque des Ténèbres était tatoué sur le bras du deuxième héritier des Black.

Regulus se libéra immédiatement de l'étreinte et baissa sa manche, l'humiliation brillant dans ses yeux. Rogue n'avait que faire de ses états d'âme.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'es cinglé ! » « C'est pas vrai, t'es déjà un Mangemort ? » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

- Parle moins fort enfin ! le supplia Regulus.

- Mais t'es qu'un gamin ! continua Rogue sans l'entendre.

Regulus le regarda, sur l'expectative, incertain de ce que Rogue allait faire ensuite. Il était préfet, après tout. « Et toi, tu comptes pas le devenir peut-être ? » demanda-t-il presque avec hésitation.

- Mais moi je suis majeur, j'aurais mes ASPICs dans un an alors que toi t'as même pas tes BUSEs ! se justifia Rogue sans répondre complètement à la question. Je pensais qu'_il_ ne prenait que des diplômés ?

- C'est le cas » Regulus leva un peu le nez, l'arrogance suintant de nouveau par chacun des pores de son visage comme à son habitude « Excepté que _je_ suis un _Black_ »

Il avait reçu l'autorisation du directeur pour retourner un week-end au Square Grimmaurd avec comme motif de fêter son anniversaire. Cela avait été l'occasion parfaite pour se faire marquer.

- Je te comprends pas, Rogue. T'es pas censé être dans le camp des... » Il s'interrompit, réalisant subitement un fait nouveau « Dans _notre_ camp ? » Il avait en effet choisi son camp. Ce point prenait à présent toute son ampleur dans l'esprit de Regulus. La responsabilité qui allait avec et le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

- Je ne suis qu'Aspirant pour l'instant » révéla le sixième année. C'étaient des choses que peu de Serpentards acceptaient d'admettre à n'importe qui, uniquement à des gens de confiance - et la confiance était rare dans leur maison. C'étaient des choses qu'on sous-entendait, qu'on avouait à demi-mot. La maison Serpentard reflétait parfaitement ce qui se passait au dehors. La méfiance, être sur ses gardes sans arrêt, les tests de confiance et de loyauté en permanence « Tu es fou d'être revenu sous le toit de Dumbledore avec ça.

- Il n'en saura rien, menaça Regulus.

Rogue leva ses paumes devant lui « Muet comme une tombe » Il le dévisagea quelques instants avant de poser une autre question qui lui tournait en tête dès qu'il avait vu la Marque « Cela veut dire que tu l'as vu... _Lui _? »

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Rogue hocha la tête. Il tourna les talons « Sois prudent, Black »

* * *

><p>Nue, tremblante de l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir, la sueur faisant briller sa peau, Lyra s'allongea aux côtés de Sirius, sur le lit de leur chambre secrète. Il passa un bras derrière sa tête pour ne pas quitter ses yeux du regard. Ses yeux gris clair, aux paillettes argentées et aux nuances bleutées, qui brillaient avec force en le regardant.<p>

- Pourquoi c'est toujours si incroyable avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy.

Honnêtement, Sirius l'ignorait. De toutes les filles avec qui il avait été, il ne ressentait ça qu'avec Lyra. « Parce que tu n'avais jamais été avec un étalon avant » plaisanta-t-il. Lyra leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

- T'es con. Je parle pas de ça, dit-elle en voulant se lever.

Il la ramena contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se détacha de lui et lui sourit. « Faut que je me bouge si je veux pas être en retard » Elle posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva « Je vais devoir prendre une douche, j'aurais même pas le temps de manger !

- Te douche pas, au pire ! cria-t-il puisqu'elle avait déjà fermé la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

- Et que les clients puissent sentir l'odeur de sexe sur moi ? Pas question !

L'eau commença à couler. Sirius se rhabilla, ne se souciant pas que le reste de Poudlard puisse deviner qu'il venait de faire l'amour. _Faire l'amour_. Quelle drôle d'expression. C'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait en pensant à Lyra. En pensant à une fille tout court, d'ailleurs. Curieusement, un drôle de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée et il se donna une petite gifle pour se débarrasser de toute cette niaiserie.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et Lyra passa sa tête hors du rideau de douche « À toute à l'heure alors » Lyra fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre « Non, ne viens pas ! » Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, James, Peter et Sirius passèrent la porte du _Piano Bar_ à Pré-Au-Lard. Le pub était bondé. De grandes guirlandes vertes étaient accrochées ici et là, des trèfles verts magiques tourbillonnaient un peu partout. Certains chantaient en gaélique lorsqu'ils le connaissaient, d'autres baragouinaient pour les accompagner. On entendait des éclats de rire, des gens qui trinquaient, on voyait des embrassades de toute part, des démonstrations d'amitié même entre des gens qui venaient de se rencontrer. L'ambiance était au beau fixe et c'était rafraîchissant en ces temps troublés.

Les trois Gryffondors trouvèrent au bout d'un certain temps une table libre dans un coin, une des dernières. Sirius cherchait sa petite-amie des yeux. James fit de grands gestes à Liana et Remus qui venaient également d'entrer. « On pensait que vous mettriez plus de temps ! » leur dit-il quand ils s'assirent avec eux.

- Quoi ? cria Remus à cause du fond sonore.

- On pensait que vous mettriez plus de temps ! répéta James en haussant la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda subitement une voix féminine, forte et peu aimable. En réalité, la seule personne que Lyra, plateau à la main, baguette glissée derrière l'oreille et petit tablier autour de la taille, fusillait du regard était Sirius. Qui ne s'aperçut de rien du tout. Il la fit même s'asseoir sur ses genoux et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Le tablier te va bien, la complimenta-t-il avec une lueur graveleuse dans le regard.

- Comment se passe ta soirée ? s'enquit James. C'est rempli ici, bonjour le chiffre d'affaire !

Lyra l'ignora et échangea un regard exaspéré avec Liana qui était la deuxième avec Carlson à ne pas montrer d'enthousiasme quant à leur présence ici. Cette dernière comprit immédiatement la situation. Lorsque Sirius leur avait proposé de faire un tour au _Piano Bar_ un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait brièvement évoqué le fait que Lyra ne voulait pas de lui là-bas sur un ton de plaisanterie. Liana haussa les épaules avec fatalité, voulant faire comprendre à la brune que ce qui était fait était fait.

La main que Sirius posa sur son menton lui indiqua qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Lyra l'évita ostensiblement et se justifia avec froideur devant son étonnement « J'ai pas envie que le patron me voit fricoter avec les clients.

- Dis lui que je suis ton copain.

- Et bien tu diras ça à tous les autres clients aussi, sinon ils vont croire que c'est un autre _service _que la maison offre, siffla-t-elle.

- T'es de bonne humeur à ce que je vois, marmonna Sirius.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, se répéta-t-elle.

- Figure-toi qu'on a trouvé le prétexte parfait pour venir. On fête l'anniversaire de Remus en retard, c'était le 17 » Il désigna son ami lycanthrope du doigt « Et celui de James en avance, le 27.

Décidé à ravaler sa colère qu'elle sentait sur le point d'exploser, elle ferma les yeux et murmura les paroles de la chanson qui se jouait en ce moment, « _Help_ » des Beatles. « _When I was younger, so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way_ »

- T'es vraiment chiant, conclut Lyra pour elle-même avant de se lever, de rester à l'écart de Sirius et de sortir un calepin. Je vous sers quoi ? Par contre désolée les gars, mais la maison n'offre rien pour les anniversaires.

- Tu nous offres même pas ta tournée ?

Lyra leva un regard noir de son calepin « N'aggrave pas ton cas, Sirius. Avec le peu que je me fais ce soir, si je vous offre à tous un verre, autant dire que c'est comme si je m'étais fatiguée pour rien.

- T'inquiète Lyra, intervint James, pressé de désamorcer la bombe. Quand ça sera ta pause, je t'offrirai une bière, d'accord ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant « La première bonne parole de la soirée ! Merci mon Jamesie chéri ! » Une fois que tous prirent commande, elle marcha à pas rapides vers le bar pour préparer leurs verres. Elle jeta un sort sur le plateau pour l'alléger et se dirigea de nouveau vers eux en le tenant à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête pour éviter les mouvements imprévisibles des autres clients. Elle rit à la remarque d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui l'apostropha, fit la bise à une jeune femme qui s'avérait être la cousine de Jim et prit une autre commande avant d'arriver à destination.

- T'as l'air de bien te débrouiller, lui cria Peter.

Elle lui donna son verre d'hydromel avec un sourire « Après une demi-heure à casser des choppes et à me tromper de commande, on peut dire que j'ai pris le truc. Deux bierraubeurres » annonça-t-elle en les déposant devant Remus et Liana « Et deux Whisky Pur Feu » Elle sourit à James et évita consciencieusement le regard de Sirius avant de tourner les talons.

- Elle va se calmer, déclara Sirius avec assurance.

- Vous venez souvent ici ? demanda James à Liana.

- L'année dernière, pas mal ouais » répondit-elle « Parfois deux soirs de suite. On aimait vraiment beaucoup venir. J'ai rencontré des gens avec qui j'avais pas mal... d'affinité » D'un geste rapide, elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres en regardant son petit-ami pour imiter l'action de fumer un joint. Il était le seul au courant. Ce dernier lui signifia qu'il avait compris par un bref hochement de tête « Lyra s'est découvert une passion pour la danse, elle ne s'asseyait avec nous que pour reprendre son souffle, et puis elle adore Jim.

- Et Evans ? » James avait posé sa question avec une indifférence feinte.

- Lily était... Bien entourée » Potter haussa un sourcil bien qu'il avait compris « Tu la connais.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

- Rappelle-toi qu'à l'époque elle sortait avec Hilton qui la trompait sans vergogne. Flirter avec d'autres était une manière de se venger.

- Et elle est où là ?

- Elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

- Qui elle saute en ce moment ?

Liana lui jeta un regard noir « Elle fait une des retenues que Dumbledore lui a donné. Tu sais, par rapport au fait qu'Helstroem et Inglebee ont failli la violer et qu'elle s'est presque tout pris en pleine tronche ? » James haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée de son verre « Elle va bientôt arriver avec Mei, Nicole et Mary, tu sais, _ta_ _copine_ » James la regarda avec ahurissement, se demandant pourquoi elle se donnait la peine de lui rappeler ce qu'il savait parfaitement.

- T'es vraiment » « T'es juste- » Liana et Peter se regardèrent avec un sourire surpris à l'entente de leurs deux voix qui résonnèrent en même temps.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea Liana.

- Je voulais simplement dire, Cornedrue, que tu es vraiment un hypocryte » James haussa les sourcils « T'adores quand les filles te tournent autour !

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, le remercia Liana avec un sourire.

Un grand fracas retentit. Lyra avait glissé sur une flaque d'hydromel et était à terre, des débris de verre autour d'elle. Liana et Sirius se levèrent d'un bond mais Remus les stoppa lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il supposa être Jim accourir pour l'aider. Liana se rassit « N'y vas pas » conseilla-t-elle à Sirius toujours debout « Tu es vraiment la dernière personne qu'elle a envie de voir ce soir »

Il médita ses paroles quelques secondes. Si même Liana le disait - rappelons que la communication n'était toujours pas au beau fixe entre les deux filles - c'était qu'il devait en effet avoir merdé quelque part. Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'empêcher de vivre parce que sa petite-amie boudait.

Liana resta dans la lune sans participer à la conversation en suivant du mieux qu'elle put Lyra du regard. Ce fut ce soir-là qu'elle réalisa pleinement que son ancienne meilleure amie lui manquait vraiment. Elle se rendait compte que durant ces dernières semaines, voire ces derniers mois - elle ne savait plus vraiment depuis quand elles étaient brouillées à présent - Lyra avait changé et Liana se reprochait d'avoir manqué ces changements. Sa relation avec Sirius l'avait fait mûrir, grandir, se questionner. Sirius la rendait heureuse, plus sûre d'elle, et la rendait plus... Comment dire... Plus « présente » dans ce monde.

Des trois, Lily était la plus terre à terre - tant parfois que c'en était terrifiant - mais également la plus idéaliste. Liana était la plus insouciante. Lyra était celle qui était la plus en retrait, elle observait les autres vivre en gardant elle-même un certain recul. Sirius avait atténué ce trait de caractère chez elle et Liana considérait que ce changement était pour le mieux pour le bien-être de Lyra.

C'était Remus qui l'avait persuadé de venir ce soir. Pas seulement parce qu'il fêtait plus ou moins son anniversaire - ils l'avaient déjà fêté tous les deux - mais surtout parce que ça lui donnait une occasion de voir Lyra dans un contexte différent. À ce jour, la situation stagnait et Liana souhaitait la voir progresser. Le seul souci était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se réconcilier avec sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Remus lui avait alors dit avec sagesse que leur rupture avait eu lieu il y a si longtemps que jamais Lyra ne l'oublierait.

Il fallait presque reprendre leur relation à zéro. Que Liana admette qu'elle avait exagéré et avait presque trop tourmenté Lyra, finalement. Remus avait essayé de le lui faire comprendre, mais leur relation à eux était si récente que, lâchement, il n'avait pas voulu débuté leur toute première dispute. Le lycanthrope eut soudain une idée. Lorsqu'Evans arriverait, il en discuterait avec elle. Sur cette pensée, la susnommée accompagnée de Mei Ming Yue Zhao, Nicole Wheeler et Mary MacDonald entra à son tour. Lily les salua brièvement, embrassa Liana sur la joue en la prenant par le cou et partit dire bonsoir à Jim et Lyra. Elle leur rendit aussitôt service de bon cœur en apportant deux commandes à deux tables différentes, débarrassa une autre table et, de bonne humeur, flirta avec deux jeunes hommes. On ne changerait pas Lily Evans de si tôt.

Remus se dirigea vers elle. La prenant par le bras, il lui cria à l'oreille qu'il lui offrait un verre si elle acceptait de discuter avec lui dehors au calme. C'était important. Intriguée, Lily accepta. L'attention de Liana fut accaparée par Jim qui prenait sa pause et ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu. Son temps de pause fut cependant vite écoulé et il repartit à l'assaut au moment où Remus et Lily revinrent.

- Evans ! s'écria Peter en désignant le siège à côté de lui.

Surprise, elle s'assit à ses côtés « Je suis demandée par les Maraudeurs aujourd'hui » plaisanta-t-elle gaiement.

- Je voulais qu'on parle de Moroz, expliqua Pettigrew. Sirius m'a dit que tu savais qu'elle sortait avec Chourave ?

- Je sais aussi qu'elle a un fils, révéla-t-elle avec un air satisfait.

- On le sait aussi. Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

Lily lui raconta sans hésiter sa rencontre hasardeuse très instruisante avec leur professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Fait étrange. Lyra sortait avec Sirius et Liana avec Remus. Avant cela, Lyra était amie avec James, Liana avec Remus et encore plus ancien, Liana était amie depuis des années avec James et Sirius - malgré une brouille qui dura trois mois entre Sirius et Liana. Malgré cela, les Maraudeurs espionnaient Moroz de leur côté et du leur, Liana, Lyra et Lily tentaient pareillement de découvrir le plus grand nombre de secrets sur Isée Moroz. Ce soir-là, entre Peter et Lily, c'était la toute première fois que les deux camps partageaient leurs découvertes - outre le soir où ils s'étaient malencontreusement rencontrés sur le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard en pleine mission d'espionnage.

James observait leur conversation d'un mauvais œil en prêtant peu d'attention à sa petite-amie. « Sirius » Lyra apparut devant lui, l'air fatigué et essoufflée.

- T'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'une pause, toi, lui fit-il remarquer.

- C'est pas encore l'heure, soupira-t-elle en essuyant de son poignet la sueur sur son front. J'ai besoin de ton aide en fait.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et Sirius obtempéra. Elle les mena vers une porte discrète qui donnait sur une petite arrière cour sombre et déserte. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » lui demanda-t-il avec le plaisir de ne plus avoir à crier pour se faire entendre. Elle lui montra une sorte de petite cabane au fond de la cour.

- C'est la réserve. J'ai besoin de toi pour porter une caisse de bière. Elles sont beaucoup trop lourdes.

Il haussa les sourcils « Avant que tu le dises, je n'ai plus de baguette. J'ai prêté la mienne à Jim qui en avait besoin, la sienne a des ratés et il doit la faire réviser » Et Sirius se morigéna d'avoir oublié la sienne dans sa veste. Tant pis, la manière moldue était parfois la bonne. Devant la porte, Lyra murmura un mot de passe que Sirius fut incapable d'entendre et elle se déverrouilla de manière magique. Ils entrèrent et Lyra lui désigna la première caisse. Habituellement, Sirius n'aurait pas hésité à la plaquer contre les étagères de l'abri pour l'embrasser et plus si affinités, mais, bien qu'elle était moins désagréable qu'au moment où elle avait découvert sa présence dans le bar, Sirius préféra rester sage et porta la caisse comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Ils sortirent et Lyra verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un autre mot de passe que Sirius ne put entendre à nouveau. Il avait déjà fait quelques pas vers la petite porte qui menait à la salle principale « Attends » Il se tourna vers elle « Pose la caisse » Il obéit « Il faut qu'on clarifie quelque chose » Sirius devina sans problème grâce au sérieux qu'elle affichait.

- Si c'est par rapport au fait que je suis venu alors que tu ne voulais pas » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il continuât « Je ne comprends toujours pas mais ce qui est fait est fait.

- Ce n'est pas que ça. C'est juste que quand je dis un truc et que tu n'es pas d'accord, tu ne respectes jamais mes décisions. Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux sans te soucier des autres, lui reprocha-t-elle amèrement. Je décide un truc et toi tu te débrouilles pour faire ce qui te plaît et tu te fiches que ça aille à l'encontre de ce que je veux.

- Lyra, tu me connais, non ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer. J'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu apprennes à fonctionner autrement maintenant, lui fit-elle la leçon. Tu es dans une relation et dans toute relation il faut faire des compromis.

- Tu me demandes de changer, c'est ça ?

Elle secoua la tête « Je ne te demande pas de changer mais de faire des compromis de temps à autre. De respecter ce que je décide. Pareil, quand je décide de te punir de sexe pendant une semaine parce que tu as blessé ma meilleure amie, j'attends que tu le comprennes et que tu le respectes.

- Tu as craqué toute seule je te rappelle.

- Je ne suis qu'une femme comme toi tu n'es qu'un homme ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aurais voulu que tu n'insistes pas.

- On dirait que je t'ai forcé ! cracha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, n'appréciant pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit ! Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de te bagarrer avec Lily mais comprends que je ne peux pas garder mes yeux fermés !

- Et quand elle me fait des crasses, tu la punis au moins ?

- Je ne fais rien la plupart du temps mais quand il y a blessure physique, il faut que j'intervienne d'une quelconque façon !

- Pomfresh l'a guéri en deux _minutes_, lui rappela-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu l'as _blessé _et qu'elle a eu _mal _à un moment donné ! » Elle posa ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez « Tu ne veux pas essayer de comprendre ? Tu ne peux pas tout le temps faire ce que tu veux, il y a des conséquences ! Grandis un peu !

- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus que je m'attaque à Evans et que je devienne un adulte ennuyeux ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais t'en empêcher comme je ne pourrais pas non plus faire en sorte qu'elle arrête de te chercher des noises. Tu sais que ça me déplaît mais que je ne peux rien y faire. Seulement comme je t'ai dit il y a des conséquences et tu dois arrêter de fuir tes responsabilités ! Arrête de faire comme bon te semble et comprends que quand je te dis non Sirius, c'est non !

- T'es peut-être pas contente que je sois finalement là pour t'aider à trimbaler ce truc ? s'exclama-t-il en désignant la caisse à ses pieds. Et tu n'as peut-être pas apprécié que je te fasse grimper aux rideaux tout à l'heure ?!

- J'aurais au moins eu le temps de _manger _! Je crève la dalle là je te ferais dire !

- T'avais qu'à mieux t'organiser, ça c'est pas ma faute ! Et t'avais qu'à dire non !

- Bordel, tu écoutes quand je te parles ou pas ? cria-t-elle. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête même quand je dis justement non !

- Tu veux que je ramène cette caisse à l'intérieur oui ou non ? s'écria-t-il à son tour.

- S'il te plaît ! répondit-elle au même volume.

Il ramassa l'objet en question, ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule et rentra dans le bar sans l'attendre. Lyra soupira et sortit le paquet de cigarette de Jim de sa poche. Elle ne fumait que rarement mais de temps en temps, cette habitude dégoûtante lui faisait du bien. Elle jeta un regard triste à la petite porte maintenant fermée. Elle détestait se disputer avec lui et qu'il ne comprenne pas son point de vue, ne fasse même pas l'effort de la comprendre, la frustrait au plus haut point.

Elle expira son premier nuage de fumée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Avec espoir, elle s'attendit à voir se dessiner la silhouette de Sirius dans la lumière éclatante de l'intérieur et ressentit une légère déception en reconnaissant Liana. Déception qui s'évapora bien vite. C'était très rare lorsque Liana venait vers elle ces derniers temps.

- Je vous ai entendus vous disputer, commença-t-elle timidement. Tu vas bien ?

Lyra la contempla avec une expression neutre pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire débordant d'affection ne naisse sur ses lèvres. « Ça ira, merci Liana » Liana sourit à son tour mais avec incertitude. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- C'était à cause de moi ? demanda-t-elle sans trop savoir si elle préférait recevoir une réponse négative ou positive.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura Lyra « Ça fait un moment qu'on ne se dispute plus à cause de toi » Elle hésita avant de continuer « On parle rarement de toi, tu sais. Tu restes un peu un sujet tabou. Ton nom n'est prononcé que quand je vais vraiment mal parce qu'on est toujours... » Elle ne savait quel adjectif utiliser mais Liana hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

Alors comme ça, Lyra avait toujours des coups de blues parce qu'elles n'étaient pas réconciliées. Etrangement, cela plaisait à Liana avant qu'elle ne se gronde mentalement parce qu'après tout, elle n'avait aucune envie que Lyra ait de la peine pour quelque raison que ce soit. Mais le fait que Lyra prenne les choses tant à cœur, encore aujourd'hui, voulait dire qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de l'indifférence envers elle.

Elle lui tendit sa cigarette à moitié fumée « Tu veux ? » Comme elle, Liana était une fumeuse très occasionnelle. Mais lorsqu'elle avait envie de fumer de l'herbe, Liana préférait souvent la cigarette. Le moins elle se droguait, le mieux elle se portait finalement.

Liana accepta et tira une bouffée en regardant le ciel étoilé. Lyra l'observa pensivement, son cœur gonflé de joie. Etait-ce _enfin _la cigarette de la paix ?

* * *

><p>- Evans ! » Lily fit volte face et haussa les sourcils en regardant Potter courir vers elle.<p>

- Respire, Potter, lui dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Pas le temps, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

Curieusement, Lily ne grimaça pas du tout à cette idée. Revenons à quelques mois en arrière, début janvier. Sirius avait joué un autre mauvais tour à Lily : il avait soigneusement appris à imiter son écriture et envoya plusieurs lettres durant les vacances de Noël à un certain Franklin Devos. Devos était l'un des types qui donnait le plus la chair de poule et qui rebutait le plus de filles à Poudlard. Et Black lui avait écrit des lettres d'amour chacune signées du nom de Lily Evans. Ce fut pourquoi à la rentrée, Devos était persuadé que Lily était folle amoureuse de lui. Il la harcela pour qu'elle l'accompagne à la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année et Lily, sans réfléchir mais avec le besoin urgent de se débarrasser de lui, l'envoya promener en lui racontant qu'elle y allait déjà avec Potter.

Le Maraudeur avait accepté de participer à son manège à la condition qu'elle accepte d'avoir une dette envers lui. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- On fête nos deux mois avec Mary vendredi. J'étais censé tout préparer et je lui avais promis que je n'aurais pas de retenue ce soir-là mais-

- Mais tu as été collé, comprit Lily. Tu veux que je le prépare à ta place c'est ça ?

- S'il te plaît, soupira-t-il avec soulagement. Et surtout tu dois garder le secret. Elle ne doit pas savoir que c'est toi qui a tout fait et que j'ai été collé.

- Pas de soucis. Un dîner romantique, ça marche.

- Tu connais ses goûts en plus.

- T'inquiète, je gère, lui sourit-elle. Je te dirais dans quelle salle du château ça sera. Enfin je n'aurais plus cette dette envers toi qui flotte au-dessus de ma tête comme une épée de Damoclès, finit-elle avec soulagement.

- Merci ! » Il s'était déjà remis à courir en direction du terrain de Quidditch « Tu me sauves la vie ! »

Pour mener à bien sa mission, Lily fit tout naturellement appel à Frannie, l'elfe de maison qui l'avait aidé à se venger d'Helstroem et d'Inglebee. Cette dernière lui offrit une seconde fois son aide avec plaisir. Lily tint cependant à assister aux moindres étapes de la préparation de cette soirée. Elle connaissait suffisamment les elfes de maison pour savoir qu'ils avaient tendance à tout exagérer. Elle devinait que Mary et James n'apprécierait peut-être pas une ambiance mielleuse à souhait et des pétales de roses disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce...

La soirée du vendredi en question fut une réussite. James remercia mille fois Evans en pensée car Mary et lui passèrent une soirée très agréable. Les tourtes à la viande étaient délicieuses tout comme le dessert, une mousse au chocolat très onctueuse, et la bierraubeurre était toujours aussi fraîche même si la bouteille était ouverte depuis plus d'une heure. C'était Lily qui avait choisi la musique et elle s'était mine de rien amusée à parcourir tout son répertoire tout en prenant compte les goûts de Mary parfois très différent des siens.

Très investie dans son rôle de préparatrice, elle était même venue voir James l'avant-veille du fameux rendez-vous avec une partition. À l'époque où ils étaient brièvement amis en quatrième année, il lui avait avoué avoir étudié la guitare dans son jeune âge et elle savait par Lyra qu'il s'était remis à cet instrument. Elle lui avait conseillé d'apprendre à jouer « _The Wind Cries Mary_ » de Jimi Hendrix, une chanson un peu triste mais dont elle était sûre qu'elle plairait à MacDonald.

James n'avait pas encore un bon niveau en guitare, il jouait parfois faux et ses accords s'emmêlaient de temps en temps. Mais il avait le sens du rythme, chantait juste et avait une bonne mémoire, ce qui était déjà ça. La chanson fit une grosse impression à Mary et elle l'en remercia avec un baiser passionné.

James, qui ne connaissait pas du tout cette chanson, ne put s'empêcher durant les quelques minutes où il joua de penser à la seule autre chanson de sa connaissance qui parlait d'une certaine Mary. La chanson disait que « _Mary was a different girl_ », qu'elle « avait un penchant pour les astronautes » ; qui aurait en effet imaginé la studieuse et rêveuse Mary MacDonald avec un Maraudeur ? _Tell me what's the difference, don't they all look just the same inside ?_ En vérité, Mary avait bien plus de substance que cela et c'était ce qui avait tout de suite intéressé James. _Mary was the type of girl she always liked to play a lot_ ; elle aimait bien jouer, prétendre être ce qu'elle n'était pas et le faisait rire quand elle imitait le comportement ridicule de certains.

Et cette autre chanson comportait bien d'autres points communs avec Mary MacDonald...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle quand il sortit quelque chose de son sac.

- Tu te souviens la fois où tu m'as dit que tu aimerais planer ? » Avec un sourire, il lui montra une bouteille au verre finement ouvragé. De magnifiques petites fées y étaient sculptées et le liquide à l'intérieur luisait d'une hypnotisante couleur vert pomme. « Les gars m'ont offert ça pour mon anniversaire. Je peux te garantir que ça, ça fait planer »

Abasourdie, Mary finit par éclater de rire « J'ai dit que j'aimerais voler ! Trouver un sort qui me fasse voler pendant des heures au-dessus des montagnes mais sans balai » James fronça les sourcils, persuadé qu'elle avait pourtant bien utiliser le mot « planer »

- Laisse tomber, dit Mary. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu connais l'absinthe ? » Elle hocha la tête « On appelle ça de l'absinthe sorcière ou du lait de fée. On l'appelle absinthe juste parce que la couleur est presque la même que la moldue.

- Et pourquoi on l'appelle le lait de fée ? s'inquiéta-t-elle car les fées étaient des êtres magiques qu'elle admirait beaucoup et qui de plus étaient des espèces activement protégées par le Ministère de la Magie et par plusieurs associations.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment du lait de fée, la rassura-t-il. Regarde.

Il secoua la bouteille de haut en bas et la posa devant sa petite-amie. Les contours d'une silhouette se formèrent à l'intérieur du liquide et une mignonne petite fée apparut, voletant joyeusement dans l'absinthe. « C'est pas une vraie, c'est juste une sorte d'hologramme pour donner du charme à la boisson.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » Mary était plus inquiète par rapport à la boisson à présent. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à James, mais les choses qui faisaient planer, elle en connaissait une partie grâce à Liana et les conséquences également.

- Ça donne des hallucinations. C'est pas du tout addictif et tu ne peux pas faire d'overdose avec ce truc si c'est ça dont tu as peur. Le Ministère contrôle étroitement cette boisson et les effets. Ça dure maximum une heure et c'est toujours des hallucinations agréables. Et puis tu as l'impression d'être dans les vapes seulement quelques minutes, tu ne vois pas du tout le temps passer.

- Tu en as déjà pris ?

- Jamais mais j'ai toujours voulu essayer » Il plaça leurs deux verres à pieds devant lui et déboucha la bouteille avec un léger « POP » « Ça te tente ? » Devant sa mine hésitante, il continua « Je ne t'en veux absolument pas si tu ne veux pas, tu sais. J'essaierais avec les gars une autre fois et je te raconterai »

Elle posa ses yeux sur son visage et sut aussitôt qu'elle allait accepter. Ça avait l'air tellement inoffensif, James était si enthousiaste. Pour une fois qu'il voulait faire un truc un peu fou d'abord avec elle et non avec ses précieux amis... Et puis elle se reprochait sans arrêt de ne pas prendre assez de risques, de ne pas assez profiter de son adolescence... Elle acquiesça et James leur servit tout de suite deux verres.

Lorsqu'il reposa la bouteille, la petite fée à l'intérieur s'envola et se pencha au-dessus d'un des deux verres. Elle pressa ses deux seins nus l'un contre l'autre et deux petites gouttes s'échappèrent de ses mamelles pour tomber dans le verre. L'absinthe s'illumina le temps d'une demi-seconde et reprit son aspect initial. La fée fit pareil avec le deuxième verre et disparut soudainement. James attrapa son verre et le tendit vers Mary « Santé ! » Elle entrechoqua son verre avec le sien et il but cul-sec.

Elle rit de son affreuse grimace. Cette boisson était vraiment très forte. Mary ne but qu'une petite gorgée pour commencer et s'étouffa, la gorge en feu. Elle avala de grandes goulées d'air, le fou rire de James résonnant à ses oreilles. C'était pire que le Whisky Pur Feu ce machin-là ! Petite gorgée par petite gorgée, elle termina enfin son verre. James la regardait avec un œil luisant - l'effet était très rapide et il avait bu après tout très vite - et lui tendit une de ses mains.

Mary prit sa main et le laissa les mener vers le canapé de la pièce. « Il faut s'installer confortablement » murmura-t-il alors qu'il avait l'impression de crier « Et c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de se mettre debout, il paraît que les jambes deviennent du coton » Elle acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Pas par l'angoisse cependant, juste par l'immense fatigue qui s'emparait d'elle et qui la conseillait d'économiser ses forces.

James s'étala à moitié dans le canapé, une de ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Mary s'installa contre son épaule et passa une des mains de James autour de son propre cou pour pouvoir poser sa tête contre son torse. Elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du garçon qui se laissa faire mollement. Il partit dans les vapes avant elle. L'oreille de Mary était contre le cœur de James et elle s'aperçut qu'il battait à une vitesse et avec une force folles. Ou bien était-ce son propre cœur. Elle posa une main sous son sein gauche et eut l'impression que son muscle cardiaque voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

Le bout de ses doigts fourmillaient. Ses cheveux fourmillaient également et elle était incapable de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de cette perception. Ses jambes la démangeaient et elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour les gratter. Le son de ses ongles contre sa peau résonna à ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression que son corps s'éteignait petit à petit. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, gênée par plusieurs taches sombres juste devant ses yeux. Elle cessa de cligner et vit que les taches bougeaient. Elles battaient de leurs petites ailes comme de petits papillons argentés.

Mary gémit et appuya ses mains contre ses paupières. Elle avait déjà eu une migraine ophtalmique quand elle était petite et ça avait été une expérience terrible. Cependant, cette fois, elle n'entendit pas le bruit métallique correspondant aux battements d'ailes qui lui vrillaient les temps, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Les papillons étaient pourtant là, sans aucun autre symptôme. Ce fut à cet instant que, quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, elle comprit que l'hallucination commençait.

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une demi-seconde et qui se révéla être en réalité dix bonnes minutes. Elle ne s'étonna pas de voir un des murs de la pièce prendre la couleur du ciel. Il n'en prenait pas seulement la couleur, _c'était_ le ciel. Des cumulonimbus se formaient, des hirondelles volaient, la pluie tombait, les étoiles brillaient... Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux et elle se sentit flotter dans les airs.

_Mary would hallucinate and see the sky upon the wall, Mary was the type of girl she always liked to fly_

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. La nuit était tombée dans la pièce, tout était sombre. Mary s'aperçut qu'elle était intégralement nue. James, tout aussi nu et l'air bien réveillé, se pencha vers elle. Une lueur de convoitise brillait dans ses yeux noisette. « _Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu dors ?_ » Mary ne reconnut pas sa voix mais était intimement persuadée que c'était bien James qui parlait.

Elle parla à son tour d'une voix très étrange et ne contrôla pas les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche « _Vas-tu enfin me violer ?_ » Ces mots-là, elle n'aurait jamais songé les prononcer un jour. C'était comme si les mots la contrôlaient elle et non l'inverse.

James chuchota à son oreille « _Laisse la politique aux hommes fous_ » Mary le serra dans ses bras et mordit son épaule en gémissant « _Je crois chacun de tes mensonges_ ».

Il griffa sa peau vierge et l'excitation dévora ses entrailles. Il dit « _Il y a tout un paradis derrière moi_ » Mary enregistra ses paroles sans les comprendre. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle avait peur parce qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois. « _Est-ce que je suis censée saigner ?_ » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens « _Tu devrais prier Jésus_ »

_Mary was a holy girl, Father wet her appetite_

Dans le regard de Mary, on pouvait lire toute la détermination et la volonté du monde. C'était elle qui avait les choses en main. « _Je ne crois pas en Dieu_ »

_Mary was the type of girl she always liked to fall apart_

Mary s'embrasa alors entièrement. Au sens propre. Elle sentit la chaleur des flammes qui dévoraient sa peau, elle les vit courir sur elle, elle vit sa peau brunir et tomber en morceaux... Et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était que plaisir. La violence de ce qu'elle voyait et sentait n'était que le reflet de la force avec laquelle des vagues de bien-être l'assaillaient. Un gémissement sourd rugit du fin fond de sa gorge et lorsqu'elle le laissa s'échapper, il fut semblable à un rugissement de lion.

Mary ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était éclairée par les chandelles allumées, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient posés sur le canapé. Leur nourriture avait été débarrassée par elle ignorait qui - sûrement des elfes de maison - mais leurs verres étaient toujours là à côté d'un pichet d'eau fraîche. La bouche de Mary n'avait jamais été aussi pâteuse, même avec une gueule-de-bois. Avec effarement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de bouger. L'absinthe faisait-elle encore effet ? Non, elle n'était plus nue, ses vêtements étaient bien en place.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. À dix, elle parvint à bouger un bras. Puis tout son corps. Le soulagement la submergea.

James dormait encore - ou hallucinait encore. Mary se leva et s'aperçut qu'elle était en sueur. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle appuya ses paumes sur la table et prit une autre grande inspiration. Avec des gestes hésitants, tremblants, elle fit couler de l'eau du pichet sur ses mains et rafraîchit son visage. Un raclement de gorge attira son attention et elle se tourna vers James qui s'étira, cligna des paupières avec un air ahuri et se palpa la mâchoire.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée inaudible et elle toussa violemment avant de répéter sa question.

Il acquiesça « Et toi ? » Sa voix était tout aussi rauque. Elle lui sourit légèrement. James tenta de se lever mais ses jambes étaient peu sûres d'elles et il marcha avec précaution. Mary crut voir un faon apprendre à marcher et cette vision l'attendrit. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, elle lui offrit un verre d'eau. Il le but cul sec, s'en resservit un autre et proposa le troisième à Mary. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était réellement assoiffée elle aussi.

Il passa son index dans une mèche de cheveux de Mary, collée à son front par la sueur « Tu as aimé ? » Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'était bien. Et toi ?

Un sourire gigantesque s'installa sur son visage « C'était... Y'a pas de mots » Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Mary répondit à son étreinte, rassurée par son odeur familière. Elle était contente de cette expérience mais serait bien incapable de la décrire. La scène qui s'était jouée entre James et elle, tous deux nus, la laissait mal à l'aise. Elle lui avait demandé de la violer ! Presque supplier d'ailleurs si elle se souvenait bien... Elle craint un instant d'avoir réellement vécu cette scène avec lui, que ce n'était pas seulement une hallucination, mais se souvint lointainement de la voix très différente de celle de James et fut rassurée. Et puis, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient vraiment déshabillés finalement.

Mary repensa au feu de plaisir qui avait explosé en elle. Elle se demanda si ça ressemblait à ça, un orgasme.

Elle décida pourtant qu'elle ne boirait plus jamais de « lait de fée ». S'il y avait une chose que Mary détestait, c'était bien de ne plus être maîtresse de son corps et de ses pensées.

* * *

><p>James descendit les marches de son dortoir en s'étirant pour la énième fois depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il avait dormi comme un bébé. L'expérience qu'il avait vécue avec l'absinthe sorcière la nuit dernière avait été... incroyable... mais aussi éreintante. Il s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller et son sommeil fut de plomb. Il regarda sa montre accrochée à son poignet. Douze heures treize. Il attendait Mary, prendrait ensuite un délicieux déjeuner en sa compagnie et celle de ses merveilleux meilleurs amis qui - abominables lâcheurs - étaient partis sans lui et l'avaient laissé pioncer toute la matinée. Patmol lui avait laissé un mot comme quoi il dormait si profondément qu'ils n'avaient simplement pas <em>pu<em> le réveiller. Balivernes.

Ou peut-être que Mary était déjà descendue à son tour ? Parce qu'après, ils devaient se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard pour la sortie mensuelle. Elle avait dû penser qu'il s'était déjà mis en route et une fois arrivée en bas n'avait pas eu le courage de remonter l'attendre.

Subitement, James se retrouva bouche bée en se rendant compte que ses pensées étaient incroyablement ridicules. Au final ils allaient tous au même endroit, non ? Et il ne parlait pas du cimetierre, juste de Pré-Au-Lard... _Oulah, Jamesie, tu vas quand même gentiment tenter la potion anti-gueule-de-bois parce que ça va plus du tout là mon grand ! _Depuis quand se compliquait-il la vie pour une _fille_ - bien qu'il appréciait réellement Mary, ne lui faites pas penser ce qu'il ne pensait pas - et surtout à propos de l'_endroit_ où il la retrouverait alors qu'indubitablement _ils allaient tous au même endroit_ ?

Ok, James pétait tout bonnement un câble. Ses propres pensées l'ennuyaient. Il se fatiguait lui-même. Il posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et les massa avec force, mais rien n'y faisait. Des torrents de pensées inutiles et dépourvues de sens se déversaient quand même dans son crâne.

- POTTER ! » Aaaah, cri salvateur qui l'électrisa entièrement et fit redémarrer son cerveau. Un peu à la manière d'un défibrillateur cardiaque moldu, mais sur son cerveau. C'est-à-dire un défibrillateur cérébral. Héhé. Oh Merlin. Il recommençait.

- Tu peux me crier dessus un peu plus s'il te plaît Evans ? demanda-t-il dans l'espoir que son cerveau redémarre à nouveau.

La Gryffondor en question qui dévalait les marches de son dortoir telle une furie s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu m'as demandé quoi ? » James secoua la tête.

- Laisse tomber. Tu voulais m'engueuler pour une raison particulière ?

Lily resta interdite pendant quelques secondes « Tu vas bien, Potter ?

- J'ai... Je crois que j'ai la gueule-de-bois » Evans sembla se rappeler subitement pourquoi elle voulait crier sur Potter.

- Parlons-en de ta gueule-de-bois. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait boire à Mary hier soir ?

- De l'absinthe sorcière » répondit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Sa réponse la décontenança « C'est aussi ce qu'elle m'a dit » Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et tu doutais de ses paroles ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il était aussi question d'une fée qui pressait ses seins et du lait en sortait ? demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

- Ce n'est pas une vraie fée mais une sorte d'image ensorcelée, expliqua-t-il avec lassitude. Ecoute, tu trouves une encyclopédie et tu cherches. Maintenant si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, James Potter ! Quelque soit ce que tu as donné à Mary, elle l'a très mal supporté !

- Comment ça ? » Il avait lui-même vu que cette expérience l'avait un peu... Bouleversée, tourneboulée. Il n'avait pas eu la force de s'en soucier hier au soir, alors qu'il venait de sortir de sa propre transe, mais il l'avait remarqué. Tout son petit corps de femme tremblait contre le sien lorsqu'il l'avait enlacée.

- Elle avait des plaques rouges un peu partout et surtout elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. On l'a emmené à l'infirmerie à six heures ce matin.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ça, tu peux le dire ! Alors à l'avenir tu réfléchis avant de donner n'importe quoi à tes copines !

Il n'entendit pas la fin de son avertissement étant donné qu'il avait déjà passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame et se rendait dans le repère de Mrs Pomfresh. Mary dormait lorsqu'il y parvint et l'infirmière lui interdit de la réveiller. Elle lui rappela que l'usage d'alcool et de substances illicites - bien que l'absinthe sorcière ne faisait pas partie de cette deuxième catégorie comme il le lui rappela - était interdit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et lui donna deux heures de retenue.

Mrs Pomfresh lui apprit ensuite que certains sorciers étaient allergiques à un des composants de l'absinthe sorcière, que Mary avait simplement eu une réaction et qu'elle avait su la prendre en charge à temps. Un peu rassuré et tout de même un peu coupable d'avoir mis en danger sa petite-amie sans le savoir, James quitta l'infirmerie en promettant - son index et son majeur croisés derrière son dos - de ne plus réitérer l'expérience.

Il déjeuna avec Remus, Peter et Liana et ils retournèrent à la Tour des Gryffondors en attendant le coup des seize heures. Les professeurs ne les autorisaient à se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard qu'à partir de cette heure-là pour une raison de sécurité. En ces temps troublés, ils préféraient les savoir au château sous leur surveillance le plus longtemps possible. À seize heures, ils se préparèrent donc pour leur sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. James n'avait pas vu Sirius de la journée, se doutant qu'il devait avoir enfreint la règle et qu'il était parti en avance avec Lyra.

Ils discutaient joyeusement jusqu'aux portes du château où Lily les attendait. Plus précisément, elle attendait James. Sa discussion avec lui n'était pas terminée bien que James l'ignorait. Elle l'apostropha, l'air peu amène, et Liana, son bras autour de la taille de Remus et son autre main nouée à celle du lycanthrope qu'il avait posé sur son épaule, lui souhaita bonne chance.

James regarda le couple et Peter partir devant eux avec déception. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire hurler dessus par Evans une deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le maintenant » lui dit-il sans la regarder.

Elle lui fit signe d'avancer sur le chemin menant au village sorcier. Elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder la chose et voulait éviter de se mettre en colère. Malgré cela, elle sentait déjà qu'elle était sur le bord de l'explosion.

- Je ne dormais pas quand Mary est rentrée de votre rendez-vous. On a discuté pendant un moment et...

Lily et Mary s'étaient enfermées dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir converser sans réveiller leurs colocataires. La petite-amie de James Potter était encore sous le contre-coup des effets de l'absinthe et son discours était un peu décousu... Elle lui avait raconté des choses étranges, à propos de flammes et d'orgasme. « Vous avez couché ensemble ou pas ? » James n'avait aucune envie de lui délivrer cette information intime mais l'air sur son visage lui signifiait que sa réponse avait une réelle importance pour elle.

- Non. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Mary, elle... Elle m'a dit des choses vraiment bizarres.

- L'absinthe donne des hallucinations, tu sais. Est-ce qu'elle s'est vue en train... Elle nous a vu le faire ?

« Voir » était un mot bien faible, si Lily avait bien compris ce que Mary lui avait conté. Elle n'avait pas vraiment vu ni expérimenté mais lui avait décrit un panel de sensations très intenses... « Non plus. Enfin, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle t'en parle elle-même si elle en a envie » James s'immobilisa, une brusque colère s'emparant de lui.

- Pourquoi tu te mêles de ça alors, hein ? Tu veux foutre la merde entre elle et moi ?

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de savoir si...

La nuit dernière, Mary lui avait confié qu'elle pensait à perdre sa virginité depuis qu'elle était avec James. Elle y pensait comme toute adolescente et pourtant ça l'effrayait encore. Elle n'était pas sûre que James était le bon. Pourtant, après cette expérience étrange, Mary lui avait avoué qu'elle se sentait réellement prête à coucher avec un garçon.

- Si quoi ? Accouche bordel ! s'impatienta James.

Lily repensa à sa propre expérience. La seule drogue du viol sorcière qu'elle connaissait donnait subitement envie de faire l'amour à n'importe qui. Et là, comme par hasard, Mary buvait une boisson magique bizarre qui lui donnait l'idée qu'elle était prête à sauter le pas ? Les deux événements étaient trop proches chronologiquement parlant pour qu'elle puisse passer à côté d'un quelconque lien.

- Est-ce que tu as voulu lui donner de l'absinthe pour qu'elle couche avec toi ?

Elle ressentit une légère honte à poser cette question, parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas que Potter était ce genre de garçon. Pourtant, elle planta avec résolution son regard dans le sien dès qu'elle prononça ces mots. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas connaître réellement et entièrement une personne...

Sa question estomaqua James « Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que non enfin ! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

- Comprends-moi ! se défendit-elle. Avec ce qu'elle raconte, je peux me poser des questions !

- Puisque tu ne m'as rien dit sur ce qu'elle, elle t'a dit, c'est difficile pour moi de comprendre !

Et voilà, ils recommençaient à crier. Cela faisait un moment qu'une dispute Potter-Evans n'avait pas éclaté... « Je te ferais dire que je ne me serais pas doutée un seul instant qu'il y avait deux détraqués sexuels à Poufsouffle avant le bal de février ! On ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il y a dans la tête des gens, et puis franchement Potter, donner à une fille comme Mary qui ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool un truc aussi fort !

- Parlons-en de ton expérience avec ces détraqués ! Quand tu as pris cette drogue, j'étais avec toi, tu te rappelles ? C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé et est-ce que j'ai abusé de toi pour autant ? Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !

- Mais c'était différent ! s'écria-t-il. Tu ne sortais pas avec moi et tu n'avais pas envie de coucher avec moi !

James balbutia quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le jour où il avait en effet trouvé Evans gisante sur le sol, il ne sortait pas avec Mary et avait compris peu de temps auparavant qu'il était réellement attiré par Evans. Puis la rouquine s'était mise à le toucher, à lui susurrer des paroles de chansons des Doors à l'oreille et à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait envie de lui. Il avait résisté il ne savait comment alors que... Bien sûr que si, à cette époque - mais bien sûr qu'elle l'ignorait - il avait envie de coucher avec elle.

Il s'attarda un peu sur son visage aux traits doux, sur ses lèvres pleines, sur ses pommettes veloutées, sur ses yeux verts émeraudes qui brillaient avec une telle intensité. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une petite réminiscence de ses sentiments ou de son attirance bizarre pour elle.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant ses yeux.

James se détourna d'elle et réalisa alors qu'ils se trouvaient à l'entrée du village sorcier.

* * *

><p>(1) : <em>Nigrum <em>: Noir, _Anima_ : âme, la racine du mot animal. Deux mots latins. Globalement j'ai voulu dire "donner de l'âme au noir" tout en gardant la relation entre le mot âme et animal, soit que l'encre _noire_ ait de l'âme et soit transformée en animal... Bref j'espère que vous voyez, merci google traduction français-latin.

**EDIT : J'ai modifié la fin du chapitre pour un souci de cohérence rapport au chapitre d'après. James et les autres ne partent à Pré-Au-Lard qu'à partir de seize heures, leurs professeurs ont fixé cette règle pour une raison de sécurité. En temps de guerre, ils préfèrent avoir leurs étudiants au château le plus longtemps possible.**

_Bon. Vous allez dire que j'ai peut-être un grain avec l'épisode de Mary... Je tiens à préciser que tous les mots en italique de cette scène sont tirés de la chanson "Buddha For Mary" de 30 Seconds To Mars, même les "vas-tu enfin me violer". La découverte de cette chanson est la principale raison qui fait que j'ai décidé que James et Mary auraient une relation amoureuse. Je voulais à la base insister sur le "Mary was a different girl, had a thing for astronauts", faire de Mary une fille particulière qui avait des raisons de vraiment plaire à James et justement me baser sur la chanson... Finalement j'ai manqué de temps, la fic est suffisamment chargée en fait et puis j'avais un peu la flemme du coup. Le couple James/Mary n'est pas si important que ça. J'ai même failli supprimer toute cette scène de l'absinthe sorcière, mais j'avais tellement envie d'écrire cette scène très très bizarre, limite malsaine, entre une Mary hallucinante et un James imaginaire, avec le "vas-tu enfin me violer" là... C'était vraiment cool à écrire. _

_Ce chapitre est assez long, 31 pages, parce que j'ai rajouté au dernier moment toute cette histoire de la Saint Patrick avec la dispute de Lyra et Sirius. Aussi parce que j'avais déjà prévu que Lily allait se péter la cheville à cause de Sirius et que je me souvenais de vos réflexions du chapitre 15 (Sirius qui fait pleurer Lily à cause de Pétunia et vous avez trouvé que Lyra ne réagissait pas assez fort) et il fallait que Lyra réagisse. Comme vous voyez elle a un peu de mal à tenir ses punitions... Comprenez-là en même temps. Que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse quand sa meilleure pote et son mec se battent comme ça et ce depuis des années : strictement rien parce qu'elle ne pourra jamai changer ça. Et que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse face à un apollon comme Sirius ?_

_Vous remarquerez que la chronologie du chapitre est excellement bien respectée (je me jette des fleurs ^^) ; à savoir que _The Dark Side Of The Moon_ des Pink Floyd est sorti le 1er mars 1973 (d'ailleurs on fête les 40 ans de la sortie là, JOYEUUUUUX ANNIIIIIIVEEEEEERSAIIIIIIIRE !), que l'anniversaire de Remus est le 10 mars, que la Saint Patrick en 1973 c'était le samedi 17 mars et que l'anniversaire de James est le 27 mars ! Si ça vous intéresse le dîner romantique de Mary et James a lieu quelques jours après l'anniversaire de James et à la toute fin du chapitre nous sommes donc début avril...Et je me suis bien amusée aussi à écrire un James à la gueule de bois avec son défibrillateur cérébral hinhin. _

_Au prochain chapitre : vous vous rendez sûrement compte que la fin du chapitre est un peu abrupte, c'est parce que le prochain sera la suite directe de celui-là. Je ne vais vous donnez aucun indice, juste que ce chapitre ça fait 2 ou 3 ans qu'il est prévu et ça fait 1 an que je meuuuuurs d'envie de le décrire. Sérieusement. _

**Alix** : Merci pour ta review ! Ta soeur ne voudrait pas laisser un petit mot à l'occasion par hasard :) ? J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'elle pense de l'histoire... Sinon t'inquiète tu m'as pas spoilé j'avais fini la saison 3 de GoT dès qu'elle est sortie et... Pour l'évènement dont tu parles dans ta review (ne spoilons pas les autres ;)) figure-toi que je m'étais spoilée toute seule en lisant un magasine bien avant que cet épisode ne sorte. Ca ne m'a pas empêchée d'être choquée pendant dix minutes... Elle prend aux tripes cette série !

**PandaBruti** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! En retard aussi XD. La potion dont tu parles, celle qui transforme les loup-garous en gentils loups, je ne pense pas que les gens dans la futur savent qu'elle existe. S'ils le savaient, ils auraient peut-être moins peur des loup-garou et les accepterait mieux je pense... Dis-toi que tu m'as beaucoup fait rire en écrivant que tu avais toi-même beaucoup rit en lisant "elle s'est pas prise la révélation en pleine gueule... Plutôt en plein dos HAHA" héhé. Pfiou moi le Seigneur des Anneaux j'ai lu le 1er en entier, le tiers du 2 et après ça m'a soulé, c'est tellement long ! Mais un jour c'est le but de ma vie, tous les lire, lire tous les livres de Tolkien lié à cet univers et puis lire tous les Stephen King. Ne t'oblige pas à lire du Chattam, j'en ai lu quelques uns et bon c'est pas non plus extraordinaire... J'ai quand même bien aimé le 5e règne, celui dont je parlais. Ouais mais finalement Tywin est plutôt cool avec Sansa, non ? Je m'attends pas à une vraie relation amoureuse entre eux (y'a Shae en plus, tain j'adore ce prénom, Shae quoi c'est trop trop trop classe) mais je pense qu'ils vont former une sorte d'alliance pas mal du tout. T'as vu la scène de retrouvaille entre Jamie et Cersei au dernier épisode ? Je retenais ma respiration quasiment mais finalement j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit plus longue cette scène... Merci pour ta review méga longue :D !

**Booya** : Je me souviens plus si je t'avais répondu à ta review anonyme, en tout cas j'ai mis en favoris les deux Drarry que tu m'as conseillé et quand j'ai le temps j'irais voir, surtout que Bloody you me tente grave ! Et tu lis la nouvelle d'Artoung sur manyfics ? "Expatrié" je crois qu'elle s'appelle, Harry est prof à Poudlard et Draco à Durmstrang et ils se retrouvent pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Beauxbâtons, elle est trop cool ! Et merci :).


	22. Give me your life and get out

Bon, bah... C'est la fin des vacances. No comment. Ah, et j'ai eu mon code de la route. Du premier coup. Comme dirait Droopy, "je suis heuuuureuuuuse".

Ce chapitre est un des plus importants de cette 6e année. C'est un des quatre grands pilliers de l'année. J'attends de l'écrire depuis des mois. C'est pour ça qu'il est plus long, plus mouvementé, plus réfléchi et relu que les autres (bien que des incohérences et des fautes peuvent persister). Les 20-25 premières pages ont été écrites d'un coup, très vite, comme si les mots coulaient sous mes doigts. Pour les 13 dernières pages... Il m'a fallu une pause. J'avais fait une sorte de sur-dose des Liens Eternels. J'ai relu mes premiers chapitres de The Gentlest Feeling et je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé ce que j'avais écrit, no comment. Je voulais faire autre chose (d'où la reprise de ma trad). J'ai beaucoup remis en question Les Liens. Pas son avenir, évidemment, vous savez à quel point je tiens à cette histoire et qu'il est hors de question que je l'abandonne. J'ai remis en question mes personnages et j'ai pris de nouvelles résolutions qui vous plairont, je pense.

J'aimerais rendre hommage à une fic qui me tient beaucoup à coeur : **Amphisiologie** d'Eve et Zod'a. Vous ai-je déjà dit que c'était une des fics les plus drôles de tout le fandom ? Après 50 chapitres de fous-rire relatant les aventures de l'incroyable Jamie Moonheart, cette fic est terminée, voilà... Et si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu et que vous voulez découvrir cette auteur, je vous conseille aussi, à part Amphi, l'OS **Insaniam **d'Eve et Zod'a, un OS sur Bellatrix absolument magnifique. Dans le cadre du pairing James/Lily, je vous conseille également la fic anglaise **Life and Times** de Jewels5, dont les 5 premiers chapitres sont traduits par moonyismysoulmate - cette fic est super.

Ce chapitre fut très varié côté accompagnement **muscial** : **Get Out** de Shaka Ponk puisque c'est le titre du chapitre (ça fait longtemps que j'attends de la mettre, celle-là), _Hey _de **The Pixies** qui est vraiment super, les chansons citées dans la fic _My Dear Sadistic Highness_ de **Madelight** (_This Is The New (S)Hit _de Marilyn Monroe), l'album _Heligoland_ de **Massive Attack**, la discographie entière de **My Chemical Romance** (sauf Danger Days que j'aime pas), l'album _Plays Metallica by four cellos_ d'**Apocalyptica** (reprises de chansons de Metallica par 4 violoncellistes finlandais, du génie, comme _Fade To Black_) et les chansons originales de **Metallica **correspondantes (_Welcome Home (Sanitarium)_ for example), pleins de chanson du **Vitamin String Quartet** (un quatuor a cordes qui reprend des classiques comme _Heart Shaped Box _de Nirvana et _Time Is Running Out _de Muse), _Dead Reckoning_ de Clint Mansell (BO de _Smokin Ace_, un de mes films préférés), et le _Live From The Basement _de **Radiohead **qui est simplement mythique.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre du chapitre et les paroles en italiques de la fin sont extraits de la chanson "Get Out" de Shaka Ponk.

Dans le chapitre précédent : Peu après les vacances de Noël, Lily se retrouve harceler par un Poufsouffle flippant qui, suite à une mauvaise blague de Sirius, la croit folle de lui. Pour échapper à un horrible rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui, Lily arrive à persuader James de se rendre au village sorcier avec elle ; Lily a ainsi une dette envers lui. Plusieurs chapitres plus tard, James utilise cette dette ; Mary, sa petite-amie, et lui ont prévu de fêter leur premier mois ensemble mais, alors qu'il était censé se charger de tout, une retenue l'en empêche. Il demande alors à Lily de leur préparer une soirée romantique, et elle accepte avec joie, heureuse d'effacer cette dette. Quelques jours plus tôt, les Maraudeurs ont offert à James un alcool sorcier très particulier pour son anniversaire : de l'absinthe sorcière. D'aspect semblable à la boisson moldue, cet alcool a pour effet de faire entrer ceux qui la boivent dans une transe hallucinatoire très intense (on peut la comparer au LSD moldu). Lors de leur soirée romantique, James ramène l'absinthe sorcière et propose à Mary de vivre avec lui cette expérience unique, et elle finit par accepter malgré quelques hésitations. La transe de Mary se révèle étrange : elle "rêve" de la discussion qui précèderait sa première relation sexuelle avec James, une discussion très bizarre, et "rêve" qu'elle vit un orgasme. Mary n'a pas du tout perdu sa virginité cette nuit-là, mais cette expérience lui fait penser qu'elle est peut-être prête à sauter le pas avec James. Elle en parle à Lily. Le lendemain, le jour de la sortie mensuelle à Pré-Au-Lard, Mary a une réaction allergique à l'absinthe qui la cloue dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Lily, inquiète pour son amie, discute avec James sur le chemin menant à Pré-Au-Lard ; elle se demande si James n'aurait pas fait exprès de "droguer" Mary pour tenter de coucher avec elle. Après son humiliante expérience avec Duncan Inglebee et Martin Hesltroem (qui avaient fait le pari du premier qui arriverait à coucher avec Lily après l'avoir droguée), Lily se justifie en se disant qu'on ne peut pas connaître entièrement une personne, même pas James Potter.

Merci à vous, lecteurs, clickeurs sur les boutons Favoris/Alert, et revieweurs : **Booya**, **Lyne Stevens**, **Fraize00**, **Sunday Vanille**, **likyboy's**, **EwilanGil'Sayan**, **Zod'a Quatique** (t'as vu j'ai fait un effort, j'ai fait un passage en italique :P), **Viivii** et **ginevrahermioneWG**. Vos messages me vont toujours droit au coeur et c'est tellement génial à vous de suivre mon histoire :).

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Gentlest Feeling<span>**

**22.**** Give me your life and get out**

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez déjà été proche d'une personne ? Je veux dire, <em>vraiment_ proche ? Imaginez une immense proximité, une... Plutôt une sorte de connexion. Imaginez que vous soyez tellement proche, tellement connecté à cette personne, que vous pouvez ressentir ce qu'elle ressent. Entendre sa voix dans votre tête lors d'un violent coup de colère - comme si elle vous en voulait tellement que l'engueulade se transposait directement dans vos pensées. Imaginez que vous puissiez _savoir_ si elle est en danger ou non et que vous puissiez résoudre tous ses problèmes. Pas parce que vous avez la science infuse, non - mais en fait, c'est comme si vous l'aviez quand il s'agit d'_elle_ et qu'_elle_ est en danger. Imaginez que vous ayez le même Patronus, alors que c'est théoriquement impossible. Imaginez que cette connexion soit si forte que vous puissiez parfois voir avec ses yeux et entendre avec ses oreilles, malgré le fait que vous soyiez séparés par des centaines de kilomètres. _

_Imaginez maintenant que tout ça, ce ne sont pas que de simples hypothèses. Que c'est la réalité. Que vous ne partagez pas cette connexion avec une, mais deux personnes. Qu'il y ait trois Patronus _identiques_. Imaginez un peu que vous êtes à ma place. Imaginez maintenant à quel point cette situation peut être flippante. _

Lors de ses nombreuses sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, elle était souvent passée devant cette petite bijouterie, sans jamais la voir. _La Mandragore_ (1) était une minuscule boutique située sur le chemin qui reliait Zonko au Bureau de Poste Sorcier. Dans une vitrine très sombre était exposée une partie des articles mis en vente ; sur la droite de cette devanture, un couloir très étroit, dont le mur gauche était en fait la continuité de la vitrine, menait à une porte vitrée s'ouvrant sur le magasin en lui-même. Chaque mur de la boutique exiguë et sombre était recouvert de présentoirs en velours noir, et du plafond aux poutres apparentes pendaient mille pendentifs.

Tous en argent, les bijoux étaient excentriques, fantaisistes et avaient un aspect ancien et délicat qui rajoutait à leur charme. On pouvait compter des pendentifs en forme de minuscules fioles d'apothicaires, des médaillons, des têtes de gorgones, des symboles magiques complexes. On y vendait des bagues portant des améthystes, des pierres de lunes ou des émeraudes, des anneaux parcourus d'entrelacs celtiques. Les boucles d'oreilles rassemblaient des créatures magiques, légendaires, mythologiques ; hydres, chimères, fées, centaures...

Ce samedi d'avril, son regard s'arrêta par hasard sur _La Mandragore_ et elle prit son temps pour examiner les bijoux. Elle examina la totalité des articles, admira le fin ouvrage en argent de chacun, salua avec chaleur la petite sorcière rabougrie, unique propriétaire du magasin. Jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles s'arrêtassent sur un pendentif, délicatement posé sur un petit coussin de velours exposé dans la vitrine extérieure. D'environ trois centimètres de diamètre, de la taille d'une Noise, il s'agissait d'un saule pleureur enfermé dans un cercle. Original et pourtant simple, elle eut tout de suite en pensée le visage de la personne à laquelle elle voulait l'offrir. C'était exactement le genre de bijou qui lui irait parfaitement. Elle voyait déjà _son_ sourire lorsqu'_elle_ découvrirait le présent...

Elle sourit rien qu'en pensant à _elle_, l'objet de son amour, la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis peu. Sûre de son choix, elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. Elle sentit comme une sorte de vide, un manque et fronça les sourcils. « Et merde, j'ai oublié ma baguette » se morigéna-t-elle à voix haute « Bravo, jolie la sorcière ! Je parie que je l'ai oubliée quand j'étais avec- » Un craquement l'interrompit. Elle le reconnut rapidement car c'était le son typique d'un transplanage.

Avec curiosité, elle se retourna pour apercevoir le nouvel arrivant et vit avec étonnement un sorcier en robe et cape noires, le visage totalement masqué par une cagoule assortie. « Qu'est-ce que-

- _Avada Kedavra_.

L'éclair vert fondit sur la jeune sorcière et elle s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux vides et voilés par la mort, son porte-monnaie tombant de sa main.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques minutes plus tôt<em>

- Parlons-en de ton expérience avec ces détraqués ! s'exclama James. Quand tu as pris cette drogue, j'étais avec toi, tu te rappelles ? C'est moi qui t'ai trouvée et est-ce que j'ai abusé de toi pour autant ? Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !

- Mais c'était différent ! s'écria Lily. Tu ne sortais pas avec moi et tu n'avais pas envie de coucher avec moi !

James balbutia quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le jour où il avait en effet trouvé Evans gisante sur le sol, il ne sortait pas avec Mary et avait compris peu de temps auparavant qu'il était réellement attiré par Evans. Puis la rouquine s'était mise à le toucher, à lui susurrer des paroles de chansons des Doors à l'oreille et à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait envie de lui. Il avait résisté il ne savait comment alors que... Bien sûr que si, à cette époque - mais bien sûr qu'elle l'ignorait - il avait envie de coucher avec elle.

Il s'attarda un peu sur son visage aux traits doux, sur ses lèvres pleines, sur ses pommettes veloutées, sur ses yeux verts émeraudes qui brillaient avec une telle intensité. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une petite réminiscence de ses sentiments ou de son attirance bizarre pour elle.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant ses yeux.

James se détourna d'elle et réalisa alors qu'ils se trouvaient à l'entrée du village sorcier. Il chercha ses amis du regard en vain. Il se retourna vers Lily qui, plus calme, attendait de lui un geste ou une parole.

- Ecoute » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, manie qu'elle détestait toujours autant « Tu t'inquiètes pour ton amie, je comprends. Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas c'est que je suis capable d'attendre et que je ne brusquerai jamais Mary. Si elle se sent prête, tant mieux pour moi » Lily prit une mine sévère et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et James lui fit les gros yeux, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il trouvait qu'elle exagérait « Mais l'absinthe sorcière ne change ni le comportement ni la personnalité des gens. Ce n'est pas ça qui va décider Mary à sauter le pas ou non »

Lily pinça les lèvres, ne trouvant rien à redire bien qu'elle se sentait l'obligation de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Agacé par son comportement, il fit quelques pas dans Pré-Au-Lard. S'apercevant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il lui fit face et lui demanda « Bon, tu veux aller où ? » Elle haussa les sourcils, comprenant après plusieurs secondes qu'il lui proposait de se promener dans le village sorcier avec lui.

- Où tu veux, finit-elle par répondre en faisant comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

- C'est vraiment désert ici, commenta-t-il en regardant aux alentours.

- Oui » Elle laissa son regard se promener sur la rue principale « Tu as raison, il n'y a pratiquement personne » Les yeux clos, elle leva le visage vers le ciel pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Entrouvrant l'œil droit, elle ouvrit également le gauche lorsqu'elle vit une étrange forme apparaître entre deux nuages. Elle tira sur la chemise de James « Regarde » et pointa son doigt vers le ciel.

Tous deux se raidirent avec horreur lorsqu'ils _la_ reconnurent. Ils observèrent avec impuissance le funeste serpent spectral transpercer le ciel après être passé dans la bouche de la tête de mort chimérique. Lily attrapa le poignet de James et serra sa main dans la sienne. Le Maraudeur sentit qu'elle tremblait de peur. Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Dans tout le village sorcier, des doigts se levèrent vers la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait dans le ciel. Les étudiants de Poudlard, de la troisième à la septième année, tournèrent les têtes de tous les côtés, cherchant l'ami qui manquait à leur groupe, se demandant _qui_ était mort. Pour _qui_ avait-on fait apparaître la Marque. On entendit des pleurs, des lamentations, des cris de terreur. Les magasins fermèrent aussitôt, les parents appelèrent leurs enfants et les enfermèrent à toute vitesse dans leur maison. Quelques adultes se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, baguette à la main, l'air craintif mais déterminé, prêt à se battre ou à accueillir n'importe qui qui demanderait leur protection.

James jeta un bref regard en coin à sa camarade - son visage était blanc et hanté - et sortit le miroir à double sens de sa poche de sa main libre. « Sirius Orion Black ! » s'exclama-t-il en sentant Lily sursauter à ses côtés. La vitre du miroir continua désespérément de lui montrer son propre reflet. Frustré, James secoua le miroir de haut en bas et appela son ami une nouvelle fois. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout » maugréa-t-il entre ses dents, ignorant l'avertissement sourd qui lui serrait le ventre.

Il sentit son bras s'étirer sur sa droite et stoppa la marche de Lily en la tirant vers lui. Elle lui offrit un visage angoissé « Je dois les trouver » dit-elle précipitamment.

- Quoi ?

- Lyra et Liana, je dois les trouver, répéta-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à partir de nouveau et James la retint de la même manière « Laisse-moi Potter, ou alors tu viens avec moi » Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent l'idée de délier leurs mains « Et si elles étaient en danger, hein ? Je compte vraiment pas sur Black pour protéger Lyra et- » Elle leva une main tremblante vers ses yeux fermés, espérant cacher ses yeux emplis de larmes.

- J'essaye justement de trouver Sirius » lui expliqua doucement James en essayant de croiser son regard et en lui montrant le miroir dans sa main libre. « Si on trouve Sirius, on trouve Lyra » Ses mots ne rassurèrent en rien Lily et James tira un peu plus sur la main d'Evans dans l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais quelqu'un prononça son nom et il tourna la tête si vite qu'il entendit son cou craquer. Il vit quelqu'un courir vers lui et, ne le reconnaissant pas tout de suite, il se plaça instinctivement devant Lily. Son corps se détendit lorsqu'il identifia Gail Hawk, préfète de Gryffondor de septième année. La peur dansait dans ses yeux mais son visage était décidé et sa main qui tenait sa baguette était ferme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous restez pour vous battre ?

- Nous battre ? demanda une Lily d'une voix aiguë.

Gail lui jeta un regard exaspéré « Il y a des Mangemorts dans le coin, Evans. Qui a fait apparaître la Marque à ton avis ? Les consignes sont les suivantes : protéger, défendre et faire pleurer ces enfoirés » Sa voix était vengeresse. Lily se souvint alors que son oncle et sa petite cousine avaient péri dans une attaque de Mangemorts en octobre.

La jumelle de Gail, Alma, transplana à côté d'eux, faisant sursauter Lily. « J'en ai renvoyé déjà cinq » annonça-t-elle à sa sœur, toute essoufflée.

- Vous cherchez en priorité les plus jeunes, leur expliqua Gail avec un débit verbal à cent à l'heure. Dès que vous en trouvez cinq ou six, vous les envoyez direct au château avec pour consigne de toujours rester ensemble. Vous leur rappelez vite fait les sorts de Stupéfixion, de Désarmement, du Bouclier et comment parer une attaque.

- Mais ils n'ont aucune idée de comment faire ça en troisième année ! s'exclama Lily avec effarement.

- Tu fais ce que tu peux ! la rabroua Gail. Au pire, si tu as trop peur, tu les accompagnes toi-même et tu reviens en chercher d'autre après mais... Je pense qu'on aura besoin de toutes les baguettes dispo pour limiter la casse. J'ignore combien ils sont mais s'ils ont choisi d'attaquer Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils savaient qu'on était en sortie.

- Ils se sont préparés, intervint James.

- Exactement. Potter ? » Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils, sa question devenue implicite. James hocha gravement la tête et se redressa même, relevant le menton. S'il y avait pensé, il aurait même fait un salut militaire.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit celui qui projetait de suivre le même chemin que ses Aurors de parents.

Gail lui adressa un micro sourire et planta un regard profond et neutre dans celui de Lily « Evans, je te laisse faire ton choix. Tu restes te battre ou tu rentres au château avec les plus jeunes »

D'instinct, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de James. Sa main se serra autour de sa baguette qu'elle avait sortie sans s'en apercevoir. Elle prit sa décision. Une décision qu'elle avait prise depuis longtemps.

Gail ne lui demandait pas de prendre sa décision à la seconde même, pourtant ce fut sans hésitation que Lily lui répondit « Je reste » L'air sombre, Hawk les regarda l'un après l'autre « Bonne chance » leur souhaita-t-elle d'une voix solennelle. James et Lily acquiescèrent, le ventre serré. « Faut qu'on y aille » dit Alma, qui surveillait les alentours avec attention depuis qu'elle s'était tue, à sa sœur.

Elles se précipitèrent vers Mrs Rosmerta, qui venait de sortir des Trois Balais, certainement pour avoir des renseignements sur la manière dont le village sorcier gérait les crises. Prenant une direction au hasard, James s'avança et relâcha la pression de ses doigts dans ceux d'Evans, les laissant glisser hors de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détachassent. Lily remua ses doigts vides, un étrange sentiment de manque la prenant aux tripes. Puis elle réalisa que c'était la nausée qui affectait ses entrailles. Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois et sortit une cigarette. Elle l'alluma et inspira une première bouffée en rejoignant Potter. Un étrange réflexe la poussa à lui tendre son paquet ouvert et Potter, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu fumer, en prit une.

- J'espère que ça va pas devenir une tradition » lui dit-il en regardant autour de lui nerveusement après avoir exhalé sa première bouffée. Ce qui le rendait véritablement anxieux était que tout soit désert autour d'eux. Les combats devaient être concentrés quelque part et il craignait de s'y rendre et de découvrir un vrai massacre... Pourtant, il ne supportait pas son actuelle inaction.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Se faire attaquer tous les ans, lui rappela-t-il.

- La JIM, se souvint-elle aussitôt.

La Journée Initiatrice Ministérielle rassemblaient chaque année tous les cinquième année de Poudlard quelques mois avant leurs BUSEs au Ministère de la Magie afin de leur présenter les différents départements. L'année dernière, alors que Lily et ses camarades effectuaient leur JIM, une quinzaine de Mangemorts attaquèrent le Ministère. La _Gazette _soupçonna même la présence de Lord Voldemort en personne en ces lieux d'après les quelques bribes d'informations que ses journalistes purent arracher aux Aurors.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité, murmura Lily.

- Pas moi. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie je crois.

Lily garda pour elle le fait que c'était _maintenant_ qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiée. Elle avait l'habitude de faire la fière en cours, en toute sécurité et parmi des élèves moins doués qu'elle. Elle tenait des discours méprisants et éloquents sur les attaques de ces monstrueux Mangemorts. Mais mettez la face à la vraie vie, à ses vraies difficultés et au réel danger de mort, et... Elle se pissait quasiment dessus.

Si seulement elle pouvait trouver ses deux meilleures amies et transplaner avec elles à l'autre bout du monde - elle ne savait pas transplaner, ce qui réglait la question. « On était ensemble, toi et moi, quand ça a commencé » lui rappela-t-elle. _Comme aujourd'hui_. À croire qu'ils se portaient mutuellement la poisse.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin « Je t'ai même sauvé la vie si je me souviens bien » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le coin de sa bouche se relevant dans une ombre de sourire.

- Toi et _Nicole_ m'avaient sauvé du Mangemort qui allait me lancer un Doloris, rectifia-t-elle avec légèreté.

- T'es vraiment qu'une ingrate » Si la signification de ses propos laissait penser à du ressentiment, la forme n'y était pas. James avait parlé avec calme, attentif aux moindres perturbations de l'environnement. Il ne prévit pas que le premier événement qui romprait cette accalmie dérangeante proviendrait de la personne à ses côtés.

Alors que James tentait de contacter une nouvelle fois Sirius grâce à son miroir à double sens, Lily stoppa en effet sa marche, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains plaquées sur son abdomen et étouffa un cri de douleur. James posa une main sur son épaule, sa baguette pointant différentes directions les unes après les autres en cherchant le responsable « On t'a jeté un sort ? » chuchota-t-il. Elle leva un visage strié de larmes vers lui. Ce fut à ce moment que James commença _vraiment_ à s'inquiéter.

- Lyra, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

Elle posa un genou sur le sol, ses cheveux formant un rideau autour de son visage. James lui jetait tout un tas de sorts inutiles - heureusement inoffensifs - tels que le _Finite Incantatem_. La main de Lily se posa à côté de son genou, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la terre. James ne fit pas attention aux particules de poussières qui s'agitèrent et se glissèrent entre les doigts de la jeune fille. La respiration de cette dernière se calma tout comme le tremblement de ses membres. Elle redressa sa figure apaisée et ses paupières s'ouvrirent, dévoilant une flamme acharnée dansant dans ses iris. Ses yeux étaient posés sur lui mais c'était comme si elle ne le voyait pas, comme si elle voyait _à travers_ lui.

Elle se mit debout sans difficulté et marcha d'un pas rapide et déterminé, l'air de savoir parfaitement où aller. James la suivit en direction du Nord en l'interrogeant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer sans recevoir de réponses. James n'insista pas devant le silence de sa camarade. Il se contentait de la suivre en restant aux aguets, sa baguette en main, tout en continuant d'essayer de contacter Sirius. Il s'inquiétait de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Une liste de sortilèges d'attaque et de défense passait et repassait dans son esprit, persuadé qu'il allait bientôt en avoir besoin. Ils empruntèrent une ruelle puis une autre et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la troisième, le silence laissa place à la clameur des combats.

James et Lily se séparèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte tout de suite. Dès qu'il vit Peter aux prises avec un Mangemort, James se précipita vers lui pour lui donner un coup de main. Quant à Lily, elle se dirigea vers l'Ouest, courut le long de Honeydukes et atterrit sur une place où la bataille faisait également rage. Des étudiants assistés de quelques habitants adultes de Pré-Au-Lard se battaient contre les Mangemorts. Quelques uns étaient déjà à terre, morts ou seulement assommés - Lily en connaissait la plupart mais elle ne leur jeta pas un regard.

_Elle _était là. Allongée sur le sol dans une position tout sauf naturelle, Lyra convulsait, les yeux révulsés. Black était au milieu d'un combat acharné avec un Mangemort, vraisemblablement celui qui avait attaqué sa petite-amie. Lily courut vers Lyra et glissa sur ses genoux juste à côté d'elle, n'ayant cure d'avoir déchiré ses collants. Black réussit à stupéfixer le Mangemort, lui lança un _Incarcerem_ et écarta le sorcier ainsi ligoté du champ de bataille. Il s'agenouilla ensuite de l'autre côté de Lyra.

- Foutu encagoulé, jura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire, lui ordonna-t-elle.

- C'est ça, cause toujours.

- Je sais ce que je fais, Black, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu ne fais _rien_ du tout » Seule la sueur qui perlait sur le front de Lily, et qu'il ne pouvait voir, démentait ses paroles « C'est ma copine je te rappelle.

- Vous sortez ensemble depuis quoi, trois mois ? Moi ça fait dix-sept ans que je la connais.

Cette remarque le déstabilisa fortement « _Dix-sept_ ans ? » Dans un coin de son esprit - celui inoccupé par l'intense travail magique qu'elle effectuait - elle comprit que Lyra n'avait jamais raconté à son petit-ami leur étrange passé commun. Elle oublia aussitôt cette pensée et se concentra un peu plus.

- Bordel de merde, j'y arrive pas, marmonna-t-elle avec fureur.

Elle posa une main sur le sommet du sternum de son amie. Le professeur Moroz leur avait brièvement appris à voir les différents flux magiques, une fois que ses élèves furent capable de reconnaître et ressentir leur propre flux personnel. Premièrement, Lily devait sentir toute la magie environnante. Ce simple travail vida une bonne moitié de son énergie, car elle ressentait de ce fait sa propre magie, celle de Lyra, de Black, de tous les sorciers et de tous les sorts jetés autour d'elle. Elle devait ensuite faire abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas sa magie, celle de Lyra et celle du puissant sort de magie noire dont souffrait cette dernière.

Le plus gros du travail était fait, mais de manière à ce qu'elle puisse briser le maléfice, elle devait différencier tous les flux pour ne pas risquer d'annihiler complètement la magie de sa meilleure amie. Moroz leur avait alors conseillé le choix de couleurs. Lily ferma les yeux, sa main sur le corps de Lyra tremblant de ses efforts et au rythme des convulsions de la brune. Elle murmura « Blanc et noir, blanc et noir, blanc et noir... » jusqu'à ce que tout soit clair et distinct dans son esprit. Une fois que la magie du maléfice fut étiquetée par la couleur noir - le blanc représentant Lyra -, le rompre fut ensuite le plus facile. Tellement facile qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à la manière dont elle s'y était prise, le principal étant que cela avait fonctionné.

Les convulsions cessèrent mais Lyra demeura immobile. Très pâle, elle respirait à peine « Mets ta main sur la mienne, Black » lui dit Lily d'une faible voix. Sirius obéit, encore stupéfait par la manière dont elle avait fait cesser les spasmes de Lyra. Une nouvelle fois, Lily ne sut pas exactement ce qu'elle avait fait, mais Lyra ouvrit soudain les yeux et se redressa brusquement en position assise. Derrière Lily et Sirius, un Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à les attaquer s'écroula à terre. Lyra l'avait assommé par la simple force de son regard - au sens _propre_.

Elle posa ensuite ses pupilles dilatées sur Lily, qui était se le point de s'évanouir. Elle posa sa main sur le front de la rouquine et Lily reprit aussitôt des couleurs « Tu m'avais trop rechargé les batteries » lui dit Lyra en se levant. Elle tendit la main à son amie pour l'aider à se lever. La métaphore qu'avait utilisée Lyra était loin d'être inadéquate. Lily avait utilisé une grande partie de son énergie magique pour briser le maléfice dont Lyra souffrait et était déjà faible magiquement lorsqu'il avait fallu aider la brune à reprendre des forces. C'était pourquoi elle avait demandé l'aide de Sirius. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Evans était parvenue à diriger une partie de l'énergie magique de Black vers sa petite-amie pour que Lyra puisse se réveiller. Lily en avait trop fait, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Lyra avait ressenti ce trop plein de magie qui dilatait ses pupilles et lui donnait le pouvoir de mettre un Mangemort hors d'état de nuire par un simple regard.

Lyra avait pu ensuite aider Lily à se requinquer à son tour. Très honnêtement, toutes deux étaient bien incapables d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était exactement passé entre leurs deux magies. Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules de Lyra et lui embrassa la tempe, mais celle-ci ne s'aperçut de rien, son regard plongé dans celui de Lily. Une sorte de transe s'était emparée d'elles. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'explosion causé par un sortilège ne les fît sursauter et qu'elle dégainât sa baguette.

- Où est l'enfoiré qui a failli me faire crever ? grinça Lyra.

- Je l'ai mis chaos, répondit Sirius.

- Et c'était quoi ce sort ?

- Le _Quatio_ je crois. Il agit directement sur tes neurones pour te faire convulser jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau grille.

Lily grimaça aux paroles de Black « Charmant » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie mais ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant qu'elle avait subitement disparu. La cherchant des yeux avec angoisse, elle la découvrit en train de courir vers Sturgis Podmore qui se retrouvait encerclé par trois Mangemorts. Lily et Sirius se précipitèrent pour les aider. Le Maraudeur jeta un Stupéfix que l'encagoulé évita.

- _Confringo _! » rugit le Mangemort. Lyra plongea sur le côté, évitant le maléfice Explosif qui s'échoua sur l'antique pompe à eau exposée au centre de la place. Un grand bruit retentit, noyé dans le vacarme des autres combats, et de grands jets d'eau se mirent à tout arroser sur leur passage. Ce fut trempée que Lyra se releva et décocha au Mangemort un puissant maléfice de Flagrance « Espèce de- » La robe de l'encagoulé s'était déchirée et une brûlure au troisième degré apparut sur son bras nu, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Un de ses collègues lui vint en aide et jeta un maléfice du Saucisson à Podmore, Lyra et Sirius qui fut le seul à l'éviter. Lily répliqua avec un _Expelliarmus_, Sirius le stupéfixa et le ligota à l'aide d'un _Incacerem_. Sirius et Lily tournèrent autour d'eux-mêmes à la recherche du prochain adversaire à affronter, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les remerciements de Sturgis. Du coin de l'œil, Evans vit sa meilleure amie courir dans la direction opposée aux combats.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Lily appela Black avant de se précipiter derrière elle. Elle sprinta et réussit à attraper le poignet de la brune. Cette dernière se retourna brusquement en prenant soin d'envoyer balader avec force la personne qui l'avait rattrapée, sa baguette pointée devant elle. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en découvrant Lily qui se frottait le dos avec une grimace de douleur suite au choc contre le mur de pierre derrière elle.

- Désolée Lils ! Ça va ?

- Tu vas où comme ça ? l'interrompit Sirius en les rejoignant.

- Faut que j'aille voir Jim ! » leur expliqua-t-elle avec affolement « Il m'a envoyé une lettre hier disant qu'il avait toujours pas fait réparer sa baguette et il travaille aujourd'hui ! » Elle s'enfuit de nouveau. Sirius et Lily comprirent à peine ses propos précipités mais la suivirent immédiatement. Le problème fut que Lyra avait la capacité de se faufiler absolument partout, d'éviter tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin, et surtout d'ignorer ses camarades qui se battaient contre leurs ennemis. Car quand Lyra avait une idée fixe, elle ignorait tout le reste.

Evans et Black faisaient l'effort de ne jamais quitter des yeux leur amie et petite-amie, mais leur filature était ralentie par les quelques sorts qu'ils lançaient ici et là pour venir en aide aux élèves de Poudlard et aux habitants de Pré-Au-Lard. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ; ils perdirent Lyra Carlson - même s'ils savaient qu'elle se rendait au bar de Jim.

Lily eut pourtant l'intime conviction que Lyra était capable de se débrouiller seule. Elle _savait_ que Lyra n'avait pas besoin de son aide, donc elle préféra aider ceux dont elle n'était pas aussi sûre des capacités. Elle voulait trouver Liana à un moment ou un autre, mais elle _savait_ également que la blonde n'était pas en danger immédiat. De plus, elle était persuadée que si une de ses meilleures amies était réellement en danger, sa magie la préviendrait, tout comme elle l'avait guidée vers Lyra un peu plus tôt.

Toutes ces convictions, Lily s'arracherait les cheveux plus tard à force de réfléchir au pourquoi elle _savait_ toutes ces choses. Mais à présent, il fallait qu'elle se batte. Elle vit un Mangemort courir un peu plus loin, peut-être pourchassait-il quelqu'un, et elle se rua derrière lui. « Hey, Veracrasse ! » le héla-t-elle, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, elle refusait de faire preuve de lâcheté et de lui jeter un sort alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Pourtant, étant donné que les Mangemorts ne s'embarrassaient jamais d'une telle courtoisie, elle sut qu'elle allait sûrement finir par transgresser cette règle et - le Mangemort se retourna et elle décida, à son grand dam, d'adopter la technique de Sirius Black avant qu'il ne l'attaque à son tour. À savoir un maléfice de Stupefixion, un _Incarcerem _et un sortilège de Lévitation pour le déplacer dans un coin.

Elle entendit ensuite un cri de douleur déchirant qui lui glaça le sang. La voix était jeune, mais elle n'eut le temps de rien car un sort la jeta à terre en faisant apparaître une ribambelle de petites coupures sur ses bras et ses jambes. Elle cria à son tour et pivota sur son postérieur, désarma son adversaire et lui jeta un _Gureo _qui l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin, en tournant comme une toupie horizontale pendant son vol plané.

Elle constata que les coupures avaient stoppé leur progression - la plupart du temps, désarmer le responsable était un moyen d'annuler le sort - bien que les premières blessures étaient toujours présentes. Elle fit plusieurs roulades à même le sol pour pouvoir se cacher dans une alcôve et se lança plusieurs _Episkey_. Toutes ses coupures se refermèrent. Elle se pencha sur le côté pour vérifier que la voie était libre puis se mit à chercher l'origine du cri qu'elle avait entendu.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle la découvrit. Dans un endroit reculé, un garçon d'à peine quatorze ans était étendu sur le sol. Sur son visage, ses bras et ses jambes, de nombreuses et profondes balafres saignaient abondamment. Du noir écolier, sa robe de sorcier humide était passée au pourpre très foncé, indiquant que d'autres entailles étaient placées sur le reste de son corps. Le garçon était très pâle, ses lèvres et le bout de ses doigts étaient bleuies, des cernes violettes étaient apparues sous ses yeux. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Il était tout bonnement terrifié.

Lily le connaissait. Il s'appelait Johann quelque chose et était à Serdaigle, en troisième année. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle s'aperçut avec horreur que sa peau était très froide. Johann tenta un mouvement de recul et ses yeux tournèrent dans leurs orbites pour savoir qui était avec lui. Lily se pencha au-dessus de son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans » Elle avait essayé de parler avec douceur, mais sa voix tremblait et comportait de légers accents hystériques « Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu peux serrer ma main ? » Elle sourit sincèrement au jeune homme lorsqu'elle sentit une pression encore forte sur ses doigts « Tu peux parler ? » Il cligna des yeux « Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Johann » Sa voix était rauque et il toussa. Lily soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne crachait pas de sang « Johann Azaria »

Lily continua de lui sourire mais son sourire devint de plus en plus angoissé à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait pour savoir comment faire pour le sauver. Elle ne connaissait pas ce sort qui transpirait la Magie Noire. Elle lança en vain un _Finite Incantatem_ informulé, puis un _Specialis Revelio_ sans grand espoir que ce dernier fonctionne. Ce sort révélait ceux jetés sur un objet, mais il était beaucoup moins facile à stabiliser sur un être vivant et les chances de résultat étaient quasiment nulles en ce qui concernait la Magie Noire « Lily ? » demanda-t-il de plus en plus faiblement « Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

- Non » Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne « Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas mourir » Elle y croyait à peine et malgré la lueur d'espoir qui passa dans les yeux marrons du garçon, elle sut qu'il ne la croyait pas réellement non plus.

- J'ai vraiment peur.

- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger.

Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs, essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait appris lors du brevet de secourisme moldu qu'elle avait effectué l'été dernier. Elle se donna une claque mentale parce qu'elle avait été trop paresseuse pour s'initier au secourisme sorcier, se disant qu'elle aurait le temps de le passer plus tard... Comme cela lui aurait été utile ! Elle jeta un sort de Réchauffement au garçon, se souvenant que la perte abondante de sang pouvait causer une hypothermie.

- Il faut que tu boives un peu » lui dit-elle. Elle fit apparaître un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le redresser. Il but avidement et Lily se dit que c'était une maigre consolation, que cela pouvait en partie pallier à tout le sang qu'il perdait mais... C'était loin d'être suffisant. Les larmes du garçon ne se tarissaient pas et les premiers sanglots firent trembler ses épaules. Lily le serra contre elle et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait à son tour.

_C'est dégueulasse_. _Il est si jeune_. Sa propre impuissance la rendait folle. Elle voulut faire apparaître de l'essence de Dictame mais échoua. Elle lança plusieurs _Episkey_, tenta deux fois le _Vulnera Sanentur_ mais rien n'y fit. Aucune plaie ne se referma, le sang coulait tellement que sa propre robe en était imbibée.

- Parle-moi, Johann, parle-moi, le supplia-t-elle.

Mais Johann n'en avait plus la force. Ses cernes étaient plus noires encore, il était aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et malgré le sort de Réchauffement, sa peau était glacée. Sa main se faisait de plus en plus faible dans la sienne. Ses respirations étaient désormais superficielles et espacées. Il battit des paupières et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres bleues.

- Merci » Il était en plein délire. Il ne reconnaissait plus Lily, mais il la remercia d'être avec lui. Il remercia cette présence douce et attentionnée, compatissante. Il remercia le fait qu'il n'était pas seul alors qu'il mourrait. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait mourir. Qu'importe, il n'avait plus mal nulle part et cela le soulageait.

Lily ignorait tout de ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux, des yeux déjà voilés, le visage détendu, et expira une dernière fois. Epouvantée, Lily comprit immédiatement qu'elle tenait à présent un corps mort dans ses bras. Elle le lâcha et recula un peu, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ce qui l'étonna le plus était que les plaies du garçon continuaient de saigner.

Un nom apparut dans l'esprit de Lily. C'était une pensée qui avait germé dès qu'elle avait découvert Johann et ses blessures, une pensée qui se révélait finalement à elle. Le nom en question était celui de son ex-meilleur ami. _Severus_. À l'époque où ils étaient encore amis, il lui avait parlé des quelques sortilèges qu'il avait inventé au début de leur cinquième année. Le _Sectum Sempra_ était celui qui avait le plus horrifié la Gryffondor. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du mode d'action et des conséquences de ce sort. Si elle allait plus loin dans sa réflexion, le maléfice dont fut victime Johann Azaria - qui l'avait _tué_ - avait tout l'air du _Sectum Sempra_.

Le pire était que c'était Severus qui l'avait inventé. Lily, qui le connaissait si bien, était convaincue qu'il garderait ses inventions jalousement pour lui le plus longtemps possible - le fait qu'il le lui ait révélé à elle était simplement le témoignage de l'affection qu'il lui avait porté, et elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait révélé à personne d'autre. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient seulement deux à connaître le sortilège. Et donc, que c'était Severus qui avait lancé ce sort au garçon.

Elle leva la tête, détachant les yeux du cadavre, et son regard rencontra son propre reflet dans la vitrine de la boutique devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, elle avait des traces de sang, de suie et de larmes sur ses joues. Un pur sentiment d'effroi se lisait sur son visage. Elle porta une main à sa bouche à cause de la brusque nausée qui s'empara d'elle. Elle avala sa salive amère et essaya de ne pas vomir.

Elle ne vit pas dans le miroir de la vitrine la silhouette noire qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle ne vit pas non plus l'éclair vert brillant qui se dirigeait droit sur son dos.

* * *

><p>Liana était très nerveuse. Elle se trouvait sur la place des Six Cents Gnomes, à l'Est de Pré-Au-Lard. Quand les Mangemorts avaient transplané autour d'eux et jeté les premiers sorts, elle s'était pétrifiée sur place. Bien que Remus l'avait secouée et lui avait crié de se mettre sur le côté au moment où l'un d'eux les attaquait, ce qui l'avait sortie de sa torpeur et encouragée à lever sa baguette pour se défendre, elle restait très peu sûre d'elle. Liana n'avait jamais été une très bonne sorcière et était la première à le reconnaître. Elle était dans la moyenne. De plus elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'exercer aux duels... Les petites bagarres entre étudiants et les exercices en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui consistaient à lancer le sort une fois pour ensuite passer à autre chose ne comptaient pas.<p>

Au début des combats, elle ressentit une violente douleur à l'arrière du crâne et se sentit vaciller. Elle réussit à éviter les sorts qu'on lui lançait et à se jeter un sort de Désillusion - une de ses plus grandes fiertés - le temps de se cacher derrière un arbre. Et ce fut le trou noir. Elle sentit tous ses membres trembler avant de perdre connaissance. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, le visage de Remus était penché au-dessus du sien. Il lui apprit qu'il l'avait vu subitement apparaître derrière cet arbre - signe que son sortilège de Désillusion avait brusquement cessé de fonctionner - étendue sur le sol, prise de violentes convulsions. Et qu'au moment où il avait accouru vers elle, ses convulsions avaient cessé et elle s'était réveillée.

Elle apprit plus tard que cela correspondait au moment où Lyra fut touchée par le sort de Magie Noire et où Lily parvint à défaire le sol.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Liana rassura vite son petit-ami et ils repartirent au combat. Liana essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se battre, de se défendre et d'aider ses camarades. Elle comprit très vite que le lycanthrope lui donnait un coup de main lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion et la surveillait du coin de l'œil, parce que lui-même ne la savait pas capable de... Liana eut envie de pleurer, ce qui rendit son sort de Désarmement particulièrement puissant. Les émotions tenaient une grande place dans l'exercice de la magie comme le leur répétait inlassablement le professeur Moroz.

Sans oublier que le visage de sa petite sœur, sa si fragile petite sœur Valery qui pouvait être en proie à de violentes crises de paniques à tout moment, ne quittait pas ses pensées. Liana savait que Valery s'était rendue à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle ignorait cependant si elle avait pris ses potions susceptibles de lui sauver la vie en cas de crise, où elle était et même si elle était encore _vivante_...

Assommant un Mangemort avec un cri de rage qui la surprit elle-même, Liana vit ensuite James et Pettigrew les rejoindre et lui faire un signe. Elle courut à grands pas vers eux, manquant de se prendre un Doloris au passage. La panique lui broyait le cœur.

- Vous avez vu ma sœur ? leur demanda-t-elle aussitôt, le souffle court.

- C'est ce que j'allais te dire » James posa une main sur son épaule tandis que Liana était sur le point de fondre en larmes, se méprenant complètement « Je l'ai trouvé avec son petit-ami, Richard c'est ça ? Je les ai amené directement chez Honeydukes et ils ont pris le passage secret vers Poudlard. Aucun souci »

Liana se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. James répondit brièvement à son étreinte avec un sourire compréhensif et la tira violemment sur le côté pour éviter un éclair mauve, sûrement maléfique. Ils sursautèrent de concert lorsqu'un son d'explosion retentit. Ils virent une giclée de sang jaillir, un bras et une jambe voler devant eux... Liana plaqua une main épouvantée sur sa bouche qui ne parvint pas à étouffer son cri.

La situation se calma le temps qu'ils réalisent que ce qui restait du corps démembré appartenaient à un Mangemort désormais mort. Ils se réjouirent le temps d'un quart de seconde, le temps qu'ils comprennent l'horreur de leur propre joie, le temps qu'ils voient le visage horrifié du responsable de ce macabre, un étudiant de septième année couvert de sang. Ce dernier, en état de choc, faillit être la victime d'un autre Mangemort venu venger son comparse. Remus le prévint à temps et le septième année se réveilla pour se battre à nouveau.

James se jeta de nouveau dans les combats, suivi fidèlement par Peter. Pettigrew ne faisait pas plus le fier que Liana, n'ayant pas un niveau plus élevé que le sien ou plus d'estime de soi qu'elle. Cependant, il ne lâchait pas James d'une semelle et cela le mettait en confiance. Il recopiait ses gestes, épiait son attitude, ce qui lui avait permis de secourir la tête brûlée qui lui servait d'ami plusieurs fois.

Respirant un grand coup, Liana s'apprêta à les suivre mais fut pris de cours par l'ennemi qui vint la chercher lui-même. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire mauvais sous la cagoule au moment où la main gantée de noir levait la baguette. La Gryffondor réagit cependant plus vite - l'erreur venait du Mangemort, trop enclin à prendre son temps pour profiter de la peur anticipatrice de ses victimes - et hurla « _Poudroz'yeux_ ! »

Le Mangemort réagit à peine. Il secoua sa baguette devant ses yeux brièvement aveuglés et ricana froidement « C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Petite, tu vas vite te demander qui a éteint la lumière. _Melaenos_ ! » Un épais voile noir, à la texture brumeuse, se posa sur les yeux de Liana et disparut aussitôt. Ses pupilles passèrent du noir d'encre au gris foncé et le bleu-vert de ses iris disparut dans le blanc de ses yeux.

Remus profita de l'inattention du Mangemort, qui se réjouissait de l'aveuglement de sa victime, pour le neutraliser. « C'est moi » dit-il à sa petite-amie en la tirant sur le côté pour qu'ils soient cachés par un mur « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Il fronça le nez, ce que Liana ne put voir « Ça pue la Magie Noire.

- Il a dit quelque chose comme « mélénos » » Liana parlait avec calme, chose étonnante qui n'intrigua pas encore le loup-garou. En vérité, à part le fait qu'elle avait perdu la vue, Liana ne souffrait pas du sort qui lui avait été jeté et elle remuait ses méninges pour chercher une solution, les idées limpides.

- C'est la racine grecque pour la couleur noire » Il se tapa le front du plat de la main « Je me souviens ! _Qui porte le noir sur l'œil assombrit aussi l'humeur_ » Et jeta ensuite un coup d'œil curieux à l'adolescente « Globalement ça devrait t'aveugler et te faire paniquer à mort. Le désespoir devrait t'envahir, un peu comme un Détraqueur » continua-t-il sur un ton dubitatif.

Liana sourit « Je vais très bien, merci » Au moment où Remus crut que le sortilège n'avait tout simplement pas fonctionné, elle rajouta « Je vois que dalle par contre, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué. Tu ne connaîtrais pas le contre-sort, par hasard ? » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis se souvint qu'elle était aveugle - ses étranges yeux lui donnaient froid dans le dos « Non, désolé » Liana haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

- C'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller » Elle ferma les yeux et vida son esprit. Elle ressentit chaque fibre de magie de son corps, chaque fil arachnéen qui vibrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle se concentrait sur eux. Elle ressentit ensuite la magie de Remus près d'elle, puissante, et en fit abstraction. Elle sentit finalement cette magie aussi sèche que le sable du désert, aussi rugueuse qu'un vieux crâne humain, avec un goût aussi métallique que le sang.

Elle distingua chaque parcelle de sa propre magie de cette lugubre magie, affiliant à la sienne la couleur blanche et à l'autre le noir. Aussi simplement que l'on souffle sur le sable pour qu'il s'envole, qu'on envoie un crâne humain s'éclater en mille morceaux sur le sol, qu'on essuie du sang avec un mouchoir, elle brisa le sort de Magie Noire qui lui avait pris la vue. Utilisant le même procédé magique que Lily quelques temps plus tôt.

Un peu plus tard, Liana découvrirait que le Maléfice de Melaenos, qui n'était pas très puissant donc simple à briser, était effectivement censé provoquer le désespoir et la panique en plus de l'aveuglement chez un sorcier. Elle se demanderait pendant de longs mois pourquoi elle n'avait souffert que d'un des trois symptômes.

Pour l'instant, elle rouvrit les yeux et recouvrit la vue avec soulagement. Remus la regardait avec inquiétude. Avec un sourire, elle l'attira vers elle d'une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément. Il répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, ne se souciant qu'à moitié des combats près d'eux. Il trouvait Liana parfois si excitante qu'il avait du mal à lui refuser une séance de pelotage, même lorsqu'on les attaquait... Après tout, ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Lily n'avait pas non plus vu sur sa droite le jeune homme qui courait vers elle. Il se jeta sur elle et les firent rouler sur le sol au moment où le sortilège de Mort fit exploser la vitrine du magasin en milles morceaux de verre qui s'effondrèrent sur le corps mort de Johann Azaria. Lily ouvrit les yeux en toussant à cause de la poussière qu'elle avait avalé et crut s'étouffer en posant ses yeux sur Théophile Nott qui la surplombait.<p>

- C'est quoi ton problème ?! Secoue-toi, Evans, t'as failli te faire buter ! la gronda-t-il en lui postillonnant dessus.

- Commence par bouger d'au-dessus de moi, Nott, cracha-t-elle, retrouvant sa verve légendaire.

Il obtempéra « Je t'ai sauvé la vie » lui rappela-t-il et Lily crut entendre une note déçue dans sa voix. Il était debout et elle toujours à terre, s'étant tout de même redressée sur ses coudes.

- Merci » dit-elle à mi-voix en plantant son regard dans le sien. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta pour se relever. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres. Lily cligna des yeux car, après toutes ces précédentes semaines, leur alchimie sexuelle - magique ? - était toujours présente. Nott, tout aussi troublé, la lâcha et s'apprêta à reprendre les combats.

Elle l'observa courir pour prêter main forte à un élève de cinquième année de Poufsouffle, aux prises avec un Mangemort. Soulagée, Lily comprit que cela signifiait sûrement que Nott n'était pas aux services de Voldemort et n'aspirait pas à l'être. À présent, alors qu'elle avait violemment repoussé son attirance pour lui dans un coin de son esprit car elle le soupçonnait d'appartenir au camp adverse, elle reconsidérait la situation. Mais cette pensée disparut au bout d'une fraction de seconde car elle laissa cela bien évidemment de côté et le rejoignit.

* * *

><p>Lyra peinait beaucoup à rejoindre le bar de son ami Jim. Elle se retrouvait sans arrêt sur le chemin de Mangemorts et plus d'une fois, elle faillit y passer. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à sa capacité à se Désillusionner, à sa rapidité à exécuter des Maléfices de Flagrance et à l'aide qu'elle reçut d'autres élèves. Cependant, à ce moment précis, elle était <em>vraiment<em> en mauvaise posture. Deux Mangemorts s'occupaient de son compte et elle était déjà ligotée à leurs pieds.

Elle se demanda s'ils la tueraient tout de suite ou s'ils commenceraient par la torturer. L'un d'eux prononça la formule « _Exostio_ ». Un horrible craquement retentit et Lyra cria si fort que même ses cordes vocales en souffrirent. Elle baissa les yeux vers son genou et cria de nouveau, la douleur combinée à l'horreur, en découvrant la saillie osseuse qui sortait de son articulation, qui avait déchiré sa peau et qui surtout n'avait rien à faire là.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux à présent fermés. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir sous la douleur. Elle n'avait même plus l'esprit assez clair pour les supplier. Puis elle entendit un double bruit de chute. Elle entrouvrit les paupières et vit deux formes noires allongées sur le sol. Ses agresseurs. Tout devint presque calme et silencieux sans leurs plaisanteries douteuses et sadiques. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla près d'elle. Sous ses paupières à demi closes, Lyra vit deux mains dont l'une tenait une baguette se placer au-dessus de son genou et entendit une voix marmonner quelque chose. Une formule magique.

Sa rotule déformée reprit ensuite sa forme originelle et rentra à l'intérieur de son genou. La peau se referma sans aucune cicatrice. La douleur disparut et Lyra lâcha un soupir. Son corps se détendit et ce fut là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était complètement crispée depuis que l'_Exostio_ lui avait été lancé.

Son bienfaiteur tourna alors son visage vers elle « Je croyais que tu avais perdu connaissance » Sa figure était à moitié cachée par la capuche de sa cape, mais il n'était pas du tout habillé comme un Mangemort. Dans l'ombre, Lyra distingua un sourire. Et surtout, elle reconnut la voix.

L'inconnu - qui n'en était pas un - la libéra de ses cordelettes magiques. « _Lyndon _? » s'exclama-t-elle, totalement abasourdie. L'homme de vingt-cinq ans abaissa sa capuche. Il se pencha vers elle, prit la joue de la jeune fille dans sa main, dévia son regard bleu électrique qu'il avait planté dans le sien et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Lyra éclata d'un rire joyeux et le prit brusquement dans ses bras. Elle tremblait encore à cause de sa douleur passée, du traumatisme causé par le sort qui avait déformé son os, et malgré ses nerfs à rude épreuve depuis l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, elle était sincèrement heureuse de revoir son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui dit-elle à l'oreille. Elle se recula pour examiner son visage en détail et elle comprit qu'il faisait de même. Il avait changé. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis son dernier jour de cinquième année, le jour où il avait démissionné de son poste de professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal au bout de neuf mois d'exercice.

Elle avait quitté un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans. Lyndon Lovitz n'avait à présent qu'un an de plus mais il paraissait en avoir trente. Son visage était fatigué. De petites rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux, d'autres très fines étaient visibles sur son front. Son teint était bronzé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus longs et désordonnés, ils cachaient presque ses oreilles et partaient en épis un peu comme James. Il avait besoin d'une bonne coupe. Il avait de vieilles égratignures ici et là et une ancienne cicatrice partait de son menton, bordait son visage et s'arrêtait à son lobe d'oreille. Oreille qu'il avait percé et où il portait un anneau de bronze. C'était ce qui étonna le plus Lyra.

L'amitié entre l'ancien professeur Lyndon Lovitz et l'étudiante Lyra Carlson était... pour le moins inhabituelle. Cela avait débuté à cause du comportement très secret et étrange de l'adulte au cours de l'année scolaire, attitude qui intrigua beaucoup Lyra. Cette dernière avait tout tenté pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait et aimait par dessus tout embêter son professeur, ce qui lui avait valu plus de retenues qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu de toute de sa scolarité.

Un soir, elle était entrée par effraction dans son bureau. Elle l'avait fouillé et avait découvert d'étranges recherches qu'il effectuait sur les garçons de cinquième année de l'école. Il l'avait bien sûr prise la main dans le sac et avait menacé de la renvoyer. Elle était parvenue à briser ses barrières par sa curiosité, son innocence, sa réelle préoccupation. Il lui avait alors avoué que son petit frère avait disparu quatorze ans plus tôt, qu'il avait été adopté par des inconnus après l'incendie qui tua leurs parents, que Lyndon ne l'avait jamais revu, qu'il savait seulement par une source anonyme que son frère effectuait sa cinquième année à Poudlard. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté ce poste de professeur.

Après plusieurs mois de recherches, Lyra avait finalement trouvé ledit frère. Luke Donovitz, Poufsouffle, avait été son amant d'un soir lors du bal de Noël et s'appelait en réalité Dwight Lovitz. Lyndon révéla à son frère la vérité sur son identité. Les parents adoptifs de Luke prirent très mal la nouvelle de leurs retrouvailles. Un procès eut lieu, Lyndon le gagna, mais il fut obligé de se cacher en Amérique du Sud avec son frère pour échapper aux parents adoptifs de ce dernier. Luke ne continua pas de ce fait sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Lovitz et Lyra étaient devenus des amis plutôt proches au cours de sa cinquième année. Ils échangèrent quelques lettres pendant l'été et sa sixième année, très peu pour ne pas que leurs lettres soient interceptées par ceux qui souhaitaient retrouver Luke.

- Je suis venu te voir, répondit-il après un moment, contemplant toujours pensivement son visage.

Lyra ne sut pourquoi mais cette phrase la troubla. Elle rougit légèrement et son cœur eut quelques battements plus rapides. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu... Elle se souvint de cette stupide attirance qu'elle avait cru avoir pour lui l'année dernière. Une relation interdite avec un prof, le fantasme universel. Finalement, elle n'avait jamais été attirée par lui, elle s'était simplement posée des questions, et... Sirius ! Et à présent, elle avait Sirius.

Qu'elle avait complètement oublié.

- Je savais qu'il y avait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui alors j'ai profité de l'occasion » continua-t-il en regardant autour de lui « Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à savoir pour votre sortie. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes attaqués ? »

Lyra haussa les épaules « J'en sais rien, peut-être une heure, peut-être moins. On a vu la Marque des Ténèbres et tout à coup ils sont apparus de tous les côtés.

- Des morts ? Beaucoup de blessés ?

- J'ai vu deux morts, mais c'étaient des gens d'ici, pas des élèves, acquiesça-t-elle. Les blessés je sais pas... On a renvoyé la plupart des plus jeunes au château. Ce qui est vraiment bizarre par contre c'est qu'aucun prof ne soit là. Ils auraient dû être prévenus depuis longtemps.

Lovitz écarquilla les yeux « Vous n'avez aucun prof avec vous ?

- On a McGonagall et Moroz avec nous, c'est tout » Il haussa un sourcil « Isée Moroz, ton successeur » Lyndon aurait souhaité lui demander comment cette Moroz se débrouillait mais ce n'était clairement ni le moment, ni l'endroit « Mais toi, pourquoi tu es là ? Je te croyais en Amérique du Sud ! » Elle eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment « C'est Luke ?

- Dwight va bien » la rassura son ancien professeur sans la corriger sur le prénom de son frère. Lyra l'avait toujours appelé Luke et venant d'elle, ça ne dérangeait pas Lyndon.

Il lui attrapa le bras et Lyra eut l'impression de tourbillonner à toute allure tout en passant à l'intérieur d'un tube en caoutchouc très étroit. Lorsque les secousses se calmèrent, ils n'étaient plus dans la rue où les combats faisaient rage, mais dans la Cabane Hurlante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? s'exclama Lyra.

- Ecoute moi attentivement, la pria-t-il sans lui répondre. Est-ce que tu connais le Sortilège du Fidelitas ?

- Du quoi ?

- C'est un enchantement très complexe et puissant. Il permet de cacher des informations secrètes dans l'âme d'une personne unique qu'on appelle Gardien du Secret. Une fois que le procédé est effectué, il est impossible de découvrir ce secret sauf si le Gardien le divulgue.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

- J'en ai marre de me cacher. De bouger sans arrêt. J'aimerais retourner en Angleterre, mais c'est impossible et... Je veux surtout que Dwight ait une vie normale. Qu'il aille à l'école comme les adolescents de son âge, qu'il ait des amis. Le mieux serait que son apparence soit encore modifiée, ou qu'il retrouve son apparence originelle, et qu'il aille étudier à l'Institut de Salem par exemple.

- Mais si vous restez à un seul endroit, les parents de Luke ne risquent pas de vous retrouver ?

- Pas si on fait un Sortilège du Fidelitas. Ce sont des sorciers extrêmement dangereux et ils sont très... possessifs envers Dwight, mais avec le Fidelitas on sera en sécurité.

Lyra fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir « Et tu deviendrais le... Gardien du Secret ? » Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- C'est impossible. Le secret à garder serait le changement d'apparence de Dwight mais aussi le lieu où l'on vivrait tous les deux. Je ne peux pas être Gardien si je suis concerné par le secret.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Je veux que ce soit _toi_, notre Gardien.

La bouche de Lyra forma un « o » de surprise. « Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur cette Terre.

Lyra était flattée et surtout émue par cette déclaration « C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour me demander d'être ton Gardien ? » Lovitz hocha la tête.

- Pour ça et, si tu acceptes, pour faire le sort tout de suite.

Lyra se figea « Quoi, maintenant ? » Il acquiesça de nouveau « Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux faire ça pendant que Poudlard est attaqué ?

- Il y a aussi des Mangemorts à Poudlard ?

- J'en sais rien mais c'est possible ! Je parlais surtout de nous, les élèves de Poudlard ! Et s'il n'y a pas d'autres professeurs qui sont venus nous aider, ça veut dire qu'à tous les coups ils sont retenus au château pour je ne sais quelle raison !

- C'est justement l'occasion parfaite pour faire ce sort ! reprit-il sans l'avoir écoutée. Dans l'agitation, personne ne se rendra compte de rien, même pas que tu n'es plus là, et il n'y a presque aucune chance pour qu'on découvre qu'on a fait le Sortilège du Fidelitas ! C'est plus prudent de faire ça le plus vite possible et dans ces conditions, le secret ne pourrait pas être mieux gardé !

Lyra fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire avec Lovitz. Elle le frappa violemment à l'arrière du crâne « T'es vraiment pas bien, toi ! Tes anciens étudiants se font attaqués, certains sont morts et d'autres encore vont mourir, certains peuvent être blessés très gravement et toi, au lieu d'aider alors que tu pourrais faire carrément la différence, tu veux faire un sortilège qui va sûrement prendre une plombe vu sa complexité ? »

Lovitz cligna des yeux, interdit. Il tenta de rester impassible mais Lyra décrypta une lueur honteuse dans son regard. « Ecoute, on a plus de temps à perdre » lui dit-elle en tournant un regard vers la fenêtre menant vers l'extérieur « J'accepte d'être ton Gardien mais on fera ça plus tard, après la bataille. En attendant, on a vraiment besoin de ton aide »

Soulagé par la décision de sa jeune amie, Lovitz n'hésita pas plus longtemps et serra sa main autour de sa baguette « On y va »

* * *

><p>Sirius essuya un peu de sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière et qui l'aveuglait. Il repéra Evans assise sur le sol, recroquevillée derrière le renfoncement d'un mur. Il courut vers elle en lançant des sorts sur son chemin. Sirius s'assit à ses côté contre le mur. Il ne la regardait pas et manqua ses yeux écarquillés de surprise à l'idée qu'il vienne <em>volontairement<em> vers elle.

- J'ai perdu tous les autres, lui expliqua-t-il. James, Lyra, les mecs, je sais pas du tout où ils sont passés.

- C'est pour ça que tu viens vers moi ? dit-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

Sirius continua de regarder le champ de bataille « Et bien crois le ou non mais je suis content de te voir » Il sortit son miroir à double sens et murmura « James Christian Potter », sans succès. Il n'arrivait pas à contacter son meilleur ami et ça le frustrait énormément. Ses yeux déjà baissés glissèrent sur sa droite et il vit la jambe droite d'Evans étendue et droite sur le sol alors que sa jambe gauche était pliée sous ses fesses. Sur la droite, une bonne partie de son collant noir était déchiré et laissait voir sa peau brunie, ensanglantée, morte à plusieurs endroits. Il se demanda comment il n'avait pas remarqué l'état de sa jambe plus tôt. « Tu es blessée ? » demanda-t-il bêtement.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel « Quel sens de l'observation ! Laisse tomber, c'est rien, ça fait même pas si mal » mentit-elle. Ce fut au tour de Sirius de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Fais pas l'imbécile, montre » dit-il avec un curieux soupçon de douceur dans la voix. Il prit la jambe d'Evans d'autorité et la posa sur ses genoux pour l'examiner, déchirant un peu plus son collant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Un Mangemort qui a voulu me brûler vive. Mon sortilège de Gèle-Flamme n'a pas très bien marché.

- C'est ce que je vois » Elle le fusilla du regard et Sirius soupira intérieurement d'irritation. Si n'importe qui d'autre avait dit la même chose à sa place, Evans aurait accepté sans problème cette critique - peut-être pas, finalement. Elle était extrêmement susceptible.

- Aïe ! Fais attention.

- Tu vois que ça te fait mal.

- Roh, tais-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il dirigeait sa baguette vers sa jambe.

- Ah bah là Madame, faut amputer, y'a plus rien d'autre à faire ! » dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait faussement solennel mais avec un curieux accent irlandais totalement involontaire. Lily en oublia d'avoir mal. Sirius Black qui plaisantait avec elle ? Un Maléfice avait dû lui retourner le cerveau ! Pourtant, Lily comprit assez rapidement qu'il ne cherchait qu'à évacuer son stress... En étant lui-même.

Et peu importe qui était en sa compagnie. Même si c'était Lily Evans. « Qu'est-ce que je fais à ton avis ? » Une petite boule de lumière orange apparut à l'extrémité de sa baguette et Lily sentit une douce tiédeur envelopper sa jambe « Crois-moi, quand tu t'appelles Sirius Black, t'as intérêt à connaître de bons sorts de guérison »

Lily frémit en sentant qu'on lui arrachait quelques morceaux de peau, ce qui était le cas car ses peaux mortes - brûlées en réalité - avaient disparu et sa jambe était sommairement désinfectée. « Tu sais lancer le _Vulnera Sanentur _? » lui demanda-t-elle « C'est très dur de se jeter le sort soi-même.

- Je ne connais pas du tout et on a pas vraiment le temps de faire comme si on était gentiment en cours, tranquilles et en sécurité. Laisse-moi faire, ok ? Ça ne sera pas du niveau de Pomfresh mais au moins tu pourras marcher sans trop souffrir le martyr » Lily obéit et garda le silence. Ses plaies se refermèrent et le sang cessa de saigner. Ce n'était pas du travail de Guérisseur mais c'était un minimum.

Black attrapa Evans par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Lily grimaça et un gémissement grave rugit du fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur sa jambe. Elle souffrait certes encore, mais moins et se sentait capable de marcher. Courir, c'était une autre histoire... « Merci »

Sirius haussa un sourcil, les yeux fixés sur la bataille « De rien » Il amorça un geste pour rejoindre les autres « On y va ? » Lily le retint par le bras.

- Attends. Tu as vu des profs quelque part toi ?

Sirius fronça des sourcils « McGo vers Zonko et Moroz pas très loin de la Tête du Sanglier. Honnêtement, je pense que les autres auraient dû être là depuis un bon moment. Ça fait combien de temps que cette foutue Marque a été lancée et qu'on est envahis ? » Lily se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Je sais pas, une heure ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, continua Sirius sombrement, je pense que tout ça c'est un piège. Les Mangemorts étaient au courant pour notre sortie et ils ont dû ensorcelé le château pour que personne ne puisse sortir et venir nous aider. Je pense qu'_Il_ a assez de puissance pour ça.

Elle hocha la tête « C'est exactement ce que ton pote Potter m'a dit » Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as vu James ?

- Y'a pas longtemps, oui. Il va très bien, dit-elle rapidement en anticipant la question du brun aux yeux gris. Il était avec Liana, Lupin, Pettigrew, McKinnon... Pas mal d'autres. Pour revenir aux profs...

- Sans eux, et surtout sans Dumbledore, on est sacrément dans la _merde_.

Ils échangèrent un regard grave, au moins d'accord sur ce point-ci. Avec un air décidé, la baguette bien en main, Lily s'avança pour sortir de son semblant de cachette en claudiquant légèrement.

- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Sirius.

Lily se tourna vers lui, les mots _'Il se fout de moi ?!' _écrits en lettres majuscules dans ses yeux écarquillés. Elle pointa du pouce ce qui se passait derrière elle et, avec un ton qui transpirait d'évidence lui dit « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de super soldes chez Gaichiffon » Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres du Maraudeur « Je vais défendre Poudlard, qu'est-ce que tu crois »

Entre la Lily Evans qui s'agrippait à la main de James avec terreur une heure plus tôt, rebutée à l'idée de se battre, et la Lily Evans qui faisait à présent face à Sirius, une véritable métamorphose s'était opérée. Une métamorphose qui ne serait pas sans séquelles.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te couvrir de gloire toute seule, tu peux rêver, Harpie !

- Depuis quand les Strangulots se couvrent-ils de gloire ? » Ils se tirèrent la langue au même moment et durent se retenir d'éclater de rire. Un cri les ramena vite à l'ordre. Devant eux, une jeune fille de septième année était victime du Doloris de la main de l'ennemi.

- C'est parti pour la défense de la veuve et de l'orphelin, s'exclama Lily en accélérant le pas vers sa camarade.

- Hé ! » Sirius était déjà parti avant elle « C'est la devise des Maraudeurs, ça, et on a des droits d'auteur ! » Il lança un sortilège d'Entrave au Mangemort qui ne faisait pas attention à eux. La septième année cessa de crier et Lily se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Sirius se concentra à peine une seconde sur son aînée, soucieux mais aussi curieux des conséquences du Doloris sur elle - une seconde de trop car le Mangemort s'était déjà relevé et pointait sa baguette vers lui.

- _Cholééructo_ ! » rugit Lily avec férocité. Si le visage du Mangemort avait été à découvert, une expression douloureuse et nauséeuse y aurait été visible. Il plaqua ses mains contre son ventre et vomit violemment une substance jaunâtre, aux nuances de vert, très malodorante.

- Ah les enfoirés, ils récidivent en plus ! » Il donna un coup de pied dans les genoux de l'ennemi malade qui s'écroula à terre « Tu croyais nous avoir ? _Incarcerem_ ! » Puis il se tourna vers Evans, le nez plissé de dégoût « Sérieux Evans, où t'as été pêché un sort pareil ? T'aurais pas pu trouvé encore plus dégueulasse ? »

Lily haussa les épaules, fixant elle-aussi la bile du Mangemort avec aversion « C'est la première formule qui m'est venue à l'esprit, c'est censé être un sort médical... Et toi, où t'as été pêché que vous aviez _inventé_ le concept de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, hein ? Ça vient d'un auteur moldu suprêmement connu !

La septième année aux couleurs vert et argent rejoignit le Mangemort ligoté à terre et le frappa plusieurs fois au ventre de coups de pieds rageurs. Sirius courut vers elle et l'éloigna « Wow wow, garde ton énergie pour autre chose, il n'en vaut pas la peine » La Serpentard le fusilla du regard.

- Lâche-moi, _Black_ » Elle cracha son nom avec mépris comme seuls Evans et les Serpentards savaient le faire « Et _toi_ » Elle pointa un doigt hargneux sur Lily « Vous deux, j'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vous qui... ARGH » Elle ramassa sa baguette sur le sol, fit volte face et s'éloigna d'eux le plus vite possible.

- Ravie de t'avoir sauver la vie ! cria Lily avec un signe de la main et un sourire joyeux et hypocrites.

- Elle se battait bien contre le Mangemort ? s'étonna Sirius en fronçant des sourcils.

Lily se tourna vers lui « _Protego_ ! » Le bouclier se leva in extremis et le _Flambios_ rebondit dessus. Sirius désarma l'auteur du sort, Lily le Stupefixa et il le ligota d'un sort. « Entre mépriser les traîtres à son sang comme toi et les sang-de-bourbe comme moi, et accepter le règne de terreur de Voldemort, il y a une grosse différence. Les choses ne sont pas aussi claires et tranchées pour tout le monde » dit-elle avec sagesse.

Sirius hocha la tête sans vraiment comprendre. Pour lui, ceux qui se battaient contre des Mangemorts toléraient forcément tous les sorciers et les moldus. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que ce genre de personnes indécises puissent exister. Ce furent ces nombreux sorciers qui choisirent de rester neutres par rapport à la guerre, de se cacher ou de s'exiler dans un autre pays, bien plus tard.

- Au fait, c'est qui ?

- Qui ça ?

- Qui a inventé le concept de la défense de la veuve et l'orphelin ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de plonger à droite pour éviter un sort d'une couleur bleue menaçante « Je m'en souviens plus, moi ! Corneille, Racine, La Fontaine, un de ceux-là !

- Et pourquoi pas Ruisseau, Raton-Laveur ou Séquoia tant que t'y es !

Lily éclata de rire et bondit sur ses pieds pour prêter main forte à son ennemi de toujours.

* * *

><p>Isée Moroz se battait avec acharnement. Une haine mordante lui rongeait l'estomac et lui donnait les ressources nécessaires pour faire tomber le plus grand nombre de Mangemorts possibles. Elle était sans merci, n'hésitait pas avant un coup bas. Elle n'utilisait cependant jamais les Sortilèges Impardonnables ou de la Magie Noire trop barbare. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'un étudiant ou encore McGonagall la voie se conduire comme les Mangemorts qu'ils affrontaient en ce moment.<p>

Chaque fois qu'elle neutralisait un Mangemort, elle lui retirait sa cagoule. Parfois elle le reconnaissait, parfois non. Elle crachait toujours à leur visage. De temps en temps, elle ne se refusait pas non plus un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Ou dans leur visage de sadique, leur cassant le nez au passage.

Pour une fois, elle n'avait plus besoin de faire attention. Pour une fois, elle pouvait se lâcher. Se déchaîner. Se _venger_. Faire souffrir les esclaves de celui qui la tourmentait depuis des mois. Car pour une fois, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas punie. _Il_ n'avait sûrement pas prévu qu'elle combatte avec tant de ferveur, mais _Il_ penserait qu'elle se contentait de préserver au maximum sa couverture.

À présent, elle se battait en duel avec un Mangemort qui lui donnait plus de difficultés que les autres. Bien qu'il soit moins cruel que les autres dans ses maléfices, il avait des réflexes excellents et de l'imagination. Il parvenait à contrer presque tous les sorts d'Isée et parfois à les anticiper. Souvent, en réalité. C'était comme s'il la _connaissait_.

Le plus surprenant fut quand il entama le dialogue entre deux maléfices « Tu as vraiment beaucoup progressé » Isée avait beau cherché, elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Il avait probablement simplement l'intention de la manipuler. Elle lui lança un maléfice Explosif qu'il para d'un sortilège du Bouclier.

- Je ne te connais pas, Mangemort ! Et progrès ou non, je te vaincrai, sois en sûr !

- Avec ou sans baguette ? _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette d'Isée glissa de sa main et s'envola. Isée réagit avant que le Mangemort ne puisse l'attraper et se concentra avec force. Sa baguette fit aussitôt demi-tour dans les airs et revint se placer rapidement dans la main de sa propriétaire. C'était un procédé d'Ancienne Magie qu'elle avait énormément travaillé. Toujours utile lorsque l'on se faisait désarmer.

- Je me souviens que tu passais des heures à te renseigner sur la Magie Sans Baguette » Moroz fronça les sourcils mais se ressaisit vite. Même s'il avait raison, c'était seulement de la comédie. Il continuait à prétendre partager un passé avec elle seulement pour la déstabiliser. Elle _venait_ d'utiliser de la Magie Sans Baguette, inutile de chercher très loin l'origine de sa remarque.

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas que je sache utiliser une magie qui t'es complètement inconnue ? » Elle baissa sa baguette - car elle n'en avait pas besoin pour ce qui allait suivre - et la poussière du sol s'éleva pour tourbillonner rapidement autour du Mangemort. Elle résista le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât le moyen d'annuler son sort. Par un sort informulé, il la fit tomber à terre.

- Connaître d'autres formes de magie ne fait pas de toi une sorcière plus puissante que moi, au contraire. Et il se trouve que mon pouvoir est plus grand que le tien, la _gouine_ » Isée s'était déjà relevée mais elle se figea dès qu'elle entendit l'insulte. Le Mangemort baissa sa baguette, attendant patiemment qu'elle comprenne. Sa cagoule cachait un sourire satisfait.

Isée n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'avait plus entendu ce surnom depuis ses dix-huit ans. Ce surnom que tous ceux de sa maison utilisaient pour la désigner à l'époque, mais au tout début il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne qui avait osé l'appeler ainsi. Elle reconnaissait enfin la voix. Elle s'approcha à pas rapides de lui et retira sa cagoule d'un geste sec. Aussitôt, l'homme l'attrapa par les coudes et recula, l'entraînant avec lui jusqu'au hall d'entrée de l'immeuble le plus proche.

Elle eut à peine le temps de découvrir son visage en plein jour et dût se résigner à l'observer dans la semi-obscurité de leur cachette. Ses cheveux blonds étaient moins bien entretenus et plus courts qu'à l'époque, lorsqu'il pensait que les porter longs le rendait plus séduisant. Ses traits étaient vieillis, plus mûrs, bien sûr - cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ses yeux noirs d'encre, jadis aussi froids et inexpressifs que l'onyx, bouillonnaient d'émotions diverses et la regardaient avec une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez lui. Il était toujours aussi incroyablement beau que dans ses souvenirs. Cependant, son orientation sexuelle qu'il avait si justement remarqué la rendait toujours aussi insensible à son charme.

Elle se libéra aussitôt de sa prise sur ses coudes « J'aurais souhaité que tu oublies mon existence » Il éclata d'un rire froid.

- Comment oublier celle qui jeta la honte sur notre maison avec son comportement dépravé et ses fréquentations déshonorantes ? » Elle le gifla si fort que sa tête tourna à quatre vingt-dix degrés. Il retint un sourire amusé « Tu la retiens depuis combien de temps celle-là ?

- Environ vingt-six ans, répondit-elle d'une voix froide alors qu'elle bouillait intérieurement de rage.

- Allez, Moroz, c'est du passé tout ça.

- Tu as fait de ma septième année un véritable enfer, Baddock.

- Tu n'avais qu'à trouver un endroit plus discret le jour où tu as demandé à Pomona Chourave de te faire un cunnilingus.

Elle leva sa main pour le gifler de nouveau mais il attrapa son poignet avant de recevoir le coup. « C'est du passé » répéta-t-il avec une nouvelle autorité « On a des choses plus urgentes à régler »

Un réflexe vieux de plus de vingt-sept ans l'obligea à obéir. Elle avait beau méprisé cet homme, la jeune fille de Serpentard en elle se souvenait de la manière dont elle se soumettait à ses ordres. Parce qu'à l'époque, aucun Serpentard ne désobéissait à Malcolm Baddock.

Moroz était en deuxième année à Serpentard lorsque Baddock entra à Poudlard et rejoignit sa maison. Sans être de véritables amis - de toute façon, Isée ne s'était pas fait un seul ami lors de ses sept années de scolarité -, ils entretinrent des rapports cordiaux et respectueux de camaraderie pendant leurs premières années. Malcolm Baddock était l'héritier d'une vieille famille de sorcier. C'était un étudiant brillant aux grands pouvoirs. D'une grande beauté et très charismatique, il était admiré et écouté de tous. C'était un leader dans l'âme.

Depuis la fondation de Poudlard, la maison Serpentard avait connu plusieurs fois ce schéma. Lorsqu'un étudiant avait le potentiel d'un leader et les épaules suffisamment solides, il avait le choix de vouloir faire respecter son autorité ou non. De plus, les membres de cette maison partageaient tous ce trait commun ; lorsqu'ils voyaient un intérêt quelque part, la possibilité pour eux d'évoluer dans le bon sens au sein de Poudlard, de se faire un nom, ils n'hésitaient pas et se fichaient des conséquences. Souvent, se rallier à un leader potentiel présentait ce genre d'intérêt pour eux. De ce fait, ils acceptaient d'adopter un leader, une sorte d'Alpha, et quiconque se dressait contre lui encourait la peine d'être considéré comme un paria.

Dès sa cinquième année, Malcolm Baddock devint le leader de Serpentard et Moroz, pourtant au rang supérieur, lui témoigna respect et obéissance pendant le reste de sa scolarité. Puis Isée redoubla sa sixième année et l'influence de Baddock sur elle s'intensifia puisqu'ils étaient ainsi dans la même année. Moroz découvrit sa véritable orientation sexuelle dans les bras de Pomona lors de sa dernière année. Malgré tous les mois où les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient cachées, leur honteux secret fut découvert. Par nul autre que Baddock qui, en tant que leader, démarra le cercle vicieux. Car lorsqu'un Serpentard apportait le déshonneur sur sa maison, les verts et argents disposaient également de leur propre mode de fonctionnement. Le secret ne sortait pas de leur salle commune, tout comme les sanctions qu'endurait le paria.

Ainsi, en 1947, l'homosexualité de Chourave et de Moroz ne fit jamais le tour de Poudlard. Tous les Serpentards, de la première à la dernière année, gardèrent jalousement ce secret. Plutôt mourir que de révéler aux trois autres maisons que la leur était déshonorée par un des leurs. Au sein de leurs cachots, Moroz était victime de moqueries, d'humiliations, de mauvaises blagues, de persécutions morales et parfois de violence physique. Les professeurs n'en surent jamais rien, car le fautif avait le devoir d'endurer ses punitions en silence. Ce qui se passait chez les Serpentards restait chez les Serpentards. Une devise qui aurait très bien pu être la leur.

Dumbledore, qui était directeur de Poudlard seulement pour la deuxième année à l'époque, fut le seul à deviner la situation. Il permit à Isée de s'absenter quelques semaines pour se remettre physiquement et psychologiquement, le temps de punir les coupables. Ce qui se révéla être une tâche plutôt compliquée car Moroz ne dénonça jamais personne.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, cracha Moroz, les souvenirs de toute cette torture revenant à la surface. Que je sois lesbienne ou que tu sois devenu un Mangemort.

- Tu dois extrêmement mal vivre le fait que tu sois les deux dans ce cas » Moroz se glaça intérieurement. _Non, c'est censé être un secret pour tout le monde_. Isée releva sa manche de robe sur son bras gauche et vierge.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insinues que j'ai rejoint vos rangs. Tu vois bien que je n'ai aucune marque » Elle revêtit son bras.

- L'absence de tatouage ne signifie pas que tu fais partie des gentils. Et devine quoi, l'inverse est vrai également.

- Tu veux dire que bien que le grand Malcolm Baddock soit tatoué et porte la cagoule, il n'est pas _réellement_ un méchant Mangemort ? reformula-t-elle d'une voix ironique.

- Exactement.

Son assurance et la sincérité qui résonnait dans sa voix étaient telles qu'Isée en perdit contenance. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Tu pourrais être un agent double et pas moi ? lui fit-il remarquer avec calme.

- Mais pourquoi me le dire ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça veut dire qu'on ne se bat même pas dans le même camp !

- Ce que tu sembles oublier, c'est que je sais tu ne t'es jamais engagée volontairement.

Isée serra sa main autour de sa baguette sans cesser de le défier du regard. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle entendait. Malcolm en savait beaucoup trop sur son compte. Normalement, sa situation ne devait être connue de personne sauf de _Lui_.

Malcolm finit par soupirer et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Bon, on va pas tergiverser plus longtemps. Je suis un traître, c'est la vérité. Je suis devenu Mangemort dans l'unique but de faire mon possible pour défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais que même si tu crèves de peur devant lui tu le hais viscéralement et je sais - j'_espère_ que tu vas m'aider » Elle ne dit rien mais son regard encourageait Baddock à en dire plus.

- Je veux que tu m'aides à défaire les barrières magiques que tu as toi-même posées sur Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Lily était accroupie, sa tête légèrement penchée pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière le mur. Quelque chose la chatouilla dans le cou. Des mèches de cheveux noirs. Elle ne frémit pas. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » chuchota-t-elle à Sirius qui la collait presque. À quelques mètres d'eux, derrière la grosse bâtisse qui les cachait tous deux, quatre Mangemorts désœuvrés discutaient tranquillement entre deux massacres d'élèves innocents.<p>

- Les mêmes sorts en même temps pour plus de puissance, lui répondit-il avec stratégie. Que dis-tu d'un Chauve-Furie ?

Lily haussa un sourcil « J'adore l'idée. Puis on les désarme, on les pétrifie et on les ligote ?

- T'as plutôt bien adopté ma technique à ce que je vois.

- Elle donne de bons résultats on va dire. À trois ?

- Non, à un. Comme ça on réfléchit pas et on y va direct » Elle hocha la tête « Un ! » Ils bondirent, coururent vers les quatre Mangemorts et hurlèrent d'une seule voix la formule du maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Deux d'entre eux réussirent à l'esquiver et Sirius et Lily plongèrent sur le côté pour éviter les deux éclairs verts mortels qui fonçaient sur eux. Toujours à terre, Black désarma les deux Mangemorts victimes du Chauve-Furie. Sur le sol également, Lily se retourna brusquement sur le dos et hurla « _Diffindo_ » en direction du Mangemort qui la surplombait.

Ce dernier hurla, elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les chevilles qui le fit tomber à terre. Puis elle sentit un bras agripper le sien, Pré-Au-Lard tourbillonner autour d'elle et quelque chose lui comprimer la poitrine. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Black et elle étaient seuls et plus aucun Mangemort ne les menaçait.

- Depuis quand tu sais transplaner ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Pas longtemps mais j'ai pas mon permis, alors t'as intérêt à fermer ta bouche sur le sujet » De frustration, il cogna volontairement l'arrière de son crâne contre le sol « Bon, ça c'est pas tellement passé comme prévu.

- Je reformule : on a failli y passer. Quatre encagoulés c'était peut-être un peu ambitieux » Elle posa une main sur son bras ankylosé et douloureux « Bordel j'en ai marre, c'est toujours moi qui prend ! »

Sirius se dressa sur un coude et remonta la manche de la robe d'Evans sur son bras. Il l'examina quelques secondes avant de soupirer de soulagement « Ouf, j'ai cru que je t'avais désartibulé » L'horreur s'inscrivit sur le visage de la jeune femme « T'inquiète, c'est pas ça » Il revécut dans sa tête en mode accéléré leur affrontement contre les Mangemorts « Est-ce que ça te démange beaucoup, comme des petits poignards qui veulent rentrer sous ta peau ? » Lily hocha piteusement la tête. Sirius pointa sa baguette contre son bras « _Enervatum_ » La douleur s'évanouit « Le sort de Stupéfixion te pétrifie parce qu'il agit sur tout ton système nerveux. Quand il est dirigé seulement sur un de tes membres, ce que tu as ressenti, c'est la manière qu'a le reste de ton corps de te prévenir que tes nerfs ont un souci à cet endroit »

Lily se releva « Merci, Professeur Black » Elle connaissait toute la théorie du Sortilège de Stupéfixion par cœur mais ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle si pratique et pragmatique. Sirius l'observa pensivement, lui toujours étendu à terre et elle le surplombant de sa hauteur - peut-être réfléchissait-il au fait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que son éternelle rivale ferait une si bonne partenaire de combat - et fronça les sourcils lorsque la frustration se peint sur le visage de la sorcière et qu'elle gémit « Oh non »

D'instinct - alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait - il fit ce qu'ils avaient beaucoup fait aux autres Mangemorts ; une balayette d'un coup de pied et Evans s'écroula pour saluer le sol dur de Pré-Au-Lard. Un éclair mauve passa juste au-dessus de sa tête, frôlant les cheveux auburns du sommet de sa tête. Sirius tordit son cou pour regarder derrière lui sans se lever et vit qu'aucun ennemi ne les avait remarqués. Le sort provenait d'un combat un peu plus loin et avait certainement manqué sa cible.

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te remercier aujourd'hui ? maugréa Lily avec une fausse exaspération.

- T'as qu'à refréner tes élans suicidaires et éviter de te prendre tous les sorts qui sont jetés.

- Oh Black, c'est tellement mignon, s'émut-elle faussement. Tu pleureras à mon enterrement ?

- C'est surtout que je ne veux pas me faire trucider par Lyra parce que tu te seras fait tuée sous ma surveillance.

- Ah » Elle pointa un doigt vers le ciel « J'ai enfin ma réponse.

- Quelle réponse ?

- Je me demandais qui portait la culotte dans votre couple.

Sirius lui fit un doigt d'honneur - leur geste fétiche entre eux - et fit mine de s'adresser aux Mangemorts « C'est bon, vous pouvez l'avada kedavriser, je n'interviendrai pas promis ! » Lily rit de bon cœur et se leva de nouveau. Elle ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais elle aimait ça. Plaisanter avec Black, s'envoyer des piques, déstresser. Ça rendait la situation beaucoup plus facile à supporter. Le fait que ce soit _Black_ était certes déstabilisant, mais en même temps, il n'y avait que lui pour la rembarrer aussi ingénieusement et il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle était si inspirée dans ce même domaine.

Sirius l'imita et pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur elle « _Negra Transfiguro_ » La chevelure auburn de la jeune fille prit une teinte aussi noire que celle de Sirius.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- On nous repère trop vite avec tes poils de carotte.

- Pas con.

- Merci. On y retourne ?

- Après toi.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide - sans courir, la jambe droite de Lily recommençait à la faire souffrir - vers leurs camarades aux prises avec des Mangemorts qu'ils pouvaient voir un peu plus loin, vers l'extérieur du village. Black finit par sprinter en hurlant « REMUS ! ». Un sort informulé plus tard, un éclair rouge s'écrasa contre le dos du Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à attaquer le lycanthrope et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Lily perdit vite Sirius de vue et ne s'en soucia plus lorsqu'un Mangemort - une femme en vérité au vu des formes qui se dessinaient sous sa robe noire et au son de sa voix plus aiguë - lui jeta un maléfice Explosif que Lily para d'un Sortilège du Bouclier. La Mangemort parvint néanmoins à pétrifier Lily qui sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos immobile, parce qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle allait pouvoir s'en tirer cette fois. Tout se passa très vite. La sorcière leva sa baguette vers l'étudiante une dernière fois, Lily entendit une voix familière hurler « _IMPEDIMENTA_ » et son attaquante fit un long vol plané sur sa droite. Puis Lily sentit son corps se détendre et put de nouveau bouger.

Une silhouette se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Un sourire rayonnant réchauffa légèrement le cœur de Lily. Elle attrapa avec joie la main qu'on lui offrait, se leva d'un bond et sauta dans les bras de Majdoline Peakes. Elle regarda derrière son amie et s'exclama avec ravissement « Liana ! » Elle se détacha de Majdoline et enlaça à son tour sa meilleure amie qui n'avait pas l'air blessée. Elle se recula en gardant un bras autour des épaules de Liana et passa le deuxième autour de celles de la septième année.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé les filles !

- J'y suis pour rien, répondit une Liana humble. Tu ne dois la vie qu'à Majdo. Elle a vraiment des réflexes incroyables.

- On est destiné à être Auror ou on ne l'est pas, répondit simplement Majdoline. Sympa ta nouvelle couleur, continua-t-elle en désignant ses cheveux noirs.

Lily adressa à ses deux amies un sourire si grand qu'il lui fit mal aux joues. Un poids venait de se soulever de ses épaules, elle sentait une chaleur réconfortante la submerger. Elle savait que cela n'était dûe qu'à la présence de Liana - parce qu'elles avaient ce genre d'effets les unes sur les autres - mais elle était très heureuse de voir que Majdoline était saine et sauve. Pour Majdoline, septième année à Gryffondor et décidée à devenir Auror, Lily était sa deuxième meilleure amie, la première étant Alice Gordon, petite-amie de Frank Londubat - tous deux des futurs Aurors. Personne ne pouvait supplanter Liana et Lyra dans le cœur de Lily - elles y avaient très vite pris la place de meilleur ami de Severus Rogue, le laissant au second plan - mais Majdoline était une des amies les plus proches de Lily.

- Tu n'es pas la première à me sauver la vie aujourd'hui, tu sais » continua une Lily tout sourire. Les Mangemorts continuaient d'attaquer autour d'elles et elles étaient à la vue de tous, vulnérables ? Qu'importe, elles étaient toutes les trois dans une sorte de bulle « Vous ne devinerez jamais qui m'a sauvé jusqu'à maintenant.

- Qui ? demanda Liana.

- Pour commencer, Nott » Harper poussa une exclamation de surprise « Et surtout Black » Lily grimaça « Plusieurs fois » Elle croisa le regard de Majdoline et toutes deux explosèrent de rire.

Liana rit également en secouant la tête de gauche à droite « Ça doit être l'équivalent d'un Doloris à ton ego, ça » Sur cette remarque, Lily laissa échapper un cri strident de bonheur « Liana ! » et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. L'instant d'après, Majdoline se jeta sur les deux filles enlacées et elles tombèrent, échappant aux deux éclairs magiques qui passèrent juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Majdoline, super Auror ! s'exclama Lily, les côtes douloureuses à force de rire.

Les deux autres avaient retrouvé leur sérieux et jetèrent un regard inquiet à leur amie. Elles empoignèrent chacune un des bras de Lily et la remirent sur ses pieds. Elles commencèrent à jeter des sorts aux Mangemorts qui se rapprochaient d'elles et Lily essaya de suivre le rythme. Les trois filles étaient placées de manière à ce que leurs dos soient les uns contre les autres pour couvrir le plus grand angle de vue et se protéger du mieux possible.

- Où est Lyra ? finit par demander Liana.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment, répondit Lily d'une voix étranglée. Je pense qu'elle est chez Jim. Elle allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

- Je l'ai vue courir à un moment, je l'ai appelé mais elle m'a pas entendue et puis elle a disparu. Mais elle va bien, je le sais.

Lily hocha la tête sans répondre - elle ressentait la même _conviction_. Elle était toujours prise d'un rire nerveux et silencieux et quelques larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues « Je commence » Elle lança un sortilège informulé de Désarmement qui fut évité « à en avoir » Un _Stupefix_ informulé qui échoua « sérieusement » Un _Diffindo _informulé « MARRE ! » Et le fait que chacun de ses sorts soient inefficaces augmentait sa frustration.

Majdoline échangea un autre regard inquiet avec Liana avant d'esquiver un sort « Vous pourriez pas vous désillusionner ? Ça serait peut-être plus facile » Liana répondit par un signe de tête négatif.

- Non, ça nous prend trop de magie pour qu'on puisse se battre en même temps.

- JE CRAQUE, VOUS COMPRENEZ ! hurla plus fort Lily en s'adressant à l'ennemi et sans faire attention aux paroles de ses amies. _ENDOLORIS_ !

- LILY !

Son sort frappa de plein fouet un Mangemort qui se retrouva sur le sol. Cependant, il se releva sans une égratignure, sans cris de douleur. « Tu crois vraiment pouvoir réussir ce sort, petite sotte ? Et moi qui croyais que les disciples de Dumbledore étaient les _gentils_ » se moqua-t-il.

- TA GUEULE ! _ECTOPIO_ ! » Le Mangemort l'évita ainsi que le Maléfice d'Etranglement que Lily décocha d'une traite.

- Lily » Liana attrapa le poignet de son amie pour la calmer « C'est de la Magie Noire ça ! »

Mais Lily n'en avait rien à faire. Elle attrapa les doigts de son amie, les entrelaça aux siens et hurla de toutes ses forces « _GLACIUS_ ! » Un puissant éclair bleu turquoise s'échappa de sa baguette et frappa le Mangemort. Aussitôt, ce dernier se retrouva emprisonné et figé dans un gigantesque bloc de glace. Liana cria et lâcha les doigts de Lily comme s'ils l'avaient brûlée.

Lily avait _vraiment_ _pété un câble_. Elle craquait nerveusement, et ce n'était pas une petite crise de rien du tout. Elle était mentalement épuisée, passait brutalement d'une joie à une haine fortement teintées d'hystérie. Elle commençait à se conduire comme les Mangemorts qu'elle affrontait. Une gigantesque explosion la ramena à la réalité. Personne ne savait qui avait lancé ce sort d'une grande puissance - probablement que plusieurs baguettes avaient fait le travail. Le bruit vrilla les tympans de chacun. L'onde de choc propulsa les plus proches plusieurs mètres plus loin et les autres furent plaqués au sol.

Lily atterrit sur le dos avec un cri de frayeur puis de douleur. Les yeux fermés, elle toussa avec force, expectorant la poussière qu'elle avait avalé et respiré dans l'explosion. Elle papillonna des paupières, frotta ses yeux miraculeusement propres et se redressa sur un coude. Ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Un gigantesque cratère s'était creusé dans le sol. En plissant les yeux, elle aperçut deux ou trois corps à l'intérieur de la cavité et cette vue lui donna la nausée. Elle regarda autour d'elle en se relevant mais ne retrouva ni Majdoline, ni Liana.

Un _cratère_ ! Un cratère à l'intérieur même de Pré-Au-Lard ! Quoique pas vraiment... Lily réalisa qu'ils étaient à la frontière entre Pré-Au-Lard et les champs qui entouraient le village. Lily était du côté du village et elle supposa que Majdoline et Liana se trouvaient sûrement de l'autre côté, séparées de Lily par cet énorme trou. Elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même et retint un sourire. Elle crut qu'elle allait de nouveau éclater de rire, mais un rire tout sauf hystérique, cette fois - elle avait retrouvé ses esprits grâce à l'explosion.

Elle voulait rire parce que, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau tous les deux « Black ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant vers lui. Le Maraudeur stoppa sa propre course et lui fit un grand signe de la main avant d'encadrer sa bouche de ses mains à la manière d'un mégaphone.

- Je crois que j'ai entendu Liana crier ! comprit Lily. Ramène-toi !

Lily accéléra le pas, grimaçant car la douleur à sa jambe s'était réveillée. Elle le rattrapa à un carrefour qui les fit passer devant la rue où se trouvaient Zonko et le Bureau de Poste Sorcier. Lily tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil dans cette rue par réflexe et s'immobilisa. Sirius perçut son mouvement et suivit son regard.

- Y'a quelqu'un par terre là-bas » lui dit-elle. Elle s'avança, Black sur ses talons qui criait déjà le nom de leur amie. Elle aperçut de loin la devanture de cette petite bijouterie, _La Mandragore_, qu'elle se promettait à chaque sortie de visiter sans jamais le faire. Très vite, elle reconnut la personne étendue sur le sol, immobile, et ne fut pas vraiment soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Liana « Merlin » souffla-t-elle. Elle courut, oubliant sa jambe douloureuse, et s'agenouilla aux côtés de la victime « Nicole ? Nicole, Merlin, réveille-toi ! »

Lily secoua son amie par les épaules mais ne reçut aucune réaction. Elle posa un doigt sur son pouls jugulaire et ne sentit rien. La peau de la métis était glacée. La main de Lily fut prise de tremblements, sa gorge la serra, la bile remonta le long de son œsophage. Elle déglutit difficilement. Incapable de dire un mot, elle retenait ses sanglots derrière ses lèvres closes.

Sirius s'accroupit et souleva les paupières fermées de Nicole Wheeler. « _Lumos_ » murmura-t-il et il bougea l'extrémité lumineuse de sa baguette devant ses yeux vides. Aucun réflexe pupillaire. Il frappa rageusement le sol avec un gémissement de détresse. On aurait cru entendre le cri d'un chien fidèle dont le maître venait de mourir. Certes, ce n'était pas Liana - à savoir une de ses plus vieilles amies - mais il aimait quand même beaucoup Nicole après presque six ans de vie commune.

- Fais chier » gémit Lily. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur l'uniforme froid de son amie « Nicole, tu peux pas mourir ! Tu peux pas ! Nikky ! » Elle s'effondra sur le corps inerte et se redressa en la serrant contre elle. Sirius posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ça sert à rien, Lily » Black ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Peut-être jamais. « Y'a plus rien à faire. Elle est partie depuis longtemps » Il n'eut que les bruits de ses sanglots pour seule réponse.

_Elle est morte, Nicole est morte_, se répétait-elle inlassablement. Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre. Elle était prête à abandonner. Elle avait vécu avec cette fille pendant six ans. Elles avaient vécu tellement de choses, eut tellement de rires. Elles avaient pleuré ensemble, déliré ensemble, comméré ensemble... La main sur son épaule se fit plus insistante. Sirius entendait des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

- Faut qu'on y aille, y'en a qui arrive. Evans, faut y aller, dépêche-toi » Autant parler à un sourd. Lily s'était complètement fermée au reste du monde. Elle ne revint à la réalité que quand il détacha avec autorité l'emprise de ses doigts sur le corps de Nicole. Il tenta de la relever mais elle résista avec force.

Angoissé par les bruits qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, il finit par la ceinturer d'un bras autour de sa taille et la souleva en la tenant fermement contre lui, le dos de la jeune fille plaqué contre son torse. « Tu pèses vraiment que dalle » commenta-t-il distraitement. Lily se laissa faire en pleurant toujours, les jambes repliées touchant presque sa poitrine dans une sorte de position foetale alors qu'il la portait. Puis elle se reposa d'elle-même sur le sol, se détourna du corps de Nicole et regarda derrière l'épaule de Black.

La haine déforma brusquement ses traits. L'ennemi les attendait patiemment quelques mètres plus loin, s'attendant sûrement à ce que les deux étudiants prennent la fuite en les remarquant. Au contraire ; sans même essuyer ses larmes, Lily se précipita vers les Mangemorts - ils étaient au moins une dizaine ! - en poussant un cri vengeur, presque sauvage, oubliant sa jambe douloureuse, prête à en découdre avec les responsables de la mort de son amie. Sirius courut derrière elle en l'appelant. Il se sentait obligé de la protéger, mais là, à dix contre deux, c'était du suicide.

Tant pis, ils mourraient ensemble.

* * *

><p>James plia le genou et posa son talon gauche devant lui. Son autre jambe pliée derrière lui, il étira ses orteils en arrière de manière à ce que sa chaussure rentre dans le sol. Sa position de sprinteur olympique fut complétée par ses deux mains fermement plantées dans la terre de chaque côté de son genou gauche pour favoriser son équilibre. Il bondit, démarra sa course à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait entendu un coup de feu tiré en l'air pour indiquer le début d'une course. Mais James ne se trouvait pas dans un stade olympique et personne ne l'acclammait. Il ne connaissait pas non plus ce sport typiquement moldu. Il s'était seulement retrouvé propulsé contre le sol et s'était relevé de cette manière avant de détaler aussi vite que possible.<p>

Il cracha un glaire rendu noirâtre par la poussière qui s'était logée dans son œsophage suite à l'explosion. Il quittait le commencement des champs du vieux Stonbregen - qui serait tout sauf ravi de voir que l'explosion avait saupoudré ses précieuses Narviflores de Cornouailles de la terre de Pré-Au-Lard - et se précipitait vers le cratère. Arrivé au bord, James glissa sur ses talons tout le long de la descente vers le centre du creux, en bougeant les bras à la manière d'un funambuliste pour garder l'équilibre. Il atterrit durement à la fin de la descente, ses genoux et la paume de ses mains rencontrant le sol sans douceur.

Il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur un premier corps qu'il retourna pour voir son visage. James inspira profondément en contemplant la figure cadavérique de Pamola Shacklebolt, la grand-mère d'un de ses camarades. Kingsley la décrivait toujours comme une sorcière douée et vive, et comme la plus redoutable commerçante de Pré-Au-Lard. James pivota sur ses genoux et se rapprocha d'une forme plus frêle mais tout aussi immobile. La personne n'était pas vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais vu que son port n'était pas obligatoire lors des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, cela ne signifiait pas que ce n'était pas un élève. Anxieux, il retourna le corps.

C'était encore pire que s'il avait découvert un de ses camarades morts. Cette fille n'avait même pas l'_âge_ d'aller à Poudlard. Elle était trop jeune. Peut-être avait-elle dix ans et peut-être qu'elle aurait pu rejoindre les bancs du collège en septembre prochain, peut-être qu'elle aurait été répartie à Gryffondor et que James l'aurait connue, aurait appris à reconnaître ses boucles blondes et ses yeux noisettes - ses yeux noisettes _morts_ et James abaissa les paupières de la fillette -, et peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas été à Gryffondor mais que James l'aurait quand même connue, parce qu'elle aurait été une sœur ou une cousine d'un ses amis, ou peut-être que James lui aurait indiqué son chemin parce qu'elle s'était perdue dans le château, ou qu'il l'aurait sauvé d'une mauvaise blague d'un Serpentard, ou peut-être qu'il l'aurait aidée à attraper un livre sur une étagère trop haute pour elle à la bibliothèque, ou-

James poussa un rugissement de rage et fut prise d'une envie de gifler la joue froide et morte de la fillette. Où étaient ses parents ? Où était son meurtrier ? « James ! Cornedrue ! Corn', t'es là ? » Il entendit une petite voix étouffée qui provenait... De la poche de son manteau. James en sortit son miroir magique et vit un immense soulagement éclairer le visage de son meilleur ami. L'intervention de Sirius fut providentielle, car sinon, James aurait _vraiment pété un câble_.

- Ça fait des _heures_ que j'essaye de t'avoir ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Pareil pour moi » répondit James d'une voix étranglée. Il se racla la gorge « Ça va toi ? T'es où là ? » Les yeux de Sirius se détournèrent et James le vit regarder autour de lui pour répondre à sa question.

- Je sais pas trop, pas loin de la Cabane Hurlante je crois. T'as entendu ce bruit démentiel ?

James hocha la tête « C'était une explosion. Les Mangemorts » Sirius écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre « Ils ont creusé un _énorme_ cratère dans Pré-Au-Lard.

- Un cratère ? Tu te fous de moi ? Un cratère à Pré-Au-Lard ! Et c'est où exactement ?

- À la frontière du village, juste à côté des champs de Stonbregen » James eut un sourire en coin et Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Ah, comme je rêverais de voir sa tête en découvrant ses précieux Narviflores décimés par le cratère ! D'ailleurs faut absolument que je voie ça, dès que tout ça sera fini je - » Sirius s'interrompit et tourna brusquement sa tête vers sa droite. Son expression joyeuse fâna pour laisser place à une profonde inquiétude « Merde. J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

James fronça des sourcils « Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Je crois... Je crois que c'était Liana » L'image de Sirius bougea dans le miroir alors qu'il se mettait debout « J'y vais. On essaye de se retrouver quelque part ? » lui demanda-t-il en adressant un regard à son meilleur ami.

- Les Trois Balais ? proposa James car l'auberge était peu éloignée de la Cabane Hurlante.

Il vit seulement Sirius acquiescer avant qu'il ne range son miroir et que l'image disparaisse. Contemplant son propre reflet dans le miroir, James soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « James ! » entendit-il de nouveau. Il leva les yeux et reconnut la chevelure châtain de Remus perché au rebord du cratère « Rien de cassé ? » demanda le lycanthrope d'une voix où perçait l'angoisse.

- Et toi ?

Remus hocha la tête, se leva et brandit sa baguette « Je te ramène ! » Il s'apprêtait à lancer un Sort de Lévitation mais James le devança. Il pointa sa baguette sur ses propres pieds, tapa du pied gauche sur le sol en marmonnant « _Ascensio_ » Il fut propulsé dans les airs, passa au-dessus de Remus qui contemplait son vol en riant, perdit de la hauteur et se posa avec grâce sur le sol. Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit Remus en quelques pas.

- Lunard, sourit-il simplement en le tapotant amicalement sur l'épaule.

- James ! » l'appela quelqu'un dans son dos. Décidément, c'était sa journée... Il fit de nouveau volte-face et Majdoline Peakes accourut vers eux « Vous avez vu qui a fait ça ? » Elle montra le cratère de sa baguette.

- J'ai vu quatre ou cinq mangemorts un peu plus loin qui pointaient leur baguette dans la même direction, répondit Lupin. Ils ont crié quelque chose - je n'ai pas compris quoi - mais c'est forcément eux.

Majdoline se rapprocha du cratère, afin d'avoir une vue plus globale, et se demanda quels sorts elle pouvait jeter pour tenter de retrouver ces Mangemorts « T'étais avec Liana, non ? » lui demanda Remus. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Oui et avec Lily aussi mais je les ai toutes deux perdues » Elle refit face au cratère, la panique passant dans son regard, et se pencha légèrement pour regarder au fond de la cavité. Son geste fut trop vif et James entendit des cailloux dégringoler du bord du cratère jusqu'au fond. Il rattrapa la septième année juste à temps, juste avant qu'elle ne dégringole elle aussi et ne soit sérieusement blessée.

- Elles ne sont pas là, la rassura-t-il. J'étais de l'autre côté du cratère et je n'ai vu personne que je connaissais non plus.

- Des blessés ?

- Tout le monde a réussi à se lever plutôt vite et sans avoir l'air d'être blessés, se souvint-il.

- Et Peter ? Sirius ?

James s'apprêta à dire qu'il avait parlé avec ce dernier quand un cri fendit le silence. Ce n'était pas un cri de terreur, de douleur, de désespoir - ceux qui faisaient froid dans le dos. C'était un cri de rage. Un cri vengeur. Un cri de _guerre_. Majdoline blanchit et écarquilla les yeux « Lily » murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers la direction d'où provenait le cri.

- Evans ? balbutièrent James et Remus, peinant à croire que leur camarade était capable de hurler ainsi.

- Chiottes ! s'écria Majdoline en détalant vers le village pour rejoindre son amie.

- Majdo' ! » James la suivit, imité par Remus « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle va se faire tuer, voilà ce qu'il y a !

- Et il y a une raison supplémentaire à part la présence de Mangemorts ?

- La ferme, James, tu ne l'as pas vue tout à l'heure. Elle était enragée, elle pétait un boulon. Elle a voulu doloriser un Mangemort et elle a utilisé de la Magie Noire !

- Chiottes, répéta un Remus abasourdi.

- Quels sorts ?

- Un maléfice d'Etranglement et un autre qui inverse la position de deux organes instantanément, donc bien sûr tu meurs-

- Le maléfice d'Etranglement n'est pas de la Magie Noire, l'informa Remus, et le deuxième c'est un sort médical !

- Que tu ne peux _normalement _pas utiliser sans appareillages magiques - c'est la loi je suis d'accord - mais des Mages Noirs s'en sont quand même servi à de mauvaises fins !

James leva les yeux au ciel sans cesser de courir. Se trimbaler deux intellos alors qu'il risquait sa vie, c'était vraiment pas l'idéal. Lorsqu'il vit ce qui les attendait, la peur le rattrapa et il accéléra sa course. Lily et Sirius étaient encerclés par une dizaine de Mangemorts. Leurs dos étaient collés et Sirius tenait le poignet libre de Lily. Ils tournaient lentement sur eux-mêmes, lançant sort sur sort aux Mangemorts chacun leur tour. Avec cette technique, ils réussissaient plutôt bien à se défendre car ils surprenaient leurs adversaires. Leur manière de faire était très méthodique car ils ne se battaient pas vraiment en duel, ils se contentaient de jeter des sorts sans faire attention aux retombées.

Derrière le curieux groupe que formaient son meilleur ami, sa camarade et les ennemis qui les entouraient, James aperçut quelque chose qui réchauffa son cœur. Une douzaine de sorciers se précipitaient vers eux et commençaient déjà à jeter des sorts aux Mangemort pour prêter main forte à Sirius et Evans. Parmi eux se trouvaient quelques élèves, des habitants de Pré-Au-Lard et surtout - James reconnut la couleur vert émeraude de leur robe avec soulagement - quatre Aurors du Ministère.

_Enfin_. Les secours arrivaient. « Potter, Lupin ! » leur dit Majdoline à mi-voix. Elle ralentit et fit signe aux deux autres de faire de même. Elle regardait avec attention les Mangemorts, veillant à ce qu'ils ne se fassent remarquer qu'au dernier moment « À mon signal, Maléfice de Flagrance » James hocha gravement la tête, cessa de marcher et leva sa baguette avec détermination.

- Sirius ! » « Lily ! » s'exclamèrent Remus et Majdoline d'une même voix « _Baisse-toi !_ » Ils n'attendirent pas de savoir si leurs amis s'étaient exécutés ou non que trois éclairs de feu jaillirent de leur baguette. La robe de deux Mangemorts prit feu, un autre hurla de douleur en recevant le sort en plein visage. Le sort eut cependant l'exact effet que Majdoline espérait ; tous les Mangemorts avaient sauté très loin en arrière pour éviter le maléfice permettant ainsi à Sirius et Lily de s'échapper.

Remus fut celui qui courut le plus vite. Il poussa de sa force de loup-garou un Mangemort en travers de son chemin, qui s'écroula immédiatement au sol, et rejoignit les deux Gryffondors. Il les attrapa par le bras et les releva tous les deux. Puis il garda seulement la main de Lily dans la sienne et la fit courir pour qu'elle s'éloigne de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. La haine déformant toujours ses traits, elle les remercia tous les trois et fit volte face, se détachant de la poigne du lycanthrope, pour lancer deux _Diffindo_ bien sentis à ses ennemis.

Les renforts étaient finalement arrivés mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que Black quitta l'état de frénésie combative qui l'habitait. Remus apparut aussitôt à ses côtés pour se battre avec lui. Quant à Lily, elle finit par se détourner de la bataille. Son visage mouillé de larmes n'exprimait que la tristesse, ses bras entouraient sa poitrine pour combattre le froid qui logeait à l'intérieur de son corps. James jeta un dernier regard à Majdoline aux prises avec un Mangemort - vite rejointe par une Auror décidée - et s'approcha de Lily. Il la prit par les épaules.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a » lui dit-il à mi-voix. Ce n'était ni un ordre, ni une supplique, ni une demande. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Dans son regard noisette se trouvait tant de sollicitude, de compréhension.

C'était comme si elle se retrouvait deux ans en arrière, à l'époque où James et elle devenaient amis. Il n'était plus le Maraudeur super populaire, l'ennemi de Severus, le meilleur ami de Sirius Black, la coqueluche de ses demoiselles. Elle n'était pas encore la Lily aguicheuse et volage, la Sang-de-Bourbe la plus connue des Serpentards. Il n'était pas encore le James qui la harcelait pour un rencard et qui se jouait de ses humeurs. Elle n'était pas encore la Lily qui perdait tous ses repères et qui le reprochait au monde entier. Ils étaient juste James et Lily. Le James et la Lily qui étaient faits pour se _comprendre_.

Pas forcément faits pour s'entendre, s'apprécier ou s'aimer. Mais c'était cela qui les avait attiré l'un vers l'autre, en tout premier lieu. C'était cela qui leur avait fait se poser la question, chacun leur tour, de savoir si, un jour, peut-être, ils pourraient être plus que des amis. Ils se _comprenaient_, ils partageaient cette faculté. Le plus incroyable restait que, ces derniers mois, cette dernière année, ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point ils étaient capables de se comprendre mieux que personne ; d'où leurs nombreuses disputes.

Et à présent, en ce funeste jour d'avril, en ce jour sanglant et meurtrier, il n'y avait pas un seul autre regard dans le _monde_ qui pouvait mieux indiquer à Lily que son propriétaire _savait_. Qu'il la _comprendrait_.

- Nicole est morte » dit-elle simplement. James sut parfaitement tout ce que cela engendrait, il comprit même que Lily avait elle-même trouvé le cadavre. Une sorte de mystérieuse empathie dévasta James, comme s'il ressentait exactement ce que Lily ressentait.

Comme il avait voulu le faire lorsque la Marque était apparue dans le ciel, il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Lily éclata en sanglots, pleura contre son torse, renifla contre sa robe, s'accrocha à ses épaules. James caressa ses cheveux avec emphase, frôla une ou deux fois ses joues. Il ferma brièvement les yeux en tentant de transmettre tout son réconfort par sa propre chaleur corporelle. Il les rouvrit ensuite et se raidit. Un éclar rouge se dirigeait vers eux à toute vitesse.

James les jeta à terre pour éviter le maléfice, tenant toujours fermement Lily contre lui. Puis un hurlement terrifiant lui écorcha les tympans et le corps entre ses bras fut pris de violents tremblements. Le sort était un Doloris et il avait tout de même touché Lily. James bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et entama le combat avec le Mangemort responsable tout en essayant de faire abstraction des cris de sa camarade.

Lily n'avait _jamais_ éprouvé une telle douleur. Elle avait l'impression que chaque cellule de son corps se faisaient enlever des dents de sagesse ; qu'elle avait des dizaines d'ongles sur tout le corps qui se retournaient ; que chaque parcelle de sa peau était un orteil qui s'écrasait contre un pied d'une table. C'était comme si ses os prenaient feu, comme si des électrochos lui fendaient le crâne. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait sadiquement à brûler chacun de ses nerfs de la flamme de son briquet.

Elle crut qu'elle allait devenir folle. _Réellement_ folle ; le genre de folie qui vous valait un internement à Sainte Mangouste. Elle voulait mourir. Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur cessa. Le souffle court, Lily avala sa salive. Sa gorge lui faisait mal d'avoir tant crié. Elle remua prudemment chacun de ses membres. La douleur résonnait encore dans tout son corps, comme un écho qui faiblissait de seconde en seconde. Mais Lily n'avait rien, aucune séquelle.

Bien sûr, Lily le savait. Mais c'était une chose de le savoir, une autre de l'expérimenter. Elle se leva et vit James, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, l'observer avec inquiétude. Un Mangemort était assommé aux pieds du Maraudeur. Elle lui offrit un sourire de gratitude auquel il répondit, rassuré. Puis un sentiment incroyable la parcourut. Sans quitter Potter des yeux, Lily se sentit invincible. Elle avait survécu au Doloris - qu'elle ne revivrait pour rien au monde, merci beaucoup - et James était là.

Elle leva le poing en l'air, sa baguette enfermée entre ses doigts, et quelques étincelles rouges s'en échappèrent sans qu'elle ne l'ai demandé. Elle cria d'une voix forte « JOHANNA AZARIA ! NICOLE WHEELER ! » pour leur rendre hommage. James hocha lentement la tête et ils sortirent tous deux de leur bulle. Il lança un Maléfice d'Entrave à un Mangemort et Lily évita un _Avada Kedavra_. Elle répondit par un _Stupéfix_ que le Mangemort para.

Lily ne lançait plus que des sorts informulés tout en continuant de hurler le nom de ses deux camarades morts, comme une sorte de prière, d'hymne pour lui donner confiance, de formule magique qui servait d'amulette et la protégeait. Elle entendit bien vite que son idée eut du succès. Quelques autres de ses camarades, ceux qui étaient capables de lancer des sorts informulés, s'étaient également mis à crier le nom des morts. Lorsqu'elle entendait le nom de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, le cœur de Lily se serrait, mais c'était comme si cela lui donnait plus de force, plus de hargne. Elle rajoutait ainsi les noms qu'elle entendait aux deux premiers.

- JOHANN AZARIA ! NICOLE WHEELER ! SIMON MARESKIN !

- Ta gueule, la Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla le Mangemort, exaspéré. _Silencio_ !

Lily fut tellement surprise par son sort inoffensif qu'elle n'évita que de justesse le sort de Stupéfixion qu'il lui lança ensuite. Elle le dévisagea avec une haine sans nom et sourit légèrement. Elle déglutit avec une concentration extrême et ouvrit la bouche « Tu disais ? »

À son tour, le Mangemort fut tellement abasourdi qu'elle soit parvenue à annuler son sort si facilement, sans aucun mouvements de baguette, qu'il ne fit pas attention à la réponse de l'adolescente. Lily serra les poings avec tant de force que ses bras tremblèrent et elle ressentit les fils de magie parcourir son corps. Elle concentrait tout son esprit sur le tissu de la robe du sorcier qui lui faisait face. Elle essaya d'imaginer avec exactitude la texture de la robe, de la sentir couler entre ses doigts. Plus son imagination intensifiait cette sensation allégorique, plus le Mangemort trouvait ses gestes restreints.

Il fut bientôt contraint à l'immobilité. Puis sa respiration commença à être difficile. Sa circulation sanguine ralentit au niveau de ses bras. Son torse était comme pris dans un étau. Le manque d'air devint tel qu'il s'évanouit et les poings de Lily se relâchèrent dès qu'il toucha le sol. Elle avait fait en sorte que la robe du sorcier le serre à un tel point qu'il ne puisse momentanément plus respirer, mais elle ne souhaitait pour autant pas le tuer.

* * *

><p>- Baisse-toi ! » Sirius obéit sans savoir qui avait proféré l'ordre et le Mangemort contre lequel il se battait tomba à terre. Une magnifique jeune femme dans une robe d'Auror apparut devant lui « Ça va ? »<p>

- Comme un charme » lui répondit Sirius en se relevant « On est sacrément content de vous voir, vous tous » continua-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

- J'imagine, répondit-elle simplement. Bon, reste près de moi et évite de te prendre un mauvais sort.

Elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées pour prêter main forte à trois étudiants qui combattaient un autre Mangemort. Sirius la suivit en retenant sa remarque sarcastique, à savoir qu'il était à peine plus facile d'éviter des sorts que des gouttes de pluie lors d'une averse. Malgré la stupidité du conseil de cette sorcière, il était rassuré par sa présence. Il déchanta cependant bien vite en observant les combats autour de lui. Certes, les Aurors étaient là, mais ils étaient en sous-nombre. Les Mangemorts restaient majoritaires. C'était comme s'il y en avait toujours plus, comme s'ils continuaient de transplaner de tous les côtés. Combien de partisans Voldemort avait-il recruté ?

L'Auror ne s'aperçut pas que l'étudiant qu'elle avait secouru ne la suivait plus. Sirius s'était immobilisé en plein milieu de la place, le regard vide. Il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ses oreilles entendaient toujours les cris et les sons assourdissants autour de lui, mais son cerveau ne les écoutait plus. Il voyait les combats se dérouler autour de lui mais ne s'en souciait plus. En réalité, Sirius ne se souciait plus de rien. Son esprit s'était vidé de toute préoccupation, effaçant le stress des attaques pour laisser une sorte d'euphorie indéfinissable.

Parfaitement décontracté, il entendit une voix qui semblait venir de loin « _Viens_ » C'était comme si la voix était dans sa tête « _Range ça_ » Il enfouit sa baguette magique dans sa poche « _Viens. Retourne-toi. Suis ma voix_ » Il connaissait cette voix. Obéissant, Sirius tourna les talons et suivit les instructions. C'était agréable de ne plus avoir à prendre ses propres décisions. Il quitta la place, emprunta une rue et tourna dans une ruelle déserte. Il ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'une silhouette à plusieurs mètres devant lui prenait le même chemin que lui, qu'il la suivait en réalité. Il se contentait de se laisser guider par la voix.

Sirius et la silhouette étaient seuls. La voix s'était tue. La silhouette s'approcha de lui de quelques pas. Elle était vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds, une cagoule et un masque cachaient son visage. Elle les retira lentement, laissant une cascade de cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de James, brillants, soyeux et magnifiques, tomber dans son dos. Un visage d'une grande beauté se révéla à Sirius. Les traits fins, le menton carré, les paupières lourdes et des yeux d'un noir d'encre où dansait une lueur de folie.

Ce fut comme si un bloc de glace tomba à l'intérieur de l'estomac de Sirius. Bien qu'encore soumis au Sortilège de l'Imperium, il reconnut sa chère cousine Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Salut, Sirius, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille en levant l'Imperium.

Le Maraudeur ne se laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits après sa puissante transe magique et plongea sa main dans la poche qui contenait sa baguette. Bellatrix fut plus rapide et le désarma d'un sort informulé.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, continua-t-elle d'un ton léger en répondant au regard haineux de son cousin par un sourire charmeur. Tellement plaisir que j'ai décidé de m'octroyer une petite... _pause_. Rien de mieux qu'une réunion familiale, tu ne crois pas ?

- Entre deux meurtres, c'est ça ? cracha-t-il.

Bellatrix eut un rictus. D'un geste de la main, elle le plaqua contre un mur. Les bras en croix, Sirius était retenu à quelques centimètres du sol par des liens invisibles. Bellatrix Lestrange était une _excellente_ sorcière. « C'est juste parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu te fatigues trop » expliqua-t-elle, et son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur mauvaise « À essayer de me tuer. Oh, mais tu ne me tueras pas, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ? Tu fais partie des _gentils_.

- Puisque tu as compris qu'on n'avait absolument _rien_ en commun, comment est-ce que tu peux encore nous appeler une famille ? » Sirius essayait simplement de faire la conversation le temps de trouver une solution pour se tirer de cette situation. Dans tous les romans qu'il avait lu, les méchants les plus sournois avaient tous la manie de discuter avec leurs victimes avant de les achever. Généralement, c'était le moment où quelqu'un qui faisait partie du camps des bons profitait de l'inattention de l'assassin pour secourir la future victime.

Mais Sirius n'était pas dans un roman, et vu l'endroit reculé que Bellatrix avait choisi, il considérait qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus _seul_. Et Bellatrix n'était pas n'importe laquelle des méchants. Quoique, Sirius ne pensait pas qu'elle voulait le tuer. Peut-être un jour déciderait-elle qu'il était temps de mettre fin aux jours du mouton noir des Black, mais il était convaincu que ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas responsable de cette situation, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sirupeuse. C'est toi qui nous a tourné le dos.

- Et _vous_ m'avez déshérité sans même chercher à me ramener. Pas que je m'en plaigne, moins je vous vois, mieux je me porte.

Le ton était celui d'une conversation des plus badines, alors que le cerveau de Sirius tournait à plein régime. Et plus il regardait sa cousine, plus il se souvenait, plus une violente haine montait en lui, provenant du plus profond de ses entrailles. Oh oui, il se souvenait. De toutes les séances de torture qu'elle lui avait infligé lors des vacances de Pâques de l'année précédente.

- À quoi bon ? Une fois que nous avions compris que tu préférais à la prestigieuse et pure famille Black, ta _propre_ famille, des sangs impurs et des traîtres à leur sang, on a su que la cause était perdue.

Sirius plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant. Les Potter étaient considérés par les familles de sorciers traditionalistes comme des traîtres à leur sang. « Vous êtes vraiment les plus gros débiles que la Terre ait jamais porté » Il aurait préféré une répartie plus classe mais celle-là était sortie toute seule « Les gens dont tu parles valent beaucoup mieux que toi.

- Tu n'as qu'à me les présenter s'ils sont si formidables et on prendra le thé tous ensemble, railla-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus sec. J'aurais enfin l'occasion de leur régler leur compte.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de leurs cheveux ! rugit-il.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire haut perché. Les oreilles de Sirius grincèrent en entendant ce son insupportable aux accents hystériques. « Tu es tellement naïf ! Tu penses que je suis là pour faire des emplettes ? Tu veux que je te parle de tous ceux que j'ai tué et torturé rien qu'aujourd'hui pour te prouver que rien de tout ça n'est une plaisanterie ? »

Sirius eut du mal à contenir son envie de lui hurler dessus mais il réussit à garder un air impassible. « Pardon, tu disais ? » dit-il d'une voix ennuyée. Bellatrix pinça les lèvres.

- Tu n'es qu'un insupportable petit arrogant.

- Paraît que c'est un trait de famille.

La baguette de Bellatrix fendit l'air et Sirius sentit l'entaille de son arcade sourcilière se rouvrir. Il ignora facilement la douleur, trop occupé à fusiller sa cousine du regard. « Tu sais qui j'ai vu de loin tout à l'heure ? » continua-t-elle avec nonchalance en prétendant examiner sa baguette avec intérêt. « Regulus » Elle détacha les syllabes du prénom de son autre cousin avec délectation.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal ! » s'exclama aussitôt Sirius. Une fois de plus, les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Les deux Black se regardèrent en silence, aussi abasourdis l'un que l'autre par les paroles du garçon. Puis un sourire fourbe se dessina sur les lèvres de la Mangemort.

- Voilà qui est intéressant » Elle se rapprocha de lui, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum onéreux « Réponds à cette question, Sirius Black. Imaginons que Poudlard soit par exemple ravagé par un incendie et que tu n'as la possibilité de sauver qu'une seule personne. Qui choisiras-tu entre ton cher petit frère, la chair de ta chair, ton propre sang, et l'un de tes _infâmes _amis sang-mêlés ? »

Liana était une sang-mêlée. Lyra était une sang-mêlée. Remus était un sang-mêlé.

Le sang pur de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour et il asséna un violent coup de tête au front de sa cousine. Un éclair de douleur transperça son crâne, pourtant Sirius sourit devant Bellatrix qui recula brusquement, tituba et porta une main à son front après un cri de souffrance.

Elle lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il n'avait jamais vu « Pour qui te prends-tu, petite merde ! » Les liens de Sirius disparurent aussitôt mais il n'eut aucune raison de s'en réjouir « _Endoloris _! »

Cela faisait bientôt un an que Sirius n'avait pas ressenti une telle douleur. Elle était omniprésente, brûlait son corps, brûlait son sang, compressait ses os jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le point de se rompre, tirait ses membres dans tous les sens... Puis la douleur partit. Et au moment où il commençait tout juste à se souvenir de ce que cela faisait de ne _pas_ avoir mal, elle revint, plus féroce encore, si c'était humainement possible. Mais tout ceci n'avait rien d'humain.

Absorbée par la torture qu'elle infligeait à son cousin, l'épouse de Rodolphus Lestrange ne remarqua pas la jeune sorcière qui venait de lever le sortilège de Désillusion qui masquait sa présence jusqu'à présent. Un puissant sort de Stupéfixion plus tard, Bellatrix était à terre et Sirius cessait de hurler et de convulser à même le sol. Lily Evans se précipita vers son camarade et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Doucement, lui dit-elle gentiment alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Ne vas pas trop vite. Je sais ce que c'est, je viens de le recevoir.

Sirius contempla le sourire triste sur le visage de sa rivale de toujours. « Je sais, merci. Ce n'était pas ma première fois » dit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Lily, qui était resté un long moment en sa compagnie une fois les Mangemorts arrivés et qui ne l'avait pas vu recevoir le Doloris, se retint de lui demander quand est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà reçu. Quelque chose lui disait que si Sirius avait déjà subi ce Sortilège Impardonnable, cela datait d'avant cette horrible journée à Pré-Au-Lard.

Il se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes avec l'aide d'Evans. La sorcière jeta un regard à la Mangemort au visage découvert « Qui c'est ? » Elle se tourna vers Black en attendant une réponse. Ce dernier contemplait sa cousine avec méfiance, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle bondisse sur ses pieds d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle est neutralisée ?

- Evidemment, répondit-elle sans comprendre son inquiétude. Alors, elle t'a dit qui elle était ? Pourquoi elle a enlevé son masque ?

Sirius prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. « C'est ma cousine » Sa voix était chargée de haine. Les yeux de Lily s'exorbitèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

- Ta... » Elle était trop choquée pour finir sa phrase.

- Oui.

Elle posa un regard toujours abasourdi sur son camarade et eut presque peur en se rendant compte de la manière dont il regardait sa cousine. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée elle de cette manière. Même si elle savait que Black ne s'entendait pas avec sa famille, elle ne l'avait jamais vu détester quelqu'un avec tant de force.

La réaction de Sirius la prit de court. Il frappa violemment le ventre de la Mangemort de son pied plusieurs fois. Lily reprit ses esprits et attrapa les épaules du Black pour l'obliger à reculer. Elle y parvint seulement après y avoir mis toute sa force.

- Sirius, arrête » Le prénom de son ennemi avait une consonance étrange dans sa bouche « Ça ne sert à rien » Le souffle court, il l'écouta. Il se baissa et s'empara de la baguette magique qui résidait dans le poing serré de Bellatrix. De ses deux mains, il l'abattit avec force sur son genou replié et la brisa en deux morceaux inégaux. Il contempla pensivement les débris de la baguette dans ses mains. Il aurait pensé que cela aurait été plus difficile de détruire la baguette magique de la grande et puissante Bellatrix Black, épouse Lestrange.

Un autre morceau de bois apparut devant ses yeux. Sa propre baguette. Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux verts émeraudes d'Evans. Ils échangèrent un long regard lourd de sens. Puis Sirius jeta la baguette brisée, prit la sienne et fit un pas pour quitter les lieux. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers sa cousine, étendue sur le sol, les traits figés. Une main se glissa dans la sienne et le tira vers l'arrière.

- Allez, viens, dit simplement Lily.

Et Sirius détourna les yeux.

* * *

><p>Liana marchait d'un pas rapide et nerveux. Elle essuyait régulièrement les larmes qui coulaient en permanence sur ses joues. James venait de lui apprendre que Nicole avait été tuée. Elle pensa à Mei qui allait être complètement dévastée par la nouvelle. Elle avala sa salive et réprima un nouveau sanglot. Elle déglutit à nouveau en sentant une vive douleur à son épaule. Elle ne savait pas quel maléfice lui avait lancé ce foutu Mangemort, mais la douleur ne faisait qu'aller et venir, la surprenant chaque fois, la fatiguant nerveusement.<p>

Elle ne cessait de regarder derrière son épaule. Elle se sentait épiée, suivie. La rue dans laquelle elle marchait était pourtant vide. Elle s'était éloignée des combats sans vraiment y faire attention et elle ne savait plus où elle se dirigeait à présent. Elle souhaitait plus que tout rentrer au château, mais les rumeurs disaient que des Mangemorts y étaient également. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Remus. Elle voulait trouver Lily. Elle voulait trouver Lyra.

Lyra. Lui dire à quel point elle regrettait. La prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout était oublié. Que la vie était tellement courte, qu'elle pouvait s'arrêtait à tout moment, et qu'elle voulait la passer à ses côtés. C'était un tel cliché, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle se sentait tellement conne par rapport à tout ça. C'était sa meilleure amie, bon sang.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle oublia de regarder une nouvelle fois derrière elle. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pris peur en voyant la Mangemort qui levait lentement sa baguette dans sa direction. Au même moment, quelqu'un venant de sa droite se précipita vers Liana, lui attrapa le bras et planta l'extrémité de sa baguette dans son cou. Derrière eux, la Mangemort baissa sa baguette en voyant que son collègue avait la situation en main.

Liana se mordit énergiquement la lèvre pour contenir son cri de terreur. Ses larmes redoublèrent, en silence. Le Mangemort la guidait avec fermeté dans une petite rue adjacente et - évidemment - déserte. Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte en la plaquant contre le mur, une main tenant son épaule indolore et sa baguette toujours pointée sur elle. Liana le suppliait déjà de l'épargner, sa voix hoquetante à cause de ses pleurs.

- Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez...

Elle avait fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, suppliant toujours mais acceptant progressivement son sort. Voilà, elle allait mourir. Sans avoir dit à Lyra qu'elle lui pardonnait et à quel point elle l'aimait.

Liana sentit que la baguette ne se pressait plus contre sa jugulaire. Elle ouvrit les paupières et rencontra les yeux de son agresseur - qui restait étrangement silencieux depuis qu'il l'avait kidnappée - à travers les deux fentes que comportaient son masque. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il avait des yeux vraiment magnifiques. D'une couleur bleu lagon translucide, très claire, presque transparente. Elle s'étonna encore plus de lire de la chaleur dans ces iris.

Ses pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu et ses larmes se tarirent.

- Il y avait un Mangemort derrière toi, quand tu marchais tout à l'heure » La voix du sorcier lui semblait très jeune « Il allait te jeter un sort. Dès que je t'ai vue... Tu étais tellement jolie, et je n'ai pas voulu que tu sois blessée » dit-il avec la plus grande sincérité.

Liana ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais son instinct de survie lui murmura que cela signifiait qu'elle avait des chances de ne pas mourir tout de suite. Le soulagement commença à peine à détendre son visage qu'elle vit son compagnon se raidir face à elle. Il l'intima au silence d'un murmure et tendit l'oreille. Liana se mit à trembler de peur, incapable de se contrôler. Quelqu'un venait.

Le Mangemort posa le bout de sa baguette au milieu du front de Liana. Celle-ci se remit à sangloter mais il pressa sa main libre contre sa bouche pour la réduire au silence. « Ne t'inquiète pas » lui murmura-t-il. Il chuchota autre chose et Liana sentit un liquide froid couler sur son corps. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'il lui lançait un sort de Désillusion. Quand elle se lançait le sort elle-même, la sensation d'un liquide glacé était absente, mais elle avait entendu parler de cet effet.

- Ne bouge pas et surtout pas un bruit, lui ordonna-t-il.

Liana s'exécuta. Elle était sûre que le sort était moins efficace que celui qu'elle se jetait à elle-même, que ses mouvements pouvaient être décryptés avec beaucoup d'observation, qu'elle n'était pas totalement invisible. Mais un deuxième Mangemort se dirigeait vers eux et elle n'avait plus le temps d'y remédier. Elle était tellement terrifiée qu'elle n'osa même pas regarder le nouvel arrivant. Elle aurait même retenu sa respiration si elle n'avait pas peur de s'évanouir à cause d'une trop longue apnée.

- Toi ! » La voix était celle d'une femme « Aegidius Rookwood, c'est bien ça ? Le frère d'Agustus ? »

Le premier Mangemort hocha la tête, peu rassuré par la suspicion qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Les bruits de pas cessèrent lorsque la Mangemort les rejoignit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circonspect aux alentours « Où est-elle passée ? »

Rookwood ne prétendit même pas ne pas savoir de qui elle parlait « Je l'ai fait disparaître » dit-il de sa voix la plus froide et assassine possible. Derrière les petites fentes du masque, on pouvait voir la sorcière plisser les yeux.

- Je ne te crois pas » Elle garda le silence un petit instant sans quitter des yeux son collègue « Je crois que tu l'as plutôt laissée s'enfuir » Elle sortit sa baguette et le premier Mangemort recula d'un pas « Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé très clair, minus » dit-elle d'une voix terrifiante « Je ne sais pas ce que le Maître voit en toi, mais en tout cas... »

Liana plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en réalisant à quel point elle respirait fort. Elle put ainsi mordre ses doigts pour étouffer son cri lorsque la Mangemort lança le Sortilège de Mort au premier. La meurtrière fit ensuite demi-tour sans se retourner. Liana étouffait ses sanglots en mordant son poing jusqu'au sang. Lorsque la Mangemort fut hors de vue, même alors que Liana était persuadée qu'elle était à présent très loin, la jeune fille compta jusqu'à trente dans son esprit avant de quitter son immobilité.

Elle ne s'aperçut même pas que le sort de Désillusion avait cessé de fonctionner. Si elle s'en était aperçue, elle aurait compris qu'elle était redevenue visible seulement peu de temps après la mort du premier Mangemort, celui qui lui avait jeté le sort. Elle serait alors entrée dans une crise de panique puisqu'elle se serait rendue compte qu'elle avait échappé de peu à la mort. Si la Mangemort s'était retournée, elle aurait vue Liana et l'aurait aussitôt tuée.

Elle tomba à genoux à côté du corps du Mangemort et lui retira son masque avec douceur, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il était tellement jeune. Il devait avoir à peine vingt ans. Liana repensa subitement à ce que lui avait dit Sirius un jour et remonta la manche du bras droit du jeune homme. Rien. Elle dévêtit son bras gauche et retint un glapissement de frayeur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la Marque des Ténèbres sur la peau d'un être humain.

Liana ignorait qu'elle venait de rencontrer Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix dont la baguette magique était en morceaux dans sa poche et qui utilisait celle qu'elle avait récupéré sur le cadavre d'un autre Mangemort. Bellatrix qui, même sans sa propre baguette, restait une très bonne sorcière. Bellatrix dont le corps étaient rompus par des coups qui venaient de son cousin - elle en était certaine - et dont l'ego était meurtri parce que ledit cousin lui avait échappé, probablement sauvé par un de ses ridicules copains au sang mêlé. Bellatrix qui, si elle savait qu'une née-moldue avait réussi à la mettre hors d'état de nuire, mourrait de honte.

Assise à même le sol, Liana entoura ses genoux de ses bras et y enfouit son visage. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement.

_A geisha is waiting for my mini spleen  
>You got to give me every part of you<br>I will do what I wanna do  
>Give me your life and get out<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT : Juste pour être sûre que ce soit clair parce que je suis plus trop sûre que ça le soit, vous avez bien compris que le mort dans la toute première partie devant la bijouterie, c'était Nicole ? Que le lieu où l'"inconnue" de la 1ere partie est morte correspond à l'endroit où Lily et Sirius ont trouvé le cadavre de Nicole ?<strong>

(1) : La Mandragore : c'est un vrai magasin et accessoirement ma bijouterie préférée, j'y ai acheté mes deux bagues et un pendentif. Il y a trois magasins sur Paris qui vendent les mêmes articles, à Montparnasse, au Faubourg Saint Antoine et rue Gambetta, ce sont des bijoux en argent vraiment originaux et qui font un peu bijoux celtiques, bijoux sorciers (c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi d'en parler ici), ils sont vraiment pas cher en plus, genre pour une bague c'est entre 20 et 60 euros. Si jamais des lecteurs parisiens ont l'occasion d'y passer, ou si vous les connaissez déjà, dites le moi ça m'intéresse !

Petit point sur les sortilèges utilisés dans ce chapitre :

Voici ceux inventés par Rowling que j'ai trouvé sur internet (EHP, Wiki Harry Potter) (je les mets parce que je ne les connaissais pas ou je ne m'en rappelais plus et peut-être que c'est pareil pour vous : Le Maléfice Explosif (_Confringo_), le Maléfice de Flagrance (qui provoque des brûlures), l'_Incarcerem_ (des petites cordes qui ligotent quelqu'un, je crois que Quirrell l'utilise sur Harry dans le Tome 1), le Révélasort de Scarpin (_Specialis Revelio_, qui révéle les sorts jetés sur un objet), le _Vulnera Sanentur_ (incantation qui "sonne comme une chanson" et qui doit être répété trois fois pour guérir les petites blessures aux profondes entailles), Sortilège de Gèle-Flamme, le _Flambios_ (qui dessine une marque enflammée), Sort de Découpe (_Diffindo_), le _Glacius_ (qui fait apparaître un bloc de glace autour de l'objet ou de la créature visée), l'_Ascensio_ (qui vous propulse dans les airs).

Voici les sortilèges que j'ai inventé (je vous ai déjà dit que je faisais des études d'infirmière, non ? La plupart des sortilèges de mon cru viennent de ce que j'ai appris en étymologie des mots médicaux, donc il y a un mix entre racines grecques et latines. Je sais que normalement les formules magiques sont censées venir du latin mais tant pis, moi je préfère largement le grec...) : le _Quatio_ (qui veut dire convulser en latin), _Gureo_ ("tourner" en grec, ce sort vous fait décoller les pieds du sol en devenant une toupie horizontale) _Poudroz'yeux_ (alors là je me suis pas cassée la tête, c'est un sort bas de gamme qui aveugle sommairement quelqu'un), _Melaenos _("melaen" veut dire "noir" en grec, sort de magie noire qui aveugle et qui rend paniqué et désespéré), _Exostio_ (l'exostose est le terme médical pour une saillie osseuse - le sort agit sur une articulation au hasard et fait que l'os sort de l'articulation, comme quand Lyra a vu son os sortir de son genou), _Choléeructo_ ("cholé" signifie "bile", "eructo" : vomir, donc vomir de la bile), _Negra Transfiguro_ ("negra" : noir en latin, "transfiguro" : changer, donc changer la couleur de quelque chose en noir), _Ectopio_ (l'ectopie est le terme médical pour la position anormale d'un organe quelque part ; je me suis dit que dans la médecine magique, ce sort peut être utilisé pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un, je sais pas, et que des Mages Noirs l'utilisent à de mauvaises fins), et le Maléfice d'Etranglement.

_Bon, 38 pages, je sais que c'est extrêmement long, mais j'espère que vous vous êtes pas ennuyés et que ça vous a plu ! Et que vous aurez le courage de laisser une petite review :D ?_

_Le prochain chapitre est la suite directe de celui-ci, à savoir la suite de la bataille de Pré-Au-Lard et l'après-bataille. Dans le chapitre 23 donc, vous reverrez Lyra, Lyndon, Moroz et le mystérieux Baddock ; Remus et Peter auront un rôle plus important ; le duo Sirius et Lily referont des étincelles ; et vous vous attendrirez devant James et Lily ^^ ; et je crois que Liana est passée à la trappe et faudra que j'arrange ça. En tout cas, si c'est possible, le chap 23 sera encore moins joyeux que celui-ci..._

_Quant à savoir quand est-ce que je publierais le 23, ça sera vraiment pas pour tout de suite, étant donné que c'est la rentrée et que je commence par un stage très prenant. J'essayerai de pas trop vous faire attendre ! _

**Booya** : J'ai beaucoup aimé le fait que t'avais tellement de choses à me dire sans relation avec le chapitre que ça t'a pris 3 reviews ^^. Moi aussi je préfère les fics avec Harry et Draco quand ils sont adultes, les auteurs ont plus de marge de manoeuvre qu'à Poudlard et puis quand ils sont plus matures mais qu'ils continuent pourtant de se détester c'est toujours plus explosif ;). T'as réussi à retrouver ton compte finalement ? Bon ma réponse à tes réponses n'ont pas beaucoup d'intérêt mais merci quand même d'avoir laissé 3 petits messages :).

**Viivii** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :) Ce que j'aime le plus c'est que j'ai réussi à te faire aimer le couple Sirius/Liana puis à te faire adopter Sirius avec Lyra et Remus avec Liana :D. Et puis mon Peter te plaît et ça c'est cool parce que je l'aime bien aussi... James et Lily ça traîne un peu en effet, et ils vont pas former un couple tout de suite non plus donc faudra attendre encore un peu haha. Mais j'ai pris la bonne résolution d'écrire plus de scènes sur eux donc même s'ils sont pas encore ensemble, on les verra plus souvent ! Quant à mon rythme de publication... Vu que la rentrée est pour bientôt il est loin de s'accélérer, désolée.


	23. It's the terror of knowing what this wor

Poster un 31 octobre : c'est compliqué mais parfois, on y arrive. Hey les gars ! Ca fait 32 ans que James et Lily sont morts ! Tout ça pour un événement qui s'est passé il y a 32 ans ! Et dans l'imaginaire de quelqu'un ! Si c'est pas dingue ^^ (Mon rêve : publier le tout dernier chapitre des Liens, qui comprendra la mort de James et Lily (parce que oui, désolée de vous décevoir mais je vais effectivement respecter le canon, on dirait pas comme ça), un 31 octobre. Mais vous inquiétez pas, ça sera pas pour tout de suite. Peut-être le 31 octobre 2020 XD (Naaaoooon pitié...))

Je voudrais commencer cette note avec un gigantesque **merci**. Le chapitre 22 est l'un de mes meilleurs écrits jusqu'à présent. A mon sens, j'ai réussi à écrire quelque chose de sérieux, de long mais qui a su tenir en haleine, avec de l'action, de l'émotion, des rires, des pleures, de l'horreur, de la douleur, et beaucoup de magie. C'est l'un des chapitres dont je suis le plus fière, réellement. Et dans toutes vos reviews, j'ai vu que vous étiez d'accord avec moi. Vous avez aimé ce chapitre, vous m'avez expliqué pourquoi et en quoi j'ai su vous toucher. Rien que le fait que j'ai pu vous faire ressentir toutes ces choses est incroyable pour moi. Le chapitre 22 compte énormément pour moi et vos reviews m'ont énormément touchée. Donc un gros merci à : **Caramelise**, **Lyne Stevens**, **Zod'a Quatique**, **Fraize00**, **likyboy's**, **wonderwall**, **Arial**, **EwilanGil'Sayan**, **MllEnora** et **la couleur du ciel**.

Désolée pour l'attente. Il faut savoir que j'ai commencé l'année avec un stage éreintant dans une ville inconnue et déprimante et dans un studio avec deux colocs sans internet. Donc entre les heures de boulot, les couchers à 21h, les 6h de trains hébdomadaires et j'en passe, j'avais ni le temps d'écrire ni celui de réfléchir à mon histoire. Deuxièmement, le chapitre 23 étant la suite directe du 22 (la grande bataille à Pré-Au-Lard si vous vous souvenez (et sinon y'a un big résumé de sa mère la poule juste en-dessous ;))) (non je ne me suis pas endormie sur la touche "parenthèse", si vous comptez bien y'a le compte quoi messieurs les comptables !) DONC le 22 étant très mouvementé mais la bataille n'étant pas terminée, le début du 23 devait être tout aussi mouvementé et sérieux. Sauf qu'à priori côté "mouvementé" j'avais tout donné pour le 22 et je suis arrivée au 23 les bras ballants sans plus savoir comment ou quoi écrire. Ballop, hein ? (Me souviens plus de la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé ce mot, d'ailleurs sais pas non plus comment ça s'écrit...).

Ce qui fait que les 2-3 premières parties ont été réécrites au moins 4 fois chacune, forcément ça aide pas pour avancer dans l'histoire. Et puis, et puis, encore une fois, la musique a été ma sauveuse. Honnêtement dans vos reviews vous me félicitez ou me remerciez, au choix, mais la véritable architecte de cette histoire est la musique tant c'est ma mine d'inspiration. Bref, j'ai découvert le concert "Anesthetize" de 2010 des Porcupine Tree (un de mes groupes préférés dont les chansons sont déjà apparues dans l'histoire (cf chap 15 par exemple) et également le groupe préféré de Remus sous le nom de Pumpkin Trigger dans l'histoire). Au moment où j'écris, mon écran d'ordinateur est séparé en 2 parts égales : le concert et le fichier wordpad de mon chapitre. Je me suis aussi rendue compte que j'étais capable d'écrire cette fic tout en gardant mes yeux fixés sur le concert ^^ Bref du coup on remercie bien fort Steven Wilson et le reste du groupe pour m'aider à écrire ce fameux chapitre 23 ! Puis vu que c'est du rock/métal progressif aux sonorités un peu sombres et que la fic est loin d'être joyeuse en ce moment, ça se comprend en fait...

Et non, cette interminable note d'auteur n'est toujours pas terminée ! Alors, ça fait déjà un moment que j'avais décidé que TGF aurait en tout et pour tout 27 chapitres. J'ai récemment décidé d'en rajouter au moins 2, peut-être 3, et j'ai également pris la gigantesque résolution de **terminer** TGF d'ici **juillet/août 2014**. Ce qui revient à un chapitre par mois à partir de celui-là, mais des chapitres plus courts donc même si ce sera un énorme challenge ben c'est peut-être éventuellement réalisable... On verra bien. En tout cas j'aurais besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements donc à vos claviers les amis !

(Je rappelle que la fin de TGF ne signifie **pas** la fin de l'histoire des Liens Eternels, y'a encore la 7e année (avec la mise en couple de James et Lily HALLELUJAH après quoi 5 ans d'attente c'est pas trop tôt on dira...) et puis du Post-Poudlard bien sûr !)

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre de ce chapitre et les paroles en italique à la fin sont extraites de "Under Pressure" de Queen et David Bowie. Les mots anglais du passage en italique du début sont extraits de la série Six Feet Under créé par Alan Ball et prononcés par le personnage de Claire Fisher. Les paroles de chansons présentes à l'intérieur du chapitre viennent de "Give me a reason" de Three Days Grace et de "American Pie" de Don McLead. Les premières lignes du chapitre m'ont été inspirées par la fic "Life and Times" de Jewels5 (voir plus bas)

Rappel de quelques personnages : Marlene McKinnon, amie d'enfance de James et de Frank Londubat, 5e année à Gryffondor ; Majdoline Peakes, amie proche de Lily et meilleure amie d'Alice, la copine de Frank, 7e année à Gryffondor ; Mei Ming Yue Zhao et Nicole Wheeler, meilleures amies, 6e année à Gryffondor ; Mary MacDonald, petite-amie de James, 6e année à Gryffondor ; Liana Harper, petite-amie de Remus, et Lyra Carlson, petite-amie de Sirius, les deux meilleures amies de Lily, 6e année à Gryffondor _(mais faut-il vraiment les présenter ?)_ ; Jim, 21 ans, barman à Pré-Au-Lard, ami de Lyra, Liana et Lily ; Lyndon Lovitz, ancien professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et ami de Lyra ; Isée Moroz, actuel professer de Défenses, petite-amie secrète de Pomona Chourave, personnage aux nombreux secrets.

Dans le chapitre précédent : Lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de début avril, le village est attaqué par des Mangemorts qui transplanent de tous les côtés. James et Lily, qui se disputaient à propos de Mary (la petite-amie de James), sont ensembles lorsqu'apparaît dans le ciel la Marque des Ténèbres. Morts de peur, ils décident pourtant de rester et se battre et partent à la recherche de leurs amis. Puis Lily, par un curieux procédé magique, ressent que Lyra est en danger ; elle se dépêche de la retrouver et perd James en chemin qui lui retrouve Peter. Devant Sirius, Lily parvint grâce à l'Ancienne Magie à libérer Lyra d'un maléfice de magie noire censé la faire convulser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Une fois guérie, Lyra se précipite pour retrouver son ami Jim le barman (dont la baguette est cassée et Lyra a peur pour lui), et sème son amoureux et sa meilleure amie. Sur le chemin, deux mangemorts arrêtent Lyra et elle est en très mauvaise posture jusqu'à ce que Lyndon Lovitz la sauve.

_Pendant la 5e année, Lyndon Lovitz est devenu prof de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal pour retrouver son frère Dwight disparu depuis quatorze ans et qui se trouverait parmi les garçons de cinquième année. Lyra découvre son secret et décide de l'aider. C'est ainsi qu'ils deviennent de bons amis et qu'elle retrouve son frère, renommé Luke par ses parents adoptifs. Lesdits parents adoptifs n'apprécient pas du tout les retrouvailles des deux frères et Lyndon et Luke/Dwight sont obligés de s'enfuir et de se cacher._

Lyndon annonce à Lyra qu'il veut qu'elle soit leur Gardien du Secret - le Secret à garder serait leur nouvelle adresse en Amérique, la scolarisation de Dwight à l'institut de Salem et le changement d'apparence de Dwight pour plus de sécurité. Lyra accepte mais ils décident de d'abord défendre Poudlard et de réaliser le sort plus tard. Lily trouve un troisième année, Johann Azaria, victime d'un sort qu'elle n'arrive pas à contrer et il meurt dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire ; le sort ressemble beaucoup au Sectum Sempra et elle soupçonne Rogue de l'avoir lancé. Sous le choc, elle manque de se faire tuer d'un Avada Kedavra mais Théophile Nott (le Serpentard avec qui elle partage une forte alchimie sexuelle) la sauve. Sirius trouve par hasard Lily dont la jambe est dans un sale état et il la guérit. A partir de là les deux ennemis ne se quittent plus, combattent ensemble, se sauvent mutuellement en se lançant des piques ce qui les déstresse par rapport aux combats.

Isée Moroz combat avec acharnement contre un Mangemort jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui révèle son identité : il s'agit de Malcolm Baddock, l'un de ses anciens condisciples de Serpentard. On apprend alors qu'Isée et Pomona Chourave ont entretenu une liaison homosexuelle pendant leur septième année, que Baddock les a découverts et qu'en tant que leader des Serpentards il a fait en sorte que Moroz devienne la paria et le martyre des Serpentards. Baddock lui ordonne de mettre son ancienne rancœur de côté et lui apprend qu'il est devenu Mangemort pour avoir plus de chances de défaire Voldemort. On apprend ensuite que des barrières magiques ont été posées sur Poudlard pour empêcher les professeurs de venir à la rescousse de leurs élèves à Pré-Au-Lard et que ces barrières ont été posées par Moroz elle-même. Le rôle de Moroz dans la guerre est encore floue (fait-elle partie des Mangemorts ou non ?) mais Baddock dit qu'il sait qu'elle hait Voldemort et qu'il espère qu'elle l'aidera à retirer les barrières pour sauver les élèves.

Sirius retrouve Remus, Lily retrouve Liana et Majdoline Peakes, mais plusieurs Mangemorts lancent un sort qui cause une grande explosion et creuse un immense cratère à la frontière de Pré-Au-Lard. James et Sirius parviennent enfin à se parler via le Miroir Double Sens, mais Sirius croit entendre Liana crier et arrête la communication pour se précipiter à son secours. A ce moment Lily le voit de loin et le rejoint. Ils passent devant une rue et voit un corps allongé sur le sol ; c'est en réalité Nicole qui est morte. Lily crise et pleure jusqu'à ce que Sirius l'oblige à se détacher du cadavre car des Mangemorts arrivent. Oubliant toute prudence, Lily court vers la dizaine de Mangemorts avec un cri de vengeance ; Sirius la suit.

James, Remus et Majdoline sont rapidement sur les lieux et secourent Lily et Sirius ; des habitants de Pré-Au-Lard et quelques Aurors tant attendus arrivent également. Lily explique à James que Nicole est morte, il la prend dans ses bras. Lily est touchée par le Doloris à ce moment, James combat le Mangemort qui le lui a lancé. Sirius est sous l'emprise de l'Imperium et se dirige dans une rue déserte ; sa cousine Bellatrix retire l'Imperium, le désarme et l'immobilise. Après une discussion qui se finit par Sirius donnant un violent coup de tête à Bellatrix, celle-ci lui lance le Doloris. Bellatrix est finalement stupéfixée par Lily venue libérer Sirius. Sirius détruit la baguette de Bellatrix.

Liana marche tranquillement dans le village quand un Mangemort, Aegidius Rockwood, la kidnappe et l'emmène dans une petite ruelle ; il lui avoue qu'il avait vu qu'un autre Mangemort s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort et qu'il avait voulu la secourir car il la trouvait "tellement jolie". Mais l'autre Mangemort - qui se révèle être Bellatrix mais ça Liana l'ignore - les rejoint, et Aegidius le gentil Mangemort désillusionne Liana pour que Bellatrix ne la voit pas. Aegidius veut faire croire à Bellatrix qu'il a tué Liana et fait disparaître le corps mais Bellatrix ne le croit pas, elle dit qu'elle n'a jamais eu confiance en lui et tue le gentil Mangemort avant de partir. Choquée, Liana pleure toutes les larmes de son corps après avoir retiré la cagoule du gentil Mangemort et vu qu'il était à peine plus âgé qu'elle.

Rappel du chapitre 21 : Rogue a découvert que Regulus était un Mangemort depuis peu.

Playlist : Queen & David Bowie - _Underpressure _; Three Days Grace - _Give Me A Reason_ ; Don McLead - _American Pie_ ; Porcupine Tree - _Anesthetize _- _Way Out Of Here_ - _Sleep Together _- _Dark Matter_ - _Fear Of A Blank Planet_ - _What Happens Now_ ; Dire Straits - _On Every Street_ - _My Parties_ ; Lou Reed - _Heroin_.

Et je veux juste faire un petit hommage à Lou Reed. Cela n'a certes rien à voir avec les fics ou Harry Potter, mais sa chanson _Heroin_ m'a quand même inspirée pour l'addiction de Liana, et puis même, Lou Reed était un artiste génial, fondateur des Velvet Underground et tout. Il est mort dimanche dernier, le 27 octobre 2013. _RIP, Lou_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Gentlest Feeling<strong>

**23. ****It's the terror of knowing what this world is about**

* * *

><p><em>« It's like how many evil doers do you have to kill before you become one yourself, you know ? »<em> _Claire Fisher_, Six Feet Under.

En 1974, Lyra Carlson crut comprendre qu'elle avait abandonné un ami pour un autre et s'en voulut toute sa vie.

En 1974, Remus Lupin rencontra celui qui avait changé sa vie à tout jamais et comprit quel véritable monstre il était.

En 1974, Sirius Black comprit pour la deuxième fois qu'on pouvait sauver la vie d'une personne qu'on déteste.

En 1974, Peter Pettigrew comprit la nature du mal en personne. Cela ne l'empêchera pas d'y replonger des années plus tard.

En 1974, Mei Ming Yue Zhao comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement connu sa défunte meilleure amie.

En 1974, Liana Harper découvrit qu'elle avait failli perdre ses deux meilleures amies à cause d'un même homme et elle comprit que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

En 1974, Isée Moroz comprit qu'elle avait commis la plus terrible erreur de sa vie.

En 1974, Lily Evans et James Potter se comprirent.

* * *

><p>Moroz avait l'impression que la main de Baddock enserrait son poignet jusqu'au sang. Elle détestait cela. Elle détestait avoir à courir parmis ses élèves sans pouvoir les aider, les sauver ; devoir passer devant tous ces visages apeurés, mouillés de larmes, tordus de douleur... Morts. Sans rien faire.<p>

Elle sentait qu'elle faisait une erreur. Une _terrible_ erreur.

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir comment tu en es arrivé là, marmonna Isée à son ancien camarade tandis qu'il les forçait à marcher encore plus vite.

- L'histoire de base, répondit distraitement Malcolm.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui se rapprochait plus du reniflement « Ne me fais pas rire. Tu étais le premier à déplorer la chute de Grindelwald en 45.

- Faut croire que je m'en suis remis. Bon, c'est par où maintenant ?

Ils étaient arrivés à la frontière de Pré-Au-Lard et l'allée qui les menait à Poudlard s'offrait à eux. Isée dégagea son bras de sa poigne avec brusquerie sans lâcher son regard du sien « C'est par là » Elle hocha la tête en direction de l'allée en question. Baddock la regarda avec méfiance.

- Tu me tends un piège en me menant droit dans la gueule du loup ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais lever les barrières placées autour de Poudlard ? Et bien figures-toi que ces barrières » Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres « Se trouvent à _Poudlard _» Sans l'attendre, elle partit devant mais entendit vite les pas de Baddock derrière elle.

- J'ai un petit frère, répondit Baddock dans sa barbe. Mes parents l'ont renié. Parce qu'il est parti vivre chez... Chez les moldus.

Isée haussa un sourcil de surprise tout en attendant qu'il continue « C'est quelqu'un de très pacifique, Cassius. Il déteste tout ce qui a trait à la guerre. Il me disait souvent que la magie n'était pas si magique que ça, finalement, à cause de tout ce que les sorciers en faisaient avec. Pour lui, la magie était quelque chose de beau mais les sorciers en font une horreur. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui en a fait une guerre, il est tout simplement parti.

- Donc... C'est le départ de ton frère qui t'a fait ouvrir les yeux ? supposa Moroz en prenant soin d'articuler ses mots.

Malcolm haussa des épaules « Cassius a raison. Tu-Sais-Qui se sert de la magie pour faire des choses abominables. Je l'ai vu faire » Isée hocha la tête. Elle aussi avait vu Lord Voldemort en action. « Ce n'est pas que j'adore les moldus, au contraire » Un petit rire étranglé passa la barrière de ses lèvres « Mais je refuse que des sorciers comme _Lui_ existent »

Moroz resta muette, pensive. Elle se rendait compte que tout le monde ne se battait pas pour les mêmes raisons, dans cette guerre. Elle leva les yeux, repéra le rocher à l'anormale couleur bleue indigo et dévia sur sa droite. Elle appela Baddock et l'enjoignit à la suivre dans les bois qui bordaient l'allée.

Ils marchèrent pendant quinze minutes en direction de l'est, tournèrent autour d'une tanière abandonnée d'Harpies et continuèrent sur cinq cent mètres vers le Nord. Baddock suivait sans se poser de questions, puis réalisa qu'ils avaient en réalité contourné le château tout en s'en rapprochant. Ils aperçurent en effet les premières pierres de Poudlard. Il s'agissait du coin de la bâtisse le plus proche de la Forêt Interdite, et ce fut à ce moment que Baddock comprit qu'ils avaient quitté le petit bois inoffensif qui bordait l'entrée de Poudlard pour se rendre dans la Forêt.

Moroz tendit son bras au niveau du ventre de Malcolm pour qu'il s'arrête. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux mètres de la fin de la Forêt, encore deux mètres et ils rejoindraient la clarté du parc. Puis une dizaine de mètres les séparaient des murs. « La barrière est à ce niveau-là ? » murmura Baddock sans quitter les pierres des yeux.

- Oui » chuchota également Isée. Elle avait choisi cet endroit parce que cela lui avait permis de poser la barrière sur les murs tout en restant cachée par la Forêt « Elle s'étend à tout le parc de Poudlard aussi, mais le sort devait être lancé sur le château.

- Tu peux le faire ?

- Je peux le poser, donc je peux le défaire, en effet.

Elle respira profondément, releva ses manches et serra sa baguette dans son poing. Son bras tremblait légèrement. Elle se racla la gorge et se tourna de nouveau vers le château « Okay » dit-elle à mi-voix « C'est parti »

* * *

><p>C'était lors de sa cinquième année que Severus Rogue s'était plus ou moins fait à l'idée de devenir Mangemort. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il hochait sagement la tête lorsque certains de ses camarades Serpentards approuvaient, dans l'obscurité de leur salle commune, les crimes des partisans de Lord Voldemort - des amoureux des moldus assassinés, des traitres à leur sang torturés, des maisons de moldus réduites en cendres. Lorsqu'il s'était intéressé aux rumeurs des cachots de Salazar selon lesquelles Voldemort recrutaient parmi eux ses plus jeunes partisans.<p>

_« __Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ? __» « __Me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?__ » _(1)

Il fut mis au pied du mur ce fameux jour de juin où son amitié avec Lily Evans s'était éteinte. Le jour où les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe » lui avaient échappé. Oui, elle l'avait mis au pied du mur. Elle l'avait obligé à faire face à ce qu'il comptait devenir.

_Le sentiment de prendre part à quelque chose de grand. D'être accepté entièrement, sans que personne ne veuille faire de lui quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il avait beaucoup à apporter. L'idée de faire partie d'un clan, alors qu'il venait d'une famille en morceaux. De pouvoir faire de grandes choses, d'accèder au pouvoir, alors qu'il avait été traité comme un rebus de la société par les élèves les plus populaires de l'école. _(2)

Certes, Lily lui manquait. Encore aujourd'hui, il regrettait de ne plus être ami avec elle. Mais il pouvait quand même la voir tous les jours. L'observer à l'heure des repas, évaluer ses progrès en potions lors des cours, la croiser dans les couloirs, l'entendre - avec délectation - hurler à l'encontre de Black ou Potter. Et mine de rien, il sentait qu'il faisait le bon choix.

_«__ Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne __»_

Du moins le pensait-il juste avant que la Marque des Ténèbres n'apparaisse dans le ciel de Pré-Au-Lard. À partir du moment où il avait levé la tête et que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la tête de mort dont la bouche était transpercée par un serpent, à partir du moment où il avait entendu la terreur et la panique s'illustrer par de grands cris dans tout le village sorcier, il s'était posé des questions.

À peu près les mêmes questions qu'il avait posé à Antonin Dolohov et Rabastan Lestrange lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés pour la deuxième fois un mois plus tôt. Le jour où Severus Rogue, Evan Rosier, Edwin Avery, Donatus Mulciber et Henry Wilkes étaient officiellement devenus des Aspirants Mangemorts. Dolohov et Lestrange étaient les Mangemorts qui s'occupaient du recrutement chez les étudiants de Poudlard ; leur rôle était également d'être le relai entre les Aspirants et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin Thorfinn Rowle, en septième année à Serpentard, était celui qui informait Dolohov et Lestrange sur les potentiels futurs Mangemorts qui se trouvaient parmi ses camarades et qui les leur présentait.

Rowle s'était présenté à Rogue et à ses camarades comme étant un Aspirant. En réalité, Severus savait pertinemment qu'il portait déjà la Marque. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi Rowle avait déguisé la vérité. Début février, Severus, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes et Mulciber suivirent Rowle à travers un passage secret qu'aucun des plus jeunes ne connaissaient jusqu'alors. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une chaumière lugubre et à travers la fenêtre, ce ne fut pas le village de Pré-Au-Lard que Severus vit mais de grandes prairies inconnues.

Lors de leur première rencontre, derrière la conversation banale de Lestrange et Dolohov se cachait en réalité un véritable interrogatoire, et plusieurs de leurs questions étaient piégées. Cependant, les deux Mangemorts étaient sûrement satisfaits de leurs potentielles recrues car les cinq étudiants étaient rentrés à Poudlard sains et saufs. Leur deuxième entrevue fut celle où ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses. Dolohov et Lestrange s'adressaient désormais à eux comme à de véritables futurs collègues. Et ils leur parlèrent de l'attaque de Mangemort qui aurait lieu lors de la sortie du début du mois d'avril à Pré-Au-Lard.

Severus leur posa plusieurs questions ; devraient-ils se battre avec leurs camarades pour ne pas lever de soupçons sur eux ? Ou au contraire dans le camp de Voldemort pour suivre leurs idéaux ? Et tant d'autres auxquelles les deux Mangemorts ne répondirent que par des regards énigmatiques. C'étaient aux Aspirants de se débrouiller et de trouver eux-mêmes la conduite à suivre. Les quatre autres trouvèrent vite une solution ; faire courir la rumeur qu'ils s'étaient dégotés une retenue au château le jour de la sortie et se battre du côté des Mangemorts tout en portant un déguisement. Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, Rogue décida qu'il rejoignait leur combine.

Une quinzaine de jours après cette deuxième entrevue, un autre Mangemort à Poudlard prit Rogue à part. Ni Lestrange, ni Dolohov, ni Rowle ne leur avait parlé du nouveau statut de Regulus Black. Severus s'était mis à penser que le secret était certainement gardé pour une raison précise. Regulus était après tout l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sang-pur du Royaume-Uni et cela combiné à son jeune âge était peut-être des raisons suffisantes pour ne pas révéler la vérité.

Ce jour-là, Black lui apprit que les cinq Aspirants étaient soumis à un test et qu'ils l'ignoraient totalement. Le jour où ils leur avaient révélé l'approche d'une attaque, Lestrange avait posé sur eux cinq un Sceau de Confidentialité. Il s'agissait d'une pratique de Magie Noire qui pouvait se réaliser à l'insu des sorciers sur lesquels le Sceau était posé. Si l'un des cinq étudiants commençait à parler de l'attaque à une personne qui n'était pas dans le secret, une mort magique et immédiate l'attendait juste avant que le secret ne soit rompu. Le but de l'épreuve était de s'assurer que les cinq Aspirants étaient réellement dans le camp des Mangemorts et de les punir - mortellement - s'ils tentaient de prévenir un professeur.

La surprise de cette révélation s'évanouit vite dans l'esprit de Rogue. Après tout, ni lui ni ses camarades ne portaient encore la Marque. Lord Voldemort avait préféré rester prudent. Rogue avait pensé, évidemment, à l'éventualité de prévenir Dumbledore. Cette idée avait tourné dans sa tête durant les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis son entrevue avec Lestrange et Dolohov. Il avait cessé de se tourmenter sur la question lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence du Sceau. Entre payer de sa propre vie et sauvegarder la sécurité des quelques étudiants qui se trouveraient à Pré-Au-Lard ce jour-là, le choix fut rapidement fait.

Le jour de l'attaque, Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, Wilkes et Rogue se rendirent au village sorcier en utilisant un passage secret, une cagoule et une robe noire - un simple uniforme de Poudlard sans signe distinctif des quatre maisons - sous leur bras. Ses quatre camarades n'attendirent pas une seconde avant de se lancer dans les combats. Rogue leur faussa compagnie sans qu'ils ne s'en rendirent compte et se réfugia dans la Cabane Hurlante, se contentant de regarder pensivement son propre costume. Toutes les cinq minutes, il se promettait de bientôt les rejoindre. En réalité, Severus hésitait. Il observa la Marque des Ténèbres se former dans le ciel, une boule au ventre.

Il n'hésita qu'une demi-heure avant de prendre le même chemin que ses condisciples. Déguisé, il marcha quelques minutes dans le village et tomba aussitôt sur des élèves de Poudlard aux prises avec des Mangemorts. Rogue leva sa baguette mais il ne savait toujours pas sur qui il voulait jeter un maléfice. Puis le temps ne fut plus aux tergiversations. Son bras gauche fut touché d'un maléfice qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Un réflexe qu'il avait développé lors de ses duels avec les Maraudeurs lui fit faire volte-face, décocher un _Impedimenta_ à son attaquant et poser sa baguette sur son bras endolori. Une fraîcheur s'écoula dans ses veines et son bras oublia de lui faire mal - un sort anesthésiant qui durait seulement une heure.

Ce fut alors que Rogue reconnut son attaquant. Théophile Nott. Evidemment. Il lui avait jeté le fameux Maléfice du Bras Meurtri. Nott l'avait inventé lui-même l'année précédente ; plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle avaient servi de cobayes au Serpentard malgré eux. Une fois qu'il eut finalement réussi à le mettre au point, Nott n'avait cessé de s'en vanter pendant une semaine entière.

Le temps se figea tandis que la réalité le rattrapa. S'il décidait de se battre du côté des Mangemorts, c'était ses propres camarades qu'il affronterait. Parfois des gens de sa maison, comme maintenant. Des sorciers qu'il côtoyait depuis six ans, avec qui il avait tenu des conversations, avec qui il avait travaillé en cours, qu'il avait parfois aidé pour des devoirs. Puis Nott fut sur le point de lui lancer un autre maléfice mais un éclair s'écrasa contre son dos. Ses mouvements et ses traits se figèrent, et il tomba au sol.

Rogue était à présent seul avec le Mangemort qui avait pétrifié Nott. L'homme masqué et drapé de noir s'approcha de lui. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Tous les Mangemorts étaient-ils au courant que cinq Aspirants se trouvaient parmi les élèves de Poudlard ? Lui tiendrait-il rigueur d'avoir hésité à attaquer son camarade ?

- Lequel es-tu ? » Le ton était bas, froid mais pas menaçant. La voix lui semblait surtout très jeune. « Dis-moi ton nom »

Le nom passa la barrière de ses lèvres sans que Rogue ne l'ait réellement contrôlé. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était qu'il était peut-être en danger et qu'il fallait sauver sa peau « Henry Wilkes » À sa plus grande surprise, le Mangemort laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Rogue. Tu aurais pu essayer de déguiser ta voix. N'empêche que tu as des couilles pour me donner un autre nom.

Derrière sa cagoule, les sourcils de Rogue se haussèrent et de multiples rides apparurent sur son front « Black ? » Regulus hocha la tête. Rogue se détendit aussitôt. Le cadet des Black n'allait pas le tuer aujourd'hui.

- Tu as trouvé un moyen de te défaire du Maléfice du Bras Meurtri ? » lui demanda son camarade - ou était-il à présent son supérieur ? Après tout, Regulus était Mangemort et Rogue un simple Aspirant... L'idée qu'un élève du niveau inférieur au sien puisse être au-dessus de lui dans une autre hiérarchie agaçait prodigieusement Severus.

La plupart des plus âgés des Serpentards connaissaient le contre-sort de l'invention de Nott - Théophile s'était vraiment _beaucoup_ vanté. « Je me suis seulement jeté un sort anesthésiant. Tu es arrivé avant que je ne puisse faire plus » Il posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur son bras, murmura le contre-sort et leva l'anesthésiant « Cet idiot devrait éviter de parler à tout le monde des sorts qu'il invente » Après tout, lui n'avait jamais parlé de ses inventions à qui que ce soit. Exceptée une seule personne - à l'époque où il était encore son meilleur ami.

- J'espère que par la suite tu ne te feras plus surprendre bêtement, continua Black en haussant un sourcil que Rogue ne pouvait voir.

Severus acquiesça, brusquement soulagé. Black n'avait rien vu de son hésitation. « Je viens d'arriver » se justifia-t-il. « Il m'a fallu du temps avant de m'immerger vraiment dedans.

- Tu viens d'arriver ? » Severus grimaça. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû dire ça... « Une demi-heure après que tout commence ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Et les autres Aspirants viennent d'arriver aussi ? Vous étiez pourtant parfaitement au courant de l'heure à laquelle les choses sérieuses débutaient !

- J'avais des choses à régler avant et ça ne pouvait pas attendre, expliqua-t-il avec une voix sèche, appréciant peu de se faire gronder par un cinquième année. Je suis là, maintenant.

Il vit Regulus acquiescer et lever sa baguette « Très bien » Son ton était plus méfiant, Severus put le sentir « On y va » Black se détourna et emprunta une rue qui le mènerait là où la bataille prenait place. N'entendant pas les pas de son camarade derrière lui, il se retourna de nouveau vers Rogue « Tu te bouges ? C'est maintenant qu'il faut que tu fasses tes preuves ! Crois-tu que le Maître veuille accueillir un tire-au-flanc parmi les siens ? »

Severus aurait voulu lui hurler _« Et toi, quelles preuves as-tu donné pour qu'il t'accepte à bras ouverts, à part un certificat de naissance attestant que tu fais partie d'une des plus vieilles et respectées familles de sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne ? »_ Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas facile pour lui, un inconnu du monde sorcier, même pas de sang-pur mais un simple sang-mêlé. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait dire, mais le cadet des Black n'était simplement pas la bonne personne. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Poudlard était devenu comme un foyer au fil des ans. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout ceci symbolisait pour lui une attaque contre sa propre personne, contre tout ce qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait décemment _pas_ lui dire qu'il craignait que Lily soit blessée.

_Give me a reason to turn and run, Give me a reason to burn this house down, Give me a reason I wish you would, I wish you would, Wish you would_

Entre Poudlard et son destin, il ne savait plus vers lequel se tourner. Il avait besoin d'une raison suffisante pour prendre sa décision.

Si seulement il avait la certitude que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'accepterait dans ses rangs, tout serait sans doute différent. Cela justifierait tout ce sang, toute cette souffrance. Cela justifierait même la fin de Poudlard à ses yeux. Certes, Severus ressentirait comme un manque, mais il finirait par se détourner des cendres du château et irait de l'avant.

_Give me a reason for disaster, And I'll be happy ever after, Give me a reason I wish you would, I wish you would, Wish you would_

Les yeux de Regulus continuaient de le scruter, dans l'attente d'un geste ou d'une parole de sa part. Rogue ravala sa salive et tous les mots qui voulaient franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il fit un pas dans la direction de Regulus. Puis un deuxième. Un troisième. Un pas de plus vers son destin. Un pas de plus vers l'homme qu'il allait devenir. Un homme qu'il regretterait d'être devenu des années plus tard.

Car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Severus échappa à un éclair vert mortel. Trente minutes après sa discussion avec Regulus, Rogue décocha un sort à un autre encagoulé qui pointait sa baguette sur le dos de Lily Evans. Et à peine cinq secondes après avoir sauvé la vie de son ancienne meilleure amie, il tourna le dos au reste du village et marcha d'un pas rapide vers les montagnes. Pour ne revenir que le lendemain matin.

_Give me a reason I wish you would, I wish you would, Wish you would_

* * *

><p>Malcolm observa la baguette de Moroz gesticuler tandis que ses lèvres marmonnaient des formules magiques. « Comment ça marche, en fait ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.<p>

- C'est un sort que Tu-Sais-Qui a lui-même mis au point, répondit-elle. Je n'ai fait que le transposer. Il avait seulement besoin de moi pour camoufler le sort. L'Ancienne Magie est très utile dans ce domaine. Maintenant tais-toi, j'ai besoin de silence.

Sans quitter le mur des yeux, elle déglutit et fléchit lentement ses genoux pour poser sa baguette au sol. Une fois relevée, elle tendit ses mains devant elle, l'une à la paume levée vers le ciel, l'autre faisant face au sol. Elle éleva l'une de ses mains et abaissa l'autre de manière à ce qu'elles soient séparées de quelques centimètres. Puis elle inversa la position de ses mains, en alternant la direction des paumes ; celle qui était au-dessus devait être tournée vers le ciel et l'autre, celle du dessous, vers le sol.

Elle répéta ce manège un nombre incalculable de fois et en accélérant le rythme de ses mains. Des tremblements commencèrent à agiter son corps mais elle tenta de les contenir. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient rivés sur le mur, alors qu'en réalité ils essayaient de voir au-delà. Si elle avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains, elles les auraient vu toutes aussi vides que les voyaient Baddock ; elle n'aurait pas vu les filaments de magie invisibles qui s'agitaient entre elle - mais qu'elle _sentait_ - et le charme aurait été rompu.

Puis, avec une lenteur infinie, l'air autour du mur se mit à se brouiller - à trembler, en réalité. Une sorte de voile transparent s'éleva, dévoilant une douzaine de hautes silhouettes constituées d'une brume argentée et verte émeraude. Séparées d'environ cinq mètres, les silhouettes étaient réparties tout le long de la portion de mur que Baddock pouvait voir. Leurs contours se précisèrent dans la brume et ils se retrouvèrent face à des armures semblables à celles qui décoraient l'intérieur de Poudlard. Leurs bras étaient croisés sur leur poitrine et leurs deux mains tenaient chacune une effrayante et gigantesque massue. Baddock se demanda si d'autres armures de ce genre entouraient le château tout entier.

Isée fit un geste vertical de la main vers le bas. Les bras des armures se décroisèrent et s'abaissèrent ; les massues tombèrent sur le sol sans un bruit. « Echec et math » souffla Isée avec un sourire tremblant et effrayé. Puis les armures se floutèrent et la brume disparut. Aussitôt, dans un brouhaha lointain, Baddock entendit des exclamations pressées. Les professeurs de Poudlard venaient d'ouvrir les portes et filaient sur des balais en direction de Pré-Au-Lard.

Baddock se tourna vers son ancienne condisciple et lui offrit un sourire sincère auquel elle ne put répondre. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Parallèlement, elle était tout de même immensément soulagée de savoir que ses élèves seraient bientôt secourus par Albus Dumbledore en personne. Malgré tout... Baddock plaça sa cagoule sur le sommet de son crâne, l'ajusta pour qu'elle tienne mais attendit avant de masquer son visage. Il fit un pas hésitant vers Moroz.

- Et bien » Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il y avait sûrement un bon milliers de choses qu'il aurait dû dire à celle qu'il avait tant tourmenté à dix-huit ans et qui se retrouvait dans une situation des plus cauchemardesque à quarante-deux. « Merci » Ce n'était pas suffisant - largement pas - mais il n'avait pas mieux. Il lui tendit une main.

Isée déglutit avant de la serrer brièvement et de la lâcher comme si elle s'était brûlée « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle. En réalité, elle s'en fichait pas mal, de l'avenir de Malcolm Baddock. Le sien lui importait bien plus.

- Me cacher, bien sûr. Essayer de faire en sorte qu'Il ne me retrouve jamais. J'imagine pas ce qui m'attend si jamais il met la main sur moi, finit-il à voix basse.

- Dans ce cas, reprit Isée d'une voix étranglée, je lui dirais que tu m'as menacée.

Malcolm fronça des sourcils sans comprendre avant que ses traits ne s'éclaircissent « Oui, bien sûr, couvre toi le plus possible. Fais en sorte qu'il te punisse au minimum. Dis lui que je t'ai obligée, que tu n'avais pas le choix ! D'ailleurs » Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Isée qui haussa un sourcil mais ne recula pas « Pardonne moi mais je vais t'assommer » Il lui fit un clin d'œil « Pour que ça fasse plus vrai » _Et comme ça, même s'Il parvient à entrer dans tes pensées - ce qui causera ta perte puisqu'Il verra dans ce cas que tu m'as aidée de ton plein grès - au moins il ne verra pas quelle direction j'ai pris_.

Une seconde plus tard et sans avoir pu dire un mot, Isée sombra dans une douce inconscience.

* * *

><p>- James ! » Le Maraudeur à lunettes sentit Peter tirer sur sa manche tandis qu'il lui criait dans les oreilles « Marlene ! » En entendant le prénom de sa petite sœur adoptive et une telle frayeur dans la voix de son meilleur ami, James fit immédiatement volte-face. Il plissa les yeux dans son effort de trouver la jeune McKinnon et lança un juron lorsqu'il la vit.<p>

Marlene se battait seule contre un Mangemort. Elle était vive, évitait agilement ses attaques et lançait sorts sur sorts. Cependant, n'ayant jamais été quelqu'un de combattif dans l'âme, la plupart de ses sorts ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche. Elle manquait dangereusement de connaissances pour ce qui était des sorts d'attaque. James se précipita dans la direction de la cinquième année, sur les talons de Peter qui courait déjà à toute allure.

Ils étaient encore à une bonne dizaine de mètres des deux sorciers lorsqu'ils virent Marlene jeter un Sortilège de Découpe au Mangemort mais elle rata son coup. Le sort découpa pourtant la cagoule du Mangemort, révélant une chevelure grise argentée arrivant aux épaules d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Ce dernier répondit avec un maléfice que Marlene reçut en pleine poitrine. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et son attaquant tourna les talons, se préparant à abattre un autre adolescent.

James accéléra son rythme et tomba à genou aux côtés de sa jeune amie d'enfance. « Marlene ! » s'écria-t-il en la secouant par les épaules. Les yeux clos, le visage de la jeune fille était blanc et son corps inanimé. Il posa son oreille contre sa bouche et n'entendit aucun signe de respiration. Sur le poignet de la sorcière, ses doigts cherchèrent à tâtons un pouls radial mais n'en trouvèrent aucun. Face à lui, Peter le regardait faire avec angoisse.

Ce fut comme si un sceau d'eau glacée avait déversé son contenu sur James. Ce fut comme si James avait anesthésié son esprit pour ne pas comprendre la triste réalité. Ce fut comme si le corps de James lui criait que Marlene était morte mais qu'il avait fermé son cerveau pour ne pas l'entendre. Avec ce qui lui sembla être une extrême lenteur, James se releva. Ses yeux cherchèrent méthodiquement la chevelure argentée.

Se balançant négligemment sur les épaules de l'assassin, la chevelure argentée brillait avec intensité comme si elle souhaitait attirer l'œil de James. Le Gryffondor sprinta et héla le Mangemort. Parce que James ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer quelqu'un de dos.

L'homme se retourna et haussa nonchalamment un sourcil surpris. James ne savait pas trop quel sort lancer mais il savait qu'il devait agir vite. Alors il pointa de sa baguette le sol juste devant le Mangemort et « _Expulso_ » fut la première formule qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'explosion provoquée projeta le Mangemort dans les airs et le fit retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Toujours dans un état second, James s'approcha de lui à pas mesurés et s'accroupit pour regarder le visage de l'homme.

Ce sortilège n'était pas de ceux qui furent créés pour provoquer la mort. Certes, l'onde de choc causée par l'explosion engendrait des effets extrêmement néfastes sur les organes internes d'un être humain - mais un sorcier n'en mourrait généralement pas. Par contre, la pierre sur laquelle le crâne du Mangemort se fendit lorsqu'il retomba à terre eut raison de lui. Avec une froideur qui ne ressemblait en rien à James Potter, le Maraudeur se releva sans quitter des yeux le premier homme qu'il avait tué.

Il se retourna et son regard chercha le cadavre de Marlene. Il s'immobilisa brusquement et une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Peter serrait dans ses bras une Marlene tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivante. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues roses de la Gryffondor. Des tremblements agitaient ses membres tandis que Pettigrew riait avec soulagement contre elle. James marcha à toute vitesse vers eux.

- James ! » appela Marlene et le Gryffondor frissonna à la pensée que l'hallucination dont il était victime était décidément très crédible. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le corps de sa presque sœur contre lui que le soulagement le submergea.

Derrière l'épaule de Marlene, Peter essuyait ses joues humides de larmes « Elle avait un pouls carotidien » dit-il en plaçant deux doigts contre son propre cou pour illustrer ses paroles « Je suis presque sûre que c'était un Maléfice d'Asphyxie. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ce Mangemort mais elle s'est réveillée »

James ne répondit rien. Comme souvent, le fait de neutraliser un sorcier annulait les effets d'un sort. Le tuer avait été doublement plus efficace. Mais James se jura que jamais il ne raconterait comment il avait pu sauver Marlene. Il écarta ces pensées morbides de son esprit et caressa avec douceur le dos de sa jeune amie qui venait de vivre la plus grande peur de sa courte vie.

* * *

><p>Lyra ignorait depuis combien de temps Lyndon et elle avaient quitté la sécurité de la Cabane Hurlante pour l'horreur des combats au cœur même de Pré-Au-Lard. Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient pris d'assaut le <em>Piano Bar<em>, l'endroit où travaillait Jim, l'ami de Lyra. L'étudiante et son ancien professeur tentaient désespéremment de prénétrer dans le bar et en attendant lançaient sorts sur sorts aux ennemis qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. À travers les vitres brisées du restaurant, les deux autres employés se protégeaient derrières deux tables retournées et se défendaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes - peut-être cinq, peut-être vingt - que Lyra était sur les lieux et elle n'avait toujours pas vu son ami. L'inquiétude la rongeait. Devant elle, une voix rauque qu'elle ne connaissait pas hurla « _Ragio _! » et un éclair rouge sanglant frôla le sommet de son crâne. Apeurée, elle fit volte-face et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en contemplant les effets de ce sort qui lui était inconnu. Il avait touché un jeune homme - qui travaillait chez Honeydukes si elle ne se trompait pas - et son artère carotidienne éclata littéralement, laissant un torrent de sang s'écouler de son cou.

Le jeune homme s'évanouit très vite. Une minute plus tard - qui pour la victime était en réalité lente, douloureuse et agonisante - il s'était vidé de son sang. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lyra. Elle battit rapidement des paupières et se rapprocha instinctivement de Lovitz. Celui-ci sursauta en sentant une main serrer son bras. Il lui fit un bref sourire sans joie avant de lancer un autre sortilège à un autre Mangemort. Les yeux de Lyra se posèrent sur les portes du bar qu'elle essayait de franchir depuis un bon quart d'heure à présent. La voie était finalement libre.

Elle courut sans plus attendre, bouscula un Mangemort en passant auquel elle jeta immédiatement un _Petrificus Totalus_. Elle progressa rapidement à l'intérieur du bar et entendit un énorme fracas derrière elle. Elle s'accroupit aussitôt à terre. Elle écarta ses mèches de cheveux bruns qui lui masquait les yeux et vit un vase décoratif réduit en mille morceaux sur le sol. Elle déglutit à l'idée qu'elle aurait très bien pu connaître le même sort que ce vase.

Lyra se précipita derrière une des tables renversées et fut accueillie par une baguette pointée directement sur elle. La baguette se baissa lorsque l'employé - William, le reconnut-elle - réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien de l'accoutrement d'un Mangemort et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en la reconnaissant. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et s'exclama, une urgence dans la voix « Où est Jim ?

- Je ne sais pas ! » La terreur pouvait cette fois se lire dans les prunelles de William « Dans la réserve je crois ! » Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lyra pour bondir sur ses pieds. Un Mangemort voulut la stopper mais William la secourut en lançant un sort dans le dos de l'ennemi. Elle lui offrit un hochement de tête de remerciement et ouvrit la petite porte qui menait à la cour intérieure de l'établissement.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée là, c'était un soir où elle travaillait pour Jim - comme elle l'avait fait quelque fois cette année pour rendre service - et où Sirius et elle avaient eu leur plus grosse dispute. Tout cela semblait si loin à présent. C'était ce que Lyra se disait au moment où elle ouvrit la porte et posa un pied dans la cour. Son corps et le cours de ses pensées se figèrent à la vision de Lyndon Lovitz aux prises avec un Mangemort.

_Comment a-t-il fait pour y être avant moi et sans que je ne l'ai vu ?_ fut la première réflexion de Lyra. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite cabane en bois au fond de la cour qui servait de réserve. La porte était entrouverte. Entre trouver Jim et s'assurer qu'il allait bien ou venir en aide à Lyndon, Lyra ne savait que décider. Elle fit quelques pas timides en direction de la réserve, puis accéléra en estimant que Lyndon se débrouillait plutôt pas mal contre le Mangemort.

Lovitz suivit ses mouvements du coin de l'œil « Lyra, non ! » l'entendit-elle s'écrier « _Expelliarmus_ ! » Sans cesser de pointer de sa baguette le Mangemort, il ne vit pas celle de son adversaire s'envoler dans les airs et se tourna vers son amie. Lyra s'était figée dans son trajet vers la réserve et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que... » commença-t-elle puis elle observa un peu plus attentivement le visage de son ancien professeur. Appréhension et... tristesse. L'estomac de Lyra se noua et elle parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la réserve.

- Lyra ! Non ! » répéta Lyndon, incapable de dire autre chose. Il fit un pas dans sa direction avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le Mangemort certes désarmé mais pas inoffensif pour autant. Ce dernier avait amorcé un mouvement vers sa baguette sur le sol mais se figea, les paumes devant lui en signe de reddition.

Entre temps, Lyra s'était postée dans l'encadrement de la porte de la réserve et en scrutait l'obscurité de ses yeux plissés. Elle suivit où atterrissait l'unique rayon de lumière et entrevit une , seuls un poignet et un bras étaient visibles, immobiles sur le sol. Un bracelet qu'elle reconnaissait parfaitement bien.

Lyndon était perdu entre son examen des réactions de son amie et sa surveillance du Mangemort. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lyra se cramponner au bois de la porte et ses jambes vaciller. Il la rejoignit et passa un bras autour de son ventre pour la soutenir contre lui.

La baguette de Lovitz était désormais dirigée sur le vide. L'ancien professeur perçut tout de même les mouvements du Mangemort qui avait récupéré sa baguette et il porta Lyra pour les écarter rapidement de la réserve. Son élan les fit tomber sur le sol et il protégea son amie d'une partie de son propre corps.

Un son d'explosion résonna une fraction de seconde plus tard, suivi par le cri déchirant de Lyra. Des morceaux de bois tombèrent sur leurs têtes. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, le Mangemort avait disparu - Lyndon jura avec colère - et un gros tas de bois remplaçait la cabane.

Sur le sol, Lyra avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras. Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule « Il était déjà mort quand je suis arrivé. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis désolé » Lyra se dégagea avec brusquerie et se leva. Elle tituba quelques secondes et cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître le vertige qui lui faisait touner la tête après s'être relevée trop vite.

Puis, sans réellement le vouloir - parce que cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle était dans un état second car son ami Jim était mort - mais en pensant tout de même chacun de ses mots, elle répondit à Lyndon sur un ton glacé et avec un regard meurtrier « C'est de ta faute. Si tu ne m'avais pas kidnappée et si tu ne m'avais pas fait perdre mon temps en voulant faire de moi ton Gardien du Secret, j'aurais trouvé Jim à temps. J'aurais été sur place bien avant l'heure de sa mort. J'aurais pu le sauver » Elle renifla bruyamment « Ta faute »

Elle tourna les talons sans entendre ce que Lyndon avait à dire. La joie qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il était apparu sous ses yeux, après tous ces mois sans le voir, avait disparu. Elle ne ressentait plus rien que du chagrin, de la lassitude et un besoin irrépressible de voir Lily et Liana.

* * *

><p>James avait décidé de raccompagner Marlene à Poudlard. Le Maléfice d'Asphyxie dont elle avait été victime l'avait énormément secouée. James la tenait par le bras et la guidait vers Honeydukes, baguette en main et Peter sur ses talons, tout aussi sur ses gardes. Les trois adolescents marchaient en vitesse à travers les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, longeaient les murs, évitaient les combats.<p>

James jeta un regard derrière son épaule vers Pettigrew. Peter répondit par un hochement de tête. Son regard était complètement vide et son meilleur ami ne s'en aperçut pas.

Peter voyait les choses avec limpidité, désormais. Tout était clair, dans son esprit. Cette clarté était dû au fait qu'il n'avait plus à prendre ses propres décisions. Tout était toujours si simple quand on n'était plus responsable de rien. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le dos de James.

Si simple, si clair. « _Tue-le _» Il n'y avait que Peter qui pouvait entendre cette voix. Parce que cette voix était dans sa tête. C'était une voix d'homme très, très lointaine, mais en ce moment, elle était la seule qui avait de l'importance pour Peter.

Car c'était elle qui commandait. « _Discrètement_ » Peter n'objecta pas. On ne lui demandait pas de parler, de réfléchir. La formule était au bord des lèvres de Peter lorsque la voix s'écria « _NON_ _!_ » Peter baissa sa baguette sans s'étonner des ordres « _Ne tue pas Potter finalement. Le Maître a peut-être d'autres projets pour lui_ »

Peter marchait toujours derrière ses deux amis sans que rien ne soit soupçonné. « _Retourne vers les combats_ » Peter tourna les talons et se réengagea dans la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter. Lorsque James jeta de nouveau un regard derrière son épaule, Marlene et lui approchaient d'Honeydukes et de son passage secret vers Poudlard, mais Peter avait disparu depuis bien longtemps.

« _Le môme blond en jean et veste en cuir là-bas, stupéfixes-le_ » ordonna la voix d'Antonin Dolohov. Peter s'exécuta. Le Poufsouffle en question s'écroula sur le sol, le corps raide et sa baguette magique tombant de sa main. Le Mangemort contre qui il se battait jusqu'alors leva la tête pour chercher celui qui venait de l'aider.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Peter dont la baguette était dirigée dans sa direction. Le Maraudeur leva sa main gauche dont le majeur et l'annulaire étaient baissés et les trois autres doigts levés vers le ciel. Le Mangemort laissa échapper un petit rire et offrit une révérence à Peter.

C'était une chose bien connue chez les Mangemorts ; lorsqu'une personne leur présentait ce signe de la main gauche, cela signifiait qu'Antonin Dolohov l'avait ensorcelé grâce à l'Imperium. Sa marque de fabrique en quelque sorte.

* * *

><p>Remus était assis contre un mur et se cachait le temps de guérir son bras. Un sort lui avait arraché une bonne partie de sa peau et il soupçonnait même qu'une partie de son muscle avait disparu. Grinçant entre ses dents, Remus tentait les sorts habituels de guérison qu'il connaissait. La plaie se referma, laissant certes une cicatrice horrible mais relativement propre - il espérait fortement que Mrs Pomfresh puisse reprendre son travail - et surtout une douleur moindre.<p>

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux en poussant un lourd soupir, ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent en voyant qui était assis de l'autre côté de la rue juste en face, contre le mur tout comme lui. Un petit garçon d'à peine deux ou trois ans, indubitablement seul. Remus se précipita aussitôt vers lui. Avec l'étonnante souplesse dont disposaient tous les enfants de son âge, il avait écarté les jambes en un grand écart presque parfait et s'amusait avec la terre qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Le garçon avait dû être tant effrayé, choqué, par les combats qui se déroulaient devant lui qu'il avait décidé de fermer son esprit au reste du monde et de rester dans le sien.

Avec douceur, Remus s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le petit garçon leva de gigantesques yeux bleus océans sur lui. « Salut » commença gentiment Remus « Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Jeremy, répondit-il de sa petite voix enfantine. Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Remus, sourit le Gryffondor. Dis-moi Jeremy, où est ta maman ?

L'enfant baissa de nouveau la tête et revint à son jeu de trifouiller la terre. « Ton papa ? » continua Remus. L'enfant haussa les épaules « Tu as des frères et sœurs ? » tenta Remus sans plus grand espoir. Un sort manqué explosa une partie du mur à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus de leur tête. Remus plaça aussitôt son bras et le haut de son corps au-dessus de l'enfant et il sentit ses doigts s'accrocher à sa robe.

Le lycanthrope se débarrassa des débris qui lui étaient tombé dessus et prit le garçon dans ses bras, soulagé par son absence de résistance. Jeremy enveloppa même ses petites jambes autour de sa taille avec force. Remus le sentait respirer très fort contre son torse et il lui caressa la tête dans le but de le rassurer. Pour autant, rassuré, Remus ne l'était pas vraiment. Qu'allait-il faire de l'enfant ? Où étaient ses parents bon sang ?!

Il fit quelque pas aléatoires, cherchant des adultes paniqués à l'idée d'avoir perdu leur fils. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Remus sentit quelque chose se presser contre sa nuque. Une voix menaçante chuchota à son oreille « Laisse partir mon fils tout de suite, ordure » Remus déglutit. Il misa tout sur le fait que la voix lui semblait féminine, jeune et emplie d'un grand instinct maternel, et qu'elle n'était sûrement pas une Mangemort. De ce fait, Remus décida de se retourner, très lentement, en sentant l'extrémité de la baguette magique glisser le long de sa nuque puis de son cou et en espérant qu'elle ne le tuerait pas.

- Il va bien » chuchota-t-il précipitamment et en tendant Jeremy à sa mère. Cette dernière lui jeta un bref regard soupçonneux avant de baisser sa baguette et de serrer son fils dans ses bras.

- Merci » Ce fut un regard plein de gratitude qu'elle lui lançait à présent « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si... » Pleine de larmes, sa voix se brisa avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

- Je l'ai trouvé qui jouait calmement par terre » Remus tentait de la rassurer en lui expliquant que son fils n'avait jamais été en danger immédiat « Il allait parfaitement bien »

La mère cligna des yeux « Merci » répéta-t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Elle la serra une fois puis tourna rapidement les talons en vue de mettre son enfant en sécurité. Remus la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vue. Il poussa un profond soupir et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Bonjour, susurra une voix doucereuse derrière lui.

Remus se retourna pour tomber sur un individu pour le moins... Inhabituel. C'était un homme de grande taille et d'allure costaude. Sa robe et sa cape étaient noires mais il n'était pas masqué à l'instar des Mangemorts. Dans un désordre sauvage autour de sa figure, ses cheveux bruns filasses et parsemés de gris avaient l'air de ne pas avoir vu de peigne ou de shampoing depuis plusieurs semaines. Ses sourcils noirs et broussailleux donnaient un air dur à son visage marqué par la vie. Ses ongles longs et sales ressemblaient à des griffes. Ses yeux jaunes donnaient froid dans le dos.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une poignée de secondes à Remus pour l'identifier. Cet homme n'avait pas qu'un physique inhabituel ; il appartenait à une race différente. À voir la manière dont son thorax se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations, dont ses lèvres gercées se retroussaient sur ses dents tranchantes, dont ses yeux _brillaient_ - en vérité, Remus ne saurait dire ce qui l'avait renseigné. Il le sentait dans son être. Cet homme était comme _lui_.

Un loup-garou. Et pas n'importe lequel. Les lycanthropes se divisaient en deux camps. Ceux qui se fondaient parmi les humains - comme Remus - et ceux qui embrassaient leur nature lycanthropique - comme cet homme. La deuxième catégorie était fière de ce don que la nature - la _lune_ - leur offrait. Ils étaient également très dangereux parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les mêmes limites que les humains. Beaucoup de ces loup-garous étaient aujourd'hui enfermés à Azkaban pour avoir tué ou transformé des sorciers ; la plupart restaient cachés, formaient des meutes et agissaient dans l'ombre.

Il était assez simple de reconnaître de quelle catégorie faisaient partie les lycanthropes. Physiquement, Remus ressemblait à n'importe quel sorcier. Mais cet homme n'avait plus rien d'un être humain ; c'était plus qu'une apparence négligée, c'était une sauvagerie qui transpiraient par tous ses traits physiques. C'était quelqu'un de qui on avait peur, presque aussi peur que lorsque l'on se trouvait devant un loup-garou lors de la pleine lune.

- Le fils Lupin, lâcha l'homme dans un râle. Tu ressembles énormément à ton père, petit.

Remus s'était douté que l'homme l'aurait reconnu comme étant également un loup-garou, de la même manière que Remus en était capable. Par contre, il connaissait son nom et ça, c'était une véritable surprise.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Remus d'une voix ferme et autoritaire, redressant les épaules et le menton.

Hors de question qu'il se laisse impressionner. Les bêtes pouvaient sentir la peur. Un sourire effrayant apparut sur le visage émacié du lycanthrope.

- Fenrir Greyback, pour te servir. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus haussa simplement un sourcil, et se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre, mais Greyback continua sur sa lancée « Laisse-moi te raconter une petite anecdote, Lupin. J'étais tranquillement de l'autre côté de cet immeuble lorsque mon nez a recueilli une délicieuse odeur. L'odorat est tout pour nous » Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui donna la nausée à Remus « Aah, le parfum de l'innocence, la douce fraîcheur de l'enfance, le parfum d'une chair humaine très jeune, très fraîche et succulente »

Greyback lâcha pour la première fois le Maraudeur des yeux pour regarder aux alentours « Alors je me demande bien ce que tu as fait du gamin, gamin. Tu l'as déjà bouffé ? » Remus comprit alors de quoi il voulait parler et il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Le loup-garou voulait bien sûr parler du petit Jeremy.

- L'enfant est déjà très loin, intervint Remus avec l'espoir que cela découragerait Fenrir. Sa mère a transplané avec lui en partant.

Fenrir haussa des sourcils « Tu es un bon menteur, fils. Mais cela ne sert à rien de mentir à l'un des siens, et surtout pas à _moi_ » Il sourit de nouveau, montrant ses canines aiguisées. « L'enfant ne m'intéresse plus. Mais c'est que je n'ai pas fini mon anecdote. Où en étais-je ? » Il se racla la gorge. « Je respirais la douce odeur du garçon, voilà. Et c'est là que j'ai senti une autre odeur qui masquait la sienne. Un nouveau parfum plus vieux, plus fort. Plus sauvage. C'était toi, Lupin » Greyback lui adressa un regard qui se voulait affectueux et qui lança des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Remus.

- J'étais extatique à l'idée de voir l'un des miens, tu l'imagines. Alors j'ai respiré encore plus fort pour tenter de mettre un nom et un visage sur ta fragrance. Et là...

Son sourire était à présent énigmatique. Greyback regardait l'adolescent comme s'il souhaitait qu'il résolve un grand mystère. La fin de sa phrase ne venant pas, Remus prit la parole « Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? On ne s'est jamais rencontrés » Le sourire s'agrandit et Remus aurait souhaité qu'il le ravale tant il commençait à l'agacer.

- Tu te trompes. Je t'ai dit que je connaissais ton père, non ? Et il pourrait t'en raconter des belles sur moi, tu sais. Tout remonte à il y a plusieurs années... Huit ans ? Neuf ans ? Je ne sais plus » _Pong_ « Il y avait ce petit village, près du Pays de Galles » _Pong_ « J'y ai semé la terreur pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que les villageois découvrent que j'en étais le responsable. Ils ont tenté de me virer, sans succès. Et puisque le Ministère ne mettait pas grand chose en place pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire, ton père a voulu prendre les choses en main » _Pong_.

Les yeux jaunes le regardaient à présent avec curiosité. Remus ne remuait plus un doigt, son visage était figé dans une expression indescriptible. Tétanie, horreur, compréhension, chamboulement... Tout ça et beaucoup d'autre. « Ton père m'a défié et j'ai décidé de me venger. La suite, tu la connais » _Pong_. Chacune de ses phrases était comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Remus, sur sa figure, son thorax.

- C'est toi qui m'a mordu » souffla Remus en sortant peu à peu de sa léthargie. Il dégaina aussitôt sa baguette. Fenrir fit de même avant que Remus n'ait le temps de formuler un seul sort. Pas le moins du monde surpris, Greyback eut un rictus.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de rencontrer son créateur, gamin ?

- Tu préfères la version courte ou la version imagée ? répondit-il d'une voix tremblante de colère.

- C'est là où tu te trompes, fils.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! rugit Remus.

Un Maléfice Explosif s'échappa de sa baguette au même moment. Greyback le para d'un _Protego_ informulé. « Mais c'est comme si tu étais mon fils. C'est _moi_ qui aie créé ce que tu es aujourd'hui.

- Il fallait vraiment pas te donner cette peine, railla Remus en se demandant comment il arrivait encore à faire de l'esprit dans un moment pareil.

- Tu penses que j'ai fait de ta vie un enfer ? Détrompes-toi, Lupin junior. Je t'ai donné un cadeau incroyable. Grâce à moi, tu es beaucoup plus qu'un simple sorcier. Tu vois tout ce que notre race peut entreprendre ? Notre force est décuplée, nos sens sont dix fois meilleures que ceux des humains.

- Nous tuons beaucoup plus que les autres, aussi, grinça Remus.

- C'est la loi de la nature, non ? La loi du plus fort. Le monde a toujours marché de cette manière » Et le pire, c'était que Fenrir Greyback croyait réellement à ses propres mots.

- Tu me dégoûtes » Remus baissa sa baguette « Et tu ferais mieux de dégager avant que je ne m'énerve _vraiment_ »

Menacer les autres ne faisait pas réellement partie du tempérament de Remus. Il se défendait contre ceux qui l'attaquaient. Ils soutenaient James et Sirius lorsque ceux-ci se lançaient dans des duels contre les Serpentards. Aujourd'hui, il avait combattu plusieurs Mangemorts pour sa propre survie ou celle des autres. Mais à présent, tout était différent. Le loup grognait en lui. D'une part parce qu'il reconnaissait l'un des siens. D'autre part parce que rencontrer le responsable de son cauchemar permanent mettait Remus dans une colère noire. Sa rage était si grande, si franche, qu'elle influençait le loup. Et le loup ne demandait qu'à être relâché.

- C'est ça, laisse parler le loup qui est en toi, reprit Fenrir comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Tu le maltraites en ne le laissant sortir qu'une fois par mois, tu sais. C'est pour ça que tu souffres tant les soirs de pleine lune. Tu renies ta vraie nature, alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais -

- Etre comme toi ? Un monstre trois cent soixante-quatre jours par an ?

- Ow, tu me blesses, gamin. Tu devrais revoir ta définition de monstre. Oublie la connotation négative. Tu as le _droit_ d'être ce que tu es. C'est ce que la nature a fait de toi.

- C'est _toi_ le responsable.

- Et _tu _devrais me remercier. Grâce à moi, tu es bien plus qu'un simple sorcier, répéta-t-il. Tu es _au-dessus _des autres. Et tu ne devrais pas attendre la pleine lune pour agir comme tu le souhaites, comme tu le _mérites_.

Remus retourna cette phrase plusieurs fois dans son esprit. Soudain, le visage du petit Jeremy se révéla à lui. Et l'horreur refit surface « Le petit » murmura-t-il « tu l'aurais...

- Bien sûr que oui, admit Greyback, ses lèvres se retroussant sur ses canines. J'aurais plongé mes crocs dans sa chair. Je l'aurais déchiquetée de mes dents en l'entendant hurler à la mort, et j'aurais hurler avec lui. Même sous forme humaine, je sais plutôt bien imiter le loup.

Il termina son récit avec fierté et satisfaction. Il prit ensuite un air plus pensif et continua en se grattant le menton, le regard tourné vers le ciel « La véritable injustice dans tout ça, c'est qu'on nous donne le droit d'être nous-même _seulement_ douze nuits par an. Alors que je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'aurait pas ce droit tous les jours que la lune fait. Qu'on soit haï par le reste de la populace pour de bonnes raisons »

Remus regarda son acolyte avec dégoût. Il savait que les loups-garous de _cette_ catégorie ne connaissaient pas les mêmes limites que les sorciers. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse s'adonner à une telle sauvagerie même lorsque l'humain était plus fort que le loup.

* * *

><p>Antonin Dolohov posa deux doigts sur le cou de Liana. Son pouls battait de manière régulière, signe qu'elle était toujours vivante. Un geste de sa baguette lui indiqua qu'elle n'était sous l'effet d'aucun sort. Recroquevillée sur le sol en position fœtale, ses joues rouges et sèches d'avoir tant pleuré, Liana dormait en réalité si profondément qu'elle n'avait pas senti la présence de deux sorciers à ses côtés.<p>

Dolohov fit de même avec Aegidius Rockwood et constata que lui, en revanche, était bel et bien mort. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il avait retiré son masque, et pourquoi sa Marque des Ténèbres était visible sur son bras dénudé. Il rabattit la manche de la robe sur la Marque et se demanda à présent qui avait tué le Mangemort. Il se tourna vers Peter Pettigrew qui l'accompagnait, le regard vide, toujours sous l'emprise de l'Imperium.

- Tu penses que c'est elle qui l'a tué ? » lui demanda-t-il. Cependant, vu que sa question n'était pas un ordre, Peter ne répondit pas. Dolohov continua de regarder songeusement la jeune endormie « Je ne sais pas. Des meurtriers, j'en ai connu, et c'est bien la première fois que j'en rencontre une qui pique un roupillon après avoir assassiné quelqu'un » Il laissa échapper un petit rire, appréciant son propre humour.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil en coin à Peter « C'est quoi, son nom ? » Cette fois, c'était un ordre.

- Liana Harper, répondit aussitôt Pettigrew d'une voix sans vie.

- Harper, Harper... Plus commun comme nom, tu meurs. J'en connais un bon paquet, de Harper. Y'a l'apothicaire à Greenwich, la dragonnière, le clochard de l'Allée des Embrumes, la souillon des Selwyn, celle qui bosse chez les Aurors... » Il s'agenouilla pour observer plus attentivement son visage serein « Pourquoi dors-tu, Liana Harper ? Par la chatte de Morgane, la compagnie des morts serait-elle si ennuyante que ça ? » Il pouffa de nouveau et se releva « Elle doit souffrir de narcolepsie » dit-il à Peter sur le ton de la confidence.

Dolohov frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre « Mais on va la réveiller, cette petite. Elle nous révélera sans problèmes qui a tué Rockwood. Pas que je pleure ce looser, ça non » Il renifla de dégoût « 'M'a jamais semblé bien clair, celui-là. Frère d'Augustus ou pas... » Il se tourna de nouveau vers Peter, une expression impatiente sur le visage « Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Réveille-la »

Il s'avéra que Dolohov formula en réalité son véritable ordre en pensée. Et qu'après que l'ordre en question s'inscrivît dans l'esprit de Peter, ce dernier pointa finalement sa baguette sur sa camarade. « _Endoloris_ » Liana se réveilla avec un cri déchirant de souffrance, son corps se convulsant dans tous les sens. D'un signe de la main, Dolohov ordonna à Peter d'arrêter. Dolohov fit ensuite un geste du poignet et Peter recommença.

Liana sentit la douleur s'évanouir une deuxième fois - tout en la sentant encore résonner dans son corps à la manière d'un écho. À travers ses larmes, elle distingua une forme humaine se pencher sur elle « Bonjour, Liana Harper » et entendit une voix qui la suivrait pendant ses prochains cauchemars. Peter lança le sort une troisième fois avant que Dolohov ne prenne les choses en main. Décidant qu'il se fichait de l'identité de l'assassin de Rockwood, il endormit Liana d'un sommeil magique et modifia sa mémoire, de manière à ce qu'elle oublie son visage mais n'oublie jamais la douleur qu'elle venait de ressentir. Il lancerait un sort d'Amnésie semblable à Peter un peu plus tard ; Peter oublierait ainsi tout d'Antonin Dolohov, mais il se souviendrait toute sa vie des horreurs qu'il avait commises sous la contrainte.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu prennes beaucoup de plaisir à la situation, finit par dire Dolohov à Peter après s'être détourné de Liana. On ne parvient à lancer le Doloris qu'en souhaitant réellement la douleur de l'autre. Quand on en prend du plaisir.

Peter n'était plus capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, Dolohov le savait pertinemment. Ce que Dolohov ignorait cependant, c'était que le Maraudeur ressentit réellement une excitation sadique en torturant sa camarade. Car c'était ce que Dolohov éprouva en l'observant se tordre de douleur. Le Mangemort avait transposé ses propres émotions chez Peter. Et de ce plaisir sadique, Peter s'en souviendrait également.

- Sois plus joyeux ! lui ordonna le Mangemort. Réjouis-toi de vivre ! _Chante_ !

Alors, Peter chanta la chanson qui tournait le plus souvent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors depuis ces deux dernières semaines « _Bye, bye, Miss American Pie, Drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry_ » L'air était joyeux et contrastait grandement avec la situation présente.

- Encore une de ces abominations moldues, renifla dédaigneusement Dolohov.

- _Tell good ol' boys drinking whisky and rye, Singing 'This will be the day that I'll die', 'This will be the day that I'll die'_.

Une lueur s'alluma dans l'iris du Mangemort « Vraiment, minus ? Tu crois que c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas mourir ? » Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres « Je crois plutôt que tu vas vivre une longue vie et que chaque jour, tu te rappelleras de cette journée. Cette journée où tant d'autres sont morts »

* * *

><p>- Black.<p>

La tombée de la nuit n'était plus loin, à présent. Le vent soufflait et ce n'était plus la petite brise agréable du début du mois d'avril, mais bien les reliques d'un vent froid d'hiver. La silhouette d'un Mangemort se découpait dans les rayons du soleil qui se dirigeait vers l'ouest. Sirius serra sa baguette dans sa main et sentit Lily se raidir à ses côtés.

Elle regarda derrière son épaule et attrapa la manche de Sirius en voyant un deuxième Mangemort marchant dans leur direction. « Sirius Black » reprit le premier Mangemort.

- Le vilain petit hippogriffe » continua le deuxième. Il se plaça de manière à ce que les quatre sorciers forment un triangle équilatéral dont l'un des sommets se constituait des deux Gryffondors.

Lily haussa les sourcils à l'entente de la version sorcière du _Vilain Petit Canard_ - le nombre de choses que les sorciers, y compris les sangs-purs, tenaient des moldus sans le savoir - et se rapprocha de Sirius, sa baguette qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa poche.

- Enlevez donc vos masques qu'on puisse mettre un nom sur vos sales tronches, répondit Sirius sans flancher. Vous connaissez bien le mien.

- Et ta copine, l'ignora le premier Mangemort, elle a un nom ?

Sirius fit un bref hochement de tête négatif à l'adresse de Lily. Evans était un nom très commun chez les moldus, mais c'était tout le contraire dans le monde de la magie. Ils devineraient à coup sûr qu'elle était une née-moldue.

- On dirait qu'elle en a pas, de nom » ricana l'autre « Ou alors c'est une putain de Sang-de-Bourbe » Sirius grimaça mentalement. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter.

La main de Lily qui tenait sa baguette se mit à trembler. Black et elles étaient fatigués. Ils s'étaient battus pendant des heures, avaient tous deux reçu le sortilège du Doloris moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt. La nuit n'était pas loin et Lily visait affreusement mal dans le noir. Elle commençait à croire que cette foutue bataille ne cesserait jamais, que d'autres Mangemorts infatigables continueraient de les provoquer.

Du coin de l'œil, elle fut rassurée de voir que Sirius paraissait tout autant inflexible que deux heures plus tôt. Comme si le Doloris et l'éprouvante rencontre avec sa cousine ne l'avaient pas affecté.

- Et à qui devons-nous l'honneur ? Rabastan Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Les deux Mangemorts restèrent interdits quelque secondes, surpris d'avoir été reconnus « Tu as une excellente mémoire auditive, Sirius » continua Malfoy. Lily se retint de jeter un regard ébahi à son camarade. Elle ignorait à quel point les familles de sang-pur étaient proches les unes des autres. Sirius avait passé des années de soirées mondaines en compagnie de leurs actuels adversaires ; Rabastan étant le beau-frère de Bellatrix et Lucius le fiancé de Narcissa, il les connaissait mieux que les autres. Et puis, être un Animagus chien avait eu l'avantage de développer son ouïe.

- Si vous cherchez votre belle-sœur, j'ai brisé sa baguette magique » dit Sirius avec délectation. Oh, comme il aurait adoré leur avouer que la Sang-de-Bourbe à ses côtés avait assommé la grande Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Mais le statut de née-moldue combiné à la neutralisation de la cousine de Sirius coûterait bien plus cher à Lily qu'une simple destruction de baguette.

Lucius poussa un sifflement faussement admirateur « Tu aimes vivre dangereusement, dis donc. Tu n'as pas peur des remontrances de ta cousine ? » Sirius lui adressa un faux sourire complice.

- J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait que quelqu'un fasse un jour descendre Bella de son piédestal.

Derrière son masque, Rabastan leva les yeux au ciel « Assez bavardé, Lucius » Il pointa les deux étudiants de sa baguette « Vous deux, vous allez nous amener à Poudlard »

Lily haussa un sourcil « Vous voulez pas cent gallions et un chocogrenouille en plus ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se fustigea mentalement d'avoir laissé échapper cette répartie qu'employait souvent Liana depuis Noël. L'atmosphère en apparence détendue, aux allures de retrouvailles familiales, lui avait presque fait oublié qu'elle se trouvait face à deux Mangemorts qui ne souhaitaient rien d'autre que de l'écarteler. Elle crut tout de même apercevoir un sourire en coin sur le visage de Black.

Malfoy avança de deux pas menaçants vers elle « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Lily redressa fièrement le menton en serrant les poings pour que personne ne les voit trembler. Elle s'écarta de Sirius et lâcha sa manche qu'elle tenait depuis tout à l'heure, afin qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de protection et qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule. « J'ai dit » commença-t-elle avec lenteur et assurance « Que vous n'entrerez jamais à Poudlard » Et elle pointa Malfoy de sa baguette.

Après la journée qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, Sirius ne dirait jamais plus que Lily Evans n'était pas courageuse. Cependant, parfois, elle agissait comme une véritable idiote suicidaire. Mais une demi-seconde plus tard, la baguette de Sirius était dirigée vers Lestrange et celle de Malfoy sur Lily et lui.

- Lucius » commença Rabastan sans quitter les deux adolescents des yeux « Crois-tu que nous avons tellement torturé et tué de jeunes personnes comme eux aujourd'hui que ça nous a radouci ?

- Et que c'est pour ça que ces deux-là ont toujours leur baguette et ne nous supplient pas encore à genoux ?

- C'est ce que je voulais dire.

- Ce serait mal nous connaître.

Déconcertés par leur dialogue étrange, Sirius et Lily ne virent pas les premiers sorts venir. Un maléfice découpa la robe de Sirius et une balafre sur son flanc droit apparut. Malfoy avait, heureusement pour Lily, mal visé et son Maléfice de Flagrance enflamma un arbre derrière elle. Elle réagit aussitôt et envoya Malfoy à terre d'un geste de la baguette. À ses côtés, Sirius plaquait une main sur son flanc mais le duel endiablé qu'il menait contre Lestrange semblait trop l'occuper pour qu'il se souciât de sa blessure.

Malfoy se releva en haletant ; sa cheville s'était douloureusement tordue lorsque la petite salope l'avait envoyé valsé sur le sol. Elle lui lança un _Stupéfix_ informulé qu'il para d'un sortilège du Bouclier informulé. Il voulut la désarmer mais elle se défendit également avec un _Protego _informulé. Elle évita un Doloris en sautant sur le côté mais n'échappa pas au menaçant éclair rouge qu'elle reçut en pleine figure. Son visage tourna violemment sur le côté, au point qu'on entendit son cou craquer, et la violence du sort la fit décoller du sol une fraction de seconde avant d'y retomber durement.

Sirius eut un rictus mauvais et chercha à venger son ennemie de toujours. Mais Malfoy se baissa à genoux, à temps pour éviter le sort qui lui était destiné, sa main crispée sur son bras gauche.

- Malfoy, on y va ! somma Lestrange, secouant son bras gauche comme s'il avait une crampe, avant de transplaner.

Le futur époux de Narcissa Black se redressa et lança un regard haineux au cousin de sa promise « Tu as de la chance, Sirius » cracha-t-il et il disparut à son tour. Sirius regarda quelques secondes l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux Mangemorts quelques secondes plus tôt. Sirius se souvint ensuite de Lily et la chercha des yeux.

Elle n'était plus là. « Evans ? » appela-t-il « Evans, t'es où ?! »

Une voix lointaine, provenant de la gauche de Sirius lui répondit « Avec moi, Sirius ! » C'était la voix de Remus. Sirius la suivit en appelant son ami « Lunard ? Tout va bien ? » Il vit Lupin assis sur un rocher lui faire de grands signes de la main. Une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse était allongée à ses pieds.

Sirius commença à courir vers eux mais grogna de douleur lorsque sa blessure au flanc lui rappela son existence. Son poing plaqué contre sa blessure, il marcha plus lentement. Il fronça les sourcils devant le visage pâle et humide de sueur de son meilleur ami.

- T'as vraiment une tête à faire peur, commenta Sirius avec inquiétude.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. J'ai juste un peu mal à la jambe, c'est tout. J'ai plus de chance qu'Evans.

Ce fut alors que Sirius remarqua la baguette de Remus à quelques centimètres du visage de Lily. Un filet d'une brume dorée s'écoulait lentement de la baguette du lycanthrope et planait au-dessus de la joue gauche de la Gryffondor. Ses traits étaient tordus par la souffrance et il l'entendait gémir faiblement mais en continu.

Sirius se pencha sur son visage mais ne distingua pas grand-chose à travers le sort de guérison qu'effectuait Remus « Elle s'est prise un _Flambios _sur la joue » l'informa Remus « Je l'ai entendue hurler jusqu'ici et je l'ai faite léviter jusqu'à moi.

- Je sais pas si ce que tu fais va arranger les choses.

- J'essaye, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Pomfresh au moins.

Le visage de Lily lui paraissait être en feu, comme si les os de sa mâchoire se fendaient en deux à l'endroit où la croix la brûlait. Elle entendait les paroles des deux garçons autour d'elle mais était incapable de leur répondre. Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur et la brûlure s'amenuisèrent. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la chaleur de son visage lui rappelait la simple sensation de rougir et sa joue la picotait seulement.

Lily s'assit et porta une main à son visage. La croix était toujours là, rouge vive, devinait-elle. Elle regarda Remus qui lui offrit un sourire d'excuse « Je ne peux pas l'effacer. Ça dépasse mes compétences » Lily s'agenouilla devant lui et enveloppa sa main dans les siennes.

- Merci, Remus » Ses yeux brillaient de gratitude.

- C'était quoi déjà ton sort pour guérir les grosses blessures, Evans ? grimaça Sirius en examinant la profonde entaille qui lui déchirait le flanc. _Volantis Satur_ ?

- _Vulnera Sanentur_ » Lily se rapprocha de Sirius « Fais-moi voir »

Alors que Lily récitait la formule, une intense concentration peinte sur son visage, Sirius observa le lycanthrope « Je crois que c'est fini, Remus. J'ai vu des Mangemorts transplaner devant nous. Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'était : Rabastan Lestrange et Lucius -

- Il y a plus important, Patmol » Remus était à présent blanc comme un linge et regardait le ciel avec inquiétude « Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune »

Lily interrompit son sort - elle allait devoir recommencer depuis le début - et leva un visage anxieux vers son camarade « Ça veut dire que tu vas te transformer ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

Sirius regardait quelque chose derrière l'épaule de son ami et un mince sourire apparut sur son visage « Ça tombe bien, la Cabane Hurlante est juste derrière toi, vieux.

- Je ne suis pas le seul loup-garou présent ce soir.

Ses deux camarades le fixèrent, bouche bée. « Il y en a un autre à Poudlard ? » s'exclama Lily, cette fois proche de la panique.

Remus secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Non. Son nom est Fenrir Greyback. C'est un véritable monstre. C'est le genre de loup-garou qui va attaquer les gens même lorsque la lune n'est pas pleine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? formula prudemment Sirius.

- Il ne refrène jamais ses pulsions. Il est capable de mordre et de griffer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre tout aussi horrible, et ce même sous forme humaine. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait quand il mord quelqu'un s'il n'est pas transformé mais il est vraiment _très_ dangereux.

Lily avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche. « Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de loup-garou existait » balbutia Black.

- Moi non plus » renchérit Remus en hochant la tête « Et le pire » Il ferma les yeux, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était particulièrement douloureux « C'est que c'est lui qui m'a mordu quand j'étais petit »

Sa révélation laissa la place à un silence mortifié et mal à l'aise. Sirius changea de position pour pouvoir poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami « Remus... » dit-il à voix basse sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

Lupin rouvrit les yeux. Habituellement, la couleur de ses iris était un mélange de brun caramélisé et d'ambre. Lorsqu'il était transformé, ce n'était plus que de l'or en fusion. Alors que la pleine lune approchait, on pouvait déjà voir des éclats dorés dans ses prunelles.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Greyback a réussi à m'échapper mais il m'a lancé un sort qui m'a réduit la jambe en morceaux avant de disparaître.

- Et tu ne nous le dis que maintenant ! lui reprocha brusquement Sirius en voulant avoir un meilleur aperçu de la jambe de son ami.

- Laisse, Patmol. Je me jette des sorts qui diminuent la douleur depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'en me transformant, ma jambe va guérir toute seule, et sinon, Pomfresh me la réparera demain. Mais vous allez devoir me porter jusqu'à la Cabane.

- Pas de problèmes, réagit aussitôt Lily en se levant.

- Et vous allez devoir vous occuper de Greyback.

- Est-ce que c'est un Mangemort ? demanda Sirius. Parce que s'il en est un, il est sûrement parti avec les autres. Je parie que c'est Voldemort qui les a tous rappelés.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est resté, insista Remus en secouant la tête. Il m'a dit que nous nous reverrions ce soir.

Quelque chose d'acide remua l'estomac de Lily. La panique. « Il faut prévenir tout le monde » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle leva sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur le vide. Elle croisa le regard incrédule de Sirius et prononça d'une voix forte « _Spero Patronum_ » Un gigantesque taureau de combat apparut devant eux, éblouissant Remus et Sirius par la lumière de sa robe argentée.

- Merlin ! chuchota Sirius, sidéré. C'est le même que Lyra ! Comment c'est possible ?

- Plus tard, Black » Lily s'approcha de son patronus et posa une main sur l'encolure de l'animal. Après plusieurs secondes où tous trois retinrent leur souffle, le taureau galopa vers le centre du village « Il va prévenir Lyra et Liana et le plus de monde possible » leur apprit Lily, le souffle court.

- Un patronus ne peut délivrer un message qu'à une seule personne, la corrigea Remus, les yeux toujours écarquillés de surprise.

Lily haussa les épaules « Ça va marcher » Elle en était convaincue. Elle remonta ses manches de robe « À nous maintenant, Remus Lupin. Black, aide-moi » Elle passa un bras du lycanthrope autour de ses épaules et Sirius l'imita. Ils le hissèrent debout en le portant par la taille.

- On pourrait utiliser la magie, proposa Sirius.

Le poids de Remus ravivait sa propre douleur au flanc « Ça risquerait d'entrer en interaction avec le sort qui le blesse à la jambe et j'ignore complètement ce que ça peut provoquer » répondit Lily.

Leur progression jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, bien qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de leur position originelle, fut lente et éprouvante pour tout le monde. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils déposèrent Remus sur le canapé miteux de la salle principale du rez-de-chaussée. Sirius s'allongea à même le sol, une main plaquée sur ses côtes. À bout de souffle, Lily tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, pliée en deux et les mains sur les genoux. Remus se tenait la jambe.

En portant à moitié Remus jusqu'à la Cabane, Sirius perdit beaucoup de sang à cause de l'effort physique. L'adrénaline qui l'animait lors des combats de l'après-midi avait disparu et il ressentit d'un coup la fatigue accumulée de la journée. Il perdit connaissance avant d'avoir pu dire Quidditch. Lily était tout autant épuisée et elle devait rester concentrée pour que le patronus puisse prévenir Pré-Au-Lard. Mais le taureau argenté la vidait de ses forces et ce fut avec la pensée omniprésente qu'elle _devait prévenir tout le monde_ qu'elle sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience.

Ce fut cet instant précis que choisirent les premiers rayons lunaires pour apparaître. Remus n'eut pas le temps de prévenir ses amis que la transformation débuta, lui coupant la parole. Des centaines d'ongles imaginaires lui écorchèrent la peau tandis qu'elle se recouvrait de poils. Ses os craquèrent avec des bruits terrifiants, se tordirent et se ressoudèrent. Ses membres s'allongèrent, se courbèrent.

Cela faisait environ un an que Remus ne criait plus lors de ses transformations. C'était comme si la douleur était si forte, si intolérable qu'il n'était plus _capable_ de crier pour l'exprimer. Ce soir-là, ce fut bien dommage que Remus ne puisse pas hurler alors qu'il devenait un loup-garou. Car s'il l'avait pu, Lily et Sirius auraient peut-être repris connaissance et pris leurs jambes à leur cou.

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que quelque chose d'inhabituel flottait dans l'air. Elle tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur le corps étendu et immobile de Sirius. Son thorax se soulevait doucement et régulièrement, ce qui signifiait qu'il dormait simplement. Lily se haussa sur un coude, les sourcils froncés, tentant de déterminer où elle pouvait bien être. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la bataille de Pré-Au-Lard, de la toute nouvelle croix qui décorait sa joue, de Remus, de-

Remus.

_Par les couilles de Merlin_.

Elle se hissa aussitôt sur ses talons et chercha son camarade des yeux dans le salon de la Cabane Hurlante. Un grognement menaçant et canin parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle comprit alors qu'elle entendait cette sorte de calme rugissement depuis son réveil. Tapis dans l'ombre, seuls les yeux couleur de l'or liquide étaient visibles.

Etrangement, le loup ne bougeait pas. Il paraissait tranquille et patient. Comme s'il savait que sa proie ne pouvait pas lui échapper - ce qui était probablement vrai... Lily déglutit à la pensée qu'entre elle et un loup-garou, l'identité du survivant n'était pas difficile à deviner. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle parvint à se rapprocher de Sirius et se posta devant lui, toujours en position accroupie. Des larmes de terreur montaient jusqu'à ses yeux et sa respiration se rapprochait de l'hyperventilation.

- Remus ? » Sa voix ressemblait à un couinement de souris « Remus, c'est moi, Lily » Sa tentative était désespérée, elle le savait. Remus n'était plus là, il ne restait plus que le loup-garou. Elle voulait penser à un sort suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir s'échapper mais son esprit était tétanisé.

Soudain, le lycanthrope bondit dans leur direction. Lily n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la magnifique créature qu'était en réalité un loup-garou - sa robe au poil brillant et foisonnant, aux nuances allant du miel au mordoré avec une touche d'auburn ici et là, ses pattes longues et musclées, son museau allongé, la force à l'état brut et dans toute sa majesté - et elle cria de toute ses forces. Elle tomba sur son postérieur, frôlant le corps de Sirius derrière elle.

Sous le coup de la terreur, ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Lily les rouvrit en se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore affreusement mal. Ce qu'elle vit fut un si gros choc qu'elle crut qu'elle nageait en plein délire. Un gigantesque bouclier se dressait entre le loup et Lily et Sirius. Doré, d'une matière nuageuse à travers laquelle on pouvait voir, le bouclier était infranchissable. Lily le frôla du bout des doigts et ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'une agréable fraîcheur. De l'autre côté, le loup tournait en rond en lançant des regards rageurs au bouclier. Il se jeta dessus mais rebondit et atterrit durement sur le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il tenta plusieurs coups de griffes mais rien n'y fit.

Lily n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se sauver. Elle ignorait combien de temps ce bouclier tiendrait. Elle prit Black sous les bras et chercha la sortie. Elle faillit fondre en larmes en s'apercevant que le bouclier l'empêchait de rejoindre la porte de la Cabane Hurlante. Elle jeta un regard à Remus qui semblait rire de son malheur. Lily regarda autour d'elle et traîna Sirius dans le couloir. Elle découvrit un escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Lily se demanda si elle allait pouvoir sortir par une fenêtre - s'il y avait une fenêtre - lorsqu'elle vit au fond du couloir, dans la pénombre, une porte.

Avec soulagement et sans aucune prudence, Lily se précipita vers elle. Elle l'ouvrit, regarda pensivement Sirius et s'aperçut qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir le porter jusqu'à Poudlard. Tant pis pour les interactions entre sort, elle lui lança un Sort de Lévitation. Elle le fit passer devant elle et referma la porte. Elle fit lentement atterrir Sirius sur le sol le temps de verrouiller la porte avec tous les sortilèges les plus puissants qu'elle connaissait. Elle jeta un autre _Wingardium Leviosa_ à Black et se dirigea dans ce qui semblait être un tunnel.

Puisqu'elle faisait léviter Sirius, Lily ne pouvait pas faire de lumière avec sa baguette. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas trop. Rien ne pouvait être pire qu'un loup-garou - même si c'était Remus. Et encore, elle n'était pas tombée sur ce fameux Greyback. Elle pensa alors à Liana et Lyra et se demanda si elles avaient eu son message et surtout si elles allaient bien. Elle eut une brève pensée pour Nicole, sa défunte colocataire et amie, mais rejeta cette pensée bien loin dans son esprit. Elle se concentra sur le tunnel et sur les bruits qu'elle entendait.

Lily parcourut le tunnel et perdit la notion du temps. La tête de Black cogna quelque fois contre le plafond inégal et ce fut là le premier sourire de Lily depuis que Remus avait apaisé sa joue. Black aurait de jolies bosses le lendemain matin. Sans une once de culpabilité, Lily pouffa de rire. Ils n'étaient pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde en seulement deux heures - fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Lily ne s'était pas rendue compte que le tunnel s'enfonçait dans le sol, mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle devait monter quelques mètres de dénivelés lorsque son pied buta sur le sol ascendant et qu'elle faillit tomber. Au bout de quelques minutes de montée, elle aperçut un point de lumière devant elle. Le rond s'élargit et Lily courut presque, soulagée d'être enfin arrivée - bien qu'elle ignorait où. À mesure qu'elle approchait de la lumière, de curieux sons lui parvenaient. Des sortes de... coup de fouets. Qui ne s'abattaient sur rien en particulier mais qui semblait fendre l'air. Après l'obscurité totale, la lumière des étoiles et de la pleine lune l'éblouit et elle dut cligner des yeux, mais son sourire était immense.

Elle cessa sa progression, Sirius derrière elle, légèrement hésitante. Et si elle tombait sur un repère de Mangemort ? « Y'a quelqu'un ? » Lily sursauta en entendant la voix d'un homme qui provenait de l'extérieur du tunnel.

- Oui ? répondit Lily d'une voix hésitante et rauque.

Elle pensait connaître la voix mais n'en était pas sûre. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle n'obtienne une réponse « Lily ? C'est toi ?

- Peter ? reconnut finalement Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! » La Gryffondor sourit affectueusement, bien que Pettigrew et elle n'aient jamais été particulièrement amis « Attends avant de sortir, je vais immobiliser le Saule Cogneur !

- Le quoi ? s'écria Lily, abasourdie.

- Le Saule Cogneur ! répéta Peter plus fort. Attends juste deux secondes... Voilà, c'est bon !

Lily passa par le trou et Sirius la suivit, lévitant à un mètre du sol. Elle leva les yeux et observa avec surprise les branches du Saule Cogneur immobiles au-dessus de sa tête. En six ans de scolarité à Poudlard, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne le voyait pas s'agiter violemment comme l'arbre dément qu'il était.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Peter avec panique en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

- Il s'est juste évanoui, le rassura Lily sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il en était. Viens, on l'amène à l'infirmerie. Ça va, toi ?

Peter hocha la tête en prenant la direction du château, son regard inquiet fixé sur Sirius. « Je vais bien. J'allais vers la Cabane Hurlante pour vérifier que Remus y était bien et qu'il n'avait rien et- » Il leva les yeux vers sa camarade et s'écria « Merlin Lily ! Ton visage ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Lily sourit tristement et sentit la croix sur sa joue picoter légèrement « C'est une longue histoire » répondit-elle avant de passer les portes du château.

Le château où elle se était en sécurité. Tout était fini. _Enfin_.

* * *

><p>Mrs Pomfresh désinfecta la plaie sur la joue de Lily et l'examina attentivement. Elle y appliqua une pommade magique et la recouvrit d'un pansement. L'infirmière lui demanda de revenir le lendemain pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir au calme à un moyen de faire disparaître la cicatrice. Lily la remercia et ne se soucia plus guère de l'horrible croix qui la défigurait. L'infirmerie était débordée. Lily resta pendant plus d'une heure avec Peter, Liana, Mary et d'autres étudiants indemnes ou aux moindres blessures pour aider l'infirmière à s'occuper des blessés plus graves.<p>

Lorsque Lily et Peter entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Liana courut vers elle et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avec force. Elle la rassura sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas blessée. La blonde se renseigna sur le sort de Sirius lorsque Mrs Pomfresh le déposa sur un des lits. Elle examina Sirius et, si elle ne pouvait dire quelle était l'étendue de ses blessures et quand il se réveillerait, elle leur assura que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Liana demanda ensuite aux deux autres s'ils avaient vu Remus. Lily regarda intensément le visage de son amie avant de simplement lui répondre que son petit-ami était en parfaite santé.

Paul Hawson, un Serdaigle de cinquième année - également l'ex petit-ami de Liana - avait trouvé un peu plus tôt Lyra inconsciente sur les marches du château. Il l'avait ramenée à l'infirmerie et Liana répéta à Lily les paroles de Pomfresh, à savoir que Lyra avait simplement besoin de repos et de recouvrir des forces. Elle se réveillerait sûrement très bientôt. Liana et Lily insistèrent pour que le lit de Sirius soit placé à côté de celui de leur amie. Majdoline Peakes avait un bras en écharpe et de profondes entailles magiques sur ses jambes se rouvraient dès qu'on les guérissait - malgré cela, l'amie de Lily se portait bien.

Mary MacDonald ne s'était pas rendue à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle avait passé la nuit et la plus grande partie de sa journée à l'infirmerie à cause d'une réaction allergique qu'elle avait eu pendant son sommeil. Mary raconta à Lily que ceux qui étaient restés au château, à savoir l'ensemble du corps enseignant excepté McGonagall et Moroz qui encadraient la sortie, et d'autres étudiants comme les première et deuxième années et Mary elle-même, furent mis très vite au courant de l'attaque qui se déroulait au village sorcier. C'étaient les sorciers les plus jeunes qui s'étaient rendus à Pré-Au-Lard et qui avaient été escortés hors du village par les plus âgés, comme il en avait été décidé dès que la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue, qui les avaient avertis. Il leur avait été cependant impossible de quitter le château. Une puissante magie les en empêchait. Dumbledore et les professeurs tentèrent par plusieurs moyens d'annuler le sort en question et la barrière magique finit par disparaître sans qu'ils ne surent comment.

Le directeur et les professeurs partirent aussitôt sur des balais volants pour le village. Les premiers blessés graves ainsi que les étudiants décédés arrivèrent ensuite à Poudlard. Mary avait à peine terminé son récit que des pleurs se firent entendre. C'était Mei. Elle était en pleine crise de nerfs lorsqu'elle était arrivée au château et Mrs Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion calmante qui l'avait très vite endormie. Mei se réveilla cependant et le souvenir de la mort de sa meilleure amie, Nicole, était la responsable de ses violents sanglots. Joseph, son petit-ami, était présent mais restait impuissant face au désespoir de Mei. Après être passée dans les bras de Joseph, Lily, Liana et Mary, Mei réussit à balbutier qu'elle voulait retourner dans son dortoir et Mary l'accompagna, la portant à moitié tant Mei était bouleversée.

Lily donnait les potions de guérison et jetait les sorts médicaux que Mrs Pomfresh lui expliquait. Elle passait d'un lit à l'autre, tentait de calmer et de rassurer ses camarades. Au bout d'une heure, l'infirmière lui ordonna de prendre un bon repas et d'aller se coucher. Lily resta un quart d'heure de plus avant de se rendre dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Liana la rejoindrait plus tard ; elle continuait de veiller sa jeune sœur Valery qui, dès qu'elle était rentrée de Pré-Au-Lard, avait été prise d'une de ses crises de paniques nocives pour sa santé et pour lesquelles elle devaient prendre des potions tous les jours.

Dans la salle commune, Lily était incapable de se poser ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Elle monta dans son dortoir et vit Mei endormie sur les genoux de Mary. Après que cette dernière lui ait assuré qu'elle maîtrisait la situation, Lily redescendit. Quelques-uns de ses condisciples étaient encore en état de choc et elle en accompagna plusieurs jusqu'à leur lit, leur expliquant avec sollicitude que tout irait mieux le lendemain, que s'ils avaient besoin de leur aide elle était là pour eux. Elle rassura quelques première et deuxième années qui ne comprenaient pas ou peu ce qu'il s'était passé.

Etre là pour les autres était ce dont Lily avait réellement besoin. Les aider, leur parler, c'était comme si une autre personne lui disait également que tout allait s'arranger. Elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir et pleurer Nicole comme le faisait Mei et Mary - bien que MacDonald ait voulu caché ses larmes, Lily n'était pas dupe. Vers vingt-trois heures, il ne restait dans la salle commune que des septième années qui ressentaient le besoin de partager leurs aventures de l'après-midi. Lily monta dans son dortoir et prit une longue douche brûlante. Ses larmes se mélangèrent à l'eau salvatrice. Une fois sèche, Lily refit son pansement avec des compresses sèches. Vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un jogging de pyjama, elle se retrouva ensuite dans la salle commune pour voir s'il ne restait pas quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait encore aider. Elle n'avait ni faim, ni sommeil, et aucune envie de rabâcher ses propres pensées traumatisantes.

Il ne restait qu'une seule personne dans la salle commune. James était assis sur le canapé qui faisait face au feu de cheminée, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et un verre à shot se trouvaient devant lui sur la table basse. Sans hésiter, Lily s'assit à ses côtés. « Excellente idée, Potter » dit-elle en remplissant à ras bord le verre du Maraudeur. Elle avala l'alcool d'un trait et accueillit la douce chaleur qui lui râpait la gorge avec plaisir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Gryffondor et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas réagi à son arrivée. Elle ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage, l'autre étant cachée par ses mains. Il regardait fixement les flammes. Lily n'arrivait pas à lire l'expression sur son visage - à la fois sidérée et catastrophée - elle sut juste que son camarade n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien.

- James ? appela-t-elle doucement en se rapprochant de lui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

James retira ses mains de son visage. Ses coudes reposaient toujours sur ses genoux. Il ne regardait pas Lily, mais Lily regarda les flammes se refléter sur ses verres de lunettes et danser sur son visage. Elle s'était perdue dans cette observation fascinante, confortablement installée dans le canapé. Elle sursauta en entendant James lui répondre, désormais habituée au long silence qui avait suivi sa question.

- Quelqu'un est mort » Sa voix était grave et rauque comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des heures. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, Lily n'avait pas une seule fois aperçu Potter depuis son retour à Poudlard.

Lily se redressa « Qui ? » demanda-t-elle vivement. Elle passa en revue dans son esprit tous les amis qu'elle avait en commun avec Potter. Elle ne voyait pas de qui il voulait parler.

- C'est moi qui l'ai tué, avoua James à mi-voix.

Lily se reposa contre le dossier du canapé, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Alors ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle qui pensait être au bout des surprises de la journée... « Qui ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau plus doucement, légèrement craintive de la manière dont il pouvait réagir « Un Mangemort ? » continua-t-elle puisqu'il ne lui répondait pas, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

En vérité, James était encore dans un processus mental de réalisation. Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Que Lily soit celle à qui il se confie ce soir, pour la première fois, était un fait étrange. Il aurait largement préféré Remus, Peter, et surtout Sirius. Mais Sirius était dans le coma. Et finalement, James n'aurait pas supporté de lire l'horreur dans les yeux de ses amis lorsqu'il leur aurait raconté toute l'histoire. Et bizarrement, Lily était le choix parfait pour raconter son histoire pour la première fois.

- Oui » Il répondit enfin et un soupir soulagé échappa à Lily. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui sans pour autant investir son espace vital. Si James avait tourné le regard vers elle, il aurait vu quelque chose sur le visage d'Evans qu'il n'avait jamais vu dirigé à son encontre : une préoccupation, une inquiétude tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Ce fut le signal pour que James déverse tout. « Marlene se battait contre lui. Il lui a lancé un foutu Maléfice d'Asphyxie, cet enfoiré. J'ai cru qu'elle était morte, tu comprends ? » Lily acquiesça bien qu'il ne la regardait toujours pas « Elle n'avait aucun pouls... Pardon, aucun pouls _radial_ comme me l'a si justement fait remarqué Peter » Il cracha sa dernière phrase avec dédain et colère « Quel idiot »

Lily crut au début que c'était de Peter dont il parlait avant de comprendre qu'il s'insultait lui-même « J'ai voulu la venger. Tu sais, Marlene, c'est comme ma sœur, et je » Sa voix se mit à trembler et il se racla la gorge. Il ne continua pas son récit avant plusieurs secondes pour s'assurer que sa voix ne flancherait plus « En fait, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai vu rouge. J'ai retrouvé le salopard » James passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il soupira. Lily l'écoutait avec attention.

- Je ne sais plus quel sort j'ai lancé. Un _Expulso_ je crois. Oui, c'est ça, un _Expulso_. Je ne l'ai pas lancé sur _lui_, hein, je ne voulais pas qu'il explose... Mais je l'ai lancé juste devant lui. Et l'explosion l'a fait décoller dans les airs. Ses organes à l'intérieur étaient sûrement déjà réduits en bouillie, mais... Quand il est retombé, sa tête a tapé dans un rocher. L'a tapé très fort. Il est mort comme ça » Il jeta un regard en biais à Lily qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Elle le fixait, l'air concentré sur ce qu'il racontait « Et puis Peter m'a appelé et Marlene était vivante. Comme le Mangemort était mort, le Maléfice d'Asphyxie s'était levé. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas morte. _Heureusement_. Mais... Enfin. Voilà. Tu sais tout »

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes. James, quoique légèrement soulagé d'avoir pu vider son sac, attendait son avis, une opinion quelconque, avec une certaine appréhension. Il évitait toujours de poser un œil sur elle. Quant à Lily, ses yeux étaient dirigés vers James mais elle regardait dans le vide.

- Premièrement, commença-t-elle lentement, ce n'est pas un Avada Kedavra que tu as lancé. Tu n'as pas réellement _voulu_ tuer - laisse-moi me corriger, dit-elle en le devinant ouvrir la bouche. Tu as certainement _voulu_ le tuer mais tu n'avais pas forcément _prévu_ de le faire. Sinon tu aurais essayé l'Avada Kedavra, ou un autre sort, mais certainement pas l'_Expulso_. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'était un accident. Et je suis persuadée que si tu avais tenté l'Avada Kedavra, tu n'aurais pas réussi. Il paraît que pour lancer un Impardonnable, il faut _vraiment_ le vouloir du plus profond de son être. Et tu es beaucoup de chose, James Potter, mais tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

- Revois ta définition, Evans, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles elle n'a pas changé et j'en suis bien un.

- Tu n'es pas un meurtrier dans l'_âme_. Deuxièmement » Cette fois, Lily croisa son regard et une lueur brillait au fond de ses prunelles qui remua James. « Tu n'as pas juste tué quelqu'un, tu as tué quelqu'un qui a pris des dizaines de vies innocentes. Tu n'as pas seulement vengé, ou protégé, Marlene, tu as sauvé tous ceux que ce Mangemort allait tuer !

- Ça n'enlève rien au fait que je suis devenu comme lui, insista James bien que les paroles de Lily l'ait touché.

- Oui mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ! s'exclama Lily, parlant à présent avec passion tout en s'asseyant sur sa jambe pliée sous elle. Il y en a qui tuent pour des idéaux, d'autres parce que ce sont des sadiques, et il y en a qui font ça pour protéger les autres ! Ceux qu'ils aiment ! Crois-moi, ça fait toute la différence.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! s'énerva James.

Lily ne se laissa pas impressionner « Je le sais parce que c'est ce que je ressens ! Rends-toi compte, tu es capable de tuer pour ceux que tu aimes ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Dès qu'elle vit les traits de James perdre de leur vivacité, elle sut qu'elle s'était mal exprimée.

- Que je suis capable de tuer.

- Oui, mais tu en es capable seulement pour les personnes que tu aimes profondément ! Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire... Ce que tu as fait pour Remus ? Tu es devenu un Animagus ! Qui fait ça pour ses amis, tu peux me dire ? C'est la même chose !

James lui lança un regard incrédule, les sourcils froncés « Je ne te suis plus du tout.

- Mais si, enfin, reprit Lily, agacée qu'il ne la comprenne pas. Ce que j'essayes de te dire c'est que tu es dans l'extrême quand tu aimes, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a jamais de mauvais côtés, parce que ce que tu as fait pour Remus reste un crime et ça pourrait t'envoyer à Azkaban, et ce que tu as fait pour Marlene et bien... Azkaban, pareil...

- Evans, gronda James.

- Laisse-moi finir. Tu as fait une mauvaise chose mais pour une raison très noble. Immensément noble. Y'a pas plus noble, en fait. Il n'y a pas de meilleur raison pour faire quelque chose que l'amour.

Elle termina sa phrase avec triomphe, heureuse d'avoir finalement réussi à exprimer clairement son opinion. Le visage toujours tourmenté de Potter lui montrait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Pour James, ce que disait Lily n'avait aucun sens. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement croire ce qu'elle racontait. C'était comme si elle essayait de lui faire avaler qu'il avait bien fait « J'essayais de te faire comprendre que tout n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir » expliqua-t-elle « En définitive, ce que tu as fait est mal, mais... Potter. Potter, regarde-moi » Il obéit « Tu veux devenir Auror » lui rappela-t-elle « Tu t'attends à ne _jamais_ ôter la vie d'un sorcier de toute ta vie ? »

Elle comprit à son silence qu'elle venait de lui donner matière à réfléchir. Elle posa son bras sur le sommet du dossier du canapé. James se cala contre le dossier en s'installant plus confortablement. « Ce que tu dis... Ça a du sens. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai que dix-sept ans. Je suis considéré comme un adulte par la loi, mais...

- Au fond de toi, tu n'es qu'un gamin, continua-t-elle à sa place. On l'est tous.

- Et aujourd'hui, on a tous vécu des choses que des enfants ne devraient pas avoir à vivre.

Lily hocha la tête plusieurs fois, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle et qu'il appuya sa joue contre son bras nu. Il la regarda pensivement puis ferma les yeux en murmurant « Merci » Lily le contempla un moment. Elle observa ses traits se détendre, sa respiration s'approfondir tandis qu'il ouvrait légèrement la bouche. Il dormait lorsque les paupières de Lily commencèrent à s'alourdir. Elle voulut fermer les yeux juste une seconde.

Lily se pencha pour appuyer sa tête contre son propre bras, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de celui de James. Elle déplia sa jambe où elle commençait à sentir des fourmis et la posa sur celles de James, qui posa une main sur la cuisse de Lily dans son demi-sommeil.

_Ce jour-là, je l'ai vu se transformer en homme, avec ses forces et surtout ses faiblesses _- Lily.

_Ce jour-là, je l'ai vue devenir quelqu'un qui voulait être là pour les autres, qui a donné de soi pour le bien-être d'autrui en laissant le sien de côté _- James_._

* * *

><p>Lyra se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne reconnut pas le plafond qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle était dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Les souvenirs lui revinrent progressivement. Pré-Au-Lard, les Mangemorts... Lyndon... Où étaient Lily et Liana ? Allaient-elles bien ? Il fallait qu'elle les voie. Mais Lyra était incapable de bouger. Elle fronça des sourcils et essaya de remuer ses membres. Impossible.<p>

Elle se souvint... Elle avait vu les professeurs débarquer à Pré-Au-Lard sur leurs balais. Elle avait vu Dumbledore, enfin. Puis on lui avait lancé un sort et elle avait eu mal, horriblement mal. Plus mal encore que lorsque sa rotule avait transpercé la peau de son genou. Elle se souvint de Lyndon qui s'agitait près d'elle pour tenter de la guérir. De la sauver ? Elle ne se rappelait plus si elle avait été en danger de mort. Elle se rappela de Lyndon qui lui disait qu'il allait la plonger dans un sommeil magique pour pouvoir la guérir. Et qu'il la ramènerait ensuite à Poudlard. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, déduisit-elle. Le sortilège de sommeil était particulièrement puissant et il disparaîtrait progressivement.

Lyra avait raison. Très vite, elle put remuer ses orteils, ses doigts, ses bras, ses jambes et le reste de son corps. Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite et reconnut l'infirmerie. D'autres lits étaient occupés. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. La bataille était terminée. Elle regarda sur sa gauche et découvrit avec surprise Sirius qui dormait dans le lit voisin du sien. Elle sourit en l'observant dormir paisiblement. Ce ne fut pas assez pour Lyra. Elle retira les couvertures et sortit du lit, frissonnant au contact du carrelage froid sous ses pieds nus.

Elle s'approcha de son petit-ami et caressa son front « Sirius » chuchota-t-elle pour ne réveiller personne d'autre « Sirius, c'est moi » Elle accentua ses caresses mais cela ne suffit pas pour le réveiller. Elle l'appela un peu plus fort, secoua légèrement ses épaules, serra sa main dans la sienne. Sirius dormait toujours. Mais dormait-il seulement ? Etait-ce normal qu'il ne se réveille pas ?

- Sirius ! » Il n'était pas mort, il respirait, n'est-ce pas ? « Sirius ! » Elle ne murmurait plus à présent.

- Miss Carlson, chuchota une voix autoritaire.

Lyra tourna des yeux brillants de larme vers l'infirmière. Mrs Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle, une bougie allumée flottant près d'elle « Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais Sirius... Il ne se réveille pas. Il va se réveiller, non ?

Mrs Pomfresh l'observa d'un air songeur « C'est votre petit-ami ? » Lyra hocha la tête « Je comprends mieux pourquoi vos amis ont tenu à vous placer l'un à côté de l'autre. Ecoutez, Mr Black va bien. Il a reçu un sort qui lui a fait perdre beaucoup de sang. C'est Miss Evans qui l'a ramené ici, il était déjà inconscient. Il a perdu beaucoup de sa force magique et il est dans une sorte de coma pour la retrouver. Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez. Des guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste viendront l'examiner demain, lui et les autres. Quant à vous, on vous a retrouvée sur les marches du château. Quelqu'un vous y aurait déposé mais on ignore qui » Lyra hocha distraitement la tête, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Lyndon « Vous pouvez » Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait l'interrompit.

Lyra et l'infirmière se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Dumbledore venait d'entrer en compagnie d'une femme emmitouflée dans une cape sorcière. Tous deux s'approchèrent du lit de Sirius. « Tout va bien, Miss Carlson ? » demanda le directeur en remarquant le visage paniqué de son élève.

- Elle est sous le choc, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Mrs Pomfresh. J'étais en train de lui expliquer que tout irait pour le mieux pour son ami.

- C'est exact. Soyez tranquilles, Miss Carlson, Mr Black est entre de bonnes mains. À ce propos » Dumbledore se tourna vers la sorcière qui n'avait pas dit un mot et qui dévorait des yeux le jeune homme endormi « Pompom, Miss Carlson, je vous présente Andromeda Tonks »

Lyra ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant le nom de la cousine que Sirius aimait tant. Elle regarda son visage, mais la pénombre et la cape qu'elle portait l'empêchait de voir avec précision. Le temps d'une seconde, elle le regretta, car elle aurait tant voulu voir la figure de celle qui, selon Sirius, ressemblait beaucoup à Lyra autrement que sur une photographie (3). Andromeda observa son cousin, une profonde affection et une inquiétude sincère se lisant dans ses yeux. Elle soupira et rencontra finalement le regard de Lyra.

- Bonsoir, bredouilla la jeune sorcière.

- Tu es Lyra, c'est bien ça ? demanda Andromeda. Sirius m'a parlé de toi dans ses lettres.

La jeune femme avait parlé froidement. Elle paraissait distante, intouchable. Elle était loin de la personne chaleureuse que décrivait Sirius. Ce dernier lui expliquerait plus tard qu'Andromeda avait été profondément choquée de voir son cousin adoré dans cet état. Que réagir froidement avait été sa manière de se protéger. Que c'était un des seuls vestiges qui lui restait de son éducation de Black.

- Alphard ne devrait plus tarder, professeur, indiqua Andromeda au directeur en posant de nouveau ses yeux sur Sirius.

- Appelez-moi Albus, voyons. Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis bien longtemps » La tentative d'humour du directeur tomba à plat « Nous allons vous laissez en... En famille » Dumbledore et Pomfresh échangèrent un regard.

- Professeur ? les retint Lyra. Lily et Liana... Elles vont bien ?

Dumbledore lui sourit avec sa bienveillance habituelle « Très bien, même. Elles vous attendent dans votre dortoir » Après un dernier coup d'œil à Andromeda, les deux adultes quittèrent la pièce.

Andromeda poussa un profond soupir et redirigea son attention sur Lyra « Tu tiens sans doute beaucoup à Sirius » continua-t-elle « C'est pour ça que je tenais à te dire que pour lui, il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille »

Lyra haussa les sourcils et son incompréhension n'échappa pas à la jeune femme « Je parle de la famille qu'il s'est choisi. James, Remus, Peter... Et nous » Lyra ne savait pas de quel « nous » elle voulait parler. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi cette femme lui disait tout ça, ni pourquoi elle se comportait aussi froidement avec elle. Elle était la petite-amie de son cousin, non ? Elle n'était pas n'importe qui, si ?

Andromeda jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre « Il devrait d'ailleurs être déjà là » La porte s'ouvrit sur ces mots. Un sorcier tout aussi emmitouflé apparut et se dirigea vers elles.

- Andromeda, la salua-t-il sans faire attention à Lyra. Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, Alphard. Il est dans une sorte de coma. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais il s'en sortira. C'est surtout sa magie qui a pris, d'où le coma. Reste à savoir quand il se réveillera... Les guérisseurs nous en diront plus demain.

Les voir tous les deux, discuter avec tant de flegme du sort de leur cousin et neveu favori, sidéra Lyra. Sirius les décrivait comme les seules personnes de sa famille qui comptaient pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'agisse des mêmes personnes. Elle se leva brusquement, attirant l'attention sur elle.

- Je vous laisse. Bonne soirée, dit-elle simplement en évitant leur regard.

Elle se sauva aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle entendit lointainement Alphard demander son nom. « La copine de Sirius. Laisse tomber » lui répondit Andromeda. Lyra retint son envie de revenir sur ses pas et de dire ses quatre vérités à cette femme hautaine et désagréable. Mais le besoin de voir ses meilleures amies se fit urgent. Sur le chemin de la Tour Gryffondor, deux autres réalités s'imposèrent à Lyra. Deux choses pourtant très importantes qu'elle avait oublié jusqu'à présent. Nicole et Jim. Ses deux amis. Morts.

Ce fut presque hystérique que Lyra passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle vit James et Lily assoupis sur le canapé, séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres. Elle s'approcha de son amie - un poids se souleva de sa poitrine en la voyant saine et sauve si ce n'était un petit pansement sur la joue - et la secoua violemment à l'épaule.

- Quoi, maugréa Lily d'une voix endormie. Lyra ? Tu vas bien ? s'exclama-t-elle une fois réveillée.

James fut également tiré des bras de Morphée par l'agitation de Lyra. Les deux amies tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Lyra se détacha de cette étreinte et serra également James dans ses bras. Puis elle se détourna de lui et prit les mains de Lily dans les siennes.

- Sirius est dans le coma, Lily.

Lily serra les mains de Lyra et jeta un bref regard à James, lui demandant télépathiquement s'il était au courant de l'état de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Lyra regardait sa meilleure amie avec des yeux brillants de larmes « Pomfresh m'a dit que c'est toi qui l'as ramené ? Tu lui as sauvé la vie, c'est ça ? » Lily hésita avant de lui répondre par l'affirmative. Lyra la serra de nouveau contre elle.

Encore abasourdie par le simple fait d'entendre la stricte vérité, à savoir qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de _Sirius Black_, elle rencontra le regard reconnaissant de James par-dessus l'épaule de Lyra. Ils restèrent un moment à se perdre dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Lyra fonde en larmes. Lily lui caressa le dos.

- Allons ma belle, je suis là...

- Lily ?

C'était Liana. Elle avait quitté l'infirmerie après avoir regardé sa sœur dormir pendant un long moment. James et Lily dormaient sur le canapé lorsqu'elle était montée et elle n'avait pas voulu les réveiller. Elle venait de descendre de son dortoir en pyjama. Elle se figea lorsque le visage humide de larmes de Lyra se tourna vers elle.

Liana repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu aujourd'hui. À tout ce que Lyra et elle avaient vécu ces derniers mois. À tout ce que Liana lui avait fait enduré pendant tout ce temps. À quel point elle l'aimait. Lyra fit un pas dans sa direction et Liana l'encouragea avec un demi-sourire.

- Nicole est vraiment morte ? demanda Lyra d'une voix tremblante.

Liana hocha tristement la tête, un pincement au cœur à la pensée de Nicole. Liana n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et prit Lyra dans ses bras. Lyra répondit à son étreinte avec désespoir et lui chuchota à l'oreille que Jim était également décédé. Lily lut le choc puis la tristesse sur le visage de Liana et haussa les sourcils pour demander une explication. « Jim est mort » lui répondit Liana et Lily plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche. James posa une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.

Liana se détacha de Lyra et encadra ses épaules de son bras « On va se coucher, d'accord ma puce ? » lui dit-elle avec douceur. Lyra hocha la tête, essuya ses larmes de sa main et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Liana regarda Lily et celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête, signifiant qu'elle les rejoignait. Elle se tourna ensuite vers James. Croisa son regard chocolat et y lut tellement de choses qu'elle referma la bouche qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, oubliant complètement ce qu'elle avait à dire.

James plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lily. Ses deux émeraudes qui le fascinaient encore ; qu'il aimait croiser dans des moments de complicité en quatrième année ; qu'il adorait faire pétiller de colère et d'irritation en cinquième année, parce qu'il adorait embêtait Evans ; qu'il avait fini par détester parce qu'elles le hantaient trop dans son sommeil et à chaque heure de la journée de sa sixième année ; auxquelles il essayait de ne pas penser en regardant le bleu des prunelles de Mary, sa petite-amie.

James et Lily ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu lors de cette journée. Ils avaient vu apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ensemble. Lily lui avait pris la main et cherché son regard alors qu'elle hésitait encore à rester pour se battre. James avait accepté la cigarette qu'elle lui avait offerte et l'avait pris dans ses bras lorsqu'elle lui avait appris l'assassinat de Nicole. Lily était la première et la seule personne à qui James avait raconté son tout premier meurtre, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne rien dire à personne.

Après des mois de dispute et de tolérance, de haine et de cris, de politesse et d'étranges services qu'ils se rendaient de temps à autre, de moments inoportuns de complicité et de drôles de réactions hormonales ; après avoir nié pour l'une l'amitié qu'ils s'étaient portés et l'autre les sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en lui pendant des mois ; après tout ça, Lily Evans et James Potter étaient revenus au point de départ.

En décembre 1972, James était là pour le moment le plus difficile de toute la vie de Lily ; la mort de sa mère. En cette journée d'avril 1974, deux ans plus tard, Lily était là pour recoller les morceaux d'un James brisé. Ils se comprenaient et étaient présents l'un pour l'autre. Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut qui s'était approché le premier, James et Lily étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je ne dirai rien à personne, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par l'épaule de James.

Soulagé, James ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur de son cou, ses bras étroitement liés autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Ils avaient été proches physiquement, par le passé. Ils avaient dansé ensemble à l'anniversaire de Sirius et au bal de Noël de l'année dernière. Ils avaient été proches mentalement, lors de leur nuit blanche en quatrième année (4). Jamais ne furent-ils aussi proches sur les deux plans que ce soir-là. « Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le promets, sourit-elle.

James fut le premier à se détacher d'elle. Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur son front. James ferma les yeux le cœur battant à tout rompre et les rouvrit pour la regarder monter dans son dortoir. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, James enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et monta se coucher. Il ouvrit la porte et fronça le nez en sentant une odeur de tabac qui embaumait son dortoir. Peter était là, assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, une cigarette allumée à la main.

James s'était dirigé directement vers l'infirmerie en rentrant de Pré-Au-Lard. Il avait vu Peter qui s'inquiétait du sort des deux autres Maraudeurs, avait laissé Pomfresh guérir ses petites plaies superficielles. Puis, toujours hébété, il était lâchement parti dans le parc de Poudlard. Sous sa forme Animagus, Cornedrue avait galopé pendant des heures dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait repris sa forme humaine et s'était assis dans une clairière pour réfléchir. Isée Moroz, assommée magiquement, reposait à seulement douze mètres de lui mais James ne la remarqua pas.

Sirius et Evans étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie. Peter prit le Miroir à Double Sens de Sirius pour prévenir James que son meilleur ami était dans le coma et que Remus était bien dans la Cabane Hurlante. James avait rapidement pensé à Lunard et à l'éventualité d'aller le rejoindre. Se défouler aux côtés du loup-garou lui aurait fait du bien. Cependant, ce dont avait réellement besoin James était d'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool.

Dans leur dortoir, James remarqua douloureusement l'absence de deux Maraudeurs. Il pensa à Lunard qu'il avait lâchement abandonné ce soir. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Sirius, son meilleur ami de toujours plongé dans un coma inexplicable. Quel pitoyable meilleur ami il faisait, il n'était même pas venu le voir à l'infirmerie. Il avait incroyablement envie de voir Sirius, de lui parler, qu'il le fasse rire. Mais Peter leva la tête vers James et il vit à quel point son troisième meilleur ami avait l'air mal en point. Ses yeux bleus pâles étaient emplis d'horreur, de honte, de dégoût, de catastrophe. James avait l'impression de voir son propre reflet. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de son ami.

- James » La voix de Peter n'était qu'un murmure « Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment horrible »

Potter retint un rictus. Il attrapa une chaise qu'il plaça face au lit de Peter, le dossier retourné. Il s'assit, posa ses coudes sur le dossier de la chaise, prit une cigarette dans le paquet ouvert sur le lit, l'alluma et offrit ensuite à Peter la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Pettigrew en but une longue gorgée et James observa sa pomme d'Adam se soulever et s'abaisser. Il prit une deuxième bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Moi aussi, Queudver. Moi aussi.

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
>'Cause love's such an old-fashioned world<br>And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night  
>And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves<br>It's the terror of knowing  
>What this world is about<br>Watching some good friends  
>Screaming, 'Let me out!'<em>

* * *

><p>(1) : Tome 7 de Harry Potter, Les souvenirs de Rogue je crois. J'ai repris ces mots dans le chapitre 19 de Leave it Behind, la 5e année des Liens Eternels.<p>

(2) : Extrait du chapitre 19 (ou 21 si on suit les découpages que j'ai fait sur le site) de Leave it Behind.

(3) : Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais Sirius souvent dit à Lyra qu'Andromeda et lui se ressemblaient. Elles ont un peu les mêmes cheveux, yeux, traits du visage... Tout ça était bien détaillée dans le chapitre 11 de TGF.

(4) : Pour les curieux ou ceux qui veulent se rappeler : l'anniversaire de Sirius : chapitre 2 de Leave it behind. Bal de Noël : chapitre 8 et 9 de Leave it behind. La nuit blanche : chapitres de La vie n'est pas un jeu.

**_EDIT du 27/11/2014 _**_: J'ai juste rajouté une phrase à Malfoy, quand Sirius dit à Malfoy et Rabastan qu'il a détruit la baguette de Bellatrix et __Malfoy lui dit : "Tu aimes vivre dangereusement" parce que hinhin ça m'a fait rire. _

_Traduction de la phrase en italique du début : littéralement, Combien de personnes malfaisantes peut-on tuer avant d'en devenir une à notre tour ?_

_**Important**__ : tout le passage du début, "En 1974 Lyra machin truc etc", m'a été inspirée du chapitre 13 de la fic "Life and Times" de Jewels5. J'avais un peu envie de changer, le temps d'un chapitre, des passages en italique et j'ai adoré l'idée de Jewels5. Je crois que je l'ai déjà fait, mais j'en profite pour vous conseillez cette fic pour ceux qui lisent de l'anglais parce qu'elle est simplement extraordinaire._

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Moroz est-elle une gentille ou une méchante ? Liana apprendra-t-elle que Remus a failli tué Lily et Sirius ? Et que c'est Peter qui lui a lancé le Doloris ? Lily saura-t-elle que Rogue lui a sauvé la vie ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce chapitre allait être si long. Je pensais que la fin de la bataille allait prendre 10 pages mais en fait elle en fait 24 ! Vous connaissez ma réticence à publier de trop longs chapitres, j'ai même failli supprimer la partie de Rogue mais ma soeur m'a conseillé de la garder... _

_Tenez, j'en profite pour lui faire de la pub (ça fait au moins un an que j'oublie de le faire) : son pseudo c'est __**namille**__. Elle écrit pas beaucoup MAIS elle écrit bien et faut absolument l'encourager pour qu'elle écrive plus, qu'elle se bouge quoi, donc à vos claviers les enfants ! Sérieux j'ai trop envie de lui ramener du peuple. Elle a écrit un joli petit OS sur Sirius et Lily qui sont amis, et puis une fic sur un OC qui promet. Si vous vous le demandiez, elle a encore plus d'imagination que moi et elle est très intelligente donc je pense vraiment que ses histoires valent le coup._

_On revient à MON histoire héhé. Dans le prochain chapitre : Moroz sera évoquée, voire peut-être présente. Peter, James et Remus feront face à leurs démons. Les trois filles se retrouveront. Et puis tous essairont de se remettre doucettement de toute cette histoire. Et puis on en saura enfin plus sur la fille à qui Nicole voulait offrir un bijou juste avant de mourir ! _

**Arial** : Salut ! Bon je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir reviewer jusque là hein, les reviews ne sont pas une obligation, et que tu me dises que tu as déjà lu plusieurs fois les Liens me fait déjà tellement plaisir :). J'apprécie beaucoup ta review parce qu'il y a des critiques sur certaines choses. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas et si tu as le courage, est-ce que tu pourrais argumenter un peu ? En quoi mes fics sont répétitives ? C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi pour pouvoir m'améliorer. Mes personnages sont parfois un peu antipathiques, ça je le savais déjà mais pareil j'aimerais que tu m'en dises un peu plus. Les volets sont disloqués notamment sur les caractères et surtout sur celui de Lyra ? Là j'aimerais vraiment que tu développes. Surtout sur le caractère de Lyra. Je t'avoue quelque chose, Lyra est celle que je connais le moins bien des trois filles, je l'écris vraiment au feeling, selon les événements qui lui arrivent mais j'ai quand même essayé de faire un personnage "conforme" au fil des années, en tout cas j'ai raté quelque part selon toi et j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses réellement. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que mes fics te plaisent. Quant au sort de Dania et de la mygale, ça c'est un peu ma faute ; je ne les considère pas comme quelque chose d'important et il y a tellement de trucs à écrire dans cette histoire que je les ai complètement laissés à la trappe. Mais, et ça je ne l'ai pas dit, sache que Lyra est complètement nulle avec les animaux, malgré ça elle a collectionné un nombre incroyable d'animaux de compagnie toute son enfance ^^. Comme Mei détestait vraiment Dania le rat, Lyra l'a renvoyé chez son père et c'est son père qui s'en occupe, elle s'en occupe seulement pendant les vacances. Et la mygale, elle crapaute gentiment dans le château et ça fait plusieurs semaines que Lyra ne l'a pas vue. Voilà tu sais tout. Ah et pour James et le défibrillateur, il y a également une explication. James est pour moi un garçon curieux et je l'ai toujours imaginé s'intéresser au monde des moldus, en partie pour comparer ce monde à celui de la magie. Et puis il s'intéresse beaucoup à Lily, donc c'est normal qu'il se renseigne sur son monde, non ? De plus il est ami depuis plusieurs années avec Liana donc pareil, il a eu des discussions avec elle sur le monde des moldus. Merci pour ta review très intéressante !

**Wonderwall **: Ce que tu me dis me fait tellement plaisir ! Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewé jusqu'à maintenant étant donné que la review que tu m'as écrite pour ce chapitre m'a énormément touchée. Je considère également le chapitre 22 comme un des meilleurs que j'ai écrit et c'est cool que tu vois les choses comme moi. Héhé, moi aussi quand je passais à un autre personnage je n'attendais qu'une chose, recommencer à écrire sur Lily et Sirius ^^. Je sais que leur relation de haine ne plaît pas à tout le monde et je me doutais bien que vous apprécieriez de les voir complices comme ça... Je suis contente que mon Sirius te plaise vraiment alors si tu es difficile sur ce personnage ! Alors, la fille dont parle Nicole dans la première partie du chapitre, vous ne la connaissez pas encore, je ne l'ai jamais mentionné. Tout sera expliqué dans les chapitres suivants, ne t'en fais pas. Pas dans le 23 comme tu l'as vu mais dès le 24e. J'ai eu l'impression de vraiment galérer avec les scènes de combats donc ça me fait super plaisir qu'elles t'aient plues. Oui c'est un peu "gros" qu'elles arrivent à rompre des sorts de Magie Noire comme ça, comme tu dis, c'est aussi ce que j'ai ressenti... Enfin vous en saurez plus sur leur lien et leurs capacités dans la suite, quand elles-mêmes en sauront plus. J'ai bien ri que tu parlais de Chourave et qu'on a du mal à l'imaginer avoir des relations sexuelles ^^ En fait un jour, y'a très très très longtemps, j'ai lu un OS Chourave/Sirius par hasard où elle était décrite comme plutôt sensuelle sans dénaturer le personnage, ça m'est restée dans la tête et... C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai choisi Chourage plutôt qu'un autre professeur pour avoir une liaison avec Moroz ^^. Contente que Sirius/Bellatrix t'ai plu ! Oui y'aura pas mal de Regulus/Sirius dans la suite, pas énormément non plus mais plus qu'avant. Merci énormément pour ta review !


	24. Way out of here

Moins d'un mois, qui dit mieux ^^ ? A part ça, vous trouvez pas que c'est carrément devenu le pôle Nord en France là ? C'est inadmissible. Et puis devinez quoi, le DVD live "Geeks on Stage" de Shaka Ponk est sorti la semaine dernière, autant vous dire qu'il a passé en boucle chez moi et sérieux, ce live c'est une vraie **tuerie **!

J'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois... Ah si, pour ceux qui lisent mes notes d'auteur, j'ai déjà parlé à 2 voire 3 reprises de la fic "**The Life and Times**" de Jewels5, cette JPLE anglosaxonne absolument magique. Elle est traduite en français par moonyismysoulmate, et firgurez-vous que moonyismysoulmate et moi sommes entrées en collaboration pour continuer ensemble de traduire cette fic. Je suis MEGA CONTENTE parce que c'est exactement le genre de fic que j'adore traduire, mais qui est également super longue donc traduire à deux c'est THE solution. C'est un projet très excitant pour moi. On bosse sur le chapitre 6 pour l'instant, et il sera pas posté tout de suite non plus mais je voulais quand même vous tenir au courant. Ah et la traduction continuera d'être postée sur le compte de moonyismysoulmate. Vala.

(Et pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Le jeu ou la fille ? je bloque, désolée. J'espère bien poster un nouveau chapitre avant 2014 quand même, surtout qu'il me reste quoi, 2 chapitres ? Faut juste que je me secoue les puces).

Ah si, je me suis faite percée le tragus de l'oreille (mais non ça fait pas mal, et oui c'est super méga galère de mettre des écouteurs et je vais devoir passer au casque, bien joué malilite, encore une super décision où t'as vachement réfléchi). Mon stage s'est bien terminée et j'ai repris les cours. Fait froid. Ma proprio m'a offert une plante. J'ai commencé la conduite et ça déchire. Je suis obsédée par l'idée de me faire un deuxième tatouage mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi me faire tatouer. J'ai repris la saison 5 de Doctor Who parce que tout le monde parlait de l'épisode trop cool du 50e anniversaire mais moi j'ai pas encore fini la série ^^.

Si on passé aux remerciements au lieu de parler pour rien dire ? Je remercie du fond du coeur les revieweurs : **Lyne Stevens**, **Elilisa**, **Zachitoya**, **Arial**, **namille**, **lou**, **Helizia Black**, **Guest**, **EwilanGil'Sayan** et **Fraize00**. Merci à vous et à ceux qui me lisent en silence, z'êtes bien aimables :).

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre du chapitre, les paroles de fin en italique ainsi que l'avant-dernier passage de paroles en italique sont tirées de la chanson "Way Out Of Here" de Porcupine Tree. Les deux premiers passages de paroles en italiques sont respectivement tirées de "X&Y" et "Twisted Logic" (dans l'ordre d'apparition) de Coldplay. Traduction de tout ça à la fin.

Playlist : Porcupine Tree - _Way Out Of Here - Anesthetize - Fear of a Blank Planet - Mother and Child Divided - Buying New Soul - So Called Friend_ (tout en live) ; Metallica - _The Day That Never Comes_ ; Archive - _Hatchet_ ; Woodkid - _Iron_ ; Coldplay - _X&Y_ (album) ; Neil Diamond - _Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon_ ; Danger Mouse & Daniele Luppi - _Rome _(album) ; Shaka Ponk - _Geeks on Stage_ (live) ; Foo Fighters - _Let It Die_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Gentlest Feeling<strong>

**24. ****Way out of here**

* * *

><p><em>Durant toute cette sixième année, nous nous étions progressivement éloignées, toutes les trois. Au début j'angoissais, je me demandais si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, si c'était irréversible... Mais finalement j'ai compris. C'était inconscient. Liana avait eu besoin de temps et d'espace pour refaire le point - quatre ans à aimer quelqu'un - surtout <em>Sirius Black _- ça ne s'efface pas d'un coup. Lyra était peu à peu sortie de notre ombre en côtoyant Potter et en sortant avec Black. Moi-même, je me suis remise en question. Nous avions simplement eu besoin d'espace pour grandir un peu. Parce que, bien que nous nous adorions, notre relation était parfois _trop_ intense. Vivre en étant une seule et même personne, ça peut devenir fatigant. _

Lyra ouvrit les yeux après une nuit courte mais reposante. Elle sentait le corps de Liana à sa gauche, sa main qui reposait sur son ventre, son visage contre sa tempe. Lily dormait à sa droite, ses jambes entremêlées à celles de Lyra. À côté de Lily, Mei dormait dans les bras de Mary. En montant dans leur dortoir la veille au soir, les quatre filles avaient ensorcelé leurs lits et matelas pour n'en former qu'un et pouvoir dormir les unes contre les autres, sans réveiller Mei.

Lyra cligna des paupières et se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à Pré-Au-Lard. À tous les cris, les larmes, le sang, les morts et les blessés. Tout était différent, à présent. Tout avait changé. Il y avait un énorme cratère à Pré-Au-Lard. Nicole et Jim étaient morts. Lily avait sauvé la vie de Sirius. Peter avait commis des choses horribles et James avait tué quelqu'un - cela, Lyra l'ignorait encore.

Lyra s'en voulut de ressentir un bonheur complètement irrationnel au vu des drames de la veille. Mais Liana lui avait pardonné. Liana dormait contre elle. Elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Bien sûr qu'elle était en partie heureuse malgré tout.

Bientôt, Lyra réalisa que sur les quatre autres habitantes du dortoir, seules deux gardaient des respirations endormies. « Vous dormez ? » chuchota-t-elle à ses deux amies.

- Non, murmura Lily.

- Moi non plus, répondit Liana.

Lyra tourna la tête pour regarder l'une puis l'autre. « Ça va ? » lui demanda Lily.

- Oui et toi ?

- Ça va. Et toi ?

- Ça va, chuchota à son tour Liana.

Malgré leur position compliquée et leur corps serré l'un contre l'autre, Lyra parvint à passer un bras autour des épaules des deux autres. « Je vous aime, les filles » Lily lui sourit.

- Moi aussi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit Liana en lui embrassant la joue.

La blonde entrevit Lily hausser un sourcil. Elle lui dit alors dans un sourire malicieux « Et toi, je te tolère simplement » Lily lui tira la langue et Lyra parvint à étouffer un gloussement. Son cœur était gonflé de joie. Tout était revenu comme avant. Elle était entourée des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Elles entendirent ensuite un bruissement de tissu et discernèrent, dans la semi-obscurité du dortoir aux rideaux tirés, Mary qui se hissait sur un coude avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller Mei. Elle se frotta son œil droit gonflé par le sommeil avec le bas de sa paume. « Z'allez bien ? » leur chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui et toi ? Bien dormi ?

- Comme une souche » Mary regarda autour d'elle et un éclair de tristesse passa dans son regard lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'une des leurs les avaient quitté. Elle jeta un œil inquiet à leur amie chinoise toujours endormie. Cependant, le réveil ne semblait plus loin car les sourcils de Mei se fronçaient légèrement.

Liana ne s'en était pas encore aperçue. « Ça vous dirait pas qu'on se fasse un petit tour de jacuzzi ? Histoire de se détendre un peu » murmura-t-elle, également hissée sur un coude.

Le mot _jacuzzi_ était un nom de code qui désignait la salle de bains des préfets. L'année précédente, lorsque Nicole était devenue préfète, elle avait eu accès à cette luxueuse salle de bains et en faisait profiter ses amies. Lesdites amies ne s'y étaient pas rendues souvent, mais toutes pensaient que c'était, ce matin-là, une excellente idée. Comme une sorte d'hommage.

Mei se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa en position assise et cligna des yeux d'un air hébété. Puis ses sourcils se tordirent dans une expression de chagrin, ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle plaqua ses doigts sur sa bouche. Elle étouffa un sanglot, puis deux, avant qu'un torrent de larmes ne s'écoule sur ses joues. Lily la prit aussitôt contre elle et Mei gémit le prénom de sa défunte meilleure amie contre son pyjama.

- Mei, ma puce ? » commença Mary d'une voix tendre en voulant lui caresser les cheveux « Tu veux aller nager un peu dans la » Mei n'attendit pas la fin de sa proposition et se précipita dans leur propre salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière elle. Les quatre sorcières l'entendirent ensuite vomir et tousser violemment. Mary et Lyra se levèrent et demandèrent à leur amie à travers la porte si elle était malade. Liana échangea un regard entendu avec Lily. Lorsque Liana avait dû faire face au meurtre de sa mère et de ses tantes de cœur, elle aussi pleurait parfois tellement fort qu'elle en vomissait.

Mary se gratta l'arrière de la tête et soupira « Vous avez qu'à y aller » leur dit-elle « Je vais rester avec elle.

- T'es folle, bien sûr qu'on reste aussi, objecta Lyra.

- Non, allez-y, insista Mary. Je pense que c'est mieux si on n'est pas toutes là avec elle. On vous rejoint si elle se sent d'attaque, termina-t-elle avec un sourire dubitatif.

Les trois filles se laissèrent éventuellement convaincre, ramassèrent maillots de bains et serviettes et sortirent du dortoir. La salle commune était déserte. Pour cause, il était à peine sept heures du matin. Les trois Gryffondores marchèrent en silence jusqu'au cinquième étage et cherchèrent la statue de Boris le Hagard. Liana prononça le mot de passe devant la quatrième porte à la droite de la statue - « Aloès Vera » - et elles entrèrent. Un magnifique lustre à chandelles au plafond, tout de marbre blanc, la pièce était un régal pour les yeux.

Elles saluèrent la sirène à moitié endormie, personnage du seul tableau de la pièce. Liana et Lyra enfilèrent leur maillot de bain tandis que Lily observait la centaine de robinets alignés tout autour de la piscine rectangulaire aménagée dans le sol. Elle en ouvrit un et une eau chaude s'écoula dans la piscine. Puis Lily en ouvrit un autre incrustée d'un rubis et un parfum de rose embauma l'eau. Ses deux amies se glissèrent dans l'eau avec délice et Lily les rejoignit vite.

Lily se lança dans quelques longueur en crawl, décidée à se réveiller de manière énergique. Lyra fit quelques mouvements de brasse paresseux. Liana se contenta de faire la planche. Cette dernière appela les deux autres et lança « Sauna ? » et Lyra et Lily acquiescèrent. Elles se retrouvèrent dans un coin de la piscine. Liana avait actionné un robinet qui libérait des panaches de chaleur. Accoudées au rebord de la piscine, elles se prélassèrent dans la moiteur de l'eau, une fine pellicule de sueur s'installant sur leur peau qu'elles pouvaient laver à tout moment en s'immergeant. Avec un soupir de plaisir, Lily s'empara d'une cigarette dans son sac qu'elle avait laissé au bord.

- Comment tu peux fumer si tôt sans avoir rien mangé ? demanda Lyra avec une once de dégoût.

Lily haussa les épaules et exhala sa première bouffée de la journée. Lyra ne se préoccupa plus de sa réponse lorsque Liana prit la parole « Je suis désolée » Elle regardait fixement Lyra, l'air grave.

- Ce n'est rien, finit par dire Lyra, la gorge serrée.

- Si, ça l'est. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je t'ai vraiment fait du mal et je n'aurais pas dû.

Lily haussa les sourcils. Son discours était tellement différent de celui qu'elle tenait quelques semaines plus tôt « Moi aussi, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire » remarqua Lyra « Et je t'ai fait plus de mal que tu ne m'en feras jamais. Je suis désolée, Liana » Liana sourit mais aucune des deux autres ne sut lire le soulagement dans son sourire. Pour Liana, ce que venait de dire Lyra signifiait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais l'erreur qu'elle avait faite - trahir une amie et préférer un garçon à leur amitié. Liana craignait qu'en pardonnant à Lyra, tout serait oublié.

Mais finalement, maintenant que leur réconciliation était officielle, Liana ne voulait plus rien d'autre que d'oublier. « Ça appartient au passé, maintenant » dit-elle avec assurance. « Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux qu'on soit les meilleures amies et qu'on soit toutes les deux contentes avec nos copains respectifs » Le sourire de Lyra s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Ça me va » dit la brune. Elle étendit le bras dans l'eau et Liana trouva sa main. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis Lily éteignit sa cigarette terminée sur le marbre sec.

- Alors, comment s'est passé _votre_ sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ? demanda-t-elle avec une bonne humeur évidemment feinte.

Chacune se lança alors dans son récit. Lily et Liana n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles en apprenant que Lyndon Lovitz, leur ancien professeur de Défense, avait fait le chemin pour demander à Lyra d'être son Gardien du Secret. Lyra raconta comment elle avait découvert la mort de Jim et avoua qu'elle regrettait de s'en être prise à Lyndon, alors que rien n'était de sa faute. Liana et Lyra ne taquinèrent pas Lily lorsqu'elle leur raconta les nombreuses batailles qu'elle avait mené aux côtés de Black. Lyra espéra en son fort intérieur que cela pourrait signifier la fin d'une haine sans merci entre sa meilleure amie et son petit-ami, mais Liana et elle les connaissaient trop bien et savaient toutes deux que rien ne serait si simple.

Tout y passa ; la mort de Johann Azaria et comment Lily soupçonnait Rogue de lui avoir lancé le Sectum Sempra. Le Doloris qu'avaient toutes deux enduré Lily et Liana, bien que Liana ne se souvenait pas de qui le lui avait lancé. La découverte du cadavre de Nicole, le pétage de plomb de Lily, le cratère. La rencontre entre Black et Bellatrix Lestrange. Le Mangemort qui avait sauvé la vie de Liana. Lovitz qui avait par deux fois sauvé celle de Lyra. Après une longue hésitation, Lily finit par raconter comment Remus s'était transformé et comment le loup-garou avait failli réduire Black et elle en charpies. Puis le bouclier magique était apparu, le même bouclier qu'avait fait apparaître la magie de Lyra trois ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait accidentellement découvert la véritable nature du Maraudeur.

Les trois filles ne s'étendirent pas sur le fait que le petit-ami de Liana avait failli tuer Lily et s'interrogèrent pendant de longues minutes sur leur magie. « On récapitule » commença Lyra, les sourcils froncés et en faisant quelques mouvements de brasses « Au moment où je reçois un maléfice de Magie Noire qui me fait convulser, tu convulses » Elle regarda Liana qui hocha la tête, puis regarda Lily « Et toi tu arrives à sentir que je suis en danger et tu cours à ma rescousse.

- Et j'arrive à défaire cette Magie Noire en faisant quelque chose que je serais incapable d'expliquer, continua Lily. Et après tu arrives à faire la même chose, à défaire un autre sort de Magie Noire qui t'aveugle.

- Un sort de Magie Noire qui m'aveugle et qui est censé me faire paniquer mais qui ne me fait pas paniquer, rajouta Liana.

Lyra haussa des sourcils incrédules « Puis il se trouve que Lily et moi faisons apparaître des boucliers bizarres capables de nous protéger d'un loup-garou. Sans oublier qu'on a une prédisposition à l'Ancienne Magie et qu'on a toutes les trois le même Patronus.

- Ton Patronus qui m'a d'ailleurs réveillée, après qu'on m'ait jetée le Doloris et qu'on m'ait endormie, continua Liana en s'adressant à Lily. Un Patronus qui a également prévenu Joseph et Mei si j'ai bien compris, ainsi que Majdoline et certainement d'autres. Alors qu'un Patronus ne peut faire passer de message qu'à une seule personne.

- Sans oublier le fait que je n'ai senti l'une de vous deux, à savoir Lyra, en danger qu'une seule fois et que le reste du temps je vous savais en sécurité.

- Comme si tu savais que s'il nous arrivait quelque chose de vraiment grave tu le saurais-

- Mais que sinon tu nous sentais capable de prendre soin de nous, ou que d'autres prendraient soin de nous, et qu'il te fallait te concentrer sur ceux dont tu n'étais pas si sûre des capacités, termina Liana.

Ahurie, Lily regarda ses deux meilleures amies l'une après l'autre « Vous aussi, vous l'avez ressenti ? » s'exclama-t-elle « Comment ? »

Liana haussa les épaules avec un air désespéré. « Je n'ai pas su quand Lyra s'est faite démonter le genou parce que Lyndon était là pour elle, et je n'ai pas su non plus quand Remus s'est transformé parce que tu as été capable de faire le bouclier »

Lily et Lyra la fixèrent, ahuries. Puis Lyra explosa d'un rire incontrôlable, qu'elle étouffa à moitié dans l'eau - de petites bulles se formèrent - et Lily passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle découvrit ses yeux et dit, sa voix à moitié audible à cause de ses mains, « Ce que tu dis n'a absolument _aucun _sens.

- Tu dois bien avouer, dit Lyra une fois calmée, que ça suit la logique dénuée de sens de nos suppositions par rapport à notre magie.

- Ça suit la logique de que dalle, oui ! Et même s'il y avait une toute petite chance pour que ça soit vrai, comment on pourrait savoir _tout ça_ ? Juste en le _sentant_ ?

Lyra hocha la tête et continua « Comment on arrive à faire tout ça ?

- Comment notre magie peut faire tout ça sans qu'on ne contrôle rien ? Sans qu'on ne comprenne comment notre magie fait ? termina Liana.

Au sujet de leur magie, les trois filles n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Mais elles en sauraient plus sur tout cela, bien plus tard.

* * *

><p><em>I'm diving off the deep end, You become my best friend<br>I wanna love you, But I don't know if I can  
>I know something is broken, And I'm trying to fix it<br>Trying to repair it_

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla Remus ce matin-là, lui chatouillant les paupières et les narines. Une forte odeur de poussière lui parvint et la sensation d'un plancher dur contre son dos l'informa qu'il se trouvait encore dans la Cabane Hurlante. Grimaçant, il remua chacun de ses membres raides et fourbus et, bien que chacun de ses gestes étaient un supplice, il put dire qu'il n'avait probablement rien de cassé. Nu comme un ver, il s'assit difficilement sur le sol et ouvrit les yeux pour contempler les dégâts. Avec surprise, il compta beaucoup plus de cicatrices et d'hématomes que d'habitude. Il tenta de se rappeler de la nuit dernière mais comme souvent, ses souvenirs étaient trop brumeux ou mettaient du temps avant de lui revenir. La plupart du temps, il ne se rappelait pas du déroulement des pleines lunes.

La douleur était toujours là, sourde, signe que ses courbatures, ses bleus et ses coupures se réveillaient. Ses muscles n'avaient repris leur forme originelle que depuis une heure ou deux et ses nerfs échauffés lors des transformations criaient leur mécontentement. La seule chose qu'appréciait Remus lors de ces réveils difficiles était le silence du loup-garou en lui. Satisfait d'avoir été libéré toute la nuit et fatigué par son activité intense, il laissait Remus tranquille, à son plus grand bonheur. Ça et le mois qu'il avait encore devant lui avant la prochaine fois.

Remus chercha ses habits des yeux et, les localisant dans un coin de la pièce, il voulut se lever. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, un rugissement de douleur grondant du fond de sa gorge. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. Il s'assit et prit de longues inspirations. En apparence, sa jambe avait l'air tout à fait normal. Un loup-garou avait une capacité cicatrisante très élevée par rapport aux sorciers normaux et cette capacité était décuplée lors des transformations. C'était pourquoi ses blessures ne saignaient jamais à son réveil et que sa jambe avait tenté de se guérir seule. Le résultat n'était jamais très concluant cependant ; Mrs Pomfresh allait avoir du fil à retordre avec sa jambe et lui appliquerait les habituelles pommades magiques sur ses cicatrices pour qu'elles guérissent correctement.

Remus se leva et trouva sa baguette en serrant les dents. Il se lança un sort anesthésiant pour diminuer la douleur et put s'habiller. Greyback ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné... Les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu. S'habillant avec automatisme, les yeux dans le vague, il se rappelait la bataille de la veille. Sa rencontre avec Greyback, avoir découvert que c'était lui qui l'avait mordu. Son inquiétude en sachant que la nuit approchait et qu'un lycanthrope complètement cinglé serait lâché dans la nature.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'immobilisa, les bras levés alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi ses cicatrices étaient plus nombreuses que d'habitude. Il se blessait beaucoup moins depuis que ses amis l'accompagnaient sous leur forme Animagus. Et cette nuit, aucun Animagus ne lui avait tenu compagnie, et pourtant il n'avait pas été seul... Il ferma rapidement sa chemise sur ses épaules et parcourut la pièce de ses yeux affolés, cherchant les cadavres de Sirius et d'Evans, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ce fut à ce moment que Remus découvrit qu'il n'était, en effet, plus seul. Dans l'encadrement de ce qui avait été une porte quelques années plus tôt, qui séparait le couloir de la pièce principale où se trouvait Remus, se tenait Liana Harper. Une sorte d'aura dorée, fine et brumeuse, l'entourait. D'autres traits se superposaient à ceux de son visage, soulignant le bleu de ses yeux et la forme de ses pommettes, à la manière d'un brouillon qu'on aurait corrigé plusieurs fois. Remus entendit enfin le bruit de ses pas - comme un son lointain et étouffé qui lui vrillait pourtant les tympans - ainsi que les battements de son cœur, et il sentit son odeur avec tant de force qu'elle agressait presque ses narines.

Les premières minutes qui suivaient son réveil se déroulaient toujours ainsi. Le Remus humain et le loup-garou percevaient très différemment les êtres qui les entouraient et après son réveil, ces deux manières de percevoir se mélangeaient quelques minutes avant que tout ne redevienne comme d'habitude. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un seul geste, sa petite-amie s'était avancée vers lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Son corps meurtri se crispa douloureusement et Liana le sentit.

- Pardon, je te fais mal ? » Remus grimaça en entendant sa voix criarde. Elle se détacha de lui mais il referma ses bras autour d'elle pour continuer leur étreinte.

- Non, ça va » Sa propre voix était rauque. Il la garda contre lui pendant un long moment. Il respira son odeur et s'y habitua progressivement. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent - ce n'était non pas Liana qui lui faisait cet effet mais l'intrusion d'un être humain dans son espace vital - et il ressentit moins sa présence comme une agression. Le premier contact physique après son réveil était toujours compliqué.

Liana se recula légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son visage et elle lui caressa la joue. « Comment tu vas ? » Remus n'avait pas envie de lui dire la vérité. Il voulait la protéger, lui faire croire que ce n'était pas aussi difficile que ça l'était en réalité. Qu'après toutes ces années, il avait l'habitude de souffrir le martyr à chaque pleine lune.

Mais avant que Remus ait pu la rassurer, son besoin de l'être lui-même prima. « Comment vont-ils ? » demanda-t-il. Liana fronça les sourcils.

- Qui ça ?

- Sirius et Evans, éclaira-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Oh, Remus » Sa compassion l'agaçait prodigieusement « Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu » La voix de Liana se brisa et elle se racla la gorge « Ils n'ont rien eu du tout » termina-t-il d'une minuscule voix en baissant les yeux pour éviter les siens.

Remus interpréta son malaise comme un mensonge. Il attrapa son menton et l'obligea brusquement à croiser son regard « Dis-moi la vérité » souffla-t-il durement. Les yeux de Liana se remplirent de larmes et il radoucit son emprise sur son menton avec culpabilité.

- Je te jure qu'ils n'ont rien. Je veux dire, tu-

- Je ne leur ai rien fait ?

Liana hocha la tête et Remus soupira de soulagement. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Liana voulut approfondir le baiser mais il se recula « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Liana le força à s'asseoir et lui raconta comment Lily avait pu repousser le loup-garou.

- Comme Lyra ? demanda Remus, abasourdi.

- Exactement comme Lyra » confirma Liana. Remus voulut lui demander si elle savait pourquoi ses deux amies étaient capables d'une telle prouesse magique mais elle l'interrompit. « Il faut que tu saches quelque chose, Remus. Nicole est morte.

- Je sais » Une larme dégringola le long de la joue de Liana. Elle l'essuya dans un reniflement gêné et avec un sourire sans joie « Elle nous manquera à tous » dit-il et il se sentit particulièrement idiot d'énoncer quelque chose d'aussi peu personnel. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réaliser la mort de celle qui fut à la fois une amie et son ex petite-amie.

- Et Sirius est dans le coma.

- Quoi ?!

- Lily m'a raconté qu'il avait reçu un sort et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, au niveau de l'abdomen. Il s'est évanoui et ne s'est pas réveillé. Selon Pomfresh, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Physiquement il s'est remis mais sa magie en a pris un grand coup et c'est pour ça qu'il est dans le coma. Des guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste vont venir aujourd'hui.

- Il est à l'infirmerie là ?

- Oui.

- On y va maintenant.

- Non ! s'exclama Liana avant qu'il ait pu attraper sa main et la traîner derrière lui.

Elle fouilla dans le sac qu'elle avait apporté et sorti quelques petites boîtes et flacons « Pomfresh m'a filé le nécessaire pour soigner tes blessures.

- On fera ça après.

- Non, dit-elle avec fermeté. Tu pourras voir Sirius plus tard. Pomfresh m'a prévenu que tu ne pouvais pas marcher plus de dix mètres sans ces potions. Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas que tu aurais pu te lever.

Remus soupira avec agacement « Vas-y, qu'on en finisse » Il retira sa chemise et Liana rougit légèrement, les yeux rivés sur son torse. Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils n'étaient pas encore allés très loin dans la découverte du corps de l'autre. C'était la première fois que Liana voyait son petit-ami complètement torse nu.

Son émoi passa lorsqu'elle se concentra sur les profondes et fraîches cicatrices de Remus. Elle les toucha du bout des doigts et le vit frissonner de douleur. « Pardon » s'excusa-t-elle et elle lui donna les potions qu'il devait avaler - antalgique, régénérante, cicatrisante, antibiotique, etc. - tout en commençant à recouvrir ses plaies d'une pommade de guérison.

Elle s'exécutait avec douceur et minutie. Remus la regardait faire, songeur. Quelque chose le dérangeait.

- Comment tu peux encore être avec moi et te conduire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que j'ai failli tuer tes deux meilleures amies ?

Liana tressaillit. Sa main sur son épaule s'immobilisa et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il l'observait avec curiosité, une pointe de culpabilité mais aussi de suspicion. Liana chercha ses mots tout en se reconcentrant sur sa tâche de le soigner.

- Pour Lyra, ça s'est passé il y a vraiment longtemps. Et quand je l'ai découvert c'était aussi quand j'ai compris qu'on... Que tu me plaisais. Et après quand j'ai compris ce que cela impliquait-

- Que j'avais failli la tuer ?

Liana grimaça, n'appréciant visiblement pas du tout cette formulation. Remus le sentit. Se voilait-elle la face ? C'était difficile à dire. Réalisait-elle pleinement ce qui avait failli se produire par deux fois ? Il ne le savait pas non plus.

- C'était il y a vraiment longtemps, Remus, se répéta-t-elle. Et puis pour Lily... Pour les deux, ce n'était vraiment pas ta faute. Lyra n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Lily et Sirius n'auraient pas dû t'accompagner jusqu'à la Cabane parce que c'était dangereux, mais tu ne pouvais pas y aller seul - c'était soit ça, soit tu te transformais à Pré-Au-Lard après tout. Ils auraient dû partir dès qu'ils t'ont amené dans la Cabane mais ils en étaient physiquement incapables. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'était ni ta faute, ni celle de Lily et Sirius.

- Et si je les avais blessés tous les deux, ça n'aurait pas été ma faute non plus ?

Liana n'hésita pas avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Elle planta résolument ses yeux dans les siens « Bien sûr que non. Tu n'es pas toi-même dans ces moments-là et ça je l'ai très bien compris. On a eu une chance inouïe que Lily ait pu te repousser et c'est ce que je retiens.

- Mais tu m'en aurais voulu si ta meilleure amie était morte ou si je l'avais transformée.

Liana ferma douloureusement les yeux « Je ne veux pas penser à ça, Remus » Sa voix tremblait légèrement « Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Je ne t'en veux pas et ils sont sains et saufs. Je ne veux pas à avoir à choisir entre mon petit-ami et ma meilleure amie, parce que si je le devais on sait très bien qui je choisirais » Remus hocha la tête, parce qu'il le savait également « Et ça ne sert à rien que je m'inflige ça alors qu'ils vont bien »

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Remus la prit dans ses bras. Elle lia ses bras autour de ses épaules et murmura une dernière fois « Je ne t'en veux pas.

- D'accord » Bien qu'il avait toujours du mal à la comprendre, il n'insista pas en la voyant si bouleversée.

* * *

><p>Dans la Grande Salle, Lily se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Son ventre se tordit en apercevant du coin de l'œil Severus Rogue manger à sa table. Le visage blanc, tordu de douleur et ravagé par les larmes de Johann Azaria lui revint en mémoire. Elle serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler et s'assit à côté de Lyra. Sa meilleure amie mangeait avec Mary, James et Peter. Liana était partie retrouver Lupin. Elle ignorait où était Mei.<p>

Le visage de ses camarades était triste et fermé. La Grande Salle était beaucoup plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Mary et James étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre mais ne s'adressaient pas la parole et ne se touchaient pas non plus. En s'asseyant, Lily croisa le regard de Potter et s'efforça de détourner les yeux lorsque Lyra lui parla.

- C'est pas toi qui m'a pris ma brosse à cheveux ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Où est Mei ?

- Avec son copain.

Lily hocha la tête et commença à manger silencieusement. Elle redoutait l'heure du courrier où elle recevrait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui relaterait les événements de la veille. Liana arriva peu de temps après Lily. « Remus est à l'infirmerie avec Sirius. Pomfresh veut le garder en observation » dit-elle aux deux Maraudeurs présents.

Pettigrew se tourna aussitôt vers Potter et lui demanda « On y va ? » mais son ami était déjà debout. Liana prit leur place à côté de Mary et soupira en se servant du café.

- Comment vont Remus et ta sœur ? lui demanda MacDonald.

- Bien, bien » Elle croisa le regard de ses deux meilleures amies et pensa à la question que lui avait posé Remus. Seulement, Mary n'étant pas au courant de la véritable nature de son petit-ami, elle ne pouvait pas en parler tout de suite. « Ma sœur va sortir juste après le petit-déj' » Elle but une gorgée de jus de citrouille et faillit s'étouffer en se rappelant de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre « Vous saviez que Stevenson avait disparu ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Elle n'est pas revenue à Poudlard et ils ne l'ont pas retrouvée parmi ceux qui ont morts. Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir disparu, il y aussi Cadwallader et Vandikovitsk.

- Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, mais pas de Serpentard ? Comme c'est bizarre, railla Lyra tandis que Lily caressait le dos de Liana en signe de réconfort.

Kay Stevenson et Liana avaient été amies après tout, dans une autre vie. « Et vous saviez que Dumbledore a envoyé des lettres à presque tous les parents pour les prévenir pour hier ? »

- Pourquoi ? » demanda Mary au moment où Lyra fit à son tour « Comment ça « presque tous les parents » ? »

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Dumbledore s'est dit que les étudiants n'avaient pas forcément prévenu leurs parents de l'attaque, et il préférait que les parents l'apprennent grâce à lui plutôt que par la _Gazette_. Et puis il n'a prévenu que les parents sorciers, pas les moldus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette stupidité ? intervint Lily, choquée par cette discrimination qu'elle n'aurait pas crue possible de la part du directeur.

- Peut-être qu'il pense que certains élèves ne veulent rien dire du tout à leurs parents moldus pour ne pas les inquiéter, répondit Mary. J'ai entendu Myriam Goshawk, qui est née-moldue, dire qu'elle ne dirait rien à ses parents. Les miens ne savent rien sur Tu-Sais-Qui parce que je ne leur ai rien dit et je ne sais pas si je vais leur raconter l'attaque d'hier. Ils ne sont pas de ce monde après tout.

Liana et Lyra acquiescèrent, comprenant la position de Mary. Lily laissa son petit-déjeuner en plan et se leva « Oui, ben, c'est peut-être bien gentil tout ça mais _mon_ père _moldu_ reçoit quand même la _Gazette_. Il est peut-être déjà au courant pour hier. Je vais lui écrire tout de suite »

Mary remua le porridge de son assiette du bout de sa cuillère, regardant pensivement son petit-déjeuner sans réellement le voir. Ses parents à elle ignoraient tout de la guerre qui se préparait. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que leur fille endurait en tant que née-moldue. Ils ne savaient du monde sorcier que ce que Mary leur laissait entrevoir. Depuis sa première année, elle ne leur racontait que les points positifs ; elle avait fait du monde magique, dans leur esprit, un monde féérique où la magie facilitait tout et où la paix régnait en permanence. Mary avait ses amies pour se plaindre, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents en plus.

Mais qu'arriverait-il lorsque ses parents demanderaient des nouvelles de Nicole, qu'il connaissait bien pour toutes les fois où elle était venue rendre visite aux MacDonald ? Dans un bruit de vaisselle stridente, Mary lâcha sa petite cuillère et porta ses mains à son front. Elle ne comprit pas comment, mais en une fraction de seconde, Mary sanglotait, ses épaules prises de secousses. Elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules et Lyra lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

* * *

><p>L'infirmerie n'avait jamais été aussi remplie. Presque tous les lits étaient occupés. Quatre Guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste étaient présents et examinaient les élèves. Certains parents étaient déjà arrivés ; Dumbledore n'avait autorisé leur présence seulement si les blessures de leurs proches étaient graves. Certains élèves n'avaient que de simples fractures ou d'autres dommages qui se guérissaient en une nuit et grâce aux soins de Mrs Pomfresh ; ainsi, la plupart d'entre eux pouvait quitter l'infirmerie après avoir été examiné par un Guérisseur.<p>

Tout le monde ne fut cependant pas aussi chanceux. Trois d'entre eux étaient certes conscients, mais soigner leur blessures nécessitaient une surveillance permanente et la prise de plusieurs potions qui les obligeaient à rester alités. Hyacinthe Armenon était sous l'effet d'un sort de respiration magique et on ignorait si elle survivrait au sort de Convulsion qui lui avait été lancé. On ignorait également si Sturgis Podmore réussirait à utiliser la magie un jour.

Et les Guérisseurs ne pouvaient pas dire quand Sirius se réveillerait. Remus écoutait avec attention ce que le Guérisseur qui avait examiné son ami lui expliquait. Etant donné qu'aucun membre de la famille de Sirius ne s'était présenté ce matin - Regulus n'avait pas visité son frère aîné une seule fois, d'après ce qu'il se disait, et Alphard et Andromeda avaient été obligés de quitter le chevet de leur neveu et cousin pendant la nuit - Dumbledore avait convaincu les Guérisseurs d'élargir le secret professionnel pour que ses meilleurs amis soient au courant.

D'après le Guérisseur, le sort qu'avait reçu Sirius aurait pu le tuer s'il avait été lancé correctement. Il s'agissait d'une Magie Noire très complexe et qui demandait beaucoup de puissance. C'était un sort qui endommageait les fonctions vitales et empêchait toute guérison. Il s'agissait également d'un des rares sortilèges qui entraient en interaction directe avec la magie du sorcier sur lequel il était lancé. Sirius avait survécu grâce à deux choses ; premièrement, le sort n'avait pas été lancé avec assez de puissance ; deuxièmement, la magie de Sirius avait activement combattu celle du sort. Lorsqu'un sorcier avait un pouvoir suffisant pour combattre ce maléfice, celui-ci s'interrompait et les blessures physiques guérissaient.

Depuis le moment où Rabastan Lestrange avait lancé le sort à Sirius, la magie du Black s'était opposée à répétition à celle du maléfice, ce qui l'avait guéri plusieurs fois. Ensuite le maléfice reprenait le dessus et Sirius était de nouveau blessé, jusqu'à ce que sa magie ne combatte le sort une nouvelle fois et qu'il soit guéri, et ainsi de suite. Ces interactions s'étaient faites si rapidement que Sirius ne s'en était pas rendu compte ; il souffrait juste sur le coup, mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de se battre contre ses adversaires. Sirius était parvenu à se sauver lui-même, à rompre le maléfice, mais sa magie s'en retrouva terriblement affaiblie et c'était pour cela que Sirius avait perdu connaissance dans la Cabane Hurlante et était à présent dans le coma, le temps que sa magie se régénère. Si Lestrange avait été plus puissant en lançant le sort, la magie de Sirius n'aurait jamais réussi à annihiler le maléfice et il serait mort. D'après le Guérisseur, Sirius ne se réveillerait que lorsque sa magie aurait repris des forces.

- Parce que la magie fait moins d'efforts lorsqu'on est dans le coma ? tenta de comprendre Remus.

- C'est un peu comme n'importe quelle fonction du corps » expliqua le Guérisseur et l'étudiant se souvint de toutes les fois où Moroz leur avait comparé la magie à un métabolisme « Votre cœur bat moins vite quand vous dormez par exemple. La magie de votre ami lui impose le repos le temps de se remettre. Il a un très grand potentiel à se rétablir, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas souvent vu. Bien sûr, un sorcier est capable de fonctionner ainsi dans ce cas précis parce qu'il s'agit de ce maléfice précis. Personne n'est capable de combattre d'une telle manière disons un maléfice d'Asphyxie ou ... »

Remus l'écouta à peine à présent. Il jeta un bref regard à ses deux autres amis. Lui aussi, en tant que loup-garou, avait un pouvoir de régénération certain. Est-ce que ses amis, en tant qu'Animagus, pouvait avoisiner un tel potentiel ? C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait absolument qu'il demande à Moroz.

Peter et James n'étaient pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde que Remus, cependant. Ils n'écoutaient pas avec beaucoup d'intérêt tout ce qui relevait du fonctionnement magique et organique du sorcier moyen, même si c'était Sirius. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, c'était quand Sirius se réveillerait. James gardait ses yeux fixés sur son meilleur ami, l'air morose. Il rabâchait tout ce qu'il avait raconté à Peter et Evans la veille, comment il était devenu un meurtrier. Il se demandait comment il n'allait pas finir par exploser à force de ressasser ce qui était décidément la pire erreur de sa vie, même s'il avait sauvé la vie de Marlene. Il en était arrivé à ce point-_là_ ; pas de regretter d'avoir sauvé son amie, mais presque. Il en venait même à éviter scrupuleusement Marlene.

Peter, quant à lui, regardait avec anxiété chacun des élèves présents. Il se demandait s'il était responsable de leurs blessures sans le savoir. Il se rappelait avoir été contraint d'attaquer ses camarades, la veille. Il se souvenait du vide de son esprit et de la sensation de devoir obéir à une force extérieure. Il se rappelait avoir lancé tous ces sorts sans ressentir la moindre émotion. Peut-être était-ce à cause de lui si certains se trouvaient ici. Il ne se souvenait pas de leurs visages, cependant, pas plus qu'il ne se souvenait de celui qui l'avait contraint par la magie ; tout était embrouillé dans son esprit. Et eux, se souvenaient-ils de lui ?

Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit en tentant de se souvenir. En se confiant à James, ses sentiments s'étaient certes éclaircis et tous deux en avaient conclu qu'il avait sûrement été sous Imperium. La question d'en parler à quelqu'un, à Dumbledore ou McGonagall, s'était évidemment posée. Mais tous deux avaient peur des conséquences de leurs aveux. James pouvait-il se faire expulser de Poudlard ou être envoyé à Azkaban s'il avait tué quelqu'un, même si c'était un accident ? (Et même s'il avait _vraiment_ voulu tuer ?) Et croirait-on Peter s'il expliquait qu'on l'avait obligé à attaquer ses camarades ? Et même si on pouvait prouver qu'il avait été sous Imperium, échapperait-il pour autant à Azkaban sachant qu'il avait lancé deux sortilèges du Doloris ? Parce que oui, Peter se souvenait également de cela. Il avait oublié les visages, mais pas les cris de douleur...

- James ? » Peter et James sortirent brusquement de leurs pensées quand Remus s'adressa à l'un d'entre eux « Tu sauras tout réexpliquer à Lyra ? »

Potter jeta un coup d'œil en coin au Guérisseur « Honnêtement, non » Il ne s'excusa pas de son manque d'attention et n'essaya pas non plus de se justifier. Remus hocha la tête. « Tu peux lui dire qu'elle peut me demander, dans ce cas. Je pense qu'elle va venir voir Sirius aujourd'hui, elle me trouvera ici » Il soupira et salua le Guérisseur qui les quitta pour retourner à ses occupations « Je dois rester ici toute la journée, comme d'habitude » chuchota-t-il à ses deux amis.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. James contempla de nouveau Sirius, dont seuls la pâleur et les sorts pour le maintenir hydraté et alimenté indiquaient qu'il n'était pas simplement en plein sommeil. « Oh, et Cornedrue ? » reprit Remus.

- Oui ?

- Tu pourras m'envoyer Evans aussi, si tu la croises ? » Le visage de Remus était impassible lorsqu'il formula sa demande « J'ai un truc à lui dire »

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Peter avec curiosité.

- Je dois, tu sais... M'excuser.

- Pourquoi ? dirent les deux Maraudeurs en chœur.

Remus les regarda l'un après et l'autre et comprit quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Le lycanthrope se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec hésitation. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas leur raconter maintenant étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans une infirmerie grouillante de monde.

- C'est entre elle et moi, dit-il simplement.

* * *

><p><em>Don't fight for the wrong side, Say what you feel like<br>You'll go backwards, but then, You'll go forwards again  
>You'll go backwards, but then, You'll go forwards<em>

Peter et James se baladaient dans le château. Muets, les mains dans les poches, le regard dans le vague, ils marchaient sans but précis. Ils rejoignirent le Hall et Peter apostropha Lily qui le traversait devant eux à pas rapides. Peter accéléra le pas dans sa direction et James suivit plus lentement. Pendant que Peter informait leur camarade que Remus souhaitait la voir - les explications du Maraudeur étaient confuses mais Lily comprit de quoi il retournait - une silhouette familière attira l'attention de James.

Sa première pensée fut que cela faisait un certain moment qu'il n'avait plus réalisé à quel point Regulus Black ressemblait à son frère aîné. La deuxième, l'esprit de James n'eut pas le temps de la formuler qu'il suivait déjà le Serpentard qui venait de passer les portes du château. Il entendit Peter le héler puis le bruit de ses pas derrière lui. Les trois sorciers sortirent du château. Le temps s'était radouci et le ciel était d'un gris nuageux. James laissa à Regulus quelques mètres d'avance avant de l'appeler.

Le Serpentard se retourna, l'air déjà las. Il s'était parfaitement rendu compte d'être suivi et de _qui_ le suivait. Il haussa un sourcil sans donner de réponse verbale. « Tu étais tellement bien caché à l'infirmerie que je ne t'ai pas vu. Marrant, hein ? » James ne reçut aucune réponse. Regulus resta stoïque. Peter était un peu en retrait et observait la scène avec tension. Il tenait sa baguette dans sa poche _juste au cas où_...

- Comment va Sirius, Regulus ?

- À toi de me le dire, répondit-il avec flegme.

James était profondément agacé de voir que le frère de son meilleur ami n'était en rien touché par son sort. « Tu n'es pas allé le voir. L'état de ton frère ne t'intéresse pas ? » Alors que, bien sûr que Regulus était touché. Le coma de son frère l'inquiétait. Il lui avait rendu visite le matin même, à l'aube, l'heure où tout le monde dormait et où personne ne pouvait le voir. Et il tenait bien garder cela secret.

- Sirius n'est plus mon frère. C'est le tien à présent. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser-

- Non, je ne t'excuse pas ! rugit James en le voyant amorcer un geste pour continuer son chemin. Quel genre de personne es-tu pour ne pas te soucier alors que tu ne sais même pas quand ton propre frère va se réveiller ?

- Le sort de Sirius ne me concerne plus. Ma famille l'a renié.

- Il reste ton _frère _! insista James.

- Regulus, commença Peter, Sirius a reçu un sort de magie noire très grave et c'est surtout sa magie qui-

- Je m'en fiche, cracha Regulus. Nous sommes toujours liés par le sang mais c'est tout ce qu'il reste.

- Merlin, tu ne peux pas pour _une fois_ oublier les stupides règles de ta stupide famille et montrer un peu de soutien pour ton frère ? s'énerva James. Vous avez vécu dans la même maison pendant quinze ans ! Vous avez grandi ensemble !

- Et Sirius nous a abandonné.

James voulut répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais Peter posa une main sur son bras. « Tes parents ont laissé tomber Sirius et Sirius est parti. Mais toi, il n'a jamais voulu t'abandonné. Il aurait voulu t'emmener avec lui »

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Peter. C'était quelque chose que Sirius n'avait dit qu'à demi-mots à ses amis et il en aurait beaucoup voulu à Peter de l'avoir confié à Regulus. Pourtant, Peter sentait que c'était un fait que Regulus _devait_ savoir. S'il y avait une chance pour que les deux frères se réconcilient un jour, il fallait commencer par ça.

- Dans ce cas, il aurait dû le faire » Regulus ne montra rien de l'émoi qu'il ressentait suite à la déclaration de Peter « Ou au moins m'en parler. Il m'a laissé tomber et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire quelque chose pour lui. Nous avons tous les deux pris des chemins différents.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour reculer, continua Peter, sentant qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

- N'importe qui de sensé abandonnerait ses principes étroits quand son frère est dans le coma. Il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille, _tout le monde_ le sait et tout le monde ferait _tout_ pour la sienne » Peter ferma les yeux en entendant la voix pleine de venin de James. Regulus ne ferait que se braquer après un tel commentaire.

- Et voilà les leçons du grand James Potter ! railla Regulus. Tu es peut-être prêt à tuer pour tes proches mais tout le monde n'est pas stupide à ce point. Il y en a qui choisissent de suivre leurs idéaux.

James s'était glacé, les yeux écarquillés. La main de Peter sur son épaule tressaillit et il regarda James avec appréhension. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » dit James d'une voix grave et basse.

Regulus haussa les sourcils « Tu es sourd en plus de ça ? Monsieur Je-Suis-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et tourna les talons, reprenant son chemin. Peter serra son emprise sur l'épaule de son ami.

- James... commença-t-il. Ça ne veut rien dire. Il a dit ça comme il aurait pu dire « tu es prêt à tout » ou « à donner ta vie ».

- Mais il a dit _ça_, répondit James d'une voix blanche. Il sait. Queudver, il _sait_.

- Non » Peter secoua la tête de gauche à droite, pour se persuader lui et son ami « Il n'était pas là, il n'a rien vu. Même _moi_ j'étais là et pourtant je n'aurais rien remarqué si tu ne me l'avais pas dit »

Cela ne réconforta en rien James. Le meurtre qu'il avait commis était en train de le ronger. De le dévorer. À petit feu.

* * *

><p>- Ce que nous avons vécu hier est une immense tragédie, débuta Albus Dumbledore au dîner. Vous avez été obligés de vous battre pour sauver votre vie et celle de vos amis. Rien au monde ne justifie que des adolescents doivent se battre ainsi et protéger les plus jeunes alors que c'est notre travail à nous, adultes, professeurs. Vous avez souffert. Nous avons tous souffert. Lord Voldemort est allé trop loin en s'attaquant aux élèves de ce château et je tiens à ce que vous sachiez qu'il n'en restera pas impuni.<p>

Un frisson parcourut la salle à l'entente du nom honni « Hier, nous avons perdu des camarades qui nous étaient chers. Poudlard a perdu sept étudiants et nous les regrettons tous. Leur mort nous affecte tous, qu'ils faisaient partie de nos proches ou non. Je vous demande de rendre hommage à Johann Azaria... »

Sept élèves de Poudlard étaient morts, d'âge et de maisons différentes. Lorsque le nom de Nicole fut prononcé, Lily serra la main de Lyra, Liana déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus, Mary posa une main sur la cuisse de James, Peter et James échangèrent un regard, Mei se rapprocha de Joseph, son petit-ami. Dumbledore leur demanda d'observer une minute de silence.

Lyra, Liana et Lily pensèrent à Jim. James pensa à la grand-mère de Kinglsey et à la petite fille, pas plus vieille d'une dizaine d'années, qu'il avait retrouvées dans le cratère.

- Une cérémonie aura lieu mardi dans le cimetière de l'école, reprit-il à la fin de cette minute. J'ai proposé aux parents des défunts d'y enterrer leurs enfants, certains ont accepté. Vous êtes tous invités à leur rendre un dernier hommage.

Son regard bleu ne pétillait pas, ce soir-là. Il regardait ses étudiants les uns après les autres. Il se racla la gorge « Certains d'entre vous ne sont pas présents avec nous ce soir. Je souhaite que vous soyez renseignés sur leur situation pour éviter les déformations de la réalité courantes dans une école » Lyra aurait voulu se pencher vers une de ses amies et leur faire remarquer avec humour qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne définition du mot « rumeur », mais son moral n'y était.

- Et aussi parce que vous avez combattu avec eux hier, continua Dumbledore. Miss Hyacinthe Armenon a reçu un sortilège de Convulsion, il s'agit de Magie Noire. Elle est actuellement sous respiration magique et les Guérisseurs l'ont transférée à Sainte Mangouste cette après-midi. Mr Sturgis Podmore est également à Sainte Mangouste où les Guérisseurs tentent de réveiller son potentiel magique. Messieurs Jeremy Williams et Theodore Padinski, et Miss Iolana Flint et Felicie Sawyer sont en voie de guérison mais leur traitement est plutôt conséquent et c'est ce qui les oblige à rester à l'infirmerie. Ils sortiront d'ici peu. Monsieur Sirius Black est dans le coma mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger, cependant les Guérisseurs ignorent encore quand il se réveillera.

Le visage du directeur s'assombrit ensuite « Monsieur Martin Cadwallader, Miss Sasha Vandikovitsk et Kay Stevenson et le professeur Moroz ont disparu jusqu'à ce jour » Plusieurs s'exclamèrent dans la salle et Lily, Liana, James, Remus et Lyra en firent partie. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à l'absence de leur professeur « Les Aurors les recherchent activement et nous tiendront informés dès qu'ils en sauront plus »

« Outre les blessures physiques » continua-t-il « aucun mot ne peut soulager le traumatisme que vous avez vécu hier. Nous vivons une sombre période où il est plus qu'important de garder espoir, car si le futur reste trouble, rien n'est perdu. Vous devez vous serrez les coudes et pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. L'union a toujours fait la force et c'est grâce à elle que nous pouvons envisager un avenir en paix. Il est important que vous compreniez que Poudlard sera toujours là pour vous. Nous avons certes était touchés mais nous restons plus fort que jamais. _Nous _sommes là pour vous. Si vous souhaitez vous confiez à quelqu'un, vous pouvez vous entretenir avec vos professeurs, Mrs Pomfresh ou moi-même »

« Poudlard est un refuge dans lequel vous pouvez vous sentir en sécurité. Ce qui m'amène à aborder deux points. Une équipe d'Auror est arrivée à Poudlard ce matin-même ; vous les avez peut-être croisés. Six d'entre eux sont postés à des endroits stratégiques du château et du parc pour assurer votre sécurité. Ils patrouillent à des intervalles réguliers. Trois Aurors cherchent des indices sur le sort qui a été posé sur le château pour nous empêcher d'en sortir. Vous l'avez compris, une enquête est en cours. Un bureau est aménagé pour eux au rez-de-chaussée ; il s'agit de la petite porte à la droite de la Grande Salle en sortant. Permettez-moi maintenant de vous présenter Mr Edgar Bones »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Lily fit attention à l'inconnu qui était assis aux côtés du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Chourave. Agé d'un peu moins d'une trentaine d'année, il portait une robe vert émeraude, uniforme des Aurors. Il se leva brièvement et se rassit presque aussitôt, sans attendre une réaction de la foule d'élèves qui lui faisait face.

- Mr Bones est chargé de prévoir la suite de l'enquête. Il passera en revue tous les habitants du château et il a également été mis en charge de vous parler. Dès demain lundi, si l'un d'entre vous considère qu'il possède des informations importantes sur les événements de la veille, il est invité à s'entretenir avec Mr Bones. Tous les préfets seront priés de se rendre aux rendez-vous que leur directeur de maison leur transmettra après le repas ; Mr Bones souhaite simplement avoir une version des faits.

Remus soupira lourdement, visiblement mécontent. Mei renifla bruyamment ; Nicole fut préfète. « En tant que préfet, votre travail consiste à représenter vos camarades. Je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un interrogatoire, on ne vous accuse de rien. D'autre part, je tiens à signaler que vous pouvez parler de ce qu'il vous est arrivé si vous en ressentez le besoin. Il est important que vous vous sentiez soutenu dans cette épreuve. Ce qu'il s'est produit hier n'est _pas rien_ et la communication, le partage, le soutien sont primordiaux aujourd'hui. Nous accueillerons demain, après le déjeuner, deux psychomages qui seront là pour vous. De plus, le corps professoral et moi-même allons mettre en place des groupes de partage.

- Des quoi ? demanda Liana à mi-voix.

- Des thérapies de groupe, traduisit Lyra pour elle.

- Vous verrez sur le tableau d'affichage à la sortie de la Grande Salle des listes. Vous pouvez inscrire votre nom sous les groupes que vous souhaitez rejoindre. Il y aura un groupe pour ceux qui souhaitent mieux comprendre la situation politique et les événements qui se sont produits ces trois dernières années. Un pour ceux qui ont perdu un de leurs proches hier. Un troisième pour ceux qui ont été torturés, avec par exemple le sortilège du Doloris.

Lily et Liana échangèrent un regard. Cet échange n'échappa pas à Peter. Une expression d'horreur s'installa sur le visage du Maraudeur et ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas de Liana. Une brusque envie de vomir le prit aux tripes. Il commença à se souvenir et à mettre un visage sur l'un de ses crimes. Peter avait envie de mourir. Il se doutait qu'il n'y aurait pas de groupe pour ceux qui avaient torturé leurs camarades sous Imperium. Il serra sa fourchette dans sa main et baissa son visage vers le sol, tentant de contenir ses larmes. Par chance, aucun de ses amis ne se rendit compte de son état.

Remus se fit une réflexion semblable. Il n'existait pas de groupe pour les loups-garous qui ont découvert qui les avait mordus et qui ont failli tuer leur meilleur ami et la meilleure amie de leur petite-amie. Il n'existerait jamais de groupes pour les loups-garous.

- Un quatrième pour ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir sous leurs yeux. Et un cinquième groupe pour ceux qui ont été obligés d'ôter la vie à l'un de leurs adversaires.

Une volée de murmures s'éleva à la suite de cette dernière annonce. Beaucoup se demandaient si l'un d'entre eux avaient effectivement tué quelqu'un, car la plupart ne s'était pas imaginée qu'on puisse en venir à cette extrémité.

- Je rappelle que c'est une guerre que nous vivons. Il y a des morts, c'est une chose parfaitement naturelle. Si l'un de vous a vécu une telle chose, nous l'encourageons à ne pas garder le silence, car c'est une expérience plus traumatisante encore qui peut détruire un homme.

Le mot « Azkaban » fut prononcé plusieurs fois dans le brouhaha. James remarqua que Dumbledore ne disait rien quant aux conséquences d'un tel acte. Accident ou légitime défense ou non, James courrait-il un risque ? Y aurait-il des procès, une enquête ? Dumbledore ne l'encourageait pas du tout à se confier.

- Chaque groupe de partage sera animé par un professeur différent et une des deux psychomages sera également présente. Un sort de confidentialité est placé sur tous ceux qui participeront à ces groupes, les professeurs vous en diront plus le moment venu. Les groupes auront lieu la journée. Nous avons prévu pour tous les élèves un rendez-vous individuel obligatoire avec une des deux psychomages lors des prochaines semaines ; si vous ne souhaitez pas vous y rendre, vous devrez expliquer pourquoi à vos directeurs de maisons et ils vous permettront d'y échapper s'ils considèrent que votre raison est valable. Pour finir, nous vous donnons la possibilité de rentrer chez vous si vous le souhaitez. Le Poudlard Express partira jeudi et vous ramènera dimanche. Si vous souhaitez le prendre, vous devrez vous présenter dans vos salles communes demain matin après le petit-déjeuner pour le signaler à vos directeurs de maisons. Je vous précise maintenant que les cours sont annulés jusqu'au mardi inclus. Ils reprendront mercredi. Pour les élèves qui rentreront chez eux, les professeurs et moi vous aiderons à rattraper les cours que vous manquerez jeudi et vendredi.

Mary décida de rester à Poudlard parce qu'elle ne sentait pas prête à affronter ses parents. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle comptait les tenir au courant de la situation ou non. Lily, Liana et Lyra resteraient avec elle pour lui tenir compagnie. Lyra restait également pour Sirius, tout comme Remus, James et Peter. James se demandait comment il pourrait faire face à ses parents en sachant qu'il était devenu un meurtrier. Remus, qui avait failli tuer deux sorciers sous sa forme de loup-garou, ne voulait pas affronter ses parents qui avaient eu tant de mal à accepter sa nouvelle condition. Peter ne souhaitait en aucun cas retrouver sa mère mentalement absente et son père qui préférait travaillait sans arrêt plutôt que de faire face aux troubles psychiques de sa femme.

La question fut donc rapidement réglée. Presque tous les Gryffondors de sixième année resteraient à Poudlard cette semaine. Lily et beaucoup d'autres regrettèrent que les cours soient annulés, même pendant seulement deux jours ; au moins, cela lui aurait donné matière à penser à autre chose.

Mei se sentait incapable de rester au château sans sa meilleure amie. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, accompagnée par son petit-ami.

* * *

><p>Lily inspira profondément et passa une main sur sa robe de sorcière pour en lisser les plis inexistants. Elle se répéta qu'elle était dans son bon droit - et que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était également son devoir - et, avant de se dégonfler, elle tapa trois coups secs sur la porte d'un bureau situé au rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Séduisant, son visage arborait une fine barbe informant Lily qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se raser ces derniers jours. Il portait une robe vert émeraude.<p>

- Oui ? » demanda l'Auror en refermant la porte derrière lui. Lily se força à sourire poliment, mal à l'aise.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis en sixième année. Je sais que vous avez prévu certaines plages horaires pour interroger les élèves mais je ne voulais pas attendre avant de vous dire ce que je sais et le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit hier qu'on pouvait vous trouver ici et-

- On se calme, l'interrompit l'Auror, permettant à Lily de reprendre son souffle après avoir déballé en une traite son discours appris par cœur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle. C'est très bien de votre part de venir nous voir si vite. Entrez, je vous en prie.

L'Auror ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer avec galanterie. « Bones, c'est pour toi ! » s'exclama-t-il. Lily se sentit plus qu'intimidée devant les deux autres Aurors présents dans la pièce. Penchés sur des parchemins étalés sur une table, ils les étudiaient avec application avant de lever la tête vers l'étudiante. Lily croisa le regard de l'un d'entre eux et déplaça aussitôt son attention sur d'autres parchemins qui tapissaient les murs du bureau.

Lily n'était pas souvent aussi peu sûre d'elle. Le rouge lui montait presque aux joues, c'était pour dire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait besoin d'une cigarette. Elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux, surtout pour elle. Elle, la née-moldue. Elle espérait que les Aurors gardaient leurs sources anonymes. Parce que Lily était sur le point de dénoncer trois hautes figures du monde magique.

Rabastan Lestrange. Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dès que Dumbledore leur avait présenté Edgar Bones la veille, Lily avait décidé de venir le voir dès le lendemain matin. L'heure du petit-déjeuner n'était pas encore arrivée, elle s'était presque levée à l'aube. Cela ne semblait pas déranger les Aurors. Une faible odeur de café et l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce indiquaient qu'ils travaillaient depuis au moins une heure ou deux.

Les autres Aurors laissèrent Lily et Bones seuls et il invita l'étudiante à s'asseoir autour de la table avec un sourire accueillant.

- Du thé, Miss Evans ?

- Merci, accepta Lily avec un sourire. Avec du lait, pas de sucre. Et est-ce que ça vous dérange si je fume une cigarette ?

- Pas de problème pour moi » Il posa sa tasse devant elle, prit la sienne et s'assit face à l'étudiante. Il l'étudia du regard quelques instants et Lily vit clairement ses yeux s'aventurer sur sa joue droite « Vous avez été marquée, à ce que je vois »

Lily toucha du bout des doigts la croix qui ornait sa joue. Le résultat d'un _Flambios_, cadeaude Lucius Malfoy en personne. « Je m'en suis plutôt bien tirée » _Par rapport à d'autres_, continua-t-elle en pensée.

- Vous auriez pu aller voir un Guérisseur.

- Ils étaient trop occupés hier. J'ai rendez-vous avec l'un d'eux tout à l'heure.

Bones acquiesça de nouveau et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Lily tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette. « Vous êtes venue pour une raison précise, Miss Evans ? » Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête, ignorant la torsion nerveuse de son estomac.

- Je viens pour vous donner le nom de trois Mangemorts.

Elle avait également voulu parler du Doloris qu'elle avait reçu. Elle savait qu'effectuer ce sort valait un aller direct à Azkaban. Elle ne connaissait pas le Mangemort qui le lui avait lancé, mais James Potter l'avait combattu et connaissait peut-être son nom. Puis elle avait pensé au fait que James avait commis un meurtre et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennui en l'obligeant à voir des représentants de la loi sorcière. Elle ignorait tout de ce qui allait arriver au Maraudeur, s'il comptait en parler ou non. S'il pouvait aller à Azkaban pour avoir tué un Mangemort.

Bones prit aussitôt une plume qu'il trempa dans un encrier et un morceau de parchemin. « Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce que je peux rester anonyme ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Bien sûr. Secret professionnel. Vous pouvez parler sans crainte.

Elle prit une autre bouffée de tabac et se racla la gorge. « Bellatrix et Rabastan Lestrange, et Lucius Malfoy » Bones haussa un sourcil sans quitter du regard le parchemin sur lequel il copiait le nom des trois sorciers. Il leva ensuite sur elle des yeux qui, s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment perdu de leur chaleur, la scrutaient avec professionnalisme et donnaient l'impression à Lily qu'elle était en plein interrogatoire.

- Ce sont eux qui vous ont révélé leur identité ?

- Non.

- Ont-ils retiré leur masque et avez-vous pu les reconnaître ? continua-t-il avant que Lily n'ait eu le temps de s'expliquer.

- Non » Lily souhaita se corriger en racontant que Bellatrix n'avait plus sa cagoule quand Lily l'avait vue mais il enchaîna les questions.

- Les connaissiez-vous ?

- Non-

- Vos parents sont-ils sorciers ?

- Non » Vu qu'il ne disait plus rien cette fois, Lily expliqua son statut « Je suis née-moldue »

Bones fronça les sourcils, s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur son torse « Pouvez-vous m'expliquer dans ce cas, Miss Evans, comment vous avez été capable de reconnaître ces sorciers ?

- J'ai d'abord vu Mrs Lestrange parce qu'elle agressait un de mes camarades. Sirius Black. Elle lui lançait le Sortilège du Doloris.

- Sirius Black ?

- Oui. Il est dans ma maison à Gryffondor et dans mon année.

- Le cousin de Mrs Lestrange ?

- C'est exact.

- Continuez.

- Ils étaient dans une ruelle loin des combats. Quand j'ai vu Black sous le Doloris, j'ai stupéfixé Lestrange. Elle avait retiré son masque et sa cagoule. J'ai demandé à Black s'il savait qui elle était, il m'a juste répondu qu'elle était sa cousine. Je me suis souvenue ensuite d'avoir entendu parler d'une Bellatrix Black qui s'était mariée à un Lestrange et j'en ai déduit que c'était elle.

Bones haussa bien haut les sourcils, ce que ne sut interpréter Lily « Vous en avez déduit ? » En entendant son ton, Lily comprit que cela n'était pas suffisant.

- Je connaissais déjà de nom les cousines de Black. J'avais vu Narcissa en photo lorsque la _Gazette_ avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Malfoy, et la dernière, Andromeda, est une des seules personnes de sa famille avec qui Black s'entend, je sais qu'il ne se serait jamais battu contre elle. Ça ne pouvait être que Bellatrix

- Et pour les deux autres ? continua l'Auror sans que Lily sache si son explication lui suffisait à présent.

- C'était un peu plus tard. J'étais encore avec Black quand deux Mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Ils n'ont pas enlevé leurs masques mais Black a reconnu Malfoy et Rabastan Lestrange - le beau-frère de Bellatrix si j'ai bien compris - grâce à leurs voix. Ils n'ont pas niés et ils ont même dit qu'ils étaient surpris d'avoir été découverts.

Lily avait terminé son récit mais Bones gardait le silence. Elle rajouta alors « C'est d'ailleurs à Mr Malfoy que je dois ce superbe tatouage » en pointant sa joue du doigt.

Bones se racla la gorge, se redressa sur sa chaise, posa ses coudes sur la table et se pencha vers l'adolescente, l'air très sérieux « Donc ce que vous dites, c'est que vous n'avez pas _réellement_ reconnu de _vous-même_ Messieurs Lestrange et Malfoy ainsi que Mrs Lestrange ? ».

Surprise par une telle remarque, Lily se mit à bégayer « Et bien... Non... Mais...

- Vous avez juste fait confiance à Sirius Black ? Il vous a dit des noms ou des indices et vous l'avez cru ?

- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait-

- Pourquoi Sirius Black aurait menti ? Pourquoi il aurait voulu incriminer des membres de sa famille, ceux mêmes qu'il déteste et qui l'ont renié ?

Lily cligna des paupières « Vous en connaissez un rayon sur la famille Black.

- Je viens d'une famille de sang-pur moi-même. Tout le monde se connaît dans ce milieu.

- Alors vous aussi vous connaissez Bellatrix et Rabastan Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy ? Et ce que je vous dis vous paraît si improbable ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre, Miss Evans. Ce que votre ami vous a dit-

- Black n'est pas mon ami, coupa Lily par réflexe.

- Pardon ?

- Sirius Black n'est pas mon ami.

- S'il ne l'est pas, pourquoi lui faites-vous confiance ?

- La question n'est pas de savoir si je lui fais confiance ou pas » Lily remua sur sa chaise, cherchant la bonne formulation « Mais il n'est pas un menteur » Elle hocha la tête à ses propres paroles « Il n'a pas beaucoup de qualité, mais on peut au moins lui attribuer ça »

Bones retint un sourire. Il observa quelques instants l'adolescente avant de soupirer « Je ne peux pas retenir votre témoignage, Miss. Je comprends que vous croyiez Mr Black mais le simple fait qu'il vous ait donné des noms n'est pas une preuve suffisante. Il faudrait que Mr Black vienne témoigner lui-même, dès qu'il sera sorti du coma.

- Je comprends, répondit Lily, la déception se lisant sur son visage.

Elle n'était pas déçue par l'Auror parce qu'elle comprenait réellement. Elle était seulement déçue de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus.

* * *

><p>Mei et Mary marchaient côte à côte en direction de la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Pourtant, Mei n'avait pas très faim. Son amie avait dû en venir au chantage pour lui faire accepter l'idée de manger un peu. Mei ne mangeait plus beaucoup, pas plus qu'elle ne dormait. Elle se sentait fatiguée à longueur de journée, mais ses nuits étaient épouvantables. Le plus souvent, elle se réveillait en sursaut plusieurs fois dans la nuit, se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, redoutait de s'endormir par peur de faire des cauchemars.<p>

Ses traits étaient tirés, elle n'était ni coiffée ni maquillée. Prendre soin d'elle ne l'intéressait plus si elle ne pouvait plus partager ces moments typiquement féminins avec sa meilleure amie. « Mei ? » Mary fut la seule des deux à entendre cette petite voix timide derrière elle, et elle attrapa le bras de son amie pour lui faire faire demi-tour.

D'un geste paresseux, Mei se tourna pour faire face à une fille de septième année de Poufsouffle. Mei ne la connaissait pas, ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé bien qu'elle l'avait croisée de nombreuses fois dans les couloirs. Impossible de se souvenir de son nom, cependant. Un peu ronde, les ongles vernis de noir - ce que Mei ne supportait pas, trouvant cette teinte limite glauque -, cette fille, sans avoir un charme fou ou même remarquable, était pourtant mignonne comme tout avec ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré, sa frange juste au-dessus de ses sourcils, ses taches de rousseur sur les joues. Ses petits yeux marron clair, presque transparents, vous donnaient l'impression de lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Je voulais te présenter mes condoléances. Pour Nicole » Elle prit une grande inspiration tremblante « C'était ta meilleure amie »

Mei plissa les yeux « Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle froidement. Mary fit semblant de s'intéresser aux autres élèves qui les dépassaient, mal à l'aise.

- Pardon. Heather Nardini.

Mei l'examina plus attentivement. Le blanc de ses yeux était rouge. Elle était plutôt pâle et la chinoise pourrait jurer qu'habituellement, ses joues étaient plus colorées. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Cette fille n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. « Elle doit beaucoup te manquer » continua Heather « Je voulais que tu saches que... Je compatis. Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi »

Les yeux marron de cette _inconnue_ étaient à présent brillants de larmes. Elle délia ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fit un pas vers Mei. Mei comprit son attention - la prendre dans ses bras - et recula d'un pas.

- Tu la connaissais, au moins ?

Heather, pas le moins du monde blessée par son ton sec, croisa de nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Oui. Elle et moi, on était... très proches » Ses yeux criaient de sincérité, mais Mei la rejeta froidement.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi » Sans un regard en arrière, Mei continua sa route vers la Grande Salle. Mary la rattrapa rapidement.

- T'as été un peu dure, dit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas pour qui elle se prend, répliqua Mei, et je commence à en avoir marre de tous ces gens qui me présentent leurs condoléances. Nicole n'était même pas réellement amie avec les trois quarts d'entre eux.

- Nicole était très populaire.

Mei ne répondit rien. Elle passa son bras sous celui de Mary et suivit le rythme de son amie, semblant fatiguée et vouloir se laisser guider. « Allons manger avant que tu ne tombes en hypoglycémie » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

_I can't take the staring and the sympathy  
>And I don't like the questions,<br>"How do you feel?"  
>"How's it going in school?"<br>"Do you wanna talk about it?"_

* * *

><p>James entra dans la salle de bains de son dortoir, la braguette déjà ouverte. Se tournant vers les toilettes, il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce par habitude. Tout en se soulageant, ses yeux tombèrent sur une brosse à cheveux qui lui était inconnue. James se rhabilla, se lava les mains et attrapa la brosse. Il sortit de la salle de bains et fit face à deux de ses meilleurs amis.<p>

- Hey.

Peter, allongé sur son lit, les mains croisés derrière sa tête, détourna les yeux du plafond. Remus leva les siens de son exemplaire de la _Gazette_. James leur montra la brosse à cheveux. Remus se réintéressa à son journal.

- C'est sûrement à Lyra, commenta Peter.

James ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. « Elle aurait pu la récupérer.

- Elle reviendra sûrement ce soir, tu sais, Cornedrue.

- On dirait que ça te dérange qu'elle dorme dans le lit de Sirius, remarqua Remus sans lever les yeux de l'article qui relatait les événements de la veille.

- C'est pas ça. Enfin si. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, sous prétexte qu'il est dans le coma, elle voudrait dormir ici alors qu'il n'est pas là. On dirait une gamine qui a fait un cauchemar et qui se réfugie dans le lit de ses parents, soupira James en s'asseyant sur le lit de son meilleur ami absent.

- Son copain lui manque, c'est tout, dit Remus.

- Moi aussi il me manque, est-ce que je fais tout un cinéma ?

- Sirius fait partie des constantes stables et fortes de sa vie, dit Peter, distrait. Elle n'est pas rassurée par la vulnérabilité qu'il affiche. Elle ne sait pas comment gérer ça, elle veut rester proche de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tu pourras me sortir tous les trucs psys que tu veux, n'empêche que c'est bizarre.

Peter haussa les épaules. « Elle est sûrement traumatisée par ce qui s'est passé samedi. C'est sa manière de s'en remettre, tu peux pas la juger sur ça.

- Moi aussi je suis traumatisé, bougonna James. Est-ce que tu me vois aller dormir dans le lit de Marlene pour autant ?

- Pourquoi t'irais dormir chez Marlene ? s'étonna Remus en consentant cette fois à croiser son regard.

Peter et James échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Heureusement, ils furent sauvés par le gond car la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant apparaître Mary et Liana, en pleine conversation. Liana sourit à son petit-ami et fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Mary lui attrapa le menton pour que son visage reste face au sien « Attends, j'ai pas fini.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Deux minutes James, on finit notre conversation.

James leva les yeux au ciel, ses lèvres formant un « Non mais je rêve », Peter éclata de rire et son ami lui envoya un oreiller sur la figure.

- Et là, elle lui a fait un « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi » et elle s'est cassée. Super froide tu sais, genre iceberg. T'aurais vu la tronche de cette fille, elle avait l'air super mal.

- C'est tellement bizarre de sa part ! s'exclama Liana. Elle qui est si gentille d'habitude avec les autres... Mais cette nana, tu la connais ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Ennuyé qu'on ne lui prête aucune attention, James s'écria « Liana, réflexe ! » Et il lui envoya la brosse à cheveux de Lyra. Que Liana, à la surprise générale, rattrapa sans problèmes bien qu'avec un certain étonnement quant à ses propres capacités. Peter émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Wow, Harper, faudrait que je t'engage dans l'équipe ! Tu ferais un bon Gardien voire un Poursuiveur...

- Rêve, Potter. C'est pas celle de Lyra ?

- Elle l'a laissée là ?

- Yep. Qu'est-ce que » James fut coupé par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit quand Mary se recula de lui « Tiens, qui ne peut pas supporter non plus qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à elle ? » Mary lui rendit son sourire et se leva.

- Que veux-tu, on fait une belle paire d'égocentrique » Elle lui tendit sa main « On venait vous chercher »

Remus s'était déjà levé et se tenait aux côtés de sa propre petite-amie « Pour ?

- Les groupes de partage.

Les trois Maraudeurs se jetèrent un regard peu enthousiaste. Tout le contraire d'enthousiaste, en vérité. « Allez les gars » commença Liana en partant secouer Peter, toujours sur son lit « Il y a celui où ils vont nous expliquer la situation politique dans vingt minutes »

Peter soupira mais se leva « Du moment qu'on me demande pas de me confier sur mes états d'âme-

- Ou qu'on ne m'oblige pas à écouter les autres pleurnicher, continua James.

Mary lui lança un regard sévère « T'es vraiment nul. Y'en a à qui la thérapie fait du bien. Vous pourriez tous en avoir besoin rien que pour le coma de votre pote.

- Ça serait plutôt à Lyra d'en faire une, ricana James et Liana le frappa méchamment sur l'épaule.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor sortit de leur tour et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée où le programme des groupes de partage était affiché, pour savoir en quelle salle celui qui les intéressait - ou plutôt qui intéressait les deux filles - se déroulait. Les trois Maraudeurs étaient en pleine discussion, les deux filles marchaient en silence devant eux. Mary était dans ses pensées mais Liana regardait les autres élèves présents. Tous avaient l'air plutôt démunis sans leurs classes habituelles.

Ils lurent que le groupe de partage de l'après-midi se déroulerait dans une salle du premier étage. Ils firent donc demi-tour pour reprendre les escaliers. Arrivés au premier étage, ils marchèrent sans se presser vers la salle en question. Etant la seule à être attentive à ce qui les entourait, Liana fut la première à remarquer Lily qui venait de la direction opposée et marchait vers eux en compagnie de son ex petit-ami, à la surprise de Liana. Elle répondit au sourire de son amie et s'intéressa à Hilton. Elle fut d'abord intriguée par l'intense concentration imprimée sur son visage, puis par son air furieux. Elle le vit glisser quelques mots à Lily avec agitation. Elle lança un regard surpris au groupe composé par les Maraudeurs, Mary et Liana, sans avoir l'air de comprendre ce que Tyler lui avait dit. Le garçon accéléra le pas tout en sortant sa baguette. Lily le suivit, l'air inquiet. Liana mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre puis de réagir. Elle voulut se retourner pour prévenir les Maraudeurs mais à ce moment, la voix de Hilton rugit avec force.

- Pettigrew !

Peter se redressa, surpris. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on prononçait son nom avec tant de hargne. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua le Gryffondor à quatre mètres de lui, sa baguette pointée vers Peter, suivi d'une Evans qui semblait anxieuse pour il ne savait quelle raison.

- Prend ta baguette, continua Hilton, la voix tremblante de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hilton ? intervint James d'une voix forte.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, Potter. C'est entre ton petit-copain et moi. Et bien Pettigrew, t'attends quoi ? Que je me retourne pour que tu puisses agir comme le lâche que tu es ? C'est ce que tu fais de mieux, n'est-ce pas, attaquer les gens par derrière ?

Une expression d'horreur et de compréhension s'inscrivit sur les traits de Peter. Ses compagnons regardèrent la scène avec incrédulité. Si James avait fait attention au changement de visage de son ami et au tremblement de ses mains, peut-être qu'il aurait compris ce qui se produisait. Mais son instinct protecteur l'en empêcha.

- Il ne t'a rien fait, que je sache.

- Oh, non, rien du tout, s'exclama Hilton d'un ton théâtral. Il m'a seulement torturé ! Avec le bon vieux sort du Doloris !

À côté de Hilton, Evans sursauta et s'exclama un « Quoi ?! » que personne ne sembla entendre. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient déjà arrêtés pour regarder la scène. Un cercle commença de se former autour d'eux. Lorsque Tyler eut fini sa phrase, un silence effaré s'installa avant qu'un murmure ne se propage. Peter déglutit, avança d'un pas et posa la question qu'il jugea être la plus stupide de toute son existence « Je t'ai lancé le sortilège du Doloris ?

- Ne fais pas le malin » La voix de Hilton se mit à trembler, tout comme sa baguette. Les souvenirs de cette horrible expérience étaient ancrés en lui. « Tu m'a torturé. Tu me l'as lancé plusieurs fois. Toi et ton copain Mangemort...

- Qui ? Qui était avec moi ? Tu le connais ? demanda Peter, de l'urgence dans son intonation.

Il fit un pas de plus vers Hilton « Reste loin de moi » Il redressa sa baguette et raffermit sa prise pour l'empêcher de trembler « Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne t'a pas encore viré, Pettigrew ! Ta place n'est pas ici mais à Azkaban !

- Tyler » La voix de Peter était suppliante. Son regard était braqué sur le septième année « Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé de t'avoir fait ça. Je m'en veux terriblement » Il fit une pause et le public remarqua qu'il était également bouleversé « Ce n'était pas moi, tu dois me croire. Quelqu'un m'a lancé le sort de l'Imperium. C'était sûrement le Mangemort qui m'accompagnait, et il faut-

- C'est trop facile ! intervint le préfet-en-chef Charles Stewart. Tu étais aussi forcé quand tu as attaqué ma sœur ? Elle m'a raconté que tu l'avais désarmée et que c'était ta faute si un Mangemort à failli la tuer ensuite !

Peter chercha Alicia du regard. Cette dernière était en pleurs, le bras de son frère autour de son épaule. « Leesha » commença Peter « Je suis désolé.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- Alicia, reprit James en posant une main sur l'épaule de Peter en guise de soutien. Tu connais Peter. Tu sais qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille.

- Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça, gémit Alicia, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je croyais que tu étais mon ami.

Peter regarda l'ancienne petite-amie de Remus et crut recevoir un coup de poignard. Tout devenait si réel à présent. Au début, ce n'était que de vagues souvenirs avec des émotions pourtant très fortes. Il se souvenait avoir été forcé à faire des choses horribles. Et maintenant, il avait deux de ses victimes devant ses yeux. Il n'attendait plus que Liana, qu'il n'osait regarder et qui se tenait derrière lui aux côtés de Remus, ne se souvienne qu'il l'avait également torturé. Il se dégoûtait.

Un sort le jeta à terre. Remus fut le premier à se précipiter vers lui. Peter croisa son regard et put y lire de l'incompréhension. Une fois debout, Pettigrew vit Evans qui murmurait à toute vitesse à l'oreille de Tyler. Elle tenait fermement le poignet de son ex petit-ami pour que sa baguette soit dirigée vers le sol. Tyler se détacha avec douceur de son emprise et s'approcha de Peter. Séparés d'un mètre, il le toisa du regard et cracha à ses pieds.

- Tu mérites bien pire que ça » dit-il et il tourna les talons. Evans le suivit.

Il sentit le bras de James autour de ses épaules. Potter défiait du regard n'importe qui qui voulait s'attaquer à Pettigrew. Peter entendit les messes basses qui s'élevaient autour de lui et, bien qu'il n'en comprenait pas le contenu, il s'imaginait très bien ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui et ce fut comme si on lui criait dans les oreilles. Qu'il était un être abominable et que sa place était à Azkaban.

- Circulez, y'a plus rien à voir ! s'exclama Remus de sa voix de préfet.

James voulut lui dire quelque chose mais Peter ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se déroba de son étreinte et s'enfuit en courant. James hésita une seconde, regarda Remus et partit à la suite de Peter. Le lycanthrope fit un pas dans leur direction mais fut arrêté par une main qui tirait sur sa manche de robe. Il se retourna et se figea en voyant le visage blanc, choqué et bouleversé de sa petite-amie.

- Remus...

- Liana, désolé mais il faut que j'aille retrouver Peter.

- Remus.

- Je dois y aller, Liana.

- C'est important.

Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Remus fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Liana se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à son oreille. À la fin de sa confidences, on aurait dit que Remus venait de se faire foudroyer sur place.

Peter courut, courut, sans faire attention où il allait. Les couloirs se succédaient et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut obligé de s'arrêter, le souffle erratique et un point de côté lui déchirant les côtes, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il se trouvait quelque part non loin de la bibliothèque. Peter renifla bruyamment, essuya ses yeux et ses joues et prit de grandes inspirations. Il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui et reconnut la respiration difficile de James. Lorsque son meilleur ami arriva à son niveau, Peter consentit à se tourner vers lui mais garda les yeux baissés.

- Je crois que je t'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite, commenta James d'une voix hachée.

- Cornedrue » Sa voix tremblait « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

James, plié en deux pour reprendre son souffle, se redressa et croisa le regard de Peter. « Je ne sais pas, Pete. Je ne sais pas » Peter s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui et son dos glissa le long de la pierre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis. James prit place à côté de lui, collant leurs épaules. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils étaient restés assis là, sans rien dire, sans même tenter de trouver une solution. Leur avenir ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi flou.

* * *

><p>Apaisée, Lily se délecta de la chaleur des draps et de leur texture douce contre sa peau nue. Ça n'avait pas été le meilleur orgasme de sa vie - c'était difficile de vraiment en profiter après ce qui s'était passé la veille - mais elle se sentait presque comblée. Et puis, c'était suffisant pour lui remonter le moral. Elle avait pu se déchaîner, s'abandonner, épuiser le trop plein d'émotions qui bouillonnait en elle. Oui, même si elle sentait déjà venir l'analyse à deux balles de ses amies - concernant son besoin de se réfugier dans le sexe - Lily sentait que ce qu'elle venait de faire était une bonne chose.<p>

- Tu vas pas t'endormir, quand même ? » Même si cette chose s'était produite avec Tyler Hilton.

Lily sentit une bouche embrasser son épaule. Puis ces lèvres vinrent caresser sa joue, redevenue vierge de toute cicatrice grâce au Guérisseur Lowery, le héros de Lily.

Tyler Hilton. Le septième année de sa maison avec qui Lily était sortie pendant presque six mois l'année dernière. Excepté que Tyler allait souvent voir ailleurs. Même s'ils avaient au début décidé que leur relation serait non-exclusive, c'était ce qui avait fait capoter leur relation. Pas qu'elle aurait eu un grand avenir dans d'autres circonstances non plus, si Lily devait rester honnête...

Lily ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son ex petit-ami. Celui-ci se hissa sur un coude pour mieux la voir « T'as appris des nouveaux trucs » dit-elle. Il répondit à son sourire.

- Toi aussi, s'exclama-t-il, ce qui la fit rire.

Après le déjeuner, Lily était entrée dans la salle commune avec ses amies. Ces dernières s'étaient assises autour de la cheminée, mais Lily avait remarqué le regard insistant que son ex posait sur elle. Il lui avait fait signe de la suivre dans son dortoir vide et Lily avait obtempéré sans se poser de questions. Tout s'était fait très naturellement. Ce qui était plutôt incroyable, étant donné comment les choses s'étaient terminées entre eux... Mal. Mais cela allait bientôt faire un an. Lily avait depuis longtemps tourné la page. Les hommes lui avaient fait bien plus de mal depuis.

- Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, continua-t-il.

Lily haussa les sourcils, attendant une explication « Pour oublier ce qui s'est passé hier. Pour te sentir mieux par rapport à tout ça » Elle hocha la tête « Tu faisais déjà ça l'année dernière avec moi. Quand ça n'allait pas avec Rogue quand vous étiez encore amis, ou quand tu repensais trop à la mort de ta mère » Cette fois, les yeux de Lily faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

- Wow. Je pensais pas que tu me connaissais aussi bien, dit-elle sincèrement.

- Je suis bien plus qu'un beau visage et un coup d'enfer, plaisanta-t-il.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu l'as fait ? demanda-t-elle en pensant connaître déjà la réponse.

- Pour les mêmes raisons » Il se pencha soudainement sur elle et l'embrassa gentiment. Lorsqu'il se releva, il évita son regard et commença à se rhabiller.

Un peu hésitante, Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se lancer « Comment ça s'est passé pour toi, hier ? » Il répondit d'une voix sans émotions, sans toujours la regarder.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Elle n'insista pas et se rhabilla à son tour « Tu vas aller aux groupes de partage ?

- Je ne sais pas, et toi ? répondit-elle, surprise par cette question après sa dernière phrase.

- Pas vraiment, non, mais il y a celui où ils vont expliquer la situation politique cette après-midi et ça me tentait bien.

- Moi aussi. C'est bientôt, non ?

- Oui, faudrait y aller je pense.

Ils terminèrent de s'habiller et descendirent. Dans la salle commune, Lily chercha ses amies du regard mais ne les vit pas. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et supposa qu'elles étaient déjà parties - toutes les cinq étaient intéressées par ce groupe de partage en particulier. Lily marcha donc en silence aux côtés de Tyler, qui savait déjà dans quelle salle aurait lieu cette séance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent de l'escalier qui les avait menés au premier étage. Tout en marchant, Lily remarqua les Maraudeurs - sans Black - ainsi que Mary et Liana qui avançaient vers eux, ou plutôt vers la salle en question. Elle sourit à Liana, la seule qui n'était pas plongée dans une conversation - comme les garçons - ou dans ses pensées - comme Mary.

Elle entendit Tyler à ses côtés s'éclaircir la gorge d'une manière tout sauf naturelle. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais et nota ses sourcils froncés de colère, sa mâchoire contractée. Au moment où elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il se pencha vers elle en continuant de regarder droit devant lui.

- J'ai envie de lui foutre mon poing en pleine figure, dit-il sur un ton agressif.

- Qui ça ? » Elle suivit son regard et fut surprise de constater que c'étaient les Maraudeurs qu'il fusillait du regard.

- Je ne supporte pas de le voir marcher tranquillement, comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Potter ? » demanda-t-elle sans savoir, bien que Tyler ne l'écoutait pas. Elle le vit sortir sa baguette et se presser pour rejoindre le groupe des sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Lily accéléra son allure, nerveuse, se posant une centaine de questions.

- Pettigrew ! s'exclama Tyler d'une voix grondante.

Lily s'étonna que le courroux de son ex s'abatte sur Peter Pettigrew. D'habitude, c'était plus à Black ou Potter qu'on s'en prenait.

- Prend ta baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hilton ?

- Ne t'en mêle pas, Potter. C'est entre ton petit-copain et moi. Et bien Pettigrew, t'attends quoi ? Que je me retourne pour que tu puisses agir comme le lâche que tu es ? C'est ce que tu fais de mieux, n'est-ce pas, attaquer les gens par derrière ?

Lily suivait l'échange sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés. Elle vit le visage de Pettigrew changer et se concentra sur les émotions qu'elle pouvait déchiffrer. Il semblait avoir désormais compris de quoi Tyler voulait parler et surtout... Il semblait horrifié. Perdu. Comme si une partie de son monde venait de s'effondrer.

- Oh, non, rien du tout. Il m'a seulement torturé ! Avec le bon vieux sort du Doloris ! » Lily sursauta et s'exclama « _Quoi ?!_ », ce à quoi personne ne fit attention. Elle regarda le visage dur de Tyler qu'elle ne voyait que de profil mais qui avait l'air on ne pouvait plus sérieux, puis regarda Peter qui ne s'étonnait pas ni ne niait l'affirmation de Tyler.

Le plus surprenant pour Lily fut que son camarade demanda tout de même confirmation à Tyler. Comme s'il n'en était pas sûr, mais acceptait de le croire. Le plus désarmant fut d'entendre la voix de son ex, d'habitude si sûr de lui, trembler. « Toi et ton copain Mangemort... » Le plus choquant fut la réaction de Pettigrew. S'il avait réellement lancer le Doloris en compagnie d'un Mangemort, cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il le connaissait ? Et pourtant, Peter agissait comme s'il n'avait pas _réellement_ été là. Comme s'il n'avait été que le témoin de toute la scène...

La lumière se fit brusquement dans l'esprit de Lily. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle à cent pour cent, mais c'était une possibilité. Une supposition incroyable, cependant, difficilement concevable. _Mais réfléchis deux minutes, Lily. Jamais Peter n'aurait fait une chose pareille... De son plein grès_.

Pettigrew prononça le mot _« Imperium »_, confirmant la théorie de Lily. Elle sursauta une deuxième fois en entendant la voix emplie de colère du préfet-en-chef et se sentit désolée pour Alicia Stewart. Mais elle rejoignait la position de Potter. Durant sa relation avec Lupin, Lily avait beaucoup vu Alicia dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et elle l'avait trouvée plutôt bien intégrée au cercle des Maraudeurs. Peter n'aurait jamais pu attaquer une amie ou même une bonne copine.

Elle eut également de la peine pour Peter. Elle le trouvait vieilli, au bord du désespoir. Lily ne vit pas Tyler jeter son sort informulé. Elle vit Peter tomber sur le sol et réagit aussitôt. Elle attrapa le poignet de Hilton qui tenait sa baguette et le tint avec fermeté, tout en caressant l'intérieur de sa paume avec son pouce pour tenter de le calmer.

- Donne-lui une chance, murmura-t-elle précipitamment à son oreille. Prend le temps de réfléchir une minute, Tyler. Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait capable de t'attaquer ? Peter ne fait pas ce genre de chose, il n'attaque pas quand on ne lui a rien fait. Et je l'ai vu se battre à _nos _côtés, hier. Et puis, lancer un Impardonnable ? Tu l'en crois vraiment capable, ne serait-ce que de lancer le sort ? Tu sais que c'est bien plus dur qu'il n'y paraît, et je le crois quand-

Il se détacha d'elle, sans la brusquer mais Lily ignorait s'il prenait ses paroles en considération, s'il l'avait seulement écoutée. Il cracha aux pieds de Pettigrew et tourna les talons. Lily hésita, croisa le regard de ses amies puis décida de le suivre. Elle entendit lointainement Remus assurer son rôle de préfet - avait-il été trop choqué par ces révélations pour intervenir avant et défendre son ami ? - et demander aux autres élèves de circuler.

Tyler marchait vite, Lily était obligée de courir pour le rattraper et tenir son allure. Elle parvint à poser sa main sur son épaule mais il se dégagea brusquement et se retourna. Ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs de colère.

- Arrête, Lily ! s'exclama-t-il. Déjà que je t'en veux de m'avoir empêché de vraiment lui régler son compte, n'aggrave pas les choses s'il te plaît !

- Tu ne lui laisses même pas le bénéfice du doute ? Tu as écouté ce qu'il a dit ?

- Oui j'ai écouté, mais Lily, il m'a lancé le Doloris ! Tu crois que ça s'oublie facilement ? Il était là, devant moi, sa baguette pointée sur moi, et... C'était comme s'il s'en fichait de m'entendre crier ou le supplier ou... » Il n'était plus en colère à présent, mais bataillait pour exprimer correctement ses sentiments « Tu as déjà reçu le Doloris ?

- Oui.

Sa réponse le surprit. Elle le défia du regard, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'accuse de mentir. Il l'observa longuement et Lily crut déceler de la sympathie dans son regard. « Alors tu sais » Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna de nouveau. Cette fois, Lily ne chercha pas à le rattraper.

Elle n'était plus du tout d'humeur à participer à un groupe de partage. Plutôt à se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Elle commença à en prendre le chemin lorsqu'une voix l'appela. Elle se retourna et vit Liana courir vers elle, les yeux légèrement rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré.

* * *

><p>Au bout de plusieurs minutes - cinq, dix, vingt ? - le bruit de talons claquant sur la pierre s'approcha d'eux. La personne passa devant eux d'abord sans les voir, plongée dans ses réflexions. Au moment où James sortit de sa torpeur et leva les yeux vers elle, elle croisa les siens et s'immobilisa. Lily passa une main sur son visage, soupira et s'approcha d'eux.<p>

Elle s'assit en tailleur face à eux. Lily examina Peter, comme si elle tentait de quantifier son désarroi pour savoir s'il pouvait affronter une mauvaise nouvelle de plus. Elle échangea un regard avec James et, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle posa sa main sur celle de Pettigrew.

- Liana s'est souvenue, Peter.

Les mâchoires du Maraudeur se contractèrent, son poing se serra au point que ses phalanges blanchissent, mais ce furent les seuls signes de réaction de sa part. « De quoi tu parles ? » demanda James. Il avait déjà plus ou moins deviné de quoi il était question mais espérait fortement avoir tort.

Peter lui avait parlé de _deux _Doloris.

Lily regarda Peter, s'attendant à ce qu'il réponde lui-même à la question de son ami. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et finit par répondre à sa place « Liana a reçu le sort du Doloris. Elle était plus ou moins évanouie juste avant donc elle n'a pas vu venir son - ou ses - agresseurs, et après _quelqu'un_ » Elle lança un coup d'œil inquiet vers Peter « Lui a modifié la mémoire pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de son agresseur »

Elle inspira un grand coup « Du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit » Les deux autres se tournèrent ensuite vers Peter. Celui-ci retira sa main sous celle de Lily et frotta ses yeux rouges.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il m'a fait aussi - le Mangemort qui m'a lancé l'Imperium, je veux dire. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lancé un sort sur la mémoire de quelqu'un, c'est sûrement lui qui s'est... occupé de Liana. En tout cas il a effacé une partie de ma mémoire pour que je ne me souvienne pas de lui, mais pas suffisamment pour que je n'oublie pas ce que j'ai fait. Son sort a dû déborder ou je ne sais quoi, parce que mes souvenirs étaient plutôt flous avant ; mais maintenant je me souviens » De _tout_. Sauf de _lui_.

Sa voix semblait venir d'outre-tombe. Peter consentit enfin à croiser le regard de sa camarade « Je suppose que tu as envie de me tuer ? Pour ce que j'ai fait à Liana » Lily s'étonna de cette question, bien qu'elle s'y était tout de même attendue.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec une franche surprise.

- Je te crois quand tu dis que tu étais sous Imperium » Un léger poids se souleva du cœur de Peter et il eut l'impression de respirer un peu mieux. Si même quelqu'un qui n'était pas vraiment une amie - et dont il avait torturé la meilleure amie - le croyait, ça voulait dire que sa cause n'était pas complètement perdue « Je pense que Liana te croit aussi, elle est juste un peu choquée de se souvenir que c'est toi »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, inutilement car Peter et elle la finirent en pensée ; _toi qui l'a torturée_. « Je pense que Tyler et même Stewart vont te croire aussi. Ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps » Peter hocha la tête.

- Tu me crois vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de faire une chose pareille de ton plein grès. Je crois que tu ne seras jamais le genre de personne qui méritera d'aller à Azkaban.

Puis Lily plongea ses yeux dans ceux de James. « Aucun de vous deux » Son regard brillait avec une telle intensité que James ne put détacher son regard du sien. Il se sentait aspiré par ce regard. Il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter.

Peter ne sursauta pas à cette phrase. James lui avait dit qu'il avait tout raconté à Lily. Cela n'avait pas choqué Peter, parce qu'à son habitude, Peter _connaissait_ les gens et cela ne l'avait pas surpris.

Lily passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant « J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans les textes juridiques de la bibliothèque ce matin. Il me semble avoir lu quelque chose à propos d'une situation où quelqu'un avait été forcé de commettre des crimes. Un peu comme toi » Peter acquiesça, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux « J'allais justement vérifier. Vous devriez venir avec moi.

- Tu lis souvent les textes juridiques ? s'étonna James en haussant un sourcil.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel « J'essayais de savoir si, dans _ta_ situation à toi, tu pouvais éviter Azkaban » dit-elle comme si cela aurait dû lui être évident. Excepté que ça ne l'était pas.

- Tu as fait ça pour moi ? demanda James, estomaqué.

- Oui » Elle lui jeta un regard curieux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela le choquait autant « Et ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ais pas fait, d'ailleurs »

Si James ne l'avait pas fait, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Par contre, James aurait pu donner un bon millier de raisons expliquant pourquoi l'action de Lily l'étonnait autant. Premièrement, Lily et James n'avaient jamais été amis - ou si, mais dans une autre vie - ou peut-être l'étaient-ils, mais dans une dimension parallèle et, par une sorte de choc intergalactique, cette dimension parallèle s'entrecroisait parfois avec celle dans laquelle ils vivaient en permanence, ce qui créait des événements incroyables comme celui où Lily faisait des recherches pour éviter la prison à James.

Parce que Lily l'avait accusé à tort d'avoir fait boire Mary pour coucher avec elle pas plus tard que deux jours plus tôt. Parce qu'elle détestait Sirius - bien qu'ils se soient sauvés mutuellement la vie plusieurs fois -, que Remus avait failli tuer Lyra trois ans plus tôt et elle-même la _veille_, que Peter avait lancé le sortilège du Doloris à Liana, alors elle n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de vouloir aider les Maraudeurs, si ?

C'était difficile d'essayer de ne pas tomber amoureux de Lily Evans quand elle faisait ce genre de chose.

_And I'll try to forget you, And I know that I will  
>In a thousand years, Or maybe a week<br>And I'll try to forget even your name  
>And the way that you look<br>When you're sleeping, and dreaming of this  
>Way out, way out of here<br>Fade out, fade out, vanish_

* * *

><p><em>I'm diving off the deep end, You become my best friend, I wanna love you, But I don't know if I can, I know something is broken, And I'm trying to fix it, <em>_Trying to repair it _: Je plonge au plus profond, Tu deviens ma meilleure amie, Je veux t'aimer mais je ne sais pas si je peux, Je sais que quelque chose s'est brisé et j'essaye de le réparer. (Interprétation de l'auteur : c'est Remus qui parle. Il ne veut pas rompre avec Liana mais se dit qu'il a failli tuer ses deux meilleures amies et pense que ça pose un problème pour leur couple, et il se demande s'il peut le réparer).

_Don't fight for the wrong side, Say what you feel like, You'll go backwards, but then, You'll go forwards again_ : Ne te bas pas pour le mauvais camp, Dis ce que tu penses, Tu fais un pas en avant mais ensuite tu fais encore un pas en arrière. (Interprétation : ça parle de Regulus, de sa relation de frère chaotique avec Sirius).

_I can't take the staring and the sympathy, And I don't like the questions, "How do you feel?", "How's it going in school?", "Do you wanna talk about it?"_ : Je ne supporte plus leurs regards et leur sympathie/compassion, et je n'aime pas les questions "Comment vas-tu", "Comment ça va à l'école", "Tu veux en parler" (Interprétation : Mei en a ras le cul que tout le monde se mêle de son deuil)

_And I'll try to forget you, And I know that I will, In a thousand years, Or maybe a week, And I'll try to forget Even your name, And the way that you look, When you're sleeping, and dreaming of this_

_Way out, way out of here, Fade out, fade out, vanish_ : Et j'essayerai de t'oublier, et je sais que j'y arriverai, Dans mille ans ou peut-être une semaine, et j'essayerai d'oublier même ton nom et ton visage quand tu dors et que tu rêves de ça, disparais, vas-t-en, va-t-en loin, etc. (Interprétation : c'est le genre de parole formidables de Porcupine Tree qui peuvent s'appliquer à un millier de cas dans les fanfictions ! Bref là ben c'est en rapport avec la phrase juste au-dessus, James qui inconsciemment se sent tomber amoureux de Lily alors qu'il veut l'oublier blablabla).

_Bon. A la base il devait se passer deux fois plus de choses dans ce chapitre. Ce qui aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait été deux fois plus long, et même si j'ai finalement accepté de faire des chapitres interminables (surtout que ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger), vu que là il fait déjà 33 pages, je n'allais pas vous infliger un truc de 60 pages non plus. Mais même s'il ne se passe pas tant de choses que ça, je le trouve quand même bien, ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaît également._

_La fin était un peu brouillonne, je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué. J'avais pas prévu à la base que Lily et Tyler coucheraient ensemble, et puis je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps que Lily n'avait pas couché avec un mec comme d'habitude (c'est à dire pour une toute autre raison que l'amour ^^). A la base, j'avais inventé un Serdaigle, Casey Lowery, qui aurait dû être celui à qui Peter a lancé le Doloris, et puis après avoir écrit le Lily-Tyler je me suis dit "Tiens, et si c'était Tyler ?" puis "Et si Lily participait un peu à la scène ?" (parce qu'à la base elle intervenait qu'à la fin en parlant des textes juridiques), et "Et si j'écrivais la même scène deux fois avec des points de vue différents ?" (j'espère que ça vous a pas trop saoulé d'ailleurs de lire la même scène deux fois, même si j'ai fait mon maximum pour changer certaines choses)._

_PS : En relisant le chapitre en entier pour la première fois, j'ai juste explosé de rire en m'apercevant que j'avais parlé deux fois de la brosse à cheveux de Lyra : un coup elle la cherche et demande à Lily si elle ne l'a pas ; puis James trouve la brosse de Lyra dans leur salle de bain. J'ai juste pas du tout fait exprès d'en parler deux fois. Surtout que c'est pas le même jour, donc le matin où Lyra cherche sa brosse c'est après la nuit qu'elle a passé dans le dortoir des filles, et le jour où James la trouve c'est quand Lyra a passé la nuit chez les garçons. Conclusion : Lyra a un problème avec sa brosse à cheveux en général ^^. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Que va-t-il arriver à Peter et James ? Heather Nardini est-elle importante ? Où sont passés Moroz et les élèves disparus ? Sirius va-t-il se réveiller ? Les Maraudeurs vont-ils supporter longtemps que Lyra dorme avec eux dans le lit de Sirius ? Haha, des réponses à quelques unes de ces questions et bien plus encore..._

_A dans un mois j'espère ! _

**Arial **: Salut ! Alors je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et puis désolée pour avoir tué Jim, je pensais pas que quelqu'un l'aimerait bien pour tout te dire, il est pas super important pour l'histoire (pour Lyra et les deux autres si bien sûr...). Ah d'accord, je comprends ce que tu veux dire par répétitive ! Je pensais pas faire autant de redondance... C'est tout moi ça, j'ai toujours peur que les gens oublient les événements indispensables pour comprendre l'action présente et j'ai toujours tendance à en faire des tonnes par rapport à ça. Je vais faire un effort par rapport à tout ça, je me mets à ta place et à la place de tout lecteur, ça peut être relou d'avoir sans cesse des rappels. Après là j'en ai fait un vite fait pour Tyler Hilton, parce que c'était un personnage d'il y a longtemps (après longtemps pour moi parce que je l'ai écrit y'a longtemps mais j'imagine qu'il ya des lecteurs qui ont lu LIB et TGF d'affilée donc qui s'en rappellent bien...) et du coup je me pose la question du : le rappel est-il ici nécessaire ou non ? Enfin c'est pas comme si je me posais pas déjà 10000 questions ^^. Alors oui la relation entre James et Lily tourne en rond, et c'est normal parce que c'est leur personnalité, leur manière de fonctionner, ils ne sont jamais ou rarement en phase, c'est comme ça ; par contre ils vont un peu arrêter de tourner en rond par la suite, ça va commencer à progresser (pas tout de suite dans une direction amoureuse, mais une direction un peu différente de ce qu'ils ont eu par le passé). WOW j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour me rappeler la scène de Holy Grail dont tu parles (déjà parce que je l'ai vu en soustitré français et je le connais pas encore assez par coeur pour vraiment me rappeler des répliques anglaises) et puis ce passage ne m'a pas du tout marqué, bien que j'entend très bien les acteurs dire "Newt", genre avec l'accent et tout ^^. Pour Lyra : ce que tu dis est très très sensé. Des trois filles, Lyra est celle que j'ai le plus de mal à "anticiper", à vraiment comprendre, donc si sa personnalité est parfois un peu erratique c'est parce que j'ai un peu plus de mal avec elle qu'avec les autres ; d'autre part, oui en effet je fais souvent réagir mes personnages en fonction de ce qui serait bien pour l'intrigue (tous, pas que Lyra), mais j'essaye quand même en même temps de respecter leurs caractères également (si je le fais mal avec Lyra, c'est encore une fois parce qu'elle est compliquée pour moi). Pour ton exemple par contre, c'est quand même deux situations très différentes, et deuxièmement, si je peux bien dire un truc sur Lyra c'est ça : elle n'est pas tout le temps rationnelle. On l'a vu avec l'histoire avec Liana et Sirius, elle n'a pas du tout fait le choix rationnel en choisissant Sirius. Et quand, pour elle, elle sait que Jim n'a pas une baguette fonctionnelle, elle se dit qu'il ne peut pas se débrouiller seul, sorcier adulte ou non ; ce n'est pas rationnel et dans une situation de panique comme ça c'est normal selon moi. Et puis j'imagine très bien Lyra étant le genre de personne un peu "égoïste", à savoir si elle devait choisir entre donner son aide à son ami ou à un gamin qui ne sait pas se battre, elle choisirait son ami (honnêtement, je suis persuadée qu'énormément de gens feraient le même choix). Après il y a un truc que j'ai vraiment peu ou mal développer dans LIB : les trois filles souffraient encore beaucoup du meurtre de leurs mères ; donc quand il y a eu la JIM, Lyra s'est jetée dans la baston avec une sorte d'instinct suicidaire et d'envie de vengeance, une grande insouciance, sans vouloir se soucier de sa sécurité ou de celle des autres. Je sais c'est complètement stupide, mais je la vois bien réagir comme ça à un deuil (tout comme je vois Lily réagir pareil, Liana pas trop par contre), et c'est peut-être dommage que je n'ai pas autant insisté sur leur psychologie et son évolution. En 6e année elle a fait son deuil je pense. En plus, pour moi respecter la personnalité d'un personnage ne veut pas dire qu'il doit avoir toujours plus ou moins les mêmes réactions dans des situations semblables (qui sont en plus séparées par un certain temps quand même), ça veut simplement dire être en adéquation avec l'idée qu'on se fait du personnage, sa possible évolution et/ou ses valeurs, etc. Enfin (bonjour la taille de la RAR), je sais pas si tu comprends mais selon moi j'ai réussi à justifier plutôt bien ce que tu trouvais étrange dans ce cas précis ; par contre c'est très possible que tu trouves d'autres cas indiquant le manque de linéarité dans la personnalité de Lyra qui seront dû à un manque de réflexion de ma part. Faut aussi dire que j'écris depuis tellement longtemps ces persos que y'a deux options : soit ils mûrissent avec moi et je les comprends, soit je les perds de vue et je les comprends moins... (En tout cas merci pour tes remarques je vais être plus prudente par rapport à Lyra maintenant) Wow pas cool pour tes animaux, mais t'as dû effectivement battre un bon record là ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**lou** : Salut et merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Alors oui les dates ne collent pas, en fait si elles collent parce que j'ai pris une petite liberté, j'ai fait naître Lily et les Maraudeurs en 1956 et non en 1960 (pour le bien de mon histoire) et donc là en 1974 ils sont bien en 6e année :).

**Helizia Black** : Hello ! C'est cool que tu refasses un petit coucou :) ! Ca me fait super plaisir que la bataille t'ai plu ! Moi aussi ça me paraît long, surtout qu'à la base j'avais prévu d'écrire la bataille et ce qu'il se passait après, donc en gros ces 3 derniers chapitres, en un seul ^^ je me suis complètement laissée emportée. "Je m'attendais presque à un baiser au vu de leur proximité..." Haha j'ai fait espéré un baiser à beaucoup d'entre vous, j'ai atteint mon but ^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Guest** : Tu m'as bien fait rire, et très plaisir, à montrer tant d'impatience et à carrément relire cette fic :). Et encore j'ai vraiment pas mis longtemps pour poster ! Merci pour ta review :).


	25. Sleep my friend and you will see

**EDIT** **du 13/04/2014 : J'ai réécrit toute une partie de ce chapitre qui parle de Peter. C'est la quatrième partie pour ceux qui veulent y aller directement. J'explique pourquoi j'ai changé cette scène dans ma note d'auteur à la fin. Je vous invite vraiment à lire la nouvelle version, qui me plaît beaucoup plus que l'originale.**

Je vous souhaite une bonne année tout le monde :) Une excellente santé, plein de réussite, de bonheur, d'amitié et d'amour. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes à fond pour 2014 !

Qui a vu **Hunger Games 2** ? Parce que pour moi c'était le méga événement culturel des vacances, j'ai sur-adoré ce film, je l'ai trouvé vraiment génial. Et je suis retombée folle amoureuse de mon violon, d'Haydn et de Bruch, voilà, il fallait que je le dise.

Si vous pensiez que je n'étais pas capable d'écrire de chapitre encore plus long, détrompez-vous, celui-ci fait 42 pages ! Et ouais, c'est dingue, mais que voulez-vous... Devinez ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans ma vie ? J'ai mes partiels dans 3 semaines, ce qui veut dire que... La méga inspiration faut-absolument-que-je-révise-mais-oh-zut-je-suis-super-inspirée-ça-serait-dommage-de-pas-en-profiter-tant-pis-pour-les-exams va sûrement venir me faire un petit coucou ^^ une bonne nouvelle pour le chapitre 26 donc !

Et on souhaite un joyeux anniversaire en avance à **Severus Rogue** qui est né le 9 janvier si je me souviens bien. Il aurait eu 54 ans (ha l'ancêtre...).

Un grand merci aux revieweurs : **Fraize00**, **Lacouleurduciel**, **Tchoupi95**, **likyboy's**, **Zod'a Quatique** et **EwilanGil'Sayan**, vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir. Merci aux lecteurs silencieux et à ceux qui mettent en alert/favoris !

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR évidemment. Le titre du chapitre et les paroles de la fin sont extraites de "Welcome Home (Sanitarium) de Metallica (La phrase du titre est ma phrase tirée d'une chanson que je préfère au monde, j'espère que vous remarquerez la beauté de ces quelques mots). Les paroles glissées dans le chapitre viennent de "Venus In Furs" de Lou Reed.

Playlist : Metallica - _Welcome Home (Sanitarium)_ ; Lou Reed - _Venus In Furs _- _Animal Serenade_ (album) ; Silversun Pickups - _Rusted Wheel - Three Seed - Common Reactor_ ; Florence & The Machine - _Spectrum_ ; Foo Fighters - _Darling Nikki _; Nickelback - _Leader of Men_ - _Believe It or Not _; Puggy - _Dubois Died _(album) _- Dubois - When You Know_ ; Porcupine Tree - _Up The Downstairs_ (album) ; Gorillaz - _Clint Eastwood_ ; Supertramp - _Fool's Ouverture_ - _Crime of the Century_ ; The Heavy - _How You Like Me Now_ ; Coolio - _Gangsta's Paradise _; The Roots - _Now Or Never_ -_ Why (What's Goin' On)_ ; Eric Clapton & BB King - _Hold On I'm Coming_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Gentlest Feeling<strong>

**25. ****Sleep my friend and you will see that dream is my reality**

* * *

><p>La voie était libre. Elle courut sans plus attendre, bouscula un Mangemort au passage auquel elle jeta immédiatement un <em>Petrificus Totalus<em>. Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée devant elle - les avait-elle ouvertes ? On aurait dit qu'elles s'étaient actionnées dès que Lyra s'était avancée vers elles. Dès qu'elles se refermèrent derrière elle, Lyra n'entendit plus que lointainement la clameur des combats à l'extérieur. À l'intérieur du _Piano Bar_, tout était silencieux. C'était comme si les murs étouffaient les bruits des combats venant du dehors.

D'abord déstabilisée par l'inactivité sombre et muette du bar, Lyra s'avança ensuite à pas rapides vers la porte qui donnait sur la cour extérieure. Cour qui s'avéra toute aussi vide et silencieuse. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la réserve, la petite cabane au fond de la cour. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ouvrit la petite porte et scruta l'obscurité de ses yeux plissés. Un unique rayon de soleil réussit à passer à l'intérieur et Lyra le suivit des yeux. Le rai de lumière éclaira une forme sur le sol. D'abord une main, puis un poignet et un bras. Lyra reconnaîtrait le bracelet qui ornait ce poignet entre milles.

Retenant sa respiration, elle franchit les derniers pas qui la séparaient du rayon de lumière à la manière d'une automate. Ses yeux s'étaient plus ou moins habitués à l'obscurité à présent, mais pour en être sûre, Lyra murmura un « _Lumos_ » d'une voix tremblante et l'extrémité de sa baguette se retrouva entourée d'un léger halo lumineux. Elle distingua un visage au regard vide, aux traits figés, aux yeux écarquillés par la surprise. La surprise d'être tué si facilement.

Lyra plaqua une main sur sa bouche, incapable d'émettre un son alors qu'elle aurait voulu crier et pleurer le nom de son ami mort. À la place, elle recula, ne pouvant quitter des yeux le cadavre de Jim. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la réserve, la porte se referma d'elle-même - cette fois, Lyra ne s'en étonna pas, encore sous le choc. Puis elle entendit une voix grave et masculine derrière elle s'écrier « Lyra, non ! »

Elle fit volte-face, sa baguette pointée devant elle. À quelques mètres d'elle, Jim lui souriait. Il était certes pâle, mais bien vivant. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans la cabane n'était qu'un leurre, qu'une illusion. Son sourire était fatigué mais heureux de la voir. Un soulagement et une joie s'emparèrent de Lyra et elle fit un pas vers lui, toujours incapable de parler.

- _Ragio_, susurra une autre voix derrière Lyra - il s'agissait en réalité de l'exacte même voix, grave et masculine, qui l'avait appelée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Un éclair rouge sanglant toucha Jim. Son artère carotide éclata littéralement, son sang se déversa abondamment sur son cou et ses vêtements. Lyra tourna la tête pour voir qui avait lancé ce sort et n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de Lyndon Lovitz, froids comme la glace. Lyndon baissa sa baguette et fit un sourire à Lyra qui lui fit froid dans le dos, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil terrifiant. Lyra se retourna pour voir Jim étalé sur le sol, une mare de sang se formant autour de lui. Elle le vit fermer les yeux et exhaler son dernier soupir. Elle le vit mourir et cria, cria de toutes ses forces, cria son horreur et son désespoir et la traîtrise de Lyndon Lovitz.

Lyra se réveilla en sursaut, des mèches de cheveux collées sur son front par la sueur. Assise dans le lit, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en se demandant si elle avait également crié dans son sommeil et si elle avait réveillé ses colocataires. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et écouta avec attention les sons du dortoir. Tout le monde semblait dormir. Ce fut à ce moment que Lyra s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans son propre dortoir. Et qu'elle se souvint que c'était la deuxième nuit qu'elle passait dans celui des Maraudeurs, dans le lit de Sirius.

D'un geste vif, elle attrapa l'oreiller qui reposait derrière elle et le posa sur ses genoux pliés. Elle enfouit son visage à moitié dans ses mains et à moitié dans l'oreiller, respirant l'odeur rassurante et heureusement encore présente de son petit-ami. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration étaient encore un peu rapides et elle prit de grandes inspirations. Lyra s'aperçut alors qu'elle tremblait. Des larmes se mirent soudainement à couler sur ses joues et elle plaqua son visage contre l'oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots.

C'était un cauchemar terrifiant, douloureux, et surtout stupide et empli de non-sens. Elle savait pertinemment que Lyndon n'avait pas tué Jim, que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Jim était mort. Que ce n'était pas parce que Lyndon avait pris Lyra à part pendant un certain temps pour lui demander d'être son Gardien du Secret que Lyra n'avait pas pu sauver Jim. Lyra n'aurait certainement pas pu arriver à temps de toute façon, ou peut-être que le Mangemort qui l'avait tué aurait été le plus fort. C'était son heure, voilà tout.

Lyra avait beau se raisonner, ça lui faisait encore mal, tout ça, et son inconscient n'avait pas l'habitude d'écouter sa raison. Lyra ne faisait jamais de rêves qui avaient beaucoup de sens, de toute manière. Son inconscient mélangeait toujours tout, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne comprenait jamais rien à ce qu'il voulait lui dire et qu'elle se réveillait souvent bouleversée sans grande raison. C'était déjà assez compliqué et douloureux de faire son deuil en étant éveillée, elle n'avait pas besoin que ses rêves lui retournent le cerveau et la fassent pleurer.

Plus que jamais, elle aurait souhaité que Sirius la prenne dans ses bras et la rassure. Qu'il l'embrasse, lui fasse l'amour, lui fasse oublier. Elle ne supportait plus d'être seule dans son lit et l'odeur de son copain dans le coma ne lui suffisait plus. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes qui s'étaient taries, renifla un bon coup et ouvrit doucement les rideaux du baldaquin. Son regard se posa sur le lit voisin du sien, celui de James. Ce dernier n'avait pas fermé ses rideaux et remuait tellement que Lyra ne saurait dire si son ami dormait réellement ou pas. Elle ignorait s'il avait d'habitude un sommeil agité ou non.

Revenant à l'âge de ses cinq ans où elle s'incrustait dans le lit de ses parents après un horrible cauchemar, Lyra prit l'oreiller de Sirius et se leva. Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds du lit de James et s'accroupit à hauteur de son visage tourné de l'autre côté. Elle remua doucement son épaule et murmura son prénom.

James se réveilla aussitôt et s'assit brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts - comme Lyra quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle posa une main sur son bras et l'appela de nouveau. Il tourna des yeux embrumés par le sommeil - bien qu'il ne dormait pas très profondément, vu comme Lyra l'avait réveillé facilement - et surpris de la voir. Elle lui offrit un sourire triste.

- Ça t'ennuie si on dort ensemble ? J'ai fait un cauchemar, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait nonchalant, bien que ses yeux étaient suppliants.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rembarre sans états d'âme, à ce qu'il ronchonne pour l'avoir tiré des bras de Morphée, à ce qu'il se moque de son comportement enfantin. Mais à sa grande surprise, James se décala immédiatement dans le lit pour lui faire de la place et souleva sa couette. Lyra le rejoignit, cala son oreiller comme elle le put dans le lit une place et s'allongea. James l'imita et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond du baldaquin, les mains croisés sur leur ventre et leur bras pratiquement l'un sur l'autre tant la place manquait.

- Moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Lyra fronça les sourcils sans comprendre tout de suite, puis elle comprit que lui aussi avait fait un cauchemar. Peut-être était-il tout aussi rassuré de sa présence dans son lit. Elle retint un sourire à cette idée. « J'ai rêvé de » Il soupira « Laisse tomber ». Lyra ne pouvait dire comment mais elle savait que James avait également rêvé de la bataille de Pré-Au-Lard.

- Moi aussi, j'ai rêvé de _ça_.

Puisqu'il ne la contredisait pas, Lyra sut qu'elle avait deviné juste. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna sur le côté pour essayer de dormir, montrant son dos à James. Au bout de quelques secondes, il poussa un profond soupir et tenta de trouver une position confortable. Un moment plus tard, James se positionna sur le côté et passa son bras par-dessus le corps de Lyra. « Ça te dérange si je me mets comme ça ? » Sa tête était surélevée pour pouvoir lui parler « Y'a vraiment pas de place » Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et James s'allongea complètement.

Son bras entourait Lyra mais cette étreinte n'était pas des plus confortables. Elle leva ses propres bras, cala celui de James autour de son ventre et le recouvrit des siens. Elle rapprocha ensuite son corps du sien pour se caler contre lui, pas trop pour qu'ils ne soient pas collés. Leur position, plutôt intime, n'était pas des plus gênantes ni des plus naturelles. James et Lyra étaient de bons amis et se faisaient souvent des câlins, bien qu'un peu moins depuis que Lyra n'était plus célibataire - simplement parce qu'elle passait plus de temps dans les bras de Sirius désormais - mais n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble dans le même lit ni si proches.

Ils s'habituèrent rapidement à l'autre et Lyra ferma les yeux, prête à retrouver le sommeil. Seulement, dès que ses paupières étaient closes, son rêve lui revint, les images plus vives encore. Lyra ferma les paupières avec force pour chasser ces images, mais rien n'y fit. Elle découvrait encore et encore le corps mort de Jim dans la cabane, contemplait avec impuissance sa carotide exploser et son corps se vider de son sang encore et encore. Et Lyndon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu si vil, si terrifiant, si horrible.

Ces images qui refusaient de la quitter l'effrayaient tant que son corps réagit. Son cœur retrouva un rythme endiablé, sa respiration se fit difficile et les sanglots la reprirent. Bien qu'elle essayait d'étouffer ses pleurs, James sentit son corps trembler contre le sien et comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il caressa son bras, son épaule, sa tête et murmurait « chuuuuut » pour tenter de la calmer. Il la serra plus fort contre lui et elle se retourna pour qu'il la prenne complètement dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse et pleura allégrement.

Les mains de James lui caressaient tendrement le dos, sa bouche lui embrassait le sommet du crâne et la tempe. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle aussi, après tout, avait fait un cauchemar à propos de la bataille. Sûrement pleurait-elle Nicole ou son ami Jim ou l'absence de Sirius qui les inquiétait tous. Il la comprenait autant qu'elle le comprenait. Ils avaient certes vécu des choses différentes - premièrement, Lyra n'avait sûrement tué personne - mais leur souffrance restait la même - ou du moins était-elle semblable et ils pouvaient la partager l'un avec l'autre.

Les pleurs de Lyra se calmèrent et finirent par cesser. Ils ne desserrèrent pourtant pas leur étreinte, tous deux rassurés par cette proximité. Le corps de Lyra se détendit dans les bras de James et il crut qu'elle s'était endormie. Le Maraudeur, quant à lui, n'avait plus sommeil. Il se contentait de serrer son amie dans ses bras et laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Puis Lyra renifla, murmura « Zut » et sortit du lit pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Surpris, James ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il souleva les couvertures et se rapprocha de la salle de bain. Collant son oreille contre la porte, il toqua doucement et chuchota « Je peux entrer ?

- C'est ouvert » répondit-elle. James actionna délicatement la poignée, entra et referma derrière lui. Il resta bouche bée devant la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux. Postée devant le miroir, la tête légèrement en arrière, Lyra tenait des feuilles de papier toilette enroulées sur elle-même et humides juste sous ses yeux.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Lyra jeta les feuilles, s'examina dans le miroir, reprit du papier toilette qu'elle enroula et mouilla d'eau froide et les posa de nouveau sous ses yeux. « C'est dommage que vous ayez pas de disque de coton, ça serait beaucoup plus efficace.

- On est pas des filles, répondit simplement James. Ça sert à quoi ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne peux pas m'endormir juste après avoir pleuré comme ça » Elle se tourna vers lui sans cesser d'appuyer sur les feuilles humides « Le sel des larmes irrite à mort la peau et le lendemain je me réveille avec des yeux gonflés comme si j'avais un œil au beurre noir. Sauf que la peau est rouge vif et pas noire »

James sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur « Ça t'es déjà arrivée ?

- Oui.

- Tu devais avoir l'air complètement ridicule, sourit James en imaginant la scène.

Elle hocha la tête, jeta les feuilles et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. « C'était quand j'ai appris la mort de ma mère. J'avais pleuré toute la nuit » James croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se sentant stupide de s'être moqué d'elle.

Lyra s'observa dans le miroir avec un œil critique « Je crois que c'est bon » Elle regarda le reste de la pièce « D'habitude je mets un peu de crème hydratante en plus... » James secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu n'en trouveras pas ici.

- Je me doute bien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire « Tu veux retourner te coucher ? » demanda James après quelques secondes de silence. Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu veux faire un tour dehors ? ».

Le plus silencieusement possible, James passa un pull et sa cape, enfila ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lyra se dépêcha de passer sa robe de sorcière au-dessus de son t-shirt et de son short de pyjama, mit ses chaussettes, ses chaussures et sa cape, prit sa baguette et sortit du dortoir à sa suite. Ils traversèrent la salle commune déserte et passèrent par le portrait.

- Vous devriez être dans vos lits, jeunes gens » Lyra sursauta en entendant la voix de la Grosse Dame mais James ne réagit pas.

- On va à l'infirmerie. Lyra ne se sent pas bien, mentit-il avec conviction.

La Grosse Dame jeta un regard soupçonneux à la sorcière, puis Lyra porta sa main à la bouche et fit semblant d'avoir un haut le cœur. Cette fois, la gardienne de la Tour des Gryffondors la regarda avec dégoût « Et bien on se dépêche, qu'attendez-vous ? » James jeta un regard amusé à son amie et fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à le suivre.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction du hall de Poudlard. James sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et jura à haute voix en découvrant qu'il avait oublié sa baguette magique. Lyra lui tendit naturellement la sienne et James tapota le parchemin en murmurant « _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises _». Sur la carte, Rusard était dans son bureau avec Miss Teigne, aucun professeur ou préfet ne patrouillait dans les couloirs et seuls deux Aurors faisaient leur ronde. « Ils viennent dans notre direction » chuchota James en fronçant les sourcils.

Il attrapa la main de Lyra et accéléra le pas vers un placard à balai dans lequel ils se cachèrent. Pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre vu la petitesse du placard, ils entendirent les deux Aurors passer devant eux, leur pas s'éloigner, et ils sortirent lorsque le silence redevint total.

Ils restèrent muets pour éviter de se faire remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le Hall de Poudlard. Murmurant le sortilège pour ouvrir les portes du château - cela faisait un an que Sirius et lui avaient découvert ce sortilège, différent et bien moins compliqué que celui qui ouvrait les portes de l'extérieur - il sortit dans le parc à la suite de Lyra. Respirant l'air frais du dehors, il tâtonna dans la poche de sa cape et trouva son paquet de cigarette. Il s'en alluma une avant d'en proposer à Lyra.

Cette dernière refusa d'un signe de tête « Tu fumes maintenant ? » Il haussa les épaules. Elle resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Il faisait frais bien que cela restait supportable. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé et le regarda en marchant à côté de son ami.

- J'avais oublié pour ta mère, avoua James. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais... Tout ça doit te rappeler pas mal de mauvais souvenirs, non ?

Il lui jeta un regard de côté. Elle soupira, eut un léger pincement au cœur, mais parvint à parler d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas. « Oui, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Ça fait un certain moment que penser à la mort de ma mère n'a pas été aussi douloureux. Elle me manque plus que jamais. Mais je pense que c'est normal que je me sente triste comme ça puisque j'ai deux nouveaux deuils à faire.

- C'est sûrement normal » En réalité, James n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais vécu de vrai deuil. Sa grand-mère, la mère de son père, était morte de vieillesse alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, et il en gardait très peu de souvenirs. À part Nicole, personne de son entourage proche n'était décédé depuis. Et encore, bien qu'ils aient essayé de rester amis après leur rupture, cela avait été impossible après que Remus ait brisé le cœur de la jolie métis.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil en biais à son amie. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec les filles qui pleuraient. Et pour avoir côtoyé Marlene, une vraie pleurnicheuse dans son enfance, il savait qu'un geste de sympathie était parfois l'élément déclencheur pour que les vannes s'ouvrent. Ce fut donc très prudemment qu'il changea sa cigarette de main et passa son bras sous celui de Lyra.

- Ça me rend furieuse, continua-t-elle. Nicole et Jim sont morts sans aucune raison valable. Lily m'a dit que Nicole n'avait même pas sa baguette dans la main quand elle l'a retrouvée morte. Elle n'a même pas pu se défendre ! S'attaquer à des gens sans défenses comme ça, ça me rend... Ça me rend folle. C'est dégueulasse.

Elle parlait vite et fort, la colère animant ses traits « Ma mère non plus n'avait rien demandé, et celle de Lily et de Liana non plus. Elles se promenaient en toute innocence, elles ne faisaient de mal à personne. Elles n'étaient que des moldues, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça. Même si c'est les moldus que Tu-Sais-Qui veut exterminer et que c'est pour ça qu'il veut entrer en guerre, elles n'étaient pas concernées »

- C'est une guerre de sorciers » renchérit James en acquiesçant. Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et la jeta par terre. Lyra fronça les sourcils de dégoût et la fit disparaître à l'aide d'un _Evanesco_.

- Tu pollues.

Il lui donna un coup de coude amical. « Comment s'appelait ta maman ?

- Solène » Elle eut un léger sourire « J'ai toujours adoré ce prénom » Elle regarda James et s'étonna de le voir plisser le front, l'air en pleine réflexion.

- C'était pas Susan ? Le prénom de la mère de Liana ?

- Si, répondit-elle en acquiesçant.

- Et celle d'Evans ?

- Sarah.

James regardait droit devant lui avec concentration. Lyra ne fit plus attention à lui. « Tu les aurais vues, toutes les trois » confia-t-elle « Elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Complètement inséparables. Elles partaient dans des délires que personne ne comprenait. Parfois, elles discutaient de quelque chose, puis il suffisait qu'elles se regardent et elles parlaient d'un truc complètement différent sans qu'aucune des trois ne soient perdues dans la conversation, comme si elles avaient décidé de changer de sujet télépathiquement »

Elle secoua la tête, amusée « C'était super drôle à voir. Nous, on était totalement perdus quand on les écoutait. Elles se connaissaient par cœur. Mon père a plusieurs fois engueulé ma mère à cause de ça.

- À cause de quoi ?

- Parce qu'elles étaient trop proches. Ma mère se confiait d'abord à ses amies avant lui. Elle leur racontait absolument tout - même des trucs personnels sur son couple, et ça ça rendait mon père dingue.

James hocha la tête. Une amitié aussi forte lui rappelait un peu celle qu'il avait avec les Maraudeurs.

- Elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps ? C'est elles qui ont décidé d'accorder vos prénoms ? Vous avez toutes les trois un prénom qui commence par un L.

- Non, pas du tout. Elles se sont rencontrées un peu après qu'on soit nées. C'est juste une coïncidence. En fait, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, parce qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, elles avaient pratiquement les mêmes avis sur tout, elles aimaient les mêmes choses. Ça ne me surprend pas qu'elles aient toutes les trois aimé des prénoms qui commencent par cette lettre, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarres qu'elles aussi aient un prénom avec la même initiale ? Et qu'elles aient été les meilleures amies du monde, tout comme vous trois ?

Il l'observait alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa question. « Oui tu as raison. C'est bizarre. On l'avait déjà remarqué avec les filles, mais c'est juste... Je sais pas, une coïncidence bizarre. Tu savais que Lily, Liana et moi sommes nées le même jour ? Le 30 janvier »

- On était venu à un de vos anniversaires, non ? se souvint James.

- Ouais, à nos quinze ans, c'est vrai. Et bien - je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire, c'est assez dingue -, mais nos mères aussi avaient le même anniversaire.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si, le 4 juillet.

- Quand même pas la même année, si ?

Lyra répondit par un hochement de tête positif. « Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences bizarres, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Et tu trouves pas ça, je sais pas... Flippant ? Parce que ça fait quand même beaucoup, commenta James en s'allumant une deuxième cigarette.

- Quand tu penses à l'amitié que tu as avec Sirius. Ou même avec Remus et Peter. Est-ce que » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à quels mots mettre sur ses pensées « Est-ce que c'est une simple coïncidence pour toi ? »

James éclata de rire. Deux ans plus tôt, lors des vacances d'été, Sirius et lui en avaient discuté, complètement alcoolisés. Les explications faramineuses s'étaient terminées par une véritable déclaration d'amour amicale qu'ils n'auraient jamais tenue en étant sobres. « Pour moi, c'est plutôt le destin. Des gens qui s'entendent aussi bien, ce n'est pas le hasard, je pense. J'aurais pu me trouver avec d'autres mecs dans mon dortoir et on ne serait pas les Maraudeurs à la vie à la mort aujourd'hui » expliqua-t-il, convaincu.

- C'est exactement ça. Pour les filles et moi, et pour nos mères, c'était aussi le destin. Quelque chose nous a poussé les unes vers les autres. Et soit toutes ces coïncidences bizarres ont été un moyen de nous pousser à nous trouver, soit ce sont des preuves qu'on est bien avec celles avec qui on est supposées être.

- Ça va chercher un peu loin, acquiesça pourtant James. Mais la magie existe, non ? On ne sait pas tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

Lyra ne pouvait être plus d'accord avec lui. Vu toutes les prouesses magiques dont ses amies et elles étaient capables, surtout quand elles étaient ensemble. N'avaient-elles pas toutes les trois réussi leur Patronus pour la première fois en se touchant les unes les autres ? Peut-être bien que c'était la magie elle-même qui les avait poussés à se rencontré et à devenir amies... Lyra secoua la tête de gauche à droite, chassant cette pensée absurde.

N'empêche que. Leurs mères s'étaient trouvées une fois dans le monde moldu, puis avaient été séparées par le Ministère et un sortilège d'Amnésie. Elles s'étaient retrouvées grâce à leurs filles, dans un tout autre registre, grâce à Poudlard. Et Lily, Lyra et Liana, qui s'étaient connues pratiquement depuis la naissance, s'étaient elles aussi retrouvées après des années de séparation. Si ce n'était pas un signe qui leur indiquait que le destin lui-même _voulait _qu'elles soient ensembles, Lyra ne savait qu'en penser.

- Attends un peu » James s'arrêta. Ils étaient à présent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Lyra se sentait en sécurité dans l'enceinte du parc, pourtant elle n'osait pas trop croiser les yeux menaçants que son inconscient attribuait à la forêt « Si vos mères se sont connues un peu après que vous soyez nées, ça veut dire que vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes bébés !

- En effet, articula lentement Lyra, devinant sa prochaine question.

- Alors vous vous connaissiez déjà en arrivant à Poudlard ! comprit James, ébahi, se souvenant très bien de sa rencontre avec Liana dans le train et elle lui disant qu'elle ne connaissait personne.

Lyra se gratta l'arrière de la tête « C'est plus compliqué que ça... » S'apprêtant à se lancer dans un récit long et complexe, elle regarda dans le vague pour savoir où commencer. À l'arrière de son crâne, sa main s'immobilisa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y avait _réellement_ des yeux qui la regardaient depuis la forêt interdite.

Elle attrapa le bras de James et pointa son doigt dans leur direction « Regarde » Il plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes avant de hausser des sourcils. Lyra recula d'un pas, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le bras de son ami.

Deux petites formes ovales, en amande, symétriques, étincelaient et leur blancheur tranchait dans le noir de la forêt.

- On dirait... Des yeux ?

- Sans pupilles ? déglutit Lyra.

Les « yeux » disparurent à peine le temps d'une microseconde et réapparurent aussitôt « Il a... Il a cligné ? » bredouilla Lyra, de moins en moins rassurée.

- Il ? » James semblait plus intéressé qu'effrayé. Il cherchait dans ses souvenirs, mais dans toutes ses expéditions avec ses amis dans la forêt, il n'avait jamais vu de pareils yeux.

- Il, elle, j'en sais rien, moi- Putain, tu fous quoi ? » La voix suraiguë de Lyra ne le dérangea pas alors qu'il s'avançait prudemment et doucement - pour ne pas effrayer « les yeux ». La main de la sorcière retenait son bras en arrière, ce qu'il remarqua à peine. « James, on retourne au château ? S'il te plaît ?

- Attends juste trente secondes, demanda-t-il avec calme.

À la déception de James et au soulagement de Lyra, les yeux disparurent de nouveau et ne réapparurent pas juste après. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir et adoucit son emprise sur le bras du garçon qui scrutait encore la forêt dans l'espoir de les voir réapparaître et si possible d'en voir plus. On étouffait pas la curiosité de James Potter si rapidement.

Lyra tourna la tête sur la droite et son cri déchirant de peur faillit lui exploser les tympans. James sursauta et se tourna à son tour, le souffle coupé par ce qu'il voyait. Loin d'être effrayé par le hurlement, la créature à moitié cachée par la pénombre de la forêt en sortit complètement et se dévoila à eux grâce à la lumière des étoiles et de la lune. On aurait dit une sorte de cheval... Un cheval dépourvu de chair, au corps squelettique dont les os se voyaient parfaitement sous sa robe noire. Avec une paire de grandes ailes noires et lisses comme celles d'une chauve-souris géante. Et une tête ressemblant à celle d'un dragon. Un cheval, vraiment ?

- Bordel de Merlin » souffla James. Il en avait vu, des créatures terrifiantes. Sous sa forme d'Animagus, il avait galopé à toute vitesse devant une Acromantula. Il avait vu un dragon un jour avec ses parents, un gigantesque Boutefeu chinois. Il avait vu un bon nombre de créatures dans la forêt interdite dont il ignorait même le nom. Il côtoyait un loup-garou une fois par mois. Chaque fois qu'il en découvrait une nouvelle, il se délectait de cette familière poussée d'adrénaline.

Il se plaça devant Lyra en passant ses bras en arrière autour de sa taille. « Ne bouge pas, ne fais pas un geste » lui conseilla-t-il.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Aucune idée. Ça n'a pas l'air méchant » Comme si le pégase squelettique voulait le contredire, il se mit brutalement battre des ailes. Il se tint sur ses deux pattes arrières et battit l'air de ses pattes de devant. Lyra étouffa un cri en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche - James l'entendit cependant distinctement - et il fouilla dans la poche de la sorcière pour trouver sa baguette.

Ils reculèrent de concert de plusieurs pas lorsque le cheval se reposa sur le sol et, tout en les regardant fixement, il gratta la terre de son sabot comme s'il s'apprêter à galoper vers eux. James se sentait transpercé par son regard menaçant. « Cours, Lyra » dit-il « Ce truc est là pour moi, j'en suis persuadé.

- De quoi tu parles ?

_J'en suis sûr. Ce truc ressemble à quelque chose de maléfique. On dirait une sorte de présage, comme les Sinistros. J'ai tué un être humain. Cette chose est là pour me punir._

- Je te le dirais pas deux fois, s'exclama-t-il plus durement. Va-t'en !

- T'es malade si tu crois que je vais te laisser tout seul. On court _maintenant_ et tu as foutrement intérêt à venir avec moi !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle lui agrippa la main et le tira derrière elle tandis qu'elle détalait vers le château. Dans leur course, James regarda derrière son épaule et vit la créature s'envoler dans le ciel. La silhouette du cheval ailé disparut bientôt à travers les étoiles. Sans pour autant ralentir, ils grimpèrent les quelques marches quatre à quatre, ouvrirent précipitamment les portes qu'ils avaient laissées déverrouillées - puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas le sortilège pour la fermer derrière eux -, les refermèrent et s'adossèrent contre elles.

Ils échangèrent un regard tout en essayant de reprendre leur respiration. James rendit sa baguette à Lyra qu'elle accepta avec un hochement de tête. Elle avala sa salive, hésitant entre s'exclamer « Bordel de merde, c'était quoi cette chose » et demander à James ce qu'il entendait par _« Ce truc est là pour moi, j'en suis persuadé »._ Elle fut cependant coupée par une autre question prononcée par une toute autre personne.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici en pleine nuit, jeunes gens ?

James et Lyra levèrent les yeux sur Horace Slughorn, sa cape de sorcier recouvrant son pyjama, une chandelle illuminée qu'il tenait à la même hauteur que son bonnet de nuit.

* * *

><p>- James » Le Maraudeur fronça les sourcils, refusant de laisser cette voix douce et chuchotée le tirer des bras de Morphée « Réveille-toi » Il papillonna des paupières. Il fronça des sourcils et poussa un petit gémissement en voyant le visage de Lyra, aux traits encore tirés par le sommeil qu'elle venait de quitter, si près du sien, envahissant son espace vital.<p>

Elle se recula de lui avec un sourire amusé de le voir si grincheux au réveil « Il faut se lever, mon petit Jamesie » dit-elle tendrement en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Elle évita la main de James qui voulait chasser la sienne comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire mouche. Il se tourna dans son lit pour lui montrer son dos.

- On est mardi, non ? grommela-t-il.

- Oui.

- Les cours ne reprennent que demain.

- Mais y'a la cérémonie ce matin. Tu sais, pour les élèves » _Morts samedi_, continua-t-elle pensée. James hocha la tête, son visage devenu grave « Je vais prendre ma douche dans mon dortoir. Tu m'attends en bas ? »

Il acquiesça de nouveau, les yeux déjà clos, et entendit à peine la porte de son dortoir se fermer. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir que Remus et Peter s'étaient déjà levés. Estimant que Lyra était une fille et qu'elle prendrait deux fois plus de temps que lui à se préparer, il voulut profiter de se réveiller tranquillement dans la tiédeur de ses draps. Pourtant, à la pensée que dans - il regarda son réveil - environ une heure il se tiendrait dans le cimetière de Poudlard - qu'il n'avait jamais vu et il se demandait comment lui et les mecs avaient pu passer à côté d'un truc pareil - pour rendre hommage à ses camarades assassinés, l'envie de se prélasser le quitta. Il se leva et décida de prendre une longue douche bien chaude.

Un moment plus tard, il attendait Lyra en bas des escaliers. Il entendit ses pas précipités qui dévalaient les marches. Son visage s'éclaira à sa vue « Je me suis dépêchée, j'avais peur que tu m'attendes pas.

- T'as même pas pris le temps de te sécher les cheveux » Elle haussa les épaules. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle « Tu vas attraper la mort » et sécha ses cheveux d'un sort informulé.

- Merci » Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il répondit à son étreinte sans surprise. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était habitué aux câlins du réveil de son ami. Lyra avait toujours besoin d'un câlin pour bien commencer la journée.

Ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle après que Lyra ait rassuré la Grosse Dame sur sa santé. Pas encore bien réveillés, ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le Hall. Avant qu'ils ne passent les portes, Lyra attrapa le bras de James pour le retenir. « Explique-moi un truc s'il te plaît » dit-elle, les sourcils froncés « Pourquoi tu as dit que la chose qu'on a vue hier dans le parc était là pour toi ? »

Elle le regardait avec attention, ne le quittant pas des yeux. James se demanda comment il allait répondre à sa question. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Il ne s'en sentait pas encore prêt...

- Tu te souviens qu'on avait tous les deux fait un cauchemar sur samedi ? » Elle acquiesça « Le mien m'a un peu... Retourner le cerveau » Jusque-là, c'était la vérité « Et du coup quand j'ai vu ce machin... Je sais pas » Il haussa les épaules mais Lyra n'était pas satisfaite de ces explications.

- Mais de quoi t'avais rêvé pour penser ça ?

Il soupira, agacé « Si tu veux tout savoir » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en cherchant un mensonge à toute vitesse. Elle ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire sinon, il le savait « Au début, mon rêve commençait normalement, c'était la bataille de samedi avec des Mangemorts et tout. Mais ensuite c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi, je me battais avec tout sauf des sorciers, comme si » Il vit que Lyra était pendu à ses lèvres « Comme si c'était des allégories de Mangemort » _Je raconte vraiment n'im-por-te quoi_, pensa-t-il « Et quand on a vu ce cheval bizarre, j'ai dû croire que je rêvais encore et que c'était une autre allégorie »

Il fit exprès de diriger son regard vers autre chose que son amie. Cette dernière crut cependant à son histoire « Je pensais que pas que tu savais utiliser des mots comme 'allégorie' » se moqua-t-elle gentiment. James éclata de rire et la poussa gentiment.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle et prirent place à côté de leurs amis à la table des Gryffondors. Lyra s'assit face à Lily et Liana et raconta tout de suite leur aventure de la nuit pendant que James embrassait Mary pour lui dire bonjour - il l'avait complètement délaissée depuis l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard. Remus écoutait le récit de Lyra avec attention.

- Vous avez vu un Sombral » leur apprit-il. James cessa aussitôt d'écouter sa petite-amie et se tourna vers son ami Maraudeur.

- Un Sombral ?

- Mais oui ! » Lyra frappa le bras de James avec force ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il se frotta le bras en jetant un regard noir à son amie « On les a étudiés l'année dernière en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! » Elle le frappa une nouvelle fois au même endroit.

- Arrête de me frapper ! » Il fit la moue en tournant la tête à sa droite « Chérie, elle me maltraite » Mary lui caressa la cuisse avec un sourire mi compatissant mi moqueur.

- Mon pauvre chou. Sérieusement, vous avez vraiment vu un _Sombral _?

- C'est Hagrid qui les élève, continua Remus. Et c'est eux qui tirent les diligences qui nous amènent à Poudlard.

- Et c'est parce qu'on a vu la mort qu'on peut les voir maintenant, c'est ça ? demanda James à Remus.

- C'est ça, répondit le lycanthrope.

Lily, quant à elle, était perdue dans ses pensées. La première fois qu'elle avait vu la mort, c'était quand Johann Azaria s'était vidé de son sang devant elle. Elle chercha automatiquement Severus Rogue à la table des Serpentards. Celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec Mulciber et Avery. Pinçant les lèvres d'un air morose, elle se réintéressa à son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

><p>C'était surprenant de voir que presque la totalité des élèves de Poudlard s'étaient rendus à la cérémonie tenue en hommage à leurs camarades décédés. Certains étaient peut-être là parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir le cimetière de l'école, se dit Lily. Pourtant, elle savait que cette attaque avait profondément touché tout le monde même si tous les élèves n'avaient pas perdu un de leurs proches. Après le petit-déjeuner, Dumbledore avait demandé que chacune des quatre maisons suivît leur directeur. Le Professeur McGonagall dirigea ses élèves de Gryffondor dans le parc et ils marchèrent le long de l'allée qui menait au terrain de Quidditch. Puis ils quittèrent le chemin, marchèrent dans l'herbe quelques mètres et rejoignirent un autre chemin.<p>

Ils contournèrent le château pendant de longues minutes et ce fut dans un coin très reculé du parc que se trouvait le cimetière. Au centre se tenaient quatre statues dos à dos qui représentaient les fondateurs de Poudlard. Helga Poufsouffle les regardait avec un sourire bienveillant en caressant un blaireau dans ses bras. Le visage de Rowena Serdaigle était fier et hautain, son bras tendu horizontalement devant elle sur lequel un aigle était perché. Le regard pénétrant, Godric Gryffondor tenait une épée dont la pointe était enfoncée dans le sol, ses deux mains sur le pommeau à la forme d'une tête de lion. Enfin, un serpent s'enroulant autour de sa jambe, Salazar Serpentard les défiait du regard mais ses bras étaient levés devant lui en signe d'accueil. Selon l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, le directeur de la maison des verts et argents était toujours celui qui traditionnellement accueillait ses élèves avec le tout premier discours de l'année.

Des pierres tombales de toute forme se dressaient ici et là, parfaitement alignées. Aucune ne se ressemblait, différenciées par des symboles sorciers ou plus personnels, choisis par les familles des défunts. L'herbe était verte et méticuleusement coupée. Des fleurs décoraient les tombes. Lily, qui s'était toujours sentie à l'aise dans les cimetières, apprécia beaucoup celui-ci. Chaque fois qu'elle visitait ses grands-parents, elle avait l'habitude de se rendre à celui de leur village pour lire le nom de ses ancêtres sur les pierres tombales. Elle gardait un souvenir précieux du cimetière juif de Berlin, le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu, lorsqu'elle avait visité la capitale allemande avec ses parents et Pétunia.

Elle trouvait celui de Poudlard magnifique, et la superbe clairière de la forêt interdite qu'on voyait au fond lui donnait un charme très mystérieux et pittoresque. Lily lut avec curiosité le nom des morts tout en suivant le reste de ses camarades vers un somptueux monument aux morts. Elle ne connaissait aucune des personnes enterrées, mais s'était renseignée auprès de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Le fantôme lui avait appris que les professeurs du collège choisissaient souvent de reposer ici. De plus, dans le cadre d'une guerre qui opposa les sorciers aux gobelins au quinzième siècle, une grande bataille avait eu lieu dans les environs et les sorciers avaient fait de Poudlard leur rempart et quartier général ; beaucoup de ces sorciers décédés lors de cette bataille étaient également enterrés à cet endroit.

La cérémonie commença par un discours du directeur. Lily examina plus attentivement le monument aux morts. Les blasons des quatre maisons étaient sculptés dans la pierre. En-dessous, on pouvait lire la date tragique du 7 avril 1973, et le nom des défunts l'un en-dessous de l'autre par ordre alphabétique. Bien que seuls les parents de cinq des étudiants assassinés avaient accepté d'enterrer leurs enfants à Poudlard, le monument rendait hommage aux sept. Dumbledore répéta solennellement les sept noms et demanda une minute de silence. Aux côtés de Dumbledore se trouvait les parents de cinq des sept défunts, leurs frères et sœurs, d'autres de leurs proches. Lily reconnut les parents de Nicole avec un pincement au cœur. Elle chercha Mei du regard qui pleurait déjà silencieusement, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Lily se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle et prit sa main qu'elle serra fort.

Devant leur pierre tombale correspondante, les cinq cercueils disparurent dans un fossé prévu à cet effet et la terre les recouvrit. Puis Dumbledore demanda aux parents de s'avancer. Pour chaque élève se répéta le même sortilège. Père et mère prononcèrent le prénom de leur enfant, baguettes dressées vers le monument aux morts. Le nom sculpté dans la pierre brillait alors d'une lumière rouge, jaune, verte ou argentée - cela dépendait de leur maison à Poudlard. Un ruban de la même couleur naissait des lettres étincelantes et se détachait de la pierre. Il voletait ensuite jusqu'à la tombe où était enterré l'étudiant, se déposait sur la pierre tombale et se fondait en elle en formant une forme particulière. Le contour coloré du blason de la maison à laquelle appartenait l'élève étincelait sur la pierre avant de s'éteindre. Le blason était gravé en-dessous du nom du défunt, de ses dates de naissance et de mort et des mots que la famille avaient choisi d'y marquer.

Lorsqu'Adelaïde et Wilfred Wheeler prononcèrent le nom de leur fille, un ruban rouge s'échappa du monument aux morts pour venir former un lion sur la tombe de la Gryffondor. Au-dessus du lion qui orna ainsi la tombe de Nicole était gravé « _Toujours dans nos cœurs _».

Pendant la suite de la cérémonie, où quelques-uns des proches choisirent de prononcer quelques mots, Mei écouta à peine. Toujours appuyée sur l'épaule de Joseph, elle observait discrètement cette fille. Heather Nardini avait le visage baigné de larmes. Elle pleurait dans les bras d'un garçon avec qui elle sortait sûrement. Le bouleversement de cette fille l'agaçait prodigieusement. Tous ceux qui pleuraient dans l'assistance étaient des proches des défunts, et ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça à sangloter. Nicole ne lui avait jamais parlé d'Heather, elles ne pouvaient donc pas être si liées que ça. Mei détestait les mélodrames inutiles.

La cérémonie prit fin. Mei s'avança vers le père de Nicole pour lui serrer la main et sa mère s'effondra dans ses bras. Elle reprit le chemin de Poudlard bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Adelaïde en se remémorant Nicole, se souvenant d'à quel point c'était une fille fantastique et souriant de quelques anecdotes. Les proches des défunts étaient tous invités à déjeuner au château mais la famille Wheeler avait refusé l'offre de Dumbledore pour continuer les funérailles de leur fille chez eux, entourés du reste de leur famille et de leurs amis.

Mei quitta ainsi Wilfred et Adelaïde Wheeler en les prenant dans ses bras chacun leur tour et en leur promettant de leur écrire bientôt. Elle les observa pendant quelques minutes prendre le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard et se retourna ensuite pour revenir au château. À sa plus grande surprise, Heather Nardini l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

- Je te présente une nouvelle fois toutes mes condoléances » dit la septième année de Poufsouffle d'une voix tremblante. Elle essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et lui offrit un sourire triste qui ressemblait plus à une grimace douloureuse.

Mei ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder froidement. Heather soupira et fixa un point derrière l'épaule de la chinoise. « Je crois qu'il est temps que tu sois au courant » Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite « On aurait largement préféré que tu l'apprennes dans d'autres circonstances...

- Qui ça, on ? demanda sèchement Mei.

- Nicole et moi » Heather inspira profondément et planta un regard assuré dans celui de Mei « On sortait ensemble »

Mei haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange. Elle laissa échappé un rire glacial « Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te croire ? » Puis son visage s'assombrit encore plus si c'était possible et sa voix gronda avec colère « Comment oses-tu salir ainsi la mémoire de Nicole alors qu'elle a été enterrée i peine un quart d'heure ?

- Je ne salis rien du tout, répondit calmement Heather. Je sais que tu penses que les homosexuels sont répugnants, que ce sont des erreurs de la nature, mais Nicole n'était rien de tout ça.

- Nicole n'était _pas_ homosexuelle ! Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro ! Après tous les mecs qui ont défilé dans son lit - ça veut juste dire que tu ne la connaissais pas du tout.

- On s'aimait.

Cet aveu coupa la parole à Mei. Il n'y avait aucune trace de mensonge dans sa voix ou dans ses yeux. Elle paraissait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère « On s'aimait purement et simplement. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un de ma vie.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu as définitivement eu le béguin pour elle d'après ce que je vois mais c'était à sens unique, et tu as imaginé le reste.

- On s'est parlé pour la première fois un peu avant les vacances de Noël. Elle tutorait un élève dans la bibliothèque et moi j'étais en retenue, en train de faire le ménage pour Mrs Pince. On s'est revues par hasard pendant les vacances sur le Chemin de Traverse. On faisait toutes les deux nos courses de Noël et on a pris un café. On a complètement accroché et elle me plaisait déjà beaucoup. Et la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé...

- La ferme ! interrompit Mei dans un hurlement. Tu mens comme tu respires, c'est pas possible merde ! Je n'écouterai pas un mensonge de plus. Et je te préviens, tu as intérêt à me laisser tranquille à partir de maintenant sinon je vais _vraiment_ te le faire regretter !

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard haineux en passant devant elle et se dirigea vers le château. Heather choisit de ne pas abandonner et sa voix s'éleva avec force dans le dos de la Gryffondor « Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu ne l'as vue sortir avec aucun garçon depuis Noël ? » Mei se retourna.

- Elle est sortie avec quatre mecs depuis les vacances, répliqua-t-elle avec triomphe.

- Mais en cachette, n'est-ce pas ? Elle te disait qu'elle les voyait en cachette parce qu'après Remus, elle ne se voyait pas s'engager avec qui que ce soit. Et ne pas s'afficher avec eux rendait les choses plus faciles pour elle, et elle trouvait le secret super excitant.

Mei resta bouche bée en entendant presque mot pour mot ce que lui avait expliqué Nicole des semaines plus tôt. « Et tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi aucun de ces quatre mecs n'avait pas l'air plus triste que les autres ? Pourquoi aucun n'était venu te voir pour te présenter leurs condoléances ?

- Amos Diggory est venu me voir.

- Les Diggory et les parents de Nicole sont amis. Amos et elle se voyaient souvent pendant les vacances. Ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble. Elle te disait tout ça pour que tu ne te doutes de rien, pour que tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi tu la voyais rester célibataire si longtemps alors qu'elle l'était rarement d'habitude.

Cette fois, Mei commença à douter. Elle ne voulait pas croire que sa meilleure amie soit devenue lesbienne sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué. Qu'elle puisse avoir eu une relation à priori très sérieuse sans le lui avoir dit. Qu'elle lui ait menti ainsi. Sauf qu'excepté Amos, aucun des garçons avec qui Nicole était supposément sortie ces derniers mois n'était, en effet, venu voir Mei. Pour quelle raison Nicole lui aurait-elle menti ? À part pour cacher une relation amoureuse avec la fille qui lui faisait face...

- Nicole ne voulait pas te le dire » Mei ne s'était pas aperçue qu'Heather s'était rapprochée d'elle « Du moins, pas tout de suite. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Mais notre relation comptait énormément pour elle » Elle renifla bruyamment et la Gryffondor vit des larmes couler sur le visage de la Poufsouffle « Elle a eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'accepter, mais après elle s'est engagée à fond. On a passé des moments formidables » Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres et elle essuya ses joues humides « Elle t'aurait tout raconté un jour, et plus tôt qu'elle-même ne le pensait »

Mei examina les traces de larmes sur le visage de Heather Nardini, ses yeux rouges, et se souvint de quelque chose « Je t'ai vu dans les bras de ce type aux funérailles.

- Gavin est mon meilleur ami. C'est lui qui m'a encouragé à venir te parler. J'aurais peut-être dû ne rien te dire, mais j'ai pensé que c'était mieux pour toi que tu connaisses réellement celle qui a été ta meilleure amie pendant si longtemps.

Mei réagit d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Elle gifla violemment la Poufsouffle, si fort que la tête de la septième année tourna à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Puis Mei marcha rapidement vers le château sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Ils n'avaient attendu qu'une heure après la fin du déjeuner qui suivit la cérémonie pour convoquer Peter. Il était déjà venu dans le bureau de Dumbledore à cinq reprises auparavant, chaque fois accompagné par au moins l'un des Maraudeurs, chaque fois à cause d'une de leurs blagues. Excepté que cette fois-ci, Peter était convoqué seul et il ne s'agissait plus d'humilier des Serpentards. Lorsqu'il entra, Peter ne s'émerveilla plus devant la magnifique pièce circulaire. Il n'essaya plus d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien servir tous ces petits et étranges appareils en argent sur les étagères, ni de deviner quels anciens directeurs dans leur portrait dormaient réellement.<p>

Une boule d'angoisse lui dévorant l'estomac, Peter cachait ses mains dans ses poches parce qu'il craignait qu'elles se mettent à trembler. Il s'assit sur la chaise que lui présenta Dumbledore, face au bureau directorial derrière lequel son propriétaire était assis. Son regard se portait souvent sur McGonagall, debout à la droite du directeur, et sur la lueur de soutien qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. À la gauche de Dumbledore, le professeur Slughorn le fixait comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme. Albus Dumbledore le regardait avec une lueur tranquille, comme si la situation n'avait rien de sérieux - Peter aurait pu le frapper pour ça. Et l'Auror Edgar Bones, appuyé sur le bureau juste devant Peter, était celui qui l'effrayait le plus.

- Nous regrettons de vous faire venir en ce jour de recueillement, Mr Pettigrew, commença le directeur. Vous comprenez cependant que cette affaire doit être réglée au plus vite.

Peter acquiesça sans pour autant comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'on lui disait. Le moment qu'il redoutait depuis samedi soir, depuis qu'il s'était confié à James et que tout ça était devenu réel, était arrivé. Bien que Lily l'avait rassuré, la veille alors qu'ils cherchaient dans les grimoires de la bibliothèque, sur le fait qu'il ne serait sûrement pas reconnu coupable, la perspective de peut-être finir à Azkaban le tétanisait.

- Nous avons entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir du premier étage. Que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce sujet, Peter ? » La voix du directeur était calme, bienveillante. Cependant, Peter remarqua le regard de reproche que McGonagall jeta à son collègue derrière son dos. Il aurait pu l'embrasser pour ça. Elle se rendait compte du malaise de Peter et que cette formulation ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses pour lui.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. Il lança un regard suppliant à sa directrice de maison et celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air encourageant. Bones le scrutait du regard. Il prit un parchemin sur le bureau et le lut.

- Nous avons parlé à des élèves qui ont vu la scène et qui ont accepté de nous la raconter. Mr Tyler Hilton a dit que vous lui avez lancé le sortilège du Doloris » Il leva les yeux de son parchemin et Peter aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où plutôt que sous ce regard « C'est une accusation très grave » Il baissa les yeux sans attendre une quelconque défense de Peter « Miss Alicia Stewart dit que vous l'avez désarmée. La perte de sa baguette l'a rendue vulnérable alors qu'un autre Mangemort s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Son frère Charles était heureusement présent pour l'aider et lui redonner sa baguette magique.

- C'est son frère qui a dit que je l'avais désarmée, corrigea Peter d'une voix tremblante.

- Excusez-moi, qu'avez-vous dit ?

Peter se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix un peu plus assurée « Hier, dans le couloir, c'est Charles, le frère d'Alicia, qui a raconté que j'avais désarmé sa sœur » Bones haussa un sourcil.

- N'en est-ce pas moins vrai ?

Peter hocha la tête « Ça reste vrai. Mais si vous m'accusez de quelque chose, le mieux serait que vous relatiez un témoignage exact » Il n'en revenait pas de sa propre insolence.

- Et donc, Mr Pettigrew » Bones baissa le parchemin sur ses genoux et le regarda attentivement « Vous reconnaissez que vous avez attaqué vos deux camarades ? »

Peter ferma les yeux. Ça y'était. Il devait trouver la parfaite formulation pour qu'on ne l'accuse de rien. Il les rouvrit, son cœur battant à deux mille à l'heure.

- J'ai lancé le sortilège du Doloris à Tyler et j'ai désarmé Alicia.

- Vous ne niez pas.

- Non. Mais j'ai quelque chose à rajouter » Il prit une profonde inspiration « J'étais sous le sortilège de l'Imperium »

Personne dans la pièce n'était surpris par cette déclaration. Bones lut quelques lignes de son parchemin - alors que Peter était persuadé qu'il le connaissait par cœur - et hocha la tête plusieurs fois pendant sa lecture « C'est également ce qui est retranscrit ici. Il est écrit que vous vous êtes excusés de nombreuses fois auprès de Mr Hilton et Miss Stewart et que vous avez expliqué que vous étiez victime de l'Imperium quand vous les avez attaqués.

- C'est vrai.

- Qui vous a lancé l'Imperium, Mr Pettigrew ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas.

Peter se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé par cette manie de répéter tout ce qu'il disait. Il vit que Bones était sur le point de lui poser d'autres questions quand Dumbledore prit la parole à son tour.

- Depuis ce qu'il s'est produit hier, Peter, d'autres élèves ont demandé à voir les professeurs. Miss Iolana Flint prétend que vous lui avez lancée un sortilège de Bloque-Jambe et Mr Jeremy Williams que vous l'avez aussi désarmé.

Peter plissa le front en essayant de chercher dans ses souvenirs encore brumeux. À force de retourner dans sa tête ce qui avait été dit la veille dans le couloir du premier étage, il avait fini par se rappeler que l'un des deux Doloris qu'il avait lancés avait torturé Tyler et qu'il avait en effet pointé sa baguette sur Alicia sans se souvenir quel sort il lui avait lancé - Peter ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait de l'_Expelliarmus_ puisqu'elle l'avait dit elle-même. Il lui avait fallu gamberger une bonne heure pour démêler ses souvenirs, il lui en faudrait tout autant pour se souvenir de Williams et de Flint.

- Ils sont tous les deux à l'infirmerie, c'est ça ? finit-il par dire.

- Pour une toute autre raison qu'un Bloque-Jambe et un sort de Désarmement, le rassura McGonagall. Et ils pourront en sortir bientôt.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire à propos de Mr Williams et Miss Flint, Mr Pettigrew ? Reconnaissez-vous les avoir attaqués également ?

_Ne pas mentir_, pensa-t-il. « S'ils disent tous les deux que je les ai attaqués, je les crois » Bones perdit son masque inflexible et haussa les sourcils avec surprise « Je reconnais que je les ai attaqués. Je ne m'en souviens pas, du moins pas encore, mais dès que les souvenirs me reviendront je vous le dirais si vous voulez »

Peter s'exprimait d'une voix tranquille, alors qu'intérieurement il bouillonnait de peur. « Vous ne vous en souvenez pas non plus ? » Peter fit « non » de la tête « Comment cela fait-il que vous vous rappelez de Miss Stewart et de Mr Hilton ? »

Bones le regardait à présent avec les sourcils froncés. Peter remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus d'accusation dans son regard ; l'Auror ne le condamnait plus mais il se rendait compte que la situation était plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Pensez-vous avoir reçu un Sortilège d'Amnésie, Mr Pettigrew ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Que vous souvenez-vous de la journée du 7 avril ?

Peter commença son récit, jetant régulièrement des regards à sa directrice de maison au fil de ses mots en quête de son soutien. Il raconta qu'il était allé à Pré-Au-Lard avec ses amis, que tout le village était plongé dans la panique lorsque la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue et que les premiers Mangemorts avaient transplané. Il parla comment il avait combattu plusieurs partisans de Voldemort en compagnie de ses amis et camarades.

- La dernière chose dont je me souviens distinctement est de marcher dans Pré-Au-Lard près de Honeydukes ; il faisait encore jour. Puis je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne pas très loin de la poste sorcière. Il faisait nuit. Alma Hawks était penchée au-dessus de moi et me criait de me dépêcher, qu'un loup-garou traînait dans le coin.

- Fenrir Greyback, lâcha McGonagall.

- Et que s'est-il passé entre le moment où vous étiez près de Honeydukes puis près de la poste ? demanda Bones en notant ce que Peter lui racontait sur un parchemin.

Peter prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse « Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux moments. La mémoire m'est revenue très progressivement. J'avais quelques flash-backs confus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve très réel - vous savez comme dans les rêves on a l'impression de ne pas être... maître de ce qu'on fait, et comme parfois on a du mal à s'en souvenir au réveil ? C'était ça. Tout était très confus, et les seules choses dont je me rappelais, c'était moi qui marchais dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard sans avoir... Vraiment décidé de marcher dans ces rues comme si j'étais un pantin, comme si je n'étais pas moi-même. Mais plus je retournais ça dans ma tête, plus j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ça avait été _réel_, ça s'était _réellement _passé »

Les adultes l'écoutaient religieusement. L'Auror avait cessé d'écrire et le regardait d'un air scrutateur. Peter se laissa emporter par son récit. « Ce dont je me suis souvenu ensuite, c'était des sorts que j'avais lancé. Je n'en connaissais pas la plupart. Et toujours cette sensation de ne pas avoir fait le choix de les lancer. J'ai fini par me souvenir que j'avais attaqué mes camarades mais je ne pouvais pas mettre de nom ou de visage sur eux. Je me suis distinctement rappelé d'avoir lancé deux Doloris - sans savoir à qui - parce que » Sa main droite fut prise d'un tic nerveux et il serra le poing « Leurs cris... » _De douleur _« M'ont énormément marqué » _et traumatisé_.

_Et aussi parce que l'enfoiré de Mangemort prenait tellement son pied devant tant de souffrance que j'ai ressenti son extase. Ça non plus, je ne l'oublierai jamais._

- Vous parlez de deux Doloris ? rebondit aussitôt Bones.

Peter hocha la tête « J'ai lancé le deuxième à Liana Harper, monsieur.

- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ?

- C'est la petite-amie de l'un de mes meilleurs amis » expliqua Peter « Et elle me croit quand on lui a dit que j'étais sous Imperium quand je l'ai » Il déglutit difficilement « torturée. Elle n'a pas voulu m'attirer d'ennui »

Bones hocha la tête en écrivant sur son parchemin. « Je lui parlerai.

- Je pense que le Mangemort m'a lancé un sort d'Amnésie uniquement pour que j'oublie son visage et sa voix, reprit Peter. Et j'ai lu que quand on lançait un sort d'Amnésie sur une personne qui n'est pas en totale possession de ses moyens psychiques - quand on est inconscient par exemple ou, comme moi, sous l'Imperium justement - les souvenirs qui nous restent, les souvenirs des événements qui sont chronologiquement proches de ceux qu'on veut effacer, sont très... Flous, termina-t-il sans parvenir à trouver un meilleur mot. C'est pour ça que mes souvenirs sont revenus progressivement. J'ai dû vraiment me concentrer pour me rappeler que Hilton et Alicia faisaient partis de ceux que j'avais attaqués, et je pense que je devrais me concentrer encore un moment pour me souvenir de Flint et Williams.

- Et vous pensez que vous parviendrez à vous souvenir de celui qui vous a ensorcelé, donc ?

- Pas d'après ce que j'ai lu, répondit Peter en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Le Mangemort ne m'a pas lancé le sort pour que j'oublie ceux que j'avais attaqué, c'est pour ça que j'ai fini par me rappeler d'eux. Il me l'a lancé pour que je l'oublie lui, donc je ne pourrais pas me souvenir de lui. Du moins c'est ce que je pense.

Maintenant qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait préparé, la peur redevint omniprésente chez Peter et il ne quittait pas des yeux l'Auror qui examinait son parchemin. Il voulait lui demander s'il le croyait, mais il craignait que sa question soit mal perçue. Heureusement, Dumbledore la posa pour lui. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Edgar ? »

Bones prit son temps pour répondre. « Je pense que votre histoire est convaincante, Mr Pettigrew » Peter commença à ressentir du soulagement, avant que sa raison ne lui murmure cruellement que ce n'était sûrement pas suffisant « Vos professeurs m'ont tous dit qu'ils vous pensaient incapable de torturer sciemment quelqu'un, vos camarades qui plus est, dans un tel contexte. Tous ceux qui vous connaissent et à qui j'ai parlé croient en la théorie de l'Imperium. Et vous n'avez pas l'air de m'avoir menti pendant tout cet entretien »

Peter attendait le « mais » qui ne tarderait pas à venir « Mais » _Gagné _« J'aimerais en être sûr. J'aimerais que vous preniez rendez-vous avec un Oubliator du Ministère. Et si c'est possible, si vous me donnez l'autorisation, j'aimerais examiner vos souvenirs maintenant »

Bones, qui avait évité le regard de Peter pendant son monologue planta finalement ses yeux dans ceux du Gryffondor. « Vous pouvez refuser » continua Bones « Mais si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous pourrez vous considérer comme innocenté si j'en vois la preuve dans votre esprit »

Peter n'attendit pas plus longtemps « Allez-y » Bones échangea un regard avec Dumbledore. D'un geste de la baguette du directeur, la porte d'une armoire à quelques mètres d'eux s'ouvrit et une cuvette en pierre finement ouvragée en sortit. Elle flotta dans les airs tranquillement jusqu'à se poser au centre de l'assemblée, sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Intrigué, Peter observa les reflets argentés du liquide qui remplissait la cuvette. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Une Pensine ! s'exclama-t-il sans réfléchir, surpris.

- En effet, Mr Pettigrew, acquiesça Dumbledore. Connaissez-vous le fonctionnement de cet objet ?

- La théorie, seulement, répondit-il distraitement en observant l'éclat argenté. Je n'ai jamais essayé.

- Mettez l'extrémité de votre baguette contre votre tempe » Peter s'exécuta « Revenez à la journée de samedi » Il ferma les yeux pour plus de concentration « Pensez-y avec force. Quand vous êtes prêt, éloignez lentement votre baguette de votre visage »

Une fois que Peter se souvint avec le plus de clarté possible des événements de samedi, il éloigna avec lenteur sa baguette et rouvrit les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un mince filament argenté s'étendre entre le bout de sa baguette et ce qu'il supposa être sa tempe. Puis le filament lâcha et se balança à l'extrémité de sa baguette. « Déposez-le dans la Pensine » termina Dumbledore.

Peter obtempéra et le liquide clair se troubla, se mit à s'agiter et à tournoyer. Peter cligna des yeux et se pencha avec surprise au-dessus de la Pensine. On pouvait voir à l'intérieur une rue vue d'en haut. De minuscules personnes couraient, d'autres silhouettes toutes aussi petites, drapées de noires et pourvues de baguettes lançaient des sorts - des Mangemorts, ceux de son souvenir. Qui attaquaient des élèves. C'était comme être perché sur un balai et revoir la scène d'en haut.

- Si vous êtes d'accord, continua Bones, seuls le directeur, vous et moi verrons vos souvenirs.

Peter aurait préféré ne pas replonger dans cette horrible journée, pourtant il estima ne pas avoir le choix. Il acquiesça. Imitant les deux adultes, il plongea son visage dans la Pensine. Il se sentit alors plonger dans le vide et atterrir avec douceur sur le sol de Pré-Au-Lard. La bataille faisait rage autour de lui. Il voulut se jeter à terre pour éviter un sort mais Dumbledore le retint par le bras.

- Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, Peter. Vous ne risquez absolument rien.

Peter hocha la tête, se sentant particulièrement idiot. Surtout, il avait peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir... Bones ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par un cri poussé par nul autre que Peter. Mais par le Peter du souvenir. Le Peter du présent sursauta et ses yeux se posèrent sur son double.

- James ! » s'écria le Peter du passé en attrapant la manche de son ami à lunettes. Il pointa une direction du doigt en criant, affolé, « Marlene ! » Le James du passé, les deux Peter, Dumbledore et Bones suivirent le doigt pointé.

Peter sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac en voyant Marlene qui se battait seule contre un Mangemort. _Non non non_. L'Auror ne devait _pas_ voir ce souvenir. Il devait à tout prix protéger James, à tout prix les empêcher de voir le crime que son meilleur ami avait commis... Tout à coup, les couleurs se mélangèrent autour d'eux trois, les contours et les silhouettes se floutèrent. Ils ne voyaient plus que de fines formes noires qui bougeaient avec une rapidité étourdissante autour d'eux dans une myriade de couleurs qui rappelaient vaguement l'environnement de Pré-Au-Lard.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Bones en sortant sa baguette.

Mais cet étrange phénomène cessa aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Ils se trouvaient dans la même rue mais quelques mètres plus loin. Peter chercha des yeux James, Marlene et lui et retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant les deux premiers marcher rapidement, bras-dessus bras-dessous, et son double les suivre. Ils se faufilaient le plus discrètement possible entre les combats pour se rendre jusqu'à Honeydukes et ramener Marlene au château.

La panique de Peter à l'idée que James soit suspecté de meurtre par sa faute avait été telle qu'il avait été capable de faire un saut dans le temps, une sorte d'avance rapide sur son propre souvenir. Du moins, c'est ce qui lui semblait le plus vraisemblable. Au moins, James serait tiré d'affaire. Il se tourna vers l'Auror avec l'air le plus surpris qu'il avait en réserve.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ma mémoire doit avoir des ratés. Mais c'est de ce moment dont je vous parlais quand je disais que je marchais vers Honeydukes. La dernière chose dont je me souviens.

Bones acquiesça, acceptant son explication étonnement facilement. Mais Peter fut nettement moins rassuré en voyant que son regard était particulièrement concentré sur ses deux amis. Bones se mit à suivre les trois étudiants du passé, vite imités par Peter et Dumbledore.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agit bien du fils Potter et de la fille McKinnon ?

Le Gryffondor était de moins en moins à l'aise. Il essayait de paraître le plus détendu possible pour ne pas ameuter les soupçons de l'Auror. « Ce sont mes amis. Marlene était mal en point après s'être battue contre un Mangemort et on voulait la ramener à Poudlard.

- Et c'était juste avant qu'on vous ai jeté l'Imperium ?

Peter réfléchit à toute vitesse. James et lui accompagnaient Marlene jusqu'à Honeydukes pour qu'elle emprunte le passage secret qui menait à Poudlard. Peter se fichait que les professeurs sachent qu'ils connaissaient des moyens de rejoindre le village sorcier en toute impunité. Mais il ne se fichait pas de parler des quelques minutes qui suivirent le tout premier meurtre de James. Et si le récit de Peter mettait la puce à l'oreille des Aurors ? La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'on s'intéresse à James...

- Oui. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vu quoi que ce soit, rajouta précipitamment Peter. On marchait très vite et ils évitaient de se retourner pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Peter se demandait si cela se voyait qu'il essayait de décrire une situation de laquelle il était impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit de valable. S'il pouvait éviter un interrogatoire à James...

- Je leur parlerai » Peter retint une grimace. _Et merde_. Dépité, il se remit à observer son double qui marchait derrière Marlene et James. Potter se retourna pour croiser le regard de son ami qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Soudain, alors que James s'était déjà retourné, Peter vit son double s'immobiliser. Bones fit un geste de la main pour que Peter et Dumbledore s'arrêtent à leur tour.

Peter vit les épaules de son double se détendre, son visage se figer, ses yeux se vider de toutes émotions. Son regard paraissait presque voilé, presque... Mort. Peter frissonna. C'était déjà suffisamment bizarre de se voir lui-même revivre les événements de samedi, mais là, c'était devenu carrément flippant de se voir sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Parce que oui, Peter ne doutait plus que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer.

L'environnement changea de nouveau autour d'eux, mais d'une manière différente. Les alentours étaient moins clairs, les contours moins distincts, les personnes bougeaient d'une manière plus chaotique. Le changement était surprenant.

- Cela s'explique par la modification de votre mémoire, expliqua Dumbledore sans qu'une question ne soit posée. Comme vous l'avez si justement dit, les souvenirs qui se rapprochent de ceux qu'on a voulu effacer ne sont pas des plus limpides. C'est pour cela que vous avez tant peiné à vous souvenir.

Peter acquiesça, mais il oublia aussitôt cette explication lorsqu'il vit son double lever sa baguette. Peter fronça les sourcils, qui essayait-il de viser ? Ignorant les consignes de l'Auror, Peter se posta juste derrière son double. Il comprit que sa baguette était pointée sur les dos de James et de Marlene. Le Mangemort qui l'avait ensorcelé avait-il voulu qu'il attaque ses amis ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Peter observa son double et le vit entrouvrir les lèvres. Puis les refermer aussitôt, et il baissa sa baguette.

Peter ferma les yeux, se concentrant intensément, essayant de se souvenir s'il avait failli attaquer ses amis ou non. Les souvenirs refusèrent de lui revenir. Il entendit l'Auror l'appeler, il rouvrit les yeux et rattrapa les deux adultes qui suivaient son double. Celui-ci s'était détourné du chemin menant à Honeydukes et revenait sur ses pas, vers les combats. Peter sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine en se voyant stupéfixer un Poufsouffle.

Il jeta un regard en coin aux deux adultes, qui gardaient un visage impénétrable. Dumbledore lui lança un bref regard rassurant. Bones observait avec attention le Peter du passé. À leur surprise à tous, son double fit un étrange signe de la main gauche - il avait baissé son majeur et son annulaire, tandis que son pouce, son index et son auriculaire restés tendus vers le ciel. Tous les trois suivirent le regard - vide - du Maraudeur ensorcelé pour comprendre à qui il désignait ce signe étrange. Ils virent un Mangemort rire et faire une révérence.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda sèchement l'Auror.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Peter. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Serait-il possible que ce soit un message adressé aux Mangemorts ? tenta Dumbledore. Le Mangemort qui a ensorcelé Mr Pettigrew montrerait à ses collègues par ce signe qu'il est sous Imperium pour ne pas qu'il soit attaqué ?

Peter haussa les sourcils devant cette explication abracadabrante. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son double aurait pu faire ce signe pour une autre raison. Bones hocha la tête « C'est possible. On ne sait jamais, avec eux »

Ils avaient suivi le Peter du passé sans cesser de se poser des questions. Le Maraudeur, cependant, se contentait d'observer son double en silence. Il sentit ses entrailles se glacer en apercevant Tyler Hilton se battre contre un Mangemort. _Non..._, pensa-t-il avec désespoir. Il n'avait _aucune_ envie de voir _ça_.

Le Mangemort jeta un sort au Gryffondor qui fut soulevé dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à s'écraser contre un mur. Hilton se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec une grimace, pouvant déjà sentir l'énorme bosse qui s'y formait. Le Peter sous Imperium s'approcha de lui. D'un mouvement du poignet, sa baguette fit léviter Tyler jusqu'à une porte qui s'ouvrit. Dumbledore, Bones, les deux Peter et Hilton se trouvèrent ensuite dans la cour déserte d'un magasin dont toutes les portes et les fenêtres étaient fermées.

Une silhouette se dressait aux côtés du Peter du passé. Le Peter du présent se mit à trembler de peur. Les contours de la silhouette étaient floutés, elle était drapée de noir et masqué, pourtant il ne fut pas difficile pour Peter de le reconnaître, sans pour autant parvenir à l'identifier. Elle flottait à côté de son double, lui susurrait des paroles que Peter ne pouvait qu'imaginer puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, semblait le hanter comme elle hantait à présent ses cauchemars. C'était Peter qui attaquait les autres, mais c'était cette silhouette qui lui disait quoi faire, qui représentait la partie sombre qui avait infiltré son esprit le temps d'une après-midi.

Peter tressaillit en entendant sa propre voix, éteinte, prononcer la formule du Doloris. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles lorsque le premier cri de douleur de Tyler déchira le silence. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son camarade se tordre sur le sol. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il souhaita avec une telle force ne plus se trouver ici, ne plus revivre ce souvenir, qu'il parvint à s'échapper de la Pensine. L'élan le fit reculer et tituber dans le bureau de Dumbledore et, devant les yeux surpris de Slughorn et McGonagall, ses jambes le lâchèrent.

Honteux d'être pris en train de pleurer, il inspira profondément en essuyant ses larmes de sa manche. Il se leva pour s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bones et Dumbledore s'étaient relevés de la Pensine. Seulement quelques secondes, mais qui savait comment le temps s'écoulait dans des souvenirs ? Quels autres de ses monstrueux crimes étaient-ils désormais les témoins ?

Une main bienveillante se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Dumbledore, un regard dans lequel il put lire toute l'empathie et la sollicitude du directeur. Il déglutit et, avec le peu de détermination qu'il lui restait après un tel bouleversement, planta un regard résolu dans celui de l'Auror.

- Vous me croyez, à présent ?

L'Auror pinça les lèvres. « J'en référerai à mes supérieurs » Il adressa un hochement de tête à Dumbledore « Merci de nous avoir prêter votre Pensine.

- Est-ce que vous me croyez ? répéta Peter.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que revient la décision de vous innocenter ou non, Pettigrew. Mais » Il lui offrit un maigre sourire, alors que Peter n'aurait pas pensé que l'Auror était _capable_ de sourire « Vous m'avez convaincu. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez coupable »

* * *

><p>Lily sentit quelque chose lui picoter la nuque. Elle se sentait observée depuis plusieurs minutes mais chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, elle ne voyait que les étagères de la bibliothèque et les nombreux grimoires qui les remplissaient. Elle se replongeait ensuite dans <em>Projets de loi concernant la protection légitime d'autrui par tentative d'annulation de l'attaque<em>, prenait quelques notes, se sentait de nouveau épiée mais ne voyait personne dont le regard était dirigé sur elle.

Elle entendit le bruit d'un objet tombant sur le sol et leva les yeux de son grimoire. Severus Rogue passa devant elle et marcha en direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque en rangeant ses livres de cours dans son sac. Lily fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce lui qui l'observait depuis derrière les étagères ? C'était plus que probable. Son regard se posa sur le _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ tombé sur le sol. Elle regarda dans son sac et y vit son propre exemplaire.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre que Rogue, en rangeant son sac de cours, avait perdu sans s'en rendre compte son manuel de potions de sixième année. Elle le ramassa, se demandant si elle devait courir après lui pour le lui rendre, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis si longtemps... Puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Elle savait très bien que Severus tenait une sorte de journal de tous les sorts qu'il inventait. Il se contentait de les écrire dans la marge de ses livres de cours.

Avec précipitation, elle ramassa le manuel et le feuilleta avidement. Elle tomba sur le _Levicorpus_ accompagné de son contre-sort, _Liberacorpus_, sur une des pages. Elle trouva ensuite finalement ce qu'elle cherchait ; '_Sectum Sempra_' et juste en-dessous était écrit '_Contre les ennemis_'. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua un petit morceau de parchemin plié en quatre dans la pliure du livre, au même endroit. Elle le déplia et y lut '_Vulnera Sanentur : pour les sauver_'.

Lily fixa le petit papier, en profonde réflexion. Elle avait tenté le _Vulnera Sanentur_ sur Johann Azaria. Deux fois. Et ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle n'avait pas pu le sauver. Cela signifiait donc... Que le maléfice dont avait été victime Johann n'était pas le _Sectum Sempra_. Ou alors qu'elle avait raté le sort de guérison ? Non, Lily le réussissait très bien d'habitude, et même le stress vécu ce jour-là n'aurait pas pu lui faire manquer ce sortilège. Ce n'était pas le _Sectum Sempra_.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Lily. Ce n'était pas le sort inventé par son ancien meilleur ami qui avait tué Johann. Elle n'avait plus de raisons de suspecter Rogue de ce meurtre. De plus, elle n'avait pas croisé le Serpentard à Pré-Au-Lard de la journée. Il ne l'avait pas tué.

Plus que soulagée, Lily ramassa ses affaires, laissant les grimoires juridiques sur la table - elle n'avait pas envie de les ranger et si elle se dépêchait, Mrs Pince ne la verrait pas s'enfuir -, attrapa le _Manuel avancé_ et se lança à la poursuite de Rogue. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle avait oublié le petit parchemin plié sur la table. Elle avança à pas rapides et, une fois sortie, elle courut en direction des cachots des Serpentards.

Elle eut la chance de trouver Rogue sur le chemin. « Severus ! » l'appela-t-elle le souffle court, oubliant sa résolution de ne plus l'appeler par son prénom. Le Serpentard se retourna vers son ancienne amie, abasourdi en la reconnaissant. Elle lui tendit son livre, son sourire toujours aussi grand. « Tu as oublié ça à la bibliothèque » Severus prit son manuel et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot de remerciement, Lily se sauva avec un joyeux « À plus tard ! ».

Elle prit ensuite le chemin de la Tour des Gryffondors, le cœur léger. Elle chercha une personne précise dans la salle commune, sans succès, et, après une longue hésitation, elle se décida à monter dans le dortoir des garçons de son année. Elle toqua à la porte et sans attendre une réponse ouvrit la porte, mais pas complètement, préférant rester derrière.

- Potter, t'es là ? C'est moi, c'est Lily. Je peux entrer ? T'es décent ?

James vint lui-même ouvrir la porte avec un éclat de rire. « Tu crois que je me balade à poil dans mon dortoir ?

- On sait jamais. Vous les garçons, vous êtes une espèce bizarre.

James secoua la tête en pouffant de rire. Lui qui était d'une humeur plus que morose quelques secondes plus tôt - il pensait à Peter qui était toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à Sirius toujours dans le coma, à ses problèmes toujours présents - il était content qu'Evans puisse lui remonter le moral si simplement.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui essaye de t'aider, sans vouloir être prétentieuse » Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur un lit au hasard. James sourit intérieurement et se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle était assise sur le lit de Sirius, son ennemi juré « J'ai cherché dans tous les grimoires de loi que j'ai pu trouver et j'ai une idée plutôt bonne des options que tu as » James redevint sérieux et s'assit sur son lit face à celui de Sirius.

- Dis-moi tout.

Lily sortit plusieurs parchemins de son sac noircis de son écriture « Alors voilà. On peut t'accuser d'homicide volontaire parce que tu avais des raisons de tuer ce Mangemort, puisque tu pensais qu'il venait de tuer une de tes amies les plus chères. Il y a le mobile, mais ta manière d'agir ne colle pas. Tu as lancé un _Expulso _et ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tué mais la pierre quand sa tête est tombée dessus. Donc je pense que tu éviteras l'accusation de meurtre.

- C'est déjà une bonne chose, se rassura James.

- Si tu es accusé d'homicide involontaire ou accidentel, ce qui correspond à ton cas, tu risques un à trois ans d'Azkaban et quarante mille Gallions d'amende.

James passa sur les Gallions - la fortune des Potter valait au moins deux cent fois cette somme - mais s'angoissa en entendant le nom de la prison des sorciers « Un à trois ans ? » s'alarma-t-il.

- Je sais » Elle le regarda avec tristesse « Mais tu peux aussi y échapper. Les seuls cas où tu ne seras pas du tout sanctionné » James se pencha en avant vers elle, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux « C'est l'homicide involontaire dans le cadre de la légitime défense ou de la protection légitime d'autrui par tentative d'annulation de l'attaque.

- Attends, protection légitime de... quoi ?

- Tu sais quand on attaque quelqu'un, tu vas essayer de désarmer l'attaquant parce que tu pars de l'hypothèse qu'en neutralisant l'adversaire-

- Le sort qui attaque le quelqu'un va s'annuler de lui-même, c'est ça ?

- Oui, ou en tout cas il y a des chances pour que ça marche, même si pas sur tous les sortilèges. Donc quand tu as vu que Marlene était victime d'un sort qui pouvait la tuer, tu as essayé d'attaquer à ton tour le Mangemort pour que le sort lancé sur Marlene s'annule.

- C'est ça que ça veut dire, la légitime tentative de protection machin ?

- Oui » Elle aussi avait dû lire cette suite de mots plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à la retenir « C'est le cas qui te correspond le mieux. Mais il faut que tu saches que si tu choisis cette stratégie pour te défendre pendant l'enquête ou le procès » Elle fronça les sourcils « Attends » et chercha parmi ses parchemins « Voilà comme ils le disent dans les textes : '_Etant donné la manière dont les émotions affectent le raisonnement ainsi que le mystère que représente l'esprit humain, la loi se réserve le droit de recourir à la Légilimancie pour distinguer le désir de vengeance du souhait de protéger, voire de secourir, un tiers_ »

Elle leva les yeux vers son camarade qui lui regardait dans le vide en se répétant ces paroles. Puis il déglutit et parla avec une voix désabusée « Donc là, je suis mort. S'ils veulent utiliser la Légilimancie sur moi, ils verront dans ma tête que je voulais tuer ce salopard. Je pensais qu'elle était déjà morte et que je ne pouvais plus la sauver. Je voulais juste me venger » Il croisa le regard de Lily.

- Peut-être qu'ils n'utiliseront pas la Légilimancie, dit-elle pensivement.

- Mais peut-être que si. Ils verront que c'était un homicide volontaire et c'est quoi ça, Azkaban à vie ? C'est mort. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête « La seule solution, c'est de garder ça pour toi, alors.

- Tu as raison » Abattu, il prit son visage dans ses mains et tomba en arrière pour se retrouver allongé sur son lit. « J'avais pas non plus super envie de le dire aux autorités, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser si je garde le secret.

- Tu n'as pas d'autre choix, James. Mais si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis là, hein ?

- Je sais » Il la regarda depuis sa position allongée « Merci » Il se rassit d'un bond et, impulsivement, prit les mains de Lily dans les siennes « Merci encore. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je suis reconnaissant que tu fasses tout ça pour moi »

Lily rougit légèrement, gênée par cette effusion de gratitude. Elle hocha la tête et attendit quelques secondes avant de retirer ses mains de celles de James. « Il faut trouver un moyen que tu ne sois jamais suspecté » continua-t-elle ensuite. « Je ne sais pas si les sorciers ont un moyen magique de trouver le meurtrier en examinant un cadavre.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit une fois.

- Donc... si les Aurors trouvent le cadavre du Mangemort et qu'ils ouvrent une enquête, c'est tout lien entre toi et ce Mangemort qu'il faut supprimer.

- Marlene ne sait pas que je l'ai tué. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien vu, elle pleurait dans les bras de Peter quand je les ai rejoints, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait remarqué autre chose que le fait qu'elle était vivante.

- Ça se tient, appuya Lily. Elle ne connaissait pas le Mangemort de toute façon, non ?

James s'immobilisa. « Et merde » chuchota-t-il, les yeux écarquillés dans le vague.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle a vu son visage. Mais quel con ! Avant qu'il ne lui lance le Maléfice d'Asphyxie, expliqua-t-il, elle lui avait jeté un sortilège de Découpe qui avait découpé sa cape et sa cagoule. Il avait le visage découvert du coup, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu le reconnaître et lui courir après pour me venger.

- Tu penses qu'elle se souviendra de lui ?

- Un mec de quarante ans avec des cheveux argentés jusqu'aux épaules, je ne sais pas si ça s'oublie, surtout quand il essaye de vous tuer. Et puisqu'elle ne sait pas qu'il est mort...

- Oui ? demanda Lily alors que James s'était tu, plongé dans sa réflexion.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais... Dumbledore a dit qu'on pouvait aller voir les Aurors si on avait des informations. Admettons que Marlene veuille faire plonger le Mangemort qui l'a attaqué - un Maléfice d'Asphyxie ça correspond à une tentative de meurtre, non ? Et en plus elle est capable de le décrire physiquement. Si elle raconte ça aux Aurors, c'est une information qu'ils pourront vraiment utiliser. Et s'ils savent déjà que le Mangemort est mort ou s'ils découvrent qu'il l'est, et elle leur aura forcément raconter comment je l'ai sauvée - ou comment elle _croit _que je l'ai sauvée - bien ils viendront forcément m'interroger moi, et il y a de grandes, énormes, gigantesques chances pour que...

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Lily se pencha en avant pour poser une main sur son épaule. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de terminer sa phrase.

- Il faut que Marlene ne témoigne pas, conclut-elle à voix basse.

Il hocha la tête sans relever son visage. Lily se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'ajouter « Tu veux qu'on aille lui parler ensemble ?

- Non » Il dégagea son visage de ses mains et Lily retira la sienne « Elle pensera qu'il y a quelque chose d'important là-dessous. Il faut que j'aille la voir seule, que je sache si elle compte témoigner et que j'arrive à lui faire dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle le fasse, mais que... Il faut que ça soit son idée à elle, qu'elle ne pense pas que c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé. Je refuse qu'elle connaisse la vérité, tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça. James se leva nerveusement, chercha son paquet de cigarette et découvrit avec déception qu'il était vide. Lily tâta ses poches de robe et sortit son propre paquet. Elle en offrit une à James qu'il accepta d'un signe de tête et ils s'en allumèrent chacun une. Ils fumèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes. Puis Lily leva les yeux et sourit, amusée, à son camarade.

- Lyra m'a raconté la punition que t'a filé Slughorn.

James pouffa de rire en secouant la tête « Ce type est juste incroyable.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a décidé de faire une soirée du Club de Slug quelques jours à peine après l'attaque ? Comment il a dit déjà...

- Que c'était pour se remonter le moral ? sourit James.

Lily éclata de rire « Oui. Enfin, c'est aussi pour rendre hommage à Glendell Hawkins. Elle faisait partie du club et elle a été tuée samedi » Elle regarda la cigarette qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

- Je sais, dit doucement James. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Quoi, alors ?

James eut un rictus « Le gars nous attrape, Lyra et moi, alors qu'on venait de se taper une course dans le parc pour échapper au Sombral » Il eut un petit rire car Remus lui avait raconté que les Sombrals étaient de nature plutôt inoffensive, surtout ceux que Hagrid élevait « Et il veut nous punir parce qu'on avait pas respecté le couvre-feu. Mais il nous dit qu'il ne sait pas encore quelle punition nous donner » Son rire reprit « Et le lendemain, il dit à Lyra qu'elle aura une retenue avec Rusard, et que moi j'irais à sa soirée »

Lily pouffa à son tour tandis qu'il continuait « Parce que j'ai refusé chacune de ses invitations et la seule manière qu'il a de m'avoir à ses fêtes c'est de me forcer, finalement. Alors il a fait « Oho ! » » Juste en imitant la célèbre onomatopée signée Horace Slughorn, James fut pris d'un fou-rire qu'il ne put contrôler. Riant jusqu'aux larmes, il parvint à terminer la citation de Slughorn en produisant des sons étranglés et Lily peina à le comprendre, elle-même se roulant sur le lit de Sirius, morte de rire « « Oho, je me demande » hahaha « comment je n'ai pas pu » hihihi « y penser plus tôt ! » HAHAHA ! »

Lily aussi hurlait de rire en se tenant les côtes.

Ce fut quand James et Lily réussirent à surmonter leur fou-rire avec difficulté, reprenant leur souffle coupé, une main sur leurs abdominaux douloureux et l'autre essuyant leurs larmes de rire, que Peter entra dans le dortoir. Devant sa mine grave, les deux Gryffondors retrouvèrent leur sérieux. James se leva et se dirigea vers son ami.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Ils veulent te voir, toi et Marlene » Peter se passa une main dans les cheveux « Bien, je pense » dit-il avant que James n'ait eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi les Aurors voulaient les voir « Bones a cru à l'Imperium, c'est le principal je crois » Il regarda Lily, qui hocha la tête, puis James « Ils veulent que vous leur racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant qu'on m'a lancé l'Imperium. J'étais avec vous deux quand on a décidé de raccompagner Marlene à Poudlard. Je suis vraiment désolé, James, j'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai été obligé de dire ton nom » Il parlait avec précipitation, rejetant la scène de la Pensine très loin dans sa mémoire.

Il regardait son ami, craignant qu'il lui en veuille et surtout que la situation de James ne s'aggrave en parlant avec les Aurors. James regardait Peter avec un air sombre, mais il posa une main sur son épaule « Je ne t'en veux pas, Queudver. Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

- Mais si Marlene parle du Mangemort qui a voulu la tuer...

- J'essaierai de répondre à sa place, de mener l'interrogatoire. Si elle voit que je ne parle que du moment où on a traversé Pré-Au-Lard pour la raccompagner, elle ne dira peut-être rien. Elle comprendra qu'on parle de toi et pas d'elle.

Peter pinça les lèvres, essayant de se convaincre que si les choses se déroulaient ainsi, James ne risquait rien « Ils veulent aussi interroger ceux que j'ai attaqué » Lily bondit sur ses pieds.

- Je vais voir Tyler. Il est hors de question qu'il continue à penser que tu étais responsable de ce que tu faisais avant qu'il aille voir les Aurors.

- Merci Lily, sourit Peter pour la première fois. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir si Marlene est dans son dortoir ? Elle n'est pas dans la salle commune. J'aimerais lui parler avant qu'elle aille voir Bones.

Lily lança un regard lourd de sens à Peter « Bien sûr » finit-elle par sourire. Peter fit alors quelque chose qui les surprit tous, y compris lui-même. Il prit Lily dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte avec un sourire surpris avant de sortir pour trouver la cinquième année.

Lily revint à peine une minute plus tard suivie de Marlene McKinnon. Celle-ci les observait avec curiosité et son regard se fixa sur Peter, une expression étrange sur ses traits. Lily et James échangèrent un regard et sortirent pour les laisser discuter seuls. Peter dévorait son amie des yeux et celle-ci, embarrassée, finit par éviter son regard. Il interpréta cela comme la peur de se trouver en sa présence.

- Salut, commença-t-il.

- Salut, répondit-elle à voix basse.

- On a pas trop eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux, de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Marlene ne répondit rien. Peter, désespéré, cria presque « J'étais sous Imperium, Marlene ! » ce qui la fit sursauter et enfin croiser son regard. Cette dernière l'observa sans rien dire, les lèvres entrouvertes. Peter sentait le contrecoup d'avoir revu ses souvenirs l'assaillir, il se sentait craquer nerveusement. Il n'aurait que des cauchemars plus limpides et ça l'effrayait déjà.

- Je sais que tu as entendu des choses horribles sur moi, dit-il d'un ton amer. Mais tu ne peux pas penser que j'ai fait tout ça volontairement.

L'air coupable qui s'afficha sur le visage de Marlene donna un coup à l'estomac du garçon. Il allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'elle le coupa « C'est juste que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut réussir à lancer le Doloris sous Imperium » Il la fixa, médusé « Quand on a étudié les Sortilèges Impardonnables, Moroz nous a bien dit qu'on pouvait réussir ces sorts _que_ si on le voulait _vraiment_.

- Marlene ! cria de nouveau Peter. Je ne voulais _pas_ lancer ces maléfices ! Je n'ai jamais voulu torturer ces gens ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que je lancerais un jour un Impardonnable ! Je me battais dans le camp de Poudlard, dans _ton _camp !

Les cris de Peter semblèrent effrayer Marlene et elle se recula d'un pas, la lèvre tremblante. Les larmes aux yeux, Peter murmura ensuite « Si _toi_ parmi tous tu ne me crois pas... » Touchée par la détresse de son amie, Marlene n'attendit pas une fraction de seconde pour répondre.

- Je te crois » Il tremblait comme une feuille. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Peter serra avec force la femme qu'il aimait - et qui l'ignorait - contre lui « Je te crois » répéta-t-elle sincèrement.

* * *

><p>Tout s'était déroulé plus ou moins comme James l'avait prévu. Bones les avait interrogés dans son bureau, la pièce au rez-de-chaussée prêtée par Dumbledore le temps de leur enquête. Au début, le Maraudeur avait répondu aux questions de l'Auror en premier, devançant Marlene. La Gryffondor avait suivi son mouvement et n'avait pas parlé de sa propre attaque, seulement de leur avancée vers Honeydukes. Bones, concentré sur les éventuelles pistes sur l'identité du Mangemort qui avait lancé l'Imperium à Peter, ne posa pas de questions sur celui qui avait attaqué Marlene.<p>

L'interrogatoire des deux étudiants ne mena cependant pas loin. D'après leur récit, Marlene et James marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre et Peter les suivait derrière. James s'était retourné une fois et avait échangé un regard avec son meilleur ami. Ensuite, l'unique fois où James contrôla la présence de Peter fut lorsqu'ils s'étaient approchés d'Honeydukes et Peter était absent. James et Marlene faisaient tellement attention à ne pas se faire remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas pu suffisamment observer les alentours, ni, éventuellement, voir le Mangemort qui ensorcèlerait ensuite Peter.

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent du bureau des Aurors et reprirent le chemin de la Tour des Gryffondors. James jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil en biais à son amie d'enfance, avant de trouver le courage de prendre la parole.

- Tu n'as rien dit sur le moment où tu t'es faite attaquée, commença-t-il, en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Trente secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent, lors desquelles Marlene pensa à Peter. « Tu comptes aller voir les Aurors et leur en parler ? » Marlene cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour revenir au moment présent, regarda son ami et secoua la tête.

- Non.

James se sentit soulagé mais il s'obligea à poser les questions suivantes « Tu ne veux pas essayer de savoir qui t'a fait ça ? Et qu'il soit puni ? » Marlene resta pensive. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- James, je sais que ce Mangemort est mort » Le Maraudeur s'immobilisa, gelé sur place. Il regarda son amie avec de grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je voulais aller témoigner. Puis j'ai eu une conversation avec mon amie Valery.

James fronça les sourcils quelques instants « La petite sœur de Liana ?

- Oui. Liana a discuté avec Lily Evans et a raconté à Valery qu'Evans est allée voir les Aurors dès lundi matin.

Cela, James l'ignorait « Pourquoi ?

- À priori, Sirius et elle se sont battus contre Bellatrix et Rabastan Lestrange et contre Lucius Malfoy.

- J'en savais rien !

- C'est étonnant, vu le temps que tu passes avec Evans ces derniers temps, commenta Marlene sans vraiment s'en soucier.

James se promit d'interroger Evans plus tard « Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Evans n'a pas été super satisfaite de son entretien avec Bones » reprit Marlene « Globalement, il n'en a eu rien à foutre de son témoignage. Parce que même si Evans a su identifier des Mangemorts, elle ne connaît leur nom que parce que c'est Sirius qui les lui a dit, et c'est pas suffisant pour eux.

- Ils vont vouloir interroger Sirius quand il se réveillera.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Bref, et en fait le truc c'est qu'Evans et Sirius se sont battus contre Rabastan Lestrange et Malfoy et Sirius les a reconnus seulement en entendant leur voix. Mais Evans a _vu_ le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange parce qu'elle avait enlevé son masque. Sauf que Liana lui a dit - et Evans ne l'avait pas réalisé sur le coup - elle lui a dit qu'elle trouvait bizarre que l'Auror n'ait pas proposé de lui montrer le visage de Bellatrix, sur une photo ou quoi, ou alors de lui proposer de faire un portrait-robot, pour qu'elle la reconnaisse. Pourtant ce sont des choses qui se font, non ? demanda-t-elle à son ami dont les deux parents étaient Aurors.

James réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête « C'est vrai que c'est bizarre.

- Bref, et du coup, Valery est allée témoignée genre hier soir. Elle était avec son copain, Richie. En fait, Richie et elle ont été attaqués par un Mangemort qui n'avait pas de cagoule juste avant que tu ne les retrouves-

- Juste avant que je ne les fasse passer par Honeydukes ? interrogea James.

- C'est ça. Et du coup, Valery a voulu aller voir les Aurors pour leur dire qu'ils avaient au moins un visage. Mais un visage, ça ne suffisait pas à Bones. Mais comme Liana lui avait déjà parlé du témoignage de Lily, Valery ne s'est pas faite avoir et elle a insisté pour décrire le sorcier et même faire un portrait-robot par un Auror Dessinateur. Et ça a été possible, ils ont fait le dessin ce matin juste avant les funérailles. Et c'est là que je vais pouvoir répondre à ta question - le gars a fait un portrait et ils ont sélectionnés parmi les photos qu'ils avaient des sorciers qu'ils suspectaient d'être Mangemort et aussi parmi ceux qu'ils ont retrouvés morts à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Ils ont sélectionné quoi ?

- Des sorciers qui ressemblaient au Mangemort qui a attaqué Valery. Et il se trouve que parmi les photos qu'ils avaient des sorciers morts à Pré-Au-Lard, il y avait un type qui ressemble trait pour trait à celui qui m'a attaqué.

- Mais tu as vu la photo, toi ?

- Non, mais je l'avais décrit à Valery. Elle voulait essayer de jeter un œil sur leurs photos pour voir s'il n'y avait pas celui qui a failli me tuer, dit-elle sur un ton dur. Et elle l'a trouvé. Environ quarante ans, des cheveux argentés longs jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux verts, super pâle, et cette espèce de kyste qui lui gonflait la joue droite.

James resta muet quelques instants « Et tu es _sûre_ que c'est lui ? » Elle acquiesça « Certaine ?

- _Oui_, James. Du coup, je n'ai pas trouvé d'intérêt à témoigner alors qu'il est déjà mort.

Le Maraudeur ferma les yeux, immensément soulagé. Si personne ne posait de questions à Marlene sur son attaque, il était tiré d'affaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à être suffisamment fort que pour garder le secret... « James ?

- Mmmmh ?

- Est-ce que tu penses que... C'est possible selon toi que Bones ait mis de la mauvaise volonté pendant l'entretien d'Evans ? Qu'il ait cherché à protéger les Lestrange et Malfoy ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un Auror protégerait des Mangemorts ?

- Non, pas ça, mais qu'il veuille protéger des sorciers au sang-pur et de la haute société.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit James, dubitatif. Les Bones sont une famille de bons sorciers, ils ont les mêmes valeurs que nos parents.

- Alors, peut-être que ce sont ses supérieurs qui font pression sur Bones ?

James hésita avant de répondre « Peut-être. C'est probable. On dit de plus en plus que le Ministère est pourri jusqu'à la moelle » La main de Marlene attrapa son bras et elle l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Quand tu seras un Auror, deviens un Auror honnête, s'il te plaît.

Il avait rarement vu son amie d'enfance aussi sérieuse. Il passa outre les doutes qu'il avait ces derniers jours quant à devenir Auror. « Bien sûr » répondit-il simplement.

James passa par son dortoir pour prendre des parchemins, une plume et de l'encre. Il se rendit à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents. Il leur écrit simplement que Peter était dans une situation compliquée - le genre de situation qu'on ne pouvait raconter par courrier - et qu'il aurait sûrement besoin de l'aide des Potter et de leurs connexions. Ils lui répondirent le lendemain matin, disant qu'ils essayeraient de se rendre à Poudlard le week-end même.

* * *

><p>Les cours reprirent, tout comme la vie au château, le plus normalement possible. Hyacinthe Armenon, l'étudiante transférée à Sainte-Mangouste, y décéda entourée de ses parents et de sa sœur aînée le mercredi soir. Quatre des cinq élèves retenus à l'infirmerie purent en sortir, excepté Sirius Black toujours dans le coma. On n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle des trois étudiants et du professeur Moroz, disparus le jour de la bataille.<p>

Les étudiants apprécièrent les groupes de partage. Certains se sentaient capables de se confier, d'autres se contentaient d'écouter les premiers et étaient rassurés de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Nombreux furent ceux qui se rendirent au groupe dédiés à ceux qui avaient perdu des proches. Mei s'agaça d'y voir Heather Nardini. Elle n'avait parlé à personne des confidences que la Poufsouffle lui avait faites - elle ne savait toujours pas si elle la croyait ou non. Lyra revint de ce groupe très en colère ; quelques filles lui avaient dit qu'elles la trouvaient « gonflée » de venir alors que Black était seulement dans le coma. Lyra leur avait vertement répondu qu'elle avait perdu deux de ses amis, Jim et Nicole. Beaucoup de filles avaient encore du mal à avaler que Sirius Black n'était plus célibataire...

James avait fini par confier son meurtre à Remus. Seuls le loup-garou, Peter et Lily étaient au courant. Les deux Maraudeurs proposèrent à James d'assister au groupe de partage pour ceux qui avaient dû tuer pour sauver leur vie ou celle des autres - après tout, un sort de Confidentialité était posé sur ceux qui assistaient aux groupes - mais Potter refusa.

Peter se sentait rejeté par tous. Son histoire fit rapidement le tour de Poudlard et bien vite, les élèves commencèrent à lui jeter des regards bizarres. On commençait à raser les murs quand on le croisait dans les couloirs. Plus personne ne lui souriait ou ne s'arrêtait pour discuter avec lui. Il entendait souvent des murmures sur son passage. Cette situation mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Le pire était lorsqu'il voyait certains élèves de Serpentard de sixième et septième année discuter entre eux avec un air sérieux tout en le regardant. C'était dix fois pire que lorsqu'il avait jeté pour la première fois son Patronus et qu'il avait pris la forme d'un serpent. Après cet événement-là, beaucoup de Serpentards s'étaient amusés à lui dire qu'il aurait dû être réparti avec eux. Peter redoutait le moment où les verts et argents recommenceraient à l'ennuyer avec ça, surtout quand il voyait des élèves qu'il soupçonnait être favorables à Voldemort parler de lui.

Heureusement, Peter avait ses amis. Remus tirait avantage de son statut de préfet pour rappeler à l'ordre ceux qui se comportaient mal avec lui. James restait lui-même, provoquant ceux qui regardaient avec trop d'insistance son ami. Marlene faisait son possible pour lui remonter le moral, sa simple présence à ses côtés signifiant déjà beaucoup pour Peter. Ils espéraient qu'en voyant que Peter n'était pas rejeté par ses meilleurs amis, surtout par les Maraudeurs dont l'influence était certaine à Poudlard, les autres élèves finiraient par comprendre que le Gryffondor était innocent.

Les trois Maraudeurs rendaient visite chaque jour à Sirius. Son état stagnait et il ne montrait aucun signe d'un réveil proche. Lyra les accompagnait souvent ou parfois préférait voir Sirius seule. Elle avait cessé de dormir dans le lit de Sirius et était retournée dans son dortoir, pourtant ses nuits n'étaient pas plus faciles. Lily était le plus souvent muette et songeuse. Son regard se baladait régulièrement du côté des verts et argents, vers Rogue. Elle faisait souvent des cauchemars la nuit.

Liana était la plus survoltée des Gryffondors. Elle s'était rendue compte que _« la vie pouvait être très courte et qu'il fallait profiter de chaque moment présent avec ceux qu'elle aimait ». _Chaque occasion était bonne pour passer un moment de complicité avec ses deux meilleures amies et resserrer ses liens avec Lyra. Elle surprotégeait Valery et, à chaque repas, elle l'obligeait à manger avec Remus et elle en se réjouissant que son copain et sa sœur s'entendent si bien. Elle partait dans de grands discours sur l'amour et l'amitié et l'union qui faisait la force. Parfois, elle agaçait tellement Lily que la rouquine regrettait presque l'absence de Stevenson et de ses joints qui auraient pu calmer Liana.

* * *

><p>En cette fin d'après-midi de jeudi, Mary et James se trouvaient seuls dans le dortoir des garçons. En simple caleçon, James se tenait d'un côté de la porte fermée de la salle de bain, Mary était de l'autre. Il regardait pensivement son lit aux draps froissés et complètement défaits, un vague sourire rêveur aux lèvres.<p>

- Tu sais quel miroir tu es en train d'utiliser en ce moment ? cria-t-il à sa petite-amie.

- Non, lequel ? lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

James retint un rire « Le Miroir à Double-Sens que j'utilise avec Sirius. Il a le même que moi. Il suffit qu'on dise le nom complet de l'autre pour qu'on puisse communiquer ensemble.

- Mais genre... » James ricana « Vous vous voyez dedans et tout ?

- Ouais.

- Argh... Ouais c'est un peu dégueulasse, en fait. T'as vraiment pas d'autres petits miroirs que je pourrais utiliser ?

- Non, désolé. T'imagines, rit James, si Sirius se réveille et qu'il m'appelle dans ce miroir ?

- J'imagine le choc, ouais, rigola Mary. Tout ce qu'il verra, c'est le vagin de ta copine qu'elle regarde pour savoir si tu l'as pas blessée en la dépucelant.

- Tu crois qu'il reconnaîtra que c'est un vagin ? demanda James, hilare.

- Lyra m'a dit qu'il aimait bien lui faire des cunnis, donc je suppose que oui, il reconnaîtra.

- T'es vraiment immonde, dit-il dans un éclat de rire.

- C'est toi qui est prude !

- Et finalement dis-moi, tu es blessée ?

Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant de recevoir une réponse « Ben, à part si tu es capable d'avoir des règles, j'ai forcément saigné vu que y'a une tâche sur le drap. Mais je vois pas où ça saigne en fait.

- C'est normal de saigner pour une première fois, non ?

- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas.

- Et je t'ai vraiment fait mal ?

Il attendit encore. Finalement, il entendit Mary poser le miroir quelque part dans la salle de bain et la porte s'ouvrir. Une seconde plus tard, le corps nu de sa copine se pressait contre le sien et elle l'embrassait tendrement. Elle se recula sans détacher ses bras de sa nuque et le regarda avec des yeux brillants et un grand sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. Je t'assure ! rit-elle devant la grimace de James.

- C'est pas vraiment super agréable à entendre, figure-toi.

- Mais je m'en fiche, James, le rassura-t-elle. Je trouve que ça s'est bien passé et t'as été super. Je suis super contente de l'avoir fait avec toi pour la première fois.

Son regard était si intense qu'il ne put le supporter et il l'embrassa pour ne plus avoir à le voir. Il se sentait coupable. Lui avait voulu coucher avec sa copine pour de mauvaises raisons. Pour oublier tout ce qui lui pesait en ce moment. Ce n'était pas juste pour Mary, surtout pour sa première fois. La jeune fille commença à approfondir le baiser.

- T'essayes de m'allumer ? chuchota lascivement James. Tu veux déjà recommencer ?

Il lui caressa le dos et les fesses, et Mary gloussa « Ce soir je pourrais sûrement pas » avoua-t-elle « Mais demain, si tu veux... » Elle laissa son doigt glisser le long de son torse. James grimaça.

- Demain j'ai la soirée de Slughorn. Tu peux essayer de venir avec moi si tu veux ?

- Hors de question » Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête « Déjà, je ne suis pas invitée donc ça m'étonnerait que je puisse. Et puis Slughorn me fait flipper. Tu verrais la manière dont il regarde Lily des fois...

- Il a le droit d'avoir des fantasmes, sourit James bien qu'un peu dégoûté.

Elle le frappa sur l'arrière de la tête « C'est super crade ! Surtout qu'il la regarde comme ça depuis qu'elle a réussi sa première potion... Quand elle avait douze ans » termina-t-elle, écœurée.

- Ah ouais » James fronça le nez de dégoût « Heureusement que je serais là avec elle demain soir. Je vais pouvoir la sauver de ses affronts pervers »

* * *

><p>Lily et James avaient prévu de se retrouver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame le vendredi soir pour aller ensemble à la soirée du Club de Slug. Potter portait son uniforme de Poudlard, décidé à ne pas faire d'efforts pour une soirée à laquelle il était forcé de venir. Lily, au contraire, portait une jolie robe argentée, des chaussures à talons et s'était maquillée légèrement.<p>

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Slughorn, Lily reconnut le sortilège que son professeur utilisait à chaque soirée et qui lui permettait d'agrandir magiquement la pièce pour accueillir tout le monde. De grandes draperies émeraude, bordeaux et dorées recouvraient les murs et le plafond, et Lily pinça ses lèvres. Ne changeait-il jamais ses décorations ? Une lumière orange baignait la pièce, des elfes de maisons couraient dans tous les sens en portant de lourds plateaux recouverts de verres remplis ou de nourriture. La musique provenait d'instruments qui jouaient seuls dans un coin de la pièce. Lily poussa un gémissement de désespoir derrière ses lèvres closes mais Potter l'entendit distinctement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle pointa du doigt les instruments ensorcelés « Ce sort est plutôt compliqué et ne laisse pas de place à l'originalité ou au bon goût. Ce qui veut dire qu'on aura de la musique pourrie toute la soirée » Elle plaqua ensuite un faux sourire ravi sur son visage lorsque Slughorn les accueillit. Il serra leurs mains avec une trop grande joie du point de vue de James.

- Je suis confus de ne pas vous offrir la présence d'invités remarquables comme j'en ai l'habitude » s'excusa-t-il en montrant le reste de l'assemblée. N'étaient en effet présent que les élèves habitués du Club de Slug et non toutes les célébrités qu'Horace adorait exhiber « J'ai prévu cette petite sauterie si précipitamment que je n'ai eu le temps de prévenir personne de l'extérieur. Mais finalement, j'en suis heureux. Après les événements de ce week-end, rien ne vaut mieux qu'une petite réunion intime entre amis »

James jeta un œil aux cinq Serpentards présents dans la pièce. En vérité, à part Lily, lui, et Dirk Cresswell, un Poufsouffle, il ne restait que des Serpentards. « Certains manquent à l'appel, évidemment. Ils auront choisi de rejoindre leur famille comme le professeur Dumbledore leur en a donné l'autorisation » continua le maître des potions. « Et bien sûr, nous pleurons ce soir l'absence de Glendell Hawkins. Bien qu'elle restera toujours dans nos cœurs »

Il baissa la tête un instant et James leva un sourcil en direction de Lily. Slughorn se redressa brusquement « Je vous demande à tous de lever votre verre » Les deux Gryffondors se dépêchèrent de prendre un verre sur un plateau que leur présentait un elfe « À Glendell Hawkins » Les huit autres personnes présentes l'imitèrent et ils terminèrent le contenu de leurs verres dans le silence.

Une heure plus tard, James était persuadé d'un fait ; il passait la plus mauvaise soirée de sa vie. Au fur et à mesure des minutes et surtout des verres, Slughorn était d'une humeur plus déprimée encore. L'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard avait visiblement beaucoup ébranlée le professeur. Il accaparait en ce moment Rogue et Nott en leur racontant pour la énième fois comment lui et les autres professeurs s'étaient retrouvés bloqués au château. Dirk avait trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour s'éclipser de la soirée ; il s'étouffa - ou fit semblant de s'étouffer, James était incapable de se faire une idée - avec un des amuse-gueules et Slughorn lui donna l'autorisation de partir. Depuis cet événement, James cherchait un moyen de faire pareil sans qu'on le suspecte de jouer la comédie.

Mais de l'autre côté, il avait Lily qui plaisantait avec lui, riait à ses blagues et était prête à le suivre dans chacune de ses combines pour tromper l'ennui. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à fouiller n'importe quel endroit intéressant du bureau en faisant attention à ne pas se faire prendre par le propriétaire. Ils faillirent hurler de joie en trouvant de la liqueur de pomme et en se servant leur mélange alcoolisé préféré à tous les deux, de l'hydromel mélangé à ladite liqueur.

Quelques verres plus tard, James aida Lily à s'emparer d'un des violons ensorcelés sans que personne ne les voit et ils se cachèrent sous une table, à l'abri des regards grâce à la nappe, comme des enfants qui s'ennuient dans une réception. Lily lança un _Assurdiato_. Elle plaça le violon sous son menton et prit l'archet de la main droite. James l'écouta accorder l'instrument et faire quelques gammes, puis Lily commença un véritable morceau.

Elle avait l'air concentré en fixant ses doigts gauches qui changeaient de position sur la touche. Elle vérifiait régulièrement que son poignet droit restait bien souple en tirant l'archet. Elle grinça des dents en faisant son premier vibrato - elle avait toujours du mal à le réussir parfaitement la première fois dans un morceau. James, qui n'avait pas du tout l'oreille musicale, apprit à reconnaître les rares fausses notes quand Lily fronçait des sourcils. Lorsque le morceau tira à sa fin, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la violoniste car c'était son passage préféré. Une fois que la dernière note fut parfaitement jouée et vibrée, elle reposa l'instrument sur ses genoux avec des yeux brillants.

- J'en peux plus de ce morceau, je l'ai joué pendant des années, avoua-t-elle, son sourire contredisant ses paroles. Mais c'est le seul que je connais sur le bout des doigts.

- Tu joues vraiment bien » Elle se ravit de son air impressionné.

- Tu devrais entendre Lyra jouer du violoncelle.

- Je l'ai déjà vue jouer. Elle aussi est super douée.

Lily mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de replacer le violon sur son épaule « Tu connais _Venus In Furs _des Velvet Underground ?

- De nom, mais là tout de suite je m'en souviens pas...

- Tu sais, ça fait « _I am tired, I am weary, I could sleep for a thousand years_ », chantonna-t-elle.

- « _A thousand dreams that would awake me_ », continua-t-il sans chanter.

Elle sourit « J'ai appris la partie de l'alto. Bon, ça sonne moins bien au violon. C'est juste après « _Severin taste the whip, now plead for me_ » » Elle joua alors de longues notes très graves, rauques, sombres et mystérieuses. Elle joua sur deux cordes pour continuer sur des accords tout aussi graves et sombres. Son archet s'emballa ensuite, James reconnut l'air et joua dans sa tête les quelques notes de guitare qui accompagnaient le passage de l'alto.

- Miss Evans ! Mr Potter ! Où vous cachez vous ?

Lily ferma les yeux. James, déçu de l'interruption, lui fit une grimace avant de sortir de sous la table pour retrouver Slughorn et le distraire. Pendant ce temps, Lily sortit discrètement et remit l'instrument à sa place. Slughorn venait de faire apparaître une montagne de fruits frais. Lily en dégusta quelques-uns en s'amusant de la conversation que lui offraient Slughorn et James. Le directeur des Serpentards parlaient des figures de la haute société sorcière que James connaissait grâce à son rang et à ses parents. Le Maraudeur s'amusait à inventer de fausses rumeurs sur ces sorciers que le professeur trouva particulièrement croustillantes.

Lily croqua dans une fraise et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres invités. Surprise, elle s'aperçut que Théodore Nott la regardait fixement. Ou plutôt, il fixait avidement ses lèvres. Lily voulut pousser son manège un peu plus loin. Elle prit une cerise et mordit dans la chair du fruit, lécha et suça le jus qui en coula. Elle termina la cerise et se lécha les doigts en les enfournant progressivement dans sa bouche. Rougissant, Théodore attrapa son verre et le but cul sec. Il croisa son regard à ce moment-là. Et Lily s'aperçut qu'en voulant jouer avec lui, elle s'était prise à son propre jeu.

La chaleur monta à ses joues. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Il la regardait avec désir et elle sut qu'elle lui retournait le même regard. Son estomac se tordit de cette agréable manière qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Cela avait beau faire plusieurs semaines qu'ils avaient eu ce fameux cours d'Approfondissement Magique, cette alchimie sexuelle entre eux n'avait pas disparu.

Cet échange sensuel s'interrompit lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du bureau. Slughorn se pressa d'ouvrir et accueillit avec ravissement la nouvelle venue « Chère Minerva, je suis heureux de vous voir participer à ma petite fête ! » Elle jeta un regard ennuyé au reste de l'assemblée.

- Je viens seulement vous parler, Horace. En privé, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. C'est important.

Lily sentit ensuite quelqu'un lui attraper le bras, la tirer derrière la montagne de fruits et elle se retrouva ensuite sous la table qui soutenait les fruits, cachée de nouveau par la nappe. À côté d'elle, James soulevait légèrement la nappe pour voir Slughorn s'excuser devant ses invités et leurs deux professeurs disparaître dans une petite salle adjacente. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et répondit à son regard interrogatif.

- C'est ma cape d'invisibilité.

- Tu as une-

- Pas le temps, Evans. Je dois absolument savoir ce qu'ils vont se dire.

- Et tu crois que personne n'a remarqué qu'on avait disparu sous la table ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il sourit « Croisons les doigts » Avec une grande difficulté, ils sortirent de sous la table, tous deux recouverts de la cape, sans se faire remarquer - ce qui releva de l'exploit. Ils marchèrent discrètement vers la petite salle, poussèrent la porte qui n'avait pas été fermée et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur jusqu'à un coin de la pièce. McGonagall regardait suspicieusement la porte.

- C'est moi, je ne l'ai pas fermée, s'excusa Slughorn. De quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler ?

- Bien. Vous vous souvenez des sorts de protections que les professeurs ont placés sur Pré-Au-Lard pour la sortie ?

- Parfaitement, j'y ai contribué.

- Les Aurors ont fini d'analyser les lieux. Ils ont trouvé une brèche dans ces protections, ce qui explique pourquoi les Mangemorts ont pu apparaître si facilement.

- Une brèche ? Comment ?

- Dumbledore l'a analysée à son tour. Il est persuadé que cette brèche vient de l'intérieur.

Elle posa un regard pénétrant sur son collègue. Sous la cape, James et Lily échangèrent un regard choqué. Slughorn papillonna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. « De l'intérieur ? Minerva, vous n'insinuez quand même pas qu'un des nôtres ait pu abîmer nos protections ?

- C'est exactement ce que j'insinue. Albus l'a insinué en premier. Réfléchissez-y, Horace, qui d'autre aurait pu réussir à défaire une partie de nos sortilèges sans qu'on ne le remarque ?

- Et vous avez une idée de qui, parmi nos collègues, auraient pu... demanda Slughorn, brusquement mal à l'aise.

- Moroz est aux abonnés absents depuis samedi, répondit McGonagall sans détour. Et c'est un nouveau professeur à qui nous avons été obligés d'accorder notre confiance très vite.

Les deux étudiants réfléchirent à toute vitesse à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils savaient que Moroz était étrange et avait des secrets, ils en connaissaient d'ailleurs quelques-uns. De là à penser qu'elle était un traître... Les deux professeurs échangèrent encore quelques mots avant de sortir. Lily et James attendirent quelques minutes avant de les imiter et de retirer furtivement la cape.

James ouvrit la bouche en regardant sa camarade mais ne sut quoi dire. Lily non plus. Elle se demandait quoi faire de cette information lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose. Une voix très lointaine, familière mais qu'elle ne sut reconnaître tout de suite. Puis elle distingua un mot prononcé par cette voix. « Potter, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'appelle » dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Il lui lança un regard étonné.

- T'entends des voix maintenant ?

- Je t'assure, y'a quelqu'un qui dit ton prénom en ce moment.

James eut alors un éclair de compréhension et chercha quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en sortit un petit miroir rond et poussa une exclamation ravie en reconnaissant le visage qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- C'est de voir ta tronche qui te rend si joyeux ? rit-elle en se penchant pour regarder dans le miroir également. T'es vraiment-

- Pour une fois fais-moi plaisir, Evans, ferme-la.

Sans le vouloir, Lily obéit à la voix qui venait du miroir. Le choc d'y voir le visage fatigué mais bien éveillé, bien réel, de Sirius Black l'avait rendu muette. « Ça va comment, mon pote ? » demanda James. Lily voyait pour la première fois depuis samedi un véritable sourire heureux sur son visage.

- Un peu déçu de constater que tu ne passais pas tes jours à mon chevet à attendre que je me réveille, mais sinon ça baigne, répondit Sirius.

- J'arrive tout de suite, Patmol ! s'écria-t-il.

- T'as intérêt, dit Black alors que James remettait le miroir dans sa poche.

James s'excusa aussitôt auprès de Slughorn et celui-ci les laissa partir Lily et lui sans problèmes, il se réjouit même du réveil de Sirius. Lily suivit James sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle finit par décider qu'elle se rendait également à l'infirmerie parce que Lyra et Liana y seraient sûrement et elle pourrait ainsi leur parler de la discussion entre McGonagall et Slughorn. Pour l'instant, elle devait courir pour suivre James qui se précipitait vers son meilleur ami.

- Tu vas pas assez vite ! lui cria James en se retournant brièvement.

- Essaye de courir avec des talons, toi, maugréa Lily.

James lui prit alors la main et la fit courir tellement vite que Lily crut qu'elle allait mourir au bout du compte. Arrivés près de l'infirmerie, ils freinèrent leur course en se tenant l'un à l'autre, riant de leur perte d'équilibre. James poussa violemment la porte de l'infirmerie et dépassa Mrs Pomfresh sans un regard pour elle. Lily lui fit un sourire désolé pour s'excuser de leur arrivée fracassante. Elle suivit James jusqu'à un lit entouré de Remus, Peter et Liana qui lui offrirent des sourires radieux.

Sirius était dans son lit, le visage un peu pâle, l'air épuisé. Lyra était déjà blottie contre lui, sa tête reposant contre sa clavicule. Lily n'avait pas vu son amie aussi sereine depuis plusieurs jours. Elle regarda avec amusement le visage radieux qu'affichait James. « Tu veux pas lui rouler une pelle tant que t'y es » lui dit-elle à voix basse mais James ne l'entendit pas. Il prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit de Sirius.

- Mec, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir !

- Je sais, tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, répondit Sirius, lui aussi tout sourire de revoir son meilleur ami. Et apparemment, elle non plus, plaisanta-t-il en parlant de Lyra. Je ne savais pas que je sortais avec un sortilège de Glue Eternelle.

- Si tu veux que je m'en aille, dis-le, répliqua Lyra sans faire un geste pour se dégager.

- Sûrement pas » Il passa un autre bras autour d'elle et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Il remarqua alors Lily, postée derrière James. Ils échangèrent un simple regard mais pas un mot. Sirius cligna des paupières et posa ses yeux sur James « Alors, comment vous allez tous ? »

Lily se mit en retrait derrière Peter et Liana « C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question » dit James « Tu te sens comment ?

- Comme je disais aux autres, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes m'a passé dessus. Il paraît que j'ai dormi cinq jours ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

Lily se rendit compte qu'aucune de ses amies ne lui prêteraient attention tant qu'ils se réjouissaient du retour de Sirius et qu'ils lui racontaient les derniers événements. Elle préféra s'éclipser silencieusement, se sentant de trop.

Liana fut la seule à remarquer son départ. Elle la regarda partir et lorsqu'elle se tourna pour faire face aux quatre autres, elle vit que leurs visages étaient tristes, soudainement. Ils venaient d'apprendre à Sirius le décès de Nicole - du moins, le croyaient-ils.

- Je le savais déjà » se souvint-il, le visage fermé « J'étais avec » Il chercha Lily des yeux « Evans est partie ?

- Oui, lui répondit Liana tandis que les autres remarquèrent seulement l'absence de la rouquine.

Sirius soupira « J'étais avec elle quand on a trouvé Nicole. Elle était déjà morte » Sirius garda pour lui les larmes et les hurlements d'Evans, le moment où il avait dû la porter pour la détacher du corps de Nicole, et celui où elle s'était précipitée, en larmes et poussant un cri vengeur, vers des Mangemorts. Et comment il l'avait suivie ensuite. Il garderait cette vision de sa vieille ennemie probablement toute sa vie.

- Au fait, se reprit-il, comment ça se fait que j'étais dans le coma ?

- C'est ma faute » Remus regardait Sirius, la culpabilité brillant dans son regard.

- Mais non, Remus, c'était pas ta faute, râla Liana en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils racontèrent à Sirius le sort de Magie Noire que lui avait lancé Rabastan Lestrange, qui avait tellement épuisé sa magie que Sirius était entré dans un coma le temps de la régénérer. Ce fut ensuite Lyra et Liana qui répétèrent ce que leur avait raconté Lily, à savoir comment elle les avait sauvés, un Sirius évanoui et elle, d'un Remus transformé en loup-garou et comment elle l'avait ramené jusqu'à Poudlard.

Sirius garda le silence pendant toute la durée de leur récit. Il était incapable de dire à haute voix la vérité - à savoir que _Lily Evans_ lui avait _sauvé la vie _- et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tout court.

Les Gryffondors discutèrent jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière les chasse, répétant que Sirius avait encore besoin de se reposer.

* * *

><p><em>Malcolm Baddock et elle avaient quitté un Pré-Au-Lard en pleine bataille. Isée avait laissé son ancien camarade la détourner de ses élèves qui se battaient contre des Mangemorts et qui avaient besoin d'elle pour accomplir une tâche plus sérieuse encore. Défaire la barrière sur Poudlard qui empêchait Dumbledore et les autres professeurs de venir au secours de leurs étudiants.<em>

_- Tu peux le faire ?_

_- Je peux le poser, donc je peux le défaire, en effet._

_Elle respira profondément, releva ses manches et serra sa baguette dans son poing. Son bras tremblait légèrement. Elle hésita une seconde de plus avant de se tourner vers son ancien camarade. « Je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça. Mais pourquoi crois-tu que moi, je vais le faire ? » Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens._

_- C'est simple. Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici._

_- Je peux toujours me dérober au dernier moment » lui fit-elle remarquer « Si je me suis donnée tant de mal pour les poser, ces fichues barrières, et ce pour Tu-Sais-Qui, tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre un tel risque ?_

_- Oui, je le crois. Tu as simplement besoin de quelqu'un pour te demander de le faire » Il avait parlé avec sincérité, sans une once de moquerie, de médisance ou de dédain dans la voix. Il la savait courageuse, capable de se dresser contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il pensait qu'elle n'avait que besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire qu'elle en était capable._

_- Il n'y a pas que moi » Sa voix trembla d'émotion « Il n'y a pas que ma vie en jeu » Il acquiesça._

_- Je sais._

_Une livre de plomb tomba à l'intérieur de l'estomac d'Isée. Un silence assourdissant suivit ces mots qui résonnèrent à l'oreille d'Isée comme s'il les avait criés. « Tu _quoi _? » Ses yeux brillaient et toute la sollicitude et la compassion qu'elle lisait dans ceux de Baddock la clouèrent sur place. « Tu l'as vu ? »_

_Baddock ne répondit pas. Son regard criait qu'il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Isée plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots._

_- Il va le tuer. Il le tuera devant mes yeux parce que je lui aurais désobéi, tu le sais. Je ne peux pas risquer sa vie, tu le sais ! _

_Il la prit par les épaules « Tu lui diras que je t'y ai obligé ! Que j'ai menacé la vie de ton fils, que je t'ai dit que je savais exactement où il était et que j'allais le tuer moi-même ! » Isée secoua la tête avec hystérie._

_- Il va me rire au nez ! Parce qu'après tout comment pourrais-tu être assez malin pour te faufiler là-bas sans qu'il ne te voie ?!_

_- Dans ce cas, tu lui diras qu'une mère ne pense pas rationnellement quand on s'attaque à son enfant. Que c'est pour ça que tu te plies à toutes ses exigences depuis le début et que tu ne penserais jamais à déjouer ses plans par peur que ton fils n'en souffre._

_Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Malcolm attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à croiser son regard « Pense à tous ces gamins qui se font torturés et tués, là-bas. Pense à l'aide que les professeurs vont pouvoir leur apporter, à toutes les vies que tu vas sauver »_

_Isée se détacha de lui et le regarda avec haine « Ça ne me suffit plus. Tu sais où il est ? Tu sais où il le retient ? Dis le moi ! » ordonna-t-elle avec force. Baddock hésitait, pesa le pour et le contre._

_- Je l'ai vu, articula-t-il lentement._

_- Où est-il ?_

_- Dans un des cachots du manoir. Surveillé vingt-quatre-heure sur vingt-quatre. Tu ne pourras _jamais _l'en sortir seule._

_- J'ai une chance si tu m'aides » Malcolm ne parut même pas étonné par sa réponse « Tu veux que ces satanées barrières tombent ? Tu m'amènes là où mon fils est prisonnier et tu m'aides à l'en sortir »_

_Comme l'avait dit Baddock, une mère ne pense plus rationnellement quand son enfant est en danger. Isée n'avait plus ressenti un tel espoir depuis que son fils lui avait été enlevé, la veille du jour où elle était arrivée à Poudlard en tant que professeur. En ce moment, elle pensait réellement qu'elle avait une chance de sauver son fils. Malcolm ne fit rien pour l'en dissuader. Il la regarda un moment avant de dire d'une voix solennelle « C'est d'accord »_

_- Donne-moi ta parole._

_- Tu as ma parole. _

_Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Isée tenta de déchiffrer son visage, et l'émotion l'induit en erreur. Elle le crut réellement sincère. « Maintenant, enlève ces fichues barrières._

_- Ensuite, on parlera de comment libérer mon fils._

_- Exactement._

_Isée finit par hocher lentement la tête de bas en haut. Elle renifla bruyamment et essuya ses larmes de sa manche. Elle se racla la gorge et se tourna de nouveau vers le château __« Okay » dit-elle à mi-voix « C'est parti »_

_Les barrières de Poudlard tombèrent et les professeurs volèrent en direction de Pré-Au-Lard. Baddock lui confia qu'il voulait disparaître, se cacher pour que Lord Voldemort ne le retrouve pas. Isée pensa brièvement que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Elle voulait qu'ils se cachent quelques jours pour qu'il puisse mettre au point leur plan. Puis ils retourneraient dans ce manoir qui faisait office de quartier général et où son fils était retenu. Baddock parviendrait à s'y introduire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte si Isée distrayait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si elle se rendait à lui. Elle savait qu'elle subirait de terribles remontrances, mais si elle rejetait la faute sur Baddock, si elle disait qu'il l'avait forcée, elle ne serait peut-être pas en trop mauvais état. Elle pourrait profiter d'un moment d'inattention en faisant croire qu'elle souffrait trop - elle se doutait qu'elle recevrait un ou deux Doloris - et rejoindrait Baddock puis son fils._

_Son plan, imaginé en l'espace de deux secondes, lui parut parfait. Elle commença à en parler à Baddock en sautant les étapes. Ce dernier l'encouragea à rejeter toute la faute sur lui. Puis il lui dit qu'il allait l'assommer magiquement et Isée ne réagit pas, trop occupée à essayer de comprendre pourquoi l'assommer aiderait leur plan. Et ce fut là qu'Isée Moroz comprit qu'en faisant confiance à Malcolm Baddock, elle venait de commettre la plus terrible erreur de sa vie._

Son corps la faisait tellement souffrir qu'Isée ne cessait de s'évanouir sous la douleur et de se réveiller brusquement. Lors de chacun de ses évanouissements, elle se souvint de ce qui l'avait amenée à cet endroit précis. Elle voyait les souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux, essayant de retenir dans son esprit les jours, les heures, avant...

_Isée eut la malchance d'être retrouvée évanouie dans la Forêt Interdite par un Mangemort qui la fit aussitôt transplaner auprès de Voldemort. Ce dernier la réveilla de son sommeil magique pour lui faire endurer les pires sévices. Il l'interrogea et bien qu'Isée blâma Malcolm Baddock corps et âme, ce fut elle qui reçut tous les Doloris. Rien ne se passa comme prévu._

_On la transféra dans un des nombreux cachots du manoir, au sous-sol. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Baddock, Isée ne se sentit pas plus proche de son fils, parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait des cachots à chaque étage de la demeure. Sans baguette, à peine nourrie, terriblement affaiblie par les tortures qu'elle avait subi, Moroz n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Voldemort lui rendait souvent visite et son corps plus meurtri à chaque fois était témoin de sa colère. Elle avait beau lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait, lui parler de toutes les protections qui étaient posées sur Poudlard et qu'elle connaissait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était insatisfait. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen pour contrer ces protections. Il entrait dans une colère noire dès qu'Isée lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, surtout parce que Dumbledore avait rajouté ses propres sortilèges et que sa magie était trop particulière pour que même les connaissances en Ancienne Magie d'Isée puissent y faire quelque chose._

_À chacune de ses visites, Isée le suppliait de la laisser voir son fils. Son souhait fut réalisé au bout de trois jours de détention. Ce jour-là, Voldemort entra dans son cachot. Un Mangemort l'accompagnait et tenait une frêle silhouette à la peau noire dans ses bras._

_- Léo ! s'égosilla-t-elle en reconnaissant son enfant inanimé._

_Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Persuadée qu'il était mort, elle crut s'évanouir de bonheur en voyant la poitrine du garçon de huit ans se soulever. Le faible son de sa respiration sonnait merveilleusement aux oreilles de la mère. Isée tenta de se mettre debout sur ses jambes tremblantes mais d'un geste de la main, Voldemort la souleva du sol et la plaqua contre le mur, les bras en croix._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » Survoltée, elle oublia totalement d'avoir peur et se débattit comme une furie contre ses liens invisibles « Détachez-moi ! Laissez-moi MON FILS ! _

_- Tu m'as désobéi » dit calmement Voldemort. Isée ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua de se débattre sans quitter des yeux son enfant. « Je ne t'avais donné qu'une mission, une seule. Et tu avais l'autorisation de te battre contre mes Mangemorts pour que ta couverture soit sauvegardée. Au lieu de cela, tu m'as désobéi »_

_Isée se calma progressivement, au fur et à mesure que les mots qu'elle avait déjà entendu une dizaine de fois depuis samedi s'inscrivirent dans son esprit. Le souffle court, le menton pendant sur sa poitrine, elle regardait le sol dallé de pierres froides et noires qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur. _

_- Je suis très déçu, Isée. Nous avions un marché, pourtant._

_Elle se concentra sur sa voix et n'y entendit pas une once de déception. Plutôt une énorme pincée de menace. Pas de colère. Si elle lisait entre les lignes, elle entendit distinctement quelque chose comme « Tu vas le regretter ». Son cerveau ralenti par sa faiblesse physique, elle ne comprit que maintenant ce qui allait se produire. Elle leva lentement la tête et ne vit que son fils endormi dans les bras d'un Mangemort._

_- Non, souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Je vous en prie, non..._

_- Nous avions un marché » répéta-t-il. Isée lui jeta un regard terrifié. Elle pouvait voir à ses yeux brillants qu'il jubilait de la voir enfin comprendre. « Tu faisais absolument tout ce que je te disais de faire et ton fils n'avait rien à craindre. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, tu sais, ton petit »_

_Il détacha ses yeux d'elle pour les poser sur l'enfant. « Il a pleuré au début, c'est vrai. Mais nous l'avons nourri, nous lui avons fourni un lit, des vêtements propres. L'une de nous s'est même chargée de lui donner une éducation, des livres, de quoi l'occuper. Tu devrais nous remercier. Qui d'autre aurait pu prendre si bien soin de lui pendant que tu jouais les maîtresses d'école, dis-moi ?_

_- S'il vous plaît, pleura Isée._

_- Je l'aime bien, moi, ton fils. Tout le monde l'apprécie, c'est devenu en quelque sorte notre petite mascotte. J'aurais aimé le garder avec moi, faire de lui mon bras droit, mon successeur... S'il s'en révélait digne dans le futur, évidemment. Mais malheureusement, tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

_Voldemort sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Le cri de Moroz resta étranglé dans sa gorge. « Il faut que tu comprennes que sous aucun prétexte » Il fit un léger signe de sa baguette et le Mangemort déposa l'enfant au centre de la pièce « Tu ne dois me désobéir._

_- Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez..._

_- Ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Tu as déjà failli à ton devoir._

_Isée leva les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'attendait presque à voir un visage désolé de tuer un enfant qu'il appréciait, désolé de faire du mal à une mère. Mais non, il souriait. Evidemment qu'il souriait, content de lui, heureux de voir qu'il pouvait causer une telle souffrance chez les autres, qu'il avait tant d'ascendant sur eux. Cet homme était dépourvu d'âme._

_Il n'ajouta pas un mot. La formule dite sur un ton normal résonna comme un hurlement aux oreilles d'Isée. L'éclair vert frappa son enfant et, au début, Isée ne vit pas de différences, puisque Léo dormait. Mais bien vite elle ne vit plus sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de ses respirations. Alors, Isée cria, cria et pleura, suppliant qu'on mette fin également à ses jours. Ses liens invisibles disparurent et elle tomba durement sur le sol. Elle voulut ramper jusqu'au cadavre de son enfant, le serrer dans ses bras, mais le Mangemort le fit léviter de sa baguette._

_Elle tendit une main vers le corps, mais personne n'accorda une attention à sa prière muette. On la laissa seule. Isée sentit un froid glacial s'emparer d'elle. _

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle était trop faible pour pleurer convenablement. Elle avait si souvent rejoué dans sa mémoire la mort de son fils. Elle se fichait de savoir que son propre corps était sûrement en bouillie. Ses membres étaient parfois pris de spasmes et même ce simple mouvement musculaire la faisait gémir - parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de hurler. Elle se sentait moite et humide de partout. Il était probable qu'elle se soit oubliée comme il était probable que ses nombreuses blessures saignaient encore.

Soit elle ouvrait les yeux et la lumière aveuglante la faisait souffrir d'avantage, soit elle les gardait fermés et revoyait ces scènes de cauchemars se jouer de nouveau derrière ses paupières closes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était un choix qui lui convenait, et pourtant, dans l'un de ces scénarios, elle pouvait voir quelques secondes le visage serein de son fils endormi.

_Elle s'était réveillée dans la même position. De nouvelles courbatures douloureuses s'ajoutèrent à son état. Isée se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses larmes continuaient de couler. Elle entendit un gémissement de douleur et se figea en réalisant qu'il ne venait pas d'elle. Elle releva doucement la nuque et aperçut une autre forme de l'autre côté du cachot._

_- Qui... Qui est là ? articula-t-elle d'une voix rauque. _

_- C'est moi, murmura l'homme qu'Isée n'identifia pourtant pas._

_Elle rampa jusqu'à lui. Elle n'avait même plus la force de s'horrifier devant son visage tellement tuméfié qu'Isée n'avait aucune chance de le reconnaître. « Il m'a retrouvé en même pas vingt-quatre heures » dit l'homme avec peine. « Il m'a gardé dans un autre cachot jusqu'à toute à l'heure. Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit qu'il venait d'avoir une merveilleuse idée et qu'il allait me faire partager un cachot avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi jusqu'à ce que je t'entende pleurer._

_- C'est toi, le reconnut-elle enfin._

_Elle était à peine surprise. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et se hissa sur ses bras. La haine et la colère battaient à ses tempes. Elle ressentait une telle haine contre cet homme qui l'avait trahi qu'elle en oublia progressivement sa faiblesse. Portée par sa rage, elle parvint à s'installer à califourchon sur Baddock, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de souffrance._

_Isée appuya ses mains sur son cou. Elle ne réfléchissait plus. Ses gestes étaient guidés par un instinct bestial qui s'emparait de sa volonté. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle ne se sentait plus humaine. Même si son souhait le plus cher était de voir souffrir cet homme, de le tuer de ses mains, elle avait l'impression d'être un animal et que la bête en elle agissait à sa place._

_Elle serra de toutes ses forces ses mains contre son cou. Ses yeux étaient secs d'avoir trop pleuré. Il ne se débattit pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Elle ignorait même s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait, qu'il était en train de mourir. Peut-être s'imaginait-il qu'il se faisait torturer une fois de plus. Elle serra plus fort. Elle vit son visage devenir encore plus rouge, puis bleu, elle l'entendit hoqueter à la recherche d'oxygène. Elle sentit son corps se crisper entre ses cuisses. La sueur perlait sur le front d'Isée._

_Puis elle sentit le corps de Baddock se détendre d'un coup. La faible résistance qu'il avait montré avait disparu. Si elle avait posé une main sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit de son cœur, elle ne l'aurait plus senti battre. Mais elle ne le fit pas, convaincue d'avoir réussi. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer, à bout de forces._

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Pas parce qu'elle venait de se souvenir du meurtre bestial qu'elle avait commis, mais parce qu'elle pensait toujours à son fils. Si seulement elle n'avait pas écouté Baddock, si seulement elle n'avait pas eu la bêtise de croire qu'il l'aiderait en retour... Elle avait mal, plus mal que jamais. Et pourtant, personne ne voulait l'aider, personne ne voulait abréger ses souffrances alors qu'elle ne demandait que cela.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, seulement à moitié tant la lumière blessait sa rétine. Elle avait passé tant de jours dans l'obscurité que le soleil lui apparaissait comme une torture de plus. Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté pour le fuir. Isée rencontra alors un autre regard, voilé et totalement vide. Elle reconnut le visage inanimé de Kay Stevenson. Derrière son élève décédée, elle parvint à distinguer en plissant les yeux une gigantesque demeure. Elle comprit alors que ce qui lui meurtrissait le dos depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée était les marches qui menaient à la porte du château de Poudlard.

_Sleep my friend and you will see  
>That dream is my reality<br>They kept me locked up in this cage  
>Can't they see that's why my brain says rage<em>

* * *

><p>Traduction des paroles de la fin : Dors mon ami et tu verras, que le rêve est ma réalité, Ils m'ont gardée enfermée dans cette cage, Ne voient-ils pas que c'est pour ça que mon esprit crie vengeance. (bon c'est "mon esprit crie rage" normalement mais c'est ma traduction à moi là).<p>

_Si ça c'est pas de la méga révélation de la mort qui tue au sujet d'Isée Moroz ! Est-ce que vous vous souvenez un peu du chapitre 23 ? La première scène c'était Baddock et Moroz qui se faufilaient près de la barrière magique, puis la deuxième parlait de Rogue, et la troisième c'était Moroz qui défaisait la barrière magique. Le premier flashback qu'a Isée dans cette dernière partie prend donc place entre la 1ere et la 3e partie du chapitre 23. A la base j'avais écrit le tout comme une seule scène, dans le 23 donc, et puis j'ai décidé que j'étais pas encore prête à que vous sachiez pour le fils d'Isée donc j'ai coupé mais j'ai gardé le milieu en flashback._

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous aviez pratiquement tous deviné qu'Heather était la copine de Nicole, celle a qui Nicole voulait offrir un bijou avant de mourir, je suis fière de vous. A la base j'avais pas prévu que Mary et James coucheraient ensemble... Mais bon, s'ils veulent faire leurs cochonneries hein ;) J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :D !_

_Le prochain chapitre se nommera : __Never you mind, death professor__ tiré de la chanson "DLZ" de TV On The Radio. Mais que va-t-il se passer ?_

_PLUS QUE QUATRE CHAPITRES DE 6E ANNEE LES ENFANTS ! En plus je commence d'être impatiente de commencer la 7e là, avec le grand événement que vous attendez tous : Lily et James ENFIN ensembles ^^. __A bientôt ! _

_**13/04/2014 : Pourquoi j'ai modifié l'interrogatoire ? A la base, lorsque Peter se fait interroger, j'avais pensé que Dumbledore allait le Légilimancer ou qu'ils verraient les souvenirs dans la Pensine. Mais que ce n'était pas suffisant, donc j'ai inventé l'histoire du halo bleu pour ceux qui s'en souviennent. Avec Peter qui fait le Prior Incantatum jusqu'à remonter aux sorts qu'il a lancé à Pré-Au-Lard et comme de par hasard il y a un halo bleu, et le halo bleu prouve qu'il était sous l'influence de l'Imperium. J'étais super fière d'avoir inventé ça. Puis quand j'ai réellement écrit la scène en décembre 2013, j'ai zappé l'histoire de la Légilimancie ou de la Pensine parce que ça me gavait de l'écrire, j'ai seulement écrit le coup du halo bleu. Mais autant l'idée me plaisait, autant une fois écrit quelque chose me dérangeait beaucoup. Ca ne me paraissait pas crédible. Je me suis prise la tête pendant longtemps, puis j'ai décidé de poster comme ça, en me disant que, "sur un malentendu ça devrait marcher" (à comprendre : ça devrait passer aux yeux des lecteurs même si j'y croyais pas).**_

_**Et en fait, c'est passé. Je n'ai pas reçu de remarques par rapport à ce halo bleu. Du moins, pas tout de suite. J'ai eu une review (l'auteur se reconnaîtra) qui m'a fait réaliser pourquoi le coup du halo bleu n'était pas crédible DU TOUT (attention je ne dis pas que la review était méchante au contraire, c'était une simple petite phrase qui a résonné comme un gros tilt dans mon esprit) : s'il était si facile de prouver qui était sous Imperium et qui ne l'était pas de cette manière, pourquoi personne n'a utilisé cette technique dans les tomes ? Je crois que c'était Arthur Weasley ou bien Sirius qui a dit à Harry un truc comme **_**"c'était une sombre époque, Harry, on ne savait pas à qui faire confiance, qui était sous Imperium ou pas"**_** dans je ne sais plus quel tome. Donc je me suis rendue compte que mon idée de halo bleu était pourrie.**_

_**Pendant des semaines je me suis demandée ce que je devais faire : est-ce que je laissais ça comme ça ou est-ce que je modifiais ? Et modifier quoi ? Je me suis vraiment prise la tête. Comment innocenter Peter du coup ? La légilimancie, la pensine ? J'ai fini par opter pour la pensine comme vous avez vu. Ca a été très dur à écrire, j'ai eu du mal à raconter des souvenirs flous pour Peter, ce que ça lui faisait d'être plongé dans ces souvenirs, le déroulement de l'interrogatoire qui change du coup... Et puis je me souvenais plus à quoi ça ressemblait dans une pensine et j'avais pas mes livres HP avec moi... Ca a été dur mais finalement je suis un petit peu satisfaite, je trouve que je m'en suis pas trop mal tirée. **_

_**C'était en partie pour ça que je tarde tant à écrire la suite. Cette histoire m'a foutu un grand coup. Moi qui faisait l'effort, cet effort qui était devenu une règle de conduite, de respecter tout l'univers de JKR même si ma fic partait dans tous les sens, j'avais échoué. J'avais choisi la facilité. Je comprends que ce n'est pas grand chose pour vous, lecteurs, habitués aux digressions que tout le monde fait sur ce site, mais pour moi ce fut un coup dur. Je ne mélodramatise même pas. J'étais furieuse contre moi-même. Je n'arrivais même plus à ouvrir mon fichier Word du chapitre 26, je ne voulais plus penser à la suite, penser à cette fic tout court. J'ai vraiment eu besoin d'une pause par rapport à cette fic.**_

_**Là, si la suite tarde, c'est parce que je bloque. Ca fait environ un mois que j'essaye à tout prix de retrouver la motivation et l'inspiration, et j'ai vraiment du mal. Mais je ne me fais pas tant de soucis que ça en fait (c'est juste frustrant) puisque (vous en avez peut-être marre que je me répète ^^) je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic.**_


	26. This is beginning to feel like

Euh... Coucou ? Y'a encore quelqu'un ? Je sais, ça fait plus de six mois depuis le dernier update. Je crois que je n'ai jamais mis aussi longtemps à updater depuis le début des Liens, même quand j'étais en médecine. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

J'ai plein de choses à vous dire, mais je voudrais commencer par ceci : **le chapitre qui suit a été découpé en deux**. A savoir qu'à la base le chapitre aurait dû être plus long et comporter deux fois plus de choses, sauf que je bloque à mort là sur la deuxième partie du chapitre donc, que je me suis dit que je vous avais suffisamment fait attendre, que j'avais déjà 25 pages d'écrites et que finalement c'est pas si mal pour un chapitre, même si justement vous avez attendu. Du coup, pour bien marquer que le chapitre 26 et le 27 font vraiment partie du même chapitre, les titres du chapitre sont tous deux tirés de la même chanson : _DLZ _de TV On The Radio (chanson découverte il y a deux ans dans Vampire Diaries que j'ai immédiatement adorée, et ça fait deux ans que j'attends de la caser dans cette fic ^^). Bref, si vous sentez une sensation d'inachevé à la fin du chapitre, c'est normal.

Alors, pourquoi six mois d'attente ? J'ai carrément bloqué. J'ai eu besoin d'une pause. J'ignore si vous êtes tous repassés voir le chapitre 25, mais il y a une modification dans ce chapitre. **SPOILERS** (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le 25 j'entends) j'ai réécrit la partie où Peter se fait interroger dans le bureau de Dumbledore, j'ai expliqué pourquoi dans ma note d'auteur de fin au chap 25. A savoir que cette partie ne me plaisait pas du tout, que j'ai bloqué pendant deux voire trois mois je crois quant à savoir ce que j'allais en faire, si je la réécrivais ou non, comment j'allais la réécrire, etc... C'est vraiment ça qui m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Après ça, j'ai eu besoin d'une pause, de me couper complètement de mes écrits, même des fics. Ca m'a fait du bien de faire autre chose pendant si longtemps. Mais du coup, quand j'ai décidé de me remettre à écrire, j'ai eu du mal, plusieurs blocages, plusieurs syndromes de la page blanche. J'écrivais des scènes par ci par là, donc si vous trouvez que le chapitre manque de logique, c'est tout à fait normal ^^.

Mais me revoilà, j'ai tout l'été pour écrire, et on va espérer que le prochain chapitre mettra seulement trois ou quatre semaines à paraître :). Parce que j'adore toujours autant cette histoire, ce qu'il s'y passe, ces personnages, et que je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter d'écrire !

Sinon, j'ai eu vingt-deux ans, gros coup dur ^^. J'ai validé ma deuxième année d'étude et je passe en troisième année, la dernière, bien hard avec des stages de ouf et un mémoire (et après j'ai des vies entre mes mains mais ça on paniquera dessus plus tard). Je me suis découverte deux nouvelles passions : l'escalade et la psychiatrie. Les dernières saisons de Mad Men et de Game Of Thrones déchirent leur race. J'ai découvert la série **True Detective**, magistrale. Incontestablement une des meilleures séries du monde. Et c'est une fan de Shameless, Six Feet Under, Doctor Who, Lost et Friends qui vous parle. Et bien sûr, le dernier album de **Shaka Ponk**, _The White Pixel Ape_, qui DE-CHI-RE complètement (Black Listed, An Eloquent, Story O' my LF, Last Alone, 6xLove, Scarify, Wanna Get Free, Wotz Goin On... En fait elles sont toutes trop géniales !). Je suis allée les voir y'a quelques semaines à Paris et c'était ouffissime de chez ouffissime, et on attend avec impatience le _Black Pixel Ape_ qui sort d'ici novembre je crois !

**Minute Pub** : Je vous conseille de lire la trilogie des _Cicatrices_ d'Ellana-san. C'est simplement une tuerie. Trois fics donc : _Les Cicatrices du Temps _(56 chapitres pas extrêmement longs), où Rogue et Harry (en 5e année) sont envoyés accidentellement en 1975 où ils rencontrent les Maraudeurs, Lily et le jeune Rogue de leur 5e année ; ce n'est pas une Rogue/Harry où ils tombent amoureux ! Au programme, une magie très intéressante, des relations surprenantes, la guerre qui fait rage, des Mangemorts, des Serpentards, des combats, des événements attendrissants, qui font rire et pleurer... La deuxième fic est l'_Armée de l'Ombre _(41 chapitres moyennement longs), parallèle aux _Cicatrices du Temps_, elle reprend le tome 5, c'est-à-dire qu'on retrouve Poudlard, Ombrage, le Square Grimmaurd, l'Ordre du Phénix... mais sans Rogue et Harry puisqu'ils ont disparus dans le passé. Au programme, un Ordre du Phénix qu'on suit activement, Hermione et Ron perdus sans Harry, des Gryffondors et des Serpentards qui survivent au régne de terreur d'Ombrage ; l'auteur a su remanié avec brio le tome 5 à sa manière. Et enfin _Le Dernier Secret_, la suite directe des _Cicatrices_ et de _l'Armée_, qui en est à son début. Je me suis plongée dans cet univers pendant 2 semaines non stop, c'est vraiment super bien, très bien écrit, on en redemande sans arrêt :).

Et je garde le meilleur pour la fin, un gigantesque merci aux revieweurs : **Fraize00**, **likyboy's**, **Lyne Stevens**, **La couleur du ciel** et **namille**. Merci à ceux qui me mettent en favoris ou en alerts et à ceux qui lisent silencieusement.

**Playlist** : TV On The Radio - _DLZ_ ; Three Days Grace - _Unbreakable Heart _; Shaka Ponk - _The White Pixel Ape _(album) ; Nik Kershaw - _The Riddle_ ; The Shaolin Afronauts - _Kilimanjaro _; Supertramp - _Don't Leave Me Now _; Mother Love Bone - _This Is Shangrila_ ; Matmatah - _Out_ - _Emma_ - _L'Apologie_ - _La Ouache_ (album) ; Louise Attaque - _Lea _- _La Ballade de Basse _- _Comme on a dit _- _Louise Attaque_ (album) ; Stephan Eicher - _Déjeuner en paix _- _Des hauts et des bas _(j'ai eu une grosse phase de découverte de la musique française, à 22 ans mieux vaut tard que jamais) ; Coldplay - _Spies_ - _Muder_ - _How You See The World_.

Résumé vite fait pour que vous puissiez situer : Il y a eu une bataille à Pré-Au-Lard contre des Mangemorts. Nicole Wheeler et Jim (le pote de Lyra qui travaillait dans un bar) sont morts. James a tué un Mangemort, seuls Peter, Remus et Lily sont au courant, le secret doit être gardé pour éviter Azkaban à James. Peter a attaqué ses camarades et en a dolorisé deux en étant sous Imperium, l'Auror Bones l'a interrogé et le croit innocent mais Peter n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. Sirius était dans le coma mais il s'est réveillé. Mei a appris que Nicole, lors des derniers mois de son vivant, était lesbienne et entretenait une relation sérieuse avec une certaine Heather Nardini. On a appris qu'Isée Moroz depuis le début de l'année espionnait pour le compte de Voldemort contre son grès parce qu'il tenait son fils Léo en otage ; après la bataille, elle s'est faite capturée par un Mangemort et a été torturée pendant des jours par Voldemort qui a fini par tuer son fils devant ses yeux. Dernière scène du chapitre 25 : Isée, meurtrie par la torture, git sur les marches de Poudlard avec le cadavre de Kay Stevenson.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Gentlest Feeling<strong>

**26. ****This is beginning to feel like it's curling up slowly and finding a throat to choke**

* * *

><p>Au deuxième niveau du Ministère de la Magie, le quartier des Aurors était en effervescence. L'agitation avait débuté dès qu'Edgar Bones et Rufus Scrimgeour, le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, étaient sortis du bureau de ce dernier. Alastor Maugrey et son second, Gawain Robards, furent ensuite convoqués par Scrimgeour. Le directeur sortit alors plusieurs parchemins représentant la cartographie du Pays de Galles et les avaient étalés sur la table située au centre de la pièce principale du Bureau. Les quatre sorciers étudiaient ces cartes depuis presque une heure, en demandant des renseignements à untel de leurs collègues et distribuant des ordres ici et là.<p>

Sept heures plus tôt, l'Auror Bones se trouvait encore à Poudlard et avait été appelé par un Argus Rusard paniqué. Le concierge avait retrouvé, au petit matin, les cadavres des trois élèves disparus depuis l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard, Kay Stevenson, Martin Cadwallader et Sasha Vandikovitsk, sur les marches de Poudlard. Gisait à leurs côtés le professeur Moroz, inconsciente, à peine vivante, le corps meurtri. Elle fut emmenée en urgence à Sainte Mangouste et se trouvait depuis dans une chambre de soins intensifs au service de pathologie des sortilèges.

Bones dut attendre plus de cinq heures avant qu'Isée Moroz ne soit stabilisée et qu'elle soit suffisamment remise de ses blessures - dont elle garderait des séquelles pendant plusieurs semaines - pour reprendre conscience. Il dut ensuite parlementer pendant un long moment avec les Guérisseurs pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec la sorcière. De son interrogatoire, ce que Bones retint fut que Moroz lui semblait profondément - et peut-être irrémédiablement - traumatisée. Et il y avait de quoi. Cette femme avait été retenue en otage par nul autre que Lord Voldemort pendant six jours et son corps était le témoin de la torture qu'elle avait subie.

Isée Moroz s'exprimait avec une apathie qui n'était pas due qu'aux potions antalgiques. Son regard était vide et son visage ne laissait s'échapper aucune émotion. Ses mains serraient le drap de son lit par intermittence mais avec force pour ne pas qu'elles tremblent. Elle n'évitait pas son regard mais ne le regardait pas vraiment dans les yeux non plus. Sa voix était rauque, basse, timide - typique des victimes qui ont du mal à croire ce qui leur est arrivé et qui ne savent pas comment réagir, qui ignorent s'il vaut mieux hurler, pleurer ou silencieusement se recroqueviller en position fœtale.

Elle lui raconta que le Mangemort contre qui elle se battait à Pré-Au-Lard avait réussi à avoir le dessus sur elle et qu'il l'avait traîné jusque dans la Forêt Interdite, non loin de Poudlard, en espérant qu'elle le fasse entrer incognito par un passage secret. Moroz s'était débattue et le Mangemort l'avait assommée avant de les faire transplaner jusqu'au manoir qui constituait le quartier général de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts s'étaient relayés pour la torturer, simplement pour le plaisir de le faire. Moroz avoua d'une voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle ignorait tout ce temps que ses trois élèves s'étaient trouvés dans le manoir au même moment qu'elle.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait le manoir où résidait Voldemort. En revanche, elle détenait une information relativement importante qui expliquait comment elle s'était retrouvée à Poudlard. À l'aube, deux Mangemorts avaient transplané du manoir avec les cadavres des trois étudiants et elle-même. Ils étaient apparus dans un immense champ. L'un d'eux les avait quitté quelques minutes, le temps de revenir accompagné d'un sorcier qui parlait avec un fort accent gallois.

Moroz avait prétendu être inconsciente et réussi à ouvrir les yeux pour observer le champ autour d'elle sans se faire remarquer. Elle avait également dévisager le sorcier gallois, seulement le temps d'une seconde mais suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était sous Imperium. À l'aide d'un Portoloin ensorcelé par les Mangemorts, les trois élèves, Moroz et le sorcier gallois s'étaient transportés jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. Le gallois avait ensuite fait léviter les quatre corps jusqu'aux marches de Poudlard.

Bones recueillit une description la plus précise possible du fameux champ du Pays de Galle et du sorcier gallois avant de filer en référer à son supérieur. Scrimgeour écrit à Dumbledore pour lui apprendre qu'un sorcier sous Imperium était parvenu à s'introduire dans le parc de Poudlard et le conseilla de renforcer ses protections. Puis ils avaient sortis les cartes et s'étaient mis à la recherche du champ.

Gawain Robards, dont l'épouse était Langue-de-Plomb, élabora une théorie intéressante. Le quartier général de Voldemort était, ces derniers temps, l'endroit le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne. Le Mage Noir utilisait sûrement un subterfuge puissant et ingénieux pour dissimuler le manoir. Par exemple, l'obligation de transplaner dans le champ en question avant de s'y rendre, comme si l'unique passage magique qui permettait d'accéder au manoir était ce champ. L'hypothèse plut à Scrimgeour. En effet, si elle était exacte et qu'ils retrouvaient ce champ, imaginez le nombre de traces magiques qui s'y trouveraient et qui les mèneraient directement au quartier général de Lord Voldemort...

Maugrey fut moins enthousiasmé par l'idée. « _Voldemort n'est pas un idiot_ » dit-il. Il aurait forcément fait preuve de prudence, rajouta-t-il. Certes, l'idée était ingénieuse. Mais Voldemort aurait-il réellement couru le risque qu'un jour ce champ soit découvert ? Ne couraient-ils pas dans une impasse, tous ? Scrimgeour rétorqua que c'était tout de même un indice qu'il fallait creuser.

Vingt-cinq minutes de plus furent nécessaires avant que les Aurors aient une idée de la localisation du champ en question. Deux endroits furent retenus. L'un au nord du pays, à dix-huit kilomètres au sud de la ville de Bangor ; le deuxième à l'est, près du Pembrokeshire Coast National Park. Une équipe fut aussitôt constituée, dirigée par nul autre que Bones et Maugrey. Six autres Aurors les accompagnaient : Gawain Robards, le partenaire d'Alastor, et cinq des neuf Aurors qui avaient été placés à Poudlard.

Etant donnée l'ancienneté de Maugrey, Bones lui tenait lieu de second, place qu'aurait normalement occupé Robards si Bones n'avait pas mené l'enquête à Poudlard depuis le début. Alastor maugréa plus pour la forme qu'autre chose - Bones et lui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus, Maugrey le trouvait trop jeune bien que brillant - et il restait inquiet. Un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait. Au moment où il dut briefer son équipe avant de partir, il rajouta au moins cinq _VIGILANCE CONSTANTE _à la douzaine qu'il distribuait habituellement avant chaque mission.

Et si seulement on l'avait écouté...

Les huit Aurors transplanèrent donc pour commencer au nord du Pays de Galles, à dix-huit kilomètres exactement de Bangor. L'herbe verte s'étendait à perte de vue ; l'air marin vivifiant faisait doucettement voler leurs robes sorcières ; le ciel d'un gris perle était calme et paisible. Maugrey détailla les environs d'un œil critique. Il divisa ensuite son équipe ; Fiertalon et Savage examineraient les alentours au nord du champ, Williamson et Bones au sud, Hester et Jersey à l'est, lui-même et Robards à l'ouest.

L'équipe n'était dispersée que depuis quelques minutes que déjà les hostilités débutèrent. Le bruit du vent étouffa celui des transplanages. Maugrey eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts étaient apparus, deux de ses hommes étaient déjà à terre et un sort d'une couleur noire menaçante fonçait sur lui. Il para le maléfice facilement et entra en duel avec trois sorciers encagoulés tout en hurlant des ordres à la ronde.

Robards jeta un sort à l'un des attaquants de Maugrey qui s'apprêtait à l'agresser de dos, l'empêchant ainsi d'anticiper l'attaque dirigée contre lui-même. Robards tomba inconscient et Maugrey se précipita vers lui sans cesser de lancer des sorts. Sur les désormais quatre Mangemorts qui les encerclaient, deux se retrouvèrent rapidement hors d'état de nuire. Il devenait malgré tout de plus en plus évident que les employés du Ministère étaient en très, _très_ mauvaise posture.

Entre deux sortilèges, Maugrey pointa sa baguette en l'air et un panache de fumée rouge en sortit, sonnant la retraite. La seconde qui suivit, il ressentit à sa jambe la douleur la plus intense qu'il ait jamais connu. Dans un cri de souffrance, il tomba à terre, attrapa le bras de son coéquipier et transplana.

* * *

><p>Avec un soupir d'aise, Lyra posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius et passa un bras autour de son torse. Elle frissonna légèrement et ramena la couverture sur eux. « C'était génial » Elle embrassa le creux de sa clavicule « Tu m'as manquée » finit-elle dans un murmure. Elle leva la tête et échangea un regard complice avec son petit-ami. Celui-ci lui sourit, les traits encore détendus par l'orgasme qu'ils venaient d'avoir.<p>

Elle reposa sa tête contre lui et se délecta de sentir les doigts de Sirius lui caresser son dos nu. Oh oui, il lui avait manqué... Sirius aussi était heureux de retrouver sa petite-amie. Il observait leur chambre secrète distraitement sans cesser ses caresses, profitant du corps de Lyra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans parler.

Mrs Pomfresh avait congédié Sirius de l'infirmerie le matin-même, soit le lendemain de son réveil. Elle l'avait gardé beaucoup moins longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il soupçonnait que les quatre lits occupés, aux rideaux tirés qui l'empêchaient de voir quoique ce soit, y étaient pour quelque chose. Il avait laissé tomber sa curiosité habituelle, trop impatient de retrouver ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner. Trois heures plus tard, il batifolait avec sa petite-amie.

Comme souvent depuis son réveil, les pensées de Sirius finirent immanquablement par se diriger vers les tragiques événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers jours. Il tourna légèrement la tête, déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Lyra. Son regard fut attiré par un objet posé sur la table de nuit. La baguette magique de la jeune sorcière.

- Lyra ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu peux me montrer ton Patronus ?

Surprise, Lyra se haussa sur ses coudes pour regarder le visage de Sirius, les sourcils haussés. « Pourquoi ? » Il haussa les épaules, prenant un air innocent.

- Juste pour voir. Tu sais toujours le lancer, non ?

Lyra l'observa sans comprendre, puis obtempéra. Elle attrapa sa baguette. Elle n'eut qu'à penser aux quelques minutes de jouissance qu'ils avaient partagées un peu plus tôt et déclarer clairement « _Spero Patronum_ » pour qu'un immense taureau de combat argenté n'apparaisse devant eux. Sirius le contempla avec un air songeur. Un grand sourire s'était étalé sur les lèvres de Lyra à la vue de son Patronus. Elle se tourna vers lui avec une expression réjouie.

- Il a la classe, tu trouves pas ?

- Tu savais qu'Evans avait le même que le tien ? répondit Sirius, se doutant que sa question ne la laisserait pas indifférente.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réflexion. D'un geste de sa baguette, elle fit disparaître le taureau d'argent. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » articula-t-elle avec curiosité. Elle s'était assise en tailleur sur le lit, le drap autour d'elle pour cacher sa nudité.

- À Pré-Au-Lard, expliqua Sirius. Quand Remus nous a dit à Evans et moi qu'il y avait un autre loup-garou qui allait être lâché en plein village. Elle a lancé un Patronus pour prévenir tout le monde. Elle voulait d'abord vous prévenir Liana et toi. Ce qui m'a étonné, parce qu'un Patronus ne peut envoyer un message qu'à une seule personne. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est qu'elle a fait apparaître un taureau identique au tien. Alors que c'est extrêmement rare, deux Patronus identiques, presque impossible.

Lyra battit des paupières, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi répondre à ses questions sous-jacentes. Elle choisit de tourner cela à la rigolade « Sirius, tu penses qu'il existe suffisamment d'animaux différents pour que chaque sorcier ait son Patronus à lui ? »

Il ne sourit même pas « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit avant ? » Lyra tenta de chercher dans son regard pour comprendre à quel point ce sujet était important pour lui. Elle haussa maladroitement les épaules.

- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup parler de Lily » Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'éventualité de confier quelque chose d'aussi important à Sirius.

- N'empêche que c'est un fait pas banal à ton sujet que j'aurais aimé savoir » Son ton était presque sec, elle pouvait entendre les reproches qu'il ne formulait pas à voix haute. « Il y a autre chose de pas banal que j'aurais aimé savoir. Evans m'a dit qu'elle et toi, vous vous connaissiez depuis dix-sept ans »

Lyra écarquilla les yeux. Encore une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu dire au Maraudeur, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle lui cachait également les prouesses magiques dont ses meilleures amies et elle étaient capables. Il s'agissait de sujets sérieux qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire une crise parce qu'elle ne lui racontait pas tout, si ?

- Comment... Quand est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ça ?

- Quand tu convulsais sur le sol, au début de la bataille, et qu'elle t'a sauvée la vie je ne sais comment » Son regard était dur, mais sa soudaine froideur n'était pas dirigée contre elle. Plutôt contre le Mangemort qui s'était attaquée à elle. « Elle a lâché ça sans faire attention. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je me souviens très bien que vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous connaître en première année. Vous n'étiez pas amies. Evans traînait avec Rogue, Liana avec nous, et toi tu étais plutôt dans ton coin »

- C'est une histoire compliquée » Elle passa une main sur son visage.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Elle l'observa silencieusement. Adossé contre la tête du lit, torse nu, la couverture cachant sa virilité et ses jambes, son air patient affirmait ses paroles. Elle sentait qu'il était... Agacé ? Qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit plus tôt ? Lyra voulut désamorcer la colère qu'elle sentait naître en lui.

- Les parents de Liana, ceux de Lyra et les miens se sont rencontrés un peu après qu'on soit nées, débita-t-elle rapidement comme si c'était une corvée dont elle voulait se débarrasser. Nos mères sont tout de suite devenues très amies. Ma mère était la marraine de Liana, celle de Lily était la mienne et la mère de Liana était la marraine de Lily. Nos trois familles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble...

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire ; elle parla même de Broderick Moroz, le cousin de leur professeur de Défenses qu'elles avaient rencontrées par hasard chez Mme Pieddodu, un des Langues-de-Plomb qui avaient enquêté sur le groupe de sorciers qui menaçaient les trois familles amies.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, son récit était terminé. Sirius n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle attendit, anxieuse, une réaction. Finalement, Sirius se frotta l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était en colère. Seulement, elle peinait à comprendre pourquoi. Lorsqu'il baissa sa main, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs noirs.

- Après tout ce que je... Tu réalises tout ce que _moi _je t'ai confié, et sans que tu me le demandes ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais un Animagus. Tu sais quelque chose sur moi, et sur James et Peter, qui pourrait nous envoyer à Azkaban ! Tu sais pour Remus ! Tu sais presque autant de chose sur ma famille que mes meilleurs amis ! Et je n'apprends tout _ça_ que _maintenant_ ?

Lyra baissa les yeux, se sentant subitement honteuse « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu as voulu cacher notre relation aux yeux de ta meilleure amie, puis tu le lui as révélé au risque qu'elle t'en veuille à mort, et tu es resté avec moi malgré le fait qu'elle te déteste, et finalement tu n'as pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour me raconter ce qui est important dans ta vie ?

- Sirius, commença-t-elle d'une voix basse.

- Explique moi, Lyra, parce que là, j'ai _vraiment_ du mal à te comprendre.

Sa colère était un peu retombée. Après avoir presque crié ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il se sentait moins frustré qu'elle lui ait caché toutes ces choses. Ces choses dont il n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa copine et sa famille avaient été menacés par des sorciers et leur mémoire avait été effacée... Non, vraiment, ce n'était définitivement pas _rien_.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit, avoua-t-elle enfin. Je... pensais que ça ne t'intéresserait pas.

Sirius renifla avec dédain. Il lui en voulait vraiment. Il ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux sur celle-là. « Tu pensais que ça ne m'intéresserait pas... T'en as d'autres, des conneries comme ça ? » Lyra releva brusquement la tête, piquée au vif, deux points roses s'étalant sur ses joues.

- Ferme-là ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu penses, que tu n'es pas assez important pour moi pour que je te révèles tout ça ? Que ce n'est qu'une relation à sens unique ? Tu sais combien d'_heures_ j'ai passé à l'infirmerie, assise à côté de ton lit, à te tenir la main, en attendant simplement que tu te _réveilles _? Tu sais que j'ai passé _deux nuits_ dans _ton _lit, dans _ton_ dortoir, pendant ton coma ? Alors ne dis pas que tu ne comptes pas pour moi _juste_ parce que je te ne te dis pas tout !

Le souffle court après sa tirade, elle le fusilla du regard. Sirius déglutit. Merlin, ça l'excitait quand elle se mettait en colère ainsi. Elle rejeta les couvertures, se leva d'un bond et récupéra sa baguette. D'un _Wingardium Leviosa _informulé, elle déplaça une des bûches intactes disposées près de la cheminée et la déposa au centre de la pièce. Toujours dans son plus simple appareil, elle s'assit à même le sol devant la bûche et posa sa baguette.

- Regarde, lui ordonna-t-elle, un peu plus calmement.

Elle plaça sa main à une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus de la bûche, paume tournée vers le bois. Sirius l'observa fermer les yeux, une intense concentration peinte sur son visage, et prendre de longues inspirations. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil au feu dans la cheminée, se focalisa sur la bûche qui, une seconde plus tard, prit feu à son tour. Elle lança un bref regard en biais à Sirius, qui fixait le bois, impressionné.

Elle se pencha ensuite vers le feu qui animait la bûche, oubliant la chaleur qui picotait sa peau, et souffla dessus. Sa main était en-dessous de son menton et ses doigts remuaient. Les molécules d'eau contenues dans son souffle finirent par se condenser et se déversèrent sur la bûche qui s'éteignit lentement. Brusquement fatiguée - mais moins que la première fois qu'elle avait réussi ce geste - elle s'étendit sur le sol, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés.

- Ça va ? » La voix du Maraudeur lui parut lointaine.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit « Oui. C'est juste fatigant » Elle se leva et se rassit sur le lit. Par réflexe, Sirius attrapa ses jambes et les posa sur ses genoux. « C'est ce que nous faisons en Approfondissement Magique. Je ne t'en ai jamais trop parlé et je ne te l'avais jamais montré non plus, je crois.

- C'est impressionnant, commenta Sirius.

Replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, Lyra sourit, flattée. « Ce que personne ne sait, par contre, ni même Moroz, c'est que... » Elle hésita et Sirius, légèrement renfrogné, l'encouragea à poursuivre d'une pression sur sa cuisse « Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire » Elle vit son visage se détendre « C'est juste que c'est compliqué à expliquer »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Tu te souviens de la première fois que j'ai jeté un Patronus ? Au début du cours, je n'y arrivais pas plus que les autres. J'étais malade, je crois » Elle fronça les sourcils « J'avais mes règles et j'avais mal au ventre » Sirius grimaça, la faisant rire « Et j'avais besoin de soutien moral pour me lever de ma chaise, alors je me suis aidée de Lily en lui prenant le bras. Et à partir du moment où j'ai touché sa peau nue, j'ai réussi à lancer le Patronus » Sirius la fixa sans comprendre.

- C'est impossible.

Elle secoua la tête « Le soir-même, les filles et moi avons essayer de lancer le sort en étant peau contre peau. On a toutes les trois réussi. Maintenant, on arrive à le lancer sans se toucher. Avant que tu ne te le demandes, oui, Liana a aussi le même Patronus. Et ce n'est pas tout. On arrive à faire plein de trucs ensemble, des choses magiques dont on ne connaît pas forcément la formule, rien qu'en se touchant ou en étant toutes les trois ensembles »

Sans y faire attention, Sirius serra sa main dans la sienne « C'est un peu dingue » Lyra hocha la tête.

- C'est ce qu'on se dit depuis des mois, avec les filles. On essaye de trouver des explications, on se pose tout un tas de questions...

Elle passa l'heure qui suit à lui raconter toutes les autres prouesses magiques que Liana, Lily et elle parvenaient à réaliser ensemble. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais en parler ainsi à Sirius lui fit un bien fou. C'était agréable de pouvoir se confier à l'homme qu'on... aimait bien.

* * *

><p>Puisqu'ils avaient manqué l'heure du déjeuner dans la grande salle, Sirius et Lyra s'étaient rendus aux cuisines pour manger un morceau. Bien heureux dans leur petite bulle, les deux Gryffondors ne remarquèrent pas l'air morose, voire triste, des elfes de maison. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur Tour bras dessus, bras dessous, parlant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et qu'ils furent frappés par l'ambiance tendue et dépressive qu'ils s'aperçurent que quelque chose n'allait pas.<p>

Près de la fenêtre, Alice Gordon pleurait dans les bras de Majdoline Peakes. Sur un canapé, Liana avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, les larmes qui s'immisçaient entre ses doigts s'échouant sur le tapis rouge cramoisi. Assis de part et d'autre de la blonde, Remus avait son bras autour de ses épaules et Lily lui caressait le dos et les genoux. Face à eux, James et Peter arboraient un visage grave. Lyra se détacha aussitôt de son petit-ami et se pressa pour s'asseoir à même le sol devant son amie. Elle interrogea Lily du regard mais celle-ci hésita avant de lui expliquer la situation.

- C'est Kay, finit par chuchoter Lily le plus bas possible. Stevenson.

Dès qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami, James s'était avancé vers lui. Sirius s'était posté derrière le canapé où les autres étaient assis, juste derrière Liana. Potter lui annonça la nouvelle dans un murmure. Lyra plaqua une main sur sa bouche et observa Liana courbée en deux, dont le visage était toujours caché par ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

- Liana » commença-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle se hissa sur ses genoux, passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure blonde de son amie et lui embrassa tendrement le front « Je suis tellement désolée » chuchota-t-elle. Elle se rassit ensuite sur le tapis, ses mains autour des chevilles de son amie pour lui signifier sa présence. Elle échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Lily et Remus, puis leva les yeux.

Sirius avait appuyé ses mains sur le dossier du canapé, l'air complètement hébété. Lyra ne réussit à capturer ses yeux gris qu'au bout d'un certain moment. Elle tenta de lui transmettre par son regard à quel point elle était également désolée pour lui. D'une certaine manière, Kay avait beaucoup compté pour Liana et Sirius. (1)

Sirius se réveilla de son apathie et dégagea la main que James avait posé sur son épaule. Il contourna le canapé et se posta devant Liana, obligeant Lyra et Lily à s'éloigner. Il s'assit à la place d'Evans, posa une main sur le genou de la blonde et parla à son oreille, si bas que personne n'entendit ses paroles. Liana s'effondra ensuite dans ses bras, s'installant à califourchon sur les genoux du Maraudeur. Sirius referma ses bras autour du corps de son amie, qui lui paraissait si fragile en cet instant, tout en levant des yeux interrogateurs - presque craintifs - vers Remus. Le lycanthrope hocha la tête, indiquant que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Sirius ferma alors les yeux, enfouit son visage dans le cou de Liana et la serra plus fort contre lui.

Remus, Lyra, Lily, James et Peter se reculèrent pour discuter tranquillement. Lyra ne quittait pas Sirius et Liana des yeux sans pour autant ressentir de jalousie. Lily rejoignit Majdoline et Alice, les deux colocataires de Kay. James s'occupa de mettre au courant Lyra qui, bouleversée par l'état de sa meilleure amie, n'avait même pas pensé à demander des explications.

- Dumbledore l'a annoncé pendant le déjeuner » Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué - même après une semaine, l'horreur ne se terminait jamais « Rusard les a retrouvés ce matin sur les marches de Poudlard. Sasha, Kay et Martin sont morts. Moroz aussi - vivante mais sévèrement blessée. Elle est à Sainte Mangouste là, en soins intensifs. Dumbledore nous en dira plus sur son état ce soir, il est allé là-bas dès qu'on a fini les trois minutes de silence en leur hommage.

Lyra acquiesça gravement pendant pendant la durée de son récit. « On sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche, le regard toujours fixé sur le couple d'amis enlacés sur le canapé.

- Voldemort-

Lyra sursauta et lui lança un regard noir « Ne prononce pas son nom » gronda-t-elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle faisait désormais partie de ceux qui ne voulaient - ou ne pouvaient - ni entendre ni prononcer le nom maudit. Cela avait sûrement changé depuis Pré-Au-Lard.

James ne dit rien ; si lui se forçait à ne pas avoir peur de ce nom, il comprenait que d'autres ne pensaient pas comme lui. « Les Mangemorts les auraient capturés tous les quatre et emmenés direct à Tu-Sais-Qui » reprit-il « On ne sait pas qui les a... Assassinés » Il faillit avoir un haut le cœur en prononçant ce mot « Peut-être que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même, et peut-être que c'est lui qui a torturé Moroz aussi.

- T... torturée ? s'effara Lyra.

- Dumbledore n'a rien dit mais il suffit de faire deux plus deux. Si elle est en soins intensifs, c'est que ça n'a pas été une promenade de santé pour elle là-bas.

Horrifiée, Lyra reposa ses yeux sur son amie dont les sanglots semblaient s'être calmés. Sirius la berçait lentement en chuchotant à son oreille et Lyra crut voir que Liana lui répondait à demi-mots. « Elle pleure depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda-t-elle. Ce fut Remus qui répondit.

- Elle a d'abord été choquée. Elle ne disait pas un mot, c'était carrément flippant. J'ai voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais je me suis dit que les... corps » Lui aussi eut brusquement le teint maladif « Devaient y être. Elle s'est effondrée quand on est revenu ici.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient si attachés à elle, fit remarquer Peter.

- Je pense qu'ils avaient surtout une relation super compliquée, tous les trois, vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, dit Lyra. Peut-être que c'est justement toute la complexité de leur amitié qui a fait qu'ils tenaient à elle sans vraiment le savoir.

- Moi, je vois tout à fait pourquoi Liana pète les plombs, renchérit tristement Remus. Elle n'a pas été triste longtemps pour Nicole. Du jour au lendemain, elle retrouve le sourire, devient tellement enjouée que ça en était parfois chiant. Elle veut tout le temps qu'on mange avec sa sœur, profiter de la vie. Elle n'a pas du tout fait son deuil, ne s'est pas du tout remise de son traumatisme et maintenant ça lui revient en pleine figure.

Ses paroles étaient fortes mais il s'était exprimé sur un ton doux. Lyra hocha la tête, parfaitement en accord avec le petit-ami de sa meilleure amie. Ses mots s'appliquaient également à Sirius. Il s'était réveillé avec l'impression d'être encore ce funeste samedi d'avril, dans la Cabane Hurlante, près d'un Remus transformé aux crocs sanguinaires. Alors que les autres faisaient leur deuil depuis presque une semaine, Sirius n'avait quasiment pas eu le temps de prendre du temps pour lui. La bonne humeur de ses amis qu'avait provoqué son réveil était communicative et n'avait pas encouragé Sirius à ressentir de la tristesse pour les morts, à leur rendre hommage, à penser au choc du traumatisme. Pour lui aussi, tout lui revenait en pleine figure. Lui aussi avait connu Nicole pendant presque six ans...

Sirius et Liana se tenaient désormais debout devant eux, main dans la main, plus blancs que des cadavres. Sirius se racla la gorge « On va la voir » Tout le monde fronça des sourcils, sauf Remus qui fut le seul à comprendre.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers eux « Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? » Il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre. Les autres comprirent alors qu'ils souhaitaient voir le corps de Kay. Lyra ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le regard décidé que Liana posa sur elle l'en dissuada. Son amie en avait besoin, apparemment. Avec un sourire, Lyra tendit le bras et le glissa autour des épaules de Liana qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. Précédées par les quatre Maraudeurs qui marchaient les uns à côté des autres, les deux meilleures amies sortirent de la salle commune et se rendirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie bras dessus, bras dessous.

Mrs Pomfresh hésita avant de laisser leur petit groupe entrer, mais une moue de Remus Lupin, son plus fidèle patient, la fit craquer. Ce fut un coup dur pour tous de voir les cadavres de Sasha Vandikovitsk, Martin Cadwallader et de Kay. Tous les trois étaient allongés sur des lits, recouverts par les draps blancs de l'infirmerie jusqu'au sommet du sternum, leurs bras raides posés sur le drap de chaque côté de leur corps. Ils avaient gardés les vêtements qu'ils portaient le jour de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

Kay avait le teint extrêmement pâle. Un large bleu décorait sa pommette gauche, quelques traces de maquillages mauve persistaient autour de ses yeux. Ses cheveux bouclés en anglaise étaient étalés sur l'oreiller. Kay les avaient teint en noir corbeau quelques jours à peine avant Pré-Au-Lard et cette couleur lui donnait, combinée à son teint pâle, l'air d'un vampire.

Liana s'approcha de Kay, respira et déglutit bruyamment en tendant une main tremblante vers celle de son ancienne amie. À peine eut-elle touché la peau froide de celle qu'elle surnommait affectueusement « Stevie » un an et demi plus tôt que Liana sursauta, se retourna et s'effondra en pleurs contre le torse de Remus qui se hâta de refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

Lyra et James échangèrent un regard et s'aperçurent que la personne qu'ils fixaient tous deux était Sasha, et non Kay. La dernière fois qu'ils lui avaient tous deux parlé remontaient à environ deux mois. Lyra et Sirius avaient rompu à l'époque, et à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin, Lyse Edgecombe avait envoyé un parfum à Sirius qui contenait un filtre d'amour. Remontée comme jamais, Lyra avait retrouvé Lyse, suivie par un James plutôt inquiet qu'elle ne commette un meurtre. Et lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé Lyse, elle faisait justement ses devoirs avec Sasha... D'un seul regard, James et Lyra surent qu'ils se rappelaient de la même anecdote. Lyra se demanda si Lyse et Sasha étaient proches, si Lyse était déjà passée la voir ou si elle s'en pensait incapable...

Liana était toujours blottie contre la poitrine de Remus mais elle avait retrouvé le courage de regarder le visage sans vie de Kay, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses propres joues. De l'autre côté du lit, Sirius observait également Kay, le visage impassible, Lyra tenant contre sa poitrine un de ses bras pour lui apporter du soutien.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit mais personne n'y fit attention. Ils remarquèrent tous cependant le cri de douleur du père de Kay et les sanglots de sa mère lorsqu'ils comprirent que tous ces jeunes gens étaient attroupés autour du cadavre de leur fille. Les Maraudeurs, Liana et Lyra se reculèrent aussitôt pour laisser passer les parents de Kay. Ils se jetèrent des regards embarrassés puis James et Peter décidèrent de partir. Remus et Lyra voulurent suivre, mais Liana leur chuchota qu'elle voulait parler aux parents de Kay et Sirius décida de rester pour les mêmes raisons. Lyra prit la main de Sirius et, bien qu'il ne la regardait pas, elle sentit qu'il la serrait fort dans la sienne. Liana et Remus échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse et après un bref baiser, Remus sortit à son tour.

Mrs Stevenson était à genoux à côté du lit, sa main caressant le front glacé de son enfant. Son père se sentait incapable de la toucher, mais il ne la quittait pas de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Liana sentait qu'elle aurait dû leur laisser plus de temps seuls, rien qu'en famille, mais elle voulait se débarrasser de la corvée au plus vite. Elle s'avança d'un pas et se racla la gorge, ce qui ne fit pas réagir les deux adultes en premier temps.

- Mr Stevenson ? Mrs Stevenson ? les appela-t-elle ensuite d'une voix timide.

L'homme se tourna vers elle avec hébétude et fronça les sourcils. Ce fut sa femme qui la reconnut en premier. Elle se leva d'un bond en sanglotant « Liana, ma chère ! ». Liana craignit que la femme ne la prenne dans ses bras, mais Mrs Stevenson se contenta de prendre ses mains et de les étreindre dans les siennes. « Cela me touche beaucoup que tu sois là » Mr Stevenson s'approcha ensuite et tapota maladroitement son épaule.

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu tout de suite, Liana.

Elle leur adressa à tous deux un mince sourire « Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. Mr et Mrs Stevenson, je suis vraiment désolée » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Merci, ma chère. Elle nous manquera à tous, renchérit sa mère.

- Oui, répondit sincèrement Liana en hochant la tête.

Liana ne connaissait pas réellement bien les parents de Kay, mais elle avait tout de même passé quelques jours chez eux lors de sa cinquième année et de l'été qui la précéda. Sirius déglutit et lâcha la main de Lyra pour s'avancer à son tour. « Mr Stevenson, Mrs Stevenson, vous ne me connaissez pas mais votre fille vous a peut-être parlé de moi. Je m'appelle Sirius Black et- » La mère de Kay fut une fois de plus la plus rapide à réagir.

- Nous savons parfaitement qui vous êtes » Elle lui sourit amicalement et fit la même chose qu'avec Liana : elle serra les mains de Sirius dans les siennes. « Mon pauvre, vous devez être tout aussi dévastés que nous » Sirius ne comprit pas vraiment mais ne releva pas. Après tout, Kay était quelqu'un de très... particulier, elle devait bien tenir de quelqu'un.

Mr Stevenson fut celui qui remarqua la présence de Lyra derrière Sirius. Il lui adressa un sourire curieux et Lyra s'avança à son tour. « Bonjour, je suis Lyra Carlson. Je suis dans la même maison que votre fille » Elle posa un bref regard sur Kay « Je vous présente également mes condoléances »

Bizarrement, Mrs Stevenson plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas manqué la position rapprochée de Sirius et Lyra quelques minutes plus tôt. Et lorsque Mrs Stevenson lâcha les mains de Sirius et que le Maraudeur prit la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne, la mère de Kay pinça les lèvres.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps » Même le père semblait outré, quoique largement moins que sa femme. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- N'étiez-vous pas censé sortir avec ma fille ? siffla la sorcière avec colère. Kay est à peine tiède que vous en prenez déjà une autre ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, Lyra aurait éclaté d'un rire très malvenu. D'ailleurs, étant donné qu'elle faisait partie de ce genre de personnes qui avaient du mal à ne pas rire nerveusement aux enterrement, elle dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour retenir un fou-rire. Liana écarquilla les yeux si forts qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites, et la bouche de Sirius forma un 'o' très surpris.

- Je crois que vous faites erreur, Mrs Stevenson, commença Liana.

- Kay et moi avons rompu depuis plus d'un an, expliqua Sirius. Notre relation n'a pas duré longtemps vous savez - même si votre fille a beaucoup compté pour moi. Elle vous l'avait dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut cette fois aux parents de Kay de prendre un air abasourdi. Mrs Stevenson se tourna vers sa fille et la surprise laissa place à la souffrance et à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour sa fille. Elle essuya du revers de sa main une larme qui coula sur sa joue « Elle ne nous a jamais raconté votre rupture. Dans ses lettres, elle continuait de parler de vous et pour nous, il ne faisait aucun doute que vous étiez toujours ensemble » Sa voix se cassa à la fin de sa phrase. Son mari la prit par les épaules. Elle éclata en sanglots contre son torse. Tout en caressant les cheveux de sa femme, le mari s'adressa aux adolescents avec une voix accablée.

- Nous n'avons rien contre vous, Sirius, lui dit-il. Merci d'être venu en tout cas. Pour Kay.

Les trois adolescents comprirent que le moment était venu pour eux de partir. Sirius et Lyra se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais Liana, après avoir amorcé un pas, revint en arrière. « Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais... Est-ce que vous allez l'enterrer à Poudlard ? » Les traits de Mr Stevenson se crispèrent, mais il répondit le plus aimablement possible.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous pourriez m'écrire alors ? J'aimerais assister à son enterrement, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Mr Stevenson lui sourit en soufflant un « Bien sûr » et Liana s'enfuit, juste à temps pour ne pas voir les larmes sur le visage de l'homme.

* * *

><p>Courant à toutes jambes, Sirius prit sur la gauche et gloussa en entendant le son d'explosion dans le couloir qu'il venait de quitter. Il cessa sa course au moment où il allait violemment entrer en collision avec une autre personne. Le souffle rapide, il reconnut Evans qui le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.<p>

- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard derrière l'épaule du garçon.

- Un placard, répondit Sirius avec nonchalance.

De surprise, la bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrit. « T'as fait explosé un placard ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai rien fait, se défendit vivement Sirius avant de reprendre une expression détendue, sûr de lui. Présumé innocent tant qu'on a pas prouvé la culpabilité... Ou un truc dans le genre.

Lily plissa les yeux, gardant pour elle une remarque cinglante à propos du fait que Sirius avait seulement quitté l'infirmerie deux jours plus tôt. Et encore, il aurait sûrement repris du service plus tôt si Stevenson n'avait pas été retrouvée... Bizarrement, aucune tension n'était palpable entre eux. Un bruit de pas claudiquant accompagné par des grognements s'approcha d'eux.

- Rusard, pouffa Lily.

- Ne dis pas que tu m'as vu, dit aussitôt Sirius. S'il te plaît, rajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation.

Lily ne masqua pas sa surprise, mais finit par sourire. Sirius la dépassa et prit cette fois le prochain couloir sur la droite. Le sourire de Lily se teint d'une malice très caractéristique. Le concierge de Poudlard apparut rapidement devant elle, suivi par sa fidèle Miss Teigne.

- Où il est ? Où est l'abruti qui détruit le patrimoine de l'école ? s'époumona Rusard.

Sirius n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Appuyé contre le mur, il était hors de vue de la sorcière et du Cracmol. Lui-même ne pouvait voir que leur ombre projetée sur le mur d'en face. Le Maraudeur ne put retenir un demi sourire. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de drôle. Mais il attendait avec impatience ce que sa camarade allait dire et ça le faisait bien marrer.

L'ombre du doigt d'Evans pointa la direction qu'avait pris Sirius « Il est parti par là » répondit-elle enfin. Sirius rit silencieusement et courut pour fuir le concierge.

Les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Mine de rien, il en était content.

* * *

><p>Lily sortit de la voiture moldue de son père et contempla avec affection, et un certain soulagement, la maison qu'elle avait toujours - ou presque - connue. Sa maison qui recueillait tous ses souvenirs d'enfance. Le sentiment d'être enfin chez elle la submergea. Depuis qu'elle étudiait à Poudlard, elle avait rarement ressenti cela en revenant chez ses parents. Poudlard était désormais sa maison, son foyer. Mais parfois, quand les temps étaient durs - comme c'était actuellement le cas avec les derniers événements - revenir là où elle avait grandi lui semblait plus sécurisant que n'importe quoi.<p>

Elle se retourna vers le coffre mais son père s'était déjà occupé de sa malle. Elle était tellement lourde que c'était généralement son père qui se chargeait de la traîner puis de la porter. Cette fois, l'attention attendrit réellement Lily. Son père avait été mis au courant des sombres dernières semaines. À peine Lily était-elle descendue du Poudlard Express qu'il avait serré sa fille dans ses bras avec une force, un amour et un désespoir qu'elle lui avait rarement connus. Il avait eu peur pour elle et n'avait été rassuré que lorsqu'il avait pu la voir et la toucher.

Ils remontèrent l'allée tout en commentant la voiture flambant neuf du voisin. En entrant dans la maison, Lily se pressa dans la cuisine pour un verre d'eau. Elle se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pétunia était assise à la table de la cuisine, sa chaise tournée vers Lily. Vêtue sobrement mais avec classe, sa veste qu'elle ressortait toujours le printemps venu sur les épaules, son foulard autour du cou et son sac sur la table, comme si elle ne voulait pas s'attarder. Un visage complètement impassible, mais des yeux clairs qui laissaient transparaître un certain tourment intérieur. Si Lily avait mieux connu sa grande sœur, elle aurait su déchiffrer ce regard et aurait compris qu'elle était bouleversée de revoir sa cadette.

Il ne fallait cependant pas être un expert du langage corporel ou même de la famille Evans pour comprendre que Lily l'était tout autant. Son cœur battait rapidement, ses mains devinrent moites. Elle eut brièvement la pensée - stupide - que la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans un tel état nerveux fut la première fois qu'elle avait couché avec Tyler. Elle ne pouvait quitter le visage de sa sœur des yeux. Pétunia regardait dans sa direction mais refusait de croiser son regard.

Une avalanche de non dits flottait dans les airs. Un fossé s'était creusé entre elle. Le souvenir de cette horrible lettre où Pétunia la reniait, lui annonçait qu'elle allait se marier - mariage qu'elle lui cachait depuis des mois - et la traitait de monstre revint hanter Lily. Et étant donné la boule qui se formait dans la gorge de la blonde, cette dernière n'avait toujours pas avalé le fait qu'elle n'était pas la fille biologique de son père, que Lily le savait depuis deux ans et qu'elle avait gardé le secret.

Les mots que Pétunia avait écrit à Lily étaient chargés de haine. Lily voulait oublier cette haine. Au moins le temps d'une journée. Elle ne pardonnerait pas facilement cette lettre à sa soeur. Pourtant, ce jour-là où elle s'était battue contre des mages noirs, où elle avait cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée, elle avait pensé à tous les gens qu'elle aimait, qui comptaient pour elle. Lyra, Liana, son père, Majdoline... Même Severus. Et Pétunia, bien sûr.

Lily cligna des paupières. Pétunia inspira et expira longuement. Elle décroisa les jambes, se leva et passa la bandoulière de son sac sur ses épaules. Regarda Lily de haut en bas. Sans dédain. Neutre.

- Bon. T'as l'air entière.

Elle détourna les yeux et marcha vers la sortie, en prenant bien soin de ne pas effleurer sa jeune sœur en passant à côté d'elle. « À bientôt, Papa » furent les derniers mots de Pétunia avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque. Lily, presque apathique, se retourna. Elle croisa le regard triste de son père puis fixa le sien sur la porte fermée.

Elle pouvait envoyer ses envies d'une journée de trêve aux oubliettes. Mais malgré tout... Pétunia était passée la voir. Leur père avait dû lui parler de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard.

Pétunia n'était pas indifférente.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Mei était assise sur le lit de Nicole. Elle contemplait la chambre de sa meilleure amie décédée dont les affaires étaient éparpillées ici et là. Mr et Mrs Wheeler lui avaient écrit juste avant les vacances, un peu moins de trois semaines après l'enterrement de leur fille à Poudlard. Ils lui proposaient de regarder dans les affaires de Nicole, au cas où leur fille lui avait emprunté des affaires - livres, vêtements, cosmétiques - et qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas rendu. Et si Mei voulait recueillir des souvenirs de sa meilleure amie...<p>

_« Tu étais, après tout, comme une sœur pour elle »_, avaient écrit ses parents. La réciproque était vraie. Nicole était sa meilleure amie. Elles n'avaient peut-être pas une relation aussi forte que celle des Maraudeurs, aussi particulière celle de Lily, Liana et Lyra. Mais, étant toutes deux filles uniques - ce qui était d'autant plus dur pour Mr et Mrs Wheeler - Nicole avait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une sœur pour Mei. Et c'en était, également pour elle, d'autant plus douloureux.

Elle n'avait encore rien touché. Elle n'osait rien déranger, d'une part, et d'autre part elle avait peur de s'effondrer si elle ne faisait qu'amorcer un geste vers les affaires de Nicole. La métis n'avait jamais été très ordonnée, sans pour autant être bordélique, pourtant la chambre était dans un bazar monstre. Elle soupçonnait ses parents d'en être la cause. Avaient-ils voulu trier ses affaires ou les parcourir pour se souvenir ? Elle n'était pas sûre. Dans tous les cas, cela avait dû être trop tôt et trop douloureux pour eux et ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de ranger derrière.

Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et attrapa un album photo qu'elle connaissait bien. Nicole avait rempli quatre albums rien qu'avec des photos de Poudlard depuis le début de leur scolarité. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un portrait d'elles six au tout début de leur cinquième année. Mary, Lyra, Liana, Nicole, Lily et elle-même lui faisaient des signes de la main depuis leur compartiment dans le Poudlard Express. La petite sœur de Liana, Valery, qui rentrait à Poudlard pour la première fois ce jour-là, était le photographe. Elle tourna la page et tomba sur une photo prise le même jour, leur première soirée pyjama de l'année.

Son cœur se serra au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages. Lorsque la première larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya et ferma rageusement l'album. Il y avait ce... gigantesque... vide, en elle, depuis que Nicole était morte. Elles avaient tant de projets. Elles en parlaient souvent, quand elles s'ennuyaient, quand la conversation s'essoufflait, quand l'une d'elle était triste... Elles voulaient toutes les deux travailler au Ministère. Arriver tôt le matin pour prendre le café ensemble, déjeuner à la cafétéria ensemble, prendre un verre de temps en temps à la sortie du boulot.

Elles voulaient se marier et être le témoin l'une de l'autre. Etre la marraine de leur premier né. Partir en vacances ensemble. Elles parlaient parfois même de se marier avec deux frères pour faire enfin partie de la même famille... Elle baissa les yeux sur l'album photo qui reposait encore sur ses genoux. Une idée parasite vint un peu plus assombrir son humeur. Ces derniers mois, bien qu'elles continuaient de faire des projets d'avenirs, Nicole parlait de moins en moins de se marier et d'avoir des enfants...

Ce détail aurait-il dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Mei ? Peut-être. Mais comment aurait-elle pu deviner ? Que si Nicole n'abordait plus ces sujets-là, c'était parce qu'elle était secrètement en couple avec une fille, dans une relation sérieuse, et qu'elle remettait cela en cause ?

Elle posa l'album sur le lit et se leva. Elle prit de grandes goulées d'air et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ses pouces rentrant dans ses côtes. Elle se retenait tellement de pleurer que c'en était douloureux, elle en avait presque un point de côté.

Elle n'était pas que triste - le mot lui paraissait si faible... Elle était également blessée. Blessée que Nicole ne lui ait jamais rien dit. Et encore, elle était également confuse. Parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. À certains moments, elle refusait de croire ce que lui avait raconté Heather Nardini et elle était en colère contre cette Poufsouffle de septième année. À d'autres, elle acceptait l'évidence et était en colère contre Nicole. Mais être en colère contre feu sa sœur de cœur lui paraissait absurde, alors elle redirigeait sa colère contre Nardini et elle remettait ses paroles en doute. C'était un cercle sans fin - et vicieux.

Elle aurait voulu... Une preuve.

Las, Mei vagabonda parmi les affaires de Nicole sans grand entrain. Elle souriait parfois en se rappelant tel épisode associé à tel objet. Elle essuyait de temps en temps une larme silencieuse par ci, par là, mais se jura qu'au moment où elle éclaterait en sanglot, elle partirait. Peut-être qu'elle prendrait le temps de prendre une tasse de thé avec la mère de Nicole avec qui elle s'était toujours bien entendue... Sur ces pensées, sa main se posa sur un carnet à la couverture en cuir.

Elle papillonna des paupières. Le journal intime de Nicole. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser plus tôt ? Elle pouvait le prendre et lire si oui ou non, Nicole était lesbienne. Ou bisexuelle. Peu importait. En plus, ses parents ignoraient qu'elle tenait un journal... Ils ne remarqueraient pas sa disparition. Son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, elle le glissa dans son sac à main. Elle inspira ensuite profondément en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour se calmer, les yeux clos.

Mei ne pouvait rester une minute de plus. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie de lire le journal intime tout de suite, mais le savoir si près d'elle la rendait nerveuse. Elle prétexterait une migraine et rentrerait chez elle. Elle reviendrait un autre jour chez les Wheeler. Pour l'instant, elle voulait cacher le journal dans sa propre chambre, le mettre en lieu sûr et en même temps loin d'elle.

* * *

><p>Plongée dans <em>Théories de la Magie<em> d'Adalbert Lasornette, Lily ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Assise à même le sol à un mètre d'une porte, elle ne s'intéressait ni aux employés du Ministère qui passait dans le couloir en la contournant - parfois en l'enjambant presque - ni aux jeunes de son âge qui franchissaient cette même porte. Encore moins au bel apollon qui la reluqua avant d'également disparaître derrière cette porte.

Mais quand Lyra et James apparurent à l'autre bout du couloir du Département des Transports du Ministère de la Magie, Niveau 6, Lily leva finalement les yeux de son grimoire. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma son livre après avoir marqué la page, le rangea dans son sac qu'elle hissa sur ses épaules tout en se levant. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et lorsqu'une moue outrée s'afficha sur son visage, sa meilleure amie et son camarade étaient juste devant elle.

- Six minutes de retard ! » Elle passa un bras autour du cou de Lyra et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Rien que ça ? blagua James en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire la bise.

- Et on attend encore Liana et Remus, renchérit Lyra en regardant également sa montre.

Lily les dévisagea l'un après l'autre « Et ce nouveau balai ? » Les yeux de James se mirent instantanément à scintiller derrière ses lunettes.

- Le Comète 240 ! Absolument magnifique. Tu devrais le voir, Evans, on dit qu'il a une pénétration dans l'air incroyable. Il va jusqu'à 120 km/h, le frein est hyper sensible-

- Et il a un manche et des brindilles comme n'importe quel balai, termina Lyra avec un ton tout aussi engagé que celui de son ami.

- Un manche en bois de-

- Tu vois pourquoi on est en retard ?

- Arrête de m'interrompre, la gronda faussement James. Tes parents ne t'ont rien appris ?

Lyra leva les yeux au ciel. Lily suivait leur duel verbal avec un sourire, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre « Ensuite le temps qu'on passe du Chemin de Traverse au Ministère ça a pris trois plombes, avec le monde qu'il y avait.

- L'heure de pointe, acquiesça Lily.

- On serait arrivé plus vite si Madame n'avait pas voulu s'acheter une glace dans ce petit stand moldu.

- Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si un certain Maraudeur ne s'était pas pointé chez moi une demi heure en avance pour me traîner dans la cheminée, m'empêchant ainsi de goûter.

- Une glace à quoi ? demanda innocemment Lily, faussement intéressée.

Lyra éclata de rire, rapidement suivie par sa meilleure amie. À cet instant, une voix, ou plutôt deux, les hélèrent. Liana et Remus, main dans la main, s'approchèrent de leur petit groupe. Ils se saluèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce, à savoir la salle d'entraînement et d'apprentissage qui faisait partie du Centre d'Essai de Transplanage du Ministère. James avait déjà pris Remus à part, le détachant ainsi de sa petite-amie, pour lui parler du tout nouveau Comète.

Lily prit enfin le temps d'examiner les sept autres personnes présentes. Elle reconnut Myriam Goshawk et Elisabeth Delawney, toutes deux de son année. Trois septième années qu'elle ne connaissait pas de vue discutaient entre eux. Deux garçons, des frères jumeaux qui n'étaient pas à Poudlard, se tenaient silencieux dans un coin. Au milieu de la pièce apparut soudainement, dans un 'CRAC', une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Elle portait une robe rouge sang avec le blason du Ministère sur la poitrine, ses cheveux colorés en bleu marine lui arrivaient aux oreilles mais partaient dans tous les sens, et un immense sourire chaleureux illuminait son visage.

- Bonjour à tous, chantonna-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Je suis Iris Webtham. Je serai votre monitrice de transplanage pour les quinze prochains jours. Tout le monde va bien ?

Quelques « oui » timides se firent entendre, la plupart d'entre eux ne s'attendait pas à un professeur aussi enjoué... « Alors voilà. Vous vous engagez dans une formation en accéléré accessible seulement aux sorciers déjà majeurs. Certains d'entre vous pourront passer leur permis de transplanage à la fin de ces deux semaines, d'autres devront continuer les cours. Pour ceux qui devront retourner à Poudlard, des sessions seront mises en place à Pré-Au-Lard lors de vos sorties autorisées... »

Lily et Lyra échangèrent un regard. Comme si les professeurs les autoriseraient encore à se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard cette année-là... « Mais même si vous ne passez votre permis que cet été, ne vous en faites pas, vous le passerez tous et vous l'aurez tous. Maintenant » Elle tapa de nouveau dans ses mains « Je vais vous parler des trois D dont vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler »

Remus s'apprêta à lever la main et à répondre, mais la monitrice continua sur sa lancée. Le loup-garou devait se rappeler qu'il n'était plus à l'école mais bien en vacances... « Destination, Détermination, Décision. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il y a trois étapes. Avant de vous les présenter, je vais vous demander de vous disperser dans la salle sur une ligne droite. Gardez devant vous un espace d'au moins un mètre cinquante et entre vous au moins... deux mètres »

Les jeunes sorciers s'exécutèrent. Miss Webtham remua sa baguette et des cerceaux apparurent devant les douze sorciers. « Aujourd'hui, votre but est de transplaner à l'intérieur de ce cerceau. Ça semble facile comme ça, mais croyez-moi, vous n'y arriverez certainement pas du premier coup et peut-être pas aujourd'hui non plus. Première étape : vous devez fixer votre esprit sur la _destination_, c'est-à-dire l'intérieur du cerceau. Deuxième étape, concentrez votre _détermination_ sur l'espace à occuper. Tout votre corps doit ressentir votre désir de pénétrer dans ce cerceau. Troisième étape, vous allez tourner sur place avec _décision_ en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant. Prêts ? »

La plupart d'entre eux froncèrent des sourcils et se jetèrent des regards perplexes, voire paniqués. Ils se jetaient déjà dans l'exercice ? « Mince. Attendez une seconde » Un papier apparut dans les mains de la monitrice « J'ai oublié de faire l'appel. Eloi Abel ? » Un des jumeaux que Lily ne connaissait pas leva la main. L'appel continua et une fois terminé, la liste des noms disparut des mains d'Iris Webtham « Des questions ? »

Myriam Goshawk demanda à ce qu'elle lui répète les trois étapes. Lily ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur les étapes et les trois D. Elle imaginait plutôt bien l'exercice. Après, quant à savoir si elle arriverait à appliquer les consignes... Elle rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche. Potter sentit qu'on le regardait et tourna la tête vers elle. Il haussa les sourcils « Tu penses que tu vas réussir ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Lorsqu'Iris donna le coup d'envoi, il fixa son regard sur le cerceau devant lui. Il tenta de vider son esprit pour ne penser qu'à l'espace que dessinait le cerceau et de se persuader qu'y apparaître constituait son désir le plus cher. Un gloussement nerveux voulut s'emparer de lui et il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas perdre sa concentration. Sur sa droite, Remus avait une expression meurtrière tant il était focalisé sur l'exercice et James faillit avoir un fou-rire.

Il ferma les yeux et prit trois grandes inspirations. Il visualisa le cerceau derrière ses paupières fermées. Puis, en se répétant un leitmotiv qui ressemblait à _allez, cerceau, vas-y, juste le cerceau, allez_, il tourna sur lui-même et... faillit se manger le sol. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Lily était secouée d'un rire silencieux et levait ses deux pouces en l'air dans sa direction. Il lui tira la langue.

- C'était bien essayé, commenta-t-elle.

- Vas-y, toi, si tu penses faire mieux.

Elle s'exécuta sous le regard de James. Elle fixa le cerceau et le Maraudeur détailla son visage avec une plus grande attention. James connaissait la plupart de ses expressions - normal quand on passait presque six ans avec les mêmes personnes, dans la même maison et les mêmes classes - et, bon il n'était pas excessivement sûr de lui, mais il lui semblait qu'Evans observait le cerceau avec... une certaine réserve. Comme si elle regardait le cerceau sans vraiment le voir.

Il savait reconnaître la détermination sur le visage de la rouquine. Pour le moment, il n'en voyait pas beaucoup. Doutait-elle d'elle-même à ce point ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à la Lily Evans qu'il connaissait. Lily tourna ensuite sur elle-même... Mollement ? C'était le bon mot ? Oui, elle avait tourné _mollement _sur elle-même. Tellement mollement qu'elle n'avait même pas perdu l'équilibre, pas comme le reste de la pièce.

- Tu pourrais y mettre plus de conviction.

- J'y croyais pas trop, se justifia-t-elle.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, le défiant d'y redire quelque chose. Un cri d'horreur les interrompit. Myriam Goshawk ne se trouvait plus derrière son cerceau mais bien devant et... Son bras droit était à l'intérieur du cerceau, détaché de son corps. Iris Webtham se précipita vers elle et, dans un épais nuage de fumée violette, rattacha son bras à son corps. Myriam était entière mais sanglotait toujours de terreur.

- Je crois que nous allons faire une petite pause, dit Iris en tapotant le dos de son élève. Vous trouverez du café et du jus de citrouille derrière vous. Maintenant, le désartibulement est une chose qui arrive quand votre esprit n'est pas suffisamment _déterminé_, c'est l'étape la plus importante. Vous devez être _déterminé_ et effectuer votre mouvement avec _décision_, n'oubliez pas !

La séance se termina une demi-heure plus tard. Personne ne réussit à transplaner à l'intérieur du cerceau, bien que Remus avait juré que son bras fourmillait au moment où il avait fait son dernier essai.

* * *

><p>Il était dix-neuf heure trente passé, la couleur du ciel se dégradait entre nuances de jaune orangé et de rose bleuté tandis que le soleil était en pleine progression vers l'ouest. Une bouteille de bière moldue à la main, Lily laissa promener son regard sur un petit bosquet d'arbres derrière lequel - elle le savait mais ne pouvait le voir d'où elle était assise - une rivière, qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les troncs des arbres du bosquet, coulait doucement. C'était un endroit qu'elle visitait souvent quelques années plus tôt. C'était leur endroit fétiche, à Severus Rogue et elle, à l'époque où ils étaient encore meilleurs amis.<p>

Juste après leur première leçon de transplanage, Lily avait amené ses deux actuelles - et très certainement éternelles - meilleures amies près de ce fameux bosquet, dans un endroit encore plus reculé et désert, une clairière entouré d'arbres placés si près les uns des autres qu'il était quasiment impossible de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. L'endroit parfait pour ne pas se faire surprendre par les moldus alors qu'on s'entraînait illégalement au transplanage.

Liana jouait au hula hoop avec l'un des trois cerceaux qu'elles avaient ramené, sa bière moldue à moitié bue posée dans l'herbe. Assise à même le sol, Lyra fumait une des cigarettes de Lily en tournant les pages de _Le Désartibulement : Comment l'éviter_ sans vraiment lire avec assiduité. À côté d'elle reposait _Gestes de Premiers secours sorciers_ et une sacoche contenant essence de Murlap ainsi que d'autres remèdes basiques confectionnés par Lily.

Lors de leur leçon au Ministère, James Potter s'était intérieurement demandé pourquoi Lily n'avait pas l'air déterminé la fois où il l'avait observé en train d'essayer de transplaner. La réponse ? Parce que Lily n'avait pas _réellement_ essayer de transplaner. Et pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'elle avait peur de réussir du premier coup.

C'était désormais une évidence que les trois filles étaient douées pour la magie. _Vraiment_ douées. Surtout lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble. Les choses surprenantes, et parfois incroyables - surtout en cours d'Approfondissement Magique - qu'elles parvenaient à accomplir les laissaient encore aujourd'hui perplexes, parce qu'elles ne comprenaient pas d'où leur venait ces prédispositions. Mais voilà. Etant donné que Lyra avait réussi à produire un Patronus devant toute une classe lors de leur premier cours de Défense sur le sujet, elles ne voulaient pas risquer d'arriver à transplaner dès la première leçon. La dernière chose que souhaitaient les trois filles était d'attirer l'attention sur elles - et leur magie.

Pourtant, elles restaient persuadées qu'elles étaient capables d'y arriver vite, beaucoup plus vite que les autres. Alors, elles avaient décidé de s'entraîner ensemble, en secret et en toute illégalité. Elles étaient allées au cours uniquement pour connaître les bases. Elles s'étaient renseignées sur le désartibulement et s'étaient équipées au cas où il fallait y remédier.

Un premier problème s'était posé ; _« Est-ce qu'on essaye de transplaner ensemble ou pas ? »_ avait demandé Liana. Parce que la première fois qu'elles avaient toutes les trois produit un Patronus - ainsi que d'autres processus magiques - elles touchaient la peau nue de chacune. Or, elles ignoraient si premièrement il était possible de transplaner à plusieurs autrement que par un transplanage d'escorte, et le faire pour la première fois sans savoir encore transplaner leur paraissait dangereux, surdouées magiques ou non._ « Et si on essayait le transplanage d'escorte alors ? » _Pareil, un poil audacieux, quand même.

Pour finir, elles s'étaient assise en tailleur, en cercle, en se tenant les mains pour se concentrer sur leur magie, sur le flux de chacune, sur ces fameux fils arachnéens qui vibraient dans leur corps. Elles essayèrent ensuite d'apparaître dans les cerceaux placés devant elles, mais à part un fourmillement désagréable dans les bras et les jambes, rien n'y fit. Elles reformèrent le cercle, se postèrent de nouveau devant leur cerceau, exécutèrent les étapes des trois D comme le leur avait appris la monitrice, et il en résulta... Un bon gros mal de crâne d'une bonne minute et demie.

_« Peut-être que l'Ancienne Magie n'est pas compatible avec les trois D » _s'était dit Lily. _« Donc on y arrivera pas ? » _avait demandé Lyra. Mais aucune d'elles ne renonça. Lyra se souvint de la manière dont elle avait réussi son Patronus ; toucher Lily non pas pour sentir sa magie, mais la présence, le soutien de sa meilleure amie. Alors, Lyra se posta devant son cerceau, sa main posée sur le bras nu de Lily, s'efforça de ressentir la chaleur corporelle de son amie et non sa magie - ce qui s'avéra plus compliqué qu'il n'y semblait -, se remémora les trois étapes, lâcha l'épaule de Lily, tourna sur elle-même et... tomba aussi gracieusement qu'un hippogriffe s'essayant au ballet moldu.

Mais les filles sentirent qu'elles tenaient le bon bout. Lily essaya à son tour, assistée de Liana, mais échoua. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Liana. Elle avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de Lyra et fixait avec détermination son cerceau. Du bout des lèvres, elle demanda à Lyra de desserrer complètement son emprise sur sa main sans la retirer et ferma les yeux. Elle tenta de ressentir tout son corps - et non sa magie, ce qui fut également difficile - et de faire en sorte que chaque partie de son corps se tende en direction du cerceau - elle était si concentré que sa pensée ne lui sembla même pas ridicule. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, elle rouvrit les yeux, tourna sur elle-même tout en laissant ses doigts se glisser hors de ceux de Lyra...

Ce fut très étrange pour Lyra. Une seconde, elle sentait encore les phalanges de Liana se décoller lentement des siennes, et celle d'après, elle ne sentait plus rien. Parce que Liana - et ses dix doigts, ses dix orteils, ses deux bras, ses deux jambes, et tout son corps - avait _transplané_ à l'intérieur du cerceau.

Un bruyant _« WOU-HOU ! »_ s'était échappé des lèvres de Lily tandis qu'elle se jetait dans les bras d'une Liana euphorique. Les yeux brillants, Lyra répéta au moins quatre fois qu'elle _« savait qu'on y arriverait_ _»_. Ragaillardie par la prouesse de Liana, Lily réessaya en prenant la main de la blonde, échoua de nouveau, prit la main de Lyra et réussit cette fois. Lyra essaya trois fois de plus, sans succès toujours. Lily et Liana réessayèrent une deuxième fois et réussirent immédiatement.

Lyra était ravie pour elles mais quelque peu déçue de ne pas y arriver. Aucune des trois ne comprenaient pourquoi Lyra était la seule à échouer. Lily tenta une explication qui les satisfirent à moitié_ « Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai discuté avec Moroz dans les cuisines ? Elle m'avait dit que tu étais la plus puissante de nous trois. C'est peut-être ça le problème. Tu as peut-être trop de magie, ou ta magie est trop forte, du coup tu ne peux pas te détacher complètement de l'Ancienne Magie. Et l'Ancienne Magie est peut-être incompatible avec les trois D »_

Les trois amies avaient ensuite décidé qu'elles s'étaient suffisamment entraînées pour la journée et que l'heure était à l'ouverture de bières bien fraîches.

Fourbue par le cerceau qu'elle faisait tourner autour de sa taille, Liana le laissa tomber sur le sol, l'enjamba, ramassa sa bière et s'assit à côté de Lyra. Elle piqua la fin de la cigarette de la brune et la termina en une bouffée. Assise sur un rocher, Lily sourit et lui tendit son paquet ouvert. Liana prit une autre cigarette.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit-elle après l'avoir allumée.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On essaye de résister à l'Imperium ? On devient des Animagi ?

Les trois filles échangèrent un sourire complice. Puis la bouche de Lily se tordit en une moue moqueuse « Trop commun. Si on peut transplaner dès le premier jour, on peut faire beaucoup, _beaucoup_ mieux que vos sacro-saints Maraudeurs » Lyra leva les yeux au ciel et Liana éclata de rire.

Sourire aux lèvres, Lily laissa de nouveau son regard se perdre dans les arbres et but une gorgée de sa bière presque terminée. « Destination, Détermination, Décision » chantonna-t-elle. Son regard se fixa sur un vieux chêne, situé à au moins quinze mètres de sa position. Son regard s'éclaircit et, de pensive, son expression devint concentrée.

Que lui avait dit Moroz, déjà ? Lyra était la plus puissante, Liana était capable de réussir les processus les plus compliqués, et elle-même... _Savait refaire les mêmes choses_. En mieux, sous-entendu - ou plutôt, Lily choisissait de le sous-entendre.

- Destination » répéta-t-elle d'une voix neutre où perçait une pointe d'enthousiasme. Elle croisa les jambes pour glisser ses chevilles sous ses cuisses, dans une position en tailleur plutôt précaire sur son rocher. Ses amies ne manquèrent rien de son changement de comportement et se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

Liana se retourna pour suivre le regard de la rousse et Lyra se pencha en avant vers Lily « Détermination » souffla Evans en détachant soigneusement les syllabes.

- Lily, commença Liana.

- Il fait de plus en plus nuit et tu as bu une bière, continua Lyra.

- Décision, termina Lily en haussant la voix pour couvrir celle des deux autres.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et Lyra se jeta en avant, les bras tendus, pour rattraper son amie qui tomberait assurément du haut du rocher. Mais les bras de Lyra se refermèrent sur le vide. Quinze mètres plus loin, le rire surexcité de Lily retentit et les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir leur amie, en un seul morceau, saine et sauve, se tordre de rire sur le sol juste devant le vieux chêne. Elle avait à peine eu besoin de se concentrer, cette fois. _« Destination, Détermination, Décision »_ s'était révélé être un leitmotiv suffisant pour y arriver.

Oh oui, elles étaient douées.

* * *

><p>Liana se réveilla en sentant une respiration profonde et régulière, chaude et endormie, contre ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ses cils frôlèrent la clavicule hâlée de Remus. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, sourire qui lui remonta vite jusqu'aux oreilles. Remus avait entouré ses bras autour d'elle, ses mains possessivement placées dans son dos nu. Elle-même avait un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre replié entre leurs deux torses.<p>

Elle recula légèrement la tête pour examiner son visage ensommeillé et incroyablement apaisé. Elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à cette sérénité... Elle n'osa pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller, de briser leur étreinte et cet instant magique. Observer son petit-ami endormi sans qu'il ne le sache lui semblait terriblement précieux, comme si elle lui volait une partie de son intimité et qu'elle plaçait ce petit bien précieux dans un coin de sa tête...

Liana ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir des deux dernières fois qu'elle s'était réveillée dans les bras d'un homme après une nuit charnelle. Elle avait couché avec Paul Hawson, son ex-petit-ami, en début d'année. Et avec Sirius, bien sûr. L'été dernier. Sa première fois. Elle ne put pas non plus s'empêcher de comparer ses expériences avec les deux Maraudeurs - car la fois avec Paul n'avait pas vraiment compté, finalement. Inutile de dire que, pour un millier de raisons différentes, ça avait été _mille_ fois mieux avec Remus. Premièrement, il n'y avait pas eu d'alcool. Enfin si, mais à l'occasion d'un dîner romantique que Remus et elle avaient cuisiné ensemble. Les parents de Remus étaient partis quelque jours profiter d'une cure thermale à Londres, laissant la maison à leur fils qui avait, bien sûr, sauté sur cette aubaine pour inviter sa petite-amie. La soirée avait été parfaite... Et une demi-bouteille de vin à deux, on ne pouvait pas non plus parler d'une grosse cuite et d'une sacrée gueule de bois...

Deuxièmement, qui disait absence de gueule de bois disait qu'au moins cette fois, son amant allait se souvenir qu'il avait couché avec elle. C'était déjà non négligeable. Mais le plus important était sans doute le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans une relation de réciprocité. Elle n'était pas éperdument amoureuse au point de s'aveugler complètement - et stupidement - au sujet de l'absence de sentiments que son amant avait pour elle, comme cela avait été le cas avec Sirius. Après, les choses étaient différentes avec Remus... Elle ignorait si elle était amoureuse de lui, et si il était amoureux d'elle - mais le processus était bel et bien en cours - du moins pour elle.

Elle n'avait pas bu, elle n'était pas irrémédiablement et sottement amoureuse, ce qui faisait que l'expérience avait été... Difficile à décrire. Elle s'était sentie _là_, _présente_, dans la _réalité_ du moment. Voilà. Ça n'avait pas été un rêve stupide et irréalisable, ça avait été la première fois qu'elle avait couché avec son petit-ami, et certainement pas la dernière. Elle s'était dévoilée et donnée à lui, il avait fait la même chose, et si elle n'avait pas connu l'orgasme que décrivaient Lily et Lyra, ça avait été très bien quand même.

Et pour la première fois, elle pensa à cette expérience désastreuse avec Sirius sans aucune aigreur ou amertume. Elle n'en avait, pour ainsi dire, plus rien à faire. Elle avait Remus.

Liana vola un baiser papillon à son petit-ami et s'extirpa de ses bras sans le réveiller. Elle enfila le pull du jeune homme qui bailla sur son épaule droite et lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse. Elle descendit les escaliers de la maison sur la pointe des pieds pour se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Liana jeta un coup d'œil à la grande et antique horloge qui décorait le hall d'entrée au passage. Cinq heures du matin. Bien trop tôt pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et extraire le lycanthrope des bras de Morphée.

Toujours pensive, elle décortiqua chaque seconde de la soirée et de la nuit dernière avec soin. Elle n'était pas une fille pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois son verre d'eau terminé, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir, ni d'attendre patiemment dans le lit que son petit-ami se réveille. Un bon roman d'Arietta Longcourt l'attendait dans son sac. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire pour faire du thé et partit chercher son livre. Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et continua sa lecture.

À peine eut-elle lu deux paragraphes qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Liana se leva silencieusement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, en se demandant où Merlin elle avait laissé sa baguette magique. La maison des Lupin était-elle protégée par un quelconque sortilège ? Elle l'ignorait. Serait-elle capable d'utiliser l'Ancienne Magie pour se défendre ? Elle en doutait fortement.

Son rythme cardiaque se calma dès qu'elle reconnut le père de Remus apparaître dans la faible luminosité de la cuisine. Elle avait quelquefois aperçut Noé Lupin sur le quai 9 3/4 venu chercher son fils, mais de toute manière, elle aurait facilement deviné son identité rien qu'en remarquant à quel point Remus était le portrait craché de son père. Le plus surpris des deux était sans aucun doute Mr Lupin. Liana ne l'avait jamais rencontré, et n'avait jamais demandé à son petit-ami s'il avait parlé d'elle à ses parents. Elle devait déjà s'estimer heureuse que la table entre eux cache ses jambes indécemment nues...

- Qui êtes-vous ? » Il avait le même genre de voix grave et profonde que son fils, un peu plus rauque encore. Liana ne le trouvait plus tant surpris, surtout fatigué. Il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de poser sa mallette sur le sol ou de retirer sa cape de voyage.

- Liana Harper, Monsieur. Je suis la petite-amie de votre fils » Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et s'approcha de lui, main tendue, oubliant complètement sa partielle nudité. Elle se rendit compte trop tard, les joues rosies d'embarras, que ses jambes étaient désormais visibles. Si Mr Lupin le remarqua - _évidemment _qu'il le remarqua - il ne dit rien. De toute façon, que la petite-amie de son fils soit chez eux à une telle heure de la nuit ne portait pas vraiment à confusion...

Il accepta sa main avec plaisir « Je suis ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer » Donc, Remus avait bien parlé d'elle à son père « Noé Lupin » Un sourire éclaircit ses traits. Liana fut soudain frappé par l'impression que cet homme n'avait pas dû beaucoup sourire, ces derniers temps. C'était comme si son visage, crispé, n'y était plus habitué. Elle savait qu'il devait à peine avoir quarante ans mais en faisait beaucoup plus, avec ses cheveux bruns clairs parsemés de mèches grises et les rides autour de ses yeux, de sa bouche et sur son front.

- J'étais en train de préparer du thé, je vous en sers une tasse ? » Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour sortir deux tasses et deux sachets de thé. Elle arrêta la bouilloire, qui fonctionnait à l'électricité moldue comme chez elle - la mère de Remus était moldue, comme le fut la sienne - et versa l'eau bouillante. Mr Lupin avait quitté sa cape et s'était assis à la table de la cuisine, Liana le rejoignit. Le silence nocturne était revenu. Le père de Remus fixait sa tasse et Liana le dévisageait sans retenue, en constatant une fois de plus à quel point il avait l'air fatigué « Du sucre ?

- Non merci.

Le silence devenait pesant pour Liana « Je peux aller réveiller Remus, si vous voulez.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Laisse-le dormir.

Liana hocha la tête et remua son thé avec sa petite cuillère. Il était encore beaucoup trop chaud pour le boire, pourtant Liana aurait bien voulu s'occuper pour dissiper sa gêne. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré les parents d'un de ses petits-amis auparavant - bien qu'elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup dans le passé.

- Comment s'est passé votre cure thermale ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir désespérément cherché quelque chose à dire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que Mrs Lupin était absente. N'étaient-ils pas pourtant partis ensemble ?

Curieusement, sa question fut de trop pour les nerfs de Noé Lupin. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et elle l'entendit renifler bruyamment. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Liana ne sut comment réagir. Le seul homme adulte qu'elle avait jamais vu pleurer était son père peu après le décès de sa mère. Etait-il possible que... ? Elle savait que Joan Lupin souffrait d'un cancer du foie incurable depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Remus lui avait raconté que l'année passée, les médecins moldus pensaient que le cancer était avancé à un stade terminal, mais l'état de Mrs Lupin s'était miraculeusement amélioré. La mère de Remus avait pu passé l'été chez elle, en compagnie de son fils, en passant seulement quelques jours par ci par là à l'hôpital pour continuer sa chimiothérapie.

Son état s'était-il brusquement dégradé sans que Remus ne le lui ait dit ? Ou pire, sans qu'il ne le sache lui-même ? Mr Lupin essuya son visage de ses mains tremblantes et renifla en les reposant sur la table. Il but une gorgée de thé en évitant le regard de la jeune fille.

- Vous n'êtes pas partis en cure, n'est-ce pas ? comprit subitement Liana.

Mr Lupin fit « non » de la tête. Il inspira profondément et lui répondit d'une voix tremblante « Joan est à l'hôpital. Elle ne quitte plus le lit depuis quelques jours. Elle a fait une rechute. Son foie commence à lâcher. C'est une battante, mais » Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, préférant se taire plutôt que d'éclater en sanglots devant la petite-amie de son fils. Petite-amie qui fronça les sourcils.

- Remus a vu sa mère il y a quelques jours. Il m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop mal. Il était vraiment content qu'elle se sente suffisamment bien pour partir en vacances avec vous.

- On lui a fait croire qu'elle était à l'hôpital pour sa chimio habituelle. En fait, les médecins pensent qu'il est trop risqué qu'elle reste ici sans une surveillance rapprochée. J'ai dormi dans un hôtel juste à côté de l'hôpital. Ils disent qu'elle n'a plus que quelques mois, maximum.

Choquée et bouleversée, Liana plaqua une main sur sa bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Elle déglutit et dit finalement « Je suis terriblement désolée » Il croisa son regard et Liana lut dans le sien toute la détresse du monde. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle-même avait perdu sa mère deux ans et demi plus tôt et qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle ne s'en sentit pas le droit et ne voulait pas que Mr Lupin croit qu'elle enterrait déjà sa femme dans ses propos. Par contre, elle se devait de dire quelque chose.

- Mr Lupin, trouva-t-elle le courage de commencer, je crois qu'il faut absolument que vous en parliez à Remus.

- On ne veut pas l'inquiéter, protesta-t-il.

- Il n'a aucune idée de la gravité de la situation, insista Liana. Il vous en a déjà énormément voulu lorsque vous lui avez caché pendant un an que sa mère souffrait d'un cancer au début. Il l'a pris comme une trahison, vous savez.

Mr Lupin cligna des paupières mais ses yeux se remplirent tout de même de larmes. « Vous ne voulez pas que votre fils souffre, mais il souffrira quand même. Vous ne voulez pas qu'en plus de tout ça, il vous en veuille, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-lui vous soutenir, vous et votre femme, parce que s'il n'est pas là pour vous en ce moment, il s'en voudra terriblement. Et il vous en voudra de ne pas l'avoir laissé être là pour sa mère » L'homme se frotta les yeux.

- Remus a déjà tellement souffert...

- Ne laissez pas sa lycanthropie vous influencer, coupa Liana avec sévérité.

Mr Lupin la regarda avec des yeux ronds « Tu es au courant » souffla-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle bien que ce n'était pas une question. Il me l'a dit juste avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble et je l'ai accepté, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Remus ne veut pas être protégé. Ce n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps, et je ne parle pas que de sa morsure. Il a le droit d'être au courant et il _veut_ être là pour sa mère, répéta-t-elle.

Mr Lupin fixa sa tasse désormais vide. Liana n'avait pas touché à la sienne mais elle n'avait plus envie de thé. Elle observait attentivement Mr Lupin. Elle devinait qu'il avait plus que tout envie de se coucher dans son lit et d'oublier le drame qui se déroulait dans sa vie en ce moment. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait plus endurer ça tout seul, qu'il avait besoin de son fils et que son fils avait besoin d'être présent.

De fatigue cette fois, Noé se frotta les yeux avec un soupir mais comprit qu'il n'allait pas dormir avant un petit moment. Sans croiser le regard de Liana, il laissa échapper dans un souffle « Tu peux aller réveiller Remus. S'il te plaît ». Liana ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

_This is beginning to feel like the long winded blues of the never  
>This is beginning to feel like it's curling up slowly and finding a throat to choke<br>This is beginning to feel like the long winded blues of the never  
>Barely controlled locomotive consuming the picture and blowing the crows, the smoke<br>This is beginning to feel like the long winded blues of the never  
>Static explosion devoted to crushing the broken and shoving their souls to ghost<br>Eternalised. Objectified. You set your sights so high.  
>But this is beginning to feel like the bolt busted loose from the lever<em>

* * *

><p>(1) : Pour ceux qui veulent un récapitulatif de tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre Kay, Sirius et Liana. 4e année : Quand la mère de Liana est morte, elle a passé la nuit dans les bras de Sirius (sans sexe). Kay a ensuite débuté la rumeur comme quoi ils auraient couché ensemble, ce qui a fortement déplu aux deux intéressés. Liana a voulu régler ses comptes avec Kay et s'est retrouvé à fumer des joints avec elle. C'est comme ça qu'a débuté une amitié très particulière fondée sur la défonce entre les deux filles. Puis en 5e année Kay et Sirius ont commencé à sortir ensemble, ce qui n'a bien sûr pas plu à Liana et a entraîné la fin de l'amitié entre les deux filles. La relation de Sirius et Kay n'était pas vraiment sérieuse mais un peu quand même et elle a duré un moment, genre 3-4 mois environ. Ils ont perdu leur virginité ensemble. Puis ils ont rompus sans rester amis, Kay et Liana ne sont jamais redevenues amies. En 6e année, Sirius a brisé le coeur de Liana en couchant avec elle et ils se sont disputés longtemps. C'est Kay qui a fini par les réconcilier. Quand elle était toute petite, Kay s'est faite violée par son oncle et Liana et Sirius étaient les deux seules personnes à Poudlard au courant. Quand le père de Kay l'a su, il a tellement tabassé l'oncle que celui-ci est tombé dans le coma pendant longtemps. Début 6e année, l'oncle s'est réveillé. Kay était tellement bouleversée qu'elle s'est confiée à Sirius et Liana, les obligeant à rester ensemble sans se disputer. Ce qui a fait que la tension entre Liana et Sirius est un peu retombé et a instauré le début de leur réconciliation. Et puis quand Sirius et Lyra ont commencé à sortir ensemble au su de tous, Kay a été celle qui a publiquement engueulé Lyra et l'a traité de salope pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Liana. Voilààààààà WOW finalement Kay a eu son importance dans cette histoire !<p>

_Du coup, comme j'ai découpé le chapitre 26 en deux, ça veut dire qu'il reste encore quatre chapitres à cette 6e année. 6e année que je voulais terminer cet été... Mwahaha, ça me paraît un peu tendu là tout de suite ^^._

**_EDIT du 19/07/14 : j'ai modifié un chouïa la partie avec Liana qui se réveille dans les bras de Remus, où elle réfléchissait au fait qu'elle n'avait couché qu'avec Sirius avant Remus. Comme me l'a fait remarqué ma soeur (qui connaît mieux ma fic que moi, c'est dingue) Liana a couché avec Paul Hawson en début de 6e année, le gars avec qui elle est sortie en 5e année... J'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Comme quoi, ne plus se pencher sur sa fic pendant longtemps a aussi des conséquences. Enfin, cette modification n'a pas réellement d'importance. _**

_Bon bah j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Au prochain chapitre : Lyra qui joue les Gardiens du Secret (c'est la scène où je bloque actuellement), le retour des vacances à Pré-Au-Lard et... La suite de la chanson. Never you mind, death professor. Haaaaaaan mais que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ? Franchement écoutez cette chanson, elle dé-chi-re. _

_Je vous embrasse. J'espère que vous êtes toujours là, vos reviews m'ont manqué. Et, sans vouloir quémender voire supplier, des commentaires seraient plus que les bienvenus pour m'encourager à écrire la suite parce que je blo-que et les commentaires de personnes qui s'intéressent à ce que j'écris, ça vaut réellement (réellement de chez réellement) tout l'or du monde :). _


	27. Never you mind, death professor

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce chapitre aura mis du temps à venir, moins que celui d'avant quand même, on progresse ! J'ai pas grand chose à vous raconter... Si ce n'est qu'il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres à TGF, 3 chapitres qui vont donner ! Et qu'après on passe à la 7e année :) Je suis pressée de changer d'année. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas rester 3 ans sur la sixième année, c'est quand même super long...

**EDIT **: Je viens d'avoir l'info sur facebook ! Un film amateur sur les Maraudeurs a été tourné par de jeunes fans américains ! La vidéo/interview/teaser de 6 minutes est plus parlante, qu'on trouve ici : www. /maraudeurs-fan-film-harry- potter-307166?utm_ content=buffer4beff&utm_ medium=social&utm_source= &utm_campaign=buffer (j'ai semé des espaces ici et là, à vous de les enlever ^^) franchement j'ai grave envie de le voir, je trouve ça génial qu'ils aient fait ça ! Je crois qu'il est dit à un moment que ce sont des habitués de la fanfiction, donc pas du tout des gens intéressés par le marketing, donc ça risque d'être vraiment bien !

Un grand merci aux revieweurs : **Zachitoya**, **Lyne Stevens**, **Stilandra Black**, **Schtroumpf grognon**, **Fraize00** (Tu as écouté le nouveau Shaka Ponk, The Black Pixel Ape ? T'en penses quoi ?), **Zod'a Quatique**, **Hanna** (j'ai répondu à ta review en fin de chapitre :)) et **Sunday Vanille**.

**Playlist** : TV On The Radio - _DLZ_ ; Flobots - _Handlebars_ - _Rise - Never Had It _- _Fight With Tools_ (album) ; Sia - _Chandelier_ ; Rodrigo y Gabriela - _Ixtapa_ - _Satori_ ; Wax Tailor - _Positively Inclined_ ; Zero 7 - _In The Waiting Line_ ; Lana Del Rey - _West Coast_ - _Children Of The Bad Revolution_ - _Summertime Sadness_ - _Carmen _; Pharrel Williams - _Happy_ ; Bo Burnham - _Rant_ ; Alt-J - _Tessellate_ ; Corey Taylor & Dave Grohl & Rick Nielsen & Scott Reeder - _From Can To Can't_ ; Junesex - _Are You Gonna Dance_ ; Foo Fighters - _Something From Nothing _- _The Pretender_ - _Let It Die_ - _Come Alive_ ; Bach - _Partitura n°2_ (jouée par Itzhak Perlman) ; Shaka Ponk - _The Black Pixel Ape_ (album) - Concert _Alcaline_ - _Gimme Shelter_ ; Oasis - _Falling Down _; The Decemberists - _Make You Better_.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Gentlest Feeling<strong>

**27. ****Never you mind, death professor**

* * *

><p>Lyra se sentit tourbillonner à toute allure, la respiration coupée et l'impression de passer à l'intérieur d'un tube en caoutchouc très étroit. Lorsque les effets du transplanage d'escorte s'estompèrent, elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Une rafale de vent la fit cligner des paupières et elle se protégea les yeux de son bras gauche. Sa longue cape de voyage claqua dans le vent. Une main chaude se glissa dans la sienne et la tira vers la droite.<p>

Lyra détourna son regard des landes - qui lui semblaient écossaises, mais personne ne lui avait dit où ils se trouvaient - et découvrit une minuscule chaumière qui ne semblait tenir debout que grâce à la magie - ce qui était probablement le cas. Elle suivit Lyndon sans lui lâcher la main. Elle l'observa jeter des sorts tout autour d'eux, dont un qui semblait effacer la trace de leurs pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui cria-t-elle.

- Des sorts de protection » hurla-t-il en retour. Ils atteignirent la porte de la chaumière. Lovitz fit entrer son ancienne élève et referma la porte avec fracas derrière lui « On ne fait que ça depuis un an, poser des sorts de protection »

Lyra se débattit pour retirer sa cape dont l'attache s'était coincée dans ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent « Vous en avez mis aussi ici ?

- C'est moi qui les ai posé, répondit une voix derrière elle, une voix masculine beaucoup plus jeune.

Lyra fit volte face et écarquilla les yeux en repérant la troisième personne présente dans la chaumière qui ne disposait que d'une seule pièce. « Salut, Lyra » sourit le jeune homme.

Après être restée quelques secondes bouche bée, Lyra s'écria « LUKE ?! » et se jeta dans les bras du petit frère de Lyndon. En riant, il referma ses bras sur elle « Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a plus appelé comme ça, mais oui, c'est bien moi » Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Lyra se recula pour croiser son regard.

- Wow, je ne t'aurais _jamais_ reconnu si je t'avais croisé dans la rue » Puis, sur un ton faussement fâché, elle s'adressa à Lyndon « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu qu'il serait là ! » Elle se retourna et voulut frapper le bras de son ami plus âgé, mais Lyndon était trop loin et comme elle ne voulait pas lâcher Dwight Lovitz, alias Luke Donovitz, elle ne l'atteignit pas, faisant rire les deux sorciers.

- Tu ne t'étais pas doutée qu'il serait là ? Sa présence est obligatoire pour le Fidelitas, répondit Lyndon, amusé.

- Oh, ça va, râla Lyra en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lyndon et Luke/Dwight rirent à ses dépends, mais elle s'en fichait, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. C'était rafraîchissant. Elle se détacha finalement de Dwight et, tandis qu'il demandait à son frère si le trajet avec Lyra s'était conduit sans encombres, elle détailla sa nouvelle apparence.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait connu à Poudlard, il avait des cheveux châtains, des yeux marrons foncés, des tâches de rousseur sur le nez, un nez légèrement plus petit, des traits différents, une musculature plus développée... Un regard d'un gamin de quinze ans. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus, il en paraissait beaucoup plus. Tout comme son frère, les événements de l'année qui s'était déroulée l'avaient fait vieillir plus vite. De part sa posture, son regard, et tout le reste, Lyra avait l'impression d'avoir un adulte en face d'elle.

Ce n'était pourtant pas sa maturité apparente qui l'avait frappé aux premiers abords, mais sa silhouette plus mince, ses cheveux bruns bouclés, ses yeux bleus pâles, son teint halé, et tous les petits détails de son visage qui avaient changé. « Donc finalement vous avez décidé que tu ne reprendrais pas ton apparence initiale ? » finit-elle par demander, en supposant qu'elle visait juste puisqu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance physique entre les deux frères.

- Nous avons essayé, expliqua Dwight. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à inverser les métamorphoses qu'ont utilisés mes parents adoptifs quand ils m'ont pris avec eux.

- Ils avaient carrément modifié son ADN et je n'ai pas les connaissances nécessaires en métamorphose pour contrer ça, avoua Lyndon. Et puis finalement ce n'est pas plus mal. Si Dwight avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, _ils_ auraient plus de chance de nous retrouver.

Lyra acquiesça tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Et toi, tu ne changes pas d'apparence ? » demanda-t-elle à Lyndon.

- C'est en projet. Je travaille sur une potion, ça devrait être prêt d'ici une ou deux semaines.

- Il me ressemblera, indiqua Dwight. Il aura à peu près les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux que moi...

- Comme deux frères, leur sourit Lyra. Bon, faites-moi le topo. Qu'est-ce que je dois garder comme secret ?

- Notre nouvelle identité et notre adresse. Nous nous appelons désormais Michael » Lyndon désigna Dwight du doigt « Et Jon » il se désigna lui-même « Knight.

- Des noms plus que communs pour des sorciers, c'est une bonne couverture, renchérit Lyra en hochant de nouveau la tête.

- Et nous habiterons à Salem. Comme ça, Dwight étudiera à l'Institut de Salem.

- Et je ne garde pas le secret du lieu de tes études ? s'interrogea Lyra en regardant Dwight. Ce n'est pas risqué ? Les gens qui vous cherchent ne risquent pas de se douter que vous habitez à Salem s'ils découvrent que tu vas en cours là ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, contra Lyndon en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Si tu gardes le secret de l'admission de Dwight à Salem, personne ne saura qu'il ira, y compris ses professeurs, du coup il n'apprendra rien, tu comprends ? Il a besoin d'une éducation mais si ça fait partie de notre Fidelitas, il ne sera pas reconnu comme élève là-bas.

- Ah ouais » Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, se sentant particulièrement idiote « J'avais pas compris. Mais ça semble quand même dangereux de te laisser étudier dans un endroit où tout le monde peut te trouver.

- Nous allons seulement devoir redoubler de prudence, assura Lyndon avec sérieux. Il y a quand même peu de chance qu'ils le retrouvent parmi tous les élèves de Salem, et qu'ils fassent la relation entre Michael Knight et Luke Donovitz sachant qu'ils n'ont plus aucun traits physiques en commun. On va même modifier la date de naissance de Dwight.

- Comme je n'ai pas pu aller à Poudlard de l'année, j'ai un an de retard, expliqua l'adolescent en se levant. Avec ma nouvelle date de naissance, j'aurais le même âge que ceux de mon niveau aux yeux de Salem et ça nous donne un autre avantage pour empêcher qu'on me retrouve.

Lyra écoutait attentivement Dwight tout en suivant ses mouvements du regard. Son ancien camarade récupéra un petit sac en tissu posé sur une des rares étagères de la chaumière. Il se rassit à sa place initiale et ouvrit le sac en tissu, puis jeta un regard interrogatif à son frère. « Je te laisse lui expliquer ? » proposa Lyndon.

L'estomac de Lyra se tordit à la fois de nervosité et d'excitation. Ils passaient à l'exécution du sortilège du Fidelitas. Tous les cours d'Approfondissement Magique auxquels Lyra avait assisté l'avaient passionnée et avaient étendu son intérêt à toutes formes de magie qu'elle n'utilisait pas dans la vie de tous les jours. Principalement les procédés complexes qui relevaient de l'Ancienne Magie. Le processus de la Création de la Vie par exemple avait été une expérience captivante. L'idée de réaliser un autre sortilège aussi complexe l'électrisait, surtout lorsqu'on considérait son implication émotionnelle. Puisque, grâce à elle, deux de ses amis seraient protégés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais du Fidelitas, Lyra ? demanda Dwight.

- J'ai un peu cherché dans des livres, répondit Lyra avec un grand sourire - ce n'était pas si souvent qu'elle était studieuse. On enferme un secret dans l'âme d'un sorcier qui n'est pas concerné par ce secret. C'est un sortilège très ancien qui invoque des runes.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi les runes sont importantes ? fit Lyra en suivant des yeux Dwight, son interlocuteur, qui venait de se lever, une craie à la main.

Il lui montra son bâton de craie « On peut utiliser n'importe quelle craie pour ce sort. On l'a acheté dans un supermarché moldu » Lyra eut un rire en pensant à Dwight et Lyndon, deux sorciers de pure souche, dans une grande surface moldue. Au centre de la pièce, Dwight s'accroupit et commença à tracer des traits sur le sol. La première figure était la lettre R « Voici la rune _Rad _» puis il traça une sorte d'accent circonflexe « Ça, c'est-

- _Ur_, répondit Lyra à sa place, les sourcils froncés sous le signe de la concentration.

Dwight hocha la tête et traça une ligne verticale barrée en son milieu d'une plus petite ligne oblique « Et _Nyð_ » finit Lyra « Donc _rūn_, ce qui veut dire « secret », d'où l'utilisation des runes.

- C'est ça, répondit Dwight tandis que Lyndon les observait en silence. Voilà comment ça se déroule. On s'assoit tous les trois en cercle sur les runes, on se tient la main et puisque tu es le Gardien, c'est toi qui récite trois fois l'incantation. Qui est en runes.

- Une bonne chose que j'ai pris l'option Runes en troisième année, dit Lyra avec un air concentré.

- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir prise, tu vois, plaisanta Dwight. Ça m'aurait plus servi que l'Arithmancie. Bref, l'incantation est juste une formule de force pour donner de la puissance au sortilège.

- Fais-moi voir, demanda Lyra en tendant la main.

Dwight lui passa le parchemin où il avait recopié ladite incantation. Lyra la lit en remuant silencieusement les lèvres. Elle n'était pas la meilleure de sa classe mais deux ans et demi dans cette matière lui permettait de comprendre un minimum l'incantation « Okay, ça invoque basiquement les anciennes forces norroises.

- C'est ce que j'ai trouvé aussi en essayant de traduire, acquiesça Lyndon.

- Ensuite, tu vas écrire nos noms et notre adresse sur deux parchemins en lisant à voix haute et nous brûlerons ses parchemins avec une bougie qu'on met au centre des runes. Ça fait très vieux sort historique, continua Dwight avec emphase. Ça a pas l'air compliqué à la base mais il paraît qu'il faut une grande concentration.

- Normal, c'est de l'Ancienne Magie » dit Lyra avec une voix distraite tout en relisant l'incantation. Excepté que Lyndon et Dwight ignoraient qu'elle étudiait l'Ancienne Magie depuis plusieurs mois.

Comme Dwight l'avait expliqué, tous trois s'assirent sur les runes autour d'une bougie allumée. Lyra posa le parchemin sur ses genoux et prit les mains des deux frères. Après un dernier regard à Lyndon, elle récita une première fois l'incantation d'une voix forte et claire.

_Pas de doute, c'est bien de l'Ancienne Magie_, pensa-t-elle une voix qu'elle eut prononcé la dernière syllabe de l'incantation. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les fils arachnéens vibrer dans son corps, signe que sa magie s'était réveillée. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de l'appeler, c'était l'incantation qui avait sommé sa magie de se manifester. Elle récita l'incantation une deuxième fois et cette fois-ci, Dwight et Lyndon fermèrent à leur tour leurs yeux. Ils sentaient la magie de Lyra vibrer, fourmiller, depuis sa main qu'ils tenaient dans la leur.

Le sortilège du Fidelitas était complexe pour une raison. Il requerrait de la préparation. En effet, les frères Lovitz n'étaient pas suffisamment préparés car les renseignements qu'ils avaient eux-même cherché étaient incomplets. Il aurait fallu préparer la magie du Gardien et des personnes concernées par le secret à l'Ancienne Magie par plusieurs procédés et cela, ils l'ignoraient tous les deux. Si le Gardien avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Lyra, le Fidelitas aurait sûrement échoué.

Mais Lyra, comme l'avait fait remarqué Isée Moroz à Lily dans les cuisines de Poudlard quelques semaines plus tôt, était puissante. Elle disposait d'un grand pouvoir et d'une prédisposition à l'Ancienne Magie qui la dispensaient généralement de comprendre les étapes par lesquelles sa magie devait passer pour réaliser un sortilège si complexe. Sa magie effectuaient les étapes seule, sans que Lyra n'ait besoin de la guider.

Lors des cours de Moroz, Lyra avait déjà expérimenté que les vibrations de sa magie allaient et venaient en fonction du processus magique. Durant sa troisième récitation, elle sentit les vibrations plus fortes au niveau de son bas-ventre lors de la troisième syllabe de l'incantation, puis les vibrations se réduisirent, augmentèrent près de son épaule vers la neuvième syllabe, baissèrent de nouveau, et atteignirent leur paroxysme au niveau de son plexus solaire à la dernière syllabe. La sensation fut si forte qu'elle lui coupa brusquement la respiration, juste avant que des vagues de magie ne partent de son plexus solaire, juste en-dessous de la pointe de son sternum, pour s'étendre dans tout son corps.

_Si ça ne donne pas de la puissance au Fidelitas, rien n'y fera_, pensa Lyra quand elle se remit de ses émotions. Elle papillonna des paupières et lâcha les mains de ses acolytes. Elle attrapa les deux morceaux de parchemin vierge et la plume que lui tendit Lyndon, trempa la pointe de la plume dans un encrier et recopia ce que lui disait Lyndon.

- _Dwight et Lyndon Lovitz vivent au 18, Gedney Street, Salem, MA 01970, Etats-Unis. _

_- Dwight et Lyndon Lovitz vivent au 18, Gedney Street, Salem, MA 01970, Etats-Unis_, dit Lyra tout en l'écrivant sur les deux parchemins.

- _Dwight Lovitz se fait à partir de ce jour appeler Michael Knight. _

_- Dwight Lovitz se fait à partir de ce jour appeler Michael Knight. _

_- Lyndon Lovitz se fait à partir de ce jour appeler Jon Knight. _

_- Lyndon Lovitz se fait à partir de ce jour appeler Jon Knight. _

Elle tendit ensuite un parchemin à Dwight et l'autre à Lyndon. Ils penchèrent tous deux leur parchemin vers la flamme et ils regardèrent en silence le parchemin brûler jusqu'à être réduits en cendre. Pendant toute la durée de cette deuxième partie, les fils de magie de Lyra continuaient de vibrer mais d'une bien moindre manière que lors de la première partie. Son cœur battait cependant la chamade et il ne se calma que lorsque les deux parchemins disparurent.

Lyndon lui prit la main et la serra fort entre ses doigts. Elle croisa son regard et y lut toute la gratitude du monde.

* * *

><p>Ça faisait peut-être la quinzième fois que Peter pénétrait dans le Manoir des Potter. Pour son père, Gustave Pettigrew, modeste business-man travaillant dans les assurances sorcières, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette demeure luxueuse dont la décoration représentait parfaitement une famille si ancienne et prestigieuse, au sang si pur. Si Mr Pettigrew avait connu Mr et Mrs Potter comme Peter les connaissait, il aurait su que ce n'était qu'une façade et que les parents de James étaient des gens humbles et chaleureux.<p>

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que ces derniers jours s'étaient révélés particulièrement éprouvants pour Gustave Pettigrew. Il s'était bien évidemment beaucoup inquiété pour son fils dès qu'il avait appris que les Mangemorts avaient attaqué Pré-Au-Lard et les élèves de Poudlard en sortie ce jour-là. Son fils l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il l'avait pu, par courrier. Mais il fut impossible pour Peter de raconter ce qu'il s'était _vraiment_ déroulé là-bas, et en quoi son mental était depuis mis à rude épreuve, sur un parchemin. Tout comme James, il s'était demandé s'il devait se confier à son père. Sauf que, étant donné que le directeur - tout Poudlard, en fait - et même l'Auror Bones étaient au courant - contrairement au cas de James -, que Peter était encore mineur et qu'il risquait un procès, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Il avait hésité, mais finalement avait demandé l'aide d'Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur avait accepté de se déplacer jusqu'au domicile des Pettigrew pour épauler Peter le jour où il se déciderait à tout raconter à son père. Pour cela, Peter lui serait à jamais reconnaissant.

L'entrevue fut accablante pour Gustave. Il réagit pourtant d'une manière à laquelle Peter ne s'attendait pas, et ainsi, son père remonta dans son estime. Mr Pettigrew n'avait jamais beaucoup prêté d'attention à son fils, travaillant trop et s'occupant le reste du temps seulement de sa femme psychologiquement perturbée. Peter ne s'était jamais sentie soutenu par ses parents. Alors, quand Peter lui raconta comment il avait attaqué ses camarades et torturé deux d'entre eux en utilisant un Impardonnable, il aurait cru que son père le tiendrait pour responsable d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pourtant, Gustave Pettigrew, sous le choc, serra les mains de son fils dans les siennes, traita les Mangemorts d'« enfants de salops », affirma qu'il n'en « revenait pas que des gens puissent soumettre des enfants à de telles horreurs » de sa voix serrée par l'émotion. Il regarda son fils dans le blanc des yeux et, avec un simple « Ça a dû être très dur pour toi », Peter se sentit compris.

Son père ne lui en voulait pas pour la douleur qu'il avait causé à d'autres innocents. Il en voulait aux Mangemorts d'avoir causé de la douleur à son fils _puis_ à d'autres innocents que Mr Pettigrew ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane. Pour Peter qui se sentait succomber sous le poids de la culpabilité, cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui de savoir que son père ne le blâmait pas. Parce que, pour les élèves qu'il avait justement attaqué, la nuance n'était toujours pas aussi claire...

Puis Mr Pettigrew s'était tourné vers Dumbledore et lui avait demandé comment réagissaient les élèves que Peter avait attaqué contre son grès et leurs parents. Dumbledore lui répondit que le problème n'était pas réellement là, mais plutôt dans l'avenir judiciaire de Peter.

Ce fut ainsi que, deux jours plus tard, Mr Pettigrew et Peter se trouvaient au Manoir Potter pour rencontrer Christa, la mère de James. Dès que Peter était revenu de son interrogatoire avec Bones, quelques semaines plus tôt à Poudlard, James avait écrit à ses parents pour leur demander des conseils. Pendant les vacances, Mrs Potter leur avait arrangé un entretien avec leur avocat de famille. Elrus Grinkeshstone avait l'air strict, dur, sévère, mais tout de même compatissant. Peter lui fit automatiquement confiance - à cause de son air compréhensif, ou parce que Peter était désespéré, ou encore parce qu'importe ce qui venait des Potter, Peter l'acceptait sans y réfléchir à deux fois ? Sûrement un peu des trois.

Gustave avait paru rassuré à l'idée que Christa Potter souhaite rester pendant cet entretien. Son fils ne lui parlait certes pas beaucoup, mais il décrivait les parents de James comme des personnes dignes de confiance et Mr Pettigrew avait bien besoin de soutien. Mrs Potter voulut congédier son fils ; James demanda à mi-voix à Peter s'il souhaitait qu'il reste ; Peter préféra que son meilleur ami soit présent ; l'affaire fut réglée.

Peter venait de terminer de raconter l'interrogatoire que l'Auror Edgar Bones lui avait fait subir. « Ce que vous voulez dire, c'est que l'Auror Bones vous pense innocent ?

- Je suis innocent » répondit Peter d'une voix timide au moment où James énonçait clairement et fermement « Evidemment que Peter est innocent ! »

Mrs Potter jeta un regard agacé à son fils et Mr Pettigrew serra l'épaule de Peter « Il _croit_ à votre innocence, si vous préférez. Et c'est lui qui dirige l'enquête ?

- Il fait partie des Aurors qui enquêtent sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-Au-Lard, expliqua Peter sans trop savoir de quoi il parlait puisqu'aucun détail n'avait été donné aux élèves. Mais je suppose que plusieurs choses se sont passées et qu'il ne s'occupe pas seulement de savoir qui m'a lancé l'Imperium.

- D'accord, il va falloir que je me renseigne sur la manière dont _toute _l'enquête est menée, reprit Grinkeshstone en prenant des notes. Dumbledore et vos autres professeurs vous croient également ?

- Il n'y avait que Slughorn et McGonagall ce jour-là, mais Bones a dit qu'il était allé voir la plupart des autres professeurs et ils me croyaient, oui.

- C'est une bonne chose. Si le procès est obligatoire, ce seront donc des gens respectés et de confiance qui peuvent témoigner en votre faveur. L'Auror en charge de l'enquête est un excellent atout également.

- De plus, intervint Christa, les seuls qui peuvent témoigner contre lui sont les élèves qu'il a attaqué. Et je pense qu'aucun d'eux ne peut prouver que Peter n'était _pas_ sous l'Imperium ?

- C'est exact.

- Ça ne les empêche pas d'être vachement remontés contre moi, fit remarquer Peter amèrement.

- Ce qui est normal étant donné ce qu'ils ont vécu. Laissez-moi vous présenter la manière dont je vois le procès se dérouler : les élèves en question témoignent, certes. Ils ne veulent pas forcément condamner Peter, seulement être entendus. Le Magenmagot prendra en compte leur témoignage, ils seront scandalisés que le responsable de telles attaques soit un simple étudiant sous Imperium, et ils prendront des mesures pour que la chasse aux Mangemorts soit plus efficace. Et les témoignages en votre faveur, surtout celui de Dumbledore, font réellement pencher la balance pour que vous soyez déclaré non-coupable. Et même si l'Auror Bones ne veut pas vous donner un coup de main, Dumbledore a lui aussi vu votre souvenir dans la Pensine, il pourra donc expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et vos réactions devant ces souvenirs, ce qui est très important.

Peter, son père et même James poussèrent en chœur un soupir de soulagement. Peter ne risquait pas Azkaban ! Grinkeshstone feuilleta de nouveau ses notes et renchérit « C'est même sûr et certain. Vous avez un cas modérément complexe mais vous pouvez avoir une très bonne défense pour être tiré d'affaire »

Mr Pettigrew, resté pratiquement silencieux jusqu'alors, se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur la table, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres - il ne voulait pas non plus se réjouir trop vite « Tout est réglé alors ? Mon fils ne risque plus rien ?

- Dans l'hypothèse où nous irions jusqu'au procès, c'est le cas. Je pensais que cette affaire serait plus compliquée, pour tout vous dire. Mon objectif sera maintenant de vous éviter le procès, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, pour vous éviter, vous, Peter » Il croisa le regard de l'adolescent qui sentit son moral diminuer « Un stress inutile. Il y aura certainement plus d'une audience, des semaines de préparations... Vous ne voulez pas vous trouver dans une immense salle face au Mangenmagot, particulièrement à votre âge. Ce n'est vraiment pas une expérience agréable. Surtout qu'il vous faudrait faire des aller-retours entre Poudlard et Londres-

- On ne peut pas régler ça pendant les vacances ? objecta Peter avec une petite voix plaintive.

- Une affaire telle que la vôtre se _règle_ en quelques mois, deux minimum. Je suis désolé, rajouta-t-il devant l'air dépité de Peter. La deuxième raison, c'est qu'il faut penser à votre futur. Qui dit procès, dit casier judiciaire. Et n'importe quelle université, académie, ou même employeur a le droit de demander votre casier judiciaire. Ils verront ainsi les traces de votre procès et ils sauront pourquoi vous avez été accusé.

- Mais dans la mesure où il a été proclamé innocent..., contra Mr Pettigrew.

- L'opinion publique est bien plus compliquée que cela. Nous entrons dans une ère sombre, Mr Pettigrew. Je crains que le cas de votre fils ne soit l'un de nombreux qui arrivent, et plus tôt qu'on ne le pense. Les Mangemorts ne vont pas cesser de lancer l'Imperium à des innocents et leur faire faire des choses horribles.

- Et nous allons voir tout un tas de sorciers et de sorcières qui clameront avoir commis des crimes sous l'influence de l'Imperium » renchérit Mrs Potter, Auror ainsi qu'épouse d'Auror « À partir de là, comment faire la différence entre les innocents et les menteurs, les partisans à la cause de Lord Voldemort » Tous sauf James sursautèrent « qui n'ont pas encore été démasqués ? » termina-t-elle d'un air sombre.

- Ce que vous voulez dire, commença Mr Pettigrew en articulant lentement, c'est que, même des années plus tard, on pourra penser que mon fils a _réellement_ fait du mal à ses camarades, de son plein grès ? Malgré le fait qu'il ait été innocenté par le Magenmagot ? Juste parce qu'il y aura eu trace d'un procès ? C'est complètement dingue !

- C'est exactement pour ça que je vais tout faire pour éviter un procès à Peter, confirma Grinkeshstone.

Les Pettigrew sortirent du Manoir Potter, certes avec une vision plus claire de la situation, mais pas forcément avec un meilleur moral. Evidemment, l'idée que Peter ne finirait pas à Azkaban et gagnerait son procès était extrêmement réconfortante. Mais la perspective qu'ils avaient désormais de l'avenir était lugubre, et à la pensée que son propre avenir puisse être compromis à cause de la simple existence d'un procès - alors qu'il n'avait _rien_ fait de mal - Peter broyait du noir.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Mr Pettigrew plaça de force son fils devant une tasse de thé bien chaude et disparut pendant plusieurs minutes. Peter but son thé tout en écrivant à Sirius et à Remus pour leur raconter son entretien avec l'avocat. Une fois qu'il eut terminé ses lettres et sa tasse, son père réapparut dans la cuisine et lui dit « Ta mère t'attend ».

C'était quelque chose que Peter avait peu entendu depuis son plus jeune âge. Il ignorait de quelle pathologie mentale souffrait Galathée Pettigrew - et si même son trouble avait déjà été diagnostiqué auparavant - mais il n'avait jamais eu une mère normale. Peu après la naissance de Peter, cette dernière s'était enfermée dans les romans et vivaient par procuration en compagnie de ses héros littéraires. Pour elle, la vie réelle - même son fils et son mari - avaient une piètre importance comparé à ce que la fiction lui faisait ressentir.

Il ignorait ce qu'avait dit son père à sa mère, s'il avait invoqué une ressemblance avec tel personnage de tel bouquin pour la motiver, s'il lui avait raconté ce que Peter vivait ces dernières semaines ou s'il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que le Maraudeur avait vraiment besoin d'elle - quoiqu'il ait dit, ça avait fonctionné. Galathée l'accueillit dans sa sempiternelle bibliothèque transformée en salon privé. Ses yeux étaient clairs lorsqu'elle les posa sur lui. Elle lui sourit avec douceur, comme si elle retrouvait un vieil ami qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des années - alors que son fils revenait à chaque vacances - et ouvrit simplement ses bras.

Peter n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se pelotonner dedans, craignant que sa chance ne lui échappe avant de ne pouvoir en profiter. Il s'attendit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère - chose qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà fait, finalement -, à retrouver en lui le petit garçon de cinq ans qui cherchait sa maman à l'époque. Il se contenta d'enlacer sa mère en silence, d'écouter les battements de son cœur - signe que sa mère appartenait bien au monde _réel_ - et de sentir son odeur. Il ne s'était pas senti si apaisé depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>James ne pouvait pas dormir. Les bras pliés derrière sa tête, il fixait le plafond de sa chambre depuis plusieurs minutes. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille - ou plutôt l'avant-veille, étant donné qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin - se repassait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre, loin des rires et de la bonne ambiance qui avaient empli le Manoir Potter ces dernières heures.<p>

Aujourd'hui - donc la veille - on avait fêté les cinquante-quatre ans de Damian Potter, son père. Ce dernier avait souhaité célébré son anniversaire en petit comité, sans inviter la totalité de la fratrie Potter comme les années précédentes. De toute manière, la plupart des Potter étaient éparpillés dans les quatre coins du monde et tous très occupés ; ses parents étaient morts juste avant l'entrée à Poudlard de James et il était fils unique. Aucun autre Potter n'avait donc été convié. Sirius, qui avait vécu chez les Potter l'été dernier, avait envoyé une lettre à Mr Potter en lui souhaitant ses meilleurs vœux et en s'excusant de ne pouvoir venir. Il passait ses deux semaines de vacances dans la maison de vacance d'Andromeda et Ted dans le sud de la France, remplissant ses devoirs de parrain auprès de Nymphadora avec un immense plaisir.

Seuls les McKinnon et les Londubat s'étaient joints aux festivités. Les trois familles habitaient tout près les unes des autres, ils se connaissaient et s'entendaient très bien depuis de nombreuses années. Frank, Marlene et James, leurs uniques héritiers, avaient passé le plus clair de leur enfance ensemble. Ensuite, bien qu'ils aient tous trois été répartis à Gryffondor, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec des élèves de leur année et passaient depuis moins de temps ensemble. Ils se retrouvaient cependant lors des vacances scolaires, en même temps que chacun la maison de leur enfance.

James avait réellement passé une après-midi et une soirée excellente. En début d'année, Frank était rentré à l'Académie des Aurors après Poudlard ; son emploi du temps était donc extrêmement chargé et James ne l'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Mais au ravissement de tout le monde, il avait pu se libérer pour la soirée. Sa petite-amie Alice Gordon, encore en septième année à Poudlard et projetant également de devenir Auror, l'accompagnait. Elle avait déjà rencontré les parents de Frank mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les McKinnon et les Potter, avec qui elle s'était tout de suite sentie à l'aise.

Marlene et James furent donc heureux de retrouver celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur grand frère d'adoption et qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir tous les jours à Poudlard les années précédentes. Surtout, passer une soirée sans penser une seule minute aux tragiques événements de Pré-Au-Lard leur avait fait immensément de bien. James soupçonnait les adultes d'en avoir parlé entre eux et d'avoir décidé de ne pas du tout aborder le sujet pendant la soirée.

La nourriture fut délicieuse, ils avaient bien bu et beaucoup ri. Et comme le Manoir Potter regorgeait de chambres d'amis, tous les invités y dormaient. Ils s'étaient ainsi souhaité bonne nuit tout en sachant qu'ils se retrouveraient le lendemain pour le petit-déjeuner - et certainement une bonne partie de la journée. James adorait ce genre de moments, quand la partie de plaisir n'en finissait jamais.

Pourtant, lorsque James s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre après sa douche, il s'était retrouvé également seul face à ses démons. Ses pensées s'étaient détournés de la soirée qu'il venait de passer vers l'après-midi où Peter et son père avaient rencontré sa mère et leur avocat de famille, l'avant-veille donc. Tout lui était revenu en pleine figure. Le procès que son meilleur ami tentait d'éviter, le fait que Peter souffrait encore psychologiquement. Sans oublier sa propre souffrance. Le terrible secret qu'il devait absolument garder pour lui. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à ses parents... Et ne comptait pas le faire. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Voire peut-être jamais.

James écarta ses couvertures d'un coup de pied et se leva précipitamment de son lit. Sa baguette dans sa poche, il sortit de sa chambre et avança dans l'obscurité. Sans toquer à la porte, il rentra le plus doucement possible dans une des chambres d'amis non loin de la sienne. C'était l'ancienne chambre de Sirius et c'était Marlene qui y passait la nuit. Il connaissait la pièce par cœur et n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour se repérer. Marlene n'avait cependant fermé ni les volets ni les rideaux - comme toujours - et la clarté de la nuit lui facilita le chemin jusqu'au lit de son amie.

Elle dormait sur le côté et James, en s'asseyant au pied du lit, avait ainsi tout le loisir de contempler son visage endormi au clair de lune. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir une seule fois observé dormir, n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. La bouche entrouverte, son visage était posé dans la paume de sa main. Ses traits étaient détendus, sereins, son souffle régulier. Elle paraissait plus jeune et, d'une certaine manière, plus fragile. Vulnérable.

Il approcha sa main et ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue, ses cheveux, juste le temps d'une poignée de seconde. Lorsqu'il la regardait, James se sentait plus apaisé. Déterminé à l'idée d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait eu raison de lui sauver la vie. Marlene était son amie, une de ses plus vieilles amies. Il avait passé toute son enfance avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie où elle n'en ferait pas partie. Elle était si jeune et elle avait tant de choses à vivre, tant d'expérience à découvrir.

Oui, il avait eu raison. Qu'importe le prix que ça lui avait coûté à lui. Même s'il restait une chance qu'il risque Azkaban, et même si sa conscience et son humanité en avaient pris un sacré coup.

Soudain, il eut besoin de sortir de cette chambre. Il partit en silence et descendit dans la cuisine. Il voulut en premier se servir un verre d'eau, mais changea d'avis pour un verre du Whisky Pur Feu qu'ils avaient pris en digestif en fin de soirée et qui était toujours sur le comptoir. Le premier verre lui brûla la gorge, le deuxième un peu moins. Il s'en servit un troisième et faillit s'étrangler en entendant des bruits de pas.

Seulement vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, Marlene apparut en se frottant les yeux, les traits encore endormis. Elle sourit, bailla un « Salut » et prit place en face de lui.

- Je t'ai réveillée ? demanda James.

- Tu es passé par ma chambre ?

- Oui, désolé, j'aurais dû faire moins de bruit...

Marlene secoua la tête de gauche à droite « T'inquiète pas, j'ai rien entendu. Du moins je crois. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux tu étais déjà parti. La porte était entrouverte et » Elle se pencha vers lui et renifla « Oui, c'est ce que je pensais. J'ai reconnu ton gel douche » Elle rit légèrement et son regard se posa sur le verre de James. Elle ne fit aucune réflexion sur le fait qu'il buvait seul à une heure si tardive, se retourna pour attraper un verre vide sur le comptoir et se servit également du Pur Feu.

- Pour t'accompagner » Elle leva son verre et le finit en deux gorgées. Elle grimaça et cligna des paupières à toute vitesse « Wouah, la vache, ça réveille ! »

James sourit légèrement mais son humeur était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus maussade pour rire. Marlene fronça des sourcils et se resservit un petit verre. « Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? » Il ne répondit pas « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle le regardait avec une telle maturité, une telle sollicitude... Elle avait quoi, quinze ans ? Elle en aurait seize au mois de juin. La guerre les avait fait grandir plus vite. Et avec Pré-Au-Lard, c'était un sacré coup de vieux qu'ils avaient pris.

- Je repensais à » Il se racla la gorge et fixa le fond de son verre « Pré-Au-Lard »

Le visage de Marlene s'assombrit légèrement. Elle hocha la tête. « Toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'ils n'en ont pas du tout parlé ce soir ? » continua James « Comme s'ils l'avaient décidé avant, entre eux. Alors que c'était la première fois que Frank nous voyait depuis... ça, et il ne nous a rien demandé du tout.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Je trouve ça gentil de leur part. Ils ont pensé qu'on avait sûrement pas envie d'en parler. Et Frank devait penser à Alice, elle était là-bas elle aussi avec nous, après tout. Et ils ont eu raison, non ?

- Evidemment. Ça aurait jeté un sacré froid sur la soirée, termina James avec un ton amer.

Ils burent leur verre en silence avant que Marlene ne reprenne la parole. « Moi aussi, j'y repense souvent » James l'observa mais elle ne le regardait plus, à son tour concentrée sur sa boisson. « Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie » Elle eut un petit rire sans joie « J'ai failli mourir, ce jour-là » lâcha-t-elle avec indifférence en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

James sentit son estomac se tordre. Il le savait mieux que quiconque. Elle leva vers lui des yeux où brillait une étrange lueur. « Je t'ai déjà remercié un million de fois » Sa voix tremblait légèrement « De m'avoir sauvé la vie. La manière dont tu as annulé le sort... »

James aurait préféré qu'elle se taise, mais il ne pouvait ni l'arrêter ni détacher son regard du sien. Marlene non plus ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter, elle voulait vider son sac. « Tu sais, je pense que je me souviendrais toujours de comment je me suis... réveillée. Quand le sort d'Asphyxie s'est arrêté. La première chose que j'ai vu, c'était Peter. Blanc comme un fantôme. Il m'a serré dans ses bras et a crié qu'il pensait que j'étais... tu vois » _Morte_.

Elle inspira profondément et James devina qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts, les serrant avec force. Elle aurait presque pu faire mal à James, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était touché par les paroles de son amie et en même temps, il était pris d'une nausée insupportable. L'alcool n'avait rien à voir avec son envie de vomir.

- Mais toi » continua-t-elle dans un murmure « Toi... Tu savais que je ne l'étais pas. Et tu as couru après lui et... Tu m'as sauvé la vie » Elle lui sourit avec gratitude et essuya la larme qui s'était échouée sur sa joue.

James ferma les yeux. Il ne supportait plus toute la reconnaissance et l'affection qu'il lisait dans son regard. Ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, c'était... La goutte d'eau. Le trop plein. Il rouvrit les yeux et retira sa main de la sienne.

- Je n'ai pas annulé le sort.

Sa voix était claire et ferme. Il savait qu'il risquait gros, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il avait _besoin_ de lui dire. De se confesser. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment. Marlene fronça des sourcils sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ce n'était pas toi ?

- Non. Enfin si. C'est juste que je n'ai pas... Annulé le sort de la manière que tu l'entends.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne l'ai pas seulement désarmé. En plus, je ne pense pas qu'un simple _Expelliarmus_ aurait suffi pour un sort pareil.

Marlene l'observa avec attention pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, ses pupilles passant de son œil droit à son œil gauche à toute vitesse. « Tu l'as assommé pour le neutraliser, alors ? » James secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Et alors, quelque chose dans la manière dont il fixait son regard dans le sien, dans l'abattement qu'elle entendait dans sa voix et dans le trouble qu'elle lisait sur son visage la mit sur la voie.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle savait déjà que le Mangemort qui avait tenté de la tuer était mort. À présent, elle savait grâce à qui. « Oh Merlin » réussit-elle à dire au bout de plusieurs secondes. Elle le fixait en attendant qu'il se mette à rire et lui dise qu'il la faisait seulement marcher, que rien n'était vrai. Mais James était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Et, d'après ce qu'elle voyait, il en payait durement le prix.

- Qui est au courant ? finit-elle par dire.

- Les Maraudeurs et Evans, c'est tout » Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi Lily était au courant, elle était trop choquée pour trouver ça étrange.

Elle prit cette fois ses deux mains dans les siennes et d'autres larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. « Je suis vraiment désolée, James. C'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas... Si je ne m'étais pas bêtement faite avoir par lui, tu n'aurais pas-

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu ne t'es pas « bêtement faite avoir », tu n'avais aucune chance contre lui. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas, c'est de t'avoir sauvé la vie, dit-il sincèrement. J'aurais préféré ne pas... Mais tu es saine et sauve et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Marlene sanglotait réellement à présent, se sentant coupable comme jamais. James rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne et la prit dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle elle répondit aussitôt. Il avait eu besoin de vider son sac et il se sentait un peu plus léger, mais il s'en voulait de la peine qu'il lui causait à présent. Il lui caressa affectueusement le dos sans cesser de la serrer contre lui.

- Je suis tellement désolée.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Je ne dirai jamais rien à personne.

Un autre poids se leva de la poitrine de James. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur sa loyauté, mais cacher un meurtre, ce n'était pas rien. Et l'entendre le dire, c'était beaucoup. « Merci » Il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur son t-shirt de pyjama et elle enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son cou.

- Non, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Merci à _toi_.

Ce _« merci »_ était différent de tous ceux qu'elle lui avait dit auparavant. Car à présent, Marlene _savait_ ce par quoi il était passé pour la sauver. Il avait sacrifié une partie de son âme pour elle, pour sa vie à _elle_. Elle ne lui en était que plus reconnaissante.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant encore un long moment, enveloppés par le soulagement de ne pas avoir été rejeté parce qu'il était désormais un meurtrier pour l'un et par la culpabilité pour l'autre.

* * *

><p>James avançait tant bien que mal dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, contournant les étudiants, se prenant de temps en temps les murs au rythme des soubresauts du train. Il accéléra le pas en avisant le chariot à friandises et la vieille dame qui servait quelques deuxième ou première années.<p>

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin chiffonné et gribouillé par l'écriture de Sirius. « Bonjour, jeune homme » lui sourit la vieille sorcière.

- Comment allez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il poliment.

- Bien merci. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

James déplia son parchemin « Alors, cinq Patacitrouilles, trois paquets de Fizwizbiz, deux paquets de dragées surprise Berties Crochus... Est-ce qu'il vous reste des Plumes en Sucre ? » demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux pour examiner le contenu du chariot.

- Un bon paquet, en effet.

- Mettez-en moi une quinzaine, s'il vous plaît.

Alors que James regardait la sorcière préparer sa commande, il sentit une présence derrière lui et entendit une voix féminine lui dire « Salut ». Il tourna la tête et croisa deux iris verts émeraudes.

- Salut, sourit-il. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Tes vacances se sont bien terminées ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger d'autres banalités que la sorcière aux friandises tendit un sac en papier à James et lui annonça la somme qu'il lui devait. James prépara sa monnaie et Lily passa commande à son tour. Le Maraudeur, qui connaissait par cœur le prix de ces sucreries depuis le temps, rajouta donc deux gallions et quinze mornilles et tendit le tout à la vieille dame.

- C'est pour moi, précisa-t-il en montrant les chocogrenouilles de Lily.

- Arrête, Potter.

- Ça me fait plaisir.

Ils se confrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis Lily comprit qu'il ne lui faisait en rien la charité et le laissa payer pour elle.

- Tu changeras jamais, Monseigneur Potter, railla-t-elle avant d'arracher de ses dents la tête d'une des grenouilles en chocolat.

James restait pourtant sérieux. Il la prit par le bras et l'éloigna du chariot. « Il faut que je te parle » Intriguée, Lily hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent, laborieusement, un compartiment vide.

Lily s'assit aussitôt et continua de grignoter. « Tu ne manges pas ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

- Les mecs me tueraient si je commence à manger sans eux.

- Bah moi, j'ai la dalle, fit la Gryffondor, la bouche pleine.

Elle lui tendit une chocogrenouille. Il refusa d'un signe de tête. Elle haussa les épaules « C'est ton argent après tout » En levant les yeux au ciel, il se servit dans le sac de la jeune fille.

- Si tu fais tout ce cinéma chaque fois que je te paye un truc...

- Et ben arrêtes de me payer des trucs, trancha Lily. Ou alors fais les choses bien, achète-moi une licorne.

James secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Sinon » reprit Lily « Tu vas tourner autour du chaudron encore longtemps ? »

Son ton n'était pas sec, mais curieux et patient. Il lisait presque une lueur amicale dans son regard. C'était rare.

- Je l'ai dit à Marlene, avoua James de but en blanc.

Lily haussa les sourcils sans comprendre. Ou plutôt, elle avait peur de comprendre. « Je lui ai tout raconté. _Tout_ » insista-t-il.

La sixième année déglutit avec bruit et entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise. Elle resta interdite seulement quelques secondes, juste le temps que James fasse un compte à rebours mental. _3, 2, 1..._

- Mais t'es complètement malade ! » s'écria-t-elle. _Gagné_, pensa James. « Il te manque vraiment une case ma parole, c'est pas possible ! »

- S'il y a bien une chose dont je ne me lasse pas chez toi, c'est tes cris de harpie, commenta tranquillement le Maraudeur en lui prenant une autre chocogrenouille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le principe que moins de personne sont au courant, plus ton secret est en sécurité ? Et moins tu risques de finir à » Elle baissa la voix « _Azkaban !_ »

- Tu crois que je suis complètement stupide ou que je fais juste semblant ?

- Je pourrais écrire une thèse juste en débattant sur cette simple question, répondit Lily.

- Allez, Lily, réfléchis deux secondes. Marlene est mon amie _d'enfance_, elle ne me trahirait jamais. Je te rappelle qu'elle est directement impliquée, que si j'ai fait » Il hésita une seconde « ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour lui sauver la vie.

- Excuse-moi, tu essayes de me donner un argument censé me convaincre, c'est ça ?

James souffla, agacé. Elle pouvait être une véritable tête de bois quand elle s'y mettait, celle-là. Pire que Sirius.

- Oui, ou sinon tu peux essayer de comprendre toute seule que je _peux _prendre mes décisions _seul_, que le libre arbitre ça existe et que j'ai choisi d'en profiter, et que la liberté d'expression est un droit fondamental de l'homme.

- Je ne sais pas où tu as vu un homme ici, mais... » James soupira en se frottant l'arrête du nez et Lily leva les mains en signe de paix « Ok, désolée, j'arrête les vannes pourries. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûre que tu as vraiment réfléchi à tout.

- Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi du tout, répondit honnêtement James. Mais maintenant je suis sûr de moi.

- Je peux juste dire un truc ? dit-elle avant de continuer sans attendre la permission du Maraudeur. On n'a aucune idée de si l'enquête sur la mort du Mangemort est terminée, on n'a aucune idée d'où en sont toutes leurs enquêtes là. On sait pas s'ils vont nous réinterroger, si d'autres souvenirs ou détails vont revenir à la surface... Bref, là où je veux en venir, c'est ça : si jamais Marlene se fait interrogée par un Auror, saura-t-elle mentir pour toi ?

James resta silencieux. « Je veux dire, _évidemment_ qu'elle mentira pour toi. Mais les Aurors sont des spécialistes, ils sentent le mensonge facilement. Est-ce que Marlene saura tromper un Auror, voilà ma question »

James ne disait toujours rien. Elle l'énervait, à avoir raison, cette rouquine aux yeux verts. James avait suivi son cœur, et il savait que son cœur avait raison, que Marlene ne le trahirait jamais _volontairement_. Mais Lily était la voix de raison, et elle avait... Et bien, raison. Elle réfléchissait, contrairement à lui. Parce que Marlene n'était pas de glace, ni de pierre, elle n'était qu'humaine, et savoir mentir au point de tromper un Auror n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

- Sincèrement, je pense que ça n'arrivera pas, finit par dire Lily en ouvrant sa quatrième ou cinquième chocogrenouille. Je ne pense pas que Marlene sera réinterrogée. Mais c'est juste qu'on ne sait jamais. J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon. Ne dis plus rien à personne et tu seras sauf. Arrête de vouloir montrer à tout prix que tu as une confiance absolue en tous tes potes et tu échapperas _peut-être_ au baiser du Détraqueur.

- Et allez, Miss-Je-Te-Fais-La-Morale-Et-J'-Adore-Ça-Evans reprend du service, marmonna James, bougon. 'M'avait pas manqué, celle-là.

- Je suis désolée, renchérit Lily, pas du tout désolée pour une Noise, mais avoue que ce que je dis est juste.

- Ne me parles _surtout_ pas de justice, car crois-moi, _rien _de tout ça n'est juste.

- Je te dis juste ce que j'en pense, moi, après t'en fais ce que tu veux !

Le ton commençait à monter entre eux. « Ah bah merci ! J'étais sur le point de te ressortir la carte du libre-arbitre ! Non parce que des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu n'entends que ce qui t'arrange.

- Et ça vient d'où, cette réflexion à deux Mornilles ? J'essaye juste de rendre service !

- Je suis un grand garçon, je te ferais dire, je peux bien me débrouiller tout seul !

- Oh oui, s'exclama Lily avec ironie, un grand garçon pas foutu d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans un livre pour savoir ce qu'il risque exactement ! Rappelle-moi qui a passé des heures à chercher dans des grimoires juridiques ?

- Mais je ne t'ai _rien_ demandé, que je sache ! » Ils se tenaient à présent tous deux debout, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se criant presque au visage.

- Heureusement que j'ai pris l'initiative toute seule alors, sinon tu flipperais encore dans ton dortoir en te demandant ce que tu devais faire ! » Ils ne quittaient pas du regard celui brillant, enflammé de colère de l'autre. « J'essaye juste de t'éviter de moisir dans une cellule lugubre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, avec pour seul loisir de faire des Batailles Explosives avec des Détraqueurs ! Et au fait, _je t'en prie_, c'est tout naturel ! »

James souffla de frustration, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur qui défilait à la vitesse du train, puis revint plonger son regard dans celui de Lily.

- Pour la dernière fois, _je ne t'ai rien demandé_, tu captes l'anglais ou quoi ? Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, à _toi_, si je finis en taule ou non ?

Lily le gifla. Avec force. Elle l'avait déjà giflé auparavant, mais jamais avec autant de violence. Ça, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Elle sortit du compartiment sans un regard en arrière, sans laisser le temps à James de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p>James et Lily se recroisèrent plusieurs heures plus tard. Lily revenait des toilettes et heureusement qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans le couloir du train pour refaire un de ses lacets, sinon, elle se serait pris en pleine figure la porte d'un compartiment qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew, riant à perdre haleine, avaient pratiquement défoncé la porte et s'étaient ramassés contre le mur du train. Ils se baissèrent juste à temps alors que des éclairs de couleurs vives s'abattirent contre la vitre du train, la faisant voler en mille morceaux.<p>

Un gigantesque courant d'air s'abattit sur le couloir et Lily répara la vitre d'un geste de la baguette. Trois des Maraudeurs jetèrent des sorts à leurs attaquants et le quatrième s'était tourné vers la personne qui avait réparé les dégâts. James lui fit un clin d'œil en la reconnaissant, puis se dépêcha de riposter à l'_Impedimenta _de Rogue par un _Expelliarmus _manqué. Lily leva les yeux au ciel sans s'offusquer - leur dispute, qui n'avait pourtant eu lieu que quelques heures plus tôt, était déjà oubliée - se lança un _Protego_ informulé et parvint à traverser le couloir réaménagé en champ de bataille pour rejoindre son compartiment. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé entre les Maraudeurs et les Serpentards de sixième année, et ne put réprimer un sourire malsain quand elle croisa Slughorn, essoufflé, le visage rouge et luisant, qui courait jusqu'à l'endroit des hostilités. Ils allaient en prendre sévèrement pour leur grade.

En vérité, il ne s'était pas passé grand chose. Les quatre garçons avaient simplement lâché une poignée de Bombabouses dans le compartiment de Rogue et de ses camarades. Rien de bien méchant ou d'inhabituel. Tout comme la retenue qu'ils écopèrent alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à Poudlard. Récurer la salle des trophées, sans magie - rien qui ne faisait pas partie de leur quotidien, en somme. Pas de chance, pour une fois qu'un prof faisait le voyage avec eux dans le Poudlard Express, il avait fallu qu'ils se fassent prendre...

À contre-cœur, Slughorn punit également les élèves de sa maison, puisqu'eux aussi avaient participer à la bagarre. Il eut cependant l'intelligence de ne pas donner la même retenue aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards - pas la peine de faire plus de blessés.

Enfin, la retenue fut loin d'être un calvaire pour les Maraudeurs. Ils connaissaient par cœur la salle des trophées et ne rechignaient plus trop à faire le ménage. Un nombre incalculable de retenues avait presque fait d'eux de véritables fées du logis - ou plutôt, de véritables elfes de maisons. Ils rentrèrent à la salle commune tard, bien après vingt-trois heures, fourbus mais d'une bonne fatigue. Et puis, le temps passe bien plus vite quand on fait une corvée avec ses meilleurs amis, qu'on passe le temps à rire, plaisanter, et raconter des bêtises.

Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire que Remus, Peter, Sirius et James passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, bien qu'épuisés. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne dans la salle commune, et c'était une fille de leur année, qu'ils connaissaient bien. Assise sur un canapé devant le feu de cheminée, Mei sursauta à leur entrée et se pressa de cacher quelque chose sous ses fesses.

- Vous revenez d'où comme ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Retenue, lui répondit James en disparaissant dans les escaliers.

- Bonne nuit, Mei, lui fit Sirius tandis que Peter adressait un geste de la main à la jeune fille.

- Remus ? appela la chinoise.

Le Maraudeur qui fermait la marche se retourna, l'air interrogatif. « On peut parler cinq minutes ? » Fatigué, certes, mais à présent surtout curieux, Remus accepta et s'assit à ses côtés. Mei sortit l'objet qu'elle cachait entre son postérieur et les coussins du canapé. Elle posa ainsi sur ses genoux un petit carnet doté d'une couverture en cuir.

- Je voulais savoir, commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Liana... Est-ce que Nicole t'a dit quelque chose ?

Extrêmement surpris par la tournure de leur conversation, Remus mit un certain temps à répondre « Euh... Non. Enfin, je sais que Liana lui en a touché un mot très vite, dès le lendemain où on a commencé » Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, le regard dans le vague « Et elle m'a dit que Nicole lui avait répondu que ça ne lui posait aucun problème qu'on sorte ensemble »

Mei hocha pensivement la tête et son regard se posa sur le carnet logé sur ses genoux. Après avoir reculé le moment fatidique pendant plusieurs jours, elle s'était finalement décidée à lire le journal intime de Nicole. Elle le relut même une deuxième fois. Et si c'était bien Nicole qui avait écrit toutes ces choses, Heather Nardini n'avait pas menti. Nicole était bien lesbienne, ou au moins bi. Et elle avait bien partagé une relation amoureuse plutôt sérieuse avec la septième année de Poufsouffle, à l'insu de tous - y compris de Mei, sa supposée meilleure amie.

C'était quelque chose qui était venu à l'esprit de Mei seulement lors de sa lecture du journal de Nicole. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas étonnée que Nicole réagisse à peine lorsque Liana et Remus étaient devenus un couple ? Depuis presque le début de leur scolarité, Remus avait tapé dans l'œil de Nicole. Elle avait lorgné sur lui pendant des années, l'imaginant comme son idéal. Il avait été le petit-ami qui avait le plus compté pour la métis. Elle s'était crue amoureuse de lui, d'ailleurs, toutes leurs amies, Mei la première, était persuadée que c'était bien de l'amour que ressentait Nicole pour le Maraudeur.

Certes, que Liana sorte avec Remus n'était pas le même genre de « trahison » que lorsque Lyra était sortie avec Sirius. Liana et Lyra n'avait simplement pas la même relation que Liana et Nicole. Mais même, Nicole n'avait presque pas cillé. Et cela n'avait pas surpris Mei, elle ne s'était même pas penchée sur la question.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? » Mei papillonna des paupières et s'aperçut alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis un certain moment. Elle croisa les iris ambrés de Remus, si doux, le genre de regard qui semblait sonder votre âme sans aucun jugement. C'était difficile de ne pas craquer devant ce genre de regard et c'était ce qui faisait tout le charme de Remus Lupin, la clé de son succès.

Peut-être, d'ailleurs, était-ce à cause de ce regard que Mei prononça la phrase suivante « Si je te dis un secret, tu ne jures de le répéter à _absolument_ personne ? » Une étincelle curieuse s'alluma dans le regard de Remus.

- Tu veux que je jure sur la magie ? proposa-t-il avec cet air dont on ne savait s'il était réellement sérieux ou non.

Cependant, Mei réfléchit sérieusement à sa proposition, avant de la balayer d'un geste de la main. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à se jeter à l'eau, avant de reprendre « Je suis sérieuse, _personne_. Pas les autres Maraudeurs, ni Liana »

Remus leva une main, paume dirigée vers Mei, et posa l'autre sur sa poitrine, signe d'honnêteté « Mei. Quand je promets de ne le dire à personne, ça ne veut pas dire que je le répéterais la minute qui suit aux autres juste parce que ce sont les personnes les plus proches de moi. » Définitivement rassurée, Mei n'hésita plus.

- Les mois juste avant sa mort, Nicole sortait en cachette avec... » Elle avala sa salive « C'était une relation très sérieuse, elle était vraiment amoureuse. Mais elle ne l'a dit à personne. Parce qu'elle était en couple avec... une fille »

Remus resta bouche bée et s'affaissa contre le dossier du canapé. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Bien sûr, Remus n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité. Comment un loup-garou, qui cachait en permanence sa vraie nature et vivait sans cesse dans la peur d'être découvert, un sang-mêlé de surcroît, pouvait ne pas tolérer l'homosexualité ?

Juste... _Nicole_, quoi. Elle comptait plus de conquêtes masculines que Sirius ou James de conquêtes féminines - plus de conquêtes que n'importe qui à sa connaissance. Elle adorait la compagnie des hommes, elle adorait séduire et se laisser séduire. À la manière dont ils flirtaient lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, dans ses souvenirs, elle appréciait énormément la présence _physique_ d'un homme contre elle. Et en fait, Nicole était lesbienne ? C'était dans les bras d'une femme qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour et le bonheur, au final ?

- C'est... Wow » Il rit, d'un rire ni nerveux ni choqué, et Mei esquissa un sourire pour la première fois lorsqu'elle évoquait cette situation.

- Surprenant, hein ?

- Ouais... Juste... _Nicole_, quoi, continua-t-il en formulant ses pensées à voix haute. Mais tu la connais cette fille ? reprit-il au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Mei secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Non. Je te dis, je n'avais aucune idée de tout ça. Nicole ne m'avait vraiment rien dit. C'est elle, Nardini-

- Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? intervint le lycanthrope en fronçant les sourcils pour placer un visage sur le nom.

- Oui. C'est elle qui est venue me voir pour me présenter ses condoléances juste après que Nicole... Bref, et elle a fini par me le dire, voilà.

Elle ne s'embourba pas dans les détails, son long refus de voir la vérité en face ni toutes les méchancetés qu'elle avait craché au visage de cette pauvre fille. Elle l'avait même giflée, par Merlin ! Il allait falloir que Mei ait une discussion avec elle, sinon, elle ne serait plus capable de se regarder dans un miroir.

- Juste un truc... Nicole, elle a commencé à sortir avec elle juste après moi, c'est ça ?

- Un peu après les vacances de Noël, pas tout de suite après quand même. Mais d'après son journal » Elle montra le carnet, et Remus ne sembla pas choqué par le fait qu'elle fouille dans l'intimité de son amie décédée « Elle n'est sortie avec personne entre temps et elle pensait toujours à toi. C'est vraiment cette fille qui a fait qu'elle t'a oublié, en fait.

Remus se frotta la joue pensivement « Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre... C'est presque comme si je l'avais fait changer de bord finalement. J'ai dû _vraiment_ la dégoûter des mecs » Il plaisantait, bien sûr. Mais comme dans toutes plaisanteries, il y avait une part de vérité, Remus devait peut-être penser cela à un certain niveau de sa conscience...

Mei ouvrit la bouche mais Remus l'interrompit tout de suite « Mei, je déconne, t'inquiète. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir » Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis Mei détourna le sien pour contempler les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Remus, cependant, continuait de la fixer. Il avait mis le doigt sur ce qui tracassait réellement Mei et cherchait les bons mots.

- C'était le grand amour, c'est ça ? Elles étaient heureuses ensemble ?

À contre-cœur - quoique plus vraiment, aujourd'hui - Mei hocha la tête. « Je suis vraiment content que Nicole ait pu vivre le véritable amour avant de mourir » dit-il avec sérénité et aussi une pointe de tristesse. Ce n'était toujours pas facile de penser à la mort de son ex, son amie, sa camarade durant six longues années.

- Tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête sur le fait qu'elle ne t'ai rien dit. Tu sais, certaines personnes vivent dans le mensonge pendant des _années_ avant d'enfin l'avouer à leurs proches. Parfois même avant de se l'avouer à eux-mêmes » Mei finit par tourner les yeux vers lui, extrêmement attentive à ses paroles « L'homosexualité reste un immense tabou dans notre société » déplora-t-il « C'est vraiment loin d'être accepté »

Il pensa brièvement à ce qu'ils avaient récemment découvert sur Isée Moroz, leur professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, sur sa relation amoureuse avec le professeur Chourave. La situation devait également être tout sauf évidente pour elles. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à avouer.

- Il y a une différence entre vivre sa vraie nature au grand jour et au moins le confier à sa meilleure amie, dit Mei sur un ton amer.

- Pas tant que ça, tu sais. Tout est là, finalement : est-ce qu'on assume ou pas ? Parce que si on ne s'assume pas, on ne peut pas le dire à qui que ce soit. On ne peut que faire semblant que ça n'existe pas. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Oui, Mei voyait. Dans son journal, Nicole se posait énormément de questions. Devait-elle à jamais faire une croix sur un mari, des enfants, un ménage et une vie normale ? Elle était comme prise entre deux feux. D'un côté, elle était heureuse avec Heather et ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans elle. De l'autre, elle espérait encore que ce ne soit qu'une passade, qu'un moment d'égarement, et qu'une fois qu'elle se lasserait de Nardini, tout redeviendrait à la normale. _« Personne n'a besoin de savoir »_ répétait-elle à plusieurs reprises dans ses confidences de papier. _« Un jour ça passera. Peut-être. J'ai bien le temps de voir, de toute façon, non ? »_

Sauf que non, Nicole n'aurait jamais le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, maintenant. Une première larme s'écrasa sur la reliure en cuir du carnet, Mei essuya la deuxième d'un revers de main rageur. Elle était en colère contre le monde entier, l'univers, pour avoir arraché la vie à Nicole, pour lui avoir pris Nicole.

- C'est le genre de bouleversement dans une vie qui fait qu'on ne sait plus trop où on est, qui on est » continua pensivement Remus, le regard dans le vague. Il ne savait plus trop s'il parlait toujours de Nicole ou s'il parlait de lui-même. « C'est presque impossible de le dire à qui que ce soit tant qu'on est pas au clair avec ça »

C'était curieux que Remus puisse tomber aussi juste sur ce que ressentait Nicole Wheeler. C'était presque comme s'il était capable de réciter mot pour mot ce qu'elle disait dans son journal. Presque. Son regard s'éclaircit de nouveau et il sourit à Mei. Il lui tapota gentiment la main « Je ne dirais rien à personne. Je suis parfaitement capable de garder un secret » Il amorça un geste pour se lever, mais Mei le coupa brusquement dans son élan.

- Je sais que tu es un loup-garou.

C'était pour ça que Mei le savait capable de garder un secret. Qu'elle ne s'étonnait pas de l'entendre dire toutes ces choses à propos de cacher sa vraie nature même à ses proches, de ne plus savoir qui on est.

Remus s'immobilisa, les fesses en l'air, les yeux écarquillés. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'il se rassit. Il eut subitement très peur et une sueur froide imaginaire coula le long de son dos. Avait-il également failli la tuer, comme Lyra ? S'était-elle retrouvée face à lui sous sa forme lycanthropique et l'avait-il attaqué, sans qu'il n'en ait aucun souvenir ? Avait-elle elle aussi une cicatrice, témoin de sa monstruosité ?

- Comment ? réussit-il à bredouiller, sa voix croassante comme celle d'un crapaud.

Elle posa sur lui un regard bienveillant « Je l'ai très vite deviné » Un poids soulagé se souleva de l'estomac de Remus. Deviné, pas appris à ses dépends. Soudainement, Mei laissa échapper un petit rire hystérique, un peu maladroit.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle tout de suite en se contenant. C'est juste la tronche que tu tires, on dirait que tu as vu le Spectre de la Mort.

- Tu m'expliques ? exigea-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mei hésita quelques instants, se demandant par où commencer. « Ma demi-sœur est un loup-garou, elle aussi. Elle a onze ans de plus que moi. On a pas le même père. Son père est mort un an après que Lien (1) - c'est ma sœur - soit née, puis ma mère a rencontré mon père ensuite. Quand Lien avait dans les dix ans, elle s'est faite mordre par un loup-garou. Ça a été extrêmement dur à accepter pour elle, comme, j'imagine, ça l'a été pour toi. Ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi très peu de temps après. Tu vois, mon prénom, c'est pour rendre hommage à ma sœur. Mes parents l'ont choisi spécialement pour ça.

- Mei ?

- Mei Ming Yue. Mei veut dire « enchanteresse » et Ming Yue « lune brillante ». Pour rappeler à Lien qu'elle peut à la fois être une vraie sorcière et aussi un loup-garou. Qu'elle n'en reste pas moins une personne, un être humain. C'était aussi un geste pour dire que sa famille serait toujours là pour elle et qu'on ne la rejetterait jamais pour ça. Bref, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance avec un loup-garou, donc ça ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour deviner que tu en étais un toi aussi. Quelques indices m'ont mise la puce à l'oreille, mais j'ai vraiment été sûre à cent pour cent quand il y a eu la première pleine lune juste après la rentrée et que tu étais à l'infirmerie le lendemain, finit-elle.

- Attends, la rentrée de quelle année ?

- Première année.

Il eut le souffle coupé. « Tu le sais depuis tout ce temps ? » Elle acquiesça solennellement d'un signe de la tête « Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?

- Personne, dit-elle en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Même pas à Nicole ? s'étonna Remus.

- Non. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, promit-elle.

Remus médita sur ses paroles. « Est-ce que Liana est au courant ? » demanda soudain la chinoise.

- Oui » soupira Remus « Je le lui ai dit quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble » Mei haussa si haut ses sourcils qu'ils disparurent sous ses cheveux « Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ça a été complètement impulsif et non réfléchi.

- Mais » Mei fronça les sourcils « Ça veut dire que Lily et Lyra sont au courant aussi ? Quoi ? » continua-t-elle devant l'expression subitement ennuyée de Remus « Tu crois vraiment qu'elles ne se disent pas absolument tout ? Elles n'ont aucun secret les unes pour les autres.

- Détrompe-toi. Lyra le savait déjà depuis des années et elle n'a rien dit aux deux autres.

- Ah ouais ? fit Mei avec surprise. Elle l'a sut comment ?

- Comme toi, elle a deviné, mentit effrontément Remus. Mais j'ai autorisé Liana à le dire à Evans. Je me suis dit qu'elle aurait du mal à lui cacher qu'elle sortait avec un tu-sais-quoi.

- C'est très attentionné mais également très surprenant de ta part de faire confiance à Lily ainsi.

- Je sais qu'elle est capable de garder un secret » dit-il en pensant à, par exemple, l'implication d'Evans dans l'homicide involontaire qu'avait commis James. Certes, au tout début de sa relation avec Liana, il avait réellement hésité à accepter qu'Evans soit au courant pour son « petit problème de fourrure », mais il avait déjà cette confiance inexpliquée en Liana, qui elle avait une confiance aveugle en Evans. Au final, il n'avait pas regretté sa décision. Le comportement de la rouquine n'avait en rien changé à son égard et il était persuadé qu'elle resterait muette comme une tombe.

Le fait qu'elle soutienne également James tout en gardant le secret du brun à lunettes lui démontrait une fois de plus qu'elle était digne de confiance. « Dis-moi » reprit-il la parole après qu'une drôle d'idée ait germé dans son esprit « Tu ne me fais pas une sorte de chantage ? Du genre tu me menaces de dire mon secret si je dis quoi que ce soit à propos de Nicole ? »

Mei parut offensée « C'est dingue qu'après toutes ces années, tu me connaisses vraiment si mal » Elle n'avait pas tort. Mei était bien la dernière des filles de Gryffondors que Remus avait cherché à connaître. Même lorsqu'il sortait avec Nicole, il n'avait jamais fait beaucoup d'effort avec elle. Ce soir, il la découvrait vraiment sous un nouveau jour.

- Je ne ferais jamais ça, je te le jure. En tout cas, je vais me coucher » Elle se leva, le journal de Nicole dans les mains « Merci pour la conversation » dit-elle sincèrement.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sirius<strong>

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés en cours, mais pour Sirius, alors qu'il jetait un regard circulaire à l'infirmerie pratiquement vide, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quitté Poudlard. La pleine lune avait eu lieu la veille, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver avaient tenu compagnie à Lunard dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se promener dans la Forêt Interdite ce soir-là ; après la dernière pleine lune qui avaient eu lieu le soir-même de la bataille de Pré-Au-Lard, ils préféraient l'ambiance familière et sécurisante de la Cabane. Et comme souvent, Peter et Sirius tenaient compagnie à un Remus épuisé, couvert de cicatrices et de courbatures, mais content d'attendre encore un long mois avant la prochaine métamorphose.

- Je vous dis que c'est vraiment bizarre » continua Peter et Sirius lui redonna son attention. Black était installé sur une chaise au chevet du lycanthrope et Peter était assis sur son lit, aux pieds de Remus, tout en triturant nerveusement une des chocogrenouilles qu'ils avaient apporté à leur ami « Avant les vacances, ils me jetaient tous des regards bizarres, je les entendais chuchoter derrière mon dos... Vous étiez là, j'étais pas parano ?

- Non Peter, on a remarqué tout ça nous aussi, le rassura Remus, qui avait l'air si mince, si pâle et vulnérable dans son lit et sa chemise d'infirmerie.

- Et les réflexions des Serpentards ! Alors que là, plus rien ! Et encore, quand je croise Hilton, pas une seule remarque ! Certes il ne me fait pas de grandes tapes amicales dans le dos, il tourne toujours la tête de l'autre côté, mais bon, ça change... Et Leesha m'a sourit l'autre jour ! Bon, c'était un petit sourire, mais quand même !

Sirius haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre ce qui dérangeait Peter. Que les deux élèves que Peter avait agressé sous l'influence de l'Imperium ne lui en tiennent plus rigueur était une bonne chose pourtant, non ? « Ça veut dire qu'ils ont passé l'éponge et qu'ils ont vraiment compris que tu n'y étais pour rien. Réjouis-toi, Queudver, au lieu de râler ! » Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne râle pas, c'est juste...

- Bizarre, on a compris, sourit Remus en hochant la tête.

- Tu sais ce que je pense ? » Sirius avança sa chaise en la faisant racler sur le sol et se pencha vers Peter « Je pense qu'ils ont tous vu que nous trois, tes meilleurs potes, on te rejetait pas. Qu'on te défendait, même. Et comme on est les élèves les plus influents de Poudlard, et aussi les plus intelligents » Il attendit quelques secondes les habituelles vannes sur son arrogance, mais ses deux amis y étaient trop habitués pour se fatiguer à faire la moindre remarque aujourd'hui « Ils se sont dits que ça voulait dire que tu n'étais tout simplement pas coupable. Ils suivent le mouvement, tu les connais maintenant, les étudiants de Poudlard ! Et ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord gardent leur opinion pour eux, c'est tout »

Peter hocha la tête plusieurs fois. En effet, ce que disait Sirius avait du sens. Il ouvrit la bouche mais un bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent l'interrompit. Les trois Maraudeurs se tournèrent dans tous les sens pour comprendre d'où venait le bruit et virent la porte du bureau de Mrs Pomfresh ouverte. Or, l'infirmière les avaient prévenu qu'elle s'absentait pour quelques heures.

La mine curieuse, Sirius s'avança vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Les yeux plissés, la baguette levée, il tenta de voir quelque chose, mais le bureau était bien éclairé et il ne décelait rien de particulier. Pourtant, il avait une sorte d'intuition. « _Hominum Revelio_ » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Rien ne se passa, du moins en apparence. Mais le regard de Sirius était déjà tourné vers un coin précis de la pièce, et au lieu du halo doré que faisait habituellement apparaître l'Hominium Revelio là où se tenait quelqu'un, Sirius vit le vide au niveau de cet endroit se _brouiller_. Ça puait la Magie Noire. Il en savait quelque chose, il avait baigné dedans toute son enfance.

- Il a fallu que je tombe sur toi » entendit-il. Cette voix aussi, il l'avait entendue toute son enfance. Regulus leva le sort qui le camouflait et Sirius haussa les sourcils en voyant sa mine blafarde.

- Wow, t'as une sacrée tronche de déterré » le salua Sirius « Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »

- Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ? répondit-il avec un immense dédain.

- Si tu veux voir Pomfresh, elle revient dans quelques heures.

- Ça ira, merci. Je commence déjà par m'imprégner de l'ambiance de l'infirmerie, les rencontres en bonnes et dues formes, je laisse ça pour la prochaine fois.

Sirius haussa les sourcils. Il avait rarement connu son frère si sarcastique. Il l'observa avec attention. Il était très pâle, des cernes prononcés sous les yeux. Il tira sur la manche gauche de sa robe seulement en utilisant les doigts de la même main, et sa main droite serrait compulsivement sa baguette. Sa jambe droite remuait comme si elle était prise d'un tic nerveux. Il avait l'air d'avoir un équilibre précaire, comme s'il titubait de fatigue. Il avait à peine croisé son petit frère depuis la rentrée donc n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire attention à lui... « C'est bon, t'as terminé ? Tu vas me ficher la paix ? »

Avec un large sourire qui dissimulait son inquiétude, Sirius se décala de profil dans l'encadrement de la porte et fit un ample mouvement du bras pour désigner le reste de l'infirmerie « Après toi »

Sirius ne manqua pas les pas anormalement petits de son frère et se demanda ce qui décidément lui 'il passa devant lui, il enfouit sa main dans une des poches rebondies de la robe du Serpentard et en ressortit une petite fiole. Elle contenait un liquide vert menthe.

- Pourquoi t'as besoin d'une potion cicatrisante ? reconnut-il au premier coup d'œil.

- Rends-moi ça, fit sèchement Regulus en reprenant ce qu'il avait volé à Pomfresh.

- Tu t'amuses à jouer au petit Guérisseur en herbe ? » Puis il baissa la voix et son ton devint plus sérieux « T'as des problèmes ? »

Regulus fit volte face et Sirius se trouva confronté au regard gris de son frère, presque semblable au sien mais plus foncé. Son regard était dur, indéchiffrable. Malgré le fait qu'il avait l'air mal en point, il gardait cet air impérieux avec lequel il le toisait habituellement. À vrai dire, il lui semblait encore plus hautain qu'auparavant.

- Pour la dernière fois, Sirius, laisse-moi tranquille, asséna-t-il en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

Regulus laissa une seconde, une seule, flotter entre eux, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de l'infirmerie, les poches pleines.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Regulus<strong>

Regulus claqua la porte de la salle de bain avec force, juste à temps. Il appuya son front contre le mur et la fraîcheur du carrelage qui le recouvrait l'apaisa un peu, avant que ses jambes ne cèdent et qu'il glisse jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol. Il eut mal à la tête, un vertige, et pressa la paume de sa main gauche sur son front pour tenter de faire disparaître ces maux. De sa main droite, il lança un _Collaporta _et un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte ; son dortoir était vide, mais il ne tenait pas à se faire surprendre par l'un de ses colocataires.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit ses jambes reprendre des forces et le vertige passer. Légèrement inquiet, il souleva sa chemise pour dénuder la partie gauche de son abdomen. Sur son pansement se dessinait une large tâche rouge. Il fronça les sourcils. Pas génial... Il espérait simplement ne pas faire d'hémorragie interne...

Regulus s'y connaissait un minimum en médecine. Sirius s'était suffisamment fait battre par leurs parents durant leur jeunesse, lui-même avait eu suffisamment de pépins de santé dus à des expériences magiques qui avaient mal tourné ou parce qu'il tombait souvent malade lorsqu'il était petit. C'était un domaine qui l'intéressait beaucoup. Il avait toujours plus ou moins voulu devenir Guérisseur après Poudlard. C'était un vieux rêve, qui lui tenait à cœur.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était Mangemort. Moyennement compatible avec Sainte Mangouste, pensa-t-il sans regret cependant. Non, Regulus ne regrettait pas son choix. Il était fier d'être l'un des seuls Mangemorts de Poudlard. Il n'y en avait que deux, Thorfinn Rowle, Serpentard de septième année, et lui-même. C'était rare lorsque Lord Voldemort consentait à marquer de simples étudiants, il préférait les garder comme Aspirants, attendre qu'ils fassent leurs preuves et les marquer après Poudlard.

Pour ce qui était de Rowle, ce dernier avait déjà fait ses preuves en devenant Aspirant en sixième année. Il avait de nombreux contacts parmi les Mangemorts, le Lord le reconnaissait déjà comme un sorcier mature, capable, intelligent, débrouillard et plutôt doué. Il avait seulement attendu quelques mois après la majorité de Rowle pour le marquer.

Quant à Regulus, c'était Bellatrix elle-même qui avait parlé de son cousin au Lord, et qui plus tard le lui avait présenté. Voldemort tenait les vieilles et puissantes familles comme les Black en très haute estime. Il n'avait pas beaucoup hésité avant de faire du cadet des Black l'un de ses fidèles. Il adorait l'idée d'avoir deux représentants de cette fratrie parmi les siens, surtout l'héritier mâle - ce que Regulus était devenu au moment où Sirius s'était fait renier.

Regulus avait toujours été extrêmement fier qu'un sang aussi pur, ancien et puissant que celui des Black coule dans ses veines. Cela lui avait permis de doubler même les Aspirants de sixième et de septième année. Voldemort avait vu en lui quelque chose de spécial et aujourd'hui il était l'un de ses partisans officiels, alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Il servait l'homme le plus puissant du monde, un homme dont il partageait complètement les idéaux.

Mais comme n'importe quel Mangemort, il devait continuellement prouver au Lord qu'il était digne de faire partie de ses rangs. Comme le Mage Noir aimait s'assurer qu'il engageait des sorciers compétents. Il organisait ainsi fréquemment des tournois de duels pour tester ses Mangemorts. La dernière session s'était déroulée le week-end avant la rentrée. Regulus avait dit à ses parents qu'il passait ces deux jours au Manoir Malfoy chez Lucius. Narcissa n'y vivait pas encore, car ils devaient attendre d'être mariés, mais elle y passait le plus clair de son temps et le cadet des Black avait donné l'excuse à ses parents de vouloir profiter de sa cousine. Il ne voulait pas que Orion et Walburga Black soient au courant de son tout nouveau statut.

Regulus s'était battu contre Rowle et, à son grand désespoir ainsi que celui de Bellatrix, il s'était pris une raclée. Rowle était un sacré duelliste pour son jeune âge et Regulus l'avait sous-estimé. Regulus s'en mordait les doigts et il réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont il devait se racheter auprès de Voldemort.

Il avait dû panser des blessures de gravité moyenne la veille de la rentrée, avec l'aide de Narcissa. Il était presque totalement guéri, sauf pour une de ses cicatrices en cours de guérison, à l'abdomen. Mais Regulus n'était pas Guérisseur et il se soignait comme il pouvait, à base de potions cicatrisantes et de cataplasme. Peut-être serait-il déjà guéri s'il avait été à Sainte-Mangouste ou chez Mrs Pomfresh, mais il s'y refusait. Et lorsque des Gryffondors de cinquième année les avaient bousculés à peine une demi-heure plus tôt à la fin de leur cours de Potion, lui et ses amis Serpentard, il avait ressenti une profonde douleur à cet endroit. Sa blessure s'était rouverte, il fallait qu'il recommence depuis le début.

Il avait pratiquement épuisé son stock. Il lui fallait de nouvelles potions cicatrisantes et antidouleur, de quoi refaire des pansements... Un onguent hémostatique et une potion régénérante ne seraient pas de trop, il avait perdu du sang et il lui fallait éviter l'anémie. Il ne pouvait trouver ça qu'à l'infirmerie, mais il ne pouvait aller voir l'infirmière. Elle poserait des questions, et si jamais elle voyait sa Marque, il était dans de sales draps...

Regulus se mit en direction de l'infirmerie avec l'idée de créer une diversion pour éloigner Mrs Pomfresh de son bureau. Il se camouflerait à l'aide d'un sortilège - la Magie Noire était bien utile dans ces cas-là - et ressortirait ni vu ni connu, avec tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Arrivé près de l'infirmerie, il se cacha dans une alcôve et se lança un sortilège de camouflage. Il entra sans faire de bruit, aperçut son frère et Pettigrew qui tenaient compagnie à Lupin. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi Lupin était à l'infirmerie, il devait avoir une santé fragile vu le nombre de fois où Regulus l'avait vu dans cet endroit...

Exceptés les trois Gryffondors, l'infirmerie était déserte. Pas de trace de Mrs Pomfresh. C'était sa chance. Tout en gardant un œil sur son frère et ses amis pour s'assurer qu'ils ne regardaient pas dans sa direction, il ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Le Serpentard détailla les étagères et rangea dans ses poches ce qu'il trouvait au fur et à mesure ; compresses, cataplasmes, désinfectant...

Il jura silencieusement lorsqu'il prit les flacons de potions et qu'il provoqua des bruits de verre. Il s'immobilisa en tendant l'oreille mais n'entendit plus leur conversation, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Connaissant son frère et son excellente ouïe, il craignait qu'il ait entendu quelque chose... Et cela ne manqua pas lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Sirius apparut rapidement dans l'encadrement de la porte et il le vit scruter le vide de ses yeux qui ressemblaient tant aux siens, mais en plus clairs.

- _Hominum Revelio_ » chuchota Sirius. Regulus crut qu'il était tiré d'affaire, car l'Hominum Revelio ne détecterait pas le sort de Magie Noire qu'il avait lui-même utilisé. Mais Sirius ne se démonta pas et continua à fixer devant lui. Ses yeux étaient posés sur l'endroit exact où se tenait son jeune frère.

Evidemment. Sirius était un Black, il était plus que familier avec la Magie Noire. Et connaissant son obstination, il ne laisserait jamais tomber. Regulus leva sa baguette, prêt à lui jeter un sort... Mais il finit par la baisser. Attaquer son propre frère ne lui servirait à rien. « Il a fallu que je tombe sur toi » maugréa-t-il.

Regulus vit à l'expression de son visage que son frère avait reconnu sa voix et il leva son sort. La surprise s'installa sur le visage de Sirius « Wow, t'as une sacrée tronche de déterré »

_Essaye de souffrir comme je souffre et de perdre autant de sang que j'ai perdu et on verra si t'as le teint rose d'un nourrisson, _lui répondit-il mentalement. Si Sirius avait été plus proche de lui, il aurait pu voir les fines gouttes de sueur qui perlaient son front, et il aurait pu entendre sa respiration plus rapide et saccadée qu'habituellement.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? continua l'aîné des Black.

- Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ? » Regulus planta un regard déterminé et empli de défi dans celui de son frère. Il ne jeta pas un coup d'œil vers les étagères ni n'amorça de geste vers ses poches pleines. C'était plutôt évident qu'il était là pour piquer des trucs mais il préférait que Sirius le soupçonne le moins possible.

- Si tu veux voir Pomfresh, elle revient dans quelques heures.

- Ça ira, merci. Je commence déjà par m'imprégner de l'ambiance de l'infirmerie, les rencontres en bonnes et dues formes, je laisse ça pour la prochaine fois.

Sarcastique comme il l'était rarement, Regulus affichait clairement l'agacement que lui procurait la présence de son frère. S'ils avaient eu quelques années de moins, il aurait même tapé du pied. Sirius le détaillait du regard et cela le rendit nerveux. C'était son frère, il le connaissait bien, il allait comprendre qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Depuis qu'il était marqué, Regulus avait ce tic de tirer sur sa manche gauche, parce que sa plus grande peur aujourd'hui était que quelqu'un voit le tatouage sur son bras. C'était un tic nerveux et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de le faire devant Sirius « C'est bon, t'as terminé ? Tu vas me ficher la paix ? »

Sirius se décala avec un sourire effronté et lui désigna la sortie avec un geste du bras. « Après toi » Il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Regulus retint un soupir irrité et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau. Il essayait de marcher normalement pour que Sirius ne se doute pas de son état, et il ne sut s'il avait été convainquant ou pas. Dans tous les cas, Sirius attrapa une potion cicatrisante directement dans sa poche de robe et Regulus se figea, alerte.

- Pourquoi t'as besoin d'une potion cicatrisante ?

- Rends-moi ça.

- Tu t'amuses à jouer au petit Guérisseur en herbe ? » Se souvenait-il des fois où Regulus pansait les blessures, parfois graves, de son aîné ? Sirius continua sur un ton bas où Regulus décelait une pointe d'inquiétude. « T'as des problèmes ? »

Regulus fit volte face, prêt à lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires. Il afficha un air impassible et froid. Lorsque Sirius était parti du Square Grimmaurd, c'était aussi Regulus qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il n'avait plus le droit de se conduire comme un frère pour lui. Aujourd'hui plus qu'avant. Car à présent, Regulus était destiné à accomplir de grandes choses et son frère n'était plus qu'un clampin comme les autres qui entretenait l'espoir dérisoire de se dresser contre le plus grand mage de tous les temps.

- Pour la dernière fois, Sirius, laisse-moi tranquille, articula-t-il soigneusement, espérant que le message passerait une bonne fois pour toute.

Son matériel de « petit Guérisseur en herbe » dans les poches, il sortit de l'infirmerie sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Norbert Mercer était professeur de Divination au collège Poudlard depuis huit ans. Ce n'était pas tant ses prédispositions à cette discipline plutôt que la fascination qu'elle lui inspirait qui avait motivé sa nomination. Il n'avait pas de dons spéciaux, avait un troisième œil plutôt modeste, mais il croyait au pouvoir de la divination. Il aimait inspirer ses élèves en leur disant que n'importe qui pouvait avoir même un léger, minuscule, aperçu de l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé, les lignes de la main ou les flammes d'un feu.<p>

Pour Mercer, il fallait y croire, ouvrir sa perception aux lignes du destin, avoir un esprit ouvert pour que son troisième œil puisse se développer et s'épanouir. Après, il était évident que certains étaient plus doués pour cette discipline que d'autres... Et même s'il s'était parfaitement aperçu du peu d'intérêt que suscitait sa matière, il continuait à enseigner avec passion et se réjouissait lorsqu'il parvenait à toucher certains des jeunes esprits de ses classes.

Mercer avait juste suffisamment de compétences pour enseigner les bases de la divination à ses élèves. En ces temps troublés, son manque de don le frustrait prodigieusement. Il pouvait passer des heures penché sur sa boule de cristal pour essayer de deviner l'issue de cette guerre, mais il ne voyait jamais rien. Il avait extrêmement mal vécu le fait de n'avoir pas pu prévoir la bataille de Pré-Au-Lard. Il se pensait assez doué pour pouvoir prédire les événements aussi graves, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était surestimé. Depuis, il tentait une approche différente.

En vue de s'assurer de la sécurité de leurs étudiants lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, tous les professeurs avaient placé des sortilèges de protection autour du village sorcier, y compris Mercer. Or, les Mangemorts avaient envahi le village sans grande difficulté. En analysant les lieux après la bataille, les Aurors avaient trouvé une brèche dans les protections qui avait permis aux Mangemorts de transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard ce jour-là.

Tout le corps enseignant était réuni dans la salle des professeurs lorsqu'Edgar Bones, l'Auror qui dirigeait l'enquête, leur avait annoncé le résultat de leurs recherches. Mercer avait observé l'expression indéchiffrable de Dumbledore. Il avait continué à l'observer le soir-même, au repas, en le voyant murmurer avec le professeur McGonagall avec un air tendu. Mercer était arrivé à la conclusion que Dumbledore pensait que la brèche venait de l'intérieur et qu'il avait uniquement partagé cela avec McGonagall - et éventuellement Horace Slughorn. Il savait qu'il s'agissait des deux seuls professeurs en qui Dumbledore avait une confiance absolue, les connaissant depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Et Isée Moroz qui était portée disparue depuis la bataille. Mercer ne s'était jamais vraiment méfié d'Isée depuis son arrivée. Il la trouvait mystérieuse, il avait vite compris qu'elle avait des secrets, mais il ne s'était pas arrêté à cela et avait développé une relation de collègue avec elle. Tout le monde avait une expérience de vie différente, tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir des secrets. Son opinion avait changé après la Bataille. Si c'était en effet l'un des professeurs qui était responsable de la brèche dans leurs protections, cela signifiait qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux. Pour Mercer, qui connaissait tous les autres professeurs depuis huit ans à présent, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Moroz.

Au fil des jours, Mercer était devenu persuadé que c'était la seule explication au fait que les Mangemorts aient si facilement envahi Pré-Au-Lard. Il n'avait aucune preuve, mais l'absence de Moroz le rendait de plus en plus soupçonneux. Puis, elle était réapparue. Son corps portait la preuve de la torture qu'elle avait subi, on la disait traumatisée. Dumbledore était le seul à lui avoir rendu visite, et il avait assuré au reste du corps enseignant qu'elle avait en effet été retenue prisonnière et torturée par Vous-Savez-Qui depuis la bataille.

Les Aurors avaient interrogé Moroz pour qu'elle leur donne des indices quant à la localisation du quartier général de Voldemort. Une équipe de huit Aurors étaient partis à la recherche du QG et seuls cinq d'entre eux étaient revenus en vie. Deux étaient gravement blessés, Alastor Maugrey avait perdu l'une de ses jambes.

Mercer était sûr qu'à partir du moment où Moroz était réapparue si mal en point, Dumbledore et les autres avaient cessé de la soupçonner. Ce n'était pas le cas du professeur de Divination. Il pensait que les huit Aurors étaient tombés dans un piège, et le fait qu'ils étaient partis sur une piste que leur avait donné Isée lui semblait être une trop grande coïncidence. Quand il avait vu Moroz de retour à Poudlard, Mercer n'avait plus trop su quoi penser. Ses blessures l'affaiblissaient encore un peu. Elle parvenait à cacher les restes de son traumatisme derrière un visage encore plus impassible qu'auparavant, mais aucun de ses collègues n'étaient dupes.

Alors Mercer s'était tourné vers l'art de la Divination. Si cette discipline parvenait à déchiffrer les chemins sinueux que prenaient l'avenir, elle pouvait aussi permettre de comprendre le passé. En utilisant tout son savoir, Mercer s'était focalisé sur les dernières semaines qu'avaient vécu Moroz. Sans surprise, cette entreprise était d'un niveau trop élevé pour lui, il n'était arrivé à aucune conclusion. Il n'avait rien pu _voir_, mais il avait ressenti une incertitude et une obscurité troublante. Ceci en plus de ses soupçons, il avait compris qu'il _devait_ en savoir plus.

C'était ainsi que le professeur de trente-quatre ans s'était retrouvé dans les appartements de Moroz en son absence. Chaque professeur avait posé des sortilèges anti-intrus sur leurs appartements - ceux de Moroz étaient particulièrement puissants - mais ils avaient tous un moyen d'entrer sans encombre chez les autres pour les cas d'urgence. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans son bureau, mais il était toujours venu en compagnie d'Isée auparavant.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre, fouilla son armoire, ses tiroirs de table de chevet, le petit bureau recouvert de devoirs rendus par les élèves. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Une preuve, mais laquelle ? Moroz était loin d'être stupide. Elle n'avait sûrement pas laissé une tenue de Mangemort sur un cintre parmi ses robes de tous les jours, un plan pour attaquer le Ministère parmi les copies, une lettre de Vous-Savez-Qui dans son courrier, une fiole de poison étiquetée _« Pour Dumbledore » _avec ses produits de beauté...

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir avec précipitation. Mercer lâcha aussitôt la cape bleu nuit qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et se figea. Il aurait dû réagir, et vite, trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, une cachette, une explication... Au lieu de ça, la panique s'empara de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, par Merlin ! Il n'avait rien d'un héros, d'un Auror, il n'était que professeur ! Il n'était pas particulièrement bon en sort d'attaque ou de défense ! Et il avait forcé la porte d'une sorcière qu'il soupçonnait être un Mangemort ! Avait-il perdu l'esprit ?

Sans grande surprise, Isée Moroz apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Mercer se tourna lentement vers elle, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Une expression implacable sur le visage, Isée posa contre le mur la canne qu'elle utilisait pour se déplacer depuis qu'elle était revenue du quartier général de Voldemort.

- Bonjour, Norbert, dit Moroz d'une voix froide et contrôlée. J'espère que tu t'es simplement perdu.

* * *

><p>Les Maraudeurs déambulaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en direction du bureau de Rusard pour lui jouer un mauvais tour. Peter s'était transformé en rat et était perché sur l'épaule de Remus pour qu'ils aient plus de place sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Sirius riait encore de la blague complètement pourrie que Potter venait de raconter. <em>« C'est un sorcier qui entre au Chaudron Baveur et qui crie « C'est moi ! ». Et en fait c'était pas lui ! »<em>.

- Les gars, j'en ai une autre ! s'exclama James dans un murmure.

- Toujours d'un haut niveau j'imagine, Cornedrue ? pouffa Remus.

- À toi d'en juger, Lunard. Ecoutez : qu'est-ce qui est marron et qui dit « Je suis une chocogrenouille » ?

- Dis-nous, demanda Sirius.

- Une chocogrenouille qui parle ! (2)

Sirius plaqua une main sur sa bouche dans laquelle il étouffa un fou-rire. C'était vraiment nul, mais c'était les blagues les plus nulles qui le faisaient toujours le plus rire. Pendant ce temps, ils s'étaient approchés d'un mur du sixième étage. Remus s'accroupit, compta les pierres depuis le sol en remontant jusqu'à arriver au nombre dix-sept et appuya sur la pierre en question. Une porte se matérialisa sur le mur et Sirius fut celui qui tourna la poignée du passage secret.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte et qu'il la referma, les autres Maraudeurs avaient disparu et ce n'était plus à Poudlard qu'il se trouvait, mais au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Sans s'étonner, Sirius passa dans le salon de son ancienne demeure, déboucha dans l'entrée et descendit les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la cuisine. Bellatrix et Andromeda discutaient calmement autour d'une tasse de thé. Elles avaient respectivement dix-sept et seize ans, bientôt dix-huit et dix-sept. Bellatrix était en septième année à Poudlard et Andromeda en sixième.

Noël 1966, Sirius avait dix ans. Il entrerait à Poudlard dans quelques mois, à Gryffondor, à la surprise de toute sa famille. Andromeda ne ferait pas sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle s'enfuirait avec son petit-ami et futur mari, Ted Tonks, et se ferait déshéritée, reniée par les Black. C'était le dernier Noël que les Black passaient en tant que famille « unie ».

Bella se tourna vers son jeune cousin, un léger sourire aux lèvres et de l'affection dans le regard. Après sa répartition à Gryffondor, elle cesserait de le regarder ainsi. « Quoi de neuf, Sirius ? Tu veux du thé ? » Sans déborder de tendresse - elle restait Bellatrix Black - sa voix comportait de légers accents de douceur quand elle s'adressait à lui à l'époque.

- _Tu sais qui j'ai vu de loin toute à l'heure ? _» Sa voix avait soudainement changé. Plus grave, plus adulte, dépourvue de chaleur, suitante d'ironie. Sirius la reconnut alors. C'était la voix de la Bellatrix contre laquelle il s'était battu à Pré-Au-Lard, ce funeste jour d'avril 1973. « _Regulus _» C'était exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce jour-là, juste après lui avoir entaillé l'arcade sourcilière. Ça lui donna presque des frissons dans le dos « Je crois que ton frère est dans sa chambre, si tu le cherches » Et là, elle venait de retrouver sa voix de « gentille » grande cousine.

Sirius obéit et fit le chemin inverse. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au dernier palier et s'arrêta devant la deuxième porte, la première étant celle de sa chambre. Sur cette porte-ci était accroché un petit écriteau sur lequel on pouvait lire _« Défense d'entrer sans l'autorisation expresse de Regulus Arcturus Black »_. L'aîné des fils Black entra sans frapper. La chambre était vide et poussiéreuse, à l'exception d'une armoire haute au centre de la pièce. Dès que Sirius fit un pas dans la pièce, l'armoire se mit à trembler avec un grand bruit. Tout indiquait qu'un Epouvantard s'y trouvait sûrement à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et l'Epouvantard s'avança d'un pas en direction de Sirius. Il avait pris la forme d'un Regulus de seize ans, l'âge qu'il avait actuellement, vêtu de noir. Sans quitter le regard de Sirius des yeux, il remonta sa manche sur son bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres était tatouée sur sa peau blanche.

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait vite, comme chaque fois qu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Il se calma peu à peu et prit conscience d'où il se trouvait. Il était dans un lit, nu, le corps endormi et tout aussi nu de Lyra contre le sien, dans leur chambre secrète.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il réfléchit à son rêve. Il avait croisé son frère à l'infirmerie deux jours plus tôt et avait souvent repensé à leur rencontre depuis. Et voilà que dans son rêve, Regulus était un Mangemort... Quand Sirius s'était réveillé de son coma après la bataille de Pré-Au-Lard, il avait totalement oublié ce que Bellatrix lui avait dit, à savoir qu'elle avait _« vu Regulus de loin _». Cela lui était seulement revenu dans son rêve.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui mordit les entrailles. Et si Regulus était réellement un Mangemort ? S'il s'était battu à leurs côtés lors de la bataille ? Il ne l'avait pas croisé du tout, ce jour-là, mais s'il portait un masque et une cagoule noires comme les autres Mangemorts, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué... Mais son frère ne pouvait pas en être un, il n'avait que seize ans ! Voldemort ne prenait pas des sorciers aussi jeunes, c'était impensable !

Il retourna ces pensées dans son esprit pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Cette idée le rendait dingue, il était incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Il chercha à tout prix un moyen de se changer les idées. Pour s'apaiser un peu, il caressa l'épaule et le dos de sa petite-amie endormie. Puis il lui embrassa le cou et laissa courir sa main sur son ventre. Lyra remua un peu et se réveilla progressivement.

Elle se tourna dans le lit pour lui faire face et lui sourit, les yeux à demi-fermés. « Tu ne dors pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans un bâillement. Sans lui répondre, Sirius l'embrassa en passant la main dans les cheveux noirs de la sorcière. Elle lui répondit d'abord mollement, puis avec la même passion que lui. Il passa une main dans son dos, sur ses fesses, et elle se pressa contre lui. En voilà un bon moyen pour penser à autre chose...

* * *

><p>Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Lily révisait leur prochain examen de Métamorphose, Liana lisait le dernier grimoire de Bathilda Tourdesac et Lyra était penchée sur la partition d'un morceau de violoncelle, l'annotant ici et là avec un crayon à papier moldu. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit sur Alice Gordon, préfète-en-chef, Sturgis Podmore, préfet de septième année, Remus, James et les deux préfets de cinquième année. Tous les cinq, exceptés James, revenaient d'une réunion de préfet organisée par le professeur McGonagall.<p>

Remus lança un coup d'œil aux trois filles de leur année tout en continuant de discuter avec James. Ils parlaient vite, à voix basse. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas de l'escalier qui menaient à leur dortoir, James lui chuchota « Je vais le dire à Sirius et Peter », monta les escaliers, et Remus se dirigea vers les trois amies. Il prit la place libre à côté de Liana et elles levèrent les yeux vers lui. Il leur fit signe de se pencher vers lui. Son air grave et sérieux les intrigua.

- Je reviens de la réunion des préfets. Le prof de Divination est parti.

- Mercer est parti ? s'étonna Lily. Mais il est parti où ?

- Personne ne sait. Il a disparu.

- Il s'est fait enlevé par » Lyra baissa encore plus la voix « Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Les professeurs ne savent pas, répondit Remus. Dumbledore va faire une annonce ce soir. C'est Bentley (3), le remplaçant de l'année dernière, qui va faire les cours maintenant.

- Mais, continua Lily, il a disparu depuis quand ?

- Plus personne ne l'a vu depuis hier matin.

- Mei avait cours avec lui y'a deux jours, leur rappela Liana. Ils pensent que les Mangemorts sont impliqués ou que c'est tout autre chose ?

- McGonagall ne nous a rien dit sur ça. En tout cas, elle était... Perturbée, inquiète, elle était bizarre.

- Ça ne me rassure pas du tout, cette histoire, fit Lily. Je veux dire, je ne le connaissais pas, mais un prof ne disparaît pas comme ça dans la nature !

- Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Tu l'imagines revenir dans deux semaines dans le même état que Moroz ? intervint Lyra.

- Il y a autre chose » La voix de Remus n'était plus qu'un murmure « Juste avant la réunion, James a surpris McGo et Slughorn discuter. Il n'a pas tout entendu ni tout compris, mais ils parlaient de Mercer et ils ont aussi évoqué Moroz et Pré-Au-Lard. Vous vous souvenez qu'ils pensaient que Moroz, quand elle avait encore disparu, qu'elle avait trafiqué les protections sur Pré-Au-Lard pour que les Mangemorts puissent apparaître plus facilement ? »

Lily écarquilla les yeux « Ne me dis pas que... » Remus la regarda et hocha la tête. Liana et Lyra les regardaient l'un après l'autre, perdues.

- Ne me dis pas que quoi ? C'est quoi le truc ? demanda Liana.

- Il paraît qu'ils ont retrouvés des trucs bizarres dans l'appartement de Mercer. James dit qu'ils parlaient de lui comme s'ils se méfiaient soudainement de lui. Ils disaient des trucs comme quoi ils n'auraient jamais cru ça de lui...

- Et ils parlaient de quoi ?

- Ils pensent que c'est Mercer qui auraient trafiqué les protections, leur répondit Lily. Ils pensent que c'est Mercer le traître.

- Mercer ?! s'exclamèrent à voix basse Liana et Lyra. Mais ce n'est qu'un prof ! De Divination en plus ! continua Liana.

- Il aurait eu peur d'être démasqué ? C'est pour ça qu'il se serait enfui ? dit Lyra.

- Oui. En tout cas, si James a bien compris ce qu'ils ont dit.

Lily se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise « T'imagines ? Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter pour Moroz... » Elle se pencha de nouveau vers les trois autres pour chuchoter avec emphase « Un traître à Poudlard ! Un prof ! J'arrive pas à y croire... »

**Deux jours plus tôt**

- Bonjour, Norbert, dit Moroz d'une voix froide et contrôlée. J'espère que tu t'es simplement perdu.

Mercer ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour se tirer de là. « Isée » balbutia-t-il « J'étais seulement en train de... Je cherchais... » Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. La sorcière jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et pinça les lèvres en avisant le désordre.

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires. Ça va me prendre des heures pour ranger tout ce bordel maintenant.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il sur un ton étranglé. Je ne voulais pas.

Soudain, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui. Mercer se raidit et plaqua sa main contre la poche de sa robe où se trouvait la sienne. « Je te déconseille _vivement_ de sortir ta baguette » le menaça-t-elle « Tu vas me dire une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu fais ici »

Mercer resta muet. La baguette toujours levée de sa main droite, elle agita sa main gauche et il fut incapable de bouger. C'était comme si elle lui avait jeté un sort de Stupéfixion sauf qu'il tenait encore sur ses jambes et qu'il pouvait bouger la tête et parler.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Très bien » Elle marcha jusqu'à son bureau - elle boitait encore -, chercha dans l'un de ses tiroirs et sortit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent. Mercer ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Elle sortit un verre, laissa tomber trois gouttes de la fiole dedans et y versa un peu d'eau. Elle se rapprocha de Mercer, pressa l'extrémité de sa baguette contre la gorge du sorcier et porta le verre à ses lèvres « Bois » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il obéit. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il but trois gorgées et Isée éloigna le verre. Pour Mercer, rien ne changea. Elle lui avait forcément fait boire une potion mais il n'en ressentait pas les effets.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Les mots sortirent sans que Norbert ne s'en rende compte « Norbert George Mercer » Il se mit à transpirer de peur en comprenant quelle sorte de potion il avait ingurgité. Il était dans un incroyable pétrin.

Isée hocha la tête avec satisfaction. « Ce que tu viens de boire est du Véritasérum. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Un sérum de vérité » Une fois de plus, la réponse sortit toute seule.

- C'est très bien, Norbert. Pourquoi es-tu dans mon bureau sans ma permission ?

- Je pense que tu es peut-être un Mangemort.

Puisqu'elle se tenait de côté par rapport à lui, il ne la vit pas fermer les yeux avec fatalité. Elle aurait voulu qu'il réponde tout sauf _ça_. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix légèrement tremblante.

- Les Aurors ont dit que les protections qu'on a posé autour de Pré-Au-Lard ont été modifiées pour laisser passer les Mangemorts, répondit Mercer malgré lui. J'ai pensé que c'était toi qui l'avait fait. Après tout tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps, qui nous dit que tu peut être vraiment digne de confiance ? Et même si tu es rentrée gravement blessée, je pense que tu savais que les Aurors allaient se faire attaquer quand tu les as envoyés là où tu pensais que se trouvait le QG de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'était un piège et tu le savais, tu as même sûrement agi sur les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est pour ça que je pense que, peut-être, tu fais partie du camp adverse.

Elle se planta devant lui et lui montra son bras gauche vierge de toute marque. Mercer laissa échapper un gémissement surpris. « Tu vois ? Pas de Marque des Ténèbres » dit-elle. Mercer ne comprenait pas. S'il s'était trompé, pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Le comportement qu'elle avait depuis toute à l'heure sous-entendait clairement qu'elle n'était pas dans son camp à lui.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

- Je pense que je me suis trompé, mais que ton attitude depuis que tu m'as surpris reste compromettante.

- Et tu as raison. Je suis vraiment désolée, Norbert. _Avada Kedavra_ » Le corps sans vie de Mercer tomba à terre.

Elle s'assit directement sur le sol, tout son corps pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sangloter. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie après tous les soupçons qu'il avait eu, après qu'il l'ait vue se conduire ainsi.

Elle essuya ses larmes et se leva pour prendre un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre sur son bureau. Elle écrit rapidement une lettre à Dolohov, le Mangemort qui jouait l'intermédiaire entre Voldemort et elle depuis les vacances de Pâques et qui la surveillait depuis Pré-Au-Lard. Elle lui racontait ce qu'il venait de se passer, lui disait qu'il lui fallait cacher le corps et qu'il devait l'aider. Elle lui demandait également de lui envoyer une tenue de Mangemort et n'importe quel autre objet qui pourrait incriminer Mercer.

Elle appela sa chouette et envoya la lettre à Dolohov. Il la recevrait d'ici quelques minutes et lui répondrait aussitôt. Ils trouveraient un moyen de cacher le corps, elle cacherait ce qu'il lui enverrait dans les appartements de Mercer. Ensuite, elle irait se coucher et donnerait cours à ses élèves demain comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dumbledore et les autres s'inquièteraient de ne plus voir leur collègue, ils fouilleraient ses appartements et, avec ce qu'ils allaient trouver, ils allaient conclure que Mercer était un Mangemort et qu'il s'était enfui. Tout le monde penserait que c'était lui le traître, lui qui avait trafiqué les protections de Pré-Au-Lard. Plus personne ne la soupçonnerait, elle.

_Never mind, Death professor  
>Your structure's fine, My dust is better,<br>Your victim flies so high, All to catch a bird's eye view of who's next  
>Never you mind, Death professor.<br>Love is life, My love is better. Your victim flies so high  
>Eyes could be the diamonds confused with who's next<br>Never you mind, Death professor.  
>Your shocks are fine, My struts are better.<br>Your fiction flies so high, Y'all could use a doctor who's sick, who's next?  
>Never you mind, Death professor.<br>Electrified, my love is better, It's crystallized, so am I.  
>All could be the diamond fused with who's next<br>This is beginning to feel like the dawn of a loser forever_

* * *

><p>(1) Lien, le prénom de la demi-soeur de Mei, se prononce "Liene"<p>

(2) La première blague est une dérivée de celle qu'on m'a raconté quand j'étais au lycée, et sa nullité m'a toujours beaucoup fait rire : "C'est un gars qui entre dans un café et qui crie "C'est moi !" et en fait c'était pas lui" ^^. La deuxième vient de la série Friends, Frank Buffay Jr la raconte à Phoebe dans un épisode de la 10e saison : "Qu'est-ce qui est vert et qui dit "je suis une grenouille ?". Une grenouille qui parle !".

(3) Quand ils étaient en 5e année, Chourave, Brûlopot et Mercer se sont absentés toute l'année car le Ministère a financé leurs projets de thèse. Ils ont été respectivements remplacés par Prisca Blunt, Jon Goldblum et Alan Bentley. Puisqu'aujourd'hui Mercer a "disparu", il est donc remplacé jusqu'à la fin de l'année par Bentley.

_Alors, verdict ? Il se passe vraiment beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, je trouve. __J'ai l'impression qu'il dure une année entière XD. L__es trois derniers chapitres qui restent seront beaucoup moins remplis, même s'il se passera dans chacun des trucs importants. _

_Au fait, est-ce que Mei vous a surpris dans ce chapitre ? A propos du fait qu'elle sait depuis le début que Remus est un loup-garou ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du sortilège de Fidelitas, de la dispute entre James et Lily, et du prof de divination qui se fait tuer par Moroz ? En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes de Noël et une excellente année 2015 ! Et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont ! Moi j'ai les 2 semaines, hourrah :) je les attendais celle-là et je vais réserver du temps pour écrire. Terminer ce chapitre 27 m'a bien remotivé en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère à très vite !_

**Hannah** : Merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Surtout le couple Lyra-Sirius, ce sont mes chouchous :). Je ne pouvais pas faire mourir Mary non, je ne voulais pas avoir à gérer un James dont la petite-amie est tuée par des Mangemorts, ça m'aurait gonflé ^^. En tout cas ça me touche que tu sois touchée par le décès de Kay, de Nicole, le cancer de la mère de Sirius... Cette fic est sombre et il le faut, c'est la guerre, tu l'as compris. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère à bientôt !


End file.
